Wandering Pilot
by Mercaba
Summary: Waking up in an open field a weary pilot finds a trio of shapes moving in the distance, following them a whole new and adventure awaits them all
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah I was told this was a silly thing to write, but I felt like it anyway. Going to be a quasi serious take on the idea so don't expect all funny all the time. But well this was just my want to write a strange fantasy setting story. I don't know how long it will be, or what characters I'll bring in or how long they'll stay around. But hope you enjoy.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 1

Walking up on his back, staring up at a cloudless blue sky, Shinji blinked his eyes rapidly. Death was strange, was the first thing he thought of when he took everything in. A gentle breeze rolled over him causing him to shiver at the sudden shift in climate. One moment he was clawing at the hatch to his entry plug in blind panic, then he saw someone…someone familiar, and then here. Whatever happened to that floating zebra stripped angel, well he had to hope Asuka or Rei killed it to avenge him.

Sitting up, the tired boy found he was still in his plug suit despite his believed death. "The afterlife is not what I expected it to be," he commented. Out before him stretched a long expanse of green fields leading to an impressively large forest. In the far distance he could see what looked like a deer, and a trio of shapes that might have been people. "Am I really dead?" he wondered as he felt a pain in his leg.

Dead or not, he was breathing air, his legs felt cramped, and he had a very strong desire to both eat and take a leak. Getting to his feet, he popped his back, and gave the whole area a good look. No sign of civilization, just green hills behind him leading to a mountain range, and the forest before him. "Glad Kensuke made me learn a few of those survivalist tricks," he muttered patting his rumbling stomach.

With more chances of food and water in the forest, he turned back to his first destination. The troupe before him, roughly four of five miles ahead if he was any judge of distance, might be able to tell him more about area set Shinji's plan. Taking his first step towards the shapes, Shinji promptly tripped and fell flat on his face. "Pain…maybe I'm not dead after all," he grumbled and rubbed at his throbbing face.

Rolling over, the perplexed lad found the source of his fumble. "What is this?" he picked up the obstruction. "Unit-01?" was the first thing he thought of. It wasn't the Evangelion, that was for sure, but it was a staff that was a head taller than he was, purple with stripes of green intermixed. The shaft was smooth, but the top had an odd parallel to Unit-01's head, had it been crushed from top to bottom to obscure the eyes and mouth.

"Wish this stupid pain would…." he whined as he got back to his feet, staff in hand. A moment later warmth spread out of his hand and the pain subsided. "That was…" it was a coincidence, had to be. But more on track he had to move. The sun was high in the sky, so if time moved like it did back in Tokyo-3 it wouldn't be light for ever. Using his new found staff as a walking stick, the boy set out behind the shambling figures before him.

Walking on the plains wasn't to bad, but as time wore on, and the forest and the people still far off, Shinji started wishing for shoes. The plugsuit didn't offer much in the way of defense for the random rocks and twigs he stomped on. Though the pain in his feet kept his mind off other more pressing matters like hunger and dehydration, and the more important fear of what his failure against the angel had wrought. "Asuka wouldn't have failed to that…she had to have succeeded," but if he wasn't dead he had to get back.

Hours passed, his estimate about the distance to the forest had been far off, but he was closing in on the figures ahead of him. Would they speak Japanese, not likely, but perhaps he could pantomime what he needed. The closer he got to them, the better he was able to make out the composition of the group. Several times when he saw them stop he, for reasons he didn't know, dropped to the ground to hide. Funny, he wanted to ask them for help and he was hiding from them. But something about the person in the middle made Shinji worried.

With the sun nearing the horizon, sounds of night insects starting to be heard, Shinji was finally able to get close enough to make out just why he was worried about that middle character. It was a woman and she had her arms bound behind her back by heavy ropes and was being dragged by a leash around her neck. Her captors, both lanky men, could be slightly overheard due to the flat expanse and moisture in the air. What amazed Shinji the most was he could understand them yet he knew they weren't speaking in his native tongue.

"When we get to the tree line, the fun can begin," the lead man laughed as he gave the rope he was holding a big tug. "You sure nobody is following us Migosh?" the leader gave the expanse a quick glance.

Fixing the straps of the bags he was carrying, the sickly man refereed to Migosh nodded quickly. "Nobody is coming boss, I've been keeping a close eye out. And I can't believe we actually tricked the Wandering Warrior with that sleep spice! She's dumber than I expected," he chuckled but then stumbled over an unseen hazard. "Think she'll take long to break? We haven't had a sale in ages," he straightened up and hurried to catch up to the man.

"Hunger will make fools of everybody, so don't think she's stupid," the leader increased his pace. "And after getting a look at her, I don't think I'll want to sell this one, but she would make a fine price. Any of the Vance sisters would make a killing," the man put his hand on the handle of a sword, long and elegant far from what his meager clothing would have lead anybody to believe.

Now crawling along the ground, Shinji stalled his movement. His hope that the trio would have helped him was dashed. They were slavers and they were going to do something very nasty to that woman! He had to get help…but where…how? He didn't know where he was, it wasn't like he could call the police. But he couldn't just leave her…but what could he do! With no real plan, only the strong desire to try and think of something, Shinji continued to crawl behind the men and the doomed woman. Thankfully the descending of twilight helped mask his odd coloring all the more.

Keeping himself well out of site behind random bushes, hills, and rocks, Shinji continued to listen to the men boasting. The leader claimed he was going to go first, second, and third, and if the woman was still able then Migosh could have a turn. Apparently the woman was a warrior of some noble family who they managed to capture by poisoning her food while she was distracted. Shinji was never more frightened in his life, and it wasn't even his life on the line this time.

Less than a good stones throw away from the trio, Shinji could finally make out their appearance as they neared the tree line. The men were gangly and dirty, clad in more like rags stitched together than clothing, but the woman. Well Shinji had to swallow hard upon seeing such an odd yet alluring sight. The woman was wearing what appeared to be just the front piece of a suit of armor and leather straps, her hear was a dirty blond done up in twin tails braided and ending in metal hoops just past her waist. The gag in her mouth covered most of her face, but what Shinji could make out in the dark was truly a vision.

"Well get a fire going Migosh, we'll need to get some food in us if were going to start on her tonight," the leader ordered as they entered the forest. Turning to his captive, the man cruelly grabbed her face and pinched it hard. "Going to be a long night for you darling, but you'll learn to like it eventually," he then slammed his fist into her face sending her to the ground. Rolling her onto her back, he took the rope around her neck and tied it to her feet. "So you don't get any ideas of escape as we eat," he gave her butt a firm swat.

Normally and fearful, something in Shinji snapped at the audacious treatment of the woman. They were armed with what looked like just the one sword, but they were grown men and he was just a boy. Listening to them joking about their plans for raping the poor woman, Shinji didn't care through. He would help her or…or what if he was dead already it wasn't like he could die again right?

Creeping around the impromptu campsite, Shinji stealthily moved towards the two men. He wasn't going to attack them, no he'd only be beaten down, he'd not risk hitting them with the odd purple staff, it was so light he feared it'd break. Shinji's goal was the sword propped up against a tree. The smell of cooking meat, whatever animal it was Shinji didn't care it smelled delectable, filled his nose and caused him to drool a little. "Later…if there is a later," he pressed himself fully against the large tree the sword was next too.

Plan…plan…didn't he need to have one of those by now? Get sword then what? Well freeing the woman likely was the best idea. Cut her free and then they could run for it. Sounded good to him, and she was far enough from the men, hogtied and in the dark, that he might have a chance at it. Setting the staff down, Shinji peeked out from around the tree.

"Think we should feed her too?" Migosh flinched his head at the bucking woman. "Don't move too much or you'll hurt yourself. And don't think you can kill yourself, Boss knows how to tie rope to well for that," he snickered as he bite into whatever animal he had on his stick.

Holding his meat in the fire longer, the leader belted out a mighty laugh, "She'll eat what we feed her later." And back to the food their attention went.

Grabbing the hilt of the sword, Shinji was amazed at how heavy the blade was! He could lift it fine, but it wasn't something he could wield if he needed to. Dragging the finely made armament as quietly as he could, the boy flinched every time it hit a rock or made a sound, assured he'd been heard and soon attacked. But the men were to busy eating and planning their conquest.

"Phase one…" Shinji felt a swell of triumph in his heart. So much to think about, but not now…now he had something to do. Hugging the blade to his chest, thankful the plugsuit didn't tear, the teen deftly made his way back towards the bound woman. More sounds around them than he was used to, his senses felt heightened due to his fear. Animals and birds in the forest sounded right on top of him. His body was sweating terribly even though he was hardly doing anything, and his body pulsed with anxiety.

Crawling behind the woman, thankful for her being on her side to mask him, he tried to alert her as softly as possible. "Miss, I'm going to cut you free. Do you understand me?" he was again amazed at knowing he was speaking something that wasn't Japanese but he understood it. The woman's head bobbed once and she flexed her fingers, good enough sign as any that she heard and understood him. Starting with the legs, Shinji was able to use the mighty sword blade to cut through the heavy binds.

"Legs now hands," he moved the blade up and started working the thick rope in pieces when he heard something he really wished he hadn't.

"What the fuck do we have here? Little whelp trying to make off with our bitch?" the leader was standing up by the fire. Punching his right fist into his left, "Think we'll have another slave to sell or maybe just have fun killin the runt." He turned to his underling and nodded.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Shinji's body was paralyzed as he saw the men advancing. What could he do…they were going to kill him, he'd failed! The girl was doomed too at this rate…he always failed! Why couldn't he succeed! Why…why…WHY! Hearing the girl's muffled grunts, snapped Shinji out of his funk. He could still free her! Forcing himself to stop panicking he quickly beset the ropes with the sword and as the duo rushed at him, kicking him square in the chest, the sword dropping from his hands…he had succeeded.

Arms and hands free, the librated woman rolled over the blade and reclaimed it. Leaping up to her feet, she tugged the gag out of her mouth. "Tables have turned now haven't they, little men," Leina did not appear happy in the slightest. The men took a few steps back to reassess the situation. "Not so strong without your dirty tricks and poisons are you?" she took a step forward and took a swing at the men.

The leader had been smart enough to jump back, but Migosh took the flat of Leina's blade to the side of the face. The man spiraled wildly from the force and crumpled into the ground. "Bitch, I've bested far better than you, and you!" the leader pointed at Shinji, "I'm going to gut you from dick to chin!" Pulling out a long dagger he circled around Leina.

"Big talk for a man that had to slip a potion into my bread," Leina swung out at the man. The swipe again went for the head using the flat of the blade, but the leader ducked under it and slashed at Leina's left arm. Forgetting she didn't have her shield, the warrior went to defend with her arm only to get a savage slice down her forearm. Grunting, "This isn't over yet," her left arm now dangled limply at her side.

Licking the blood off the blade, the Leader smiled wide, "You've never killed before have you oh might Wandering Warrior. Why not put the sword down and stop playing then? I'll make it easy for you…I've a drug that will make you love it. I might even try and save you from bleeding out." He took an advancing step and swung at Leina's thigh. One less arm won't lower the price to much, some men like that. Defining characteristics if nothing else," the slaver taunted.

With a bold foolishness, Shinji was taking his being ignored to his advantage. Diving at the man's leg, Shinji's shoulder hit the man behind the knee sending the two into a pile on the ground. "Get him now!" he pleaded for the woman. If the slaver was right and the woman hadn't killed before, Shinji felt he had to help.

Following Shinji's advice, Leina slammed the butt of her sword into the man's forehead and smashed him against the ground. "I don't need to kill to win," she grunted and staggered backwards. Falling down to her knees, she dropped her blade and sighed. "T-thank you, if you hadn't come I might have…" she turned her sweat and blood stained face to Shinji.

Crawling out from under the unconscious man, Shinji had to pull hard to free himself from the man's girth. "I-I couldn't just…couldn't leave you to that miss," he was embarrassed to look at the woman. Her outfit was borderline obscene with the amount of flesh showing. "D-did they take the rest of your armor miss?" he couldn't help but sneak a peek. While he didn't have the libido of Touji or Kensuke, Shinji wasn't totally devoid of attraction to the fairer sex.

"I still thank you, far more would have simply left me to my fate. You are a brave one. My name is Laine Vance, some call me the Wandering Warrior," she marveled the boy with a stunning smile. "As for my armor, all they took is my shield, and I was stupid to forget that," she clutched her bleeding arm tightly. "C-could you tie them up while I try and…stop this?" she wobbled a bit as she tried to get to her feet but failed.

Even in the dark, illuminated by just the fire, Shinji could tell she was getting pale. Rushing to her side as she nearly fell backward, Shinji caught the woman. Compared to the sword, Shinji found Leina to be remarkably light. "Do-don't do that miss. I…I need you to tell me about this place. I'm new here?" he didn't know what else to say. Laying the woman down, she was panting but still conscious, Shinji felt his worry starting to grow again.

Looking about madly for something he could use to impede the flow of blood, all he saw was the men's dirty rag clothing. Knowing that'd only infect the poor woman, he just grabbed the wound as her hand slipped away. "Please Leina-san you have to hold on…this isn't that…that bad a cut?" he lied. He could see bone, he saw muscle, and his hands were already slick with blood.

"To think my…my quest ends here," Leina gazed up at the canopy of leaves. "You are a cute one, at least I have company as I go," she smiled again and patted Shinji with her good arm. "T-take my sword…give it to my sis-sisters," she forced out.

NO! NO! He didn't go through all that just to get her killed. Gripping her arm tighter, "No! You have to live miss. D-don't give up yet!" he pleaded with the pale woman. Wishing with all his might to stop the flow of blood, for some miracle to happen…he felt warmth again spreading out of his hands. When the heat dissipated, he pulled his hands back and saw to his utter disbelief the wound had closed as if it never existed. "What the hell is happening here?" he boggled in wonder.

Eyes opening wide, Leina shot up and knocked heads with Shinji. Nursing the goose egg lump on her brow with one hand, she grabbed one of Shinji's wrists with the other. "You're a healer? I thought only the holy sisters could heal without staffs or spells," Leina said ecstatically. Drawing Shinji into a sudden and mighty bear hug she swung the boy around like a toy. "That is twice you saved me!" she continued to waggle the teen about for some time as the healing energy worked its magic.

X-X

Poking at the fiery embers with the stick the boy, Shinji, used Laina gazed at the lad over the blaze. Two hours after her liberation he had yet to say anything else. While she was still in shock from the near ramifications her incarceration would have entailed, she felt like she should say something to her savior. Not only did he free her from slavery, but he performed something men weren't known to be capable of.

As a young child, even before Elina was born, she had been cured of an illness by one of the holy sisters. Her father, as way of repaying the debt of honor, studied the sisterhood from the limited Vance family library. She wouldn't lie and say much if it made sense to her then, or even now, but what little she remember made this young man's action very perplexing. His staff, such an odd looking weapon it was, had not played any part nor had he channeled using a focus. Even the higher level acolytes needed to channel. Even now, two hours hence, she could feel that power flowing through her body, warm, rejuvenating, and maybe it was just lingering from her freedom but she was feeling randy.

Banishing such impure thoughts from her head, she picked at the food the boy had prepared. "This is far better than anything I could have made. Since I started my wandering all I've managed has been burnt or random berries," she smiled weakly at the trembling boy across the fire. She could she he was trying to mask it, but something troubled him and she couldn't fault that. Patting the patch of tree stump next to her, "Would you like to sit by me? You look cold."

Shaking his head quickly, Shinji's face paled a moment before relaxing back into a troubled staring. "N-no thank you Vance-san. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. I-I don't know where I am, how I got here, or…or if…is this the afterlife?" he managed to weakly ask. Sitting cross legged on the dirt, his hands were wringing the course fabric of the bandit's pilfered bag. Not much had been in it, aside from the various noxious reagents they used that Leina smashed. A cloak, some additional meat, and a few meager coins were all that was salvaged.

"Vance…you use my family name? For one that saved me twice," her content stomach nearly made her say three times. "You will use my first name, no need for formalities between traveling companions," she nibbled on the remainder of her rabbit. "And this is the great forest on the outskirt of the Vance estate and most defiantly not the hereafter. To think a week of travelling and I'm only this far from where I started," she didn't feel so high and might as she did after her victory over Melona. "So tell me about yourself young Shinji?" she hoped to see that fear leave him.

It was uncertain if Leina's words calmed or worsened Shinji's nerves. "So if I'm alive…I need to get back," he flexed and relaxed his left hand repeatedly. His own food half eaten, Shinji saw the empty stick in Leina's hand and held it out to her. "I-I'm not hungry and it'd be a shame for it to go to waste," he nodded as she took it. "As for m-myself I don't know what I can say really. My Eva was engulfed by some odd black abyss while I was fighting it. I thought I was going to die…and then I woke up here. Saw those men and you, followed, and…" he pointed at the two men tied to the tree gagged and unconscious.

The young man a warrior, Leina didn't believe it. He was far to reserved to be a fighter, he would have attacked the slavers otherwise and not free her. Moving from her stump over to the boy, she noticed he shifted away slightly, as she sat by him. "Thank you for the food," she gazed into his eyes. Claudette had told her during her training that one could gage an opponent's eyes to see how much death they had seen. Looking into the deep blue eyes, illuminated by firelight, Leina gasped at the vision. "You have witnessed much hardship haven't you?" His eyes were so haunted.

Blushing softly, Shinji gently batted Leina's hands away from his face. "N-not really. I just piloted my Eva is all. Asuka and Ayanami did more than I did," his tone was hesitant, he was a bad liar. Drawing his legs up against his chest, his odd clothing captured the fire light in odd ways. "Y-you said you've been traveling a week? Why? And with your skill how did they," he swallowed hard unable to continue.

He would have to ask that wouldn't he, but Leina had to accept her own faults before she could try and help others. "I left my home to travel as I didn't want what my father wants for me. He wishes to make me queen, while I rather be the warrior my mother was. Her armor has saved me at least once already," Leina felt her breastplate with a hint of reverence. Her mother's armor had deflected that monsters acid. "Do you NOT know of the Vance family?" she had to ask, they were on the Vance barony. How Shinji could not know did add credence to his odd story.

"I h-haven't heard of them sorry," Shinji flinched as if fearing a blow. "Everything…everything looks so different, everything IS different. This isn't Tokyo-3…this isn't a joke from Misato is it," he looked around frantically. "Stars look different, Tokyo-3 doesn't have a forest like this…nothing makes sense," he cradled his head between his hands and moaned, "What happened to me."

Unexpected, most unexpected Leina watched the theatrics before her. He was convincing to say nothing else. His garb was alien, his healing unheard of, and his features did not look like any of her father's populace. For now she'd believe him, she owed him that much of debt already. "Worry not, I'll take you to the church. They'll know what to do, as I don't have the head for magic," she admitted reluctantly. She had been trained in the sword after her mind proved incapable of any sort of magic. And the law of the land was all practitioners of holy magic, which his power felt like, had to be taken to the church. "Surely the power of angel's in you can be used to…" the boy turned to her with wide eyed horror.

"Angels? Did you say angels? Are…are they attacking you too?" Shinji fumbled over his legs to grab his staff. "T-That's what I was fighting before I woke up here. It-it was a floating ball with black and white stripes, is…is it around here?" he got to his feet and shuffled about gazing up at the sky.

Grabbing his hand, the material of his clothing felt odd both slick and firm at the same time, Leina yanked him back down. "Those are no such angel as I have heard of, Shinji. The angels I speak of are winged women that officiate the battles of the Queen's Blade," her free hand clenched tightly. She would win it, she would win the Queen's Blade and prove she wasn't just a sheltered princess to be turned into a simpering Queen.

Relaxing considerably, Shinji quite to his companion's surprise leaned against her in clear exhaustion. "S-sorry about that Leina-san. I always thought it odd we called those things Angels anyway," he yawned loudly. Rubbing at his eye, the fire crackled and popped as he stuck it with his staff. The material did not burn as wood should have, and showed no sign of any effect. "What is this Queen's Blade? W-why did those men get the jump on you again? You're so, " he yawned again, "strong."

Strange, normally she didn't care for men to be so close, but at the moment she didn't mind it. Maybe it was due to his age, or him saving her, or maybe she was just tired too. She felt very awake, that surge of healing was eating away at every ache and pain she had yet doing odd things to other parts of her. Nestling the boy up against her side, hoping to keep him calm, she would tell him a little story. Wouldn't take long for him to fall asleep by the looks of it. Then she could think about him and her situation. While she hadn't ruled out he was playing her, at the moment she would play along.

"It is a tournament that the Angel's use to determine who will rule the continent. While I don't want to rule, I want to prove myself as more than just my father's daughter," she confessed. "My sisters don't agree with my decision and are trying to bring me back, my elder Claudette accidentally knocked me off a cliff into a river not a day ago," she didn't fault Claudette for it. She had seen her half-sister try and save her after the humiliating defeat, Risty would be so disappointed.

Feeling more heat welling up within her, Leina started to worry that the spell the boy used to heal her had some ulterior motive. She had only vaguely felt like this before, and it was damned Elina odd sisterly advances that caused it. Her nursemaid had said how to alleviate it and that was NOT something she wanted this odd man to see. Shaking the desire out of her mind, harder this time, "As for those monsters over there, well…" she patted her stomach sheepishly.

"I do not know how to prepare my own food so I've been foraging for what I can find as I walk," she had started her quest woefully under prepared. No sleeping gear, fresh clothing, or any amenity was going to play heavily on her speed. "I ran afoul them early this morning, they were selling breads by a small town. I bought some, but didn't know they followed me. Sometime after that, likely while I bathed in the stream," she whispered the last to herself. "They poisoned my rations with a sleep poultice. I woke after eating to find myself unarmed and bound. If it hadn't been for you…" she stopped upon hearing him snoring.

Laying Shinji down upon the ground, Leina covered him with one of the cloaks. It was hard to think one so innocent looking could have such pain and anguish in his eyes, but she had seen it. How much suffering had this boy seen in his life? It was ones such as he that made her travel. They had to have their story known as the aristocracy didn't care to find out normally. Such a system was flawed. But that was for another night to worry about, tonight she'd watch over her strange new traveling companion.

She'd see to it that he got to somebody that could help him, she owed him no less for his actions. If he proved to be dubious then she'd cut him down, but deep down she doubted she had much to worry about. Fixing his hair, she watched him fidget and mumble unintelligibly in his sleep. Just what was he, picking up the dropped staff she was amazed at how light such a large object was. The staff had nearly no weight at all, but she couldn't bend it with all her might.

"Just watch me Risty, I'll become just as strong as you…I'll show you my conviction," she set the staff back down at Shinji's side. Risty had opened her eyes to her naiveté, not that she had made any gains in changing that. But Leina had to find Risty to thank her for everything. The battle at the Vance castle, encouraging her, and the encounter with Claudette…all of those things led her to this clearing and fire. Finally to force herself to resist the siren call that damned surge the lad put in her, Leina laid next to him, climbed under the cloak, and joined him in a fitful and dream plagued sleep.

X-X

Watching his crudely laid trap, hand ready to release it and snare something for supper, Shinji was still trying to come to terms with things. He hadn't woken up in the hospital like he had hoped he would have when he finally drifted off to sleep. No, he woke up under a cloak next to the very attractive form of the woman he saved. If he had to guess, he'd have put her near Maya's age or younger. She was well trained in the art of swordplay, likely courtly issues, but the girl was lacking in some common sense.

"Why don't we just eat the rabbit we found?" said blond bombshell asked pointing at the half decayed carcass. Close to Shinji's side, her buckler glinted in the fading light of day. For the most part she had set the pace through the forest since daylight first woke them. It had been an odd morning, Leina apparently liked to hold things in her sleep and Shinji was the only option. After some uncomfortable packing, they had found a battered but usable pot among the slavers gear that had gone unnoticed during the night, they headed off.

While she didn't tease him like Misato did, Leina had about as much cooking knowledge as his guardian. Whispering but keeping his eyes on the small snare, "You'd get sick if you ate something that rotten. I don't even know if other animals will eat it, but it beats trying berry's or mushrooms." He didn't want to risk being poisoned, but a little of Kensuke's woodland survival training was coming back to mind. It would be better too if Leina wasn't so damn close to him, he hardly knew her damn it!

Her stomach rumbled at the sound of possible food, "Why don't we just eat those mushroom's I found? You took them in that bag, so you must have some reason. And if we DID get sick, couldn't you just heal us?" Leina shuffled about, easing the young lad's tension a degree, and opened his pack. For some reason she suddenly sounded a little apprehensive, "Or maybe it's best we don't over use that healing trick of yours."

Oh Shinji defiantly wanted to agree to not using that, hell he didn't even know if he could use it again. All Shinji knew was after he had healed Leina's massive wound, he had a very long and pronounced state of arousal that his suit didn't help with. "Sssh," he thought he heard motion in one of the bushes ahead. Lower than before, hardly above a whimper, "I'm going to see if they're poisonous later. If they're good I'll make us something good for supper. If not we…" he let go once a fox moved in close to investigate the corpse.

The vine snare snapped taught and launched the large fox into the air. Snarling and hissing, the beast was snapping at the air trying to free itself. As the vine stopped its bouncing, so did the fox's random action. It saw the two humans moving out from behind their cover and growled low and bared its teeth menacingly at them.

Flashing Shinji a thumb's up, Leina's smile was damn near hypnotic. "Good job, Shinji, but now what do we do?" she approached it with sword drawn. Staying a fair distance away, she back peddled when it snapped at her. "Never seen a live one this close before, it's cute," she held her buckler up before her face and neared it again. The fox bit at her and knocked its nose against the twisted circle shield.

Step one was done, but Shinji was hesitant to mention step two. Shinji had overheard a few sheltered girls at his school before, daughters of wealthy businessmen profiting off of Nerv. They sounded a lot like Leina, who didn't know where a lot of what she used or wanted came from. "You say you left your home how long ago, L-Leina-san?" he was still uncomfortable using her first name. But judging from her features, blonde hair, and blue eyes, Shinji would have guessed her nationality as German or British if they were actually on Earth and not Gainos.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the girl hotly contested as she sauntered back over towards Shinji. Her metal greaves tore heavily into the earthen loam of the forest bed, but made no sound. "I left home about a week ago, but this is my f-first foray into the forest without guides," she suddenly didn't have the confident tone she had before.

Holding out the pilfered long dagger from the slaver left tied to the tree, Shinji couldn't look her in the eyes. "Now we k-kill it. I'll skin it and get the meat off it if you…" he was ever the brave and manly persona he wanted to be. "And I only asked because…well you seem a little out of place here, just as I do your w-world," he did NOT want to offend this woman. She was his only hope of getting to some type of civilization. Whoever these church people were, maybe they could tell him more. Hell maybe they could send him home if he was truly alive!

Her arm dangled limply at her side, dagger still firmly in hand, but she gasped loudly. "Kill it! You want ME to kill it? I can't do that! I've never killed anything before!" she pointed the dagger at the waggling fox. "Look I'll hold it for you, and YOU can do it. You said you were ok with cutting it…this is no different right?" she tried to make it sound simple.

Had he not spent a full day on slowly blistering feet, his stomach rumbled and ached from lack of food, and the small pestering desire to look cool before the vision Shinji would have protested more. But he did not so he reclaimed the chipped dagger from the 'warrior' and sighed. "If I do this will you…get some water from that stream we passed? Use the pot," he had all the air of a condemned man. "And don't drink any until I can sterilize it ok? We're both thirsty, but…well…maybe I can make us a water skin from this," he had no idea how but they did it in the movies.

Grimacing slightly, Leina nodded and approached the fox. Taking off one of the stay straps of leather, her breastplate fell forward showing a lot more flesh than the boy was ready for, Leina shoved it in the fox's snapping mouth. "Be quick, h-he doesn't seem to like this much," the understatement of the day. Her muscles bulged showing she was not just a pretty face but in fact quite strong, she held her ground as Shinji did the deed and sliced the animal's throat. Gagging she yanked back her strap and ran to the bushes, after a few dry heaves, "That was…I never realized that all the meat was…we'll take turns from now on."

"Just go get the water alright…and thanks," Shinji was happy she didn't see him at the moment. Last thing he needed was her to try and console him like she did last night. Crying over an animal he killed to survive, how weak was he? Blood dripped off his knife, over his hands, and out of the silent creature. Leina meant well, he accepted he'd likely have been killed or hurt now if not for her. It was only a full day, but those slavers might have gotten him had they not found her first. "Well the hard part is over now right?" he approached the fox, swallowed hard, and got to work.

Doing what he thought was right, he butchered the fox's coat as he cut randomly at it trying to get the fur off. "So much for making water skins…I'd be better off using my…" his eyes went wide as the idea hit him. His suit was waterproof, so if he cut off the sleeves he could use THAT to hold water! Putting the idea away for later, he started cutting what he thought was edible pieces of meat from his prey. Sweating and straining it proved a lot harder than he ever suspected, wild meat wasn't as easy to cut as packaged.

Laying the strips of meat on the better cut pieces of fur, he looked at his bloody hands and felt sick. It wasn't just the fact he murdered an animal, it was everything still weighing so hard on him. Just what the hell was happening to him now? Despite Leina's statement to the contrary, he still thought he was dead. Odd type of death that left him hungry, but what else could it be? He'd never see his friends again? Never be teased by Misato? The odd nature of his acquaintance with Asuka and Ayanami would never be resolved?

"No, I won't let it get to me again…maybe this is all a dream and I'm in a coma," he nodded. Getting all panicky wasn't going to help him, nor would it fill his belly and sooth his feet. Oh damn did his feet hurt, but he couldn't check them! Plugsuit didn't allow for underwear, and he had no other clothing. The one time he had to use the restroom he forced Leina to go ahead, claiming to ask her to scout, for at least five minutes. He suspected she knew what he was up to. Hearing the woman approaching again, he fell to his butt and let the soothing relief wash over. She wasn't leaving him behind yet, "You didn't drink it did you?"

She eeped like a child who was caught sneaking sweets, "Only a little, but I kept most of it." Spying the raw carcass hanging on the vine, Leina quite femininely turned away. "Thank you for tending to that. You looked as comfortable as I to the task yet I forced it on you," she handed Shinji the pot without looking at him. "Is there anything else I can do?" she offered limply.

Breaking off some long branches, Shinji did in fact have another task for her that he had no idea how to perform. "Make us a fire and hang this over it," he tapped his foot foolishly against the pot. Pain wafted dumbly up his leg reminding him he was going to need more padding or he'd never feel relief. Then he noticed Leina's boots looked even more uncomfortable, "H-how are your feet?" He couldn't help but ask as she limped a little towards a bundle of sticks she had gathered.

"You would ask that wouldn't you," Leina playfully stuck her tongue out. "They ache like the four fiends of hell are chewing on them. Normally I'm good for a few days of walking, but these woods," she trailed off as she tried to think of a way to hang the pot. "How are yours, that odd armor of yours protect them from the rocks better than my boots?" she used a little ingenuity and hung the pot using three large sticks.

Skewering the meat strips on the sticks as best he could, Shinji made three for himself and seven for Leina. If she ate less he'd eat the remainder, but she had to have been hungrier carrying about all that heavy armor. She was his guardian now, he sure as hell didn't know how to wield a sword and the staff was just as foreign to Shinji as the pink and blue moons in the sky.

Sitting down next to Leina as she finally sparked a fire, Shinji propped the skewers next to the blaze. "This is good enough time as any to try this healing stuff again. I…I don't know if I can do it again, but its best if I try," he grabbed his aching left foot and concentrated. At first nothing, but he was trying to be cautious about it. Trying just a little bit harder he felt a very weak warmth spreading out through his foot and then the pain went away. "Much better," he signed pleasantly after he tended to his other foot.

Watching the pot and food with rapt attention, Leina's stomach again raged out demanding sustenance. "What of the hides to carry water? I feel quite the fool for not brining anything like that…but my journey didn't start out as I had planned," she reached for a skewer only to have Shinji pull her arm back. "Oh, can you use it at will?" she pointed at Shinji's waggling feet.

"They're not done yet, and yeah I can. D-do you want me to help you with yours?" he wasn't sure if it was something he should offer. Shinji didn't know the call or will of the warrior when it came to pain and aid. "If you don't…we can maybe use some of the fox fur if when it dries to pad our feet. And I got a better idea for the water," he nodded proudly at that. Just one arm would hold more water than whatever hide he tried to get from the fox.

Reluctant at first, Leina looked at her feet and at Shinji a few times. "J-just don't use as much as you did yesterday alright? They're just blisters," she pulled off her boots. Long, toned, and magnificent legs graced her young healers eyes, not that she was accustom to knowing such things about herself. His hands gripped her foot gently, tickling her. With a laugh, "Are you taking this seriously or are you trying to play some sort of game with me? Don't think me some bar whore you can seduce easy. So what is this great idea of yours?"

His face burnt deep crimson at the insinuation, and at seeing the fact that Leina didn't wear much more than just her aptly named breastplate. She had what looked like cotton panty on, she had flashed him as she took off the boots, and that was all. This was indeed a strange world or a dream world. Attractive women didn't just walk around with metal strapped to their front and nothing else!

"I didn't mean to imply that I was…I was just trying to not hurt you more…sorry," he apologized as he hung his head in embarrassment. Closing his eyes, Shinji did as he had with himself. He pictured the foot, devoid of the purplish marks and red inflammations, saw it stronger, more resilient, and the heat wafted again. Only unlike himself, Leina let out a few strange murmurs that he did his best not to think about. They sounded like…well…sounded like the noises he occasionally heard from Misato's room. Very pleasing, but also very personal sounds…he suspected he knew the cause but never would say.

Her own complexion matching Shinji's, Leina shoved her recovered feet back in her boots and took a skewer. Shinji's warnings be damned, she took a mighty bite into it, followed by eating the whole thing. In the end she ate eight of them to Shinji's two. "I never knew wild game could taste so good. And I'm sorry about saying you wanted to…it was rude of me. But a woman, even one such as me, cannot be to careful," she said vaguely an helped herself to some of the cleaned water.

Whatever she meant by 'one such as me' Shinji couldn't fathom and didn't try to. "You're safe to be that way, no offense," his accommodating nature was in full swing. If he pissed her off to the point of leaving him, he'd never know where a city was. "As for the water, I was thinking I'd cut off an arm of my suit and fill it. It's waterproof so it should hold it perfectly," he confessed.

Depressurizing his suit, Shinji pulled his arm into the deflated plastic and flopped the empty sleeve towards Leina. "You'd best use your sword…I think this material is very thick and dagger might not cut it," he insured the collar didn't fall by holding it up with the inner hand. Ayanami's first plugsuit didn't have sleeves, so he wasn't worried about it not depressurizing…at least he prayed it did.

Wrapping the sleeve around her blade, "Are you sure?" Leina asked dubiously. When he nodded and looked away she pulled the sleeve tight against her blade. It cut off like butter and fell away from Shinji's chest. "Truly a remarkable material this is. I've never seen anything like it," she rubbed it against her cheek. "Smooth and cool yet the pads of the hand are firmer than gloves," she gushed like a child.

Sliding his left hand out through the hole, Shinji couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence the proud 'warrior' was. She wasn't what he had ever pictured a proud swords woman, but then again he never expected to meet one. "Oh please still work," he begged when he pressurized, and thankfully it worked. He'd worry about the fox fur later, Leina had insisted they bathe the next morning so he'd do it while she was away. Watching Leina put her arm into the suit, her gauntlet and buckler dropped to the ground, he winced at how small it appeared on her.

"It feels even better on the inside!" she boggled unaware that her comments were striking an odd and unused part of each of their brains. Moments later she sat down and drank a bit more water, "Wish we had wine…" she had no idea how dangerous things would have been if they did. They passed the second evening with more idle chatter, mostly Leina telling Shinji about her sisters and the Queen's Blade tournament. Both however had a much milder case of the itch from the day before.

X-X

Nigel was not having the best of weeks, but at least he had to be thankful to be alive. Damn bastard just had to get in the way of his best sale of his life. Had he been able to sell that Vance woman, even if a hostage back to her family, he'd never have to worry about money again. If he ever got his hands on that scrawny fuck in the weird armor he'd take great pleasure ending the punks life.

Setting down two mugs of ale, Migosh tossed the remaining stolen money to his boss. "We got enough more for two more rounds each," he knocked back a good portion of his first bitter drink. "Think that bitch and kid is having at each other?" he let out a belch that would burn nose hairs. "Still think we should have headed into the woods after them, could have killed 'em in his sleep and got her back. With one arm she couldn't stop us," he wiped the foam off his lips.

Picking up the slim pickings of a beer, Nigel plugged his nose and downed it all in one gulp, though a large portion just stained his shirt. "Don't know how she survived a cut like that with cutting off the damn arm. I saw it cut some of them veiny bits, like killed Trenton. Maybe she was dead and the runt went off to fuck or sell the corpse," he would have done one of the other. A hole is a hole and the body stays warm after death a good long time, he should know.

Trying to catch up to his boss, the drastically stupider Migosh poured his ale down his throat and nearly chocked on it. "Ai, bet the snot nosed little fuck is off crying over the corpse or something. Nobody escapes you and your knife. She just got lucky wiff that lil bugger taking out your legs," he grabbed a hunk of bread from the table behind them while the other patrons weren't watching.

A damn border town was nothing but an inn, few hobbled cottages, and empty farmer's stalls. Nigel would have passed on to of the established bandit trading camps, but it took them far longer to get free than expected. They hardly to into the inn by midnight and that was traveling opposite the way the lil runt and his corpse went. They'd kill one of the dumb bar harlots after pretending to pay for a go, nice in quick and be off after a quick nap.

"But to think we almost got to have a go with the mysterious 'Wandering Warrior' from all them missing posters," Migosh handed half the stolen loot to his boss. "She had tits the size of me head she did…wish I got to touch um before she got away," he slobbered over his food.

"Did I hear you say you saw the Leina?" a caped and masked female voice asked from behind Migosh. Drawing back the finely embroidered cloth her young, possibly sixteen year old, face had a savage grin. "Worth a lot to me if you'd tell me more," she leaned over the table and let her cloak open wider. She had lithe form was garbed in bits and pieces of cloth of a white tiger pattern.

His eyebrow going high, Nigel got an idea and quickly kicked Migosh's shin to keep the idiot quiet. This girl had the look of money about her, likely the person putting up all those wanted posters. Play his cards right he could get a lot of money…and maybe get that relief he missed from the dusty blond with this lighter one. "Yeah we saw her," nodded his head west, "She was headed into the forest. We could take you in the morning if ya like. But it'll cost you a night upstairs." He leaned back and pointed up with his upturned palm.

Her face light up like a thousand candles burning brightly as her lips quivered in an eerie smile. "Oh I think that is easily acceptable, shall we go up now then? You can tell me all about how you met her," she was already picking the half drunk Migosh off the bench. The flash of a heavy metal claw flashed momentarily against the fire from the inn's hearth.

Getting up and leading the way, Nigel felt his waist for the small dagger he had 'borrowed' from the farmer and used to end his life. Some kids were just to gullible, well this time it was going to cost the girl. Nobody looked that good amid the peasants that wasn't royalty, and this bitch had the stink of money and wealth. "Never one to leave a lady waiting, but you do know we ain't aiming to just sleep right?" maybe he'd not be so brash with the knife if she knew her place.

"Boss I don't…I'm going to…" Migosh sleepily mumbled before falling to the ground.

"Stupid git can't handle his booze but he tries," Nigel shrugged. It wasn't the first time Migosh passed out after trying to keep up. More time with the crumpet for him then, all the better. Opening one of the small bedrooms, most were empty due to the secluded town and the time. "After you darling?" he helped himself to a firm grip of her presently taught rump.

Walking right to the bed, the girl threw back her hood completely showing off a queerly shaped cat-eared tiara. "So why did that man say he wanted to touch Leina's breasts before she 'got away'?" the woman held out her hand incased in a savagely clawed gauntlet. "I'd like to know all about the encounter…Leina is a dangerous woman. All the more done to…defang her the better," the words came out strange an alien to the quirky girl.

Maybe this one wasn't after the woman to bring back after all. Nigel shut and locked the door and pushed the dagger down deeper into his corded pants. "You one of those rival family's want the Vance princess dead?" royalty had its enemies just like he did. With the booze starting to take a good affect on his mind, the room started to swirl just a smidge. "Why don't you take that off darlin' we can talk after I'm done," that impish little girl face was looking better every moment.

Spreading her legs eagle, the woman kept her hands before the prize. "Oh please tell me first. It gets me excited to hear about her," she freed one hand from its guard duty to unclasp her cloak and let it fall. Her elaborate garb was quite the cat themed of white and black stripes save for the shoulder adornments of heavy fur. "Did you touch her? Did you hurt her?" the last came out dangerously.

His pants felt dangerously tight now, that minx was a fine woman, far better than the well abused whores he was used to. "We caught her early yesterday. Was going to sell her or keep her for my pet if she could be broke. Some bastard got in the way, wearing some odd bluish armor or some shit. But I cut that bitch's arm deep down to the bone. Either she cut it off and burnt it, or the fucking thief drug her corpse off to eat it or fuck it," he staggered towards the woman with arms open.

"NO! Oneesama could NOT lose to a piece of FILTH like you!" Elena launched herself off the bed and tackled the man to the ground. It was easy to do thanks to surprise and inebriation. His partner had died on the common room thanks to a poisoned needle in his neck, fool didn't even know it. Holding the man's head down, claws to his throat, "You said west right, the great forest?"

Nodding and gurgling out, "Y-yeah towards the mountains and dessert. D-don't kill me." His pleas fell on deaf ears as Leina's younger sister effortlessly slashed his throat out. Choking on his own blood, the man's vision faded and went blank as his body collapsed into a fit of spasms.

Drying her claws on the dead man's shirt, Elena got to her feet and fixed her cloak. "Oneesama can't be dead, and I will find her and bring her home. Like it or not," she nodded to her own logic. Her sister needed to be back and home, safely with her. And if some pain had to regretfully be doled out, Elena would do it all for the betterment of Leina and the Vance family.

X-X

Notes

Yeah this is going to be darker with bits of funny and some more naughty parts. I just felt like making a fantasy bit and this story gives a wealth of different styles, ages, and characters to chose from. Yeah I could have picked an easier one like Familiar of Zero, but that isn't dark enough. I want fighting, blood, death, and well…something with a little more sex appeal.

Hope you liked this chap. It was more a defining bit with giving off the characters and setting the mood. I'll keep it going as best I can and when I can.

Later!

Mercaba


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Back around to my attempt at a dark fantasy cross over with eva. Not too dark mind you, just not my standard all ultra comedy flair. So I can have my fun with a lot more topics than just silly encounters and odd attempts at mashing things that normally don't mash. More cold on the way, good and bad I suppose, but I am now considering being a home owner.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 2

Tossing a rock, Shinji smirked when it actually skipped across the water. He had never been too good at skipping stones before, but the river he was currently by made it really easy to do. Chucking rocks helped keep his mind off of the notion that Leina was further upstream either bathing or drying off. It was good not to think about her in the nude right now, side affects of his new healing powers were a little embarrassing. He to know if it was a fluke or if it was true. So while the two spent another day walking through the woods towards what Leina assured him was a town, Shinji studied his new craft on himself.

Using the dagger from the slavers, he cut small incisions on his exposed left arm when Leina wasn't watching and healed them. Now he wasn't the sort to enjoy such pain, he just wanted to insure he could will those powers if needed. It would be a bad thing if she needed his aid and it failed him. Luckily it seemed he could easily summon the 'holy power' as she dubbed it, at will. Only side effect was, well…the more he used it the more randy he got. Having the tight plugsuit on helped hide his mounting problem from the lovely lady at his side until he was able to tend to it. Not proud of his need to pleasure himself, he couldn't hold it off after so much usage of power. The separation for bathing masked it wonderfully.

More a testament to Leina's sheltered upbringing, Shinji ventured, was her insistence that they bathe once a day. They followed the river for that purpose so at midday they could 'clean the sweat off'. How bathing in dirty water cleaned them, Shinji wouldn't tell her. Asuka had taught him never to contradict a woman who was sure of herself. Taking off his plugsuit had reminded him of two things unfortunately.

One was he did not have any underwear, a painful fact as the suit was starting to chaff after prolonged wearing. The second unexpected discovery was around his right wrist, so tight it didn't move, was a bracelet the same color and make as the staff he carried. No force could take it off let alone move it. When he healed his small cut it didn't change at all, so he didn't think it related to his new found powers. But why he had it, he wasn't able to guess.

Calling out loudly, "Leina-san are you almost ready?" His throat was sore from doing more talking in two days than he had in weeks back in Tokyo-3. Leina was growing on him as a potential friend, but she just was a jabber box. Talking about her childhood, her training, and what learning she did had taken up most of the day. After her topics of conversation wore thin she started asking questions. Some probing which left him either embarrassed or sad, sagely though she strayed from those after seeing his reaction. But she just wouldn't let up. "Are you hungry yet? I've tested those berries and they're safe to eat," he suspected the woman had a bottomless stomach like Misato after she ate the remains of the previous days fox.

Very faint from an unknown distance up the riverbank came, "Just drying myself now. And I'm good for now. If we push we could get to the town by suppertime!" The river did much to carry the strong voice over through the foliage.

Putting his right arm and its odd bangle back inside his plugsuit, Shinji hit the pressurization button. For a moment nothing happened and a surge of fear struck the lad, but slowly (far to slowly for his liking) it sealed again. "Going to have to find close soon I guess. This isn't going to last forever," he flexed his right hand to tighten the fit. "Don't know how she suspects we'll eat in town though. Unless that money is a lot," he didn't think the slavers had much in the way of usable money.

"We'll think of something I guess," Shinji leaned back on the grass and rested his head on his hands. Maybe they'd sleep out by a fire again, two nights of it in a row had been quite nice. Laying next to Leina, he selfishly admitted, had been quite thrilling. He didn't humor himself with anything other than her helping him out of an honor debt, it was still great to be close to somebody. That somebody one of the most attractive females he'd seen in his life helped too. Childish, lacking common sense, and prideful at times, Leina was not without a number of faults however. "Not like I'm any better," he chuckled.

The river, not much more than a creek, burbled by with the occasional fish jumping out of the water. Birds chirped by, squirrels foraged for nuts, and nature moved on around the two mostly ignoring or fearing the two humans trespass. Well all save for one creature that had been stalking one of them in particular. Lured by the irresistible smell of blood, pungent and constant, a wolf prowled looking for the wounded animal. Course black and brown fur matted with mud rippled as the predator slinked closer to the vulnerable prey.

Leina's scream broke through Shinji's post release lethargic state. One moment he was feeling a little depressed for what he had done, thankfully Leina had not featured in his fodder, the next he was up on his feet running. "Leina-san! Leina-san what is it!" he charged through prickly thicket and vine laden underbrush. Twice he stumbled and rolled to the ground, but each time he got up with the minor cuts or bruises ignored. The slavers were back, it had to be them! They followed them and when Leina had put her sword and shield out of reach the pounced on her!

Busting through the last of the herbal divide between the men's bath and the female's, Shinji found he had been wrong. Skidding to a halt, the teenager for a moment was to stunned to react. He hadn't seen a nude woman in real life before, one of Kensuke's magazines and sex-ed and provided him the know how, but this was different. Leina was on her back, her armor, weapons, and loincloth far away, but she was not in anyway looking sexually inviting. An animal, clearly out sizing him, had her pinned to the ground. Her arms held the beasts neck keeping it from biting her jugular like it wanted, but its claws were tearing into her exposed flesh.

No arousal beset the boy, it had just been sudden and unexpected. Had he seen it under other circumstances…well…it would have taken a saint not to have been. But at the moment, the all consuming thought was to help her. "Leina-san! I'll…I'll…" Shinji rushed at the pair. When the creature sensed him it quickly twisted its long muzzle and snapped at him before turning back to Leina.

He had to act fast, Leina was bleeding quite badly from the front and back claws digging savagely again and again. "Weapon…weapon…why did I leave that damned staff and knife!" he began to panic. He couldn't wield Leina's sword well enough, they found that out the hard way earlier in the day. She had wondered if he was skilled with it and handed it to him, well Shinji fell forward when he swung it making a bloody fool of himself.

"Gh…help! Slipping!" Leina cried out to focused on saving herself than worrying about her modesty or Shinji's actions. Kicking at the wolf's underside trying to throw it off, the powerful and heavy beast was proving to deft an opponent to shake easily.

Closing his eyes in abject frustration, Shinji contemplated running back for the staff. The knife was to small to kill the beast, but if he could get some room he might hit the animal hard enough to give Leina a chance to free herself. "But she…I'm such an idiot!" rushing off without a weapon when he knew something was wrong! What was he…wait what the? Looking down at his right hand, Shinji saw the staff was actually in his hand. Had he forgotten he brought it? No, he was sure he'd left it…

"Fuck it!" he'd think about it later. The image of a baseball player entered his mind, one of Misato's favorite sports to drink to had left Shinji watching many a game, he gripped the staff at the smooth end like a bat. Taking a mighty step forward, Shinji swung with all his might. "Lift it up!" he pleaded hoping Leina had the strength for one last push. He wasn't expecting much, just to off balance it so she could roll away.

The staff connected with the wolf with a heavy and meaty smack, and the wolf went flying as if hit by a truck. Not only pulling it free of Leina, he sent the beast on a collision course with a tree that killed the wolf and splattered a thick oak tree nearly in half. Falling like a plush toy, all its bones broken, the dead wolf sputtered out a single muffled whine and died.

Something else to think about later, Shinji tossed the staff which left a small creator where it hit the ground. Rushing to Leina's side, Shinji again took no actual notice to her state of undress other than seeing her covered in light laceration and bleeding. Helping her to sit up, she clutched his arm and was trembling. "Are, are you alright? What happened?" he asked the dumbest question he had asked that day.

Winded, Leina hung to Shinji fiercely, "It came out of the brush while I was about to grab my gear. Knocked me down and knocked the wind out of me. If it hadn't surprised me I'd have been fine, but I…" The proud warrior blushed for a moment, looked at Shinji, and quickly looked away. "I'm not that bad, it cut me up pretty good, but I don't think they're deep," she looked down at herself, then back at Shinji and her blush intensified.

Finally taking full knowledge of the vivacious woman in his arms, her breasts were larger than he had expected with small pink nipples, Shinji joined her in embarrassment. Quick to turn his head, Shinji found his own breath hard coming. "W-why did it attack you though? I didn't think animals were quick to attack people," he wasn't a sage practitioner of animal husbandry but it seemed odd. He didn't want to admit it, but he was powerfully attracted to the woman, but worried. She was clawed by an animal that could get infected…should he offer to heal her again?

Crawling over to her stack of possessions, Leina quickly put her loincloth back on, then stopped and winced. "Didn't want to tell you this, men don't react well I've noticed. But I am coming off of my…my…" she went silent for several seconds. Aborting her initial line of dialogue she tried, "Blood, animals tend to smell it and attack. And I have been…"

Momentarily Shinji panicked thinking his small hand cuts had drawn the beast, which he saw had not moved at all. But then Leina's soft comments stoked a connection in Shinji's mind, and he swallowed hard. Leina had been on her period, the animal attacked her due to that. With the smells of the woodland being so over powering, Shinji hadn't noticed a thing, but a predator would have.

"T-those cuts could get infected, might make you sick. D-did you want…" Shinji felt a bit perverse in offering it. It wasn't like he WANTED to touch her chest and stomach, he didn't know her nearly well enough for that, but if she got worse. Stuttering terribly, the boy tried to append his offer, "I-I don't want to be…forward…but if you…wanted," He swallowed dry, his mouth was filled with sand it felt like. Crawling over to the bloody staff head, Shinji noticed the large divot the drop created.

Putting her fox fur soled boots on, topless, Leina shuffled over to Shinji and tapped his shoulder. "You better not get any funny ideas about this, Shinji. It's not like I WANT a man touching my…b-breasts, but you're right. Claudette said animals can make people sick, and I can't afford that right now," she couldn't look at the boy and instead examined the fallen beast. "How did you do THAT might I ask? You don't have the muscle, sorry to say, to lift a sword yet that wolf is crumpled like cloth," she marveled.

A sole moment of basking in her full upper body glory, Shinji was mollified at the sight. The women from Kensuke's magazine had nothing on this woman, clapping his hands together he went about business. He'd have to worry about the unfortunate side effects latter, another bath would ease him he hoped. "I'll make this quick," it was clear she wasn't offering out of desire. Pressing his hands to her flat and toned stomach he felt the rush of bliss working through him as he raised his hands.

"As for t-that…I think the staff is strange. It, it came to my hand when I wanted it to. And I thought it was so light it'd break but…" he didn't know, all he knew was Leina exuded heat. His hands moved up along the multiple claw marks erasing them from existence. When the task was done, both of his hands were covering Leina's now pointed nipples. He held them for a moment before remembering now wasn't the time, and she was likely to hit him at any moment. "B-better?" he quickly turned away.

Rushing to her other armaments, Leina suited up in silence. "Much, but I need to keep my head clearer from now on. You'll not always be at my side to heal my stupidity. I'd have lived with those wounds, but they'd have scarred or made me sick," disappointment marred her deeply. Grabbing the wolf's leg, Leina pulled it up and held it off the ground, "That staff is nearly as odd as you, young Ikari, but I won't thank it as much as I thank you," she hefted the corpse over her shoulder.

Grabbing the sleeve turned water skin from where Leina had left it, she drank far more than he, Shinji wrapped it around his shoulders. "D-don't mention it," it left his stomach queasy and warm to have her thank him like that. Not wanting to, but failing miserably, Shinji felt the same thing he had when he first met Asuka. A crush…he was developing a crush on this woman. Bad form, she just now even said they were going to part ways. "B-but how did you get distracted? M-my calling you didn't…" he shut up hoping he was being paranoid.

Leina stopped her forward advance for a long quiet moment. "I was tending to…issues that are new to me. Leave it at that," she hustled off without another word. Whatever she had been doing, it was not something she was quick to discuss or admit to.

In silence the pair finished their trek through the woods outlining the Vance territory. The tree line thinned, and the sound of lumberjacks cutting the trees replaced the sounds of animals. They had reached the other side, and while it wasn't much the lumber mill had a nice sized town adjacent to it. With the wolf over her shoulder, the pair hoped to make a tidy profit off the meat and fur. Leina stressed the desire to get enough for some cloaks, a night in the inn, and a bottle of wine.

X-X

Confused would best sum up how Leina felt as she walked through the small town. They had a nice market, two or possibly three inns, and the populace looked generally happy if only a little dirty, but attention was more the weight about her neck. A wolf, she had been brought down by a wolf. While it was a mighty beast, far larger than the hounds at the keep, some warrior she made being brought to such a low state by it.

It was a scapegoat to blame her charge, so she did her best not to find fault with him. Shinji hadn't made her lower herself to self pleasuring, well not directly but the side effect of his healing her. Even now, more than before actually, she felt her legs rubbing together and her mind evaluating the men as they passed. Oddly she found her attention more on the young lad at her side. He was cute, not to young, and…STOP! Not NOW, he was relying on her to get him to the church, not the nearest bed.

"Do you think a church would be open this late? A lot of the shops seem to be closing?" Shinji asked. A fruit vendor, apples and pears, was pulling his stock off the tables and loading them into boxes. He kept his pace just a step ahead of Leina, but he reacted to her shadow when she changed directions leaving the woman in charge. "Hope we can sell that, or you've been carrying it for notion," he muttered as the came upon a man still harking his wears.

Having never prayed to the gods, Leina knew little of the holy ways, other than the laws written down. One of which she was obeying in taking the man to them. "Well we'll be staying the night here hopefully so even if it's closed we can go tomorrow," she thought the lad was a little bit of a worrier. She was more of a 'come what may' type, but as long as he didn't push (which he had yet to even hint at) they'd get along fine. Laying the body of the wolf, it grew far heavier as the day progressed, Leina smiled at the scrawny man behind the stall with his bushy mustache. "You buying?" she gestured to the pelt.

Looking bored and tired, the furrier let out a belt of smoke from his pipe and adjusted his glasses. Picking up a paw, "Male wolves are fairly rare this time of year, especially this size." He turned the creatures head from side to side, "No damage to the pelt, little blood on the muzzle though." Reaching into his pockets, the furrier started at Leina's legs and took a long time getting up to her eyes. "I'll give you three silver for it. And I'm losing on the deal," he burped out another large smoke cloud in Shinji's face.

Pulling Leina away from the table, back to the man, Shinji spoke in hushed conspiratorial tones. "Is that a good price? We have two silver and about five of the copper ones from those men," he hefted the bag of coins he held onto. Spying the bored man over his shoulder, Shinji gasped slightly, "He's um…examining your lack of back protection."

Oh how she wished she knew the answer to Shinji's query, but Leina never used money much before. At the keep everything was taken care of for her, food, water, entertainment, it was all provided without question. She had tried to pay attention to her lessons on taxation and finance, but her mind went to swordplay and grand adventure. But she couldn't look the fool before her charge, "I'm sure it's a good deal. Enough for our needs anyway."

"Do we have a deal," the furrier quickly adjusted his head to avoid being exposed for helping himself to a long glance.

Turning to Shinji, Leina felt an odd spark of wanting to impress the lad. He had called her strong and a warrior, but so far she'd been nearly killed by a slaver, and clawed up by a wolf. "Give us five for the look you helped yourself to," she winked at Shinji for catching the act.

Pulling a heavy leather purse out of his pocket, the furrier nodded and opened it. "Fair exchange lass. If you grow tired of the whelp I could offer you a bit more if you were willing," he laid the money on the table. While he had offered a crass offer, it didn't come out jarring or perverse, just a simple offer.

Gathering up the coins, Leina handed them to Shinji and with an exasperated sigh left the furrier. "Are all men like that, Shinji? None of the guards at the keep were, you are not, but the rest we've encountered are so…boorish," Leina felt dirty at the idea. Selling herself for money? She knew it happened, her father had one or two paid women, but they weren't…weren't her. "Come let's find the church then the inn," she eyed the building line for something to help find where to go.

Tugging on Leina's shield, Shinji pointed down a road, "I think that spire would be it. In my world at least churches stand tall above the rest of the buildings." Shinji didn't say much, he just added the coins to the purse and jingled it. "As for your…um…question. Leina-san, you are very attractive and with your, um, armor showing so much its not unexpected I think," he shuffled his feet and nearly tripped over a cast off board.

Claudette and Elina were attractive, she was to bulky and plain to be, Shinji must have odd standards from being from a foreign land. That or he was trying to charm her into something she wasn't sure if she wanted. Thinking herself a good judge of character, she suspected the boy was a terrible liar, shy like Elina used to be, but a nice man all around.

Gritting her teeth, she wasn't going to let a little complement like that pass by, but it did bring something to her attention. "Is my attire that strange to you? It is my mother's armor, and well known throughout the lands," she grabbed Shinji and twirled him about. "Now your suit of armor is strange. It feels so surreal and the coloring is unique," she accused. Maybe it was him standing out and not her, made more sense!

"Speaking of that," Shinji bashfully tugged on the raggedy and torn cloak he had pilfered. "You're afraid…" he quickly waved his hands as Leina scowled at the word, "you don't want to be spotted by family so close to home right? W-why don't we g-get better cover?" he pulled up part of the cloak which promptly fell apart.

Fear, she wasn't afraid exactly of being found by Claudette. Her elder sister had easily defeated her for sure, but that didn't mean she was afraid Claudette would find her and drag her home. "I fear nothing, Shinji," she didn't quite get the suffixes he used, but placed them from the eastern lands. "But if you are ashamed of my armor so much I shall get a larger cloak. One without lice and dirt. F-for both of us. Likely your armor will be more easily spotted than mine," she poked at her cheek anxiously.

Whether Shinji believed her or not, the boy didn't say anything else about the matter. Moving quickly about the stalls, more homes were being shuttered, and fewer shops remained open. The peasants moved about in a hustle as the sun was large and orange in the sky. Finding a portly older woman sitting on the ground, assorted clothing spread out before her feet, they found what they were looking for.

When Leina asked for the price however, she learned that maybe she hadn't gotten the best deal for the wolf. It was two silver apiece for the cloaks, and they were little more than large swatches of cloth with a tie string. Leina assured Shinji they were the best quality and hence the price, he agreed for lack of anything else to say, and they carried on.

Donning her new cloak, Leina did feel better to not have the sun on her back. Maybe Shinji had been right about her armor being lacking in a few things, but she'd never admit to that. They found the church was indeed closed already, locked tight with nary a light on inside. Tomorrow would be the day for the drop off. Dropping him off…Leina felt mixed feelings about that. She hadn't been traveling long, but it had been lonely the few days without a companion.

"I guess the morning is better than finding the sister and waking her," Shinji tugged on the rim of his cloak. He tried his best to hide his unease, but it was present to anybody paying the least bit attention. "Should we find the inn then? You sound hungry?" he half smiled as Leina's stomach rumbled its answer.

Curse her stomach for being so vocal about its wants. Rubbing at it, the cool touch of her armor against her skin was nice, Leina bashfully nodded. "It's getting dark out so it'd be in our best interest. And I won't lie, I'm starving," how walking could be so taxing was beyond her. Training for hours had been fun and easy, but walking through the woods with a wolf over her shoulders left her insides feeling barren. Wandering the town square she spotted a larger building with plenty of lights and smoke coming out the chimney, "Bet that's it. From what Claudette told me, Inn's often serve as bars so that is what the commoners spend the evenings before bed at."

Following as best he could behind the rushing woman, her longer legs giving her a large advantage, Shinji was winded by the time they reached the door to the building. "You...sounds right," he hiked his thumb at the door before doubling over to take in deep breaths. The noise of many people merry making and being rowdy emanated clearly through the door. Once his breathing was better, Shinji nodded to Leina who was waiting for him.

Again she felt a small pang of guilt. She had been so focused on food and hopefully wine she had nearly ran to the inn leaving her ward behind dragging the water satchel. He never complained though, so she just chalked up another positive point in his favor. Opening the door, the stench of to much smoke assailed her senses. This wasn't like her fathers pipe smoke that she loved as a little girl, this was the nasty cheap swill that made her gag.

The light of the fire was already bright compared to the twilight as the pair headed in, the heat of half the town relaxing made for a sweltering combination. Approaching the bar, Leina saw a haggard older woman gumming on a piece of meat. "We'd like a room for the night, some food, and a bottle of wine if you have it," she looked to Shinji for the bag of coins. Surely they had enough left for such a simple thing as what she wanted. If the common room was full of residents, then nobody would be staying and the rooms would be cheap.

Spitting out a hunk of phlegm, the old barmaid rubbed her hands together and then ground the mess against her apron. "Be fifteen silver for the night, twenty if you two soil my sheets. We don't take kindly to fucking in our rooms. You want that do it outside and wash up first. The wine will be another ten for," she reached under the counter and pulled up a green glass bottle without a cork and set it down. "Best we have to offer, it's not the best tasting but it'll do the trick," the old woman's eyes settled on Shinji very sharply.

TWENTY-FIVE Silver! She had been robbed by that bastard of a furrier! Pouring the contents of the bag on the counter, Leina was afraid to look at Shinji. Some provider she was, didn't even know the value of money. "Um, how much will this get us?" she picked at the silver bits and pushed them towards the woman pleadingly. Why the few people they spoke to thought they were lovers, Leina didn't know, but at the moment all she wanted was food and sleep.

Sorting through the coins, the barmaid grimaced and sighed. "This could get you a meal, but I'm not running a charity. Girl of your looks could get a man to foot the bill if she's willing to work it off. You," she pointed at Shinji and beckoned for him to come closer. Once the boy was within range, her gnarled but fast hand grasped him by the chin, "You…exotic features, both of you look to be of upper class. My daughter, you try and put a baby in her belly to get some fresh blood and I'll give you the room, the food, and two bottles of wine," she looked over to Leina like the boy's owner.

Snatching at the old bat's hands, Leina felt tempted to smack her for the insinuation. But again the woman's tone didn't hold any malice or harmful intent. Maybe that's just how things were outside the keep and in the smaller towns. The wine sounded good, and Elina said men would have sex with anything, though Shinji didn't seem the type. "I can't do that! I'm not some lay about, as for…well…" she turned to Shinji with shame in her eye.

"D-do you need help cooking or cleaning, I am well skilled in both, ma'am," Shinji took a step away from the woman after she let go of him. Fixing his hood, Shinji's head dipped lower, "I'm…I'm not really good for…the other. But for everything and one bottle of wine I'll cook all night and help clean up after." The boy looked the barkeep in the eye, his face obscured by the hood keeping Leina from seeing the exchange.

Her head bobbing, her jowls moving like large meaty swings, the barkeep sighed. "Had to ask, was hoping you'd take a liking to her and take her honestly. Boys are starting to sniff round her, was hoping to get her out of here, no offense Miss, young'un" her old face sagged for a moment before a rather unexpected smile crested her features. "Guess innocence like my lil one is still alive in the world. Both of you are, now, lets get you into the kitchen. Young miss, your wine and the key to your room on the second floor, room 5," she reached out and snaked her hand around Shinji. Dragging the lad with her into the kitchen, she vanished behind a curtain.

Picking up her bottle of wine, Leina suddenly didn't feel so much like drinking it. He was paying for the night with his hands, while she was going to relax and drink? How was that fair, but she couldn't cook or clean, she didn't know how. The bottle rattled against her side as she ascended the stairs and found her room. Falling onto the single bed, she wondered what Shinji would do when he finished. Sleep on the bed or floor? The fire in her belly, thanks to his tending her wounds, had worked back to her breasts. Shameful, but reality, she locked the door and took a sip of the wine.

"Sour," she gasped as the bitterness washed down. But she wasn't going to waste his action, she had wined about the drink all day…so he got it for her. "I need something to sleep in too soon, the armor isn't…" her cheeks were red as she was half way down with the bottle. Laying on the bed, listening to the crowd sing and chatter about, her head got foggy and hazy. That warmth spread further south again, intoxicating yet bewitching. Unhinging her breastplate, Leina set it on the ground, she'd not sleep with the cursed thing on. Finishing the bottle, Leina let her fingers dance about her flower as heated visions beset her intoxicated mind, the bar wine far stronger than expected.

In the morning, she opened her eyes to a feeling of sickness, and found she was holding rather tightly the sleeping Shinji to her naked bosom. "I blacked out…oh heavenly host I hope I didn't do something embarrassing," she pleaded but would have to wait to ask her companion about it once he woke.

X-X

Morning came far too soon for the young Ikari, who once his eyes opened still felt ready for sleep. A full night of cleaning up vomit, cooking basic meals, and oddly being hit on by mostly unattractive women older than his father, he collapsed into a heap on the bed. He had brought Leina a plate of food as she never came down to eat after ascending the stairs, his own meal came while working. Whatever Leina had done, Shinji didn't know and didn't care to much.

Pulling the itchy covers off, he sat up and found his travel companion wolfing down the leg of lamb and boiled potatoes. "Guess you found the food," he stretched his arms far above his head and let out a loud yawn. The room, in the morning light was basic and mostly empty. Aside from the bed a single chest of drawers sat next to the door, the walls weren't painted or decorated, not much one could do with planks of wood anyway. "You never came down last night," more a statement than a question.

A hunk of meat dangling from her mouth, Leina briskly looked up at the suddenly awake boy. "Wine was stronger than expected…how did you sleep?" she went back to her meal quickly. Pulling strips of meat off the bone, she wrapped the quartered potato with them and ate them together. Straps of her armor were dangling loosely as if she'd quickly dressed and missed a few. Without looking, a subtle worry in her voice, "Nothing happened last night?"

Spinning his legs off the side of the bed, Shinji scratched at his head and stomach respectively. "Nothing important really. A lot of people drank too much, the food I made went over well, and Mary-san tried introducing me to her daughter," he gazed out the window at the small hamlet. It struck him suddenly that he had slept in the same bed as Leina, it hadn't registered with him the night before being as tired as he was. He had shambled in, put the food down and covered it, fell into bed, and covered himself before passing out.

Licking her fingers of the last of the meat juice, Leina let out a very unlady like belch and bashfully wiped at her mouth. "You didn't take the barkeep up on her offer did you?" that edge was back. Standing up, the warrior grabbed her blade from the corner from behind Shinji's staff. Slashing the blade expertly horizontal with the floor the tip ended just under Shinji's chin. With flourish she returned it to her side, "I've heard men find it hard to resist a warm body."

Moments like this reminded Shinji that he hardly knew this woman he was relying on. Was she being serious about it, or teasing him like Misato would. "No-no I didn't, and I think Jani-san, her daughter, has a boyfriend as she seemed even more opposed to the idea as I was. Or maybe I'm just not…" he stopped talking. No reason to complain about his looks, not like he counted on them for anything. The daughter looked at him closely, tilted her head, laughed, and scampered off without a word. Asuka had taught him what that meant.

Fixing her buckler, Leina nodded with a faint trace of a smile, "Good, I wouldn't want to have been traveling with a pervert. Now if you're ready we could head to the church now." Grabbing her cloak, Leina spun it from her front to back and tied it into place. "I've heard the bells tolling, what woke me actually," she added grabbing for the door.

Gathering his own cloak, as well as the replenished sleeve of water, small bag of cooking implements, and staff, Shinji was quick to follow behind Leina. Her comment left him wondering if she really cared, or if it was just an expression. People, women in particular, were hard for Shinji to understand, so he just never tried to. Rounding the stairs, several of the patrons from the night before were sleeping on the floor where he had left them. Behind the counter, Mary sat smoking again with a small parcel in front of her.

Sliding it across the warped wood of the counter, Mary gave a wicked eye to Leina but smiled at the boy. "Can't talk you into working here permanently can I boy? Bar's never been this clean, and those odd food items you cooked will have me as the talk of the town," she knocked the ash off her smoke. "Jani'll miss ya too, though she didn't show it she been watching ya all night," she winked playfully at Shinji.

Grabbing the handkerchief wrapped sack, Leina hung it over her back with her free hand. "Shinji's got a meeting with the church about getting home. But if we can't get out of town tonight, I'll help you tonight instead," Leina seemed to be trying to win the old lady over with a smile.

Mary wasn't having any of it, and spat between Leina's feet. "A drunk that sleeps while the man works? You have the look of royalty about you, doubt you could boil water my dear," Mary leaned over to Shinji and patted his shoulder. "She's one for looks lad, but beauty fades with age. I was a beauty too in my youth. But you go on now, I know your goal, just wanted to offer," the woman gave Leina one last mixed look and headed into the back of the inn.

Leina had proven to Shinji that she couldn't boil water, he tried not to laugh but wasn't successful. Her reproachful if not hurt expression ended his mirth, "Sorry, I know you mean well and haven't had the chance to learn about it. I'll teach you…if…" if they weren't about to part ways. The church might have plans for him to follow, a way to get home, wake up, or whatever would take him from this odd primitive yet advanced place.

Heading out into the dirt streets, Leina made broad angry steps with her arms pumping like spokes of clock. "How was I supposed to know about these things, not like I had to deal with it before," she half pouted as she stormed off. Briskly walking past several farmers and traders setting up for the day, she finally opened Shinji's parting gift out of curiosity. "She made you breakfast…sorry I wasn't thinking about you eating," she sheepishly handed the parcel back to Shinji.

Not hungry in the least, Shinji hadn't really minded the lack of breakfast. "I ate enough last night for half of today, split it with you if you want," Shinji held part of the meat pie Mary had made for him. It was small, little bigger than his hand, but it smelled wonderful. Breaking it in half, meat and cheese spilling from the sides, he balanced his possessions as he held it out. "You look like you're still hungry," he had the impression she was a bottomless pit.

Taking the offered treat, Leina popped half of it into her mouth with one bite. Between chewing and rubbing her throat, "Hot…good too." Coming to a stop outside the church door, the building's white stucco exterior was fading and pealing in places, Leina had already finished her portion, and requested the water sleeve to wash it down.

Her exuberance and bright smile again left Shinji not caring that she was taking more than her fare share of things. She required more and was used to having it, while Shinji was far more suited to the bear minimum. And, again it made him upset with himself, he wanted to make her happy. Opening the heavy oaken door, it creaked horribly, Shinji walked into the unlit sanctuary, the only light coming from the many stained glass windows.

The sister of the small chapel, it had only two columns of four pews and the pulpit, was kneeling before a mural of a winged angel. "Services aren't until later this morning, but if you need to ask for confession," she got off her knees, her white smock unfurled to the ground, the elderly woman paused. "You are not from Brill," she was taken aback by the strangers.

Traveling to this town must be odd, Shinji thought as he shared a worried exchange with Leina. So much of this world, or dream, was strange to Shinji, but he tried to tolerate it. Slowly approaching the woman, in her seventies if he had to guess, he asked, "No ma'am, we're not, and we aren't here for confession. I have s-some questions for you." What this woman might now in a small town he didn't know, but Leina had been so sure. Though she was sure of a lot of things that turned out to be wrong he was learning.

Shutting the door behind her, Leina pulled back her hood and advanced quickly down the cobbled stone floor of the church. "My friend here is able to summon holy magic without rod or charm, but right from his hands. He claims to be of another world…. I Brought him due to the laws, and to request you aid him in returning to his rightful place," Leina's head dipped in reverence or humility.

Gasping aloud, the sister took a horrified step back, making a warding sign with her hands at Shinji, her face paled. "A male with the power of the angels. I know not what to do, but I've heard tales!" she quickly turned from the pair and headed to the pulpit. Drawing a large and moldy tome out from behind the wooden lectern, she set it down and threw it open. "Men with the power to enslave, to heal, and to make holy milk like the angels. It is said such are to be slain less they usurp the goddesses themselves," she rattled off as she read.

Dropping his staff, Shinji was mortified at what he heard. "K-killed! But I didn't ask for this, I don't know what's going on!" he gasped out. Nearly jumping away from Leina as she drew her sword, he felt betrayed by her. She had said she was trying to help him, but she had just said she did it out of some law? This whole time she'd been playing him, like all the rest? "Leina-san, you knew about this?" he croaked out in disbelief. _Guess I'm a bad judge of character after all._

Not turning her blade on Shinji, but the aged crone, Leina exuded a fierceness Shinji had only seen once in face of the slavers. "You shall NOT lay a finger on his head! I am going to see him brought back to where he wishes, not murdered due to some ancient myth from your book!" she held her blade firmly in her hand and pointed it at the sister. "Sure his healing has an odd effect," Shinji gasped at the comment, "But he is not capable of enslaving or any other lie you say!"

Moving back to the pair, the woman stayed closer to Leina than Shinji, she bowed her head. "I apologize, the old rules do not say much. D-do not take offense, as I would never think of…hurting an innocent," she prostrated herself before the pair. "My k-knowledge is l-limited, but the grand church in the capital would have more. More about the law, and only the angels know of other worlds. Sadly they only appear before the high sister and those of the Queen's Blade," she inched further away from the two.

Sheathing her blade, Leina sneered at the sister and put her hood back up. "I am one of the warriors of the Queen's Blade, so I shall summon an angel for you, Shinji! As for the capital, it was my destination, so if you'd wish to k-keep me companion along the way," she reached her hand out for Shinji, "we can go together."

Overcome with emotion, bad at not having the church answering any of his questions and instead instilling more and good from Leina's actual request, Shinji took her hand. "T-thank you, Leina-san. I'll try not to be a drag on you," he felt giddy with her hand holding his. It was warm, strong, and at the same time soft. He wasn't alone, not yet anyway, and perhaps she WOULD help him get home.

As the pair left, leaving the town after purchasing a few bushels of apples with their remaining money, the sister worked feverishly. Before mid-day she had written a note and summoned a carrier pigeon to carry the news to the holy city and the high priestess Melpha.

X-X

With a spring in her step, she'd have to thank Shinji for the fur idea, Leina hummed a little to herself as the pair walked. They had left the small town more than two hours ago, and the scenery hadn't changed much. Lush rolling green hills, the occasional tree, and the dirt road upon which they walked. They hadn't spoken much, her companion being more down trodden than normal, but Leina felt particularly happy to have her young healer with her a little longer. Traveling alone would have been so terribly boring, at least having somebody to talk to was great way to break up the silence.

Her mouth feeling dry, "Hand me the water please, and don't look too depressed about it," Leina tried teasing the lad back up. When he didn't argue or comment about 'not drinking too much' she grew pensive. Sipping lightly, the glove gave the water a peculiar taste, she synched it back tight before handing it back. Her concern getting the better of her, she asked, "What is bothering you so much, Shinji? That old woman was crazy is all, don't take her words so seriously."

Re-depositing the water back around his neck, Shinji leaned heavily on his staff making his few bundles jostle about noisily. "Sorry," a word the boy said a lot, "I was just wondering about the p-people I left behind. It's been so hectic till now I haven't had much time to…I wonder if they miss me." His cowl was pooled around his collar as the afternoon sun caused both to sweat.

From what little she had garnered about the healer's past, Leina didn't want to comment on it. Aside the Katsuragi woman, Leina didn't really think many would judging on how he talked about them. "I'm sure they do, and I'll get you back to them as long as you stay strong till then, alright?" she was confident in that. She'd never break a vow, and she had sworn to help Shinji as he had her. Peeking at the still downcast boy, "You're not thinking about that crazy woman's idle tales of you needing to be slain are you?" Seriously that woman had to have lost her mind ages ago.

Head lolling about noncommittally, Shinji kicked at a stray stick and sent it skittering about. "Hard not to. She looked so sure of it, so…afraid. I've never had somebody look at me like that. And after you said you brought me in because of the law and drew your…" Shinji quickly covered his mouth horrified and turned to Leina. "Sorry! Sorry…I didn't mean to…to doubt you," he pleaded quickly.

So that's what is was, she hadn't been honest with him, and at the time he feared being struck down. They hadn't known each other for more than a week, so Leina actually thought better of him for it. Grabbing Shinji about the shoulder, she gave him a friendly one armed hug. "I don't take offense, just means you're not gullible and thinking. I wondered about you and if you put a spell on me beside that healing when I start…" her face went red and she shut up. Her mind rebelled against saying anything about being aroused by his touch, she did NOT know him well enough for that.

Either not caring or wisely not commenting on Leina's comment, Shinji just nodded and returned to his silent walking. With nothing else to do, Shinji was lost in thought, so Leina practiced her swordplay as they moved. None of the comforts of home, no books, trappings, musical entertainment, nothing to do but practice and talk, well Leina did have something else she could do but that wasn't for the light of day. As the miles trickled by, a crossroads appeared on the horizon, and two shapes heading towards it from the opposite direction.

"Shinji, prepare yourself. We'll have company soon," Leina's gloved hand clenched the hilt of her blade. They pair were to far away to make out any real discernable characteristics aside one wore a red bottom and a white top. "I'd not want to treat all strangers coarsely, but after our last encounter on the plains I'll be a bit apprehensive this time," she handed Shinji the small bag of food she carried. He insisted on being the pack mule, saying she was the fighter, but she demanded to carry at least that much.

Tying what he could about his waist, Shinji gripped his staff with both hands. By now the second pair were less than a mile away, the crossroads between them. "The woman on the left…she looks like she's wearing a shrine maiden outfit," Shinji said with a relaxed air. "If they're like the ones that I know they should be peaceful," he still kept his hands at the ready.

Making a mental reminder to talk to Shinji more about where he came from later, Leina moved her palm to the top of her sword. It would appear less threatening if what he said was true, but still give her ample time to react if needed. Calling out loudly once she could make out the two women's faces, "What say you this day? Tis fair weather and company?" It had been a greeting she read about in her books, a sign of friendship and non-hostility.

Standing at the signpost, they had come from a town called Daventry, the woman in the miko outfit stood stoic yet gracefully. Long black hair, tied back from her forehead with an ornate red sash, the miko held her hand high, "We don't know the ways of this land to well yet, but it is indeed a fair day." Lofty yet soft-spoken, the miko smiled openly at the approaching pair. "I am Musha-Miko Tomoe of Hinomoto, and this is my traveling companion and friend, Shizuka," she gestured to the woman at her side.

If Tomoe was dressed conservatively, Shizuka was the polar opposite. A very revealing purple with black outline cloth garb covered her stomach and scant inches below the top of her legs and connected at her neck, no cloth covered her arms save for a shoulder protector leaving her chest quite exposed except for what a swimsuit would cover. A red sash, elaborately tied around her waist, showed a moderately sized kodachi and kusari-gama. And quite like her attire Shizuka's tone was friendly and energetic, "As Tomoe-sama says, but I am her guard if needed."

They used the odd surnames that Shinji did, but their complexion was a little different. Relaxing at the openness of the pair, Leina extended her hand as she approached, "Leina Vance, and my traveling companion, Shinji Ikari," she flinched her head in Shinji's direction. Taking a grip of Tomoe's hand, Leina found the shake good and strong, a warriors hand. "Ah, you have a sword, are you here for the Queen's Blade?" she couldn't fight back her temptation. She wanted to have a real test of her ability, wanted to see how she compared to others.

"Your companion is shy," Tomoe commented when she shook Shinji's hand and he didn't look at her for but a moment. "Is something the matter?" she turned back to Leina, "And yes I am hoping to compete, as you seem to as well."

Turning to Shinji as Shizuka extended her hand in greeting, Leina wasn't sure but she thought she saw him blushing. "I don't know about him, but I could do for a rest. We've been traveling since dawn and nightfall is soon about us. Care to camp with us? Perhaps in the morning a spar?" Leina felt compelled to get to the bottom of Shinji's sudden interest in the miko. Yes Tomoe was very beautiful, Leina could see that, but she wasn't as exposed as the short light purple/borderline white headed Shizuka.

"We're traveling to the capital, but I think our map is incorrect, so I believe stopping now would be good. Perhaps you could help us out?" Shizuka kept her eyes on Shinji with a small smirk. "You're not going to attack us in our sleep are you cutie?" she put a finger under Shinji's chin and lifted his head. Her intent was unknown as her smile looked empty.

Taking a step back, clutching the staff to his chest, Shinji shook his head violently. "No I wouldn't! I…I'm just…her outfit reminds me of my home is all. I mean no disrespect," Shinji pleaded to both new women. The water satchel fell off his shoulder and made a heavy splat on the ground. It didn't open, but moved in a bulbous fashion that instantly drew the new women's attention.

"What is that?/What strange armor," they two commented as the approached Shinji. Tomoe pulled off his hood to exam him closer as Shizuka picked up the fallen sleeve.

Grinding her teeth at being overlooked, not because they were fawning over Shinji, Leina briskly walked past the trio to the glade by the sign. "We'll have pleanty of time to talk about that later. Now Shinji, I'm hungry so why don't you start cooking something while we talk about our duel?" she said with more curtness than expected. "Wish we had some wine…" having drank last night she felt it needed to get the agitation out of her mind.

"We have some, if you don't mind rice wine," Tomoe said looked back at Leina. "Oh sorry, Ikari-kun, about…well I haven't seen anything like your armor or staff before that I lost my head," she bowed her head and ventured further away from the lad.

Handing him the sleeve with a half grin, Shizuka gave Shinji's shoulder a small playful smack. "Didn't mean to be so rude, just can never tell when you meet new people. I'll keep an eye on you, but I think…" she shrugged and joined Leina and Tomoe in pulling out a few bottles of sake.

At first Leina didn't know if she was going to like the new introductions, but after a few sips of sake she opened up to Tomoe quickly. The raven haired priestess was very mild mannered and borderline bashful as Shinji was. Tomoe's friend Shizuka was more her style and casual, though it did annoy her slightly that the pale woman's bust was just a hair bigger than hers. The night fell, the fire started, and the women shared stories as the man cooked and listened. Leina did notice Shinji staring sheepishly at Shizuka's neigh exposed bust, but she didn't call him out on it. The glance had only been a moment and didn't linger, after a few more drinks she happily conked out.

X-X

Sipping a cup of tea as she scanned an ancient book of proverbs, Melpha was rattled when one of the lower acolytes burst into the library. The candles she had lit for some late night reading billowed and several flickered out. "Oh, is something wrong to bring you in so suddenly and so late?" she blonde high priestess. Twisting in her seat the ever polite woman heard a loud tear. "Ara, I broke another bra, be a dear and fetch me another from my room?" she smiled coquettishly at the acolyte.

Rushing over to the finely crafted desk where the impossibly built high priestess sat, the acolyte slammed a thin piece of paper down. "Sorry your worshipful-ness, but we've received a grave missive! A carrier pigeon from a small boarder town in the Vance barony! They claim a male practitioner of holy magic has been found! Do you know what that means Melpha-sama?" the woman's plain black garb heaved with excessive energy.

"Now now, a lot of the family's claim their male children can do as such. They wish to have the church feed them and care for them now," Melpha had seen it happen before. Taking the missive, Melpha read it carefully none-the-less. Poor families that couldn't feed their children hoping the grand church would take them in. If only they had the resources, but the church just couldn't do it. Looking up to see the fearful expression on the young woman, maybe thirteen, Melpha cupped the child's cheek. "You do not feat the stories do you? Such exaggerations of the threat of a male with my powers is just that, exaggerations," she tried to sooth the poor thing.

Shaking her head heard, the young acolyte thrust her fists. "But the holy book says that they are…that they can…we know you create the holy water of life after you…you…" she blushed hard, clenched her fists and looked at the ground. "If this is true…perhaps there IS something to those old legends," she sounded powerfully vexed.

Her mouth making a perfect circle, Melpha put her hand to her cheek with a smidgen of shame. The water of life, a healing salve the church sold to the wealthy as a panacea for cuts and bruises, little did the nobility know of its origin. How the nobility would blanch if they knew it was her sexual excretions after using her powers, her body's attempt to expel the build up of holy energy. The Gods were perverse at times, but it was known as an act of love so it wasn't to far fetched. Now the holy milk was a true panacea that only the angel's dolled out, said to be capable of miraculous events, some claim even raising the recently deceased.

Melpha shed her dismay less she worry the poor dear more. "Tis likely nothing but an exaggeration. You know how the lesser sisters cling to the book as if it were all fact. But…" she read the missive again. Something about the armor the male was wearing made Melpha wonder and worry. "Would it make you feel better if we brought this man in for examination?" it wouldn't hurt to check. If the case was true, the first time in recorded history since the good books creation, it would be best to quell it.

"I'll have our fastest sisters' ride out this very night, Melpha-sama. They shall bring the male to use or slay him if he refuses," with her hand to her chest, the acolyte bowed her head and rushed off.

Holding her hand out to stop the woman, Melpha was to soft spoken to call out to her. "Oh dear, I hope this doesn't create problems," she sighed heavily. To much of the book they used was unknown and likely terrible exaggerations. But it was true if she used her powers she got the 'itch' and when she scratched she collected the water of life for selling. A male…well they itched too, but the fluid that came out was different, more concentrated. "Oh my I hope it is nothing but a silly woman's being tricked," Melpha turned back to her books to study. Best to be ready if it was true, but she hoped…prayed the Goddesses weren't going to try her faith.

X-X

Notes

Yeah moving things along and trying to get a good base going. Need to have a few more characters come in and out to switch the PoV from time to time. Now things will be moving at more than a snails pace. Hope you enjoyed/enjoy what is to come.

Again any requests for particular QB characters is welcome, I know a few but not many and am willing to look into more to flush things out. Characters will come and go and come back again as Shinji and Leina move towards the capital.

Later

Mercaba


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Progress on this isn't going to fast, but then again I don't feel the need to rush though this at the moment. Let it build and take its own time to go, if you think its to sluggish I can always drop a few things to keep pace.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 3

Walking down the dilapidated streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji felt cold seep into ever pore of his being. Buildings were toppled, fires and smoke could be scene in the distance, and all around him the stench of death permeated everything. This wasn't what he had wanted when he got home. Nothing was alive around him, people, animals, nothing moved save debris in the wind. "Hello! Is anybody there?" he yelled though cupped hands.

Rubble fell and startled the returned pilot making him leap away from the sledge of tenement. Heading towards Nerv, he held out hope that they had managed somehow to hold up there and protect themselves. Not the most heroic hope, that at least his friends and co-workers lived, but he had to hold to something less he go mad. Stepping past bodies of random people, the reek assailed his senses.

Along the road he passed the long line of cars, most were abandoned yet destroyed while a few had whole families of deceased residents. Holding his hand over his mouth, Shinji went into a blind run. His lungs ached, eyes burned from the smoke, yet Shinji ran on just to get out of the carnage. Gone were the faint yet lovely smells of nature he had gotten used to over his two weeks with Leina. The odd country was gone, the friendship forgotten, and all that remained was the hard reality.

While he had been having a strange yet not wholly bad time with the beautiful if naïve woman, his world burned. The faint hope that the Geo-Front has fared better than the rest of the city was crushed as he approached the closest gate he could find. The Geo-Front had caved in as if a bomb had gone off leaving nothing but a rubble filled crater. Prying the half destroyed door open with a cast off pipe, he nearly fell over once it finally gave way.

The inside of the facility appeared to have faired better on the outskirts than the epicenter, he realized. More bodies littered the corridors, but they weren't weeks old, no they were a scant few days. The open eyes stared at him pleadingly as he walked past them, blood caking their drab brown uniforms. A few of them he recognized, Maya and Shigeru were amid a small cluster of ex-humanity. "I'm…I'm so sorry," he felt the overpowering urge to vomit but held it in.

Rushing past the few known faces, Shinji continued towards the command station. If anybody lived they would have to be there, somebody HAD to have survived. With a hitch in his voice, "Somebody please say something!" His voice echoed back at him mockingly. "Please!" he screamed as his one bare arm groped along the wall as he walked. So many had died while he cooked wild game and chatted idly with the pretty woman…women his subconscious reminded him. Their had been women, not just Leina, that he spent time with.

"W-women?" he asked aloud as if his memories were playing with him. "Leina and…" he tried to remember but it all started to jumbled together in his mind. Faces, many and diverse assaulted his mind, but for the life of him he couldn't recall any names! Shaking away his growing sense of guilt he found the door to the command bridge still standing and seemingly undamaged.

Wherever his staff went, Shinji could care less, it was gone now and replaced by the pipe he held in his neigh paralyzed with fear hand. Another couple of minutes of prying, and the door was open. Stepping into the room, his heart leapt up in his chest as he saw it was almost perfectly intact! "Somebody, anybody hello! What happened here?" he had to know. What he needed to know more importantly was, would it have happened if he had been there.

Shinji's answer was found in the faces of Misato and Ritsuko with bullet holes in their heads, seated against the wall. At their feet was the corpses of Asuka and Rei. Rei's neck was bent at an odd angle, while Asuka appeared thin and missing an eye. Nobody was alive in this tomb of the failed defenders of Tokyo-3. Written in blood above Misato's head by an unknown hand was 'Where is Shinji?'

Falling to his knees, Shinji's hands went up and clawed at his face, his eyes bulging at the scene before him. "NO…no,no,no,no" Shinji's eyes were fixated on Misato and the red dime sized hole in her forehead. Scrambling on his hands and knees, Shinji crawled over to his fallen guardian and friend. "It's a joke right, Misato-san! A joke to punish me for bad during the battle! It's a joke, right!" he frantically cried out. Odd he was unable to cry, a bit of his mind tried asking another question. 'How had he returned to the city after all?'

As Shinji clamored under Misato's fallen form, a small giggling reverberated in the room. It was low and menacing, filled with hate, "Returned…returned…returned…" the laughter finally gave way to a voice. Asuka's emancipated body quickly jerked with the snap of dry wood, eyes locked right on Shinji. "Your fault…your fault!" she practically sang.

"A-Asuka?" Shinji slowly turned to see the girl sitting up, her back bending in the middle. "Oh my," now he felt more close to vomiting. It was impossible for her to be alive and have her body bend like that, and her voice was so hollow. "W-what happened?" he dumbly asked the Asuka creature. His stomach turned to ice when he felt the firm yet cold grip of a hand around his ankle, "Ayanami?"

Sitting up, her head rolling around like a broken doll, Rei didn't speak but she pulled angrily at her captive. The Asuka thing got to its feet, her head dangling behind her from the broken back, continued to chant. "Your fault…your fault."

Kicking violently at the Rei thing that's hands were up at his thigh now, Shinji squealed as he felt another set of hands grab as this head and neck. Courage be damned now, this was a sight out of his most horrid nightmare! Rebelling as hard as he could, he did NOT want to see what he knew was grabbing his head, Shinji felt the cords of muscle in his neck give way. "I want to wake up now! PLEASE!" he cried out aloud. Misato's pearly white teeth were all he saw as the Misato thing attacked.

And then he did wake up with a terrible start. Wincing from the wound that was never to come, Shinji felt the sweet rush of relief that came from waking. The hard ground, the chill air against his back, he was still in Gainos. Shuddering as his fears for his old comrades had assailed his sleeping mind, his waking mind was suddenly aware of something unexpected. He was actually quite warm save for a spot on his back, but he couldn't see. "Leina?" he asked confused. She did like to hug things in her sleep and it had happened once before.

"Try again, Shinji," Leina's voice wafted from behind him with a mixture of mirth and something Shinji didn't know. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you planned for this to happen. But Shizuka here says she saw what happened," Leina's hidden voice was dimmed out by whatever was covering Shinji's head.

Swallowing hard, Shinji took several steadying breaths as the half heard laughing of the second stranger filled his ears. The miko from the day before, Tomoe if his memory served, had her arms wrapped around his head and was coddling him against her chest. "T-the priestess from yesterday?" he weakly asked. Making a gentle attempt to free himself, all Shinji got was Tomoe pulling him in closer and sleep murmuring.

Poking the lad in the back with a finger, Shizuka laughed full heartedly. "Sorry cutie, but you ain't getting free till Tomoe-sama wakes up. She's got a nasty habit of doing that to things, doubly so after a night of drinking," the woman sound much like Leina a mixture of joy and smidge of anger. "As for what happened, I'm tempted to wait for her to wake before telling you. But judging by your man here, I'm betting he's about terrified I'm going to skin him," Shizuka ran her finger down Shinji's spine before walking off.

Well Shinji's mind hadn't thought of that yet, being to sleep deprived, but hearing it now sent a very powerful fear down him. If this woman was like the Shinto-Miko's of his world, some sects had very strict rites about touching people. "I didn't mean it! You all went to bed before I did…I thought," he had watched to make sure Leina didn't hurt herself. It was a trait Misato instilled in him, fear for the drunken woman. Misato had hurt herself one night by falling off the couch, Shinji could see a lot more cause of harm in a field.

"Watching me sleep were you? I didn't know you did such things, Shinji," Leina was now behind the lad. Unlike the deep purple clad Shizuka, Leina could be felt working to unhinge Tomoe's fingers. Freeing Shinji, Leina put a balled up blanket the two foreign woman had with them in his place. Upon seeing the worried face of Shinji, "Just teasing, I know you're not into that."

Sitting on her small bag of belongings, a Cheshire look about her, Shizuka chewed on some sort of jerky. "I didn't drink nearly as much as these two," she pointed her chew at Tomoe's sleeping form. "But I did see you covering them with blankets, and I thank you for the same treatment," she grinned and popped the food back in her mouth. Swiveling on her back to face what had been Shinji's fire pit, "You are a good kid after all. Have to admit I was a bit worried. You have the look of the men that attacked the shrine, had my doubts."

Blushing a little, Shinji hadn't expected his actions the night before to have been noticed. He had been SURE they were all sleeping when he insured they didn't catch cold. "S-sorry, I was just…my old guardian used to drink a lot. I got used to waiting for her to sleep and caring for her afterward," he quickly admitted. Leina's body language had him worried for a moment, a lot like Asuka before she went off on a huff, but now she was all grins. "B-but what happened with?" he turned back to Tomoe. It was so strange…she reminded him so much of Japan, unlike Shizuka who had the vibe of a movie ninja about her.

Her stomach rumbling loudly, Leina helped Shinji to his feet and handed him some of the meat they had left. "Cook us up some food, Shinji. We'll need a good breakfast if we're going to have a spar. And I guess…I owe you an apology. I can handle my wine, but that sake of yours is something else," Leina addressed Shizuka. Fixing her buckler back on her arm, she watched Shinji from the corner of her eye.

Bumbling his still waking self over to the pit, Shinji started grabbing at dry grass and leaves. "You came from a shrine? Sounds even more like…" he drifted off as he tried to get the fire started. He missed Tokyo, missed his friends, Misato, and hell he even missed Asuka teasing him. It as hard not to look at that sleeping nadesico and NOT have the pangs of his predicament hit him. "The berries are good to eat if you want. I tried some last night and I didn't get sick," he sparked the flint and tinder. What was happening back in Tokyo-3 as he sat here? Were they dead as he had dreamed, or was things better.

Back and forth his worries ate at him, but he didn't want Leina to notice. She had enough to worry about aside from his fears. She was working hard to get him home, he had to hold it together long enough and pray. Pray he hadn't doomed all he knew because of a moment of stupidity. It was hard, mind crushingly hard, not to think about it.

Sniffing at the food Shinji was preparing, Shizuka gave the lad a good hard stare. Evaluating him behind caring but calculating eyes, the woman was a mystery in her objectives. "As for what happened, the man here," Leina grunted disapprovingly. Correcting herself Shizuka continued, "Shinji-kun, here was having some sort of bad dream. Thrashing about quite bad, Tomoe woke up during the event, shuffled over, held him down, and well fell asleep holding him You calmed down after she stuffed your head between her…"

Leina coughed to interrupt Shizuka's dialogue. "Do you remember your dream, Shinji? I seem to remember you having a few dreams when we first met," Leina moved to Shinji's other side and did the same observation to the ninja.

Unsure what was really going on, Shinji did what he did whenever prompted with telling personal things, he lied. "I-I can't remember much, just things were bad when I got back home," he told just enough to get them to stop probing. But based on what he had heard from Shizuka, he at least knew why his neck didn't hurt. He had been sleeping using Tomoe's ample chest as a pillow.

"Oh spirits that was a lovely night sleep," Tomoe said as she woke and sat up. Her Gi having come loose during the night, it opened and displayed the pale yet pert flesh behind it, both Leina and Shizuka went to cover Shinji's eyes. "My aren't you three friendly after one evening," Tomoe said oblivious to what she had just caused. When the wind hit her, she gasped and fixed her wardrobe malfunction.

X-X

Standing next to the cook roughly an hour after Tomoe flashed the others, Shizuka felt a spike of nerves. The worries about the intent of this new duo were gone, they were quite enjoyable people in fact, but replaced with a deeper dread. Tomoe was going to fight with Leina, and without seeing how the woman fought presented reasons to be concerned. Flexing her fingers in the cool morning air, Shizuka did not want to see Tomoe hurt so sudden in their journey.

It did annoy the shinobi at how quickly her traveling companion became friends with the two. She had seen an odd kinship form between Leina and Tomoe over the course of the night. Opposites in many extremes, they seemed to just hit it off in a manner that Shizuka couldn't with the stoic miko. That caused quite the spark of jealousy, Tomoe was HER friend, so why couldn't she get such laughter?

As for the man, well Shizuka had to admit she was wrong with her initial appraisal of him. Taking him for a closet pervert, or worse, a man with a good knowledge of chemicals to dull the mind, she had not accepted the meek exterior as being his true face at first. But as she lay last night watching the boy, she saw it hadn't been an act.

After Tomoe and Leina fell asleep, the blond with an empty bottle in hand, she was just about to move when she caught Shinji stir from his faux sleep. A throwing dagger in hand, she watched as Shinji approached Tomoe first, she had been closer to him. Expecting him to show his true colors and grope, bind, or assault her, she was but scant moments from attacking. Then he had simply took great care in not touching her at all when covering her with the blanket, and once finished he did the same for Leina.

When the boy had approached her, Shizuka had the neigh impossible urge to tease him by dropping her fake sleep. Able to reign in the desire to say 'boo' she just let him cover her as well, she noticed his breath was warm and actually pleasant. It made her feel a little ashamed of herself at thinking so poorly for the boy, but they had been betrayed not two days ago by close companions. When Shinji started having his night terrors she almost moved herself but Tomoe's compassionate nature pervaded even during sleep.

Back on the faux battle field, the lad coved in his heavy cloak clutched at his staff nervously. "S-so how do these fights actually work? They're not going to hurt each other are they?" Shinji shifted on his weight and replanted his staff. The bangles and cookery clanked about as he moved. Looked at the women, a good quarter mile away from them, he timidly turned back to Shizuka.

She almost wanted to laugh at how timid Shinji was, but Shizuka found something endearing about it. Most men she knew were either dirt covered morons, or trying to conniver their way into women's beds. But this boy, she suspected if she were to flash him he'd panic. "Don't worry, hun, I won't bite you. Tomoe and I aren't in league with the swamp witch, and you two are decent sort. So relax," she took a step away, thinking perhaps being right next to him was setting him off.

Guessing right, Shizuka saw an almost immediate shift in the boy's face. He had a nice smile about him, good cheekbones, cute really if a little small. "As for the battle, it shouldn't be much unless one of those blasted angels show up and try to make a real Queen's Blade challenge out of it. They'll just hit at each other a few times, go until they get a clear show of dominance. Now if we get celestial viewers…" Shizuka put her palms up in the air.

Unfastening his gear, Shinji set it down as gently as he could along with the arm sleeve. "What happens if it's a-angel?" the last word came out fearful with a hint of animosity. Sitting on the grass with his legs crossed, he set his staff across his lap, he watched the standing pair off in the distance closely. "It won't hurt them will it? Leina-san says that the angels here are different than the ones I'm used to," he swallowed hard.

Ah yes, the odd story Leina had told them over the course of the night over many a drink. Thinking most of them tall tales to give the blonds fixation on the man more merit. It was obvious to Shizuka that the woman had some feelings for the boy, sisterly or womanly though she couldn't tell. While his armor and staff were indeed peculiar, saying he was from another world and the staff had destroyed a forest wolf was a bit much. Oh! That was an idea, maybe she could get him to show that off.

But first was his question, though she suspected the moment the swords began to move he wouldn't have reacted to anything not his partner. "Well if an angel does show up, they'll broadcast the fight across the region so all participants can see the fight. And those fights to until one submits or is unable to fight any longer," it was the visual part Shizuka didn't like. It gave those other women a chance to study and find flaw with Tomoe's skills. Hearing Shinji mumbling a question she added, "And yes sometimes deaths do occur. They are rare though, and oft at the hand of one of that damn swamp hag's minions."

For several minute Shizuka watched the man at her feet, bending slightly forward, as he watched the pair start to make small circles. She did however occasionally glimpse him taking a worried peek at her, and at which point she had to tease him. Sitting next to him, she extended one of her legs far outstretched above the other, she heard him coughing hoarsely. Well at least she knew he wasn't gay now, she thought after he made NO comment about their appearance, but perhaps he was cut from a better cloth than she was used to.

At an unknown cause, the warriors in the distance beset one another. Tomoe's attack landed first but was easily deflected by Leina's buckler. After being set of stride by thrust of the shield, Tomoe had to leap back to avoid Leina's plunging blade. Then the pair went back to their slow circles of one another. A sword blow from Leina sent sparks off from Tomoe's defensive stance. Tomoe received a foot to the stomach after Leina dodged and sent the miko rolling to the ground.

"Evenly matched I'd say," Shizuka moaned a little. She had hoped Tomoe would have put this overly friendly woman down, but such was not to be. "So how say you, young Ikari, favor me a spar?" she turned to the boy. With her hands behind her, back arched, she was hoping for another visual attack on the lad's senses. It was just something about him…she HAD to tease him and he was so weak to women's bodies. Odd how he was traveling with that woman who's garb was odd to say the least.

Instinctively grabbing his staff, Shinji shifted away from the fight only to find himself in the proverbial headlights. His eyes blinked fast and hard for several moments before he practically threw himself to his feet. "I-I-I'm not a fighter really. I don't know how to…how to use this very well. Leina-san's story was not telling all the facts. The wolf didn't see me when I hit it, and she was in danger," he clutched it to his chest like a ward and shuffled about.

Getting to her feet, Shizuka gripped her weapons regardless. His little bit of paralysis had been fun, made a woman feel appreciated but not an object. "Well its either you watch them fight and be worried the whole time, tell me about this dream you had, or show me what your _staff_ can do?" she drawled it out as sensually as possible. She made a mental note to lay off on the teasing though, she didn't WANT to give the impression she was easy. She wasn't on the market, Tomoe needed protection from her own naiveté and that was Shizuka's job.

Pulling the hood off his cloak, Shinji gripped the staff at the center and put the butt on the ground. "Is their anyway I can show you besides fighting? I'd never provide you any real sport. S-so if you wanted," he looked about for something anything that would suffice as a good test. The odd armor he wore sagged just a trifle about the neck, but caught the light in magnificent ways not seen in Gainos.

Tilting her head, Shizuka could clearly hear apprehension in his voice, and felt she had pushed him enough for now. Giving Tomoe and Leina a glimpse, Tomoe was making forward slashes pushing Leina back, she nodded. "How about just slam it on the ground? Give it a good hard swack on the dirt here and lets see what you got?" she offered a reassuring smile. Tomoe had been right the day before, they didn't need to fear all people they came across.

Nodding fiercely, Shinji shimmied the staff up his hands and gripped it at the bottom. "Don't expect to much, I'm betting the wolf was a fluke," Shinji said over his shoulder with every confidence in his failure. Getting into a good stance he pulled the head of the staff behind his back, dangling like the oddest big of droppings, and slammed it forward with all his might.

The ground quaked and rumbled under her feet as the earth felt as if a castle had fallen from the sky and struck where the boy had hit. Falling forward, and accidentally into the boy's back, the pair fell into a pile on the ground. "My spirits, what did you do?" Shizuka groaned as her head ached from the conk it received from colliding with Shinji's. Rolling off Shinji's back, "I can still feel the earth shifting under us."

Before Shinji could say a word a blood curdling scream filled the air. "Leina-san! NO!" Tomoe's shriek filled the morning stillness. In the distance all that could be seen was Tomoe's red and white Gi atop Leina who was on the ground.

Getting to their feet quickly, the cause of the latest small earth quake in the quiet farmland of the Vance barony rushed to the scene. Shizuka had seen many dead bodies before, and the woman below Tomoe was definitely among them. However she knew her friend the miko had not killed before, "Tomoe-san, w-what happened?" Instinctively she grabbed at the boy, holding him from rushing the chalk white and blood splattered body.

Tears in her eyes, Tomoe dropped her blood soaked sword to the ground. "I…I don't know! I went for a forward stab and then the earth just…I fell forward as did Leina-san and…oh spirits I impaled her heart! Ikari…Ikari-kun I am so…so sorry," Tomoe was openly sobbing now.

Breaking out of Shizuka's grasp, a whirling dervish of motion, the boy rushed to Leina's side and put his hands to the small inch sized incision just to the left of the woman's chest. "Shinji-kun, she's…she's dead. Y-you can travel with us if…" Shizuka's breath left her body as she saw a ball of white light glowing out of Shinji's hands. "What are…" she couldn't finish as Leina sat back up with a groan and her skin the normal color.

Wrapping his arms around her suddenly, the boy cried out angrily, "You said it wouldn't be dangerous!" He had not noticed the miracle he had performed. Perhaps she hadn't been dead yet, just close, but she was far from that state now.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shizuka asked as she picked the shell shocked Tomoe off the ground. The pair wanted answers, and after Shinji and Tomoe calmed down, and Leina got another good meal and some water into her, the pair told what they knew. "I don't believe it," Shizuka said at the end of it…but she did believe every word of it.

X-X

Her butt was sore from riding in the forest slowly for ever two days, but finally Elina was clear of the damn place. Part of her had wanted to go back to the keep to get a tracker to help insure she was on Leina's trail, but time was of the essence. If she was hurt like those dead men had intoned, Elina wasn't going to let her beloved sister die cause she didn't want to spend time in the woods.

Spotting a small hamlet not to far off, the sound of loggers had been what brought her to the tree line, she headed off. The fire the bandits had mentioned had been her first stop after tossing a silver to the innkeeper for the mess. The dried blood on the ground gave her a mighty fear, but she did notice two sets of tracks leaving the grove. Small bushes and saplings either cut or showing blade marks had been her guide. Not being well versed in tracking it took a lot longer than expected.

But not finding the body of her foolish but adorable older sister was keeping her going. Once she did find Leina it was going to be oh so much fun. If her sister resisted, well Elina would get to play with her. If the boy those men hinted had saved her wanted a reward, well she had money. If he resisted, well a commoner was nothing to worry about killing. All that mattered was getting Leina, getting home, and instilling her sister as the next queen.

Her white stallion was tiring and the sun was waxing however, but maybe the simple folk of the hamlet could help. Galloping up to a few of the larger men, "Serf, have you any travelers of late in this…village of yours?" It smelled foul, and the men dirty, but Elina had to make due with what she could.

Gustave wiped the sweat trickling down his aged brow with a dirty handkerchief. Wringing it out, he put it back in his pocket, "This is a border town. We get a lot of traders and travelers. Yerself include ma'am." He took a wad of tobacco from his other pocket and stuffed it into his mouth and began to chew. "Ya have to be more particular if you wants some info," he spat a mouthful away from the traveler.

Simpletons, why were the commoners in the Vance domain so damn simple! So below Leina and her, why did her sister care to be amongst them? Turning up her nose in disgust, "She is the second daughter of the Vance family, Leina. Surely you would have noticed her." Her horse nickered and bit at its reigns in agitation, but a good boot to the side calmed the animal. "Hair darker than mine, wearing a solid steel breastplate. She had the company of some…boy in odd armor," she tried to remember the drunken men's words.

Spitting another wad of tobacco refuse at the ground, Gustave nodded his head in thought. "Ain't seen no blonde ma'am, but I did see me a strange man last night at the inn. Left at the light of day to the alter and riled of the old church marm something fierce. Old bad twas ranting and raving till just a few 'ours ago," he stuffed his hands in his pocket and pulled out some more chew. "I reckon he had somebody with 'm, but I ne'r saw 'er. Could ask bout it at the inn, Mary would been working," he jerked his head at the call of another man further away. With a tilt of his head, "Ma'am" and he walked off.

Tempted to strike down the man who had the audacity to spit in her presence and then walk away before she was finished with him, Elina gripped her spear tightly. "No, he did at least point me in the direction," she reigned in her distaste for the foul man. If that man that had 'saved' Leina did anything to her or left the body in the woods, she'd hunt him to the ends of the earth just to skin him.

Following the dirt road into the town, a few signs pointing the way to the inn, Elina found the large building without trouble. Getting off her horse however had been a pain. Her rump had fallen asleep due to the prolonged ride, and her thighs heart something awful. "I've traveled far enough for the day," she wouldn't be able to see much in the approaching night anyway. Tying up her horse in the nearby stable, she briskly entered the inn.

Approaching what had to pass for the receiving area, Elina slammed her gauntlet clad arm down on the wood. It splintered but held, the dust plumb watered her eye however. "Service, I request to speak to Mary," she demanded of the room behind the counter. Most of the common room was empty, being just dusk it wasn't unexpected. "The proprietor that was here last night, Mary. The daughter of your lord request you show yourself," she ordered. Normally she disliked brandishing her father's name like a weapon, but Leina's future was at stake.

Briskly walking out of the back room, hands covered in flour and animal fat, Mary had a very irritated glint in her eye. "Oh another fancy woman demanding things of me. Do you have money, the last git didn't," Mary turned to the back room. "Jani come get this before I make a mess of it!" she summoned a smidge of a girl to take the food she was preparing. Once she cleaned her hands on her apron, "Now what you be wanting missy?"

As much as Elina wanted to be angry at the woman, the smells coming from that back room were making her mouth water and stomach rumble. Never before had she smelt such delectable, how odd for being in the quasi-wilderness. Trying to not show her interest, "I heard you had some strange guests last night. A woman with blonde hair darker than mine, and a man in odd armor, Leina Vance my sister."

Eyes opening wide for a moment and her mouth opened showing not quite the ugliest mouth in the planet, but it hadn't aged well. "Ah so that be young Shinji's companion. She had the look of somebody uncomfortable doing manual labor. Guess I was right bout her. Nobility making the lower born do all the work for them," she sneered at some memory. Sighing hard but speaking soft, "Should have pushed Jani on 'im harder. She be better than some spoilt…"

Her heart did a double take as somebody confirmed Leina's whereabouts. "She was here? She wasn't hurt or anything? I heard that she had been stabbed," Elina even let the barb go unpunished. For a dirty old hag to make slight of Leina was enough for Elina to punch out a tooth or two, but right now it was ok. "And the boy, he didn't force anything on her right? She slept alone away from the bastard keeping her from returning home?' she felt giddy! Soon, soon she'd find her sister and all would be well. Father's will be done, and maybe she'd get to 'punish' her naughty sister. The thought brought moisture between her legs.

Leaning against the table, the older woman showed now care for the noble in her midst. "She won't hurt one bit, but they did sleep in the same room. Boy worked for the room, the food, and the bottle o' wine that sister o' yours drank. Ungrateful wretch, but she had that face that makes the men do dumb things," Mary shrugged her shoulders. "Now if ya don't be needing anything else, I've work to do," she turned to head back into the backroom.

Grabbing the bitch by the shoulder, her metal gauntlet biting deep into the flesh but not enough to draw blood, Elina smile turned wicked. "I'll be staying the night, same room she was in," she had to insure it didn't smell bad. "And I'll take a…" her stomach screamed loudly, "I'd like some of what you have cooking back there."

Shrugging off the pain, Mary just nodded and held out her palm. Once Elina put in enough money, "Ya be wanting the 'Shinji Special' complements of the boy yer sister be with. And if ya be worried bout her chastity as I can tell by yer face, know that nothing happened in that room," Mary jangled the coins in her hand and headed back into the kitchen to gather Elina's order and room key.

That night she slept in the same bed as her sister did, and that thought alone was enough to make her stain the sheets. Elina loved her sister dearly, some might claim to dearly. But the thought of being in bed with Leina, well Elina couldn't keep her fingers from playing the solo flute. The food had been divine, so maybe she wouldn't kill the boy if he submitted to be a keep worker, staying far away from Leina of course.

X-X

Pitching forward for the third time, her sandals catching against something, Tomoe felt Shizuka's strong hands grab her arm. Her lurching momentum stopped, the sword-maiden, had finally had enough. "Leina-san, I believe we must stop for the night. It has gone on to far for me to continue without risk hurting myself," she said firmly. The moons were out in full glory and yet still they marched. Clearing her throat, "If you insist on continuing you shall do so without our accompaniment."

The miko hoped her threat held some sort of weight with the buxom woman they had been following all day. It was strange, in Leina, Tomoe felt she found a sort of kindred spirit. A woman trying to live life for herself and not what had been predestined for her. To be short of it, Tomoe liked Leina, which was odd and hard for the foreigner to accept. She hadn't had many friends growing up, aside Shizuka, and in short order Leina and her ward had blossomed into such.

It had been a strange day to say the least for Tomoe. She had never slept with a man, in either connotation of the word, so waking to learn she had cuddled with the young Shinji had made her blush. Until the small earthquake, Tomoe's sword and never know a human kill either. Leina's status at the time of her healing would forever be in doubt, but Tomoe had felt she had killed the woman. Color her relieved when she had saw the first practitioner of holy arts in her life.

After a prolonged conversation regarding the young man, Tomoe was more inclined to believe the farfetched tales when told in full. Then they had once again began their trek towards destiny. Conversation started off light and timid, straying away from what had happened on the battlefield. But as time and Tomoe's appreciation of Leina, and Shinji to a lesser degree, grew so did the topics. Lunch again was a marvel as the young man whipped up tastes from foods Tomoe had eaten all her life yet never savored.

"I agree with Tomoe-sama, Leina, we have put many miles between us and the incident. It is time to make camp," Shizuka was already moving away from the stone inlayed road they traveled. Rotating her head and shoulders irritated, the shinobi winced in pain as she set her pack on the ground. Through a hiss of irritation, "Damn pack always rubs my shoulders the wrong way."

Watching as Leina and Shinji slowed but didn't stop, the boy whispering something to the woman, Tomoe could only hope they joined. "I could massage them for you, but you know I am not very trained in that art," Tomoe offered weakly. Her mind was plagued with fret regarding her lone friend on her journey. They had started off together after the shrine had been defended, but did Shizuka resent the path she had forced? Gently adding her pack next to Shizuka's, she opened it and pulled out some fruit they had found, "As for food, we have this that Shinji-kun spotted. Though I don't know if you'll like it."

Picking through her own bag, Shizuka's stomach rumbled angrily as she searched for something. "Why couldn't we have split the animal she trapped though? I'd rather have some meat than fruit," her grumbling was met with another rumbling. "And 'I' found the fruit after knocking that tree over with that demon staff of his," a hint of pride was in her voice.

"It's not that big a rabbit, but we could all split it if you want. Take me a bit to prepare it though," Shinji announced his arrival with the clattering of his possessions. Meekly looking over at Leina, "We reconsidered staying with you two for another night if the offer still stands?" With the two making their own little gathering of things, it wasn't likely they'd take no for an answer.

Her heart felt lighter at hearing that, and as such Tomoe clasped her hands together with a nod of her head. "We thank the spirits that you both have chosen to stay with us for longer," she gushed just a little. While they did examine Leina's map, it was clear that their paths would split soon. While Leina wanted to traverse a desert to find some mythical 'home of the elves', Shizuka and her had plans to journey along the mountains. "As for your offer of food, I'd most like to try your handling of it. How you can bring such flavors with so little ingredients is most strange," and she envied it as she had no sense for cooking.

Sitting down without much flourish, her leather stapes and heavy armor clanked angrily, Leina just leaned against Tomoe. "You and me both. Before I ran into him I was making myself sick eating mushrooms and burning what little meat I brought with me from home," Leina's mirth was faint but present. Unclasping her buckler, the metal disk fell to the ground with a gong. Animals in the sparse tree line scampered at the raucous she stirred.

"Give it so me Shinji-kun, you'll take to long," Shizuka grabbed the flint and tinder from the boy's hands. Teasing the boy by pushing him to the ground, in full view of her shapely behind, Shizuka shot sparks out of one of the few things Leina had sagely brought from home. "Gather some sticks and high grass would you," she looked at Shinji over her shoulder, "if you can steal yourself away from staring at me."

Joining the other two women in a laugh as Shinji all but fled to the less than a dozen trees, Tomoe hadn't felt like this in ages. Light hearted, she honestly felt relaxed amongst these two strangers and her friend. Back at the temple it was just training and meditation. She had to prepare herself and the students for a future of military usage. But once she chose to join the battle of Queen's Blade things shifted. It was hard giving up the comforts of the shrine, but for now it was enjoyable.

"Spirits that man of yours is quite the fearful one. Did he truly think Shizuka would have done him harm for putting him in such a place?" Tomoe turned to Leina. While Leina had said they only knew each other for a few days, Tomoe was a master of observation. And what she saw between the two as they walked today spoke of some sort of attraction. "Speaking of him, do you truly believe he came from another world?" she asked in hushed tones not wanting the target to hear the words.

Eyes never leaving Shinji's form out in the trees, Leina's face scrunched up in confusion. Leaning back, "I don't think I have any option rather than believe it. So much about him doesn't fit what I know. Once I saw you two I thought maybe he was lying, but even you confirm the things he said. But a world such as his, a life such as his…" Leina shrugged again. "Makes me feel bad for the luxury I grew up with. My family cared for me, and I chose to become a warrior. He isn't one," a tenderness crept into her.

Gathering nearby grasses, leaves, and sticks, Shizuka helped fuel the small fire the best she could. Blowing on the small flame, it illuminated her face marvelously, "You have that right. Boy wouldn't last two minutes in an actual fight. That staff might be able to split a tree like a twig, but no warrior worth her salt would give him the chance to hit her." Shizuka took one of the odd green fruits from the tree she destroyed testing Shinji's staff. "Should have taken some wood from it, oh well next time," she bit into the fruit and her face instantly scrunched up.

Gasping in shock, Tomoe reached out for her friend, "Is something wrong? Is…is it poisonous?" Instinctively she turned to the shadow of the healer in the woods, Tomoe almost called out for him. If he could heal poisons or not she didn't know, but to lose Shizuka would be to much a pain to bear.

"Sour! Oh hell is this a sour devil," Shizuka finally spat out along with a good portion of the apple. "Just took me by surprise is all. I like sour but I didn't know fruit could get that much of it," she took a smaller bit and this time swallowed. "And what Tomoe just did is something you need to be leery of Leina-kun," Shizuka her thumb at the bashful miko. "She was about to call for your man to come heal me. Don't get lazy or rely too much on that. I don't trust magic in any form. It's too unreliable, and be a shame for it to fail when you need it," she elaborated.

Taking an apple for herself, Tomoe looked at it ruefully. Not one to enjoy sour food, she was also smart enough to know she needed to eat. The rabbit wouldn't feed four people to much, despite it being a larger catch, so she'd need to eat at least one. But she did acknowledge Shizuka's wisdom, "I see your point. Having somebody that can heal you could become a crutch. Doubly so if you were to lose him, which you claim is your aim."

An odd glint was in Leina's eyes as her breathing hitched ever so slightly. Still her eyes never left Shinji as he continued his task. "I know, and I'm trying not to have him heal me to much. Rather he not at all…" yet she didn't say why. "Anyway, so I heard you two talking about the swamp witch earlier didn't you? Saw one of her minions at my home before I left for my journey," Leina's breathing was getting heavier as time past.

Smelling an odd musk about the woman, Tomoe was starting to wonder something about Leina and Shinji's relationship. "We have been besieged by some of her minions as well. It was what set our journey afoot in fact. Though we know nothing of the witch herself," Tomoe spat after saying the foul creatures name. The damnable witch had bewitched those men into attacking the shrine with promises of maidens and conquest. Taking a bit of the apple, her tongue assaulted by the bitterness she nearly gagged, "Tis a foul fruit indeed."

Dropping a full load of fuel for the fire by the small bit, Shinji plopped down by it. "Sorry Tomoe-san, but I didn't see any red apple trees or other fruit along the way. I'll keep my eyes open for berries or something. Oh and Leina-san, I found a small stream in the trees, not much but enough to refill the sleeve," Shinji did everything he could to NOT look at the women around him. Adjusting his cloak to cover all of his body, Shinji kept his hands busy and his eyes on task.

Noticing Leina constantly watching the young man, her cheeks turning red as he sat down by her, Tomoe was quite certain of it now. Both man and woman had been acting strange ever since the near death experience. Having smelt a woman's desire before, she did grow up in an all woman shrine, Tomoe was sure of it now. These two were lovers, strange that it happened so fast, but who was she to judge. Perhaps they were planning on walking further up the road for some privacy, but then why come back?

"I-if you want I can take the rabbit away from the fire to prepare it. Leina-san doesn't like the smell, and I'd hate to bother you with it," Shinji was already about to move as he asked. Something was on the boy's mind, something he wanted to keep from the prying eyes of the women gathered. "Ruins my appetite too, to be honest," he offered a small smile to all of them.

Perhaps she was just jumping to conclusions, Tomoe retracted her earlier idea. She had always been one to jump to conclusions, perhaps just the near death experience just left Leina wanting a little. "If you feel it best, then go. But do not go too far. I hear wolves are quite large in this area," she turned to Shizuka who had told her that little fact.

Sharing a look with Leina that lasted just a little long, Shinji and her started laughing at the same time. "I don't think we need to worry, Tomoe-san. And if we did, well we'd have more to eat," Shinji shuffled off a small distance, the sounds of wet tearing and cutting eventually started coming from the lad.

Lulled into the contentment of pleasant company and a warm fire, Tomoe felt fatigue of the day setting in. Chatting idly with Leina about their childhoods, Shizuka joining in from time to time, the night passed quickly. Once they learned that Shinji was quite skilled at massaging…he claimed that the Misato woman had him learn it…things became quite hectic. All of the women had aches and pains from the road and felt the desire to have them worked out. Tomoe felt wonderful once it was her turn, but when it came time to repay the lad, Shinji insisted he was fine. Not wanting to push the issue, they all turned in for the night.

Well all but one.

X-X

Rolling back and forth on the ground, Leina could not sleep regardless of how hard she tried. She tried, gods did she try to sleep, to get that damn itch out of her mind, but it was impossible. Her chest, where his hand had applied its life returning gift, was still emanating warmth and it was maddening. Sitting up, Leina spied across the sleepers, she was the only one that was this listless.

It had to be done, no more denying it, no more running from it, Leina's mind was fogging over with each passing moment. She had hoped to exhaust herself by walking far beyond her stamina to force sleep, but Tomoe and Shizuka just had to request the stop and Shinji did have a point. As a group they'd be more likely to carry more and break up the monotony of the days. So her plan was ruined, and now she was watching the slow rise and fall of the responsible party's chest.

"Shinji," she said softly as she crawled over to him. Kneeling at his side, Leina just watched for a few minutes. Longing, she could honestly say she had never really felt it before. Sure attractive knights, laborers, and teachers had been in her life, but she had never felt the damn carnal need like this before. It was the healing, it had to be, it was the only thing that made sense. While she found Shinji cute, more attractive than cute really, she did like her men on the smaller build side, she had never been one to want sex.

Seeing him gawk at the beautiful Tomoe and sexy Shizuka, she felt a spike of jealousy. So what if she wasn't as attractive as them? They had spent some good time together…Sure she wasn't gullible at the town, worthless at the inn,…damn she felt depressed. Her hand went to Shinji's chest and laid it there to feel the rhythmic beating of his heart. "If I knew you instilled this on purpose I'd cut you down, but I know…" she sniffed the air above his neck and rubbed her thighs together uncontrollably.

To wake him up or not was the question; to make him take responsibility for what he had caused in her was burning a whole in her mind. "Perhaps there was some truth to that lady's words," Leina vaguely recalled what the crazed nun had said. The fire, dying low but still burning, snapped and popped as it ate into the wood made Leina jump. Her cringe sent her toppling over onto Shinji.

Waking with a start, Shinji's eyes fluttered and his hands went to the perceived attacker. "Huh, wha…?" Shinji so eloquently babbled as his fitful sleep was suddenly broken. Seeing Leina all but laying on him, her face a scant few inches from his, he just stared at her for a few powerful moments. Whispering, "Is something wrong Leina-san?" Something on his face, his breathing was labored and husky.

Well he was awake now, it was to late to back out. She needed release or she'd go mad. That damn warmth, intoxicating and lovely, was building and culminating in desire so raw it threatened to break her mind. Gone was the chance to just tend to it herself, with Shinji awake it couldn't be a secret any longer. "You need to owe up to what you did, Shinji," Leina swallowed hard. It was only right, wasn't it? He had caused this damn explosion of lust in her, he had to ease it.

Crawling slowly out from under her, Shinji propped himself up to get a better look at the woman above him. "W-what do you mean Leina-san? I didn't do anything," his eyes however weren't looking at her eyes, no they were lower. Swallowing hard, the boy shuddered and took a deep breath. His tongue thick and heavy, "W-we should go to sleep, t-that's the best thing we can do right now."

And then she saw it, he was suffering the same curse she was! It was how he stared at her breasts, how he licked his lips, and how he was trying to get away. "You feel it too don't you," she advanced upon him. Crawling in sync with him she hovered over his body speaking in low tones to not wake the others. "When you heal…you feel in here don't you," her hand pressed against his crotch and felt a large heat billowing out. "Why didn't you say anything?" she wondered idly. More enraptured by his face, quite feminine while still enjoyable.

Taking a moment to look at the small grove of trees where he had gathered the fuel for the fire, Shinji was silent and in contemplation. "I was afraid you'd think I was a pervert. I don't know what's going on here, never had this power before. If you left me behind because you were worried I was…that I was planning…" Shinji confessed his fears. "It was never my intention to make you…us…feel like this. I just wanted to make sure you lived," he offered the best smile he could.

That said, Leina had heard enough, her body's urges took over from her mind. Capturing Shinji's mouth with her own, she tried kissing how she had read in her books. Her tongue amateurishly entered his mouth and explored. For a moment she was frustrated that his remained docile, but after a small rumbling of the body beneath her Shinji attacked. Her eyes closed as his entered her mouth and worked odd thoughts into her mind. Either by experience or by birth he was quite skilled at the craft.

Breaking away from him, her mind nearly fogged over with desire, she had to move away from the others. "The trees…we can't do it here…now," she got to her feet, taking hold of his bare hand, Leina all but dragged Shinji as quietly as she could away from the sleeping foreigners. Once at what she thought was a safe distance, she turned to Shinji and the hand she still held. "How do…how do you take that off?" Leina asked looking at the odd clothing Shinji wore.

"I-I'll take mine off if you take yours," Shinji bashfully suggested. Turning away from Leina, if she agreed or not, Shinji went about disrobing and working at the plugsuit to remove it from his form. "Are you sure Leina-san…we could just…you know take care of our needs away from one…another," he shuddered again.

Dropping her breast plate on the ground, the cold night air made her nipples harden, Leina covered herself with her hands. "If I am so unsightly that you'd not wish to bed me, I guess I could," Leina's self consciousness overwhelmed her. She could smell not only her own musk about her, but Shinji's as well. But she didn't want his pity, she had wanted the maddening itch to go away, but if she wouldn't force him.

Turning back towards her, his manhood standing at full excitement, Shinji's expression was one of comical disbelief. "Unsightly? Leina-san you're gorgeous! It's just…I'm so much younger…and we don't know each other THAT well," Shinji tried to rationalize but it came out weakly. They knew each other very well after the days of nothing but walking and talking.

It was the first time since she hit puberty that she saw a nude male, and Leina felt a smidge of intimidation. Shinji, while young, was quite large for his age. Not an Adonis, but at just a little over six inches, Leina looked down at herself as the idea of that entering her hit with a full force. "You find me attractive?" she wasn't Elina or Claudette, hell Tomoe and Shizuka were more exotic than she! "And I know more about you than nary another person outside my family Shinji," she approached him with open arms. Her mind might not be thinking straight, but her body knew what it wanted.

His own mind shutting down, Shinji welcomed the embrace and slowly guided Leina to the soft loam of the ground. "Most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Shinji's honesty was flowing from him. Positioning himself just outside of Leina, he again swallowed hard, "A-are you sure?" He didn't look like he would take no for an answer, but it wasn't like he was strong enough to force the issue.

Having heard she was 'beautiful' from many men in the past, more when her breasts grew at puberty, Leina wasn't a fool. It was the mocking she heard from the staff when they thought she wasn't about, calling her a tomboy and the men saying how they'd like Claudette to…well Leina didn't know the term but assumed it was dirty. But when Shinji said it, she believed him.

"Take responsibility," was the last thing Leina was conscious of before she felt Shinji enter her. At that point she blanked out, a sea of heat and pleasure wrapped over her, melting out thought. From time to time she'd resurface with her thoughts, only to be lost as Shinji climaxed inside her. Her whole body rocked from it, she felt stronger, healthier, and all around better! But at the cost of her own climax. How long the went at one another was unknown, she could only recall scant moments of the night.

Waking up the next morning however, she felt her hands wrapped around Shinji's flaccid member, as she spooned his body. She was refreshed, her mind cleared of the damn effect of having her body healed. However they had visitors, Tomoe and Shizuka were looking on with a mixture of shock, Tomoe, and Shizuka looked intrigued. On the ninja's hand was some of Shinji's essence and she was examining it closely.

"How did you two get Holy Milk?" was all she said as she rubbed it against a small cut on her hand that healed instantly.

X-X

Notes

Yeah their will be a few lemons (I consider this chapter a lite-lime fyi) in this. Kinda expected I'd think but some of you might be turned off. It won't be a lemon fest, but if its dark all the time it gets to drab and depressing. I'm still having a lot of fun with this, and it's a neat break from the norm of contemporary to slight sci-fi.

Hope you enjoyed the chap and don't mind the slightly longer update times as of late…work has been a dick. And my cat is, well my cat is on the way out and that is just fucking with my head.

Later

Mercaba


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Damn the holiday season and work destroyed my time. Added to that an acquaintance took time off work and requested my help in fixing up their apartment…sigh I've had most of this chapter worked out in my head for weeks! Sorry for the delay.

I've noticed that FFnet has been evil about italics lately, removing all spaces, so I'll have to go back to 'words' for thought.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 4

"I'm going to go…get camp broken down when you're all ready to go," Shinji mumbled. All but running through the underbrush and foliage, Shinji's whole body radiated with shame and embarrassment.

Watching the lad scamper off as if she was the fiend lord herself Shizuka felt as if she'd kicked a kitten. But they had to learn the truth of the matter regarding his emissions. It wasn't like she woke up thinking 'I need to get Shinji-kun to masturbate onto a leaf', but after the show they had that morning it was needed. "Aren't you going to go with him Leina-san?" Shizuka finally spoke up as Tomoe and she neared where Shinji made his deposit.

Off in her own world, Leina was busy refastening her breastplate and straps for the fifth time since she put it on. Her face literally convulsed a few moments as she shook it about, "Sorry what? I'm a little…" Rubbing her arms, Leina sheepishly turned to see Shinji's departing form, now a good acre away by the remains of the campfire. "You said what?" she coughed into her hands and rubbed them together.

Now what to make of this, Shizuka didn't know. She had judged the duo a couple upon the shared glances over the firelight, and finding them naked and huddled together had sealed the deal. That was, until, now however where Leina had refused even to speak to the boy. The lad looked positively aghast when he asked if she was alright and the blond just looked away. The current situation between the two wasn't Shizuka's business, nor was she going to make it hers. What mattered now was seeing just how valuable that boy was.

Kneeling down by the large leaf the boy used to make his deposit, Shizuka covered her nose and picked up a small stick. "I said are you sure you don't want to go with your man? He's going to be alone by the road and he left his staff here," she hoisted the odd purple stick up. Picking and pushing at the nasty smelling fluid, it was pretty apparent that it wasn't the same liquid as she had found Leina coated in. "Foul stench of this, not to powerful, and men can make worse. But glad we're in the open," Shizuka gagged slightly.

"Really, I find it quite ple…asing," Tomoe quickly stated then covered her rosy cheeks with her sleeve. Kneeling down by Shizuka, poking at the off white fluid with her own stick, Tomoe could be seen breathing deeply through her nose. "And yes Leina-san, Ikari-kun seemed quite worried and…if you wanted to leave the inquiry to us. Feel free to see to your man," her face was still flush from her rather bold statement.

Taking up the last remaining quadrant by the leaf, Leina tilted her head as she examined the rather large quantity slowly congealing. "Why do you both assume that we're…that Shinji and I are together? Last night was…it wasn't…I don't know what it was, but I'm not that type of girl! It was my first…I mean I've never before," Leina fidgeted before falling back on her butt, her sword clanking heavily against her shield. "And what are you so damn worried about his…you know?" Leina sniffed a little and scrunched her nose up.

Grabbing another large leaf, Shizuka covered Shinji's shameful deposit, balled it up, and tossed it far away from them. Grimacing as she noticed a small drop had gotten on her shoe, "I'm betting it was that little cuties first as well. And I only assumed due to how you two were together when we met you, and judging on how you looked at him. If you don't have eyes on him, best you let it be known. Once men get a taste they tend to expect it, well maybe not that one," she kicked her foot in Shinji's direction.

"Agreed," Tomoe stood up with an audible back pop, "He doesn't seem to be the type to be to forward. So after you two…well if it was a singular event let him know." Grabbing Shizuka's hand, Tomoe ran her fingers over where the shinobi applied the sparse sampling of holy milk. "As for her dramatics this morning over her find, I'd be much inclined to hear an answer as well. I've only heard minor rumors about holy milk," the miko strolled further into the woods away from the camp.

Still sitting down, legs spread eagle, Leina pouted to herself for a few moments. "I don't know what I feel for Shinji. He's a great guy, I owe him my life, and he makes a wonderful travel companion, but…" she grabbed her blade and used it as a prop to get to her feet. Sighing hard, "I promised I'd get him home. And his home is not with me, so…even if I did say have feelings for him, what good would they amount to?"

Not knowing if it was wise to probe deeper, or just let the issue fade, Shizuka picked Shinji's staff off the ground soundlessly. "If what I think is true about his little healing powers, you'd live like a queen if you convinced him to stay. Wouldn't be that hard I bet, he is smitten with you," she half smirked smiled at the change in Leina. The moment her comment struck the blond's ear, Leina's face went crimson and her hands fumbled. Hearing the faint sound of hooves, she turned to the road and saw the dust trail of a padre of approaching horses.

"But as for this," Shizuka pulled her hand gingerly away from Tomoe and flashed it to both of them. The flesh she had healed was easy to see, it was brighter colored, appeared healthier, and was a clear sign of the healing properties of the salve. "It seems that after he heals things don't come out like that," she spit in the direction of Shinji's discarded emission. Striking her right fist to her left palm, "Tomoe-sama, didn't you saw you get weird after you channel your spirits?"

Nodding, her mighty ebony locks swaying, Tomoe's eyes went slightly wide. "Indeed! Perhaps there is some similarity between the acts. When I summon my spiritual energy, I must meditate for some time after to dissipate the residual energy or I'll never sleep. Though I don't have any changes in my," she nodded her head towards the pile of leaves. Pulling out a talisman form her Gi, Tomoe closed her eyes in concentration and the paper went from flaccid to hard and surrounded by a blue flame. Letting the paper go it took on the form of a bird and flittered about before dissipating.

It was staring to come clearer in her mind, speculation nonetheless, but Shizuka had an idea. "Well when you do it, it's summoning your own chi, not an external force. What if for him it's more…driving. Leina, did you noticing anything about his actions after healing…or when you were healed?" Shizuka asked knowing full well the answer just by asking.

Dropping her sword on the ground, Leina stammered and waved her hands wildly. "Like I said, I'm not normally a woman that seeks a bed and somebody to share it with. Now I can't remember much of last night," she mumbled something under her breath and fought and failed to keep a small smile form her lips. Shaking whatever mental vision from her mind increased in pitch, "But what I do remember was that, yes his powers do seem to…have a rather unique side effect. You still haven't said why that damn stuff was so interesting! I was…I mean he covered…gods why is this so embarrassing!"

Her lips curled back in a feral smile, knowledge was such a wonderful power to have over others. Normally Shizuka was under armed for a battle of wisdom, but her past had provided compiled with Leina's lack of decorum was just enough to get a working hypothesis. "I think it's related in concept! Holy power is different than chi, but the effect is the same. So as Tomoe-sama has to meditate to relieve her mind of the burden, the young Ikari and his victim have to," Shizuka slapped her knees laughter pealed out of her like raindrops.

Looking at the babbling Leina, Tomoe took a step forward with a brisk and prominent frown. "Shizuka! Don't mock them for this. Leina-san doesn't seem to be taking her…deflowerment well and I'm sure Ikari-kun is just as ill at ease if not worse. Tis a shame that they have no simpler means to ease the aftereffects of such a potent ability," Tomoe expounded. Reaching out for the staff Shizuka still held, Tomoe yanked it from the still laughing girl's hand and her body went rail stiff.

Wiping a tear from her eye as the giggles left her, Shizuka just found it hilarious. The proud, skilled, yet naive fighter that so quickly befriended Tomoe was so coquettish. It was doubly funny to think the timid and shy lad could instill mind altering lust and was able to all but break Leina in one session, boy had talent apparently. "Sorry Leina-kun, just struck me as funny, no disrespect. As for the matter at hand though, in all seriousness, if you plan to stay with that lad, are you ready to kill him lest he fall into the swamp witch's or other vile hands?" ah it felt good to laugh.

Shizuka's mirth was not mirrored by the two women staring blankly at her. Mouth agape, Tomoe slowly turned to Leina before making her way back to her travel companion. "Spirits! Why would she ever need do such a thing? Surely you are over worrying about this...ability to produce that salve. Tis just a healing poultice, and there are mages that can use foci to produce similar healing abilities, if only a little slower," Tomoe's gaze centered off into the distance as she reaffirmed her grip on the staff.

"Yeah, if I fall surely Shinji would either heal me back up or he'd die soon after. And as his guardian I vow NOT to fall," Leina pounded her gauntleted fist against her breastplate with a mighty twang. The power in her voice lost a hitch as she added, "And I won't be advertising his powers, as I don't want to worry about him and some tart…"

Pulling out her weapons, Shizuka could hear the horses getting closer. Likely nothing to worry about, it was a well traveled road by the looks, but better safe than sorry. Her eyebrow raised ever so slightly at Leina's secondary comment as well. It was becoming clearer to the wiser in the ways of relationships Shizuka. Leina likely did care for the traveler, maybe not love yet but quickly moving towards it, less she wouldn't care about him having sex with others. "Well that ruins my plan of asking you to let either Tomoe-sama or myself bed him the next time he needs to discharge that extra holy power," the full sincerity of her statement reverberated in the small glade.

Leina's sword point was quickly under Shizuka's chin, but no malice was in the girl's eye. "If I didn't know you were kidding I'd have pushed harder," she smiled weakly. "You are kidding, correct?" Leina's sword moved ever so slowly away from the oddly garbed ninja.

Watching Tomoe chanting softly to herself, Shizuka was puzzled by her friend's odd attachment to Shinji's queer weapon. "No, Leina-san, I was being totally serious. I can tell you are stronger today than you were yesterday, and only one thing could have contributed to it. I've seen holy milk give sight back to the empty eye socket of the matriarch of my clan. I've heard tales that the power of it goes beyond a simple salve or panacea. How true and to what extent those legends go I cannot be sure, but you are proof that they are fact in at least some regard. If you are truly not sure you wish to be with that man, I would ask in all honest this. And know that if his power is made known, agents will seek him to either kill or capture. So again, are you willing to kill him lest he grant the swamp witch all the power she can milk from him?"

Faltering, Leina took a step back and frantically moved her head about. Caught unprepared for a very serious question, the woman wasn't ready for it. "Those are just…just stories. And while I cannot deny that I feel very good physically right now, I…I will not kill him. I will not fall to my enemies!" a fire burned brightly in her eyes as she swung her blade upward. "As for your request…if Shinji were to WANT to…I couldn't…while we shared our warmth last night we are not lovers," her whimpering of the last of her statement told mighty of her own feelings.

Seeing her pleasurable acquaintance looking quite vulnerable, Shizuka pushed her advantage. While Tomoe would have went to sooth the woman, Shizuka's loyalties were to the miko and not Leina. "While I can't make him bed Tomoe or myself, he seems to shy for such, could I request the next time he has to cleanse himself he capture it so we might have it? Even the smallest amount could be sold for a small fortune. And having something to aid our wounds would be great. You said it yourself, you do not consider him your lover so it wouldn't be a big deal for us to ask?" Shizuka patted Leina's shoulder comfortingly.

As Leina went to answer, her head cast down, Tomoe's body suddenly started flying towards the road. After a good ten feet of horizontal flight the miko fell to the ground with a mighty thump. "Spirits, the soul within this staff! At first I thought it cursed, but it is a benevolent psyche within and it had just been summoned. But that would mean…" Tomoe gasped.

It would mean Shinji was trying to call it only to be stopped short. Talks of lovers, salves, and warriors would have to wait for now. The trio of warrior maidens charged the road to see what had befallen the bashful healer.

X-X

Rushing through the brambles, her katana still sheathed but in hand, Tomoe felt that cold detachment rolling in. Battle was coming, not like the fun spar with Leina, a real threat to her safety and her companions. Though as she rushed to see what befell the young Ikari, her mind was torn by the bevy of reveals she had just discovered. Leina's apparent feelings, poorly hidden, for the man she had slept with. A better understanding of the substance Shizuka had been so enthralled by. Last was the sensation of a soul within the staff left back in the glade.

Upon touching the coiled shaft of the staff, Tomoe felt a soul residing within it. Shamefully her first thoughts were of doubt for Shinji. Almost every weapon that had a soul was a cursed blade, used by one seeking power and using the subjugated to fuel their ambitions. Was the boy toying with Leina? Was he a wolf in sheep's clothing? But no, the moment the staff yanked her off her feet she felt an overwhelming sense of familiar warmth and positive energy. It was the work of a kind soul wanting to protect. The who and why would have to wait, if the owner was willing to let her check it.

The sunlight suddenly assaulted her eyes and temporarily blinded her as she exited the sparse tree line. Using her free hand to blot out the sun, Tomoe stumbled in her stride as her companions charged onward. "What reasons have you accosted that young man?" Tomoe yelled out. Her forward momentum stunted, she drew her blade and dropped the plain but durable scabbard to the ground. Gripping the hilt firmly with both hands, "And what have you done to him?"

A group of five women, clad in flowing red robes adorned with spots of glistening armor, all looked at the sudden yell. Of the five, one was still seated on her white palomino looked down at the only woman with an actual helm on. "Is he prepped for travel Carla?" the short blond haired woman asked pensively. Controlling her horse to turn around, "S-should I go and confirm what we learned?"

The helmed woman, Carla, held a hand up and put one on her sword. "He is not, but perhaps we don't need worry about them," drawing her blade Carla kept it pointed at the ground. "Friend or foe ladies? We were sent by the grand church to confirm the existence of a male healer. The bastard confirmed it by healing Mellon's leg," the leader barked and pointed at a toned looked bronzed skinned woman. Kneeling back down by Shinji's unconscious body, Carla tugged on the binding ropes and slid a gag over the boy's mouth.

Head shaved bard, a bright green eyed woman stepped between Carla and the stationary approaching trio. "The holy laws state such men are to be taken to the church or killed. After he confirmed his taint he pointed at me and started talking so we rendered him unconscious. Now will you assist us in prepping him? Or has he already corrupted you?" the bald woman clenched her fist against her oaken staff.

"Let him go! He has done nothing to you!" Leina demanded through gritted teeth. Already in an offensive position, Leina stepped forward dragging her hind leg behind her. Circling towards the closest woman, the wandering warrior was eyeing the weakest link. A guttural and very rough bark followed of, "Step away from him or I'll have to hurt you, all of you."

Getting up along side Leina's left, Shizuka to her right, Tomoe eyed the woman with the staff. So these were this nations religious order, and they were going to either kidnap or kill Shinji? Not if Tomoe could do anything to prevent it, she liked the boy. He had a kind look about him, honest expression, and simply Tomoe would never let an innocent suffer. "As she said, we shall not allow thy to take one of our companions against his will," Tomoe's tone was flat end neutral. An odd thought struck her though, if Leina was taking Shinji to the church as she went…why not let these women take him?

Turning to the woman on the horse, Carla nodded once and swatted the animal's flank. "Go, inform Melpha-sama of what we learned. If we are not back shortly after you arrive, have her send our souls to the angels," the leader said firmly. Pulling Shinji's body out of the way, she rolled the boy like a log out of her combat zone. Giving the trio of women a steady glance, "It seems the legends hold true, he has already corrupted three to his nefarious cause. Fear not women, we shall not kill you, only render you unconscious. Perhaps if he is away from you, your senses will return."

"Enough talking mindless fool," Shizuka charged towards a nameless brown haired woman. The shinobi was tired of talking it seamed, now that the battle was all but started. With a cartwheel that lead into a jump, Shizuka planted both of her feet on her target's shoulders and combined with her momentum smashed the woman to the ground. "Learn to think for yourselves, that boy is no more a threat than Tomoe-sama is flat chested!" Shizuka teased before slamming the hilt of her blade into the woman's forehead.

Watching her long time companion effortlessly take down one of the women, evening up the odds, Tomoe couldn't help but smirk. "I didn't know you kept track of my figure," she commented. Finding her own opponent quick to advance, Tomoe circled around the bald woman. "Are you so blind to your faith that you cannot see that boy is to kind hearted to enslave anybody? Did you not say he healed one of your companions?" she asked with full curiousness.

Nowhere near Tomoe's league as a fighter, the bald woman lunged with her staff leaving herself wide open. Taking the back of Tomoe's blade to the side, she winced and regained her footing. Coughing out a mouthful of spit, "Heretics from foreign lands cannot comprehend the depth of our resolve. And yes, he likely healed Mellon as an attempt to get us to lower our guards, get more women under his power, like you three." Spinning around Tomoe's stab, the woman released her hold on her weapon and slammed her elbow into the miko's stomach.

Winded but hardly hurt by the blow, Tomoe quickly slashed at her opponent more to drive her back than hoping to hit her. Knowing it a fools gambit, she spared Leina and Shizuka a glance, both of which were fighting the remaining religious zealots. "You are a poor judge of character I am afraid. If only you saw with your own mind," Tomoe took a step back. Drawing another talisman from her ample hiding compartment, the miko tossed the paper against the wind. It floated as if nothing opposed it and burst into flames surrounding the bald woman.

"What foul demon magic is this?" the woman cried as the blue flames leapt and cracked in the open air. "Sisters! They use nefarious magics on us! Sister Carla do what you have to!" she pleaded. In a moment of blind panic the woman attempted to dive over the spiritual fire and was consumed. What immerged from the other side was not a burnt corpse but an unconscious and nude woman.

Sliding the talisman back into her pocket Tomoe felt a moment of pride in judging her opponent. She had wisely thought the woman would panic and not realize the fire was not real, a moment of fear and the daft woman was a victim of her own idiocy. Turning to her companions, she found that Shizuka and Leina had switched opponents as she downed her own. "Leina-san, do you require any aid in your efforts?" with the odds in there favor Tomoe was in much better spirits.

Things changed for the miko in a very sudden moment. "We shall not fail!" Carla brashly proclaimed. Pulling something out of her cloak, the woman threw it down as she dodged one of Leina's attacks causing a brilliant and blinding light to stun everybody. Rolling closer to Shinji's body, "A coward's victory, but a victory regardless!" Moments later a dagger, roughly a foot and a half long, was plunged into Shinji's sleeping chest.

"Shinji-san no!" Tomoe's hand reached out for the boy as if by will alone she could stop the act that had already happened. The victory had been taken from them, stolen by fear and ignorance. "Why…why did you need to go to such…" Tomoe tried to ask but Leina's war cry filled the air. Shizuka was already busy finishing off her own stunned opponent leaving Leina free to unleash her rage.

Shield bashing the kneeling woman hard, Leina knocked not one but two teeth from the woman's face. "KILL YOU! I'll kill you! He-He didn't deserve this!" Leina pounced on her downed foe. Sitting on the woman's chest, legs pinning down Carla's hands, Leina's long and fine fingers wrapped around the woman's throat. Muscles bulging from her arms, "I was going to help him! Get him home! Bitch! Give him back to me!"

Rushing to Leina's side, Tomoe saw the feeble kicking of the woman pinned to the ground. "Leina-san stop this! He…he wouldn't want you to…" Tomoe reached for Leina's shoulder only to have her shrug it off. Surely the kind boy wouldn't want anyone to take revenge for him. But Leina wasn't seeing that, she wasn't even thinking at the moment Tomoe thought.

Carla's tongue waggled out of her mouth as spittle and drool trickled down as she fought to knocked Leina off her. Her legs bounced weaker and weaker against the ground as life was being throttled out of her. Fingers limply pried at Leina's firm grip, showing no signs of achieving any sort of victory.

Listening to Leina's chanting of 'kill' over and over, Tomoe knew she had to intervene or Leina would make a mistake she'd regret. With one firm placed kick to Leina's side, Tomoe knocked the warrior off. "Sorry Leina-san, but I can't let you do that, Shizuka restrain her," Tomoe found Shizuka staring wide eyed at the back of the downed boy, "Shizuka!"

"He's…he's not dead!" Shizuka gasped pointed at something only she could see. "Instinct, he's instinctually healing himself! It doesn't make sense, but whatever power he has…its keeping him alive!" she sounded happy despite the situation. Reaching over to his front, the shinobi grabbed the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out with a meaty liquid sounding pop.

Stepping over the gasping and panting down leader, Tomoe rushed to the boy's side as Leina crawled over. The blood was pouring from the wound in his chest, so much that Tomoe thought Shizuka had been lying about it. "Spirits…can he be killed?" she wondered aloud as she watched the wound heal itself up. Whatever magic possessed the boy, it seemed it would take nothing short of decapitation to end his life. For good or ill, depending on who's side the lad worked. Shizuka's earlier comment about killing him if he were to be capture resounded in her head. Could Leina do it if needed?

Leina, who had forgone the lie of not caring about Shinji, hugged his head against her chest crying tears of joy. "Stupid kid, don't go scaring me like that, you're not aloud to do that," she rocked back and forth with his sleeping body as Tomoe and Shizuka saw to disarming and binding the other women. They were put on their horses and given a good hard smack to set them going on their way. Finally Shinji woke back up, only moments after Leina had laid him on the ground. He confirmed one thing though, healing grievous wounds made him quite out of sorts.

X-X

Standing at the crossroads that would separate her from the temporary new companions, Leina's mind was a beehive of worry and fret. Looking down at her hands, the noonday sun cast no shadow on them, she couldn't believe what she nearly did that morning. "I would have killed that woman, would have killed her," she mumbled as she continued to stare. The memory of her rage and panic flared in her mind. She was going to kill somebody because of Shinji.

"This is so stupid, I've only known him for neigh on a week!" Leina bemoaned. Grabbing her buckler from the pile of gear, she refastened it with some sturdy bands. She tried to fight it, tried to say it was just out of honor, but Leina could feel something for that strange man that she never had before. As hard as she tried to deny it, her willingness to murder to garner revenge for him cut through her feeble resistance.

Grabbing her sword she performed a few practice swings. She had to do anything to keep her mind away from reality, anything to stop the nagging reminder of her secondary goal for reaching the capitol. "He's with them right now," eyeing the road that lead to the dessert and the fabled city of the elves beyond, "And they'll go to the capitol as well." Could she do it? Run from her responsibility, run from her vow to protect and see him home? If it would ease the pain in her chest, small but growing it seemed, maybe it would be worth it.

"I've never run from anything! Why am I even considering this?" she swung her blade angrily at the sign post and nearly hit it. 'Haven't you been running from your responsibilities to your family all this time though?' Leina nearly dropped her blade at that little mental reminder. She had technically abandoned her sisters and her father's desire to have her take over for him. Wasn't that even worse than running from a man she was falling in love with?

Sitting on the side of the road, Leina picked up the second sleeve of Shinji's 'plugsuit' and gauged its heftiness. After the damage his chest and back took from the damned zealot's blade, it was decided to section the odd armor for easier removal. As a result the second arm piece was created as a water sleeve for the soon to be departing Tomoe and Shizuka.

Scanning the horizon for them, Leina couldn't see the departed trio that went to back a ways along the road. Tomoe had thought the river would have traveled back for water, but it seemed the miko's sense of direction was quite horrible. So, at Shizuka's request, they wandered back to fetch some extra water and maybe fish. Leina spit, "I know what they're really doing. Tomoe I like, but something about Shizuka makes me worried."

Having not spoken to Shinji directly since the night before, Leina did feel shame in her actions. It wasn't Shinji's fault what happened between them, nor was it her own, but it had happened. "She's likely milking him or letting him have his way with Tomoe or her. She's the type to do anything to get ahead it seems," Leina felt her stomach loosen. More proof that her denials of affection were lies, she didn't want Shinji having sex with others. A deep secret part of her actually wanted to try it again, only this time without the aid of aphrodisiacs so she could remember.

Bits and pieces of the night before came back like shapes in a deep fog. Pressing her hand to her breastplate, a rosy blush adorned her normal features. Letting her fingers trace the rings of her fore-braids, it helped to have her hands moving. Hushed neigh indecipherable a memory came to her mind clear as crystal, "He said I was beautiful," and she believed he thought so. NO! Don't blush! Don't rub your thighs together as more saucy bits surfaced!

"Maybe I should just leave him in their care. He seemed to warm up to Tomoe. Not as much as we did, but…" Leina got to her feet and let out a long shuddering sigh. This wasn't what she thought her quest would have started off like. The battle with Melona had been a great start, but the defeat handed to her by Claudette had been an eye opener. Now she was a 'real woman', falling quickly into love with a sweet and caring young man, and she had sworn to send him home. A home she couldn't follow him to. "I could ask him to stay, no…no I can't," because she knew he'd stay despite what he had to do.

But what could she do then? Let her heart take root and succumb to the emotions threatening to drown her, and then lose it? Or did she take the quick pain of leaving now, cut off the infected finger before it took the arm. Before Leina even realized it, she was already walking down the road towards further from what her heart wanted. "He'll be fine with him. Totally fine without me," but she wouldn't be fine without him. Who would cook for her, tell her what was safe to eat? Who would talk to her? Who would she tease?

Who would hold her in the dead and cold of night and keep her warm? Who would take away the loneliness that had pervaded her life since her mother died? Her sisters had been there, but sisters couldn't fill that growing hole. Coming to a stop, Leina again examined the coarse and dirty road under her boots, the mocking comfort of the wolf pelt reminded her of what she was leaving behind. "I can't…I just can't…" couldn't what she didn't know. The crossroads took on a more meaningful symbol all of the sudden.

As Leina stood, stock still, gazing at an insect that had the audacity to walk in front of her, a hand reached behind her breastplate and began to squeeze happily. Having only had one man, she never considered Elina's gropes to be more than a child's affection, touch her, Leina yelped as the rush of pleasure worked through her. Yes, he had done that hadn't he, squeezed one with his hand as he mouth captured the other. "Shinji what are you doing, its only noon, and what of Tomoe?" she turned around.

"SHINJI! Is that the man that has been dragging you away from home and me?" Elina gasped and yanked her hand back. "What has he done to you onee-sama? He hasn't…oh my gods you're crying! He-he did didn't he, he took you against your will!" Elina jumped back and pointed her gauntleted hand at her sister. Drawing her spear from behind her back, a grim and feral expression washed over her. Licking her lips, "Where is he, onee-sama, or did you escape from him already? Come let's take you home, my horse is just a few yards back." Grasping Leina's free hand, Elina started pulling her back towards the crossroads.

Freeing herself from Elina's rather sudden gesture, Leina still couldn't bring herself to bring her head up. "I'm not going home, Elina, and he didn't…didn't do anything against my will," she sniffed hard as acceptance crept in. No, she had wanted it, deep down she knew that. As much as she wanted to blame Shinji, blame the healing, she knew deep down she woke him intentionally. Finally casting her gaze forward, "And I promised I'd take him to the capitol with me. To get him home."

Slowly spinning around, spear clenched hard in her hands, Elina's head tilted ever so slightly to the side. "So if he was gone, you'd come home? Sorry onee-sama, I'm taking you home with me. Father wants you home, I want you home. That man can see to his own way, can't he?" eyes wide, Elina's spread nearly from ear to ear. "I'll be gentle on you, onee-sama," the sun glinted off her cat-eared tiara.

Making herself known for the first time, Nanael fluttered over the siblings. "Finally another battle for Queen's Blade!" she cooed loudly into the open air. Summoning her angelic powers, various vision spheres appeared all around the area showing both Vance sisters'. "Let's see we have…the wandering warrior versus the captain of the guard, START!" with her rather vacuous decree the spheres began broadcasting the battle.

An angel here? But Shinji wasn't around to talk to her, were Leina's first thoughts. "Elina, why are you…we don't have to fight do we?" she tried to defuse the situation. Having already fought one sister, Leina had no desire to go against another. Something about hurting her family didn't suit her well. Having to bring her shield up to deflect Elina's sudden blow however was an eye opener, talking wouldn't work. Pressing forward, a swift kick to Elina's stomach, "I will not lose here!"

Being forced back by pressure from Leina's kick, Elina gasped as shock wormed into her. "How did you get so much stronger since you fought Claudette-onee-sama? No matter," the vicious younger sister was showing no signs of backing down. Poking several light jabs with her spear, she goaded Leina into a swing. Grabbing the blade with her gauntlet, Elina brought her sister in close. "You look ravishing when you're like this, I could kiss you. Actually," leaning in suddenly Elina did just that and kissed her sister on the lips.

Shoving with her free hand, Leina felt an odd revulsion work its dark magic on her stomach. Spitting yet still feeling the softness of Elina in memory, "Why would you do that? Why won't you just let me live my life how I want it?" Pressing her momentum for as much as she could, Leina spun with her blade firmly in hand and sliced through Elina's outer armor leaving the younger girl's chest fully exposed to the elements.

Non-pulsed at being semi-nude before her sister, Elina spun her spear in a circle in front of her. "Naughty-naughty onee-sama, if you wanted me to take it off all you had to do was ask," she teased. Suddenly throwing the spear with vicious speed, Elina cackled madly.

Not expecting a projectile, Leina took the full force of the blow to her breastplate that snapped in the middle. The heavy steel fell to the dusty ground with a mighty clang. Thankfully the plate would mend itself thanks to the enchantment her mother had placed on it, but for now she was just as exposed. "Now you don't have a weapon, stand down Elina," Leina charged her seemingly unarmed sister. When she felt the pressure against her legs, a sense of vertigo and airlessness as she fell to the ground, she noticed her sister still had a small piece of metal in her hands.

Retracting her spear, the thin metal wire in its core acting as a line, Elina took no time in pouncing on her downed pray. "Did he touch you here," Elina's hands went to Leina's thigh and neck. "Naughty-naughty man, nobody touches my sister but me, nobody. But I'll deal with him after we finish here and I get you home," the assassin of the Vance family slide her hand up across Leina's exposed cleavage and grabbed her hair. With a hint of sadness, "I only hurt to be kind. You'll forget all about this nonsense when you come back with me."

Her vision swam, she could see two maybe three versions of Elina atop her, but Leina could barely concentrate on them. A rookie mistake was going to cost her this victory and her freedom? All she felt was a warm hand on the inside of her leg, and the pain of having her hair pulled up hard. She could barely make out the spheres in the air, odd comments from the angel could be hardly made out, but then…then she heard something she wasn't expecting.

"Leina-san! You're better than this! Get up!" Shinji called from a safe distance away.

Stupid man, he was supposed to be trying to get the angel's attention to answer more pressing questions, not worry about her. But he was right! She was better than this, with a single hard shake of her head, Leina's vision cleared and she knocked Elina's hand off her head. Balling her fist, "Sorry, but I'm not going home just yet!" she applied her fist to Elina's chin with sickening force.

"And the winner is the Wandering Warrior!" Nanael cheered as the orbs depicted a very unconscious Elina Vance laying on the ground. "Ah that was fun," she angel cooed before flying off without heeding the frantic calls from the lowly humans on the ground below her. Her short blue hair ruffled in the air as her shorter wing flapped frantically to keep up with her larger, the white tunic hardly holding her form with in it.

Back on the ground, Leina slide the two fragments of armor back together and held it till the ancient magic melded them back together. Covering Elina with the fragments of her own armor, Leina was suddenly besieged by Shinji throwing his arms around her waist. So this was the reward she got for her second victory, she lost her chance to escape, to run from this. Returning the hug, she was ok with that.

X-X

Several days worth of traveling along the mountainous trail, Tomoe's feet were starting to feel raw and aching. It wasn't as easy going as they expected, and as they went, quite close to the dessert they planned to avoid, it was becoming neigh impassable to keep traversing with their gear. Simply put, Tomoe's footwear just wasn't suited to heavily rocky terrain or climbing, so they had to remain on the edge of the incline.

"Perhaps we should just abandon this plan and venture through the dessert instead. I had hoped a path would have existed, but seems I erred in judgment," Tomoe dabbed some sweat from her forehead. Being so close to the sandy expanse hadn't lessoned the heat it exacerbated it. Hearing more than seeing Shizuka stopping, "Would be easier to travel on the flat ground than these accursed jagged rocks, and if my eyes do not deceive it appears some sort of city isn't to far into it."

Blotting the sun out of her eyes with her hand, Shizuka peered off in the direction Tomoe pointed and grunted. "I think I see something, but with how flat the area is we can't be sure it's not a lot further away. If it's about your feet again, I could carry you if you wanted," the shinobi teased. Reaching for the water sleeve, she grimaced, "Think we have enough water for that? I don't know this area, and I think we're off the map again."

Pulling out the piece of paper in question, Tomoe unfurled it and put a finger to her chin. Not trying to show her confusion, "I believe we are still on pace with our plans. The chain of mountain takes a more round about way to our goal." That was the case if she was holding it right way and didn't have it upside down again. The compass was supposed to be on the top was it not? No matter, she put it away with the remains of their food. "So what be your opinion, you've as must to risk as I altering out path," she took the sleeve and took a drink as well. Well over half remained.

Hopping down from her higher vantage point, Shizuka leaned up close to Tomoe almost nose to nose. "I think you just want to travel with Leina-kun again, am I right? Am I such poor company? Could make things nicer for you if you weren't such a….whou!" Shizuka yelped as Tomoe quickly backed away sending her tottering forward. Skipping on one foot to regain her stance, "You never could take a joke Tomoe-sama."

Flustered, Tomoe wasn't mentally prepared for her companions odd attempts at humor. At times the miko wondered if Shizuka was being more serious and less joking in her advances. Pulling the hand size sealed ceramic jar she had hanging from her sash, Tomoe waved it menacingly. "I might pose the same question to you regarding Ikari-kun. You were quite forceful that he provided this for us. And if I recall you had even offered to let him…let him…" Tomoe dropped the jar and let the strap catch its fall.

Further descending the mountain towards the arid region, Shizuka just shrugged. "I won't pass up a chance at riches that would be squandered, or a chance to get stronger, nor should you. If you weren't such a prude, had we both pressed him back then we would have had him. He's too accommodating and naive, just like that girl he travels with. Just like…" Shizuka went silent but turned to help the miko down some of the steeper inclines.

"Interesting conversation I stumbled upon," a sultry voice echoed off the rocks. Spinning out from behind a large outcropping of stone, a long green haired woman with elongated earlobes leaned against her previous hiding place. Garbed in what looked like a snakeskin armor that just covered her breasts and long leggings, her thong appeared to be a snake, the woman's smile didn't reach her eyes. "What pray tell do you have in that jar of yours?" the woman asked eyeing Tomoe's side.

Instantly drawing her blades, Shizuka put herself between Tomoe and the new intruder. "Who are you, why are you following us?" the duel bladed Shizuka moved to put the sun out of her vision. Head flinching towards her companion, "And what we have is simple a herb based remedy we bought from a pauper back in a town we passed before hitting this mountain."

One hand going to the jar, her other her sword, Tomoe examined the new woman's features closely. "You are not human, you're an elf? I've heard tales of a mercenary…Echidna the woman most favored to win the Queen's Blade," Tomoe gasped in shock. The stories claimed Echidna was once the trainer of the queen, leader of the guild of assassins known as the 'Assassins of the Fang'. Tomoe couldn't believe such a woman might be her opponent, but Tomoe had to win or the Mikado would fall to ruin.

Petting her thong, the 'armor' slithered contently as it repositioned itself to further increase its warmth, Echidna gave a small bow. "Seems you are well informed for one not of this land. Oh the things I could teach to your body…both of yours," she licked the edge of her curved snake-looking blade. "But you're not one of my current targets, so I won't waste the time, now. As for that remedy of yours, why not share a little with me," she gave a knowing look.

Not backing down, Shizuka inched closer to the snake enthusiast. "That thing is real? You're not wearing any…odd tastes I'd say. And no, we only have enough for an emergency," in a sign of good faith Shizuka put one blade away, and lowered her right hand. Scooting closer to Tomoe, "If you don't mind my asking, who are your targets?"

"Give us a taste of blood or pleasure and maybe I'll tell you, I've no reason otherwise," Echidna's eyes seemed to dance over both women's bodies. Sliding her larger blade back behind her back, the short sword never leaving its sheath on her left leg, she slowly approached Tomoe. "Just one finger in a pot, any pot. Yours, hers, or that?" she pointed at each woman's crotch and finally the jar, "If you like it maybe Kelta-kun can join in," the snake hissed but remained stationary.

Offended at the audacity of this strange woman, stories or no, Tomoe scowled. "We will not provide for your entertainment. You seem mighty interested in a medicinal compound, are you in some sort of pain? If so I know several types of first aid that can help you. But if you wish to continue this perverse conversation, I'm sorry we'll have to leave. We do have places to go," Tomoe stood face to face with the mercenary. Feeling out with her chi, Tomoe knew she was a cat before a tiger.

In a flash of motion, Echidna's snake reared back and struck out at the miko, giving both woman proof that their opponent did in fact use the snake as underwear. As Tomoe leaped back, drawing her blade, the one time assassin simple pulled the jar out of Kelta's mouth. Popping the seal she smiled, "My-my, you two are awfully protective of some backwater 'snake oil.'" Tittering as she slide a naked finger into the vat and pulled out a healthy sample, she dribbled it in her mouth. "Delicious, in all my five-hundred years I've only had this flavor once," she capped the jar and tossed it back.

Shamed at how easily she had been tricked, Tomoe felt her blade shaking in her hands. "Anything else you'd like to steal from us before we…we…" Tomoe felt it then. It wasn't a mighty search of power, but the life force of the elf swelled and grew before her eyes. "Spirits what are you?" was it the salve doing the trick or did this woman have the ability to mask her power?

No longer interested in her current playthings, Echidna turned her back to the armed miko and shinobi. "I'm looking for a man and a woman. I saw a pair of foot prints going off in many directions and chose the smarter of the tracks that would lead where I expect them to go. I guess my pray isn't that smart. Thank you for the milk," Echidna said nothing else and rounded back behind the rock she had first walked out from behind.

Rushing the woman, blades aching for blood, Shizuka called out, "Stop bitch! You can't just…just." Coming to a halt, she pointed at the rock with a look of utter disbelief, "She's gone? How…where?" In frustration she chucked her blades into the dessert with a mighty foot stomp, "Guess we have to assume she's after Leina and Shinji-kun. You get your wish Tomoe-sama, into the dessert we go."

"You don't sound to upset at that," Tomoe resealed the jar with a half frown. Even in the face of what they had just lost, and the knowledge that came with it, Tomoe felt her spirit lighten. They might be traveling a bit longer with that charming woman and her timid yet accommodating friend. "Come, let us make haste. We don't know truly if they are her target, or even what she aims to do with them if she were to catch them," Tomoe allowed Shizuka to help her off into the rocky sand. Hopefully they weren't to far away from Leina, but the area was big, the old Amara kingdom had been quite vast.

X-X

Staring up at the starry sky, Shinji stopped to lean on his staff and catch his breath. It had been a strange and quite two days since they had parted ways with the other two women, and he did regret it to a degree. While they had started off semi-hostile towards the end of the shared venture he had warmed up to them a degree. It was funny how without the trappings of modern life how quickly bonds were formed he thought. When you can't just walk to a store to get food, the people who help you hunt it become friends quick.

"I've only seen stars like this once," he gazed up at the multitude of alien twinkling lights. "G-guess you're used to it though, where I come from the city is so bright it blots out most of them," he tried small talk with Leina again. It was very similar to the night after the seventh angel, the power outage allowed him to see the sky like this. As for Leina, Shinji could understand why she didn't want to talk to him. They hadn't been fully in control of themselves at the time, but he took full blame for the encounter.

Running her finger over one of the semi-eroded sandstone statues that started cropping up in the dessert around them, Leina nodded. Breaking off a piece of the stone serpent accidentally she cringed away from the rest of it. "I never saw a night NOT like this I guess. Maybe when we find a way to s-send you home, I could visit it once to see all these wonders you speak of. A city of perpetual light must be beautiful. But why are we traveling at night anyway, it's so cold," she rubbed her arms to emphasize her point.

Inwardly cringing at the mistake he had made, Shinji shuffled over to her. While he was glad for the easier manner of clothing himself now that his plug suit had been carved into mock clothing, it allowed sand to get into everything. "I-I saw it in a movie actually. If we walked during the day the sun would be a lot hotter and we'd dehydrate sooner. If we travel at night we can move faster, not worry about dessert animals, and conserver water. A-and if you wanted I'd like you t-to come visit," he didn't want her gone that was for sure.

It wasn't just the one night of hardly remembered animalistic love-making, he hardly remembered it at all, but Shinji could tell shamefully that what he felt for this woman was bad. His initial crush on Rei seemed childish, his reluctant feelings for Misato small in comparison, and his idol worship of Asuka was down right foolish. No the women from Tokyo-3 made him feel stupid, his blossoming fondness for Leina was painful. He couldn't stay here! How could he forsake a whole planet for his own happiness? He couldn't, so no matter what he knew to be true he couldn't stay.

Taking a sip of water, Leina's eyes blinked rapidly as if stung by sudden insight. "You're right! I've remember reading of how dangerous travel in the dessert could be, but we've been having no problems at all! But what is a movie? Another of your futuristic bobbles?" she ran her hand against her mouth to wipe off the excess water. Handing the container over to him asked, "Want a drink?"

Never more aware of the silly notions of 'indirect kisses' from the TV shows he watched, Shinji was tempted not to. But his chapped and cracking lips were all but demanding he swallow his pride and have at list a mouthful. Grabbing it, he gazed at the cusp for a moment of childlike panic and downed just enough. "Think of a movie like a play, I guess," was the best comparison he could think of. "Are you still sure we should be going towards that pyramid? It might be dangerous," he synched the water as they continued walking side by side.

In an unexpected motion, Leina tentatively wrapped an arm around Shinji's shoulder and brought him close. "We're explorers Shinji! Had I known this was here, I'd have made it a point from the start to look at it. Judging from the decay of things around here, we have nothing to worry about right?" her exuberance was contagious. "I've read of the fall of the Amara kingdom many times in my youth, I thought it was totally buried in the sand. Glad that it isn't," she didn't release her hold.

She was just doing it to stay warm, that is all, Shinji kept trying to say to himself and failing to believe it. As more time passed since that night they shared, Leina was slowly returning to her old self about him. Childish and teasing like Misato, but she was touchier now. She had even forgiven him for providing for Tomoe and Shizuka. Now that was humiliating.

These powers of his were mind boggling as they were helpful. It was like puberty only worse. When he became technically a teenager he had classes at school that told him everything he needed to know. Everything had been explained when his body changed last time. Now, now it was finding out on the fly for good or bad. Thankfully he knew he didn't have to worry about Leina being pregnant due to his condition at the time. Whatever that stuff was, it hadn't been able to create life that's for sure. And he had been stunned after his near death experience when Shizuka asked for it.

As it was either waste it or give it to them, Shinji took the latter, still not knowing just what it was he was capable of creating in his post healing state. When she had asked if he wanted to apply it directly to her…well Shinji all but ran from the duo. He couldn't do that! Yes they were nice people, but he wasn't the time to want sex just for fun.

"Are you listening to me Shinji? Hello Gainos to Shinji, this is Leina talking," the wandering warrior flicked Shinji's forehead. Confident that her tiny blow regained his attention due to his head shake, she continued. "I was thinking…while we're traveling together…for safeties sake…we should um…sleep in the same bedding. The s-sun is coming up so we should make camp before it gets to hot like you said. N-now I'm not saying we should…you know…just for protection," the bashfulness in her features was hard to miss.

Had he been a smarter man or one more accustomed to women, Shinji would have realized Leina's words were blatant cover for something else. However to lost in his self doubt and misery for his believed abuse of his protector, Shinji saw nothing of it. "If you're sure that's what you want, I-I'd be honored," even still his smile was genuine and hard to mask.

They made a small camp underneath the arch of a toppled obelisk, using their cloaks to block out the sun from the one side exposed to the elements. Laying close to one another, neither spoke as the saw the sun creeping in under the heavy cloak. Being the larger, Leina lay with Shinji being the little spoon, and after what felt like an eternity, wrapped her arms around his waist. "Shinji…about that night…I don't…don't regret it. I know I have to get you home, and I'm sorry that you couldn't talk to the angel. But until you do go…could we…?" her voice was as fragile as the worn sandstone all around them.

"I'd love that Leina-san," Shinji said just as meekly. He vaguely understood what she was asking. "I'll try not to get in your way, try not to…not to…" he didn't know what to say really. His heart was beating to fast, his breathing to hard to even let his mind try and focus. She was asking him to be with her…to be hers, not that he wasn't already. He had his fears regarding her though. The fact her fight had happened far down the path away from the crossroads that day was something he oft thought of. Had she tried to run from him? Leave him in Tomoe's care?

Murmuring a little, Leina shifted her weight and pulled Shinji even closer. "Sleep now, we'll talk more about it later," she mumbled as she fell into a heavy sleep. Even after days of travel in the wilds she smelt of honeysuckle and other sweet things. And as the sun blazed above them, the two slept comfortably in their uneasy and delicately established relationship.

X-X

Notes

Trying to make it more realistic with the whole relationship thing. It was a rocket ship taking off, but neither of those two characters seem the type to just rush off into a relationship. Hope you don't mind it. And remember this will take just about any QB character, from the video games as well so Chaos Gate is optional too. So if you want somebody tossed in, feel free to ask. It gives me more options to try new personalities and character types. This is an exercise in writing new personalities for me so having people show up for a chap or two is a good thing.

Oh and happy new year!

Later

Mercaba


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Once again this story is up on the block. Have to admit I'm liking this story a bit more than my others currently. I think it's due to it being a different setting than I typically write. Trying to keep it from being to repetitive and such though, so hope you don't get to bored of it. Well time to get started…

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 5

Taking off her cloak, Leina add it to the pile of their combined gear. They didn't need to take everything into the pyramid while they explored, not like they were going to leave from another location. Oh she was giddy about this little adventure, so much so that she asked to forego sleeping that day to start looking around earlier. It had taken longer to get to the temple than expected, four days since they started finding the random statues, and with each day her anticipation grew.

But this was why she wanted to wander the world! All the new things to see, all the unexpected wonders to behold, and now she had somebody to share it all with. Shinji had been a little apprehensive about the pyramid, but she wore down his fears. It was just an empty building anyway, the Amara civilization had died out thousands of years go. He was such a worrier at times, but Leina didn't mind. Quite the opposite in fact, Shinji complemented her rather reckless side perfectly she found. His rationing the water where she would have drank it all likely was keeping them alive.

"How will we see in there?" Shinji asked as he folded his cloak. Setting some of the heavier pieces of gear on top of the clothing, he peeked into the temple. Wringing his hands along his staff, the boy stood a bit closer to Leina than he would in the past. "We don't have any torches or anything we can even burn, won't that be an issue," his worry started to edge back into his voice.

Roping her arm around his shoulder, Leina pulled him in for an impromptu one armed hug. "Magic torches Shinji, the Amara civilization had made them to last until they were destroyed. They were an advanced magic using people," Leina had loved reading about them. They were one of the few things she actually did study up on, the fact that it was a sordid and full of debauchery didn't have anything to do with it. Magic, lust, betrayal, and romance…that kept Leina's attention when she was just reached puberty.

That small shudder of expectation vibrated in her as she gazed into the sand dirtied entrance. "Maybe we can find treasure or something else! Its amazing that after ten thousand years this place still stands, isn't it?" she found Shinji staring at her with a baffled expression. On a whim she gave her man a small kiss on the lips, "What, am I not allowed to know something like this or get excited?"

Blushing softly, Shinji didn't pull out of her embrace but actually moved closer to her. "T-that's fine Leina-chan," he said the suffix tentatively and with great reverence. "Just unexpected as all. You said you didn't care much for history, and here you are so well versed in this one. W-why did you find it so interesting?" his staff wobbled from one hand to the other.

Being with Shinji, if Leina had to define it she would say it was fantastic. Over the last few days, since the day the started using the same bedding, she felt herself blossoming into full-blown love for him. It was strange, when she first suggested it she hadn't thought to deeply into it. Just something to try out, something to enjoy while she could, and now she felt more compelled to improve herself beyond her initial desire to be a good warrior. She had to protect him, she wanted to protect him, and she could tell he was thinking the same. But with the current environment, making love on sand and fear of dehydration kept them from exploring each other physically. Another oddity that Leina hadn't expected…she WANTED to make love to him. A small building lust was new to her.

With a deep breath Leina took the first step into the pyramid and all the touches burst into life. A deep purple flame immerged from all the wall mounted holders and cast the stone hall with a mystical glow. "To be honest, it was their use of magic that kept my attention mostly," Leina fibbed a little. It wouldn't look good on her to say she also liked reading about the tryst laden royal family and its conquests, or how it lead to many strange dreams in her youth. Running her fingers over the walls, "Isn't this just amazing, Shinji? To think of all the work it took to build this?"

Doing his best to hide his yawn, Shinji failed miserably as trailed behind. Rubbing at his eyes, "It's very impressive I'll admit. My home used to have a place like this, until it was destroyed. When the oceans changed it flooded mine. Never thought I'd have the chance to see it." Despite his claim, he didn't sound too interested, more timid and worried. "Do you think bandits might be living here?" he poked his staff at some refuse.

Picking up the discarded cloth, Leina wrapped it around her hand. "Maybe, but this is pretty rotten. Looks old too," she tossed it back down. Her man had no need to worry about bandits, Leina could easily dispatch whatever fool tried to mess with them. Their footfalls echoed in the gargantuan hall, the blank walls gave way to an open chamber full of elaborate hieroglyphics and statues. "It's like it hasn't aged a day!" she preened as she ran to a full sized bust of a woman.

Leaning over to examine the bust, the features of the onyx face were that of a woman with hair just a little longer than her non-braided hair with an elaborate headdress inlaid with a cobra. "Beautiful craftsmanship," she marveled. The woman's face was beautiful to…more so than she was. Maybe Shinji would have found that woman better than she was Leina sulked momentarily. "You going to stand in the hall all day, or are you going to explore with me," she teased when she found Shinji had yet to enter the chamber.

Leaning against the wall, Shinji yawned again before pushing himself onward. "Sorry, just tired is all. You've more stamina than I do," Shinji laughed a little as he hobbled over. The full night of walking, forced at a faster pace by Leina to get to the pyramid had taken its toll on the boy's body. Joining Leina in checking out the bust, Shinji hummed a little, "I'm shocked nobody stole any of this. It looks so new too." Running his finger down the statues cheek, Shinji paused.

He was touching that damn thing? Leina felt another stab of jealousy and self debasement. "Something you like about that woman's face?" she asked hotly. They had only officially been a couple for less than a week, but Leina noticed Shinji was very careful to avoid touching her. But here he was groping the attractive statue! "As for thieves, there was said to be a curse or something on this place," she crossed her arms against her breastplate.

Holding his finger out to Leina, Shinji trembled a little. "There isn't any dust on this, Leina-san," he reverted to his formality. Clutching his staff closer to his body, Shinji looked over Leina's shoulder at the wall of pictures. Gingerly walking past her to get a closer look he squeaked, "D-do we have to worry about the curse? I mean if they have magic torches…"

Tightening her hands into fists, Leina cursed herself mentally. He hadn't been inspecting the statue out of lust or appreciation, her damn self esteem had made things worse again! Snapping at him like that, she had to stop it, had to trust him more. He had called her beautiful, said he cared…so why was she so quick to think poorly of herself? Now he was closing himself off again, and she wanted him open with her. Just another thing she vowed to work on, for her own sake and his.

Joining Shinji at the mural, Leina found herself lost in her childhood dreams again. "This is the story of Amara. Shame we can't read it," she squealed in joy. "We're not stealing so the curse isn't an issue. And that's the queen and her, oh my," she went red faced at the depiction. She could see Shinji getting a little uncomfortable as well at the rather detailed drawing of the queen and her servants. Raspy she swallowed, "Can't believe they'd put this in there temples. Guess the old stories of the rather sensual nature of the royals wasn't exaggerated." What would that feel like…she wondered while looking at the images. In particular she saw the queen behind a woman who was on her hands and knees. Could that part of her taste good? Had Shinji and she done that in their one night?

"Maybe we should keep moving? A lot to see, and we don't have enough food to stay for more than a day or so," Shinji prompted. Shuffling down the wall towards less erotic hieroglyphics, he walked with telling attempt to hide how the images effected him as well. "S-so what happened to these people? If they had such magic and power, how did they come to be wiped out?" Shinji stopped at a tasteful depiction of the queen, if only in caricature.

Still examining the perverse detailing of the queen's unique tastes, Leina unconsciously rubbed her thighs together. 'This is ridiculous, I need to stop caring so much about one night of my life.' Leina gave her cheek a slap to get herself moving again. "I don't know the specifics to much, but I think the queen was betrayed. And a civil war after they were assassinated brought them down," Leina didn't want to admit to truth. She had only been interested in the more fantastical elements of the ancient Amara kingdom, but Shinji was so impressed now she couldn't confess.

Spotting a door to another chamber, Leina made her way towards it. "Let's see what else we can find here. I've heard they mummified bodies but they were never found! Maybe we can," she clapped on Shinji' shoulder to get him moving. Teasing the boy was fun, he was so squeamish and a simple shoulder tap sent him fidgeting. "Told you this would be fun, not everything has to be so serious for us. Relax a bit," she gave him a shake. Boy he was tense, what did they have to fear in an abandoned pyramid, seriously.

Still holding his staff with both hands, Shinji's body was stiff and twitchy. Looking down long unlit corridors, straining his ears trying to hear everything, nothing about him seemed relaxed. "I just get the impression that this place isn't as empty as you think it is Leina-san. It's to clean for an abandoned temple. I keep thinking I hear something. And what if we find a trap or something?" he voiced his opinion but didn't deny Leina's wishes.

Deeper and deeper into the pyramid they walked, but Leina wasn't concerned about Shinji's imagination. "Well how could it get dirty in here if nobody was here to mess it up?" she asked smugly. She was going to have to really work to get Shinji to calm down a little. "As for traps, I really doubt they'd set any," she hadn't thought about traps though. No, she was too blinded by her giddiness, her emotions to high from seeing all the oddities of the temple.

Leaning against the wall, Leina reached for the water sleeve at her side, "You'll see, Shinji. We've nothing to worry abou…" Her eyes widened into saucers as the wall behind her gave way and into darkness she tumble. There was a fake wall, a trap, just like Shinji speculated about. Down she slide, along the deep inclined ramp. Ending with a sudden drop, Leina rubbed her throbbing head. Disoriented and jostled, Leina grunted as she regained her bearings. "Ouch, of course I had to open my big fat mouth, now what?" she dusted herself off and glad her sword and shield hadn't hurt her in the decent.

Shinji's panic filled voice was faintly heard, "Leina-san! Are you alright? Leina-san can you hear me? S-Should I go down too?"

Eyes adjusting to the fainter light of the room she was in, Leina noticed it went on in multiple directs. Yelling up at the shaft she had fallen down, "No Shinji stay put! No use us both getting lost. I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" She had to get back to him since she had all the water…and had drunk most if it. He wouldn't deny her whims, maybe he should she thought bitterly. This was all her fault. She just had to see the pyramid, had to go traipsing through it, she said not to worry about traps.

"I found the mummies too, Shinji!" she yelled out without a hint of joviality. All around her were bodies, some looking quite like dust, others looked as if they had just died. "Must have been more magic," she muttered at one particular body. "Disgusting," she noticed a few of the 'sleeping' bodies were nude. "Why bury them nude?" she turned up her nose. Oddly Shinji's body was pleasing to her, but these were just lewd.

Drawing her sword out, Leina readied her shield as well. "If one trap exists, there are bound to be more," and she wasn't going to fall victim to them. Wandering down the halls, she just hoped Shinji would be alright on his own. "And I hope he was wrong about people being here," a creeping fear worked down her stomach and chilled her core. If their were people here, what if they were like those zealots or worse minions of the Swamp Witch looking for Shinji? With that new fear blossoming, Leina increased her pace.

Rushing out of the chamber of the dead, darkness blinding her vision, Leina ran head first into a half broken pillar and darkness enshrouded her.

X-X

Using both hands, Shinji cupped water from a shrine in one of the inner chambers and drank greedily. Gone were fears of sickness and disease from unpurified fluids, such matters didn't hold a candle to dieing of dehydration. The water looked pure and clear, it was actually cool to the touch, and he never drank such a delicious liquid in his life. Once he had his fill, the lad fell back to the ground and pat his belly contently.

"Guess what they say about hunger or thirst being the best spice is correct," he found himself smiling. For two hours he had waited at the wall Leina had fallen through, but she never returned. Fearing the worst, Shinji set himself upon the task of trying to find her as well. As for Leina's comments about no traps, Shinji found she was horribly mistaken. Booby traps were all over the floors of the temple. Boulders fell, arrows shot, and spears erupted from the ground with rapid succession. Getting back on his feet, staff probing the stones before him he prayed, "Hope she isn't hurt."

Leina, he knew he should have been firmer with her but he just couldn't be. That childlike glee and sense of wonder about her just ate through his defenses. He wanted her happy, and once she started talking about this Amara kingdom with such conviction he trusted her judgment. "Well it's not like it's the first time she's been wrong, but she knows how to care for herself," he hoped anyway.

Faced with a trio of different corridors to walk down, each just as bothersome as the other, Shinji mused on which to try first. "Let's let fate decide, or luck," he never did trust luck through. Dropping his staff, it pointed to the right door it was just as good as any other option. Reclaiming the staff, ignoring the crushed stone block it had hit, Shinji moved onward. "They really liked cats I guess," Shinji mused passing yet another row of rounded cat head like statues.

Finally a bit of what appeared to be luck had struck him, the corridor was descending down a flight of steep stairs. Leina had fallen, so it only made sense he'd have to go down to find her. With his current situation, Shinji would go down into hell itself to find and free Leina, and it wasn't all due to his growing affection for her. Her asking him to 'try it out' while he was stuck with her had left him both perplexed and humbled. She was willing to lower herself to be with him? How could he refuse that, the dateless loser with the most ravishing woman he'd ever seen with a personality that just forced him to like her.

"And she's done nothing but try and help me," He again lied to himself. As he probed the steps with his staff, the step creaked making him stop moving. An arrow exploded from the ceiling right into the step before him, no traps indeed. "So she's a bit selfish, Misato wasn't any worse. Plus she had a point, if this place was empty there'd be no traps," but there were traps meaning somebody was here. "What is that…" Shinji's breath stayed in his mouth.

Voices, three of them were talking just up ahead of him. Two were female and the third male. "Don't take that form again if you wish to live!" a regal but selfish sounding woman barked in command.

"Well that's all for today, have fun with your slave…and perverted staff. And don't forget you owe your unlife to the Swamp Witch," the flighty teasing tone of the second female replied.

Sound had a way of traveling strangely in the pyramid Shinji learned, it was magnified by the stillness and long empty halls. Whoever was before him, it didn't sound good, especially that slave comment. Pressing himself against the wall, staff at the ready, Shinji just hoped that the departing woman took another path than his stairwell. A fighter he was not. When he heard nothing else, he continued his advance trying to think of some plan.

Maybe it wasn't Leina, maybe somebody else or something else. Coming to the end of the stairs, he walked fugitively into a huge domed room. Before him was a circular room with a half dome adorned with a staircase and many small torches propped out in random intervals. "This doesn't look good," he squeaked as black wispy forms flew about the air. Had he been in Tokyo-3 he'd have thought they projections from a camera, but knowing he was far from technology he could only think of them as actual spirits.

"What do you think Ojou-sama? Quite the fine body on this one, it makes my tail horny," the male voice said cheekily. "To think she got in here without us detecting her, almost got crushed by a slab. Glad she wasn't," the voice then laughed deep and perversely.

Throwing her arms into the air, the ebony haired woman stood before her alter. Jingles from the scant golden hoops adorning her only noticeable clothing, blue and white stripped panties, a small patch of cloth just below her shoulders, and the headdress she wore bore the same cobra like visage as the bust in the main hall. "Setora, she will make a wonderful slave. It's been so long since I've know the touch of the living! She'll be the first of many slaves to help me reestablish the Amara kingdom!" that same expectant and spoiled tone rang out in the open dome.

Slowly creeping closer to the alter and its pedestal, Shinji made every effort to remain silent. At best he'd be able to do is attack one of them before being spotted and likely have to run. "Well she sounds to ladylike to be a fighter so the man I guess," Shinji postulated. But he couldn't see the man up on the damn dome! The closer he got the staler the air got, and the more fervor the black shades used in moving. Barely, just a the cusp of dirty blonde and flash of silver was seen from the slab, but it was enough to make Shinji's insides chill.

It was Leina, something had knocked her out in whatever pit she had fallen. Not surprising really, any blow to the head could easily knock a person out no matter how strong they were. But Leina was the fighter and protector not him! Yell to her to wake her? Distract the duo from whatever they were planning? Or wait and prey? No, none of those were options, Leina wouldn't have left him like that. From what little Tomoe had told him of the battle with the zealots, Leina had lead the charge.

"I can do this, maybe I can pretend to threaten the woman into letting her go," Shinji swallowed hard though his mouth was dry. Slowly, ever so slowly he encroached upon the top of the dome. More movement from the dark shapes, more chanting from the rich and refined voice. Clearing the first few steps, Shinji got a good glance at the priestess's, or whatever she was, panty through her legs and saw an odd transparent cloth dangling from her front of her. "Do the women of this world not know shame or something?" he mouthed incredulously.

Calling out boldly, the woman raised both arms high and stomped her foot, "Come dark spirits and bestow upon me my first slave! Rise up and bring glory to Amara as I command!" At the end of her chant a foul wind circled the dome, black winds rotated like a hurricane, and then the spirits befell the sleeping Leina.

Rushing up the last few steps, staff ready to swing at the man who had gone silent, Shinji panicked. The moment he felt the temperature drop and those shapes move, he couldn't keep to his plan. Leina might be hurt or worse, and he found himself unable to maintain his composure. "Don't hurt Leina-san!" he yelled as he drew back his staff only to come to a halt.

Their was no man, only a floating staff with a cat head the size of a cantaloupe like all the statues he'd seen. "What the…HEY" he yelped as he was beset. In his shock, the staff or cat or whatever it was actually floated over to him. It had been fast, far faster than he would have expected. To make matters worse the base of the two and a half foot staff elongated and wrapped around his arms. His staff crushed against his body, arms pinned to his side, he yelped out, "Let go of me!"

The cat faced staff's excessively wide mouth full of large white teeth spoke disgustedly, "Another one Ojou-sama, but this one's a man. If you'd call something this small a man." The cat head stuck its tongue out in contempt.

Rebelling against the impossibly strong tendril of the staff, Shinji bucked and fought to free himself to no avail. "Please don't hurt her," he pleaded as the black spirits swarmed. Falling to his knees, Shinji watched as the black mist flowed into Leina's mouth, chest, and between her legs. At the perfect vantage point, Shinji saw the woman he felt such kinship for open her eyes. He saw they were changed, devoid of life, blank doll eyes. "Leina-san, no…" he whimpered.

"Glory to Amara," was all Leina said in a flat emotionless tone. Rotating her legs off the podium, Leina gave the assembled a good view of the ceremonial garb. Flimsy see through silk allowed her pert chest to be visible down to her waist where it became thick purple cotton gown. Covering herself with her armor and blade, grabbed from the foot of her perch, she rearmed. Her voice lacking any sense of humanity, a feet even Ayanami Rei couldn't do, "How may I serve you my queen?"

Patting her new slaves cheek, the priestess smiled warmly, before turning to Shinji. "It's been even longer since I've had a man. Setora, release him but take his armament," she cooed as examined Shinji closely. Scratching under Shinji's chin, "You shall be my slave boy. You shall server Amara. She is a fine warrior, but what of you. What besides your flesh and blood do you have to make yourself worthy of serving me?" Her hand strayed down to between Shinji's legs and stopped for a squeeze, "That is quite unexpected, a fine start."

"Menace-sama! W-what about me? I thought that I was to be your…you don't need to have this," Setora whined as only an expectant man could. Slithering its base higher up Shinji's arm, it forced his captive to relinquish his weapon. "I could serve you far better than this boy can. Or…can I have the slave?" suddenly the cat's tongue was out again but wagged like a dogs.

Taking a step back from the doll-like Leina, the staff floating yet coiled around his only weapon, and the woman that looked identical to the bust from the main chamber. "M-Menace-sama," he hoped the staff said her name right, "I'm just a traveler is all, Leina-san and myself were traveling to the capital. You-you could do far better for a servant than us." He tensed up as the woman's hand caressed his cheek, it was cold, room temperature, "W-why are you so cold?"

"Oh you're a shy one, I love the shy ones," Menace tittered. Turning to face the trembling boy full faced, the woman gave him a view of her own odd form of breast plate. Starting at a collar around her neck just down to past her nipple, leaving half her breasts exposed, was a gold plated piece of armor, down each arm was a tightly wound piece of linen. "It has been far to long since I felt warm flesh, I have been dead a long time," she patted Shinji's cheek. "As for you Setora, you get what I give you, you are my servant as well," her tone went from playful to commanding in an instant. "Spirits take this man as well, he too shall be our slave!" Menace commanded the remaining wraths to beset her prey.

Something about when she touched him, Shinji felt his body instantly react to it. Not in lust or revulsion, but the sensation of his odd healing powers. They were instinctively reacting to the woman's flesh. If she was dead…or undead in the case maybe, was his body trying to revive her? Not good, this woman was looking at him like a pet, like somebody far beneath her. She'd trigger something bad, and if it ended like that night with Leina and him she'd kill him!

Closing his eyes as the black shades descended, Shinji felt bitter remorse for failing Leina again. "Sorry Leina-san," he blacked out the world as he waited to lose his mind as Leina had. But it never came, peeking through one fearful eye, Shinji saw a very perturbed Menace glaring at Setora. "W-what happened?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes Setora what did happen?" Menace pouted angrily. "My spirits didn't claim his mind as they have all the others!" flexing her hand a ball of blue flame erupted out of it. "Answers my pet, tell me why he doesn't serve us yet?" she took a powerful step past Shinji towards the panicking staff.

Dropping Shinji's staff, it bounced down the dome doing little damage, Setora balked. "I do not know Ojou-sama! But it looks like you don't need to use them on him, he has no option but to serve correct?" the yes-manish voice echoed in the room. Bouncing around quickly he shouted excitedly, "O-Ojou-sama! More have encroached out domain!"

Turning to Shinji, Menace's lips curled back in a cruel smile, "Correct, men did follow me willingly didn't they?" The strip of linen on her left arm flowed as if its own accord and wrapped around Shinji's arm. With a strong tug the linen pulled the reluctant pilot closer to the Queen. Touching his face again, a peculiar expression marred her regal face, "Your skin…when I touch it I feel as if my heart may beat again. Submit and live as my pet as we reclaim our glory."

Shinji did all he could to recoil from that woman's cold hand. Beauty or not, Shinji wanted to avoid her as much as possible. "M-Maybe you're getting better on your own?" he said lamely. But as much as he fought he could feel her clamminess on him, feel his body trying to warm it with whatever ability he had. If it went to long, he'd lose himself, she'd do the same, and then…well having unwanted sex with a Queen got you killed in the stories, and he didn't want to betray Leina. 'And if those spirits didn't affect me, maybe I can free her too!'

Breaking between Menace and Shinji, Setora wobbled angrily before Shinji's face. Trying to be the alpha male, "Ojou-sama, look at these two. They appear foreign and strong." Setora waved at a sudden torrent of water that portrayed Tomoe and Shizuka walking across the desert. "The one in the red hakuma seems too dainty to be much fun, but that other one," Setora licked the air perversely. "Oh I like the bitchy one. She looks like knows how to have fun," the staff leapt up and down excitedly in the air.

"Go and test them then, Setora, see if they will make fine slaves. Have our newest prove her worth," Menace gestured to Leina. Putting both hands on Shinji's shoulders, Menace bore down on him with her warm yet condescending eyes, the eyes of royalty. Once Setora and Leina were gone, "You do as I say and submit to me and I will not let Setora have that one. You are my slave as is she, but I can be merciful and kind to my slaves." Her threat was clear, "Now I haven't had a hot oil massage in so long, and you will give me one."

Stuck without an option, Shinji prayed Tomoe and Shizuka could do something while he at least kept the puppet master occupied. "I-I'll do my best," he said aloud but not in answer to Menace's demand. Watching her lay on her stomach on the alter, she grabbed a basin of oil and set it at her side, Shinji swallowed hard. She was a very attractive dead-girl…deadly too by the bruise her linen wrap did to his arm. He just had to keep her occupied…and his hormones in check.

X-X

"Why are we taking the angel with us again?" Shizuka hiked her thumb at the flying girl. Walking with large lumbering steps, the shinobi wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

Fairing quite well in the heat, Tomoe tried not to egg her companion on with her difference in pain levels. "Well we are looking for Leina-san and Shinji-kun, and he did request quite vehemently to speak with one of the celestials," Tomoe grimaced. Gazing up at the blue haired and white tunic wearing Nanael, Tomoe was suspect. For over a day the angel had flew above them griping and whining about not finding any battles to officiate. If all angels were like her, the miko feared that the heavens were a vapid place. Pointing at the approaching pyramid entrance, "Tis not much further though. If Leina-san is not within that dwelling I shant impose upon her any longer."

Her wings unbalanced in size, the right being roughly half the size of the left, Nanael flew circles around the two warriors. "Good, you promised me I'd find Queen's Blade battles and so far all I've gotten was an earful of HER complaining," Nanael moped. Darting from side to side, the angel suddenly came to a grinding halt mid-air. "Hey it's her again!" she pointed atop the sand aged entrance.

"I don't care what is there, I hope they have some type of food in there! Animals, rodents, or anything! I need food!" Shizuka screeched. "We've been out of food for days, and if it wasn't for the new sleeve we'd be out of water," she patted the half full sleeve. Breaking out into a run, her questionable attire opening up revealing a bit more than it should, she shinobi rushed towards imagined food stuffs at the ancient temple.

The smile that crested Tomoe's lips didn't last for but a second as her body chilled. A terrible evil aura was close, very close. "Shizuka stop!" she called out as the aura felt upon them. Glancing all around, Nanael's words oft ignored, Tomoe didn't heed the angel's call. Rushing after Shizuka, the miko spotted a pulsating dark cloud of animosity and hate above the entrance. "Such a horrid and dark power, who…Leina-san!" Tomoe fumbled into a roll into the sand.

Standing atop the entrance to the pyramid was Leina, but not how Tomoe remembered her. The imagined meeting the odd yet happy girl were dashed upon that hard and cold visage. Hopes and expectations of a friendly reunion, telling the peculiar duo of Echidna's presence and maybe supping upon some of the young Ikari's food evaporated. The being atop the archway was not the Leina she knew, it was a pale and malicious duplication.

"Excellent! We can have a battle now right?" Nanael squealed out happily. Flying right up to Tomoe's side, her hands pressed together under her chin, the angel's face was alight with joy and expectations. Gushing deplorably, "I knew if I followed you two long enough I'd get another one! And to think it's the same girl as last week!" Flying up higher into the sky, Nanael didn't listen to any lowly human below.

Having asked Nanael to stick around to talk to Shinji if they found him, Tomoe had to hope he angel didn't forget that part of her talk. At first the flighty short blue haired and green eyed angel didn't seem to care, that was until Shizuka mentioned Shinji was a boy…and what he might have done to Leina that one night. That got Nanel's attention, much to Tomoe's disgust. Seriously, the miko feared, the heavenly host was not what humans thought they were.

But Shinji's needs to speak to an angel would have to wait till Tomoe dealt with the more pressing matter. "Leina-san what happened to you? Where is Ikari-kun at?" she called out. Drawing her sword as the dark aura built up in the figure before her, Tomoe readied herself for battle. Her training kicking in, Tomoe felt her fears and worries fade. They did not vanish, she was never able to make herself void of emotions, but she wouldn't be to affected by them. "Answer me foul spirit! What have you done to my friend," she commanded.

Her own sword in hand, Leina's impassively replied coldly, "Submit to the great kingdom of Amara." Raising her blade to the air, a sudden blur of black wobbled out from her side and all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere a sandstorm of savage intensity seemed to billow out of the temple entrance right in Shizuka's path. Black winds and black sand whirled about with hateful intensity. Jumping from her perch, Leina drove her blade towards Tomoe's heart, "Submit to the great kingdom of Amara," she parroted again.

With a rolling lunge forward, Tomoe was quick to get back to her feet. "Stop this Leina-san, I have no wish to fight you!" she had to at least try. Some foul host had taken root within the woman's body. It was Leina and yet it wasn't, and Tomoe didn't wish to battle her friend in earnest. A yelp and scream from Shizuka drew the miko's attention. "Shizuka, what is it?" she didn't want to look away from Leina, but her thoughts betrayed her. Seeing her friend's hand sinking into the black sand, she ran hoping for a rescue.

Diving at the purple clad hand, Tomoe just missed capturing it as it was enveloped. A moment of heart breaking fear lanced her, had Shizuka been swallowed by the sand only to die? No, Tomoe discovered quite to her astonishment. Rolling back to her feet, eyes fixed on Leina, Tomoe realized she was standing on some sort of trap door buried in the sand, Shizuka was inside the temple. She'd have to enter now for more than just the original purpose. Rushing towards the door, Tomoe could sense the possessed Leina closing the distance quickly, far faster than Leina had been the week before.

"Perhaps Ikari-kun and you got over that fear of yours and Shizuka was right to desire the holy milk," Tomoe chided. With a spin, the miko lashed out with her blade to deflect the lunching stab of her opponent. Sparks flew from each blade, Leina's strength inched her blade down to the guard of Tomoe's. Such strength! Tomoe hadn't expected it nor the ferocity of the strike. "Leina-san have you been abusing Ikari-kun to strengthen yourself!" she knew it a lie, but perhaps it could goad the real Leina out of its confines.

Following the dueling warrior women into the temple, Nanael's wings let out a torrent of sparkles and light. "Excellent! Finally a battle, Wandering Warrior Leina and…Musha-Miko Tomoe battle start!" again Nanael acted against Tomoe's calls against it. A ball of light emanated from the angelic hand and burrowed into the ground expanding out in a floral laced circle. After a brief flash of red and green, the orbs floating around the lands began transmitting the fight to all around. Everybody that wondered where Leina was now had a front row seat.

"Cursed angel, I said I did not wish to battle my friend without reason," Tomoe said through gritted teeth. Pivoting on her left foot, she side stepped Leina's charge only to watch the woman break through a wall. Gasping, Tomoe drew her blade up defensively, "Spirits, her strength is far beyond what it had been." Mind always moving, Tomoe was quick to think of the newly vitalized Leina. The most likely cause of the fount Leina drew from was the evil aura she had within her. Something in this temple, something that befell her had not only taken over but enhanced her.

Following Leina through the newly carved door, Tomoe's eyes watered as dust beset her eyes. "Leina-san, stop this madness! You shame yourself and those you claim to fight for!" she swung expertly at Leina's shield. Much like the spar, Tomoe did not want to hurt Leina and as such wasn't using her full skill against the possessed. Nanael's cheering grating on her nerves, Tomoe lashed out at Leina with a fierce kick to the stomach. Beseechingly, "Do not make me hurt you Leina-san. I couldn't face the young Ikari-kun again having fell you!"

If the kick hurt her, Leina didn't show any sign of it. Picking herself off the ground, Leina simple readied her blade and shield again. "Submit to Amara, submit to Menace-sama," her detached voice echoed in the hall of stone and dust. Walking cautiously towards the miko, Leina cast the trailing angel a hard glare, "Submit to Amara!"

"I'm just here watching," Nanael said with a forced laugh before flying away from Leina, "D-don't mind me."

Damn coward, Tomoe regretted flagging down that insipid creature. Shizuka had been against it, and after spending a day with the damned girl Tomoe agreed. Nanael thought nothing of human women other than combatants to watch, humans were lower creatures to that foul 'angel'. But dispensing justice on Nanael would have to wait till after the battle. That is, if she succeeded.

Parrying blow after blow of Leina's, Tomoe felt herself being pushed somewhere, guided through the tumultuous halls. Not only did Tomoe have to contend with the imprecise but stronger Leina, but traps and pitfalls as well. That was the only saving grace that kept the miko from being defeated, Leina was not at full use of her capabilities, mind dulled and blade lacking refinement. Feeling her foot depress, Tomoe sensed she set off yet another trap. Spotting a door just to Leina's left, Tomoe made her decision.

"Please forgive me, both of you," Tomoe dove at Leina with her sword pointed at the woman's chest. Standing still would mean her death by whatever trap, attacking Leina would damage her soul, but damage could heal. But as she neared piercing Leina, Tomoe just couldn't do it. Adjusting her aim, she pushed Leina's sword out of the way, and collided shoulder to stomach and together the two launched into the new room. Bouncing down a set of steps, Tomoe's head spun, but she was sure she saw that damned mop of blue hair flying over her again, "Is battle all you care for?"

Demonic taint allowing her a quicker recovery, Leina was first to her feet. Advancing on the still downed Tomoe, Leina set off the sole trap the large domed room supported. "Submit…" she brutishly demanded. The two entrances to the room sealed with falling stone slabs, water in large violent torrents began filling the room from spigots in the walls. Sloshing through the ankle deep dirty fluid, Leina drew her hand back to her face, blade pointed at Tomoe, "or die."

Tomoe could win, easily, in Leina's current mindset. Draw out a talisman and burn, deflect the blade and slay, or simply let the woman attack and kick the blade back at her and have her end herself. But she didn't wish to. "How you have fallen Leina-san. You are no longer the woman I knew. No longer a warrior, nor a protector of the innocent. A pale imitation of the woman I had met. How Ikari-kun was wrong to trust you, how you have failed the woman Risty of whom you spoke. Beaten so easily and so quickly, tis this all you truly are?" Tomoe opted for her last gambit.

Hesitating, Leina's blade started to wobble in her hand, "S-Shinji…R-Risty," she muttered almost uncertain of the words. Taking a step back, Leina's cold and empty eyes shimmered for but a moment.

Success! Not a total one, but the real Leina still existed within that body! Tomoe got back to her feet, her blade acting as an aid. "Yes, Leina-san, the man who travels with you and the woman claim you wanted to meet again. Will you fail both of them here by failing to overcome this obstacle? For if you do, know I shall take…I shall take Ikari-kun from you! He shall be MY man, and I shall defeat Risty in the Queen's Blade!" Tomoe cried aloud! A momentary flash of just what having Shinji as her man would mean was quickly banished, battle wasn't the place for dreams of passion. "So again I beseech you, who are you!"

Her voice warbling, her legs going lax as she fell to her knees, Leina dropped her blade. "I am…LEINA!" she screamed. The moment her voice permeated the room three black shades erupted from her body and quickly met their end at the hand of Tomoe's flaming blue talismans. Panting heavily in the now waist deep water, Leina's flesh slowly regained its color from the pale to vibrant tone it normally had. "T-Tomoe? W-what is going on? Hit my head, had a really bad dream. What are you doing here, and why am I in a pool?" the confused wandering warrior asked.

Watching the angel fly out of a hole in the roof, Tomoe vowed to 'speak' again to that accursed thing. Helping Leina to her feet, "Tis a long story, and I don't have all the answers. But we have both Shizuka and Ikari to find, perhaps we shall find our answers with them." That is if they found their companions alive and they found a way out of the death trap they were in. "Come, let us find a weak stone, perhaps we can break into another tunnel," Tomoe's fast acting mind thought of an escape plan.

X-X

Today was not a good day, nor had it been an overly good week for that matter but Shizuka pressed on. Tomoe wanted to find Leina, and she wasn't adverse to trying to score a little secret romp with the walking fortune maker. But finding herself swallowed by a sand trap and playing seductress to a perverted floating staff, well that was beyond a little annoying.

After her fall into one of the temples many long reaching underground corridors, Shizuka found that the sudden attack wasn't out of nowhere. It had been prompted by whoever this floating stick of lust answered to. But since Setora was so pent up for sex, he was very easy to manipulate. Not like it was a real body anyway, it was an onyx stick so Shizuka just had the personality to deal with.

"So Neko-chan, what can you tell me about these murals?" the shinobi asked. Tickling the balled cat head under its chin worked wonders. Standing before a series of hieroglyphics that seemed vaguely to be telling a story, Shizuka wanted something to keep her mind occupied as she traversed. Knowing Tomoe was either fighting or running from whatever became of Leina, Shizuka hoped her companion either freed the blonde or could cope with killing her. Pointing at some of the stranger pictures, "You can read this right?"

Setora floated at a very close distance to Shizuka, his tongue constantly out and waggling. "Of course I can read it! I was here when they were carved, pet," the staff had taken to calling Shizuka various little demeaning titles. Soaring before each of the depictions in time, Setora easily betrayed his master by retelling the fall of Amara in great detail.

Without using names or descriptions of people, Setora started with Menace's birth and rise to power. He pointed out how the queen took more to being pampered by her advisor and 'friend' Anarista. Detailing how the queen did care for her people, but spent more time being coddled and loved by Anarista and her bevy of hand picked slaves than doing any real ruling. Then came the fall, Anarista betrayed and murdered the queen, the other officials were so corrupt they splintered into various factions all wanting more power. And in the end, the kingdom was overrun by its enemy states and vanished into antiquity.

"So how do you know about the parts after the queen died? And how can you have been around during that time for that matter," Shizuka asked. The story of Amara was strikingly familiar to Tomoe and her own country, so much so that it frightened her dearly. If Tomoe couldn't win the Queen's Blade to garner control over the lands, was this their fate as well? Running her finger from top to bottom of the staff, tickling the base a little, "You don't look thousands of years old Neko-chan."

Vibrating against Shizuka's touch, Setora was putty in her hands. "I'm a living scepter b-chan! I was created by the queen to observe and wasn't sealed until…" his boisterous tone died down and his vibrations stopped. When the tickling began again however, "Well some of the priestess thought I should be buried with the queen in the slave quarters to keep her company…so they put me in her tomb."

More likely they didn't want to put up with his perverted nature and got rid of him, Shizuka fathomed. Not that it mattered right now, she was going to milk this horn-ball as much as she could for info until she didn't have a use. He had shot his load on offensive abilities when he wrapped around her initially, now she knew how to avoid it. "Queen's tomb huh, I'd like to see that if you wouldn't mind taking me there," she asked as cutely as possible.

"O-of course! Menace-sama would want to see you anyway," Setora blurted out. More finger play along his staff kept him moving down the long winding corridors. Husky panting and sighs accompanying his voice, "She'll love you. Menace-sama does love your type."

Menace huh, must have been the foolish woman that woke this bastard stick up. Shizuka was going to have to 'thank' that woman once she found her. "Is she the one that made Leina attack us outside this place?" she asked feigning disinterest. Passing down so many corridors and pathways, she was amazed at how complex the interior of the building really was. More chin scratching to loosing that fat tongue, "Leina wasn't one to attack us before, wonder how this Menace got her to do that."

All but rubbing against Shizuka's palm, Setora's panting got louder and louder. "Menace-sama can raise the dead temporarily and can summon spirits to possess the living. That blond became her newest slave, but that…man…was immune somehow," Setora spat out the last bit with as much hatred and jealousy as possible. "Ojou-sama is mine, not his," he muttered quietly.

Humming as the gears clicked into place in her mind, Shizuka was starting to put everything into order. "Oh poor Neko-chan, I'll be your friend if she abandons you," she pretended. Grabbing the staff she pressed it between her breasts as she hugged it. It was cold to the touch, cold and slick as she expected the stonework to be. As Setora lapped at the air with his tongue, Shizuka smirked. So Leina was possessed by some evil spirits, no matter Tomoe should be able to exorcise them. Shinji being immune was easy to explain to, his powers simply protected him. Propping her chin on Setora's head asked, "So how long do those possessions last? Forever?"

Giggling like a madman, Setora rubbed against the body holding him, "Normally yes. But a strong will can break the hold over time. The strongest will I've seen took about a year to free herself." Spinning around, facing Shizuka, Setora's dry stone tongue pressed against the woman's throat. "As for being replaced, I'll kill the bastard before he takes my place. But if you want to play with me too," he just laughed again.

Coming to an opening in the tunnel, Shizuka noticed the pathway dropped off. It wasn't ground level with the room it entered into, this door was more a window a good three stories up. "Now, now Neko-chan being jealous doesn't suit you," she teased. If the damn thing tried to go any further than placing that cold hard tongue against her she was going to break it off. She could feel the lower part of the staff occasionally brush against her thighs. Knowing he could elongate himself, Shizuka was ready to snap the bitch in half.

Moaning, rather erotic and lusty moaning, was emanating from the room below her. Gazing out from her window, Shizuka had to fight back a laugh. "Boy knows how to use his hands I guess," she watched as Shinji stood at the side of some woman, Menace she bet. He was rubbing her back, but what worried the shinobi was he had something wrapped around his neck and she could see a faint glowing of his hands. "Oh Neko-chan, would that be Menace?" she gently took hold of the staff and pulled it away from her exposed flesh.

Lying perfectly still in the woman's grasp, Setora was all smiles. "Yes that's Menace-sama, and it looks like the little bastard is in for it. She's got him by the throat, he must have tried to escape. Nobody escapes Ojou-sama," he boasted as if he was talking about himself. "Oh we're going to have a lot of fun together you and I, aren't we," he spun around in the woman's hands.

So the woman could control those bits of cloth around her hands, interesting. A well observed opponent was a weak opponent in Shizuka's opinion. "Does she normally let her servants rub her down like that? Now wouldn't be the best time for a massage I'd think," she put a finger in her mouth and bit down. Damn that kid was playing that Menace like an organ. Shizuka wasn't prudish and enjoyed the occasional fling, but the sounds that woman was making struck a cord even with her.

"Now slave, the front," Menace panted heavily. Twirling around on the pedestal she lay, the woman grabbed the semi-circular gold disk and pulled it off letting it clatter to the floor. Her voice reverberated excellently to Shizuka's hiding place, "Do a good enough job and I'll bestow upon you my highest gift. For the glory of Amara, we will take back our lands together."

Fuck this was hot, Shizuka felt herself tingling between her legs. Damn statue, if it wasn't there she'd…be lost in the temple or looking for Tomoe. "Well is it a good idea to interrupt them? Neko-chan?" she asked but the staff was panting too much. Just as engorged in the scene before him as she was. Hoping that Shinji got the woman off so hard she passed out, or failing that gave it to her hard enough she was to weak to fight, Shizuka hunkered down to watch. Damn it was hot in this damn temple…kid was a natural it seemed.

X-X

Maybe that was why the Swamp Witch brought her back from the dead, her willingness to do anything to return Amara to glory. Menace didn't have any other real explanation for her being resurrected after untold centuries to a ruined and dead kingdom. All she knew was Anarista locked her in the slave quarters to die, but first it was the revolt. Death hadn't come quick or painless, no Anarista had planned for everything.

Her beloved slaves, her loyal and trusty workers and pleasures, Anarista set them up to betray her. Days and time lost meaning in that darkness. What those men and women did to her to enact their revenge for their forced bondage and death with her was seared into her mind. Through it all though, Menace blocked it out focusing on getting out and her revenge against the traitorous whore that caused it all. Then a particularly large slave ended her life with a spear from one of the traps. Her revenge unfulfilled, bitterness and regret swallowed her and pervaded her.

Swallowed in the darkness of death for incalculable time Menace had feed her hatred and wish to return to her kingdom. She loved Amara, had lived for it, and had done good to her people! Why should she be cursed due to her small inkling to seek pleasure and fun? And in that void between the living and the dead, a voice called to her.

"Serve me and live again, fight in the Queen's Blade for me" it only needed to ask once.

She accepted the offer readily, expecting to be alive again and reclaim her people before they fell to ruin. But what life she had wasn't human, her kingdom a tale to be told. No warmth in her undead body, no vassals to command and pamper her, and worst of all no Anarista to kill.

No matter, if the Swamp Witch could bring her back, perhaps after she restored her kingdom and power she'd honor that woman's request. The hold the witch had over her other servants failed against Menace's firm will, it shattered against Menace's drive to get back what she lost. But, once she had one she'd want the other. Perhaps she'd fight in this Queen's Blade and upon winning ask for Anarista be brought back as well. Undead like her, so Menace could torture her for as ever long as she wanted.

Yes, for her revenge and the return of her seat of imperial pleasures she'd sell her soul into darkness far fouler than the blackest of nights.

But as she lay on the stone slab, Menace knew warmth again for the first time since she opened her eyes as the Swamp Witch's minion. "Just submit my pet and I'll not need hurt you," she cooed to the man at her side. Normally she liked her men a lot larger and muscular, she hand picked the men for the size of their penis and Anarista trained them for her. However this small man had the most magic hands, "Go lower, that's right just a little more."

Shinji's hands had stayed far from Menace's legs and rump as the woman mewed and moaned. "I-Is that really appropriate for me, Menace-sama? I wouldn't want to t-touch you inappropriately," he protested. Swallowing as hard as the cloth leash around his throat would allow, the masseuse was showing much reluctance to continue.

Normally her toy would be right, only the most loyal and trained got to touch her like this. But her slaves counted but three now, the new girl, Setora, and now him. In time she might sample the blond, Setora would never know her body, so beggars can't be choosey. "Actually, I think I want you to do the front now," Menace felt like rewarding this male. Spinning over onto her back, she looked at her traditional golden armor, the symbol of her heritage, and took it off. "Your hands are so warm," she glowed.

Blinking rapidly for several moments, Shinji was mesmerized by the view. "I-I don't know what you m-mean. A-A-and you promise not to-not to let that staff touch Leina-san right?" Shinji's hands hovered over the orbs of flesh and taught stomach. A faint light emitted from the tips of his fingers, the only flesh he dared touch the queen with.

Using her other stretch of linen, Menace grabbed Shinji's right hand and forced it to her stomach. "Do not disobey an order, I dislike being disobeyed," she informed her captive. The oil was pleasant smelling and just the right heat to soak into her body making for the most exhilarating sensation. A sultry moan rumbled out of her as the second hand was applied. "As for my first new slave, as long as both of you obey, she shall be untouched. I reward loyalty," her mind was slowly fogging over.

The longer this slave touched her, the warmer she felt. For a moment she could have sworn she felt her heart beat, then again…slow and unsteady like a machine resisting being started. Another engine was getting turned on as well, it had been so long since she had willingly participated in sex. Gyrating against his hands, bucking her hips as his hands strayed south or accidentally rubbed her erect nipples. Maybe she had been wrong to avoid the shy men in her old brood.

Using her linen straps, straps she pulled the boy away from her body. "Enough, I believe it is time that we see if you are capable of further acts of pleasure. Then, then we can begin planning my conquest of the former lands to which I owned," she cupped Shinji's chin with her hand. Oh, touching him directly was even more wonderful, just what was this man before her. Leaning close to his ear, "You will be loyal I hope. I could use somebody at my side to replace…"

Before Shinji could say anything, two kunai cut through the cloth bindings around his throat and hand. Falling backward and down off the dome, he rolled to the ground and into Leina's waiting embrace. Coughing hoarsely, "L-Leina-san you're better!" he declared getting a good look at her relieved expression. Hugging the woman fiercely, he showered her with his relief.

NO! Not again! Betrayed by her newest slave already? Menace got to her feet and reaffixed her breastplate. "Why have you three interrupted me? Slave, why do you stand in my way?" her tone was flat and accusing. Descending the stairs as Setora flew out from behind the woman in purple, she eyed her confidant. "Are they worthy of serving me?" she asked as her eyes softened. Maybe it was just a showing of prowess and these two would be joining her rebuilding empire.

Grabbing the staff that had fallen hours ago, Tomoe handed it to Shinji with a small nod of the head. "We came to reclaim our friend, and we shall not serve you. No loyalty could truly come from such bondage. Leina-san freed herself of your taint, and is taking back what is hers," Tomoe showed sympathy laced with disdain. Sword in one hand and a talisman in the other, the miko inched backward.

"But the kingdom of Amara must be rebuilt! It is the only reason I am here, it is my sole wish," Menace glared at the audacity of the commoner. What did the peasants know of the stress and pain of royalty? "It will be glorious and strong, like the days of old," she smiled brilliantly in memory. Yes, the peasants had been wrong, she had done nothing but good for them. So she took joy in a few small things, didn't always see to their needs, they should have gratefully given her what she wanted.

Snorting out a barking laugh, Shizuka openly started cackling. "Great kingdom of Amara? If those stories on the tablets are right, it was a farce! Lead by a spoiled and foolish queen, who made her own pleasures take seat over her peoples. I like money like the next girl, but that stupid bitch just was ignorant! Letting some tart butter her up and stab her in the back? What good can come from a kingdom that was lead by such a tramp?"

Her fault? This…this THING was telling her that everything that had happened was her fault? Darkness billowed out of her as her rage started growing. "M-my fault, you are saying it was MY fault that my kingdom fell?" her body was pulsating with power. Summoning all of her great sorcery, waves of power welled from the temple and the long dead remnants beneath her. "I did well to my people!" she stomped her foot.

"Why is she getting…she isn't…Shinji-kun explain!" Shizuka pointed at Shinji and Leina.

Weaving about Menace madly, Setora did his best to calm down his matriarch. "Ojou-sama you need to calm down! T-This isn't a good idea!"

Moving towards one of the two exits to the room as a large stone slab fell down separating the two groups, Shinji chuckled joylessly. "I think she's the queen you were talking about. S-she's not human…undead maybe?" Shinji guessed.

"So THERE you two are, oh another fight?" Nanael asked as she flew down from the window that Shizuka had leapt down from earlier. "What is going on here?" she pointed at Menace.

More and more she summoned her powers, fueled by animosity and the sense of betrayal. Her new slave had rebelled, these women were taking her new little masseuse, and the bitchy one was saying she caused her kingdom's fall. "I am not to blame!" she all but cried.

More slabs fell and smashed against the ground, torrents of water started spilling out into the room as it fell into ruin. Nanael grabbing onto Leina who in turn held onto Shinji were washed down one of the tunnels leading out of the temple. Tomoe and Shizuka were carried out of the other exit. But Menace was blind to it all, she just felt coldness again…coldness reclaiming her as her last remaining temple crumbled around her.

Hours later after she had finally calmed down, sitting outside in the chill night with Setora at her side, Menace relented. "I will reclaim it all, and at least I have you," she stroked the back of Setora's head. Her goal wasn't gone, just pushed back. And now she had some women to add to her revenge list, and if she could get that boy back she'd try. For she was willing, willing to become dark, become evil and vile to reclaim all she lost.

X-X

Notes

I really wanted Menace to come off as dopey yet regal…hard to do. Had to rewatch the episode with her, as I thought she was more ditsy. From the episode she came off as more oblivious than stupid…hope that came across. As for the back-story, I got most of it from the QB wiki regarding Menace being betrayed and killed in the slave quarters by Anarista, the rest was my design. Hope ya not to upset at the darker nature of this chapter, but this isn't all fun and games in this story.

But man, Menace is one of MY favorite characters and it was hard to NOT have her join the cast permiantly at this point. Not saying she won't, but I won't do it without a reason. Sigh, oh well. Hope you liked it.

Later

Mercaba


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Work has hated me with a rip-roaring passion lately. Projects, deliveries, and just general annoyances that suck the life out of me. But I perceiver and write this oddity when I can. I'll admit its being far better received by you guys then I thought it'd be. Thanks for that.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 6

His stomach ached with hunger, but Shinji was determined not to mention it at all as Leina was likely even harder hit. Nanael however floated above their heads with her insipidly happy grin on, apparently she had found some food and opted not to share or angels didn't eat as often as humans. Walking through the forest they found themselves by after waking, Shinji hoped to find some sort of fruit soon. Oh…and talk to the angel about going home, not that he was procrastinating that at all.

Checking her armor for the fifth time since she had reaffixed it, it had come off after the geyser expelled them, Leina blinked expectantly at Shinji. "So this must be the fabled forest of the elves! I've only seen one or two actual elves in my life, wonder if they'll be upset with us in their forest?" she let her hand linger in the air back towards Shinji.

Not noticing Leina's attempts at affection, Shinji kept both hands on his staff to steady himself. A hint of fear in his voice he asked, "They won't attack us will they? It's not like we have a choice. We can't find food in the desert, and we won't destroy anything." This world was just to damn full of peoples and things that wanted him dead, Shinji thought. He hadn't thought of it, but at least Tokyo-3 people just didn't care. He could be lying on the street dying and the worst thing that'd happen would be a mugging, and likely nobody helping him. Here…well he was tempted to ask Leina to train him to fight some how.

The incident with Menace struck a cord with the lad. Being so helpless while all the women around him were so capable made Shinji feel like a fifth wheel. Healing powers or no, if Leina had to keep saving him she'd eventually want him gone to make her life easier. He didn't want that, not at all. But Leina didn't seem to much the teacher type, and with the oddity his staff was he'd likely hurt her by his random flaying.

"This place is too humid, can't we go someplace cooler or with some cute guys?" Nanael added her opinion of the current situation. Her contributions for the day have mostly been to gripe, moan, or complain about anything and everything she could. Flying closer to Shinji, she scrutinized his face, "Hmm, cute but a little on the thin side. Why is she sticking with you when she could have a big hunk?"

Twist the dagger in a little further please, Shinji glared at the unbalanced winged angel. "Leina-san is just trying to get me to the grand church to get some answers for me," he watched her standing under a tree looking up. God she was beautiful, and that childlike joy in her face was infectious. She could have any man she wanted…and she was choosing him for now, that helped the self-esteem. "W-why are you watching over these Queen's Blade fights anyway Nanael-san?" he'd let the derogatory comments slide.

Before Nanael could talk, Leina let out a loud war cry and kicked a tree with all her might. Arms outstretched she caught a falling bushel of banana looking fruit. "I'm with Shinji because he's a kind and supportive man, angel. I don't want a 'big hunk' that will just want me for my body or more likely the title of marring into my family," she pulled off a fruit and tossed it to Shinji with a smile. Finding the angel drooling at the sight, Leina tossed one up to the ingrate. Peeling a fruit for herself, she took a bite, "And I promised I'd help him as he helped me," again she looked at the angel with a hint of hesitation.

A sense of trepidation wormed into Shinji as he held the new fruit. Poisonous or not, it seemed both of his current companions had no qualms about eating it. Well when in Rome, he took a bite and sweetness filled his mouth like never before. Never to keen on sweet food, Shinji forced himself to eat it, "T-thank you Leina-san. You're to kind." He knew he was blushing from her complement. Having a girlfriend, man this was such a new thing. "Anyway, N-Nanael-san, do you think you can answer some questions for me?" he had to ask…it was important.

Disbelief whole etched into her face, Nanael just pointed at Shinji and Leina. "Wait are you two…you're actually together? I was joking! I thought Shinji," Nanael could remember men's names very easily. "Would want to be with her, but you actually…are you two…you know?" She made a circle with the fingers of her left hand and poked a finger of her right through it with a hint of red on her cheeks.

Actually drawing her blade, Leina shouted angrily at the aerial invader, "What business of yours is it what we do? And why is it so hard to believe Shinji would want to be with me? I'm not hideous…he even said I was beautiful!" Leina stomped towards the blissfully selfish angel, her fruit falling to the ground and getting trampled underfoot. Putting her hand on Shinji's shoulder, tearing more of the heavily damaged plugsuit, "And if you must know…yes we have," was that pride in her voice?

And Shinji thought he had bad self-esteem, but to hear Leina think she was the lucky one in the pairing floored him, oh and how easily she confessed to them making love. "L-Leina-san I think she's more…I'm the one here that is out of his league. A proud and skilled warrior and…lets face it I'm not much but added weight," but damn was he going to try and change that. Pulling the collar of the plugsuit back up, damn thing was nearly falling apart now, Shinji took a step back as Nanael flew right up to both of them, that creepy big smile on her face, "N-Nanael-san?"

"Apes in love, how cute. But I guess if he's good in bed it could make up for his small size," Nanael tried to sound as if she had experience but failed miserably. Butting in between the two, the angel now fixed her appraising eye upon Leina. Groaning, "Damn ape women…damn things are too big, face to…why can't all of them just go and leave the men to me." Kicking her legs out as she flew, her metal greaves almost struck Shinji in the head through her lack of care. "Well lets get going and find more battles, you've been in so many I'll be likely to officiate more if I tag along. Just don't do anything while I'm around alright? I don't want to see YOU like that," she flew a lazy circle around Leina.

A vein started throbbing in Leina's forehead. "What makes you think we want you following us, and we won't avoid showing our affection just to placate you angel!" Leina brushed past the flying blue-hair and pulled Shinji into an impromptu amorous embrace. Clumsily trying open-mouth kiss the lad, Leina simply put her tongue into his mouth and let it sit like a hunk of meat.

Caught off guard at the sudden but very welcome advance, Shinji's eyes drifted closed as he dropped his staff and wrapped his arms around the woman. While he would never say it aloud, Leina's 'dead fish' kiss was a little unsettling. Doing what he had saw in some of the few porn movies and romance movies he had been forced to suffer though, he let his own dance about and caress the insides of Leina's mouth. But all the quickly the passion was broken as Nanael thrust the two apart. Sometimes Leina's temper and spontaneous nature had some very positive results.

"Fine I get it, you monkey's are ruled by your sex drives, how the men of this world put up with it is beyond me," Nanael said a little to quickly and watched Shinji a bit to intently. "Place would be better if it was just us angels and the men to serve us. But lets get going, I don't want to see you go off again on Shinji here," Nanael hovered behind Shinji's back and pushed him forward. "You had questions for a great angel you said?" she said huskily in his ear.

Picking up her sword and shield, dropped in the heat of the moment, Leina appeared dazed for a moment. "Y-yeah, Shinji, ask your questions to this…thing…and we can move on. I want to try and see if we can find the fabled elf city. I bet they'd be able to help us far more than she can anyway," picking up the only gear they hadn't lost at the pyramid, Leina hoisted the sleeve over her shoulder. "Think I see something in the distance, I'll go check it out while you talk. Don't think I want to hear what she has to say anyway," she said dismissively.

Feeling himself press hard against the confines of the plugsuit, Shinji was more than a little excited. Leina couldn't kiss well, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. Finding a fallen tree, he sat on it more to mask his little friend, and to force Nanael off his back. Why the angel felt it necessary to press herself against him, Shinji didn't know but it made an already anxious situation even worse. Watching as Leina cut a path through some underbrush, "Nanael-san, w-what can you tell me about yourself…angels I mean," he was quick to correct as Nanael's eye went wide for a moment.

Flying on her back, Nanael used her telekinesis to pull another fruit to her hand. Sounded offended, "You mean you don't already know about angels? We only watch over your world, in our infinite patience and self-sacrifice. And here I thought you were smarter than most of the menfolk." Not pealing the fruit, Nanael took savage bite and chewed angrily.

Noticing Nanael was wearing polka dotted panty's, Shinji quickly stopped looking at the flying angel. Unevenly, "W-well I'm not really from this world, Nanael-san. I-I don't know how I ended up here, but where I come from…angels are giants that are trying to kill us. You're the first angel I've met that wasn't some mind bending monstrosity. And I was hoping…well…maybe you can explain that to me and a few other things?" Ideas of offending Nanael with his ignorance started to build. What if the angels he knew were some sort of bastard children or something?

Quite to the contrary to Shinji's fears, Nanael flew right up into Shinji's face full of exuberance. "You've seen the trials for red-earth! Wow I never thought any plane would be that stupid as to want to fight those things! I mean if even one human wants to stop the ceremony it just ends. How many have you seen?" her eyes danced with childlike delight.

On the spot suddenly, Shinji was more floored with what Nanael had said. "Well ten…but they said it was the twelfth. And what do you mean we can stop it if anybody wants to? None of us want to fight those things. Wait…you believe me when I said I came from a different world?" was she gullible, smart, or just very trusting Shinji was oddly thinking the former. Shinji had seen many girls like Nanael, they thought themselves superior for reasons that had no real barring in real life.

Scratching the side of her cheek, Nanael suddenly wasn't so keen on eye to eye contact. "Wow twelve, things get harder after that…I think. I don't know much about it actually. I heard the arch angel lecturing about it I think," she confessed as she summoned another fruit. Helping herself to Leina's efforts, "As for your story, yeah I believe it. We angels look over more than just one world. And if you didn't want to fight them, why not tell the officiating angel that you want to stop? Like the Queen's Blade, an angel is watching all the battles. She should be easy to spot."

No longer just concerned about his dwindling desire to return to Tokyo-3, Shinji reached out and grabbed a hold of Nanael's hands. Forcing her to look at him, "Can you end it then? I mean…the trial or red-earth, whatever you called it. Can you end it? Or…c-can you get me back there so I can?" could he end it and return to here best of both worlds? Not being a scholar or physicist, things like the macro-verse and angels looking over all worlds made Shinji's head spin. But if this insufferable angel could prevent his old world from being destroyed, "I'll do anything if you can…just name it."

Flustered, Nanael quickly flew back dragging Shinji for a few feet before he let go. "S-S-Stupid human don't go touching your superiors that easily. A-and did I feel holy power in you? M-men aren't supposed to have that…what was it the head angel said about that again…" she paused in thought but the elevator never made it to the top floor. "A-as for your question. I-I can't do it, but I can look into finding who can. What realm are you from?" she made sure to hover out of Shinji's reach.

What realm? "I'm from earth?" he said lamely. Shinji didn't know what the hell she was asking, how was he to know such things? "Sorry if that doesn't help you," he saw her annoyed face quite clearly. "But like I said, you're the first angel I've ever seen that was humanoid. Things like this are strange in my home. I mean you said an angel was officiating it, but we've never seen it. We didn't know we could end it," but it begged the question, who had started the angels attacking and did they know this little loophole?

"Stick out your finger, if I remember right a friend of mine can find out where your from based on your blood," Nanael summoned her giant blade. Slicing into Shinji's finger, Nanael suspended the drop of blood in the air. "Now I can't promise anything, but if I do get your answers, I'll be holding you to your word. You'll be my servant from here on. As for the observer, it'd likely be a low rank watching so look for blue hair. It's a sign of divine heritage. Not all angels have blue hair, but all blue hair is angelic. When we rank up we can change our colors or leave it. I…I choose to keep mine this color," Nanael was oh so quick to say.

Waving as Nanael flew off into the sky with his blood, Shinji fell back to the ground. That was the oddest and most mind warping conversation he had in ages. "Just wish I could trust her, but she didn't even seem confident," but he couldn't think of anything else. Maybe the church or the elves would be more help than Nanael would end up being. Though that last bit, "Ayanami has blue hair…but that would mean? No…that can't be right."

Rei wasn't an angel, that would be stupid…somebody would have known that. Getting back to his feet, less disappointed in Nanael's lack of answers than not, Shinji knew he WAS trying…he just failed. So he got to stay with Leina longer. "Maybe I could ask her to come with me?" but would she leave…even if they had the option? He'd have to cross that bridge when the time came. Finding her trail through the underbrush, Shinji followed suit with staff in hand.

X-X

Stupid angel, Leina thought as she absentmindedly walked amongst the large trees. Not being the most skilled at identifying flora, she knew what flowers she liked and thanks to Shinji some fruits she could eat, she only vaguely got the sense of how this forest was different from the last she had been in. Though her attention was more on keeping her temper at bay rather than appreciate the majesty surrounding her. The gall of that damn blue haired harpy!

Cutting down some of the thicker reeds that were in her way, she paused to look back. "Wonder if she even has any answers for him, doubt it," Nanael did not fill anybody with confidence about mentality. But Leina had to admit, even the dumbest angel had to know SOMETHING that could be beneficial. Just the sheer sexism that pervaded everything the tunic clad tart said made Leina want to lash out. So she was a monkey, but Shinji was a human…how did that make sense? And why did the bitch have to keep going on about believing them to be in a relationship? That kiss however, well maybe going on pure emotion at times was nice.

Tracing her lips with her left hand, Leina smiled as a shiver went down her spine. Softly she mouthed, "Guess he's better at that than I am. I'll need to work on that as well." Books on romance didn't really read like manuals in how a kiss worked, so she had thought it was just, stick it in and let it rest. Well Shinji's world must have been a bit more detailed than hers in describing things. Maybe, if a manner of traversing worlds was found and found to be easy she'd go with him for a visit. Then they could both come back…she was finding the idea of a life without him a bleak concept.

Her foot catching on an extended root, Leina found herself momentarily snagged. "Bloody trees, my mind is just not with it. Not used to feeling like…" she groaned. If Nanael was going to stick with them for more than a few more hours, well the angel would be getting exactly what she asked not to get. The surge of emotions was totally new to Leina, and she wanted to bask in it to share it. Hacking the root clean, her boot was freed and the wandering warrior continued her trek.

"Shame we couldn't stay and explore that pyramid more, but Shinji was right all along," Leina fumbled as she found a clearing in the forest. What had started off a simple and easy adventure through an empty relic to her childhood became a life and death struggle. One she had failed…she failed again! That mummy woman had taken control of her after she got knocked out by her own haste. In a fair fight she would have won, but Leina was learning the world wasn't fair. Worse was Tomoe apparently had to save her, not that Leina suspected Tomoe to hold that against her.

Catching her foot again as she entered the clearing, Leina hopped on one foot to find her balance. With a rueful chuckle, "I need to get better. If I can't protect myself how can I face Risty again, live up to my mother's name, or keep him safe." Goals were set, she'd double her efforts to make herself worthy of the Vance family. Sword in hand, Leina's ears caught a hint of metal on metal. Coming to a stop, crooning her head to the side, she noticed a subtle change in the smell of things too.

It was growing fouler smelling, akin to the bowls of the keep where the bodily waste ended up before the servants cleaned it. Pungent and ripe, it caused her to wrinkle her nose and gag at the swift shift from fragrant to noxious. Girding herself, Leina checked her shield, affixed her armor (loosened a trifle to tease Shinji earlier), and ran off towards the battle. Quite despite herself, Leina's blood started to boil in anticipation. It could be Risty, or another skilled warrior to test her skills. The clash of blades, the impact of sword on shield, it was almost as exhilarating as planning tonight's little event. It wasn't wrong to want to be with the one you care for she figured.

Diving through another barrier of trees, Leina came before the source of both the abysmal stench and the fight. It hadn't taken to long to find the battle, roughly a quarter mile away from where Shinji and she had entered the forest, but the view was far from the tranquil one. A swamp stretched out along the tree line straddling the forest for a good mile. But this wasn't like the small swamp in the Vance barony which had been muddy brown and full of life, no this was black and dead with hints of evil.

Not far from where Leina stood overlooking the half decaying reeds, two combatants fought with dynamically opposing fighting styles. Effortlessly and gracefully a woman with red twin-tails and what appeared to be a black maid's attire spun a large scythe with practiced ease. Hovering a good six inches off the ground, scythe held in one hand, the other let out a gout of greyish smoke. As the mist surrounded her opponent, that scythe swung with an eerie precision at her opponents head.

The unfortunate defended of the savage blow, nearly blocked it with a metal staff roughly the size of her body. In an odd assembly of orange arm/leg coverings and skirt, her chest covered by a modest two stripes of white cloth, the smaller woman was pushed back by the ferocity of what had seemed a lazy attack. Skidding across the ground, the younger woman gritted her teeth, "Why are you destroying the forest! I've been told by master Alleyne to keep it safe!" Springing herself forward, using the staff as a launcher, the girl's feet flew out.

Watching the combatants, Leina was starting to piece the situation together, but wasn't ready to pick a side to support. "That looks like one of father's servants, but she's turned the forest into that swamp?" Leina gasped at the concept. It would take great magical power to change the environment like that, and it showed. The half-elf, Leina guessed from the pointed but not ears, was struggling to keep up with the flurry of blows. Getting into a defensive stature, Leina prepped herself to intervene if things got to heavy. Nobody needed to die, a peaceful solution was always possible.

Swinging her scythe underhanded, the maid smirked as the half-elf did exactly as she wanted. Catching the staff just between her opponent's arms, Airi launched Nowa high into the air with the force of the blow. "Sorry but MY master wants this to become a swamp, and I do loath to fail my mistress," Airi said shrewdly. Smashing the backside of her scythe into the descending body of the forest guardian, Airi hovered above the prone body. "I do apologize for the need to do this to you, but failure is not an option," and with a sudden lurch lashed at Nowa's exposed stomach.

Before Leina could launch a defense, to stunned at how effortlessly the maid had sent the half-elf into the air, a small pink monkey like animal acted in her stead. Wrapping around Nowa's body and defending the helpless half-elf from the blow. "Lou!" Nowa shouted in concern as the body slumped off but was not bleeding, "Thank you Lou!"

"Impressive, I didn't expect that," Airi said with actual admiration. "But that just means I'll just use you to recharge. To the victor goes the spoils they say," reaching down she grabbed the helpless woman by the neck. Holding Nowa up by the chin, showing either incredible strength or magic, the maid smiled sultry as she forced the half-elf's mouth open. Smacking her lips, "I do enjoy the life force of the young. Elves have a unique flavor." Amidst Nowa's struggles, Airi brought her in close, just before their mouths connected a small stream of greenish light flowed out of the Nowa's mouth before they connected.

Having seen enough, Leina heard tales of creatures like this one, and it was time to act. The 'woman' before her was a wraith, and sucking the life out of that young half-elf. "Stop now spirit! Let that one go and face a real challenge," Leina expertly held her blade point at her enemy. Blood tingling, senses alive with anticipation, Leina felt her body acclimate to the surroundings. The clearing was big enough for her to move freely, the swamp and forest wouldn't factor in. The maid was strong, but appeared slow and mostly an up close fighter, excellent, this would be a good test. "Let her go or I'll end you," Leina threatened as she took a step forward.

Dropping the unconscious but breathing steadily Nowa to the ground, Airi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I wouldn't have killed her, she's too tasty to kill, and to young. I just needed to immobilize her," she swung her scythe around in one hand. Flying closer to Leina, but outside of sword reach, "And who might you be? Humans aren't normally allowed in these forests, and judging from your choice in armaments…Queen's Blade?" The white apron billowed in the breeze as the maid's cap ruffled about.

Catching from the corner of her sight Leina saw the monkey thing Lou had hopped over to the girl and was patting her face. One worry gone, she hadn't been too late in interrupting. With a full body spun, Leina added all her weight into the first blow at the wraith. Slicing just above the waist, the black and white cloth tore but that was it. "Leina Vance, the wandering warrior, and your name spirit? Why do you befoul this forest?" Leina was quick to get back to a solid stance. The spin had added speed and power, but left her a little disorientated.

Eyes widening ever so slightly, the maid let the blade of her scythe dangle just below her feet. "So you are the one that beat Melona. I'll have to be careful with you. You may call me Airi if you want," she gave a courteous head bow. Launching herself forward, blade dangling behind her, the specter gave no hint of exertion or worry. Closing the distance between herself and Leina in but moments, Airi's scythe cut through the air so fast it could be heard.

Catching the tip of the approaching weapon between one of the spokes of her shield, Leina grunted at the shock of the impact. Her teeth rattled and her feet hurt, but she absorbed the bulk of the blow. "You're a lot stronger than you look, though you look more suited for cleaning than combat," Leina joked. Drawing back quickly, she jabbed her sword forward hoping to drive the green eyed and devilishly cute woman back. Idle thoughts of what Shinji would make of that impish beauty were lost as the woman didn't move and the tip of her sword was imbedded into Airi's side. "Fool! Why didn't you dodge?" Leina cried out.

"So you've never killed before, naive in a battle young lady. Such a kindness could turn the tides against you," the maid critiqued. Pulled herself off Leina's blade, wisps of blood briefly were seen before the wound closed itself and the clothing mended as if nothing happened. Capitalizing on Leina's shock and worry, Airi spun around the warrior and held the underside of her blade to Leina's throat. "See, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Your compassion for me is noted though," Airi lowered her blade but followed with a swift kick to the back of Leina's head.

Rolling forward as pain exploded behind her, Leina fell to the ground as vertigo and her balance failed her. Spinning in her descent, she fell thankfully on her rump facing the accursed wraith. "I find it not necessary to kill my opponents. Death doesn't solve anything," she gritted out but the taste of blood was present in her mouth. Grabbing at the dirt and grass, Leina pulled out hunks of dirt clots and tossed them at Airi's face.

Jumping to her feet as Airi swatted at the missiles, the dust clouds created from the impact covering her actions, Leina was quick to take the advantage. This was a good battle, quick and to the point, no flashy moves, they both were trying to disarm and defeat…odd how polite and calm the foul spirit was, quite unexpected. However, Leina would win! Rushing in, taking one of Airi's frantic swings to her shield, Leina lashed out and connected the flat of her blade to Airi's wrist causing the weapon to fall.

Holding the tip of her blade to Airi's throat, the thud of the scythe on the ground was oh so satisfying. "You are beaten, Airi, leave this place and don't come back," pride reverberated in Leina's core. Just like back at her ancestral home, she had fought and won against an opponent. Different than with Tomoe as this wasn't just a friendly spar, Leina was hit by a wave of endorphins. "Do you yield!" she challenged.

An annoyed tick crossed Airi's face as she looked away from her opponent. "Yield," the word sounded almost mocking. A few moments of tense silence followed, then oddly enough Air's black maid uniform and apron vanished leaving the woman clad in naught by underwear, and then Airi was gone.

Throwing her fists up in the air in triumph, Leina let out a guttural roar of victory. No tricks like with Melona's attack being blocked, no magic enhanced attacks like with Tomoe at the pyramid, no this was a total victory! "It's a shame Shinji wasn't here to see it," she put her sword at her side, and rubbed under her nose. With a skip in her step she headed towards the downed half-elf, "Think I earned a little reward for…" Coldness, body paralyzing coldness wrapped around her body, tendrils of smoke but the smoke wasn't formless, it had arms, skeletal arms. "What trickery is this?" she gasped.

Leaning against Leina, mouth to her ear, Airi whispered hauntingly, "Shall we have a second round?" Her spectral assault, minions loyal to the swamp queen and her, held Leina fast. Forcing Leina to the ground and on her back, Airi straddled the helpless Leina. "You do have the skill that Melona stated, but you are to green. Not all fights are fair, not all battles are just of skill and prowess. You are beaten before this even started. Now to claim MY prize and reclaim the life-force I lost fighting you," Airi held Leina down by the shoulders.

Cheating spirit! Fighting against the coldness that even now robbed her of her strength, Leina would not fear! "You'll get nothing voluntarily from me," not that Leina expected her opponent would have it any other way. As Airi moved closer, the kiss of death that she had witnessed before about to be used against her, Leina twisted her head and neck out of the way. "I will not die here!" she rebelled but she couldn't call out to Shinji. This was to be her victory! She had won, but in a thieves way lost the very next unexpected battle.

Inches away from Leina's face, Airi nodded softly. "I won't kill you, but I will play with you. You need to learn that," she leaned in and sucked a brief taste of Leina's life. A sudden burst of energy, Airi slammed the still resistant Leina down hard, "This flavor…this taste. You've been touched! Divine, you taste absolutely," she sucked more life, "Divine. I don't know if I can stop…" And then Airi went in for the full course.

Her feet kicked out as much as the legion of spirits holding her down would allow, but it did little. Leina felt coldness and fatigue encroaching. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasure either, just a slackening and feeling of detachment as the parody of a kiss continued. Just as sleep or death were about to befall her, thoughts of Shinji and Risty wafted absently into her mind. She so wanted so much more time with him, as death was about to come the walls of denial left. She would had him as her king, husband, or whatever it was called on his world.

As the blackness encroached, Leina saw not only Shinji rushing towards her with his staff swinging but an ashen haired elf rushing just behind him to…maybe she'd get a chance after all. But then sleep, deep and dreamless claimed her.

X-X

Damn council of fools, Alleyne never like talking to the old men but today was a special situation. They played to loose with their titles and with the ancient laws, only when it suited to benefit them she noticed. But they were the leaders of the forest elves, and that meant she had to report to them. So for a full half day, as she detailed what transpired that morning, Nowa was left to fend for herself with the male.

"And you claim you prevented this human from healing the fallen female?" the bearded and grey high chancellor asked. Garbed in lavish robes and finery, the elderly man's gnarled hands wrapped around the top of his cane, the sword at his side was purely an heirloom of ages past. "And this was after he healed the half-breed. So if we do have a repeat of the Arwen incident we won't have lost any of our own ranks," he turned to the two equally old men sitting on smaller pedestals at his side.

Had it really been over six hundred years since that cursed Arwen had tried to fulfill his ill planned invasion of her forest? Alleyne would have liked to blank that memory from her mind, several of her comrades had lost their will to that horrid human. Turned to beings of lust and mindless followers of him, sadly it wasn't her blade that claimed the fools head, she'd have kept it a trophy.

Adjusting her red barrette, the eldest fighter of the village stood at her most poised. "That is correct. I had thought he would have went to cure his own possible comrade before Nowa, but was wrong. In his fight with the wraith that destroyed a good square five miles of forest he ended up closer to her just prior to defeating this Airi," her curt and to the point reply echoed in the elaborate housing the elders chose. Oddly though the man had none of Arwen's air about him.

Alleyne didn't know how to take that, this human male wasn't like the last male healer that had graced the planet. For starters he was a horrid fighter, her evaluation of his staff usage was barely in the teens. Though he was kind, moving to heal quick, and it was only her lie that stayed his hand. It had been the first test, and begrudgingly Alleyne admitted he passed. She had told the boy, who looked Nowa's age, that to heal the severity of the females injury would destroy her will and make her an empty doll that only followed his orders. She had been ready to strike him down if he went on regardless, but no, Shinji she recalled his name, had all but flung himself away from the woman.

Nodding to the racist and self-serving 'leader', she added, "I have him believing time and bed rest it the ideal cure for the fallen woman, Leina Vance of the barony not to far from here." Alleyne was shocked that one of the Vance family, notably the one being paraded around as the next heir was not on their ancestral grounds. Always keep up on information that might be useful, one of her late mother's key lessons. "I am uncertain as to the boy's intentions though. It is true Nowa appears totally under her own conscious, but can we trust it not to be a ruse?" she said aloud but poised the question more to herself.

Waving to one of the female stewards at the entrance to the chamber, the chancellor cleared his throat. "Prepare a sleeping elixir. We will keep the humans at the half-breeds dwelling," the man said with rising disdain and annoyance. Eying the body of the steward, clad in the traditional green shirt (more a cut off showing much of the taught body underneath), "Instruct the male that it is of medicinal purposes. Keep the woman sedated until you can decipher his intents. If it is like Arwen before, they'll both be slain. Else, we'll come to a new solution."

As the page ran off to attend to her charge, Alleyne fought to keep her mask of indifference in check. Lies, potions, and deceit were the coin of this realm anymore, how far had her people fallen? Hardly anyone followed the old ways like she did. Time changed much it seemed. "How am I to keep an eye upon this man without raising suspicion? You are not advocating I watch his interactions with Nowa, are you?" the edge was rising in her voice as the men shrunk from it.

Nowa was one of if not her only friend anymore, and these close minded fools hated her based upon Nowa's heritage. A half-breed was not allowed into the sacred city, a half-breed was not worth of their secrets or protection. But of all the people she knew, Alleyne thought Nowa the most pure and radiant. And these cowards were asking her to use Nowa as bait for a possible corrupter? Maybe another way could be found, but what?

The trio of men spoke for several tense moments, occasionally looking at Alleyne before heading back to their secret council. Finally after they agreed upon some course of action, the chancellor thumped his cane on the ground. "It is the best option we have. If you will not directly interact with the human, we see no option other than to use the half-breed. We must know the threat of this man, but unlike his own kind we will not kill him without warrant. If he moves to convert the will of the half-breed or the human female wakes some how and shows signs of corruption, use whatever means you feel necessary to quell the threat."

Spinning with a flourish of her elegant red with gold trim cape, Alleyne had to leave the chambers less she break one of her own commandments. Loyalty to the leaders was paramount to society, regardless of how she felt about it. To all but her, Nowa was an outsider and expendable, so who else to put on the alter to test this man. What they planned to due with him if he proved not a threat, well Alleyne wouldn't dwell.

Moving quickly out of the city proper into the woods, her kin did not appeal to her but they did fear and respect her. One didn't become the master over all warriors due to being kind and soft-hearted. The forest though, she felt home amongst the trees and animals. Racing at full tilt, the wind whipped her cape about and her barrette off, she felt alive and one with nature. Greens and browns blurred together as she went down well worn paths that were invisible to the untrained eye.

All too quickly however that fleeting sense of peace and tranquility ended, Nowa was outside with that man with her. How that child could be so carefree and energetic while living alone and maltreated amazed and made Alleyne proud. What was this though? It seemed she was training the lad with one of her older staffs. Unable to keep her tongue still, "Nowa, your back leg is to ridged, 65 points, boy you're holding your weapon to loosely, 17."

Smiling broadly at the newly arrived woman, Nowa waved her free hand excitedly, "Master Alleyne! Shinji here wants me to teach him now to use a staff! I told him you'd be a lot better at it. And we do owe Leina and him for helping drive off that odd woman," Nowa dropped her staff and dashed over to Alleyne's side. Getting down on one knee to show respect, "Can you train both of us as his friend recovers?"

Her own staff suddenly felt heavy on her back, Alleyne found it odd. Her trusty and mastered staff hadn't been a burden in over a few centuries, but all the sudden she was well aware of its weight. "Rise Nowa, you know in just my presence you need not follow the rules of the elf clans. They do not recognize you so you need not recognize their ways," more Alleyne wanted Nowa to stick it to those that snubbed her.

Panting heavily, sweat dripping down his face, Shinji was the perfect picture of winded. Either bowing or leaning over to catch his breath, Shinji examined the dirt at Alleyne's feet. In rough collections of words broken by large breaths, "Alleyne-san, you said you were going to ask about Leina-san and her condition? C-can I heal her or is it dangerous?" The raw emotion in his words, hinted at no duplicity and utter respect for the elf herself.

Helping Nowa to her feet, Alleyne allowed herself one of her few smiles at her friend. Nowa was not tainted at all, maybe this male was what he appeared to be, friendly. Taking her staff off her back, she tossed it at Shinji, "A healing potion is being brewed for her in the city. Unfortunately you are not allowed to enter, our rules are our own and we wish you to respect them. It will take time for her to recover, rest and the drink are the best options for her." Lies felt bitter on her tongue, but she had her orders and she had to abide by them. As loath as she was to do so, honor, duty, and loyalty were instilled into her from her birth to her parents' deaths.

Bouncing on her feet, that smile almost going ear to ear, Nowa patted Shinji's back with excessive force. "Isn't that great? Your friend will be fine, I told you somebody as strong looking as her wouldn't fall so easily. Hope she'll spar with me when she wakes up," Nowa looked up at the canopy of leaves. As Lou jumped from her shoulder over to Shinji's, she laughed openly, "Even Lou likes him, you have to help train him. I think he could be pretty good."

Holding onto Alleyne's staff as if it were a holy relic, Shinji marveled at the simple oaken staff adorned with iron spiked ends. "Thank you for helping us, Alleyne-san. With what Nowa-san said, I was worried you'd make us leave before Leina-san woke. As for your rules, I understand, so I won't press," spinning the staff around in his hand he judged the weight by alternating direction. Holding the weapon in both hands he extended it back to its owner, "As for training…I couldn't impose upon you. Nowa-san said you're the m-master here. I-I'm not worthy of that attention."

He held the weapon as in a well enough manner, his swings were to fast to get a good handle…maybe an 18. Nowa had clearly been an adept at the craft, not so much this man. But…but he could learn, and it gave her a way of keeping an eye on him while protecting Nowa. "You seem to be one that has been under the eye of the military or had some training. One your age…strange," Alleyne leaned over and gazed into the boys eyes. She had to blink and look away, they were haunted with pain…more pain than she had seen in human's twice the boy's…no this was a man despite his age.

"I had to, well it's complicated Alleyne-san. But from where I came from I had to protect my-my people. I'm not really from around here," he said with all the hidden subtly of a fish on dry land. He was hiding something, but it wasn't a dangerous secret. "I worked with a military group, they gave me very basic hand to hand training…nothing really beyond how to take a hit and keep standing. But I…I want to get stronger. Leina-san, she was almost killed today. And all I did was get lucky and hit that woman to save her. I-I want to be stronger," his conviction was palpable.

Nowa pulled out her trump card and held lightly on Alleyne's cape, "Please? I'll help him when you can't be around?" Oh those big brown eyes were playing the sympathy card expertly.

Had Nowa asked for ANYTHING before Alleyne would have denied it, had watched the man from a far. But with the combined belief that maybe this wasn't an act, Nowa's request, and her own sense of honor. "We begin tomorrow. I'll train you personally until your friend wakes. But I will not be easy, I will not be fair, and I will expect your full commitment," anything else was worthless.

X-X

Swinging her staff against the training dummy with all her might, Nowa felt that satisfying crash that came with destroying her fourth one this cycle. She'd have to make another one, but it was a symbol of her improving and dedication. Sticking one end of the staff against the ground, Lou climbed up it and nuzzled against her cheek. "Going to be another great day isn't it?" she gushed. Life had really changed for the better in the week since Shinji arrived.

The young half-elf hadn't really realized how lonely her life had been until the first full day she spent with both Alleyne and Shinji. The two youths woke up, Shinji prepared food for them, and they ate and talked. The topics were diverse, especially after Nowa learned Shinji wasn't from this world! The concept alone made Nowa's mind wander all day long. After the food ended Alleyne would show up and take Shinji out on a special exercise regimen leaving her alone to do her own routine. Around noon the pair would come back, Shinji would prepare something else for lunch, and then they'd both study under Alleyne. Once the sun went down, well then Shinji and her played and joked around. Before they turned in for the night Shinji would administer the potion Alleyne brought that morning to his sleeping friend.

A full week of it, and Nowa still found Shinji had could still marvel her with tales of his world or adventures in her own.

Who would have thought the desert had such marvels in it! Maybe someday she'd try and see some of the wonders all around her, if a new forest guardian was ever found. The only thing that struck Nowa as different, not bad just confusing, was the tingling feeling she got when she put her leaves on for the day. Before it was just a matter of getting them to stick, now images of Shinji popped into her head and the leaves didn't stay on as easy. It felt the same way as the sensation she had after he healed her after the battle with the woman the day he arrived. She'd have to ask Alleyne about it.

Thinking of the devil, Alleyne's voice carried harshly over the late-morning air, "You're posture is still to slack, 24-points. But you have increased your speed and duration." Bursting through the brush, Alleyne had the look of somebody that just took a lazy stroll not a five mile death run. Grabbing the boy's odd canteen, the lead instructor tossed it at the panting youth that clumsily followed. A smidge of pride in her voice, "And feel free to alleviate the pain you accrued. Your healing powers need to be trained as well. As for the side-effects, this will help build your willpower. Nothing cannot be overcome, even that."

Drinking greedily from the sleeve, elfin water spilling over the side and down his face, Shinji synched it after he had his fill. Waving at his sparring partner, "You finally broke it this morning Nowa! I didn't think you'd be able to!" Shinji examined the crude humanoid target that had been broken at the waist. Now clad in elvish clothing, brown slacks and jerkin with a light green cape, Shinji closed his eyes and the stress and fatigue ebbed away from him. "Sorry Alleyne-sama, I'm just worried about using it to much. Wouldn't it be a crutch if I use it to much? And…I don't have much willpower," he eyed both women for a moment then hurriedly went to grab his training staff.

Something about how he looked at her, well it made Nowa feel good. Embarrassment wasn't something that came naturally to her. Following closely to her new friend, she poked his side, "I told you I'd be able to do it! Just like I said you'd get better at master's training. She's even been going harder on you than she is on me." But she had been a few years younger when she had been found by Alleyne, so maybe her age at the time played into things. Spinning her staff in her hand, it blurred into a perfect circle of motion, "You ready for are pre-lunch spar?"

Dusting her hands off, Alleyne left the hut where the two teens slept and Leina still lay, Alleyne cast a lingering gaze at the unconscious body therein. Her tone was gruff as ever, "I left today's potion next to her. She appears to be getting much better, I don't wager much longer before she wakes." Preparing her own weapon, Alleyne purposefully stepped between Nowa and Shinji. Prodding the man in his gut with the tip of her staff, "And you won't get any better with it unless you practice. You have made great progress ,young Ikari, in the time you've been with us. But you've leagues to go. Using your talents would facilitate your progress."

Glomping onto Shinji's side, rubbing her cheek against his, Nowa wanted to show her own form of praise. "You just have to keep trying, Shinji! Don't get to upset about me beating you," seeing the boy blush and act timid…well Nowa really liked seeing that. Was this why Alleyne told her to keep an eye on him? As for his healing powers, Nowa begged him to try it out on her once, she wanted to know what it felt like while awake, and last night he did. Sleep had been odd, plagued with dreams she didn't understand. But now was the time for practice, "Have at you Shinji!" she swung at him without warning.

Alleyne moved away from the pair the moment Nowa showed any indication of attack, while the slower Ikari had barely enough time to pull his training staff up to block. "Nowa-san, that wasn't very fair," Shinji said humor creeping into his words. Pushing Nowa's attack back towards her, Shinji pressed the attack with a half rush. Pressing his staff against hers, forming an 'X' of the weapons, the lad pushed harder than he had a few days ago thanks to the strength training. "H-hi Lou," Shinji grunted as the monkey like animal patted his cheek as it sat on Nowa.

"Both of you are stronger than his, Nowa you are letting him take advantage 55-points. Ikari if you augment your strength with your talents you can exert more power than either Nowa or myself, 20-points," Alleyne critiqued. Walking about the pair as the exchanged blow after blow, Nowa clearly the superior, Shinji would only press when his opponent made a slip up. After a fierce exchange, Nowa back spinning her staff against Shinji's face, the lad was knocked twirling off his feet. With a sigh, and hidden smile said, "Nowa, much better 72-points." Helping Shinji to his feet her frown now apparent, "Improved since last time. You are still to hesitant, 25-points."

Grabbing some of the food Shinji had prepared for her, Nowa took a big bite. Something about how he made food made it taste better than she was used to. Spotting the tell-tale signs of depression on her newest friend, Nowa leapt in to support him, "He's just afraid of hurting me. When we spar I know I can't hit you, master. But with us, well you saw it last time when he got my knee." She thumped her leg against the ground, forgetting it should have still been damaged. Oops, cat out of the bag.

Shinji's staff clattered to the ground as Alleyne turned her fierce gaze his way. "I thought I told you to not use you powers on her, Ikari. You and I know what they'll cause, she doesn't. Unless that was your intent," she gripped her weapon threateningly. "Punishment for breaking orders," she lashed out in a flurry of blows, her well trained 'Eagle Talon' strike covered the boy with blows he was to unskilled to hope to parry.

Rushing to the fallen Shinji's side, Nowa helped him to sit up. "Master I begged him to do it! I didn't…if he was punished I should be too," Nowa was beside herself! All she wanted was the pain to leave, and selfishly she was excited about new things. Head pressed to the ground in penance, Nowa felt horrible for getting her friend hurt. But the pain never came, just Alleyne's hand on the back of her head ruffling, "master Alleyne?"

"You didn't break the law I set, Nowa, it was his mistake and only his. Anyway, does he look troubled?" Alleyne pushed Nowa to a kneeling position. Gesturing to the now seated boy fixing his hair and new clothing, Alleyne drew the young woman against her in a light embrace. Softly, "I must be cruel only to be kind to him. He and his companion are strangers here, eyes are upon him, upon us. His powers bring both great fear and greed to the elders. Do not ask him again, he is to kind to resist."

This was the side of Alleyne Nowa wished the others got to see. The few times she interacted with the other forest elves, they always spoke of Alleyne with fear and respect, not the reverence she deserved. Her master wasn't just some cruel and heartless woman, no, Nowa saw the soft and caring underside shining within. Drawing in close to Alleyne, she basked in the musky smell of the red cap, "I'll be good. I won't ask him again. It makes me feel tingly by where I put the leaves anyway. Is…is that normal?"

Quickly finding Shinji's location, Alleyne sighed in relief when Shinji was found by the hanging pot getting a fire started. "We shall talk about that at a later time, Nowa. A time when your male friend is not so near at hand. It is a private conversion, one I forgot you need know of given your age," Alleyne helped the half-elf to her feet. Gathering both Nowa and her weapon from the ground, Alleyne handed the well-used weapon back to its owner, "It is normal, but at the same time it might not be. But given what I've seen…I believe worry is not something we need do."

In a moment of clarity, Nowa saw something she had only rarely seen on her beloved instructors face. "Do you…like Shinji?" Nowa didn't know how she felt about that. Like and dislike were odd terms, Nowa liked both Shinji and Alleyne, but something in how Alleyne acted made Nowa worried. Would Alleyne stop training her if she liked Shinji more? Nowa didn't want that, Shinji was nice, very nice, but she didn't want to lose Alleyne. Anxiety laden, "You won't stop seeing me over him will you?"

Rolling her eyes, Alleyne lightly smacked the back of Nowa's head with her staff. "Until you are able to get such foolishness from your mind I have no option BUT to stay with you," a raised eyebrow gave proof of Alleyne's joke. Leading Nowa to the hut where Leina lay sleeping, "You are special to me Nowa, never think otherwise. As for I-Shinji, I will admit he was not what I was expecting. Men are rarely as soft-hearted as he. Unlike us, he isn't suited for combat it seems, but he is putting his whole heart into it. Can we do anything but match that?"

That queasy feeling came back to her as she watched Shinji cooking by the fire, Nowa still debated if it was good or bad. The leaves she wore fell off as the increase in moisture loosened the adhesiveness, maybe she didn't need to reaffix them. Alleyne and she often left them off during bathing, and if Shinji was training with them why not have the same openness? "How long do you think she'll sleep, master-Alleyne? I…I like having him here…you're here more too," she did something she hadn't done in ages, she held on to the lip of Alleyne's cape.

Standing over Leina, Alleyne worked the girl's muscles to keep them from atrophying and limber. "Unknown, Nowa, it is not up to me how long she sleeps, or how long the training goes," Alleyne's tone was somber. She started to speak several times but stopped each time. Eventually Shinji came and got both women for the mid-day meal. Afterward sparring and training continued. Nowa got a high score of the day of 81 and Shinji 34.

X-X

Walking amongst the small battalion, not more than twenty, she had taken out with her, Claudette Vance did not like what she saw. She had suspected the last battle Leina had been in was in one of the desert temples, and while the battle hadn't ended in her sister's defeat, the battleground was destroyed. "Leina, were you even here?" she wondered aloud.

If only she hadn't let her foolish sister go all those weeks ago, none of this would be happening. Leina would be trained to eventually take over the Vance lands upon father's death, Elina wouldn't have escaped from home a few days ago, and she'd quietly watch them lead their lives. But Leina just had to go out against father's wishes, and Elina couldn't leave her beloved sister in peace. So now she was out looking for both under the guise of a military drill.

"Lady Claudette, we have finished our survey of the area," one of Claudette's captain's addressed her superior with utmost respect. Clad in little more than Claudette herself, Denette was wearing thigh high black leather boots and a waist cloth, paramount to a heavy metal bra, and a white armguard that went up to her neck, Claudette's only difference was the armguard was black and her larger bust spilled a bit above and below the meager chest protection. But such was the armaments of the advanced guard, they fought hard and took pain as a symbol of failure. "No signs of life are found, but given the battle was over a week ago any survivors tracks would have been lost," the woman ended her salute.

Turning to her valued aid, Claudette noticed movement in her small private tent, somebody not of her regiment was paying her a visit. The weight of her mighty greatsword Thunderclap pressed against her back. "We'll set up camp here for tonight and return to they barony in the morning. Has the captured spy been broken yet?" ruthlessness was part of her trade. She could show no weakness, give no quarter, as the bastard daughter of the she had to make her name known and protect it.

Bowing with a smart grin, Denette had an extra bounce in her movement. "She cracked several hours ago. Apparently she was from a detachment from the grand church. Word of a male healer was found and they were sent out to capture or kill him. According to the woman, the man was in fact a healer and had three women under his sway already. We don't know who, but they did set out into the desert. Possibly he is dead already," a savage glee flittered about Denette.

Men, Claudette wasn't fond of them, to quick to put women down as lower despite all the great warriors of the time being women. Rolling her hand over, Claudette wouldn't risk angering the great church or her father could risk excommunication. "Let the woman go with a horse and half a canteen of water. If she cannot survive on her own then it is not our fault. Offer her our apology, but remind her if she had been open at the start it would not have come to this end," diplomacy need not be kind, but it cruelty wasn't necessary either. Pawns had their place on the chessboard.

With another salute Denette was quick to respond, "As you order Lady Claudette. Appease the church but remind them they are unable to stand against us, wise." Her hand jutted down after the ceremony and was off to meet the general's orders.

Knowing something was a trap was the first step in avoiding in, Claudette knew this as she headed to meet her unexpected visitor. It could be one of Elina's spy network with news, a skilled mercenary, or unlikely an assassin. Heading into her tent, the chessboard as she had left it portrayed the last match she had lost. She kept it that way to remind her that a single foolish move can cost the battle, Leina's first victory against her. Taking her circlet off she tossed it to her cot in mock ease.

In one deft act, the moment she stepped past the doorway, arm extended in throw, Claudette spun and grabbed the neck of her visitor. Finding a tan green haired elf, Claudette's eyes widened. "What business do you have sneaking into my camp, elf, or should I call you Echidna?" Claudette didn't show any sign of alarm. She had seen this woman battle in the Queen's Blade once before, and recognized power when she saw it.

If the hold on her throat caused her any discomfort, Echidna didn't show it. Clear voiced, "Just examining your little teddy bear. Who would have thought the great general of the Vance family kept such a cute toy hidden amongst her things?" Holding up an old and tattered stuffed toy, Echidna smiled wickedly, before tossing it to the bed with the circlet. Grabbing Claudette's wrist, the skilled mercenary pressed a pressure point expertly to cause the hand to open. "And I come offering information, if you're willing to pay for it," she teased. Extending both hands under Claudette's metal chest guard, squeezed playfully.

Not being totally ignorant to the feelings of the flesh, Claudette wasn't overwhelmed at the sudden rush of blood to her chest. "So the great mercenary is nothing but a lowly pervert. I guess I shouldn't have expected more. What information could you have that would interest me in the slightest," a slight hitch worked its way in. Damn snake woman was quite skilled, finding and pinching her nipples with just enough force to intrigue.

Spinning around Claudette, only momentarily taking her hands away from the very full chest, Echidna leaned in close. "I know of some who have come across the real reason you're out here. Two birds of the east flew past me and told me secrets they didn't know they were telling. And I just so happen to be chasing two little kittens," she licked Claudette's ear. Squeezing hard now, not trying for pleasure only pain.

Again showing no sign of weakness, Claudette didn't flinch as nails dug into her supple and sensitive tissue. "You told me enough already then. Leina is not here, nor did she die here if you're still on your job. What else could you tell me of…of…interest," that was unexpected to say the least. Something slithered between her legs and was rubbing against her, that part of her had been forgotten and ignored. Casting her eyes down, she saw the cause of her bother…a snake why was she not surprised. "And if you don't wish your pet to experience how strong my legs are, I suggest you call him back," she was not a woman she was a warrior! The flesh had been abandoned, sacrificed to please her father and protect her sisters.

Giving Claudette one last hard and antagonizing squeeze, Echidna released her hold. "Perhaps I could tell you WHY I'm searching for them. That might cause you to rethink a lot of things," she moved her way to the tent door and unfurled the door. Petting Kelta, Echidna licked her lips, "But I'd want to taste the body of one of the Vance daughters, even if only a half sibling such as you. A fair price I'd think for the info I'm providing."

Having enough of the boorish woman, Claudette reached back and drew her greatsword and with one deft move put Echidna in check. Did she go after the woman herself, no Echidna was to well known for her skill. She went after the pet, blade to Echidna's crotch and pressed to Kelta's head. "I have always wondered what snake tastes like. My price for my body, fair trade is it not?" her body as a woman had no value to her, but if Echidna was so intent…why not enact some pain herself.

The clash of metal on metal, her curved sword slide up Claudette's but found no quarter in the larger woman's superior strength. An ugly grimace of anger blossomed quickly there after, "Maybe I'll just have to sate my tastes on your sister then, either of them. Shouldn't be to hard to get Leina was it? She is under the thrall of a man's spell, or so I've been told." With a shove to Claudette's shocked body, Echidna made a break for it as her opponent toppled backward to the ground.

With Echidna out of sight, and likely long gone, Claudette just sat there in stunned silence. The male the woman from the church was seeking had Leina? Hadn't Elina babbled something about some man taking control of Leina? At the time Claudette thought it just one of her cute little sister's odd fixations showing. But maybe…maybe their was more to this. Her blade crackled with electricity that had yet to be expelled. "If he has hold over her, I shall sever his spine from his body while he lives," nobody hurt Claudette's family!

X-X

Notes

A lot of plot movement in this one. And yes I'm going to have Shinji get a bit more skilled. You guys keep stating things just one or two chapters to soon. Now bear in mind he won't be as good as the actual main women of the show…how can he when they've been training almost all their lives and he just started? But he will be more than dead weight.

Sorry about the wait and all too, but work takes priority. Hope to see some of you at ACEN again this year…I've yet to actually see anybody but that's hardly surprising in reality.

Later

Mercaba


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Well either this is still on ffnet or they did in fact ban me for being a horrible and vile person corrupting humanity with my disgusting filth…man how sad of that place that claims 'let your imagination run free' as long as its Disney-esque I guess. Well enough bitching, just have to accept reality I guess and realize nothing stays the same forever.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 7

Standing over Leina's body, Alleyne gazed down with a small hint of jealousy. The potion to keep the human woman asleep for another day had been poured out on the floor dampening Nowa's earthen floor. No more sleeping for her, Alleyne was no longer going to be a part of the duplicity, Leina would be awake by the next morning and free to go. Just like the humans, by this time the following day Alleyne had plans to be leaving the forest. Her home was no longer going to be her home, her budding feelings thrown away.

Had anybody hinted she'd have started feeling for the meek human male two weeks ago when they first met, Alleyne would have openly mocked them. An elf caring for a human, and one so young and timid, was equally funny as impossible. But as Alleyne listened to the sounds of Nowa and Shinji sparring outside her heart warmed and her leaves threatened to slip. It was the man's nature that caused Alleyne to change her tone in regards to all males being worthless. Sweet, caring, and lacking in many of the annoying male traits, Shinji wormed his way into her affections by his tireless aiming to please.

Moving to the door to Nowa's hut, Alleyne watched the youths training, more like playing with one another. That foolish council and damned itself with its decision to exile Nowa, using the half-elf as its excuse for losing ground to the Swamp Witch. Well Alleyne wasn't going to abandon her favorite pupil to the world she wasn't ready for. If Nowa went, so went Alleyne for now anyway. So with the human's keeper leaving, Alleyne was letting them go. Shinji was not going to repeat the sins of the last male healer, he was to kind to enslave the minds of others by flooding their minds with addictive bliss.

"He worries so about you, young Leina, each day he asks when you'll wake. I envy the care he dotes upon you. If Nowa were more selfish she would to," Alleyne said to the sleeping woman. For the second week of Leina's alchemical induced slumber, the forest elf watched Shinji's mood shift. At first he believed Leina was still recovering, but Alleyne thought he understood things now. He wasn't stupid he had to know by now that they were prisoners being evaluated for life or death. "Will he forgive us once I tell him the truth?" she wondered.

The sound of wood striking wood filled the early morning air as Nowa gleefully smacked at Shinji. "See I told you! You're getting better everyday!" Nowa's voice echoed in the small glade. Swinging in a downward angle, the half-elf swiped Shinji's leg out from under him. Pouncing on the yelping lad, Nowa sat on his chest with a broad smile, "But you're still not better than me yet," she tittered happily.

From his position on the ground, Nowa's shapely backside on his chest, Shinji was bruised, dirty, and sweating. Despite his sound defeat, the lad had a trifling of a grin peeking through, "Well its only been two weeks. I'd be foolish to think I could improve THAT much in such a short time." He blushed softly and tried to look away from Nowa, succeeding only in dirting his hair in the dewy grass, "N-Nowa-chan your l-leaves fell off. I ca-I can see your…" He sagely kept trying to avoid direct gazing at the rather lovely view.

Pulling Nowa off the prone boy, Alleyne was reminded of another small issue she hadn't anticipated. "Now, Nowa, that is poor form using your body to attack young Ikari psychologically, 30-points," she admonished. Telling Nowa about biological functions and just what Shinji's healing was causing in the young half-elf…that had been enlightening. Part of Alleyne was afraid that night Nowa would have wanted to experiment with the boy. Thankfully, Nowa seemed more amazed yet fearful of the idea, for now anyway. Reaching down to pull Shinji up, "And why do I see bruises and blood on you, Ikari, you know you're to be training your healing powers as well, 20-points."

Bending at the knees, Shinji reclaimed his fallen training staff. With a formal bow, "I'm sorry Alleyne-sama, I know I'm supposed to. But I…do I have to really…" Shinji couldn't maintain eye contact with his trainer and master. As part of his training, Alleyne insisted he constantly use his healing arts on himself only. But the council knew of the byproduct of Shinji's need to relief himself and wanted it. As such, part of the training, the lie was to offset the cost of Leina's healing potion, was Shinji was to bottle and hand off the Holy Milk he produced.

"I am in agreement that it is in poor form, but the elders insist, young Ikari," Alleyne handed Shinji an empty container. Those perverted old men were fighting over who got the potent elixir the lad created, and it made Alleyne feel sick to her stomach. She was glad she was going to be leaving them, she'd be an exile as well, but it was still in accordance with tradition. Guesturing to a fallen log, and the fire at which breakfast was cooking, "Come and sit, both of you, I've news for you. Oh and for you, young Ikari, your mended armor is in Nowa's hut."

Already holding Shinji's 'armor' in her hands, Nowa rubbed her face against the smooth rubber. Spinning around, the leather jerkin and leggings had the appropriate plugsuit pieces affixed over them, Nowa cooed, "It's just as slippery and smooth as your water skin! I wish I could have one of these too." Bounding over to the log on all fours, Lou on her shoulder now, Nowa vaulted over it and got up and friendly with the only male, "So what did you have to tell us? Oh is Leina going to be getting well soon?" After a moment of smiling, her comment sent herself into a small frown, "You'll be leaving once she does right?"

Watching as Shinji tried not to appear heavily vested in the talk, opting to stoke the fire and cook, Alleyne found her fingers working her long fore-braid. A blasted nervous tick of hers, she couldn't resist the need to run her fingers down her hair as she wondered how the news would affect her charges. "Tomorrow morning she will be awake," she found Shinji instantly looking at her with wide eyes. "And today will be our last day of training," now Nowa was looking at her with horror.

Raising her palm out to silence either of them before they could say anything, Alleyne was in full instructor mode and her students fell in line. "No Nowa it isn't something you did wrong, you've been the perfect pupil…and friend," Alleyne offered a rare smile. Nowa still was priority to the forest elf, Shinji was growing on her but Nowa held the majority of her heart. "As for today, I'd like to train with you first Nowa, and young Ikari in the afternoon you and I shall see how far you've really come. Bring your actual weapon and not your training staff," she informed coldly as her mask came back on.

Diving from Shinji's side to Alleyne, Nowa nuzzled affectionately at her elder's side. Gushing with her normal excessive energy, "You really see me as a friend, master Alleyne? I'm so happy." Rubbing and hugging the stoic forest elf, Nowa radiated joy. "So why are you ending our training then? Is it because Shinji is leaving and you've more to do than just train me further?" she finally calmed down from her bouncing and was content to just hold onto Alleyne's arm.

Plucking some of the sticks of mushroom, bird, and potato that were cooking by the fire, Shinji handed the breakfast to the women. "S-so Leina-san is going to wake up tomorrow then. We'll be leaving?" he asked Alleyne with a small frown. Shuffling about, putting his training staff on his legs, Shinji nibbled on his food, "I think I'm going to m-miss it here. And you two as well." He offered Nowa a small head bob, but his eyes stayed on Alleyne for a moment as an unspoken sensation sparked both of them, attraction.

She wouldn't lie to herself about it, she never found self-deception a valued trait to practice, Alleyne had come to really enjoy her training of the human. But after she came clean about the truth of his mate's slumber, she doubted he'd be as friendly with her. Not that Shinji was openly friendly, to shy and timid to openly state his feelings, much like her, his emotions had to be gauged by his actions. She was blunt when she had to deal with things, he was subversive. Regardless, she would miss him, but it was not meant to be. A human and elf in love, that wasn't common…the elders would resist as would Leina.

"You will be free to leave upon her waking, you'll have to," Alleyne waved for the duo to move in close. Once she had them close enough to hear her whisper, Shinji's hot breath caressed her face but she tried to ignore it, she scanned for spies. With nobody in view, "You'll have to leave or they'll keep you, young Ikari. As you no doubt have suspected, your woman's condition is not one of recovery. You are being held, at first to insure you've not come to use your powers to enslave us with its abilities. Now they've corrupted themselves with greed over the Holy Milk." She waited for the gentle face to become marred with hate from betrayal.

Shinji's shoulders did sag, his eyes downcast, but hatred did not come to him, possibly he lacked the capacity for it. "You were following orders?" Was the training just orders too?" he asked listlessly. Falling back further from her, Shinji sat cross-legged on the ground examining the ground. His head tilted slightly to gaze at Nowa, "Did you know about this too Nowa-san? That Leina's been suffering due to me and these cursed 'powers' of mine?"

As Nowa quickly waved her hands and spouted off negatives and assurances that she wasn't involved, Alleyne found herself under the reproachful eyes of both her pupils. Putting a hand on both of their shoulders, Shinji tried to shrug it off but she kept it in place. "Nowa was not privy to this, as a matter of fact she was offered up as bait for you. To see if you'd try to convert her with your ability to instill…well you know," Alleyne found both teens red faced. The fact never occurred to either of them, that with Shinji's healing, he could have forced Nowa to become addicted to the positive feelings and euphoric high.

Sampling her own food, Alleyne would miss Shinji's prowess with cooking more than his adeptness as a pupil. He was to kind to ever be a good fighter, but he was above a novice now, so he could defend if need arose. "As for your question, young Ikari, yes it was my orders. I was to observe your interactions with Nowa, and report if you were deemed a threat. As for training you, it was the combined request from Nowa and your conviction to yon lady over there. It was not my orders to train you," she informed. Over the two weeks, Alleyne had made it quite clear to the young man, orders and duty was her bread and butter.

Gathering his cooking supplies, Shinji got to his feet. Tossing the emptied stick to a pile of them for later use, Shinji nodded solemnly. "I understand Alleyne-sama, orders and loyalty are important. I'm glad you told me…but why are we being let go if they want me to keep…why not…" he didn't continue. It was obvious enough with his stalling what he feared. If the elders wanted his abilities enough, why not slay Leina in her sleep, and keep him shackled somewhere to literally milk him till he died?

Wondering if her bridge with Shinji had been burnt, the potential friendship buried under her need for order and adherence to ancient laws, Alleyne got to her feet as well. "Because I have chosen to take the path of exile. Nowa has been ordered to join the battle for Queen's Blade, and I intend to as well. As you might now," she watched as Nowa wandered off to think and play with Lou. "Nowa is quite earnest and kind. She is far too trusting and naive for me to leave her alone right now. So as she is leaving, I am following. They would keep you as you fear, but that is why I haven't administered Leina's dosage for the day. She'll wake, we'll speak to each other, and hopefully part ways amicably," her expression was one of remorse.

"So you're leaving too then…and I'm glad you told me," Shinji's whole body swelled with acceptance and regret. "I know I wasn't as good a pupil as Nowa, but I'm glad you took pity on me to try," he clenched at his staff with one hand. In his other the jar for the day's necessity and grimaced, "As for this whole healer business. I know it's helpful and has saved Leina-san before. But I never asked for it, seems more a burden than a blessing. Do you know more about it…you've never really told me about it other than to train it?"

Being feared, hated, or sought after for something thrust upon him, Alleyne felt her pupil was being too hard on himself. "I'll explain it during today's training, if you still wish to be in my sight after what I have told you," she wouldn't have felt to upset if he spurned her. She had basically lied and betrayed him from the first day, not many would forgive such transgression. Effortlessly moving amid the tree line, she was going to miss the forest, but not it's other sentient occupants. "As for your own training, you have come far for one so inexperienced with the weapon. Tis true you've a long way to go, but I believe you'll do fine," she heard him fumbling about behind her.

A meager chuckle, Shinji couldn't help but add, "I think I'll leave more of the fighting to Leina-san, but at least I shouldn't be as big a liability now. As for today…I wouldn't miss it. You have your reasons Alleyne-sama for following orders. I'm not much better…no I'm NO better. Back in my world," he had finally gotten Alleyne to accept his story as reality. "Back there that was all I did too. Thinking back on it, I can't say I would have done any differently than you did. Well I'd likely have hidden and watched from the shadows if possible. I'm not good with beaut…" he seized up and hustled off.

Her hand, caressing one of the long hanging vines, gripped it hard as her breath was stolen. So he wasn't going to miss their last session, and if she heard correctly, mouthing, "So you find me attractive do you? Or is that the way you wormed your way into that woman's graces as well?" Giving her cheek s small smack berated, "15-points! Keep your head about you foolish woman. Be strong, see them off as a master should, strong and silent." Checking to insure her own leaves weren't sliding due to the sudden excess in lubrication; Alleyne went to find Nowa for their last official training session.

She was hard, harder than normal, on the young Nowa. Pushing her beloved friend to the apex of Nowa's current skill, Alleyne was proud of the half-elf. Nowa got a 90 for the day, and Alleyne would allow her to seek Shinji for healing her many wounds from the day's efforts that night if she wanted. She'd let them have a moment together if such were to be, Nowa wasn't bound to the ancient law of husbandry as she was. As the sun neared its highest point, Alleyne found herself tight chested and anxious…walking to the sun dabbled pool she oft filled her canteen, she waited for the lad to come to her. It was time to see how he could handle his true weapon against her.

X-X

Wandering in a daze towards the pond they were supposed to spar, Shinji's head just wasn't focused. He'd not deny he was suspecting things weren't on the up an up with Leina's continued sleeping, but outright deception? It hurt to know that his trust wasn't fully rewarded, but Alleyne had her reasons and Nowa had nothing to do with it. Well tomorrow when Leina woke they'd be off again seeking their own ends. At least he got more proficient with his weapon, and his body was feeling the benefits of a full two week blitzkrieg of training.

The training staff on his back, Shinji held his actual weapon gingerly in his hands. "She knows what this is capable of, but she still wants me to use it. If I hurt her…" he cringed. One good smack with his wrecking ball of a staff might kill the woman he had reluctantly come to like. Healing that kind of damage…well he had been getting a little better fending off his baser instincts, but that would be out of the question. Pushing some low hanging branches out of his face, "She's a lot like Akagi-san. Thought Ayanami at first…but she's just so clinical about things, defiantly Ritsuko-san."

He'd say Alleyne was hands down far more attractive than Ritsuko, not that the bottle blond was unattractive. Alleyne was just…he couldn't put his finger on it exotic in a common way. Ashen hair, ample chest (Leina did outclass her easily though), and when he succeeded in her tests that whisper of a smile was heavenly. Personality wise, well she was rough to get along with, hard to gauge her feelings, but she had moments of tenderness that shown like the sun on a cloudy day.

Smacking his face as he found Alleyne's cape on the ground, the sounds of water splashing in the pound roused more than just his hearing. Leina was his girlfriend, a woman he felt he was coming to love, but Alleyne was constantly on his mind. She was their when he woke, and he suspected watched him sleep. She was the mental opposite of Leina, but still he fought to keep his stupid feelings from getting the better of him. She was exactly like Leina in the fact she was leagues above him…and he made piece with Leina growing tired of him so why do it twice?

Pulling herself out of the pond, the clear water dribbled off her nubile and naked body in sheets, Alleyne nodded at Shinji. "You've arrived on time, excellent. I was just relaxing after my spar with Nowa. Hand me my leaves please," she fluffed her wet hair over to her back. Waiting patiently for the lad before her to collect his senses and do as she asked, she affixed the traditional elven undergarments of a two large leaf bra, and several smaller leave panty. Sliding her green jerkin, more a small top than real armor, she gathered her weapon, "Are you prepared to come at me full force young Ikari?"

Swallowing hard, Shinji's eyes were as wide as saucers as he nodded with his back to his training master. Definitely smaller than Leina's, but no less supple and hypnotizing, as was Alleyne as a whole, he could still see the single blemish, a small scar on the right breast an inch long. Wear Nowa was defiantly a friend, her childish glee made it impossible for him to prevent it, Alleyne was evilly attractive. "I-y-I'm ready if you are. But-but are you sure you want me to use this one?" he held out effigy of Unit-01 in his right hand.

Fixing her cape on, she held the hat for a moment before hanging it on a tree branch. "Yes, it should be your primary weapon as it requires less skill to achieve victory. Since you are not the active fighter of your group, you should aim to avoid direct combat and aid the young Vance woman. If you are forced into battle, but are untrained with your actual staff it could cause you difficulty and result in defeat," she stated flatly. Sliding her gloves, shorts, and boots on she finished by picking up her well oiled staff, "If you fear hurting me, know that you will not. I am as far above Nowa as she is above you. I shall be fine."

Ouch, she didn't pull punches did she, defiantly like Ritsuko, truthful to the point of pain. Bashfully looking over his shoulder at Alleyne, glad to find her clothed, Shinji let out a breath. "If you're sure it's a good idea, I'll do it. But if I do hurt you…and I have to heal you…what…I mean aren't you afraid I'd try to," he asked trying to hold back his nervousness. He didn't want to have sex with her, she was beautiful yes, he liked her a great deal, but he was with Leina and it would be wrong…wouldn't it?

In a quick and brutal strike, Alleyne struck Shinji's forehead with a jab sending him to the ground with a goose egg bump of a bruise. "I have willpower young Ikari, never doubt that. I have lived over a thousand years without knowing the touch of a man, and I have vowed never to do so until I find the man I shall marry. If you do manager a miracle and hurt me, I shall abide, as you go…fill another vile for those old fools. As for your powers, I do regret that we do not have more knowledge for you. We killed the last of your kind when he invaded our village. Using the powers to instill lust and addiction to the powerful positive energies…he warped the minds of several of my friends. It shall not happen to me," she gazed up at the tree line and fingered her braid.

Knowing better than to doubt her Shinji just got to his feet and resolved himself to a heavy beating. Healing the bruise on his head down, the pulse of energy caused his pants to tighten just a smidge, he gripped his staff. "I hope if I ever think of doing something like that to anybody, somebody kills me first," he said with full conviction. He'd rather die than rape anybody, and that's exactly what his forbearer did, go figure everybody feared male healers. By the sound of it, the last man was using his powers to re-write women's brains in his manner of 'healing' them as he wished. But that lead to an interesting question…could he 'heal' his body to be taller or stronger, maybe smarter? Best not to trifle in things he didn't know.

Once Shinji was back on his feet Alleyne wasted no time in starting the spar in earnest. Attempting another forward jab, she found her staff connecting to that of Shinji's and finding no purchase. "Defense is improved but your footing is sloppy, 34-points," she critiqued. After the forward jab she rounded back with a two handed swing aimed at his midsection, her staff smashed hard but Shinji's moved not an inch, "Interesting. It isn't just offensive but defensive as well. As if the material was made of a mountain!"

While his master marveled at the odd structure his staff was, Shinji took his first fearful strike at her. He wasn't afraid of sparring or being hurt, no she beat that out of him in week one. The idea that one slip though would cause her to be crushed…he just couldn't will himself to hurt her. The staff whiffed a good foot above Alleyne's ducked head as she dove inward. "How the…" he gasped at the swift almost lighting fast movements. A moment later he was on his knees as she slammed her foot between his legs.

As her opponent gasped and wheezed in pain, Alleyne walked slowly around him after tossing his staff into the pond. "Know your opponents weak spots and guard your own, easy lesson, 14-points for forgetting," she scowled. Grabbing Shinji by the hair she pulled his head back, "You are faster than this, better than this, and yet you mock me. Why are you still in pain young Ikari?" She let go of him and gave his stomach a good hard kick.

Why was he in pain? Well fucking sake his balls felt like they were about to pop and…oh wait…yeah. Healing his pain, Shinji got back up and wiped the drool off his lower lip. "Sorry Alleyne-sama, I know I should trust those powers more, but they make me afraid. I keep hearing how evil and feared these powers make me and…" he gulped as he saw that look in Alleyne's eye. A moment later her staff was dancing about his body complements of her 'Tornado Strike'.

Sighing heavily, the woman shook her head in disappointment. A hint of anger in her voice, "You are not an evil person young Ikari! Had you such desire in you to take women as he had, Nowa, the Vance woman, and likely myself would have already been under your sway! There is no way I could…" Her voice died in her lips, a blush adorning her cheeks or a trick of the sun, "Enough talk! Try earnestly!"

Again drawing on his powers, much more honed over the two weeks of practice, Shinji felt his body become lighter. On his feet, he willed the staff to his hands, and got into a defensive stance. "Thank you for your kind words," he lashed out after. The swings were clumsy for his current level, but they were enough to push Alleyne back. She didn't defend directly, dodges, shifting his attacks away from herself, and a few blind leaps kept her from attacking back. Remembering what she had taught him about healing himself while he hurt himself…odd but he could try it. Putting enough strength into his attack to break his own bones, Shinji balked as he watched as Alleyne stood still, a smile on her face as she let him hit her.

The body went flying through the air, a small stream of blood trailed it to the pond were she collided with a mighty splash. Floating on her back fortunately, Alleyne didn't look upset or even irritated at the likely mind shattering pain going through her body. As Shinji cried out frantically, pulling her body out of the water and to the shore, she silenced his cries of 'why did you do that?' with a simple, "This was a test for myself as well."

Having not the foggiest idea what she meant by her comment, Shinji's fears of 'taking advantage' of the woman went right out the door. She was dying and it was his fault, and that meant only one thing. "I'll take care of it, just…knock me out after or I'll well I'll likely be a bit on the randy side?" he blushed at his openness. Placing his hands on her neck and chest, Shinji concentrated on syncing his heart beat with hers. With each pulse of hers he flooded the woman with radiant holy power. Stronger and stronger their hearts beat in unison.

Through sheer force of will, he kept his sanity as the unbearable desire to ravage the nubile body before him came screeching from his core. Biting his lower lip hard he spoke through the pain, "Alleyne-sama, you need…I'm having a hard time…" If he could control himself, surely she was better off. Then he felt her lips on his, her hand caressing between his legs and thought went bye-bye, the balloon of self control was popped by Alleyne's thin lips and long tongue.

His eyes went half laden as he finally gazed down at her, "Alleyne-sama…you said…" He tried to prevent it, remember her little line about husbands, and the image of Leina came screaming to his mind, he didn't want to betray her. But that hand sneaking into the side of his plugsuit and leather pants, it found the hidden treasure. "A-are you…" his last bit of resistance was hanging on for dear life while his libido was actively trying to club it.

In a move of deft skill and unanticipated prowess, the weapons master of the forest elves rolled over atop the young man with her top falling off in the process. "I have waited a thousand years for this moment, Echidna shall not mock me a moment longer," she cooed. Her voice suddenly meek and emotional, she mewed out softly as the man she pressed herself too suckled and licked the flesh she forced upon him, her upper leaves falling off.

They were brown, dark brown compared to Leina's pink nipples, but Shinji found them equally delicious. His libido was spurned on by sounds pouring out of the woman's mouth and body, she was vibrating with anticipation and enjoyment. There would be a price to pay, but such was the nature of things. Wiggling out of his pants, hard to do with Alleyne making every effort to keep their bodies permanently touching, he freed his manhood that leapt up joyous to be released from its confines.

After a solid twenty minutes of letting Shinji praise her body, Alleyne's anticipation caused the leaves hiding her flower to become saturated and fall. She was ready, rolling off the body of her soon-to-be-husband, she pulled him along to put him on top. "Take me as one of your wives," she said earnestly. From the moment she laid on her back, she had lost the look of one enslaved to passion. She was speaking her true wish, "Tis not a clouded mind, your powers…not as they described…just love and tenderness. I want to be part of it."

With her simple goading, Shinji entered her and slide the full length in amid crushing pressure. No hymen, well being over a thousand and a weapon master, it was likely damaged in a training exercise or battle centuries before Shinji was born. Still in control of some of his mental faculties, he was aware that she felt different than Leina. Both were wonderful but different in subtle ways. As they kissed, sadly Alleyne pulled a Leina and simple let her tongue sit lifeless in his mouth, he realized she tasted sweeter.

For a moment they just lay like that, Shinji and Alleyne connected as much as they could, savoring the moment. Then at the simple gesture of bucking her hips, Shinji was reminded that he had something to do. Slowly, unsure of his actions, he rhythmically pumped gently but continually into the body benighted him. Her arms drew him closer to her, chests rubbing together, she bite down on his shoulder to keep her moans from getting to loud.

Time lost meaning, Shinji lost himself in Alleyne's moans, not saying actual words but showing her appreciation all the same. He felt her flush against him several times, before he finally joined her in climax. When he did finish…well she screamed so loud it snapped both of them out of their emotional high…and she collapsed into a heap of smiling floaty goodness.

"What did we really do…I hope you explain this to me Alleyne-sama, and what it means to Leina and me," Shinji whispered and kissed her check capturing the left side of her mouth. Carrying the woman, either a lot lighter than she looked or he had gained some strength, to the pond, he bathed her and himself. Covering her drying body with her cape, he watched her sleep for a good hour before she woke.

As reality flittered back into her mind, "Husband, you cleaned me?" She had the look of somebody expecting to be hit not caressed as he cupped her cheek. "Why?" she asked as shame replaced her normal stoicism, "I have…I swore I would not succumb. But feeling you…knowing you…I couldn't think of…you have one already, and I forced myself. Husband might I stay with Nowa for now to think on this…and how to make amends for my brashness?"

Stunned at the shift unto meek housewife, Shinji didn't know what to say other than, "Of course you can! I…I won't lie and say I know what's going on either. I love Leina-san…well I think I do. I like you too…but we hardly know each other. Are you sure you want me as your husband?" Culture clash was a real bitch at times, and Shinji was a pilgrim in a strange land.

"I do, and thank you," Alleyne said softly with a nod. Sitting up the cape fell again, reaching out for Shinji she drew him to her. There, confused and worried, both of them made love again only this time fully under their on power. They would face the issues this little event caused together, eventually. They talked after they were finished, Alleyne positively glowing despite the small frown, and they agreed. They'd admit what they did to Leina, and if Leina spurned him he would go with Alleyne and Nowa as they wandered for the Queen's Blade. If Leina did not renounce her claim, well they had a few hundred years to come to terms with one another.

X-X

Leina was not happy, quite the opposite in fact, she was livid. Spinning her blade around in her hand, she just eyed the elf with the red beret before her with contempt and barely contained rage. Off to the side of the clearing, she could see Shinji standing next to a half-elf that appeared to be his age. He was clad in the elves clothing, and even she had a new elven cloak on, and ready to move. Was she angry at him too, disappointed, or maybe jealous of what she'd missed? So much for the city of elves, she didn't want to see any more long eared schemers, not for a very long time.

Waking after the best sleep she could remember in ages, restful and deep she hadn't even dreamed, Leina sadly had been in for a rude awakening. They had kept her captive for two weeks, and Shinji hadn't done anything to try and wake her? Was he gullible, want her sleeping, or was he making some sort of play? She doubted it was anything nefarious, she did trust him. But two weeks was a fairly long time to sleep, why did he trust those women? Well…duh…Shinji was very naive in the way of the world about him, and that was why he needed Leina to protect him from these harpies.

Clanging her blade against her shield, it rang lovely in the early morning air, Leina hunched forward with gritted teeth. "So are you going to tell ME why you did it? Kept me under your thumb while you left Shinji awake, had to have some reason," she challenged. Her hopes of seeing the city had been dashed, but oddly she didn't care. There were more places to go, better places to experience than a city of xenophobic jerks. Dragging her foot into the loam of the forest, Leina was itching to burn off the energy she accrued during her forced nap, "And I don't want you answering for them, Shinji. They did this, and I want to hear everything that happened while I was under."

Nowa reached out for the angry Leina and the stoic and immobile Alleyne, "Leina, we didn't do…Master Alleyne didn't have any real choice in the matter. S-she was obligated to listen to the high council." Taking a moment to turn to Shinji pleadingly, the young woman wasn't happy to see such animosity directed at her savior and her friend. Dropping her staff to the ground, Nowa got down on her hands and knees and head to the ground, "It was all my fault for failing against that Airi woman. If I had won back then, you'd not have fought, and none of this would have happened!"

"Taking blame when none exists, 0-points!" Alleyne's voice filled the forest with its harsh and totally bluntness. Taking her hat off, the newly christened wife of Shinji tossed it to her husband to hold. Spinning her staff in her hand, Alleyne gave Leina a hard look, "You are not as I expected you to be, not how he described you at all. He painted a compassionate woman, kind, and wise enough to know when necessity took over for what one would want to do. Tell me, have you always done exactly as you thought, or has the Vance family never met with a conflict of opposing viewpoints?"

Her energy took a hit at that, Leina had known of issues as such. Her father often sided with the Queen rather than the populace as Leina thought he should. He would say it was for the greater good, and the dutiful daughter she was had gone along with it. "Raise your head, Nowa was it?" Leina closed her eyes and stood tall. Sheathing her weapon, for now, Leina would let cooler heads work. Walking aimlessly in circles, "But I want to hear about what happened. All of it, and I can see something is eating at you Shinji." He had that look about him, that look he had when he came back from 'helping' Tomoe and Shizuka.

Sheepishly moving to Leina's side, Shinji nodded with a solemn look of a condemned man. In his time honed tone of worried, "It's my fault really, Leina-san. They were worried I was trying to corrupt them. Apparently they've had dealings with somebody like me in the past. He used his powers to enslave others by 'healing' their minds in such a way that they became addicted and loyal to him." He gestured to the path leading deeper into the forest. The small troupe moved away from the now empty hut, abandoned due to necessity. "Alleyne-sama saw fit to train me while observing me. Not as good as Nowa by a long shot, you even further, but hopefully I'm not a drag," he did offer a weak smile.

Standing far to close to Shinji for Leina's taste, Alleyne let her hand trail down the back of Shinji's cloaked back. "It is as the young Shinji says. He is far from being a master of the weapon, but his main weapon needs little skill, tis unstoppable when used even remotely well," her curt tone made the lad bristle. Taking her hat from his hands, she reaffixed it, "As for your slumber, we had hoped that if it turned true, that if he was manipulating you, that after his death you'd be freed from his thrall."

Her lip and nose curled up in irritation, Leina hated being looked down upon. And wasn't that what they had done? Think she had been bested by Shinji and unable to think for herself? "Well I take it you learned the truth and that's why you're letting us leave, why you let me finally wake up?" she continued to eye that woman. She was standing far too close to HER Shinji, but there was something about her tone that bothered Leina. To the young half-elf and herself Alleyne was as forthcoming and upfront as the morning sun, but to Shinji she played coy even if he didn't notice. And that beret, why had she trusted Shinji with it and not the other of her tribe?

Using her staff to knock some fruit from a tree, Nowa tossed an extra piece to Shinji and Lou. "Master Alleyne, didn't you say you trusted him last week, and it was the council that made you keep her under?" she asked between bites. A good dozen or so paces in front of the group, the ex-defender of the forest relaxed remarkably, "And they needed…whatever he made before we went to bed?"

A small tremor accompanied Shinji dropping his staff to the ground, his practice staff still on his back. As the birds flew away from the small earthquake, "It isn't what you think Leina-san! Nowa-chan and I didn't…well…we didn't you know. I just stayed in her hut on the ground! And since Alleyne-sama made me practice my healing I had to…and they wanted it." He had answered that question just a little to quickly, eyes going from all the females about him, shame etched into his being. Gathering his fallen weapon he scuttled off closer to Nowa, fruit handed to Leina.

To be fair, Leina had taken a few moments to jump from the young girl's comment before thinking Shinji had administered the salve directly. "At times I swear that little trait of yours is more trouble than it's worth. Will I have to worry about every woman we meet trying to seduce it from you?" she grinned at him though. He was so cute when flustered, and she did still yearn as she had before her long sleep. If anything it was worse now due to even longer without, but with company it wasn't such a great idea. Another itch wanted to be scratched though, fingering her hilt, "Though I'm not angry at the moment, I would quite like a spar with you, Alleyne. I've never fought an elf."

"Would it not be unexpected, I expect husband to be quite sought after. Though it is acceptable for men of my tribe to have more than one life-mate, especially with our lives being so long, you may disagree. You are his first and most cherished. As for your challenge," Alleyne stated looking squarely in Leina's eyes knowingly. In a flurry of movement, the forest elf had her staff in hand and ready to defend against Leina's swift sword blow. Eyes hardening, Alleyne grunted at the strength of the blow, "Know that it was not his intent to claim me as wife, I however…I am unsure if it was my intent or not. But the deed has been done last night, I am his woman as you are. Though if you wish to relinquish your hold I shall take the majority of his heart you possess."

She had acted on total instinct and not thought at all, Leina realized. The moment she heard Alleyne refer to Shinji as husband, well the fight had started. Dully aware that she could hear the blasted angel descending from the heavens, all Leina wanted to do was dominate and beat down the would be usurper. Appling more strength downward on the defending elf, "Husband! Was that the real reason you kept us apart? This your plan all along? Steal what was mine, use him to make your damn ointment! He is NOT a thing!" The elf had admitted it was all her doing…Shinji wasn't the type to cheat, so Leina accepted the answer before her and it was time to meet out punishment. Shinji would get his later regardless of blame.

Twisting her staff and her waist to the right, Alleyne forced Leina off balance, and followed up with a spinning one handed strike aimed at the back of Leina's head. "Twas an accident truly! Never had I planned on making a human my husband, we elves marry for life," Alleyne hotly contested. Her staff bounced off Leina's shield with a resounding thud. Leaping over Leina's lower swing, nearly clipping her legs, Alleyne rolled back to her feet. Winded, "Your skill is worthy of praise, 75-points. As for the young Shinji, he was kind enough to allow me to continue accompanying Nowa for now. With his powers his life will be extended nearly as long as mine…and those who are with him, so it was beneficial."

Defiantly not what she wanted to be talking about while she wanted to cut the woman in half like a watermelon. Setting off a series of lighting fast jabs, Leina pressed her advantage of raw strength. This woman had taken advantage of her Shinji while they were all but prisoners! She'd get the full story from Shinji later, but for now that was all she needed to know! Whatever these points were about, Leina cared even less as she forced her target against a tree. Powered by raw seething jealousy (why wasn't SHE wife when Alleyne was?), Leina cleaved the tree in half with one strong blow. "Allowed you? What are you his servant now or something? And he's human, what are you talking about life extension," she panted heavily as she pulled back to gain her breath.

Casting a baleful glance up at the cheering newest addition, Naneal, Alleyne was sweating profusely from the brief battle. Twirling her staff about in a circle, Alleyne beset the tiring Leina's defenses, "Yes, the wife is subservient, twas what my mother taught and I adhere to the ancient ways, though he is not enforcing it. As for his life-span, his powers extend to his aging. For what is aging but the body's decay and weakening. He and those he provides for, shall not know that decay," spinning around using her arm as a brace she smashed against Leina's shield with her staff.

Something good to know, apparently sleeping with Shinji would prolong her life, odd but accepted benefit. Twisting her shield's spoke to catch the staff, Leina jerked it hard and stole it from her opponent's hand, "I don't know about any of this, I don't care to know. I vowed to protect him, and I will, even if that means saving him from his 'wife'." In a show of skill, Leina back handed the now weaponless elf with her shield knocking the woman down. Putting her sword to the woman's chin, she felt herself at an impasse. She could kill, kill this woman now that had forced herself into their lives, but what would happen if she did?

Would Shinji still love her if she killed Alleyne? Knowing Shinji as she did, Leina suspected that given time Shinji would forgive her. Could she live with killing another for her feelings? That was the hard question, she knew she could if she had the right reason. This wasn't it though, as her father had her mother and concubines…well Leina was lumping Alleyne in the concubine category as SHE was to be wife if anybody was!

With flourish, Leina spun her blade dramatically and sheathed it. "This battle is over, you are beaten," she offered the downed woman a hand up. After a moment's hesitation Leina felt Alleyne grip her, and pulled the elf back to her feet. Her energy spent, the adrenaline from battle leaving her, Leina looked to Shinji for support. "Get over her, Shinji, I need to lean on you for a while as I get my strength back."

Rushing to her side, Shinji was wrapping her arm around his shoulder within moments. Whatever training he had done in the last two weeks had improved his strength enough to easily support the larger woman. "That was amazing Leina-san, Alleyne-sama," he gushed to the superior warriors. Whispering to Leina as Nowa tended to Alleyne, "I'm…sorry about what happened. It…we sparred and an accident…and then we…forgive me?"

Tired or not, Leina wanted her victory prize now, "Forgive you, long as you know I come first." With the memory that Alleyne was leaving anyway, it was hopefully a onetime event and they'd never see the achingly beautiful, more so if she showed more emotion than contempt, elf again. Gripping Shinji's head, Leina pulled the lad into an amorous embrace, trying and failing to mimic the moves from the last kiss they shared. Again Shinji danced in her mouth, better than last time, and all she could do was most lay limp in his mouth. But it felt great, she still felt that love, that connection to him, Alleyne hadn't taken that, so she could forgive.

After their show of affection, Nowa standing awkwardly close and observing with a hint of envy and Alleyne unreadable, Leina wrapped stood back up, but kept her hands on Shinji's shoulders. Yes it was a showing of ownership, but in this world the powerful women owned their men not the other way around. Nanael announced Leina the winner and the floating balls vanished as if they had never been there.

A small break later, the two pairs of travelers reached the breech in the road. Nowa and Alleyne were to travel to an old elven outpost while Leina wanted to see the mountains. The elves provided the humans a small set of food to complement the water and cloaks they already had received. Nowa and Shinji exchanged a small friendly hug, Nowa promising to spar again with Shinji when they met up again as Shinji tickled Lou's chin. Alleyne however shocked the humans by cutting the braid of hair that had went down her left cheek. Kissing his cheek softly, they exchanged words to soft for Leina to hear, but never did the elf appear overly emotional…but she did have a faint smile on her face.

No matter, Leina was taking her man to the north while the other women were going east. With the blasted angel above them, giggling to herself with unexpected frivolity, she just let it go. Hand in hand with Shinji, the pair left the forest for the next big adventure. She just hoped she was awake for that one.

X-X

Covering her mouth with the end of her sleeve, Tomoe tried not to cough as yet another ore laden wagon rolled by kicking up dust. The people of this little industrial town must have powerful lungs, she reasoned. With the sun setting, and still no sign of work stopping, she blinked through stinging eyes as the arid climate assailed her senses. "We should press onward, but I feel Leina-san will come through here if we wait," she mentioned to her companion.

Openly sneezing, Shizuka didn't give a lick if people thought her undignified. "Well then I'm thinking its good I let you give directions Tomoe-sama. Getting us lost and making a giant circle really did help us out," she patted her friend jokingly. Sidestepping a cart that splashed though a dirty puddle, the shinobi grimaced the 'town' they found themselves in. "Looks like a war is about to go on by the looks of all these weapons. And I overheard in the tavern there is some rivalry between to makers. Maybe we can make some money while we wait here?" she eyed up the saps.

"Spirits Shizuka-san, is that all that prays upon your consciousness? Material wealth and creature comforts? You've spent a full two days at the tavern 'gather information'," the miko air quoted. Hiding her hands within the folds of her outfit, she bowed lightly to a passing group of elderly women. She would give them credit, at this time of day and at there age they still carried heavy burdens on their backs without a hint of agitation.

Bending at the waist, giving a show to whoever was behind her, Shizuka scooped a coin off the ground. "Well there is a nice lay too, but that lil cutie is with Leina right now. Though if they ARE coming here, and we can get to them before that mercenary, maybe I can score some nookie and something I can sell. Double win!" she smiled broadly as Tomoe went ashen. "Oh you're to easy to tease, Tomoe-sama," she didn't sound convincing.

Heading back towards the inn they were staying, close to the center of town so they could view all the new visitors, Tomoe fanned herself. Thoughts of the flesh were bad, her inner-self reminded her while her body went flush. "Speaking so boldly may get you unwanted advances, Shizuka-san. Though I do suppose not all notions are bad, if it is done with love then it is a thing of beauty," having never known love for man Tomoe had no leg to stand on. Opening those odd western doors, Tomoe let her eyes become accustomed to the darker light of the inn. "I was stunned to see how improved Leina-san was in her fight though, and relieved to see both of them," she took a seat and gestured to the matron.

Sitting opposite Tomoe, back to the growing crowd of drinkers, Shizuka leaned back against her chair letting her ample form be seen by all who entered. Sounding bored, "You're always to interesting in Leina, why don't you seem that interested in when I fight? Or are you really interested in her companion, I saw you two get really close. Bet you wanted to have him sail off with us during that encounter at the pyramid." Grabbing the ale that the matron set down, taking the coins left for her, she blanched.

"Tis not as tasty as our variant I'll agree," Tomoe frowned at the frothy beverage. Ale was to bitter for Tomoe's taste, sake was far more enjoyable a beverage. Being so far from home though, it cost far to much to afford. Sipping slowly, "Though it is you that keeps bringing up Ikari-san. Does my friend have a crush, or is it simple a material thing?" She'd never judge Shizuka, but at times Tomoe worried her companion might do something rash if provoked. Taking another drink, the warmth spreading in her stomach, she let her head wobble a bit.

Keeping an eye on the door, noticeably the miners and blacksmiths larger more muscular frames walking by, Shizuka let out an annoyed grunt. "Won't lie, he's easy on the eyes compared to the normal men of the realm. Maybe it's because he looks more like our men, just less of a jerk," she raised her cup out to Tomoe. "So where do we go if they don't show here soon?" she asked hastily.

She would have liked to wait for Leina and Shinji, but Tomoe knew they couldn't stay forever. They had delayed long enough in her continued failure to read maps correctly, and she had a goal. "If they don't appear by midday tomorrow, we can depart for the capital again. This town does not seem to appreciate those of our complexion," she tried being nice. They were racist assholes that mocked them, over charged them, or made lewd comments, no big loss and more reason to find the better specimen of the male gene appealing.

"One more cat call or whistle and I think I'll carve out a tongue lest I hear them talk about my 'tits' again," Shizuka muttered through gritted teeth. Singling the matron again, this time for their supper, the shinobi made as simple a request as she could for the two of them, and cheapest. "I'm thinking we might have to sell Shinji's little gift to us, rather than use it. We're low on funds here," Shizuka admitted after reviewing their monetary situation.

Walking up to their table, a trio of burly and dirty men sauntered, the leader set his hand rudely on there table. "Money troubles ladies?" his eyes were on the skin exposed by Shizuka's outfit. "My men and I could offer you a job, nice and simple. All ya gots to do is lay on yer back for an hour or so. Judging by the looks of ya, betten ya good at it," he drank the women up with his eyes.

The man to his left, dirty short blond hair and brown eyed, had the air of a simpleton. Nodding excessively fast, "Yeah, we'd do all the work. I ain't never had one o' them foreigners before. Pay ya real nice." The bulge already in his pants was small, but a single drop of moisture was showing he had much less to offer than his buddies.

So it was this then, they thought them either whores or destitute. Sipping her ale, Tomoe sobered up despite the booze, "Sorry gentlemen, but we do have the money we need for the night and shall be leaving in the morning. Your offer shall not be necessary." Diplomacy and politeness first, if they pressed she'd become more adamant against their advances. Her peripheral vision noticed a fourth man getting their food from the matron and hiding it from them, likely dousing it with some chemical. Ignoring her rumbling stomach, "Come Shizuka, I'm not feeling hungry and think sleep is preferred to this."

Shaking her head however, Shizuka waved her finger. "How about we play a game instead Tomoe-sama? We can introduce these fine men to a game of cards from out lands, if they have cards that is. We can offer our money at first, and if you win against us and we can't pay…maybe we can offer something in exchange for a loan?" she waggled her breasts playfully at the gaping men.

Before Tomoe was able to insist they not, the trio of men, their forth dropped the food and left likely to get a room ready, joined them at the table with cards in hand. "If you believe this is best Shizuka-san, I shall play. But do go easy on them," Tomoe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her friend was going to con the men, and when things went bad…if things went bad she would either drop or kill them.

"We can't be expected to let you win lil lady, this is our wages for the week. Them dwarves are slave drivers but they pay well," the leader, a man named Derlik admitted as the trio spilled their money before them. Utter confidence etched in his eyes, already planning which woman to take first, "So we'll be defending this here money wit our lives. Best you be prepared to lose what little you have. Now teach!"

Shizuka gave the trio of men a simple explanation of the game, it was oddly similar to a game they had already known so it went quick. Probably as Shizuka expected the men postured and boasted as they played, paying for drink after drink for the women to drink hoping to get them drunk enough to loose. However they didn't lose, Shizuka's skilled hands saw to that. Stacking the deck in such a way to slowly increase there pot while lessening the men's.

After a solid three hours of gambling, the trio was smashed on all the booze they drank while the women were perfectly fine. The two lesser men even started eating the ignored supper, forgetting whatever plan they had. As the forth hour rolled around, the two men sleeping and coin less, Derlik was furious as he threw his hand down. "You cheating cunt! You can't lie to me, I saw ya! Cheating and lying to us all night! Give me my money back!" he hurled.

By now the inn/tavern was quite loaded with clientele and his shout was mostly drowned out amid the cries. Catching the man's hand as he drunkenly lunged at Shizuka, Tomoe twisted it in an angry direction. "Is it any less a crime than what you had planned for us? I saw your friend with our food earlier," she then pointed at the sleeping men. "Had we eaten, we'd be like them. So how about you cut your loses and let us be, or shall we find a magistrate?" she threatened.

Rubbing his sore wrist, Derlik was a cross between teary eyed and enraged. "But dat was all my money for the week! All we's wanted was just a little affection is all. Ain't nothing bad in that. Sure we…we went about it a lil underhanded. But yous would have liked dit after awhile. C-can't I have least my money back?" he pleaded as all his bravado left. An animal can sense the presence of a stronger one, and Tomoe gave the man a flash of his size compared to hers.

Taking a small amount from her half of the winnings, Tomoe dropped it before the man. "Let this be a lesson, women are not objects to be bought. Try that stunt again, and I shall allow my friend here to do what she wants with you. And you shall not find it the least bit appealing," Tomoe pointed under the table at Shizuka.

One of her kunai in hand, Shizuka was dangling it above Derlik's crotch. "Still want some love honey? Tomoe-sama is a lot nicer than I am. I wanted to kill you all and take all your money, but she'd likely take offense to it. Be a mess to get out of too," she kissed the air at the man. When he started crying openly, scooping up his money and running away leaving his drugged friends, the duo of women started laughing uproariously. "Shall we follow and take his money?" she asked wiping a tear form her eye.

"No, he might have learned something from this. I doubt he'd have tried such a crime with the locals, it is our 'unusual' air that brought about that courage," Tomoe had felt it in him. The spirits did not lie, these men weren't criminals just misguided. "Come let us go to our room, I am not hungry and am truly ready for sleep," she was already moving out of her chair. At the stairs up, she turned to see the unconscious men being mugged by a trio of urchins not more than seven. This land was nearly lawless, the Queen of the realm was not doing her duty.

Pushing Tomoe up to their room, Shizuka just snorted, the booze finally getting to her head. "You are far to kind, Tomoe-sama. It might bite you on your tight ass one day," she gave said rump a light tap. Throwing herself onto her bed once they reached the room, "Now if you excuse me, I'm taking a visit to finger village because unlike you I'm an actual woman and not an ice shaving in the shape of one."

Knowing Shizuka meant it, Tomoe just covered her head as her companion relieved some tension. Only once did she hear a name and it was the young Ikari's, Tomoe could have hope that maybe it was out of affection and not some dream of using the lad for financial gain. Once morning came, Shizuka waking sans her pants and underwear, they waited as planned till noon.

Leina and Shinji did not arrive, so they continued there trek missing the two by only a few hours.

X-X

Notes

Well I pushed this chapter fast to get at least one last one on FFnet. I got an ultimatum from the admins saying 'some of your stories are in violation'. I don't know which ones, but they gave me a day to get ride of it. I dropped the WW-side stories as it is my most lemon story the others being more lime. I can hope that they won't ban me, but I'm not sure at this point.

If I'm banned as of tomorrow it was a pleasure writing for you all these years and hope you find something nice to read. My zentrodie account will still write its stories, but I don't' know about Mercaba. I might move to affnet but I don't know if anybody would actually read my stuff there.

It sucks to have a place that states you should use your imagination and now I'm being punished for it. Again I hope I can keep Wandering and Friends here, and my older stories as I like re-reading them myself, but I don't know what tomorrow holds.

So if this is goodbye,

Thank you for all the support and care over the years, thank you for the reviews both good and bad. And thank you for showing me that people can find enjoyment by my odd trips of fantasy and imagination…even if it is a bit limish at times ^_^

Good night,

Mercaba/Zentrodie


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Well Anime-World: Chicago was fun. Very small in comparison to ACEN, but it was quaint and I felt I did more since it wasn't a sea of people. Made me sicker than a dog after though, to much running/lack of sleep. Quick note about this chapter, I originally thought of going strait to Cattleya and Ymir, but dialed back a bit to fit in elements that I think are necessary. Hope you don't mind waiting a bit for the great blacksmith war.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 8

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Shinji grunted as he lifted the chair off the table and set it on the ground. The inn they were staying at allowed him to work for room and board, and like the last inn they tried this at the townsfolk flocked for his cooking. Such simple dishes were rarities and extravagance to the simple farmers and hunters. But when he wasn't in the kitchen, it was cleaning and pre-work for the night to come.

Giving the open door a brief glance, the setting sun coated the creaked wooden frame in golden glory. "Normally I'm done by now," he gripped as he started working faster. Nanael had finally told him all she could remember about dimensional travel, a little more about Holy Milk, oh and the terms of his being her vassal. It was a point she doted and went over time and time again…forcing the lad to accept before telling him the barest of details.

"You're slacking today, Shinji. I'm going to need you in the kitchen in under an hour so get a move on," Alexander the owner slapped him on the shoulder hard but friendly. Latching on, shaking the boy, "That woman of yours isn't keeping you up to late is she, if she really is yours? Or was it that angel today. Wouldn't think you'd be the type to have women after you." After a mighty laugh the man let go and stuffed his meaty hands into the pocket of his apron.

Setting the last of the chairs on the ground, his shoulder a little sore from the heavy blow, Shinji laughed weakly. "Sorry for being slow today, Nanael-san told me a few things I needed to know, and it's left me a little out of sorts. I'll be done out here in a few minutes and be right in to help. As for Leina-san, she's just a little angry at me right now," Shinji turned his back to the proprietor. Originally Alexander scared Shinji something fierce. The man was burly, had a very grim bordering angry look about him all the time, and constantly gave Leina a very 'appreciative' eye. But over the three days they had stayed at the inn, Shinji learned he was a big softy and his wife insisted that Alex was as faithful as could be.

Venturing over to the kitchen, divided from the common room by a cloth, Alex gripped the doorframe. Sounding sincere, "Best to talk to your woman about things before they escalate. I won't lie and say I understand what's going on between you two, but that woman looks mighty angry at you. And a woman like that is not one to be treated poorly, she'd find another suitor right quick." Rubbing his hands on this apron again, Alex turned back to Shinji opened his mouth, shook his head and headed through the cloth.

To much was happening to fast for Shinji's mind to fully comprehend it all. If it was just one thing, Leina or Nanael's little info dump he'd be able to cope, but not both. The angel had given him a mixed bag of details, most of which he hoped were actually right and not her bluffing. Apparently the angels didn't know of HOW to send him home, but they knew it was possible as other humans had done it. So going to the main church in the capitol was the best way of learning they way to do it. That meant he'd have to eventually leave…but he didn't want to. And when he got back, all he had to do was invoke the right of nullification with the presiding angel and then all the attacks would stop. He couldn't doom a planet for his own selfish whims.

'I beseech thy angel of observation, appear before me!'

After that little chant, he'd be face to face with whatever angel was tasked with sending the beasts. Request they end the trials and…well that was that. But if it was hard to travel dimensions, if he needed help to do it…he'd not be able to come back here. And he did, he wanted that more than anything. Even if Leina never truly forgave him, he wanted to support her and Alleyne.

Stroking the braid of hair his wife of one week Alleyne gave him, Shinji's hand stopped mid-way through. Gritting his teeth he scowled hard, "Doing this is what got Leina-san angry at me!" He forced his hand away from the silky dirty blond reminder of his wife. Coming clean over the days walk to the renowned town of blacksmiths, Dravenshire, Leina's anger grew substantially. And Shinji had to admit she had every reason to be. "I cheated on her, no if, and, or buts about it. She said she forgave me, but she's still…" he wandered to the door.

The town was coming in for the day. Farmers had bushels of crops bound and tied, miners had carts of iron ore and other rarer minerals, and hunters carried their kills for the day over their shoulders. Soon they'd be making for the inn for more of the 'new boy's' food and relaxation. Hopefully the illusive Cattleya would be back from whatever delivery she had made, but word was the woman wasn't due back for at least another three days. Word about town was that woman had the best blades and for the cheapest prices…something Leina was on the look for as her own blade needed either serious repair or replacement.

"Oh if it isn't the young Shinji wasting his time away," a happy voice called out as the man approached the inn. "So what is the 'Dragon's Tail Inn's' popular cook doing staring out at the simple people when he should be making feasts for them?" the man all but sang as he held his lute over his shoulder. Approaching the boy, Connor stuck his free hand out in friendship.

Shaking the man's hand, still awkward with the practice, Shinji bowed softly to his patron. "Good evening Connor-san, will you be playing today or actually eating?" Shinji gestured to the inside and moved out of the say. Connor was a bit of a traveling bard, from Shinji's observation. Tall and lanky but not weak as the man Connor fought yesterday was quite large, the man had a rugged yet lazy air about him. Fair featured with a well trimmed brown hair and beard, his smile was contagious. "Alexander-san said you'll be allowed two free ales if you play tonight," Shinji headed to the barrels of booze.

"Shinji you better be on the move, I hear the hunters are all coming back and we'll be busier than a three breasted whore during a clergy convention!" Alex's voice bellowed out from the kitchen.

Laughing and sitting at what constituted the bar, Connor took a seat, "I'll have one now then, get my throat ready." He hung his lute over the back of the chair next to his and wrapped his arms on the backs of the adjoining chairs. "So you like this town, my boy? Thinking we can convince you to stay awhile longer? I could fit you up with a few nice town girls if you like. They have their eyes on you already, well when they're not on me," he joked and crossed his legs.

Filling the cut with the foul smelling swill, Shinji now had a profound respect for Yebisu as memories of that were perfume next to what he was now selling. "I keep telling you, Connor-san, we are together. She's just angry at me right now. Once she gets her sword fixed, Leina-san and I are going to be leaving," he hoped the man believed him. He saw it though, anybody he told that Leina and him were together didn't believe him. Hard to accept a small man like him and a beauty like Leina were a couple. Compile that fact with Leina's stone faced and curt comments, well it made Shinji look like a liar.

Taking a hefty swig of his ale, Connor let out a mighty belch and chortle. "Keep saying that, maybe we'll believe it someday sword-boy. But I'd be just as taken by her if I were you two," Connor winked at Shinji playfully. Swiveling in his chair to face the door, his smile softened to just a straight face. "Town could use you though, making a lot of there lives a lot happier. Good food does that, and the young ladies are taken by your exotic features. All you'd have to do is snap your fingers and they'd open their doors and legs to you. Trust me I've known a few, ladies are weak to bards. They see my traveling life as something romantic," he tipped his cup towards Shinji and winked again.

Checking the window, spotting several groups already heading their way, Shinji called out loudly at the stairs to sleeping quarters, "Amy-san, Jasmine-san it's about time for you to come down!" Alex's daughters manned the counter while the husband and wife (and temporarily Shinji) cooked. Heading back to the man Shinji begrudgingly liked, "I owe Leina-san my life, I'm going to see her to the capitol." And if Leina wanted him gone after that, well Shinji would accept that his mistake had cost him a woman he loved.

Before Shinji could head to the kitchen though, Connor grabbed his arm firm but not hard. "I don't know how much of what you said about that elf-girl is true, hell I've never bed an elf and I'm twice your age and actually trying to," the grim face Connor had on didn't suit him well. "But accidents happen, my boy, and if Leina is with you and can't accept that, maybe you're not meant to be together. I've come close a few times to putting this life behind me and settling down, but in the end the woman couldn't handle my past. Ask yourself this too though, two way road, what if Leina had a man or woman on the side now. Would that change things for you or her?" he didn't sound angry or cruel, but honestly concerned.

Rubbing his arm through the elvish cloak, Shinji stared down at the floor. "It would only be fair, but I don't really like the idea of it. I know what happened between Alleyne and me wasn't normal, but I won't lie and say I don't care deeply for her. But Leina has a reason to be mad, I betrayed her. If she were to…I wouldn't like it, but I don't have a right to be," he didn't like that feeling though. Hearing Alex calling again, actually a bit angry this time, Shinji headed into the kitchen.

What if Leina did 'cheat' on him as he did her? He cringed at the thought of it, loathed the very idea of it, which was why he felt so horrid. What did he do to Leina but that very thing. As Leina slept, he got himself a beautiful and loving wife, made love to the woman, and rubbed it in Leina's face by stroking the gift Alleyne had given him. Leina came first in Shinji's heart, but words could only do so much and Leina seemed tired of hearing them. The fight had come the second night of their stay, just after he met Connor. Leina wanted to make love, but Shinji was sore, tired, and the smell of vomit and booze made him want sleep…

"You'd make love to her though wouldn't you, you love her more than me don't you!" Leina had accused and forced Shinji to sleep on the floor. His excuses of fatigue and illness were just 'lies' as Leina curled up in an angry ball and went to sleep, her own attitude having been heavily altered by the three bottle of wine she drank that night. Mistakes all around, but neither made the step to remedy it.

Putting his apron on, Shinji found the small bowl of water he requested for cleaning his hands. "I called your girls down to man the counter, oh and Connor-san is here and had his first drink," Shinji tied his apron. The cleanliness of the kitchen was vastly improved from the first day of Shinji's short internship, and he aimed to keep it that way. Finding Alex currently being embraced deeply by his wife, neigh half the size of the mighty man and very dainty it showed that the daughters took after the wife. "S-sorry, s-should I leave for a few minutes?" he asked bashfully.

Aerith just pawed at the boy with her open smile, "Oh no, dear, just reminded my husband to whom he belongs. Can't have him eying the new woman in town now can I? That might make our apprentice…maybe teacher leave." She tittered lightly, akin to the twinkling of bells, and stuck her hands in the water along side Shinji's. "Never would have thought by cleaning this kitchen it would improve the taste of our meals so much. Oh and Jasmine's been asking about helping tonight," she dried her hands off.

Oh yes, this never got old or less creepy, Shinji forced his face to not redden. Jasmine was much like her mother, long blonde hair, green eyed, and rod thin. With how busty some of the women Shinji had been meeting, it was a breath of fresh air to see A-cups and not the massive and impossibly elastic busts of Leina, Tomoe, and the like. But to have said daughter openly flirting with him, touching him, and offering to take the place of 'the ungrateful bitch'…well Shinji just wasn't comfortable.

"Ah that girl needs to get her head out from her legs and into reality. As much as I want the boy to stay, he ain't but gone. An' if half the tale he tells is true he's got an elf-bride. Jasmine is a fine girl, but she ain't no OUCH! Honey!" Alex yelped and jumped as the smiling wife ground her foot into his. The large man had tears of pain in his eyes and proved that despite being massive he was at his wife's mercy.

After a good joke at Alexander's expense, the first order of the night was presented in person by Jasmine. Girl walked right up to Shinji, draped her arms around him, and called out the order. Aerith ushered her back out to the growing crowd, and the trio got to work. Constantly busy for the first three hours, they worked as a tightly fit unit, Shinji's teaching having took heart in the older couples mind right quick.

After the initial rush of supper started to subside, Shinji started working on Leina's supper. Since she was helping the hunters to make the money to pay for Cattleya's services, Shinji arranged to have her meals be added as part of his services. The wine alone started to eat up much of his 'pay' though. When he went to take it out though, he nearly dropped it as Jasmine pointed out Connor was taking a break. Drinking his second free round of the night he was keeping company of Leina…who was well into her second wine bottle and smiling broadly and toothily at the bard. When he gave Leina her food, she just scowled and shoed him off, but Shinji swore he saw a brief glimpse of reproach on her face. They just needed time, and to talk once they were both calm…he just hoped Connor was setting him up for something now.

X-X

Gazing up at the darkening sky, it was a mixture of purples, dark blues, and approaching darkness, Tomoe gingerly walked across the rocks towards the natural hot spring. It had been a very busy and eventful couple of days, and a nice soak in the spring was looking life heaven. "Shizuka, I'm getting in," she called out to her missing friend. Normally she'd be worried about Shizuka not answering, but the last few days had her illusive friend taking off from time to time to 'alleviate stress'. Having her suspicions about the cause of it, Tomoe suspected Shizuka wanted privacy.

Her natural inclination for bashfulness, Tomoe's cheeks went crimson as she unwrapped her belt. Somehow the sound of her outfit coming undone sent shivers of unknown sensations down her spine, pleasurable yet a trifle naughty. Brief flashes of the young Ikari and the firm and strong hands of Leina intensified her flush. "Oh spirits, what has become of me. I've but known Leina-san and her young ward but only a short time," but they played on her mind, Leina most of all.

After the uncomfortable nature of disrobing and folding her clothing, Tomoe still covered her pink nubs with her arm, crushing her forearm against her chest she inched into the sulfurous water. Inch by inch the heated water ate at her tension and fatigue until she was up to her neck in the water with her hair spilling over onto the dry ground. Eliciting a faintly lustful sigh, "Such a wondrous discovery Shizuka found." Relaxing her right arm a little, her bust plumping forward with the lack of tension while her left hand went to her cheek.

It was nice to get some relaxation in from time to time, and she was defiantly needing some now. Two days ago, Shizuka and she had to change course on their way towards to the capital. They had stumbled upon a woman selling maps, the woman had spikey red hair, glorious chocolate skin, a might mace at her side, and her dubious armor was cut straight down the middle emphasizing her assets lovely. Sadly the woman wouldn't give her name, but Tomoe had the slight hint that maybe just maybe she had meet the illusive Risty of Leina's stories, but couldn't verify. That was before the region turned rocky and had been quite green and vibrant. The map had been much easier to follow, and more detailed than the one she had started with.

Wolves howled in the distance making Tomoe lean forward enough to let her hair slip into the water. "Tis foolishness, such water shall leave my hair smelling for hours," she sighed. Though since the event happened, she was unable to stop it and let it slide back in. Better wet than covered with dirt. As the water teased and soothed, Tomoe's mind continued to wander down the events of the past few days since leaving Dravenshire. Not a day after getting their new map, Tomoe had her second encounter with the youngest Vance sister and this time the woman was awake. The meeting had been brief yet tense. All three women acknowledged knowing Leina, Elina handled her weapons the entire time. But the talks ended without a fight and Elina stalked off claiming her newfound desire to join the Queen's Blade.

"Odd woman seems just a bit to fixated on her sister, not so much family love but…" Tomoe sunk up to her nose. Thoughts unbidden by restraint of others, secret and private thoughts danced in Tomoe's mind. Just what did Elina want to do with Leina? Oh Tomoe was dim to the realities of human interaction, but her imagination was great and coddled by Shizuka's teasing. Would the sister really…could they really do…Tomoe found her right hand sneaking down rebelliously. Her bust now unrestrained loved the cool air as she sat up higher and lifted herself partially out of the water. They became hard as her mind continued thinking of Elina's hidden wants, only darkly her inner mind saw herself in the younger Vance's place.

Just as her middle finger grazed her outer petal, her mind came to a crashing realization as to what she had almost done. Splashing the water in shock, foul smelling water going into her nose and mouth, Tomoe started coughing hoarsely. "My feelings for Leina-san are not…they're p-pure," doubt and uncertainty trickled in. She had more important things to dwell on, not on sensual touches and Leina's innocent beauty. Today Shizuka and she had ran afoul Irma, a woman who demanded a fight for no reason. Leaning back against the wall of the spring, forcing her hands away from her body, Tomoe's brow creased, "Did she really leave after I refused her?"

With no reason to fight the sudden intruder that morning, Tomoe refused to fight the emotionless woman. Much the same skin tone as the red-head from before but sporting very shortly cropped blue hair and light red bordering pink eyes, the woman was impossible to read. Clad in dark grey leggings up to her mid-thigh, waist barely covered by a small metal buckle and black straps, her stomach up to just below the midpoint of her chest was exposed, while her hands up to and including upper chest were a single unit of heavy mesh grey ending with a cowl, Tomoe recognized the uniform vaguely. When her shrine was attacked, a few intermingling men were clad in more respectable versions of it.

Reaching back towards her clothing and bag, Tomoe grabbed a small bottle of sake. Not much was left and she had hoped to share it with somebody, she fingered the bottle and turned back. "I shall not drink alone. Shizuka are you still hiding about?" she called out hoping for her traveling companion to pop in. No such luck though, wolves and night sounds greeted her call. After a very nice soak, her right hand did eventually sneak back for a few scant grazes but never actual pealing back the petals, Tomoe felt a presence approach.

Vaulting out of the spring, rolling into her clothing, Musha Miko Tomoe quickly clothed letting the water coating her dampen the silken uniform. "Present yourself less you be deemed a threat," she picked up her blade yet kept it sheathed. It had been just the crunching of rocks and the grinding of dirt, but Tomoe knew somebody had encroached upon her bath. Maybe it was locals seeking it for the same reason she had, perhaps some young boys were sating their needs while gazing upon her, or maybe it was as she suspected. Bending at the knees, she gathered a few talismans and stuffed them between her chest and the folds of her garb.

"You will come with me, or your friend will die," the woman from earlier in the day said simple. Sliding off the rock overhang she had been stalking from, Irma dropped down a safe distance from Tomoe. Bent slightly forward, knees relaxed and poised for action, the woman kept her hands on the hilts of her short sword and dagger. Completely lacking any emotion, Shinji would have said Rei was more expressive, she flinched her head to the left, "This way, keep your blade as it is."

Sliding her arms into the folds of her sleeves, Tomoe fought to maintain her breathing. Shocked and worried as she was, her training stole her fears and anxieties away. Being over excited or effected by the news would only make her a weaker opponent. "Why are you doing this, is it so important that you fight me?" she asked as she found her sandals and caught up. She could tell her opponent was dangerous just by the way the woman moved, never in a straight line as she weaved from side to side randomly. Grimly setting herself ready, "What might I call you?"

Increasing her pace into a steady run, the illusive woman didn't even start breathing hard, "Irma, custodian to slums of the capital. Tomoe priestess of Hinomoto and agent against the Queen," Irma spoke casually. Leaping up atop a large boulder she came to a stop, but her eyes laced heavily onto Tomoe's approaching form. "Did I interrupt your finger lessons, I thought shrine maidens needed to be pure," a small sense of disgust filled her.

So her spy had been watching her for sometime then, and only her weakness of the flesh had spurned the woman into action, interesting. Leaping up along-side of Irma, Tomoe kept her arms and hands hidden in her sleeves with a talisman in each hand. "No, that is actually not the case in this day in age. We encourage love be expressed among our ranks, as without love and friendship life has no purpose," she took delight in correcting the woman. So cold and calculating, Tomoe suspected this Irma knew nothing of positive human relations.

Laying on her side at the base of the bolder was a hogtied and gagged Shizuka. By the swelling of her chest and contraction of her stomach it could be seen she was breathing and therefore alive, but in what condition was unknown. Several rocks jostled from the two poised above her fell and struck her in the leg and arms causing her to rouse from her slumber.

Spotting traces of blood along Shizuka's forehead and arms, Tomoe slowly pulled an arm out from her sleeve. Cold and menacing she asked, "What did you do to my companion and why. For what reason are you so insistent on this 'custodian'?" If this woman worked as she claimed Tomoe would eat her whole miko outfit. This woman was likely an Assassin of the Fang, the queen's henchmen and enforcers. Watching as Irma slid down to Shizuka's side, Tomoe sucked her breath in, "What are you…" her voice lost its power.

Drawing her dagger and placing it against Shizuka's throat, Imra's cold eyes never left Tomoe's. "You will face me, you will lose, and if you survive you will leave. Accept this now or she will not be escorting you back to Hinomoto," no nonsense as she drew just a small amount of blood from Shizuka's jugular. Calling out loudly into the air, "I demand an angel watch over this battle!"

Joining Irma and Shizuka on the unbalanced ground, Tomoe wasn't enjoying her opponent's environmental advantage. Irma likely had scouted and learned of the lay of the land far more than she could quickly grasp by darkened observation. "Again I've no real reason to face you, yet you cowardly beset my friend and threaten and blackmail me into losing? Cowards battle," she spat at Irma's feet. How honorless and disdainful, but her opponent seemed to have little need for anything but success in her mission. Skidding her foot, inch by inch, towards her opponent, "Let her speak."

Grumbling just a trifling about, Irma shifted her dagger and sliced off the gag. "I don't care about your reasons. You will be leaving, broken or dead I don't care either way," she warned. Kneeling down, Irma grabbed the heavy bit in Shizuka's mouth and pulled it out. "Speak," she ordered and kicked Shizuka's stomach hard. Even sadistic tendencies didn't give the woman any visual enjoyment as her face remained neutral amid Shizuka's coughing and large draughts of air. Stepping away from the recovering woman, "She'll answer eventually. The angel has arrived, now be beaten in full view of everybody. Fight convincingly but lose. You know the results of disobedience."

"It's to late for this! I want to sleep, stupid humans!" Nanael whined from above the two. Summoning the ritual spheres Nanael yawned, "Musha-Miko Tomoe versus Irma of the…cats?" With a shrug, Nanael rubbed her eyes and flew away after her request had been met.

So it wasn't enough to just beat her, Tomoe realized, Irma wanted to disgrace Tomoe's sword style and shrine. The queen feared Hinomoto, feared her shrine that was very interesting indeed. "Of the cats was it? That does not befit one as lowly as you. Do they run in fear and terror of your blank dead stare?" she drew her blade but couldn't look away from Shizuka. This wasn't how a duel should be, but for the sake of her friend Tomoe had no choice. Advancing upon Irma, Tomoe swung a telegraphed sideswipe.

Deflecting the skilled but easily detected strike with her short sword, Irma spun around the blow and slashed at Tomoe's side with her dagger drawing blood and cutting cloth. "Cats are honest, they are clean, they know the truth of the world. We are all alone," Irma licked the blood off the dagger. Her legs splayed out as she pushed herself close to the ground. A moment later the woman sprang forward with greasy fast speed and two swift slashes.

Her mind was plagued with doubt, but Tomoe held her footing and forced Irma back by catching the twin blades with her own blade and a punch aimed at Irma's throat. How could this woman take out Shizuka, what hidden weapon was on her friend? She could hear Shizuka's coughing subsiding so at least maybe she could gleam something soon. Drawing out some talismans, she infused them with her bluish purple energy and sent her spirit birds flying. Controlling the spirits to fly close to but not hit was taxing as it went against the birds' nature.

Diving through the showy attack, Irma slammed her fist into Tomoe's stomach doubling the woman over. Holding the dagger under Tomoe's throat she teased the woman into standing, "I am alone, you are alone, but you don't realize it." Grabbing Tomoe's hair, Irma slammed her fist against Tomoe's face and threw her to the ground. Yanking the blade out of Tomoe's grip, Irma tossed it behind her closer to Shizuka. "But I cannot have those wards of yours anymore, they protect you to much. Strip," she took a telling step backward towards Shizuka and spun the dagger around to face the prone woman.

Not just dishonoring her shrine and skill, this woman wanted to humiliate and destroy her as well. Tomoe bristled at the hateful request. Amid hearing Shizuka finally start speaking, a very loud 'Don't', Tomoe let her gown open and hang open. Her arms kept her lower modesty covered, her left arm covered her upper the clothing fell to the ground. With only her underwear and head adornment on, she felt none of the giddiness she had felt but an hour ago. "Your master must be a horrid person to employ one such as you," she felt humiliated and disgust. Leina was seeing this, Shinji was seeing this.

With only right arm, Tomoe was beset by Irma's skilled attacks. Nothing the woman did was a killing or winning blow, they were all weakening and dehumanizing. Protecting her modesty was paramount, for she could live with losing a battle, her honor was something else, but Tomoe was losing to much blood as the battle went on for another twenty minutes. Shizuka pleaded for her to forget her, to fight back, but Tomoe couldn't. That changed however once Tomoe noticed something very important that Irma didn't.

With Irma's back to her, Shizuka somehow managed to loosen and free herself from her bonds and was inching towards Tomoe's blade. "Tomoe! She was the one that ordered the Kouma ninja to attack the shrine! She promised those men the surviving miko as prizes to be kept!" Shizuka screamed loudly. Before getting to her feet and dashing towards Tomoe's forgotten blade, "Defeat her! Prove your superiority to not only the bitch but her cunt queen as well!"

Putting her faith in Shizuka, Tomoe spring boarded off several boulders high into the air. "For Hinomoto!" she cried as she unfurled her headband and covered her bust barely with the red cloth. Catching the blade Shizuka expertly tossed her way, Tomoe flung herself and the tip of her blade at the X of Irma's weapons. Her body was encased in an enflamed spiritual aura extending all along her and her blade, and when she connected with Irma, Irma's blades shattered and the blade embedded in the ground a hair length away from Irma's chest. "I will not fail," she gritted her teeth and caught a glimpse of something unexpected. Irma's eyes…they were a whirlwind of churning and energy that her face and body lacked.

With the balance of power shifted, the fight swiftly changed momentum. Tomoe's fury and humiliation changed into focused strength that the shattered weapons of Irma could scarcely defend against. Pressed against a rock, eyes still twirling with unnatural energy, Irma finally scowled fully and threw a powder she had hidden somewhere in her scant uniform into Tomoe's eyes. As the miko recovered from the blinding, Irma vanished into the night, leaving Tomoe the victor.

Bringing Tomoe her uniform, Shizuka had a bashful and regretful air, "You'll want this, unless you want to point your nips at me. And sorry about…I wasn't expecting her to be so good when she attacked." Grabbing some of the remaining Holy Milk they had, Shizuka tended to Tomoe's wounds. "Not upset with me are you, I know you didn't want me to fight her. I just don't want people looking down on you," again Shizuka sounded shamed.

Feeling that giddiness she felt when her finger touched where it rarely did, Tomoe marveled at the sensation the milk provided. Understanding now how easily Leina and Shinji would react to it, she felt a sudden burst of wanting steal over her. "Not all the fault is yours. Had I simple fought her earlier today this would not have occurred. And now we know the queen is actively seeking to quell those she fears with her private police," she shuddered as the soothing magic tingled her nether region…thankfully if Shizuka saw the dampening cloth she didn't speak. Another bath awaited her, and this time Shizuka and she would share the sake.

X-X

Rotating her numb left arm, Leina descended the hillside outside of the small town she was protecting. Not skilled with the bow or hunting traps, Shinji was her trapper in the woods, Leina opted to return to her earlier form of training. Bandits were mingling and praying upon traders and the town, so she hunted them down. Several of the boys, slightly older than Shinji, accompanied her as she disarmed and disabled but didn't kill the bandits. Leering eyes and few off comments about why she was with Shinji occupied the quiet time, but Leina hardly registered the banter.

Today had been the culmination of her time out hunting. She had lied to Shinji when she told him of her days duty, assured he'd worry or say she shouldn't risk death. It wasn't that he doubted her skill, he just cared and wished her safe of that she was undoubtedly sure. Days of tracking and scouting paths and tracks lead her to the bandits cave. They tried to fight, their leader the biggest of them was clumsy but his hits against her shield left her arm tingling and distressed. Gagged and bound in a cart the boys behind her pushed, Leina entered the town feeling much the conquering hero.

"I've only done what needed to be done to project my current home," Leina assured the mayor of the town. The fat balding man had insisted she stay the night at his home as repayment, but Leina already had a place to stay. Parting ways with the young men, their courage had died out as she entered the bandits cave, Leina again was reminded of how courageous her Shinji was. Shinji, untrained and grossly out weighted had fought men to save her. She doubted those three cheering boys would have done the same. "But when I look at him now I…" Leina clenched the hilt of her sheathed blade.

Her blasted pride had gotten the best of her again, but it wasn't all her fault this time which exacerbated things. It was just a moment of anger, drunken, and pride filled retribution that sent Shinji out of her bed and to the ground to sleep. But he was stroking that damn lock of hair again! He was thinking of her, that elf wench, that he had admitted to caring for. Of course Shinji assured her that Alleyne was second in his heart to her, but what evidence did he offer for that? He rejected her advance. Did he not know how hard it was for her to sum up the courage to try to quell the yearning inside her?

Waving off some more gratitude the townsfolk were trying to shower her with, Leina hadn't done her task for gratitude. It had been the right thing to do, nothing more. Standing in the doorway, her hand holding a small bag of coins the magistrate provided for services rendered, Leina eyed the darkened inn. It was still roughly an hour before the supper rush, and her normal entrance, she found Shinji preparing the common room. "While I ran from hill and dale over rough terrain he stays inside moving about chairs," she felt slighted. She was doing dangerous work while he stayed safe and secured cleaning.

Her anger at Shinji's admission of lust for Alleyne swelled as that night of his rebuking came back again. "He would rather be with her, I know it. Lies and candied words to keep me from being depressed is all. Had she not needed to tend to that younger half-elf he'd…" she bit her lip hard. Would he really leave her if given the chance? Oh how she wanted to think she was being foolish, but facts as of late were making it hard to think clearly. "He hasn't asked for a lock of my hair…he doesn't' ask me for anything," her self-esteem told her that meant bad things.

"Shinji!" a young voice drawled out from the top of the stairs. A young woman, one of the innkeepers daughters Leina remembered, skipped down the wooden stairs and up to Shinji's side. Wrapping her arm around his, Shinji going rod stiff, she giggled and pulled in close. Pouting cutely, Jasmine asked, "Why are you working now of all times. You could be playing with me if you wanted. Stop pretending about that woman your with, I've told you she's been falling for Connor anyway."

Rage and indignation billowed out from Leina's heart! She was not falling for that man! Connor was indeed very attractive, his tales interesting, songs pleasant, but she wasn't so easily swayed of heart! But maybe she should be, show Shinji just how much it hurt to have the dagger of betrayal turned on him! "And what is he doing with that waif of a girl! He doesn't have time or energy for me, but is here toying with that woman!" she wasn't seeing straight, couldn't see past her own self-imposed fears and illusions.

Gently disengaging Jasmine's arm from his, Shinji took a large step away from the over eager fifteen year old. "Jasmine-kun, I need to get the room ready for supper or your father won't pay me. You know I'm not here for free and with the food costs," he went back to wiping off the current table.

Taking Shinji's hand, Jasmine brought it to her left breast and held it in place. Smiling widely her face flush, "But can't you feel my heart beating? I know I'm not as huge as that woman, but we all know your relationship is a shame anyway. Why can't you just stay here, with the money your food brings we could live wonderfully!"

"Jasmine-kun please stop!" Shinji actually shouted as pulled his hand away as if it were aflame. "You're a very nice girl, but please respect my wishes," he said firmly and went back to his work clutching the table edge tightly.

Still watching, Leina watched the smidge of a girl watching Shinji with a hurt expression before kicking over his wash bucket and leaving. Nodding with a grin, Leina felt that bitter pill of doubt shift and shrink a little. "Maybe he isn't playing with that one after all," he had been given the key and threw it away. Should she trust him, squash her doubts or was it just as she feared. He was with her only out of necessity. His word lies to keep her at his side to get him to the capitol. Shoulders sagging, she let go of her blade, "If I didn't love him so, it wouldn't hurt so bad." And the sudden jealous part of her wanted Shinji to feel the same pain he inflicted on her, it wasn't fair for him to have taken Alleyne yet leaving 'his true love' wanting in the cold of night.

Tapping Leina on the back, Connor chortled as the woman leapt at the touch. Still giggling a little, "Jumpy today bandit slayer? You'll have to tell me the tale so I can write a song about it." Stepping around her, Connor pulled the cloth divide open to the inn for her to enter. "After you dame Leina, or are you just going to sniff the food. I'd think you'd have your own money to pay for food today," he entered behind her.

"Sorry we're not quite ready yet for…Leina-san C-Connor-san?" Shinji yelped as he stood up. "B-be careful the floor is wet here, I knocked a bucket over," Shinji lied. He went back on his hands and knees cleaning the floor of the water as best he could. "W-what brings you both in, I haven't heard the hunters return yet," he peeked up at Leina sadly.

Walking past Shinji, her heart not ready to confess to being wrong in some things and what really angered her, Leina didn't look at him. "I do not need to keep you apprised of all my actions do I? You can do all the easy work you like while I do the real money making," she felt horrid after her words left her mouth. It wasn't Shinji who needed to repair a blade due to misuse, so why should he work harder for her benefit. Taking a seat in the corner, Connor's favorite spot, she gave Shinji a forced hard glare, "I'll take my meal and wine as soon as you can stop playing with that daughter and get to it."

Opening his mouth a few times, Shinji looked about as wretched as he could, but kept his mouth shut. He dejectedly headed off to the kitchen as Alex's call summoned him, but oh how slowly he went.

Her inner mind was calling her all sorts of bad things, idiot, selfish, fool, bitch were all dancing about her head. Having been under the sway of Shinji's unwanted side-effects, she knew she was being far too hard on Shinji. Though he had claimed much to the contrary that he WAS to blame, she knew that was his nature. To kind and forgiving than she knew a man to be. Sulking into her chair, she felt the wood creak as Connor sat by her, just a little too close for her liking. "I don't know how good of company I'll be today. My mind is betraying my wants right now," she shrugged indolently.

Laying his hand close to hers, but not actually taking it, Connor kept his eyes on her. "I wouldn't have thought it true, but you two really are a couple. Well maybe you 'were' a couple by the sounds of things," he scratched at his beard. Kicking his legs up on the chair on the other side of the table, he asked, "So what really happened to drive the wedge? He claims an elf, but elves are not known to taking human mates."

"It's not really something you need to know. It's between us really," Leina didn't feel like confessing to a stranger. In her mind she knew the problem, she feared being replaced despite what Shinji said. Never had she felt so strongly for a man, and she dreaded momentously losing him to anybody. "Mistakes were made on both sides. He…sometimes can't control his…wants. And despite his size, or maybe because of it, she couldn't either," she admitted. Did beating him up about it do anything but drive him further away. "And when I wanted just a little…when I craved to express…he was to tired or sick from his 'hard labor'," she gestured to the inn.

Covering Leina's hand with his own, Connor inched just a little closer, she didn't move her had as depression left it stalled. "So it was as he said, how foolish of him. Did you ever think of doing the same to him?" he rubbed his thumb against her palm. Thumping his free palm against the table, "And you're right tending an inn is far easier than hunting bandits right? I mean how hard have you been working while he's been tending tables, cooking meals, cleaning up after drunks," somehow Connor sounded more to be favoring Shinji than Leina.

The bandit hunting had actually been very easy, the men were amateurs leaving large tire tracks and hiding in an easy place. She had spent more time resting as the boys with her tired quickly. But having not done any real work in Shinji's manner, she had to assume hers was harder. Looking at her hand, covered under the larger man's, she didn't know so much anymore. "I don't know. H-he hurt me despite his own wants. He's never intentionally hurt me. It was an accident, and he tends to exaggerate his failures," and lessen hers. She could do no wrong in his eyes, but maybe this one thing would be one. It wasn't that she didn't know what Connor was hinting.

Roughly twenty minutes of banter later, Shinji arrived at the table with a large plate of food. Exceptionally cooked, more so than even usual, and a bottle of fine wine were set at Leina's table. Though upon seeing Leina's hand still under Connor's, Shinji nearly dropped the tray. "I-uh…L-Leina-san y-your food," oh how he seemed to want to say something else. Shinji's eyes were on those hands, a look of hurt on his eyes, but he didn't say anything. After a pregnant pause, "I-if you want more, yell at me when I bring something else out. A-all your wants are f-free tonight…b-both of you."

Connor followed Shinji's retreating form, lines etched in his cheeks, he muttered something that Leina couldn't hear. Taking a piece of the chicken breast Shinji had brought out, "That guy sure can cook something fantastic. So let us eat, drink, and make marry." He poured himself a glass of the wine, "And very courteous, this isn't cheap stuff. But then again he has been spending much on your meals and drinks. I first believed it was his way of wooing you, but I guess I was wrong."

The food and wine were expensive? Leina sampled it and found it just as delicious as always, but something stole the taste from her. "He has to pay for this? Isn't it free since he's working here?" she prayed it was. She had been making a pig of herself, drinking herself far heavier than normal thinking it was all free and trying to think of a way to talk to Shinji about things. Connor shook his head, she drank faster to banish that thought from her head.

The night moved quickly and fast as bottle of wine and food kept coming. All her favorite foods steamed high and made many of the new customers drooling at the smell.

But as she drank more, Leina stopped seeing Jasmine as the innkeeper's daughter it was Alleyne, the red handkerchief on her head serving as the barrette. Each time that hussy of a girl got close to Shinji, well Leina ground her teeth and then felt angry at herself. A dangerous whirlwind of self hatred and jealousy swirled as the wine leveraged it. But whenever she asked for something, Shinji gave it.

As eleven o'clock rolled around, the heavy drinkers were only ones left, Leina listed dangerously close to Connor. "I don't know what to do. I'm not angry at him, really not. Not his fault, I know this. Just-I'm just worried you know…that it's all a lie. He-he hurt me, so I hurt him. I still want to, make him feel like I do…" she watched him working. Shinji was working so hard, it wasn't the same type of labor she did, but by actually watching him she realized it wasn't an easy job. "W-what you think I should do?" she looked at Connor. My, he was a lot more handsome or was it the booze?

Connor's arm went to wrap around her shoulder but stopped and went back to his side. A pensive look crossed his face, "Woman…you are asking a dangerous question to the wrong man. But I'll give you this." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his key and put it into her palm. "I won't lie, I find you attractive and interesting. You think your relationship with Shinji is over, leave the door unlocked, room four. I know he's damn smitten with you, pure out and out love with you. I thought you didn't care or were just helping him. But after hearing your side of things…I think you at least IN love with him, maybe not still."

Reaching down Connor polished off the rest of Leina's current bottle of wine. Licking the rim of the bottle, he patted his belly. "You can journey with me as I tell my tales and sing my songs. I don't know how far you've been with the young lad, but I bet I can top him. Lots of experience," he did have a bit of a smug look about him. "But if you just want to put the fear of things into him, lock the door. I'll try it in an hour. If its open we can worry about Shinji tomorrow, if its locked I'll sleep in a barn and you put a little fear into that young man," he helped Leina off the stool and leaded her up the stairs.

As the world spun, the alcohol hitting her a lot harder after she stood up, Leina caught sight of Shinji. Damn did he look hurt with her arm around Connor's shoulders, but she only got a glimpse. Thinking was hard, almost as if her head was full of cotton. Nothing she did could make her mind clear. Before she knew it she was sitting on Connor's bed staring into his eyes. "Y-you'd make me give up…my quest?" she asked as she listed to and fro.

Cupping Leina's cheeks, the man got close, dangerously close to kissing her but pulled back with a fierce scowl. "Of course, a man is supposed to tend to the woman isn't he?" he smiled and stuffed his fists into his pockets. "Remember you've an hour to think about this, I hold no grudges either way. But I would think if you're having doubts I could sway you. Be real nice to have an attractive woman at my side, keep the boredom away," he nodded once and left Leina alone in the single candle room.

"Shinji would let me do as I want…always does. F-father…other men…controlling," she found herself angered by that. Why must men think lowly of women despite the country being ruled by a Queen? Did she even mind if he made love to somebody else as long as he truly loved her, which she knew he did. Could she do it though, Shinji was wondeful, but maybe just see how it was with somebody else? Give Shinji a taste of his own medicine? It was only fair right? He was going to have more than Alleyne, she knew it.

But it wasn't. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. A strangled sob threatened to leave her lips, "I fucked up again. Why can't I just be honest? Tell him I was jealous, I was afraid. But no…Leina has to be fearless, coddled, and have everything she wants! It's not like he isn't doing enough for me! It was just once…I bet he'd not even care if I did want to…" she stared at the key. Would Shinji care if she slept with another man or woman? A light knock on the door caught her attention, had it been an hour already?! Her heart leapt in her chest, oh god what if it was Connor! And in that split second of fear she realized truly, no she didn't want another man to make love to her. She was Shinji's, he was hers, simple as that.

But it wasn't Connor, Shinji's voice echoed through the door. "Leina-san, I…I know you're angry with me and have every right to be. What I did I should have had better control over. I saw Connor-san, over heard him talking to some of the others…so I know that you're in there. And all I can say is this…I can't forbid you to do anything, I don't have that right. But I can say that I don't WANT you to. Its selfish of me to love both Alleyne and you, I know this. But it hurts me to think of you with somebody else. If there is anything I can do…anything at all…just ask and I'll do it to make up to you," he pleaded desperately through the door.

He…he made a request…he did care. Getting up on unsteady legs, Leina went to the door and opened it just a crack. Sticking her hand out, "Give me her hair." Mere moments later she felt the silky smooth braid of hair in her hand. So quickly he gave it to her, and she doubted Shinji's sincerity. "I'll see you in the morning," she shut and locked the door, tossing the key under the bed. She heard a mumbling of 'goodnight' and that was all.

Over the next hour, her drunken hands cut half of one of her braids off and intertwined it with Alleyne's. As she worked Leina came to appreciate and enjoy the silky texture of the Elvin hair. "So that's why he stroked it, it is soothing," she mused as she finished tying the three strands together. It started with an elfish clasp and ended with a spare metal ring of Leina's. "There, let him sweat it out tonight…give him this…" she heard the door knob twist once a muted 'good' and she was asleep.

X-X

With excessive care and exceedingly slow, Nanael set her bottle of holy milk down by her cast off tunic and arm gauntlet. Her fingers moved away just a bit only to tap the bottle again to insure it wasn't moving thanks to some phantom draft. Blasted Head Angel imposing this duty upon her! Pouting as only one as selfish as she could, Nanael sank into the hot spring Tomoe used the day before. To think she'd be punished for forcing Queen's Blade battles, wasn't that her duty anyway?

"Damn women, this place would be better without them. Just the men to serve me," she mused. Eying the bottle of Holy Milk, Nanael felt the growing nervousness about the tiny vial of fluid. Her punishment was simple, if the bottle was ever bereft of milk she'd be banished to the hells. Angels didn't fare to well down with the demons. Horror stories, some not so 'horrifying' more alluring, were told of angels that fell into the grasps of the male demons. A smidge of an evil glint crested Nanael's eyes though, "I have my vassal though."

Ah yes, her first vassal, first of many she hoped. How the man reached this dimension from the one his blood was hinting at was strange. Not being the able to understand what Celestine had told her about Shinji's home dimension, Nanael lied about a few things. He didn't need to know the Angel's had the power to send him back, didn't need to know that he was currently one of three creatures capable of creating Holy Milk, and that time worked differently between the dimensions. Nanael needed him around, and not in some other place. If her jar was running on empty, he was going to be her filling station.

Spinning around, resting her stomach against the wall of the onsen, her legs rubbed together as an all too familiar itch moved in. "He's very nice on the eyes too," she kicked her legs about splashing water. Running her finger around the rim of the jar, "And that Leina woman with him has been in a lot of battles too. So I guess I won't have to insist he leave her." Giggling at the notion of having a vassal, a man at command, Nanael wondered if she actually might do something about it.

"So you've ran into that Leina as well then?" a flighty high pitched voice boomed across the water.

A mix of mellow and majestic added, "Did you say she still had my slave with her? I've been looking for him." A muffled male voice strained and yelled against whatever confines it was bound in.

"Tell that staff of yours to stop resisting, I'd hate to have to break it in half," a demure yet momentarily irate third voice commented. "And I told you Menace, I saw Leina and that man at the elf forest a few weeks ago. Girl was a naive fighter, but that boy's staff was something unexpected," a splash and some dripping followed Airi's declaration.

Her arm jerked suddenly at the trio of voices, so much that she knocked her bottle of milk over. Catching it on its side, only a few drops spilling out, Nanael juggled it in her hand and slammed it down. Flailing about in the water as she turned around, her eyes went wide as the fog over the spring dissipated. A trio of women sat across from her, but she could sense none of them were human. The pink one was a powerful slime, the red head was a demon, and the busty absented minded looking one was undead. Why now of all times, more importantly why did all the bad things have to happen to her!

"I know what to do with a man's staff," Melona tittered and put a 'finger' to her mouth. The hands on her chest flexed while her 'bunny' ears twitched. "As for Leina though, I'd like to break her down into her parts and reassemble her backwards. It took the Swamp Witch Werbellia to bring me back," her hand formed a sharp blade and slashed the water. Her flower petal looking iris spun around, "But it's only a matter of time before Werbellia gets what she wants, she always does."

Nude except for the maid hair band on her head, Airi looked aghast at the informal use of the Swamp Witch's name. "You should show more respect for our master, without her none of us would be here. As for those two, well in a fair fight I did lose to her. In a real fight I won. The boy, something about him felt familiar. I wonder how he tastes, but men aren't normally my flavor," Airi's head tittered from side to side.

"Oh, you're looking for Leina and Shinji? They were in a town about twenty miles east of here," Nanael said suddenly. Why were they looking so much for those two anyway, they were minions of the Swamp Witch. Why would that freaks minions want with a contestant and a healer male? "I ran into my vassal there, but was summoned back to…uh…home," were they getting closer to her, that wasn't good.

Looking over the edge of the spring behind them, Menace's took on an irate expression. "Setora stop misbehaving, this is for your good as well as ours," she admonished. Sliding closer to the angel across from her, Menace hefted one hand to her chest, "My slave was there, the one with the purple staff. And are those wings?" She shared a curious look at her compatriots.

"An angel here, how cute, I've always wanted to play with an angel," Melona curled back her lips in a venomous leer. Shifting her body to look like Leina, "Did the girl look like this, tell us and we'll leave you alone."

Nodding quickly, Nanael was getting just a trifle worried at the sudden encroachment on her personal space. "Yeah that's the girl alright. She's waiting for some blacksmith or something," had Leina interacted with all of these women? And the slime woman was just too close to her for her to relax. So she'd tell them, what harm could it do anyway? "If you go now I bet you could catch up to them. W-why did you want to see them anyway?" maybe she should have been paying closer attention to them.

Again the three 'women' looked at each other with various expressions, but none necessarily wholesome. Moving closer and closer to Nanael, now halfway across the onsen, they shifted to the angel. Airi was the first of them to speak though, "I want to drain Leina's soul some more, keep her as a food source maybe. She tasted divine, almost as if she had holy magic in her. It is a flavor I've long sought after, and she's been the closest.

"Funny you'd say that, my vassal can summon holy powers. Odd since males aren't known for doing that, but I'm g-glad," Nanael's jaw hung open. Damn, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut when she was nervous, and were those fangs on the pink slime woman? Did that maid say she wanted to enslave Leina?! "You're kidding right, you're just f-friends of theirs?" If not, she had just told three potential threats where Leina and her vassal were, and she did enjoy/need those two.

Face going red and one hand vanishing into the smelly water, Menace nearly bounced, "Oh I'm HIS friend, as for her…I don't treat betrayal well. I might spare her if she vows unconditional loyalty to me. My slave on the other hand, he has magic hands." A sloshing sound in the water and slight jerking of Menace's hand was best left unobserved.

"So he's skilled is he, and he's with her? Oh I see potential here," Melona moved to Nanael's left. "She hurt me, be nice to make her suffer too," the vileness dripped from her lips like a poison.

Surrounded?! They all surrounded her while she wasn't paying attention, but Nanael wasn't TOO worried. "Well that's, um nice and all. But I think I've had enough heat for the night and I'll be…going," they were getting closer again. Well this was a big mistake, she'd have to make up for it. If nothing else she needed to at least warn Leina and Shinji about this, make up some story about how they found out about them. "I'll be, going now," she sprinted into the air her wings flapping hard.

Flying into the air the moment the trio dove for her, Nanael just barely escaped from a more difficult situation. Using her telekinesis to draw up her clothing, jar, and her Celestial Saber, Nanael added insult to injury. Churning up the water and making a small maelstrom, she forced her few inferior opponents into colliding skulls, or at least bodies, leaving them unconscious and outside of the onsen. Spilling just a bit more milk, the failure angel tsk'd and flew off towards her obligations.

"I'll just keep an eye on them, no need to TELL them what I did, right?" Nanael justified as she headed for Leina's last known location. Better for them to live in peace rather than knowing three supernatural entities wanted them for various reasons. "I just can't catch a break, but at least I can fill my bottle," she eyed the half full jar…half gone in nothing but a day. She was going to need to just affix the thing on her vassal!

X-X

Waking up alone, Shinji tried not to think about the repercussions of that little fact. He had seen Connor heading up to the room he spoke to Leina in, but he hadn't seen him descend again after. Did he make the assumption that Leina and Connor DID do something, or did he hope she hadn't. Connor had seemed a nice enough guy in Shinji's eye, but experience in this world was telling. Sliding off the bed, far to big for him alone he couldn't help but notice, he affixed his cloak. Leina's sword, shield, and gauntlet were still there, so at least she hadn't left him behind.

Working later than normal, more to keep his mind off what might have been happening upstairs, Shinji slept a little bit longer than normal. The majority of the low paying customers that slept in the common room where gone when he got down. Oddly the floors were cleaned already, poorly but cleaned none the less. Making his way to the kitchen, his stomach tingling and cold as his self-esteem sank to new lows, he found Alex busy cooking some eggs. "Did you clean the floors already Alexander-san, sorry for sleeping late," he reached for his apron.

Grabbing Shinji's wrist, Alex slowly shook his head. "Not today you don't my boy. That lady of yours paid for the next few days of your stay. So unless you want extra money you won't have to help," he pulled Shinji's hand away from the apron. Snickering a little as he went back to his eggs, "And with those notes of yours I'll be easily be able to work your cooking magic tonight. So relax for a change."

Perplexed, the small bud of hope pushed up through the doubt he felt, Shinji shuffled to the large iron stove and his current employer. Trying to keep the fear from his voice, "Leina-san was up already? You spoke to her?" She wasn't the type to wake early without provocation, but what could wake her so early. Well if a man was in her bed and he left early, Connor was an early riser, it might cause her to wake. Damn that hurt, his heart clenched hard and needled, but he deserved it…she felt the same didn't she?

Flipping his eggs in the pan, a trick he learned from Shinji, Alex nodded but gave Shinji a knowing look. "Aye, that woman's been up for over two hours now. Jasmine spoke to her, and don't expect me daughter to be to happy today I might add. That woman was the one that cleaned the floors too. Whining and complaining all the while, but she done it. I think whatever problems you two had, well she wants to make amends," he scooted away from the stove. "You best start cooking lad. Going to be a long day for you, women folk get wants in them and OUCH! Honey!"

Aerith retrieved her fingers from Alexander's backside. "Dear you shouldn't give the poor man bad ideas about women," her tone was gentle but an irritated tick pulsated by her left eye. Approaching Shinji, her height had her just an inch taller than the traveler, she took his left hand and gave it a squeeze. "My husband means well Shinji, but at times he can be a bit brutish. Now I don't know all of the problems you two have, but from what I heard it's a trust issue. We had those ourselves at times, but talking about it will be the cornerstone. Openness is one thing a high class woman eventually learns to live with, for that I feel sorry for Leina. Us lower class women are lucky as we have our men to ourselves," she patted Alex's back.

Not fully understanding the entirety of Aerith's statement, Shinji felt he got the majority of it. Rather than sulking and hiding from the issue, they should have spoken. Had he stated more distinctly that he did WANT to be with her like she wanted but was fearful he'd not have her enjoy it…well maybe it wouldn't have escalated. "So what should I do now? I think she might have…Connor-san and…if she did I'd feel betrayed but I did the…double standards aren't fair," he didn't know how much he felt comfortable telling the strangers about his love life problems.

"Connor?" Alex said with a low rumbling chuckle, "that man left well before your lady woke. He slept in the stable across the way. He snuck out while you were inside the kitchen last night. Thinking they played you to give you a taste o' fear." He picked a bit of egg off the skillet and held it out for his wife, "Good?"

Taking in the offered food, Aerith put her hand to her cheek as she chewed. "Delicious, so simple a thing as adding milk to eggs and beating them. You call it 'scramble egg' right?" she asked Shinji. Taking the skillet from Alex, she divided the large crop of eggs onto four plates for her family and her. Prodding her husband out of the kitchen she added, "Now you need to cook a nice lunch for Leina, you two have a lot to talk about today. And if you're wanting a nice romantic spot, we have only a few, a small rock pool exists to the south of town. Take her there and pamper her, remind her you care. But never forget that fear you felt walking in here. I've been watching you two, and unlike the rest of the town well…" she patted Shinji's cheek and followed Alex out.

A heat warmed inside Shinji's stomach, relief most profound swelled over him in great waves. She hadn't actually done anything, Connor was just helping them. The momentary hatred and jealousy he felt, the fear of inadequacy against a fully grown man, melted as he attacked the small kitchen with skilled focus. The types of food provided to him were meager, but cooking for Asuka using Misato provided food stock was ample preparation for this task. Seasoned beef, sandwiches, bread rolls, and a small cake complete with frosting were placed in a basket that Aerith provided. In the span of two hours he cooked a feast that he prayed Leina would love, it would be a fitting peace offering.

"No I'm sure Aerith, I'm fine I'm not…Shinji?" Leina protested vehemently as she was pushed into the kitchen by the unseen hands of the family matriarch. Looking over her shoulder at the woman that shoved her into the room, Leina found herself alone with Shinji. Uncomfortably rubbing her greaved legs together (they clanged comically), her arm now adorned by her gauntlet, Leina did everything but look at Shinji. Her voice cracking, "I-uhm, you see…I feel so stupid right now. I-I'm sorry I thought your work here was simple, I tried it this morning and…"

She was just as befuddled by this mess as he was, Shinji realized and had to cover his mouth to mask his laughter. "It's ok, Leina-san, I've been stupid too. I should have been much more honest about things. The issue with Alleyne, why I wasn't in the mood the other night, and well my fears of not being good enough at…well that," his face bloomed into a red tomato like shade. Hoisting the basket of warm food into the air, "Did you want to take a walk with me? It won't be a d-date like my homes, but I think it would fun."

Bashfully looking up, her complexion matched Shinji's, Leina bobbed her head eagerly. "I have something for you, but it can wait," she fought to maintain her bold tone. Swiping the basket of food, sneaking a peek quickly, she saddled it in the crook of her left elbow and linked arms with Shinji using her right. After a heavy sigh, "H-how did you sleep last night? Normally I wake after you."

Letting Leina lead for the most part, goading in the vague directions Aerith had given him, Shinji felt giddy. Days of fear and worry about falling out with Leina culminating in the near cry inducing encounter outside her door had passed without pain. "I worked late into the night, I didn't want to think," he stopped before going to far. It was unspoken, but he made a point to stress he wasn't going to mention the previous night. Maybe Connor did do something with her and then left, he didn't have the right to ask. In earnest he didn't care, Leina wanted to stay with him so that was enough for him.

As Jasmine, hair wet from an early morning swim, approached in wet clothing Leina showed dominance by spinning Shinji in front of her. Pressing the basket against his chest, she walked with him firmly pressed against her breastplate. Walking in perfect unison, "Morning," she nodded to the scowling youth, "water warm? I think the two of us could use a nice bath or swim if it's deep enough."

Dumbstruck that Leina had found out his plan, "You knew where I was taking you?" Shinji didn't even notice Jasmine, he never thought anything much for the girl…new women were to be feared just like being in school. He'd always be shy it seemed. Waving carefully at the glowering Jasmine, "I-I told you Jasmine-kun that we were together." He could understand why nobody believed him though.

Holding up one of the hands she had nestled against Shinji's waist, "Oh, don't bother telling we'll find out when we get there. Skinny dipping is something I've always wanted to try." Leina silenced any comment the potential usurper would had tried with that one, leaving the girl stunned and open mouthed. With a laugh Leina rested her chin on Shinji's head, "So we ARE going to where she came from? I had no idea until I saw her that way, took a guess. Is it nice?"

Enjoying the moment of closeness, Shinji didn't need anything else for the day to be perfect. "Aerith-san said it was one of the few romantic places in the area. With how rocky and mountainous it is, I believe her," he quipped. How would a date with Leina have gone in Tokyo-3, could he someday show her that type of life? Oh he hoped he could, if only once. "D-did you have a fun night last night? You got back from hunting early and you drank a lot more than normal," they couldn't remain ignorant. It was risky to rock the boat when he was enjoying the ride, but rather make small ripples than waves.

Pointing at the small pool of water contained by glimmering stones and minerals, Leina exploded, "It's so pretty! Like a bath in a ruby basin!" She relinquished her hold of Shinji and jogged over to the water. Her jog being a solid run for Shinji, she outpaced the boy instantly and was at the waterside before he was halfway there. Pulling off her grieves, she stood in the shallows, "It's warm, sun warmed water! And it's so clear I could drink it…but I won't." Leina nodded at Shinji, she apparently remembered her lesson.

A world that didn't know about parasites, bacteria, or viruses was a dangerous world, Shinji had his work cut out for him to teach. Hardly winded, just not as fast as the leggy Leina, Shinji put his hands to his hips and smiled. "Glad to hear it, and it is beautiful here," his eyes never left Leina and she knew he wasn't referring to the pond. Setting the basket down, Shinji worked off his plug-suit enforced boots and sat down. "Can't swim myself so I'll not be going in," he informed sadly.

Taking off her cape, Leina headed back to Shinji's side. Laying her gear, carefully masking something she was hiding in her cape, she sat by him. "We can fix that some other time, not today though," she leaned against him. "I guess this is the part where we ruin things and talk about the last few days huh?" she put a comforting hand around his waist and pulled him close. "I'll start by saying this, and I know you'd not even ask so don't get antsy, but nothing happened between me and that man yesterday. I don't…I don't want to know another man other than you," the words tumbled out of her mouth like a verbal waterfall.

Quite despite himself, Shinji found himself relaxing a tensing he didn't know he was making and leaning heavily against Leina. "I wouldn't have, I didn't have the right to. Not after Alleyne and I. If you don't want me to…if you want me never to see her again. I will," it would hurt him and Alleyne, but it would hurt him more to lose Leina. He hadn't asked for the elf's hair braid back, it was gone most likely, burnt or thrust to the wind. "As for the night you asked me to m-make love to you and I said no. It wasn't because I'm not attracted to you, I'd…I'd always WANT to do that, but I was so tired and dirty. I…I guess I'm afraid if I don't make you feel good you'll start thinking differently about Connor-san and the like," self-emancipating engines were on high.

Rather than say anything right off, Leina curled her hand into a fist and smashed it hard against Shinji's head. The lad went spinning forward and splashed his face in the pond. "Idiot! I don't care if you're not the most skilled lover, Gods know I'm a novice compared to you! I want to be with you because I care, not out only out of the pleasure you give me. Which I'll admit is far more than my mind thought myself possible. Other men would pale, not due to skill or size or what have you, but I don't feel for them. Which brings me to Alleyne…" Leina fumbled her arms at her waist. Drawing her legs up to her chest she watched the still water with acceptance.

Using all his will to not heal the wound he felt, Shinji thought he deserved it. He had been stupid hadn't he? Just as Leina said, he hadn't enjoyed their closeness just out of her physical beauty or skill (she hadn't exaggerated her sub-novice level), but out of actual emotions. Rubbing the water off his face as he sat next to Leina again, they fell into silence. He tried skipping a stone or two and failed, Leina however skipped one across the whole pond. Laughing, "You are the physical one out of us, I'll never compete not that I ever wanted to."

"I accept Alleyne as your elven wife, Shinji. But I am your human wife, well once we find a church to make it official," Leina said with pride. Reaching into her bundle she pulled out her gift to the boy and laid it on his lap. "And notice it takes her twice as much to match me, let that be how much you always care about us…and any other woman your infernal charms bring our way. If I am your highest," she hugged him close.

Holding the three individual strands of hair, Leina's the core wrapped up by the twin strands of Alleyne, Shinji did force back a sob. "I love you Leina-chan, but let's be honest with each other from now on. No more hiding our wants or fears from one another. I want you as my wife, if you'd have me," truer words he'd never said. They just sat there holding each other for a good long time. Chatting endlessly about the last few days and their fears and worries about the other. Pure and open about everything, they shocked one another. Both had feared the other hadn't enjoyed the few 'close calls' they had, and both laughed when they heard the other wanted to have even more.

They ate the lunch Shinji made, Leina wolfing it down as if she had unhinged her jaw. She nearly melted when it came time for dessert, Shinji hadn't known that frosting was incredibly rare in the Vance barony. After eating, Leina did in fact go skinny dipping, Shinji waded into the shallows a little just as clothed but didn't risk anything. Then followed more talking, Leina confessed to hunting bandits and not animals Shinji was upset she lied but grateful she confessed. Eventually the sun began to set, Shinji affixed his most cherished possession to his belt and stroked it lovingly. They shared a gaze over the glorious red tinted sunset reflected off the pool…it was time to get to the inn and lock that door.

They walked fast, Leina almost dragging Shinji at points but he wasn't resisting. It was what they needed to cement the closure they both demanded. Walking into the inn hand in hand, Connor rose his mug of ale to them with a jolly smile, Alex nodded and went back into the kitchen, but Jasmine looked heartbroken. Leina could only shrug and force Shinji to move up the stairs before he got depressed.

Shutting the door, Shinji locked it and set the key on the lone dresser in the room. His heart was pounding with anticipation and longing, but he wanted to worship his soon-to-be wife first. Memories of magazines and videos he had been forced to watch ages ago it seemed, only two or three months in reality, he got an idea. "Leina-chan, do you want to…I know it's sudden, but Misato-san said its best after making up…and I've something I think you'd like," it was hard to approach the subject. He had never openly tried this little fact of life without being maddened by his powers, no they were going into this as clear minded as any two hormonally loaded people could be.

Hesitation laced with excitement, Leina took a quick glance at the door. "I won't lie and say I've not been…well ever since the lake I've been hoping we'd," she slowly reached behind herself and undid her breastplate. Catching the demonic replant armor, she set it down on the floor with a small thud. Next came her greaves and her leggings, by the time her leather stapes had joined her pile Shinji was in an equal state of unabashed openness. One hand covering her flower, the other pressed against her nipples, "Y-you wanted to try s-something?"

A mixture of one of Misato's drunken rambles and a movie Kensuke had emailed him gave Shinji the gist of what he had to do. Getting on his knees, he gently pried Leina's legs open, "I'm not sure you'll like this, but I've heard its…well lets just hope I'm good at it." They locked eyes for a moment, Leina's reserved, he took hold of her hand and put it on the edge of the bed. Softly to himself, "I can do this," he put his hands at each side of her flower and pealed back the petals. It was such a rich pink that it seemed unnatural, he could feel heat breathing out of it in tune with Leina's actual breath.

"W-what are you d-doing down there, its d-dirty," Leina gasped out as Shinji's head moved closer. Her legs moved to clench in but Shinji's shoulder stopped any useful action. Hands going to Shinji's head, meagerly offering resistance as the first plumb of air hit her exposed bud, she shuddered. "You're not going to…to…ooooh" she cooed deliriously as Shinji did.

The taste was different, not bad or good. It was sour, a mellow sour not overpowering. Leina, this was her taste, Shinji determined he liked his first lick of her petals. 'Her hands are relaxing, I guess she's not to adverse now,' he thought. Moving in closer, getting a good whiff of her flower, he dazzled and made him lightheaded. A moment of courage and he delved in, his tongue going deep within her channel rolling along the folds and walls. Stretching the flower open more, gently but firmly, he reached deeper and deeper into her.

Legs going tighter as she felt sensations she had only thought about from books and the almost forgotten hieroglyphics, Leina moans increased with pitch and volume. "S-Shinji it's, I didn't think…please keep going," her hands suddenly shifted from pushing to pulling him closer. Crushing his face and nose against her she gasped out as the sensation deepened.

Judging by the sounds escaping his love, Shinji had to think he was doing an alright job at the task. 'What did Misato say about the little man in the boat…oh there it is," Shinji's eyes half obscured by the small tuft of blond hair found Leina's bud. A momentary thought crossed Shinji's mind at that moment. Leina had no leg hair and her flower was surprisingly trim. Did Leina shave, was it magic, or did it not matter? He went with the third option. Wrapping his lips gingerly around her bud, Shinji sucked and licked in unison.

"D-don't stop…I can…something is…oh gods," Leina pulled Shinji even closer as she let out a growing moan. Her body began to spasm and tense in random intervals, one of her legs went limp and was as malleable as butter in Shinji's hand. As Shinji 'bit' on the bud with his lips but not his teeth, Leina belted out a ear splitting screech and flushed heavily against her man's face. Crouching over Shinji, hugging his head as best she could, "That was, gods I've never thought it'd be so…being conscious of this is so much better."

Finding Leina's nectar to taste far better than that of her folds, Shinji rubbed the deluge off his face. The next lesson Misato drunkenly informed was to clear the taste out of his mouth with several mouthfuls of spit. After he hoped he cleansed his palette, "Did you really enjoy it? It was my first time so I'll do better with practice." He hoped he got to practice, he loved hearing Leina make those sounds, hearing her happy and pleasured. Leaning up and kissing her panting face, he felt her actually try to move her tongue a bit in his mouth, far better than before.

After the very much enjoyed on each side kiss, Leina held Shinji's face in her hands. "I wonder if the whole inn heard me. You need proof I enjoyed that, and take all the practice you like," she pulled him against her. "D-did you want to move on to…I'm still recovering so if you wanted me to…it would only be fair?" she didn't sound to keen on it, but did sound willing.

Crawling onto the bed, Shinji laid on his back much to Leina's confusion. "One more thing I'd like to t-try if you're willing. It's like the last, but the floor is hell on my knees," he confessed. He likely had a bruise or some bleeding from rubbing against the wooden floor. As for the inn and the townsfolk in general, to hell with them. He told them Leina and he were together and they hadn't believed him. What more proof did they need? But the next part was hard, he just couldn't command in the bedchamber despite needing to, "S-sit up on my…on my face, f-facing the door."

Again that bashful yet eager expression crested Leina's whole body. She was glowing in the moonlight from the window and her perspiration. "Y-you spoil me. Twice you've done to me, but none have I don't to you," but she didn't go against his request. Her body showed fervor and delight in the dirty notion. Slowly one leg hooked over and she straddled Shinji's head. "Like this?" her uncertainty was present, but so was the nectar dribbling down and landing on Shinji's face.

Guiding her down as to not suffocate him, Shinji's hands went to Leina's side after a cursorily squeeze of her rump. She moaned softly as he assessed the firmness of her backside, but that wasn't for today if ever. Once she was stationed well, he felt his manhood pressing achingly into the air, but this was Leina's night. Payment for the night missed, the pain he caused her, and allowing him to be with her.

Once his limber muscle entered her again, Leina's eyes rolled back in her head ever so slightly and her mouth opened in short panting wails. "It's even…better this way, your hands m-move them more," she commanded for the first time. Her hips bucked, her waist ground against her confined prisoner. Shinji's hands explored her hips and rump with precise strength. Staring to lean forward, downward, she stopped once Shinji pulled his mouth away, "You don't want…it's staring at me…we could b-both."

"Tonight is your night, maybe another we can do that, but consider this my gift," Shinji gave her whole petal and bud a flat side lick. Confident that she was enjoying it again and not trying to reciprocate, Shinji wrapped his arms around her thigh as she sat heavier on him. Barely able to breath, Shinji concentrated on a series of twirls, tongue rolls, sucking, an experimented with a brief puff of air into her opened flower. That sent her over again it seemed as she doused him a second time.

Sliding off his face and sitting on his chest, Leina took hold of Shinji's member with her left hand. Panting heavily, her whole body radiating heat and radiance, "No more…no more teasing…you're ready and I've. No more selfishness tonight." Taking control herself, something Shinji was glad for, Leina scooted further down the body she was straddling. A moment of vertical thrust, alignment, and then she sat back down. This time both Shinji and she moaned loudly, "You are more than I can handle, my love, never fear that."

Trailing her sides with his hands, Shinji marveled at how soft she was, odd how a mighty warrior could feel so soft and delicate in his hands. "Leina-chan I…" he lost ability to speak, Leina didn't wish him to. She rocked at first, just little forward and backward movements as if getting comfortable in a chair. Then she swirled around, moaning louder but still below conversational voice. "N-not good position?" he asked worried. Then she started actually moving and his mind turned to fevered mush. Bouncing lightly, an inch at first, then two, by the end she was slowly taking him nearly out of herself before going back down.

"If it is punishment…let it be for both of us," Leina mewed. The slowness was at the same time wonderful and frustrating both of them. They wanted more, demanded more, but Leina set the pace and Shinji allowed it. After a good twenty minutes of slow and steady pumping, Leina's patience wore out. Faster and faster, throwing in forward leaps, she grabbed Shinji's hands and pulled him up high enough to cup her breasts, and he did. "Going crazy, numb, so much more than that first night…I'm going…going to…" Leina slowed to a steady grind against Shinji.

Feeling himself almost ready to burst, Shinji focused his fingers on her blood engorged nipples to fend off the end. But it was coming, his whole body felt ready to explode. Then the voice in his head whispered, she could get pregnant if you shoot inside her. But another voice answered back, and his fueled all his holy magic into his body, and when he grunted out an insensible sound and shot his essence deeply inside her flower it was pure Holy Milk.

Leina's scream as she finished as well had nearly broke the glass window. Pulling him out of her, the milk seeping out of her was very little as her body craved the magical excretion she fell against his bare chest. "Apology accepted…both sides," she murmured and nuzzled against him, she was asleep moments later, Shinji followed.

X-X

Notes

Yeah a little on the emotional side, but I just feel it was to 'easy' for Leina just to write off the Alleyne infidelity so fast. She was with Shinji once, is asleep for three weeks and wakes and he has a wife, one he actually cares for? Yeah to easy for her to say 'I don't care', and now its out of the way. As for the other elements, the real meat of the chapter, I felt it necessary to explain the whole Tomoe/Irma bit and Nanael exposing as it did happen in the anime and I'm trying to follow it loosly.

Hope you don't mind the quasi-lime bits…hope it don't get me kicked off. Again if I do get booted I'll be at YourFFnet

Again any suggestions, ideas, or QB characters you'd like to see ask away since I do have free reign on what I do. I want this to be a bit darker a story so don't hold back on things. QB does get hella dark in later installments.

Later

Mercaba


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

Well looks like my work problems will be getting better but that cuts down on writing time. So take that as you will. On a side note, man some of you readers really like this story. It was just a lil attempt at changing up my standard with a bit of fantasy rather than contemporary and…well makes me happy.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 9

Tossing the leather ball he created not an hour ago to the younger child, Shinji couldn't keep the smile off his face. Such a simple thing as playing catch with a nine-year old could still bring him joy, a nice thing to know. All that life had done to him hadn't stifled his ability to enjoy the simple things. Helped that Lana was a bag of smiles whenever his mother was around, or at least heard. The rhythmic pounding from forge beneath the house a clear sign she was.

"What do you call this again, Shinji?" Lana asked as he tossed the ball into the air. Making a diving catch, he fell and rolled to the lightly grassed ground. "I never thought something so small could be fun!" the spoiled boy got back up and threw it weakly back to Shinji.

With a mother like Cattleya, Shinji could understand how small things weren't Lana's normal. "It's just a ball full of feathers I found, I'd call it a baseball if anything," Shinji had to think it was a bit bigger than that but it was the closest estimate. Bigger was the word of the day though, not two hours after leaving the inn they found Cattleya returning home from her trip with son at waist. Lana was quite the momma's boy, even Shinji could see how he clutched at her. But there was so much to clutch, the woman was huge!

Now if Touji or Kensuke saw the woman, they'd say Cattleya was the recipient of so much breast expansion surgery and they'd die of nose bleeds. Shinji wasn't of that camp, while he wasn't adverse to large breasts Leina's were just about perfect. Cattleya's were almost freakish with their size, and to Shinji were a little bit of a turn off. But her face was tranquil and kind, her long black tied in a nice ponytail, but her huge muscles and basketball sized breasts stole much of the 'motherly' vibe from her.

Tossing the ball back, his stomach rumbling a little, Shinji wondered if Cattleya would be upset if he cooked for the small troupe. "So do you go traveling with your mother a lot?" darn that word…it always gave him a small emotional response. His heart was still full of flowers and warmth from his engagement to Leina, gods he loved that woman, but just seeing Lana and Cattleya reminded him of what he lost. And once the depression started it reminded him of other bad things, his nightmares were getting worse again. He'd not bother Leina though, it was just his mind reminding him that while he made love to his 'wife' his friends might be dead.

Catching the ball, his face going a little sullen, Lana held it to his chest and shuffled towards Shinji. His tightly cropped ruffled hair blowing in a breeze, he just fidgeted. "Momma doesn't want me to go with her often. It was only cause it was more than a day away that she let me go with her," he was sounding like he was done playing. "Does your momma mind you going traveling like this?" he tilted his head as he handed the ball towards Shinji.

Shaking his hands, "You keep it," Shinji chuckled at how Lana's face near burst with happiness. Leading the boy back inside, Shinji examined all the weapons on the store walls. They looked dangerous and beautiful, a world he wouldn't ever truly understand or appreciate. Getting down on a knee, he felt nice to not be the shortest person for a change, "You want something to eat? I might not be as good a cook as your mom, but I bet we can make Leina-san and her happy if we had it ready for them?" He hoped Lana dropped the questions about mothers, Shinji didn't want to answer it.

With another of his big smiles, Lana's head bobbed as he rushed to the store counter and carefully put his new treasure somewhere behind it. "I want to make momma happy! But I can't cook…she always cooks for me," he put his finger to his lips and looked a bit down. "She even took me to the Dragon's Tail to try some really fancy food, but the Alexander said the cook was gone," he lead Shinji through a door to the house proper.

Well, Shinji would have to make up to the boy and mother for not being present to cook for them. Finding a lot fewer food items than he thought a mother would have, Shinji would have to improvise. "Not a problem, you can help me cook. I might even be able to teach you a few things," he found the boy damn insufferably enjoyable to be around. Hard to think he was only five years older than Lana, life had snuffed that simple joy out of him ages ago. Grabbing a few bowls, Shinji winced as louder clanking could be heard below, and Leina's shrill yelp, "Your mother made all those weapons?"

Following Shinji's actions as best he could, Lana's face was a map of concentration. "Most of 'um, cept the really big and special ones. Dad made her big sword, and a few others that get brought back for repair," Lana cracked an egg for Shinji and only got a little shell in the mix. Pulling a chair over to get a better view, he leaned over and accidentally bumped Shinji's head with his own, "Hope dad comes home soon. He's been gone a real long time."

Knowing a loaded question when he heard one, Shinji sagely opted not to talk about any missing fathers. Anybody that went missing had to have reasons, a man to leave a loving wife as Cattleya likely was from her attitude. Well either the man was dead, captured, or left for a woman without a child. Not knowing Owen personally, Shinji wouldn't venture a guess. Teasing lightly, joking, and playing with Lana as he cooked, Shinji let the boy do a few of the smaller things while he cooked.

Again cooking seemed to be a panacea for his mind, and the jovial boy helped as well. They had to leave town proper as Alexander said he heard news of Church witch hunters were spotted. It had been said in passing, but Shinji took it as a sign to warn Leina and leave to hide. Last encounter with the church, all actual encounters with the primary church of the land had been bad for him. Add to it Jasmine had the most heartbroken look about her, Shinji couldn't stay another night.

"What is that intoxicating aroma I smell?" the chipper and calming voice of the mammoth Cattleya asked as she opened the door from the forge. Her large purple and black apron barely contained her flesh which bounced with insane elasticity. Scooping up the giggling Lana in her arms, Cattleya looked to Leina, "You were right Leina, he did. I wouldn't have asked nor expected a guest in my home to cook for me. But I am most grateful to have the great Dragon's Tail chef cook for me."

Snuggling close to Cattleya's left breast, larger than his head, Lana gasped loudly, "You were the guy from the inn! We heard about you all the way at next town!" He rubbed his face against the pliable flesh to gaze at wonder in his mother's eyes.

Shutting the door behind her, the red faced and sweating Leina fanned herself fiercely. "Shin-c-chan" she said the term with an unsteady tongue, "Get me something to drink please. It was so hot in there, I don't know how she does it." Leina fell heavily into one of the table chairs away from the stove. Whatever fatigue she had though was lost when she did address her man more formally, "And I told you, he likes to spoil women. Be careful or you'll be like those innkeepers daughters."

Squinting his eyes and waggling his face at her mockingly, Shinji knew (hoped) it was just a joke. The day they spent together had worked wonders in mending the air between them, now they were just giddy to be around each other. "Cattleya-san is a married woman and I'm going to be…" he blushed and finished filling the bowls and plates with food. He didn't want to presume anything until it happened, but he wanted to claim her as his wife. But with the church hunting him, it might take time to find one willing to wed them.

Taking the cup of water Cattleya gave her, Leina took a massive draught of it and relaxed further in her chair. "Thank you so much Cattleya, felt like I was going to dry out. And you are right, you better not be aiming after married women," she waggled her finger at her man with one eye closed. Once her fluid level raised back up, "Any news on that blasted angel? She's been gone since she spilled that vial of milk of hers?"

Ruffling Lana's hair himself as he served the boy, Shinji made a big berth not hit Cattleya's breasts with the food he set down for her. "She said she'd be checking out town for milk since I…don't have any at the moment for her," Shinji blushed again as he sat down next to Leina. He felt her seeking hand find his and squeeze it, Cattleya's expression went from smiles to neutral for a moment. "Is it not good?" he asked hoping he imagined the queer look.

Putting her hand to her cheek, Cattleya sampled the dish with her other hand. "My-my this is quite tasty, Shinji. I'll admit that I'm not much of a chef myself, I had only tasted something like this on my honeymoon in the capital!" and like that the caring smile was back. Correcting Lana's holding of the cutlery, "Eat up Lana, you have studies to do before bed."

Glad to hear somebody took to studying before a trade, Shinji relinquished Leina's hand and started eating. Conversation stayed light and friendly, they all hardly knew one another. Cattleya confessed that she had to finish one priority order that night before working even looking at Leina's sword, but first thing in the morning she'd examine the damage. Shinji and Leina gave a safe version of their travels, leaving out things like Holy Milk, undead princesses, and elvish cities.

All through the meal though, Shinji felt the growing twinge of regret and old wounds opening. Was his mother like that, had she been gentle and kind…what the fuck did she even look like?! Did Lana even appreciate what a wonder it was to have even a single parent to dote on him so? And even Leina was teasing and playing with the boy, spoiled…why couldn't he have had even one memory of such! Nobodies fault, well nobody at the table anyway.

After the meal was eaten, the dishes done, and Lana studying with Cattleya and Leina at his sides, Shinji's bitterness overtook him. "I'm going to go for a walk," he just couldn't stand to see such blatant happiness. It was mocking him, laughing at his pain and abandonment. Seeing Leina move to get up, Shinji held out a hand, "I'll be save, you…you stay and help here. You're more school on what he's reading than I am." Bet that made Leina feel good, what limited schooling she cared about being of use.

Walking out into the night air, his elven cloak pulled tight around his arms, Shinji felt anger at himself. They were all having fun, enjoying a nice night away from the stink of an inn or the cold hard ground, and here he was sulking. He hadn't expected it though, the emotional surge was to quick and sudden for him to cope with. Budding around with Lana showed him innocence he was denied. Watching Cattleya dote and cherish her child was a needle of things he had always wanted and dreamed of but was denied. Leina had her mother until just a year or so ago…bet she had been coddled, not that he resented her for it.

Coming over to the woodpile for Cattleya's forge, he summoned his staff to his hand. It flew from the doorway to his hand and he leaned on it as he fought to keep his sadness at bay. "Did I hear something?" he turned having thought he heard a gasp. If it was hers or not, Shinji wasn't sure but Cattleya was walking her way over to him, giggling all the way. "I-is something wrong Cattleya-san? Sorry for leaving so a-abruptly. It was rude of me considering you're letting us stay until Leina-san's sword is repaired." He didn't want to see her right now, Leina would be one thing, but the personification of a mother, no.

Almost glowing in the moonlight, Cattleya's hands were clasped together at her waist. "It's no trouble, and I should be thanking you. I haven't seen Lana that happy in ages. He doesn't have boys his age to play with, so anybody that can give him some time is a wonderful thing," she approached the boy and stood at his side. Gazing up at the moon, her glasses catching the light masked her eyes, "But I would know why you left in such a hurry. Your Leina seemed worried and even my son was afraid at your sudden running. Like to talk about it?" She grabbed a spear that was jabbed into the tree and worked it free.

"You'll just think it stupid or childish, I think it is," oh boy did Shinji ever feel embarrassed. He had faced city sized monsters, looked death in the face time and time again, and he was getting misty eyed over the lack of memories of his mother. But he could tell, his time with Leina had worked wonders in his understanding of the female mind, that judging by how Cattleya was standing she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sitting down on the ground, drawing his legs up to his chest, "It's just, I'm jealous really. I lost my mother when I was four and abandoned by my father right after that. So seeing Lana and you together…I wonder if my mother was caring like you…if I'd be like him if she hadn't…" he would not break down.

Getting down on the ground with him, sitting right at his side, Cattleya wrapped a thick muscular arm around him and as if he were a feather drew him into a hug. "I knew it the moment I saw you, you've suffered much in life. Your friend and my son have lived a life of luxury, but I could see it in you after you set the table," she said slowly and with great care. Pressing his head against the side of her bust, "But there is a gentleness in you as well, likely from your mother. She'd be proud of you, I bet, very proud if even half of what you said was true."

Warmth, heat penetrated him and it was of a sexual nature. This wasn't the feeling he got from Leina, no this was just pure comfort. Slowly he relaxed into her arms, so this was what it felt like, if only a small taste. He'd never know it fully, but that night under the stars he thought for a moment he could see it. What a real moment with his mother would have been like. And after he cried a little, Cattleya smiling warming at him and cleaning his eyes kissed his eyelids. "S-sorry about that. Not my proudest moment," he shifted as something roused at the soft lips of the burly woman.

Getting up to her feat, lifting Shinji without any effort at all. "Not a problem at all, we all have moments of weakness. Even I do…but for Lana I have to keep a strong face, just like you do for her. But in our quite moments we know weakness. I miss my husband, but can't find the will to go looking. I can't risk Lana's life, but that means I can't search," she got lost in thought for a moment. Leading Shinji back to her home, Leina and Lana standing at the door watching, she whispered into Shinji's ear though, "Stay in his room please. He's quite taken with you, and…well it wouldn't do him good to walk in on Leina and you." She giggled as Shinji panicked and flailed his arms.

And that night Shinji did sleep in Lana's room, he had expected the floor, but the boy insisted they share a bed. Shinji thought Leina was a busy sleeper, no…Lana was a terror and kicked and punched Shinji in the night. Shinji did learn that Lana inherited his mother's strength though. But at least he had no nightmares.

X-X

The steam billowed out of her gauntlet as her axe bit deeply into her opponents puny iron blade. It smelled wet and humid, salty even, as the mist obscured her unworthy adversaries eyes for but the few seconds left of the fight, her axe cleaving the inferior weapon into pieces. Ymir pointed her mighty battle axe, roughly her size since dwarves weren't known for their height, at the bandit woman haughtily. "You're worthless iron weapon couldn't stand a chance against my dwarvish steel!" her gloved hand went to her mouth as she laughed at the fallen women.

"Beast child!" was all the bandit said, her eye patch falling off revealing an empty socket as she ran away. Scrambling on her hands and knees, the hilt of her blade left where Ymir had shattered it, the nameless woman fled to through the buildings and out of sight.

Stomping the butt of her axe on the ground, her gauntlet and greaves glistened in the morning light, Ymir just laughed. "I'm not a child! I'm your superior!" she called out after her retreating foe. Silly humans, no wonder the woman lost using such garbage weaponry. Grabbing one of the shards, she gnashed her teeth in anger, "Worthless cheap iron! Steel is what contains true power." She ran her finger over the fine etchings of her axe lovingly.

With her temporary setback driven away, the dwarven princess resumed her hunt for the illusive Cattleya armory. Time and time again the sales of her personal forge were lowered by such inferior weaponry, and Ymir aimed to stop it. Profit and prestige were her aims, she was the best weapon smith her people had created in over a hundred years, and she would not lose to some cheap garbage! "Just you wait Cattleya, whoever or whatever you are!" she hoisted her massive weapon and stove onward.

Knowing the name and town that had bit into her profits alone, Ymir had questioned more than one person about Cattleya. Dumb humans thought she was a child though, not her fault she had a tiny matching for their fledglings. No matter, after she proved her steel superiority all the world would know her face and name. And they'd buy and buy and buy her weapons! She'd provide for armies and kingdoms, until her name was synonymous with greatness.

Walking comically unbalanced, her giant red axe clashing with her dainty pink fluffy dress and golden curled hair, she appeared to be a child with a toy. Nobody wanted to talk to her, let alone admit they saw her, but she wouldn't be daunted by people intimidated by her greatness. Coming across a small cluster of women, all clad in red robes obscuring their faces, she recognized the acolytes of the human's religion. "You there! I need speak with you!" she ordered the commoners attention.

Jostled out of their discussion, the women all turned to face the interloper as a single unit. Two of the seven had large wooden staffs, one a mace which terminated in a spiked ball the size of her head, the rest a variety of bladed weapons, the clutched them but didn't draw. The leader, if they had one, pulled back the cowl of her robes revealing a shaved head and glistening green eyes. "What do you need child, are you lost? Normally we are quick to help those like you, but we are on a sacred quest on orders of lady Sigui," reaching into her robes the woman produced a small piece of candy.

Taking the offering despite the insult, Ymir ate it without taking off the wrapper. "I'm looking for Cattleya the armorer, and I'm not lost!" she flailed her arms about madly. Damn stupid humans, how many times would they make that mistake! Slamming her axe again on the ground, the air burst out strong enough to break the women out of their little smug superiority. "If you tell me where to find Cattleya, I'll help you with your little problem. Nothing can stand before my axe and win," she gave them a cheeky grin.

With a small hand gesture, the woman disbursed the other women. "Sorry, no disrespect, but dwarves are rare in these parts," she bowed her head and put her hood back up. Gesturing Ymir to come closer, the woman got down on one knee. Whispering softly, "We seek a male healer of our race. I have battled with him before, a dangerous foe who has already a small group of women enthralled by him. We have tracked him to this town, and think he makes to corrupt this Cattleya you speak of. If you follow this path you shall find her shop, but be careful he may have a thing for perceived children."

Whatever that meant Ymir didn't have the foggiest, but she couldn't let this woman look down on her. "I'll go see what I can, but my main objective is shutting down that squalid hut of poor grade weapons. If I see this healer of yours, I'll leave him on the ground and begging for you to take him away," she re-shouldered her axe and left down the path. The acolyte called out for her, but Ymir didn't need to talk to her anymore. Surely something a group of seven was after would be easy to spot!

After a short walk, Ymir found a small wooden sign hanging over a large dwelling proudly proclaiming 'Cattleya's Weapon Shop'. She had found her nemesis and she'd put the person in their place! But as she approached the door, she saw something she had never seen before. Dropping her axe, she found a peculiar staff leaning against the building of a make she couldn't determine. Lifting it with her non-gauntleted hand, "It's so light, it has to be weak!" And she proceeded to bruise her hands trying to snap the purple coiled staff in half. Gasping at the strange and unknown material, Ymir coveted it, "I could make something great with metal like this."

"That isn't very appropriate Echidna-san," a panicked voice echoed out of the shop. "I-I could make you some if-if you leave for a while. But I couldn't…I…" the voice let out a high pitched yelp.

A seductive yet dangerous laugh followed with, "You are a strange one. It could be fun though, I love to play with the shy ones. But if memory serves you'll become quite the berserker after you get going."

"Miss you're making him all red in the face," a much younger male voice called out with a hint of worry.

Her face going a shade pink, Ymir could easily suspect what was going on inside. Somebody was trying to get weapons cheaply, using their body as collateral! Maybe that's why Cattleya's business was beating hers, they took alternate forms of currency! Setting the staff down, her curiosity would have to be sated later, "Stop this nonsense now! I demand to see Cattleya!" Striding into the business as if she owned the place, Ymir nearly fell as she saw the scene before her.

A woman with luscious green hair was hugging a man in odd attire from behind, nestling his head between her nearly exposed breasts. The dark skinned red eyed woman had elongated ears, and seemed to be licking the earlobe of the captive male while one of her hands held him by the neck and the other was dangerously close to his groin.

Pulling back from her pray, Echidna smile lost a bit of luster, "Oh and we have another visitor. And here all I was looking for was Leina and her companion. You're cutting into my play time, and the reward is legendary." Her arm around the man's throat went slack and started massaging his chest. "Keep the fires burning love, we can make a deal," she kissed his cheek but gave his chest a painfully lucking squeeze. "Pain and pleasure, be grateful I know you're not like the last, love, or you'd be dead already." She released the man and sat on the counter, legs splayed open with naught but her belt covering her shaven crotch.

Pointing her axe at the man, Ymir fought to maintain her dignity, "You! I demand you…you stop making these horribly cheap weapons. And st-stop selling them for sex! You're son is even present as you flirt with this…this…elf." Dwarves and elves didn't get along to well, slight rivalries and hatreds went back hundreds of years. But the nerve of Cattleya to be openly pawing at this customer while his son watched. Approaching the man, Cattleya she believed, she saw his composure returning, "You're too small to be a weaponsmith! You need to be bigger with greater muscles! Both you and your son wouldn't last a day in a dwaven forge!" The sense of pride was flowing out of her like water.

Waving his hands widely, Shinji looked at Lana and chuckled humorlessly. "I'm not his father and I'm not Cattleya. My name is Shinji Ikari. M-might I know your name?" he asked with the patience of somebody that dealt with a woman of dignity before. Taking a step close to the diminutive girl asked, "Anything we can help you with though?"

Before Ymir could say anything though, the woman let out a serious of mocking laughs. "You're such a dumb one little dwarf. To think Shinji was either this cutie's father or a smith. But dwarves aren't known for their intelligence are they?" she popped off the table and slinked around Ymir. Rubbing the dwarf's shoulders sensuously, "Though my little pet here could make try to make a lot of children. I'd let him, as long as I got all the milk I could use."

Another person looking for milk, what was it with this town and its milk fascination? Just the previous night, as she slept in an unattended mill, an angel was franticly looking for milk. Ymir, the good person she was, provided some of her private strawberry flavored only to have the ungrateful wench cry about it.

Brutishly pushing the woman off, Ymir clenched the axe at its most useful. "So if neither of them are Cattleya, are you? Trading your body for some increased sales? I knew elves were dirty, but to think they'd stoop that low to undercut my fine steel!" she glared at the damn elf.

Stepping between the two women, Shinji waved his hands in soothing motions. "Now-now their isn't any reason to fight. Echidna-san here is looking for my travel companion who happens to be with Cattleya-san. If you wait for her to return I'm sure whatever you need can be dealt with. And I'm positive a woman of your caliber could easily stand to wait without getting into an argument with…another customer?" Shinji took an step out of Echidna's range as the woman's hand alternated from soft messaging to painful pinching of his rear-end.

Well at least this male knew his place and how to properly treat a lady of her status. "I can tolerate her if I must. I've lost enough business to this shop, and I've come to put an end to it! Now, you," she pointed at Shinji with a smirk on her face, "Get me something to drink while I wait. And some food if you have it." She felt right at home ordering him around, like her servants at the forge. He knew his place, knew how to talk to somebody her better. Once out of sight, she saw the smaller boy giggling a little at her, "What are you so happy about? And what is with that belt of yours?" She pointed at Echidna's belt that seemed to be moving, "Looks like a s-snake."

Deftly moving in, backing Ymir against the table where Lana snickered a bit louder, Echidna rubbed her belt just at the apex of her legs. "What is the matter, afraid of snakes?" she moved her hand so Kelta could slither out revealing it to be alive and her nudity beneath. Stroking the snakes head, its tongue tickling Ymir's face, "He loves being pet, would you like a stroke?" Her tone inferred many things, not all of them related to the snake.

"I-I-I'm not a-a-afraid of snakes," Ymir couldn't look at the thing. They were slimy, and wiggled…unnaturally. "They're just not right and…" she could feel it against her neck and her body reacted. Flinging herself away from the offending creature, the proud dwarvish princess's skin crawled. "Keep it away!" she yelped and ran for her life, assured the snake was right behind her!

Hiding around the corner of the door, her heart pounding, she didn't hear anybody following her. But she did hear, "Where did your customer go? I have her drink and food?" Shinji asked.

"I'll take that in place of Cattleya's rude guest," Echidna was heard followed by the jostling of plate and cup. "Now little Lana, would you do me a BIG favor and give my pet here and I a few moments alone? He has something I want and I'd like to get it before your mother gets back."

Ymir was tempted to listen more, she had heard of mating rituals but never saw one, but she saw two more women approaching the shop. "Drat, I can't hide here. They'll think me weak!" and she didn't know if it was the blond or the woman with…those couldn't be real! No woman had that large of breasts without magic augmentation! No matter, Ymir ran off to watch for the evil snake woman to leave, then she'd attack again!

X-X

Sitting at the table, food piping hot in front of her, Leina was for a rarity not hungry. Current company put a bitter pill in her mouth that didn't leave her wanting to eat. No, Leina wanted to have a little fight with the uncertain bag that was Echidna. Her first encounter with the snake enthusiast had been just before her lose at Claudette's hand. If memory served correctly Echidna had groped her chest and rubbed where only Shinji had her permission to rub. It was her first hint at adult pleasure, but it had been humiliation not exultation. But she'd keep quiet on that, for now.

"So you say your husband actually made my sword special for my mother?" Leina pushed her food about her plate. With Shinji helping Lana to eat, leaving him far away from Echidna thankfully, Leina had the elf across from her and Cattleya at her side. For a brief moment she thought she felt a foot brush against her knee, a quick glance at Echidna proved she was paying more attention to the homeowner than herself. Putting the sensation off as just fears, "I had no idea. I knew my mother had a taste for rare blades, but have one made special."

Closing her eyes and caressing the side of her face, Cattleya moaned almost sensuously, "My Shinji, you'll have to leave me the recipe for this…I've never thought my simple ingredients could make so a tasty dish." The woman took several more bites and washed it down with some of the wine Leina had bought for the evening. A lovely red crest adorning her cheeks, "And it was your father that requested it. It was one of Owen's greatest achievements. I'm glad I could mend it for you."

Taking several large bites of food, Echidna's eyes widened just a trifle in shock before she recovered. "A fine blade for a fine warrior, your mother earned the right to use that blade. Shame it doesn't seem to have be the case for yourself at the moment," she sipped her wine as her eyebrows bounced playfully. Sopping up some of the broth with bread, the woman lit it dribble down her lips into her cleavage. Licking lips purposefully in Leina's direction, "You do have fine tastes though, in beverages."

Ok this time she was sure she felt a foot brush up against her inner thigh and it couldn't have been Shinji's unless his leg grew double in size. Shuddering as it did feel good, but not wanting to disrupt the meal Leina crushed her knees together. "I have proven myself in battle time and time again since I left my home. Maybe not as much as my mother but still I've been victorious," she said indignantly. Damn woman was saying she wasn't worthy of her mother's sword after everything she'd faced. Leina had every right to it…right?

"Are you sure you won't have some wine with us, Shinji? It has a very mellow flavor that suits your food quite well," Cattleya asked interrupting the potential increased hostility. Shuffling her seat over closer to her son, and Shinji, the woman held out her cup to the man. Tittering just a little, "Lana you're making a mess of your face eating so fast." The boy just laughed and continued to eat.

Downing a large portion of her wine, damn she loved wine and this was just the right type of sweet, Leina leaned against the table a bit more. "So why are you even in this town Echidna? Trying to find more women to play with…o-or are you after something special. I over heard you with Shinji-c-chan saying you were looking for me," was it getting hotter in here, felt it. And giving her man a look, she had to lean forward as Cattleya's breasts were actually blocking her view. He better not be liking those enormous breasts, because Leina was pretty sure she had stopped growing in that particular part of her body.

Waving his hand dismissively as Cattleya continued to press the drink towards him, "I'm fine Cattleya-san. I'm not very fond of drinking myself, rather keep my head about me. I'd not want to get Leina-san into trouble by acting stupid." He dabbed Lana's face with a cloth cleaning off a large glop of food.

Leaning onto the palm of her hand, Echidna let out a small whoop of a laugh. "A rare male indeed, fine caliber. Not one for drinking, good with children, and only aggressive in the place I think it matters most. Did he just fall into your lap as well, like all things tend to?" she swirled her wine with her free hand before finishing it off.

"Shinji did not fall into my lap," Leina expounded as she knocked her empty cup over. Oops, maybe she had to much to drink again, her head was light and airy. Working on her food instead, she tried not to think of how accurate Echidna was. Hadn't Shinji found her when she needed him most, and hadn't she thought it quite the romantic notion that the gods had sent him as her husband? "And you didn't answer my question, why are you hunting for us? Not with the church are you? S-saw one of them skulking about town," she'd beat them down again if they tried anything stupid again.

Getting up and gathering the empty plates, Shinji gently patted Leina's back, "Leina-chan, take a deep breath alright. You're a little loud, and Lana is getting sleepy." Shinji pointed at the mildly irritated face of Cattleya and the sleep one of Lana. The mother was not liking the small argument, but so far wasn't saying anything about it. "How about we call it an evening, and then in the morning we can be on our way?"

Taking the plates from Shinji's hands, Cattleya had approached the duo as Shinji moved to calm the agitated and drunk Leina. "Seeing you two reminds me of Owen and my adventures. We had our share of spats and interesting companions. Before you know it we retired, opened the shop and," she scooped the drowsing Lana into her arms and his head nearly vanished in between her breasts. Trailing Shinji's arm with her hand, an odd look crossed her eyes for but a moment, "But he is correct, the time is late, and I must admit I haven't drunk in some time so I'm all flustered. Shinji, would you stay with him again?"

Watching Shinji take the boy into his hands with a nod, Leina felt her heart grow even larger for him. So caring and tender when needed, but weak at times too. She had seen the interplay between Cattleya and Shinji the night before and her heart went out to him. It was odd to see him so emotional, he tended to keep everything so close to the chest. Though the story of his past, even Leina got a large dose of mother-longing from Cattleya. Getting out of her chair, leaning so heavily on the wooden chair it creaked, "If you don't mind us staying another night."

"Not at all, It makes me happy to know that Owen's work is still being used by somebody as vibrant and determined as he and I were," Cattleya smiled warmly as she started blowing out the lights. Walking a step behind Shinji with Lana, "Now I bid you two goodnight, I believe your angel friend snuck in the window already…odd creature."

Damn Nanael! Stupid angel was going to lead to Shinji leaving her possibly some day. On unsteady legs, Leina shuffled with Echidna snickering behind her into the guest room. Sure enough the blasted ditz of an annoyance was already snoring in the center bed. "I prey all angels aren't as useless as this one is, or the heavens are a foul place," she started stripping off her armor. Hearing a low whistle, she covered her naked chest as she spun towards the sound. Were some petulant boys at her window gaping at her, wait… "Echidna! What are…why are…" she was to drunk for this. Dawning the sleeping blouse Cattleya left her, she blazed crimson.

Sitting on her bed, legs crossed and Kelta hissing softly, Echidna leaned back as if to capture the remaining light of the room with her skin. "The rich and entitled do grow up shapely don't they? I could just eat you up, but would your little healer be upset if I did? Would you?" she eyed Leina speculatively. "You truly are one of the Vance daughters, best material of the three I'd wager," she sized Leina up as if she were a side of beef.

Suddenly not so keen on sleeping in the same room as the woman, Leina leaned against the window sill. "You keep speaking of me as if I've not known any hardship or troubles. I've faced death numerous times on my way to find Risty! I have fought battles, braved the wilds, and still you make it sound as if I'm some child. I believe I've more in common with Cattleya than Lana!" how dare this woman insinuate she'd not earned her place. Shinji wasn't here to act as diplomat now!

Openly mocking Leina with laughter now, Echidna pealed back her armor leaving herself topless, her brown nipples were painfully erect. "I say so cause you are more like Lana. Everybody that travels between towns has had your hardships. What true danger have you known that you haven't been saved from? What is the worst thing to ever befall you? That healer you travel with has seen more hardship I'd wager. In time he'll tell me after you grow bored with him and move on to the next passing fancy you have. Or daddy calls you home," she pulled the clips out of her hair letting it fall freely.

Not wanting to start shouting, that would be the sign of a rude guest and she had been raised better than that, Leina counted to five in her head. "I was nearly raped by a band of slavers after I lost to my sister! How is that for not facing hardships? And I know I don't have as noble a goal as Tomoe for my quest, or Risty…but if I can find her I'm sure she'll…I'll know then why I fight. And I do have Shinji to take to the church! Find him a way h-…you know he's a healer?" her brain finally made the connection. All night long this woman had been teasing about drinks and beverages…she meant Holy Milk! Was that her aim? And why was she gazing at that exposed flesh and feeling cotton mouth?

"Try actually BEING raped for one, honey," Echidna rolled onto her stomach. Kicking her legs playfully into the air, she hoisted herself up by her biceps. "When I was young, say a hundred or so, I feel into a group of humans. Petty bandits, but they promised money and riches. Well the leader wanted me as his trophy. I refused, he challenged and beat me, then he took me. And while he slept I cut his throat and that of everybody in that camp. Made me a hefty profit." She didn't sound upset or sad, almost jovial. "Was the first time I'd killed, when was yours?" she winked knowingly.

Actually being…Leina swallowed as black wings of fear battered at her dulled senses. No, she would never even try imagining that sensation. "I-I've never killed a human or the like…before. But you don't need to kill to win! Anyway, with ho-how you act I doubt you really were. I-if you were you'd not be trying to seduce my man so often!" Leina felt her face flush. Yes she just proclaimed dominance over Shinji, was only right since she was to be his wife.

Flipping onto her back, her breasts bouncing with elasticity and flattening out, Kelta slithered off to sleep alone, she mused teasingly. "I flirt with that cutie because it's fun, just like I flirt with you. I'd take either or both of you if you'd like. I could teach you two about pain and pleasure you'd not known of. At first it was a test for him though. I'd seen a man with powers like his once before. I helped cut his head free as he tried to enslave my kin. But that cutie of yours, nice size between his legs by the way, passed the test. I won't be killing him. You lose him though, I'll be the one to claim him, and I will be milking him. I am happy you haven't aimed to cheat to power using him." Her hand snaked its way down between her legs and stopped.

Had she not seen Echidna openly groping Shinji's crotch against his will Leina would have asked how the woman knew that. "Well I am glad I finally meet your approval for something not perverse," she laid in bed and blew out her light. The sheets were soft and she felt fatigue rushing in fast. "I'll prove to you…Risty…everybody that I'm not just some spoiled girl. I'll find Risty," she yawned hard, "and then I'll…I'll…" She didn't know though, her hopes were finding Risty would give her pilgrimage some purpose or goal. Finding a reason to continue…Risty held the key.

"Go to the capital then, if you're so fixated, and not just for my future meal ticket. Risty will no doubt be heading there. Now either go to sleep or come over here and let me play with you. I am to sleep or fuck. Bet we could join the conflicted Cattleya in a nice finger play session, having a man in the house after two years of your husband gone…bet that's tempting," she made no move to get out of bed herself leaving the choice to Leina.

Sleep flittered about her eyes and mind, fogging in and in. A dark black curtain descended upon her. Her talk with Cattleya about her missing husband, why the woman was trapped between hunting the man and giving up danced about her mind. Would Cattleya actually consider approaching Shinji, the woman had been quite firm that he sleep in Lana's room…nah. Finally unconsciousness came accompanied with a strange dream. Having only made love to Shinji and remembered it the one time, the dream was odd as Shinji was suckling on her breasts and using his fingers to bring her to climax. Such a powerful and real dream…almost as if it were happening.

Her reemergence into the realm of the waking was abrupt and sudden and abrupt. "Leina! Leina you have to get up and help my mother!" Lana's prepubescent voice reached octaves far higher than Leina was accustomed to. Standing at the door to the now Echidna-less room, Lana was pointing out the window, "The dwarf lady from yesterday is back and fighting her! You have to help!"

Sprinting out of bed, the sheet fall to the ground at her legs, Leina felt oddly chilled. While it was morning and the air in the room a bit draft, she felt far more exposed and cold. "I'll help how I can," why was the boy's face so red it was almost as if… Looking down at herself one thing was quickly apparent, during the night somebody had taken off her sleeping blouse and undergarments leaving her. "Don't look!" she yelped shrilly and fell to her knees to bundle the sheet about her naked body. She had flashed a child! Only…only Shinji was to see that. Wait…was that dream then what she felt or was it…best not think about it.

With Lana out of the room, Leina found her panties folded into a snake shape atop her armor. Very cute. "I'll show her next time I see her, I bet she's all talk," she donned her armor and spared the window a look. Her battle lust growing ever so slowly, she was reminded of her want to try challenging Cattleya to a duel before leaving. So seeing the muscular woman in action was akin to cheating, but that's how you learned.

The small girl, Ymir if she remembered what Shinji called her before, was winning but only due to quality of weapon. Steam poured out of the girl's gauntlet and leggings followed by increased speed and ferocity. Heavy clangs of steal on iron rang out in the dry morning air. Even at the distance Leina was from the fight, she could see cracks forming on the folds of the iron spear Cattleya was using to defend herself with. That and Leina could see what Echidna hinted at before, a hesitation in the woman's actions. It wasn't discomfort with the weapon, but doubt of herself.

Rushing down the hall, Leina stopped upon seeing Shinji rubbing sleep out of his eyes at his door. He hadn't slept well…more of Echidna's damn teasing played at Leina's mind. Had Cattleya ventured to seek a man's warmth after two years of celibacy? Leina, even after only two times, would be hard pressed to go two weeks without wanting a little from her beloved. "Get dressed," she stopped and stole an early morning kiss, "Cattleya is fighting that girl from yesterday. I go to fetch her weapon, and I want you to watch the battle with me!"

"S-sure thing, I'll be right out," Shinji nodded and stole a kiss to Leina's cheeks himself. Still to bashful to go for the full dish, the lad took what his body would allow. "You better hurry, sounds are getting louder," he shambled back into his room.

Watching him disrobe for but a moment, Leina had to smack her cheek to get herself moving again. No time to dawdle, a battle was going on and she wanted to help and watch. Finding enshrouded and chained monster of a weapon, Cattleya's Ogre Slayer, Leina found it damn near impossible to wield. "I can barely carry the damned thing, how can she even use it!" she started dragging the monster blade with both hands up and out into the field of battle. Just in time it seemed as Cattleya's spear shattered as she stepped past Lana. Noticing one of Cattleya's breasts had been exposed due to a blow Leina again was staggered by its girth, "Cattleya! Don't give up yet! Don't let anything stop you from what you want!" Spinning around, letting the weight of the blade do the work, she hucked the named blade towards its master.

Catching her weapon single handedly, Cattleya hefted it but still had that look of confusion. "But Lana…if I start down this road he'll be in danger. We live together and we shall die together, but I want that day to be far from now," she rolled away from one of Ymir's strikes.

Crooning her head back and belting out a fit of ha-ha-ha's, Ymir rubbed her nose. "Now this is what I want, a real battle! Not you smothering my superior battle axe between those monsters of yours, or you tricking me by telling me how much better my work is! A real fight!" more smoke left the dwarf princesses blade.

"OH A battle! Let me officiate it! By name of the heavens we have Steel Princess Ymir versus Cattleya the Armorsmith!" Nanael took that moment to announce her wakefulness. Leaning out of the window the angel summoned the view sphere on the ground to telecast the battle to all around. "Let the fight be seen by all, START!"

Leina licked her lips as the battle began again, "Cattleya needs to either submit or go all out. No more waffling." Not that Leina had much room to talk, she had no real reason to fight in the Queen's Blade, but yet she did. Getting Shinji to the capitol didn't require these duels, yet her body hungered to bask in them! Her hands opened and closed at the place her sword should have been, had she not seen it in pieces in the forge room. "You have to try!" she yelled to herself or Cattleya she didn't know.

For a moment the fight seemed to be totally one sided, Cattleya just defending and doubtful and Ymir pressing all her advantages. That was until Lana rushed to his mother's side, pleading with the larger woman to fight, saying it made him happy to see her fight as he knew she wanted to. The mighty woman then relented to the call of her heart, to enter the Queen's Blade tournament for details on Owen's disappearance. Then with her son clutching around her waist, Cattleya ended the fight in a single move. Ymir's attack, a ferocious overhead strike was caught in the 'teeth' of the Ogre Slayer. Pressing forward ushering a brutal attack leaving a creator in its wake, Ymir fell unconscious.

Laughing as the dwarf woke and tried to press for another fight only to have her axe break, Leina wiped a tear from her eye. "That was truly a good fight, believe I can take both now if needed," strategies and plans formed in her head to counter each woman's strengths. But something bugged her, while she was so engrossed in the battle, why hadn't Shinji joined her?

Half listening to Ymir saying that if a dwarf's weapon breaks in single combat they must abide by the wishes of the victor, Leina headed back into the home. "Shinji, you missed a terrific battle. What kept…you…" she felt ice water flow through her body. Fire and rage quickly replaced it as blood lust became the order of the day.

Laying in Lana's room, was Shinji's staff and the hair braid along with a broken window. A cut piece of cloth, red…blood red…was the only evidence of who had broken in.

"I'll kill them if they hurt him," Leina screamed. But before she could leave, Cattleya reminded her that their was still a little work left to do on the blade. The mother of one quickly went to work while Leina paced and swore…their would be blood. All the while though, her subconscious reminded her that Shinji was taken while she was fixated on a battle she easily could have watched from inside the home.

X-X

Stumbling on one foot as he tried to pull up his pants, Shinji bounced off the wall as he flailed about. Never try going one leg at a time, it was stupid when he was half asleep. But Lana was so happy have him stay in his room with him, but man that kid was a bundle of energy when asleep. "Wonder if I'm like that and Leina-san is being nice about it," he donned his shirt. Picking up the memento of his wives, he stroked the braid for a moment. Maybe they grew out of it in time, Shinji could hardly envision Leina suffering a night of stomach kicks and face slaps.

Letting out a mighty yawn, he strolled to the window and looked out to see if he could see the fight. "Must be out front then," he muttered fixing his cloak back on. Not a big deal for him, it wasn't as if Shinji enjoyed watching fights. Cattleya was a great lady, her assets aside, who favored him during his embarrassing evening. Sitting back down on Lana's bed, Shinji closed his eyes as the morning sun spilled through the window. "He's a lucky kid, if I had a mom like his I bet I'd be a bit like him," he felt like falling back to sleep.

"I was right, Ymir is like Asuka," he laid back down and stretched out. Ymir was egotistical, boisterous, and impossibly filled with confidence. Without seeing her fight though, Shinji had no doubt that Cattleya wouldn't be hurt in the fight. Rolling onto his side, "Bet Leina-san is going to love it though. She's got that warrior vibe down pat." He didn't want to say anything, but he was a little unnerved with Leina's fixation on fights and improving herself. Then again, was it wrong to be passionate about something?

A small creak from the window caught Shinji's attention. Sitting back up his head jerked about hunting for the offending sound, but no, nothing. "I should start breakfast, they'll be hungry after the fight," he got back up and smoothed Lana's bedspread. Such a simple room, a bed, a drawer, and a few toys, but it felt warm and inviting. "I like it here, but it'll be nice to move on. I can tell why Leina-san likes wandering," he popped his back. Something about seeing new people, places, and sharing Leina's adventures was just very appealing. Well, anything with Leina was appealing.

Scooping the braid off the dresser, Shinji ran his thumb over it and sighed. So this is what it felt like to be in love and be loved. For so long he was afraid he'd never feel this way, and then he feared he would only be given to be taken away. But while he was away from Alleyne and things had just gotten smoothed out with Leina, Shinji didn't fear being alone again. "We'll make it work, awkward with the two of them. But…" the intertwined hair was proof enough.

Another creak from behind him, Shinji spun and dropped his cherished heirloom to the ground. From the two windows that flanked Lana's bed, those women in red robes were climbing in. He made to yell but Nanael's fight declaration drowned him out. "W-what are you doing here, w-why are you breaking into Cattleya's house? Thieves?" he summoned his staff to his hand and pointed it at the women. After the first two climbed in, two more…and two more…and the final woman stood outside the window. More of the churches followers from the sings of the robes.

Spreading out in a semi-circle around their quarry, the acolytes drew their weapons and took up offensive stances. Throwing back her hood, the leader of the group took a step closer to the man, "Put your weapon down. By order of grand church you are to submit to us and be taken before her high holiness." Pointing her blade at Shinji's staff and the ground angrily, the green eyed woman fierce scowl showed no room for refusal.

Recognizing the woman as the one that had knocked him unconscious months ago, Shinji took a back step in response to her advance. Knowing how to fight was one thing, but hurting those only doing their duty was different. "Don't make me hurt you ladies. I just want to be left alone and g-go home. Really! I-I'm not from this world, and I'm trying to find my way back. I won't hurt or enslave anybody," he feebly batted his staff at the lead acolyte. If he had his standard staff, not his weapon of mass destruction, he might have attacked. But to use his more mystical one would no doubt kill them.

A sneer curled her lip as she stepped forward again, "A likely story. I saw the way that Echidna woman was acting and even the armor smith was being taken in by your powers. If we leave you to your own devices an army of slaves will beset the capitol when you arrive. Now lay down your staff and let us bind you. You'll find my companions are much stronger than the ones from last time." She flinched her shoulder and the other women started to advance.

Not good, he could still hear the loud sounds of the fight being broadcast and if he made a move to shout they'd beset him long before anybody got to him. If he attacked he could heal them, if they didn't' die from the blow…he'd have to do it gently! With a grimace, "I don't want to hurt you, but I won't be going with you." A slow waistline swipe of his staff, Shinji made great strides not to break any of Cattleya's possessions.

The slow and easily telegraphed strike was easily avoided by the advancing women. They tried to deflect the staff only to have their weapons snap or knocked from their hands despite the slow speed. At that the lead acolyte turned to the two ladies in the back of the group, "Use magic to slow him. His damned weapon is enchanted and dangerous!" Diving in towards the man, the leader slammed a fist into Shinji's stomach while he recovered. Kicking at Shinji's hand, "Hurry before his slaves come to check on their master!"

Damn his consideration for others, but Shinji just didn't want to kill these ladies. They weren't doing anything wrong in general, but just their goals were counter to his own. Healing his wound from the blow, he got back to his feet and pressed against the leader. Forcing her to the ground, his staff and he held up by her crossed blades. "Just leave me be, I don't want to hurt any of you, please," but he was getting the impression they weren't going to listen. No matter what he said or tried they'd push until he drove them off. So be it then he'd…he'd get a kick to the side of the head by another woman.

Spiraling off the head acolyte, Shinji's vision swam about as he felt dazed and confused. "Wha…don't make me…" another blow this time a staff blow to the side stomach. Doubled over, Shinji heard his staff being kicked away from him. Not a big deal he could just summon it back. Gritting through the pain, "You can't beat me. So just leave now." Pressed down to the ground, an acolyte on each limb and a blade to his throat, he started to have a little bit of doubts. No more mister nice guy, he'd just have to hope they survived. He had known he'd killed before, on accident, but it was still a fact.

"Don't make to magic that to your hand, vile filth, or we'll cut your hand off at that bracelet of yours," the leader threatened. Cutting lightly into Shinji's arm just below the bracelet, she left the blade in the arm. Stomping on Shinji's hand, she signaled for the mages to her side. Pointing at the bracelet, "Seal that thing so he cannot magic his accursed monstrosity to him," she commanded.

Rushing over and kneeling before the leader, the young mage looked at Shinji fearfully. "But if I touch him, he might bewitch me!" she pleaded full of terror. But a shove and glares from all the other warrior got the woman to press her hands onto the charm about Shinji's wrist. "Spirits of elemental magic bind this bewitched item so keep this foul beast from affronting the servants of Gods!" a blue light poured out from the woman's hand filling the room with illumination.

Not wanting to believe any of the oddities he was seeing, Shinji made to summon his staff regardless. He could heal the damage to his arm, and at this point he was done playing nicely with women, but the staff moved but an inch. "What have you…" his eyes widened incredulously as he tried even harder to draw his staff to his hand. The sensation felt the same, but the damn thing hardly moved. A sense of vertigo hit him as the women lifted him off the ground by his arms. "Why are you doing this, why?" he raged as the bag went over his head, a think cotton sack died to obscure all light.

Raining down blows on her blind prey's head and gut, alternating whenever he freed a hand to defend himself, the woman poured her pent of rage. After a particularly nasty knee to the groin, Shinji sagging into his captives arms, "We do this to protect all the women you'd corrupt. Had you just submitted to us we'd not have to hurt you." To add insult to injury she kneed him again in the groin and laughed as Shinji spit up a little from the sudden pain.

Resisting all he could, not much with the stronger warrior nuns lifting him off the ground. Shinji felt himself being dragged across the floor and thrown out the window. Unable to see, and his body throbbing from the two knees, he took the fall hard. Concentrating on healing the bruise to his groin first, Shinji again felt gloved arms grabbing and tying his arms together. Damn, he couldn't get his staff, now all he had was his healing. Not good, not good at all. "Leina-san! Help! Leina!" he threw bravado to the wind and crawled out for help.

A large explosion accompanied his attempt at salvation, followed by a gag in his mouth from outside the bag. "Try that again abhorrent knave and we'll see if you can re-grow that tongue of yours. If you are truly innocent then High Priest Melpha will absolve you, but we know you'll truly be facing lady Sigui's fire! Now put him on my horse, we need make leagues before his thralls know he has been taken. They'll no doubt try to save him in their polluted state!" the leader slapped Shinji on the back of the head sending him to the ground again.

Being manhandled, the acolytes' were anything but gentle as they hoisted Shinji up and onto the saddle of some mighty horse. Binding his wrists to the pummel of the saddle, the women were not taking to chance of him escaping. "We're ready to depart, and it seems the battle is over. The armorer, the one you think he'd bewitched, was victorious," if Shinji had to guess he'd think the mage had spoken.

Feeling strong legs pressed against his own, the leader likely jumping up and wrapping around him to keep him from trying to flee. Normally he'd feel a little excited at being so close to a woman, her breath was hot against his neck and body pressed against his back, but he felt no stimulation other than fear. Next time, if there was a next time, he'd attack first and heal later. Being kind to these women, not wanting to hurt or kill had only resulted in his capture. Stupid! Now Leina would have to…he didn't want to be this burden!

Shinji tried to speak a few times, the gag obscuring any actual words, but he had to hope one of them would let him talk. He got a hit to the head for his troubles. Fine they weren't going to listen, but they hadn't killed him and they seemed to NOT want to abuse his powers. So maybe this Melpha woman would let him go after she heard the truth. Unless she was like these blind followers, this was why Shinji didn't believe in religion. Leina, he apologized to her for his capture.

"Don't speak or even move. Unlike my allies here, we've meet and I've saw you corrupt one of my friends. She had to…had to…you put the bug of lust in her. Clear sign you're aims are unpure," she pressed her knife to Shinji's back far enough to draw blood. "It is a long ride to the capitol, and I've no issue making it a painful one for you," she whispered.

Well this woman hated him with a raw seething passion it seemed. Great, nothing to do but bounce on the saddle and feel her rubbing against him. Surely it was unintended, or this woman was the queen of mixed signals, but it was disconcerting none-the-less. With a large shuddering sigh, Shinji relented to his fate. Leina was headed to the capitol, so hopefully after he was cleared he'd meet up with her. Several hours of riding, using his powers to heal his saddle soars, he was tempted to try healing the woman behind him through the slight touch. No, she'd take offense and might even kill him for that.

After a good three hours of silent rushed riding, the riders came to a sudden halt. The woman minding Shinji called out incredulously, "High Priestess Melpha, what are you doing so far out from the capitol?" Shifting off the saddle the woman could be heard walking further from the stalled horses.

Listening as best he could, the bag did little to block out the sounds, Shinji heard all the women dismounting. The woman that he was being brought to had met them? Well that was good, maybe it was a time for some good luck! He cried out muffled as best he could, arms tugging at the heavy rope bindings. It'd only be a small set back, this woman had to know the difference between normal healing and attempts at corrupting. Finally fear was ebbing out of him.

"Who is that you have bound there," a flirty and chipper voice asked loudly.

The voice Shinji linked with pain and anger responded, "The male healer we failed to capture months ago. We found him trying to corrupt the famed armor smith Cattleya. I know you told us not to hunt him, but are sure he is evil."

More shuffling could be heard, general agreement from the other acolytes resounded with their leader. Again the voice of this Melpha woman, odd since it sounded more playful and flighty than a holy woman normally did, "Was he the one traveling with Leina Vance?"

"Why yes he was, we're sure she'll recover the longer he's…" a wet sputtering gurgle ended her statement. Loud gasps and shouts, general chaos and panic. Screams and pleads for mercy echoed in the flat expanse of land, but none was to be meted out that day.

All that feeling of fear came back with lightening quickness. Shinji heard the massacre, the pleas and cries followed by wet gurgling or horrified screams. Cringing away from the body he heard moving closer to him, he feared that maybe this Melpha woman was not quite the peaceful woman he expected. But when the hand grabbed the bag, it was gentle almost tender, and then it was off his head. "M-Melpha?" he asked but all he saw was a pink woman with flower eyes, bunny ears, and her hair formed hands over her bosom.

Melona just smiled as she caressed Shinji's cheek and cut his bindings with her finger. The carnage behind her was the stuff of nightmares. "You and I are going to be good friends I believe. Or if nothing…I'll have fun," she pulled Shinji off the horse gingerly. "Poor baby, did they hurt you? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she teased.

Some of the women were cut in half…others looked to have been melted with acid. "You're not…Melpha…are you?" he asked as the woman put a finger to her mouth and smiled wickedly. No…this just got a lot worse. She lead him away from the carnage, one woman was still alive breathing shallow but missing her arms and legs…better to let her die than prolong the pain.

Standing behind Shinji, walking in perfect step with him, her slime like body conforming to his body as they moved. "Oh, yes, this will be very enjoyable," she answered Shinji's fears by forming a band of slime around his chest. There would be no escape for now.

X-X

"Glad I found you two, can't believe you were so far off the map," Risty clapped Shizuka on the shoulder. Holding the map in front of her, pointing at the road they were on, she gave a cheeky grin. Leaning forward, her V-cut armor ruffled just a smidge, "So which one of you was responsible for reading this? I made it as easy to follow as possible.

Shizuka wasn't going to rat out Tomoe, but it had been the miko's duty to read the map. Despite all her attempts to get Tomoe to let her do it, Shizuka just couldn't force the woman into action. "It doesn't really matter who thought a fold in the map was a road and who didn't. All it matters is we have you now as a guide. To think the illusive Risty in the flesh," Shizuka eyed Risty's large mace carefully.

Tilting her head as she read the map in Risty's hand, Tomoe's face darkened in frustration and annoyance. Indignantly, "It looked like a road, it truly did. Spirits why must maps all be so unyielding?" The miko just shook her ebony tresses and pinched her sniffed the air, a grimace quickly befell her noble features.

Following Tomoe's action, Shizuka felt the breeze from ahead blowing with the scent of death on it. "What is that awful stench? Some large creature die or something?" she tried wafting the foul odor from her nose to little effect. Noticing that their newest travel companion had no reaction, Shizuka wondered if the woman's nose was ruined. "Nothing from you, I'd think anybody would hate it," she wined as they reached the top of the small rise of ground. Whatever was responsible for the annoyance would soon be known.

Pounding her chest confidently, it jiggled just as much as the firmness would allow, Risty shook her shield. "I don't know what Leina was saying about me, but I am made of sterner stuff than that young girl. I am actually amazed that she's made it as far as you two claim. Thought she'd go home after the first hardship, tender hands and heart that one," Risty sounded sincere almost a trifle sad. Sniffing the air like a dog, she shrugged, "As for that, not the first time I had to smell a dead body."

"You think it's a person?!" Tomoe gasped loudly her hand covering her perfect circle of a mouth. Shaken, the miko grabbed her sword and held the sheath in one hand and the hilt in the other. Bending her knees, prepping for battle, her right knee jutted out from under her robe as she stepped and drug her foot. "Tis always a bad day when life is lost without meaning," she cast a dower light on the midday afternoon.

Speaking of tender hearts, Shizuka feared the day Tomoe had to make a choice of another person's life or death. But in the art of preparation she prepared her own gear, "Not the first time I smelled a body either, but that smell is more than one I'd wager." Tomoe hadn't seen the aftermath of the temple attack, her friends laid out ready for the funeral pyre. More for quick action than dragging things out, she burst into a run up the small crest followed closely by Leina's 'friend'.

Risty was a mixed bag in Shizuka's mind, and promised a bit of pain for Leina if she was any judge. The woman held allegiance to nobody but her gang and herself. What little conversation they held, Risty did have noble goals for a thief, but a thief was a thief. Brash, unruly, and well fun Risty didn't fit the pillar of nobility and grace that Leina made her out to be. After the stories, Shizuka was expecting a warrior saint, dispatching words of wisdom and guidance, boy was that wrong. Risty was much more like herself, Shizuka thought. Willing to do what was needed, wanting to have fun when possible, and well had dirty hands.

The two quicker women stopped their run after they saw the carrion crows feasting on a bevy of corpses. A good seven or so bodies, give or take a few with how the spread of limbs was. Dead for several hours by the blood stained ground. Risty walked to the first and started riffling through their belongings hanging on the idle horses. Pocketing any valuables she found, the bandit warrior nodded as she slide a necklace into her pocket. Some great and noble warrior.

Moving the closest full body, the face was eaten away by some sort of fluid that left just the skull gazing up with its empty sockets, Shizuka picked at the clothing. "Looks like they're from the church of this land. Saw clothing like this back when we first met Leina and Shin-chan," that felt like ages ago. Long days of travel, more than a few nights of loneliness and finger trips. Odd, normally a man didn't worm his way into her thoughts without money, power, or some ulterior motive. But something about that timid and bashful boy just worked her the right way. The quarter full cask of Holy Milk at Tomoe's side was just a small factor as well.

Joining the others, Tomoe reaffixed her blade to her side. "No threat remains here. But what reason would someone have to kill these women?" she too joined Shizuka in examining a few of the bodies. The body in question was just the top half, the lower extremities cut off and strewn about, Tomoe gently moved the head from side to side. Gasping with recognition, "This was the one that took Shinji-kun captive back when we last ran afoul them. You don't suspect Leina-san did this, do you?"

Her mace's shaft in the crook of her neck, Risty belted out peals of laughter. "Leina a killer? Now that I doubt greatly. She's to compassionate to do that, one of her big weaknesses. She lacks the will to push hard enough to ever be a great warrior," Risty picked up a few of the dropped weapons and frowned. Tossing them all into a small pile she started examining the footfalls on the ground. "They were attacked by somebody they knew. See how they all start here," she pointed at ground, "and then spread out wildly."

Maybe they were betrayed like Tomoe's shrine, Shizuka considered. Wouldn't be the first time a trust in humanity lead to death and it wouldn't be the last. Moving into the grasslands, away from the carnage, Shizuka sat down and blanched. "This was a massacre. No way for a warrior to die, but life isn't fair. As for Leina-kun, I agree. She didn't do this. I see Shinji-kun doing it before she did, but even then it would only be if she was in danger," she couldn't keep the wistfulness from her voice. Odd to feel giddy about some other woman's man, but if she got the chance…well…she'd rock that boy's world. And from the aftermath of Leina and his first night, Shizuka suspected he'd rock hers too.

"I guess if Leina-san was in danger he might. He has been the one to put down the animals they've been eating," Tomoe agreed. Heading back up the small hill, she put her hand over her eyes to block out the sun. Pointing with her left hand, "Somebody is coming on horseback, unskilled, but very quickly. Should we stop them?"

Pounding her mace against her shield, Risty's eyes sharpened as she curled back her lips in anticipation. "I haven't had a good fight in days. So I say we jump them. If they're coming here they're likely part of this mess," she gave her shield a few more hits. Her glorious main of red spiky hair flowed in the wind as her milk chocolate brown skin seemed to gleam with sweat and anticipation. "If not, at least we'll have them knowing we mean business," she added once the others gave her a peculiar guise.

Did Shizuka say she liked this lady, well if she didn't that was the last bit of evidence she needed. "Finally somebody willing to strike first and ask questions later, I like you Risty I'll beat you last in the tournament," Shizuka joined Risty in battle readiness. Doing a back flip and back to her feet, she drew her armaments and felt the rush of adrenaline already starting to brim. "Can you tell anything else?" Shizuka hoped Tomoe had nothing but good news.

"It's Leina-san!" Tomoe ruined the others plans very quickly, "But she's alone. I don't see Ikari-san on her horse."

What, Leina left that tasty boy behind? Shizuka joined Tomoe at the crest of the hill to wait for the approaching woman. "Risty, looks like your number one fan is on her way. Guess you won't see her man like we said," but what was that creeping dread? If Leina left Shinji somewhere, she'd have to go back and get him. Tomoe wouldn't mind, hell Shizuka bet if she teased enough she could get Tomoe to finally lose her womanhood. Sharing was fun, and well Shizuka always wondered what a GOOD lover would be like.

Fifteen minutes later though, Shizuka wasn't thinking about finding the lonely and sad boy in some small town back down the road. No, her battle lust was back but with a new goal. Whoever had taken out these women had taken Shinji, if Leina was right about who kidnapped him. "But what can we do now, no trail leads away from here. How can we find him without a trail?" she felt on coming frustration.

"His staff, it occasionally pulls in his direction. I don't know why he doesn't just call it to him and free himself," Leina held out the staff that suddenly tugged down the road. "I-it seems," Leina turned a hero worshipping eye towards Risty, "That he's headed towards the capitol. I guess we could…travel together?"

Mounting the horses left by the fallen acolytes', Shizuka had no better plan. "Nice seeing you again, wish it was under better circumstances," Shizuka almost laughed though. Despite the sudden drive under the woman's foot, Leina was still doe eyed and awestruck by Risty. How long had Leina known that woman to get her into such a frothy mindset? No matter, bigger issues now, "Lead on?"

Patting Leina on the back, Risty offered a small consolation, "This man, he has to be alive if the staff is working its magic. Don't let yourself lose focus. Maybe he'll free himself like you say, or possibly not. This won't be the first time you lose somebody important, least it was not a husband or anything." After another small nod, the woman galloped off followed by the other three.

No words were said as each woman contemplated their fate and how the women around them influenced it. It was a long day, a bloody day, and yet a day of reunion. Happy with sad, but when the staff stopped tugging, well two women looked at it fearfully as if it meant something darker.

X-X

Notes

A bit more dynamic a chapter, starting out all safe and secure and then going into kidnapping and murder territory. I felt I was treading the Anime a bit to closely when I didn't have to. So I threw in a bit of a curveball to allow me more freedom of movement in how I do things. Hope you enjoyed it.

On a side note…man I didn't expect this story to get such a good response. You readers do seem to really enjoy it. Glad you do, I'll try to keep up on my writing schedule so you get at least one chap a month, but life is life

Later

Mercaba

Update – A few people are commenting on how in this I say Ymir is a gnome and uses steel and not iron weapons. Those details I used came from the RS groups fansubbing of the chapter. If they mis-translated something I'm sorry for that, but that's what happened. I changed it, but those who read it…well thems what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer

Well back around to this story, and I'd like to remind you that I did say this story was going to have darker elements. So some of you might not like this chapter as it will be a bit…dark. Just letting you know before hand, and this isn't to say every chapter from here on will be dark, just this one in particular is going to be a bit disturbing. On a side note I'm digging Accel World

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 10

With the sun setting on the second day of tracking, Leina felt her pensiveness rising to new heights. It wasn't just Shinji's abduction leaving her with an upset stomach and fingers that kept twitching, Risty being so close was the other part of it. Her mighty red-headed idol was their tracker, and that just endeared her to Leina all the more. Risty was helping her to find her captured husband-to be. The accusing eyes of Tomoe and Shizuka didn't help much either.

Hearing the crunch of branch underfoot, Leina readied her blade and eyed the tree line, somebody was coming. "Risty, is that you?" she called out with a bit of bite to her tone. They had just come across a small glade of trees, hardly qualifying as a forest amid the mountainous decline towards the capitol, but Risty had set out into it an hour ago. Holding her foot on Shinji's staff, it had moved only a few times that day, "Identify yourself or defend yourself!"

Pushing a small vine out of her face, Risty held up a dead rabbit and squirrel. "You attack me and no supper for you," her smile was broad and toothy. Tossing the broken necked creatures by Shizuka, Risty rotated her shoulder. "This little glade is not where that man of yours is. But at least we have some food for tonight. Tracks shifted back to whatever is dragging him, so we'll have to wait till morning for better lighting to continue," she hunkered down and pulled out a dagger.

Skinning the rabbit, Shizuka spat between her legs. "Hate not being able to keep going, but those dragging marks are to feint to see at this time of day," she cut off the head and tossed it into the woods. Keeping the blood from falling on her, she showed deft skills in defurring the small animal. "Been thinking about those tracks too. We know the footprints are Puppy-kun, but what could be making those others? Looks like a heavy solid mass, a wooden slay or something," she made every point not to look at Leina.

They blamed her for Shinji's abduction, not totally but at least the bulk of it. Leina didn't need to be reminded of Shinji's nature. She had explained what she had found at Cattleya's. The signs of a fight, little blood, and the hoof prints leading away. At first they thought it was all Shinji's fault for being stupidly caught off guard. Then Leina let slip that she had seen the church women the day before. Added to the guilt was everybody but Risty knew Shinji was to kind to hurt anybody. His life hadn't been on the line, and the women were only doing their duty…he couldn't kill them. Then they asked 'where were you when this happened, Leina?' Watching a fight with building battle lust.

Spying with a weak stomach as Risty carved out the rabbit's organs, Leina also regretted her inability to talk to Risty as much as she wanted. "S-so how have you been, R-Risty? I haven't seen you since our encounter back by the keep," oh how she wanted praise from the woman. Risty was to give her a reason to keep fighting, a goal to reach, or maybe just praise. "A-and are you sure we can't just keep following the staff's pull? It always leads to him anyway," she hated not knowing how Shinji was.

Picking the staff up, Tomoe gave Leina's shoulder a gentle touch. "If the spirit would respond with greater frequency yes. But it seems Ikari-san is not being allowed to focus on it much. If you'd allow me, I'd like to try speaking to the soul within it," she cradled the staff against the body. Her fingers trailed the coiled purple shaft delicately and with a touch of solemn reproach. With a hint of regret in her eyes, "Tis your place to say since Ikari-san is not here. It is now your possession until we get it back to him."

Tossing some of the fur next to the fire, Risty shrugged before skewering some of the meat. "If it helps us find Leina's man, I say do it. What is the harm that can come from this?" Leaning back onto her palms, her armor pulled to the sides exposing more of her chocolate skin to the early evening air. Shaking her head a little, her hair dragging on the ground, "I question why we're going through so much for this though? Are we even sure he didn't just run away on his own? Men are known to do that. They fuck and run. You make it sound as if this Shinji is something better."

Stomping her foot, plumbs of dust wafted up to Risty's face, Leina's hand became a tight fist. "He isn't that type of guy! He was kidnapped by the church because…" Leina again turned to Tomoe and Shizuka. They opted to have a little meeting away from Risty after forming their little party. The foreign born thought it best to keep Shinji's healing powers a secret. Risty was a great woman, so Leina wondered why the secret was needed but Tomoe had been so adamant. "And it's towards the capitol anyway, no-no reason not to help him!" she so wanted to tell Risty the truth…and to test her mettle against the seasoned warrior.

Adding several more skewers of meat to the fire, Shizuka drank heavily from the arm sleeve. "As much as it's a shock to me, Puppy-kun truly is different than most men. Offered myself to him if he'd have me, turned me down, same goes for Tomoe," Shizuka pointed a stick at the kneeling miko. If Tomoe heard anything, the meditating woman made no sign of it, content to sit with Shinji's staff on her lap.

"I knew it!" Leina expounded as she sat with a sulk next to Risty. She felt damn annoyed with herself right now. Part of her was fucking giddy! Giddy to be so close to Risty again, even knowing that Shinji was being held somewhere. "It was when I fought my sister wasn't it. When you came back with that damn container on your waist!" Leina knew he provided the Holy Milk…she hadn't suspected they tried to seduce him. Laying on her back, the sun glaring red in her eyes, "My body is so anxious, I need to do something. R-Risty would you like to…have a practice match?"

Spinning the meat around to evenly cook it, Risty let out an amused murmur. "That a wise thing to do? What if whatever oozed off with your man comes back for you? It apparently can shoot acid and take down a good platoon of church women. Not an easy task, last thing I knew that could do…" both Risty and Leina shot up to standing and exchanged a fierce glance. "Melona! But she should have died!" both women chorused in unison.

Leina's whole body shook with growing fear and anger. The damn slime that she had bested back at the keep, blown up if memory served, was back? "C-could the Swamp Witch have brought her back? D-did she go after Shinji because she knew he was w-wish me?" her mouth was suddenly very dry. If Melona went after Shinji just to spite her…what was she doing to him? A random man or woman taking Shinji to milk his potent healing powers was one thing, but that malevolent and sadistic bitch? Well that was just about the worst thing Leina could think of.

Pacing around the fire, Risty grabbed at her chin. The fire cast odd shadows on her skin as the light reflected off the various tiny scars the woman had riddled over her body. "But if it was that slime bitch, why not just kill the man where she found him? It would hurt you just as much," Risty grabbed her mace again. Attaching her shield, the woman walked over to a tree and gave it a mighty smash.

Leaping out of the tree, her cover blown, Echidna gave the woman a short bow. "And here I thought I'd get to listen all night before somebody spotted me. And as for your comment, the trail does seem to indicate a slime. Likely she's making him walk while awake, and takes over after he passes out. Maximize her travel time," the elf said knowingly. Grabbing one of the skewers she took a bite, "Burning a little. Nowhere near as good my pet's, but he did have magic hands didn't he?"

Under normal conditions Leina would have felt the urge to charge and attack the newcomer, but today was not normal. Leina knew the woman was skilled, and if Melona was indeed at the center of the abduction, well they'd all march together for the kill. "Why are you here stealing our food again, we're busy with something important," she didn't want to hear Echidna talk about Shinji. Shinji was hers! But the damn elf woman claimed him to be a pet!

Holding up her hand, Risty silenced Leina with a smile and a head bob. The moment the small gesture ended, Risty's visage hardened into one of strictly business. "Leina has a point, not everyday a bounty hunter stalks me. You after my reward, because if you are I'll have to break you. I can't leave those kids to suffer for you to get a new snakeskin dildo," Risty gave her mace and shield several thwacks. "And why would you bother helping us track this man…he's just a cleric isn't he?" Risty eyed not Echidna but Shizuka carefully.

Throwing back her head and bellowing out huge gales of laughter, Echidna ate the rest of the meat. Thumbing at Shizuka, "Bet it was that one that told you that, isn't it." Once Risty nodded, and Shizuka got to her feet with her hands on her weapons, "That boy, my pet, is a healer. One that can do so with holy energy, can produce holy milk. Just think how long you could keep that shoddy little orphanage you help run open with just ONE selling off of him." Tossing her empty stick into the fire, the light glinted off her eyes maliciously as she licked her lips.

Seeing Risty lower her hands to her side, turning with shock and confusion marring her face, Leina took a tentative step closer. "W-we wanted to tell you, but were afraid you'd…" she didn't know really. Leina truly didn't know why they should have kept it a secret. Risty wasn't the type to try and capture Shinji for herself, Risty was to noble for that! It was Echidna that had nefarious plans for Shinji, and now the woman strove to break their party up.

Her wrists twisted and buckled under an unknown emotion, as Risty turned to Leina fully. "I'm to stupid to know what this holy power and healing shit is, but if he can produce that salve…I would only need a single jar to keep the orphanage open for a good twenty years! And you were…going to go and try…no wonder that slime wants him then! She's liking raping him into unconsciousness right now! Leina!" Risty bellowed and charged the naive woman.

Shock and fear were the only things Leina knew at that moment. Those eyes, Risty's eyes…they were exactly like Shinji's when he was in a dark mood or Claudette during a very dangerous fight. They were frightful eyes, uncaring, and dead to all emotion. Leina had only the briefest moment to bring up her shield before Risty slammed into it. "Risty! W-why are you so angry? And I'm sure S-Shinji is fine! She wouldn't have had enough time…she likely doesn't even know it! We've been keeping it a secret," Leina dove under a vicious horizontal blow.

As the others got out of the way, Shizuka rushing over to Echidna for some private conversation, Risty stalked her pray. The tattoo on her right leg caught the light as her leather armlets slide up her mighty bicep. "This isn't a game Leina Vance! You need to wake up from your delusion!" Risty backhanded with her mace. Connecting in the center of Leina's shield, Risty hammered it again and again knocking the woman to the ground. "If what the snake bitch says is true, that man is a walking power factory and gold mine. And now he's in the clutches of the Swamp Witch! And what, you were just going to waltz in and save him? YOU?!" Risty kicked Leina's stomach hard rolling her over.

Spinning onto her back as the wind was literally beaten out of her, Leina was overcome with mind halting fear. This wasn't like the fights with the bandits, or even her spars with Tomoe and Alleyne. This was a battle to the death, and Risty was far her superior. She was going to die…for some reason Risty had snapped and was going to kill her!? "Stop Risty! Why are you saying this! We've…I've beaten Melona before, and I can do it again!" Leina pleaded as Risty smashed her shield against her legs.

Kicking Leina's shield away, leaving the woman defenseless and prone, Risty struck. Swinging down with a mighty scream, Risty's mace stopped a hairsbreadth away from Leina. "This fight is over, you're out of your league little girl. Go to the capitol. We'll find your man if he still lives, and bring him to you. Then I suggest you take him and hide. In all honesty I don't think we can trust you with such a commodity. Go Leina, you're not suited for this," Risty grabbed some of the food and headed into the woods alone.

Rushing to Leina's side, Shizuka had the flask of Holy Milk open and in hand. "Man, what a bitch. But she had a point Leina-kun," Shizuka smeared some of the salve on the more damaged looking wounds. "We're not going into spar with the slime, we're going in to kill her. If you're not ready to fight to the death, to face death, you're just a liability right now. We'll save Ikari-chan for you," she sealed the container and put it back at her side. "I don't agree with all she said, Leina-kun, you've skills alright. Just to green. Tomoe was like that until the shrine was attacked," Shizuka held a hand out to help Leina up.

Leina didn't take it, her pride was not mended by the salve already easing the pain in her body. "Risty…Shinji…" she felt like crying, but wouldn't submit to the pain. She felt her legs wet with the contents of her bladder, let loose when she was sure Risty was going to end her. Her thoughts were of Shinji and her mother, of failing both of them. Sitting up, watching Shizuka shrug and walk back to Tomoe's side. "I can't…can't let it end like this. I'm…I have to keep going on," Leina grabbed at the grass at her side.

Kneeling before Leina, Echidna nodded slowly. "I can help you with that. Tomorrow if you're really willing to learn how to be a real warrior. You've skills like they say, and I can help with the will. But you'll have to pay," Echidna licked her lips in anticipation. "And its not what you're thinking, well not fully…not now. My pet needs us, and for now I can't stay to keep eye on him for long. I need you to keep him safe when I'm not around. She'd just…well Risty has a thing for small guys. Living with bandits makes you enjoy less brazen men. She acts tough when needed, but she's a real softy when…well lets just say she's not all rough and tumble."

Taking Echidna's hand, Leina pondered for a moment before reclaiming her sword and shield. "Teach me…teach me how to be like her," Leina pointed her blade at where Risty had left. Those eyes, those motions…Risty was a killer, died in the wool killer and Leina needed to harness that energy. Shinji was depending on her, and she would not fail him. She'd be the killer if needed to protect him, she just hoped it never actually had to happen.

"In the morning, get your sleep. I won't go easy on you, and we have little time to train you. But I'll also put her in her place as well," Echidna pet Kelta who slithered a little.

X-X

A sharp smack to the side of his head brought Shinji back to wakefulness. The dream that Leina had found and saved him flittered in his memory for but a scant moment before it was gone. A chain about his ankle and the cold rocky floor served as a reminder of where and what he was. He couldn't be sure of how many days he'd been with this…woman Melona, but he had slept four times since the run in on the street. In reality it was the same day that Leina was to be given a rude awakening by Risty, but Shinji only knew it as another day in hell.

"Wakey-wakey toy, you're generous owner has brought you food to eat. So scarf it down so we can continue my paint job soon," Melona tossed Shinji some rotten meat. Keeping him starved and only feeding him things to hurt or sicken him had been her aim. Forming a blade from her arm, she pierced Shinji's side all the way though to the ground. "Finally a toy that I don't have to fear breaking, and provides such delicious food to boot," she 'licked' her lips as she pulled her hand out and dribbled his blood into her mouth.

Unable to keep his powers from healing the wound, Shinji hated this woman. He had never known true hate like this before, the feelings for his father was practically warm in comparison. Without a word, he picked up the rotten meat, a rabbit he thought, and started feeding. She'd only beat him more if he didn't, so take the lesser of two evils. Watching as the amorphous woman took her standard form, an attractive well endowed pink hued woman with bunny ears and 'hair' that formed hands that cupped what would have been breasts.

Shinji knew better now though, that this woman wasn't anything but a monster. Oh, but he also knew not to call her that. The trip to Melona's current torture grounds had been arduous and full of small enlightenments. On the morning of their second day of travel, the fell upon a hunter. The man called Melona a monster to her face, he was dead the next instant with his head cut off.

They had traveled non stop since his capture. Melona forced him to walk while she rested, and when his body collapsed in exhaustion she cradled him in her body and slid like a slug across the ground. At first he wasn't to afraid of the woman, well not overly afraid. Knowing she killed the church patrol left him leery, but her disposition wasn't anything to menacing. Menace teased and joked about like a spoiled child mostly. She would poke and prod him, pull at his body in alluring ways mocking him for getting an erection.

Not wanting to make his healing powers known, Shinji stove to keep all those injuries on his body. It took willpower, intense willpower to keep from responding. Oh how he thanked Alleyne for making him learn control, how he missed his wife…if she were here…

Things changed once they got to the river and their temporary home. That had been the night before, the night she carved into his skin with expert precision to make the most painful blow possible. She had said it was to mark him, so that if Leina ever got him back she'd never know the joy of 'her man' again. Well…Shinji's body responded by healing that little castration instantly. Melona shivered with joy and quivered as she continued to stab and cut him. Blood flowed constantly onto the ground, making it hard to stand from all the lubrication, but every wound healed instantly. He was beyond what willpower could control, the onslaught lasted for several hour.

That much use of his powers left his manhood standing painfully up. Oh how Melona laughed at that, calling him a masochist. But then they oddly playful side of the slime-woman kicked in and she enveloped that part of him with her body. Tugging and pulling, swirling about sensuously until Shinji couldn't hold back any longer. He stained her slime white, and it stayed white wherever it touched. He had feared she'd kill him for sullying her, but when she worked him off again, painfully and furiously he realized his mistake. The stain was an improvement, the Holy Milk improving and strengthening her, and she wanted more.

The jig was up, his abilities were made known to her after a little testing. Once he fired off a non enhanced load, she struck him angrily thinking he was playing with her. After two hours of that, her cutting and hurting him, then ravage his body until he stopped producing the milk, only to start again. Well Melona wasn't stupid, she realized all she needed to know. By that time half her body had lost the pinkness and was pure white. Thankfully he had passed out not long after, only to awake still confined.

"To think that bitch had something like you and let you get away," Melona tickled Shinji under his chin with pointed fingers. Drawing blood, she licked them clean, before enveloping his nude lower half. Pulsating against him, "Oh you're so warm too. My toy is a dirty and vile little thing isn't it. Getting all anxious from a little pain. You only have to submit, willingly become my toy and stop resisting. Serve me and maybe we can go without the pain."

Thinking of cold streams, an upset Leina, and forcing his body not to respond to the ministrations, Shinji bit into the rancid meat painfully. "No…Leina-san will come for me. She'll free me from you," he clenched his eyes shut. But it was a loosing battle, he felt his body about ready to go…and he did deep inside the amorphous body of Melona. Panting heavily, shame biting at his very core, he swore not to cry. It would only fuel the sadist he was held by. "Let me go…please let me go," he whimpered as he felt her pull away from him.

Reforming her legs, a patch of thigh now was pure white, Melona cocked her head back and laughed. "She'll die if she tries, toy. Only by trickery did she beat me last time. But eventually Mistress Werbellia will take you from me. And she will, in time, as even now I'm no match for her. So I have to make as much use of you as possible," Melona rubbed her new flesh and giggled. Her flower petal eyes twirled about in their sockets in utter delight.

Werbellia…that name, Shinji knew it from somewhere. In his dreams, it was the name of the voice calling out to him, hunting him constantly. Free of Melona's grasp, Shinji backed against the wall, his blood coated his body as he slide along the ground. He could see his clothing scattered on the far end of the cave, far out of reach of his shackled tether. This wasn't sex was supposed to be, it was supposed to be something beautiful, something pure, and something voluntary. Naked, hurt, and covered in his own viscera never factored into his early illusions of lovemaking.

Sounds of feet descending the stairs to Melona's chambers, caught both occupants attention. Shinji looked with hope, praying it was Leina come to free him, while Melona scowled. The slime molded against the wall, forming the shape and color of the rocks to blend in seamlessly. Sliding about briefly to make any attempts of Shinji to warn the intruder moot as she could be anywhere. Once the voice called out though, Shinji's body sagged into a broken pile on the ground, it wasn't Leina. "Menace-sama…why are you here?" Shinji croaked out just barely containing his sob.

Practically skipping down the last of the steps, the Amara princess landed on one foot while the other was gracefully crooked behind her. "Slave, is that you my cherished slave? Why are you in our meeting place?" Menace skipped over to Shinji, but out of his range. Bending at the knee, she wrapped her arm linen around Setora before the cat could speak. Her other bandage wrapped around Shinji's wrist and brought him closer. Inspecting him thoroughly, her eyes stalled on his still hard member. "My-my slave, are you that excited to see your master?" she teased as her hand went to sample the goods.

"Menace-sama look out!" Shinji cried out as he saw Melona dropping from the ceiling behind the undead. Only able to move so much as Menace still had his hand wrapped, Shinji didn't know what he could do. "D-don't hurt her please! S-she doesn't know what's going on," Shinji tried to defend the woman he had only met once. In knowing Menace, Shinji realized that the woman was spoiled but not fully evil. When Menace swore to protect Leina's innocence from Setora, Shinji formed the opinion that the beauty wasn't all bad.

Wrapping her hand around Menace's, Melona just smiled wickedly at Shinji. Pulling the princess away from her toy, "Oh Menace, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Don't touch my toy, by the way. He's mine until Mistress Werbellia takes him from me." In a mock dance, the half white half pink slime spun Menace away from Shinji. Standing before him protectively, Melona readied her nipples letting them dribble acid on the ground. "Make it quick, as you saw, we're about to have some more fun soon," her hair hands gave her breasts a playful squeeze.

Blinking fast, a finger going to her lips in a thinking pose, Menace tilted her head. "Well I came here to tell you to get ready. Two sizable forces of the Vance family are advancing on the capitol, and the Swamp Witch wants us to prevent their access. Airi and I are readying an army of the undead, but you will be needed as well," she circled around Melona a little.

Shinji watched as the body of the slime stayed stationary, but the head spun around freely. "L-Leina-san's sisters? W-why don't you want them…" Shinji didn't get a chance to finish. A tendril of Melona's an inch thick pierced his lung and ruptured out of his back. Pain swelled in him so hard he nearly broke teeth in how hard he clamped down. Then he felt her make barbs on it as she pulled it out, tearing more flesh and skin as she did. Falling to a heap on the ground, hand covering the wound, he could already feel it healing.

"Toy's don't talk unless asked a question," Melona giggled with a sweet smile on her face. Forgetting for a moment that Menace was there, Melona knelt before Shinji and spun him onto his back. "See how I had to hurt you, but if you don't learn your place I have no choice," she leaned over his body and rubbed her breasts against him. The acid seared in tiny droplets to counter the intimate touch. Pinching his cheek hard, "Now be silent while we finish our business."

Setora in hand, Menace trembled slightly. "What are you doing to my slave? I told you he was mine at the hot spring! You'll kill him if you keep abusing him like that, and I will not let my followers be hurt before my eyes," blue flame radiated out of her dropping the temperature of the room by several degrees. A large ball of flame forming in her hand, Menace held it out ready to strike, "Once we have killed the Vance armies as ordered, I will TAKE what is mine. Know that I am serious." She tossed her ball of flame at Melona's side.

Watching as his captor's pick flesh nearly dissolved in a flash of heat and pressure, Shinji wanted to plead to her to take him now. If only he had the strength to speak, but the damage to his lung was to fresh, and air to hard to take in. At that moment, Shinji wished for nothing more than to have Menace press her advantage. Oh he'd serve Menace until they met up with Leina again if it meant freedom from this pit. Nearly anything was worth doing to escape the endless pain, humiliation, and degradation.

Reforming her flesh as the flame abated, Melona waved her hands quickly before her. "He's yours! He's yours after the battle! I'll be there, it's several days away from now right?" an unexpected fear wafted out of the confident slime creature. "But you'll have to tell the Swamp Witch yourself why you're keeping a potential sure victory away from her. With his powers aiding us, once we break him, we'd be invincible!" Melona slide over Shinji's body, using him as a hostage.

Heading to the door, Menace nodded at the duo. "Three days travel time for them to arrive at the bridge. Be ready to strike them down, and be ready to give me my slave back. If I didn't need to tend to the army I'd take him now. And I will be asking what you did to him, so know that I'll know," that possessive fury of a spoiled girl bordered on ferocity. And just like that, Menace ascended the stairs and was out of sight.

His hand reached out feebly for her as he regained his strength, but Shinji felt Melona enveloping that as well. Drawing his arm back to his body, she formed her legs over him to keep him pinned. "Not so strong are you, she nearly killed you. Could have if she wanted," Shinji just had to say it knowing it would bring him pain. To knock this bitch down a peg, it was worth the inevitable pain she'd give him. Not like she wasn't going to anyway, and at least he stayed defiant.

What pain she had planned wouldn't come until later, right now Melona wanted her own pleasure. Forming the likeness of a standard female flower, she let Shinji's hardness penetrate it. "Oh you still have the strength to resist. I do love it when they fight back, but I love it when they submit too. Does your bitch like riding you like this…does she like having you in her…I do," she extended her tongue to lick Shinji's face.

Feeling her body thrusting against him, her channel conforming to his exact size, Shinji hated how good it felt. It wasn't emotionally good in anyway, but physically his body responded against his wishes. Cursing his weakness, Shinji closed his eyes as she ravished him again and again. She called Leina horrible things, taunted him for 'enjoying' it, and more than once herself she exploded against him in her own orgasmic release. And after a few goes, she cut deep into him, pain beyond measure mixed with shameful sex…

In the wee hours of the night, the slime slept contently after finishing her nights torment. Shinji curled up into a ball, hiding his face from the small fire that illuminated the cave, and prayed that somebody…anybody would help him. And as he slept, he dreamt his mother was there watching and weeping…and that made him cry. He had failed his mother…he was dirty and sullied. No longer worthy of being with Leina. Not if he couldn't resist the temptation, not if he felt any joy. He failed everybody.

X-X

Walking up with a start, Tomoe was quick to wipe away the tears from her eyes. They had been shed unconsciously as her spirit traveled across the plains towards the capital. Hours spent trying to commune with the spirit of the staff had paid off, only the reward was bitter and horrible. But at least she knew things now, she knew two important facts and one additional one she wished to never know. Where the beast had taken the young Ikari was well burned into her mind, a cave off of the river surrounding the capital several miles away from the bridge. Yui Ikari was the soul within the staff and confirmed much of Shinji's past, much to Tomoe's dismay.

Yui had let Tomoe know that Shinji had been selling his story lightly, not telling much of the bitter and sorrowful aspects of his life before meeting Leina. The soul followed Shinji in the previous world by sharing memories thanks to the beast he was forced to pilot, in this world she watched from his side. Tales that Shinji kept to himself, pains he had kept private, and through it all Yui had a sad but proud smile on her face. When Tomoe asked if Yui could find her son, the woman complied willingly. Tomoe was marveled by the compassionate soul of Yui, and angry that she thought poorly of Shinji after all she learned from the stories of Yui.

Then the tracked in on Shinji's bracelet, one of Yui's attempts at always being able to protect her son. Tomoe saw the mother burst into tears, rare for a pure spirit to do, but after seeing what Melona had done to Shinji, well even Tomoe felt revolted. What they had witnessed, the suffering and abuse the vile slime woman heaped upon the man with such joy. Tomoe knew hatred so profound it filled her mind with black thoughts, never had she wanted to slay a woman so deeply. But did she tell Leina what she had seen? What of Shizuka who she thought had a passing fancy for him? The only thing she knew for sure was she was going to keep the promise she made to Yui. Never would she tell Shinji of the soul within the staff. That was for Yui to decide when it was time.

Getting off the ground, fixing her robes as she did, Tomoe dabbed her eyes again just to insure she didn't still have any moisture. None was found, but it was hard to keep her eyes from going damp just thinking about the scene before Shinji fainted. Making her decision, "Shizuka, where is Leina-san?" Using the staff as a walking aid, the miko worked the kink out of her leg, "And her…friend Risty." The warrior thief was an unknown to Tomoe. At first Tomoe thought the woman a mixture of noble yet unbidden emotions, but after the battle with Leina there were doubts.

With her back to the rising sun, Shizuka was more sullen than she normally was. Poking at the smoldering remains of the last nights fire, the ninja was sulking openly. "Oh Leina went off with the elf early in the morning. I trailed them to a shack not a mile away. As for Risty, she went out hunting for breakfast. She should be back soon," Shizuka popped her back and fixed her own exposed chest from the effort. Unsheathing her blade, the woman started making small crude drawings in the dirt, "I hate sitting here. But with that staff not moving and Risty our only tracker…think Puppy-kun is safe?"

"Oh how I wish I didn't know the answer to that," Tomoe had to let them know. It would be a travesty for them to lose their composure in the heat of battle having come across it unprepared. After a healthy drink from their water, Tomoe informed Shizuka of what she had seen the night before. The blood, the shame, and the abuses were all told as openly as Tomoe's tongue would allow. As her details came to an end, Tomoe had to take another drink to wash the filth out of her mouth. "But at least we know he still lives, and how to find them. It wouldn't take more than another…day or so to get to them," but she knew what that meant.

Stabbing her short sword into the ground with increasing strength and fury, Shizuka's face was marred with rage and ferocity. "Damn it! DAMN IT! Even if we rushed we'd be to tired to fight! We have to leave him at her mercy for another…how could Leina have let this happen?" Shizuka vaulted to her feet and stomped about kicking the dirt. Wresting the staff from Tomoe's hands, the woman glared at the purple effigy, "Why didn't he use this to just kill those damn women?! Why did he have to be compassionate? If only…if only he was crueler or more selfish!"

Crawling out from the woods, a deer slung over her shoulder, Risty flung the fallen beast next to the fire. "Then he wouldn't be in the situation he is in, in more than one way," Risty said solemnly. Pulling out one of her daggers, she started work on breakfast. "From what I know of this man, he's soft when it comes to others. The type to look for diplomacy before war, a rare type. A needed type. It's really a shame that this happened to him, hope it doesn't change him," she tore into the beast. Rubbing at her eye, smearing blood as she did, the noble bandit showed herself far more compassionate than previously thought.

Taking the staff gingerly from Shizuka's hands, Tomoe intended to keep her friend from hurting herself. "He has faced hardship before, more so than he let on. This will hurt him, but he is stronger than we know. His…the spirit of this staff showed me much in my meditation. He'll recover just fine," confidence radiated from the miko. Yes, Yui showed years of loneliness and abuse that the woman gleamed from the 'synchronization process' that hadn't broken the man, this wouldn't do it either. Gathering dry sticks and reeds for the fire, Tomoe was quick to change the topic, "Aside from this unpleasantness, Risty-san…why were you so harsh on Leina-san?"

"Because she needs to learn the truth of this world. A kind nature in battle is just what got that poor lad captured," Risty confessed. Pulling the flesh from meat, Risty ground her teeth in frustration. "She's a fine warrior, truly she is, but she lacks the necessary mindset to progress! One moment of me going all out at her made her weak in the knees and broke her nerve. Had I wanted her dead or other…" she fell silent and continued her work on the meal.

Helping Tomoe start the fire, Shizuka cast a baleful glare at the woman for her audacity to speak the truth. Speaking hotly, "So we teach her how to overcome that fear! After what I heard, what you heard, can you honestly say she doesn't deserve to seek vengeance against this Melona? Hell I've only benefited from his generosity and spent only a few days with him, and I want to bathe in that things giblets!" On her hands and knees, Shizuka pulsated with unspent energy and untapped violence. "Yes she made a mistake in wanting to watch a battle over keeping an eye on him when she knew people were looking for him, we accept that. But…but if they were determined, truly determined they would have gotten him eventually," she tried defending.

"Not one person is to blame here. Not Ikari-kun, Leina-san, or any of the others that could have prevented this," Tomoe made to sooth the growing animosity. Blowing on the sparked fire, Tomoe coaxed it into a small blaze as Risty finished pulling the first of the meat from the bone. "We can continue to point blame, but in the end the only one truly to seek revenge on is this Melona. She could have, and likely would have, taken Ikari-kun in the night or openly attacked Leina-san had the church people not taken him first," never one to hold blame long, Tomoe wanted more a resolution over finding culpability.

Starting her limited attempt at cooking, Risty could only nod gravely. "I agree, the slime is a devious foe, and if she wanted this man she'd have gotten him somehow. So no more thoughts of blame. But that doesn't change the matter of Leina's weaknesses," Risty's foot kicked anxiously at the dirt. "Do either of you want her watching your back if somebody like Echidna or this slime is coming at us? I have to much to lose in risking having her at my back," she didn't sound reproachful just honest. The woman was just speaking facts, not being harsh to be cruel just to open eyes.

"Then I shall have her defend me. I have faith in Leina-san, and maybe even now this Echidna is helping where we should be," Tomoe got to her feet. Smelling the burning meat, never had she wished the young Ikari was there more than now. Hunger was apparent in her, it gnawed at her innards, but the promise of gamy and charcoaled meat would not sate her needs. Heading towards the road, "You said they went to a shack not far from here? I'll go check on them while you two eat and make ready to leave. Risty-kun, I'm sure if you help save Ikari-kun he will impart you with some Holy Milk for your troubles. He is never one to take without offering first." This woman needed a reason, money it seemed, to act.

Laughing without any real humor, Shizuka shrugged, "Yeah just follow the tree line a ways and you'll find it. I'd draw you a map but…" Shizuka didn't need to remind either Risty or Tomoe of the miko's inability to follow even the smallest of maps.

Sampling her wares, Risty grimaced at the apparent bitter taste, "I need to learn to cook better. And don't get me wrong here, I'm all for saving this guy. Nobody deserves to be abandoned or kidnapped. I'd have helped for free, but when Leina said what he could create I just lost it a little. I've been fighting for so long to get funds for war orphans. And here Leina had a walking fortune she just left alone without a guard? I'd have him on a leash to insure nobody got ahold of him. But then again grown men don't like leashes," she snickered a little.

Heading to the path, Shizuka's earlier footprints clearly visible, Tomoe remembered something about Shinji they forgot to tell the other woman. "Risty-kun, Ikari-kun is only fourteen, hardly the most worldly and only been in our world for several months. Tell her about him, Shizuka," Tomoe left the rest to her friend. If anybody could sell Shinji it was Shizuka, that mouth of hers was far more capable than Tomoe's. Walking along the path, Tomoe was perplexed by the thief though. War orphans, Tomoe had no idea that Risty was aiming for money for that purpose. Maybe more was to that woman that first thought. Tough, angry, yet jovial while in combat, but also aiming to aid children, quite the diametric emotions.

"She is right about Leina-san to a point to. Up until now she's never faced a warrior of our caliber in a serious fight," Tomoe rubbed her chin anxiously. Nothing that a little experience wouldn't temper, she had only just overcome the fact herself back when she left the temple. Leina deserved to be part of the rescue effort, it was her man suffering. Shizuka was taking the news far worse than expected to. Perhaps it wasn't just a little lust or greed fueling her companions frequent finger dances. "I will not rest until he is saved and that foul creature punished," Tomoe fought to keep her composure. Her thoughts about Shinji were confused, interested yes but she didn't want to step on Leina's toes on this. The Vance woman didn't seem the type to want to share. But after her talking with Yui, well…Tomoe's heart shifted towards him. She wanted to coddle, to hold, to sooth, maybe even to love him.

Finding the shack exactly as Shizuka stated, Tomoe approached the door. Confused by some of the odd sounds, moans and squeaks, coming from inside, she put her hand to her hilt and tiptoed closer. She had heard expressions like that before, from Shizuka when the woman thought she was asleep. Was Leina and Echidna playing at some intimacy while Shinji was being abused? Peeking around the corner, her eyes boggled at the sight. "Leina-san! H-how could you?!" she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

Reaching out towards the door weakly, Leina cried out, "Don't-don't look!" The proud warrior woman was exposed from the waist up as well was Echidna. The two women were in an intimate embrace on the ground atop a blanket. Both were covered in some fluid, it shimmered and glistened in the early morning light. Meekly crying out, her face flush, "It's n-not what it…oooh."

Rubbing herself sensuously against Leina, Echidna playfully bit the woman's ear. "It's as she said, though you're open to join us. I'm just exacting my payment for training this little treasure in how to fight without fear. The sap I'm covering us in…well you'll see," her hands trailed down between Leina's legs and rubbed. "Nice and firm, he must love that, I know I do," she slipped two fingers into Leina's open mouth.

Backtracking from the door, Tomoe could only watch voicelessly at the show before her. It shamed her, but the act was making her moist and a little envious. Not knowing much of the pleasures of the flesh, Tomoe had to fight the urge to let her mind wander. It only took the flash of memory from her spirit quest to quell her budding lust. For a full ten minutes she listened to the mews, pants, and occasional scream as the two women covered each other in the see-through orange colored sap. Afterword, the red faced and panting Leina was helped to her feet by the giddy Echidna who helped herself to a firm sampling of Leina's behind.

"There, all ready for the training, your bill paid," Echidna drew hew weapons and pointed at Leina's. Waiting for her opponent to get ready, the woman struck out with savage glee the moment they she was ready. Vicious and cruel, Echidna dashed around to Leina's back and slashed a killing blow to Leina's back sending the Wandering Warrior to her knees. "See, no pain, not even any damage. I can go all out on you, and you'll be fine. Now," she licked her blade tellingly, "let's continue."

Drawing her own blade, Tomoe performed her daily exercises as the two battled. "I see the point now, this will help Leina overcome her fears. But do we have time?" and how would Leina react after the news was told. Training as hard as she could, sweat dribbling down her body making her Gi cling to her body, Tomoe watched as Leina slowly overcame her hardship. As the sun crested into early afternoon, the two women stopped, Leina having finally scored a single hit, but no longer flinching or fearful. The women put their clothing back on after cleaning off the sap. "Leina-san, I have something to tell you," Tomoe went into the second recounting of her findings.

What amazed Tomoe first and foremost was how Echidna ran off with such haste that it was frightening. Whatever the elf wanted, Tomoe wouldn't dear ask, but Leina…Leina just stood there shell-shocked. Her long blond braids swayed as the woman's head twisted back and forth in dull surprise. "I know you don't want to hear this Leina-san, that it hurts to know. But we can go now…get Risty and Shizuka and rush to his aid now," she tentatively approached Leina.

Holding her hand out to keep Tomoe from getting to close, Leina staggered but didn't fall down. "I'll kill her…kill her again and again until she stays dead! She…she can't do that to him! It's not fair! NOT FAIR!" Leina didn't head back to camp. She turned and started sprinting towards the capital and the waiting battle. Tomoe could only watch as her friend ran off, Shizuka and Risty emerged from the trees having watched most of the training in secret.

X-X

He didn't know if it was the waiting or the silence that left him more unnerved, but something was eating at his mind. Shinji sat with his legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and continued to stare at the room's entrance. Melona was gone again, a brief respite from the routine she had set up. So left to his inner doubt and turmoil, Shinji kept his sanity with the belief that in time Leina would come. It gave him something to keep from sinking into despair. She'd forgive him, she'd make it all better, she wouldn't think less of him for what this bitch did to him.

"I'm not bad for this, she is," Shinji clenched his toes as a firm scowl wrinkled his brow. As Melona continue to ridicule and mock him for each expulsion, a tiny fire started to build in his heart. It wasn't his fault what she was doing, he was the victim. In time he'd be free, and when he was she would pay for her crimes. His stomach rumbled reminding him that he had only eaten a little rotten meat the day before, "Wonder what she'll try and make me eat today."

With a wave and a flapping of her bunny ears, Melona tossed a hunk of fresh and bleeding meat at Shinji from the door. "Is my toy getting hungry? Your loving owner is gracing you with a little present for my new color and powers," the fully white Melona groped her breasts teasingly. Sauntering over to her captive, she tickled under his chin, "Eat up as we have a long day of fucking ahead of us. I need to be capable of killing your would be saviors if they even want you back."

Something about the meat worried Shinji, Melona never did anything without a purpose. Was she being genuine and wanting him healthier, no he couldn't accept that. Sniffing the palm sized hunk of meat, he couldn't place what type of animal it came from. "You'll lose when she comes. Leina-san won't lose to somebody that has to cheat for power," he set the hunk of meat back down. He wouldn't trust her, he couldn't.

Backhanding Shinji with all her might, Melona plowed the boy to the ground in a slump. "Did I say you could speak?" she roughly grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up. Picking up the discarded meat she rubbed it against his lips, "Now eat what your provider has brought for you! It'll make you big and strong. Fresh breast meat is supposed to be good for virility, and I'm getting addicted to this. Maybe I'll just have to kill Menace when she shows up and keep you for myself. In time I'll even be able to kill Werbellia."

Ok, something had to be up with that meat or she wouldn't be so insistent he eat it. So Shinji locked his jaw with all his might as she bloodied his lips pressing it against them. 'I have to stay strong for Leina-san! She wouldn't give into this. No, she'd fight unto the last! Can't get depressed, can't be like the other day…be strong,' he pleaded with himself. Keeping his eyes shut as Melona dropped the hunk of meat and slammed her palm into his throat.

Giggling madly as Shinji started coughing and hacking from his nearly crushed windpipe, Melona grabbed his face. Sliding her fingers into his mouth, she mutated them into segments to force his mouth to stay open. "What? Don't want to eat the peasant girl I killed? And hear I heard mean love women's breasts," she shoved a small morsel into his mouth and clamped his mouth shut. "Now swallow and I'll let you breath again," she plugged his nose and mouth tightly.

Eyes opening wide, Shinji rebelled against both the thought of being a cannibal and the suffocation. Shaking his head violently against the slime mold enveloping his face, he balefully stared at the insipidly happy Melona. Grunting out sounds of negation, he'd rather die than submit to this one thing, this permanent pollution. He let her know with his eyes and features, that this wouldn't end with her victory. Thankfully, as his vision started to fade to black, he felt her relent and release him. Spitting out the hunk of meat, Shinji vomited just to get what little juice went down, "I won't…be broken."

Her knees bent, she smiled as she ruffled his hair, "They all say that at first. But as the days turn into weeks you'll change your tune." Lowering her hand from his head she caressed his cheek, tittering more as he tried to shy away from her, she let her hand move down his chest to his member. "Is this ready for today's injections? I think I might have a little pink left on me, and you need to fix that," she spun around and showed him her pert and perfectly molded rear that did have a spec of pink on it.

A small sound, barely noticeably drew Shinji's attention to the doorway and away from Melona's faux dark cherry. His breath caught in his throat, stammering and sputtering he covered his shock by looking at the ground and Melona's feet. It was Leina! She was coming up behind the bitch. He-he just had to keep her attention long enough for Leina to strike! "W-why do you hate Leina-san so much? So she beat you in a fair fight, you didn't die…is one lose that big of a deal?" please pay attention to the question and not the woman coming behind you!

Standing back up straight, Melona examined the ceiling as she thought of a suitable answer. Tapping her foot on the ground, her jelly thighs wiggled with each tap, toned and beautiful on anybody but her. "I hate losing, and it made me look bad before Werbellia. Can't have that now can I?" she got back down on Shinji's level. Wiggling her toes she rubbed the sole of her foot against Shinji's prostrated member. Then her head was on the ground, mouth opening and closing like a fishes, as her body fell to the side and dissolved into the rocks.

Her sword still held post strike, Leina panted in deep burst. "How could you let this thing capture you, idiot!" she yelled as she dropped her sword with a clang. Crawling over to Shinji, Leina tugged on the manacle encasing his leg. After several hard and painful tugs on his leg, "Of course you have to be chained up. If I didn't need you for your powers I'd have just left you here."

Wait, what? This wasn't right, Leina wouldn't…no she couldn't have been lying to him! "Leina-san what are you talking about, you…we…you said you love me!" he couldn't look away from her as he tugged on the cuff. Considering cutting off his leg and healing it back into place, he was mollified at the change in his companion. "You came for me, you saved me from her," he'd think it was a trick of Melona's had he not seen her die before his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Leina let out a series of barking laughs. "Love you? Of course I'd say that to keep you tagging along! You provide a service, nothing more! But if you keep being a nuisance I'll just leave you behind. Maybe she had the right idea in keeping you chained up. Not like I WANT you with me. Just your dick and the sap you ooze out of it. The rest of you is repugnant," she spat on him before grabbing his hair painfully. "This is your last warning, bastard, get into trouble again and I'll just leave you behind," she thrust him away.

No, this was all wrong, this went so far against what he believed Leina to be he just couldn't accept it. "You're…you're not Leina-san! I can't believe that! She…I believe in her!" Shinji got to his feet and swiped a hand at Leina. "We went through to much for anything you've said to be true! Who-who are you?" he challenged. A trick of Melona's, it had to be, somehow she faked everything? But how?

Movement out of the corner of his eye saw it, the white slime fragments building back together into a form quicker than he thought possible. "Leina-san look out, she's not dead!" even if it wasn't really Leina he didn't want any needless death. And whoever this was, she was going to free him, and that counted for something until he could find HIS Leina.

"Men just let their pricks think for them. Tell them you love them and they'll follow you anywhere," Leina teased and wiggled her chest at him. "To think I let you touch these, from now on you'll…you'll…" Leina looked down at the blade piercing her chest. Grabbing a hold of the implement, she coughed up a trickle of blood, before turning back to Shinji. "This is…your fault," she slumped forward at Shinji's feet.

He didn't buy it, Leina wouldn't die this easy! "I'm not falling for it! This is all a fabrication, you're behind it all aren't you!" Shinji shouted at the laughing Melona. Stepping over the body of Leina, it looked perfectly like her down to the organs seeping out of the wound. No matter what, Shinji would always trust in Leina's feelings now, after what they went through in the last town he had no reason to doubt. "So stop pretending to be her, you don't deserve to look…" he felt the hands behind him.

In unison the ghastly pale Leina and Melona spoke, "Aw and here we thought we'd actually have you. Annoying this thing is, these emotions you have. But…maybe we can use this." The Leina body suddenly didn't have the armor or shield on anymore and started fondling the captive male. The normal white Melona pressed forward encasing him between the two bodies. "Thanks to you, I can form two bodies now. In time it will be three, then four…who knows how many in time," she kissed him hard and invaded his mouth with her slime like tongue.

Then the shame continued again, only Shinji's resolve was firmer now. It hurt to see Leina, even if he knew it wasn't her, saying how much she hated him. But he knew the real Leina loved him, knew she was coming for him, and in time he'd be free. Pain and pleasure mixed as both forms of Melona had their way with him, mostly using the form of Leina to mock him. As his body was spent, mind and body fatigued beyond belief, he passed out. The last thing he saw was the faux Leina riding him and mocking him while digging her blade into his arm.

The real Leina would come…and they'd destroy this thing. For once in his life, Shinji wanted something, no needed something dead. He hoped it was the only time he ever felt this way. Powerless, weak, and at her mercy Shinji vowed never to let something like this happen again. He'd be more aggressive. Had he fought back at Cattleya's, yes he'd have hurt some of them but they'd have lived. Likely Melona would have caught him eventually, she had said kidnapping him had been her plan ever since she learned of his existence, but at least others would have lived. Next time…next time he'd have learned from his mistke.

X-X

With her back to the cave wall, Shizuka moved as silently as her training allowed. With Shinji's staff stuck under her armpit, she contemplated blowing out the few torches she came across to increase her stealth. Seeing the cave expand into a larger room just up ahead, she stopped and closed her eyes focusing on her hearing. Shambling, the clanking of chain, and occasional grunting could be heard, but not enough to identify what was up ahead. She thought for a moment of how funny it would be if it was her that found Shinji over Leina and the others.

After Leina and Echidna's rather dramatic take off the other day, events happened in a rushed manner. Tomoe explained what Risty and she had seen, Leina's training and the payment for the improved combat maneuvers they saw. Now that was something Shizuka would have wanted to see, the great proud and prim Leina being rubbed off by Echidna. Bet it was hilarious, if not a little hot, to watch. Especially if the rosy hue on Tomoe's cheeks was anything to go off of. After the little bit of laughter ended, even Risty joined in on a good laugh.

Splitting what little gear Leina left behind with Risty, the trio rushed off after the departed women. They caught up to Leina first, more than three miles up the way, as she was catching her breath before rushing off again. After some convincing on Risty's part, mostly that a tired Leina would be easy pickings for Melona, the woman relented to a more relaxed pace. As they went, mostly in silence, Shizuka spent a little time trying to get to know the illusive Risty more. Crude, stubborn, greedy, but also funny, determined, and she saw kindness in how she reacted to Leina.

That night the four of them rested in view of the river, and the bridge to the capitol in the far distance. So close to their goal, but they had this one important objective to complete before crossing that grand construction. Shizuka wanted to bathe in that foul swills innards, carve it into pieces and stretch them out, and selfishly she wanted to be the one to save Shinji. It was foolish, her growing feelings, but he was constantly on her mind! She had seen many larger men, smarter, more attractive, but something about his kindness, his subtle charm, it just made her turn to mush inside.

When they woke, it was Leina rousing all of them into consciousness, Shizuka couldn't fault her for her drive to wake. Risty even looked apprehensive but wanting to move, it was only Tomoe that stayed their moving. After a few moments of meditation with the staff, Tomoe pointed again on where to go. Only this time she had a small smile on her face, but she didn't say why. Finishing their quest to the current dwelling of their prey, the quartet found their fifth waiting for them at the cave entrance. Echidna only said it was fair to have them all go in, as they all had their reasons.

Torches along the wall, Leina commented that they were the same color as the flame as the pyramids, lit the way they walked. Each with weapons drawn, came to a splitting of the path into three. Drawing lots on who took what path, Shizuka found herself without a partner. Risty and Leina went right, Tomoe and Echidna went center, and Shizuka got the left passage. Since she was alone, Leina handed over Shinji's staff. With its wicked power, they all agreed it made up for being alone.

Right now, the cool metal against her skin, Shizuka counted her blessings. "This could bring the whole chamber down if needed," she patted the bulbous head. If she had to use it, she'd have to be careful. Wouldn't do her any good to bring the cave down on her head, but if worse came to worse she'd get the final laugh. Creeping up to the lip of the room, her eyes adjusting to the brighter light of inside, she found her breath lost to her. Working her mouth several times, no words coming out at first, finally she was able to shout, "Shinji!"

Rushing into the room, whatever danger be damned, Shizuka rushed to the laying form with that familiar brown mop of hair. His lack of clothing didn't bother her, she didn't notice, neither did the fact he was covered in dried blood and other fluids. Spinning him onto his back, her eye catching sight of his lower movement, she gently patted his cheek. Trying to rouse him subtly but directly, "Wake up, Puppy-kun, wake up! It's time we got you out of here!"

Waking with a jerk, Shinji instinctively wiggled and fought against the hands holding onto him. In blind panic his arms and hands flailed about batting at Shizuka's attempts to calm him. "Stay away! I won't submit to you! They'll come…somebody will!" Shinji sputtered out as his hands were finally grasped by the wrists. After a few moments of fear, he blinked his eyes rapidly a few times, "S-Shizuka-san? I-is it really you?"

Sadness intermixed with joy at that face he was making, the extreme happiness and relief radiating out of him was telling enough. Smother his face against her chest, his flesh was hot against her exposed skin, "Who else would it be Puppy-kun. You gave us all quite the scare when Leina told us what happened." Pushing him back a little, the tears already in Shinji's eyes, she couldn't help but kiss his eye lids for a moment. "You're safe now, well soon anyway. Let's get you unchained shall we," she pulled a lock pick out from inside her clothing. She felt his hand on her back, desperate to maintain some form of contact, as she worked the lock.

"I was starting to think…starting to fear you'd never find me," Shinji gushed out. Grabbing a small amount of cloth from Shizuka's back, he possessively refused to release it. "W-where is everybody else? Tomoe-san and Leina-san? They weren't…hurt were they?" he yanked his foot out of the manacle the moment it was free. Rubbing his hands over the ankle that had been trapped, tears still streaming down his cheeks making clean tracks in the grim, "I'm so happy to see you."

Oh she wanted to tease him a little, but even Shizuka knew now wasn't the best time for such antics. Handing his staff back to him, "You need to keep a better handle on that staff of yours. Things would have been a little easier on you if you had it…in hand." Well she wasn't totally able to keep the innuendo out of her voice. It was a moment of pure bliss to see him blush at the comment, whatever that bitch did to him it hadn't ruined his personality. "Let's get your clothing back on. It wouldn't do good for you to flash the others. We picked up two more women on our way to get you," she winked as she lead Shinji over to his discarded clothing.

Putting his clothing on with such haste that he fell to the ground while pulling his slacks up Shinji bounced heavily off the ground. "They're all safe? D-did you find both of her forms? S-she can split herself into two now. S-so you need to be careful," Shinji pulled his cloak around him like a shroud. Once he was fully clothed, he moved far closer to Shizuka than he normally would have allowed. Seeing her giving him a smirk, "S-sorry, just…I feel…s-safe with you right now. It's been…I don't want to talk about it. But it was bad."

Kissing his forehead, she ruffled his hair playfully. "You stay as close to me as you like, hun. Nobody is going to say anything about it, and if they do I'll put them down," she flexed her bicep and let the light of the torches shine off her blades. He was handling this far better than she'd expected, but given what she knew of the boy's past…what was more pain and shame. Not a good thought, that he was able to cope so easily to something that would break others, but she was glad he took solace in her. Wrapping an arm around his waist, marveling in the heat again, "And I didn't see that thing, but when I do I'll…"

Walking into the room, her hair fluttering at her sudden stopping, Tomoe held her blade out defensively. "Y-you've found him and freed him already?" Tomoe slid her feet along the ground grinding dirt as she went. Giving each side of the cave a quick glance, she nodded and lowered her guard, "We found the cunning beast hiding in the other channels before taking her out. Leina and the others are outside waiting for us."

Whether it was Shinji clinging to her back, sliding behind her, or the soft whimper that left his throat, Shizuka wasn't taking any chances. "So you already took the monster down huh? Well that sucks as I'd like to have taken part of her as a trophy over this," she patted Shinji's leg rapidly. Keeping one hand on the hilt of her weapon she tried to think of something she could ask to prove whether or not this was Tomoe and not the creature she wanted to own. A growing feeling of adrenaline pumping through her body made her body vibrate. Best of both worlds, saving Shinji and killing the culprit. "Say Tomoe, want to make good on what we said we'd do back before we separated at the dessert? If we go out there Leina won't really let us," she slide up behind the woman and grabbed her shoulders softly.

"Shizuka-san what are you…but…" Shinji stammered but shut up when Shizuka raised a hand. He clutched his staff to his chest like a talisman to ward off anything that might spring itself. "C-can't we just get out of here? W-we don't know if they took out the weaker or the s-stronger version of her," he inched closer to the door. With Tomoe and Shizuka blocking the entrance though, he kept a good five feet between him and the others.

Gently touching Shizuka's hand, Tomoe bashfully nodded as crimson blossomed on her cheeks. "I don't know if it's the best time for it, but you're right about Leina," Tomoe turned around. Glancing over her shoulder at Shinji, the woman smile shifted from gentle to vicious as the woman's eyes shifted. "Why don't we start with yo…" she stopped as Shizuka's blade went punched through her stomach and tore upward cutting her upper half in two. Oddly both halves of her mouth asked in unison, "Was it something I said?"

Shoving the dissolving form of Tomoe away and to the ground, Shizuka slashed at the things legs. "Puppy-kun knew it was you, and Tomoe was to much a prude to agree to a little three way with cutie here," she slashed downward again cutting the creature in two. Diving over the congealing Melona, Shizuka stood in front of Shinji, guiding him with her body. "Thanks hun, I wouldn't have doubted her had you not been leery. She must have been following us once we got in. Just leave this to me," she spat into the puddle of pink.

Shinji didn't give either Shizuka a chance to act on her comment or Melona a chance to reform. He rushed the puddle of woman with a mighty war cry and slammed his staff down atop her. "Never again! I won't let you hurt anybody else! Never again!" he slammed his staff down again and again. Aiming at the largest mass of pink slime he could with each slam, he splattered her across the room. But it didn't stop the mass from trying to trying to reform, it did however start a cave in. Eyes red rimmed with rage and shame, he continued to attack until Shizuka grabbed his arm, "She can't…get away…with what she said…did. Where is her better half?"

Grabbing Shinji's arm, Shizuka pulled him away right before a bolder from the ceiling came crashing down on the bulk of Melona. "I know you need this, baby, but we have to go now, or we'll die in here," she jerked on his arm. For a moment she met eyes with the normally timid young man and was astonished at what she saw. The peaceful and tranquil man was replaced with an enraged berserker. Shinji's eyes were cold and hard, totally unlike he was normally like. But after a moment of exchanging a gaze, the firmness left and the tenderness came back in. Wrapping her arm around his waist again, she pulled him down the tunnel as the whole cave started to shake and more rocks fell.

With Shizuka pulling Shinji at rapid speed, the pair met up with the other women at the impasse. Once they saw Shinji the others nodded and made for the exit. Dodging rocks and debris as it fell, they made it out only a few moments before the entrance collapsed in a plumb of dust and pebbles. Risty and Leina had small cuts and abrasions liberally covering their bodies, but Tomoe and Echidna were free of any wounds.

After only a few moments of panting, Leina dove at Shinji taking the man to the ground as she rubbed her face against his chest. "You stupid-stupid man! Don't you scare me like that again! I was so worried that she'd kill you or worse," she cried out sharply. Once she recovered enough to actually separate from his chest, she peppered his face with kisses as his glowing hands soothed and fixed the wounds he had access to. Locking lips with the man for a solid minute of kissing, she broke away red faced and panting, "Sorry I didn't kill that monster. She-she slide out of a small tunnel once the cave started to shake."

Jealousy, raw and powerful rocked Shizuka's body as she watched Leina pamper and be pampered by Shinji. She saved him, he said he was safe with her, and yet Leina got all the reward. Kneeling by his side, she patted Shinji's shoulder, "Looks like that other half got away. We'll get her though, just have to find her and whoever she works for." Looking at the other women, Risty was smiling broadly, Echidna scowled and walked off, while Tomoe blushed and tried not to look at Leina cuddling with the prone man.

Gently pushing Leina off of him, Shinji got up to his feet and smiled sadly at Shizuka. Apparently he sensed some of her anger and offered what he could. "We need to hurry, your sisters are walking into some sort of trap. And I know who she works for…I've dreamt of her. Well nightmares," Shinji went into a brief and without details recount of the conversation he overheard of Melona and Menace. Walking over to Risty, Shinji stopped and drew his hands back, "I…I could heal those if you want. Bu-but my hands are…dirty. I'm dirty. If you don't mind, I'm sure they told you of the after effects of my healing."

Laughing broadly, Risty grabbed Shinji's hand and pressed it to the small gash on her stomach. "You ain't dirty at all boy. Little blood is nothing to be ashamed of, and what happened in that hellhole doesn't mean anything to us. As for feeling randy, well it won't be the first time," she slapped his shoulders a few times. Guiding his hands to the wounds as she wanted healed, she pointed at the bashful man, "So THIS is the man huh? I expected bigger and more muscular. Glad I'm wrong. You're right ninja, he is a cutie." She pushed Shinji into Leina's waiting embrace.

Shizuka fought against the smile, but it came regardless. It was endearing to see them hug, it was the end of one very painful ordeal for the man. Likely it would result in more than a few nightmares, and possible furlong from him wanting any loving, but he'd recover. After seeing that face of his, Shizuka knew that he had seen much in his short life. This was just another sad page in it, but one he'd recover from if they were there to help him. "Well, we better head to that bridge to warn those Vance girls of the attack coming. And I want another crack at that monster," she headed over to Tomoe who was resting on the ground.

Pulling out the braid of hair, Leina held it out to Shinji. "I brought this to you, you shouldn't lose something this important to you. To us," she put it into his hand. Her eyes went wide as Shinji pushed it back into her hand and closed her fist around it. "S-Shinji w-what are you…this is the symbol of our of…" she stammered out.

Kissing Leina's cheek softly, Shinji moved a step back from her. "I-I want you to keep it for now. S-so I know it's you. In the cave…she mimicked you all day yesterday. If you have this, I know it's you…that it's not her in disguise again," he rubbed her hand a little. Grabbing the gear that was dropped, Shinji walked with an uneasy stride.

Smart move, Shizuka had to admit, and it did help her a little to see that Shinji wasn't broken. The quartet eventually left the destroyed cave and headed towards the bridge and the battle they knew was coming. Shizuka overheard Risty telling Leina she'd allow another duel. Apparently Leina showed far more skill than ever before when fighting the main body of Melona. When it came time to sleep though, Shizuka was more than a little happy and surprised when Shinji curled up next to her. Giving Leina a fake look of confusion, they knew to give the man a little space. She earned a little loving, a little peace, after that battle. And Leina allowed it. Shizuka hadn't slept so well in a long time.

X-X

Notes

Like I said a bit darker than the past few chapters. But I don't want this to just be fluff and happiness. I wanted to branch out a little with this story, and I hope I didn't turn any of you off of the story. Their won't be many chapters like this, but a few will happen. I'll try to treat the subject materiel with the respect it deserves though, not just wagging it around for shock value.

Next few chapters will defiantly be happier…well the next will be a bit more action with the battle at the bridge, but then more madcamp adventures in the city as we add Melpha to the story a bit more and others that we haven't gotten to yet. Nyx, more Menace, and others.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to support this oddity.

Later

Mercaba


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer

Back up to this little ditty of a story. Moving away from last chapters darkness is a bit more reactionary and progress moving towards the conclusion of Season 1 of what made up Queen's Blade. I'll need to finally watch beyond that point I guess. Hope you're all having a good new year.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 11

Staring across a particularly large and ornate bridge at the capitol city of Gainos, Shinji's shoulders hung listlessly at his sides. The gates were heavy looking, braced with metal and chains, and more importantly they were closed barring any attempt at entrance. There went any hope of avoiding the battle Melona had hinted at, and that made Shinji clutch his staff harder. That woman, he loathed her, was going to try and kill Leina, Shizuka, Tomoe, Risty, and countless others in service to her infernal master. What was she intending for him? He shuddered.

Patting Shinji on the shoulder, making the lad jump skittishly, Shizuka clapped down hard but not painfully. "Shin-chan, you got something on your mind, or are you trying to learn some new power and will that door open?" her smile was warm and wide. Dropping some wood in the circle of stones that would work as their fire pit, the ninja let her hand trail down Shinji's back. "We got here with time to spare. Her sister's will be fine, and since we know it's coming we can prepare for it," Shizuka guessed at Shinji's plight.

"And tis likely the door is barred as the Queen knows of the impending battle to," Tomoe more demurely put her dry weeds and fire lighters down. Fixing the strap her kitana hung on, the warrior maiden sat on a nearby overturned log. Clearing her throat, glaring a little at the overly close Shizuka, "Once we have proven we are worthy combatants the doors shall open for us, Ikari-kun. Until then it is best we relax and conserve our strength."

He felt safe here, despite what he knew was coming, and that made Shinji's heart warm all the more. They had marched at a steady pace for most of the day, foregoing any prolonged stops for cooking, until now. With the gates closed, it wasn't like they could go further anyway. All the while though, Shinji couldn't keep his mind from heaping self-abuse and accusations on top of shame. Memories of what Melona did to him, his doubt and fear, he was far from over it but he had learned his lesson. But he had to apologize to these wonderful women that saved him. Leina though, did she blame him?

Moving over to the pile of wood and kindling, Shinji scanned the horizon for the huntresses Risty and Leina. She hadn't talked to him much, the look on her face was too hard to read but it worried him. Getting started in trying to get the fire going, "I guess it's just a little worry is all. We don't know how many things they'll bring…" He couldn't do it, could he ask them if they were upset at what he had done? They had to save him from his gullibility, his wish to not hurt others lead to…to that cave. Another dark chill worked through him, "A-are you two worried about their attack? And once we get into the city for that matter?"

Taking the flint and tinder from Shinji's shaking hands, Shizuka held the trembling lad. "Is that all that's going through your head, Shin-chan?" she wasn't harsh but the words weren't friendly either. Tossing the tools to Tomoe who got the fire started in two strikes, Shizuka led Shinji to one of the three logs and sat him down. Leaning in close, delicately she held him to keep him from flinching away, "You want to tell us what is really on your mind, lover boy? Don't worry, Tomoe and I won't tell anybody if you don't want."

He tried to free his hands from Shizuka, part of him thought he was still dirty from the cave, but her grip was like steel. Both of the women that shared his visual heritage had the look of not taking no for an answer. Stopping his fidgeting, "Well the fight is part of it. Nanael hovering around Leina-san is another, but its…in the end its…" He felt his eyes starting to burn, he fought against it though, and didn't it shame them for him to be weak at this time? The fire popped as some of the wood settled, he jumped at the sound. Feeling Tomoe sit next to him, sandwiching him between the two, Shizuka's thumb rubbed his hand softly. "I guess…I'm worried you blame me for getting caught, for delaying everything, for…for just causing problems. I mean Echidna-san even left afterward," unable to hold his head up, it felt heavy, his chin bounced off his chest.

"Ikari-san, don't let her actions cause you alarm. She was one of the first to hunt off for you, and likely she is hunting that slime now," Tomoe nodded and stoked the fire. Warming her hands on the fire, the dwindling sunlight illuminated her pale skin wondrously. "As for blame, we spoke of such before and as a group realized one thing. That thing, that beast, would have gotten you regardless. It was her plan, and she'd have stalked both of you until she got you. Nobody blames you, though I think Leina-san blames herself," Tomoe seemed to exude heat in the chilling twilight.

Still holding Shinji's hands, her grip slackening a little, Shizuka used her free hand to embrace the boy lightly. With her arm around his shoulder, "Yeah Shin-chan, we don't hold anything against you. Well…I guess I hold one thing against you. Next time you want to sleep with me, do so when I'm awake first, and well…" She trailed off softly before leaning in that little extra distance and gave him a chaste kiss on the side of the mouth, "And know that I won't get in your way with Leina-kun, but my bed is always open for you love."

Quite despite himself, Shinji's cheeks reddened and he believed she meant every word of it. "I'll…if she's willing talk to her later about everything," Shinji found himself captivated by Shizuka's little revelation. Flighty and teasing him before, that seemed like years ago, held a new light in lieu of those hushed words. Another weight off his chest was that at least these two didn't hold anything against him, "And t-thank you for not…not being upset with me for sneaking into your bedroll. After the cave, it was just…I felt…" He didn't know how he felt really, but safe, protected, maybe even loved were closest.

Pointing a smoldering stick to the south along the river, Tomoe scowled just a trifle. "It seems our hunters and that angel are on the way back," Tomoe followed Nanael flying with hard attention. Drawing patterns in the ground with the stick without watching, she made a charm of defense in the dirt. "She only seems to come when she wishes something, and has done naught to help Shinji-san here," she leaned a little next to the boy. Since the cave, the woman had been subtly warmer to the lad, standing closer, and just a little more prone to light touches.

Not wanting to see too much into anything, Shinji tried to let Tomoe's gestures be just coincidence. Laying his staff close at hand, it still wouldn't move quick to his hands as it once did, he wanted it ready just in case. Maybe it was Leina but maybe she'd been replaced along the way. Getting off the log, the cold rolled in quickly as the warmth of women fled. "Leina-san, Risty-san did you get anything for me to cook?" he wanted to start making amends to them. As they had walked earlier in the day, Shizuka said again and again how she wanted to try his cooking again to the point every one of them had marked anticipation.

Tossing Shinji a bundle of rabbit and fish, Risty's grin was infectious. "If you cook half as good as Leina says, I'm going to take you for my own someday," she drew a small knife and handed it to Shinji as she passed him. Rotating her arm working a kink out of it, the spiky haired woman rummaged through her bag for a dark green bottle. "Anybody up for a small drink?" she bit the cork off and spat it on the ground. Pouring some into the cup that materialized in Shizuka's hand, "It's mead, so it's not too strong."

Moving away from the group, Shinji found Leina looking pensively at him but not saying anything. He wanted, no needed to talk to her, but with others around it wasn't proper. Maybe after they settled down for the night they'd have time for themselves to talk. "I'll move downwind so the smell doesn't ruin dinner," he saw her nod at him, "but I'll stay inside shouting range." That went without saying right now, he'd want to see them and his staff too. Oh how Alleyne would rank him poorly for his failure, another woman he'd have to apologize to for being sullied.

Staying close at hand, Risty's bottle being passed around the group and drained slowly but surely, Shinji listened to the women chat. The hunt had been good, Nanael not helping physically but pointing out where the game was. As the mead was ingested, they started telling stories, raunchy stories. Keeping himself focused on the meal, Shinji skinned and deboned the meat (a feat he was getting much better at), and cooked as best as he could. As the first of the nights stars crested the sky, Shinji handed out plates of food to his companions. "I don't have all of my gear, but this should be good. Once we get into the city I'll make a proper banquet for you as reward for everything," he didn't see any scorn on any of them. No, they were warm, inviting, and thankfully not smothering him with worthless platitudes. They all acknowledged what happened had, but they weren't drowning him with meaningless prattle. And for that, Shinji felt himself caring for them all the more.

After the meal was finished, all the women fawned over it genuinely, Tomoe cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if we scouted the area a trifle. Mayhap we can see one of Leina-san's siblings or make a plan of defense," Tomoe got to her feet and nodded at Risty and Shizuka. "Knowing what is coming for us will allow us to better prepare for it," the fire cast a baleful red glow over all of them.

Picking at her teeth with the skewers of one of her ravished supper, Nanael let out a ladylike and refined belch. "Well I'm not leaving right now, my stomach is to full of my vassal's food," she cooed and tickled Shinji's chin. Showing at others though, "But as for the rest of you, be a good idea for you to go around. Won't do me any good if you get slaughtered and him captured. I need him to refill my bottle anyway." She held out her bottle of holy milk that was nearly empty.

As Shizuka and Leina started to argue with the selfish and lazy angel, Risty held her hand up. "You three go, leave the camp to Shinji and I to defend. I want to have a word with both of them anyway," her cheeks were flushed with too much mead. Moving off the log, the woman stretched her toned and tanned legs to maximum pleasure and rested her head against the log. "Your man sure can cook a wonderful meal. Can't wait till we get you someplace with better supplies," she belched without worry.

"Shinji, if you want…if you don't mind," Leina, who sat across from Shinji during supper, got up and checked her gear.

Waving his hand dismissively, Shinji started cleaning up the mess and salvaging what could be reused. "I'll be fine, Leina-san, especially with Ritsy-san and Nanael-san here," he saw that look of debate on Leina's face. She'd stay if he asked, or take him with her if he asked for that, but they needed this. To work on their trust, they couldn't spend every moment together out of fear. "Your sisters will need us to be ready," he grinned stupidly as Leina kissed him followed by Shizuka pinching his cheek. And like that, the women walked into the dark held off by the fire and soon were just vague shapes in the distance. "You wanted to talk to me, Risty-san?" he hadn't known the woman long, but he was painfully reminded of Misato in her attitude.

As Nanael flew above them, her wings flapping lazily and her hand scratched her belly, Risty gestured for Shinji to move closer to her. Once he sat on the log by her, an arm's distance away, she grabbed his wrist and drew him to lying next to her. "We trust each other here, Shinji, and like by bandit gang we stay close when we talk," her breath was hot and fragrant against Shinji's face. Whispering softly into his ears, she never lost her playful nature, "I know this is a little forward, but I'd like some of that milk of yours. I can sell it to help fund an orphanage for war orphans like myself. You're a nice guy, Leina has fine taste, that's why I know you'll do it. And that you'll go to Leina tonight to comfort her." The last part had an edge to it, more telling than asking.

It amazed Shinji that after everything that happened to him since arriving in this world, both good and bad, that he could still get embarrassed at seeing skin. "R-Risty-san, if you need some I'll help, and I want to talk to Leina-san too," Shinji bashfully looked away from Risty's toned legs, the tattoo stood out in the dark. This woman was darker than Leina, knew the harsh realities of life, Shinji suspected, like Shizuka and himself. Wincing as a small bottle hit his head, Shinji found Nanael's jar in his hand and her snoring above them. "Guess I can get hers too. D-did you have any place you wanted me to heal while I…um…get it ready?" he could see scars littering her body.

Passing the empty mead bottle into Shinji's hand, Risty shrugged, "I'm fine for now. That last bout of it made me a lot more randy than I thought I'd be. Been a long time since I had a roll in the hay, and if you did it now I'd likely make you take responsibility. With Leina being as touchy as she is right now, likely not the best idea to give her reason to doubt. So you do what you have to, and don't take too long." She rolled over on her side shoving Shinji away.

What could he really say to one of the women that saved him? It was just a little thing really, especially considering the past. Heading out of the way, still within view of the fire and with his staff in hand, Shinji rolled Nanael's jar in his hand. He hadn't thought about doing such an act, was far from wanting to at the moment, but he owed them too much. Sitting by the river, he let memories of times with Leina run over his mind and his holy power flared making the cold he felt inside dwindle and fade. After he finished with the two jars, the shame he felt was far less than when it had been Shizuka and Tomoe asking for the same task. Funny how time would change how one looks at things.

"Shinji, a-are you done?" Leina asked softly down river. She held out the braid when Shinji drew in on himself a little, before approaching him and sitting at his side. "Y-you doing alright?" she sounded pained and fearful.

She was trying, and that was more than enough for Shinji. Putting an arm around her waist, she squirmed a little closer to him. "I'm doing better Leina-san. It'll take some time, but I won't let her beat me," he scowled at the memory. He'd win, Melona wouldn't break him, and accepting Leina here was the first step. For a good twenty minutes they just sat there, holding hands and watching the fireflies dance atop the river. Leaning against Leina's side as fatigue started to work on him, "Leina-san, d-do you blame me for what happened? For not trying harder against those church women, for not getting free on my own? I can't see how you don't." He didn't want to ask, but he had to.

Pouncing on Shinji, tears glistening in her eyes, the two bottles Shinji had tumbled to the ground. "NO! No! If anyway is to blame it's me. I should have been there with you, not watching that fight. All those horrible things that happened to you, if I hadn't…If I had…" she just crumbled against him as her own fears and doubts beset her.

With Leina's breastplate pressing against his chest, the weight was cutting but he didn't care. Stroking her hair with one hand and back with the other, Shinji joined her in a small cry. "I don't blame you either, Leina-san. What happened…would have happened. Melona was stalking us, she was…is evil. And her plan was to hurt you with what she did, but she would have done it to me even if I never met you and learned of my little ability," he found himself believing it himself as he spoke. Soon they were both asleep, Leina on his chest. In the morning they woke up with Shizuka's blanket over them. The healing was progressing well.

X-X

"Don't go too far ahead Nowa, and play gently with the young man!" Alleyne called out dispassionately. Ahead of her travel companion and herself Nowa and a young human boy played with a strange leather ball. They had run into Cattleya and her son Lana after Alleyne had such a feeling of dread that they had to change direction. Their original plan was to approach the capitol from the north, but a few days ago Alleyne just had to change direction as she was pervaded by such a feeling of dismay. As of yesterday morning though, the sensation was gone, leaving only the mystery what caused it in her mind.

Hoisting her mighty weapon behind her along with a sack of javelins that would make most men buckle, Cattleya was just pristine calm. "Oh, you don't need to fret over Lana. He so rarely gets to play that he gets a little rambunctious. You don't mind us traveling with you do you? It's only been within the last week that we decided to partake in the tournament, and I find myself a trifle unnerved," her voice betrayed none of that worry. The giant of a woman smiled demurely despite the imposing figure she made.

So this was one of the fabled duo of ogre slayers, Alleyne was a little stunned to say the least. She had kept herself up to day on the humans of importance and she had heard of Cattleya and her husband multiple times. "I have no reason to deny your use of this road. I do find it a strange thing. The Cattleya I heard of was nowhere as calm and collected as yourself. I heard tales of battle rages, spent cities, and a much more violent figure. I must update my contacts," Alleyne rubbed her chin with her forefinger. Thoughts of Cattleya also held stories of her and her husband wrecking inn rooms, which made Alleyne think of her own husband. How Shinji was doing, good she prayed.

"Catch Lana! GO far!" Nowa called out jovially. Tossing the ball into the air as high as she could the young half-elf cracked the leather ball with her staff sending it flying. "Lou go help him!" she nuzzled her pet before tossing the creature out after the giggling toddler.

Clutching her hands together just below her navel, Cattleya made her already impossible bust seem even bigger. Coquettishly, Cattleya just wiggled a little, "You've heard stories about my past? I didn't think anybody still spoke of my earlier life. Becoming a mother though, it took some of the more volatile elements from me. That and my husband going missing…" Her head rested on her permanent pillows for a moment of somber reflection.

Tumbling to the ground after diving for his prized toy, Lana caught the ball and rolled along the ground. "I caught it! I caught it! Your turn Nowa!" Lana called out and pitched the ball. Inheriting his mother's strength, the slender looking boy hurled the ball with a surprising amount of speed back towards his play partner.

Those breasts, they made Alleyne green with jealousy. Didn't she hear men prefer larger size, what if her husband wasn't happy with her size? Part of why she wanted time apart from Shinji, was to come to terms with herself and her decision. Something about the man just struck Alleyne as a once in a lifetime opportunity. He was timid but strong, attractive but not garish, willful but shy, and a countless other dichotomies that she couldn't deny. He wasn't perfect, she knew that, but neither was she. And she made her choice, married him, and now she was bound to him in this life and the next. Elves married forever. But that didn't mean she was fully prepared for being a wife, thankfully he wasn't controlling.

"I did hear he had gone missing, is that why you've taken to traveling with your child?" Alleyne asked. Taking her staff off her back, Alleyne gave it a few masterful strikes as nervous tension built up again. Something was coming, she could feel it in the air as it was chill despite the time of year. Rubbing her arm, trying to warm herself up she added, "If you do not mind my prying that is. I will admit that conversation is not a skill I practice much." Another thing she had in common with her husband, shyness. They just showed it differently.

Either reacting to Alleyne or feeling it herself, Cattleya shifted her weight and drew her own weapon. Waving dismissively as Lana noticed and came to a stop, "Just testing the weight Lana! You go on playing with your new friend." She cast a sidelong glance at Alleyne, a knowing look. "As for your question," her tone was losing some of its warmth, "That is true. I learned that nothing would change if I didn't act. Staying at the shop and hoping wouldn't fix anything. Leina made me realize that." At mentioning the woman Cattleya's face went a little hazy, "And then there was…"

"You've met the Vance woman and her…co-companion?" Alleyne found herself stuttering. Was it possible that this woman had met her husband, they had missed each other by only a matter of days? Did that have something to do with her unease over the past few days? There it was again, that sense of being watched, stalked almost as they traveled down the plain dirt road. With so few trees it felt odd, alien after spending years in the ancient elven forest. "D-did you meet hu-young Shinji?" her chest warmed as she thought of him, maybe they'd meet soon.

Covering her shocked expression with her hand, Cattleya's mouth made a perfect circle. "Oh my, I didn't know you knew of them as well. It truly is a small world at times. We had the honor of hosting the pair at my shop for a few days, before the unpleasantness. Shinji was the one that made the ball your friend and my son are playing with. Lana really took to Shinji, and well I did as well. Such a sweet man, I hope all is well with him," she sounded scared almost fretful.

That chill wormed from her stomach to her chest and finally to her limbs, but Alleyne's face showed none of her growing fear. "Unpleasantness? Did something happen, did he do something wrong?" was it all an act? She didn't want to believe it, a lie or a misconception. Shinji was caring and kind, he couldn't have tried to take a married woman with his powers. "A-and why did they stay so long with you?" damn girl do not make rash decisions. It didn't do to make impetuous and split decisions, learn all before anything.

"Master Alleyne! Master Alleyne, you won't believe it, but Lana here knows Shinji! They played together and he was that famous chef we heard about when we approached that human settlement!" Nowa's face was full of joy and excitement. Grabbing part of Alleyne's tunic, the spastic girl jumped up and down frantically, eyes dancing with delight.

Alternating between the two travelers, Cattleya's eyes waved a little, glistening just a trifle before she knelt down by Lana. "Now Lana-honey, do you need to use the bathroom? You've been holding it for awhile, so why don't you go behind that bush over there and take care of business," she pinched her son's cheek. After a look of pure shame, unable to meet the beautiful women's faces he walked with, the boy scampered off quickly and out of hearing range. Watching the boy's head like a hawk, Cattleya held her mammoth weapon at the ready. Slowly and directly she informed the pair, "I didn't want Lana to hear this, but during an impromptu battle with a dwarf called Ymir, Shinji was captured by agents of the grand church. Leina went off after him immediately after and I've not heard from them."

"C-captured…my student…" Alleyne's body trembled with a unique mixture of anger and fear, "zero points!" They had watched the battle between Cattleya and Ymir, the dwarf wasn't much a threat without her technology. Patting Nowa's head, the teenager's eyes were glistening, "Fear not Nowa, young Shinji's training in healing will mean he is not easily slain. And his goal was the church so perhaps it is only hastening his needs." But before he visited back to his old world, she'd have to force him to promise to come back. She wasn't going to lose her husband so quickly after marrying him.

Rushing off towards the sparse bushes, Cattleya shouted loudly breaking both women out of their shock, "Lana! Don't scare your mother now, where are you?" The woman spun about widely, her blade carving great trenches in the dirt. "Lana?!" she tore the bush out of the ground and threw it hastily.

Holding the boy's head facing outward to her chest, Echidna leapt out from behind the crest of a hill. "I found this cutie being harassed by a snake," Kelta slithered closer to his nesting place. Handing the child, now horribly red-faced and bashful, back to his mother, Echidna's eyes danced with delight as she saw the full party. "Oh-ho, so it isn't just the weapon smith after all! I lost my real prey, but the eternal virgin is an acceptable second place," somehow the jovial tone she held wasn't quite reaching her eyes.

Racing over to the wild southern elf and the fretting mother, Alleyne momentarily paused as Lana's head vanished into Cattleya's uncanny valley. Ok, maybe there was such a thing as too much, as the boy might suffocate in between those things! Once the boy's head popped out again, gasping for air, the elf found herself able to talk of more important things. "We have no time for your games, Echidna, Cattleya what was it you were saying about the Vance woman?" she had to know more!

But before Echidna or Cattleya could say anything Nowa, likely just having good intentions, had to let a lot of cats out of the bag. "Master Alleyne isn't a virgin anymore! She's married to Shinji and maybe Nowa will be too when we meet up next!" her hand went to her budding chest as she swung out her staff. Lou jumping on the edge pointing at the snake enthusiast clawed at the hissing snake. "And he's been taken in by church people, so we have to find him!" she missed judged the scenario perfectly.

Her staff fell from her hand and bounced her foot, but Alleyne didn't even notice it. Body going ridged and stiff, the elf just stared open mouthed at the smirking Echidna. This was NOT supposed to be public knowledge, and here Nowa just casually blurted it out. And what was this about her considering Shinji as well? "I-I-I…" her face burnt horribly, she felt internal point count was in the teens. To make matters worse was that smug almost haughty look Echidna had. "S-so what if he is my husband, and N-Nowa was correct. You can no longer call me that vile nickname!" she had wanted to stop the mocking, but this was NOT how she meant it.

"Oh my I didn't know Shinji had more than just…and you and he…my he must be manlier than I thought," Cattleya lowered Lana back to the ground. Heading back towards the road, Alleyne still shell-shocked and embarrassed, the mother kept her child's hand in hers. "It is nice to see you again Echidna, you left before breakfast when you stayed with us. D-did you know of Shinji's predicament?" Cattleya peeped in.

Walking backwards, right in front of Alleyne, Echidna bent forward to let herself sway to and fro. "And here I thought you'd never find anybody. I bet you forced it on him didn't you? Had him heal you so he couldn't resist I bet. As for my darling puppy…he had a bad few days, but he's safe now. Waiting for the Vance sisters at the gate to the capitol, where minions of the swamp witch are planning to attack them. The one responsible for…" in a rare show of true emotion, Echidna scowled and spit, the ground sizzled.

"N-Nowa go play with Lana, he shouldn't hear about this," Alleyne's bangs covered her eyes and she was glad. Fixing her barrette, forcing more hair to cover her eyes, she didn't dare let this bitch see her eyes red. Something had happened to her husband, but here this wild-elf was mocking her…forcing the truth in her face. Shinji didn't have a choice, not after she had forced him to do, but she knew…she KNEW he cared for her before she did it. All she did was force the walls of lies away. Echidna could not cheapen this, nor Shinji and her feelings! Once Nowa, who gave her a pleading look…she'd have to tell Nowa what happened when they were alone, was gone she turned to the sadist. "Now, tell me what happened to my husband," she said flatly.

As they walked to the bridge and the closed gate, now in view as well as a small group camped by it, Echidna did as she was asked. Sparing no detail, no element was left out as the tale was told. Oddly emotional, Echidna spoke to the duo of women that had different types of feelings for Shinji listened. When she finished her voice was queerly prideful, "So despite it all, he's mostly unchanged. Leery yes, likely won't hold his hand the next time somebody attacks him, but still the man he was before. I was hunting Melona, but the trail went cold around where I found your little cutie."

So much had happened, so much happened while she wasn't around! Leina, she was supposed to look out for him! Stupid-stupid caring husband, Alleyne would have to punish such a silly man! Running from the group, aiming for the group camping by the bridge, Alleyne was one with the wind. It was them, it was HIM, Alleyne saw him standing just as he did when met him. He was sitting on a log while two other unknown women sat across from him, Alleyne dove at him and tackled him to the ground. Well the punishment would come later, right now she had to see how he was doing…how he was feeling. And after she spoke to him, found out he was (while still disquiet) not broken, she smiled at him. One of her rare and beautiful smiles, and he smiled back. Then she gave those two women, a red head and black haired woman, a show of her repressed desire as she practiced battling his tongue with her own.

X-X

It was only midday, but already Leina was uneasy and frustrated. The day had started wonderfully with Shinji's arms around her stomach spooning her from behind. It was amazing how secure and warm just sleeping in the same sleep mat made her feel, and she could tell he felt the same. After the ordeal they just went through, it was a stark reminder that things could and would get better. They just laid there for a while, both awake, just enjoying the warmth they generated that fended off the morning chill.

Finding the two bottles, Nanael and Risty's, that had caused Shinji to separate from the group caused the first grimace of annoyance in Leina though. Nanael she could expect to be greedy and selfish, Leina wasn't overly fond of that impish creature. Though finding that Risty had asked for some left a blemish on the image of the proud warrior in Leina's mind. When they rejoined the group, Shinji giving Risty the old mead bottle, well Risty's exuberance for the poultice left Leina slack jawed and fuming. She lifted Shinji off the ground, spinning in a wide circle laughing, and then proceeded to open mouth kiss him, Risty claimed it was just being overwhelmed with relief. Apparently Risty funded an orphanage and Shinji's contribution would pay for the remainder of Risty's life. After the rather showy thank-you, Risty headed off after Echidna's trail leaving the morning work to everybody else.

After the morning meal was finished, the memory of the still giddy Risty in her mind, Leina held Nanael's jar in her hand. "Angel! Nanael get down here!" she called out to the aerial intruder. Casting a worried glance over at Shinji, currently packing up their gear and cleaning his cooking utensils, Leina tapped her foot impatiently as the angel descended. Waggling the bottle complete with blue bow got a hastier movement, "I want to talk to you about something, Nanael. Away from Shinji if you don't mind."

Her wings flapping slowly, a worried yet dopy smile on her face, Nanael rubbed the back of her head. "W-what do you need…uh…Leina?" Nanael still wasn't too good on human female names. Leaving a few feathers as she hovered at Leina's level, Nanael had the look of somebody caught between a rock and a hard place. Laughing unevenly she asked, "Something you need to know about how to keep my vassal's attention?"

Not liking to take the strong armed approach, Leina saw little option in getting fast answers than to resort to it. Tipping the bottle, letting just a dribble of milk fall from the bottle, Nanael instantly balked. "Now that I have your attention, what do you know about getting Shinji home," she had to know despite fearing the answer. How could Leina trust the flighty creature that seemed to just giggle and fly off whenever Shinji pressed for any other issues? Where Shinji was passive, Leina was aggressive. Holding the bottle with the fluid cresting but not flowing over, "I know you're not telling him everything. And we didn't go through all this mess just to have you lie to us."

On the ground, under the bottle and waiting to catch anymore should it fall, Nanael's eyes were teary and her perceived abuse. "I told you most of it, really I did!" she said defensively. A shrill yelp bellowed out of her as another drop fell onto her hand, she licked it instantly. "Fine…fine. The higher level angels can send him back to his home dimension. There is an ancient relic in the grand church apparently, and an angel can send creatures and their companions other places. And it turns out time runs a lot slower on his home realm," Nanael's shoulders sulked as her wings stopped flapping.

Dropping the bottle as her fingers went slack, Leina hadn't meant for any additional spillage. "Y-you can send him AND others back to his home? Y-you can send me with him?" Leina's mind was assaulted with the possibilities. Could they go and come back, would he want to come back, would she? A whole new world to explore, one of wonders that he spoke of was very alluring. "And all you need is some relic from the church to take us there?" she asked incredulously.

Catching her curse, Nanael put a cork into the top of the bottle and tied it to her waist. Exasperated she replied, "Maybe, I didn't fully understand it all, but mostly yeah. Something about needing somebody from the realm as a component to send them back, but maybe the spell would take the angel and anybody holding onto the target. But I don't WANT him to leave. If he leaves I'll eventually be sent to hell! Don't you care?" she hugged retied the bottle in a double knot. Scowling angrily at Leina, Nanael took to the skies to keep her bottle safe. "Ah! I'm missed a battle!" she shrieked and flew off.

Mind still whirling about potential traveling, Leina shambled off after Nanael leaving Shinji, Tomoe, and Shizuka to finish the morning chores. Waiting for an upcoming battle that she knew little about left not only her but the others uneasy about it. Once her sisters arrived, maybe before, that witch would be here again. Justice would be meted out, oh yes, Leina had no doubt about that. "With the tension so high, not surprising theirs has been a little infighting," just who though left her wondering. She wanted another duel with Risty, just to see how she progressed since that last one.

"Risty?" Leina asked cresting the hill following the road. Spotting the normally vibrant and exuberant warrior dragging her mace along the ground, Leina's breath caught in her chest. Had…had Risty lost a fight or something? Rushing along the road to the woman, Leina found herself able to run faster and longer than before. Was it another benefit of her time with Shinji, her training, or both? Her sword jangled at her side, it bounced off her metal greaves, "Risty! What happened? You've only been gone for about an hour."

Shambling back, Risty halfheartedly shook her weapon at Leina as she approached. "Was hoping for a little action to relieve some stress, but that damn mercenary just cheated and ran off," Risty pointed at two pinpoints at her thigh. "She had that snake bite me and ran off. Said she saw tracks or something, I don't know," her voice was dull and hinted at annoyance. Spinning her hand in a small circle, the mace cut through the wind. "So what have I been missing in camp? More waiting and fretting over this little encounter? Personally I want it over so we can get to the city. Want to contact my men to get this sold," she patted the bottle at her side.

Eying the twin pricks of teeth, Leina gasped and drew back. "It's not poisoned is it? Should we get Shinji to try and heal you?" she leaned in closer now examining the wound. Those thighs were so toned and muscular it was intimidating. Of all the women Leina knew, Risty truly was the most muscle bound and beefy. Six-pack abs proudly standing out, bulging biceps, and trimmed and toned everything, Risty was intimidating. "What happened to Echidna after that?" that woman…Leina couldn't figure her out.

"Nah, I don't think it's poisoned, doesn't burn or anything," Risty rubbed the bite making her short pants ride up higher. Her tails of cloth billowed outward showing more leg, "As for the snake woman, it's like I said, she saw some tracks and headed off after them." Her fingers continued to rub the bite moving a little higher, "Speaking of your…our little healer," she claimed small ownership, "How are things going with him? He wasn't very talkative during breakfast."

Looking back at the camp, hidden by a rise in the hill line, Leina couldn't keep the timid grin from her face. "He's not much a talker you see. I'm sure he's not over what happened, but it's not holding him back. Though your little thank-you shook him up I must say. And myself included, didn't think you'd be so…" forward, telling, brash, open, insert your term here. Leina didn't necessarily like how the women she traveled with seemed to gravitate around Shinji the longer they stayed. Wanting to change the topic from her soon-to-be husband to something else, "D-did you know I actually hit Echidna once when she trained me?"

Bending at the knees, Risty plucked some grass from the ground and let the wind take it. "Seems like rain is coming. As for Shinji, keep an eye on him. Just because he seems fine doesn't mean he is. I've seen some of the kids from the orphanage that went through…bad times seem fine but deep down weren't. So we'll just keep an eye on him, but not smother. That wouldn't help," a lost coldness pervaded Risty while she stared out into space. Shaking whatever dark memories cleared out of her subconscious, "I saw you train a little. Seeing you covered in sap and squirming with that woman isn't my thing. But you really hit her?" Risty had a cheeky grin as she got up and popped her back, thrusting her chest forward and her head back.

Not allowing herself to think dark, Shinji was fine and he had enough people watching him, Leina basked in her finer moment of training. "Yeah, I came up with a new technique and got a solid hit right on her back. At first I was too terrified to move, but in the end I've overcome it. So…I think, maybe, if you wanted…we could have a little spar ourselves?" she asked timidly. After the last, humiliating, defeat at Risty's hand, Leina was worried the woman wouldn't allow for another duel. But she had to, Leina just HAD to show Risty how she improved, to get her approval.

"A new technique, what did you name it?" Risty flexed her arms back and forth, first her mace arm then her shield. Bouncing on her feet, Risty's mighty red tresses sprung about freely and unbound. "Should be something fitting to the move or what made you think of it," Risty again touched the bottle at her side for the fifth time since Leina came over.

What made her think of the move? Well what lead her to it was Shinji and her desire to save him, but naming it after Melona would be a travesty. Something happy, a good memory, but also fitting to the move. "Dragon's tail," Leina said softly and mostly to herself. The happiest memory of her relationship with Shinji was their first real time together without any coaxing. Added was how the move was similar to the idea of how a spinning dragon's tail would lash out quick and dangerously, "Y-yeah Dragon's Tail."

Nodding, Risty turned and headed away from the camp with a spring in her step. "How about you go tell the others, get some lunch for us, and then you show me this Dragon's Tail of yours," a smug satisfaction befell the woman. A wicked glance over her shoulder, "I won't go easy on you though, Leina. If you can't impress me I'll be tempted to take that man under my protection lest he fall into one of those bitches hands coming for us."

Giddy, maybe today was going to be good after all, Leina headed to the camp to get a little early lunch. So what if Echidna cheated in a fight with Risty, it didn't lessen her hero in anyway, Risty was still a mighty and proud warrior. Leina prayed she became half the woman Risty was, Tomoe was just being a little over skeptical was all. Hearing a cry though, Leina's heart quickened, "Had that been somebody saying Shinji's name?" She was sure she heard it, but was it just the wind? Picking up her pace, rushing at full speed, she saw a figure clad in green diving across the camp and tackling somebody to the ground.

"Get off him you…" Leina vaulted down the hill towards the camp and the pile of limbs and cloth on the ground. An elven cap and a red hat, Leina's sword flew out of her hand and embedded itself into the ground a few feet away from the two. "Alleyne is that…you?" oh how she hoped it wasn't, she really hoped it was something else. Of all the people she didn't want to see, it was Shinji's wife, not until they could get a story to tell her. Nobody here blamed Leina, save herself a little, but how would the 'other woman' feel?

Rolling off Shinji, Alleyne picked Leina's blade out of the ground and handed it back to the warrior. Helping Shinji off the ground, the elf did not seem emotional in any way save for her eyes, they were furious. "A warrior losing their weapon, 10-points," that voice was flat and emotionless. Eying the band of hair at Leina's side, Alleyne's lip curled up a little but didn't show teeth. "Husband, we must speak now. Leina do stay here, I'll speak to you after," taking hold of Shinji, Alleyne started dragging the man away.

"L-Leina-san, d-don't worry about anything. We'll be right back," Shinji was obviously flustered at the sudden appearance and assault by the elf. "Alleyne-sama, would you like to walk down by the tresses of the bridge by the water?" he extended a hand forward, and with a nod at Leina he departed briskly.

Approaching Leina tentatively, Tomoe offered a friendly hand. "Fear not, Leina-san, we would have defended him if we felt any ill intent. Shizuka, would you get some water for our sleeve?" Tomoe tossed the now miffed looking shinobi the plug-suit arm Shinji gave them. Once the eavesdropper was gone, Tomoe fixed her sash, "A rather dramatic morning is it not, on the eve of our battle. To think I'd get to my goal only to be barred at the door." She gestured to the sealed gates.

Watching the slim and waving derriere of Shizuka descend in the opposite direction from Shinji, Leina took a few tentative steps in that direction. Maybe spying on the elf wasn't a bad idea. "Same with me. I heard of the wonders of the capitol, but the gate wasn't mentioned in any of my books. So how were your travels before meeting up with Risty…before things got complicated?" Leina took to sitting on the log. Wiggling on the wood, a splinter worked through the cloth protection she used, "We haven't had much time to talk of positive things since we met on the road by those poor church women."

Sitting next to Leina on the log, just a little closer than would be considered friendly, Tomoe daintily put her hands on her waist. "Well with the issues of the last few days, all of our minds were more focused on other things," her fingers balled up and relaxed over and over. "Was that really the elf you mentioned before, the one that is married to…" She looked away from Leina down towards the river.

Spotting additional women walking their way down the road, three large figures and one small, Leina leaned forward to exam them. By the size and coloring, she assumed who they were and judged a good mile or two away from them. How far did that woman run to get here…how much did she already know? "Yes that is Alleyne. And if you see that orange garbed woman up the path that is her pupil Nowa," Leina pointed at the troupe.

While the women up the road, and Leina suspected one young boy, walked towards them, the wandering warrior and musha miko spoke of the perils and benefits of their travels to this point. Tomoe spoke of the gambling at the inn, getting lost along the way, and her fight with Irma. Leina spoke of Cattleya, the date at the lake (leaving out the more intimate details), and her encounter with the bandit gang. All the while they basked in their growing friendship, the sense of companionship, shared trials, and hardships. After the finished talking, they could make out Cattleya, Nowa, Lana, and the smirking Echidna, Tomoe's hand was casually on Leina's thigh resting comfortably.

"Leina-san, w-we're done talking now. But Alleyne-sama wants to talk to you," Shinji announced as he and Alleyne crested the slope to the river. Waving at the now running at them Nowa, Shinji's smile seemed to reach his eyes. "Seems like a lot of the people we met along the way are going to be here for this tournament of yours," he stood at Leina's side.

Grabbing his hand, Leina held it to her cheek with one hand as she gently brushed Tomoe's off her thigh. It was just an accident, women didn't feel that way for other women right…even her sister was just confused. "Shinji, could you do me a favor and take some food and run off to Risty down the way, back the way I came. You can take Nowa with you to catch up," Leina felt herself chilling as the fear growing. She watched as Shinji rushed over to the approaching women, of course Echidna had to put on a show, Cattleya shook his hand and Lana hugged him…must Shinji be so popular? He headed off with Nowa and Lana, holding the boy's hand, they headed off to keep Risty busy until their duel. She was going to need it now.

Briskly stepping in front of Leina, cutting off her view of the departing group, Alleyne tapped her foot pushing her boot on further. All she did though was grab the twin braids at Leina's side, hold it while running a finger down Leina's hair, and drop it. "You're mistaken, it isn't that it takes me twice as much to equal you. You are only half the woman and warrior I am, Vance. I leave my husband in your care and what do you do?" she sneered and smacked Leina hard. "Nobody blames you, nobody but me," her eyes held nothing but cold contempt.

Leina and Tomoe tried speaking to Alleyne, but the elf didn't listen, didn't stop, she just stood there disapprovingly. A few minutes of silence later had Echidna and Cattleya enter the impromptu camp as the sky filled with clouds and thunderheads. Cattleya offered her condolences and asked how everybody was doing, Tomoe just stood at Leina's side offering support as Alleyne scorned her. No, it wasn't going to be an easy time with her.

X-X

Her zweihander crackled with the excess of electricity she had used to down her foe, Claudette nodded at the defeated Risty. It had been a long and hard ride from the desert to the borderlands and to the capitol, but it hadn't weakened her skills at all. Nothing could diminish the greatest general and servant of Earl Vance, his illegitimate daughter. She had to honor his wife's, the late Maria Vance, last order to lighten the man's burden.

Bereft of the warmth and love that the man, her father, doted on her half-sisters, Claudette had to work extra hard to earn her place. While she had her cute and darling Elina, their father fawned and prepared Leina to succeed him. While Claudette could see the decision was based on Leina's age and additional mental strength, it was confusing how such a woman could abandon her responsibility! That was one thing Claudette couldn't forgive, irresponsibility! Leina, and all the nobility, had to take the burden of the people into account and work for them! She would defeat Leina and force her to accept her responsibility, honor her father's request, and then all would be well.

"So this is all the mighty bandit warrior was, the one that assaulted our keep and helped Leina escape," Claudette dabbed what little sweat she had accrued. Thunderclap, her enchanted blade, was put back over her shoulder its weight was comforting. The battle had been of moderate challenge, her lighting being needed to win, but nothing to worry about. Funny how the woman's legs went out from underneath her before the attack, but she'd not take anything for granted. She couldn't. "Now, tell me where is Leina Vance, I know you were in her company. My spotters saw you yesterday along the river," she made good use of her resources.

Taking a step forward, putting the younger woman and small boy behind him, a male approached. "Nowa-san, take Lana-kun back to the others," the man said as he gripped his strange weapon. Kneeling by the fallen Risty as the others ran off, his hands seemed to glow a faint light for but a moment before being kicked away. "W-who are you anyway, why are you hunting for Leina-san?" he gasped out clutching the boot print Claudette imprinted on him.

So was this the male the cursed mercenary had mentioned? Echidna said Leina was traveling with a man, and she had heard tales as she traveled. The description of Leina was always accompanied with those of a man, some hinting at an infernal healer. Law, holy law anyway, stated such were to be killed or turned over to the church. Claudette wasn't going to let this creature usurp the destiny of the nobility, enslave her spoiled half-sister, and in doing that decay her cherished half-sister's heart.

Stepping over the fallen Risty, color already returning to her face and the heavy panting receding, Claudette had all the proof she needed. This man was devious, "So you are the male that has corrupted my sister then." Drawing Thunderclap again, Claudette kept herself cold and emotionless as always. Growing up in the shadows, as the cast off servant of her father, Claudette had far more in common with this man than she knew. "What have you done with my sister, monster," she held her mighty two handed weapon with one hand pointed at the whelp.

Touching her blade with the head of his staff, the man's face hardened comically, "I'm not a monster, my name is Shinji Ikari. And…Leina is going to be my wife! I didn't corrupt her. I saved her life as she did mine." His smaller frame seemingly trembled in his odd assembly of armor. Reaffirming his stance, gripping the staff in a known elven pose, he inched closer to her. "Do we need to fight, you're her sister right? She's said nothing but good things about you. Said you were fair and level headed," a hint of hope wafted out of him.

So Leina thought positive of her? Then why did the most beloved of Earl Vance never tried talking to her? Why had she been forced to grow up an outcast, forced to do the hardest of tasks, the bloodiest of tasks. Watching both Elina and Leina grow up smothered with the best of things while she was grown as the bodyguard to all of them, it was hard to see…but she wished it true. Tapping the staff, testing the lad's strength, Claudette's eyes widened just a trifle as it didn't move, "You are stronger than expected, Ikari. But I cannot allow your wishes to be fulfilled."

"Stupid snake poison was time delayed," Risty gasped out panting. Sitting up behind the Thunder General, the defeated woman tried getting up only to have her legs give out from under her. "Couldn't you have healed the poison first and my wounds second?" she sounded too happy to be actually upset. Her bulging arms pulsated as she dragged herself further away from the potential battle ground. "As for cutie here, you'll find him much more a challenge than you think. Your sister won't give him up either," she mocked the stoic general.

Casting a baleful glance at the fallen Risty, Claudette took a quick swing at the man. The blade sparked brilliantly against the odd metal of his staff. It moved, but not as much as she expected it too. Same went for the recovery of Risty, normally warriors hit with her lightning either died or were unconscious for hours. More proof that he was the healer she heard of. "Leina is nobility, duty and responsibility to our people and her father are paramount! She will be wed to a man of father's choosing," she reeled back and swung hard and over handed at her target.

Bringing his staff over his head and holding it with both hands, Shinji gritted his teeth as his feet sunk into the ground. His knee buckling a little under the strain, "She doesn't want that life though! Why can't she lead the life she wants and wander the land helping people?" A trickle of blood ebbed down the side of his mouth after Claudette swung three times down again harder each time. Thrusting his staff up to meet her zweihander on the fourth strike, Shinji offset the woman and pressed forward. "As for being her…I suspected that it wouldn't be as easy as she thought. But as long as I can be with her somehow…" he slammed against her blade and bowled her over to the ground.

Unsuspecting the force of this smaller man's actions, his words rattling her mind as well, Claudette felt a wave of disorientation as she fell back to the ground. Her head colliding with a small rock, she saw stars as pain exploded. "We cannot change what we were born to, boy. If you knew anything it should be that, peasant," she had to admit he sounded learned at least. Feeling him crawling over her, warmth and pleasantness oddly correlated where his hands touched, his evil magic! "Get off me vile sorcerer, you'll not pollute my mind," she fought to knock him off but the staff was like a mountain. Though his touch did clear her mind of the pain of the rock.

Staring into her green eyes with his blue, Shinji looked more hurt than the woman he pinned down. "Why does everybody assume I'm evil? And why can't we talk without fighting! I don't…I don't want to fight Leina's sister," he looked pleadingly with his eyes. Straddling her, his hips on both sides of her chest and his groin right up against her bust. "Can we talk, just talk?" he relaxed just a trifle.

He was weak, soft of heart! Claudette could use this to her advantage. It wouldn't be the first time she had to dirty herself to fulfill her mission, father's orders were to be seen to. "Fine, perhaps I was hasty in attacking you. You have the look of somebody that is more willing to talk than fight, a rare trait in a man," she did believe that. She coughed hoarsely as the staff pulled away from her throat and the wonderful air rushed back in. Sitting up, knocking the body off her chest, it stirred her in ways she didn't like to feel. A warrior, bodyguard, and at times ender of lives, she did not want to feel like a woman. Getting up, she could see a quickly approaching group of others. "Now, Ikari was it? Let us put aside our weapons and talk as equals," she laid her blade between her legs.

"Don't trust her boy, she's just looking for a window to take you down! You can beat her and she knows it, that monster staff of yours is your only advantage," Risty coughed out as she started crawling towards them.

Gently putting his staff down, Shinji's expression was one of firm acceptance. Almost as if he expected her to lash out at any moment. "If this is what I need to do to prove I'm not evil, that I'm not corrupting her sister I have to," Shinji addressed the approaching bandit. Holding a hand out in friendship to Claudette, "I'm not worthy of your sister, I know this, but I want to make her happy. With what she said of you, you care for her too. So…why won't you let her live the life she wants, even if it is with me?"

Clenching his hand hard, she saw a bitter smile on the boy, his eyes…those cold blue eyes were familiar. They were her eyes, the eyes that she saw whenever she looked into the mirror. The eyes of somebody that craved affection but didn't know how to get it, eyes of somebody that suffered many degradations and life threatening challenges, and the eyes of somebody that prayed to be accepted but doubted it would happen. And she betrayed him, just as those eyes showed expected it.

Drawing him in close, spinning him around so his rump was right against the apex of her legs, she put her arm against his throat. Claudette wouldn't kill him, doubted she could, but she could suffocate and knock him out. "You should never have met her, boy. All you'll do is cause her pain in the end. She has her duty, and duty means doing what you don't like," she felt his fingers clawing at her gloved arm, his feet struggling. Lifting him off the ground, his feet kicked at her knees, his bag ground against her chest. Oddly enough she felt her nipples harden at the touch as warmth spread out of his hands. As she felt herself flush a little, moisture drawing out of her, his body went slack. Dropping his body down, "I am sorry though. You are not the evil creature I was suspecting."

"I knew you were a c!nt, but this was a lot more than I was expecting," Risty spat out as she crawled over Shinji's body. "All this man wants is to make that naïve sister of yours happy, and everybody else for that matter. But you're to blinded by duty and responsibility to see it. Weren't you conceived by a concubine too…even if Leina is to replace your father, can't she have her own?" Risty started slapping the boy trying to wake him.

And make Leina's children outcasts as she was? No, Claudette wouldn't wish that shame on her sister's children. Picking up Thunderhead, Claudette leveled it towards Leina as she approached, "It is better it be this way in the end, for both of them. Judging by your voice, you can sooth him after she is gone." She left the two and approached her rebellious sister. While Claudette did love Leina, loved her dearly, she had to do her duty first and instill Leina as the next queen. Then Claudette would serve Leina and Elina as she had her father, though serving Elina hopefully had added benefits.

"Sister, what did you do here?" Leina challenged as she ran up to her blade in hand. Seeing the unconscious Shinji with Risty panting heavily by him, it was a telling scene. With the others of her party keeping a distance, and storm clouds gather, Leina swallowed hard and got into a defensive stance. "We have to tell you about something. An army from the Swamp Witch is coming. They're planning on killing all of us, once Elina gets here they'll likely pounce on us!" Leina held her shield out in front of her.

Sitting Shinji up, prepping him against her side, Risty shook his face. "She knocked him out after lying to him. He tried talking peacefully with her and she just strangled him. Damn snake's bite look my legs out from me, but they're getting better. Leina, you'll have to MAKE her listen to us," Risty eyed the bottle at her side but didn't do anything with it.

Swinging hard against Leina's shield, her hands hurt from the vibration and Leina had to stumble along with the blow to maintain footing. "That thief said the same thing, but I'll be gone before they get here. I'm taking you home, alone, Leina. Father has named you his successor and you need to be kept safe," Claudette stabbed forward. When Leina deftly avoided the blow, unlike how she had the first time they fought, Claudette's eyebrow raised. "You've improved, impressive. Wait…an angel?" she gasped as Nanael flew above them cheering out happily.

"Wandering Warrior Leina against Thunder General Claudette…START!" Nanael's rump flew up into the air as she thrust her hand downward. Nearly tumbling into a cartwheel with her momentum, the angel brought up the viewing orbs and opened up the official dueling arena.

Her emotionless mask dropped as a fierce scowl crested her beautiful face. If what Leina was saying was true, having their fight broadcast would signal the enemy to attack. "I will have to make this swift. If you are right we have precious little time before this foe is upon us. Leina, submit and come with me. Leave this man to his own fate, you are to be wed to a lord of father's choosing," she swung high. It was a feint, making Leina duck into the real attack her mighty leg into her stomach. It connected with a satisfying thump, but that blasted breastplate absorbed most of the blow.

Rolling with the impact Leina was quick to get back to her feet, a spinning attack hit Thunderclap hard. "I'm participating in the Queen's Blade tournament! I am going to be his wife! And I will surpass even mother's legacy!" Leina hammed on Claudette's defenses. Tossing her shield to the side, freeing up her hand, Leina gripped her blade with both hands. "I've created my own attack, Claudette, let me show you my Dragon's Tail," Leina lashed out with her newly christened attack.

Not used to the sudden surge of attacks and skill, Claudette hardly blocked all of Leina's strikes. Her hands were aching from the constant hard hits, but she wasn't outclassed yet. Leina was good, but now that she knew of the changes in her sister she'd not be taken off guard again. Summoning up her willpower to use her enchanted blade, she felt the familiar sensation of energy coursing through her. "You're making this hard on yourself. Elina will be upset if I hurt you, but I have no choice," she held her mighty weapon skyward.

Leina jumped back, eyes wide in fright at the impending blow. "Please don't do this!" Leina cried out, but then incredulously, "Elina and her detachment?" She looked out at the approaching woman and her posy of guards. Then the lighting crashed from the sky.

Claudette wasn't expecting the blow to hurt, it never had before. But then again her blade never had as many cracks as Leina had put into it that last named blow making a hardline split along the length of the metal. "It failed…" her blade shattered and crumbled to the ground. Most of the bolt was absorbed into the ground and the fragments, but enough of it riddled her body to leave her beaten and unable to move. "Father…sisters…I'm…I'm…" she couldn't finish…but the word was 'worthless'.

"Due to the blade breaking I call this a draw!" Nanael cried out as the vision spheres went dull, the fight over. Elina approached the group, Shinji and Risty back on their feet joined them. And as Shinji healed the injuries Leina sustained in the lengthy fight, he cast his gaze at Claudette. She looked away, still no expression other than shame, he healed her anyway. They could hear the hoof beats, many-many hoof beats, the army was coming, battle wasn't over yet.

X-X

Menace felt tired but did not perspire, it was more mentally taxing than physically she realized. Ever since she left Melona, that horrid but necessary companion, days ago she had been working with Airi with in summoning the fiendish creatures to be the bulk of their forces. From time to time Airi had to stop to feed, several of the women that she drained were now members of their forces. While Airi went off on her feedings, Menace chatted with Setora or simply rested to recuperate. Oh and Menace stewed over her plans for Melona when she got her only remaining slave back.

"She is a classless beast, reprehensible," Menace muttered as Melona sauntered about. The slime had what looked like a large dog or a wolf inside her body, well half of one as the other half was eaten away. Hating that grin, undeserved, on the slime's face, Menace couldn't keep her voice silent. Cold yet regal, "So where is my beloved slave, Melona. And know I'll ask him what you did to him." Oh and for that matter why had her color changed from pink to white and the sense of power increased so much?

Reaching into herself, Melona pulled out one of the animal's bones without meat and tossed it into a small pile. "He will be at our little slaughter. I let them take him so I wouldn't have to find the cave again. And I get the joy of crushing his little pets before reclaiming him," she cooed and winked at Menace. Posing in a risqué pose, she kicked a leg sultry at the ancient princess, then sat on one of the reanimated corpses. "I'll let you have him after I'm done, that is if Werbellia lets you keep him," she pulled out another bone.

As another lightning bolt arced across the sky, Airi summoned another half dozen undead minions and wiped her brow. "You are lucky you are undead Menace. This is sweltering work if you have a pulse. As for you," she pointed angrily at Melona. The maid's coquettish and docile façade faded to violated anger, "Do not talk so disrespectful to my master. The Swamp Witch gave you life and Menace here. She brought me from the infernal realm to this world. We owe her all, and I will not allow you to take it for anything else."

Now the servant was one that Menace could and did like, as much as she could like somebody else's slave. Airi was beneath her, a demon, but at least pleasant to talk to and knew her place. "Thank you Airi, and I agree. We owe the Swamp Witch much, but I will repay her in my own way. Amara will rise, and then I'll owe her nothing," she gripped Setora by the base of shaft. The constant companionship of the staff was slowly grinding on her as her desire for that other…her servant…rose. The servant had made her almost alive again, maybe, maybe if she could be with him she'd break free of the invisible servitude to the Witch.

"Menace-sama only needs to worry about her own needs! That and getting us more warm bodies to have fun with," Setora licked at the air and wiggled against Menaces hand. Over the past day, Setora 'accidentally' found himself rolling into both Melona and Airi. He found himself in interesting and compromising places, those that angered Airi and made Melona giggle. Menace saw it all, and remembered. Wasn't that act, that wanting of just pleasure and fun been what caused this state?

Summoning her powers, Menace refused to accept her own damnation and brought two dozen skeletal creatures not all humanoid to animation. "My powers are fine enough to make up for the worthless creature that does nothing but prattle, eat, and mock our benefactor," something about Melona just bothered Menace. Being quite spoiled herself, Menace could sense it in others and Melona was rotten to the core. She hated working like this, it wasn't something she was meant to do, but until she was free of the yolk of the Witch she would honor the one offering her the chance for revenge. Watching as one of the blue spirits that followed Airi about flew across the plains towards them, "Time to fulfill our obligations is soon it seems."

"Yeah, I could have told you that," Melona chided with a giggle and bounced on her animated chair. Pulling out more of the animal, she hucked it into Setora's mouth skillfully. "I saw that young Vance girl when I got my puppy here," she rubbed her belly, "If those images Werbellia showed us were real. Won't take us long to get to them if we move now. And I'm ready to play with me toy again." Her hands hanging above her chest squeezed and her own hand went between her legs and rubbed. Moaning out suggestively, the slime slapped her mount with her free hand coaxing it into action.

Summoning her scythe, Airi approached Menace with a hint of trepidation. "I trust her nearly as much as you do. But the Swamp Witch knows better than we, and she is powerful," the red haired maid admitted. Gesturing to the horde of undead behind her, Airi held the soul of the damned in her hand and nodded. "This one tells me our prey is close, it is time to move after all. I hope we do not kill the middle Vance daughter though. Her taste was delectable, I'd so love another taste. It was so different, so tantalizing," Airi licked her lips as her head lolled to the side a little.

"As I hope that thing doesn't hurt my slave again. I know abuse is needed to keep their type in line, but what she did was beyond even what the cruelest leaders have done," Menace felt bitter recrimination. Her mind was forced to clear a trifle from the naive and spoiled way she had lived and died, while far from noble and selfless she was at least noticing it more. Glory for Amara, glory for its leader, and then pleasure for the leader, that was the way of life. "If she tries to take him from me again, we may be two rather than three. The Swamp Witch will forgive us. I'm thinking she is plotting darker than we know," she swung the overly happy Setora viciously.

The duo followed Melona at a decent pace, trailing the small padre of horses and the youngest of the Vance sisters. Battle, if an army against a few women could be considered such, was nearly upon them. Werbellia did not want those women she showed her generals to enter the Queen's Blade tournament, why she didn't say. Those who owed their life to the witch did not question. Though now, to Menace and Airi at least, Werbellia instilled another order. "Capture the male. Bring him to me," the order psychically entered their heads as the river came into view.

Menace bit back a cry, she was far from stupid just lacking common sense, lest she alert their query of their approach. "But he…he's mine," she mouthed. He was, he had vowed his service to her! Didn't her claim take precedent over that woman that could summon any damn man she wanted from the nether?

"You always have me, Menace-sama, you don't need anybody else," Setora chimed in hearing Menace's cry. Nuzzling close to her stomach, bouncing up at the unprotected underside of her chest and the flat and smooth thighs that sat on the back of Menace's own animated mount.

She didn't hear the staff though, she didn't care much for his perversions at the moment. That one moment of feeling her heart beat again, being alive again, that was what the undead thought of. And that thought was tied to the one that gave her that feeling, her servant. "Let us win this fast and elegantly. Then we can deal with the rest," grim determination set on her face. Yes, the time for battle was nearly upon them, then they can worry. In the air they saw the globes of the angels showing a battle starting, Leina was one combatant Airi gasped, and the other was another of their targets. Good, attack them while they're weak. They increased their pace.

X-X

Notes

Well rather than just jump into the battle and have that this chapter, I wanted to have more fallout from the last and show a bit more into Claudette and Menace's minds. Hope you don't mind, next chapter won't be just a big battle either…battles in writing don't go over to well for me ^_^.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to enjoy the story as I move on. On a side note though…to you my dear 'guest' reviewers…I appreciate the reviews but just yelling at me to post chapters isn't very good. You might not know this, but Wander Pilot is only one of four stories I'm currently writing, and I do have a life away from writing fan-fiction. Sadly this doesn't pay me at all (one of those ff writers that do it for the fun) and I do have a life away from the keyboard. I write when I can, sadly it is not all the time.

Later

Mercaba


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer

Well this is the end of 'season 1' of this chapter so I best get to watching more of it to get a better handle of things. From what I gather though I'll have more free range on what I get to write about things. Lifes been odd, not bad but confusing. As for my strange "Guest" reviewer…I know you like the story but posting reviews on other stories saying 'write this' only angers me and makes me frustrated. If you MUST yell at me, make an account and PM me instead.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 12

Elina tapped her forearm impatiently as she gazed out across the horizon. The army of the dead could be seen approaching across the flat expanse of land. Some five miles out, she had plenty of time to convince Leina and Claudette to leave with her back to their lands. The problem was those others, those foreigners that had filled Leina's mind with silly notions and ideals. Dirty little foreigners with their pagan ways, and the filthy diseased elves! How had her lovely sister ever fallen in with such an unfortunate group! Elina had to save her naïve sister from those that wanted to corrupt her.

"Captain Elina, we are prepped and ready for battle," Tanya, a short black haired woman, said as she willed her mighty stallion over to the stoic captain of the royal guard. Saluting as the woman fired a fierce glare at her, the timid looking mousy girl did her best to maintain dignity. Pretty and featuring a body Shinji would eventually relate to matching Ritsuko Akagi if the woman exercised more, Tanya swallowed hard. "Ma'am, what are your orders for us?" she gestured to the platoon of cavaliers lining up.

Spinning around, her cape billowing out with flourish, Elina didn't care what happened to these women. "Stand ready and wait for my orders. I'm going to try and talk sense into my sister into leaving. If I am not able to, you will be the first line of defense against those," Elina pointed her gauntleted finger at the approaching hoard. Swiping her spear down at the ground, digging a deep trench into the ground, Elina smirked as she saw the fear in the young woman's eyes. Didn't this woman know she was only good for defending her betters? Hearing the faint cords of Leina's voice, Elina had to move fast, "Are my orders understood, or do I need to replace you as my lieutenant?"

Patting the lance hoisted at her beasts side, Tanya nodded and saluted again. "We will be ready and able to follow your orders my lady. W-we shall not falter," fear coursed through every word and body movement. With Elina saying nothing else, the doomed solder rejoined her small detachment of highly trained sacrificial lambs. The storm clouds still overhead, the air was thick and heavy, "We prepare for battle ladies! Form ranks!"

Yes, let them slow down the enemy, give her more time to get through to her delusional sister. Walking over to Claudette who was making emergency repairs to her zweihander, Elina gave her darling sister a careful pat on the arm. "It is good to see a friendly face out here, and that I'm not the only one trying to get her to come to reason," Claudette would be a powerful ally. While Elina loved Leina with the passion of a thousand suns, she did love her oft gone sister Claudette too just not as much. Marveling at the extent of the damage done to the blade, "What happened to Thunderclap? I've never seen it so heavily damaged?"

Replacing the damaged pieces with older inferior parts, Claudette looked up startled for a moment then smiled. "Mistress Elina, I was not expecting you out this far from the keep. The Earl's orders were for you to stay in our own lands in case of attack. But I do find it encouraging to see you here," she spoke harsh but true. Screwing in the last of the bolts keeping the blade in place, Claudette held the blade out and inspected it. "As for the damage, Mistress Leina was the cause. She is adamant in participating in this tournament. She has gone so far as to develop a unique attack that nearly destroyed this," she put her blade on her back and stood up.

"You need not call us 'mistress' so far from the keep, we are sisters after all," Elina felt her innards warm though. If only Leina would call her that…well Elina felt her legs dampen just at the thought of it. Her head piqued to the side as Claudette stumbled closer to her no other reason could explain it. Watching as Leina talked to that-that man and the elf filled the youngest Vance sister with hate. How dare they get so close to her sister! "Do you think we can convince her to leave these fools to their fate? An army of the dead and captains of the Swamp Witch are not simple foes. And for what, a tournament that doesn't matter. Leina will be queen regardless," she tightened her hand on the shaft of her spear.

After standing at a very close range to her youngest sister, Claudette grunted and shook her head. Fixing her unneeded gear to her horse, Claudette nuzzled the affectionate animal. Smacking its rear, sending the animal running to safety, "She will not be convinced, E-Elina. You saw her fight with me, heard her conviction. We will fight her, we will win, and she will fight in the tournament and I will as well. When I defeat her, then we shall return. The problem is that man." Claudette watched her horse running further away with what could almost look like worry.

Yes the man, she had been thinking of what to do about that THING all during her hunt for Leina. Innkeepers told Elina many a tale of the beautiful warrior and the scrub that followed with her. So what if the man could cook, after the Dragon's Tail inn and the little girl that informed her of so many things. Elina didn't mind having to rough the girl up, peasant scum should know their place, she left no lasting scars or bruises. Girl should have just confessed the truth about what the man did, the soon to be dead man.

"We don't need to worry about him. Leina will forget about him in time," Elina found Shinji and smiled wickedly. A rare gift she had received at birth, trained in its uses in secret, Elina focused her mind on the boy. "I'll go talk to them and try and talk sense into her. As for the battle, we'll have my squad slow down the bulk of the army. Maybe we can still escape if we try," she shared a moment with Claudette, the sun peaked through the thick clouds to paint Claudette's face red.

Imagine all your anger as a ball…Imagine putting that ball of hate and pain into the mind of who you wanted. The stronger the pain, the greater the hate, and then the cursing words would come to her mind. Saying them would cause mental anguish and possible death. Oh she had words for that male, words she had never felt before, they crawled in her mind like a miasma. Passing the woman with the massive chest and her whelp of a child, the woman was reading a blade bigger than she was, Elina whispered out, "Numquid parum vobis est miliens."

"Ah! Headache," Shinji yelped out and clapped his hand to his forehead. An odd glowing emanated from his hand as he massaged it. Stumbling forward into the arms of both the older elf and Leina, he fell back into Alleyne's arms. The labored breathing that left his panting hard his legs going weak he nearly fell down, he shook it off then and stood up tall. "That was odd, never had a migraine before," he gently freed himself from both women.

Stepping between Shinji and Leina, forcing them further apart from one another, Elina grimaced wretchedly. "Maybe you are just a coward looking for an escape from this battle you brought down on us," this was all this man's fault! She heard enough camp banter to know it was the man the army was likely after. Hadn't the monster that attacked the keep claimed ownership over him? But the real annoyance came from him still standing! How had he survived? Greater men had been felled by words of far less power. "Leina, let's leave while we have the chance. We can let them have him, and if you must participate in this horrid tournament, we can come back with a full detachment of soldiers," she tried leading Leina away but her sister was rock solid in place.

"Shinji are you alright? Maybe you should stay out of this," Nowa clapped down on the young man's back. Pulling him further away from Leina, the half-elf was laden with concern. Her eyes showing no anger or resentment, "As for what you said, miss, Shinji is one of the bravest men I know! And when we win here and get into the city he promised to make a feast for us!"

Freeing her arm from Elina's grasp, Leina put both her hands on Elina's shoulders firm but not threatening. "I'm sorry Elina, but I will not flee from this. I will participate in the Queen's Blade and I will not flee like a coward. And Nowa is right, Shinji isn't somebody to run from combat. He's already faced more than both of us. I can't wait for the victory celebration," she smiled softly at her sister. "You don't need to be afraid, Elina, with our combined strength and Shinji's healing powers we'll win through this," she nodded confidently.

"Nowa! What did I tell you about saying such things to h-husband! Y-you…w-we aren't ready for such things yet and the first time w-was…honored husband tell her! Tell her-tell her that we have not done such since…" Alleyne's face went full red as her cultured and expressionless voice riled up. "Shinji…the bridge…does that…count?" she snuggled up to her husband and put her hand to his chest.

Turning away from Elina with crazy speed, Leina was moving away from her sister in greasy fast motion. "How dare you force that on him after what he just went through? Taking liberties with your status as his wife just wait until we get into the city! I'll be his formal bride, and then what would YOU think?" Leina clanked her glove against her breastplate. "Abusing his kind nature to sate your-your…" now it was Leina's turn to be embarrassed.

Leina was running from her, running into the arms of a man and away from her! Marriage, Leina wanted to marry this man? Why? HOW? She hardly knew this man, had only been with him for roughly three months at most! This wasn't possible, it had to be forced or a lie! Her body was flush with rage, her arm rattled her spear against her boots. Lies, all lies! Wait! He she said he was a healer, men couldn't be healers without rods or staff. But she saw it with her own eyes, that light when he touched his head, he healed himself! The mental assault should have caused his brain to turn to mush and leak out his nose! She read of stories like this before, when she received her training, he was an abomination!

"Good, be distracted dear sister, let those foolish elves distract you," Elina got her rage under control. Focusing her hatred into pure fluidity of action, she rounded the two arguing women. Words of anger on both sides, Alleyne and Leina seemed to hate one another, good! At least Leina wouldn't mind being away from those two. Elina found her target and moved towards him. With the women distracted with preparation for the upcoming battle, Elina crept up on the boy, her target and licked her lips in anticipation. Hinder him now, claim he fell in battle, give him to the elf…simple plan a rushed plan. "So you are the man I heard about while tracking Leina," Elina said causally if not friendly to the man.

Covering what gear the group had that wasn't needed for battle with his cloak and a few rocks, Shinji gripped his staff as he stood up. "Ah yes, you must be Elina-san. Leina-san speaks highly of you," Shinji held his hand out awkwardly in friendship. After his hand hung for a few moments, Elina glaring at it, Shinji pulled it back and fixed it on his staff. Seeing the hushed angry words between Leina and Alleyne, Shinji tried to move towards them but was stopped, "S-sorry Elina-san, I didn't mean to offend you. Leina-san said it was customary to shake hands, and I need to stop them from fighting…Elina-san?"

Leading Shinji away from the group, a few eyes on the two of them watched carefully she noted, "They need to work this out now, without you butting your head into it." She wanted to keep herself calm and polite, but her hate was making it hard. "Ikari right, your surname?" he nodded dumbly at her, "I'll be frank with you. I don't like you, hate you really. You sullied my sister, corrupted her with this nonsense of marriage. She's to be queen, married to somebody of prominence and power. You…you're a whelp." In her mind though, she couldn't help but love the color of his eyes, and memories of the food he inspired made her stomach grumble.

Holding a hand up towards three approaching women, a wild elf and the two other foreigners who stopped at his motion, Shinji frowned. "Your older sister Claudette told me the same. And I can't deny I'm not much to look at. But I love Leina with all my soul, her and Alleyne actually," Shinji shuffled on his feet. His eyes turned to the army hunting for something hauntingly, but when he didn't find it those plagued eyes found Elina's again. "Can't help how you feel about me either. But I know that Leina's want for us to marry…I would love it but I agree she's likely not going to be able to. If I can be with her in any way though, I want to try," he knelt down and scribbled in the ground with his staff.

"Are you kidding me?" Elina backhanded the boy hard sending him down, to hell if those other women saw it. Lifting him back up, blood trickling down his lip, she pulled those haunted blue eyes close to hers. Maybe he had seen some pain in life after all and it wasn't all lies, pain and loneliness was all she saw…and hope? But Leina was her sister her beloved, "A two timing foreigner would never be accepted by the court! Conniving with elves, a blight by the church, do you think you'd be allowed any place in our home? Leave it to a man to think emotions trump logic and reason!"

Now the camp was silent, all eyes on the passionate yell of the youngest Vance daughter. Cattleya was reaching for her lance, Echidna had her curved blades in hand, Risty was punching her right hand into her palm, kunai spun around Shizuka's fingers, and Tomoe had her blade in hand. A line had been crossed, and the women, upcoming battle or not, were not going to sit idly by and watch. Gathering around Shinji and Elina, various emotions from shock to rage, they closed in closing the circle tight locking Leina and Alleyne out of it.

Gently prodding Elina away from him with his staff, Shinji wiped the blood away with his free hand. "I have to hope for something. I don't expect you to understand it or accept it right now. Just dropping this on you has to be a shock, I understand. I'm just as astonished as you that either Leina-san or Alleyne-sama even look at me with how things are between us. It's not normal, at least where I'm from to have two wives but I want to make them happy. I want to make everybody here happy! They all did so much for me, risked their lives for me, accepted me. I didn't know…nobody cared about me where I came from. And here I have so many, I love it here, I love them! A-all of them…so I won't let you make me doubt that," he took a step away from Elina and bowed low. "Would you give us time? Time to convince you?" he begged.

What could she do in response to that? With all the women around her watching, her beloved Leina and cherished Claudette? "You're a strange man," was all she said, and it was the truth. She'd never give Leina to him, NEVER! But as long as Leina loved her more, then maybe she could let the boy be a chef or steward. It took courage to stand up to her as he did, firm but not violent…she liked that. Turning to see the vastly disapproving eyes on her and the adoring ones on the man who just confessed oddly to them, "Don't we have a fight ahead of us. Why are you staring at me?" She went to her soldiers and looked back at Leina and Alleyne swarming to him. "What's so special about him anyway? Just because he's a little cute, and a little brave…" she rubbed her legs together as Leina hugged him…Leina.

X-X

It was pure chaos of action and motion. Tomoe was one of the few to keep her mind calm and collected as she could, the others not so much. For a few it was their first real taste of the madness of battle, it was different than one on one battles. What made it easier on the inexperienced was the foes they slayed were not human and not even alive. Skeletons broke down in pieces and piles only to reassemble after time. Tomoe had the added ability to put them down permanently with her spiritual powers, so she tried to focus on them.

"Be relieved of the burden of undeath and be free," Tomoe changed and tossed a blue flaming ward. The paper darted against the wind and erupted into a bonfire as it hit the pile of three fallen. As the blaze died out, only ash remained, no coming back from that. "Foolish Vance child making this harder for all of us," Tomoe ducked under a blow she felt coming. Grateful for her skills, the light swish of a blade was easy for her to perceive. Rolling backwards, she pushed with her hands to force her legs at her targets face.

Using the hilt of her scythe to block Tomoe's feet, Airi shoved back at the miko allowing her to get to her feet. "You shall not leave this battlefield alive, I'm afraid. Not personal you see, but I have my orders," the maid floated a half foot off the ground. Summoning balls of infernal light about her, she spun the scythe around her as a shield. Lashing out in an overhead strike, "Be not afraid though. I won't raise you to fight against your friends." The smile on her face was not very sincere.

Scowling as the light of the golden dome continued to illuminate the battlefield, Tomoe rolled forward. The blade of Airi's scythe was buried in the ground behind her giving Tomoe an opening. "So twas not you that attempted to kill those soldiers with your miasma?" she buried her blade forward. It sank in through Airi's stomach but no blood emanated from it. No, the woman was semi-transparent now. "Or did you not think us skilled enough to notice your efforts to do as you just claimed not?" she pulled the blade out and swung at the wispy figure.

Clicking her tongue Airi frowned as she continued to fade, "Didn't know you had a spiritualist amongst you. It was your fault for sending them out foolishly like that. But at least we know where our target is." Airi's maid outfit faded leaving her only in her pure white undergarments. Pulling the blade free of the ground, a hunk of dirt stuck at its end. "A male with such powers though, wonder what he tastes like. Though men aren't normally my style. Maybe I'll go sample him now," she threatened and vanished from view.

Her staff spinning around her shoulders and occasionally smashing off the head of a skeleton, Tomoe's partner at the moment rushed to the kneeling miko. "That was amazing Tomoe! I've never seen somebody channel fire like that!" Nowa was still a bastion of light and positivity even in the sea of the dead. Using her staff as a vault, Nowa sprung over Tomoe's back and planted her foot in the chest of one of the undead. Following up with an overhead smash breaking the thing in two she questioned, "Is Shinji safe though? S-should we go and help him." The half-elf took a few steps towards the dome of light.

"Yes I believe we should to get that cut on your arm tended to," Tomoe ran her finger disapprovingly down Nowa's arm. It wasn't a big injury or even threatening, but who knew what type of diseases those things carried. Cutting through the swatches of the never ending undead, Tomoe helped Nowa through them. Spotting her friends Shizuka and Leina fighting that perverse mace and the mummy lady that used it, Tomoe felt her heart tighten. She worried, worried they would falter when she couldn't help. "Let us hurry and return to the battle young one," she rushed towards Shinji.

Standing at the center of the dome, his hands held upward in ardent concentration, Shinji channeled. At his feet were Elina's padre of soldiers. At the start of the battle, when Elina ordered them off, the host of warrior women and the male healer looked on in horror. A horrid black cloud surrounded them, bringing them gagging and chokingly to the ground. As they clawed at their throats and eyes rolling back, Shinji rushed headlong into the encroaching army. If he knew could or not Tomoe would have to ask, but out of his hands came the dome that stopped and calmed the women and obliterated the few skeletons that tried rushing in.

"T-Tomoe-san, Nowa-san h-how goes things," Shinji was down on one knee as he continued to focus. His teeth were strained, eyes shut after seeing the women approach, the lad did not seem to be holding up to good. "A few more tried to get in and dust got in my eye. Elina's subordinates are…uh…better," Shinji said the understatement of the day. Writhing and moaning on the ground, the women were unconsciously pawing at themselves. Some had worked their way out of their jerkins and armor and openly groped themselves. It looked like a scene from a brothel not a battleground, but it was the effect of constant healing powers.

Rushing into the dome, dragging the wide eyed and blushing Nowa alongside her, Tomoe tried not to step on any of the moaning women. Spotting one working herself in her sleep, Tanya, fingers deep within her petals as she slept, Tomoe forced her head to look forward and not down. "If only you could drop this shield, but they'd fall upon these women instantly. If they wake have them rejoin us, otherwise keep them safe," she felt her fatigue leaving her and her energy recovering. Truly his powers were a miraculous thing. As her wounds cured, body regaining strength, Tomoe felt her body flush as she saw couldn't help but stare at the source. That was his…his urging…was pressing painfully against his clothing…she wanted to sooth that…him… "Nowa-kun we must not dally in here for long, Nowa!" Tomoe had to lightly smack the girl to get her attention.

"Oh yes, uh…be safe Shinji! We'll keep you safe," Nowa's drank Shinji in as she was dragged out of the dome. Pointing her staff, Lou hugging the end of the staff and rubbed against it, Nowa panted ever so slightly. "Uh, Tomoe…I feel odd down there, my leaves feel like they're going to fall off and I want to go…back with Shinji," her staff waved as it pointed at the opening in the lines.

Talking to a girl about the effects of Shinji's powers and what they meant for her was not something Tomoe suspected in a battle. "Nowa, you stay here and knock those skeletons into the dome. It will destroy them, and you can keep an eye out for those stronger women," Tomoe hoped that battle fatigue would knock that little lust out of Nowa. Such a young child shouldn't be thinking about things, this was the world of adults. Even Tomoe was having issues keeping her mind focused. She saw Shinji and Leina all those weeks ago together, only it was her in his arms. But that was…he was…he did say he loved her too didn't he?

Slamming a tendril into Tomoe's distracted midsection, Melona laughed haughtily. "So much for the valiant defenders and warriors. Our master was overly cautious to fear any of you," Melona snapped her arm back from its length of two meters. Kicking a few skeletons that got in her way to move, the slime licked her lips in anticipation. Shifting her form into Leina's, complete with sword and shield, the slime slashed at Tomoe's neck. "What? Don't you want a spar with me? Our other friends are all occupied with those other wonderful women. The elves are fighting Air, the giant and red head the army, and those sisters are fighting Menace and the rest of the cute puppies. So you'll have to play with me," faux Leina licked her blade and swung again.

The thing about fighting in such an environment was the constant changing. Over the course of the two hours the battle raged, Tomoe had fought with every one of the other women at some point. They'd partner up, fighting back to back for a while then get separated as battle called them in various directions. Three times already she had fought Airi, who would lash out and hurt them and then meld back into the dead, Menace was fought against four times, but never had this thing showed up. Tomoe's confusion over her inner desires was lost in the resurgence of rage.

Slashing upward, Tomoe's blade connected with the faux Leina's and sent out sparks. Spiraling her blade outward, she sent Melona off stride and plunged the mighty weapon deeply into where the heart would have been. "We will defeat you all, monster. You shame Leina-san by donning her guise, but nothing as vile as you would know of that," she spat out. Twisting her grip around, she swung upward cutting the slime's upper half in twain. Spinning with the momentum, she cut the two halves of head off the torso and splatting against a skeleton Cattleya was about the crush. Gathering her wind, the blow from Melona hardly registered, "Today we get vengeance for what you have done. For him and for Yui-san."

Reforming her head, the splattered element rolled back into her leg, Melona reclaimed her actual form. "How cute, you think you have a chance against us. I alone am more than enough to take all you down. But this is fun for us. And I so want to kill you all before my little toy. He needs to know his place," she punched her arms forward and they lashed out like pseudopods.

Not being one of the warriors to use a shield, Tomoe had little options in deflecting the sudden blast of slime. Holding her blade before, the fork of a river, she diverted the oncoming slime into two smaller rivulets. Only it didn't work as she expected. Sure the force was split in two, but both curved back inward slamming into her gut and sending her flying backwards with her sword flying out of her hands. Hitting the ground hard, her vision swam from the momentum and blow. "I will not be…defeated here. We-we will fail here!" she tried sitting up but her whole stomach radiated pain.

Wrapping her tendrils around Tomoe's neck, Melona lifted the woman off the ground. Laughing at the feeble attempts to pry her tentacle off, Melona gave the woman a waggle. "Oh pet, look at what I have! It's your friend and she's at my mercy," Melona's arms extended taking Tomoe further off the ground. "Now let that little shield down and let those women die. They're all dead, but at least they'll go easy. You, you are destined to be mine again," Melona fondled her front with her 'hair-hands' as her bunny ears twitched happily.

Pulling just enough of the tendril away so she could speak, Tomoe was not going to be a bartering chip. "Do not fear about me, Shinji-kun, I shall not be so easily defeated here! I am…to looking forward to…the meal you promised," she gasped out. But despite her bold declarative it was getting harder to breath and her vision was getting dark. Pulling a talisman out of the folds of her outfit and focused, the flaccid paper went ridged and burst into flames. Leaving her hand, the flame took the form of a bird and slammed into Melona's face. Feeling gravity take effect, Tomoe rolled towards Kuchinawa and reclaimed her sacred blade. Taking in huge droughts of air, "But you will not leave here alive, foul creature.

Blowing a kiss to Shinji over Tomoe's shoulder, Malone's smile grew even wider. "I love playing with my food," she dove onward at the recovering miko. Mid-dash however the slimes head was intercepted by Risty's massive morning star striking down on her head, and Shizuka's short sword cutting through her midsection. Rather than lay motionless however, Melona merely lost her humanoid shape and devolved into a ball of quivery mass. A trio of mighty tendrils shot out sending the trio off the attack, and she slid back into the throng of undead.

"You doing alright Tomoe-sama?" Shizuka wiped the little slime off her blade with disdain. Decapitating a few of the newly freed-up skeletons, she scanned the ground for wherever the slime went. "Bitch got away again. I've been hunting her all throughout the battle. Got a few hits in on her, but she keeps oozing away," she held Tomoe up by the underarm, "let's get you back to Shin-chan so we can end this fast. He is our lynch pin at the moment. As long as he's up we can fight at full strength without worry. He passes out and then those poor kids are gone. That dumb cunt Elina really put a handicap on us."

Caving in several more undeads ribcages with her morning star and another with her shield, Risty laughed heartily. "Needing a break already, Shizuka? And here I thought you better than that," she kicked out with her mighty leg. Shoving Tomoe towards the dome, she grabbed Shizuka's hand and launched her towards the battle of Echidna and Alleyne with the returned Melona, "there is your target."

"I'll be fine Shizuka-kun, these unfortunates are little threat to me. Go get our revenge for us while I assist in lowering their numbers," Tomoe assured her worried companion. With a nod of confidence, she watched as Shizuka and Risty carved a path through the minions, she summoned her powers to send the souls on to their final reward. They needed to end this quickly, it was a battle of attrition after all. The undead were too hard to dispatch with normal means, and the captains were weaving in and out too much to get severely taxed. "Now where am I needed…" Tomoe hoped to fight alongside Leina. Her previous confusion coming back as her thighs rubbed and her clothing rubbed against her chest.

A cry of concern and worry from the young Lana and Nowa diverted Tomoe's attention from Leina and Menace's fight. While Leina was holding her own, slowly beating the mummy down only while was getting a few actual licks from the Setora. "Stay away from him! You can't touch him!" Nowa's cried out frantically from not too far from Tomoe.

Not a good sign, but nothing Tomoe couldn't react to, she was closest it seemed. Seeing the accursed demonic maid flying fast at Shinji and Nowa to far away to intercept, Tomoe sent into motion. Filling her blade with as much spiritual energy as possibly she closed her eyes and communed with the spirits. They guided her hand as she literally threw her blade without using her eyes. Trusting the spirits was the first thing she learned in her training all those years ago. "Fly true my weapon of protection, fly true," she prayed and was not disappointed.

A few feet away from Shinji, Airi stopped as the blade pierced her throat dropping her to the ground. Pulling the weapon out, Airi's wound started healing slowly quite against Shinji's wishes one would suspect. "I must retire for now, Menace," Airi called out above the dull throng of battle. "But your servants energy is delicious," she again faded from existence. One down, two to go.

Rushing into the energy again, Tomoe nearly fell over Cattleya's son who had been deposited in the shield. Picking up her weapon, that blessed/cursed warmth again beset her body with its maddening desires. "That is a third of their forces down, Shinji-san, we are nearly done now. We shant be as splintered," she couldn't help herself and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for trusting me back there. But I cannot sojourn long, I understand why Risty is adverse to coming within," she was tempted to kiss him again. But forced herself to her feet, "Lana-chan be safe with Shinji-san."

"Risty-san has been in here more than once," Shinji smiled weakly but his eyes danced. They ate in the women around him and more fugitively Tomoe and her torn clothing. Long pale thighs of toned and beauty, exposed taught stomach, and the under half of her left breast hung out with its engorged nip, oh yes he saw it all and his powers were making him weaver. "And d-don't worry about me, Nowa would have gotten to me before that woman got me to stop," his confidence was manly…strong…enticing.

Smacking her cheeks to get her thoughts back into more important issues, Tomoe ran off towards Leina's last known position. They'd overpower Menace with numbers, destroy the last vestiges of the army of death, and then they'd claim their reward! Only food was slowly being replaced with the want of a different form of reward, one Leina would have to allow her. Maybe they could all do it together, Leina showing her the ropes, Shinji would be gentle with her right? Did she want gentle?

X-X

"Oh my! I need to tell Queen Aldra about this immediately!" Melpha gasped aloud. Gazing through a looking glass from one of the higher turrets of the grand cathedral, she spotted the approaching army of undead and the small padre of warriors trying to get in. They were known elements, but Melpha didn't know what to do with them. Adding an extra bout of cloth to hold up her larger than the average breasts, "To think they'd come to the capital. Maybe it's a divine sign."

Opening the door for her holy mistress, the acolyte at the door bowed low. "Mistress Melpha should we gather our forces to muster against them? You said you saw Leina Vance correct? S-she was in the company of the alleged male healer was she not?" the young woman's hand went fearfully to her cheek.

Scooping up the woman's chin in her hand, bringing the child up to standing, Melpha just smiled gently. "We should not make any assumptions upon this man. The law only stated that should a male of that type be found they should be brought to us. It does not necessitate evil, perhaps he was sent by the angels to us," she prayed for peace. Rushing out the door, her holy wards and bindings clung close to her sheer white garments. Going as fast as she could down the steps, her bouncing and rubbing was an annoyance and she found more than one priest and man staring at her. She hated being a problem for those chaste men.

Weapon in hand, the lesser ranking Sigui stood at the door to the grand cathedral waiting. "Madam Melpha, are we to go and slay those heretics at our gates now? I heard the spotters just now, and it is the ones that took out our recovery party," Sigui bounced on her feet with anxious energy. The woman fidgeted and kept touching the hilt of her weapon.

Stopping to receive her spiked flail and affix her tiny buckler, Melpha paused to ask the angels for help. Sigui was a wonderful nun, but Melpha saw her as to quick to judge and brand others evil or heretics. "No, we are going to see the queen to request the unsealing of the amplifier. It is the army of undead that is our concern, not the unfortunate women at our gates," she rubbed the buckler closer to her arm. Fixing her headdress, the two agents of the grand church headed out into the streets. A posse of armed acolytes were waiting for them.

As their female guards kept the rabble from approaching them, Melpha normally saw them and offered blessings, the two rushed. Today was not a day for seeing to the populace, not with an encroaching force of the Swamp Witch on the move. Despite it all the two higher ranking church officials made quite the stir among the people. Poor cried out for aid, the sick begged for cure, and more than one unseemly male made catcalls to the buxom Melpha and Sigui.

Ascending the steps to the keep and the queen's throne, Melpha's hand was lost in her cleavage. "I worry about this, Sigui. The queen has been increasingly worried as the Queen's Blade tournament approaches. She may not wish her competition to survive this," Melpha gasped out, she wasn't very physically trained. Her lungs ached for air as they rushed up the grand staircase, her chest puffing out and causing her gown to tear again. "I would find it a true shame to not speak to this male. Prejudice should not be held to," she clung to the snapped shoulder cloth.

Opening the door for Melpha, the acolytes were not allowed in the queen's inner sanctum, Sigui bit her thumb hard. "Madam, I have to disagree with you in that regard. We know he is what the scriptures say, he possesses the power of angels, but his weapon is of demonic origin! He is a demon, or possessed by one! Our first patrol confirmed this, and that he had three women under his sway already. Now the force of women outside is more than triple that! Not to mention our second patrol was found…" Sigui's head dipped and she made a holy sign.

Securing her flail at her side, nobody was allowed non-bonded weapons in presence of the queen, Melpha stepped into the grand chamber. Poor misguided Sigui, she meant so well, but Melpha would insist the quick to act woman take a moment to think more often. "You remember Sigui, you sent that patrol without consent. And it is not known who slain them. May their souls go to the angels," Melpha was saddened by any loss of life. Owing the proper respect to the queen, Melpha's attention went to her as they approached.

The childlike Aldra sat in her throne, her eye patch closed, whispered to the tan woman at her side. Her spiky white hair waggled in her heated conversation behind cupped hand. The demon's blade close at hand, Aldra appeared perturbed. "Had you done what I asked this would not be an issue," she said hotly. Noticing the approaching holy women, Aldra's composure changed and softened. "Ah, and here the grand church has sent one of its greatest priestesses to me. What brings you to my throne Melpha?" despite her small frame the voice was powerful.

Getting down on one knee, using her bucklered hand to smooshing her hanging utters closer to her body, Melpha cast her eyes at Aldra's feet. "Your highness, an army of the dead amass at our gates. A small force of women are fighting them, but the gate is barred to them. I request the use of one of the holy artifacts to amplify the h-holy poses to stop them," there was no reason for the queen to refuse them this. While the holy poses were horribly embarrassing they contained great magics. Her mind wandered, if this man could use holy magic, could he use the poses as well?

"The Vance sisters are among them, as is the bandit leader Risty, two full and one half elf, the warrior Cattleya, and the survivors of the raid on the Hinomoto. A sizable force and heavy contenders for the tournament my queen," Irma said as she stood up. Drawing her blades, twirling them about the leader of the Fang approached the holy women. "Maybe this is an easy way to be ride of them, and then you let this one use what she wants," the dispassionate words held a hint of menace.

Gasping loudly, Melpha breached decorum and stood up worried. "But that is wrong! They have done nothing wrong, and only seek refuge in the city. You should not condemn them for taking part in the ritual battle!" Melpha took a step forward. Pumping her fist against her chest she started giggling massively. Life was sacred and should be protected, fear of losing power should not hasten others to the other world! "Please, just allow us to save them," she turned to her hopeful aid in Sigui.

It was not to be though, as Sigui joined Melpha in standing her expression was hard and matched Irma. "I must agree with the assassin," there was no love lost between the church and the fang. Where the church embraced life, the Assassins of the Fang only sought to end it. Keeping her eyes on the red eyed and tanned woman, Sigui addressed the court, "The group of women at the gate also have a man with them. A man that is capable of summoning holy powers, and is a blight as seen by the church. Letting him fall would be a blessing I believe, but Madam Melpha hopes against hope he is not evil."

"What evidence do you have that this man is not just like our clerics and using staffs or caltrops. We have had men fake being able to use such holy powers before. The legends state that such a man could make Holy Milk, that would be a powerful tool," Aldra leaned forward actually smiling. Grasping her demonic blade, Aldra set it on her lap and caressed its hilt. "A tool such as that could make us unstoppable, but if we leave it outside the gate, what happens if he is not slain and captured?" she looked up from her weapon at the trio of other women.

Not liking the way the conversation was going, Melpha started to hyperventilate just a little. They were planning on letting those poor women die, letting that potentially holy man be taken or used, this was wrong. "If he is taken and actual an emissary of the angels, then the S-Swamp Witch would corrupt and use him to do great evil," she was fearful of the powerful witch. She wanted to talk to these women and man before letting anything bad happen. If the man was corrupt then she'd oversee his execution, but if he wasn't she'd like to converse. It wasn't rare to find others that produced holy salves, Sigui just couldn't summon enough power herself to do it.

Her voice sounding meek, not enjoying disagreeing with her superior, Sigui frowned. "We sent two separate forces to claim this male since we got the first missive about his potential existence," she took a step behind Melpha. A thunderclap and the sounds of worried populace filled the grand hall. "The first force found him in the company of three women we believed were enslaved, and he had a demonic staff with him of insane power. The second force we sent was found dead on the road to the capital," her voice caught in her throat with a hitch. Sigui had taken her punishment for sending the force out to heart, she had cost them their lives.

"But we don't know if those women are enthralled or if they were the ones to slay our poor acolytes," Melpha said quickly and desperately. Lives were on the line, bright and beautiful, they needed a chance to live. A handful of women would eventually fall to a full army of undead, but they had a way to save them! "We can't let those who can be saved be let go if we have the means to help them!" Melpha felt herself near tears. The angels would scorn her for inaction. It pained her she couldn't help the poor and sick more, but she had physical limitations. This was something she could do!

Moving to stand between Melpha and Aldra, Irma actually smirked in a rare showing of emotion. "What an innocent and foolish view of matters. What I'd expect from a babe living in a tower her whole life. All you need do is let the water of life leak out of you and your pampered. If only I could just masturbate into a jar and have others consider me holy and not a slut," Irma leaned in forcing Melpha to shrink back.

"Enough!" Aldra stood up and stepped down from her throne. Approaching the trio, the queen's rather exposed sense of armor was available for all to see. Two sidings of red leather incased her childlike body and ended at the legs. The demon blade in hand, she pointed it at Melpha's chin. "I side with dame Melpha on this. We cannot allow the army to appear weak, and I am interested in this male. If they can be found, bring him to me. To risk him being an actual healer and falling into the Swamp Witches hand is too big a threat. And for those warriors to garner such attention, I'm interested in how they'll do in the tournament," she at least sounded sincere.

Her heart swelled with joy and anxiety, but Melpha bowed low again to her queen. "I shall see to it immediately my queen, and thank you!" she gushed and fled. Sigui was close behind her as they ran. The acolytes were stunned when the door to the audience hall burst open and their high priestess came running out, the sound of seams popping and tearing all over her. Her hat fell off letting her flowing blond hair free to weave in the breeze. Bounding up the stairs to the relic she needed, her heart rate skyrocketed but it was no matter. The longer she took the more likely she'd fail those tired warriors outside!

Sigui's voice trailed off in the cycling stairway up to the room Melpha rushed, the woman gave up following. Everybody knew Melpha didn't want people to watch her do the Holy Poses, Sigui more than others having been trained in them to a degree.

Panting heard, sweat clinging to her body making her thin white robes transparent, Melpha cast off the unnecessary elements as she felt the magic of the room vanish. The queen had unsealed the room for use, another sign of Aldra's growing paranoia. The gold bangles wrapped around Melpha's waist, and in the middle went from back to front rubbing against her holiest of holies. It was to help stimulate the right action in the holy pose and facilitate the generation of the water of life. With a deep breath, "Holy Pose: Banishment!" Melpha felt the holy power serge through her and through the amplifier. From her spire the wave of energy, golden in color, radiated outward and the army of the dead (what was left) was obliterated.

X-X

Leina felt good right now, the battle had shifted in their favor little over a half hour ago and if they kept up would be over soon. Her sisters and her kept the pressure on the naive princess and her perverted scepter until the others came in. At that point things shifted from a confusing battle between the glut of undead and the skilled princess to just being against Menace. It hadn't lasted long, three on one sent the mummy into a quick retreat. Menace had vowed revenge against the betrayal Leina committed and swore she'd reclaim her vassal in the Queen's Blade.

Back to back with Risty, near Shinji's protective and regenerative dome, Leina hunted for the last of the captains. "Once we take care of that slime this shouldn't be too hard to clear up. Just push them into Shinji's shield and we're done," she sounded confident but she did have a doubt. Shinji wasn't looking to good, he was chewing on his lip to keep concentration. It didn't help that Elina's soldiers were starting to wake up and most were nude now. Letting out a rallying cry she caved in another peon, "What will you do once we get into the city?"

"Contact my men, sell the milk, get ready for the tournament," Risty's rump bounced off Leina's as she propelled herself at a trio of reanimated skeletons. Her morning star sent a head flying like a ball into the distance as she blocked a clumsy slash with her shield. "Though with the money from it I might not need to enter. All I wanted was the money after all," she let out a deep sigh.

Leina didn't like hearing that, she had always suspected Risty was better than that more noble. But who was she to judge, she wanted in the tournament to prove herself a skilled warrior and if needed to help Shinji. "I want to see you in it, I want to try my skills against you again," she grinned and spun her sword around in a show of flourish. The battle lust was subsiding now, the skeletons were not a challenge they were an annoyance that wouldn't stay down. "Do you think this will end soon?" she asked. Locking the blade of a few into the grooves of her shield, Leina ripped it out of its hand and tossed it away.

Shizuka joined the duo as she carved her way through the crowd leaving a swatch of devastation behind her. "This won't end soon Leina-kun, they keep coming back up. Only those Tomoe-sama exorcises or those tossed into Lover Boy's lil light stay out," Shizuka panted heavily from continued strain. She wiped out several kunai into the approaching force and fell to one knee. "I'm getting too tired for this, and I don't want to stress Shin-chan anymore. He's going to be randy for a day after this, thanks to that sister of yours," she gritted her teeth and got back to her feet.

Ah yes, Leina would have to see to that before Alleyne did. Her mind had been hit with more than one tasty image when she stopped to get a quick recovery from the shield. "Shinji will be fine, you don't need to worry about him," she put her ownership in her words. As for Elina, Leina had to admit she was disappointed in her sister. To attempt to sacrifice her own women for a few moments of egress was not proper management. "We just need to find and destroy that slime! Once Melona is gone these things should go with her right?" Leina signaled Cattleya and Nowa to join them.

More and more of the warrior women clung together as they got surrounded with no sight of the last remaining captain. As they found themselves cut off from Shinji, Leina began to fret. Now would be the time for Melona to attack Shinji with him defenseless against her. But with the sheer number of forces around them she couldn't get to him without help. Then she saw it though, saw her more precisely that blasted angel was hovering overhead watching. "Nanael get down here!" where had that accursed minx gone to!

As Nanael began her descent though the air about them all went still. A light from one of the higher towers in the city grew from a tiny flame to a bonfire. Then in a moment of pure radiance the golden light billowed outward in all directions from the tower. A faint voice, delicate and soft, "Holy Pose: Banishment!" Just like that, the blue wave eradicated all the remaining undead . They were not only defeated but turned to ash that the wind accompanying the ring of blue scattered that too. In one moment the battle field went from chaos to utter calm. Only the living remained.

"Oh thank god for that," Shinji cried out the moment things calmed and he let his dome drop. Falling to his hands and knees, the man panted heavily. Rolling onto his back, grabbing his staff, he held it over whatever shame he might have. "Is-is it over?" he asked loudly so they could all hear him, "anybody need healing?" He sat up, the head of his staff politely in his lap to keep himself covered, Shinji eyed the slowly waking and very aroused women hungrily.

Sitting down daintily, Tomoe fell backward onto her hands, "That was…what was that? It came from the capital did it not?" She rolled her head around her shoulders in an attempt to release stress. "Who was responsible for the slime's defeat?" she asked the gathering women.

Nobody was, Leina saw, as Melona emerged just as she feared near Shinji. "Halt beast! You will fight me before you take what is mine!" she called out and charged. All the other women's eyes turned to her and then where she was looking. Since they weren't prepared as she was, Leina took the right of revenge as her own. Rounding the sleeping women, Leina drew back her mother's sword and dashed headlong into battle. "I've been waiting for this foul wench!" her rage blinded her.

"Oh how cute, you think you have a chance! Look on pet as I kill the first of these pests," Melona kissed the air towards Shinji. Shifting her form into Shizuka, she tossed a few kunai at the woman teasingly. Diving under Leina's attack, the slime/shinobi slammed the hilt of her dagger into Leina's stomach. The torpedo Leina was continued forward and stumbled to the ground rolling. Tittering Melona shifted into Risty, "Over so soon?"

Hovering over their head, Nanael couldn't help herself. Cooing and scrunching her legs and arms up she yelled out in jubilation, "Wandering Warrior Leina against Protean Assassin Melona! Let the battle begin!" The angel summoned the viewing spheres and sealed off the combat area, whenever a battle was an option, Nanael would officiate!

Rushing to the sealed off area of combat, the women (Alleyne holding Shinji up to help him watch) all called out to Leina. Words of encouragement, teasing jests to spur her own, worry laced with fret, and from one berretta wearing woman a stern warning. Unable to get in thanks to Nanael's influence, the weary maidens could only watch as Leina got back up and collected her sword. They all wanted the slime dead, but for now Leina was their champion.

"I will not fail here, before my goal!" Leina clanged her sword against her shield. They were all watching her, this was her time to prove to all of them she was skilled. She could protect Shinji, she could win the tournament, and she would make her mother proud! Putting all her wait against her shield, Leina rushed towards the faux-Risty. She'd not be tricked by this thing, "You won't escape me this time! I defeated you once, and this time I won't let you come back!"

Melona bought the morning star down on Leina's shield with a clang but could not detour Leina's advanced. When the blow struck, Melona just let her slime envelop the shield, "I'm not the same as when you last saw me." She fired off jets of twin acid from the flesh on Leina's side of the shield. It rained down her protective chest yet stung her legs. "I love the smell of burning flesh after a battle. Human flesh is so tasty, isn't it pet?" Melona phased to Tomoe and found Shinji among the crowd.

Screaming out in pain as Melona's acid seared her left thigh, Leina yanked her shield free of the muck it was stuck in. "A little pain is nothing to be concerned about," she forced her mind to see through the pain. Her lips pulled back into a feral grimace, as she dragged the wounded leg behind her. It was only a minor inconvenience, diving forward she unleashed her most powerful attack. "Face my Dragon's Tail!" her blade became a flurry of motion.

Currently in Tomoe's form the blows tore through cloth and flesh, making it appear as if Leina was dicing her most cherished female friend into ribbons. Falling to the ground, her right arm and leg no longer attached to her form. "So this is what you wanted?" Melona laughed using Tomoe's voice, "blood and body parts. You're just like me aren't you? Using my toys as if they were yours. He's just a means to an end for you too isn't he?"

"Stop using her form you witch! Don't disgrace Tomoe with your foul powers," Leina continued to press her assault on the downed slime. The blade pierced again and again, yet the battle didn't end for some reason. She had to beat this thing, had to win or she'd never be able to look at Shinji again. Feeling the hair of his wedding gift against her good thigh, Leina had to prove to herself she was worthy! Her sisters said she couldn't wed him, it wasn't proper for somebody of her social status. But she would! It would be her prize, her right to marry the man she loved! Destroy that which hurt him, hurt her, and then that night they'd claim the reward they deserved!

Despite all the blows, Melona continued to laugh jovially. She shifted from Tomoe to Shinji's form for extra joy. "Don't like hearing that do you, or seeing this. But you're just as evil as I am, you just don't want to admit it," she grabbed hold of Leina's blade to stop its continued attacks. Blood pouring down 'Shinji's' face and wounds, 'he' coughed up part of his innards onto his chest. "How did you get so strong since our last fight, was it all just training?" he released the blade mockingly.

That was the last straw, the final insult she would suffer, Melona taking on the form of soon-to-be husband and mocking her. While Shinji had increased her physical strength and capabilities, it had been her hard work and training that increased her skill with the blade. It wasn't just him, it wasn't just her, it was both of them! Together they were stronger than they were apart! "Say whatever you wish, it doesn't matter to me!" she embedded the point of her blade into 'Shinji's' head.

Grasping at the blade, Melona reverted to her standard form and reformed herself. "I'll get him back you know…this is only a setback. Werbellia will have him, she gets everything she wants!" Melona sank into the ground and vanished into it. The battle ended.

"And the winner is the Wandering Warrior!" Nanael cheered as the shields fell down. Ending the broadcast of the battle, Nanael descended to the awaiting others. "So what did I miss, you all look terrible?" the angel asked to the hard glares of the others.

Taking Shinji into her arms, ripping him away from Alleyne, Leina ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed her cheek against him. "I did it! She's gone. S-Shinji lets get married as soon as we get into the capital! Don't let what my sisters say stop us. I-I love you," she drew him into a very intimate embrace. The battle lust ending, the adrenaline and fear of death shifting into pure unbridled longing, the wandering warrior was training something else now. She was the student and Shinji was the master when it came to the battle of tongues…and she was being schooled now.

"Leina-san!/Husband!/Whow what a show/Shin-chan!" and other comments all left the gaggle of women surrounding the pair as they shared their moment. They all were feeling the rush of victory flooding through them, and the results of prolonged healing effects. But before they could comment on how Leina's hands were going south of the boarder and Shinji's were finding a perch on Leina's firm derrière, a small earthquake hit.

They all tumbled, most of them falling to the ground as their attention was shifted to the bridge. To their utter horror it wasn't the opening doors that got their attention, no it was much worse. Slithering out from one of the fresco's was Melona's giant face attached to an enormous snake body. "You didn't think I was gone did you? Now give me my pet or I'll have to destroy everything and all of you," Melona's voice slithered.

Back peddling from the giant monstrosity, Leina pushed Shinji behind her. "W-what can we do against something this big? Its-its not something we can't beat right?" she hated that little fear ebbing into her. This wasn't something she ever encountered before, it was too big! Though she would not give Shinji to this thing, it was a trap anyway. "Anybody have any ideas?" she didn't take her eyes off the creature.

Rushing ahead of the rest of them, Tomoe and Claudette charged with their unique weapons drawn. "By the spirits of my elders, be removed from our sight!" Tomoe tossed several talismans at the body. They exploded in giant plumbs of blue flame and smoke. When Melona didn't even react to it, Tomoe reached in for more, "We shall not be defeated in view of our goal!"

Spitting out a ropy white fluid from a gland inside her mouth, Melona coated the miko in it. "That was a mild annoyance if nothing else," she snickered. The fluid hardened near instantly incasing the warrior maiden in a cement like substance. "Oh and the eldest Vance shall try too?" Melona shifted her massive bulk to see the next approaching form.

"I swore I would allow Leina to participate in the tournament, you will not stop me!" Claudette sung her zweinhander. Out of the top coursed a controlled bolt of lightning covering Melona's entire form with crackling energy. Grunting as she pushed herself harder than ever before, Claudette fell to the ground as her replacement blade shattered.

With Cattleya and Risty bringing Claudette away from Melona and Shizuka starting to chip Tomoe free, Shinji grasped his staff. "I-I have an idea that should work, but you may not like it," he stood before all of them. With his back to them, Shinji slammed his staff against the ground making another earthquake. "She doesn't have hands right…so she'll have to eat me to get me out of here, if not I'll get her too. S-so when she does, I'll use this to weaken her from the inside…and one of you can stop her," Shinji didn't sound afraid.

Grabbing his arm, Alleyne wrapped her arms around him. "Foolish husband, but it is as good an idea as any we have. But know if you leave me now, I shall curse you for all ages, husband," she kissed the corner of his lips. Pushing him forward towards his plan, "Our celebration will not be held without you." She swung her staff around defiantly.

"S-Shinji you…you better not fail," Leina couldn't help herself. She wanted to stop him, grab him and hold him down while they came up with something else. But he had a point, his show of his staffs power was telling. How much damage would that do to the insides of that beast. However, Melona was crafty, what if she did something else, something unexpected! Once Shinji was out of range, she whispered to Alleyne, "I will take care of this, I have a plan. Nanael will take me into that things face and I'll blind her. Then we can finish her off together!" Alleyne would never like her, but maybe after this she'd respect her a little.

Signaling Nanael to her, Leina informed the flighty angel of her plan. It took some convincing, namely if they lost Shinji Nanael would lose her source of Holy Milk, she Nanael agreed. They all watched in disgust as Shinji's part of the plan went perfectly. Of course Melona mocked them for caving in, and then her tongue wrapped around Shinji, mouth closed, and they heard her swallow. "So this is the mighty women the witch fears. And they caved in instantly," Melona laughed loud and hard.

Then a large section of her exploded outward. Another came shortly after, the bricklike structure of Melona's outer covering billowed out each accompanied with an agonized scream from the snakelike Melona. Blow after blow, segment after segment left the snake twittering and listing from structural damage.

"Nanael now! Take me to her face and I'll help him end this," Leina felt comfortably now. She would defeat this thing, Shinji and her together! This was what she left home for, love and adventure! Helping those that couldn't help themselves! Being hoisted up by the underarm, Leina watched the brick scales of Melona break out, yes this would be a victory for all of them. Face to face with the slime, Melona grimacing in pain, "You didn't think we'd be defeated that easily did you? Go back to whatever pit of hell you came from!" She launched herself out of Nanael's grasp and performed her a death defying blow to each eye. "Catch me!" she called after blinding the creature and falling to the ground.

Grunting as she grabbed Leina's arms, Nanael sank fast with the combined weight, "You're too heavy! W-what are you eating all the time!" Yanking up as Melona's thrashing nearly hit them, Nanael's grip did not lessen, and they just hit the ground hard but not painfully.

After a few moments of heavy shrieking, Melona's body turned to stone, Aldra's voice called out amplified via magic. "Welcome women, welcome to the Queen's Blade. Let the tournament begin!" her voice echoed in the value, the whole city cheered. Melona's body snapped in response to all of Shinji's blows, disintegrating into tiny components and falling into the river.

At that, all of the capable women rushed to find the second half of their point to victory, Shinji at the river side. Nowa dove atop the man and peppered his face with kisses quite confusing herself and the others. But Nowa wasn't the threat, the other women were, Leina wasn't going to let any of those hungry looks get satiated. Shinji and she were going to celebrate their combined victory! As soon as she got Elina off her…silly sister shouldn't be touching… "Elina don't touch me behind my breastplate!"

X-X

Shinji should have expected it, but his mind wasn't quite working as it normally did. After the draining battle at the gate with its cataclysmic ending, they troupe of fighting women plus male healer found themselves finally in the capital. Risty and Echidna had convinced the first merchant they found to trade one night at his home and most of his stock for three drops from Risty's bottle. Echidna had poured on the innuendo and flirted the man into a froth only to leave him ousted from his home, he did look happy though.

"Next round of fried chicken is ready," Shinji called out. Dabbing the last piece of golden friend meat with the cleanest cloth he could, Shinji removed the extra grease. Three hours of straight cooking! These women could eat and eat! Didn't hurt that Leina and Cattleya found a man willing to sell them ale and wine by the cask! Women had it easy in this city to buy things, with bodies like theirs though it wasn't hard to imagine shop keeps hoping for alternative methods of paying. STOP! Down boy, down…but it was so difficult to block out. "What should I make next?" he brought the plate to the table.

Alleyne was the first to grab a piece followed by Risty. His elfin wife took a nibble and nodded, "Your talents in the kitchen far overwhelm my own, I cannot suitably grade this. As for my request, I would like more salad." The beauty plucked off the skin and handed it to Nowa, her arms fumbled together as she kept gazing longingly at Shinji. "H-have you considered my offer of lodging with Nowa and myself after we separate tomorrow?" she cast a baleful glare at the intoxicated Leina.

"No!" Leina yelled out after she put her mug down. Clapping her hand on the table, knocking over a small stack of beef slabs, she grabbed one and waggled it at Alleyne. "Shinji and I are gonna get married and he's staying with ME! We took down that bitch as a team, he's my partner! So don't you go trying to steal him from me with your…pretty face and supple breasts and…I need more wine!" she fell back into the chair laughing.

Patting Lana's head as the boy nodded his head sleepily against his mother's side, Shinji prayed they didn't get into a fight. "Leina-san, maybe you shouldn't drink much more. This is a celebration, so no need to get riled up," but Shinji WAS riled up. Ever since the battle ended, his newfound ability left him nearly bursting out of his pants! After his ordeal in the cave, he feared he'd never want to have sex again. It scared him, he felt dirty and vile. But thanks to that foolish Elina, all Shinji could see and do was marvel at just how sumptuous all the women with him were. And he had to foolishly and naively tell them all how he felt about them. How manly did THAT make him, they had to think him a pig.

Sitting close to her sister, Elina kept stealing small touches and rubs from the steadily drunker Leina. "If you're going to cook, Ikari, maybe you should get back to it. I want more of that dessert you crafted. You are no fighter, but you are a fine servant," she hiccupped as her own intoxication raised. "It's a shame Claudette couldn't stay with us though. She could have just sent them back to the keep alone, no reason for her to go with them," she rubbed Leina's thigh moving deeper in.

It was Tomoe who pinched the lustful sister's hand stopping its violation. "Said sister had to leave due to your ignorance and selfishness if memory serves. Sending your soldiers to their deaths had Shinji-san not saved them. And if they went alone, it would be unlikely they'd make it due to their state of…um…" the musha-miko blushed and sipped her sake. Her pale completion was wonderfully highlighted by the candles and fire. While the shopkeeper had a moderate sized home, the dining room wasn't set for the task of all of them in it at once. Cramped quarters made them all more than a little close.

"So more salad and some cinnamon bread, will do. And I hope those women are alright and I didn't do anything permanent," Shinji headed back to the kitchen. He had to keep his fingers busy and his mind occupied or he'd start to fawn over them again. While he had drank a little, he wanted to spend most of the evening pampering and rewarding those lovely women that helped him so much. Elina…he wasn't going to say he disliked her, but he was disappointed in her. Such disregard for the lives of those she deemed lesser than her, reminded him of his father. Grabbing some lettuce he started to cut it up, "I just need to wait for them to go to sleep and I'll take care of things myself."

Wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck, rubbing herself against his back sensuously, Echidna licked his hear. "Oh you don't have to do that, love. I'd be more than happy to tend to your needs, you'd be doing me a service too. The amount of Holy Milk in you right now has to be in the gallons! But I'd do you for free," she snuck her hand down to his crotch. Giving him a small fondle she whispered, "I know what your thinking. You're not dirty love. The bitch that was is dead, just like the bastard that did the same to me is. You don't see me as dirty do you?"

His hand slipped and he nicked his finger with the surprisingly sharp blade, it healed instantly. Turning to face to woman, he swallowed hard as he inhaled. Oh god he could smell her, and it was heavenly, her touch made him ache more. In short he was dieing for some relief, but he couldn't ask! It was wrong, he didn't want to cheapen or lessen his feelings for any of them. To admit he desired to make love to Leina or Alleyne would they think it an act of love or lust? Now he did remember that even Shizuka said she'd always be willing to share his bed, now Echidna? Shinji bit his tongue hard, she was playing with him like she always did…just toying with him he hoped. Temptation was bad.

"You're not dirty at all Echidna-san, you just tease to much sometimes," Shinji smiled at her, she matched it. Backing against the small counter, the knife fell to the ground but he didn't notice. His attention was on those lips, curled back in a smile but her eyes were to hard to read. Was it all a game, a test to see if he'd take the bait or no? He'd be the bigger man and suffer in peace. "Tonight is for all of you for all the hard work and danger you faced. Who knows what would have happened to me if I hadn't met all of you," he tried to turn back to his work, but she stopped him.

Grabbing his hand, Echidna put it to the skin of her uncanny valley. "You worked just as hard, puppy. Don't sell yourself short," she moved it to her hardened nub and released it. "Come on, you've worked yourself hard enough. Those cows ate more than they needed, its time for you to drink with us. Tonight we celebrate as tomorrow we're all rivals aiming for victory," she dragged him to the living room where the party had migrated too.

Seeing a few lesser members of the group, Shinji sat next to Cattleya, "Nowa-san take Lana-kun to bed?" It was getting late, far later than he suspected, so it wasn't preposterous to fathom. Small little groups of all his new friends sat, ate, drank, and told stories to one another. A tear almost formed in his eye, this was what happiness was. Friends, true friends willing to fight and maybe die for one another, he didn't want to leave here! But…he had to. "You look sleepy too Cattleya-san," Shinji noticed the mother's eyes had a little circles under them.

"Yes, that girl is quite energetic, but I think she retired as well. It was so nice of the man to lend us his home for the night. It'll be hard to find accommodations for both Lana and I, but tomorrow we'll get started," Cattleya rested her mug on her large mammeries. She swayed and listed from side to side making them move like a perpetual motions machine.

So captivated by the rippling flesh, Shinji didn't notice Shizuka approach and poke his cheek. "S-Shizuka-san, is their something you need? Echidna-san kicked me out of the kitchen, but I could make something…if…if…" oh god she was so close. That silky skin, that beautiful hair, he wanted to feel it, feel her. PLEASE STOP! He had to hold it in, not succumb to the damn byproduct of his accursed powers. This wasn't going to be like when he saved Leina all those weeks ago, no his mind had slowly used the power not a sudden burst. He was in store for full remembrance. Taking the offered cup, he sniffed it, "What is this?"

"Looks like sake to me," Shizuka put a finger in it and sucked it clean, "tastes like it to. Drink up and join the party, Shin-chan." She repeated her little finger trick only slower and more tellingly. Putting an arm around his waist, Shizuka pulled him closer to her on the small couch they sat on. "This is the best reward I could think of for all the shit we went through to get here. But if you wanted to have a little more personal reward, come to Tomoe-sama and my room instead of yours," she whispered and rejoined the group.

He brought the booze to his lips, sipped it and blanched. "Tastes horrible, never could stomach it," but he drank it anyway. It would deaden his mind to the painful longing he had, he dull throb of his member. They were all so damn beautiful. Yup, more booze! "She was kidding too…no way she'd want to do that with Tomoe-san in the room," it was to much even for the shinobi to suggest. Joining the party now as a participant and not a cook, Shinji milled from woman to woman.

They all talked, told stories, and relaxed after the hard battle. Shinji heard tales of Risty's bandit gang, Shizuka and Tomoe's shrine, Alleyne's past with the elves, Elina told stories of Leina so big they had to be lies, and countless others. While he told a few tales of his own, the women couldn't quite grasp them due to the nature of them. How could they when they sounded like science-fiction from their point of view. And all through it they all drank. Casks were tapped and emptied, small touches whenever he past Leina and Alleyne left him sure he'd end up with one of them tonight. It wouldn't cheap their feelings, he knew that now. The booze undid some of his mental hookups, helped him to see clear. He was their lover, it wasn't unexpected for him to want some affection. And judging from the looks he got from them, it wasn't one sided either.

After a good two hours of heavy drinking and merry making the lights were put out as 'sleep' was next on the agenda. While Shinji would never know that he could have went into any room and had his way with any of them, save Elina, he was shocked when the cat-armored woman stopped him at the stairs. "Look, Ikari, I wanted to thank you for saving my troupe. It was wrong of me to send them as I did, so for tonight I'll over look what is happening with you and my sister. She's going to sleep in the room under the stairs, if you want to go their first," she said haughtily.

"I-uh-t-thanks," Shinji was honestly moved. This woman had the air of Asuka about her, meaning apologies were something she NEVER used willingly. Added to it was he could see her doting on Leina so much that it made him worried. Shizuka joked that if locked in a room with Leina, Elina would eat the girl up. A sister having cravings for her other sister? Shinji didn't understand it. Giving the girl a wide berth as he headed to the room she mentioned, "I hope your subordinates get better soon. They…I'm sure they didn't mean what they said." When those poor women he saved woke fully, they all turned to Shinji and pledged their loyalty to HIM over Elina, going so far as to offer themselves right there for him if he wanted. He of course declined, and Claudette then offered to take them back to the Vance lands.

Heading up the stairs, Elina just waved her hand at him without looking at him. "They're my soldiers, not yours. It was just the effects of those demon powers of yours talking. After they come to their senses everything will be fine. Now go and hurry…don't make my sister wait," and with that Elina pranced up the stairs.

Maybe if he hadn't drank so much he'd have noticed it was a little off, but as he couldn't walk straight Shinji just shrugged it off. He was going to get some relief, pamper and love Leina…maybe see if Alleyne was up after. It was only fair to treat them equally right? Stumbling into the room, it was small and pitch black. The candle he had illuminated the small bed, just perfect for what was to be done there. No dresser or cabinet either. He disrobed and rubbed his arm nervously, he always felt nervous being naked. Especially when he could hear all those other women moving about the house getting to their own sleeping quarters.

Crawling under the covers, he blew the light out and waited. "I love her…I know I can love Alleyne in time…all of them…great women," he mumbled sleepily. Maybe he'd just go to sleep after all, the booze did a number on his senses. But the moment the door opened and shut, his heart jack hammered and he came to full alert. He could hear her coming, her clothing hit the ground without any delicacy. Swallowing hard, he wondered if she even knew he was in the room. It was so dark…it gave him an idea.

Falling onto the bed, his companion gasped slightly as she found the bed not empty. Shinji's skills at foreplay had increased dramatically from that shaky first time. The lad captured her exposed nipple with his mouth, right hand took her left breast and kneaded it expertly while a single digit entered her flower. Breaking his suckling with an audible pop, "S-sorry for rushing…I just…well…you're so lovely I want to-to make you feel really good," he whimpered to her. At his words the body against him melted from steel stiff to butter.

Almost to soft for Shinji to hear she responded with, "I didn't expect…I wanted this…b-but are you s-sure I'm not…the others are so much more…" She would have continued to debase herself had Shinji not acted again. Sliding another finger into the honey pot, he expertly moved them in stroked her silken folds. Mewing out hotly against him, she wrapped her arms around his head and crushed him against her breasts. "L-like that…keep…keep…" she flushed harder.

Eyes closed, not that it mattered, Shinji gave each peak lavish attention, alternating his lips and hand. He'd bit down just softly enough to pull it away and let the elasticity snap it back. Had he been sober he'd have noticed they were not the same size as Leina's…but at the moment he, no they were lost in a sea of passion and bliss. She was gushing, his hand was slathered in her honey. Laying on their sides wasn't the best position to get the leverage he wanted, so Shinji rolled her onto her back.

"You've just as beautiful as they are, never think otherwise. You'll always be beautiful to me," he confessed. Pulling his hand out of her and trailed it up her taught and muscular stomach. Another thing he'd have noticed if his mind was clear of both hormones and alcohol, this woman was sporting a very pronounced six-pack. "Would you like me to start?' she had climaxed once already form just five minutes of foreplay. She was just as burning as he was.

Crushing her lips against his, her mind to enfeebled by her own drinking an ineloquence to come up with words to say. Actions spoke louder than words did, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth with some modicum of skill. Moaning sensuously into his mouth she bucked her hips against his pressing member. Words weren't always needed. She refused to release his head, but broke the kiss. "G-go slow, I want to feel it," she whimpered as he entered slowly.

Damn she was blazing and vice like, but Shinji sank in easily. She parted as he acquiesced to her demand. When he was fully in her, he let his hand go back to her breast and felt a small oddity. She had scars riddling her body, small and light but his powers healed them as he touched them. "Incredible," he whispered. It wouldn't be nice to be to loud and keep the others awake, this was just for them. Slowly he started a rhythm, a well oiled machine.

"Its t-to big…how can…just like…" his lovely partner panted out as she raked her nails down his back. "Y-you can go faster if you…oooooh," she erupted again staining the bed further. Over sensitive from hardly being touched or used, her body was not prepared for the sensations Shinji was pulling out of her. "This is great," she nipped on his ear as he increased his pace.

The sensation of his first climax was coming, the first of many for the night, Shinji lost decorum. His pace quickened, heavy meaty slaps of his nethers bouncing off her toned and shapely behind echoed in the room. "I'm going to…going too…your clamping down so…" she seemed to be sucking him in. And he fired his first salvo of holy milk deep into her honey pot and she bit down on his arm to stifle her scream.

After his first round ended, Shinji found he didn't need any time to recharge. Pulling her up, he sat down on the bed with her in his lap, her arms around his back, her bust rubbing against his chest. "I love you…I love you so much," Shinji whispered as he lifted her up. His muscles were strained, but he hardly noticed, no he just started shucking upward. Her hardened nubs rubbed against his chest was heavenly, her tiny cries of pleasure was music to his ears. A private concert for just the two of them.

"My mind is going blank…its to much…t-the holy milk…I can feel it flowing through me," she cried out as she forced herself down on him. Not violently, but forceful, demandingly she joined him in the task. Hopping on him, impaling herself, her tongue lolled out as she did. "M-more…more," she pleaded. Pushing Shinji down onto the bed, she straddled him and took matters into her own hand. "So different than with others…confident…manly…I could…become addicted," she ground herself against him and stopped. She climaxed again. "C-can we…I'm to sensitive…need a…ohh-ooooh," she asked but was denied.

Her heat was to much to let him stop, Shinji's need to great. A second batch of Holy Milk was eagerly sopped up nearly instantly leaving nothing behind. "To good to…I'm addicted to you," and he was. She'd have to come with him to Tokyo-3 if he had to leave…and couldn't come back. Not just because this sensation was electric bliss, he couldn't see a life without her. Hell would be living without her and these wonderful friends he made.

Spinning his lover around, Shinji got to his knees and took her from behind. "I think I know something you'll like. Tell me to stop if you don't though," Shinji informed. As alternated his pacing, going fast and shallow, to slow and deep, medium…never keeping it consistent. His hands massaged and probed the wonderful rump before him, then a wicked idea took him and his pinky entered something nothing had before…and she shrieked out before burying her face in the bed.

"I'm…going…numb…huh-huh to much…so…so good….Shinji I…" she couldn't speak any more. Just moans and panting as he filled her again. But the night wasn't over…it continued for half the evening. They ended with each other's heads between the legs of the other. Shinji's tongue found none of the many doses of Holy Milk he deposited in her, the last being discharged all over the beauty's face on her demand. They kissed and passes out, spent beyond belief.

When Shinji woke, it wasn't to the sound of Leina's oft snores, but it was Leina's voice yelling out loud. "ELINA what are you doing in my bed!? Where-where is Shinji I thought it was…what did you do to me last night! Give my by shirt back damn it!" the middle Vance child screamed waking up the entire house.

"Huh…but if that's…" Shinji's heart was pounding hard and fast, his stomach dropped and he felt the need to pee horribly. If it wasn't Leina he had been with who had…the door opened, Nowa peeking through letting light spill in. Shinji stood before her nude, the half-elf captivated at the sight of his morning 'problem' standing tall and proud. He turned to see the sleeping form of Risty. "R-Risty-san its…morning," he couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

She woke, eyes flinching at the light, her face awash with adoration and a smile that split her face in two. "Morning tiger, want a morning quickie? I…I wouldn't mind…t-think you broke something in me last night…" she crawled towards him and Nowa. Soon the whole house was in chaos for various reasons.

The only thought in Shinji's mind was…he was going to have to get some revenge on that damn Elina Vance for what she no doubt caused. How was he going to explain this to Alleyne and Leina! But that would have to wait, right now he had a very affectionate Risty to fend off as she hugged him to her body, Nowa sneaking in the room and shutting the door…yeah life in the capital was going to be different. But the first day was just chaos.

X-X

Notes

And thus ends the first 'season' of this little story. No breaks like my other 'season' based fics like Eva Bravo and the like so no worries. Bet you saw that Risty bit coming a mile away but she is one of my fav characters too…to many good characters in Queen's Blade. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, bit heavy on the combat and the like.

Oh as I was asked about if I'll be using the Queen's Blade Grimoir characters, the answer is yes. I love the idea of using the Little Mermaid character so I'll see if I can't add others. Other requests/suggestions are welcome too. With so many character options and the venues for writing them bigger now that I've reached the whole actual tournament feel free!

Later

Mercaba


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer

Well sorry for the delay but work, con, and life had a way of messing with my time. Finally getting around to watching Season 2 and taking it slow so I don't forget a few things. Just a lil warning I won't be going verbatim against it…mostly but not all the way. Hope you enjoy

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 13

Standing outside of the merchant's home where they spent the night and had a rather lovely breakfast, Leina's stomach was queasy. Perhaps it was too much drink the night before, her hangover was causing a wonderful headache. Though if Leina had to put a face to her unease and rumbling stomach, it would have long ears and flowing dirty blond hair. That would have been a great start for her disquiet. Learning that her sister had gotten so drunk as to put her fingers in a place Leina reserved only for herself and Shinji was another. Less wine when Elina was around that was a rule Leina was going to abide by. She had been sure it was Shinji last night, clumsy yes, but she saw him drinking to so she just suspected he wasn't on his A game.

"So are we alright about what happened last night, Leina?" Risty asked. Standing in the shade of the two story home, the early morning sun cast the buildings shadow over the two of them. One of last of the warrior women to leave that morning, Risty had been hovering around Shinji all morning. Tapping her foot against the ground, her arms wrapped around her waist hoisted up her non un-scarred bust, Risty was eying the Shinji/Alleyne/Nowa conversation. A little exasperated, "I wasn't expecting him to come to my room, and know we all know it was that bitch's fault." But damn if her features didn't soften when looking at Shinji.

While it was still in its sheath, Leina gripped the hilt of her blade hard. Yes, the morning's commotion was all Elina's fault, but that didn't mean something hadn't changed. Leina's hero had tasted of her to-be husband, and by the look of things wanted another sampling. "I know neither of you expected it. I know how he gets after using his powers, and after that battle he could have walked into any room, well except Cattleya, and they'd have received him with open arms," she had just expected it herself. Elina had been wise to rush off right after breakfast lest she suffer both Leina and Alleyne's wrath.

Checking the strap on her shield, Risty tilted her head to get a better look at the talking trio. "If I could get my hands on that sister of yours," Risty smashed her fists together. But as soon as that anger appeared it was washed away with a big toothy grin. "Well, I can't be mad at him though. Knowing now that he wasn't thinking it was me…him saying he loved me. Guess I see why you're so protective of him," her free hand grabbed the cask at her side. "I feel like a pile of gold, Leina, I've never felt this good in my life that I can remember," she spun around to face the moving crowd of people.

He didn't love her! Leina wanted to yell out and correct Risty and her little theory. Shinji loved her, not Risty not Echidna, Shinji loved her! His statement before the battle was more friendship, not romantic, at least that's what Leina believed. The previous night was just an accident, a cruel joke set up by Elina. Watching the droves of people walking about, Leina marveled at the diversity of it all. "I won't let anybody hurt him ever again. I failed him once and I won't do it again," and they got their revenge! That damn slime was gone, turned to stone and obliterated. Peeking through one eye at Risty though, Leina couldn't stave off her curiosity, "You've been with more than one man, right Risty. Is…Is Shinji special or the same as those others?"

"Oh that boy, no man, is special alright Leina," Risty yanked an arm around Leina's shoulders and gave the woman a good shake. Slapping Leina's back guard, sending the woman stumbling forward, Risty burst out laughing raucously. "I've never felt this strong either. My body is light as air and flowing with strength. And I have it on good authority as to why," she pointed at the trio again. Alleyne was talking quite hotly but unable to make it out. Letting out a massive sigh Risty continued, "Why you don't just shake up with him in some mansion or house and let him…seriously think he's ruined me for other men."

A dark part of Leina enjoyed seeing the upset expression on Alleyne's face, it was meaning Shinji was staying with her and not the elf. Her stomach warmed and her legs rubbed as Risty continued to fawn over Shinji's skill. After they got a place to stay Leina was going to ask Shinji to make good on his promise to make amends for Risty and his tryst. "So what are you planning to do now that we're in the city?" Leina wanted to shift things away. As much as it made her feel pride that something she 'owned' was coveted by her hero.

"What are those three talking about?" Risty griped and kicked at the stone street. Stretching her arms over her head, Risty shook her mighty tresses. Crouching down, knees bent, Risty waved Leina in closer to her. The cloth trails attached to Risty's belt pooled on the ground. Once Leina was close enough, Risty whispered, "Going to sell the Holy Milk he gave me and get most of the profits to the orphanage I'm sponsoring." Standing back up, she accidentally brushed against Leina's arm, "After that get myself put into the official tournament brackets and then a place to sleep. Likely use what little money I keep to get a drink and some food."

That was their plan as well, well along with exploring the capital. Leina hadn't been here in so long she wanted to wander all over it to see all its wonders. "Alleyne is likely trying to get Shinji to stay with Nowa and her. Sneaky elf trying to get him away from me before we can find a church," Leina hoped they could get married before end of day. Maybe they could shack up in the same place Risty…no that would mean Risty would want to 'share' more often. "You've been here more often than us, any place you think we should visit?" Leina marveled at some of the more uniquely dressed commoners. Would they need money, Leina hadn't thought of that.

Nodding Risty took a few steps away from Leina towards Shinji and Alleyne before stepping back shaking her head. "Need to get my head straight," she said to herself. Thumping her morning star against her thigh, "The places I know you don't want to go. And you NEED to not let his little skill be known. This place is pretty to look at but its underbelly is equally disgusting. Don't trust anybody here, hell those ladies we ate with yesterday…we're all rivals here Leina. Don't forget that," Risty said with deadly seriousness. Heading past Leina deeper into the capital, "Was hoping to get our little healer's attention again, but the tournament will take some time. Take care of him, or you'll lose him to…"

Leina watched as Risty just shook her mace about in a wide circle and got lost in the crowd. "What did he do to her last night?" Leina wondered. Risty hadn't been that fixated the day before, sure she got a little touchy feely after getting that cask of Milk, but today Risty was totally engrossed. Watching a traveling band of performers in costume complete with some creature bigger than a wagon, slate grey, and with mighty tusks walk past her, Leina let her mind wander. This was where her skill would get tested, where she'd prove herself just as mighty as her mother. And where, no matter what her sisters said, she'd be wed!

"Leina-san, Leina-san are you alright?" Shinji asked leaning close to Leina's face. He jumped back as Leina shot up and away from the small stone fence she had been sitting on. Holding his staff with both hands, his unique armor and features covered by his cloak, Shinji clattered and banged about as his cooking tools jangled. "I've finished talking with Alleyne-sama. She's going to get in contact with me after Nowa and her get lodging. If we can't find anything she offered to…let us both stay with them," Shinji said it in such a way to intone he had fought hard for Leina's inclusion.

Flexing her fingers, the cool metal of her greaves felt wondrous, Leina wrapped that arm around Shinji's waist and pulled him close. "We'll find our own place, don't you worry Shinji," her enthusiasm was infectious. Shinji nodded and smiled at her and fueled her drive. She could do this, provide for him and not rely on him for everything. More than just a skilled fighter and tactician, Leina would prove that too. "So shall we explore a little, you've never been here before and I've only been here as a child," she lead him further down the path.

Pulling his hood off, letting his shaggier hair be whisked about by the breeze. "I'd be delighted to Leina-san. This place is just so full of…I don't know but I like it," Shinji tried his best to match Leina's gusto. His staff wrapped up in a purloined sheet, only bits of its telling purple showed and glimmered its unique sheen to those around them. "What did you want to do first, Leina-san, get registered or find some place to stay?" he timidly removed her hand from his waist yet held it warmly in his hand.

Not knowing where exactly to start with the Queen's Blade tournament or lodging, Leina just shrugged. "Well we know where the grand church is so we could go there," but she was leery about that. What if they could send him home, what if they forced the issue? Shinji swore he'd stay for the duration of their groups involvement in the tournament, but what if they HAD to send him home now. Leina would have to go with him, have to bypass her goals. Though, if they did find the church, they could get married right then and there. Her fingers played with the braids at her side. "Or we can just walk about for a little while," she looked down at him and smiled. No matter where they went, they'd go together, just them. As she enjoyed it most.

"Let's walk for a little while then. Maybe I can find a restaurant needing an aid or something. That way we can have money," Shinji nodded to some internal logic. His grip intensified as some unbidden desire of his took hold and he pulled her closer to him, he embraced her and kissed her suddenly and smiled. "S-sorry…I just…we haven't…we're finally here Leina-san," he gushed.

Her lips tingled at the phantom sensation of that sudden and much enjoyed closeness. Giddiness wrapped around her like a shroud and she basked in it. "We are here, Shinji-chan," she still wasn't to firm on those suffixes. Why he called Alleyne 'Sama' and her 'san' or 'chan', she'd have to have Tomoe explain it again. Taking Shinji's own initiative she brought the lad into a deeper embrace than he had. Once they separated several passerby's had stopped to watch them. A few men gave Leina a lewd look, likely expecting the smaller man was paying for her time and lips. Well she was not for sale, and she would not sell anything of Shinji's, unlike Echidna or Risty. Waving their joined hands, the duo walked.

They saw more stalls get set up, official stores selling refineries of all makes and models. Weapon and armor shops, food of every type many of which Leina never saw before, fine clothing that Leina felt to good for her warriors body, and many more. Street walkers panhandled asking for money, sick men and women sat listlessly in alleys, and men and women of ill repute sold themselves to whoever wanted them. Good and bad, rich and poor, normal and extreme, the capital had all of it. Non-humans interacted with humans. Just as Risty said, this city had just as much beauty as disgust.

Walking into a large circular plaza, a mighty fountain roared high into the sky, Leina saw a lot of stalls with barkers yelling out. "Look Shinji they're selling various things about the other fighters!" Leina gushed as she ran over to one of them. It was run by a greasy looking man with an unkempt beard. Small plush figures of many warriors were stitched together with dubious quality. Shizuka, Tomoe, Risty, and even one that might have been herself sat amongst many women she didn't know. "How did you make these, why?" she held her own effigy out towards the man.

"You want it, its five silver for one, ten for three," the man coughed phlegm onto the ground. Handing change to a young boy who ran off with a Cattleya figure with impossible breasts, the man actually turned to face Leina. His eyes went wide with unspoken desire and potential for profit. "Ah you're one of the warriors! These fine figures were all created after watching those view globes. Some of them won't really be in the official Queen's Blade, but we hope," he stepped down from his box. A dirty hand reached out and grabbed Leina's bicep. "Lot o' money in these and paintings…and more personal items," he gave her arm a squeeze.

Anger rose in Leina, but she all she did was free herself from the man's touch. "So you make money making dolls of my friends and myself?" Leina felt cheapened. They were warriors, all striving for important goals and values. But in this plaza she could see them all cheapened. Dolls, posters, wooden effigies, and countless other merchants were making a profit off of them. She wanted to smack this man, she could feel his gaze on her exposed flesh, were most men this vulgar? "And what do you mean by personal items, are not all items purchased personal?" she tossed the doll back into the small cart.

Oh how that man's smile went from just a little disturbing to outright loutish. Waving her around to the back of his cart, the man pulled out a hidden drawer. Pulling a color picture of Echidna with her legs splayed and Kelta not where he normally nestled. "Men and some women need a little help, and the beauties are great aids. Now alls I got be these pictures a friend o' mine makes. But there be all kinds if you know where to look and who t' ask. If ye be willing, I could introduce you to him and share the profits," he licked his lips tellingly.

Crumpling up the offensive image, Leina wasn't friends with Echidna but she'd not wish the woman to be fodder for self…self…gratification. "Take your trash and your putrid offer and go. Let's get out of her Shinji. Shinji?" she turned to see he wasn't behind her anymore. Her heart thumped painfully, her breath left her instantly as she scanned the plaza for signs of him. Had he been taken already as she yelled at the perverse man?! No…NO it couldn't be true, not so fast! Seeing a gathering group of dirty looking men and women, she spotted Shinji accosted by them. "Shinji!" she yelled and ran to him, throwing a very pretty woman off of him to the ground, "get away from him!"

"Healer…Healer! Cure my cysts!" "Heal my illness too!" "My eye doesn't see any longer, cure me!" and more and more people surrounding Shinji called out for aide. The woman Leina had thrown off Shinji was all smiles, she was weeping tears of joy. "My face! You removed the scar and the pox from me…my lord!" she prostrated herself before Leina and Shinji.

His face pained, Shinji grabbed Leina's hand and ran with her away from the small mass that followed. After they lost them in an alley and he stopped panting, "Sorry, Leina-san. I just saw a man who looked sick and I couldn't help myself. Then more people starting coming. They all wanted help, and I couldn't refuse them. I know I shouldn't do it, that I should keep it secret. But they needed help," he looked crestfallen.

Wrapping her arms around him, Leina didn't care what he had done only that he was safe. "You will be the death of me and my heart, Shinji," she swayed back and forth with him. He truly needed watching, maybe a leash…Leina's face blossomed with a rosy complexion at that image. Shinji on a leash at her feet, doing her bidding and not used by anybody else…or even the inverse. Her doing any dirty and wonderful thing he wanted of her, being at his beck and call. Servicing him in all manners of sinful glory… Smacking her cheeks, "Let's keep walking. We should find something around here. A guard must know where we can go." Leina took Shinji's hand and lead him back into the city. It was an odd start to their time in the city.

X-X

It wasn't Tokyo-3, but this city had a very familiar vibe to it Shinji realized. For half the day so far, Leina and he wandered about the smooth stone roads of the capital taking in as much as they could as they moved. Depending on how long they got to stay, and amount of free time, Shinji wanted to spend more time in many of the places they were seeing. But he could see other elements of this place that Tokyo-3 did either differently or at least hid better. Tokyo-3 looked cleaner and devoid of poverty, disease, and degradation. He knew the city had those things, the city planners just masked it. This place though, it was right in his face.

Alongside the upscale restaurant was a brothel. A scholar was calling out sermons of the angels and how the winged women meant salvation for all, but not twenty feet away from him was a pimp selling three women in chains. Men, woman, and children sat in doorways and alleys with hungry eyes and covered in dirt. It hurt Shinji to not go to each and every one of them and heal them, but after the event in the plaza he knew he couldn't. They had swarmed him, each pulling and demanding he heal them first. Not like the countryside where they feared him, no these desperate people either didn't know or care that male healers were apparently evil. Until he knew he wouldn't cause Leina any problems, he'd keep his powers masked and unused for now.

"There is the where the guard said we needed to go," Leina pointed at a mighty building. It appeared to be an even greater structure than the pictures of the Roman coliseum from Shinji's school books. Leina was all smiles so far today, well smiles after they had separated from the others. Rubbing her stomach, the mighty Vance sister eyed Shinji's satchel, "You want to get some food before we go and get me…get me signed up?"

He'd have to get a job somewhere and fast, Shinji realized. It would be harder in a city though, he bet. In the small towns his cooking was new and succulent, but in a city like this it was doubtful he'd be such a success. Dropping to his knee, Leina gasped for some reason, Shinji unshouldered his bag and pulled out a few wrapped sandwiches. "Well we don't have any money right now so I don't think a restaurant is good. I'll get a job to get us some money though. That way we can enjoy this place more," he'd gladly work for her. Repay her kindness, repay her love, and just because he wanted her happy. Handing up two of the three sandwiches made from the leftovers from the night before, he tittered as she snapped them up.

Taking the cloth Shinji wrapped the succulent food in off, Leina took a massive bite that was near half the sandwich. Spitting out crumbs of bread as she spoke, "I could try and get some work hunting bandits or something. There has to be something I could do to make money during the tournament." She didn't sound too convinced, and she turned and scowled at the plaza's fountain in the distance. "Won't do THAT though, disgusting pictures," she never did say what set her off in the plaza.

Unable to help himself, Shinji torn his own meal in half and handed it to a girl and boy not five years old. They took the food and scampered off after showing him an uneven and broken faced smile. Noticing Leina had already finished one sandwich, Shinji marveled at how much and fast she ate. "Don't you worry about that Leina-san, I'll take care of it. You'll have enough to worry about with those battles of yours," he hoped she'd listen. If she lost because of fatigue or something else brought about due to her working, he'd never forgive himself. As for those others he knew, Shinji suspected they'd be more capable of tending themselves. Leina, while strong and courageous warrior, just lacked a sort of common sense.

Climbing up the steps towards the coliseum, Leina seemed to pause and consider Shinji's request. Finishing her second sandwich, she just shook her head. Those metal rings of her braids bounced off her mother's breastplate chiming lightly. "If they were tasteful…" she said softly and nodded. "I can't have you pay for EVERYTHING Shinji. We're a team, you and me. It's unfair to have you do everything while I indulge in my wants," she snaked her now free hand out for his. Pointing at two barkers just outside the gates, "What do you think is going on over there?"

Whatever she was thinking, Shinji prayed she spoke to him before doing something questionable. Seeing what looked like a betting pool with various names and odds by them, Shinji's mouth opened as understanding dawned on him. "They're betting on the rounds of fighting it looks like. I guess some of the brackets are up already. We could make some money betting on your victories," she'd win he knew it. A dark fleck of Shinji wanted Leina to fight Elina and wreck the woman. Not kill, even Shinji didn't want that, but he wanted that girl to be punished for her crimes. "Your odds of winning will be high so we won't make much, but it would be something," he approached the crowd.

Standing behind Shinji, her hands on his shoulders, Leina rested her chin on Shinji's head. "I've gambled a little mostly games of chance with my sisters or my teachers. Making profit off of a sacred tournament though, seems a sacrilege. But we can also bet on Tomoe and the rest. I know they won't go down easy," Leina wiggled her head. Waggling her braids to make them bounce off Shinji's face she smiled and flexed her fingers against his shoulders. Her hands went hard suddenly, biting into him through his plugsuit, "Say Shinji…if it comes down to Alleyne versus myself, who would you bet on?"

Spotting Alleyne's name on the crude board, Shinji knew a weighted and dangerous question when he heard one. Alleyne's odds against her opponent were low, Alleyne heavily favored to win, guess she already signed up while they walked about. But what Leina was really asking was who did he think was better, and he doubted she just meant as a warrior. "I wouldn't bet on either of you. I pray you don't have to fight one another. I love you Leina-san, but I do care deeply for Alleyne-sama as well," it pained Shinji to admit it. He did want to spend more time with his trainer…his master of arms. But Leina needed him more, and Alleyne had Nowa to keep her company. But he did have a question, "If you win though, win this whole thing…what will you do as queen?"

"I haven't thought about that, only my wish to become stronger by facing strong opponents. Maybe that is not the best queen," Leina said thoughtfully. Pushing her captive man away from the men and women throwing out wads of cash for betting chits, Leina was quiet. There was a small line of women, each armed and prepared for battle, all marshaling and grandstanding amid one another to try and cow lesser combatants out. "I…know Alleyne and you have something. It's different than what we have, right? B-but what about Risty and…" Leina's hold got stronger again more possessive. Getting behind the unknown warriors, Leina switched from holding to wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck, "Y-you won't leave me will you?"

Blushing softly, the women in front of them were snickering and pointing at them, Shinji patted Leina's hand. "As long as you want me by your side, Leina-san, I'll be here. Whatever comes," oh how he hoped that was true. After this little sign up though was the cathedral and whatever that meant for them. The Risty question though, "As for Risty-san, I don't know her that well, most what you said of her and the last few days. She's a very nice woman, I owe her my freedom from…just like the rest of you. She has my utmost respect and I'd like to call her friend."

Yes he had affection for the beautiful bandit, leagues below Alleyne and Leina, but all of those women from the night before had a place in his heart. Now he didn't want to bed them, their teasing aside, he wanted to remain loyal to Leina and Alleyne but they were all special to him. So that meant Risty's sudden zeal for touching and innuendo…it made things hard. It gave credence to those holy women's fear of 'male healers'.

Weaving back and forth, taking Shinji for the ride, Leina seemed content with Shinji's answer. "She is a wonderful woman isn't she? Brave, strong, intelligent…just wish she wasn't so keen on money," Leina pushed forward. Her breastplate bounced off the back of Shinji's head as she held him close, away from those eyes of the other participants. They made small talk, where they'd like to go once they had a little free time. Shinji suggested getting Leina a little more concealing clothing, while Leina wanted to hit a bar and a hot bathhouse. They would have to find out where Tomoe and Shizuka were lodging so they could converse, as both Shinji and Leina greatly enjoyed there company.

Before too long the two lovers, lost in a world of finally being alone together in ages, were before a bored looking older woman. "State your name, preference in healer, and who will tend to your body if you fall in combat and I'll tell you if you're allowed in or not," she inked her quill and set it to the parchment. The woman had thinning grey hair that still had spikes of blond in it, her face had a few scars and her left hand was missing a finger. "Well missy you just going to point that man at me or are you going to talk?" she winked at Shinji.

Startled, Leina all but threw Shinji out of her arms and stood at attention before the woman. "L-Leina Vance of the Vance Barony, what do you mean preference of healer I thought they were all women, and I won't die!" starting off broken she quickly found her voice and courage. She winced a little as she saw Shinji picking himself off the ground after her little throw, thankfully he kept his staff from destroying anything.

Leaning her head to rest on her gnarled fist, the woman rolled her eyes. "We don't care really where you're from. As for healers we have three tier. First are holy women capable of staff-less healing, but you'd need to pay for those and the water of life is not yours, second is women from the mages school specialized in healing staves and salves, and last are men from that school. As for death, nobody expects to die, young Vance, your mother did not. By birthright alone you are allowed unlike those behind you," the woman did sound sympathetic at least.

"You knew my mother?" Leina said with sudden interest but the woman just rolled her hand in a hurrying gesture. Several calls from women that got in line behind them started to grumble at Leina wasting time. "If I must have a healer a woman, but I'll see to it myself. As for…the other. He will tend to my body if something were to happen, Shinji Ikari," Leina yanked Shinji back in front of her.

Shinji had heard stories of Leina's mother, mighty and glorious tales, he wished he could have met her. "I'll do anything necessary," Shinji admitted. He took the quill from the woman and signed his name next to Leina's on the parchment. Oddly enough the woman touched his hand warmly and handed him the binding agreement and symbol that would allow the queen's messengers to find Leina when it was her time. He of course handed it instantly to Leina and the pair was ushered out quickly. Mighty statues of warriors past, gleaming suits of armor, and splendid weapons replicas hung amid paints and columns. Walking back out into the streets, the sun was getting dangerously low…the day was getting away from them.

"Oh it says on this that I can have lodgings at any hotel for free, but it doesn't say…it doesn't say I can have you with me, Leina read from some of the papers she had received. Heading towards the main church now, Leina alternated between the papers and Shinji at her side. "We-we can't use this. We'll have to find another place that will let both of us stay there," she rolled up the papers only to have Shinji take them from her. "W-what, you can't expect me to let you just be on the streets or something," she weakly held onto the papers.

Unfurling them again, Shinji read the little blurb. "You can take it for now couldn't you? Its free bed, maybe even food. I can…provide for myself. And if we find a better place then we can use that," the ground didn't bother him. They had slept on the ground more than not since his time in this strange yet wonderful world started. He could see her face scrunching up, an argument was incoming as Leina would see it as an affront to her to have him suffer while she didn't. "It's only temporary right? You never know when you'll have to fight. Do you want to risk losing because of a bad night sleep? All I need to do is…is talk with the church," maybe he could get a cot there!

"I don't know, what if something happens to you? We've not been apart since you saved me…and I saved you," Leina re-read the details. They had been one another's strength and relied on one another since they had met. While they had made friends and allies with all the others, some more than others, it had always been them though together. "B-but if you're sure…if you can't get someplace I'll sneak you into mine. I won't have you sleeping alone on the street like," she quickly shut her mouth. They were surrounded by people just like that.

It warmed his heart to know she'd go so far for him, he'd go just as far for her. "Well let's try talking to the church before we worry about this then. Never know maybe we can stay there for a time," Shinji nudged her side. He wanted to get her some food too, she'd be hungry before too long. Walking through the city as the sun began to set and cast it in its glorious red glow, they both found it quite romantic. "Well, I guess we should g-go in. D-do you want to ask about…do you want to…before I say anything about my little problem?" he was asking her to marry him and doing it so poorly she deserved better! Summing up his courage, "Should we get married first?"

Pushing the mighty church door open, Leina all but carried Shinji inside, carried him over the threshold. "Nothing would make me happier," Leina gushed as she strode briskly into the main chapel. A small cloister of simply dressed monks, nuns, priests, and other religious acolytes moved about the cloister. Soft prayers and conversation could be heard. Calling out loud, her voice echoing and shattering the tranquility, "I wish to speak to a nun please."

Shinji pulled his hood up as nearly the whole chapel turned to look at them. "Leina-san, we're supposed to be quiet in here I think. They might be having service or something," Shinji tried hushing Leina. But she had that look about her, the look she had before a battle only this wasn't such. He was nervous but excited himself, but he'd hate to upset them to prevent them from doing it. A woman in a red elaborate robe approached them, Shinji recognized the outfit as the same as attacked him at Cattleya's. "Ma'am, c-could you please marry us?" he sputtered as she stood before them.

Leina's hand went to her blade and held its hilt tightly as the woman pulled off her own hood, a bald woman they did not know gazed harshly at them. "Remove your hood, boy. We've been waiting for you to come. The male healer that accompanies Leina Vance," the acolyte pointed at Leina. "Miss Vance you are quite popular, to think you'd come so brazenly in here. Do you plan to corrupt us as well, or that you truly wish to take a bride here?" she put her own hand on her spiked flail.

Holding onto Leina's hand, hoping to keep her from getting to angry, Shinji knew Leina wanted to counter this woman. Taking his hood off with his free hand, "I mean no ill will, ma'am. All I want is to better understand these powers of mine, and possibly find a way back to my own world." And a way back again, as Shinji never wanted to be parted for long. "As for marrying Leina, I want that more than anything," he felt Leina tug on his hand. Oh Leina wanted to do something, Shinji could feel it, and the anger radiated out of her.

"No, no marriage for you until we prove you're not corrupting her," the acolyte did remove her hand from the weapon. She did force Shinji to release his hold on Leina though, and stepped between them. "If you truly wish to prove your innocence, you will stay here for observation as grand dame Melpha requests. If not for her we'd have slain you the instant you entered our holy church. Now young Vance be gone or prove he has pervaded your mind. He will be free to go if deemed truthful to his claims of peace, with observers tomorrow," she said in a 'no room for argument' voice.

Shoving the woman out of her way, Leina took both of Shinji's hands in hers, "Let's leave here Shinji. We can find another way of getting you to your world and back again on our own. These close minded women…they…but…"She could tell, just by Shinji's saddened expression, that this was something that had to happen. "I'll be back for you tomorrow, Shinji. And we'll find a church willing to marry us, even if it's not in the eyes of the angels or their god," she kissed his cheek and walked to the door.

"At least we both have places to sleep and know where the other is," Shinji waved sadly. He didn't want this, hated the idea, but they had no other option. "Take care Leina-san, and if the others are there…say hi for me," and the door shut. Roughly grabbed by the shoulder, Shinji found himself spun around and facing three armed women and one man. Holding his hands up, keeping the staff from hitting anybody, Shinji nodded. "I come in peace…I hope this helps convince you," he swallowed hard. They didn't look to convinced, but they needed their knowledge and services. Married, they'd be married after this business was over.

X-X

The last remnants of the man she found sleeping in was just about gone, the meat of his hand being the last to go. Melona didn't feel the normal elation she normally did when she feasted on humans. Her chest hands rotated about trying to garner some additional enjoyment, but even that failed to alleviate her agitation. Failure, she had failed not once but twice the other day and it was in front of her peers and the Swamp Witch saw it too! Despite how she acted, Melona did covet the Witch's favor and esteem. The matriarch gave power and rewards to those that performed well. But this latest order was just…silly.

"I feel much better after a small meal. This city has such succulent life force just being thrown away," Airi wiped her lips. Spinning her scythe in a deft show of skill she made the mighty weapon vanish before her compatriots. Leaning over the railing of their perch, the wind played with her tied up hair and the frills of her maid smock. On one of the many gabled walkways of the third tier of the circular and vaulted city, the trio looked over the glowing night lights. Resting her chin on her upturned left palm, "Had to drain that one dry though to recover from that disastrous fight."

Yes finding victims in this city was going to be easy, so many tasty targets to choose form. Melona licked her lips in anticipation of days to come. "I can't believe we lost though. Menace's undead weren't skilled enough I guess. But we all failed I suppose," she relented. Rather than actually turn around she just phased her 'front' to her 'back' and vice versa. The damn mummy had that vacant look on her face again, and that staff was ogling them. Thinking of her pet again? Melona wasn't going to let that slide. "Maybe if you actually tried you'd have helped, but you're too worried about hurting my pet. He'd not die, he can't. I should know I tried," she formed a blade in her hand and twirled it.

"Well you have failed more than all of use against them haven't you, so you WOULD know," Menace gave Setora a twirl. Hopping up on the lip of the brick dividing wall, Menace gave anybody looking up a lovely view of her pert rump. Holding Setora's staff in a very daring place, neigh touching her nether region, she wiggled the scepter. "As for the battle, all I remember is you being beaten again and again by those women. And then my traitorous servant beat you in single combat, then your big show of 'power' was easily destroyed," she giggled as Setora acted.

Unable to be so close to something it always wanted but would never get, Setora brushed up against Menace's flower ever so slightly. "You three all failed, but Menace-sama worked the hardest! If it wasn't for that damn bastard we'd have been able to just rush in and take him out. Why the Swamp Witch wants him alive is beyond me," the cat faced scepter yelled. His stone ears were down pressed against his round head in depression. Almost pouting, "Menace-sama thinks too much about that whelp."

"What is 'beyond me' is why Werbellia forced us to join that wretched Queen's Blade. We were to disrupt it not participate in it," Melona aimed her breast at Menace. She wasn't recovered enough yet from all the damage she received to start a fight yet. But if an opportunity arose, Melona thought the mummy had outlived herself by a few centuries. Treachery, of all of them, Melona through Menace the most likely to betray them all. What would cause such a heinous act? Why Menace's fixation on her pet of course. Softly, "He's mine. Not hers…and I'll carve that into his mind and nightmares."

Joining Menace in sitting on the ledge rather than lean against it, Airi pulled one leg up to her chest. "A lot of things are beyond you, Melona. All we need to do is disrupt it from the inside rather than form strange elaborate traps that fail so easily, as you did," she got a jab in. Her head swaying to some inner song, Airi closed her eyes and sighed contently. "As for nightmares those are her specialty not ours. We all saw her in our dreams, she is quite the master of them," Airi was ever the loyal follower of Werbellia.

Making all her fingers into sharp and dangerous things, Melona was not enjoying being the butt of all their jokes. She was stronger than them, she was smarter than them, and she was just plain better! Her defeats were based on carelessness on her part, not wanting to finish off her prey to quickly. Who knew what all the important people looked like, who could change into their forms to sneak into everywhere? She did of course, not them. The tournament was beneath her and to slow. All she wanted was to bath in that insipid blond whore's blood and reclaim her little pet quickly. Werbellia's command of waiting for this damned Queen's Blade…she joined of course they all did…it was to slow!

"But why make us join when we could just find those that officially got in and take them out! We know who they are, mostly," Melona shifted into each of the known fighters' forms. Whoever that Melpha or Nyx were it wasn't important, if they were so unknown they couldn't be worth caring about. Ending her shape shifting in Shinji's form, she gave Menace a wicked grin as the mummy gasped at her. "We take them out, get my pet, and return to the Swamp Witch as heroes and receive her blessings," she reached out and pinched Menace's nipple.

Moaning in a much more sultry tone than expected, Menace let the groping continue and even rubbed Setora against herself ever so slightly. Once her finger went to her mouth and her eyes opened with a rosy hue under them, Menace snapped back to wakefulness. Smashing Setora outward towards Melona's face she yelled, "Don't take such liberties with my servant or myself!" Leaping off the ledge, Menace circled around the effigy of her self proclaimed only servant she put Melona between Airi and herself. Holding Setora out at the slime, his tongue out and wagging, "You've yet to answer for what you did to him when I found you two."

Summoning her scythe again, Airi swung it out between the two arguing 'women' and coughed into her free hand. "Enough bickering over that man. He is our secondary target not our main," Airi reminded. Pushing forward with the scythe to move Menace back she then pulled it closer to drive Melona to move as well. Speaking strictly business, Airi's eyes were closed as she unconsciously licked her lips. "As tasty as the Vance girl and that man are, our target in the end is Queen Aldra. The Swamp Witch is suspicious of her and how she's won so many times in a row and hasn't aged," she wiped the drool off her lips. "Take out the competition, get to the final round, and destroy the queen. That is what we're here for now," she daintily got off the ledge.

Shifting from the guise of Shinji to that of Irma, only with a much more expressive face, Melona phased through Airi's blade. "That will take to long! I can just go take her out now and we can be done! Why waste the time?" she asked in her faux Irma voice. The voice while technically correct it just held to much emotion, Melona was quite the emotional creature. Vengeance would be hers. Leina would be food or simply melted and left to rot in the street, those other women carved up like jerky strips, and her toy punished for his disobedience. The Swamp Witch would praise her, she'd fuel her body for another few centuries, and she'd just continue to have fun at the solids expense. "Actually, I'll go do that right now, just you wait and hear how she'll praise me," Melona jumped off the third level balcony.

"Melona wait!" Airi called out her arm outstretched after the descending slime. Her voice echoed out in the mostly open and empty night. Not many people were venturing out after the fears drummed up by the destroyed Army of the dead. The multi-tiered city, layer upon layer of city hoisted up via magic, wonderful architecture, and ancient secrets. Having a series of bodies drained of fluids or meat and skin didn't hurt to drive the peasants to their homes to cower. Only the brave warriors, the thieves, or the unfortunate were out now. Melona was among them dashing towards the highest tier, the queen's castle.

After climbing up the walls, Melona found herself a nice empty area and reformed into her Irma disguise. Confidently walking out into the open, she blended in with the others walking about the halls and rooms. The assassins of the Fang, a whole legion of them both men and women were conversing amongst one another. Apparently she had just missed the queens audience, as her spectral watchers were still in the room. Looking down at her garb, she had to snicker, Irma had a perverse sense of fashion it seemed. The other women were not nearly as exposed as Irma liked to be. Not like the svelte dark skinned woman had MUCH to brag about, her bust was small in comparison to many.

Overhearing the queen's location, her trophy room, Melona forced herself not to get giddy. The queen alone, how wonderful. This was the best route to go, simple and effective and allowed her to indulge in her favorite hobby, skinning and killing stupid solids. Stealing into the room, she found it devoid of any guards and even the spectral winged watcher/summoners. Even better, it was almost as if the queen WANTED somebody to attack her. "She'll be so pleased with me. No waste no fuss," she licked the faux blade she formed.

"They're just jealous of you. Jealous of your strength, your beauty, your power," an odd duel layered voice wafted through the room. Large ember crystals, each with a man or woman incased in it in a state of shock or alarm, filled the room. Aldra's trophies. "A new leader of the fang, her bottom heart full of greed and lust, I found her. It's so perfect it's going to be lovely," the voice lost one of its layers and took a very youthful quality. Cocking her head back the eye patched child laughed haughtily, "An angel is in the Queen's Blade? How funny! This is just perfect. All I need now is that male healer rumor to be true!"

When somebody was happy, that was the best time to attack. They were weaker then, and Melona did love ruining somebody's good time. Diving out from behind one of those horrid trophies, a woman with cat ears, Melona aimed at the diminutive queen's neck. She was to skilled to yell out or make a sound, why when it was more fun to see the look if disbelief on their face as the died. She took such pleasure in her job, if she was a normal woman she'd been seeping in her anticipation. But just before the blade penetrated the supple flesh, a mighty red blade came up and deflected the blow with many a spark. "Oh, so it's going to be even more fun is it?" Melona teased after her attack failed.

"So the witch has grown tired of insipid plans and is just going to break the rules is she?" Aldra goaded. Slashing outward with her demonic blade, the unevenly fashioned weapon was nearly as large as she was, with inhuman ease. Aldra moved in close and clashed three times with the visage of one of her subordinates. When Melona dropped her guise, fixing her hair hands one the side of her bust, Aldra laughed again. "You have the stench of the celestials on you, the rumors are true then. A male healer and you've sampled him. Delicious," Aldra pulled back and swung in mightily. The blade cut through Melona's faux weapon and carved the slime from shoulder to midsection. Almost disappointed, "I expected more from somebody that got so far in."

Foolish solid, Melona loved how they just couldn't grasp how slimes worked. "Oh no, your little sword cut so deep…just kidding," she practically sang. For somebody that one the Queen's title two times already, Aldra was such a poor opponent. Using the arm that was nearly severed, Melona wrapped it around the Queen's neck and drew her arm taught and strangling. "Why my mistress was fixated on you, I don't know. You're so weak," she squirted her acid all over Alrda's face. Oh how she did love hearing them scream. Her pet screamed such beautiful bellows of pain as she pierced and burnt him, soon…soon.

But it didn't come, no scream, no declarations of how it wasn't true. Only a small tittering laugh, the tingling of bells the laugh of babies. "Was that all?" Aldra asked and even licked some of the acid off her lip, "delicious." A flash of light from her arm filled the darkened room to utter brilliance. Effortlessly sliding out of Melona's embrace, the slime incapable of moving much, just ever so slightly. "You can actually move, very impressive. But by your smell and coloring I'm betting I know why," she patted Melona's cheek.

Solid, she was solid unable to move! Melona panicked for the first time she could recall. Even when she was defeated by Leina in the past it was just a setback never a fear of her life. "What is this, I can hardly move, what did you do to me?" she felt something suddenly. Something familiar, something older than she herself. She found she could still secrete her acid, so she did all over the metallic faceplate Aldra wore, "Let me go!" This wasn't what it was supposed to be like, she was supposed to win. Solids, humans, were her toys and playthings! They couldn't hurt her, couldn't do this to her! Only Werbellia had power over her, not this thing!

Again that double voice emanated from that small body, both voices female but one much older and distorted. "I'm the queen, I'm the ruler of this land and I will continue to be. Cheaters like you deserve to be put away forever," and Aldra pulled open her metallic eyepiece.

Now she knew, she remembered who Aldra reminded her of who she really was! "You're the pope's child, the half breed, and that other…that other is…" and her body was encased in that golden amber prison. As her mind started to fog, sleep started to descend upon her she screamed out in rage. A fallen angel! That was how it could tell she had the scent of the celestials on her, and why she wasn't fully paralyzed. Drawing up all her power, all that new control her pet gave her, and caused a very tiny crack in the bottom of the crystal. She could hear….she was still awake, but couldn't do anything yet.

"They're all against me, afraid of my beauty and power," Aldra continued to talk in that double voice. Sealing her eye again, Aldra fell to her knees laughing. "Send the letter to the bandit, set the trap. We'll see just how dirty these fighters really are…and then find my sister," Aldra summoned a small writ and sent it off. The trap was baited, Aldra's next Leader of the Fang planned, and Melona heard it all yet was not strong enough to increase the size of the crack to warrant escape…yet.

X-X

Laying in a tub of soothing fluid, Nanael lazily read the official entries in this year's Queen's Blade. Using her power of telekinesis, the angel floated the book before her face and rubbed her belly with a hovering scrub brush. While it wasn't actually water, the liquid she floated in was sweet smelling and warm and tickled her senses. A welcome vacation from the hell that she endured down on the planet. The Head angel was being too harsh on her, but with the victory of the Swamp Witch at the capitol gates the vial of Holy Milk was removed from her side.

"Not a lot of surprises here, that holy woman did a number on those skeletons so she's a valid candidate," Nanael flipped the page. The church was an oddity for Nanael, human religion made so little sense. Human women served no real purpose, but the holy women heaped praise on Nanael and her kind. Now Nanael loved that, being prayed to and worshiped. The scrub brush moved just a little lower to just below her navel, "If only I could get men to praise me like that. Could get my vassal to." She was feeling a little bit of an itch building.

Flipping the page again, finding a name she'd never heard of before, Nanael's eyebrow raised in stunned disbelief, "Who is Nyx? No matter it'll be that older Vance sister or that dark elf that wins." Nanael cooed as the brush hit something quite nice. Defiantly going to have to call on her sole vassal to perform his duties. She'd have to make the most use of him before he got back to his home dimension, if she couldn't keep that from happening of course. "And the last is…the swamp trio!?" Nanael kicked and splashed water everywhere.

Having the nude bathing angel kick soapy liquid in her face Hachiel let out a loud yelp. Throwing herself backward and out of Nanael's range, Hachiel's face and hair were dripping and disheveled. "Nanael! What was that for? I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now and you go and splash me?" she rung her hair out as best she could. Flying into the air with her two full sized wings, Hachiel took on an annoyed expression as she eyed Nanael pensively. "The Head angel wants to speak with you, that is if you're finished with that," she pointed to the brush still rubbing dangerously close to Nanael's flower.

Doubly stunned at Hachiel's appearance and what she had almost started doing without realizing, Nanael let the brush fly off like a bullet. Now it wasn't forbidden for angel's to self-pleasure themselves, they still did so in private. Odd how the idea of having her own personal servant was such a turn on, he was a smaller sized male than she generally fawned over, but he had his charms. What really tripped Nanael up was that sense of power and ownership, he was hers to use whenever and however she wanted. Licking her lips…yeah she'd have to go for a visit. And who was she to argue with the Head angel in letting that trio of monstrosities into the tournament, it wasn't Nanael's place to care.

Flying out of the bath, Nanael let the sun dry her off as she donned her tunic and armaments. "I thought I was going to be given a little more time off before being summoned," Nanael whined. Her uneven wings flapped hard to keep up with Hachiel. Those combatants below had worked her harder than Nanael cared to ever work. And if it wasn't for her vassal she'd likely be in hell right now due to losing all that milk. With a burst of speed, Nanael caught up to her compatriot, "So what does she want from me? A reward for services rendered?" She could hope.

Shrugging her shoulders, Hachiel flew in a small roll likely to tease Nanael's lack of aerial skill. "She didn't say, only to get you to her. Oh as for that request you made of the watchers, they got back to me," Hachiel pulled a scroll out of a pouch on her belt. Tossing the parchment over, Hachiel flew higher and higher towards the Head Angel's perch. "The watcher of that realm is odd, tampered with, but once the right is enacted should heal her up. Have you sent that human back to his realm yet? Can you? Didn't think you had the power to," Hachiel didn't say it harshly just in genuinely inquisitive.

Yeah…her ability to send her vassal away, Nanael had done nothing in learning how to actually do that. She didn't want Shinji gone, he was hopefully the first of many human males for her, and he essential for her not becoming damned. "Of course I CAN send him back, he just doesn't want to yet. He uh," she paused as the Head Angel started to come into view, "he wants to see the Queen's Blade first. I'll send him back after." She stuffed the scroll into her beltline without reading it. The spell, she recalled her training ages past, wasn't too hard so she could easily do it when necessary, if necessary.

"Your grace, I have brought Nanael before you as asked. I apologize for our delay, we had…to look into a few issues before we could get here," Hachiel covered for Nanael. Of all the angels in the heavens, it was Hachiel that was Nanael's closest friend. They didn't always get along perfectly, Hachiel being far too strict and rule abiding. They did get along well, and such Hachiel would cover for some of Nanael's lesser qualities. Bowing her head and going down on one knee in reverence, "What would you ask of us?" Hachiel grabbed Nanael's arm and forced the daft angel to kneel as per decorum.

The giant figure that was the Head Angel towered over the two lesser ranks. The Head Angel's mighty six wings flapped and caused her blond hair to billow in the breeze they created. "I thank you Hachiel for your services as always. You do us all proud," the warmth was evident in the Angel's voice. Gesturing for the two to rise she kept her eyes on Nanael. "Nanael, I summoned you for a specific purpose, the Queen's Blade. Of all the watchers tasked with overseeing battles, you are the most…active," always the careful answers.

Ah so it was a reward after all! Maybe the Head Angel was going to give her additional vassals or vacation time! Tossing her head back as pride swelled in her, Nanael rubbed at her nose. "Yeah I am the most knowledgeable of the tournament AND of the women in it. Even those monsters that follow the Swamp Witch you let in," Nanael wouldn't question that. Everybody could propose to enter the tournament, but only those the Head Angel officially deemed worthy could enter. Why the Head Angel let Airi, Menace, and Melona in was beyond Nanael's scope of caring. "Did you want me to teach some of the lesser angels about it, get them up to speed?" that would teach those uppity full wingers.

As Nanael continued to gush and toot her own horn, the Head Angel torn into the sail that was the low rank's self-esteem. "I want you to participate as a combatant, be our eyes on Queen Aldra as we suspect foul play on her part. She has won twice in a row and looks potentially to be winning a third. Corrupting the tournament is not something we can allow. I have taken to already adding your name to the true official roster," the Head Angel smiled ever so slightly. Not a vengeful creature at all, the compassionate hearted leader of the angels had to be cruel to be kind to the flippant Nanael.

Whatever thought Nanael had in mind was instantly trashed as the words she heard grew to impossible size in her head. "ME!? You want ME to fight those heathen women? But I'm an angel! It'd not be a contest, I single handedly beat three of them at one time!" she had surprise on her side at the time, but Nanael still considered it a victory. Fighting was for the dumb brute women, useless in almost all other reasons. Human females were to worship the angels or not exist, that was the ideal. But if it was that easy, if she could be queen over those savages. "I guess I could rule over them, ship the women off and get myself a nice…" then she felt that accursed yet familiar weight on her side. A jar of Holy Milk had appeared laced to her belt.

"I shall give them a handicap to insure the tournament is not unbalanced," the Head Angel said knowingly. Whether she knew of Nanael's hopes for humanity or not, it wasn't known, but she acted regardless. Now it was generally celestial opinion that humanity was below them, beneath them, but from time to time the Head Angel would cause the others to doubt her sincerity to the angelic ideal. "Since you did so well in maintaining your supply of Holy Milk I'll tie your powers to it. The more you have the stronger you are, but if you lose some," she bowed her head slightly. "Funny though, the qualities of your milk are different than what you started. How did that happen I wonder," she said with a knowing look.

Laughing nervously, Nanael begged for a break and the Head Angel didn't realize what she did. True angelic Holy Milk was different than human made. The abilities were the same, just the aura of it was different. The Head Angel would be livid if she learned Nanael had substituted the divine milk with 'impure human' stock. "M-maybe it was going bad from all the humid weather down there. But are you sure you need ME to do this? Hachiel has been following me long enough to…" an opening appeared beneath her and Nanael felt a sense of vertigo as she fell.

"Bye Nanael! I'll keep watch over for you!" Hachiel sang. Waving her hand condescendingly Nanael's 'friend' had a smile far too wide to be fake. As the clouds started to seal again, most of Hachiel being blocked a muffled voice echoed out, "I'll broadcast your fights so we can all watch you!"

Tumbling as she fell from the heaven's back towards Gainos, Nanael instinctively covered her new flask of milk as she somersaulted. Hopefully she'd not be sent to hell for loosing this vial, but she wasn't going to take the chance. As the night sky made it hard for the falling angel to know where to go, dark on dark was not ideal for path finding. "Should have eaten something before talking to her," Nanael griped as she straightened herself out. Her plans for her time ruined, the bath was just the start of her pampering, she felt her stomach churn and grumble.

Wind currents sliced into her decent path, sending her light headed and dizzy. Angling as best could while her body twisted and twirled, Nanael aimed at the capitol and braced for impact. She would have to find Leina once she got her bearings on the ground. Leina would have Shinji with her, and Shinji would keep her powerful and maybe it was time to enact a few more tolls for her work. Larger and larger the city soon filled all of Nanael's vision as her wings continued to only buffer her falling speed but not control her flight. A scream tore out of her despite her want to keep herself calm, but that large cathedral. Bracing her face with one arm, her other covered the top of her bottle, "Don't be anything there!"

Wood splintered and cracked, dust filled her nose and seared her eyes, but there was so little pain. Something, she had landed on something softer and squishy yet a firm core. Laying on her back atop whatever she crashed into, Nanael sat up and rubbed the wood dust out of her eyes. "Oh that was not enjoyable, but could be worse," she blinked out the last of the dust and took in her surroundings. It was a very nasty little room. Nothing but a cot covered in rags and a book on the ground. Looking down she saw something quite unexpected, "Shinji? What are you doing here?"

With Nanael sitting on his waist, her hands on his chest, Shinji was effectively pinned to the ground. "N-Nanael-san? What-why did you crash through the ceiling? I-I'm here under observation from the church. They won't tell me anything unless they believe I'm not here to corrupt people," Shinji pulled a long splinter of wood out of his arm and it healed instantly. The lad looked pale and a little haggard, "C-could you get off me please?"

Her vassal was already found! Epic chance! Nanael just had to keep Shinji at her side and she'd sweep the contest and be named queen. Wiggling her rump against his body, she had to tease her vassal just a little. When she felt the heat and pressure beneath her, pressing right against her holiest of holies, Nanael's face went crimson. "Is that your…you like being underneath your master do you," she teased and rubbed his chest. Hopping off him, she had enjoyed that small sampling, "Well now that I'm here you can just go with me since Leina abandoned you."

Getting off the ground, Shinji dusted himself off and then saw to helping Nanael straighten herself up as well. "S-sorry about that, I wasn't intentional. And, Leina-san didn't abandon me here. We wanted help from them, but they don't trust me is all. Now why are you here Nanael-san?" he walked about his small room. It was more of a cell than a room, devoid of anything resembling hospitable. His stomach grumbled ever so slightly. "Anything I can help you with here? I-I can't leave sadly," he sat on the cot that creaked as he did.

Sitting down next to him, Nanael felt disgusted at being in the room. It smelled rank and was far to small. "Get me something to eat for starters, I'll see to those church people, they worship me anyway," Nanael leaned against Shinji. He was going to be her ticket to victory, and to keeping her stomach full. Maybe this would be a vacation after all, she could make it one if they could get a nicer place to stay than this. Sniffing, Nanael crinkled her nose, "Where is Leina anyway? Why isn't she here with you then?" Not that Nanael cared if fewer women were around.

Rubbing his stomach, Shinji shimmed a little away from Nanael who countered until his shoulder was against the wall. "I can't leave here, they locked the door. I could break out, but then they wouldn't trust me. And I don't really know where Leina-san is. She'll be at a hotel in the town, she gets a free room since she's in that tournament. Nanael-san are you cold, you could use the blanket it you are," Shinji shuffled uncomfortably at her side. He sounded sad, but not broken in any regard, just lonely and worried.

Just before Nanael could say anything the sound of a key in a lock bellowed out in the small confines of the room. The metallic click was deafening as was the ungreased door hinge that squealed as it opened. It was a woman in a blue smock and a fierce expression, thrusting a weapon out at the lad, "What is this? Plotting an escape already? Lady Melpha is a fool to trust you to be an agent of the angels." Sigui and her two guards slowly stepped in.

"Let's bolt, this isn't filling my stomach with food. And didn't you promise me a meal for helping with that army," Nanael groaned. Grabbing Shinji under his arms, Nanael took to the sky clumsily. Her wings clipped the hole she had created in entering Shinji's cell. As pain spiked through her, her smaller wing was quite sensitive, Nanael dropped her parcel over the center of the church. "Oh damn it! This is why I hate human women!" Nanael cringed as Shinji tumbled. She'd never catch him in time, but he'd survive…she hoped. Flying down after him, she was going to demand restitution from these church women.

Shinji's arms pumped and reached out for anything he could catch, not that there was anything. A shrill yelp escaped him as he collided and crashed through a thin spot in the roof and vanished into the church. His cell had been in one of the towers, now the torches that had come to investigate the initial crash Nanael made were seen rushing downward to the new hole.

Slowing her decent through the large opening Shinji created, Nanael laughed without any real mirth. He was going to be upset with her for this wasn't he? Well, she'd have to apologize then, not her fault her wings got hit, or she had opted to take him with her. He was her vassal so such was to be expected. "S-Shinji are you alright down…ooooh are you going to show me something?" Nanael teased. She had seen humans mate before, she had seen a few pornographic books, and Nanael got a thrill out of it. Finding Shinji face first between a nun's chest and him right between her legs…well maybe she'd see how good her vassal was.

"W-what are you talking about Nanael-s-s-san…" Shinji went from confused to terrified in a few moments. He propped himself up on what he had fallen on, his hand flexed instinctively eliciting a moan from the body beneath his. His head turned, muscles thick cords of resistance, fighting against his wishes to see what he had done. "O-Oh, oh no, ma'am I'm sorry Nanael had an accident and dropped me I didn't mean…mean to…wow," he flexed his hand again against the massive bulk of breast.

Bashfully covering her mouth with her hand, Melpha didn't move to dislodge Shinji from her bust or between her legs. "An angel…and a human together? A-are you the man I was to meet tomorrow?" her tone was full of reverence and shyness.

"Yeah he's my vassal, and works for me. So you can trust him as you can trust me," Nanael pulled Shinji off the fallen woman. Her brow crinkled with annoyance at the sight. Beautiful blonde hair and luscious blue eyes, and a body that seemed ill fit for a nun. "You might be bigger that that damn cow woman Cattleya! Seriously why do you savages have such big cans! Shinji stop gawking at me and get me food, and you…a shoulder rub," Nanael sat down in front of the nun expectantly.

"Of course your grace! And you…Ikari if memory serves…you'll find some food in my personal space to the side of the alter. M-make yourself at home," Melpha gushed and started to work on Nanael. It was poor quality and not strong enough for Nanael's tastes. Once Shinji came back with food, he took Melpha's place and THAT was something else entirely. Now he had magic fingers. That other woman from the room rushed in, but Melpha turned them away. Two servants now, Nanael could start to like this.

X-X

Stalking through the city, Echidna moved with purpose and determination. As was her nature, she had stalked all of those naïve yet enjoyable women she had fought with and celebrated with. One had to know your opponents to properly fight them. If she wanted to be queen she would be, but Echidna had no aims to win the Queen's Blade. Her main goal was Irma, and keeping that odd girl alive. Well aside from Irma, Echidna was in the capitol to have some fun to. She had already made a handy sum letting an artist draw her in a rather unique pose. Let those baser creatures pay money to see what they couldn't touch, no skin off her back.

Kelta hissed in agitation and hunger as Echidna landed on a covered walkway. She'd have to go back to her room after this to get her beloved pet some nice fresh eggs to eat. "This is going to get interesting soon. Not just the fighting but Love was getting a lot of eyes on him," she curled her lips up in a grin. Petting Kelta to get him to settle down, Echidna licked her lips. Maybe she'd pay her puppy a little visit, help him to heal. It took her months to get over her violation, and to a degree she never fully recovered. The light hearted and carefree girl that joined a bandit gang never did regain her trust in humanity after what happened to her.

"To think she'd just leave him with that church that hunted him. If they do anything though," she gripped her blade. Quite against her wishes she found herself caring for both Leina and Shinji, Shinji more so. Trusting people, letting them get close, was only a means of getting hurt. Either directly or indirectly others were just a knife pressed to your back. If that church though hurt Shinji, well Echidna had no qualms killing holy people of a religion she didn't practice, she had done so already. Dashing from pillar to pillar, Echidna headed to where she knew Irma liked to hide and think.

More proof that trusting others only hurt in the end, Irma and her parting had been bittersweet. It was better to just keep people around like toys to play with. Some are played with softly like Leina, while others were played with hard like Risty. Pleasure and pain, that's all life boiled down into, pleasure and pain. It was Echidna's purpose to exact that in equal measures from those she met. The Vance girl had been silky, the folds she had played with while Leina slept had been joyous. The moans and coos, how Leina called out Puppy's name, Echidna did enjoy causing pleasure. Just like she enjoyed besting Risty so easily with just a simple bite from Kelta and a distraction.

"Wonder where Leina is sleeping tonight, maybe I should visit her too. She owes me night lessons for teaching her to overcome her fear," Echidna's heart beat faster. Sliding her blade back into its sheath, she found her target. Irma was where she expected. One leg propped up on a ledge as her back leaned against the arch support of the roof. Her trainee was showing herself to anybody walking along the lane, not that Echidna bet anybody was there. As for the other warriors she had shared a home with, Echidna knew where most of them were.

She had started by hiding at the house as everybody left. Eavesdropping was a well-honed skill that she exceled at. Her puppy had to explain fully to Alleyne how he was found in bed with Risty, that had been enjoyable to watch. To think the eternal virgin was now a love struck kitten wanting a good petting from her owner, not that Puppy noticed. Echidna followed Alleyne and her apprentice for the first half of the day. Nowa was just so inexperienced in the ways of humans it was comical, Alleyne dropped the ball on that one. The two foreigners that shared puppy's complexion found themselves a shrine to call home while they were in the city. The blacksmith and her cute little boy were in a quaint inn, the youngest and oldest Vance sister were holed up in the most expensive inn available. The rest, well she'd have to keep watching.

But now was time for some fun, and Echidna felt herself get damp just thinking of it. Kelta squirmed at her anxiousness, but he was used to it. Silently approaching her old pupil, Echidna was a little disappointed that Irma was so easy to get behind. If she wanted, Echidna could have put a dagger between Irma's ribs and end her, not that she wanted to. Rather than pain it was pleasure on the menu right now. Her hand reached out once she was close enough. One went under that form fitting cut off top she wore, and the other went into Irma's pants right into what she was flashing the night.

Pulling the top up and off, revealing Irma to the night air, Echidna tweaked the woman's pink nipple expertly. After biting Irma's ear with just enough force to cause pain, "You're so full of openings I feel sad seeing it." Deftly rubbing Irma's bud with her middle finger, she sank her pointer into the flower. "Just as sensitive as ever, even if your face doesn't show it," Echidna could see Irma fighting it.

"Let go of me," Irma's hands weakly tried to free herself from Echidna's embrace. No matter how strong Irma might have been, she was unable to fend off the molestation. Slipping off the ledge, her body going weak, Irma's face shifted from neutral to angered. "I should have expected you to do something like this," she huffed as her body responded against her wants.

Enough pleasure, time for a little pain, Echidna would not let somebody speak down to her. Twisting the captive nub in her fingers, she heard that grunt of pain and bite down again. Her lower hand covered in dew, "You wanted this it seems. Is one of the queen's lapdogs feeling lonely after she refused to leave with me?" Echidna had offered, Irma declined, parting took place and she moved on. Pulling her hand out of Irma's pants, her fingers glistened in the night light. A woman in a flashy if not gaudy red dress with a staff looking similar to Puppy's ran by them quickly.

Breaking out of Echidna's embrace, Irma righted her clothing and put her hand on the hilt of her blades. "I have my reasons for staying, and our time together in the past does not allow you to do what you just did," she said loudly but without expression. Those pinkish eyes were filled with passionate anger, she was livid. Her weaker leg bent into a defensive stance, "I am not the wanton woman you are. I have learned from my time with you. You care for nothing but yourself."

If that were true Echidna wouldn't be here right now. Oh she knew her pupil was planning something, something dangerous. Her contacts in the city and the queen's court was telling enough. Stretching her hands above her head, she twisted herself so she was looking over her shoulder back at Irma. "Well reasons are good, we all have reasons. While some plan to assassinate a queen others simple want to prove themselves in combat," Echidna hoped Irma took the hint. If she knew what Irma was planning, Aldra had to have multiple plans in defense of Irma.

Blinking rapidly, Irma lost her poker face as Echidna could read her like a book. Now gripping the hilt and sliding the blades out just a little, Irma's angle shifted more towards attack less defense. "You speak of things you don't understand. But you seem more…something has changed in you. You're not as harsh as I remember. Have you 'gotten soft' as you warned me about when we shared a bed? The great wild elf starting to fall for somebody beyond just flesh?" Irma stressed her point through gritted teeth.

Turning around and walking past Irma, Echidna gave herself a nice grope and murmured out a pleasure filled groan. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I just wanted to say hello to my old friend is all," Echidna would not let herself be questioned. She wasn't getting soft, not her! So what if she cared a little of her Puppy, it was just shared experience and concern. He was a different type of male, that was the only reason he took up time in her mind…that was it. Leina was just a nice challenge, a woman with great potential and worth training if only as a larf. She couldn't be getting influenced by him.

But she had to admit she'd burn that chapel to the ground if the killed him. She'd feast on their bodies and desecrate their temple. Only other person she'd go that far for was Irma, and that spoke leagues to the defensive elf. Shaking such thoughts from her head, Shinji seemed more vexed and less enthralled by her anyway. His words of feelings had to be only battle emotions, yes turn the blame to him. That way she could maintain her opinion that it wasn't worth more than teasing, that it was just a little fun.

"Those women are scary," that woman in the red dress murmured to herself. Echidna would check into that woman and her staff soon. Likely based on the magic she felt flowing from the staff she was the elusive Nyx. Such a timid flower, hiding behind outlandish clothing to make herself look more intimidating. No matter, she'd not be a challenge.

Leaping off the walkway, Echidna made her way back to her room at a rundown inn. The old man that ran it was in the pocket of a mob mistress that ran a gambling racket. She had money to pay for the room and knew better than to take their one sided bets. Her window was unlocked just as she left it, so she let herself back in just as quietly as she left it. Only she heard the annoying old man banging on her locked door. "One moment," she hid her weapons in her room.

"You have to leave! I have a participant of the Queen's Blade needing a room and they take priority!" the angered troll of a man yelled out. His voice was thin much like his hair, but his fist was powerful as it smashed against the door. Oh yes, he was a perfect front and illusion. She'd not trust that man when alone with him. More than enough women had likely fallen victim to lowering their guard to the man who looked like a grandfather or his master. The woman, Echidna was told anyway, was a wicked thing that was trying to garner attention from the Swamp Witch with slaves and sacrifices.

Opening the door, she was going to shoo the man away and likely that little dwarf Ymir. "Well I forgot I'm a participant too I guess you'll have to…Leina?" Echidna opened the door all the way. Oh this could be fun. "We can share," she gestured the wandering warrior to enter. Of course that proud warrior was stock still, how cute. Was Leina still upset about that little sleeping finger play, or was she afraid?

"E-Echidna, I-I guess we could share. I haven't thanked you for training me to hunt that bitch down, or our help saving Shinji," Leina nodded and entered the room. It was obvious by her body language that Leina was not fully comfortable with the arrangement but had no other option. "H-how are you doing? You won't believe what I saw of in the plaza today," Leina shut the door shutting the gushing innkeeper up.

Grabbing and feeding Kelta a few eggs, Echidna sat down and ran her tongue over her teeth tellingly. "Oh do go on, oh and why don't you tell me why you abandoned Love to those mindless drones of the church? Or maybe we can start your night lessons, with how Puppy slept with Risty over you, you could likely use some new skills," definitely going to be fun. Leina just froze and with wide open eyes fugitively looked at the shut door. The mouse had walked into the snakes den, and the snake was going to play.

X-X

Notes

Well this is a lot of intro work for the city and how things shifted from being 'adventure to the city' to 'the tournement'. Trying to keep the drama moving without being heavy handed and the like and to add my own shifts and variations to the story. Hope you enjoyed.

Work has been…odd which has taken its toll on my time to write, sorry. ACEN 2013 was fun (and yes ACEN does stand for Anime Central google it if you don't believe me). Pool opens soon which means much after work time happiness. Hope you all get time to take a dip.

Later

Mercaba


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer

Well it seems work might be getting better for me soon, but that means less time for writing. Damn catch 22, but it would help with the peace of mind element. Hate being worried about losing my job. Pool has been nice, hope you all get a chance to get in it.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 14

His body lurched forward, sitting up so fast that his weight shifting caused the bed to crack and shift. Holding the thin sheet with both hands, Shinji felt before he heard it rip in half. Another damn dream, it made him miss Leina all the more. When he had them before he had Leina to turn to, it helped him to recover. But sitting alone in a tower at the church under the whole Nanael had created a two days before, he shuddered. It was Melona again, he hated that one more than the other. The dream of the odd woman searching for him was bad, seeing his friends back in Tokyo-3 dead was worse, but Melona was the worst.

This was the second night in a row he had the same damn dream, and it made Shinji's mind wander. It started the same, just as dreams always seem to. Leina and he were seeing the sites of the capitol. They wondered from the plaza to the battlegrounds holding hands. At some point Leina would drag him into an alley, it was devoid of trash and people though, more proof it was a dream. At that point the dream turned a little red with Leina letting her breastplate fall and reach outing out for him. But when her hands touched his chest they turned to knives and sank into his flesh. That was when his dream self would notice the braids were missing. Then he was back in the cave again, the alley shifted back, Leina mutated into that pink then white whore…then he woke up screaming.

Getting out of his cot, the wood creaked more as he did, Shinji found his small window and gazed out of it. "I hope Leina-san comes to visit today," Shinji leaned on the small stone lip. He had hoped she would have visited yesterday, but likely she was sparing with Tomoe or something. He didn't want to be a burden on her, not now when she needed to concentrate. But at times like this he really missed her, odd how it was just one full day without her. Sliding back into his church provided clothing, they itched horribly, he scratched his stomach. Picking up the book Melpha gave him, Shinji sat back down on the cot to wait, "Hope Nanael-san isn't causing them troubles."

The angel was odd but not to aggravating. Asuka, now Asuka had been a pain at times with her constant nagging and needs for things. Nanael was a close second though behind the fiery German…he missed Asuka too. Fears for their safety, their lives, coupled with his pleasant memories of them…he wanted to see them if only to say goodbye after seeing to end of the attacks. But he did owe Nanael a lot, so he gave her a lot of leeway. The note she had given him, dropped in her crash, it looked like the ritual to send him home. Aside from that she had told him how to stop the attack on his home, the time differences, and without her he didn't want to think how the church people would be treating him.

"Well Melpha-sama is nice to me, but those others," Shinji shuddered. The thin clothing, a drab grey doublet and tattered pants, did nothing to keep out the cold his room suffered from. Rubbing his arms, he stood in the light of the cresting morning sun praying for warmth. "At least they feed me and haven't given me worse," without Nanael he'd have less. They worshipped her and trusted her, so when Nanael said he was her vassal they lightened their hatred. The only clergy that didn't scorn him though was Melpha, she was kind and pleasant…and her physique toyed with Shinji's mind fiercely.

A light knock on the door filled the tiny cell with its resounded vibration. Such a gentle rapping could only come from one person right now. Nobody save Nanael and Melpha spoke to him, and Nanael was incapable of softness. Opening the door and peeking her head in, the blue eyed and smiling face of Melpha peeked in, "Good morning Shinji. Did you sleep well?" Upon seeing him awake and standing, the head priestess pushed the door open fully and strode in. Gasping softly, covering her mouth, "My this room is hardly suitable for a vassal of the angels."

Trying his best not to stare at Melpha's most impressive jiggling, Shinji returned to the book she provided. It was a holy book detailing the angels and the religion that praised them. With nothing to do yesterday but sit as the church fawned over Nanael, he had read most of it. It was quite interesting and very informative to say the least. "It's a free room, Melpha-san, so I don't feel I have the right to complain. Better than sleeping on the ground or outside too," he couldn't help but steal a peek. That long flowing blond hair, those eyes, her body…she was gorgeous! Not what he thought a holy woman would look like. Closing the book as Melpha got close, he took a step back, "H-has Nanael-san woken yet?"

"Oh no, the angel is still sleeping. She kept me up most of the night with her tales of the world and your journeys together," Melpha gently reached out. Taking Shinji by the elbow, she slowly started leading him out of the room. Nestling close to him, taking the stairs down to the main chapel slowly, "They were quite harrowing and exhilarating to hear I'll admit. Though you would do well not to speak to the others of your…exploits. They cling to superstitions and would think you evil because of it. Nobody who serves the angels could be so corrupt as those tales though."

Why was she standing so close to him, it didn't make sense! He could feel her breasts against his arm as she held him, smell some incense on her, and her tone was almost reverent! "Well Nanael-san does like to stay up late," drinking if his memory served. Wouldn't do good to spoil their images of the angels though, if they turned on Nanael they'd drop him even faster. Holding the book back to the woman, "Thank you for this Melpha-sama, it was very interesting to learn of your religion. It's so…if only all religions were so based on caring and helping others." He also wished that all parishioners were as devout as Melpha was to the task of helping.

"Sigui, good morning to you. As you can see Shinji here is abiding by all your requests. Though might I suggest providing him better accommodations?" Melpha addressed the approaching nun. Her hand not wrapped around Shinji's elbow waved at the scowling woman. Speaking directly into Shinji's ear, her breath sweet with whatever she ate for breakfast, "And you may keep that tome, may it help others to see you as the servant of the angels as we are."

Brushing past the two, shoulder knocking into Melpha as she did, Sigui growled. "If you wish the heretic to have better sleeping quarters why not let him sleep in yours! You trust him so much, surely you wouldn't expect him to sully you," she didn't turn to face them. Her head dipped forward however and her fist clenched tightly was thrust up shaking. Coming off as even more angry as before, "As for that…angel she is far away from the tales we heard of the other angels. She drank all of the wine we had last night!" Taking the door to the second level of the church, her body radiated mistrust.

Increasing his pace, almost dragging Melpha with him to the ground floor, Shinji wanted away from that woman. She was the most vocal that he was evil, never referring to him by name just calling him a heretic. Thankfully Melpha held higher ranking than Sigui and those above her hadn't been heard from or Shinji doubted he'd see light and not be shackled. They took his staff and clothing while he was 'evaluated', leaving him worried. Seeing the nervous and fearful look on Melpha's face, Shinji was learning more about his newest acquaintance. She was kind to a fault but shy and reserved in the company of those she was nervous of. But she seemed fine alone with him, it was great to be trusted! "S-so what will we do today? I was told I'd be able to leave after I proved myself not corrupted, but yesterday I was forced to stay in my ce-room," it felt like a cell.

Her hand vanishing into the valley that was her chest, her white and blue gown hiking higher, Melpha took a deep breath. "Sorry about that Shinji, at times Sigui can be intimidating. I wish she would learn to relax and have faith as I do," she still sounded rattled. Leaning against Shinji, Melpha lead him through the chapel. Large stain glass murals of angels of various sizes were illuminated brilliantly by the morning sun. Small groups of townsfolk huddled in cloisters sat in prayer, but mostly the room was empty. Gesturing to the people, "They stay here to sleep some nights. We welcome women and children below the age of twelve. The pope forbids older males…fearing they may try to approach the nuns that live here."

Moving past the dirty families, their poverty punched him right in the heart. Such unfortunates were present in any city, didn't mean he had to like it. "Well you have to help where you can. Where are you taking me again?" she hadn't said what they were doing today. The time he spent with Melpha yesterday had been brief, mostly him apologizing for his fall on her the night before. Stepping into a side room off of the alter, Shinji found the room quaint and equipped with cooking utensils. "May I cook you breakfast, if you haven't eaten. I feel like a freeloader here," more he wanted to eat but needed the cover.

"Why yes that would be lovely! I have only drank a little juice as I read of the new missives from the pope. I find my nerves quite rattled as I wait for my first battle in the Queen's Blade. But I will honor my grandmother and preach the word of our faith…and as queen I could have much further reach and authority," Melpha almost glowed as she spoke. Her faith, much like her form, was full and marvelous. Pulling out some meats and vegetables, "M-might I assist you S-Shinji?"

She couldn't be flirting with him, she was a holy woman and they were chaste…right? Shinji waved off the blush and the adoring tone. "Sure you can, we can even make some for Nanael and those outside in the hall," he hoped. If Nanael woke and found him feeding 'a lowly human woman' over her, she'd be angry. Thankfully Nanael didn't need him to fill her jar of holy milk yet. That hungry look in her eyes though make him wonder how much power did she hold over him since he was her vassal. When Melpha's hand accidentally rubbed against his leg, "M-Melpha-sama, you mentioned men not belonging to the church aren't allowed in here at night. W-why is that?"

Showing some skill with the knife, Melpha cut carrots and skinned potatoes excellently. Adding them to the meat and flavored broth Shinji was making, she hummed sweetly. Finishing her task, her finger trailed down Shinji's exposed arm, "Well the unfortunates get desperate at times and seek solace in what they can. The pope fears they would…well do what Sigui fears you intend to do. But after meeting you…I know that is not the case with you. You were sent by the angels to m-us." She dropped the last of her vegetables into the stew pot.

Adding some more spices to the pot, Shinji sampled it with great relish. Damn he was hungry, but he had to wait for it to cook. "So I take it with vows of celibacy that would make things hard for you all. I'm shocked you're not more fearful of me, what with Nanael's stories and what was in that book," he pointed at her tome. Male healers had been a small section but they had been listed. Like all holy books it was divergent with good and bad ones. Sitting across from her as the stew filled the room with its intoxicating aroma, he couldn't help but stare. She was just so easy on the eyes, made him miss Leina too. This world had far too many beautiful women. Spinning his finger in circles on the table, "Am I keeping you from your duties, Melpha-sama? A woman of your standing should be…" He didn't know, but answering questions about celibacy wasn't one of them.

Fidgeting slightly, Melpha squeezed her arms together making her impressive bust lurch out impossibly. "D-didn't you see in the holy book, we don't take vows of c-celibacy. We embrace love and let our followers experience it. The reason for the exclusion is aside from our warrior nuns our clergy is not strong enough to defend itself. And my duties are to tend to the holy angel…and to test you," she gushed. Checking the pot of stew she sampled it and the ladle fell, "My! How did you get such flavor from my simple stock?" She filled up two bowls and handed one to Shinji.

Almost unable to maintain his need for food, they hadn't feed him the day before, Shinji's spoon clattered against the metal bowl. "T-test me…it won't be painful will it?" he could envision anything. Sigui would stab him much like Melpha had to see if he could heal, but would Melpha? A wolf in sheep's clothing, he wouldn't put it past the people of this world. His instincts however said Melpha was a good one, like Leina and Risty. Then it hit him, she had said she hadn't taken a vow of…was she staring at him? Was she blushing?! Just what did Nanael tell her? "I-uh-I will help however I can," he felt nervous.

"I'll be bringing some of the people the pope and cardinal said were to be healed. They have orders from the queen to verify your status as a healer and to what degree," Melpha sipped her stew daintily. Cultured and fully clothed, quite the difference from the other Queen's Blade participants, even if her body itself was somewhat libidinous. Tearing off a small hunk of bread and dipping it, "You will take the role of one of my other subordinates. They can tend to surface cuts mostly, one can even heal broken bones. I take all the other cases, sever injuries, disease, and reattaching limbs. They pay a small fee to the church for the time while we keep or sell the water of life." Oh how her face went blazing red on mentioning the water.

Sopping up the last of his soup broth with the bread he was afraid to touch until she did, Shinji made a mess of his face. Embarrassed, "W-will I have to provide m-my own after we're done?" Why a fee he almost asked as well, but even churches needed money. Noticing Melpha had some dribble down her chin making her white gown transparent, he swallowed hard. Maybe she was a test, to see if he'd attack her like the rumors said he would. Well he was faithful to Leina and wouldn't be tempted by some sumptuous and kind woman. Clearing his throat, "M-my-uh," he didn't know what to call Risty now, "Friend said that it sells for a lot…so I would expect you'd want it."

Taking both her bowl and Shinji's, Melpha grabbed a few more and loaded them up. Setting them on the table, her eye fluttered incredibly fast. "Y-y-yours…yes we would like it if you can indeed produce Holy Milk. And if you are skilled enough I'd like to teach you some of the finer arts of holy magic, if you'd be willing. Th-the sacred p-poses," she stumbled over the words and wafted over to the door. Her voice calling out the loudest Shinji ever heard it, "Soup is on for those wishing to eat." The sound of bodies moving was instant. "N-now let us retire to the healing room. S-stay by my side as to not scare the others. They've lived with the notion all there life to be leery and aren't as open as they should be," she helped Shinji out of his seat.

"Of course Melpha-sama, a-and thank you for trusting me. Leina-san and the others do, but the others here have just been," Shinji trialed off. Best not to aggravate or hint poorly on this woman's flock. If she was a trap, some woman they dolled up to get him to pounce, he'd be leery of who was watching. Maybe it was that Sigui woman, she seemed the type to do something like that to catch him in the act. But when Melpha didn't release his hand, he couldn't help but meet her gaze. It wasn't how Leina looked at him, no it was how those people in the plaza did after he healed them. Idolized, sanctified as if he was something akin to Nanael a holy object of her faith. Was that good or bad though, he didn't know.

Leading Shinji into a building adjacent to the church, the other nuns and priests gave the pair of them a wide berth. Some looked on in fear, others disgust, and a few of the men wantonly at Melpha. They rushed out of the two's way as if Shinji was a contagious disease a leaper. The building Melpha entered however was of higher quality than the church. Plush oaken seats, oiled floors, artwork on the walls, and richly upholstered carpets stank of money and privilege. Several men and woman sat waiting, they bowed and greeted Melpha warmly and gave Shinji a momentary glimpse before fawning over the high priestess.

"Those are the people we'll be tending too? What about the poor and sick out in the streets?" Shinji asked in a hushed voice. This wasn't what he expected, what he had hoped. Healing those poor and sick had left him feeling good despite how they swarmed him. Those people in the waiting room, they had nothing wrong with them really, not that he could see. Entering another room, this one at least didn't have the expensive furniture and paintings, Shinji found four other women waiting. They gasped and hid behind one another as Melpha and he approached. Keeping a safe distance from them, not wanting to scare them more, "So who pays for all of this, couldn't we just have them come to the chapel?"

For the first time of the day, Shinji saw Melpha frown deeply as she sat on one of the stools. "His holy eminence picks those to be seen by us. In my free time I tend to the others as I can, but our guards have been recalled by the queen so I've had to stop," Melpha patted a stool next to hers. This new room had its wooden floor and an auburn finish on the walls, much more 'sterile' than the previous. "As for the building, it was made for us to tend to our patients as they feel uncomfortable at the church," Melpha scowled at the fearful nuns to her side, "Let us begin now shall we? Show me your divine blessings."

The rich prospered and the poor suffered, just like his world. Shinji felt sickened, but knew he wasn't alone. Melpha did what she was ordered too and what she could. A woman like her couldn't get away from that crowd, and the men would steal her away. Maybe the two of them could do something if he got his staff back. Melpha rang a bell and the first group of patients entered. Melpha fawned over Shinji after he showed he could really heal. More and more came, each the two of them tended too without issue.

The other nuns had issues, taking time to recover or being unable to perform. Melpha and Shinji though continued to heal and neither were confronted with something they couldn't fix. At the end of the day, just before lunch, even the other nuns were amazed. They had found somebody with powers potentially equivalent to their high priestess. And as they returned from the restroom with their containers of the water of life they saw his…and Shinji saw the men officiating the patients grinned.

X-X

Bustling down the crowded streets of the merchant district, Leina stared at her hands. That damn Echidna, she was to blame for this feeling of unease. A nice visit to Shinji though, that would fix her worries and tend to her loneliness. Her time at the capitol and at the tournament had not been as she anticipated, it was boring! Only a day on her own and yet her mind had went all over the spectrum of things she wanted to do, but she couldn't think of something to do alone. Ever since she found herself in love with Shinji her aims for the capitol changed a bit. And here she was, alone and shamed by her previous night's actions.

Echidna, what was that woman really? Leina thought of many words to describe her but not really fit. Sadist, slut, bitch, friend? At times Leina thought the dark skinned elf truly meant to aid her, and other times she feared to sleep next to her. Last night had been a point to the latter. It started innocuously enough, she went to talk to that nice old man Larson and get some supper. He was so much like her dearly departed grandfather, full of tales and ever so accommodating. When she returned however the room wasn't vacant as she had left it, Echidna was on her own bed eying the door.

'Would you mind if I took care of something?' had been Echidna's questions. Nothing telling or threatening about it so Leina saw no problem with it. That was when Kelta slithered off of the elf and the armor came off. What Leina saw Echidna do with her fingers filled her belly with fire and her womanhood ache. Shinji had done similar things to her, but to do it herself? Locking eyes with Echidna proved that the damn elf knew what she was doing to Leina, that vile smile and eyes dancing with delight. 'I could teach you how if you want, since Puppy isn't here to do it for you,' her back arched in a telling sign of completion.

Holding her gloved hands before her face, Leina's shame was present on her face. "But I slept wonderfully, it was almost as good as him doing it," Leina whimpered. Spying the cathedral in the distance, her stomach aching due to fleeing the inn without breakfast, Leina's path was set. Those finger that had dove so deep into herself clenched into a fist. A half smile chased the same away, "They won't turn me away this time. If they try I'll save him myself." They had told them when Shinji surrendered himself to them that he'd be freed after he proved himself not a threat. How long would that take? Today would be that day, good or bad she'd see him. Briskly entering the church, she found it mostly empty.

"Ah, Vance, you return again. Proof that that heretic has plagued your mind to return again and again for him," the bald woman in the crimson robe stated. She had been seated and praying by the entrance and rushed over once the door opened. Casting off her hood, her brown eyes barely contained her disgust as she tapped her elbow. Shaking her hips to knock the robe away from her mace, "Or do you have some other reason for visiting our church. You privileged types don't come to pray, only to seek our aid."

This one, Leina gritted her teeth hard enough for her eyes flash white spots. "You said I'd be able to see him after he's proved to not be a danger. I knew he was a kind and just man in the hour I met him. Maybe after a full day you've finally got the brains to see the same?" she taunted. Stalking deeper into the chapel, Leina examined it as she circled her opponent. Nothing but spite and hostility came from these women in red, and she still blamed them for Shinji's kidnapping. Despite the cold reception, Leina was able to appreciate the interior though. Lights in a rainbow of colors washed over the floor and pews, a truly beautiful and calming sight. The imagined angels truly were something wonderous.

Standing behind Leina, her mace could be heard being removed from her side, the acolyte scoffed. "Simple minded people are oft lead their crotch. I can smell sin on you girl, sin and shame," she tapped her mace against Leina's back armor. Shifting her stance she braced her weapon for the blow Leina smashed into it. Strong yes, but not nearly enough to resist Leina, the woman's mace splintered and she fell to the ground. Grunting in pain, she rolled onto her back, "Devil's strength in you. But you won't win with arms here Vance."

"I only defended myself from a cowards strike to my back," Leina had only used her armored hand. This brought here no joy, no challenge. She hadn't come here to threaten or force anything, especially from one of these pitifully blind women. Holding a hand out to help her up, she wasn't surprised when the woman didn't take it. "Look, I didn't come here to fight you or anybody. All I want is to see my fiancé is all. Nothing wrong in a warrior wanting to seek a little comfort from her man, or take in the sites with him is there?" diplomacy had its places. More help with sugar than vinegar one of her old teacher's taught.

Scooping up the shattered remains of her weapon, the acolyte clenched the shards in her hand drawing blood. "He is not here right now. He is with high priestess Melpha and the healers across the way," she pointed without looking out the door. Clutching her face with her non-bloodied hand, whimpers and muffled sobs tumbled out of her. Doing all she could to mask her emotions, to show no weakness to the superior warrior, the acolyte waved her hand at the door brutishly. "Today is the day the healers serve the 'needy' of this town. Her holiness Melpha is testing that…man over there," she got up with red eyes and a defiant posture.

No pity, Leina didn't feel it for this woman. "Thank you for helping. Had you told me when I got here rather than mock me I wouldn't have had to break you," Leina taped her glove to her breastplate. It was a warrior's salute, the most Leina would offer this woman. As she left the church she half expected the woman to attack her again, thankfully that didn't happen. Leina had felt that shame when Claudette had so effortlessly beaten here all those months ago atop that hill. Gripping here sword hilt, she drew her lips together in a firm small line, "Never again though. I won't be that weak ever again."

Knocking on the door to the upper class abode, Leina was astonished to hear jovial conversation on the other side of it. Not where she'd expect people seeking aid would go, nor the sounds of those ill or hurt. "Maybe that damn woman lied to me about this," she turned back to see the cathedral's doors closed. Hearing the door open she found a man in a finely tailored suit and a thin mustache examining her closely. Rattled at the presence of a lord or rich merchant she sputtered, "I-uh…I was told that healers from the church were here today."

Playing with his mustache with his gloved hand, the slick man flashed his teeth at the new addition to the clinic. "Oh yes, they are here. Such lovely ladies to see us and for such a low price. What brings you here my dear?" he bowed his head lightly. Offering his hand out in a sign of piece, "I am your humble servant and the owner of this fine establishment, Lionel Wolfcastle. What brings such a woman as armed and garbed as yourself here today? You might find the price a bit out of your range sadly." He didn't offer to let her in, stood to block the view inside by had a showman's presence.

"My fiancé is here, you'll know him as being the only man among those…sisters," Leina couldn't believe it! The church was selling their services like those vulgar men and women on the street corners! And this man just oozed condescending and thinly veiled contempt. Rich people thinking themselves better than others, her father wasn't like this! Shifting to the side to try and enter, Leina was stunned when Lionel stepped out and shut the door. Her eyes flared defiantly, "You won't stop me from seeing him will you?" Oh she'd like to see this weasel of a man try. She had to see Shinji, she missed him already and the image of her marriage danced before her eyes as she slept.

Holding out his hands pleadingly, Lionel kicked his feet against the door in a quick three beat procession. "Sorry ma'am, but without evidence you are just another unknown seeking to use the holy women's powers. As for the man, yes we have one here under the supervision of Dame Melpha. His services are highly sought after as he is just as skilled as her holiness. Right now his cost for a meeting is one-hundred and fifty gold, do you have that?" his eye quickly glanced to the side.

Seeing his tell, Leina could see the shimmer of sun off armor to her side. Bodyguards in case she tried anything, what a coward. She'd not fight him, getting hurt in a minor skirmish when her first battle could occur at any moment was a bad thought. "I do not have that money, but I don't want to be healed either. All I want is to see him and see that he is alright," her heart spoke openly. Worries that those church ladies were doing harmful things to him, torturing or worse wouldn't leave her in peace. She had left him in their care, what if they abused that. Releasing her sword, Lionel relaxed, she could be fair, "Is there no way I can see him if only for a moment?"

His hand making a dismissing gesture, Lionel returned to playing with his waxy black mustache. Those dark eyes of his looked comical with his thin eyebrows and thinner lips. "Well we do accept alternate forms of payment my dear. If you would accompany me to one of the upper floors for an hour or so I could see to having Dame Melpha and the man seeing you," he reached out and ran his finger down Leina's arm. The scream he bellowed when Leina grabbed it and squeezed it until it snapped was as high pitched as a girls.

"Disgusting. To think you'd try and bargain 'that' for just a moment with my fiancé. I will wait until he leaves to see him. Or maybe I'll just watch you run to them," Leina wanted to wash her arm. Even though he had a glove on, she felt unclean after his callous action and offer. Releasing him from her punishment, Leina stormed off to the side of the building less those guards come back. Lionel's whimpering was quickly lost after a door slammed. Finding a window, she spied inside and found a familiar mop of brown hair. "Shinji," she gasped warmly. Her heart warmed instantly even though it was just the back of his head.

The door to the clinic opened in a rush and Lionel stormed in and held his hand out to the woman next to Shinji. A woman with luxurious blond hair, and from the back profile had some odd curves, maybe overweight? Lionel could be seen speaking hotly but inaudibly until the light of healing was seen.

A grumbling in her stomach, got Leina's attention away from what she was watching. Larson had handed her a little money for food before she left, just what she'd expect from the doting man. "I guess I can get breakfast and come back," she patted her gut. Shinji was doing his best to prove himself, and once he did they'd be married and his questions answered. That swing up of emotions tumbled back down, "They better not mess with me when I come back." With one last gander in the window, Leina shuffled off towards some of the restaurants. Inviting smells beset her nose and made her stomach rumble more, but nothing stood out as better than the others. That was until she passed a nice quaint little place with an outdoor eatery. It wasn't that the place looked particularly good, it was who she saw outside it.

"Oh Leina-san! What a coincidence! Are you free for a few moments to dine with us?" Tomoe sat eating at a cozy table with Shizuka. Her hand went to her face after she sampled some of her salad, "My it is good, but not as good as Ikari-san's. Where is he?"

Awkwardly fumbling with her knife and fork, Shizuka destroyed her eggs and breakfast steak more than cut it. "Yeah where is Shin-chan, Leina-kun? Didn't lose him already did you," she grinned warmly and slid some of her diced meat into her gob. Reclining in her strange metal chair, the woman was showing off her skin to all those walking by without any care. Kicking at one of the free chairs with her long and exposed leg, the pale skin shone in the light. "Take a seat and eat with us. We're trying to keep calm while we wait for this little party to start. Think I might hire Shin-chan to knock some of my tension out?" she bit her fork teasingly.

Taking the seat and grabbing the menu, Leina greeted Tomoe warmly and Shizuka with an edged pleasantness. "Of course I'll join you. It's lonely in this town on your own. Shinji is being tested by the church right now. They won't…won't tell us anything or marry us until they're sure he's not one of those 'evil healers' we kept hearing about," Leina scanned the menu for good food. Finding something that seemed pleasing, an omelet with stranger ingredients she signaled a serving waif and paid for her meal. Shifting her chair closer to her friend, Leina wasn't going to humor Shizuka's demand. "So how have you two been? Find a place to stay?" she watched the people walking. The commoners all stared at them, did they stand out that much?

Using makeshift chopsticks, Tomoe plucked her food expertly and daintily as she ate. "We found a lovely shrine that allowed us to stay there. And tis a shame about Ikari-san, would have been nice to speak to both of you. Hopefully things go well for you," she didn't sound that sincere though. A small sadness ebbed in between the words. Taking hold of Leina's hand, "Now tell us of yourself. Have you been enjoying this capitol? We have walked much and seen many wonders. Though some of the lesser class seem quite poorly cared for. And the number of times men have approached Shizuka…" Tomoe huffed and gave Shizuka a stink eye before grinning toothily.

"Well if you'd let me have some fun with them we'd have more money to actually go INTO some of these places," Shizuka responded with a giggle. Pointing at her empty glass of water, Shizuka got the girl to bring the pitcher. Playing with the horns on her headband, Shizuka kicked her fight drawing even more attention from the crowd. "Men in this town are just like those everywhere else. Show a little skin and they're minds go south and their money just falls out of them along with the mess. Well all except for Shin-chan," she rubbed the glass against her skin.

Leaning back into her chair as the waif brought her food, Leina's mouth watered at the small. Taking a taste however, Leina quickly found it wasn't nearly as good as the scent. "Shizuka you shouldn't speak like that, they might think your serious," Leina whispered as a few men slowed there pace after the ninja spoke. Forcing down the food as best she could, another reason she wanted Shinji back in her life, Leina felt at peace. "As for our first day…" Leina went on to discuss Shinji and her small adventure. As she ate and chatted, that sense of oneness and friendship with Tomoe bolstered. A fine woman, a smart woman, and Leina couldn't hope but want to challenge her again. A wonderful fight, a supreme challenge…yes that was what friendship was.

"Well we want to continue our trip through the city and you've half your breakfast left. So we'll take our leave for now Leina-san," Tomoe gently caressed Leina's shoulder. Adjusting her blade so it fell within easy grasp of her hand, Tomoe helped Shizuka out of her chair. "We never know when the battles will start, so keep yourself ready Leina-san and say hello to Ikari-kun when you see him again," she bowed politely and the two headed off.

Before getting too far away, Shizuka spun back around and bowed deeply. More a showing of her exposed cleavage, Shizuka wiggled and held a finger to her chin. "We won't go easy on you if we have to face you so be ready. But if something bad does happen to you, we'll take good care of Shin-chan. Maybe we'll drop in on him over there," she blew a kiss to Leina and joined Tomoe who quickly admonished her.

No longer hungry, Leina pushed her plate away and left the dinner in the opposite direction as the foreigners. How shameless could Shizuka get, parading herself like that in public and speaking so flippantly. Finding the line of higher class citizens now leading out the building and down the dusty stone road, Leina just kept walking. Maybe in the afternoon he'd be available, oh she hoped. Worst thing that could happen would be Shizuka got her claws into him while she was away.

Heading back to her room at the inn, Leina's hands trembled with frustration. Calm…she had to calm down! It was just that damn ninja trying to get a rise out of her and was succeeding. A day or two apart wasn't that big a deal, Leina just had to be patient! But she was bored! She didn't want to be alone in the city, if only she could find somebody else she knew. But aside from Tomoe, Cattleya, and Risty the others were debatable as good conversations right now.

"Oh Miss Vance, you look listless. Favor us in a small card game?" Larson asked as Leina paced the common room of the inn. Seated at a table with a finely dressed woman with long straight red hair, her eyes creamy jade, and a small beauty mark just below her full red lips, she waved casually at the new addition. "You haven't met my friend the exquisite Lady Jessica?" the old man gestured to the woman.

Dealing out cards to herself and Larson, Jessica put a trio of cards for the empty chair as well. Speaking softly and politely, "We could comp you a little money if you're light right now Miss Vance. My-my meeting one of the combatants in the Queen's Blade I feel so privileged." The woman gushed and set a few coins down alongside the cards. "Tis a simple game using the Rogues and Warriors deck. Simple and a fun way to pass the time," Jessica smiled gracefully.

With nothing else to do, Leina sat down heavily. It wasn't the first person to be impressed at her status as a combatant, at least this woman seemed polite. She was an attractive woman, but very conservatively dressed in poorer quality clothing. "I'll be pleased to play. I know a few variants of Rogues and Warriors you might not know," she picked up her cards and examined them. A good hand regardless of game, "But I can't stay long. I've somebody to meet later."

The game went long, a fourth joined them from the room next to Leina's. Long did they play, and Leina found herself gaining a little bit of money out of it all. Jessica was a, despite not being of noble birth, quite well educated and a treat to talk to. Polite and kind, the type of woman that just went along with much presented to her. Cattleya's kindness and Nowa's enthusiasm, a wonderful combo. Before she knew it, supper was being served. As the spheres illuminated showing Elina and some odd woman in one, and Tomoe and another unknown woman in the other things shifted.

"Place your bets miss Vance, if you want," Jessica tilted her head and smiled.

A small bet wouldn't hurt, these were good people after all. Leina knew Tomoe would win…but this new woman against her sister seemed quite possible if her staff was like Shinji's. Damn, she forgot to see Shinji in her enjoyment of the card games! Taking her coins out, "I'll bet on Tomoe and…while I trust my sister, I hope she is taught a lesson for her tricks so Nyx."

X-X

This was a bad city, it looked wonderful on the outside but Shizuka wasn't falling for its glitz and veneer. After the meeting with Leina, which had been fun as always, the duo wandered through the racist burg. Leina had just been so gullible and easy to goad, a skilled warrior yes but the battle of wits would be that one's undoing. So they walked as Tomoe wanted to explore and enjoy the city as they'd likely never be back after the tournament. Place had its fill of bars and dens of sin, but of course Tomoe didn't want to see those. That was where the real city was, in all its crass and ugly truth. She'd have to visit those places after Tomoe went to sleep, make a little join with a stacked card game.

But always was the disproving eye, the racist, or the sexist. They couldn't go anywhere without somebody having a problem with them or a stray comment about their garb or complexion. They had the gall to almost forbid them from entering one of their museums, and would have had they not shown their marks as tournament participants. As uncultured as she was though, Shizuka had enjoyed that place. A great number of statues of warriors past, they even found one of Leina's mother that Tomoe marveled at. Once they left it was a trip through the central plaza, that had been entertaining. The plush figure of Leina hung on Tomoe's side, bought by Shizuka who got that and a tasteless drawing of the Miko. Be entertaining to show THAT her friend.

"It looks like it may threaten rain soon," Tomoe held her palm out to sample the air. Closing her eyes and sniffing the air, her nose scrunched up in distaste. "The air is foul and rancid here, but I do smell the hints of it. We might best find some shelter soon, someplace that may provide us food as well," her hand caressed the effigy of Leina. With a small smile and head nod towards her friend, Tomoe thanked Shizuka again without words.

Now if Tomoe knew part of the reason why she had bought that shoddy thing, Shizuka doubted she'd have kept it. A nice little bribe to get her friend's attention distracted. If Shinji was alone, separated from Leina, well Shizuka had all intents to make good on her whims. "We could try finding Shin-chan. It would be shelter and better food than we could by," she waved at a man and his wife that passed. He balked as expected and got a nice slap from his wife, playing with men was fun. But she didn't want to play with Shinji, well not tease anyway. A dark thought was filling her mind, and it had to deal with Tomoe.

Waggling a finger at Shizuka, Tomoe was quite haughty, "You shouldn't impose upon Ikari-san like that. We don't know what those church people are putting him through. He might be tired or busy right now." Though she did hunt the skyline for the cathedral and rubbed her stomach. Finding a road that might lead towards the large structure, "Did Leina-san seem depressed to you when she spoke of him? I hope it just be loneliness and not something else between them." Stepping out of the way as a man callously walked past them, a large muscular brutish man who leered and hand just so simply felt them up.

"Damn foreign whores, wonder if they even know the language," he spat out after sampling their rumps. Pointing at his crotch he fished out a few coins from his pockets, "Hey you understand me? I'll pay ya to suck me off either of yas." His breath stank of liquor and he was missing several teeth as he grinned unevenly at the two. "Well, how's bout it olives?" he slurred a derogatory term used by the bigots that hated Hinamori.

Another one of these men, it was one of the main reason why Shizuka preferred the company of women most of the time. Tugging on Tomoe's sleeve to stop her from acting, Shizuka would get the money and get HER fun out of this man. Shaking her head as if she didn't understand him, she mad a ring the fingers of her right hand and jabbed her fingers of her left into the hole, a pantomime of the act. Then she put that one finger into her mouth and lubricated it, then nodded her head questioningly. Let this idiot think they didn't understand, let him think they were idiots like he was.

That grin went even wide showing diseased gums with blood and rotting teeth. Brushing back his dirty lice ridden hair, he reached for his belt and undid it. Chuckling hard, his belly jiggled showing he wasn't all muscle and had quite a bit of fat. "You's foreigners are all really just crazy for us capitol men, bigger den those toothpicks your mens got. Maybe you'll even pay me," he let his pants drop after he lead them to an alley. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he aimed to push her down but his strength didn't cause her to move, "Well get to work, it won't tend to itself."

Her hands were already soiled from her past, so this wasn't anything she hadn't felt before, Shizuka rationalized. Gripping the man, he was smaller than Shinji she noticed. "We understand you pig," she whispered into his ear and pulled hard. He yelped in pained outrage and swung out his meaty chop at her that she easily ducked under. Releasing her hold on him, she spun around and kicked back and up at him. The groan was deep and sleepy as the man fell to his knees drooling, "Tinier than what I have access to. But I will take your offer." She scooped up the money, counted it, and then backhanded the man against the wall.

"Shizuka-san that was inexcusable! You didn't have to go that far, just tell him no!" Tomoe followed closely behind the hustling Shizuka. Watching as the shinobi cleaned her hands in a puddle of water on the ground, Tomoe still had a blush on her face. "It was so small, almost cute actually. To think such a large man would be…or is Ikari-kun," she shook her head free of whatever thought she had. "So how much did you steal from that ill-mannered man?" she spied the coins Shizuka set down.

Cupping her hands, Shizuka pooled some water and drank it down. It had been an insult, that damn pig of a man. Had Tomoe not been there she'd have shanked the insufferable wretch. "He offered us fifty copper pieces. Almost enough to cover a pot of tea. He thought us either stupid or low class harlots!" Shizuka felt righteous anger. Feeling the first drops of rain strike her, Shizuka's mood soured even more. What else was going to ruin her day? First Tomoe and Leina have a private conversation between one another reminding Shizuka that somehow she was second not first for Tomoe. Next that pig of a man, and now rain. On the plus side the church was close by, "Looks like we can go check on Shin-chan."

"Oh we are by the cathedral," Tomoe finally took notice of where she was leading. Either knowingly or not, Tomoe had actually lead the pair right to the church. With the rain picking up in intensity the pair ran without further debate. A downpour of sudden and severe strength, drenched the two to the bone by the time they got to the door. Tugging on her now transparent top, her dark brown nipples showing, "M-maybe we shouldn't go in like this. What if he is here…see's us like this?" Tomoe covered her shame with both hands and openly stared at the torrents of water dribbling down Shizuka.

Opening the door, Shizuka wasn't even playing now. "It's cold and we're wet. We could get sick if we don't get dry. And," she sniffed the air and smacked her lips, "I smell Shin-chan's cooking." Yanking on Tomoe's hand to pull the hesitant maiden into the shrine of the foreign gods, she slammed the door shut. The inside was empty, not a single worshipper or holy person. Damn, maybe Shinji wasn't even here. Calling out loudly, "Hello! Wet women needing the aid of a healthy young man! Must have a big staff and know how to use it!" If he was there that'd get him running, if only to shush her.

Rushing out of a room down by the alter, Shinji nearly stumbled as he skittered on the ground. "It is you Shizuka-san! Oh and Tomoe-san is with you, hello!" Shinji got off the ground and smoothed his clothing. They weren't his elfish clothing or even his odd armor. Averting his eyes once he got close enough to notice there state of moisture, "Oh-uh…one moment. Melpha-sama we have people in need!" After he yelled out his statement, it echoed in the cavernous building, he gestured the two to enter. "The other nuns and priests are out right now. Melpha-sama tends to the main cathedral during the day while they have smaller ones. It's good to see you two," Shinji sounded just a little too happy to see them.

"You doing alright Shin-chan, you seem tired," Shizuka leaned in close to get a good look. He was exhausted was a better term, tired and his cheeks sunk in. Not as bad as the cave, but a parallel could be tied. Just what were they doing to her little man!? Wrapping an arm around his neck, Shizuka propelled him back towards where he came, she wet his back as she held him close and rubbed against him. "So what type of tests are they doing to you, Shin-chan. Nothing too harsh I hope. I'd have to have to ruin this building in saving you," he was so warm against her. The cold rain was forgotten as his body was a furnace.

Taking up the place at Shinji's side, Tomoe took a moment to examine him as well. "Have you not been eating well, Ikari-kun? With the smell here I would think you'd be well fed," she wrung out some of her hakuma. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, the miko got what water she could out of that as well, then returned to covering her exposed chest. "Has Leina-san seen you yet? We ran into her this morn and she said she saw you at some clinic earlier and planned to visit after you left it," she grabbed her hilt as a new woman walked out to greet them.

Carrying two sets of clothing, the busty blond in holy adornments gently strode to meet them. "Ah, as I thought you are drenched to your souls! We have little in the way of extra clothing, but hopefully these shall suffice for you. I am Melpha, a priestess of this church and that is Shinji Ikari a trainee in the arts of holy magic," she handed the two women the clothing. Pointing to the confessionals, "You may change in there if you wish, and join us for some lunch if hungry. Strange as it is, the young Ikari is quite the chef and we are currently…"

"Melpha do you have any more wine and is the food done yet Shinji I'm hungry!" Nanael ordered as she flew into the room. Her lazy head first flight shifted as her legs jutted forward and her bark was expansive and brash. "You two, what are you two doing in here…and why are you holding my vassal like that?!" Nanael thrust an accusing finger at the two new women.

Oh great the angel was here, and this nun was almost as top heavy as that damn Cattleya maybe more, but it was hard to tell with the clothing. The little furnace she was holding though didn't react to the new women, god she loved that about him. Shizuka wouldn't see Shinji walking up to strangers offering them copper for fillatio. And he was so fun to tease too. With Tomoe walking to the changing room, Shizuka got a funny idea. Releasing Shinji she just started undressing right there. She wanted him to see her like that, wanted him to see her as he saw Leina as a woman and somebody that cared. "Say Shin-chan, see something you like?" she asked while taking his hand. At first she was going to touch it to her breast, but then her longing changed the destination to south. See if he could deny her offer now.

It was Melpha that reacted first as Shinji went ridged, "Oh my that is…you are quite sought after Shinji. And great angel we shall have them as guests as we eat. It is always the way to help those in need and these two be most in need." Her voice was soft, she tried to look away but her eyes kept going back to Shizuka's brazen display. Grabbing Shinji and yanking him away from the shinobi though, "W-we will let you change as we finish preparing the meal. We shall dine in the room we came from." Rushing off with Nanael teasing Shinji and pointing at Shizuka, Melpha was the last to enter but offered a heartfelt welcome to the nude woman.

Now that was a look Shizuka hadn't seen on a holy woman other than Tomoe, and it was directed at the same man. "Shin-chan just has that effect on some women. But she'll have to take the initiative or she'll end up like that shrew in the booth over there," Shizuka muttered. Putting on the provided clothing, a higher quality than Shinji's she noticed, she waited for Tomoe to finish. "Not doing anything unseemly in there are you? Need any help, I could ask Shin-chan or I could do it for you?" Shizuka asked the door. A loud thump and gasp was the reply.

Throwing the door open and nearly hitting Shizuka with it, Tomoe was quickly waving her arms about wildly. "Do-do not say such things! What if he…what if they…stop playing with me Shizuka-san! We should go see them. Tell that Melpha-kun to be weary of the angel. I could have gone a lifetime without seeing that selfish creature again," Tomoe fixed her disheveled clothing and hair. Joining the trio in the other room, Nanael flying above them scarfing down food at a wicked pace, they found places for them set and the longed-for face of Shinji gazing softly at them.

"So Shinji here tells me that you were also traveling companions of his on his journey here. And that you helped save him from a minion of the Swamp Witch?" Melpha asked as she sipped her stew. Poised and elegant, the woman seemed more fit for an evening gown than for a priestess robe. Clasping her hands in prayer before her more than ample chest, head bowed and eyes closed, "Servants of the angels even if you not know it. Serving those that need it and providing aid when necessary. You two truly are wonderful people. I hope I not need to face you in the Queen's Blade."

Setting her spoon down, Tomoe sputtered and coughed as a bit of food went down poorly. "Y-you are a fighter in the tournament? You seem so…I wouldn't have thought it. And Ikari-kun was just as helpful to us in the battle outside the gate. Equal companions," she gazed across the table at the man. "And might I add, Melpha-kun, it is quite refreshing to see a warrior who is garbed much like myself and not so…openly as the rest." She quickly turned to Nanael's exposed underwear and Shizuka's drying outfit.

If only she had got the seat Tomoe got Shizuka would have played a little under the table footsy with Shinji. But she hadn't and the angle would hit one of the others if she tried. That didn't stop her from making eyes at the boy and making him squirm. "Well you never can tell who will fight in it," and judging by the look on the woman's face she was just as lewd as them. Clothing did not make the woman, it was the actions. And that woman was pouring out pheromones to any that could see. "So are you the one teaching our little man here how to use those wonderful powers of his? Not abusing him are you, we know how he gets after using them," she played with her food which tasted divine.

"W-well Melpha-sama knows all about it…she's a healer too," Shinji tried not to look at anybody. Nanael was flying just at eye level for him, having fallen asleep after eating, and was showing her striped panties to him. Melpha was listing from side to side making small waves with her outfit, and Tomoe and Shizuka's outfits were at least one size to small, boy had a hard time being a gentleman. Examining his food for signs of another world, "And yes she is going to be teaching me something she calls the Holy Poses and harness my powers better."

Twirling her spoon in the nearly empty bowl, Tomoe giggled in such a girlish way it drew Shizuka's attention. "With what you've done already Ikari-san I'd be amazed to see what you can do after being taught how. Has she been of any help to either of you?" she pointed at the snoring angel. How the blasted woman could fall asleep after eaten and still fly and scratch her belly was odd, the stein of wine likely had something to do with it.

Listening halfheartedly as Tomoe and Melpha started talking about Nanael and quickly moved to the tenets of Melpha's beliefs, Shizuka winked at Shinji. Getting his attention, she could feel warmth spreading down her chest and right to her limbs. It was tingly and energetic, and at that moment, when she saw that appreciative look on his face her heart melted. He was just so damn happy to see her, well Tomoe and her. No man had ever looked at her with such tenderness and care. "Say, Shin-chan why don't you show me around this place while our clothing dries. Leave these two spiritualists time to talk to one another," she hiked her thumb towards the door.

"Would you allow that Melpha-sama, I know I'm under evaluation still," Shinji turned pleadingly to that woman. Had he known what Shizuka suspected, Shinji would just have grabbed her chest gave it a squeeze and told her he'd see her in her room if she ran off now. Girl was smitten by god or angels or something.

Neither Tomoe nor Shizuka were surprised when Melpha's face shifted away, "Of course you can Shinji. But you are not to leave the cathedral without me right now. Sigui would take that as a violation to our conditions. I'm asking you Miss Shizuka to not trick him out of here, it would only cause bad things." The priestess said firmly and even pointed at the shinobi in as much authority as she could muster in the presence of things she considered above her.

Leading the lad back into the main hall of the church, Shizuka was thinking of ways of playing with Shinji again now that they were alone only to have him stun her. His arms were around her waist and hugging her fiercely. Knowing he wasn't the touchy feely type, Shizuka was stunned. A hug, she hardly ever received such a show of affection. "What brings this on Hun, you saw us two days ago," she still returned the embrace anyway.

"S-sorry, I've just been having nightmares since I was put up in that room. Reminds me of the cave, alone and cold. They've not been cruel to me openly though. Only Melpha and Nanael even acknowledge I exist or avoid me…just been lonely and afraid I guess. S-sorry, not the most manly of things," Shinji confessed. He pulled his arms away only to have Shizuka put them back, "Shizuka-san?"

Yes he was Leina's man, likely to be her wife and he was already with Alleyne, but Shizuka didn't care. "These bitches don't know what they're messing with. Just tell that woman in there to let you stay with her, she'll cave if you push at all. As for those dreams," she started to sway with him dancing to a melody in her mind from her childhood. "I don't know what you went through feels like. Never happened to me. But I know it's not something you just get over. And being in a place that reminds you of it…makes me want to burn this place down Hun," she felt her body respond to him, damn she was wet at just holding him! "Never apologize for feeling. Too many men hid it, what makes you better than them. What makes me…" she closed her eyes and went in. Damn he was good at that, after a moment of him being shocked he responded and it made her weak in the legs. Leina was too damn lucky…rich people always were.

Coughing softly, Tomoe interrupted the pair, "Shizuka-san I think we need to leave. Melpha-kun and I had a little disagreement about…anyway. And I think it would be best if we leave for now. Shinji-san, don't let them abuse you or your kind nature. That Melpha woman is trustworthy but those she trusts I feel aren't as noble as she." She patted Shizuka's arm and smiled at her so warmly it spoke of odd flowers and hearts in the woman's mind over the little exchange she saw.

Tapping Shinji's lips with her fingers, "Keep the fires burning Hun, and when you're out of here we'll continue if you want." With a wave the two gathered their clothing and changed in the confessionals. Teasing Shinji right now didn't feel right, not after his little confession. Leaving him behind with those blind fools, she hated it but could do nothing. He wanted to stay, wanted to improve…she'd honor that. And when it came time for his reward, well if she got to Shinji before Leina it would be Risty all over again. Early bird gets the worm, and Shizuka felt it as they kissed…it was a big worm.

X-X

Everybody was looking at her, they were all in awe or afraid of her…her! Nyx held her head high as she confidently strolled down the streets and parks of the city. She had no money so she couldn't really do anything else, but it was the rush that mattered! Funikura held onto her back, his comfortable weight was reassuring as well as terrifying. As long as she kept her staff happy, that ugly staff with its bulbous tentacle head, she would have nothing to worry about. Best not to think of it though, if she doubted she'd be punished or worse he'd leave her.

"You…give me that food, please," Nyx tried to be commanding but her passive nature kicked in. A woman of slightly higher class looked fearfully at her and handed her cabob to her. That small thrill of power fueled Nyx as the older woman ran off. She felt bad taking food, but her stomach ached and if she didn't eat Funikura would force the issue. She'd not be the malnourished and abused waif at the Vance manor again. Mocked and treated like garbage by that horror Elina, those where days long gone. Spotting two large men coming her way she found an alley to hid in, best not risk them taking a liking to her.

The moment she got inside that alley Funikura went into action, it was not pleased. Tentacles grew out of the head and rod groping flesh. Slithering into Nyx's mouth, an undulating mass forcing its noxious fluid down her throat as it sampled her thighs and chest roughly and thoroughly. The fluid was concentrated magical essence that would increase the imbibers powers immensely, while the fondling was all for Funikura's pleasure.

"I'm sorry-sorry I won't run away again! I'll confront them next time I promise!" Nyx pleaded. After the tentacles left her private places, she braced herself against the wall to keep from falling. She had been bad, she knew that, Funikura only hurt to help her. Leaving her body pulsating with his powers, and her legs drenched with her unwanted honey, she straightened her flashy dress. "You're right to have me wear this, it's just how we want others to see us. Standout and flashy," she did love how the silk felt against her skin.

The price for her revenge was high, but she was willing to pay it. Funikura had to suffer her failures and inabilities, so what was a little violation. The staff had brutishly taken her innocence after she freed him and learned of his ability to instill her with magical powers to rival everybody she encountered. "I'll find that horrid girl in the tournament, I'll get my revenge against her," then maybe she wouldn't be so afraid.

Hearing the tolling of bells telling everybody of the coming sunset, Nyx pouted. People headed home around this time so nobody else she wanted to be seen by would be out. She wouldn't be recognized for her battles or her new found beauty. "Well no reason to stay out now. We can go back to our room now, right?" she asked Funikura hopefully. If the staff wanted to stay out he'd punish her for being lazy. When nothing happened, she let out a held breath and started jogging down the alley towards her temporary home. Best living conditions she ever had, nobody to serve nobody to hurt her.

A young boy, not more than nine, had the audacity to be standing in Nyx's path and took a tumble when they collided. Grabbing his knee, the boy rocked back and forth crying hoarsely. "My leg! You broke my leg lady! Why weren't you watching where you were going!" he tears were mighty and exaggerated. Dirty clothing and covered in muck, the lad just continued to wail and hold his lower leg. "What are you going to do about this? My father will beat me if I can't work. I need money or he'll not feed me," he peeked at her through one eye.

Rubbing her stomach, where the boy's head collided, Nyx stood paralyzed. "I-uh-well…your problems not mine," she had to be strong. Funikura would be upset with her if she showed sympathy for this child. Showing compassion was bad, if she did anything for this unfortunate boy she'd be punished again. But he was like her, forced to work for food. Getting on her knees, she gingerly touched his leg, "Is it really that bad?" Her timid nature made it impossible for her to not react to the boy's demands.

"Bad? Bad! It's broken I know it!" the boy's cries faded into anger. Grabbing Nyx by the bicep, the boy tugged on her furiously. "You have to pay me lady, you have to give me money to give my dad. If you can't do that…you'll have to distract my dad. He's been lonely since mom died," he tugged on the lip of her Nyx's dress.

She couldn't do that! "I don't have any-any money," Nyx felt Funikura start to move. Kill the child, that's what he would want. Slay those that get in your way, take what she wanted and never back down. "D-do you want food or something, I could maybe…" she knew that wasn't what the boy was intoning. A lonely father and son, could she…she let Funikura do bad things to her and one of the guards at the Vance manor had touched her, could she. "I have to leave, b-boy, this isn't my problem," she yelled defiantly as she felt her staff wrap around her waist.

"Is something wrong down here," another voice asked. Another man was coming, shorter and thinner than most. Using a staff wrapped in white cloth with bits of purple peeking through in some places as a walking stick, he approached the pair. Kneeling by the boy, not gazing at Nyx at all, he pressed his hands to the leg. "I'm with a small group from the church. Actually I got separated from them and looking for them. But if somebody is hurt I can help you," he smiled at the boy.

Rolling out of the newcomers grasp, the boy stood up quick and pressed himself against a wall. "No! You ruined it you damn asshole! I had that feeb in the palm of my hand! Boss would have paid me a hundred gold for a bitch with tits like that! Fuck you holy man!" the kid yelled. Pouncing on Nyx her fondled her for a moment before running off laughing and cursing.

A lie, she had been tricked by a conman! Oh no…nonono! She upset her master again! "I didn't know…I'm sor-" her mouth was filled again. Pulsating in and out of her mouth, she'd gag if she had the chance too. Feeling her body getting lift off the ground as Funikura's tendrils lifted her off the ground, her mind went blank. More fluid shot into her, it tasted foul and toxic, but she felt stronger because of it. She failed again, and Funikura was only doing this to help her…it was her fault. When her vision cleared she was being held by the holy man his face aghast with horror and concern. "Don't look at me like that peasant!" she felt her anger rise as it oft did when she was empowered, "I don't need your help."

The man shied away as she smacked his hand hard. He took several small steps back and bowed his head in apology. "I-I sorry. I didn't know. I never saw a staff like yours before and thought it was…well I thought it was doing things you didn't want," he gripped his own tightly. Moving away from Nyx, the man took fugitive looks down the alleyways which held no people. "Is there anything I can do for you though, miss?" he asked in a way hoping to gain her name.

"Shouldn't you be looking for those other worthless holy people you're with?" Nyx dusted herself off. She didn't need to see pity from this man, he only wanted the same thing as the others! Put her down, drag her to a room, or maybe just mentally abuse her like Elina did. With Funikura's powers she wasn't going to live with that again! Anger marred her shy beauty as she summoned a mighty ball of flame in her hand. As her prey backed down further she felt that rush of power increase, "Yes not the powerless girl you thought huh? Maybe you're just like that kid who ran off!" She launched her flame at the man and covered him in it. The instant he screamed though, that ruthless Nyx was gone and her old self was back, and stood horror stricken at what she did. "Oh no…I…accident," she reached out.

The flames died down in a bright light, and the man was down on one knee and totally sans clothing. His staff's wrappings were gone revealing a purple staff much the same shade as Funikura complete with odd topper. Seemingly unhurt, he just panted heavily. "I mean you no harm, miss. And you obviously are not powerless after that," he finally looked up at her with one eye. Not upset, no anger, just concern and a little shame. His lower head was pointed rigidly upward and proudly. "G-guess I'm not the only one with a strange staff," he stood and used his weapon to hid his shame.

"You're not angry at me," she held Funikura in her hands defensively. How had he survived without so much a scratch on him!? Everybody else that dared challenge her was ash after she was done. The vagrants she had culled, the bandits that attacked the merchant train that brought her to the city were charred remains! Yet this man stood perfectly fine and looking randy. "And could you…not point that at me," she had her fears of men. Funikura did not allow her to see men as anything other than targets, and her past experiences made her not wish to regardless.

Grabbing some rotting tatters of cloth from off the ground, the man wrapped it around his lower half as best he could. "Afraid yes, angry no. After what just happened to you, I don't know what to think. D-do you like it doing that to you?" he looked at his own for a moment before drawing it close.

Funikura pulsated in her hand as her body almost moved closer to this man, a reminder of whom she belonged to. "You're right to be afraid of me! I'm a warrior of the Queen's Blade and above the petty rabble of this city! And of the Vance sisters!" Nyx had to drive this man off. What he was saying, she didn't want to think about. Pointing her staff at his head, "And he gives me power just as yours protected you from my flames. Now you s-should better run or I'll have to test you again!" He'd be safe right, he wasn't going to be hurt? This man didn't appear to mean her harm, but other people were just pain or lies. Nobody she had met ever diverged from that idiom much, some at the manor had been pleasant, but mostly they just ignored her.

"You know the Vance family?" the man asked with a stunned expression. Slowly and telegraphed, the man pushed his staff against Funikura and moved it as if the staff was made of air. Tendrils of Nyx's staff wrapped around the new weapon but could do nothing to prevent itself from being pushed aside. Once able to see her without obstruction, this foreigner had a very nervous and fearful composure. "D-did they do anything bad to you…anything at all?" he sounded reluctant.

A sudden wind gust, a new body jumping down from the rooftops right atop of the talking duo, surprised the two. "I thought I felt a demonic energy and a holy one! My beloved servant I've found you again!" a woman with short black hair and very questionably clothing on. Her bust covered by a semi-circle of gold, a gaudy tiara on her head, and her lower extremities concealed with a see-through cloth and blue and white stripped cloth. "You're benevolent queen Menace has come to collect you…who are you," Menace turned to Nyx with a scowl, "what have you done to my slave?"

"Oh Menace-sama I like this one! She looks like the street walkers but has the aura of a bashful flower. Let's break her in?" Setora licked the air in Nyx's direction.

For a change Funikura recoiled at the newest addition and yanked at Nyx to flee. "I taught him a lesson in respect! And yes they did things to me as I was servant in there keep. That terrible girl taunted and punished me for her own misdeeds! My life was hell there! And you…um…" Nyx let herself be pulled back. If her staff was telling her to run and she WANTED to run, maybe she should run. How that dark skinned woman was glowering at her, it unnerved her. "Menace," she thought the name fitting, "do you want to challenge my power?" This man was her slave though, two on one was bad, and his staff was something to fear.

Wrapping herself around the man, Menace lost interest almost instantly. Peppering the man in kisses, "You had me worried my pet. After what I saw what Melona had done to you I had been fixated on finding and saving you," she went in deep and dropped her mace to the ground. A heavy thud of the man's head hitting the wall as the mummy queen pressed her need on him. His hands were glowing again as Menace guided them to her body, breaking this embrace she found Nyx still watching. "Did you want to be my slave for the great Amara kingdom as well…if not leave. I feel my heart it may start beating again," she panted.

Her long brown tresses shook as her head stressed just how much she did NOT want the honor. "N-no I will not serve anyone again! But is that how you treat all your slaves?" who was that man? He said he was helping the church, but now this woman said he was her slave. And he seemed to know the Vance family. With the sun now down and the city becoming dark, the search lights rushing towards them were even more present, "What now?" She didn't stay to find out, breaking into a run as two more women ran down the alley to meet them. One in white and blue with blond hair the other in an almost all blue uniform of an inquisitor…best to escape.

"There is the heretic and he is assaulting a woman! Melpha see I told you!" a voice called out angrily.

The last thing Nyx heard before she got clear was, "No she is assaulting him, Sigui, can you not feel her undeath! He is trying to save…look she's feeling!"

Thankful that Funikura didn't object to her current action, her staff must have sensed the powers around them that she hadn't, she got to her room untouched. Much to think about, but for now she'd try to avoid that man if she saw him again. He made her think of things best not thought about. She'd just focus on her upcoming battle. Getting herself a free meal from her host, a kindly old woman that reminded her of her departed mother, Nyx settled down for the evening. After a good hour of submitting to Funikura's demands, the Queen's minion appeared before her. It was time to test herself!

X-X

Lying on her back in a musty attic with a single open window, Risty idly ran her fingers over her exposed stomach. Oh she felt the itch that the young Ikari left in the addles of her mind, but she was damned if she was going to succumb to it. Stronger than some basic need, a warrior first and a woman second that's how she lived. The heat of the small room she found herself in was comforting and dry, far better lodging than she was used to. A cot of straw, a small table with a lantern, and food provided by the family that lived in the house was how she was living in the capitol. Chill air blew in from the open window mixing with the heat for a tantalizing sensation on her exposed skin.

"Just need this to start and end, not that it matters now," Risty grinned as she ground her head against her small pillow. Luxuries that many take for granted, but she wouldn't. Just being able to lie around like this was a wondrous thing. But now that her reasons for joining this farce was over she didn't know why she stuck around. Whoever was queen it didn't matter, they'd just do the same as they normally did. Placate the rich and noble born, stand atop the workers, and abandon the orphans and slaves as if they didn't exist. Oh Risty had no love for the nobility, they did nothing for those that couldn't give back. Sitting up she gazed out at that city, the lights twinkled like gems, "But thanks to Shinji they won't go without at all."

Yes that odd but heartwarming man had performed a miracle for her, and after her talks with him shared her sense of abandonment. While he traveled with Leina that coddled but well intending noble he wasn't like the rest. He could live like a king if he wanted, they money her men were promised for that caske of Holy Milk was mind boggling, and yet he worked his hands raw for Leina. Not that Risty didn't like Leina, she was cut from a different cloth than her siblings. Leina tried, she walked among the commoners to learn and maybe she'd do good at helping them, at first. But over time even the most well intending nobles would be corrupted. Added to it was Leina didn't abuse Shinji for her own benefit.

Moving to the window ledge, she sat on it supporting herself by holding the top of the window. Her hair, those ruffled tufts of unkempt splendor, tugged at her scalp thanks to the wind. "Maybe I will save him from her. If she becomes queen, possible, she'd change and then who knows what she'd do to him," that was a cold feeling. She didn't want to think about that man being abused again, not after hearing what happened with the slime. Kind people were to rare and easily sullied. Grabbing the bottle of wine she bought she bit the cork out, "Really want another go with him to. For such a young man…" She had been with men before, her crew of bandits expected a few fringe benefits from their leader, yet they didn't touch her with that warmth, tenderness, and also bliss.

Jerking in shock as an arrow embedded itself in the windowsill below her, Risty rolled off her perch and to the ground. "Damn assassins? How did they know I was here," she picked this place because of it wasn't a standard location. A house was hardly the norm for mighty warriors for the Queen's Blade to stay. They wanted flashy, to be coddled and treated like the queen they wanted to become. Not Risty, just simple comfort, remind her of the main cave her gang stayed at. Yanking the arrow out, she found an note attached with her seal on it. Unfurling the small paper, "What is this now? Couldn't they wait to tell me tomorrow after the sale?"

'Boss we were ambushed by the queen's guard. The package was stolen and Johansen killed. Sale is due in the morning. Word is the orphanage is being pressed for money now too. Threatening to kick them out, replaced with a manor. Help!'

"Angels damn them!" Risty tore the paper into shreds. Grabbing her mace and shield the mighty bandit leader got herself ready for action. Climbing out onto the roof of the house, she began running from rooftop to rooftop towards the Queen's keep. "I should have just stayed with Leina instead of going off on my own. Not like she's bad company right now, and I'd just ask him for more," he'd give it to her she knew. Shinji would help her no matter what she asked, he was that type of man, and she trusted him. But he wasn't here, he was somewhere in this huge city and she couldn't go looking for him.

Becoming the wind, Risty went up the layers from the poor quarter into the heavily guarded castle. Damn if only she knew where those two were, this wouldn't be so dire. Just get another douse and sell that, but she didn't have the time. Her buyers wouldn't wait for her to find them, she needed something now. If not the Holy Milk than something else she could sell for her kids. Anything to avoid letting them down as she had been, save them from the life she had to live.

Breaking into the castle had been easy, incredibly easy. Guards weren't paying attention to where she was going, Risty didn't care. Blinded by her need, she rushed along the outer lip of the treasury and rolled in. "Now did she put it in here or is it…" Risty felt the cool touch of steal to her back. A trap, of course it was a trap. "So what do you want bringing me here," Risty put her mace down. To be caught so unprepared this wasn't some palace guard or low level knight.

"I want to offer you an ideal opportunity, bandit," the voice of a young child wafted in the open room of the treasure hall. Gesturing to the air, "Look at what I've to show you. The dark underbelly of humanity that it tries to hide. Everybody is keeping something from everybody else. Watch how they turn on one another, watch the hatred and dark in them." Spheres all over erupted with two different battles, Tomoe and Melpha stood poised for battle while Nyx and Elina traded barbs.

Getting off the ground, her mace at her feet ready to kick it up to her hand, Risty was afraid. How had this little girl moved so silently and what was her aim. "You sent me a fake note to get me here, for this? To be your partner as we watch those four fight each other?" Risty didn't like the ease that small frame held that huge weapon. No wonder she was the queen, but what could this woman need of Risty. The fights started, her eyes on them as she wondered who would win.

"I want you to lead the Fang, Risty," Aldra casually strolled through her prizes. "Lead them as only you know how. Help me purge this world of the corrupt and unworthy. The fat rich and the unworthy. You see them all around you. You know them. People who don't appreciate what they have, taking life for granted as if every day is a treat," she pointed at Elina and Nyx's fight. A dark aura slowly ebbed out of the queen and enveloped her target.

With the queen's resources she could work wonders, and all it would take would be things she'd do anyway. "What of my orphanage, what of…" she knew where this was going. Aldra wanted the other combatants taken out, and that would mean Leina. Of all the other warriors, Leina would be the hardest for her to take down, and that also left Shinji vulnerable. "What do I get out of this?" she turned to the Melpha and Tomoe battle. The miko was on the ropes as the holy woman made erotic poses and channeled great power.

"Your orphans will be cared for and you can have the man if you want him, which you do. The ugliness in your heart is truly wonderful Risty," Aldra slinked around Risty. Tiny hands ran around the mighty bandit's waist and thighs. "How much blood have you spilled in your life for your goals? How many betrayals? Dark and twisted, just like those that were with you. They would do the same to you, the woman that hordes that man…that armor smith that secretly breaks your gear. Racist elves and dwarves, they are all going to ruin this place with their own filth. Serve me, and revel in what you really are. A killer, a thief, and a ruler," she extended her hand to Risty.

What was she…what was she? She was sullied and bloodstained. A woman that did what was necessary to get the job done. And this new job had a lot of benefits. Her children would be cared for, she'd get herself a man. It might take time for him to come around, but it would happen. A smile crested Risty's lips. Why couldn't she live like the others, a life of pleasure and joy where she didn't have to suffer? A plush bed, warm food, and a body to come home to?

As Melpha was the first opponent to be removed from the tournament, Risty shook Aldra's hand. "I'm tired of all of this," she would join. Her mind slowly corrupted by the aura Aldra had been pumping into her, twisting and tugging. Yes, Risty would serve and willingly against the enemies of her queen. The rewards would be great and she'd not have to lie to herself anymore about what she was. She was not a good person, no…she was a bandit and bandits worked for the highest bidder.

X-X

Notes

I told ya I was going to add a few original bits to this story and not follow the anime verbatim, hope you enjoy what I make. Trying to keep things from moving to slow and trying to focus on what I think matters for this story.

I know many of you are very much 'Where is Alleyne!' And I'm the same, but I don't want to just drop her in for no reason…want to make her new entrance again mean something. And with Shinji at the church it wouldn't fit well to just throw her at the story. She'll have her time soon.

Oh and to my illustrious Guest…dude you're killing me. My mailbox is now counting all ffnet stuff as spam cause of your actions. I know you mean well and want to help, but if you must continue please lump all those 'corrections' into one review rather than flood me with tiny one line comments. I'd have to have to block anonymous reviews, cause I know you mean well.

Thanks for reading everybody and I'll try to not let my new work schedule mess with things.

Later

Mercaba


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer

Man work and life had kicked me in the face with demands as of late. Writing time is very hard to come by so I'm sorry about the lack of weekly updates. I'll do what I can to keep them somewhat regular but no promises. Should still be better than my college days of months between updates.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 15

Kneeling before her religious leader, Melpha felt fear and disappointment in equal measure. She had failed in the first round of the tournament to that spiritualist, the holy poses shown to everybody and for nothing. The words the woman yelled at her as she cut through Melpha's final attack still stung. 'I'll never allow you to force Shinji-san or Leina-san to do such horrid things!' Melpha knew the holy poses could be seen as naughty or dirty, but they were divine! But in the end the sword had won the day, and her body had failed her. Her horrid and repulsive body, if only she'd been born different.

"Melpha, Sigui I've called the two of you here in regards to the loss we suffered yesterday," the pope sat in full regalia in his ornate chair. It wasn't a throne, the pope was not the leader of the city, but it looked quite regal. Adorned with holy symbols of gold and silver, he held one wrinkled hand out to the women. After they both kissed the large ruby ring on it he set it on the armrest. His aged voice cracked as he spoke, "We had hoped Melpha would have lasted longer and brought more attention to our great church. Show the people our strength. But that is not to be."

Each word he spoke lanced Melpha's self esteem and sent it plummeting further into the abyss. "I have shamed our faith in my failure. Words cannot convey how sorry I am for not performing better," she couldn't maintain eye contact with the man. The church had cared for her since her grandmother died as her parents abandoned her. Even when her grandmother had bee alive the teachings of the angels filled Melpha with purpose and hope. The ideal that people should be kind and help, never crass or vengeful had been her credo. And her first real attempt at repaying them had failed in full view of everybody.

"It is a shame that she lost your holiness, but against such strong opponents what could we have expected? Melpha is no fighter, she is our light not our sword," Sigui recounted hotly. On one knee, the younger acolyte proved to respect her peer more than she oft let on. Keeping her vision low, the pope's legs, she clenched her fist tightly. Almost questioningly, a blasphemy if it were true, "Why had we not allowed myself or one of the more combat trained priestesses gone in her stead?"

Holding his palm outward at the two silencing them, he thumped his staff against the ground. It echoed in the large office the man used that was full of lavish artwork of angels and books of faith. As the golden staff's resounding gong petered out, "Melpha was chosen as she is well known to all those in the city and abroad. Her use of the holy poses was thought to be more than enough to insure some modicum of victory. We did not expect her to be victorious and crowned queen, just to show our power and strength. As that has failed we must insure we do not lose the other bastion that has come to us."

Holding back tears, Melpha wallowed in her defeat and shame. Her whole life had been leading to this moment, and that cursed foreign woman bested her. To make it worse she had liked the woman when they had spoken, still did like her, but her pain wouldn't lessen. "What do you speak about your holiness? What other hope do we have to get our word and beliefs spread to the unfortunates?" those poor people…Melpha would do anything to help them.

"The male that has been tested yesterday, he has passed all of our trials and deemed authentic. His holy milk is pure and would do the grand church a boon," the pope smiled widely. Patting the side of his face, a face that had far more wrinkles the day before, he nodded at something he spoke not on. Reaffirming his grip on his staff topped with a golden angel, "We need to insure he does not leave our service. An angel and her vassal would bring all the non-believers to see the err of there ways."

Getting up Sigui pounded on her chest defiantly and yelled, "But your holiness, the scriptures state that male healers are abominations that are to smote! Just because he has healed those you sent to him and he has yet to corrupt any of our nuns is no reason to suspect he…" Sigui stopped as the pope held out his hand again in his silencing gesture. Lowering her head and getting back down on one knee, "I am sorry your holiness, I only speak out of concern. If this Shinji proves to have ill intent much ill will become of it."

Ah yes that wonderful man Shinji, Melpha's cheeks reddened just thinking of him. He had seen her battle, commented on it when she was returned to the church after its end. It was he that tended to her wounds as she as to taxed to do it herself. Knowing the vassal of the angel saw her lurid poses, well Melpha felt a small thrill and shame at it. Truly he might have been the angel's way of repaying her faith. Something that understood the pains of having power yet forced to keep not use it. Oh how she loved her chats with him, even the holy angel seemed taken by him. She, Nanael, was different but Melpha would serve her just as she served her servant.

"Your concern is noted Sigui, which is why I am appointing Melpha as his overseer. It only makes sense as they are both healers blessed by the angels. She will oversee his training and report any dalliances in his activities," the pope was almost kind in his speech. Shifting in his chair, he eyed Melpha almost hungrily. "Now Sigui I have orders for you to inspect a small hamlet two days ride south of here. We have heard of a pagan cult worshipping the Swamp Witch has been found. They've taken to killing the men and enslaving the women, much like your own hometown. Seek it, slay the heretics, and may the angels bless you," he handed Sigui a missive from the stack on his right.

Standing up as Sigui did, Melpha felt her heart spike in worry. "Do be careful Sigui. We can not replace one as gifted as you," she made a blessing sign as her companion passed her. They may not always see eye-to-eye on things, but Melpha respected the warrior nun greatly. Sigui didn't have her powers of faith, but Melpha now realized strength of arms was important too. Receiving only a curt nod and slight smile from the woman, Melpha turned back to the pope. "Was there anything else you needed of me your holiness?" she was wanting some privacy.

Leaning his staff against the chair, the older man with his thick grey and white hair shuffled towards the woman. "Yes Melpha I do have a little more to discuss with you," his gnarled hand reached out and feel on Melpha's shoulder. "I cannot stress how important it is you tend to this Shinji and the holy angel Nanael. You are to make every accommodation to them open, do you understand?" his gripped a little tighter.

"Why yes I was already planning as such. At Sigui's recommendation I was going to allow them to share my room. I will allow them both free access to our food stores and the holy angel has already helped herself to our wine casks," Melpha put her hand to her heart. It was beating so fast now, just thinking of sleeping along side those two was paramount to ecstasy to her. Shinji was just so kind that he even brought demons to the light as seen just prior to her battle. An undead was in love with him! Only the truly blessed could claim such! Her massive breasts trembled as the pope rocked her slightly, "A-and as you said he has passed your trials I was to begin teaching him holy poses and allow him to leave the church and his possessions back."

Waving his hand about an annoyed twitch crossed his face as pulled Melpha closer to his high backed throne. Taking his seat again, hand still on her shoulder, "Why that is a good start Melpha, you must go further than that. Holy emissaries do not just come falling into our arms. Especially ones that can produce Holy Milk! He cannot be allowed to abandon us! You spoke he came with Leina Vance did you not, came to be married and access to our sacred texts?" Slowly he pushed her down to her knees again before his throne.

Why was his holiness making her kneel in such a place? His…his legs were splayed and she could see the silhouette of his manhood in his robes! Having pledged herself body and soul to the angels, Melpha had no experience in the sensual but she was not oblivious to it. Quite the opposite, as she had a small secret sin of being quite enthralled by the idea of it. But until Shinji arrived at Nanael's side, she had never expected to experience such, only those blessed by the angels could she submit to. "Y-yes he was with the mid daughter to the Vance family. I believe…they wished to marry," marriage to a holy man, if only she could be so blessed.

"That means he can be swayed by a woman, Melpha. You will be that woman as you both share the same blessings. If he desires a woman, be that woman. Give him no reason to want to leave our church. Anything he desires Melpha…anything and the same goes for the holy Angel," he added as if as an afterthought. "The Holy Milk alone will bring in patrons and donations the likes that will keep our coffers full and the holy word spread to the masses! Now I must ask…can you do this?" his legs opened a little more as if in offering.

The tiny lump between his legs bounded up twice as Melpha tried to shy away from it. Her left hand covered her mouth as she batted her eyes. Unsure she didn't know fully what he was asking, "A-are you saying I should offer my b-body to him and to the holy angel?" Such a thing was unexpected, surely they'd not want somebody as plain and homely as she was! What could she offer those two, Shinji who had brought three beautiful woman to the church hunting for him!

A thin smile, yellow teeth flashed out behind fat lips, "That is what I am suggesting Melpha. Anything they desire, as they are holy emissaries from the heavens, it is not anything to be concerned with. We have complete faith in them, and I have faith in you. But…as you're unskilled in the sensuous arts you require training. I would hate for you to fail them as you failed last night. So I could provide you with some practice, to prepare you for them," he took Melpha's hand and brought it to his crotch, "it is all for the angels."

Falling backward and onto her back, her chest wobbling like jelly molds, Melpha gasped loudly. "Your holiness that is…not required," she had to bite back her words. He was only doing this to insure she had the proper training for her task. It wasn't because he wanted to, but because he had to. "I will…read texts from some of the other nuns to prepare myself. But if I do find myself unable to please them…t-then if I must…" she sat up and saw him. He was getting off his throne again, that tiny bump in his robes was a little bigger. This wasn't what she wanted at all, but he was only doing it for the betterment of the church!

Helping Melpha to her feet, the man kept his hand holding hers, a bead of sweat trickled down his head and thick jowls. "Do not fail again Melpha. The church needs to maintain its position and standing or the queen shall remove her protection from us. I heard from Sigui that our newest healer had been accosted by some mage and nearly abducted by an undead. Maybe it would be easier if you kept him on church grounds…when you are not tending to the unfortunates of our city. You could both produce your miraculous salves all day if you…provided him the want. Now go see to him, and keep this a secret. No reason to make him doubt our intentions," he trailed his hand down her body and accidentally cupped her breast.

All to ready to be out of his chambers, Melpha bowed to the man and left a rushed pace. Not running, it would shame her to let his Holiness see her fearful, but not her normal small walk either. Her speed caused her bodice it rip a little as it oft did, but she was quick to descend the stairs and enter the main hall of the church where she found Shinji playing with some children. Such a dear-dear man, he cooked for these poor people and tended to them without request for payment just as she had done before she was forced away from it. His Holiness's words bounced around in her mind like a sinful ballad. Could she offer her body to this man or Nanael…her thighs rubbed together and a tingle worked up her spine? Yes, yes she could.

Looking up from a dirty haired little boy who was smiling broadly, Shinji saw Melpha and bashfully gazed away. "Me-Melpha-sama you're clothing is a little…maybe you should fix that?" Shinji quickly stood before the woman and shielded her shame with his body. Leading Melpha to the kitchen area, "How are you doing this morning, are you still in any pain?" Shinji lead her to the table and sat next to her after grabbing some needle and thread from the counter. "Would you like me to fix that for you…I'd hate for people to think oddly of you…what with those poses last night and this?" he gestured to her lacy white bra peeking out through the tear in her arraignments.

"I couldn't impose on you like that S-Shinji…but if you insist," Melpha felt her heart skip a beat! This truly was her reward for years of faithful service to the angels, she basked in his tender caresses as he patched her garb. "His holiness the Pope has said you've passed all the trials we need of you by the way. So you are to have your possessions permanently returned and allowed to venture into the city. Though he wishes you to stay with us here and spread the words of the angels. A-and…you'll be…if you wish…s-staying in my room with the Angel. W-we want you to be happy here…" Melpha found herself light headed.

Pricking his finger with the needle as he clumsily patched her robe while trying not to touch her, Shinji gasped loudly. "Y-you mean it? I can finally go out without a guard? I can see my friends? Thank you Melpha-sama?" Shinji hugged the woman tightly as emotions surged through him. His body rubbed unintentionally against her breasts and caused her nipples to harden and poke out quite tellingly. "B-but are you sure you want me to…I'd hate to impose upon you," Shinji finally released his hold. Upon seeing what he had caused spun around and nearly toppled off the bench they sat on.

"Of course I mean it Shinji. It was wrong of us to put you in such a room, from what I heard it was used in times past as an interrogation room of all things," Melpha looked down at her shameful body. But his touch was so good and welcome! Finally a man that walked as close to the angels as she did! At that moment she knew, even if it hadn't been an order, she'd have done anything either Nanael or Shinji requested. They were the physical embodiment of her faith and she was ever faithful. "Now, let us tend to those in the church and I can begin teaching you the Holy Poses!" she linked arms with him. After he finished her repairs they headed out to start the day, and the smile on her face was so wide it was comical.

X-X

A fast walk almost a slow jog down the crowded avenues of the shopping arcade, Nowa happily ate a banana. She got her late morning snack compliments of a nice man running a fruit stand. Nowa had seen him and his wife when she wandered the venue with Alleyne when they first arrived in the city, and he had always offered free food. He claimed she was just too precious and energetic to NOT give something free to. Nowa didn't really understand the workings of the city or the shops, but they all seemed so nice. Just like Alleyne and Shinji, she saw these people as enjoyable. But today she had a mission, a very important one, helping Alleyne to meet her husband. Well Nowa wanted to spar with Shinji too.

"But master is always talking about him when she doesn't think I'm listening," Nowa confided to Lou. Her simian friend scratched at an itch on his head and shrugged. The pink animal climbed up to the top of Nowa's staff to get a better view of the city around them. "I miss him too, wonder if we can get him to stay with us instead of Leina, he'd be happier with us right?" she asked herself this time. The time they spent training and living together had been the happiest in Nowa's life. Just Alleyne, Shinji, and herself enjoying life and each other.

Weaving through the throng of people, many moving out of her way out of a racist fear, Nowa tossed her banana peel into a trash bin. The street was becoming dirtier and less crowded, much to her delight as it made it easier to move. Her body ached for a good challenge, but Alleyne refused to spar in fear they'd hurt one another before their real fight. Another thing that Alleyne was doing was causing Nowa to pause and a few sleepless nights. Moaning in her sleep or using her fingers when she thought Nowa was sleeping in her 'private place' made the half-elf think. What did touching herself down there do? So last night after Alleyne went off for their nightly meal, Nowa tried it. It felt odd, a tingle she got when she was healed by Shinji, and it made her want to see him all the more.

"But we don't know where they're staying," she pouted as she lessened her speed to a slow walk. She really missed Shinji, and knew despite Alleyne saying otherwise her master did as well. It'd be a gift to her cherished master, returning with that nice man. "Wow this part of the city looks almost like my hut in the forest!" Nowa's eyes widened with delight. The buildings were degrading into huts and quick lean to buildings. Vagrants sat beside small fires wrapped in dirty blankets, all of whom watched the happy half-elf walk past.

Giggling as Lou jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek, Nowa twirled her staff about envisioning the reunion. They'd spar and play like they did back in the forest glen, Alleyne would judge them again, and then he'd cook for them! Maybe she'd convince him to take her as his bride as he had Alleyne! Just imagine that, being bound to both her favorite people forever! That would be a wonderful thing indeed! And maybe, just maybe, he'd show her what she had only spied briefly in that house that morning. She walked in on something she didn't understand fully, but it made her stomach tingle and her leaves moisten, just like when she followed Alleyne's example. All she had to do was…

"Hey watch it kid!" a gruff man yelled after Nowa collided with him, actually smacking him the face with her staff. Not alone, the man Nowa hit stood in front of three others who fanned out from him after he bellowed. Rubbing the side of his face, a large red welt already forming from the blow, he growled and grabbed the staff. Spitting out a trickle of blood, "What you doing on our turf kid. This ain't no place for kiddies…wait"

A mote of fear locks Nowa's hands around the middle of her staff, these men were big looking. Towering over her by a least a full foot, Nowa tried to think of something to do. She had hit this man, done him wrong, and Alleyne always said wrongs needed to be righted. "I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. And I didn't know I wasn't allowed in this part of the city," she bowed lightly. She wasn't allowed in the elven city, so she just assumed that's what they were upset about. "If you want I can get you some food to repay you…and I can leave here now," why wasn't he letting go of her staff.

With a head jerk, the lead man gave Nowa's staff a hard tug and yanked it out of her prone hand. The other men circled around the bewildered yet still half smiling girl. "Looks like we got ourselves a half breed. Look at dem ugly ears. Elves be bad enough, but spawn of traitors and those tree humpers is disgusting," he man chucked Nowa's staff away. All around them, the few inhabitants of this part of the slums gave Nowa a sad look and shuffled off. They wouldn't be getting in the way, their lives were bad enough without bringing down gang violence on them. Leaning in close, his thick brown beard was scraggly had beads woven in at odd intervals. "And look how you's is dressed. Almost like yous is wanting this to happen," he sneered.

Her hand reached out openly for her staff that was so close but so far away, Nowa didn't like this at all. "I don't know what you're talking about, I just want to leave and find M-master Alleyne," fear was something new to her. One moment she was favoring herself a sweet little dream, and now these men were all around her leering. Lou batted at the man's face, but even her loyal protector didn't over extend himself too much. They were closing in on her, but why? What did she do wrong to incur such anger? "Please let me go, I won't come here ever again," she drew in on herself.

"Here that Johansen, she said master! She's a slave! Makes sense with that getup she's in. Bet her master is a real freak," a heavy set red headed man on Nowa's right laughed. Lurching in as she shied away from the larger Johansen, the man's stubby fingers wrapped thick and meaty around Nowa's thin bicep. "How about we see what he taught her huh? Nobody going to mind if we have a half breed lil scag," he gave Nowa a firm turn.

Had she known this was what was going to happen she'd have attacked fast and hard. They wouldn't have been a threat if she hadn't been taken by surprise like this. Now disarmed and already held firm, Nowa tried yanking her arm free but to no avail. He didn't look strong, but his grip was to hard. "Lou no!" Nowa yelled as she felt her friend rush her captor. In abstract fear she saw the lead man, this Johansen, snatch Lou out of his attack pattern. "L-let him go right now!" she frantically pulled on the other man's hand in attempt to free herself. Then another man grabbed her free arm and another set of hands went over her mouth. What was this, what were these people going to do?! Nowa didn't understand it at all!

"Cute little rat isn't it boys," Johansen gave his fist a squeeze and Lou shrieked in pain. Throwing the pink simian at a wall as hard as he could, a sickening wet thud and crack resounded in the now empty dirty road. "Take her in the alley, no good if somebody tries to be some knight and save the knife ear. And I want to make her feel it. Damn dirty half breeds, world be better without um," he spat on the unconscious Lou. Licking his lips as his three boys dragged the protesting Nowa into the slim opening between two ragtag buildings, Johansen gave the street a quick look for threats. Seeing nothing he quickly followed. "Hold her down, I'm going first," he ordered.

Bucking and straining against the men's grips, the man behind her was the smallest so he focused on him. Escape, she had to escape this whatever it was! A vague understanding was coming into her, the light of knowledge illuminated the grim reality. That little dream she had, what Alleyne did at night, what she walked in on Shinji and that Risty woman doing…that's what these men wanted. A man to her right and left, each holding an arm and leg down painfully, and the last on her shoulders, Nowa felt hot tears steaming. This wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't right! A solid blow to her stomach from Johansen stopped her squirming.

"Hold her down harder or I won't you have a go while she's still breathen. Knife Ears are just as good cold as warm," he got down on his knees. Grabbing at Nowa's top he yanked it off with a mighty rip. The cloth didn't give way easy and tore into the young girl's shoulders, then he yanked at her skirt. He laughed twice thick and hard, "Look at this guys, she's got leaves instead of clothing. No wonder your kind stays in the forest. To dumb to have civilized things" He toyed with the crying and muffled Nowa by taking off one of the leaves and smeared it on her face.

Cold, Nowa felt the chill air caress her lower half, and closed her eyes. Her mind cried out to Alleyne and Shinji to save her, but knew it wasn't possible. How could they get to her when they didn't know where she was! Hopefully they wouldn't kill her, she had so much she wanted to live for, and she didn't want her journey to end here. Then just like that the pressure on her arms and legs was gone, the heat of the lead man gone. A dream, had she fainted or had they only been playing with her?

"What the fuck are you doing ya damn elf lover! Look at you two…fucking knife ears always stick together! She your kid or something," Johansen yelled as he was pinned to the wall. Shinji's staff at his throat kept him from moving despite all his larger size and strength. "You want a go, go ahead, but know you let me go now or you'll have to answer to Lady Jessica! Ya damn olive!" Johansen spat in Shinji's face.

Walking over the bodies of the bleeding other men, Echidna gave a solid knee to the man's groin. "Puppy, this sad sack doesn't know what position he's in does he? Think maybe I should teach him what he's really up…" she leaned in against the man and smiled. Rubbing her body sensuously against the prone man for a moment, she slide her between his ribs the next. He gurgled and spat up blood before falling to the ground. Rubbing the spittle off Shinji's face, Echidna patted the man lovingly, "Now I know you'll heal them so I only knocked them out technically."

"I don't know if I should this time," Shinji said with a grime sense of purpose. But his nature made it impossible for him not to act. First he healed the man Echidna just put down, but not fully. Just enough to get the man breathing again, but never to live without the pain in his body. Next came the two men he crumpled with his staff, limps nit together but poorly and never to work properly again. The last, the man that had held Nowa's head down and mouth covered, Shinji resealed his throat but he would never speak again. Taking off the cloak he had received from Nowa and Alleyne, Shinji wrapped it around the stunned half-elf. "Nowa-Nowa!" Shinji yelled a little to knock her out of her daze, "Are you alright, they didn't actually hurt you did they?"

Diving at Shinji, arms wrapping around his waist, she knocked him to the ground on his butt. "Shinji! Shinji I knew you'd save me! I just knew it! And you! You're that…Echidna woman that Alleyne spoke about!" Nowa rubbed her face against Shinji's chest. Safe and secure, the fear washed over her about what nearly happened and her relief at her saviors! Echidna and Shinji were personal saviors to her now. Peppering Shinji's face with tiny kisses as she couldn't think of anything else, "But-but how did you find me?"

I little roughly, Echidna pulled Nowa away from Shinji so she could get a good look at her. "You ruined our date is what you did. I was going to take Puppy here on a whirlwind of lust and fun on our way to reunite him with my roommate. But we both saw you walking down the wrong alley. Took us awhile to get down to this level and we nearly lost you. Would have if it wasn't for your little friend," Echidna did not sound anything but annoyed. Lou sheepishly crawled up to Nowa and patted her arm, likely healed by Shinji prior to their saving her. "Now what do you have to say for yourself? Going off on your own into places like this. If it wasn't for us who knows if you'd ever be found," again only harsh and firm tones.

Cringing into Shinji, Nowa now knew she had done wrong, been too trusting or gullible. Alleyne had told her to be careful, told her not to go off on her own. But she had to! She wanted to do something nice for her oldest friend! "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to find Shinji and bring him to Master Alleyne so we can be together again. Live together again like we did in the forest. We-we were happy then. And after the tournament we can be happy again," she felt horrid. But at the same time she didn't feel anger at the wild elf for her anger. Alleyne had that air about her whenever Nowa did something wrong, really wrong.

Trailing her hand up her exposed flesh, Echidna went from Kelta up to her lips and blew Shinji a kiss. "Well Puppy our date ends here I guess. I'm not in the mood for testing out your legendary prowess right now. Take that thing back to her Master for better training, and I'll tell Leina what happened. But know she's getting all hot and bothered waiting for you, but I can see to that. She does owe me," she ruffled Shinji's hair and pinched his cheek. "Take care of her, since she can't take care of herself yet," she knocked her knuckle against Nowa's head once and left the duo.

"She means well, Nowa-san, she just doesn't like to show it like that. We both wanted to find you after we saw you running this way," Shinji just leaned against the building and hugged the girl. He adjusted her to lessen the pressure on him and make her more relaxed. Rocking her gently and stroking her hair, "We were worried we were to late to stop them, and in a way we were. Sorry we didn't get here sooner," he spoke softly and gently. Dabbing her tears with the cape he wrapped her in, Shinji slowly helped her to her feet, and Lou climbed to her shoulder. "And for what it's worth I miss those days in the forest too. They were some of the most peaceful I've known in your world," Shinji handed his staff over to her.

Her knuckles were white against Shinji's monster staff, but she was holding his side like a china cup. "She…she's like Master Alleyne so I understand and I'm grateful. You two…I understand better now," she looked at the men on the ground. For a moment she wanted to take Shinji's staff and erase them in an orgy of violence. But for now she just wanted out of the stinking alley and to take Shinji back to the refuge with Alleyne. But from what Alleyne said of Echidna, well Nowa would have to correct that anger a little. Finding her own staff, still lying in the empty street, she handed Shinji's back to him as she claimed her own. "C-can we go to Master Alleyne now, Shinji. I want…I want to be with you two now," her little dream flared into life. No real drive after her fearful event, but it was a bastion of warmth in the sea of cold she felt.

Closing the cloak around her a little further, Shinji smiled and nodded. "Of course we can, Nowa-san. I've wanted to see Alleyne-sama for a while. I've a lot to tell her about with my time at the church. And we haven't had a good spar in ages," he tried joking a little. She smiled at him with those unshed tears of joy in her eyes and nodded. Shinji lead Nowa through the dirty road into the nicer parts of town at her directions to where Alleyne and she stayed. When Nowa stopped hugging him so hard, Shinji ventured a tentative, "Feeling a little better now?"

Better was an understatement, Nowa felt as if the perils of life had left her. "Y-yes I am…Shinji. And…not today but before the tournament ends…would you take me as your wife as well?" she gushed and held onto his clothing like a lost child. The emotional high was flooding her mind all sorts of things that she wasn't sure what they meant. But Shinji had been one of the two that saved her, and she loved him like she did Alleyne and Lou, only she couldn't marry the latter only the former. A happy family, something Nowa never had and could only dream of.

"Nowa is that you, what happened…honored husband what is…where did," Alleyne ventured out to meet the two. Nowa replayed the scene she had done with Shinji in tackling the arms master to her rear. Patting the girl, as she cried against her, "What happened to her?" she asked softly.

Picking up Alleyne's fallen barrette, Shinji held it reverently, "It's a long story, but I think we should take her in first." Shinji helped the two to their feet and led them in where Nowa told of the exchange. Sounding much like Echidna, Alleyne berated the sniffling girl for her naiveté, but thanked the angels for her safety. Nowa, mind overloaded by it all, fell asleep in Alleyne's arms and while holding Shinji's hand.

X-X

With a basket of luxurious baked goods in her hands, Leina headed towards the shrine Tomoe was staying at. The initial intent for the expensive cake, bought with some of her gambling profits, was to share it with Shinji. A nice picnic just the two of them in one of the many small parks in the city, a bastion of peace in the sea of her turbulent life. Battle was coming, her time to prove herself was coming at any moment. She wanted this, needed a moment of peace and Shinji was her best bet. So she bought the cake and scouted places where they could get food for him to cook for them. That all ended when Echidna came back to the inn with a large bottle of sake.

"I can't fault him on tending to that young girl after such a thing," Leina wasn't happy though. To think that the girl Nowa had nearly been raped! The girl seemed so competent when they spared, but anything could happen when unprepared. Thank the gods she wasn't that naive! Briskly walking down the avenues past her inn, Leina waved at the kind old man and the new fixture of Jessica. Such nice people who helped her to pass the long boring days waiting for her chance at battle. Gazing up at the empty floating orbs in the sky, "To think that Elina nearly lost to that woman the other night."

Moving into a highly manicured garden area of the city, Leina let her greaves brush up against the flowers. "When we do get to be together again I hope I can find this place again," Leina waxed longingly. Oh how she wanted to see him, to insure he was alright and doing well. Leina was going to force that bald woman to perform the wedding for her! Add a little insult to injury. Coming to a stop, she tapped her cheek, "Wonder if I should have Shinji heal Elina, though." Her sister had been punished enough for her prank with Risty at the house.

The image of Elina being burnt by Nyx's giant flame walls, and having that woman's foot grinding into Elina's face was burnt into Leina's mind. Battles like that, it was what Leina was waiting for. Not the formal and straight laced practice spars she had fought, nor an unskilled bandit with a rusty blade. What was to come was far more challenging! That staff, Funikura, had given Nyx the advantage overwhelmingly and the woman was fueled by such conviction and rage at Elina that victory was all but assured. "But Elina is far to crafty, a battle not just who has the best weapon or most power," Leina grabbed her mother's blade. Elina had won because of her mind, that greasy slick and devious mind.

"I best not take such gambits as that servant had. I'd never be able to face him again if I lost so pathetically," Leina gripped her shield tightly. Giving up, forfeiting after losing her advantage, Nyx was hardly a proficient or proud warrior. At least the blond woman, Melpha, that Tomoe defeated had gone down fighting. Even if that fighting style was lewd and embarrassing, Melpha hadn't backed down and had to be knocked out. Spotting the shrine peeking out at the crest of the road, Leina's smile broadened. Warmth in her voice, "Tomoe was so brilliant in her defense of such odd attacks."

Shifting the basket so it was nestled in the crook of her elbow, Leina found her cherished friend sitting at the shrine and waved at her. While she couldn't be with who she really wished to, Tomoe was far from undesirable. "Tomoe! Tomoe congratulations on your win the other evening!" Leina called out jovially. She wanted to join her friend in Tomoe's day of victory. But rounding one of the wooden supports was the other one…Shizuka. Shizuka was just a little too close to Shinji, too quick to touch her man. Slowing her light jog down to a trot as she approached them, "Oh, you're here as well Shizuka. I brought you some cake to celebrate your victory."

Head hung low, Tomoe took the basket from Leina with little enthusiasm. "Oh hello Leina-san. I wouldn't have thought you'd come here," Tomoe spoke without energy or joy. Holding the large basket with both hands, Tomoe's eyes glazed over as she looked down at it. Almost regrettably, "Thank you for the gift, but I think it would be best if…if you didn't stay. We may fight one another, and I would hate for either of us to go into it with clouded minds."

Taking a step back, her sword arm jerked upward in shock, Leina's heart skipped a beat. She had expected a warm reception from a cherished friend, not the rebuff she received. But Tomoe had a point. "I guess you've a point. Until either of us are beaten we may have to face one another. H-how about after that happens, you, Shinji and I have a nice little reunion party?" Leina shrugged a little. Now that was something Leina didn't know. What if Tomoe and Shinji shared a moment like Risty and he had? Would she like that…encourage it?

"Well Shin-chan isn't in the tournament, and he has offered to heal us as needed. So we won't be avoiding him as we will you. You understand don't you?" Shizuka said slyly. Coming up behind Tomoe, clutching Tomoe by the shoulders lightly and propping her head over the Miko's shoulder, Shizuka gloated. Drumming her fingers, as if playing a piano, "But once a defeat is garnered I can see what you're both talking about. Good to keep your friends clear in mind and potential enemies at a distance."

Oh that cold spike of animosity went from throat down to Leina's belly and festered. "You're going to see Shinji without me around. What are your aims for my fiancé, Shizuka? He's no longer under the yoke of the church and I was planning on having him stay with me at my inn! How can you see him without seeing me as well?" her jealousy spiked. She had wanted Shinji to insure Tomoe was at her peek for her duels, but now thanks to Shizuka she was trying to pull that. Pounding her greave against her breastplate, "Tell me, what do you want from him?"

"Leina-san, maybe you should calm down," Tomoe held her a hand up defending Shizuka. Accidentally brushing the shinobi off her shoulder, Tomoe handed the basket over. "We only went to the church the other day to avoid a sudden rainfall, not to see Ikari-san behind your back," Tomoe's hand suddenly fell. Her mind, likely plagued with either a guilty conscious or a mental fixation, had divulged information that asked for.

A wicked gleam in Shizuka's eyes, a tiger that found a wounded gazelle, waved the gift like a pendulum. "No reason to tell fibs to our good friend Leina-san," somehow the 'san' didn't sound earnest. Wiggling her rump sensuously as she headed to the stair she sat down on, Shizuka was giggling. "You should have seen how flustered he got when I disrobed in front of him. Maybe we could steal him from you. I mean you don't even know the hardships he's going through at the church right now! We do, we saw it, and that blond Tomoe-san bested. Now…maybe it would be best for you to leave. It is getting late," Shizuka made shooing motions.

Again stepping between Leina and Shizuka, Tomoe waved her hands frantically. "She's just trying to incite you, Leina-san. While she did disrobe before him, it was only a tease and he quickly ran off to provide food for us. We…I was worried about him, I confess. So maybe we did come to him on purpose, but only out of camaraderie and with only your best interests in mind. N-now please…let us leave on good terms," she offered a weak and pleading smile.

Counting to ten in her mind, Leina still felt the overwhelming need to thrash Shizuka for goading her. "I shall leave, and wish you luck in your future battles. When this does end, again I hope that the three of us can meet and enjoy our company. You however," Leina's throat clenched with anger and bitterness. Shizuka was close to Shinji, Leina knew that, but it was the why that infuriated Leina. Shizuka was using her role in saving Shinji from that damned cave as a way of getting money! Leina spat on the ground, "Using Shinji's nature against him, using his trauma as a way of getting that…that damn salve under the illusion of care. You make me sick."

"Run on now young Vance…run while you can. And if you don't know my feelings for him are likely stronger than your vein and childish love then you are the blind little noble I thought you were. Hopefully you grow up before you fight your first battle, or your little date will come sooner than later," Shizuka called out as Leina walked away.

Her arms were thrust down and her fists trembled, but Leina would not go back to fall into Shizuka's trap! "A lie, all she says is lies. I'll trust Tomoe, she's never lied to me," Leina grunted through clenched teeth. Body trembling, Leina just forced herself to move to remove herself of that excess energy. She would get Shinji to live with her and Echidna. Wait…Echidna wouldn't just leave him alone. Everybody coveted her beloved, they'd all try to steal him from her. Maybe him staying at the church wasn't that bad an idea. It would give Leina more control of who had access to Shinji. Not like anybody could just go into the grand church and do what they wanted!

Wiping a lone tear from her eye, Leina found herself looking at the sun setting. It was beautiful and breathtaking, and she would have loved to have shared it with Shinji. "I miss you, Shinji. But I'll give that poor girl this day to recover. Tomorrow though, you will be with me all day!" Leina pledged on the shrinking ball of light. A crushing loneliness set on her. Here she was in the largest city on the continent, but who did she have to share it with? Her sisters were off together somewhere, her best friend had just told her to leave her alone, and her fiancé was tending to a near victim. She was alone.

Head hung low, Leina walked down the golden colored street back towards her inn. A nice bottle of wine and some food, that would ease her mind off her troubles. "Maybe I'll go and wait for Shinji at the chu-urk!" Leina bounced off something and fell. It was almost as large as her head, yet soft and firm that absorbed her momentum and sent it back at her. Head wobbling from the blow, "I'm sorry, bu-but what hit me?" Her vision swam and all she saw was purple and cream.

"Oh my, is that you Leina?" Cattleya gasped at the downed warrior. Helping Leina up, Lana hiding behind her leg clung to her smock with half laden eyes. "I just delivered your sister her repaired blade. Funny how I've now seen, well encountered all three Vance sisters. Your younger I only heard her calling out your name. I thought you were with them," she smiled warmly and scooped the yawning Lana into her arms. Rocking the tired boy, "How are you this evening? I do not see Shinji with you, is he ill?"

Her sisters, Cattleya knew where her sisters were? Maybe she could…no spending time with them right now wouldn't alleviate her problems. Claudette would insist they return to the keep while Elina would…best not think about that. "I'm a little lonely to be honest. Things are complicated with Shinji and…the church," Leina lied. For some reason she just couldn't tell the mother that her fiancé was off with another woman, it felt wrong. But thinking of what the blacksmith just said, "Wait you repaired my sisters Thunderclap, but why? Isn't she your enemy right now?"

"She said the same thing when I gave it to her," Cattleya tittered. Nearly suffocating Lana with her bust, the mother shifted his head to allow him better breathing room. Gesturing with Leina to follow, "Walk with me, I need to get him to bed. He's been so excited to be in the city and to be closer to finding his father. As for your question," she hummed and wobbled her head. The long braided black hair swayed and glistened with the oils it accumulated over the day. Nodding after her mind came to a conclusion, "How I see it is this. Out of the arena I am a blacksmith and your friend, but inside I am a warrior and your opponent. I can have it both ways, and I wish it to be that way. You're a lovely young woman. Brave, courageous, and strong and I am glad to know you. If we must fight though…well I will give you no quarter."

If only Tomoe could think the same as Cattleya, Leina wouldn't feel so conflicted. "That is a wonderful way to look at this. I wish the others could see it your way," Leina admitted. Chatting softly with Cattleya as they headed to her temporary home, Leina dreaded the moment the older woman stopped before a quaint looking building. She was going to be alone again, alone in this large and friendless city. "Well it was lovely chatting with you. I'll have to take Shinji to that shop tomorrow. Oh and just a warning, you might be careful taking young Lana to the grand pavilion. I've seen many horrid effigies of us warriors in less than glowing form," she blushed horribly at that. She had found one of herself…only one. It was rolled up under her mattress now, but her intents for it was unknown.

Eyes going wide as her did her mouth, Cattleya blushed almost as red as Leina did. "My-my, who would want to see somebody like me like that? You young women I could see, you're all so beautiful. But me a housewife and blacksmith, that is almost too much to believe," Cattleya's massive chest jiggled as she swayed in her fluster. Fanning her face with her free hand, still the ocean of taught flesh moved in ways that befuddled men's minds, "Now if you ever need your sword fixed let me now. I'll fix it for free. If you'll excuse me I must put this child to be."

"Goodnight and thank you," Leina shook the woman's hand. It was a firm and powerful grip that Leina always found comforting. Yes, some of the warriors were threats, Alleyne and Echidna came to mind, but others like Cattleya were truly good people. A shame she couldn't continue chatting with her, but a mother had to tend to her children. A mother…her mother…Leina missed that woman powerfully. But thinking of Lana made her wonder, what would Shinji and her child look like? Her a mother, it would put a damper on her wandering. But like Cattleya, Leina didn't want to wander forever, settling down with Shinji would be lovely.

Finding her inn's common room full of laughter and revelry, Leina was envious of those commoners. Jessica was hosting another card game, and that kindly man Larson was playing with her. Well she had a little money left to play with, and it'd help keep her mind off her loneliness. "Mind if I join in?" she saw the Warriors and Rogues deck. So man variants to that little pile of cards, a wonderful distraction. What to do about that, getting married would alleviate a lot of her fears. But her maidens heart wanted something a little more grand than a slipshod ceremony. She'd think on it…

"Of course Miss Vance! You're always welcome at our table," Jessica pointed at a thin man and he vacated his chair. It was so effortless and so quick that Leina thought the man hadn't been playing. "Only the simplest game right now. Nothing complex as we've got a nice cask of wine to drink if you'd like some," she sipped her own drink.

Already pouring Leina a glass, Larson scooted his chair further from Leina's. "Is the room still to your and your companions liking? It is the largest we have, and the food is the best we can provide," the man's aged voice cracked as he doted on his best patrons.

While Leina would have wanted Echidna replaced with Shinji, she wouldn't say that to such people. "It is quite enjoyable. Almost as good as being back home," she would flatter the man, give him some small joy. Looking at her cards, Leina felt good and drank heartily. She won a few, lost a few, and always the pleasant banter. Jessica was slowly working on Leina as being a nice woman, friendly but not smothering. Well into her forth glass of wine, Leina saw her two cards were both Warriors, the best hand in the standard game. "I raise," Leina put in her remaining coins. An easy win, she'd really treat Shinji tomorrow to something special! Fancy that, her treating him for a change. A welcome reunion.

A thick faced man snickered and met Leina's bet while the others folded. "Well Vance, I think I've got you on this one," he thumped his hand on the table twice. Leering at the metal breastplate, he licked his lips, "Want to spice up the bet a little?"

"No thanks," Leina was drunk but not that drunk, "the money is as far as I'm willing to go. N-now let's see your cards." A newcomer into the common room came in running and red faced, the view globes were filling with visions. A new battle was about to begin! "Let us finish this quick, I need to see who is up next!" Leina turned back to the table already up on her legs. Flipping her cards with a smirk, "Red and Blue Warriors!"

The room sighed and started to congratulate Leina only for the other man to let out a ruckus laugh. "Green and Red Dragons! Didn't know we were playing the variant did ya Vance! Shame I didn't get ya to agree to more. But I guess you're not gonna bet in this round of fighting," he pulled all of the money off the table and into his bag. With a wink, he headed out into the street to view the battle.

Caressing Leina's shoulder, Jessica appeared sympathetic, "It was a powerful hand, only we have been playing with the Dragon variant so it is a shame. If you'd like to bet though, I could let it slide for now, you'd just owe me the money afterward. If you win, the money I lent will come from your winning." Jessica held a small bag out to Leina bulging with coins.

That was risky, Leina knew that, to take out a loan for such scrupulous reasons! But she wanted to spoil Shinji and herself a little! She had seen a bathhouse that had private rooms for couples, restaurants that screamed romantic, and she wanted to show she could be a provider. "I don't know, it is chancy," but when Leina saw the globes fill and the bout declared she was certain. It was Nowa and Alleyne against Echidna and some unknown woman. Having fought all of them save the last…well it was a no contest. Almost feeling bad for cheating Jessica, "I'll place this on Nowa and Alleyne to win."

X-X

Sitting on the castle wall watching a large menagerie of dark clad women kneeling before somebody in an odd costume, Menace bit her thumb. "He's not here either. Where could my servant be! After realizing his powers I would have thought the current queen would have seen his value and coveted him!" she pouted as she swung Setora. The woman being introduced looked vaguely familiar, at least her aura did, but Menace couldn't fully place it. No matter, what she wanted wasn't here so she'd leave.

Rolling backwards off the guard wall, Menace spun in the air and landed on her feet facing the road. Warmth, just barely, she felt her body generating warmth for the first time since her resurrection! Her servant was the thank, such a wonderful man Bast had blessed her with. A follower of the ancient cat goddess, Menace cared little for the worship of the insipid angels. Lighting tapping the back of Setora to her lips, "Where would you think he'd be Setora?"

Tongue lapping the air as Menace essentially kissed his rump, Setora was wallowing in his private heaven. "Why are you so worried about that whelp Menace-sama? He's already brought you this far, surely your magic can finish the task. And if you forget he was being chased after by those church worms and that woman with the demonic staff we saw defeated the other night! Why waste so much time on one slave when this city is ripe with beautiful women to take!" Setora whined selfishly.

Slapping the back of Setora against her palm with a resounding smack, Menace's face lit up with joy. "The church! Of course he'd be mistaken as a holy man for his powers! Surely anybody our Mistress wants would be seen as a great shaman. Though his body is made more like those of my private harem," she tittered. Oh how hot he felt against her the last time she found him. Without his proper clothing she got a good feel of his member, and it was just the size Menace loved. Finding girth not pleasing, nor insufferable fat…no her servant had the perfect mix of length and width!

His paradise twisted into a menagerie of pain and hell, Setora's eyes were wide and pain filled. Going from soft kisses to a savage slap, his spheroid body hadn't expected it. A mixture of cries and moans, "Menace-sama you missed the point! We shouldn't be worried about that Swamp Witch's wants or that male. We have to rebuild Amara right?" He wiggled against her left hand as she swung him wildly during her walk.

"But he's essential for our glorious return! I could take these inferiors to begin our new kingdom, but without my right hand it wouldn't be proper," Menace held Setora straight to admonish him. The staff didn't understand, but Menace was starting to grow beyond petty and simple whims. Being spoiled had lead to her initial death and the fall of Amara, but love honest love maybe that held something grander. Anybody that could bring her body back to life and was molded by Bast herself to please her…well Menace would love that man. Assuming he knew his place was beneath her and not an equal. A queen had to have her standards.

Leaping to the rooftops, Menace spied the grand cathedral not to far away from her present location. Dashing without a care in the world, her mind filled with visions of pampering and decadence, she paused upon hearing a mournful cry of utter depression. Skidding to a halt, a ceiling tile breaking free and falling to the ground, Menace took a peek down at the street. There cradling a piece of bread, kneeling on the ground sobbing was the woman beaten by the Vance woman. Menace had thought maybe to convert her to a slave at first, only to recant at how easily the woman caved in to defeat.

With a shrug Menace took the woman off her mental checklist of slaves. "Well with my servant already having that one that betrayed us at his command, we have two," Menace misunderstood Shinji's interest in Leina. Continuing her jog along the rooftop, the church loomed larger as her expectations soared. If any of those foolish shaman tried to stop her from liberating her servant she'd effortlessly cut them down. Peasants had to know there place, either give the queen what she wanted or give up their lives. But she only took what was absolutely necessary.

"What if that blond is there, Menace-sama. She'd be a wonderful slave if properly motivated," Setora licked the air manically. His whole staff seemed to vibrate and grow warmer as he increased to a fevered pitch. After a loud gasp, his tongue going hard then falling soft, "Those poses she did…that power she had…those massive breasts…for me Menace-sama?"

The holy woman had power, that was something Menace did notice, and it was internal like her servants. "Maybe she could be turned, but only after we find my servant. Their will be no chasing me away this night," she took a mighty leap off the roof. Her sandals slid across the stones once she made landfall. Using her momentum and her silken armguards, Menace thrust the door to the church open and glided perfectly into the antechamber. Proudly and confidently, the voice of a born leader, "Who is the keeper of this temple! I wish to see her and reclaim my property!"

"That's just cowardice! You're running from your duties to serve me and the church because you lost!" Nanael yelled at the kneeling Melpha. The high priestess had a red welt on her face in the shape of a slap. "Your duty is to worship me and my vassal! He has needs that are beneath me to tend to. So those fall to you, and I have duties for you as well!" the angel continued her proclamation.

An angel, the one that effortlessly defeated her before in the hot spring. Menace blinked her eyes rapidly, and quickly left before she was noticed. If the angel could beat all three of the Swamp Witch's lieutenants without effort, Menace had no chance without her servant at her side. "I didn't feel his presence anyway, not like the other night," Menace used as an excuse for her fleeing. But it held some truth, she had felt Shinji when she neared him the other night. Her heart actually started beating stronger than the near impermeable one it had now. A part of him was in her, she resonated with him. "Let us check in with Airi, she was looking for my betrayer and he was with her…maybe," Menace hoped and ran off again.

Finding the meeting place easily enough, no humans ever went there, Menace sat atop the stonework and gazed over the city. "Somewhere in this tiny city is my founding stone for a new empire. And so many others will fall along side of him," Menace cooed as she pet Setora. Her mind went into her happy place, devoid of betrayals and reality. So far into her delusions was she that she didn't notice Airi materialize next to her accompanied by the souls of the dead.

"It seems Melona has not showed up since she left us…it is just us two then to care for the Mistress's whims," Airi said defeated. Spinning her scythe around idly, "And I didn't find that tasty Leina or her pet either. Menace are you listening to me?" Airi noticed she wasn't, and her scowl increased dramatically. "I fear for our success," she then vanished into the ether.

X-X

"After my first battle…would you spend the day with me, husband? We have not lain with one another but twice, and have spent little time together since reuniting in this city," Alleyne held Shinji's hand clasped between hers. They had just shared a light embrace, the most they could with Nowa always about and Alleyne wanting privacy for tender moments. While the young half-elf was bathing after Shinji's meal, Alleyne capitalized on her freedom from her ward. Face betraying no emotion, save her eyes all but begging, "I know you will take Vance as a bride, elves have no concern over multiple patterns…but I wished you consider somebody else."

Shinji hadn't expected his time with his elfin wife to be so hectic, but Nowa's early morning encounter had changed much of his plans. "I'd be honored to spend the day with you, Alleyne-sama. And we haven't had much time…I wish we could," Shinji grasped her hand tighter. He meant every word, he did love Alleyne nearly as much as Leina. The time spent with the elves in there forest was some of the happiest times he had, save those with Leina. She at first reminded Shinji of Rei with her lack of emotional tells, one of his first crushes. But as he grew to know her and love her, he saw more of the perfectionist Ritsuko Akagi in his minds eye. What were those two doing now…good things he prayed.

Walking with her fingers entwined with Shinji's as Leina was sitting down for her first round of gambling, Alleyne prolonged her time with her husband. "She is brash, spoiled, and selfish Shinji. I know you've traveled long miles with her, but she is partially responsible for the ill that befell you. It is likely she will do such again, never to go beyond fifty points in things not combat related. But I will stay my words until our next rendezvous. And don't worry about Nowa's wishes for marriage, it is likely just the result of her having only myself as family until you arrived. She no doubt wants to return to that time of us alone. And I will confess to wishing it as well," she closed her eyes and leaned towards Shinji.

It wasn't that he was betraying Leina with Alleyne, both women had come to terms with one another's existence, but he felt that pang of depression. The kiss was sweet with the fruits they had enjoyed for dessert, her tongue lay flat in his mouth with only a slight tremble as he stroked it. Passing children started to giggle at them and they separated. "I know you don't like her, and that you blame her for…" he couldn't talk about that yet. Shaking his head free of sadness, "But that's because you don't know her like I do. Give her time and you'll come to see she's better than you fear."

With that he started walking back towards the church and felt her fingers tug on his hands. Alleyne didn't hold him, just let the friction keep them entwined just that little bit longer as he walked away. If he turned back he wouldn't have the resolve to go back to the church, he'd stay with Alleyne and Nowa. If that happened, even once, it was likely he'd never go back to the church and that couldn't happen. Not yet, not when he needed Nanael's support to get home and save his friends back there. Then he'd come back and work out the issues between his human and elfin wife.

Odd how Alleyne slipped into his heart so effortlessly and completely, just as Leina had. Only with Leina they had bumps in the road in the shape of self doubt and confusion. Alleyne just let her heart go and dropped her staff, and then Shinji took her in both body and soul. Did he regret Alleyne, never, but he did wish to know her better. A month was not very long, but when they spent nearly every moment together with Nowa it helped to get up to terms. Now Nowa was another issue he was not wanting to face.

Some things never changed, and Shinji wanting to run from some of his problems was one of them. Nowa sounded so sincere when she asked him to take her as wife, which mean he'd have to make love to her. He saw the energetic and spry girl as more a sister than a lover, but she had that sense of innocence that corrupted his heart and made him wonder. What would life be like if Leina, Alleyne, Nowa, and he just went back to the woods? Leina would be bored and demand adventures…well that ended that debate.

"I just wish it was simple. But things got complicated so fast here," Shinji moaned as he dragged his staff along the ground. Because the women in his life didn't stop at just Alleyne and Leina did it? No, Shizuka was his hero and protector, he idolized her and saw her as a vision of beauty, seduction, freedom, and…well affection. Same went for Tomoe and Risty as both of them were more than just friends but battle companions and very beautiful. The less he thought about Echidna the better…they shared a kinship that went beyond the bonds of emotion. Both had suffered a terrible thing, something the others didn't. While he could lie to himself at times that Echidna was only playing or teasing him…at moments he thought maybe she was more earnest than others expected.

Slapping his face as he envisioned the wild elf sans her armor and Kelta over her shoulders not her waist, Shinji couldn't help but blush. Damn she was a sexy nymph when she wanted to be. "I'm being a pig…just thinking to much. They're my friends and practically the best I've had in my life. Touji and Kensuke wouldn't fight to the death to save me. They'd call the police and hope for the best. But those women," Shinji owed them more than he could ever repay. So of course he loved them, he felt dirty and wishy-washy over it, but he couldn't help it.

Finding the church door open, Shinji shut it as he walked in with a tepid expression. And then there was Melpha and Nanael. Melpha had been the only kind face he had seen since he arrived at this church to prove his innocence. A beautiful face and a body not suited for a holy woman…Shinji's mind boggled at her curves mixed with that innocent face full of adoration. Nanael was…well Nanael was the cross he bore to get home. He would serve that angel, while quite attractive but so selfish it made Asuka look selfless, in all ways she wanted. It was the only way to get home unless he found another angel. The scroll she had provided spoke of one way to travel back home, and an heavenly body was required. Made sense in how the Angel shipped him here in retrospect.

"I'm back Melpha-sama, the door was open. Did we have company?" Shinji asked as he walked down the darkened aisle. If Leina had come to visit him and he had missed it, Shinji would have been devastated. Oh how he missed that woman, her impish face when she was plotting, her smile, how her eyes danced with childlike delight. She countered his depthless pessimism with her boundless enthusiasm perfectly. Spotting to figures standing in a rather odd pose before the grand mural to the angels, "M-Melpha-sama should I leave?" The Holy Poses she said she'd teach him, Shinji wasn't sure he wanted to learn them. They were so lewd and perverse.

Flying off the ground from her kneeled position, one hand had been to her breast the other touching her lower folds, Nanael spun around Shinji's neck like a pole. "Oh thank the High Angel you're back vassal! You'll train with my servant instead of me! She needs to learn to praise us better and you'll provide an excellent partner," Nanael nuzzled Shinji as she landed on the ground. All but shoving Shinji into Melpha's bosom, "Melpha was planning on leaving the church on a pilgrimage. She can't do that, not when we are here needing to be worshipped right Shinji." Nanael's tone was telling enough, she wanted others to smother her with praise and be her loyal servants, that was all.

Clasping her arms around Shinji's waist just above his rump, Melpha held the man to her chest separating the mountains. "Oh sir Shinji! I am so sorry for my moment of doubt. I know I spoke earlier today of helping and serving you and the Holy Angel, but worries struck me after you left. The High Angel reminded me that I was only running from my problems. Come let us practice the Holy Poses as I discussed! As a fellow healer of my caliber you must be able to harness the celestial power as I!" She wiggled as she held the boy to her body as her face flushed. "I am forever the Holy Angel and your servant in all things. Now let us begin," she released Shinji and resumed her pose before the alter.

"S-Shouldn't we do this someplace more private than the grand hall, Melpha-sama. And You don't have to call me sir, just Shinji is fine since you're letting me stay here," Shinji was aghast. He couldn't do such perverted poses in a place where somebody might walk in and see them doing it! And the scent of Melpha had made him a little pert, Alleyne had been all feather touches and light embraces that stoked his fire only to have Nowa break them apart with the need for a game or a spar. Turning to see Nanael drooling a little and eyeing his crotch, "Right Nanael-sama, someplace were we won't have to worry about being chased away and into the street!" A threat to her easy life would get the most action.

Flying around the pair, Nanael gripped her chin between her thumb and forefinger and nodded with closed eyes. "My vassal does have a point, Melpha. Being interrupted would be bad. Why don't you use your room to teach him," she giggled with a disturbing timbre.

"M-my room…well yes I was going to offer you to share my room with me S-Shinji," Melpha covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Something was going through her mind that she was ashamed of. Gesturing to a side hall, she lead the man and angel down its darkness. "I do admit that the Holy Poses do look quite inappropriate to those that do not know of there holy origin. Even I at times am loath to do them, but they are what the Angels gave to us to perform there will here. As they have given…you to me," Melpha opened a nondescript door and ushered them in.

Now this was what Shinji expected a devout religious person's room to be. Not the expensive jewels that the priests at the houses of healing wore as they ushered those nobles in for minor issues. A nice large bed was the only luxury in the room. A wooden desk and chair were in one corner, and shelves of tomes lined the walls. One small wardrobe stood open with plain clothing hanging up, a window let the rising moon light poor in, and two small lanterns provided the light. "It smells so nice in here, I love it," Shinji admitted and took another deep breath.

Shutting the door as Nanael entered and took the sky in the high arched room. "It is a small trick my grandmother taught me. Incense to clean the mind and keep me focused in my morning meditations. I find it very soothing and am glad you do as well," Melpha stood very close to Shinji. In the wide opening of her room, she took his hand and led him to a small mat that had many foot prints, all the same. "This is where I practice the Holy Poses when time permits. Let us begin then shall we?" she nodded and took her mantle off and tossed it to the bed.

"S-sure," Shinji found himself spellbound by that flowing blond hair. It was spun gold much the same color as Elina's. With a shudder Shinji got on the mat alongside the busty nun and tried to banish his dirty thoughts. He wasn't driven by lust, but something about this woman was just begging him to gawk at her. "I hope I don't let you down…I think I can really help more though if I understand this better," his powers were a double edged sword. Maybe if he studied more he'd not be so overwhelmed by the after effects of them.

With a head bob that got her bust wobbling again, Melpha launched into her training. At first she'd show Shinji a pose and teach him its name and purpose. She would go so far as to actually invoke the powers and fill the room with holy white light. Then she'd instruct Shinji in the proper position and action. Her hands were soft and guiding, touching and pulling leg, arm, and all over to get him into the proper position. Then he'd invoke the power, sometimes he didn't get it on the first try, but after several attempts he always pulled it off. Only one problem, it had the opposite effect as he wanted, rather than provide more control over his libido it exacerbated it.

Panting and sweating, her smell filling the tiny room, Melpha was gazing adoringly at Shinji, "You might notice that the Holy Poses have a much more powerful effect on our…bodies than our normal healing does. This is because we take in more holy power to do them. That does mean m-my Water of Life and likely your Holy Milk will be…more potent. N-now for the last pose for the day. P-please get on your back," Melpha couldn't keep eye contact on the boy. Nanael was again drooling and watching with rapt anticipation.

"Don't mind me you two, I want to see what I'll be getting from my vassal," Nanael waved at Shinji as he pleaded with her with his eyes. No help there, damn angel was a perverted voyeur!

Knowing that his church provided clothing, he hadn't wanted to stand out in his plugsuit and elfin ensemble, didn't mask his shame Shinji was very much apposed to laying down. He couldn't hide his problem when it was standing at full attention to everybody in the room. "Maybe w-we should do this one tomorrow?" he had to find a bathroom and now! Sure he'd waste the Holy Milk, maybe he'd grab a cup or something from the kitchen. But if he didn't do something soon…Melpha wasn't doing it on purpose but she was just looking delicious!

Easing Shinji to the floor, Melpha was already lost to her own wants. Kneeling right before the item Shinji tried hiding, the soft plink of water hitting the mat could be heard. With every soft plink she shuddered more and her face reddened more. "N-no Shinji, this is v-vital for our understanding. Now arch your back using your legs and arms to lift yourself up. Make an arch with your back…thrusting yourself upward," she slipped her hands under his bum. Messaging the flesh through the thin material, "I will help you."

Shame faced, Shinji closed his eyes and did as Melpha instructed. It was humiliating, but he could smell something sweet and potent. It was the same smell that the other healing women's jars had once full of the Water of Life. Unable to avert his gaze, Shinji saw that Melpha's flower was fully glistening and showing through her white priestess garb. She was suffering just as much as he was from this. "J-just don't lean over me, I don't want…want to hit you," in any connotation of the word.

Again and again Shinji thrust his body off the mat and into the air, and his member proudly swayed with each go. Shinji could feel Melpha's and Nanael's eyes on him, judging him, and likely thinking him a pervert. But he couldn't help it! These poses were channeling so much more power though Melpha and him! After the fifth thrust though, something changed…Melpha's hand had wrapped around his shaft and held it and him at the apex of his arch. "M-Melpha-sama! You shouldn't t-touch that! You know like I do its…its not voluntary," he shuddered at the warmth and softness of her hand.

"Holy Angel…is this what you wish? Is this why you brought this perfect man to me? One that suffers as I do? Who feels the same for the unfortunate as I? One who shares my burden? Or is this yet another test?" Melpha decried to Nanael as her hand held Shinji. Small circles around his heft she wouldn't release or stop looking at it. Pleading, "Please Holy Angel…holy vassal tell me that you've come to end my loneliness and share…share your blessings with me?"

Wiping the drool off her hand, Nanael giggled again in her selfish way. "Oh you've my blessing. My vassal might be a little upset or worried. But he knows that only through me does he get what he wants. So…he'll show me what he's capable of," Nanael was firm in her declaration.

His mind slowly fading to the back and his body forcing its wants before him, Shinji rolled away from the intoxicating Melpha. "Nanael-san we can't do this! I don't…we don't know each other well enough for this!" Shinji pleaded. Sitting up, Shinji crab walked backward until he hit the side of Melpha's bed. God she was beautiful, but no! He had to keep his control, biting into his lip, the pain helped him focus and the image of Leina and Alleyne looking disproving at him riled him back in. "Melpha-sama, please s-stop alright?" he held his hand out as she advanced.

Making a clicking with her tongue Nanael voiced her displeasure, "This is boring! Fine be that way vassal, but next time you'll have to prove to me personally that I'm not wasting time with you!" Flying out the window, a small trail of moisture dribbled out of her as she opened the window and dashed out. A cold night air blew in and dropped the temperature in the room from warm to chill and blew out the candles.

Kneeling at the edge of Shinji's feet, Melpha sat on her legs and clutched herself. Her eyes started turning red, "H-have I offended you Shinji…am I not to your liking? I know I'm not…not attractive like the woman you came with. But please…please just let me do this." But she couldn't look at him, she was already collapsing in on herself. Her voice breaking, "Please…don't have me fail again."

Oh the cold air helped further douse his mind bending physical demands. "You haven't offended me, not at all, Melpha-sama. And you're very-very much to my liking. It's just…I love Leina…I love Alleyne. I like you, but we don't know each other good enough for…for this," he gestured to his lower half. Oh he could still feel the sensation of her hand on him, and it was intoxicating. Please don't have her cry, he couldn't handle a crying woman. Especially one such as her, Shinji respected Melpha tremendously. She was a kind woman that was so self-sacrificing that it was a shame that he couldn't give her this one thing. But, "Isn't this what I'm here to prove I'm not doing? I though part of the test was that I wasn't…converting women to do my bidding. So…I think I should just go to my room in the tower."

Despite what Shinji wanted, Melpha openly started weeping into her palms. "I've failed again! I failed to serve the servant of the angels and to abide by the pope's wants! You're going to leave here…I've driven you away with my…I should have let the pope use me to better serve you," her body was wracked with sobs.

Damn it! Shinji felt himself crawling over to the emotional woman and hugging her tightly. Her scent, it got a small rise out of him, but the chill and her tears kept it just a small one. "You didn't fail in anything Melpha-sama. We just don't know each other well enough for this. H-how about we…try getting to know each other. I'm not leaving here, I have nowhere else to go," Shinji lied. He had planned on leaving, moving in with Leina or Alleyne, but after this…he couldn't. He had to find out what Melpha was talking about. What did this pope try forcing onto her to drive her to this state.

"But you're supposed to sleep in here with me. I'm supposed to make your stay as pleasant as possible. And I want to! I want to be there for you as you're…you're a holy man! Everything I've ever dreamed of in flesh! And…and you find me repugnant. The pope will excommunicate me! Failing in the tournament and now losing you," her arms wrapped around Shinji so tight she drew him into her uncanny valley. "You're to…to good for a failed priestess like me," she slowly released him.

Free from her warmth, Shinji just helped Melpha to her feet. Not letting go of her hand, "I'll sleep in here Melpha-sama, but we won't…won't do that alright? Maybe you'll realize I'm not the grand thing you think I am in time. And I think of all the people at this church you exemplify it the most…not those others." He dabbed the tears from her eyes as hope exploded in them to over flowing. Unable to stop himself, she was so beautiful and vulnerable at that moment, he kissed her softly on the lips. "Now how about we visit the restroom to tend to our problems…then…go to sleep here?" he'd suffer through this and try and help Melpha to go beyond her problems.

Crushing him in another hug, she took a brief step and kissed his cheek. "Oh thank you sir Shinji…thank you," she refused to release his hand as they walked from her room to the gathering chambers. Only then did she reluctantly release him to tend to her needs. "I'll meet you back in my room…sir Shinji," Melpha was bashful as she stepped into the room.

"What am I getting myself into this…" Shinji didn't like it, whatever it was. Melpha truly was a remarkable woman for all the things she put up with and all the good she tried doing. But to sleep in her bed with her…he'd have to keep up on keeping his mind pure enough and thinking straight. And this pope, what was his aims. Judging from the clientele at the healing house, Shinji had a guess. "He's using her as he wants to use me…" Shinji lowered his slacks. He took care of his problem, and filled the cask to over flowing. Man, those holy poses really had a nasty impact on him.

When he got back to Melpha's room twenty minutes later, Shinji's eyes boggled at what he saw. Melpha had changed into a nightgown that left almost nothing to the imagination. Boy he was glad she hadn't been wearing that when he was tempted, he'd never have refused her. Climbing into bed with her, she held the blankets open for her. Oh it was warm in there…and he found sleep late coming for him. In the morning when he did wake, he felt Melpha's arms wrapped around him as she pulled him against her. "What have I gotten into…" he whined as the sleeping Melpha nibbled his ear in her sleep, "…this isn't good at all."

X-X

Notes

Well hope you don't mind the mix of drama and lil lime. The Nowa scene in the anime was just to simple and clean for my taste. I mean Nowa just got picked up and thrown into a bale of hay, nearly raped and a moment later was totally fine? That didn't make sense.

Hope you're still liking this oddity…but know I don't want it to be nothing but lime. The limes are to be spice on the meat not the other way around.

With work being what it is, I'll do my best to keep chapters moving, but it will slow down a bit. Originally I was going to make a forth story for my rotation, but with things as they are…not happening for now.

Have a happy rest of summer! And hope you continue to support my odd works

Later

Mercaba

Edit - Alot of reviewers and myself for that matter think the lime/lemon with Melpha was a little rushed. I'm keeping it down here as an 'alternate take' so I've reworked it. If this is the first time you read it you missed it be cannon for a lil while'

Nearing his wits end, the sensual touching added with the effects of his powers and his own loneliness from the tower, Shinji caved. If he didn't do what Nanael said she'd abandon him, and that ended all hopes of getting home. Leina would understand, Alleyne didn't mind as long as he loved her, so Shinji eased himself to the ground. "Melpha-sama are you sure?" her words hit him hard though. He hadn't thought about what she suffered here alone with her superior powers.

"Everything for you two," Melpha shed her gown in a mighty tear along the already stressed seems. Kneeling before Shinji on the mat, her body glowing in moonlight, Shinji noticed her nipples were inverted. Gasping softly her arms going up to cup her own face as Shinji sat up and cupped them. "S-Shinji w-what are you…does my body offend you? I know it is ugly and…oh!" she threw her head back and moaned. His lips captured he left nipple and suckled on it like a baby.

His mind lost to a see of lust and camaraderie, Shinji basked in Melpha's form. Here was a woman that understood his problems, that in order to use his powers it cost a part of his mind. To lose himself was dangerous, so he had to always be careful with abusing his healing. Suckling on her sweat covered bust, her nipple hardened and poked out quickly, Shinji continued to praise her. Letting go of his current target with an audible pop, "You're a beautiful and soulful woman, Melpha-sama. And I understand…it's a curse and a blessing," he captured the right and paid it equal attention.

Melpha's body, it proved, was incredibly sensitive as once Shinji finished his tending to her right side screamed out in orgasmic joy. Panting heavily, "Lord Shinji…this is…I never knew it to be so extreme…may I repay the favor. I am inexperienced but…you favored my bust…my disgusting bust…may I try to serve you with them?" Her self esteem issues also rivaled Shinji's own. Helping Shinji out of his clothing, she moved him to her bed and sat between his legs. "I don't…what should I do?" she asked confused and frustrated at her lack of knowledge.

Having never done it before, but remembering some of Touji's porn, Shinji had the general idea. Taking Melpha's hands, Nanael totally forgotten about, "T-they're magnificent Melpha-sama, don't talk so poorly of yourself. How about you just hold them like this…and I'll try this." Oh how they were better than he expected. With such size Shinji had in his darker corner of his mind thought they'd be flabby. But no, Melpha's bust was firm as possible for there size, warm, and oh so soft. Plunging in between them, "I'm sorry for making you…do this…its degrading." But it felt wonderful.

Taking inspiration from his actions, Melpha started pumping along with his thrusts. His member peeked out at tapped her chin which made the holy woman giggle. "It is a show of love not perversion, my lord Shinji. I love the angels with all my being and you are their earthly vassal! So use my body as you see fit…it feels…so warm…" she confessed. At some unbidden impulse she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip when it came close enough.

"I'm-I'm honored you think so highly. But I'm a human just as…as…Melpha-sama!" Shinji fired a volley deep within the valley of her bust. It tumbled and spilled coating the massive expanse of skin with Holy Milk. But he knew he wasn't satisfied yet, nor was Melpha not when she had that look in her eyes. "W-would you like me to…tend to you?" he asked with after a hard swallow. He hadn't softened at all.

Scoping up the milk Shinji had provided, Melpha looked at it and gave it a tentative lick. After savoring the flavor she worked it into her flesh with reckless fervor or lapped it off her hands. Some switch in her mind was flipped, the dainty and polite nun was suddenly gone. Her eyes shone with a want she hadn't known she had. Leaning over her bed next to Shinji, her bust pulling the thin blanket off the ground. "Yes…I want to feel you inside me. My whole life I had thought it never would happen unless the angels brought me a man…and here you are," she cooed.

Well that was all the prompting Shinji needed to move again. Sliding around her, Shinji found himself staying Nanael in the face as she watched intently. Damn he forgot she was here…was she going to get upset? Wait was she…was her hand down her…yup it was. Sliding into Melpha's dripping honey pot, Shinji shuddered. Damn she felt as if she was two sizes to small for him! "M-Melpha…are…are you alright?" he worried he would hurt her she was strangling so hard.

Crying out again in abstract bliss, Melpha threw her whipped her hair over her back and to the side. Gazing with unadulterated love at Shinji, "I-I…you're…we're…thank you Holy Angel!" She climaxed three more times before Shinji had even fully entered her. A lifetime of waiting and longing had left her body so sensitive to the touch that her mind was lost. "M-more please…oh Angels…thank you," she cooed and moaned.

As he felt himself bottom out against her cervix, Shinji paused for a moment. She wasn't a virgin? How could that be…then he realized it in a moment of clarity. The damn church! Those corrupt bastards would have broken it to allow the Water of Life to flow out of her rather than be reabsorbed. Well…he'd make her feel like the wonderful woman she was. A loving woman that cared for others before herself…well for this night at least Shinji would repay her that kindness.

Leaning over her, messaging her bust as he slid into her like a piston, her body clenching and sucked him in with each gyration. "You deserve better than this place…these people that use you…" he placed tiny kisses on her back and continued to praise her body. The meaty swack of their bodies echoed in the room…drops of Nanael blessed Melpha's head as the angel took care of her own business while flying over her head. "I'm…I'm…" Shinji got out before he filled Melpha with a mixture of Holy Milk and Water of Life.

Oh the scream that left her lips was so loud it was hard to believe the quiet woman capable of it. But she wasn't done yet, that switch was still flipped in her head. A life of repression was going to be responded to. As Shinji pulled out, she lay on her bed and drew him to her, "Again please…I need more…more." Grabbing his head she drew him into a sloppy kiss. It was inexperienced but full of passion and need, almost freighting so.

When he entered her again it was easier due to the lubrication, but Shinji was still nearly in pain. But he accommodated the woman, she cared for him when the rest of the church hated him. Smiled not scowl, and showed infinite compassion to the unfortunates…yes Shinji felt another movement in his heart…damn it. They missed the Queen's Blade battle, they didn't care. It was Melpha's cries of need and oddly dirty demands as the night progressed. Over and over again they went at one another like animals, how healers of equal prowess reacted to one another…feeding one another and drawing from them.

In the morning, Shinji woke up with himself still lodged in her, Melpha nestling him to her chest like a teddy bear. When she woke, she kissed him again only it was demure yet no lacking in emotion. Oh shit…this just got a lot more complicated…as Nanael was sleeping above them.

"Now I got two…and I won't lose them," she scratched her exposed nether region as her panties fell off during her business.


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer

Well the pool is closed now and I am a sad panda, and I get less exercise now. Double downer, but life goes on. Work is being mean with people not telling me about design changes and security being slow as hell, but enough real world problems!

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 16

Leina didn't know how to feel, but dread and unease best summed up her current state. How could that damn elf and her cohort have lost! Of all the challengers in the tournament to best Echidna, Leina literally put her money on Alleyne and the woman lost! Alleyne and Nowa lost and that meant Leina was greatly in debt to Jessica thanks to it. It was her own fault though, she shouldn't have been wagering with money not hers anyway, but Leina felt she needed to blame those elves regardless.

"And now I have to pay her back all that money. Over a thousand gold! How was I to know that bag had so much in it," Leina kicked at a rock in the cobblestone path. The early morning streets were filled with merchants setting up for the day and drunks sleeping on the street. It smelled horrible, the town seemed to revel in the tournament like some festival. Using the matches as a reason to get drunk and disorderly. Sneering at a man covered in sick snoring loudly, "It's a sacred challenge and you use it like this?" She didn't understand it.

Scanning the skyline for the chapel's upper floors, Leina pushed the bad thoughts out of her mind for the moment. Shinji, she was finally going to see him today even if she had to break into that house of healing! "But I won't ask him for that salve, I got myself into this mess and I'll get myself out," she had her pride damn it! Dreams of treating him to a fancy dinner, to visiting the bath house for a romantic evening, or a fancy wedding were dashed for now. But at leas she could see him, and let him ease her worry. With each battle that went meant her first was more likely to come. Sadly however her plan for a full day with her beloved was ruined as well. "I have to start paying Jessica back," Leina's hand stalled at the door to the church.

Jessica had been firm but fair in her demands to be repaid. No further credit would be allowed, so Leina couldn't bet on herself to win her fights. That wasn't to say some of the less moral men hadn't offered her money for a service. Bastards, looking at her like some servant girl or common harlot! She would not let some man touch her for money! Death would claim her before she sold what belonged to her to-be husband! Odd that even Jessica hinted at it though, saying she knew men that would be willing to pay up to half her debt for a single night.

Hearing sounds within the church, Leina peeked inside the door she cracked open. Seeing Melpha, recognized from the fight with Tomoe, and Nanael by the alter she spied on them a little. That flighty angel, if Shinji didn't need her help in saving his world Leina wouldn't have been so polite. "But I have to keep on her good side or she might not take me with him," and Leina wouldn't have that. They would go to his world together, after this mess was sorted out she'd not be parted from him like this. Once she repaid Jessica, Shinji was moving in to her room at the inn. Echidna be damned, the snake woman could tease all she wanted.

"To think I'll have to use my skills to repay my foolishness though," Leina looked at her sword and shield sadly. Her method of repaying Jessica for now, hunting down and capturing other debtors. She'd not kill them, but her skills were being sullied! All her training and prowess being sold for ten gold a head! "I won't let them know about this. They'd…think less of me," she thought less of herself for it. The note about the first man and where to find him was wrapped around her belt and it irritated her skin. "Only until I pay her back, then it's over. No more gambling for me," she vowed.

Nanael's voice echoed in the large empty church, "But you need to push him harder! I want to see how my vassal really performs, and its your duty to us angels to fulfill that wish! Look I know he's a real softy if you try. And with those damn udders of yours it should be easy! So tonight I want to see some action." The angel flew about the alter bathing in the morning sun that streamed through the stained glass.

Another one?! Another woman was being used to tempt her man? Throwing the door open loudly, Leina was glad that the other acolytes weren't around to cause any issues. "Good morning Nanael, I'm stunned to see you up this early. When we traveled didn't you sleep till around noon?" Leina asked jovially. Nanael wasn't all bad, but just grated on nerves due to her selfishness. And Leina wasn't about to just let Shinji be used by anybody.

The priestess and the angel both jerked around to see the new addition to the otherwise vacant room. "Oh, miss Vance, I wasn't expecting you to visit our fine church! What-what brings you into the angels' graces?" Melpha asked as she made her way down the aisle. Her modest clothing did little to hold back the mighty heaving of her bosom.

"A wedding would be lovely right now if you can perform it. But I get the impression that something might prevent you from doing that," Leina lanced Nanael with a fierce glare. The angel didn't want to lose any hold over her 'vassal' who just s happened to keep her jar of holy milk full and her out of hell's maw. Scanning the building though, she had hoped she'd have seen her cherished one already, where was he at if not with his keepers? "I don't see Shinji, what have you done with him?" hadn't Tomoe said odd things about Shinji's stay at the church?

Laughing unevenly, Nanael didn't so much as look at Leina as she flew over the woman's head towards the door. "Think I'll go see what my odds are in the betting pools. Melpha make sure you get more wine for supper tonight, angels require it," she ordered and flew out the door.

Pointing to a small side room, Melpha bashfully covered her mouth and spoke softly, "S-Shinji is speaking to a woman that came to see him. A pale skinned woman in a very revealing outfit, horned headband. A-as for your request…I personally am not vested in marriages, but I can inform his Holiness about your want. Was there anything else you might need?" Melpha adjusted her glasses and fanned herself.

"No, I'll see to my needs myself then. I've come for Shinji and I'll see him. Thank you for not being like those others and keeping him from me," Leina actually smiled at this woman. Where the other church women were overly cruel or mocking her, Melpha seemed genuinely polite and kind. Leina trusted what the woman said, something about Melpha seemed just to naive to be dishonest. "How have you been treating my fiancé since he's come here? I've heard some stories," Leina suddenly felt uneasy. What did Shizuka want from Shinji, what were they doing? Would the shinobi try something thanks to their argument the other day?

Going about cleaning the alter and pulpit, Melpha swayed with each motion. The holy woman didn't notice Leina's jealous fixation on her ample frame as she dusted. "There was some fear from the others when he first came here with you. That fear led to some unpleasantness, but after proving he had no ill intent or corruption, his Holiness has provided Shinji with better a-accommodations if-if he so wishes to have them," Melpha stopped her cleaning for a moment to swallow hard.

A weight fell off Leina's mind, he wasn't being mistreated! Thank the angels for that, while Leina had a lovely room and plenty of food, company aside, she didn't know how her man was. "I'm glad you see him as I do, as a wonderful man. I just hope those others in your little coven learn it too," that bald woman came to Leina's memory. With a deep breath, Leina made to that side room and where Shinji was. What would she say to him, could she keep her shame a secret, what would he say to her? Was-was he going to leave with Alleyne and Nowa now that they were out of the tournament a small hidden fear of hers. Her breath caught in her chest as she heard him talk.

"But its dangerous Shizuka-san! What if…what if I can't do it? Are you willing to risk that?" Shinji's voice was strained, trying to be soft but over loaded with concern.

The sensuous and thick tones counted Shinji effortlessly, "Oh I have every confidence in you Shin-chan. You've never let me down before, never will I bet. And I have to do this, even if it is something you can't do. But hey, if you can I'll give you your reward right after that. Hell I can give it to you now…tonight…whenever you want, love."

Pushing her way into the room, Leina was ready to see Shizuka all over Shinji like a cheap tawdry whore. "Shinji I've come to see you!" she played off her little spying game. When she saw him, standing a good distance away from the temptress, her heart melted instantly. He looked distraught at first, whatever Shizuka offered had left him pale and frazzled, it didn't last. Her throat was thick, words hard to craft on her suddenly dumb tongue, "I-I've come for you."

Shizuka snorted, "You had to ruin the moment as always Leina-kun. But you know the score Shin-chan, and I'm doing it with or without your help. But keep it a secret. I'll leave him to you for now." Shizuka's face wrinkled in an irritated and frustrated scowl as she waved off Leina and brushed past her.

"L-Leina-c-chan, is it really…you're here," Shinji stammered with an impossibly large smile on his face. They just stood there looking at one another for a full minute in silence. Then at an unspoken signal they rushed into one another's arms. The small time about creating a longing in one another that was so large they didn't care where they were. Hands groping one another all over, lips clashed as they effortlessly exchanged a heated kiss. Shinji being far more skilled than Leina's efforts pampered and cherished the woman. After a prolonged suckling on Leina's tongue, "I've missed you so much Leina-chan. I was so worried about you."

Her whole body burned with desire, but she had to reign it in. Now wasn't the time for lovemaking, not when she had to do her dirty business with this man Aubrey DeWitt. It chilled her longing, but not by much that she was now a sell sword basically. "I've missed you so much my little healer," Leina cooed. Lifting the waif of a man off the ground, Leina twirled around as she crushed his body against hers. More, she wanted to feel more of him, but not like this. After a playful bite to his ear, she loved it when he did that to her, she set him back down with extreme willpower, "S-so tell me of your stay here?"

Fixing Leina some food, Shinji appeared just as ready to drag Leina off to some private place as she did. But he kept his libido under control as well, "Well it's been odd. I'm worried about Melpha-san, I think she's…well I know Nanael-san is abusing her nature, but something else has me worried." Shinji went on to tell Leina of his encounter with the woman the night before, leaving out no detail. His tales of his time at the church weren't glossed over either, but in what Leina suspected was nicer terms, explained how they treated him

"Well at least you aren't in that cell anymore," Leina felt her hatred for the church grow. Yes Melpha was a kind soul, but the others she'd not trust. Even this pope seemed corrupt and evil, forcing Melpha to try and entice Shinji with her body!? Why that was…that was what Jessica said Leina should do to pay off her debt faster. "And have you seen Alleyne or Nowa since that incident yesterday or there battle?" Leina patted the entwined braid hanging from her belt.

Watching Leina eat with a content smile, Shinji suddenly lurched backward. "I uh…well I was going to head over to see them before Shizuka-san showed up. But not that you're here…I'm sure Alleyne-sama would understand," Shinji squirmed as he sat next to her. Twiddling his fingers on the table, "S-so what have you been doing since we separated? Hearing about my training and what I learned from Nanael-san's paper probably can't hold a candle to your adventures."

Ruffling his hair, god she just wanted to eat him up right now, Leina's heart lurched. "It's been mostly training and exploring," she couldn't tell him she had been bored out of her skull! He looked up to her, she had to live up to his expectations or he'd go elsewhere. So she fibbed. Told him grand tales of her exploits in the city, and never once spoke of her loneliness or her accidental decent into debt. Her story though came to and end with, "And now I have to hunt that man down. I…I want to stay with you…want you to live with my at the inn, but with my extra duties right now I think its safer for you here." Safer from who, Leina didn't want to say.

"So you're leaving already?" Shinji sounded heartbroken as he stood up and gathered Leina's plates. Quickly depositing them in the sink for later cleaning, he just sheepishly stood at Leina's side, eying the wedding gift from Alleyne and Leina. "Will you come back soon? I…I don't want to be away from you so long again," he timidly looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

Pulling him into another embrace, she felt her body dampen as his dabbed the roof of her mouth expertly. Going weak in the knees, she parted less she lose her resolve. Part of her screamed to confess, tell Shinji of her stupid mistake and ask for even a tiny drop of that damn salve to pay back Jessica. But then she saw Shizuka mocking her, saw Shizuka doing just the same thing…and Leina was better than that damn ninja woman! She'd ask Shinji about Shizuka's little visit another time, but this moment was just for them. "I'll be back, and you'll be proud of what I've done. And then we'll marry…we just have to be…patient," she bit her tongue to keep the fog of lust from coming over her again.

Smiling at her, a sad sort of smile that he had when he wanted something, Shinji just held her hand and patted it. "I'm already proud of you Leina-chan," he said with utter conviction. They hugged tightly and his heat warmed Leina from throat to her maidenhead. With a soft goodbye, Shinji walked her to the door of the church, Melpha watching them go, and he waved as she walked away.

"Go back to him…go back now…end this before I do something that makes me not able to look him in the eye," Leina said to herself as she walked. Every fiber of her being was saying she was being stupid, that she should swallow her pride and just ask for help. But that one thing, that stubborn side of her refused. She was a warrior of the Queen's Blade! She could face her own mistakes and not force her man to cover her mistake like some spoiled child!

Finding her target, the man Aubrey was rocking on a chair as she approached. Noticing the scared and deformed ear that Jessica said the man had, Leina drew her blade and pointed it at the thin man. "You are to come with me DeWitt to repay the money you stole from Lady Jessica," odd how Leina didn't know the woman's last name after so long. As expected the man jumped out of his chair and drew a dagger from his ratty boot. Giving her blade a twirl, Leina doubted this man would offer any challenge, "Do not make this hard on yourself. Submit and come with me."

"So dat bitch got herself another enforcer eh? Well after I put me pig sticker in ya, ya won't be so mighty," Aubrey leaned forward. His meager weapon held loosely in his hand flicked from pointing at Leina and back at himself, a show of some skill with the blade. "I ain't gonna let that fucking bitch take my money or my life. Now you be gone or you ain't gonna be so smug lil girl," his breath was rank from cheap booze.

Swinging with the flat of her blade, keeping this man at a distance, Leina heard a hard smack as she connected. "You will not be killed, and any harm you receive is only because you don't submit. All she wants is what she is owed," Leina fired back. Deftly blocking the wild knife swing, its dull clang caught the attention of some of the other destitute people. In a poor section of town, those around them watched and called out dirty things. Most were men egging Aubrey on hoping for blood.

Spitting at Leina, blood and saliva mixed in equal measure, DeWitt spat out a tooth. "Ya think ya can trick me with pretty words? I ain't no fool lil girl, I'm in bad with that whore. You be too if you're working for her," he kicked out madly at Leina with his left twig like foot. Leina's sword cut into his thigh as she moved to trip him. He fell sprawled on the ground dazed, "Just kill me…be quicker."

Forcing the man up, Leina felt sick to her stomach. "Just come with me, old man. And don't…don't bleed on me," she had been right. This man was no skilled fighter, offered no challenge. Forcing him to hobble along, her blade at his back, Leina took him to the inn. As they walked he called her horrible things, made sexual advances, and was a general pain in the ass. But he was afraid, Leina saw that as his pants had a stain of urine and the stench of it. When she handed him over to Jessica, Leina felt the need to take a bath…one down how many more to go?

X-X

She had lost, and to Echidna of all people! Alleyne wasn't one to feel pride in her work, it was all hard earned respect. The men of the village all thought themselves better simply by nature of gender, until she showed them how to truly fight. It had been her esteemed privilege to be the combat instructor for the last seven hundred and fifty years, with the only blemish in her tenure being the draw Echidna had garnered. That damn wild elf had just sauntered into the village, bested all her students, and then they fought to a draw.

And now she officially lost to the woman! It had been a dirty win, using Nowa as a hostage to force a submission. Erma, would that woman truly have killed Nowa as she promised? Alleyne thought quite so, while Echidna tried to goad and fluster that emotionless Erma had the look of a killer without remorse. So Alleyne submitted, admitted she had lost the battle. It wasn't even all on Nowa that they had lost, Alleyne made more than one tactical err that put more on her pupil than she should have. Damn pitcher plant had held her captive and ate through her clothing.

Grabbing hold of Shinji's hand as they strolled through the capitols main promenade, she felt something she hadn't in ages, shame. All watching the battle had seen her almost fully exposed, and her husband had not commented on it. He hadn't said a word in regards to the battle. Towering over him, she gently pulled his body closer as they walked, "You are quiet today, Shinji," she almost called him honored husband again. It felt right to do so, but she would abide by his wishes to be treated as an equal if not lesser in their pairing. "Are you upset that I was so soundly beaten yesterday?" she was if nothing else.

Knocked out of some internal revelry, Shinji stutter stepped and tumbled into his elfin bride. "Oh no-no actually, just…is Nowa-san going to be alright? The wound I healed on her throat, and she looked so depressed," Shinji shrugged a little as he steadied himself. Not once had he shied away from her contact, not like he initially had done weeks ago after his encounter with the slime. Alleyne had rushed that day, a need not known within her had forced a rather seedy mating under the bridge while the others waited. Today, she was to depressed to want affection. Blushing a little, "Are your wounds feeling better? I can heal it again if you want."

Looking down at her spare clothing, Alleyne felt that damn bud of heat rush through her again. As it was more the plants acid that hurt her, and that had been her left breast, it had been the center of Shinji's healing. Oh she didn't feel pain after his tender caress and that light encased her, but for now she was content to walk. "I am fine, husband. As for Nowa she still blames herself for our defeat. It is not her fault entirely, as I left her at that woman's mercy due to my own mistakes," it was a poor fighter that blamed others.

"I hope you don't take offense, but I'm glad you're…I'm glad you two lost," Shinji said with a faint remorse. As Alleyne stopped, Shinji pitched forward at the sudden halt. Freeing his arm from her embrace, he quickly waved his hands wildly, his staff jostled with his frantic motions. "It's just…watching you fight made me so worried! I don't know why Echidna-san and you dislike one another, but she helped me in the past. Seeing people he respect or care for fighting like that. Seeing Nowa-san put in such danger…to know I don't have to see that again is a blessing," he hung his head down low.

Cupping her husband's cheek, the sudden anger Alleyne felt dissipated as candle smoke in the wind. Concern, had this man showed her anything but tenderness, concern, and respect. And for a moment she doubted him, thought his comment was made in some vein spite. "My days of fighting are far from over, husband," she lifted his chin and gave him a rare smile, "but I have reason to win. Now the question is what is to become of Now and me. With our title as combatants gone, our residency is questionable."

Walking over to one of the stalls selling hand crafted cloth replicas of the fighters, Shinji again frowned. "You're going to leave the city aren't you? I can't blame you, this place isn't what I thought it would be. Leina-san made it out to be someplace wonderful. And while it is pretty in places, and a lot closer to my home in many ways…I preferred the villages and your glen to it," he picked through the soft cloth effigies.

"We do not know. Our goal was vague, and to be fair we didn't have much thought beyond winning and becoming queen. If either of us won, we'd have sought ways to help our forest," Alleyne felt a smidge childish. How had becoming queen replaced the need to help their forest? Being a queen though with Shinji as her king, well the few nights she suspected she had not been observed by Nowa it had been a fantasy of hers. Physical wants had never been a big part of her life, but since her first taste and rushed second it was growing on her. Sex was not something she could be mocked with any longer, and her hidden fear of dying alone were gone. And she had been, as Echidna had so oft mocked, been a virgin for over a thousand years, she had time to make up for. But as to the question, "Would you want us to stay? Nowa needs my guidance, and we do need to find a way to protect our forest."

Picking up from the bin of discounted figures, those defeated, Shinji found only one remained of both Alleyne and Nowa. "How much for these two oh and," Shinji grabbed one of Leina and handed them to the barker. The man had a long scare down his cheek and missing a finger on his left hand, but hungrily gapped at Alleyne. As the man took the offered purchase, Shinji saw Alleyne looking at him peculiarly. "S-souvenirs of your time here if they're not too expensive. And I want you happy, and I doubt you're happy here with. But…I don't want you to leave either. It's selfish of me, but I want to take you to see my home, I want you with me, but with Nowa right now…and your duties," he clenched and unclenched his hands.

Such a selfless man, it made Alleyne all the more joyous in her own act of selfishness. "Then we shall stay until the tournament ends and we get that angel to take us to see your Tokyo. Perhaps we may even find something there to aid in protecting our beloved forest," Alleyne had her reasons. Seeing that face of his, normally so aloof or guarded shift to a radiant smile was reward enough. "That does leave the issue of our lodging though. Our current residence is quite expensive it seems, and we've no income. And before you say a word we shall not put ourselves out on your services," Alleyne had her pride as well. She'd not be a drain on her husband as she had seen other wives do.

"Oi! For the two losers it be five gold, the Vance is fifteen as she be unmarred yet. Ye be wanting the other goods for these two, but with the real thing," the man's breath stank of decay and illness. Setting the dolls down he pulled out of a hidden compartment a set of bound up papers, "And if ya want a place to stay Knife Ear ya can bed in the communal pot. You're kind would make a splash, some men go for that type." He did sound as if Alleyne was repellant to him.

Patting his elfin leather and plug suit clothing, Shinji pulled the pockets out revealing only a handful of copper likely scrounged off the ground. "Can I offer you a service instead of payment? I can heal that scar, your finger, or even cure you if sick. As for my wife please don't talk to her like that," Shinji's tone was flat with an edge. While the barker was taller, Shinji stood his ground without even hinting at flinching back.

Scoffing, the man pointed at Alleyne and flashed his broken smile with its missing teeth. "Ain't no man that can do what those sisters of the angels can do! And they cost more than this cart will make all year! Ye want to give me something, let me feel those tits your bitch showed the city yesterday. That'll be worth one doll," he reached out for Alleyne with a greasy speed his decrepit body seemed incapable of.

Swatting at the man's hand, Alleyne was stunned when Shinji caught it himself. "My body is not your plaything nor a means to pay for your tripe of wears! Odd how you degrade my race only to want to sample it," she spat at the ground between the man's feet. Men, why were some so dignified and others so crass? Was it the upbringing they received, the world they came from, or were some just born pigs? "Come husband, let us leave this man with his pitiful rags," but she saw that golden flash of light. Out of the light she saw the man's hand renewed with a healthy finger offset by the dirty of the others. Her husband could regrow limbs?! Truly celestial power was a beauteous and fearful thing.

"I assume that's more than enough for these then," Shinji grabbed the dolls and the parchments. Handing Alleyne the doll of herself, Shinji timidly tied its strap around her belt being careful not to touch to much. "It's a poor wedding gift, but when I can get you a ring," he beamed at her.

Gasping loud and hard, drool trickling down his astonished face, the barker pulled out a bag of coins and threw them hard at Shinji. "You're a holy man!? My face, my lungs take that money and heal them too please! I'm sorry I upset you fine sir and madam!" he threw himself on the ground prostrate before the two and rubbed against Shinji's leg. "I beg you take the sickness from me! I didn't mean to offend you or your fine elf wife!" going so far as to kiss Shinji's foot.

Taking the other items from Shinji, Alleyne patted his shoulder, "Tend to this man and I'll be over there. Something caught my attention, something I hate." With a last look at Shinji's face, he was helping the man off the ground, Alleyne rolled her eyes. Some people really were just lesser and turned on the drop of a hat. Picking the Leina figure up, Alleyne scowled at it. That woman, what was she doing now? Showing up to see Shinji only to run off an hour later? Oh yes, Shinji told her of Leina's visit and quick departure. Funny how he felt shamed by it, elf law didn't limit the number of spouses and Alleyne never doubted his affections.

Walking through the throng of people, Alleyne saw a large wooden plank with a bell atop it. Periodically a metal bar would leap up it and stall a foot or two shy of the bell and fall down. "It is trapped," she saw far better than the humans could, and mid way through the plank she spotted a buffer that stole all momentum. She hated liars and cheats, and whatever this event was equated to it. Thankfully the human's racial prejudice made her walk easier as they all but parted for her. Now did she call the conman out on it or best him at his own game, "So what is this then?"

A portly woman sat on a bench beside a two foot tall cage and slapped it hard. "This my dear woman is the latest slave from the Crimson Lady. A genuine mermaid princess, and you win her as your own for a hundred gold and knocked that plank with that staff up to the bell. She even comes with a year supply of the Crimson Lady's special elixir to keep her fully subservient! Want a go?" the woman rapped a mallet against the cage.

In the cage however was a pitiful sight. A woman sat with her legs drawn up to her much larger than Alleyne's bust. A split down the center white gown was slippery with water and nearly transparent. The woman's light blue hair was long and flowing and tied into twin tails on each side of her head. Gauntlets of blue matched her hair, while her legs were wrapped in an odd dark blue like scale material. No expression was on her face though and a gag in her mouth. When the mallet smashed against the cage she didn't even flinch.

"Slaves, you offer games to win slaves? And how be that wretched girl a mermaid princess?" Alleyne hated slavers more than she hated liars. But this was no mermaid, they were women with the lower half of fish not legs! She had seen one in her travels, and knew this was a con! Examining the cage as a large man paid the gold and took the mallet. "What would this slave do if I were to win her, and what of that elixir you spoke? I won't go risking my money for damaged goods," freeing this woman was her goal.

Brutishly passing in front of Alleyne, the man jeered, "What would a Knife Ear do with a slave anyway? It's not a tree, and isn't that the only thing you nature freaks care about? And with a body like that girl's got, I don't care if she's a mermaid or not, she'll do me good enough. Never had a wife before." Setting the mallet down between his feet, the man spit on his hands, clenched the tool hard, and proceeded to knock the spoke only half way. "Oh fuck! A hundred gold…for nothing," he threw the mallet down and walked off in disgust.

Adding the man's money to a very large stack of coins, the woman only laughed happily. "I know she don't look it, but she be a special mermaid that can turn her fin into legs. Tiina show the people your tail!" the woman pounded on the roof of the cage. And like magic the woman identified as Tiina's legs knit together as the scaled leggings encased them in a mighty fin that went from deep blue to a much lighter, matching her hair, fin at the bottom. "See, and the elixir keeps her docile and follows orders. Now you going to try or you going to keep holding up my line?" a hint of agitation crested the woman's voice.

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind. This Crimson Lady, she have many more slaves? Such rare creature like that…she have others like it?" Alleyne asked as she formed a plan. Maybe she did have something she could do in this city as she waited for her husband! This Crimson Lady, Alleyne hadn't hunted the likes of her in many a year. And if it meant poor creatures like this Tiina were saved, it would give her plenty to do while they waited for Leina's defeat. "As for trying…my husband, could he try using his own mallet?" she looked about the quad and waved Shinji over to her.

Picking a ball of snot out of her nose, the woman's shrill voice openly cackled as Shinji stepped up to Alleyne's side. "Oh the Crimson Lady has many potentials, a really rare one is being worked on right now. A lady of nobility if you can believe it! As for your…man," she chocked back a laugh at that, "let me see that mallet of his first. I don't take to cheaters."

"What's going on here Alleyne-sama?" Shinji asked confused as he handed over his staff to the woman. Handing over to her the small bag of money he had no doubt gotten from the merchant, Shinji was quickly filled in on the situation regarded the captive woman. "You want me to try and…well I think there is a little over a hundred gold Grinsom gave me for curing him. I don't want to take it but he insisted," Shinji pointed at the bag he had handed over.

Tossing the coin purse over to the fat hag, "Do we have a deal then? My husband makes a try with his staff and you can have that money," Alleyne didn't mind cheating cheaters. A life was at stake, and if this slaver was conning others with a person's freedom at stake…well she'd see that justice was done. Just what to do with this Tiina after saving her, and where to start hunting for this Crimson Lady.

Handing Shinji back his staff, the crone nodded and jingled the coin purse. Pouring its contents out into her lap, her eyes went wide as joy etched itself into her features. "Oh my yes, go and have your try young master. You're…staff is acceptable," another half snicker from the foolish woman. The crowd was jeering them, hushed comments about Olives being Knife Ear lovers were icing on the cake when Shinji sent the missile flying so hard it knocked the bell off the tower with a mighty clang. They weren't laughing then, they stood and marveled at how one so thin could be so strong!

"The key to the cage then," Alleyne stood defiantly before the woman that just boggled. Slowly the woman took the key out and with a face of pure malice handed it to Shinji. "And the elixir that keeps her mind as it is?" Alleyne had no use for that, but maybe having it could help find a cure for it! Kicking the large chest of money, "And be not so angry, you've made quite a lot for this Crimson Lady. Somebody I will wish to meet some day." Alleyne took Shinji's hand and unlocked the box as people gasped, "You are free now, once we can…"

Touching the woman's shoulder, Shinji closed his eyes and let light pour out of him again. "Melpha-sama said I can even heal poisons and drugs from people if I concentrate," Shinji confessed. His hand was quickly incased in water that seemed to pour out of the woman. His body trembled as he focused harder, "It's something…its not natural…magic...no…it's a curse…I can…can…" Falling to one knee, the light from his hand encased both Tiina and him.

Shielding her eyes from the radiance, the crowd gasped and took steps back. Alleyne heard the woman call out in stunned awe that she'd have to tell the Crimson Lady about Shinji, picked up her box of money and ran. Once the light faded, "Are you alright husband…did you over exert yourself?" She had been present one time for that, and it lead to their marriage, she'd not be averse to tending to it again.

"I'm…I'm free? You-you freed me!" Tiina's timid voice wafted out beautifully. Hiding her face behind her hands, she squealed lightly before literally flying into the air singing happily.

Having fallen on his butt, Shinji just sat there after Tiina's fin smacked him in the face. "What just happened?" he asked dumbly as Alleyne picked him up. The crowd dispersed, some chasing after the flying mermaid and others no longer interested in the pair. "I didn't know mermaids could fly in your world," he wiped some of the water off his face.

"Normally they can't, and normally they can't form legs either. But we have freed her and we can hope she returns to where she wishes. As for myself…I shall have to find her captors and have words with them. Now let us…tend to your problem," Alleyne couldn't help but notice his prominent problem. It was unyielding and throbbing through his clothing. They made there way back to her current residence and spoke…Shinji would ask Melpha to let Nowa and herself stay at the church with him. He had said they were offering him anything he wished to keep providing his services and Holy Milk, even Melpha by the look if it. So letting them stay shouldn't be an issue.

Staying at the church, she'd keep an eye on that pope as well. Something felt rotten about that place, and Alleyne and Nowa could see to that while protecting Shinji from its corruption. The plan for a sensuous and long desired lovemaking was lost though when they returned and found Nowa depressed still. They spent the following hours training and getting Nowa on board the new plan. Well they'd have time now, they were living together…Alleyne just hoped selfishly that the mermaid was gone for good…but suspected the worst.

X-X

"Today's been a good day," Shinji said to himself as he finished cleaning the church's alter. Melpha said he didn't have to help, but it kept him busy and aided the woman. While it wasn't a perfect day, Leina's odd attitude and quick departure left him worried, it had been far better than the previous. Just what was happening with Leina that made her leave so quick after they first meet each other after so long? It wasn't that he suspected she was seeing somebody new, Shinji trusted Leina wholly. Which made him worry, she wasn't trying to hide something from him he hoped. "And I even got to spend the most of the day with Alleyne-sama," a whimsical smile crested his features.

The oddity with that mermaid aside, his time with his elfin wife was always a true pleasure. Each moment he spent with her outside of training he learned something new about her. With every new item he garnered about her endeared her to him more. How Alleyne had conned that crooked slaver was beauteous, and they saved a life from a horrible fate! That left Shinji with a mighty big sense of pride for the day. Nowa was a delight as always, it had been odd to see her depressed at first but over the course of the evening that smile was back on her face where it belonged. Both Alleyne and he didn't want to see that impossibly happy girl looking so dower.

Folding over the cloth he used to swab down Melpha's pulpit, Shinji set it with the others and stood before the mural. "That window is really pretty, just wonder if its representative or not," Shinji wondered. The moon light cast a soft glow in the chapel making for some odd shadows. The snoring of Nanael in the center of the room made Shinji chuckle. Maybe enough time with Nanael would make Melpha rethink her devotion to the celestial creatures. "I worry about that woman," Shinji couldn't help but think Melpha was being used. And here he was planning on asking more from her.

"Oh you've already finished in here. You work so quickly Shinji," speak of the devil. Melpha, her nun's cap strangely absent, wafted into the room with her hands clasped just below her bust. Eying Nanael, that glimmer of wonderment never left her eyes, Melpha's faith was still rock solid. Meeting Shinji half way down the aisle, "This truly isn't work befitting one such as yourself. You provided for the church with your contribution today, and made the Holy Father very happy by staying. And yet you still help me with my duties."

Oh how Shinji hated that look on Melpha's face, it was to pure and awed! He wasn't some holy man, wasn't a messenger of the angel's like she wanted, but nothing he said would dissuade her. So he made himself useful, "I don't like freeloading, Nanael-san is doing enough of that." Pointing up at the slumber angel, a bottle of wine in her hand as she floated on her back hung dangerously close to falling. Shinji didn't like thinking about his little contribution today, he still hated self-abuse but Nowa prevented Alleyne and he from spending time together. What had been wrong with that Tiina? It wasn't magic, he couldn't affect magic with his powers, but it was dark and corrupting…nearly overwhelmed him

"It's not freeloading at all, Shinji! You're our guest here, and we don't want you to feel forced to work beyond your means," Melpha nestled up to his side. Thankfully not grabbing onto him, she walked at his side down the corridors towards there sleeping arrangements. Lighting a candle as they left the main chamber, "I did find that book you asked of, regarding the text you gave me. Are you sure I cannot offer you anything before we turn in?" Melpha literally bounced as she provided a boon to her compatriot.

Quickly waving his hand less he have another repeat of Melpha trying to offer herself to him, Shinji was going to resist that temptation as long as possible. "That book would be more than enough for me. I…I told you I'm not from here, and that book might help me get home," taking the candle from Melpha he saw her blush when he touched her hand. Being worshipped was not something Shinji ever wanted, and Melpha was trying to. Holding his hand up before that worried frown of hers gave way to words, "Not to stay there, but to stop the red-earth ceremony, or whatever you said it was called. Then I'm coming back." If he didn't say that, heaven's knew what she'd try doing to convince him to stay.

But was it because Melpha wanted him to stay or was it her Pope's orders. Shinji needed to learn, and if it was a corrupt head of the church maybe he could use the clout they thrust on him to fix things. Nanael would support him, as it would put Melpha at the head and that gave Nanael power over everything.

Fanning herself as she opened the door to the shared room, Melpha's shoulders sagged a little, "You vex me so at times, Shinji. I would be…lonely if you leave. The other nuns and priests are lovely at times, but I've not had…friends since the Holy angel and yourself came to us." Hustling through a stack of books, the pitifully alone woman grabbed a hefty leather bound and musty tome, and jiggled back to him. She swayed from side to side and the telltale sound of cloth ripping meant Shinji had some sowing to do in the morning. Softly putting the book in Shinji's hands, careful to prevent damage, "Please be gentle with this, Lord Shinji." She slipped knowing he hated such titles, "This is the only book in the archives and I needed his Holy Father's permission to get it."

"I'll be extra careful with it. Now…if you don't mind I think I'll go to my old room to get some reading done. You look tired, and no reason to keep you awake while I study," Shinji insisted. She did look ready to sleep, with deep circles under her eyes and yawning discreetly. Nestling the book in the crook of his left arm, he held the candle with the other. Oh he hoped she didn't insist on coming and helping, and she didn't have to 'pay' to get the book for him. As naïve as he knew he was, Shinji knew Melpha was worse. If that man, this pope, was forcing things on her…well Shinji knew a few people he could ask for favors. Seeing her waffling, debating on her own needs and what she felt she needed to do, "Sleep Melpha-san, I'll be back in a few hours. T-tomorrow I'll go with you to the house of healing with the others to take some of the load off of you."

Unable to stop herself, Melpha quickly leaned inward and kissed Shinji's cheek, "You are a dear man. And I shall keep the light on for you." With a low bow, showing herself as lesser than her perceived holy man, Melpha shut the door leaving Shinji alone in the hall.

Rubbing his cheek where that feather light touch could still be felt, Shinji shuddered. "She needs more friends, deserves better," Shinji hoisted the book again and set off. His footfalls were odd thanks to the consistency of his plugsuit against the cobblestone base of the church. They echoed strangely, almost liquid like squishing, but it was comforting. It was proof that it was his feet and not somebody else following him. Chuckling a little, "Other than Melpha-san, the others still don't seem to trust me. But years of religious beliefs." With a shrug he started up the numerous steps up towards his old room. He'd ask Melpha about Alleyne and Nowa using that room in the morning while they tended those rich people.

"I hate that…why do only the rich get to see us?" he spilled some wax from the candle on his wrist. Wincing in pain, he tilted his light source away from himself to alleviate the chance of it happening again. Shinji wasn't stupid, he saw the corruption in the system, but if he voiced out what would happen? Well the nuns would say it was his own evil trying to change their system. Melpha might agree with him, but the others were in too deep to ever just change it. Stopping on the third flight of steps, he heard something behind him, "Hello? Melpha-san is that you?"

Nothing, just the wind against the stained glass window panes. Odd sounds in the church weren't unusual, place was big and mostly hollow. That gave rise to a bevy of unexpected sounds that could be anything from a mouse to some spectral horror. Maybe a nun was moving about or some of the young children or women Shinji had left sleeping in the pews were moving about.

Waving the candle back towards the sound, its tiny flame did nothing to illuminate the sound. "Just my imagination," he said but didn't believe. He was being followed, Shinji just knew it. The question was who and why. Sure enough as he started tiptoeing back up the stairs to his old room in the top of the steeple, he heard that slow and steady behind him. It was intermittent but it only moved when he did. If he stopped it stopped, though it was careful and controlled. To thought out to be a child or parent, they'd just rush after him. A nun then? Not many stayed in the church proper at night, less even that would confront him alone.

"Deal with it when it comes," Shinji did wish he had his staff with him. Finishing his ascent to his old room, his lungs pounded and his legs ached a little. Climbing stairs truly was a hard thing late at night. Kicking the door open to his room, the musky smell greeted him with its nauseating stench, he shut the door behind him. It would make reading hard, as the room was cold and smelly, but it would make his tail alert their presence. Sitting on the repaired cot he had first slept on, he set the candle on barrel he had as a desk and opened his tome. Flipping a few pages in, "This is going to be a long read."

Nanael's little scroll, whether she meant to give it to him or not, got Shinji on the trail of getting home. The scroll was all about teleportation between plains, and it required on angel to 'split the sacred wall', and the 'blood of the realm to travel to'. Problem of not using blood was the end location was random, how Shinji attributed the angel sending him to his current home. What he was hoping to gleam was more on what was happening with the attacks in Tokyo-3. Melpha mentioned it as the red-earth ceremony. Sadly old books didn't have indexes or the like to make things easy. Pages on demons, angelic hierarchy, holy powers, and the accounts of proper worship. It was slow and dry reading, a lot of it was speculative and murky with religious stigma.

Leaning back onto the cot, Shinji rubbed his eyes after a long time reading. "Candle is half gone, how long do those things last anyway," Shinji felt fatigue rushing in. Whoever made this book spent more time fixated on the various demons and how they corrupted men than anything. Closing the book again, he set it on the ground and stared at the cover. It was a crude image of a winged female, an angel, but Shinji was done. "What was Leina-san hiding from me today? She never acted like that before," he leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm.

"Candles last about three hours and she's not told you? Well I guess I should spoil it for her, but it's not my place," Echidna said as she leaned against the shut door. Patting Kelta as the snake hissed at her waist, the wild elf drew a finger to her lips and traced them. "Shocked to see me Love? You shouldn't focus too hard on one thing or you forget about others," she set her shield on the ground. Sauntering over to the lad, her boots made heavy thumps with each step, she sat next to him and crossed her legs alluringly. "Came to get my healing, you did promise to tend to all of us after that little party. Not going to be a liar now are you?" she tickled under Shinji's chin.

Gasping aloud, Shinji flinched away from those simple motions hastily, "Echidna-san? I didn't?! When did you get in here?" Shinji looked between the door and the intruder. The door squeaked something awful, and yet she got in without making a sound! Trying to move again, he found the woman's arm was around his waist quite firmly. "I…I'll heal you, I did say I would," images of the fight between Alleyne and her flashed before his mind and the fear it instilled in him. Swallowing hard, Shinji didn't really want to look at the woman that seemed to wallow in erotic. "Where does it hurt?" he felt that snake move.

"Oh here and there, you'll find them as you go about my massage. I deserve one after keeping your little wife the combat instructor safe. If she stayed in the tournament she'd likely not have lived," Echidna teased. Patting Kelta, the woman gently pulled the snake off and set him in Shinji's lap. "More worried about my little friend here, so why don't you tend to him first," with an exaggerated step the woman got off the bed and walked. Stroking Kelta and 'accidentally' Shinji's thigh, the elf tittered huskily.

Healing the snake as best he could, Shinji never tried tending to animals before. He was rewarded with the snake climbing up his body and resting around his neck. "Never knew I could do that, or that he was so friendly," Shinji giggled as the snake's tongue tickled his ear. Trying not to look at Echidna, who he knew was now sans-undergarment, Shinji did have a question for her. "I…I know you and Alleyne-sama aren't friends, but would you have…if you had the chance…it looked like you would have ki…" Echidna put a finger to his lips silencing him. Just what was Echidna's aim, he trusted her and felt a kinship with her, but for the others?

"Oh my days of killing are over, it's more fun to play than that," Echidna lifted Shinji's face just a few inches. The moonlight shown off the trail of fluid trailing down her leg, the smell in the room shifted to a sweeter nectar. "Erma on the other hand, she's still young. Needs me to look after her so she doesn't make a big mistake. Only reason I'm in that tournament. But I could look out for your Leina, for a price," she whimpered. Trailing a finger down her exposed chest down to her flower, she sank two digits in then trailed the fluid down Shinji's face. "A deal? Your little girl is in with some unique people right now, might be a bit over her head," she patted his cheek.

His body went cold, and it wasn't from Echidna's actions. "You mean your friend might have actually killed Nowa-san if Alleyne-sama didn't admit defeat?!" Shinji called out and fell back onto the bed. Echidna was hovering over him, that look of a predator stalking prey was back, and it made him cringe inward. Echidna was just playing with him, he suspected she was more into women than men, but right now he smelled her musk deeply in his core. "I don't know if I could…" could he really have healed that? Shizuka said Leina likely had died at Tomoe's blade when they spared and he brought her back. But was that worth Shizuka taking that…no he didn't like Shizuka's plan.

Straddling Shinji's waist, she grinned and rubbed against him, "Oh seems your snake is awake too. And Kelta really likes you, you're the first other than me." She cooed as she grabbed Shinji's hands and drew them up to her chest forcing them to make small firm circles. "Now, give me a nice taste of your powers. And that stash of Holy Milk from it please, and I'll insure you're darling yet dense Vance doesn't get herself too deep," she continued to rub. Faster and faster, her face coloring as husky pants left her lips, "Love…if you ever want to leave here…I can be your Night Lesson teacher…be the first man in over two hundred years. Likely the last." Pulling a small flask out from inside her concealed chest, she handed it to the panting lad.

This woman was too hard to understand! Did she mean what she said or was it all a game!? Feeling himself building up thanks to her forced actions, he had the impression if he said to stop she would though. Taking the flask, he used it how she wanted. "Please look after her, she won't tell me what's bothering her," he positioned the flask to catch what Echidna was milking. With his free hand he felt his powers spike and flow out of his body and into Echidna. As he did she went ridged and collapsed on top of him, "E-Echidna-san are you a-alright?" He pulled out the full flask shamefully.

Rolling off Shinji, Kelta joining her, Echidna just laid there for a moment. Taking the flask, her sweating body convulsed a little as she put it back where she had claimed it. "You, Love, are to kind," she sat up and fixed her top and put let Kelta back onto his roost. Blowing him a kiss, "I'll keep her safe from herself. And keep Erma from doing anything too bad as a side service. And about…" She pointed at Kelta and winked, "If you ever want the real thing, well let's just say I'll teach you things you never thought of. And a parting gift…that nun you were just with? After you left she tended to herself while calling your name."

Watching the woman gather her gear and leap out the window, Shinji was left just as mystified by the woman. "Did I just get used or was it an equal trade?" Shinji didn't know. Feeling fatigue washing over him, he just gathered the book and headed back down. What Echidna said about Melpha, that had to have been a lie. Oh god did he hope it was a lie anyway.

Alleyne and Nowa were safe though, he'd trust Echidna to keep them around if only to mock them, Echidna seemed to have a soft spot for Leina as well, and he'd trust her. Maybe he was the only one to fully do that in a long time, but he did. Finding Melpha sleeping soundly, a stick of incense burning, Shinji contemplated sleeping on the ground. If she woke though and found that…he didn't want to wake to a crying woman. So he got into bed next to her, a far way away.

Not that it mattered, when he woke, Melpha had moved in her sleep and hugged him fiercely and possessively. "Going to break her heart when we leave…but…" he had to. But first he'd insure she was freed of any dark yolk the leaders of her church put on her. Maybe after they did their duty healing, he'd hunt Leina down again and ask her about her problems. If he could help with them, he'd gladly do it.

X-X

Dropping the dried out husk of a man to the ground, Airi licked her lips. "A man isn't too bad on occasion, but women taste much better," she smacked her lips and kicked body closer to the others. Nowa might have been able to recognize the man and woman as the couple that gave her free apples, but Airi only saw the remains of her last meal. It had been a family of four, the married two she ate last and her parents. The man tried his best to protect them from her, Airi broke him and let him watch her feed. It salted the soul, bitterness and regret added a unique flavor to souls.

Spinning her scythe around, the demonic maid dabbed her lips with her smock and fixed her bonnet. "If I can find Menace, maybe we can get some work on our Lady's wishes," but Airi suspected it would be a solo effort. Winning the Queen's Blade herself was looking like the only option, Melona was missing and Menace was…well Menace. So in preparation of her fight, Airi was feeding and hunting for Leina and that woman's delicious flavor. Her total for today was nearing twenty, not like the city would ever notice or care for those she left to rot in the street.

Heading for the door from the small but quaint house, Airi stopped as a familiar sensation wafted over her. The temperature in the home's main room dropped and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. A small spark in the dead fireplace grew and intensified. A twirling tornado of orange flame burst into being with an outline of a face in rich red flame.

Bowing quickly down on one knee, her scythe carved a large divot into the wooden floor, Airi put a hand to her chest in salute. "Your Grace, you honor me with your presence, how may I be of service to you?" it was hard to speak to one Airi owed so much to. She had been a lowly specter in the infernal realm, abused and treated like flotsam, until Werbellia saved her and offered her power. Knowing the mission was moving slowly if not stagnant, fear gripped her, "I apologize for Melona's absence." Where was that damned slime!

Authoritative and calming tones filled the tiny room with vibrations of power, "I know where she is and have plans for her, don't fret my beautiful Airi." The red flames moved about drinking in the suddenly timid maid. The intensity of the heat increased as it spilled out of the hearth and into the room proper, catching the rafters ablaze. "How goes the healer? If we cannot win the Queen's head via strength of arms, we can via attrition by forcing his aid," the Swamp Witch's blaze now ebbed out of the hearth and ate at the floor.

"M-Menace is hunting for him!" Airi squeaked out as the heat surrounded her. The whole building was slowly catching around her. And while she could teleport away from it, Airi suspected if Werbellia wanted her to burn she would. With one fist on the ground and the other her extended knee, she pleaded, "She can sense him somehow, I don't know how, but she can tell where he is. I was afraid she'd abandon our mission for the Queen's Blade in favor of finding him, so I was ready to take the whole mantle of winning on myself!" It wasn't her trying to sound prideful or better, just explaining to her quick to anger master.

Outside the building the voices of men calling for water to quench the flames could be heard. Frantic and full of life, they moved to protect what little things they owned. Yet Werbellia came across as enjoying the hysterical motions, "As I knew you would. I have faith in you. As for the mummy, let her lead you to the healer. If she leads you to suspect she'd steal him for herself, you will render her unconscious and send him to me. I can feel him…his dreams are open to me, but he hides. When we own him, it will be a sure victory. Now go and strike fear into those little things." And like that the face vanished yet the blaze intensified.

"Your will be done," Airi spoke knowing even when 'gone' Werbellia was there always. Feeling her powers surge back, she teleported from the building to the tent Menace had set up. The change in temperature was drastic, going from blaze to early afternoon cloud cover. "Menace, we have been tasked to act," she collected her scythe off the ground. As expected, the dense mummy woman was doing something silly again.

When Menace wasn't hunting the city frantically for her chosen right hand, she fed on the simpering men that tended to follow her. No matter where the ancient queen went, she just attracted men in droves. Was it her exotic features, her odd sense of dress, or her flighty yet promiscuous attitude, whatever it was a small clutch of men would always find their way to her. And right now she was affixing mind altering seals to their heads under the guise of awards. "And you are our one hundredth customer!" Menace said for the fifth time in a row to a man, "Step in and begin your service to Amara…Airi you're back?"

Grinding her teeth at the insipid question, Airi just nodded and stepped in front of the next 'one hundredth customer' to Menace's tent. "As you're not taking the tournament seriously, our Lady has asked you to devote more time to finding…your servant and the healer she wishes to acquire," a sense of jealousy spiked the demon. The Swamp Witch wanted this man, made it a priority! What was so special about this blasted man, she hadn't been that impressed when she fought against him. The energy of that shield had been replant, so he likely would taste horrible. And yet, Werbellia wanted him, so she would get him.

Leaping over the small stand she was using, one of her cloth trails dragging Setora, Menace ran to Airi and nearly collided with her. "She officially is asking me to collect my servant?" Menace's hands pumped in the air in fast gyrations. "Can I stop worrying about that silly contest and just reclaim him then?" she scooped Setora out of her cloth wrap and swung him about wildly.

"We find him and capture him. After we present him to our Lady then his fate is tied to yours," Airi lied. Menace was too fixated on this man, just like the Swamp Witch. Maybe Airi might have to sample the flavor of this man and accidentally not stop. It would remove a needless problem, and it would bring Leina seeking revenge. Now that was a taste Airi needed to have again, a rich cream in a world of bitter. "Now unless you want to see to those…recruits of yours, we should go on the hunt. You can still sense where he is, correct?" Airi turned without waiting. Heading towards the roads leading into the city proper.

Using her bandages as a launcher, Menace propelled herself in front of Airi and up to a roof. "I always know where he is! But he's so close to the church I'm worried of attacking myself! But if we're both there," she increased her pace. That damn mace of hers cried out in anger and fear that Menace had him and didn't need to find 'the whelp.'

Flying alongside Menace, Airi had to agree with Setora, one thing shouldn't be so large a fixation. She wanted to feast on Leina but she put that to the wayside in regards to serving Werbellia. "Attacking the church might not be the best idea, Menace. We do have the Queen's Blade to deal with, and being hurt before it would be a mistake. We check where he is, and if open we go in. Agreed?" she'd not risk losing the main objective for this man. Wind curled and tugged at her hair, Airi was amazed at how fast Menace could run. Maybe a little obsession wasn't that bad if it generated that degree of action from the flighty girl.

Continuing her run through the city proper, Menace didn't speak so much as sing. Singing odd little songs from her country, she was nearly bursting with joy. With a mighty leap, she crashed into the ground, splintering the cobblestone, she stood before a very elaborate building. "He's in here, he is…ready?" Menace was unusually focused. As she twirled Setora, she brutishly used the screaming cat headed mace to burst the door open.

"If you're not going to wait for my answer, why ask," Airi followed in with a degree more of defense. A building this decorated and fashioned would have security. Maybe not as powerful as the Queen's Blade fighters, but not the common town guard she drained by the drove. Watching as Menace rushed up a set of stairs, a group of richly attired men and women cowered away from her. "So foolish of her to just run off," Airi held her blade out keeping the armed men from moving.

The door behind Airi opened and out ran the target, "What is going on out here?" The healer held that damn purple staff of his, she remembered that thing clearly. Skidding to a halt, his legs going out from under him, the man fell on his butt but held true to his weapon. "What are you doing here? Melpha-sama stay back!" he yelled back into the room from which he came.

Faster than the man was, Airi grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him into the air. "Well maybe Menace's ability to find you is a little flawed, he ran past you," she swatted the cursed staff out of the man's hand. Holding him by the chin, letting gravity work on cutting off the air for her, she observed him. Unique features, not overly handsome but she did admit he was quite cute, very thin for somebody that got such a rise from Menace. "Now let's see how you taste shall we?" she'd end this mess. Knock him out and hide the body, that way she'd get no argument from Menace.

Sealing her lips around his neck, she didn't want to soil her lips with touching his, Airi sucked in this man's life force. More and more she drained, it was thick…it was delicious…it was nearly as good as Leina's! It was a small difference, Leina's was superior but this was a close second, so she drank in more! But as she drank him in she noted he didn't lose any of his spirit! An infinite well of life force as he replenished it as she drained him! Oh this…this was worth fighting for wasn't it. Infinite energy and power, and a taste that was second only to one!

"He's mine!" Menace screamed and bashed Airi on top of the head. Catching Shinji as he fell, Airi's hands going to her head and the goose egg sized lump that formed there. Menace coddled and hugged the body to her body, his hands glowing as the came into contact with her. Her bandages wrapped around Airi's wrists holding the demon in the air, "What were you doing to him? He is my servant not you…I'm…its…I'm alive again!"

Feeling the bandages around her wrist go slack, Airi found Menace all but suffocating the man between her breasts. The man's hands flailed about wildly trying to free himself from her unwanted embrace as the mummy called out 'I'm alive' again and again. Grabbing her scythe, "No Menace, he belongs to the Swamp Witch and we have to give him to her now we have too…RUN!" A growing sense of holy power was building in the room next to them, something tremendous and frightful! Enough to crush them if hit. "Menace you twit can't you feel that immense holy energy!"

"I'm alive I'm…oh dear," Menace went limp and dropped Shinji as Airi grabbed hold of her. Calling out frantically as Airi started flying out of the room, "Go back I dropped him! Airi we can't leave!"

Oh yes they could leave, Airi wasn't going to live through the blast she was feeling! They got out of the building as the words 'Sacred Pose…' were heard from a very possessive female voice when then barely escaped the encroaching fall of unadulterated holy power. Airi felt her body go a little limp, the sudden influx of power from that man kept her moving, and when she landed, Menace was crying and trying to get free and run back. "You idiot! You'd have died if that hit you…you mu…you're not a mummy anymore?!" Airi couldn't feel the undeath in her compatriot! How was that possible? How was… "The Queen's guard, it is my time to fight." She'd have to think about Menace's condition later.

X-X

As Airi was midway through her day's meal, Cattleya walked down busy causeways of merchants, ore sellers, and other weapon aficionados. Her companion was the always pleasant Leina Vance, who had requested a repair job on her cherished blade. They chatted of life in the city and how it was not quite what they had expected, and how both would have loved to have their significant other with them. Oh how Cattleya missed Owen, each day it seemed to grow to a steady dull throb. Listening for the shrill and nasally voice of Ymir, Cattleya tried to put aside her concern for Leina. Something was off about the woman.

"So I can't help but notice that little Lana isn't with you, is he sick?" Leina's eyes never left her blade. It had been a reluctant hand over of her mother's blade, but Leina wasn't blind to the weapons scars and dull presence. Her listless fingers gripped the edge of her buckler and ran them alone its slightly dented contours. Stepping out of the way of a trio of drunken revelers, two men and one very happy looking woman, Leina spun around to keep watching them, "Could ask to see Shinji if he is, I'd hate for your son to be ill."

Her professional mind was observing the blade and planning the repairs, her woman's mind was puzzling Leina. "Lana is playing with the gift, the ball, which your Shinji made for him. The old woman that runs the inn we stay at has taken a shine to him, so she's playing with him," Cattleya reassured. It was another small irritant in her heart, not having Lana with her right now. But she was a woman and a human, which meant from time to time she wanted some privacy or time alone with friends. How long had it been since she had just walked? Far too long. But she would find her husband, save him if needed. Though Leina did bring up an interesting topic, "How is your man doing? You seem…sad," that sounded right, "I thought you said he was no longer trapped by the church?"

Leina's hair rings clinked against her breastplate as the woman's head dipped in contemplation. "He's doing very well. I was able to see him yesterday, but for far too little time. But I had an errand I promised I'd do for my own inn keeper so I couldn't stay long. I'd have gone to see him today, but a dull blade before a fight is a risk," she pointed at the heirloom from her mother. Coming to a stop, Leina cupped her hand to her ear, closed her eyes, and listened rotating her head like an owl. "I hear Ymir, she's down that way," Leina pointed down a dirty yet wide pathway.

Adjusting her glasses, Cattleya tried to hear what Leina claimed but sadly years of clanging metal and billowing furnaces did damage to her ears. "If only I could still hear as well as you young Leina. I'll have to trust you on this," she tried to be chipper but felt a spike of age. She was getting older, her body no longer as pristine as it had been when she was an adventurer with Owen. Amazed though as it took a quarter mile of walking till the found the diminutive weapons merchant, "That is truly remarkable Leina! That you could hear her so far down the way. And with so many other sounds as well, you must have honed that skill while hunting those bandits in your training." Or the properties of that salve were great.

"Y-yes the bandits in the woods…the woods," Leina suddenly became quite timid. Rubbing her exposed bicep, the woman found everything other than Cattleya's face interesting to look at. Watching from a small distance as the young dwarf tried selling her wares to a pair of slightly interested women, Leina stood uneasy. "H-how do you do it, how do you go on without your husband…with a son…Aren't you worried? H-have you ever considered doing something strange or…I don't know…bad to find him or to help Lana?" Leina tugged on Cattleya to keep her from approaching Ymir.

Was that what was bothering Leina, thoughts of family and loneliness? Grinding her boot on harder, her bust rubbed against her apron and caused a pleasant shiver down her spine. She was far too sensitive after weaning Lana. Clenching Leina's sword tighter to break her mind free of that annoyance, "I go on honestly and clean because I know that's what he would do if it was the other way around." She had no doubt of that. Owen would never rest if she had been missing. Watching the women barter with Ymir, Cattleya couldn't help but notice their youthful faces and fancy dress. Feeling out of touch added, "As for Lana, he's his father's son and will grow into a fine man."

Still holding the bottom of Cattleya's smock, Leina waged a war with herself, judging by the twitches on her face. After a fierce scowl, Leina released the hold, "If something happens to you in the Queen's Blade, if what happened to my mother happens but spares Lana…what then?" Genuine concern, yet uncertainty seemed to swell in the younger woman. "What, if anything, have you prepared for your son?" she took a fugitive step towards Ymir's table.

"I haven't…" Cattleya's heart wrenched at that thought. She hadn't thought of that! What if they didn't both perish if she fell in combat, what if he lived on alone? Owen had some family to the south, but they were old and likely unable to provide the caring she wanted her son to have. Leina? No, that woman while a fine warrior wasn't ready to be a mother. But what about…well Shinji was young in body but was quite mature in mind. Lana did take to him when they spent time together…Maybe.

"Oh gods it IS Cattleya the famed blacksmith! Can I…Can I touch your hand?" one of the young women squeal. Rushing away from Ymir's stall of weapons, the young dwarf holding a shield and blade still up to them, the girls practically fawned over the older woman. Grabbing one of Cattleya's hands, the young woman gushed out as if seeing a celebrity, "You're so strong! Your grip is…to think these hands make such wonderful weapons!"

Knocked out of her parental fears, Cattleya gave the two fans an unblemished show of appreciation. "Why yes I am, and you're very kind to say such of me," she saw the irritated saleswoman tapping her finger go her elbow. Calling over the two fans heads, "Lit…Miss Ymir," Cattleya knew not to offend the dwarven princess, "Might I use your forge to repair Leina's sword here?" Holding out the chipped and damaged blade, Cattleya didn't expect those little fans to shriek in delight at seeing the blade. Were weapons in fashion nowadays?

"Fine it's in the back, just get moving and stop stealing my business! Steel Mountain gear is superior to that thing anyway!" Ymir's high timbre resonated in the ears of those that heard it. Standing on a wooden box, the dwarf tried grabbing the two women's attention again by adding a sheath and a discount. They didn't look as interested as they did before, not after seeing Leina's blade.

Leading the pair down a small grass path behind the storefront, Leina scratched the side of her cheek embarrassed. "That girl is always so intense when it comes to selling her wares. Odd how you don't have to do that," Leina said in the diplomatic tones of a noble. Never offend anybody, keep them at ease and not suspecting duplicity. Finding a nice small garden with the forge and fuel for it behind the building, the woman's attitude brightened. "Sorry if I asked you odd things…my mind is a little off right now. Things at my inn are not quite to my liking," she shrugged listlessly.

Easily lifting the load of coal and wood to feed the furnace with one hand, Cattleya could only giggle at the astonished look on Leina's face. Maybe she was a little strong for her frame's appearance. Getting the forge burning, Cattleya set the tools of the trade at her ready. "You're still freshly in love, Leina, I remember how I felt back then. We did everything together, even bathe if you can believe it. And given the…affection those others you travel with have for him, it would be natural to worry," Cattleya hoped to sooth the worried woman.

Maybe she was misunderstanding Leina's concerns, but Cattleya thought it was a self-esteem issue. Her mother had informed her before she met Owen that such longings were wrong and of the demons. The one time she had been caught, timid lass of fourteen, Cattleya's mother brought her to the church for flogging. It was a wonder what the daughter of a Count had been trained in her youth, Cattleya hoped Leina wasn't suffering. Though the issue of Shinji's esteem in their little group was something else, where they sharing him? They all adored the lad, and even Cattleya thought kindly of the man. Not to the degree the young women did, she was happily married…if desperately lonely, so she'd leave him to them if such was the case.

"I guess you're right…stupid Echidna for…" Leina muttered something and walked about the yard. Leaving Cattleya undisturbed as the woman worked her magic in repairing Leina's blade. Picking up a long thin piece of metal, Leina performed a few drills and practice motions for the two hours it took for Cattleya to heat, reset, and cool the fine piece of weaponry. Taking her piece back from the sweating and panting woman gushed, "Thanks again. Anything I can do to repay you? S-short of m-money?" Shame crested the woman who again couldn't meet Cattleya's gaze.

Wanting a bath to wipe the accumulated grime off her, Cattleya smeared the muck as she rubbed her arm against her forehead. "No payment, as I said. This was one of Owen and my first requests and I want to keep it in good order. You've taken a lot longer to need repairs this time too, much improved it seems," she stood up with a crick in her back. Being hunched over the heated forge was murder on her posture. "Now I should head back to Lana. I hate to leave him alone for so long, even if it's good for him on occasion. Cherish your family, Leina, they're far too important to let slip away. And when they're gone…" you may never get them back. She didn't want to accept it, but what if Owen was gone forever?

"Family, yeah I should, no I do cherish them. All of them," Leina gave her repaired sword a swing. Setting it back in its rightful place at her side, she gave the blacksmith a hearty handshake. "And thanks again for talking to me about…I don't really know who else to talk to about this. Echidna would just mock me, and it seems odd talking to Shinji about it. I want to make him proud of me…" she shook her head and released her hold.

Waving as Leina started to head back towards Ymir and her ceaseless hawking of wears, "No thanks necessary. If it wasn't for you bringing me my blade back when little Ymir challenged me…I'd still be at my shop. I'd be no closer to finding Owen, and just stalled. You two got me moving again, and because of that…because of that…you're…" Cattleya did hold a large sense of guilt over that, but waved Leina off. No use getting everybody all distraught. Because of her fight with Ymir and Leina needing to get the will to fight back in her, that sweet young man was accosted. Nobody blamed her, except herself, but she didn't know what she'd say to Shinji if she ever saw him again. Part of her was glad Leina had never brought him with her.

Finding Ymir selling a few of her wears as she left the forge, Cattleya waved at the girl but left quickly. No reason to cause another bought of rivalry. She made her weapons as it was something she loved doing, not for profit or fame. Ymir made fine quality goods, with heart and desire put into making them. The dwarfs methods of selling however, well Cattleya was never a barker at heart. Getting back to her temporary home, she found Lana's arms around her neigh instantly. Ah the simple pleasures of a mother, she ruffled his hair and returned his smile easily.

A quick bath later, she rushed out as Lana called out excitedly, "Mama! Leina is in the ball in the sky! And she's fighting that funny sounding lady!" That was how Lana remembered Ymir, fitting if nothing else.

Donning her clothing quickly, she finished tying her hair into her signature ponytail just in time to come face to face with her own summons. "Lana…it's time for me to go. If something happens to me, remember that nice man Shinji that stayed with us?" she felt Lana grabbing her arm as she readied her weapon. "If something happens to me, he's at the church…he'll help you find your father and maybe even me," she should have asked. Putting so much on somebody she felt she wronged was terrible, but who else could she ask?

"Don't worry Mama, you won't lose, and I'm going to see you through this," Lana's confidence was infectious. Together mother and child approached the Queen's servant and Cattleya's first true battle in ages.

X-X

Notes

Trying to add some nice elements outside the official cannon of QB and keep the story moving at a good pace. Adding a bit of adventure back in that I felt the last few chapters was lacking. Don't know if you want more drama or more adventure or not…but I like a nice mix.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story as its going. Thanks for reading and commenting.

Mercaba


	17. Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer

Back to the fantasy world of Gainos for more random adventure and increasing dread. I was asked an important question about something I've been using. The 'Warrior and Rogue' game comes from an actual game. Its called "Gambling I'm In!" which is an offshoot of the game "Red Dragon Inn" and they're both really good games!

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 18

It was initially dark when Leina walked into the battle arena, dark and hot. The heat was dry though, almost soothing. Drawing her mother's blade, she gave it a quick slash to firm her grip on it. Vision adjusting to the ambient lighting, Leina breathed in the earthy smell of the mine/smithy she was in. "This is not my ideal location," she tightened her hold on her buckler. The leather straps of her armor felt loose as fresh perspiration started to trickle. "I won't lose this early," she started to climb up a stone lined path. Who was it to be? Risty, Claudette, or maybe even Cattleya? Leina hadn't seen them fight yet.

A high pitched laugh answered Leina's internal question. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! So you're Ymir's first conquest in this little tournament," Ymir called out form an open cave a good twenty feet up off the ground. Mighty axe in hand, the dwarf appeared perfectly at home in the cavernous locale. Taking hold of one of the many chains that linked to suspended containers, Ymir wrapped it around her wrist. With a mighty bellow, "Glory to the Steel Mountains!" Diving towards Leina, the chain clanking, the dwarf initiated the battle.

"I hope you're watching," Leina felt the hair braid against her exposed leg. Shinji, she knew he'd be watching if he could, and it gave her more reason to push on for victory. Grinding her feet into the ground in preparation of the curly haired bullet flying her way. Aiming her shield, Leina licked her lips. Yes, after this victory they'd have a wonderful celebration. Expecting the dwarf to land feet first, Leina misjudged as Ymir shifted and came down with her axe clanging off the shield. Numb! With one spark filled bash, Leina could already feel her shield arm numb a bit. "Unexpected, but hardly," she countered with a slash of her own.

Taking the horizontal slash in the crook of her war axe, Ymir tried to wrest it out of Leina's grip. "You're inferior sword is no match for the superior goods from Steel Mountain! That's right, anybody can get a quality weapon from your friend Ymir!" the dwarf was capitalizing on sudden audience. Falling back as Leina freed herself, Ymir scowled, "Hey! Don't move so much while I'm talking!" Stomping her foot, unsettling rocks along the incline, the incensed fighter gripped her hilt with both hands.

Her height and speed, that's what advantages Leina had over her foe. Ymir knew the environment better, even if never being in the location. Leina wasn't one to venture to the iron mines or caves while her opponent literally lived in one. Her longer legs would get her the speed to move around, forcing the dwarf to go on the defensive with overhand slashes…yes this could work. Thoughts of debt, shame, and love were fading for now. What was important was victory, proving to Risty she was worthy of being in the battles, showing Shinji she wasn't just all talk. Bashing her shield out against Ymir's axe, Leina opened the girl up for several quick jabs. Were you watching this Alleyne, how many points was this worth!

"Your puny sword can't break my axe! Anything that Amazon of a woman made can't hold a candle to my work!" Ymir stumbled back. Shifting her weight so Leina's blows hit her meager armor, a large portion of her dainty smock and gown were torn open. Standing with her lacy undergarments exposed, Ymir's eyes teared up. Grabbing her axe at the very bottom, steam pouring out of her gauntlet, "Pervert! Letch! Demon!" And Ymir started spinning like a top and defied common thought and rocketed at Leina.

Did she try to dodge or just suck it up against her shield, Leina panicked for a moment. "My blade is an extension of my body, and neither of us will fail," Leina rallied. Stabbing her cherished blade into the ground, burying it in the rocks, Leina put both arms to her shield. She had forgotten how that gauntlet augmented the tiny dwarf's strength. The gong of axe to shield was deafening, sparks blinded Leina as again and again the Ymir-top collided with her. A battle of attrition, would Ymir stop her assault or would her legs go out from under her. Buckling slightly, her off leg was already starting to quiver. The damn dwarf was hitting her with the force of a falling boulder!

"Shop smart! Shop…Ste…Steel…ugh," Ymir continued to try her sales pitch and her reckless attack. But her angle started to go wide, wobbling from side to side no longer making as firm of approach. "You can't trick me with…with…dizzy," Ymir suddenly petered out. Standing dazed and panting, wobbling to and fro, Ymir's head boggled. "Stop spinning the room you cheater!" even Ymir's voice sounded woozy.

She had to end this fast, the constant banging of steel against her shield left Leina's arms and legs numb. Her sense of touch was overwhelmed, but she could still fight. "Sorry Ymir, your axe is powerful, but I can't be defeated here," Leina grabbed her blade and charged the flailing Ymir. Dodging the feeble strike the dwarf made in hopeless defense, Leina demonstrated her Dragon's Tail again. Bouncing from blow to blow, Leina felt her sense of pride surge. Now this was a battle, an actual opponent that challenged her. While Ymir wasn't too much of an opponent, she was leagues beyond that poor man she bested the day before. "Do you see me Risty? Shinji watch this!" she landed blow after blow against Ymir's axe. She couldn't, no wouldn't kill her opponent, but without an axe Ymir would submit.

"You can't…break my…" Ymir tried to counter but the dizzy spell and the unending rain of blows proved too much. With a loud crack, Leina's blade pierced the staff of Ymir's axe and splintered it in two. Falling to her knees, her coiled hair still falling into place expertly, and her fancy lingerie for all to see, Ymir's head dropped. "M-my axe! You've…you…you…I can't move…I lost," she clutched her poor creation to her chest.

Holding her hand up in triumph, adrenaline and pride surged through her, Leina looked at the recording device so the whole city could see her moment of victory. And with one loud cry of triumph, the Queen's summoner was before her again. "My first victory, first of many," Leina walked through the portal back to her room in the apartment. It was empty, no Echidna, Jessica, Larson, Risty, or more importantly no Shinji. She had won, but nobody was there to enjoy it with her. If only Tomoe or Shinji could be there to celebrate with her. With her body crashing from the endorphin high, Leina's sword fell to the ground with a crash, and she all but collapsed into her bed. "I'll bathe in the morning…find Shinji…to tired right…" and Leina was asleep.

"Miss Vance, Miss Vance are you awake…somebody is here to see you," Larson's voice called out through the door. His old and gnarled hand rapped against the heavy wooden door. "I hate to wake you, but they're being a pest and insisting," he came off angry but worried.

Sitting up with a lurch, the blanket that had been put on her during the night fell off exposing her now armor-less chest. "Huh-wha…morning?" Leina couldn't believe it. Rubbing at her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight pouring in her window, Leina saw Echidna's bed was empty. Coldness worked against her quite love bust, making her nipples turn into hard little stones. Grabbing the blanket with both hands, Leina felt her anger swell again, cursing, "Damn that woman! Couldn't she have just covered me and not…not…" Wondering what Echidna did to her in her sleep was not something Leina was going to do. "One moment Larson, who was it again?" she asked grabbing her armor and getting dressed. Her stomach rumbled with need of food.

"Uh…some olive name that I can't pronounce," the old man could be heard fumbling with the lock. Tentatively opening the door, a plate of food in his hands, Larson frowned just a smidge when he saw Leina had in fact affixed her breastplate before he got in. "Likely a fan that is just wanting to pester you. I can send him away if you want. He did make you breakfast though, and for Lady Jessica and myself. Only reason I'm even bothering you," he handed the steaming tray over.

Wasn't olive a slang term for people with complexion like Tomoe and Shinji? Breakfast…and judging from the smell it WAS Shinji's cooking. Taking the tray to her room's table and chair set, she set them down, "His name wasn't Shinji Ikari was it? If it is send him in instantly, that's the fiancé I told you of!" How could Larson have forgotten about Shinji, Leina had spoken of her beloved many times? Likely the old man was just forgetful. Picking at the food, her stomach sang out hymns of praise as it entered her. It had to be Shinji, the food was just perfect! "How did he find me? I never told him about the inn before," Leina's eyes went to Echidna's empty bed. Just what was that damn elf up to?

A few minutes later, and most of the food inhaled, Shinji rushed into Leina's room with Jessica not far behind. "Leina-san, I'm sorry for waking you. It's just, well almost noon and I wanted to congratulate you," Shinji wrapped his arms around the seated woman. The boy showed his strength by lifting her up off her chair, not that she wasn't assisting in attempting the same. Whispering hotly in her ear, "D-do you need me to…take care of anything?"

"Always my little cherished one," Leina whimpered back and meant it in every connotation. True battles, Leina had so few against skilled opponents! She found herself…anxious for some tenderness after the brush with potential death. Now that the fatigue was gone, Leina wanted to tend to her itch, and she could feel Shinji shared her concern. But, with Jessica with him it wasn't likely to be this moment. "Come, set with me while I finish this food you made. Jessica…h-how are you this morning?" Leina prayed the woman didn't tell Shinji of the debt issue.

Joining Shinji and Leina at the small table, Jessica smiled as she made a point of looking at the two holding hands. "Sorry for the production, Leina. I was sure this was the man you spoke of, but you know Larson. He is quite fidgety about his guests at the inn," she sat across from Leina and shook her head slowly 'no'. Gently pawing down Shinji's arm, "So, Ikari here was talking about some of your adventures on your trip to the city. I must stay they were quite entertaining! And I'd like to congratulate you for your first win. The whole inn was rooting for you." Jessica's smile seemed genuine but he eyes never quite left Shinji…a hesitation in her voice.

All smiles, Shinji used a free hand to hug the woman showing her with praise. "I don't mind. I'd rather people not bother Leina-san when she doesn't want to be. And it gave me time to make you some food. I ran into Ymir-san on the way over here, she's selling a lot of axes today, and…" he just looked down and held her hand. Warmth and a light glow left his hand, healing her as subtly as he could, Shinji bashfully kicked his feet about.

"And it's delicious as always, really missed your meals," Leina gushed. Oh how his powers ate at her tension and muscle strain, but more importantly her stress. Life was just better with either Shinji or Tomoe around! They made her feel as if she could conquer any problem, overcome any ordeal! And well…she felt herself dampen just a smidge in anticipation. Couldn't Jessica tell they wanted a few moments alone? It had been so long since they could just be alone as they wanted. All her fortitude was being used to keep herself from just carrying him over to the bed and be damn the consequences. Let Jessica watch if she wanted. "S-so you must be busy today, Jessica, lot of people to see?" take the hint!

Almost seemingly to antagonize Leina, Jessica just batted at her question and pinched Shinji's cheek. "Oh I took care of my business last night while we watched your fight, the other wasn't shown. The one not shown was the unfortunate defeat of Cattleya, she had been favored to win. But that means I made a tidy sum. Before you woke, I was about to ask the young Ikari here about a rumor I heard floating around town, since he did come with a church escort. Are you the young man that was found with a kn-elf in the main quad yesterday that won the mermaid slave the one whispered to be a male healer the church is selling about?"

"Slave, did you and Alleyne get a slave Shinji?" Leina dropped her fork. Grabbing Shinji by the shoulders and forcing him to look at her, Leina was astonished! What happened yesterday while she was hunting that damned man for Jessica? "And is it true that Cattleya lost, who beat her? D-did you see to her before you came here? What of her son?" Leina wouldn't want to think of it! Cattleya was a powerful woman, one Leina would have wanted to challenge and thank her for the marvelous repair work! And did she have to deal with another woman vying for Shinji's affection now…but a slave?

Eyes going wide with a bout of shock, Leina's answering Jessica's question for him. Any hope of hiding his powers from the attractive red-head was lost. "I-I tried to find her and Lana-kun, but their room was empty already, they could have returned home already. They must have left after she lost to that maid we fought outside of Alleyne-sama's forest…Airi I think her name was. And y-yes I did win Tiina-kun, but I released her the moment I could," Shinji cowered a little under Leina's intensity.

Getting out of her seat quite suddenly, Jessica's hand was on Shinji's shoulder as she nodded at some unseen impulse. "Well I should leave you two to yourselves for now. I forgot a meeting I had to attend. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ika…no Shinji. Any friend of Leina is a friend of mine. You have a real winner in her Shinji. And Leina, if you'd a moment or two later I have a list of things for you," she said in knowing tone. Another few people for Leina to bring in to receive justice. With a wink at the pair, "Just shut the window if you want a little privacy. I'd hate for people to overhear your…talking." Jessica nodded again at Leina and smiled knowingly at her before shutting the door behind her.

To their credit the two did wait for Leina to finish eating her breakfast before they latched onto one another. Leina found it funny how quickly her armor took to put on, but seemed to take forever to come back off. She'd have to thank Jessica for catching the hint to leave them for this, they both craved it with the dizzying need of young lovers. All her fears and worries, lost in gentle at first but increasing ferocity and bliss. Not wanting to think much about it, Leina let Shinji lead. Echidna's little tales of how to spice things up were in the back of her mind, but Leina wasn't ready to try them. Not today, not after all the issues she'd been having. Feeling her womb full of Holy Milk, a testament to his care to others and herself, Leina was beyond content. Maybe someday she'd want a child and she'd not feel this sense of power emanating from inside her, but not this day.

Sitting on his sweating body, her own felt bristling with electric joy, Leina collapsed atop of him and felt his arms wrap around her. "I've missed you so much, my Shinji. I wish you could stay here with me…that…" she didn't fear him learning of her shame. Kissing his temple, she giggled as he stroked her back with his fingertips. Shifting to free herself of his member, she laid her head on his chest. "Want to go hunting for Cattleya after we clean up? Maybe you were just looking in the wrong place or somebody has seen her," if asked she just wanted to stay like this. Outside the door was a world that didn't matter, this room was what mattered.

Rocking her back and forth in her bed, Shinji stroked her hair and back adoringly. "You'd know better than I would. She didn't seem to get hurt in her fight…maybe she left due to her submitting. Was looking like she was going to win, but then she just gave up. Then the sphere went…well I was watching your fight more closely so I can't say too much," Shinji bashfully confessed. They just lied there in the afterglow for a while longer. All in all they spent the better part of two hours between the act and cuddling. Sounding as if he didn't want to ask, his reluctance biting, "Did you have to help that Jessica woman? She…she seems…I don't know but I'm nervous around her. Like she's watching everything."

Pushing herself off of the bed, her exposed breasts swaying as she wiggled back and forth. She could be scintillating if she tried, at least she hoped. "Oh she's a nice woman once you get to know her. Just…best not to get on her bad side," or owe her money. Loosing herself in his eyes again, she favored herself a prolonged kiss before rolling off. She did have to tend to her debt or it'd get worse. Drying herself with the sheet that got thrown off in the heat of passion, "I guess I need to tend to those errands. Nothing you need concern yourself with." A dark splotch filled her mind…she was sending him away to dirty her hands again.

"Are you sure, Leina-chan. I could help if you want. We haven't had a chance to enjoy the city since that first time," Shinji was putting his clothing back on. Helping Leina to put her foot into the boots, he teased and tickled a little. Gathering the soiled sheets, "I feel bad causing them issues with the laundry but…" He hugged Leina again, "Can't talk you out of this can I?"

Running the back of her hand to his cheek, part of her cried out to just tell him. A little damage to her vanity yes, but the greater good would be tended. Then her pride kicked in, she was a proud warrior first and a woman second! She would NOT let herself be pampered, she was better than that. "It'll be brief and after that if it's not too late I'll go to the church to collect you. Tell that Melpha woman I said hello, she was a very polite woman," Leina lead Shinji out of the room into the inn proper. Eyes were on them, Echidna and Jessica gave her a knowing look, Shinji bashfully fled the room followed by Echidna. Jessica though, waved at Leina daintily. Yes, nothing to worry about with that one, a fan nothing else.

X-X

"Mistress Risty, her highness Aldra claims the mission is a go," one of Risty's lieutenants informed. Kneeling before the new leader of the Fang, the woman was full of reverence and respect.

As Leina was finishing her battle with Ymir, Risty was donning her new attire. She loved the sensation of air on her chest so that remained the same, but the rest was far different. "I shall be there. Now go gather the others on site. If all goes as planned we will be hunting one of the witch's little pets," Risty put her headdress on. Sleek and black, her new wardrobe was both pleasing and functional in so many ways. The joys of rank and power, things Risty never had before, not recognized at least. Still couldn't replace her old mace though, that would only be changed with its destruction. Finding the woman still kneeling before her, "Was there another matter?"

Visually licking her lips, the woman wavered with anticipation and her eyes danced with delight. Looking up, adoration caused the fairly homely woman's face to become rich, "We have found the man you've sent us out to locate. Oddly enough he is being fostered by the main sect of the church. He is currently in the care of Dame Melpha. Shall we bring him in?" The standing order of locating Risty's man had made many of the women that composed the assasins of the Fang anxious.

Pulling the silk glove over her hand, Risty paused and stared at her palm. "No, I shall bring him in myself. It will be a delicate operation," she had quite a few of those recently. Giving the woman a pat on the shoulder, Risty recognized the jump of fervor. Oh how her women took to her command and orders well, just like her crew back in those caves. Now rather than hunting for food or rich yet corrupt merchants to plunder, Risty had much higher stakes. But her new crew could handle it, and if they couldn't she could. "Go and join the others and be weary, the opponent is crafty when weak," Risty had fought the bitch before.

Watching the woman scamper off, joining another two women and retreating into the keep, Risty affixed her mace and shield. Power corrupted, and this city had too many powerful occupants. Doing Aldra's bidding helped curtail that number, reign in the corruption that was polluting the innocent. So she would dirty her hand, cut out the vile weed at the root, and make this world a better place. Aldra even sent a cache of funds to her orphanage as a sign of good faith. Making her way to her planned engagement point, Risty took a steadying breath. Battle, a true battle was to be upon her.

"Unlike those lords and ladies, I might actually break a sweat today," her body was aching for it. Slipping into locked mansions or high end apartments was easy. Letting a dagger go between the ribs of a man that took pleasure in abusing his rank over servant girls, or tightening the loop around the rich woman's neck that opted to like the dark arts just a little too much, all too easy. A ripple of dizziness washed over her mind, something that happened from time to time now, forced her to lean against the wall. Shaking the funk out of her head, "I'm fine. I was a fool to doubt her highness."

The twilight of night was settling over the castle, and the sound of metal on metal was heard. Battle was happening somewhere, and it was close. Whoever had won the unaired battle was now fleeing for their life, at times it took a unfortunate act to help those in need. Risty had done many bad things in her life for her children, now she was doing it for more than just her little orphanage. A whole city, no a whole country was now benefiting from her arguable moral compass. Another bout of dizziness, something rebelling in her mind was quelled.

"Let's see how good my girls are against a good opponent," Risty started down the hall, it was time to act. She got a pass on the first round of the tournament, being placed as a seed due to her skill, so it wasn't likely she'd have to fight again soon. Risty wanted her fill, to revel in the battle, let the battle-lust take what it could. And when she did get her chance to get her man she'd fill the other, which was making its want more palpable with every passing day. Finding a quartet of women joining behind her, Risty increased her pace, Airi was the victor it seemed as the demon was hovering over a squad of her women.

Almost fully nude Airi was prostrate over a fallen warrior, a stream of life essence drained out of the woman's mouth and into the maid's. Almost as soon as the rainbow stream faded, Airi's clothing was back in all its perverse glory. "Sorry about that, but I needed that more than you did," she lovingly patted the unconscious girl's cheek, "Maybe I should top myself off before I go."

As Airi moved to lean back in, Risty pulled a few daggers out from her leggings and let fly. No member of the Fang and fallen under Risty's command and she'd endeavor to keep it that way. The silk shifted against her and rubbed in all the worst possible ways. Not now! She had to focus on the battle not the celebration! But ever since that night in the merchants home, Shinji had never fully left Risty's mind. A charming young man that put others before himself, a bastion of selflessness in a selfish world. Oh and the things he did to her, what he made her feel she had never felt before. Oh and he loved her! Men had said that to her before, but left after they got what they wanted, but he had only been taken from her. By a noble, another corrupt noble house! Leina wasn't yet, but Elina was, her father was, and Claudette was at their beck and call!

Pulling her scythe up just in time to deflect the incoming projectiles, Airi rolled off her food. To Risty's relief and Airi's regret the woman was breathing in shallow gulfs. Getting to her feet, the infernal specter gripped her mighty weapon with both hands. "I was just enjoying a meal, reward for escaping your cheating little queen. I thought the winner was to be allowed to leave, not beset by a demonic eye," Airi scanned the squad of women. Raising her scythe for a quick blow, Airi stopped when she noticed Risty, "You? But…why are you here with them?"

"Because I'm tired of doing the lesser good when I can do better," Risty let her fingers slip over the well-worn leather hilt of her mace. Gesturing to her subordinates to back down, Risty wanted this fight all for herself. While she couldn't get what her body wanted yet, she'd get a good substitute. Loneliness was a constant for Risty, that and betrayal. Dashing in with a mighty overhead smash, Risty forced Airi to her knees with her mace caught between the staff and blade of the scythe. Letting up on her arms, Risty kicked out and caught Airi in the stomach, "I expected better from one of the Swamp Witch's minions. Queen Aldra was over cautious about you." Leina had been a better fighter…Leina was a better person.

Going with the flow of the kick, Airi rolled and vaulted back to her feet her bodice allowed for a hefty sway of her chest and the smock hiked up in the back. "Just a little fatigued after my last battle a few minutes ago. And stunned to see your queen has a room full of stone prisoners. I was a few seconds away from becoming one myself. My salvation came from a child trying to avenge his mother's entrapment…I wasn't able to prevent his own capture. But at least the whole family is together again," Airi swung out horizontally.

A child?! Aldra used her powers on Cattleya's son? That hadn't been part of the plan Aldra had laid out, something must have changed. The boy was to be taken to her orphanage until something could be done about the mother and father! Something changed. As another bought of pain rippled in her mind, stronger this time, Risty needed to end this battle soon. She was having a hard time concentrating! Stepping in rather than away from the blow, Risty grunted at the shaft connected with her side. "I was right, Leina is better than you," Risty clamped down on the shaft. Locking it against her side with her arm, Risty slammed her fist into Airi's stomach twice and then backhanded the rumbling ghost.

"I will see to this little tale of yours after I dispatch you," Risty let the abandoned scythe fall to the ground. Airi was on her back, white panty's showing to her squad. Rubbing her side with her free hand, Risty readied her mace for the final blow. "And if it is the case, she would have a good cause. When she deems fit to free them, they shall be together. Or would you have cared for the boy, are you capable of caring at all," Risty felt that thrill. Airi was flailing on the ground, back-pedaling to get away, the look of a frightened animal etched into her face.

Tumbling off her hands, Airi crashed to the ground and her head wobbled. "I should have just ran. You humans are more evil than us demons from time to time. What next, going to abuse that healer of yours now? Does he even get a choice in the matter or is that for the greater good eep!" Airi let out an oddly cute for the situation scream as the mace descended. She peaked out of one eye however when the blow never landed.

"Shinji has every choice! They all have choice, even I…" but did she have a choice? Risty wasn't sure for a moment and the grandmother of all headaches rocked her. Falling to her knees, her subordinates rushing to her aid, the held her, helped her up, but none of them approached Airi. In the confusion of Risty's sudden gurgle and fall, the damn seductive demon had vanished. Clutching at her head, Risty shook off the caring women's support. "G-go see if you can find her still on the grounds. She is likely gone, but all effort needs be made," she gestured and they obeyed. Faithful women, good women, they were like her! Would they want part of her spoils though? The only thing she asked for personally to be the leader of the Fang…her man.

Through the fog of pain and confusion, Risty reaffixed her mace to her side and headed towards Aldra's throne. "I must confess my failure," how bitter that word tasted on her lips. A victory of a fight, but a failure of a mission as the creature still lived. Something was going to have to be done about these headaches though having one at a critical time would be catastrophic. Maybe Shinji could fix that once he was convinced to come in with her. It wouldn't be hard, maybe even fun to get him to her side. If Leina had already abandoned him to the church it was likely going to be a simple as showing up and asking. Tightening her inner legs, less she stain her gown, Risty imagined their new life.

"I apologize your highness for letting the demon escape, I was distracted when I had her vulnerable," Risty addressed her failure immediately. Sashaying into her queen's trophy room, Risty did notice one toppled pillar, saw Cattleya's shocked expression frozen into place, and the smaller statue of the woman's son with a spear in hand and extended in mid-stab. Picturing the scene with easy clarity, "He attempted to take your life?" Risty couldn't help herself, she lifted the boy's amber prison and carried it to Cattleya. It felt better knowing they were together even like this. For a moment she thought clearly, and a tear threatened to fall, it was only a moment.

A slim smile on her face, Aldra sat with legs crossed and palm to chin, "Brave boy almost took out my eye. I had thought he'd stay cringing next to his mother, yet he took her discarded weapon and attacked. He got between my intended target and myself, was not my intent." Aldra slipped off her perch and wafted around Risty, arms around the taller woman's waist. Pressing her cheek to Risty's main, "Your friend Leina Vance was victorious in her battle it seems. The dwarf was more interested in selling her wares then actually fighting."

"She is a formidable opponent your highness. Loyal, dutiful, and strong, but she is also naïve and foolhardy," Risty basked in the hold. It was good to be held, even if it wasn't who she really wanted to hold her. But that was her life, forever denied what she truly wanted. Her men in the cave had been loyal to a point, often betraying her for more money, power, or a willing body. Living like that for years left her jaded, unwilling to fully commit to anything other than her orphanage. But this time…it would be different, she would be different! Aldra's hands were warm inviting, "Was there anything else I could do to be of service right now?"

Pressing more of her exposed flesh against Risty's back, Aldra shook her head. "I heard your man was found in the church, which makes sense. It was Melpha that requested we allow your group into the city when you first arrived. The church is quite fond of burning heretics, and male healers are near the top of that list. Shall I request they send him to us, I could mask your intent and ask for Melpha as well. Or have you thought of another man you'd rather have?" Aldra released her hold and trailed a finger from back to stomach as she walked back to Risty's front.

"I will attempt to talk to him myself. He will come willingly, I know this," Risty had no doubt. Their time together had spoken as much, she knew that more now after spending time as the queen's agent. It was time for a change in her life, a time to take what she could for her own happiness. Till she became the leader of the fang her life had been lived for others, and left her bitter and angry. Nobles…those of status had been given so much without suffering, it was time for them to face justice. If that meant she had to fight her friends to make them see… "I shall not be denied this time."

Taking her seat again, Aldra playfully bit on her finger. "Well if you find yourself needing help," Aldra tossed a pouch over to Risty with a nod. Crossing her legs, Aldra bucked in her seat. Patting her mighty weapon, "Now I do have a mission for you. One of your little kittens has gone feral and I would like you to do the humane thing and put her down."

"It will be done," Risty affixed the pouch to her side. Irma was to be put down, a known threat to everything. What Aldra had given her, Risty didn't know or want to know. It wasn't going to be needed, it wasn't like she was asking for much. All she wanted was somebody to care for her FOR her, not a leader not a source of income…somebody that cared for her. Gathering a waiting squad of women, Risty set out to next mission…after which she'd see to her reward.

X-X

"I'm hungry" Shinji patted his stomach and rubbed his plugsuit against his skin. It wasn't surprising he needed food, Leina had burned a lot of calories from him an hour ago. Their talk, time together just them, had been wonderful but it had to end. Stepping around a few people, pulling his cloak's hood down closer, he wondered just what Leina had to do for that other woman. Jessica worried Shinji, but he didn't have a good idea why he did. While he was being kept from Leina the woman just kept floating around.

Why had they tried to prevent him from seeing her in the first place? It had been almost noon, but that old man had been adamant Shinji not bother Leina. Only his promise to cook food for the old man got him to even relent to check Leina. Were a lot of people trying to talk to Leina, or were they just trying to keep her away from others? And the questions Jessica asked were all a little to close to home for Shinji's case. Maybe he was being paranoid and his feelings for Leina were clouding his judgment, but something was off. And Jessica's questioning about the events in the quad and leaving once she heard it was him?

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid. But I just don't trust her," Shinji hated being that way. But he couldn't help it, he just couldn't fight his suspicion. Rubbing his stomach more as the pangs of hunger kept yelling at him, Shinji started eyeing the signs above him. He had a trifling amount of money that Melpha had given him, was it enough for food? Moving to the side of the walk, people were starting to brush against him as he stalled, he just leaned against a wall. "Melpha…going to have to talk to her when I get back," another thing the lad felt bad about.

His old room now had two new occupants and two new beds in it. Asking the priestess for the room had been hard, she looked crushed yet elated at the same time. But Melpha took no time in agreeing to Shinji's request, Alleyne and Nowa could use his old room. When she saw the elf and half-elf though, Melpha just about looked ready to cry! Was he betraying her trust by using her like this, he didn't want to use that poor woman. She got used enough, and he wasn't going to add to her troubles. The other acolytes however were making Shinji feel worse by talking of his 'corruption' of the elves and abusing Melpha stabbed him in the heart.

"Cookies! Cookies for sale! Only one silver a piece!" a timid voice called out from across the crowded streets. Barely audible over the drone of the other passerby's and shop barkers, the voice was oddly familiar.

Pulling out his meager coins, a sole piece of silver glinted out from his handful of dirty copper. "I hadn't even asked her for it," Shinji was going to have to repay Melpha somehow. His healing for the church wasn't enough, that only prevented Melpha from being punished. Heading towards the barker, a cookie would at least ease his hunger till he got back to the church and he made some supper. Alleyne and Nowa wouldn't be there most likely though…hunting that Crimson Lady. If it kept her in the city it made Shinji happy, but couldn't she have picked something safer? "Hello could I get a cookie please?" he asked with his hand extended with the coin.

Taking the coin first and putting a palm sized treat into his hand, the woman took a small step away. "Here you go sir, it's a special recipe for a no-wheat cookie!" a moment of pride filled the woman's tone but was quickly vanished.

Pulling his hood off a little, that voice was far too familiar for Shinji to avoid it, Shinji took a bite and marveled at it. "No wheat? That's interesting, and it's very…you!?" Shinji sputtered out some of his food. Accidentally covering the woman in crumbs and spittle, Shinji rubbed his mouth. "You're…Nyx right, the woman that fought Elina Vance?" Shinji took a mighty step back in surprise. She had also set him on fire at one point, but it had been a very tense event. He had just intervened with somebody trying to assault her.

Eyes going wide, Nyx dropped her basket of cookies and pressed herself against the restaurant's outer wall. "You're that man with the demon that I tried to burn! Don't hurt me! I'm sor-sorry!" Nyx dropped to her knees and waved her hands out defensively. Wincing when Shinji gently grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the restaurant, Nyx offered a weak fight but relented. Forced to stand, Nyx found Shinji looking at her with a concerned expression, "Are you going to…wait you know Elina?"

Not wanting more people to gawk at him assaulting the oddly dressed woman, Shinji took his chances and lead her into the shop. "I'm not going to hurt you, you had your reasons back when we had our little altercation," at least Shinji hoped. This woman seemed far too timid to be a cold blooded killer, but he has misjudged people before and knew he would again. Leading Nyx to an empty table, only one had anybody seated anyway, "And yeah I know…her. Wish you had beaten her actually. That girl needs a good punishment." Oh how Shinji felt Elina was getting away with doing horrible things.

"NYX! Aren't you supposed to be outside selling our newest menu item! Why are you in here flirting with some man?" a middle aged woman barked. Age lines wrinkled her face, a nice little belly from a life of food making, but a hard and unrelenting expression. Drying her hands on a dirty towel, she tossed it at Shinji's table, "And you, what are you doing with my worker. Girl has a head full mush if you don' t push her. Or is that your aim?"

With Nyx looking at him and away from the matron of the restaurant, Shinji saw the abstract horror on the young woman's face. Oh yeah, his little shock of showing himself made Nyx drop the cookies and ruin them. "I…I knocked into her and made her drop them! I don't have the money to pay for them all, but she was trying to talk to me about some way of paying you back. I-I could cook for you today if you want," Shinji had acted on instinct. Cover for the accident he caused and help the woman out. Stepping around Nyx and brushing against the purple feathered boa she had, Shinji pulled his hood off fully, "Would that be acceptable?"

"Those were one gold a piece you know, so you'll have to work hard. And how do I know you can even cook? That one is something of a genius, but I ain't seen no man that can cook worth a spit!" the woman eyed Shinji up disapprovingly. Tilting her head back and forth, she locked onto the back of Nyx's head. "He really cause this girl, or you two playing at something? You know my feeling bout men in my kitchen," she frowned disapprovingly.

Getting out of her chair, her hair was frumpy and her repaired gown hung limply as she fumbled with her hands. "He…he startled me when he was going to buy one. I…I thought he was going to try and get revenge for something I did to him," Nyx didn't know who to look at. She hissed and panicked as the woman brushed past Shinji and stood right in front of her, "I'm not planning anything miss Alice! Really this was all an accident."

"Well I'll let you cook if you can prove you've got some skill. If you don't…I'll take that fancy cloak of yours. Looks elvish and that is some costly goods," Alice swiveled around and lead Shinji into the kitchen. Showing him to the wares and utensils, the 'kitchen' was dirty and in total disarray, she gestured to an open space. Hitching her thumb over her shoulder at the following Nyx, "That one can make some truly delicious food from the most basic ingredients. Been increasing our clientele a lot, now let's see what you can do?"

Swallowing hard, Shinji took to Alice's demand. Spending a little time to clean up his workspace, Shinji beset the task as best he could. Opting to make something that he found common in his time, a sandwich, he handed it over to the astonished woman. "It's simple and easy to make, filling, and can be served with just about anything," he hoped it was good enough. Shinji couldn't help but see the reprieve on Nyx's face, must have been a relief to have somebody help her for a change. Watching Alice take a savage bite, "H-how is it? Can I cook to pay you back?" Damn woman was cheating him, but he was to blame partially.

Roping Nyx around the neck with her muscular arm, Alice's face split into a broken tooth grin. "You two are something special! Yeah you can cook, and I expect you to train this one how to make that thing you gave me. She's working for room and board. You…you owe me two gold for the food you spoiled. Sorry for trying to cheat ya," she pushed Nyx closer to Shinji and waved at them as she headed to the front of the restaurant.

"T-thank you for helping me back there. A-Alice is really strict, but she is letting me stay here," Nyx took up a space next to Shinji. Following his actions, she cleaned the table with practiced ease. Grabbing a few ingredients, she started preparing for the days requests. "B-but why are you going so far for this? F-for me?" she peeked at Shinji as he did the same.

Why was he helping this woman? Well he felt sorry for somebody so cowed down and fearful of everything. It wasn't a love of cooking or anything, just his wanting to help somebody. "You seem like you could use a friend. I saw your fight with Elina and saw your little encounter with that kid in the alley. Everybody could use some help now and then. And I haven't had a chance to cook with ingredients like this for a while," the church had meager stock that was for sure. Starting to cut some bread into slices, "D-do you mind if I ask what Elina did to you to get such ire?"

Nicking her finger with a knife, Nyx drew it to her finger and sucked on it. "S-she's a horrible person! I worked at the Vance household as a child. I was abused, talked down to, hurt, and…and…her refusing to eat my mother's food got us ostracized. That kept us from making the money needed for her medicine. She…" Nyx sniffed and covered her eyes with her hand. "Sorry, I didn't want to…its personal."

"That's horrible, and I know how it feels to lose a parent. I lost mine when I was four. But it was quick, not a…you have my sympathy," Shinji felt cold and hallow. Taking it upon himself, he touched her hand and healed the little wound. With all his training at the church it wasn't even a conscious act anymore. Elina was so spiteful as to let Nyx's mother die of a disease because of not wanting food? How could Leina be so sweet and caring, and Elina be so cold and spiteful? It was so hard to image it! "How about we talk about something more…upbeat?" Shinji didn't want to feel so morose.

Looking at her healed hand and back at Shinji, Nyx just nodded and blinked a few stray tears out of her eye. Changing topics to more humorous stories from Tokyo-3, changed to fit with his new environment, Shinji steered the conversation. He got her to laugh a few times, but it was more somber. Eventually food orders started to come through, and Shinji found himself amazed and learned a few things from Nyx's skill, and she did the same. Two cooks that specialized in simple dishes that brought out the foods true flavor. Oh they were busy, but they worked well together. But lunch rush started to slow down and end.

"Well you two certainly made a big impression on those greedy nobles and merchants. Can I get you to sign on for good boy? Girl here seems to relax around you, and that is a damn miracle. And you two can make me a mint," Alice clamped down on both of her chef's shoulders. Taking a single gold coin out of her purse, she held it out to Shinji. "A gold a day if you do, you can't stay here though, she's got my spare room. And I won't have any baby making in my home," she laughed when Nyx blushed full red.

Waving the coin off, Shinji wouldn't take Alice's money, it had been fun enough and he made a few dishes to take to the church with him. He wanted to show Melpha his appreciation and not continue to ask of things from her. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm currently at need in the church. Things are odd right now," but he did enjoy his time.

"W-would you come back again though, Shinji?" Nyx asked as she cleaned her hands. Fixing herself and Alice some food, she timidly looked at the lad with some hope in her eyes. Wanting a friend, somebody that understood and appreciated her as a person, Nyx never had that it seemed. Unable to meet his eyes, "If only to have a meal…to talk?"

Bundling up his food, Shinji found himself smiling, "Of course I can. You make some really delicious food, Nyx-san. And I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble Alice-san." Waving at the two, Shinji headed out into the dining area, and saw a few people instantly turn to him. Drawing his hood back up, a little late, but Shinji could have sworn he recognized somebody that he saw talking with Jessica when he first arrived at Leina's in. Coincidence, paranoia, or maybe just somebody that looked similar. It made Shinji walk just a little bit faster though on his way back to the church. Opening the door as the winds started to pick up and the smell of rain on the air was evident. "Hello, I'm back!" the cloud cover made the church look falsely dark.

Jerking from her position of prayer before the alter, Melpha stood up quickly and rubbed her arm against her eyes. "S-Shinji you're la…earl…you're back," she sounded confused and afraid. Unmoving from her location, a bolt of lightning illuminated a rumpled smock and gown. With one hand to her bust, another flailed about. First she pointed to the small kitchen, another to the stairs leading to his room, and finally she just clasped it and bowed her head. Brokenly, "I-I'm sorry I am out of sorts right now. I was called to speak to his holiness. I haven't made you any food! You must be famished. Let me go do that now…you go to our room and…and…"

Rushing over to the befuddled woman, Shinji didn't like what he saw. Clothing torn and unevenly put back on, red lined eyes, and her damned refusal to look at him. "I ate already on my way back from seeing Leina-san, Melpha-san. I even brought you some food as you don't eat enough," Shinji handed over the bundle. Leading Melpha, who was a light as dry twigs despite her size, he sat her down and unwrapped the sandwiches on her lap. Aware of her heat and aroma, the dampness of the air made the incense that coated her smell even more lovely. Knowing he had to ask, but not wanting to know the answer, "So you said you spoke to the…pope was it? How did that go, you don't seem too happy about it." Cruel to be kind, maybe he'd ask Echidna for a favor.

Picking at the food, leaning heavily into Shinji, Melpha shuddered a few times. "He is considering replacing me as your contact with the church. He came to see you today, but since you were out seeing your…beloved…he was upset. He doesn't believe I'm doing enough to keep you interested in serving the church. I will though! I…I don't want you to leave. You and the holy angel are the only…only ones that treat me like a person, like a friend," she grabbed Shinji's hand and held it.

"He didn't make you do anything did he? I know that he's likely hinting at it, telling you to…offer yourself to keep me here. Did he do anything to you?" Shinji hated that man. A man he'd never met before was trying to abuse a kind hearted and caring soul and for what? Money and power, of all things a holy man was trying to corrupt a woman for money and power. When Melpha didn't speak but trembled, Shinji clenched her hand and kissed her temple softly, "Never let him do anything like that. I'd help Nanael get you put in his place before I let him do something like that. You're too good a woman to be forced to do something so low."

Her head shook slowly, her hair flipped over Shinji's shoulder as she rested against him. "He didn't…DO…anything, but offered to t-teach me. I ran from him, I shamed myself and my grandmother in running. We are taught his words are absolute, angelic doctrine, but I ran and ruined my habit that you helped me maintain. I'm just a burden. Would you rather I be replace?" she stared at the food in her hand.

Another crack of lighting light up the room, and Shinji found himself breathless. God was this world just full of beautiful women to spite him or something!? Melpha just looked so fragile and vulnerable he couldn't help but hug her tighter. "No, I'd not accept anybody but you if I have to stay here. You can tell that man that for me. You've allowed me so many things, where your other nuns and acolytes hate me. Gave me food, allowed my Alleyne and her student to live here, provided me access to holy tomes, I feel that I've wronged YOU in how much I've asked you. So I'll ask this…what would YOU have of ME? Nanael I can't control, but you ask it of me and I'll do it," it was a big offer and he meant every syllable.

Her fingers clenched into his clothing, biting into his flesh with her fingers. "C-could we go out and heal some unfortunates? I…I don't like only healing those that can pay. And if you're with me I'd feel safe," she was so timid and soft. Gasping when Shinji lifted her out of the seat, guiding her by the hand out the door, they didn't even mind the rain.

"I'll always go out and do that with you, Melpha-san," Shinji felt his heart lighten. This was truly one of the most selfless people he'd ever met. He'd support and help her however he could, and if it meant abusing his ties with Nanael to get some 'changes' well he'd be her vassal longer if that's what it took. "Now let us go do what we both want to," he escorted the woman into the streets.

For the next two hours they healed everybody that came to them, Shinji saw to the men and Melpha the women. If a man tried to get into Melpha's line due to the rain making her white garb almost transparent save for the blue portions, well Shinji escorted them out. They couldn't be to badly hurt if they only sought the woman. When they returned, well the acolytes were furious with Shinji, yelled at him for trying to corrupt Melpha. Sadly she was to tired to say otherwise, and it left Shinji with no meal that day. Had Alleyne or Nowa been present they'd have been denied to. But Shinji didn't mind, Melpha's smile was back and that was what was important. The problem came when they laid down to sleep…part of the condition to allow his elfin wife to stay was he remained in Melpha's room.

As she nestled in for bed, Shinji overhead her muttering in her sleep, "Don't leave me." With his back to hers, Shinji's eyes went wide, his body jerked, and in response Melpha turned around and spooned him. That was his goal though wasn't it…to leave in the end? What happened to her when he did?

X-X

"Go up on that roof and wait for me to come out. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, check to see if you can see me through the window. Wait longer if you see me, if you don't get Shinji and come back," Alleyne ordered Nowa. The rain had let off a little and became more of a drizzle than the storm they had been having. Drawing her hood closer up, mostly to cover her hears, Alleyne hoped for any easy time. This was the third bar they were going to try, and the most likely to be a success. In one of the seedier locations of the city, the men and women walking in and out had the air of menace about them.

Fixing her own hood, and insuring Lou was secured under her cape and dry, "Are you sure we shouldn't have brought him with us now, Captain?" Jumping up to a crate in an alley, Nowa wasn't well versed in subtlety and stealth. Her optimism and energy just made her move about to openly and freely, being unable to lie, and her optimism wasn't suited for the task. Pointing at a pair of scantily clad people, a man and a woman, "Captain, look they're selling invisible clothing!"

And that was why Alleyne wanted either Shinji or herself with Nowa at all times! "Nowa those people are selling themselves not some invisible item," Alleyne felt that hot streak of irritation. Seeing a man and a woman offering 'a go a five silver', Nowa assumed they were selling something invisible? As for wanting Shinji with her now? Well yes, Alleyne would have wanted him with her most of the time, but he stood out too much. And for her plan to work, keeping Shinji away and presumed a fool was needed. Hand waving at the roof, "Just get to the roof and wait for me. I'll try to lead somebody into this alley. You will get the jump on them."

"Oh! Why would you want to buy a person?" Nowa asked but quickly bit back on it. Alleyne's fierce glare was no-nonsense and annoyed. With a nod and a pat to Lou's head, Nowa vaulted up the boxes to the roof with ridiculous ease. Crawling slowly to the edge of the roof, she lay down, spread her cloak over her back to absorb the rain, and flashed Alleyne a thumbs up.

It wasn't a game, but Nowa was treating like one, not one of her pupil's strong points. "But she does her best, and follows orders," Alleyne had to admit. Walking in through the swivel doors into the bar, she shook off the water into the muddy and drenched entryway. Several patrons took notice of her entrance, mostly men, and then went back to their drinks. Having her cloak was always a good idea for these little incursions. It hide her weapon, her body, and her race from those that might take notice. Making her way over to the bar matron, woman had long black hair, a large bust, and the vacant look of somebody hired for visual flare and not intellect. "What wines do you have?" she played her role of a regular as best she could.

"Uh we have…red…and white?" the woman put a finger to her chin and gazed up. Bouncing as she thought, the woman got many a leer from the other patrons. Pulling two bottles out, heavy green glass and uncorked, "We don't sell much of it. Mostly it's beer or hard stuff. Want one?" Leaning over the rickety bar, her dirty dress rubbed against it and soaked up some of the ale that lingered.

Tossing a silver she got onto the bar, Alleyne grabbed the white and took a fake drink. Turning around, her back to the vacant bar maiden, she scanned the room as she held the bottle to her lips. For a moment the noxious drink touched her lips, she nearly gagged. It had gone over, almost vinegar now, but what did she expect in a dive like this. Her money came from the man that gave her the information and locations she was trying today. "I'm here to meet a man, man called Biggs. He here tonight?" she hoped so. Alleyne was ready for to go to her new residence, a meal, and a nice sleep with her husband. Sadly she knew she couldn't do the latter…Nowa was making that awkward so they had him remain with the priestess.

This bar, the last of the night, was called 'The Rusty Dragon', and was one of a good number of locations Alleyne had been told of. The start of the day had been Nowa and Alleyne going to the local constabulary for information. Their position as Queen's Blade…well ex-combatants and elves from the woodland realm got them a meeting with sheriff. Unlike a lot of the men Alleyne had met in her life, he wasn't a racist prick, and an honorable man.

Sheriff Marshal had been leery of telling Alleyne about the Crimson Lady or Crimson Sorceress as she was known. But Alleyne had gotten him to accept that she was a capable enough sort to handle her own safety. What information the man did now wasn't promising, as it was vague on the important parts and high on speculation. Alleyne's prey was said to be the head of a decent sized organization that was attempting to gain favor with the Swamp Witch, and dealt with drugs, slaves, and prostitution.

Nobody knew what the woman looked like, if she really existed at all, just hang outs of those that worked for her. Biggs was a low end man that dealt with a smattering of everything. He pointed out several locations he was known to frequent…and then he hit on Alleyne just a little. He backed off the instant she said she was married. As she made to leave, Marshal gave her a small 'pre-reward' for her help.

Back in the bar, the matron pulled a mug of something strong and took a big drink, "Oh Biggs? That perv is in the back corner. What you wanna see a jerk like that for? You not…you know…looking for stuff? I got some great red-weed if you want." The woman spoke softly, betraying her act of idiocy for a moment before giggling like a fool.

"I have my reasons for talking with him. And it's for higher priced goods than that. But I'll remember the offer," Alleyne's cold tone was ever present. The act was to pretend to be a seller and buyer of slaves, using the event in the great quad as a trick. She was likely a known entity now thanks to that, so she couldn't claim ignorance. Pointing at a dark corner with a man nursing several empty bottles of rotgut, "That him? Get me a bottle of whatever he's drinking," she dropped another coin on the bar.

Scooping up the coin and setting the bottle of whisky down, "Don't drink anything he gives you, or you'll be chained up next to what you want to buy lady, or tied up on his bed until he's bored of you." A call from down the bar drew the woman away, and left Alleyne to her plan.

Walking past patron's towards her goal, Alleyne felt one hand clasp onto her behind as she did. She stood stock still for a moment, grabbed the hand and wrenched it painfully back. "Only one gets to do as such, and it is not you. Two-points," she dropped what turned out to be a woman to the ground and continued on. This place was not what she wanted to be doing in this city. But it gave her a purpose other than waiting on Leina to lose and Shinji to leave. Maybe she could convince him to leave the foolish and brazen Vance to return to the forest. Tossing the bottle to Biggs, Alleyne took the unoccupied seat across from him, "Your Biggs, I'm looking to do some business with your matron." Rapping her knuckle on a piece of red paint on the table, she hoped this idiot got the point.

"Oh looky looky, ain't you a dish for the eyes," Biggs took the bottle. Looking at it closely, he bit the top off and took a mighty draught. Leaning across the table, one eye blind and milky white stared out blankly. "So what you be wanting little lady, buying or selling?" he smiled with dirty and missing teeth.

Her disgust rising, Alleyne might need a bath before seeing Shinji again. It wouldn't do any good to smell this foul or feeling this gritty. "A little of both actually," Alleyne pulled her hood back enough to flash her ears to the man. Hoping her existence was as well-known as she hoped, "My fool of an aid lost me a valuable slave in that mermaid. I want to one make a purchase of something close to that in rarity, and two sell a half-breed my former lover sired. I care not to see her or care for her." Even knowing it was lies made Alleyne feel horrible saying it. Nowa had been her only friend for so long and her prized pupil, but it was the only way to get both of them into a position to strike.

His good eye opening wide, and his mouth agape showing even fewer teeth than expected. "So you IS the knife-ear that freed that odd fish woman," he took another drink and wiped his hand off on his sleeve. Waving Alleyne to shift closer to him, she was loath to do it but relented. He winced as the free hand that tried to caress her thigh was intercepted and the finger bent back. "I hear tell that little fishy has been seeing looking for that idiot man you own. Maybe we can catch her back for ya. Never saw somebody break the Lady's hold that fast," he grinded his shoulder against hers.

"Watch your tongue with me, or it might be to your detriment," Alleyne moved away from the scum. Calling her darling husband an idiot and her that damn slur, in other places she'd have smashed his face in. But she was better than that, and would suffer this horrid man to get her answers. Then she'd never have to deal with him again. Rapping her knuckle again on the red patch, "Now what do I have to do to get an audience with the Crimson Lady? I want to finish my dealings quickly and return to my forest." Oh how she wanted to be back in her beloved forest with Nowa and Shinji. This city was not for her.

Cowering away from the mighty woman, Biggs sulked like a child. "I can't do that for you, but you can speak to a woman in the bakery named 'The Red Bun'. It's a front for us. Tell her Biggs sent ya and she'll help ya sell that half breed. Though if you don't mind who she goes to or the price…I could get you up to about ten gold for her," he giggled and licked his lips, "she have tits like yours?"

With her information gained, Alleyne swatted the man away from her and stood. "Her worth is far exceeding that," Nowa was incalculable in value. Fixing her hood back, less more racism from these humans make itself known. The human mostly men either saw her as a trophy to look down on and keep for the bedchamber, or a tree obsessed freak worth nothing. Shinji was not like them, and warmed Alleyne's heart every time he smiled at her or they spent time together. For a moment, her mind replaying the scene that morning, threatened to bring a smile to her face. Oh how happy he was to tell her the woman Melpha had agreed to let Nowa and her stay in the church with him. Never would she doubt his feelings, or hers for him. Her almost smile was lost as Biggs groveled at her side, "You may keep the bottle."

Scampering off with the bottle, a few laughed as he fell in his haste, but they didn't when they looked at Alleyne. No, they were cautious of the newcomer that was seeking contact with the Crimson Lady. The raucous crowd mostly kept to themselves though, tightly nit groups with plans and aims Alleyne would have shuddered to know. Justice in the city was not the same as justice in the forest, but Alleyne understood the basics. Power was the coin of the realm, and right now the Crimson Lady was very wealthy.

"I'm looking for a woman going by the name of Preta, I've been told she's here," Leina spoke out loudly as she entered the bar. All eyes instantly turned to her and the conversation died off almost as fast. Not taking the hint of her popularity or the lusty gazes her rather peculiar armor garnered, she walked over to the bar. Making a point to show her blade Leina continued, "I'm here to take her back to repay her debt. If you don't fight back, I won't hurt you."

How brazenly foolish could that woman be!? Alleyne couldn't believe Leina would just walk into a location like this dressed as she was, and making such demands! Linking arms with Leina, Alleyne dragged her out of the bad amid a rousing catcalls and lewd comments. Pulling the resisting middle Vance daughter to the alley, "Leina are you daft? Those were not the type of people to just walk in and make such demands of, 15-points! And for that matter why are you here so late at night?" Thankfully the rain had stopped, but this was not what Alleyne wanted. Her aim for the night had finally been reached, she wanted to go relax with Nowa and Shinji, not training Leina in the finer arts subterfuge.

"Alleyne? What are you doing here yourself? I'm…doing a favor for a woman at my inn. Why are you hiding in bars like some thug? You didn't bring Shinji with you did you?" Leina looked around wildly with a hopefulness that was almost comical. When it was evident he wasn't there, her grimace returned as she tapped her grieve. Kicking at the mud, "If that woman was in there and got away…now I'll have to hunt her down tomorrow! And I was going to…you did this on purpose didn't you?"

Childish, this woman was more childish than Nowa was! "I am tracking a notorious slaver and earning my way while I wait for my husband. He will not leave this city while you remain in it, and I will not be a burden to him. So I am making myself useful in ways I know how, pursuing justice," Alleyne did not like Leina's attitude. Try to do somebody a favor and this was the thanks she got? Somebody in that bar would have slipped the trusting Vance a drink laced with something awful and that would be bad. Worse would be how her husband reacted to the loss. "Nowa come down, our night is over," Alleyne yelled up.

Hopping down, Lou on her arm, Nowa grinned sappily at the newcomer. "I was about to attack, Captain. I couldn't make out who you were talking to!" Nowa ran up and gave Leina a brief hug. A couple pats on the back, and Nowa was back at Alleyne's side with her hood off and that bright expression on her face. Nuzzling her cheek against Lou, "Are you hunting that slaver woman too?" she asked.

"No, I'm doing something else. And thanks to you, Alleyne, I've wasted my time. I might as well return to my inn now. Wasted the whole day hunting for her when I could have spent time with my fiancé," Leina tugged on the braids on her side. Not backing down from the growing animosity, Leina made for the street. "Make sure you keep watching me in my battles, I'll show you what I'm capable of," Leina stopped to look at her sword for a moment.

"Captain can we go back to the church now? I'm getting tired and hungry," Nowa tugged lightly on Alleyne's cape.

Turning around quickly, unbalancing herself as she shifted in her armor, Leina's hand banged against the stone building. "You better not abuse that little gift of staying there, Alleyne. I know…I can't ask you to leave him, but its…don't go rubbing it in peoples face," oh the jealousy in her eyes was pouring out of her.

Knocking Leina's hand out of the way, Alleyne headed into the semi-populated streets. "I do not do such things. I love my husband and enjoy his company as much as I enjoy my pupil here," Alleyne felt Nowa at her side. A family, odd maybe and quite unexpected, but Nowa and Shinji were her family now. A year ago she'd have thought just Nowa would share her existence in anything brief interactions. She was happy to be wrong. Seeing something odd in Leina's posture and nature, "You are up to something, something strange. Do not go upsetting my husband, or you may have to take drastic measures neither of us will enjoy." If she had to urge Shinji away from Leina, Alleyne would try but only if needed. He cared for the human, as unfortunate as that was considering Leina's attitude.

"Whatever, I know what I'm doing just like you do. I doubt he'd be happy to learn you're hunting slavers in bars. If YOU get in over your head, just ask me to bail you out," Leina thumbed her breastplate with a false smile. Heading down the road without the other two following, Leina vanished into the darkness of the poor quarter.

That could have gone better, maybe Alleyne would have to sit the girl down and train her as well. A foolish, childish, and reckless woman that was rushing headlong towards danger. Danger was not something to be hunted for thrill as Leina was seemingly doing. Alleyne hoped it didn't end badly. Despite the animosity Alleyne held for Leina, she didn't want anything bad to happen to the woman, and not just for Shinji's sake. Leina had promise, if she matured, Alleyne would be upset if such talent was wasted or lost. "Come Nowa, let us return less we make Shinji worry. It is quite late," food would have to wait or they'd eat some fruit.

Walking alongside Alleyne, Nowa hummed a tuneless song as they headed back to more civil locations. "Captain…about Shinji…would you be upset…if I…and he…I feel funny like you said I would if I was…you know…wanting to be with him," Nowa rattled off in a nervous tizzy. She fumbled with her staff and played with her fingers, but the rosy blush was noticeable even in the low light of the street lamps.

"Nowa…five points," Alleyne just shook her head as they entered the dark citadel. Another issue she wasn't sure how to handle. Nowa was growing in her affection for Shinji, and Alleyne wasn't sure how that would change their dynamic. Would it be good to share her husband with her apprentice or would that just make things odd. Leading the way to the newly furnished room and put her staff and cape next to her bed. "In the morning we may speak to him about…this matter," Alleyne let sleep overcome her quickly…as the sound coming from Nowa's cot was not something she felt she needed to hear.

X-X

Breathing in the morning air, fragrant and delightful after the previous evenings rain, Claudette stood stoically. The approaching troupe of women were known to her and expected, though she hoped Elina didn't see them. Holding her hand up, "You have a missive from Duke Vance, but you're not the normal group." No, the women before her were those of Elina's personal defense, those that nearly died outside the walls of the city. Why had they come and not the normal couriers?

"We requested a change to Lady Leina but the duke chose you as our new commander," the woman kneeled at Claudette's feet. Eyes on the ground and one arm upstretched with two letters, she would stay down until relieved or told otherwise.

Taking the two letters, one with her name on it and the other her rank…two separate missives with different purposes. Claudette would never betray her father, but she dreaded what her personal letter said. "Stand and tell me your name and the reason you requested to be assigned to Lady Leina," Claudette favored a guess. It wasn't due to Leina but that damn man! Holding no grudge against him personally, her talk with him was enough to prove he wasn't a bad sort. No that Shinji knew he'd never truly be Leina's husband, but like her just wanted to be in her life.

Standing at ease, the woman nodded to her subordinates who remained on horseback. "My given name is Aloria, and we owe the Lady Leina and her squire an honor debt. None of us would have survived without his aide, and we will not live with s-such," though a hint of color on her cheeks said it was more than just that.

Men, they'd be the bane of her existence it seemed, but Claudette wouldn't deny others feelings. As she loved Elina deeply and Leina strongly, so could these women for that man that saved their lives. "I currently have more than enough personal attendants in the city. Though I will not send you back home to the keep just yet. If you wish to see Lady Leina or her squire you will find their locations on the map in the manor," she pointed at the building they acquiesced. It was one of the Vance's holdings, small by comparison to the keep back in there barony. Elina did love the bath though…if only Claudette could wash her back or even talk to her like a true sister.

Uneasily eying Thunderclap in Claudette's hand, "Is the Lady Elina present, we would like to avoid any unpleasantness." Elina was well known for venting her anger in damaging and painful ways, well at least when Leina wasn't involved. Even then Elina might go further for her love for Leina as to attack.

"She is bathing in the upper floor, you are not to approach her," Claudette flung her mighty weapon over her shoulder. Defending her sisters was her secondary aim in everything, her primary was seeing to her father's needs. Stepping out of Aloria's way, she wondered what the woman would find first, the man or her sister's location. Opening the official communication, Claudette scowled softly and clutched her sword harder. A dangerous game was being played, dangerous and risky.

Duke Vance was going to make his play soon, amassing his army in secret and preparing. Before the Queen's Blade ended he would strike the capitol in his am to take control. Claudette was to set her personal squad to locations to aid in that aim. Keeping Elina and Leina out of harm's way was imperative, and keep them in the dark of the plan. When or if he succeeded the Queen's Blade tournament was going to be cancelled and Leina installed as the new queen. For her father's goal, Claudette was willing to stake her life. She had nothing else, she was nothing but her father's dirty task handler. A bastard child would know nothing else.

"May we know what the matter the Duke sent to you with such haste? He was very adamant we get this to at the cost of our lives," Aloria asked walking back out of the manor. Relieved at not having any confrontation with her old mistress, the woman had a small parchment in her hand.

Holding her hand silencing the woman, Claudette opened the other letter. "Plans that I was expecting are coming to fruition. I will have need of you and your squad soon so do not let your…attentions be distracted to long," she held no illusions. They were enthralled with that man, just as Leina was, but not magically. A warm man, a kind man, if things were different a perfect man for her cherished Leina. Somebody to help her mature and see she had responsibilities due to her birth. "As for the other letter, I was just about to read it," she tore it open and read…the letter fell from her hand. Aloria stepped on it but didn't read it.

How could father…it wasn't expected of her! "You told Duke Vance of the one called Ikari's power didn't you? I thought we told you to keep that private," Claudette didn't know how to feel right now! No other reason for her father's actions could account for it! She was to be offered as a token bride to this man Shinji. 'As a token of respect for saving the patrol of women under his stead.'

Claudette was going to be given as a trophy marriage to keep the healer under the Duke's thrall! She was going to be married to the man Leina loved. Her father even sent the official documents signed by him and just needing Shinji's signature! "I am to married to that man to insure he supports our cause, and aids us with his powers no doubt," Claudette never thought she'd be married. Why would her father marry off a half-child, they held no political value. But as a body…she was being offered as just a body!?

Picking the letter off the ground and handing it back to Claudette, Aloria looked positively alight with joy. "So he will officially have the last name Vance and part of the standing army? We will be working with him from now on?" she saw some potential in that that only she knew of.

Wait…this had potential. Claudette's mind was brought back to focus at the words she heard. "Yes, he will be a Vance. Now you are dismissed. Check back in here after securing lodging," she handed over a sigil with the Vance emblem on it. Heading back into the manor, her blood pumping and mind stirring yet she showed no sign of it. Climbing up the stairs to the second floor, Claudette heard Elina panting louder and louder calling out Leina's name. Never would Claudette look down on her darling Elina for her feelings for Leina. If only she could attend her sisters in half that capacity, all she wanted was their happiness and her father's goals met. Her life was…theirs.

"So a loveless marriage is my fate. I expected less," she sat down on the smaller of the two beds in the room. Eying the plush figure of Elina and Leina that Elina had bought next to a stuff bear she had 'found' on the street. Her love of cute things would be a private secret, but she couldn't refute it. Elina was cute and ever so adorable. Setting the letter on the nightstand, "But with this father gets a weapon, and Leina gets her man in the family." And she knew Shinji wasn't a bad man, maybe this wasn't that bad after all. A marriage had never factored into her plan to support her father, but if he had a need for it she'd do it. So Leina would have her man in name, so she'd be happy, Elina wouldn't lose Leina until the next political marriage, and that made her happy.

After an orgasmic cry of bliss, Elina panted out heavily, "Did you mention Leina? She was ever so exquisite in her fight the other day! Looking like she was going to lose and then a wonderful victory!" More sloshing of water could be heard in the other room, Elina was moving about in her tube. "You're…certain that man isn't staying with her correct? He isn't worthy of our sister and I won't have him sleeping in the same room as her if I can't," she cooed.

"He and the elves are at the grand cathedral while Lady Leina is still in an inn with the woman Echidna as her roommate," Claudette gathered her sharpening stone. Tending to her enchanted blade, she readied herself for combat. "And you need not worry about Ikari taking Leina from you. Father has other plans for him," no reason to bother Elina with her fate. As long as Elina and Leina were fine, she'd suffer any indignity. Her hands were stained…dripping with blood, her soul blackened and withered, she'd not know happiness like they did. But she could watch them, and that would suffice.

A lazy yet content voice wafted out richly from the bath, "Well that's good then. He's not a bad man, cooks wonderfully. If we could hire him as a chef that would be acceptable. But he's not taking my sister from me. But back to battle…you ready for your fight soon? It should be happening soon, and I'd hate for you to get hurt during it, Claudette."

The concern in Elina's voice elated Claudette, made her breath catch in her throat. "Yes, it is soon," she saw the refection of the summoner in the mirror. Her time was now, but she couldn't tell Elina that, it would ruin her bath. "I have a matter to tend to," she headed to the gate and left her note on the bed. Opening her eyes after her teleportation, she was accosted by blinding sun and biting sand. A desert, her fight was in a desert? "Let it be started then," she flexed her powerful biceps and aimed her blade at her foe.

"Oh so it's you! This should be fun and then I can get back to more important matters," Menace stood above the eldest Vance sister. High atop a wall, summoning sand storms, Menace had a giddy and dangerous air about her.

X-X

Notes

Yeah I can hear some of you already 'why did you do that to Lana!' and the answer…story easy and to many characters to balance as it is. I have plans for everything and Lana did not factor in. He's a brave kid yes, but having to have characters babysit him would make for a lot more…annoyance than good. Hope you're not to upset.

Well moving things along swiftly, with the next fight the first full round of combat is over and then it gets really spicy. Hope you enjoy

Later

Mercaba


	18. Chapter 18

Standard Disclaimer

Well adopted two kittens so life will be changing a little bit. Thanksgiving was odd with brother's new girlfriend and the like. Story is moving along nicely and work is terrifying at the moment…joys of the world. Happy X-mass if I don't get a chapter out before then!

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 18

Fingers clawed at her firm grip and gauntlet to no avail, yet Elina felt her body tingle. The damn thief tried to get that one last desperate gasp of air, but the youngest Vance wouldn't allow it. Nobody stole from her and lived. Using the distraction of Claudette and that sand witch's fight to try and help herself some of the Vance's property, poor form. It was going to cost the young maid her life. Squeezing tighter, Elina leaned in close, savoring the plain girl's eyes rolling up in her head. And then the crack, body going ridged then just released, and at that Elina climaxed.

"Nobody will take my painting of Leina and live," Elina caressed the dead girl's face. Finding herself in Claudette's room, Elina rolled off the body and rushed back to the window. Seeing a rainstorm had started since she had her diversion, Elina relaxed. With a grunt, "Well one less worry. Those sand storms were worrisome at the time." It wouldn't be an issue now for Claudette to win now that the witch had lost most of her power. Curses though, Elina would have to work harder on her psychic combat if the later rounds were going to have more magical practitioners.

Feeling the moisture trickling down her leg, her arousal was powerful, as it always was after she claimed a life, she held Leina's painting to her chest. It was just a small painting in a gilded frame, likely why the thief tried for it. "If you hadn't gotten greedy I'd have just turned you over to the authorities," but one less commoner scum wouldn't be missed. Kicking the body, "Take care of this and prepare horses for Claudette and myself. We'll be going to the church upon her victory." The attendants that Claudette had stationed leapt into action.

Two women rushed in, gathering the unfortunate maid and carried the remains out. A trail of fluid followed them as the dead woman let loose her bowels in her fear. Another woman picked up the small bundle of attempted pilfered items and set it on Claudette's bed. It was gaudy things, easy to sell and just as easy to forget about. Candlesticks, silverware, a few pieces of jewelry used only when forced, a pair of crumpled notes, and Elina already had the framed small painting of Leina in hand. "Mistress Elina, these notes have Count Vance's signature on them. Were they yours?" the woman bowed low and held up the letters.

"Letters from father? Maybe that little waif was a spy for the Queen after all," Elina took the missives and waved the woman off. A loud gong vibrated through the city causing Elina to gaze back at the viewing globes, Claudette had won! Excellent, her eldest sister was far too powerful and useful to fall so soon. And despite her love for Leina, Elina did care for Claudette as well…just she didn't know her eldest sister too much. Claudette stayed away from them, always off doing father's business as Leina should be. Smoothing out the letters, Elina read the official one first and found nothing out of the expected, father would be the type to capitalize the commotion. "Father wants Claudette to wed that…" Elina smiled wide.

Now that had uses! Claudette and that Ikari boy married had a lot of potential uses for her. Keeping Shinji away from Leina was the best of it, and maybe if Leina was saddened Elina could help ease that pain. Having sampled Shinji's cooking as well, Elina wanted to have the boy under thumb for her own benefit. And if she had to admit it, Shinji was her preferred type of male. He was easy to trick, he wouldn't fight unless he had too, wasn't hard on the eyes, and that power of his could tip the side of almost any battle. No sexual attraction existed, Elina loved ONLY Leina, but could tell that those other women had a thing for him. Claudette could do a lot worse.

Shambling into the room, body covered in skin abrasions from the blowing sands, dark circles under her eyes from the strength sapping curses, Claudette's body was damped from all the rain. "Lady Elina, I saw the guards with a body. Was there an accident while I was away…and are those my letters from Count Vance?" Claudette un-shouldered Thunderclap and leaned it against the wall. A pensiveness prevailed in her haggard body as she tried to dry hair with a small towel, "Have you read them?"

"I have, and official one is hardly a surprise. It's easy to see in the keep with all the movement of troops," Elina folded the letters back and handed them over. Picking up Thunderclap and her own lance, she flinched her head towards the door. "I have horses waiting for us. Figured we should get you to that healer to get you patched up. Not good to keep your husband waiting. As for the body, one of those worthless serfs tried stealing from us is all. One less simpering waif to worry about," she'd shoulder the weight for her eldest sister.

Listing heavily from side to side, Claudette went to take back up her weapon but only smiled when Elina wouldn't let her. Content to let Elina wrap an arm around her waist and lead her to the waiting horses, the late morning light was blinding as they left the villa. "What are your thoughts regarding his plans?" Claudette nuzzled her horse affectionately. After a few quick pants, she vaulted her mount and dismissed the handmaiden. Getting a good grip on the reigns, blood from her wounds seeped lightly down her arm, "And you've no…qualm with his offering me as some bribe?"

"I don't care how Leina becomes queen only that she becomes queen," Elina confessed as she wrapped the leather straps around her hands. Leather on flesh, another of Elina's fetishes, if only Leina was here to enjoy it with her. Maybe a few quick slaps against Leina's taught backend would be a fitting punishment for all this silliness. Willing her horse onward, she kept the pace slow so Claudette wouldn't be strained. Silly eldest sister had to be watched after or she'd hurt herself in her services, a darling trait. "As for your upcoming wedding, I couldn't be happier for you. You've the perfect type of man for a marriage of entrapment."

Nearly falling off her saddle, Claudette paled just a little as her eyes went wide. "What do you mean, Mistress Elina…Elina," Claudette corrected herself. A slight coloring of cheeks accompanied the smile Elina blessed Claudette with. When alone they were true sisters and not half-sisters so there was no need to hold to ceremony. Spurring her horse to move faster, to keep up with Elina, "You have no qualms with father giving me to that healer? I know I have never considered marriage before, having no political worth, but this was unexpected even for me." She yawned loudly yet cutely as the battle fatigue and her injuries took their toll on her.

"It's just on paper," Elina tittered as she forced people on foot to dive out of her way, "Nothing you need to be worried about. We both saw how easily that man followed orders when we first got to the capitol. Boy did everything we asked of him and never once resisted. And we know he can fight if needed when that army of the departed attacked. So we have somebody we don't have to protect, who will do whatever you want, and provides us with access to those healers the grand church hordes for themselves! And when you find somebody you WANT to marry…either he has an accident and we lock him away or you have a lover." Elina had no qualms with that, Claudette wouldn't need suffer for a mere Olive commoner with some skill.

Falling in step behind Elina, more to avoid more congestion with the populace and make it easier on her over taxed body, Claudette fell silent. As their neared the massive stone church, "What of Leina though, or the elf that claims to be his wife already? What if he isn't as passive as we believe and he insists that he…we…" Claudette's eyes closed and her head dipped down. The hand holding the pummel of saddle slide closer to her legs either in sleep or deeper thinking, brushed against her inner thigh making her jump. Shaking her mighty locks of hair, "We're here already?"

Already off her horse and tying its bridal to a piece of stonework, Elina didn't care if it was sacrilegious or not. She didn't care for the church at all, they were too powerful for their own good. Damn angel worshippers! If only they'd side with her father then they'd be more than strong enough to outright invade and take over! But as it stood, the holy forces were more than enough to keep the political tripod in check. "Leina is just confused with all her new freedom, and will forget about that man in time," she'd help with that oh indeed Elina would help with that. "As for those Knife Ears…if you bat your eyes at that little boy and ask we'll a potential new ally in the woodland realm," Elina hated those tree lovers.

Nearly falling off the horse, Claudette's back pressed against her mighty Clydesdale. "I don't think I have the physique to entice males, they don't take to those such as myself. They prefer more…your type. Beautiful, cute…" Claudette found a metal ring and tied her horse off. Petting the creature lovingly, she put the feedbag on and rubbed her own stomach. She was caked in dirt, sand, and blood and the picture of exhaustion and needing a bath. Joining Elina at the door way to the grand church, Claudette swallowed hard, "Remember not to offend them, Elina, if they side with the Queen we will find ourselves overwhelmed. As for those elves…"

"What of us, it is us that the Vance family is so oft at odds with," Alleyne asked as she opened the door. Clad in a dark green cloak that hid most of her features, she had her hood drawn back and her red barrette was nowhere to be seen. The lay of her cloak on her back showed she wasn't unarmed, "I must commend you on your victory. Until that rain shower started I almost considered you lost. Still a powerful show of skill, I give you 89-points. You shall find my husband in the main chamber of the church feeding the unfortunates and those holy warriors not afraid of him."

Quick behind her, Nowa emerged with a hand full of food and cream around her lips, "Master you should try these! He called them crepes and they're so sweet and tasty! Oh! It's you two! How are you doing today…here for a spar with Shinji too? Master had a private spar this morning, can I have one when we get back from out hunt?" Nowa had her own cloak but it was over her shoulder as she busily ate.

"We're here because that man promised to heal all of us if we needed it. And my darling sister needs it now as you can see," Elina tried to keep a natural expression. Damn elves had their own methodologies that didn't make sense to the more educated Elina. They were just to freakishly nature fixated, and this little one was just to…happy. It sickened Elina to see Nowa so overflowing with joy, it wasn't jealousy not at all. The smell wafting off those brown things she held a hand out, "Let me try one of those," she could be nice if she wanted something.

Red faced and flustered, Alleyne closed her eyes and flexed her hands quickly. "Nowa! 10-points! I told you not to…never mind. Yes Shinji will tend to you Claudette, you are deserving of it, unlike some of those that come to see the healers here," Alleyne drew her hood up and synched it tightly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a time table to keep. But if you notice a mermaid flying…never mind I hope she has left," Alleyne gestured for Nowa to follow.

"Wonder what that child meant by private sparring," Elina quipped as she held the warm crepe I her hand. Had to love how the 'happy' people were so eager to give away what made them happy. That was why she thought the 'happy' people were idiots. Taking a savage bite into the treat, Elina's mouth exploded with flavor and sugariness. It was so much that it hurt her jaw but in a good way. "We need to own this man…this is some of the best food I've ever had. And all we need to own him for him to sign this and you to pretend," she handed the last bite over to Claudette to try.

Popping the tiny bit of food, only a little fruit left, Claudette actually shivered a little as she ate it. "It is good, but sweets are not quite my forte. As for the elves though, and what they meant…I believe Alleyne was trying to keep that young one in the dark on the issue I was worried about," Claudette rubbed her mouth free of crumbs. Opening the door again for Elina, Claudette appeared to have recovered some of her air. Gently shutting the door behind them, the pair saw the few paupers in line and a lot of monks training. So this was part of the grand church's forces.

"Welcome to our church, Vance sisters, how may I be service to you this day?" Melpha approached the pair with hands held together. Her gown was stressed to the max as usual and jostled with her every movement. Gesturing deeper into the central building, "It is not everyday the daughters of Count Vance grace our doors. And congratulations on your victory, I am glad it was not you that I had to face or I'd have been much worse off."

Thumbing at her darling sister, Elina brushed past Claudette and towered over the simpering Melpha. "Well we have a carte blanche on using that little healer you've got under your thumb. This one will see us for free unlike those other healers the church is so apt to sell for services. My sister needs to have her battle wounds tended to," she pushed past that damned nun. How did that freak have the audacity to have such large udders! Her own bust being quite small in comparison to her sisters, it was a spike of hatred in Elina to see Melpha's bust. Yelling out loudly, "Ikari get over here and uphold your promise!" Her voice echoed in the grand hall.

"Sorry for her behavior Sister, Mistress Elina is just masking her fear for my injuries is all," Claudette tried to smooth things over. But judging by the stern look Melpha was offering it wasn't going over well. When the top heavy nun left back to the trainees, Claudette hurried over to Elina and the approaching Shinji, "Elina you shouldn't upset the church here. Only bad can come from it, even if we have this man's assistance. He can't be everywhere at once."

Grabbing Shinji by the collar, Elina thrust him into Claudette's arms. "You promised you'd help heal us after battles, see to her now, boy. Can't you tell she's needing it," Elina tried to keep herself neutral. It was hard to see her stoic and strong sister listing and bleeding, well Elina needed to tend to that. Tapping her foot as Shinji alternated between both girls, "Well what are you waiting for?" Did he get indoctrinated by the church already and was expecting money?

"Uh…well I don't know if you remember this, but with the severity of her injuries and how it effects people. Are you sure you want me to heal all your wounds now Claudette-san? You'll be…anxious…if you get what I mean," Shinji stayed closer to Claudette than Elina. Leaning in and examining some of the deeper wounds, "I could take you to a private room to heal you, give you some…privacy for afterward. It was a really impressive fight Claudette-san. How you can channel lighting is beautiful as it is scary."

Smirking, Elina wrapped her arms around Claudette's waist, she twitched when Claudette let out a muted grunt of pain. "You two can go off together. Claudette has a little something to tell you while you tend to her," she pushed the two down the way. This man was too timid to be a problem, he'd cow down to whatever they needed, even if that meant never talking to Leina again. Maybe Claudette might even grow to love him, boy wasn't that bad but he wasn't good enough for Leina. "Heal her now, and maybe I'll overlook the time you spent with my sister Leina," Elina smirked sadistically.

"Well…I did promise to help you all for all you've done for me in getting here. And if you'll accept Leina and my feelings," Shinji gestured to Claudette to go into a side room. He waited a moment and looked apprehensively at Elina before approaching her. "I know you and I don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. You see me as competition for Leina and I'm not. What you did to Risty-san and me when we first got here…well it made things strange for us. I know I said that I…but for you to trick us like that. But if you can put our issues behind us I can try to as well," he held his hand out awkwardly.

Slapping it away with enough force to not hurt, Elina just continued to smile. Silly commoner thought he was an equal, no he was a commodity to be used for Leina's coronation. "We all do what we have to in order to get by. I know you've feelings for Leina and she's naive and new to the world…mistakes and misunderstandings are made. Now why don't you go in there and see to Claudette, and ask her about the reward my father has for you for saving my platoon of guards," Elina shoved Shinji into the room and shut the door. Rubbing her hands clean on a stray cloth, Elina listened to the two talking.

"He…wants her to marry for love, what odd world has he come from?" Elina gasped. Boy had no head for the real world of nobles and those of privilege. But it didn't matter, he'd succumb before to long. As the pair continued the healing and Claudette's voice increased in oddity, Elina left them to examine the training monks. Let them have some privacy, just in case Claudette went in for the attack. Men were all fools, why Elina didn't care for them, and to easy lead by their dicks. One little sampling of flesh and that man would be there pawn…maybe a bishop would be a better term. Claudette left her room fully clothed yet flush and red faced, she didn't talk about her potential husband other than 'they wanted to think about it first'.

X-X

The crash of metal on wood echoed in the moisture rich air and was quickly followed by Nowa's ruckus laughter and a quip for Shizuka. Seated awkwardly before Tomoe though, Alleyne could feel her legs going numb. How Tomoe could be so still and unfazed by the half hour of sitting on her legs was proof of why Alleyne was here and not with Leina. "I thank you for your compassion for our defeat, and I hope you two fare better than we. Just be leery, as it seems our matches aren't as random as they lead us t believe," Alleyne never took compliments well.

"I have noticed that as well. Our battles are being arranged to be as daunting of mind as in body," Tomoe mixed some tea. Sliding the ceramic bowl across the oiled wooden floor of her traditionally Hinomoto building, Tomoe was every the picture of poise and grace. Putting her own steaming cup on her lap, "I will also thank you for bringing your ward over to spar with Shizuka. I have not seen my friend smile so much in days, something is playing on her mind yet she won't tell me."

To approach the topic of her visit or delay a bit loner, Alleyne didn't know. Social graces were not her strong point, she was oft just the straight forward type. But what she had come for was harder, more delicate and Alleyne wasn't quite sure yet. To trust Tomoe to 'purchase' Nowa after she set this ploy into action, that required more than just sharing a single battle and a cup of tea. "Nowa has been sparring with Shinji and myself for so long I thought a new partner might spur her forward," Alleyne sipped her tea, it was bitter but good.

"Mayhap that's why Shizuka-san is keeping away from me to, we have spent too much time together and it is a subject close friends do not breech. She seems to be quite…fixated on your…husband," Tomoe shifted uncomfortably for the first time since sitting. Her head turned away making her hair spill forward and expose her elegant neck. Setting her cup down without a sound, "How are Shinji-kun and yourself getting along? I have heard a few things from Leina-san before we opted to avoid one another for the duration of our time in the tournament."

Ah that spiked Alleyne's memory, Leina and Tomoe had some bond of friendship that both held in high esteem. Alleyne WANTED to like Leina, she was going to be involved with the Vance woman for many years to come. Leina had showed signs of great valor, adaptability, and faithfulness however the girl was impulsive, battle-starved, and stubborn. Alleyne could see a wealth of potential in that woman, just as she saw in Shinji, but Leina was so standoffish it irked Alleyne to no end! Was it all humans that were so defensive of their mates, or was Leina unique in that fashion? All the other human women Alleyne had met with were interested in her husband…and Alleyne didn't mind. Especially not after their morning, it was wonderful!

"We are…doing quite lovely. I have moved into the cathedral for the duration of my time in the city. Unfortunately with Nowa being so…impulsive we are keeping to separate rooms less Nowa want to join in," Alleyne couldn't keep her face from warming. To think she'd take to being a wife so easily, and enjoy her husband so much she'd never have believed! He was so accommodating and soft at times, and firm and brave in others. They had spent a lovely two Nowa-free hours this morning. Intermixed had been learning of others pasts and presents, and the other…Alleyne squirmed remembering where Shinji's pinkie finger went. Now that had been a shock, her bum wiggled in memory

Sipping on her tea again, Tomoe watched Nowa and Shizuka fighting in the woods surrounding their small shrine. She shuddered a little and put her palm to cheek, "She does seem impressionable yet darling. But I believe there is something I should confess to you regarding your…husband." Tomoe tugged on her garb in a fidgeting manner, spilling it open unintentionally give a look inside. "I have been conversing with the soul of his mother. I don't know if Leina-san has told you, but that staff of his houses the soul of his departed mother. She doesn't want him to know, but she has been watching over him…and us," Tomoe flexed her hands and marveled at them.

Spilling her cup on the ground, Alleyne got up on her feet quickly then tumbled back down as they went numb. Rolling away from the tea, "His mother? He told me she had been dead since an early age! How can she be in that staff if he just acquired it when he came here? And she's been watching us? A…All the time?" shame was still something Alleyne wasn't used to. While she was frustrated her points in the act they performed this morning was still in the low twenties, she wasn't expecting an audience! Squirming onto her rump, she started rubbing the feeling back into them, "W-what have you learned from her?"

Scooting over to the spill, Tomoe pulled out a cloth from inside her garb, it was the cloth she used to mask her cleavage from view and started cleaning. "It is…complicated and I don't fully understand it myself. She is a learned woman of great skill, far dwarfing my own. But she told me of how she expired and how she watched over everything. She…approves of you if you are worried. His happiness is what she cares and sees that you…Leina…all of us have done much for him. I would tell you more, but I feel Leina-san should be present too," she tossed the damp cloth off the shrine to the ground. "Now, you did not come here just for Nowa-chan to spar with Shizuka-san, nor to talk to me. We are comrades in arms, yet never have we been very close. So, why are you here?" Tomoe's hand went to her cherished blade.

In a show of peace, Alleyne set her staff alongside of Tomoe's blade. There would be no attacks coming from Alleyne, this was purely a meeting of the minds, not some hidden agenda. "While Shinji is waiting for Leina to finish her time in the Queen's Blade, I have taken it upon myself to hunt some of the more unjust in this city. Currently my target goes by many names, one of which is the Crimson Lady. She is the head of an organization that deals with many nefarious activities," Alleyne winced when Nowa tumbled to the ground and rolled away from several kunai.

Mentally tabulating Nowa's score to be in the forties, a mistake but an excellent recovery, Alleyne rubbed her temple. Clearing her throat, "While slavery is accepted by your kind, mine loath it, so I'm trying to break that institute up. On accident we won a mermaid of the most unique qualities, and Shinji accidentally freed her of some magic or poison. A slave that is forced needs to be freed. But just taking out the low hanging fruit won't due. So I've a plan to get higher up in the organization." Alleyne was coming to the brunt of the matter, and found herself second guessing herself. It was dangerous for both Nowa and herself…possible Tomoe as well.

"And you have some manner of involving me in this scheme of yours? Are you putting Shinji-kun in harms way with this plan?" Tomoe joined Alleyne in watching the dueling pair. A small rift, cold air ruffled through the two. Whatever Yui was telling Tomoe it was making her defensive over the lad. Leaning on her left hand, closer to Alleyne, Tomoe tittered as Nowa sent Lou after Shizuka in an unexpected play. After her laughter, dry and light as tiny steel bells, ended, "As for the issue at large, I too agree with you. I know that slavery is part of our culture, but I dislike it as well. Especially when it be as you say of such a variety."

Jealous, for the most basic reason Alleyne was jealous of Tomoe at that moment. Effortlessly beautiful wasn't the cause, but knowledge. Where Alleyne knew her husband quite well now, she had never spoken to Shinji's mother. So few had, and Tomoe was the only one in this world other than Shinji! And whatever that woman had told Tomoe, it put Tomoe against adding harm to him. "I am involving Shinji in this matter in only the barest forms. When we freed Tiina, it was unexpected on all sides. So I am playing it off as he did so without my consent. I am trying to pass myself off as a slave owner/seller myself and he is my pr-property and Nowa our child. One I am trying to…sell," she was stoic as ever but her innards were cold and unsettled. Claiming ownership…stating she had a child! Dangerous yet pleasurable ideas.

"You did what?" Tomoe gasped loudly and covered her mouth. Cutely enough the hand she used had been the one she was using as support and she crashed into Alleyne. A pile of hair and bodies on the ground, Tomoe shook the haze out of her head. "A worrisome plan, one I do not know why you'd come to me for," Tomoe flexed her hand on the mound of flesh under her hand and squealed as she realized what she did. "Oh my! You are quite…large…I mean…you're…like Leina-san," Tomoe tore herself off and sat in full embarrassment.

Covering her assaulted bust with he her arm, Alleyne had to compare how clumsily Tomoe did compared to Shinji's skilled hand. Flush with fresh indignation Alleyne was anger, "I came to you as I believe I can trust you in ways I cannot trust others. As Shinji has been seen with me, I cannot use him. And of the women that fought with us at the gate, you are the one I would believe up to the task. And…as a spiritualist I was wondering if there was anything you could do about Nowa. She is too enthusiastic to play off what is needed." Why was this woman so fixated on Leina! Comparing her chest to Leina's too, what were those two up to when others didn't notice.

Watching the two sparring partners finish their match, Tomoe waved at the victorious Shizuka. The shinobi only waved weakly back before jumping up into the trees and vanishing. Unable to look back at the woman she accosted, "I could…put her into a trance where she'd follow your and my orders, and anybody else you might want while under the spirits thrall. But what else did you want of me? Why can't you trust Leina-san with this, this type of justice is just what she wishes to impart." Her hand went to her blade and clutched it. Setting the sheath on her lap, legs over the edge her feet kicked up dirt, while her fingers stroked the lacquered finish.

"Be her buyer if I can arrange it. As for the trance allow Shinji as well," Alleyne trusted Nowa with Shinji. While she didn't really want to have her surrogate daughter with her husband, Alleyne wasn't going to stand between Nowa and happiness either. Hopping off the edge of the shrine's edge, Alleyne patted Nowa's shoulder, "Good job Nowa, that was a dangerous opponent and you did well despite your loss. As for your question, Tomoe, I cannot trust Leina with Nowa's life. I want to, I truly due, but Leina has not yet won my trust. Not after her failing to protect my husband from that slime. Trust is earned not given." And Leina has spoiled a lot of the trust she had garnered.

Nuzzling her head against Alleyne's hand, Nowa was a bastion of warmth! "I did my best and even learned a few things from Shizuka!" Nowa waved her arms about comically and nearly bobbed Tomoe in the face. Twirling the weighted sick around expertly, "So were we going to go to that bakery now or were Tomoe and you going to have a spar? Though you did have a long with one Shinji this morning. Will you let me see the next one?"

Why oh why did she tell Nowa that her private time with her husband was a spar!? Now Nowa was going to keep asking about it! Banishing the images of Shinji and her time in that small room atop the church, the sweat and fluids she thought impossible…Alleyne thumped her staff on her own foot to get her attention back. "We will be going shortly Nowa, but first we need Tomoe here to assist us in our task. To have you perform your role well enough, she will doing a little something to assist us," Alleyne would trust Tomoe.

"Yes, just sit right here and look into my eye Nowa-chan. And I want you to think of those you trust most, could you do that dear?" Tomoe gently patted the spot next to her. With one last lingering glance at Alleyne, almost questioningly and full of worry, Tomoe breathed in deep, her shoulders hitching upward. Putting both hands on Nowa's cheeks, Tomoe exhaled her breath right in Nowa's face.

Alleyne watched without much comprehension of the mystics actions. She was a fighter not a mage, so while she knew OF the techniques she didn't know how to do them. Strange words flittered out of the woman's mouth, a language that Shinji would have recognized, a blue aura exuded out of Tomoe and encased Nowa. Twenty minutes of odd speak and the light was dark blue around both of them, and then in an instant it vanished and Tomoe collapsed backward onto her hands.

"It is done, now…to activate the state of trance either Shinji-kun, yourself, or myself need to say 'kaishi' and to stop it and turn her back to normal just use 'taishi'. Now…please excuse me while I re-center myself. Let me know if and when you need my help for this…plan of yours," Tomoe looked pale and sweltering. With a small head bob, Tomoe shuffled off into shrine, "Take care and good luck," the door then shut.

Turning to Nowa, Alleyne felt sick at the sight of her once vibrant and energetic student. Nowa was a husk an empty shell with eyes devoid of life. "Let us go Nowa, follow me," Alleyne was stunned when Nowa reacted instantly. Powerful magics, terribly powerful! What could that miko do to the unwilling if given the chance, Nowa was just a puppet now! Without having to say another word, Nowa stayed in step with Alleyne as they made their way to 'The Red Bun'. They had their cloaks on, but even then a few people noticed the inhuman way Nowa walked. It was almost mechanical…Tomoe was a frightening opponent.

"Now listen Nowa, and I this is an order while you're like this…never think I'll let anything bad happen to you," Alleyne whispered. They were standing in an alley just off from the bakery. It was a quaint looking establishment in a fairly well maintained part of the city. People walked by in finery that spoke of at least some money and class beyond poverty. Even knowing she could snap Nowa out of the state, Alleyne hated it but it was a necessity. "This is all an act, I won't mean the things I'm saying, and when this is over…I'll let you know what Shinji and my sparring really is," Alleyne then headed towards her next phase of infiltration.

Walking through the wooden door, a nice stained glass image of a phoenix and the tinkling of a bell greeted her as she walked in. The inside was just as nice as the outside! Small tables of patrons eating baked goods and drinking a variety of beverages, a small fire was roaring in the corner. A charming interior that Alleyne might have brought Shinji to if they didn't know the truth. And the only indication of strangeness was a large man with a sword and one blind eye sitting in the corner. Behind the counter was a soft looking old white haired woman, adorned with a bright smile.

Had Biggs lied to her and this was just a normal shop? Alleyne was going to take the risk, walking over to the old woman, Alleyne got her proof as she walked up. The old woman's eyes were sharp and trained on her every movement. "I've got some goods I'd like to buy and one to sell, Biggs sent me," Alleyne could hear the armed man move in his chair. If things were going to get nasty it would happen fast. Blast! She should have tried out that phrase to undo Nowa's trance to see how long it took for her to recover!

"Oh isn't that lovely dear, you're hear for the wine tasting. This way please," the elderly woman was cordial. Opening the way into the backroom open, she gestured for Alleyne to follow. Standing by the door, she shut the door the instant Nowa was in the room and she locked it. Now this room was much more in accordance to what Alleyne expected, it was just one large open room with two chairs. "Normally I have my friend outside deal with the cast offs Biggs sends my way. But you…" the woman pulled out a sprig of red leaf and popped it in her mouth, "state your business."

Pulling off her hood and Nowa's, Alleyne heard the woman gasp lightly. "I want to sell my daughter. I'm sure you heard of the misfortune I suffered when my man lost me that mermaid. So rather than keep this thing around I want her gone. But not to just anybody, can't have somebody using the fact she's my child against me. My other property is going to have its friend synched," Alleyne could act when she wanted or needed to. "And since I lost one high grade slave, I'm wanting to get another. Whoever could get a unique specimen as that mermaid should have a lot of other unique ones," Alleyne sat Nowa down on the chair…making her look like a human sized doll.

Leaning over Nowa, the woman spat juice into a cup she pulled out of her pocket. "Good looks on this one, fetch a high price, a very high price. Half breeds are rare," she pinched Nowa's face and moved it about as she appraised her. Giving Nowa's chest a grope, "Not a lot in the chest, but if you are her mother in time she'll grow out. How do you want this to go? I can get you a list of our merchandize and take her off your hands now."

"I want to see the person who buys her. I won't have my bearing a half-breed held against me. Laws being what they are," Alleyne hated that law! Any elf that gave birth to a half-breed was banished for betraying their proud race. And yet it served as a perfect cover, "And no offense, but you trust me as much as I trust you. I want to see the products…see if they have girth where needed or curves where I like," Alleyne was starting to perspire. This place had trap all over it.

Reaching into her pocket again, the old woman pressed a strip of paper against the wall and scribbled on it. "We don't do business out of here anyway, just a meeting place to get things started. Take your daughter and be at this address after ten. Knock twice fast, wait a moment, then knock three times," the old woman spat the rest of her weed out. "And if you wanted to sell that man of yours for a better model, know we have any and all types," she opened the door and let Alleyne out.

Without another word, Alleyne lead Nowa back out of the building, the man in the chair still watching her. Good, not great, but good. Alleyne wanted back to the church to talk with her husband more. To learn of him and tell him of her. Maybe they'd have an actual spar and not just use it as a euphemism for lovemaking. "Taishi," Alleyne tried out and instantly the look on Nowa's face went back to normal if confused. Nowa remembered it all, just as Alleyne was afraid of, but Nowa and she trusted one another and they were embarking on a dangerous game.

X-X

"Lady Menace, Lady Menace you need to wake up! The portal out of here is closing!" Setora yelled and lapped at Menace's cheek. The scepter rolled about and bounced off what tender bits it could in attempts to both cope a cheap feel and wake his mistress up.

Groggily sitting up, her body numb from the blast of lighting that ended her fight, Menace brushed the new dried sand off her face. "I hurt all over, Setora. I hurt and I'm tired, and my stomach feels odd. You will keep that portal open while I sleep more," the princess was not one to take orders. The arena was destroyed, what little structures had remained through the ages, and yet the portal back to town was still present but shrinking. Oh the glorious heat was doing wonders on her tan skin, it felt wonderful…sensation was so much more vibrant now that she was truly alive again. Then it struck her, "My servant! He can tend to what ills me."

Being lifted off the ground, Setora wasn't taking kindly to being used as a cane. "Lady Menace could you hold my head and not grind my face? I'm getting sand in my mouth," the perverted cat mace called out frantically. "You're alive again, we should abandon that city anyway! What if that deliciously bitchy Amazon is waiting for you on the other side?" he nonsensically lapped at the air and more sand sank in.

"No! If she is there I shall convert her to be my slave. Outside of a standard battle I could convert you," Menace gritted as a spike of pain went down her back. She had almost been victorious in the first place! Everything had been going perfectly! Using her martial arts and bandages she kept the red-headed amazon away and on the defensive. Her magic was sapping the woman's strength and slowing her down, and the sand storm masked Menace's movements while wearing down the woman's flesh. If the woman got closer with her mighty weapon, Setora was able to be smashed against it or the cat's comments unnerve the amazon. Then that cursed rainstorm brew up, a rarity but not an impossibility.

Then it all changed. Menace found her bandages heavy with water and unable to respond as she needed. The sand became muddy and caked to her sandals slowing her motions and martial arts, and then the water and clouds provided one final detriment. After being pummeled and beat around by the faster in the rain and stronger Claudette, the damn woman channeled lighting and sent Menace into unconsciousness.

Her vision clouded as she approached the swirling mass of magic, Menace had to stop to grab her head which throbbed terribly. "How long was I sleeping, Setora?" she stumbled forward as she lifted the mace to look at it. Seeing four eyes and two mouths, Menace's stomach lurched and threatened to spill. Odd how she hadn't felt that sensation in ages. If only the numbness would leave her appendages, it was liking walking on a cloud, and Menace felt she had drunk far to much wine. Firmly gripping Setora's shaft, painfully, "What did you do while I was sleeping?"

Blubbering insipidly Setora wiggled to get free of Menace's firm hand, "Three hours! You've been sleeping three hours since you were cheated out of victory. And I…let you sleep! That was until the portal started to shrink and I panicked. I should have let you sleep instead. This is close to our home anyway." Twisting in her hand, Setora looked away from his mistress.

"Three hours, truly that woman would be a great asset to Amara," Menace rubbed her temples as she stood before the twirling vortex. Her future was on the other side of this portal, not in this barren desert. Once she had her servant and more to worship her, then she would come back to her ancestral home. Summing up as much of her reserve strength, Menace dove into the portal and what it would bring her. A sense of intense vertigo washed over her as the world around her shifted and melded from hot and arid to cold and smooth. Landing on her pert rump, the slick ground of the Queen's horror chamber. "Where am I?" Menace rubbed at her blue and white striped panty.

The regal yet terribly young voice of Aldra landed through Menace's confusion, "You're in my little trophy room my dear ancient mummy." Walking around the amber statues of men and women alike, Aldra took a moment to caress Claudette's statue. Standing over the still downed Menace, Aldra's voice shifted to its dual nature, "Undead and ancient things should stay in the dark and past."

"I'm not undead anymore!" Menace deftly somersaulted backwards. The heel of her sandal clipped the metallic covering of Aldra's face mask. Pushing as hard as her body could, her reserves vanishing quickly, she spun around and landed on unsteady legs. This wasn't what a queen was supposed to do! The populace was to serve her and cater to her whims, not be incased in stone! What good was having servants if they were immobile! A unique statue caught her eye though, bunny eared and voluptuous, "Melona? You caught the slime…no" She couldn't sense the slime!

In a rare showing of anger, Aldra pulled her cursed eye open quickly and let a blast of light lance out. "How did you do that? You were from ancient Amara! I saw your kingdom fall and you with it! How can you be alive again!" Blast after blast went after Menace but missed her each time, but the ex-mummy's speed was dwindling. With a heavy and hard clank, Aldra scored a hit, but not on her primary target. Laughing harshly, two sets of voices in close synchronization, "Well at least that perverse mace will not bother us any longer!"

"Setora? Setora!" Menace hardly noticed how her constant companion had shifted. Her hand now wrapped around an amber stone not an onyx one! "What did you do? Why did you do that!? You are a terrible queen!" Menace swung Setora at Melona's tomb. When the two hit, it was Melona's encasement that shattered not Setora's though. Only the inside was empty, just a powder to imitate the old prisoner. Diving away from Aldra's sudden charge, a mighty and savage weapon in hand, Menace's chest tightened. She had dropped Setora, left her odd but loyal servant behind!

Over extending her swing, frustrated and angry, Aldra tripped over her newest trophy and spilled to the ground. It was now the masculine voice overshadowing the female, "I did to you what I do to all! You will be my trophy ancient queen! Yours is not meant for this time! And I'll reclaim that would be assassin! And what would you, the pampered and worthless princess of Amara know of being a ruler! Other than how to sample the male and female stock!" Aldra tried getting up while trying time and time again to strike Menace.

With blackness coming back into her vision, her body was nearing its breaking point, Menace knew what she had to do. "I'll get you back, Setora, I won't let you stay here," but Menace had to escape. On equal footing, maybe Menace would win but not like this. And how this young girl knew of her kingdom and what happened to it? She couldn't be old enough, something was wrong and that voice was telling enough! Escape, regroup, heal, and then return for vengeance! Nobody shamed the royal family of Amara and survived!

Rushing as fast as she could, her bandages trailed and her silky see through lower gown fluttered about. But two battles so quickly, one at a terrible fatigue was hurting. Lungs ached, limbs screamed in pain as she avoided numbers of the Fang chasing after her. Using her bandages again to launch herself over the castle walls, Menace blindly headed into the city along rooftops. Vaguely she could feel her servant and charged towards him. He'd tend to her as he had before, impart into her the warmth that brought her back to life. Just a little closer…a little…closer…just a little…a little…no more. Menace missed a jump and bounced off the wall of a rickety building in the poor part of town.

In utter darkness, Menace could hear voices, voices of men fighting. A coldness across her chest, an unwanted sensation against her left breast. More voices, loud and angry, unwelcomeness. Something bad was going on and she didn't know what it was. Her body felt…wrong.

"Stay away from her! Don't make me hurt you!" a familiar voice called out. It was a meek and mellow tone, one Menace thought would actually do quite well in singing.

It was a trio of laughs that responded to the timid ultimatum. The sound of somebody spitting, "What can one little Olive due against us? The Lady got request for rarity and this little tart looks like she'd match what the Knife Ear wants! She was one of those fighters! So just go away…if you HAVE to have something take this gold chest plate of hers. Still warm."

Was it her vassal? What was going on? Menace couldn't tell, just that a large and clumsy hand was pawing at her chest. The audacity of the peasants! Nobody could touch her unless she deemed them worthy! She needed to get up, needed to attack, but she had no strength left.

A small earthquake shook the area, shrill yells of men let out. "He's a demon! Run! Leave the girl!" all three men cried out in unison.

Moments later, Menace felt soothing warmth spreading out from her stomach to her extremities. It stayed in her nethers and she felt it starting to dribble. Opening her eyes, she saw her servant timidly holding one hand to her thigh and another trying to affix her chest piece. "I knew you'd tend to me my servant," Menace cooed as she sat up. Wrapping her arms around her savior, she saw the three men running. Burning their side profile into memory, Menace would hunt them down later. Nobody could do what they tried doing and live. Helping Shinji to set her piece back in place, Menace shifted his hand so it was under it, he was allowed and encouraged.

"W-what are you doing here Menace-sama? After your fight, I'd have thought you'd go back to the desert or something," Shinji tried pulling his hand away but she kept them in place. Groping around with his free hand, Shinji gently pushed Menace away from him. "What happened to you, Claudette said she didn't hurt you that badly when I saw her," Shinji gave the bronzed princess a good look for additional injuries.

Misunderstanding Shinji's probing looks, Menace actually felt a little shy. First times with her newest servants was always a heart melding event. But not here, not in some alley like a common cure! Her tend and her other freshly indoctrinated members of Amara! "The queen tried to turn me to stone like she did Melona. But it seems even the queen is unable to keep that slime in place for to long. Now…can you heal the injury in my stomach?" Menace asked as her stomach burbled and rumbled.

Unintentionally groping Menace, getting her to squirm and pant, Shinji liberated his hand. "I…well I do have my lunch, but I can't let you have the others. It's amazing I found you like I did. I was on my way back from a restaurant I help. They let me use their food in exchange for cooking during the lunch rush and talking to Nyx-san. O-one moment," Shinji handed over a bundle of food and took several others with him out of the alley.

Taking the cloth off the bundle, Menace was confused at what she found. It was bread, some warm meat, and bits of green and red. Sniffing it, Menace felt her mouth start to water and she realized what it meant. She was…hungry! Food, she hand desired food since she was resurrected until now! "Another think I have taken for granted," she gingerly lifted the odd food item off its packaging. How did she eat it, she had no cutlery, yet it didn't appear to need any?

Rushing back, Shinji helped Menace off the ground but was quick to distance himself from her again. "I sent the lunches back to the church with a note that I needed to tend to…a friend," he sounded more than a little uncertain. "As I was saying," Shinji couldn't meet eyes with the beauty that was almost eating him with her eyes. "I heard those men talking and fighting over how to take your…your piece off. When I heard them I…well I couldn't leave you to them. N-now is there anywhere I can take you?" his eyes wafted from top to bottom of her and again just couldn't focus.

"You can take me back at my tent. It's south of the quad with the small fountain," Menace felt herself warm up. Holding the food up to face, she tapped on Shinji's cheek to force his attention, "How do…how do I eat this?" She hated being ignorant of things, but time had moved on since she was last needing food. To think her timid servant would ask where he could take her! It was another thing it had been ages since she had enjoyed. Well, maybe she'd need sleep first as she was horribly tired.

Smiling softly, Shinji tore a tiny bit off the sandwich and tossed it in his mouth. "Sorry about that, Menace-sama, I forget that nobody's had this type of finger foods before," Shinji relaxed just a tad. Old memories of Menace attacking him, and the last time she dry humped him in an alley most likely kept him on edge. "W-what are you doing?" Shinji panicked a little as she put the food back in his hand and opened her mouth.

"Aaaaah!" Menace closed her eyes and opened her mouth joshing for him to feed her. When the food didn't go in, the teasing switched and despite her fatigue felt that lust spike. "A member of the royal family mustn't soil their hands like such. Feed me," she again opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Oh the timid ones were just so adorable to Menace! And knowing he was far more than enough for her belong the belt, well she was ready to relax. Let him pamper her, let her recover mentally from the trauma, and then the two of them…four if Airi and Melona could be asked, and storm the Queen's castle!

Embarrassed but complying with Menace's wishes, Shinji tore bits of food of and put them in her mouth. "M-Menace-sama maybe you should have somebody else do this for you. I'm not…you know…used to this type of thing. And I do have things I need to do. If my other friends see us together, or the church people come after me again they'd attack you," Shinji dusted his hands off after the sandwich was gone. Menace licked at his palm to capture the last of the meats juices and then put it to her cheek, Shinji blushed horribly. "M-Menace-sama w-we should get you to that tent for sleep. You look terribly tired," he again gently tried to free his hand.

Letting go of him for just a moment, Menace locked elbows with her servant, and started leading him towards her temporary residence. It was odd, she never felt so…kindly for her other servants. This man brought her back to life, saved her from slavers, and could really massage her well. He was the perfect temperament for her, was the lynch pin for a bevy of powerful fighters that could support Amara. Her heart warmed, just like she had with 'that other woman'. "I am tired, but you'll tend to that and me after I recover, won't you?" she brought her face within inches of his. Setora was safe while imprisoned, it wouldn't do good to panic. So she'd do what she wanted while she prepared

Walking through the crowds, men and women openly gawked at Menace and her 'unique' style. A few men approached them and all Menace did was stare into their eyes and they nodded dumbly and succumb to her psychic charms. Menace asked her servant a number of questions, such as what happened to the escaped Leina, why he was at the church, and how he got so skilled at tending to superior bodies. He answered in the bashful way that just made Menace giddy and want to pounce him all the more. He was her puppy, an adorable and attentive puppy…and puppy's loved a good petting. As did cats, and she could feel her flower throbbing. But not as much as her fatigue, she'd hate for her first time with this one to be ruined by a poor performance on her side.

Laying Menace into her bed, a four poster bed with silk sheets and lace, Shinji found his hand incased in Menace's bandages. "S-shouldn't I let you sleep in peace, Menace-sama? Y-you said Melona was b-back and I-I can't see her ever again…I w-won't," he was trembling like a leaf, ashen white and pale.

Ah yes, Melona had done horrible things to her vassal. Punishment was needed, and Menace would administer it! "Worry not my lovable pet, she'll not lay a finger on you or I'll see to her destruction. Now…I will sleep. I…will let you go for now. Airi and Melona would give you to Werbellia and I won't let that happen. But I will come for you my pet…my right hand," she yawned as Shinji covered her with a blanket. Puckering her lips, "Just one…before you…" her bandages drew him close and she tasted him again on her lips. Delicious and skilled. Yes it was worth waiting…and she fell asleep.

X-X

Sitting on Alleyne's bed with her on a stool in front of him with her back to him, Shinji expertly worked her tense shoulders. A wonderful day did wonders to placate the fears ever running in Shinji's mind, fears of a white monster and dreams that had resurfaced. Melona hadn't died in the bridge incident like he had believed, she was alive somewhere! Was she still in the city, had she fled, was she stalking him even now? A terrible dream that he hadn't had in ages, only this time it wasn't Leina that mutated but Alleyne. "Not too soft for you is it?" Shinji asked as Alleyne bucked against his hands.

"Tis a wonderful way to relax after a good spar. I am stunned you wanted to face me and not Nowa though," Alleyne twisted her head to face her husband. The rare show of emotion, that seldom dropping of the walls around her heart, Alleyne smiled warmly at Shinji and rubbed her cheek against his hand. After a very amorous moan, "A shame we could not find Leina at her inn though. I do want to clear the air between us. As I shall not be without you, you are my man, and she feels the same. It would be prudent for us to get this animosity behind us." Bucking ever so slightly as Shinji shifted from her shoulders to her bare back, she had all the firmness of rubber, "You are very skilled at this."

It helped Shinji to relax to see Alleyne so happy, it helped keep his mind off his problems. Leina was off helping that Jessica woman again, why was she doing so much for that woman? How much of what Claudette had told him yesterday did Leina know? What of Melona, could Shinji bother Leina with that information? She had to focus on the Queen's Blade, did he want to add that new trouble to her? "I'm glad you're trying to make peace with her. I wouldn't want the women I love to hate one another," it still felt odd yet pleasing on the tongue. Love was equally blessed and bothersome.

Twirling around on her stool, her exposed chest showed intense arousal, Alleyne drew her husband into a warm embrace. "If only we had more time before Tomoe showed up, or Nowa stopped her studies with that nun we could have a repeat duel from yesterday," she could be playful on occasion. Letting Shinji draw her to the bed, she laid down as he took her place on the stool. Facing him with eyes closed, she used her arms as pillows as he worked dutifully on her back. Amid more whimpers, "But you are not masking your intents husband. You have something troubling your mind. I saw it on the nun's face this morning, during our meal, and even now. Something troubles you. Speak."

"I should have known you'd notice," Shinji bashfully trailed a finger down her spine. It wasn't hard to imagine that in his relations with the new women in his life that they wore the pants. Superior in knowledge of the land, strength, and aside from Melpha powerful personalities they were just above him in most things. Keeping one hand up by her shoulders the other went to the small of Alleyne's back he felt tension building there. "Where to begin," he just felt so inferior, not that he expected they held it against him. Smiling as Alleyne squealed as he gave her backside just a little smack, Shinji knew it was one of her 'go' buttons. He found it on accident, but Alleyne had a small but growing enjoyment of spankings.

But he'd not hide from his problems, doing so would only cause more problems. And he never wanted to be in 'the cave' again. While tending to his wife's need for relaxing, he tried to sum up his fears. "First off I'm worried about what Nowa and you are doing. You tell me practically nothing other than what my role is in this. And…it's not that far off base," Shinji didn't mind being the fool in Alleyne's ploy. But couldn't she just enjoy a nice vacation in the city, did Alleyne HAVE to put herself in danger? Now Shinji knew how Misato felt whenever he went off in his Eva, powerless. Full days of his elfin companions being gone doing gods knew what, it was frustrating.

"And yet you've ne'er asked me to stop or forced the issue. As my husband I would do whatever you said, the laws of my tribe and my honor dictate," Alleyne's panting increased. Her hair splayed over and rolled over her shoulder and onto the bed. The leaves she had down below unfurled with dew and lay on the bed, "You said nothing about me using you as an idiot and only a stud for my pleasure in my ruse, nor do you oppose the horrible thing I've done to Nowa. Though I know you'll never abuse it. Now what else, as that has been on your mind for days."

If only he was a good liar, Shinji would have kept Alleyne in the dark about the next two issues. Not knowing anything of elves or their laws, Shinji was obliged to just let Alleyne's comments of husbandly power go to the wayside. "The 'friend' I found yesterday was Menace, the woman that controlled the army of the dead and lost to Claudette the other day. She was unconscious and surrounded by men. I think they meant to…do things to her or even sell her to that woman you're hunting," as expected Alleyne tensed at that. Shinji worked to alleviate that instantly. Menace had attacked them all, was seen as an enemy to most of them, but somehow Shinji couldn't see her as evil.

Alleyne made no comment on that and only made a musing noise, she was contemplating something. Her mind was a dangerous thing when focused on a task, and Shinji never doubted in a game of wits he'd lose. More like Rei than Shinji realized, Alleyne was an odd allegory for the albino. That dream had came back too, the dream of Tokyo-3 in ruin and his friends all cursing his abandoning them. Werbellia, was that the person sending him those horrid dreams, the name of the woman Menace mentioned?

"Leina-san is worrying me too, but you already know that," Shinji felt the muscles relaxing under his fingers. Oh how Alleyne could switch from tense and emotionless to putty in his hand, woman just didn't know how to relax on her own. Sighing hard, his breath caused Alleyne to bite down on her finger…oh ho did he just notice something new? Always something new to learn about this woman either history, personality, or how to make her happy. Breathing hotly along her back he continued, "Her sister came over here while you were out yesterday. She had papers of matrimony on her. Count Vance has offered Claudette to me as wife. She says Leina and I can't be wed due to her rank in the nobility."

Face now red, Alleyne took another small nibble on her finger, "A cunning plan on the Count's part. Gain you as an ally so he can use your powers. I saw the Vance sisters arriving yesterday, glad you confessed finally. As I know of them, Claudette is a bastard child, of no use politically. You are not of a noble house, and in this part of the world…both your race and mine are looked down on…Shinji you're…doing that vexes my mind! I…I…" she squealed into the bedding to muffle her climax.

"Nobody should look down on you ever," Shinji kissed Alleyne's cheek. Nobody spoke poorly of her or any of the proud women he knew in his presence. Shuffling the chair down closer to her legs, Shinji worked on them next. "I wanted to tell Leina-san about that, but maybe next time. As for the final thing," Shinji shuddered. His mind went dark, the dream came back and he found he almost couldn't touch Alleyne out of fear. One moment Nowa, Alleyne, and he are walking through the forest and the next Nowa was hanging struggling to breath and he had a tendril through his side. Forcing himself to trust Alleyne he whispered, "When I took Menace back to her tent…she told me that Melona is…she survived the bridge."

With that Alleyne shot back up and one leg spilled over the edge of the bed. All thoughts of longing and being spoiled were gone. Back was her firm yet proud expression, "That vile slime still lives! And you waited a day to tell me?" Her voice was rising as she got off the bed, reaffixed her leaves and started donning her clothing. Sliding her staff over her shoulder, she stood before Shinji with a disapproving look. "But knowing my caring husband I know why you did it. You don't wish to add to my worries, but sagely did so," she ruffled his hair, "Sixty-five points."

"You're not mad at me?" Shinji tensed up as Alleyne's hand stopped. The door to the room opened and Tomoe and Shizuka were a trifle envious as they looked on. They had been outside the door and Alleyne heard them coming up the stairs? How good were those damn ears, they weren't for show that's for sure. Standing up, feeling the heat of Alleyne's body leave instantly, "Hello Tomoe-san, Shizuka-c-chan." The shinobi had been insistent he be more friendly with her, and Shinji equated Shizuka with salvation…and teasing. Misato and Shizuka in the same room…Shinji doubted he'd survive it.

Bowing slightly to the couple, Tomoe approached Alleyne, "Good afternoon Shinji-kun, Alleyne-san. You said we should meet to discuss your plans. But if you want we could give you…a few moments?" Tomoe couldn't take her eyes away from the elf that was only just now finishing putting on her leaf undergarments. Taking a slight movement for her own enjoyment and took one of Shinji's hands in hers. "You are looking content this day, yet your spirit is troubled," she pressed her forehead to his, "something wrong?"

Having to think of ice, cold water, and finally Melona, Shinji was having a hard time keeping his libido in check. Alleyne's panting and mewling had actually got Shinji going as well, he was quite the audiophile. "N-nothing is wrong, just trying to help Alleyne out after our spar this morning. I should offer the same to you two as well, risking so much," though how he'd survive that he didn't know. He wanted to show his appreciation and affection for them, but they just had to be so…maybe it was the fresh air that made them so alluring. "And you're helping Alleyne with her plans?" Shinji didn't like the idea of that. So much danger.

"I think I could use a back massage right now, you two go talk shop while Shin-chan and I occupy ourselves," Shizuka took Tomoe by the shoulders and lead her to the door. Alleyne affixed her cloak and gave Shizuka a once over, good and probing. Shrugging and rolling onto the cot, thankfully top still on, Shizuka waved daintily at the two. "Don't you two have something to discuss? Not like we can escape from here or anything," Shizuka kicked her feet in the air playfully, "now chop-chop Shin-chan."

With what they had just discussed, Shinji was stunned to see Alleyne standing at the door almost asking him with her eyes. With a small nod, "You have your plans and I won't get in the way of them. Just be careful is all I ask." With a small wave, Alleyne shut the door leaving the cat with the canary. Retaking his chair, Shinji just took a moment to gaze at her pristine back and noticed a small birthmark. His heart went out to Shizuka, it would never leave him, that sense of appreciation and the need to please her…to make her actions worthwhile. As he went to start his working, Shizuka rolled onto her back, "Something wrong Shizuka-san?"

"Shizu-chan! How many times must I tell you my little puppy its Shizu-chan," Shizuka wiggled her finger at the lad. With a wink she grabbed the sides of her garb and pulled them open exposing herself to the cold air of the upper cathedral. "Been to long since I had one of your massages, it'd be a waste to have the same type. Do the front this time, see how much you've improved with Leina-kun and Alleyne-san's help. And you can tell me what Tomoe-san was alluding to," she pulled his prone hands to her flesh. One high and the other low.

Knowing it was pointless to argue against the suggestive and teasing shinobi, Shinji just owed up to his promises. He owed them far too much to let his embarrassment stop him, as if giving her joy was a punishment. As he started his ministrations, a fear that he'd not live up to her expectations died when she yelped cutely and arched her back. "I think Tomoe-san is just being…nervous is all. She's a very kind and nurturing type. If I didn't know she was so skilled I'd think she'd be out of place in the tournament," Shinji started with the obvious.

Putting a hand atop of Shinji's she pushed it down under the lower half of her silken clothing. "If you're going to tease me, don't half ass it my young trainee," Shizuka's was breathing hard but still manageable. Shucking her hips as Shinji relented, "And that is why I'm going through with the plan, Shin-chan. Be ready for it. Before Tomoe-san's next actual battle I'm going through with it. She is far more skilled than she lets herself be out of fear of hurting others. You were likely occupied for it, but the last fight of the first round ended this morning. That angel got a free ride with her opponent not showing up."

Damn Shizuka's plan! Shinji didn't want her to go through with such a risky endeavor to get Tomoe to excel. "I'll do it, but I wish you had another plan. What if Leina-san wasn't really dead when I healed her. We don't know for sure that I brought her back from the dead. You're putting a lot of faith in me. What if…if…" Shinji stopped his mumbling as Shizuka sat up. His hands were still moving, yet they slowed. When she cupped his cheek he was putty in her hand, she pulled him in and he could taste the fruit, an apple, she had eaten.

Pushing him back, a trail of saliva dribbled down as she winked at him. "I was planning on doing this before I even met you," she gave his cheek a tap and laid back down. Wiggling against the thin cot she sighed contently as she went back to work. Finally her tone increased in pitch after a good three minutes of pampering, "Now I might get a chance to live to see her win this tournament and prove to the world her skills. Just…until she wins I'll have to stay in hiding. Think you can…oh…to the left-m-more…" She thrust her hips up and sprayed out in an arch.

"I'll do what I can to help. I could likely get you some…you know…to sell for lodging if you want. The church has me give it to them. But I can find a way," and for Shizuka he would. His time at the church was a dichotomy of oddness. The training they went through that he saw was rigorous, the morning orders gave him a sense more of a military training, and yet the way the orders went to the healers was horrid. They were, himself included, used as commodities to be sold to the highest noble or merchant. The water of life and his holy milk were provided and then never seen again, sold as so much product. Grabbing a towel, Shinji gingerly started cleaning up the mess he so willingly gave, "Anything else you need?"

Fixing her clothing back on, Shizuka pulled Shinji to her, sat him down, and wrapped her legs over his. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulders. Gazing at Nowa's empty cot, "Tell me what is really bothering you. We went over my plan before, and you said your same worries. And you've never been so…quick to fold to my advances. It makes me sad I didn't have more time to sample my favorite little man," she rubbed her cheek against his, but her tone was cold and knowing.

Shuddering, fear overcoming him, Shinji fought to keep his meager control. With Leina and Alleyne, Shinji found he could mask his concerns. But with Shizuka, she just knew he was hiding something. Oh how Shinji hated people that could see through his flimsy shield. At times he wondered if Shizuka could have seen through Asuka's mask as he vaguely could. As he trembled, it was odd how he felt safe and secure in her arms, "I heard that Melona is alive still. She's likely in here and looking for me. I don't…don't want to fear anybody. But I-I don't know what do to."

Effortlessly drawing a kunai from her side, Shizuka held her palm out before Shinji and drew it across her palm. The soft plink of blood on the ground was rhythmic. "You've given me something to do after you bring me back and get the reward I'll owe you. I can't bring you her head as she doesn't have one," she shivered as Shinji healed the cut. "Don't worry, Love, we won't let that bitch take you again, now a nap," she rolled back onto the cot and pulled Shinji with her.

Safe and content in her arms, Shinji believed her. And the two took a small nap as Tomoe and Alleyne made their plans. Shinji and Shizuka had their own, and a dangerous game it was, but with those three in the room with him Shinji had faith. He wasn't the same person Melona initially took and tortured, he had faith in all of them. After the trio left, Shinji found his way down to Melpha and studied with her. She was darling and accommodating as ever, just the other acolytes kept them from any meaningful conversation. It was told however that the Pope was planning on summoning Shinji soon. He'd finally get to talk to that man, learn just why the church was so bipolar in its plans.

X-X

"Mistress Risty, Mistress Risty it is the hour you wished us to rouse you," an armed member of the Fang gently roused her leader. Softly shaking the woman's shoulder, the proud subordinate took in the moonlight graced Risty in all her glory. At the first sign of wakefulness, the woman snapped to attention and saluted, "Ma'am it is two hours prior to the operation, just as you requested."

Sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, Risty felt the cold night air envelope her like a shroud. A lovely sensation of wind on bare skin, oh how she loved it. "Excellent, go to the others and get them ready. I'll be taking charge this time, Irma is a dangerous woman," she slide off her provided bedding. Grabbing her clothing she effortlessly put them on. In the mirror though she could still see the woman who woke her standing there, "Is there something else?"

Pounding her palm to her chest, the woman's face mask shifted and a sliver of blonde hair snuck out, "If I may ask. Why the two hour window before the operation? If you are planning on taking this defector on yourself, shouldn't you get additional sleep?" It wasn't fear in the woman's voice but concern, adoration for a proven leader.

"It's only ten o'clock. He doesn't go to sleep until after twelve. The church doors close at eleven and he assists in closing it. Added Alleyne and her ward have taken to late nights, I wanted a good amount of time to talk to him," Risty put a few daggers in hidden pockets. Affixing her shield to its customary place, she gave it two solid gongs with her mace. Hardly felt a thing, improved so much in so little time. Shinji's infusion of Holy Milk really had been a boon.

Actually taking a step back, the blonde's hand went up to cover her shocked expression. "You mean you still wish to bring this man in? Surely a woman of your stature could do better than that…he seems so plain. And he's an Olive," the woman's disdain was acidic and disproving.

Foolish woman, Risty took a quick once over of herself in the mirror. Her complexion was pale and soft like Tomoe's, elegant and refined, her hair lost its spiky element and was smooth and straight. Yet her wild and dangerous appeal still shone through. Approaching the idiot of a woman that couldn't see beyond the flesh of things, Risty felt a tiny headache again. "You think you know what is best for me?" she ran a hand across the woman's face, "Do you pretend to understand what these hands have done and what I want?"

Quaking against the low and restrained malice, the woman held her ground yet no longer had her sense of confidence. With a tremor in her voice, "I only thought you could do better than a slip of a man is all. Our previous leader had a much larger and virile partner. We-we all respect you Mistress Risty and want you to be content and happy." Tensing all over, expecting a blow from any direction or intensity, the woman flexed her hands rapidly.

"I know what is best for me," Risty said without a moment's hesitation, "Now go and don't try to think for me." The urge to slap the woman had been high, how dare that lesser woman try and say what was best for her! But a deeper part of her stayed her hand, what good would hurting others who meant well do? Once the woman scampered off, Risty shook her head free of the haze that fell over it. Fixing her weapon to her side, she took to the window, "Next one to question my tastes will know my wrath though."

Leaping out the window out onto the walls, Risty could tell a few of her minions were following her. It was standard to not have the leader go without an entourage. It was both for the Queen's benefit and her own. Trust was earned not given, and Risty was in the end of her period of clearing. Her hands were dripping with the blood of sinners and threats against the queen and the common man. Lights flickered off as the poor attempted to save candles and lighting, while others remained aglow. The balance of wealth was to great, Risty would help Aldra change this and Shinji would agree! The nobility were a plague! A corruption that had to be carved out with a knife.

Landing with a flourish right before the church door, Risty flinched her head to right and left. She wanted privacy for her meeting and those women, her squad, would see to it. "For too long the unfortunate have suffered. I am making a difference here, it is worth what I'm doing," she quivered as a wind blew over. Opening the door to the main cathedral, Risty was not stunned to see the gaudy and excess the church flaunted. How much did those stained glass murals cost? Oh how the church was becoming a threat, its standing force of warriors was getting to high and as of late the pope had been erratic.

"I'm sorry we were about to close up for the evening," Shinji spoke as he approached the door. Clad in the same clothing Risty had first saw him in, elven leather with that 'plug suit' rubber affixed to it, he was dousing candles as he walked. Drawing his cloak around his chest, "We're almost full on unfortunates tonight, but if you need a place to sle…Risty-san is that you?" The boy boggled as he finally recognized the new outfit and aura from the woman.

Shifting her headdress out of the way, Risty's heart warmed as she saw him standing there. "So you spotted me despite my new station? I knew there was more to you than others give credit," damn spike of pain in her head! Approaching the man she had chosen, Risty beckoned to the man, "Have a walk with me outside? I'm not comfortable in here." Being in the church could cause issues of spotted, the Fang didn't get along well with the believers of the angels. Added anybody inside could try to interrupt her pitch.

Nodding quickly, Shinji's smile was so wide it was comical. Rushing over to her, Shinji shut the door to the church behind him and fell in step with Risty. "I haven't seen you in days! How have you been, where have you been? You look elegant in that…but different. Why the change?" oh how excited and happy he sounded. A reunion of old friends. He would have likely kept asking questions had Risty not playfully bapped him on the back of the head. "S-sorry, just haven't seen you so I was worried about you. Guess you don't need me to worry…" Shinji dipped his head.

"You're damn right you don't have to worry about me!" Risty laughed raucously. Part of that made her feel more alive, cleaner, but as soon as the laugh came it ended. Gesturing to her new uniform, she gave it a playful tug to flash the young man. When he blushed and looked away she roped her arm around his neck and drew him close, "I've improved my status her. Doing some real good against the true evil that corrupts this place." She gave his head a few noogies and just held him against her, his warmth was so inviting.

Chortling as he tried to free himself from Risty's attack, Shinji nearly fell when she suddenly let go. "I won't lie, there is something odd in this place. Can't wait for this tournament to end so we can leave. Life seemed…better when we were wandering about. Well…after I go back to my home to s-stop that challenge or whatever Nanael calls it," Shinji fell into an unsteady walk aside Risty. The woman was moving faster than normal, long unbroken strides. Increasing his pace as she did, "So why did you come so late? A-are you busy? I'm sure Leina-san would love to see you! She's staying at an inn down..."

Holding her hand up, she stopped in a small alley across from a building Shinji knew well. It was the now repaired house of healing the rich went to get treated. "I know where Leina sleeps. And it wouldn't do either of us good to talk now. We're en-rivals," she had to tread lightly. Shinji cared for Leina, Risty knew that but it wasn't something time wouldn't cure. Leina would fall to corruption as all nobles did in time. Rubbing her temple, "And I have a late meeting to go to pretty soon. But I wanted to see you and ask you to…come with me." It was so strange to be timid, it wasn't like her yet it was a unique and not unpleasant feeling!

"Come with you? You mean right now to your meeting or something else?" Shinji looked back at the steeples of the cathedral. Taking a step back he pointed at the building that had served as his home. "I'd get Melpha-san in trouble. Those church members are very strict with me. They'll never fully trust me, well aside Melpha-san, so if I break the rules they set for me it'll just cause trouble," yet he sounded conflicted.

Cold animosity ran through her, who was putting these restrictions on him and treating him like a dangerous criminal!? "No, not right now but tomorrow. I work for the queen now, I have a place in the castle. I'm dealing with removing corruption and those that abuse power. I'm sure you saw that in the higher ups in that religion. Come…live with me Shinji, we can be happy and work together! Just like you did with helping my orphanage, and I still remember that night we celebrated," she laid it all out. He was stunned yes, a lot to lay on somebody out of the blue. But he was smart, and kind, and likely to believe her.

"W-well you do have a point. The rich here just seem to abuse those lower than them, and some of those in the church are odd," Shinji didn't come off as to convinced. Rubbing his arms through his cloak, Shinji waffled, "But I need access to their holy books. I-I have to help Nanael-san learn how to send me back home and to bring me back here after. And Melpha-san has been so kind to me, but she'll be punished if I just leave and…and…" He stopped as Risty yanked him in close and held him.

Laughing and ruffling his hair, Risty was plotting and planning. Didn't the queen say she would help her get Shinji? Aldra likely had comparable books, and a few late night visits to key personnel would be all it took. A low whistle caught her attention though, time was running out. "Don't worry about that right now. I'll work everything out. Now I have to go and take care of a something. Just think about it, and think about me," she couldn't resist. After that one searing night of passion she needed another taste, so she helped herself to a small taste and left her man winded and gasped.

Without giving him a chance to respond, Risty leapt off of the ground, sprung off a wall and was off running. Her body was alight with energy and drive on multiple levels. A good combat was coming, after taking out Irma maybe Aldra would assist all the more with her aims to convince Shinji to move. While she could have just took him and forced the change, it would be easier if he did it of his own volition. Other issues, namely Leina and maybe Alleyne, would be dealt with as needed. "Smart women will leave, but Leina is more brazen. But I've suffered enough in life," she hustled to the point.

Days of having her Fang scouting the city, they finally got a pattern in Irma. Once a week at eleven o'clock the woman feed a bunch of cats, and Risty was going to be there this time. What the woman did to deserve the queen's wrath wasn't something Risty concerned herself with, it didn't matter. Gritting her teeth as yet another small spike of pain hit her, Risty spit and settled in to wait. As she saw a gathering of cats starting to form, Risty favored herself with the fantasy of her reward. What would they do when she finally got him to accept her again, would it be as fantastic as the last time?

Just when Risty was starting to think her prey wasn't going to show, a shadow moved into view. Clad in the modified uniform of the Fang, the tanned and svelte body of Irma stole into view. Graceful yet deadly as all highly trained members were, Irma truly was an opponent that could give Risty a challenge. The stealthy figure pulled out a small bag and started spreading its contents slowly across the ground. Cats came in droves and dined on the offered food. As they ate the stoic and silent woman started petting them softly, not trying to disrupt their meal.

Inching along the rim of the roof she was hiding, Risty cringed with each tile that shifted under her weight. Any Fang worth their uniform likely heard her, so Risty just threw caution to the wind and dove off towards her victim, mace over her head and muscles tense. Spiraling towards the ground, Risty let swing at Irma's head. As she expected, twin daggers rose up to counter her blow, but her target went down low to one knee. Rolling with the impact, Risty was spry and back on her feet before Irma could recover.

"You've caused to many problems to allow you to go about free," Risty's guttural roar echoed in the confines. A wide horizontal swipe caught Irma still dazed from the initial hit and sent her twirling. Maybe she had given the cat enthusiast to much credit, two blows and the woman was already on the ropes. Rushing inward, she dove with her shield and mace crossed in an attempt to crush the savage woman to the ground.

Undulating back with Risty's momentum, Irma sunk her boot squarely in her assailants stomach and pitched her wildly forward. With a quick flip the agile minx was on her feet with arms crossed and blades in hand. "So the new hound is already moving. Did you hear what happened to the last leader of the Fang? Aldra doesn't say what happened to the previous ones as it'd make you doubt," Irma took two quick slashes. Faster on her feet, Irma was dancing about the larger Risty. A barrage of cuts and close in blows signaled Irma was recovering from her shock.

"They failed where I've succeeded. Though you wouldn't know about success would you. Failed against the sword maiden and her friend, needed Echidna to save you in your last Queen's Blade match. Putting you down is a favor to disappointments," Risty hid behind her shield. A blow aimed for her head was deflected off sending Irma overstretched and gave Risty the opening she needed. Dropping her mace, favoring the hands-on approach, Risty grabbed Irma's arm and twisted it behind her back.

As pain lanced up her back, her arm jerked upward hard, Irma swung out wildly at Risty with her free hand. Gasping out in agony, "So says the slave!" But Risty caught the other hand yet didn't knock the blade out of this one. No, this one was being steadily moved towards her throat, Risty's strength was to much to overcome for the smaller framed woman. Closing her eyes as the moonlight reflected off her own weapon as it drew a drop of blood from her neck, "Not like…this…"

A trio of projectiles forced Risty and Irma to separate, Risty falling to the ground seething through exposed clenched teeth. "Echidna…just have to save your plaything don't you," Risty scrambled back to her feet. That damnable wild elf just had to step in again to stop her! Running at the pair, reclaiming her mace as she ran, Risty was overwhelmed with battle lust and saw only red. Remembering how that elf played with what was to be her man, and had cheated in their last fight, Risty wanted revenge on many levels. Shouting, "Going to break you and make you watch your snake die!"

"No, it's you wanting MY playthings. Going to tell me you didn't notice me when you played with my puppy, that's poor form? Trying to trick him too, mental games aren't your forte," Echidna wrapped Irma's arm around her shoulder and waist. Toss a handful of dust in Risty's face, specially made to make her cough and stop, the wild elf only laughed and escaped with her pupil.

Not again! She'd not be bested by trickery again! "I won't let them escape this time! To many things have been taken from me! Honor, dignity, purity, but no more…I've suffered enough," and Risty's dark prayer was answered a few minutes later. A portal was opened, a guardian of the queen was summoning her for battle. Whoever it was, Risty was going to get her victory and the angels could weep for her opponent.

X-X

Notes

Trying to keep the story going and add elements of uniqueness from the show hence Menace is still free and Melona as well. I don't want this to just be one big lovefest either so people have to work for it and be believable. Not just going to throw bodies as I feel that cheapens things.

Anyway hope you liked it and sorry for the waits…life is a jerk at times

Later

Mercaba


	19. Chapter 19

Standard Disclaimer

New year and starting with this little ditty. I had no idea I was moving so quickly through the second season but its far along! Story is going to get a bit darker and deeper, and trying to keep all my story elements moving too. And to answer some rather personal questions…I'm fairly old and I work as a computer programmer ^_^.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 19

Standing in the finely manicured garden of the queen's palace, Shinji felt nervous beyond reckoning. All around him people were walking, most were observing and commenting on him. Why did the people of this land hate 'Olives' so much? When he arrived an hour earlier to tend to Risty, and talk to her about her little request, the oddly garbed women almost turned him away. Today was just not going his way, and Shinji wasn't expecting it to change. Melpha had told him the pope had requested his presence today! So after he healed Risty it was off to see that man, and maybe if the gods were kind find Leina. Alleyne was off with Nowa planning their next move, not that they told Shinji what that was.

"So you're Ikari, not much to look at are you," a woman in skin tight blue and pale clothing stated. Idly twirling a knife in her hand, her lengthy deep blue hair was expertly maintained and covered one of her creamy green eyes. The woman of the fang circled Shinji like a predator, condescending and mocking, "Why Mistress Risty is so fixated on you is beyond me, she can do so much better."

Jumping slightly away from the woman that just seemed to appear behind him, Shinji clenched his staff tightly. How had this woman gotten so close, was it…was it really a woman and not Melona? He hated that! He couldn't trust his eyes anymore, anybody and everybody was suspect now! Speaking brokenly under the scrutiny of the woman's evaluation, "Y-yes I'm Ikari Shinji and I'm just here to help Risty-san. After the fight yesterday I'm a little worried, she got quite hurt by the look of things." Shinji had watched Risty's fight closely, it left Melpha worried about him! He was going to have to deal with Melpha soon, she was growing on his mind, and he could see her affection clear as day now, she was smitten!

Pressing the hilt of her dagger against Shinji's defenseless back, the woman scoffed as she sent Shinji stumbling forward. "What makes you think we'd let you see our leader, or that she'd need your help? She has access to everything the queen has to offer, what makes you think you're better than the nurses and doctors of the royal court?" she asked with crossed arms and a haughty manner. Looking off to the side, a trio of women dressed in the same manner as she was stood waiting, "Should send you away before Lady Risty notices you're here. Get her a man worthy of her stati…" A blade buried itself up to the guard in the ground between the woman's feet.

"Who is speaking for me again? I thought I told you all not to question my judgment or my likes. You can have the muscular meat heads with all balls and no brain if you want. Give me my little man here," Risty stunned Shinji by wrapping her arms around his waist. Her face was firm, devoid of the warmth she normally radiated with Shinji, "Now excuse us as we've matters that don't need your assistance for. He'd break you and leave you begging for more." She swayed back and forth taking Shinji with her, waving him like a flag at the departing woman.

Letting Risty lead him deeper into the garden, a lush and secluded corner of lilies and lilacs, Shinji let out a deep sigh. "Guess I can see why they're dubious of me. They all seem to respect you a lot," but just what was Risty's job here? These women moved like Shizuka, in the shadows and without fear. Maybe that woman wouldn't have just escorted Shinji out, but tried to take him out? Was Risty involved in something bad? Freeing himself from her heat, her body was a furnace that was set to high, he found the woman looking tired and haggard. Taking her arms, he let his powers start to flow into her, "Congratulations on winning last night. I was worried when she got you down on your hands and knees."

The fight had been short and brutal, both women had taken no quarter and given even less. Irma had been faster with her lithe body and short blades, while Risty had been the heavy hitter. Shinji had seen Irma land many small slashes and cuts down Risty's tanned arms and legs, while Risty had only gotten a few glancing blows. A swift kick to the back of Risty's knees had sent her down, Risty had just stayed down as Irma had made to make a killing blow to the back of her neck. Thankfully, as viewed from Shinji's position kneeling on Melpha's bed and watching out her window, Risty rolled forward and lashed out with a boot to the face. Irma fell back, stunned and dazed giving Risty a chance to attack. She hesitated, the mace moving from a blow that would have crushed Irma's skull to just a body blow that rendered her unconscious.

"You should have more confidence in me, I'm not just a pretty face you know," back was Risty's open smile. It seemed she only allowed herself to show her emotions in private, unwilling to let her underlings see her true face. Quivery as holy energy coursed through her, "So have you given my little request any thought? You'll find the castle is a lot more enjoyable a place than that cathedral is. My girls would come to accept and appreciate you in time." Risty refused to let go of the man, and in fact drew him in closer, dangerously close.

Her new appearance, paler and face painted, Shinji was mesmerized by her as he oft was. Hard not to be captivated by those women he traveled with, they were all levels of beauty that put most women to shame. But he couldn't abandon his plans right now, "I…I don't think I can, Risty-san." He saw her wilt, and it hurt him to hurt her. Quick to try and smooth things out, "I can't abandon Melpha-sama right now. The pope is…he wants to capitalize on my powers and is basically holding her hostage. And there is the issue of Alleyne and Nowa, Nanael-san…it's really complicated there right now. Y-you understand? But I'll visit you whenever you want!" It was odd to have friends like this, they all wanted his time but it was a finite matter! He couldn't be everywhere at once! W-was Risty drawing him closer? Her face, her open dress was parting…

Drawing Shinji's hand to her now exposed bust, Risty gyrated it against his palm. "I understand, and I think I need you to heal something else my little man," she said huskily. His hands were still glowing lightly as the last of the wounds mended. Eyes glazed just a little, she slowly made her way to a bench under a cherry tree. Her mound of flesh was pitted with a hard nub of excitement, "It's been so long since our night together. I think I need a reward for all I've done…all you've done. I can feel you think the same." The hand not keeping Shinji's in place went below the belt to grope against him.

It wasn't voluntary, well not fully, that he was responding! He liked Risty, like her a lot as a fun loving and noble person! The night in the merchants home had been an accident, but he couldn't lie and say he didn't care. "R-Risty-san we shouldn't…not outside like this! What if you're subordinates came to che-check on you," her hand had snaked its way in under his slacks. This wasn't what he expected, not what he wanted! Just meeting of friends, not-not to was she laying on him now? Gods she was fast, she moved him expertly to being pinned on the bench.

"Lady Risty, the queen has asked for your report on the fate of Irma," a new woman was kneeling in the opening to the glade. Her eyes were down on the ground, her short trimmed brown hair framed her face clumsily. A momentary look if disdain at the lone male in the garden, "I can escort your guest out as she said it would take some time."

Pulling her top back on, Risty lanced the woman with an angry shout, "You would come now wouldn't you. It has been ages since I've felt…" She stopped and gripped her head as she stumbled off Shinji and to her feet. Righting her dress with one hand, she pulled Shinji to her with the other. "Sorry for kissing and running, but the Queen can't really be denied," she stunned the boy with a sudden tug. Slipping her tongue in expertly to his mouth they shared a moment before she pushed him off to her ward. "Take care of him as if he is me. He says you treat him poorly and you'll know my wrath," she stormed off leaving Shinji alone.

"S-sorry for this," Shinji tucked himself back into his slacks. Risty had been so quick and desperate that Shinji hadn't even noticed he was flashing the new woman. Something felt dark in her though, as he healed her he felt a small nub darting from him. It felt a little like what had beset that mermaid, but he wasn't sure. Maybe it was just Risty's sudden lust, not something Shinji was used to dealing with. So anxious, so…forward. With Alleyne and Leina it was more coy and romantic, what just happened here was animalistic. "Risty-san isn't normally like that," he thought and hoped at least, "She's likely just lonely." Of all of the them, Risty seemed the most removed from the group.

Quick to her feet, the new woman didn't appear to appreciate or accept Shinji's answer. Neutral expression on her face, "Lady Risty has us now so she is not lonely. She is tasked with many hard duties by the queen and has been patient in waiting for you. Yet when given her more than gracious offer you turn her down. I have not seen her so animated, so alive as she was when she was 'alone' with you. But rather than escorting you to your shared quarters I take you outside. You are not worthy of her affection or esteem healer." The woman lapsed into silence and simply lead Shinji to the exit, more than one of those women under Risty showing their unhappiness with the situation.

What could he say to that, Shinji didn't know so he said nothing. Risty was lonely, and these women cared about her greatly. They had been watching them, had hoped he'd take her offer to alleviate some of Risty's pain, and he didn't. Was he being selfish or not in his actions? Was it wrong to NOT give Risty some affection after all she had done for her? What of the others though? Watching them fight and healing them afterward, was it enough to show them how he cared? Back in Tokyo-3 it was so much easier. One man and one woman were a couple and that was all, but here things were…more confusing. "To think I'd be in a situation like this," Shinji couldn't help but laugh at that.

Making his way to his meeting with the pope, Shinji found it damn funny. Going from never expecting a girlfriend to realizing he was the lone man in a grouping of women. Culture shock was still messing with him. But he'd never complain, why would he? People moved out of his way, many of the commoners looked at him with the bigoted look of racism, he didn't notice. Mind still flooded with doubts, fears, longing, and confusion. What was happening back in Tokyo-3? Did they think he was dead, did they care? Where was Leina lately? Were Nowa and Alleyne safe with there odd plans? And when would Shizuka risk her life, banking on him to save her?

"H-hello, I'm here for my audience with the Pope?" Shinji asked the nun inside the smaller but more elaborate chapel. Older men and women in much more elaborate robes and refinery than Melpha ever wore busied about the building. They chatted in small cloisters, necks adorned with gold and silver, fingers sparklingly with precious gem fitted rings. A lot of the money Shinji made was spent here, but not all were alike. For every gaudy man or woman, three acolytes were in pious and simple refinery. Such was the dichotomy of power, some abused it while others were pure of faith as Melpha was.

Quite unlike the other nun's at the grand cathedral this woman was open and friendly with him. Smiling warmly, the young woman likely Shinji's age, bubbled, "Oh so you're the famous healer I've been hearing about! Not everybody gets to meet His Holiness, but to get an audience so quickly is truly a marvel. You'll have to leave your weapon with me, sadly only the inquisition and high ranking members can be armed in his presence." Clad in the same white and blue habit that Melpha wore, the young woman was all giddy.

"Is it so rare to see the pope so quickly?" Shinji found himself blushing. She was just so young and energetic! Handing over his staff, Shinji couldn't believe how young the woman was. But with this world being what it was, a nun at fourteen likely was better than a life on the street. She took it with a bow, eyes sparkling as if she was in the presence of a rock star or something, thankfully different than Melpha's more amorous gazes, Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "W-will I have to wait long to see him?"

Handing the staff to a man seated next to her, the woman shook her head, "Not at all, I'll take you to him now. His Holiness has been waiting to talk to you for some time. Said whenever you got here to take you to him instantly." Walking around the small table, the woman gestured for Shinji to follow her through a gilded double doors adorn with angels in togas. Opening the way for him, "Is it true you can use the powers of the angels like Dame Melpha and her protégées? My mother lied to the church saying I could too as well to get me in here. Thankfully they didn't turn me away after they learned otherwise. They've really helped me, I love it here." Much like Nowa, this woman was just a bastion of warmth and energy.

"Glad to hear that, and yes I can. And I have to admit I'm shocked you're not afraid of me like the other acolytes are," Shinji confessed happily. It was a breath of fresh air to see the church doing well for somebody. If more people were like this girl and less like few gaudy cardinals in the main lobby, it'd be a better place. They made small talk as they headed up flight after flight of stairs, mostly Afoire talking of her life at the church and her more open mindedness. She confessed to being in a relationship with the man seated next to her, and before long they were standing before a large door with two armed guards.

Bowing politely, her habit almost falling off, Afoire beamed, "Well it was nice talking to somebody as important as you. You're a lot friendlier than I expected. Most of the high ranking officials are cold, but you're just like Dame Melpha! She's such a kind soul. See you on your way out!" She waved energetically as she hustled off. The two men guarding the door, bore down on Shinji for a moment before opening the door without a sound.

The room was ornate and full of musty smelling books and a lush red carpet leading to a mahogany desk that shined with oil and attention. A man, the pope, sat with his regalia on as he had steepled hands watching as Shinji entered. Mimicking a sight Shinji saw his father doing, "So you've finally taken my invitation to visit me. I should be offended for such insolence." He got out of his seat and appeared to float over to Shinji.

"I-uh, sorry about that. Things have been complicated at the cathedral. I'm thankfully you've let Melpha-sama remain as my contact with the church," Shinji felt an odd chill. Was he showing proper respect to this man or not? What was proper courtesy for a man of this station? Seeing the man holding out his hand, a large red ring on it wiggling, Shinji flubbed. Taking the hand, he bowed, "S-sorry I'm new to all these formalities." He went to kiss the ring when a sharp pain laced through his abdomen, a pink and white tendril.

The tendril had once been the pope's finger, peppered itself with spikes to add additional pain. "You've been bad, very bad. No pet of mine should keep me waiting, should do anything I don't want," the 'pope' spoke in Melona's voice. Three more fingers became long and piercing tendrils lancing through Shinji's stomach forcing him down to his knees. Tittering as she shifted back to her normal form, her hands flexed her bust, "Have you forgotten the look of your master, boy? I've given you liberties since you've come to my attention. This simple religion is such an easy thing to manipulate. I just keep that old fossil alive to give me the details I need, and I rule over one of the largest fighting forces in the country."

Fear paralyzed Shinji's mind while the pain kept his body unable to move. It was her…he was at her mercy again! "M-Melona what h-have you do…" Shinji gritted his teeth as more savage pain rocked him. Her tendrils vibrated and bore into more of his body. How could she have taken the Pope's place, how long had she been here too?!

"Don't speak unless I tell you to," Melona laughed as she back handed her captive. Not content with just one strike, she slapped him three times with all her might. "Good," she pulled her tendrils back into her hand. Reforming herself as the pope, she maintained her female voice, "I just wanted you to know your master is back. You will continue to produce the holy milk for me, I'll need it when I go after Aldra again. But I can't keep you with me right now. Feel free to tell anybody you want, but know if you try and stop what I've got going here it's not in your best interest. It'd be easy to impersonate a magistrate and arrest those ladies. Get them thrown into the men's side of the jail. You will do what I say when I say it, and no escaping."

Rage dull and raw surged through him as Shinji healed his wounds. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just…leave us alone?" Shinji felt helplessness growing. He'd still been unable to break the magic seal on summoning his staff, damn magic! If he had his staff he'd break her! End this fear she had over him, but without it he could do nothing. "W-what have you done to Melpha-sama too? She's been…you haven't done anything to her?" now it made more sense too! Melona would try and corrupt Melpha, hurt her just to hurt him! What if Melona had been trying to force Melpha to service her!

"Oh the big breasted nun that loves you? Oh you'd love to see how she spread her little pink cunny for me. All to serve my little pet here! I've had every hole she has, and its all because she wants you. Well if you tell her to stop…well the old padre I've stored knows a few things," Melona turned into Melpha and shook her chest. Laughing haughtily she pawed at herself in a gross parody of affection. "A small tribe in the south, women are objects to them, the church wants to send a priest down to teach them of the angels. Maybe I'd just offer her instead," back into the guise of the pope. "Now go and make milk for me pet, I just wanted to remind you who you belong to…and that you can't escape," she waved at him and blew him a kiss.

Cold and empty, Shinji shambled out of the office with his clothing full of holes courtesy of Melona's welcome. He couldn't let her do this, couldn't let here hold Leina and the others hostage like this! He'd tell them, well all but Melpha, to be watchful for the slime. "Thank you for holding this for me," Shinji took his staff back from the man at the counter. Afoire was gone. Gripping the weapon tightly, Shinji turned back to the hall he had just walked. "Go now…take her out now!" the fury and shame filled him.

But before Shinji could do anything, a hand wrapped around his shoulders and was leading him out forcefully. "Not now Love, I need you to tend to my injured kitten," a hooded Echidna dragged Shinji with an earnest speed. "I saw and heard everything that happened. She'll get hers in time, but Irma first. And if you do a good enough job, we can pet her together, puppy. Been a long time since I got to stroke both my dog and cat," she teased as she lead him. A brief jog later, Shinji was healing Irma and suffering Echidna's teasing as best he could…but he felt safe with her. They'd plan…they'd get revenge.

X-X

Adjusting her cape again, Alleyne felt the chill from the late night air wafting through the open cathedral door. It was almost time for Nowa and her to infiltrate the manor to try and gleam more of the Crimson Lady's operations, but her heart wasn't in it. Yesterday Shinji told her of his encounter with 'the pope' and how the nefarious bitch's attack and blackmail! A devious trap, if they moved openly against the protean monstrosity or try to expose her they might find themselves jailed. For a moment Alleyne tempted abandoning her quest to dethrone the slaver in favor of hunting Melona. Shinji kept her from it.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help you tonight?" Shinji asked with his customary nervousness. He feared for her yet let her fulfill her wants and whims, even when he was terrified. Waiting for her at the doorway, the poor man had been pins and needles ever since he returned to her the day before with his tale. Jumping at shadows, trying not to appear to be judging her, he was a tightly rolled ball of twine ready to splint. Clearing his throat, "I could go with Nowa-chan and you, act like she does. I mean all I've to do here is wait for you to come back and talk with Nanael and Melpha."

Handing over her barrette to him, she cupped his cheek and sadly shook her head. "You would best be suited here with that nun. She is worried since you have not spoken of your visit to the pope with her. She fears losing us," Alleyne found that quaint. Melpha took to schooling Nowa well, doting and fawning over both Nowa and Shinji in equal measure. The woman had so few friends, those other church members acting as if she were unreachable instead of a human. Spotting a problem though shiftily flying out of the sleeping chambers, mostly Melpha's, Alleyne scowled. "Now go out with Nowa for a moment, husband, I must have words with somebody," Alleyne wondered what Nanael was up to.

"Let's go spar a little bit Shinji! You can show me what Master has been teaching you in private!" Nowa grabbed Shinji's hand and yanked him outside. Poor girl still didn't know what the secret 'training' was, yet was fixated on it. Such innocence, was Alleyne risking that with her plans?

Walking over to the alter where Melpha was praying and Nanael was slowly circling around the woman as sneakily as possible, Alleyne thumped her staff on the ground. "What are you up to angel? You've been in Dame Melpha and Shinji's room, sleeping in all mornings, and being a general pest of yourself. Now you are hiding your actions?" Alleyne twirled her staff and pointed it the stunned angel. Days of watching that flighty angel left Alleyne glad she prayed to Gaea and not the angels. Selfish, drunk, and always trying to get her husband to do things for her, Nanael was hardly worthy of worship.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Nanael flew slowly and waved her hands quickly. A bag at her side jingled as she tried desperately to silence Alleyne. Her stomach rumbled and the jar of Holy Milk at her side was partially emptied as she spilled it in her haste. "Just…going out for a little while. You know…see the city's nightlife! G-get another vassal since my current one still finds excuses to not show me his prowess," Nanael laughed uneasily and nervously.

Alleyne's firm voice knocked Melpha out of her mantra and back to the conscious world. "Oh, Holy Angel, mistress Alleyne did you need something from me? I was just doing my evening pra-yers…is that my change purse?" Melpha pointed at the bulging bag on Nanael's side. Getting off her knees, the woman's habit strained and a seam tore a little against the girth. Hands clasped before her, "Did you need money for something? You've been absent during meals lately, I am worried."

Such a kind hearted if not gullible woman, Alleyne felt sorry for Melpha's trusting nature. The woman was being robbed and yet she just let it go! "You are stealing her money, for what purpose?" an angel stealing, how ironic.

Her uneven wings fluttered just a little as Nanael sank closer to the ground. "You just HAD to blab didn't you? I'm going to go bet on myself to win in the next round. My last one didn't let me show you mortals my skill so nobody is betting on me! So I'm going to make some money, and buy some good food," Nanael puffed her chest out in pride. Oh the ditzy and spoiled woman had pride in spades it seemed, especially for somebody who hadn't fought in weeks! Poking Melpha in her mighty bust, "And since this one is my vassal as well as Shinji, her money is MY money. Just like her garden's fruit is MY fruit…since you don't save food for me in the mornings!"

Taking a small swing at the angel, more to knock her away from Melpha, Alleyne's fist trembled. "You get no food as you don't work for it and sleep past the mealtime! Now you take from others. If Shinji didn't need your powers to get home," she clenched her teeth as she let the cat out of the bag. Emotions would always test her! Nanael was blackmailing Shinji with her knowledge of teleportation, and Alleyne loathed it! They couldn't strike out against her or she'd threaten to leave!

Flying over Alleyne, laughing haughtily, Nanael almost clipped the elf with her heavy metal boots. "Well once I win my next fight I'll be eating good again. Maybe I'll just have my vassal cook for me as we leave this place with Melpha! Now you go play with…whatever it is you do! Bye!" she waved mockingly as she pulled her eyelid down. Teasing and mocking, damn angel was just one big fount of frustration. A sense of justice did present itself as Nanael knocked her head against a wall instead of flying out the window. She played it off as by design but rubbed her goose egg lump as she corrected herself and vanished into the night.

"How do you put up with that angel, Melpha? She's just using you for her own benefit and laziness," Alleyne couldn't hold her tongue. It was just one excuse after another for that woman, anything to get what she wanted. If she had to choose between Leina and Nanael, Alleyne would pick Leina every time! At least Leina had the potential for reform and greatness, Nanael was a lost cause. Seeing the nun jiggle as she moved, Alleyne felt that smidgen of envy again, was bigger better? "She just uses everybody, Shinji and you as her personal attendants," and Alleyne didn't care much for that.

Following Alleyne as she headed for the front of the church, Melpha kept her hands clasped. "Oh I don't mind tending the Holy Angel. She's provided so much for me already. Without her I'd never have met Sir Shinji, yourself, or that darling Nowa! I've friends now and somebody that understands the pains I suffer in life. I fail him, and you in my naiveté and I'm sorry for that. But on the whole, I'd rather my life stay as it is now with the Holy Angel! I never use that money, and my garden is a small price to pay for the blessings she has brought for me," never for a moment did her words seem false or candied.

"You truly are a selfless woman, Melpha, you deserve better," Alleyne donned her hood and head out into the street. The affection the nun held for her husband was evident, but she kept her distance so Alleyne didn't comment on it. It was unknown how much longer they'd stay with her, and Alleyne felt she'd miss the kind hearted if big chested woman after they left. Finding Shinji and Nowa having a small spar, a drunken man and woman watching and cheering them on, Alleyne let them finish. After know swept Shinji off his feet, "Nowa good use of speed, Shinji I have told you to watch your footing time and time again! Seventy-five and thirty points"

Helping Shinji off the ground, his back slick with moisture that came from the fog on the streets, Nowa kept her hand on his back. "Oh, Master are you finished inside? We saw the funny angel flying away," Nowa asked simply enough.

"Did Nanael-san do something bad again? She flew off pretty fast, seemed she hit herself on the way out too," Shinji rubbed his backside. Taking a subtle step away from Nowa, she counted by following alongside of him. A grumble of agitation, lost on the ever smiling Nowa, "How long do you think you'll be? I could try and have food ready for you when you get back if you'd want."

He'd spoil her to death if she let him, but Alleyne wasn't going to abuse his kindness. "I don't know how long it will be, so no need for that. I'll see you in the morning for our morning exercises. No worries about us, we're not fools, or are you thinking that to be the case?" Alleyne needed to keep Shinji on his mental toes as well. An able bodied warrior was both keen of physique and mentality.

"No-no! I just…worry," Shinji confessed under Alleyne's stoic countenance. Heart on his sleeve just like Nowa, those two couldn't keep secrets to save their lives. Which was why Shinji wasn't going, and Nowa had Tomoe's little mental trick. His head lowered, that hangdog expression that wormed its way into Alleyne's heart, he kicked at the ground, "I'll be waiting for you regardless. Be safe, both of you."

Standing expectantly before her husband, Nowa switching to her side, she tapped her cheek. "Shall we practice our proof of identity as you so wanted?" she felt her heart flutter. Since Leina had the twin-braids, Alleyne and Shinji felt it necessary for some little secret play to identify one another. Melona could impersonate anybody and could strike at anytime, the only thing she didn't know was their minds. So they came to an agreement, they'd show some sort of sign when meeting. "I'm waiting," she pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

A kiss, on the left side of the mouth, a simple and easy show of affection but done in such a way that it couldn't be observed from a distance. Bashful as ever, Shinji had wanted something like a handshake or sign, Alleyne demanded more. A hand gesture could be seen and copied, this little show of affection was more showing. However after they had their little expression, Alleyne boggled when Nowa was standing with eyes closed just like she was. "Nowa, what are you doing?" she had to ask.

"Well, you explained to me that somebody might be impersonating Shinji so you did that. So shouldn't I do the same? The slime could impersonate me too right?" Nowa kept her eyes closed. She hummed expectantly and smacked her lips with a titter.

Growling just a little, Alleyne was getting frustrated with Nowa but couldn't fault her. "Go ahead Shinji," she saw him turn to her shocked, "she has a point. Melona could appear to her looking like you. It's for all our sake to be able to trust each other." And Nowa was being such a trooper with this slaver business, Alleyne wanted to reward her. Pushing Shinji into Nowa's embrace, "Just make it quick Nowa, we have to hurry on with our mission."

"Alleyne are you su-mph" Shinji was quickly shut off by Nowa. The girl was excitable as ever with her new form of play. Affection wasn't something Nowa was used to, or ever experienced. Alleyne was always more firm than not, so she wanted to taste the first fruit of adulthood. Sadly she missed the point of the subtle little gesture and went far deeper and open mouthed than she should have.

After a solid twenty seconds, Alleyne used her staff to separate the too, "Nowa…we can't tarry." The fresh faced and blushing girl was all starry eyed and dazed after the small embrace. "Shinji, we'll be back, go and worry not," she forced the mushy Nowa to move. Heading into the richer section of town, Alleyne couldn't take her eyes off Nowa's back. What was going through that girl's mind? Questions most likely. Shinji and she kept Nowa in the dark of their activities, Alleyne never finding the 'right time' to confess what they were doing. After that taste though, Nowa would likely want more. Crossing the line of friendship to something more. "Nowa, about what you…are you sure you want to do this?" she shifted her mind not ready to ask Nowa about her desires for life.

A block away from the building, more a mansion than anything judging on the size of all the homes in the area, Nowa pet Lou under his chin. "I trust you Master! You've always treated me well, and I want to help you this time. But before we do this…w-why do I tingle down there, Master? After I k-kissed Shinji I can't keep him out of my mind and I'm all itchy and…"

"Kaishi!" Alleyne mentally called herself a coward from running from Nowa's question. But now wasn't the time to think of Nowa growing up, they had more dangerous matters. The void look overtook Nowa's natural expression making Alleyne feel wretched. That empty and sad face, Alleyne hated seeing Nowa like that more than almost anything. Only thing worse would be to know Shinji was back with Melona, Nowa like this was a close second though. "Now Nowa, this is just reconnaissance this time. We need Tomoe to start sniffing around them asking to buy somebody like you. Then we go to the next phase," Alleyne spoke more for her own benefit and not the hypnotized Nowa.

Two knocks, a pause and then three knocks later and Alleyne saw a small window on the door open. A woman wearing a mask opened it, "Good evening miss. What business do you have here tonight?" The door unlatched to reveal the woman in a fetching evening dress with a white mask over her face. It covered all but her lower jaw, and hair that was done up in an elaborate bun. "You'll need to wear a mask if you'd like to join the party though. The Mistress doesn't believe in seeing her patrons face to face," the woman handed Alleyne a brown bunny mask.

"What of my property here? Does she get a mask or no?" Alleyne affixed her disguise with growing concern. She wasn't dressed in the high quality she saw the few loiterers also in masks wearing. But she did see others not wearing any face covering, only they were nude, some with collars on. "And I'm here to talk about selling and buying," she pulled her hood down and handed the cloak to the woman at the door.

Hanging Alleyne's cape along with others, the woman went to Nowa and started disrobing her. "She will be like all potential products are. Buyers will want to know what they're really getting and not some fancy costume. A fine specimen too though, half breeds are quite interesting. She's so muscular and lean," the woman hung Nowa's clothing by Alleyne's. Thankfully Lou had snuck in once the door opened and was running about, smart little guy he was. "She's new so you'll have to have her examined by one of our handlers," the woman gave Nowa's chest a small squeeze.

Fighting the urge to smack the woman for her brazen actions, Alleyne nearly lost her composure. "Just point me in the right direction. And are these the only men and women for sale? I'm wanting things of a more rare nature," Alleyne bit her inner lip to not scream. Nowa could remember all of this! Nowa was being accosted and she had to let it happen or give up the guise!

"Just head down the hall and find the door with a red square on it. Go in and somebody will be with you shortly. Though I might ask you now, I'd give you five thousand for her right now. I'm needing a new maid and she looks darling," the woman gave Nowa's behind a swat as they walked. "Could bounce a coin off that taught little behind," she openly laughed.

Walking past the woman, signaling the ever obedient Nowa to follow, "We shall see. I'd hate to break policy on my first visit. I'm hoping for many return visits," Alleyne felt disgust raising in her. This was a mistake, but she was committed now. Enough men and women were armed, her own staff hidden on her person, to indicate if she attacked now she'd be overwhelmed. Finding the red square on the door, Alleyne quickly got into it and shut it. "Such expensive and lavish refinery," the house was extravagant to the extreme and those men and women in masks were just as much. Just down one hall way and a single room, elegant string instruments playing, Alleyne saw no less than seven exposed men and five women.

"This is bigger than expected, with very influential people," Alleyne bit her thumb. The money in this building was staggering as much as it was sickening. The wealthy were buying and trading lives like livestock! Power imbalances was abhorrent, maybe the elders in the forest weren't so bad after all. "I am sorry Nowa, sorry for this," she whispered to the statue of the girl.

A few minutes later a man, portly and balding wearing a boar mask, joined them and swabbed his forehead. "So you're the elf trying to sell her daughter correct? Heard about you from the Bun. Old woman said she was a looker, and she is. Put her up on the table," he pointed at a small wooden table with leather finish. It had to stirrups and straps for legs and a belt in the middle.

No…no…this was going to far, but what could she do now?! "Nowa get on the table," Alleyne ordered and swallowed her disgust. Nowa did exactly what was ordered, legs strapped into place and spread open. Seeing more of Nowa then she ever expected to, Alleyne was ready to end the man if needed. One step over the line and she'd risk taking on the whole building for Nowa. "What will you be doing?" she edged closer to the door, ready to seal it.

Pulling a stool out, the man sat to get himself the best view. "Just a small check. The Crimson Lady wants to know all she can. Don't mind me, I've seen thousands of them, don't do a thing to me anymore," he eyed Nowa with a extreme expression, but never touching. "Lovely color, little damp, she seems to have broken her hymen. She active or was it exercise related?" he asked as he set Nowa's stirrups closer together again.

"E-exercise, is this all? I'm still wanting to know the buyer, not leaving her here," Alleyne gripped her staff tightly. She owed Nowa so much for this humiliation, she felt horrid on a level she didn't think possible.

Jotting down a lot of details, height, body frame, hair color, the man busied himself and spoke to himself. "Oh this is all we need today. Going to get this details out for potential buyers. Feel free to go out and browse the stock here. It's more a meet and greet anyway. A lot of buyers want to sample the goods before buying, or see it in action," the man swabbed his head again and stood up. "You've a lovely daughter miss…shame you're selling her. I just work here, not by choice…real shame," he gave Alleyne a withering look and left the room.

Alleyne gathered Nowa and quickly left, all but throwing Nowa's clothing on as she fled. After they were out of the building, a few odd looks from those who were eying Nowa far to deeply. Alleyne did see a woman with flaming red hair behind a mask, the center of attention from many guests…was that her or not Alleyne didn't stay to ask. For the longest time, Alleyne was afraid of saying it…but in the end "T-taishi," what would Nowa say?

"M-master…I feel funny…can we go see Shinji?" Nowa sounded sad and confused. It wasn't much, but that room, Alleyne came out of it feeling dirty while Nowa was just uncertain.

"Yes, lets go see him, Nowa, we could both stand to be away from here," Alleyne brought the girl back to the cathedral. Waking Shinji up, Alleyne let Shinji and Nowa share a bed that night. She'd explain what happened to him in the morning, but the look she gave him was enough for him not to question. They pair slept like kittens while Alleyne watched them, and vowed to make this worth it.

X-X

Today was shaping out to be a great day for Leina Vance. Quite deserved she thought, after the abysmal last few days her life had been. Sitting in a fancy yet very busy restaurant across from Jessica, Leina sipped on some wine. Oh she had a nice little buzz going, Shinji had been all about this little date. Once he finished cooking for the lunch rush, Jessica was going to be politely asked to leave so they could enjoy the day together. They hadn't had to wait to be seated like many others, a small table set aside for them. It was compliments of Shinji's status as one of the 'head chefs' at this shop.

"I came here a month ago and it wasn't nearly as busy. They've really changed since then," Jessica sipped her drink. Unlike Leina, Jessica was drinking a harder drink but showed no ill effects from it. Garbed in a nice outfit of black and purple, she had turned a few heads from the middle and upper class clientele. Running her finger against the heavy wooden tabletop, "Word has it they've some of the best new food, and cheap too. And you say we're getting this for free?"

A sense of pride welled up in Leina, since Shinji never had much use for it Leina would handle such for him. "Well Shinji is helping here for free, provided he can take some of the food. So he's working for our meal," he loved cooking so Leina didn't feel bad. But where was he, she wanted to see him so badly. Days of slumming through drafty and smelly homes looking for deadbeats and debt runners had left Leina feeling dirty herself. But she was making progress on her debt and felt a little reward was in order. Pulling out the braid, Leina tickled her nose with it, "So what are you up to today? More repair work on the inn or some such?"

Her eyebrow went up and Jessica extended her hand, "That looks fancy, didn't know you catered to such things. May I see it?" The two woman had spoken extensively between one another over the last few days. Leina made it quite clear she was a warrior who didn't cater to lavish dress or accessories. After a moment's hesitation Leina handed it over, the debt dealer held it gingerly between her fingers. Rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, "Oh this is soft! I recognize your hair, but this other strand? As for me, just a few errands I have to run. New stock to look over for one of my shops." She handed back the braid but kept her eye on the fairer colored braid.

"Well, you know how I've mentioned Alleyne before, well that other strand is hers. It's sort of a symbol of our combined status. More of my hair than hers," Leina puffed her chest out in pride. Alleyne might have her odd elfish sensibilities about relationships, but Leina liked knowing she was on top! Affixing her third most prized possession back to her belt, it was under her mother's sword and armor, she recaptured her wine to savor its sweet flavor. Waving her arm out as Shinji could be seen wading through the dining patrons with three plates of food, "And here he is, making me wait all morning."

Setting down the plates before the two women, and one for himself, Shinji brushed his lips against Leina's cheek before sitting. "Sorry to keep you, but we're a bit busier today. Word of Nyx's new menu item has really brought in a lot of patrons," Shinji refilled Leina's glass. He sat uneasily across from Jessica, his smile not fully reaching his eyes. "So did I interrupt anything? I wasn't expecting to see you today Jessica-san," his voice hitched with just the slightest hint of resignation.

"Oh no, no interruption. Leina and I were just talking about how this place has changed since I've last been here," Jessica eyed Shinji as they ate. Expertly using her knife and fork with a skilled and practiced hand that didn't pause for a moment, she savored her meal. Gesturing to Leina in a friendly manner, "I was just going to ask if you'd like to join the young madam Leina and myself for a game of cards tonight. We've been playing every night the last few days…since you've not been visiting she's been rather lonely."

Nearly spilling her drink and spraying what she was drinking in Jessica's face, Leina swallowed hard and gagged instead. Leaning over as she started coughing, Shinji's hand on her back patting it comfortingly, she put her forehead against her palm. Why had Jessica said that!? She didn't want Shinji to know she was lonely, didn't want to appear anything but confident and proud! Shinji had asked if she wanted him to stay with her, but she refused. Didn't want Shinji around Echidna, didn't want him to see her doing dirty chores for a bad bet she made! And here Jessica all but slapped Shinji in the face with it!

With Shinji's warm hand against her back, Leina sat back up and grinned at him, he was so tender at times. "Not lonely, just a little bored more like it. Can't be practicing to hard right now, my next round is coming up soon," she half lied. Spraining herself in a little practice session or against those dregs she brought in for Jessica would not help her chances at winning. Going back to the meal, Leina shifted in her seat, "We played enough last night anyway. I could stand for a night of just Shinji and myself. Well…after I check in with Claudette. Want to make sure she's good after her last match."

"Oh!" Shinji started but choked a little on his food. Pounding it down with his fist, he was red faced as he continued, "I saw her after her match. Both of your sisters. They're doing fine, talk to you more about it later." He gave Jessica a quick head nod, it was a private matter not for that woman's ears. Shinji still didn't seem to trust her, why Leina didn't know but he was always so cautious. With what he told her about Melona being back, Leina didn't fault him. Their little signal for each other was Shinji would touch her part of the braid when they met…until Leina ended that slime for a third time!

The trio ate in peace for the next twenty minutes. Leina took up the majority of the conversation going over her thoughts of the Risty/Irma battle. It had been glorious and Leina had been so sure Risty would win! Non-combatants favored the exuberant woman's fancy for battle as they oft did, Shinji paying rapt attention and Jessica…well she drank and waved at passing men. After Leina's bloodlust was spent, Jessica spoke of the various games they played at the inn, enticing the young Ikari to join them on occasion. Shinji just listened and commented on the topic at the time, keeping his dealings to himself.

Gathering up the empty plates, the restaurant had calmed down considerably since they finished, Shinji started for the back area, "Be right back after I help with the dishes. We can head out into the city and enjoy ourselves." They shared a moment of just gazing at one another, Shinji was lost in Leina's regal yet harsh beauty before a sharp yell from the owner got him moving again.

"He is not what I'd imagine a mighty warrior as yourself would fancy, but he is not without his charms," Jessica confessed as she finished off her drink. Fixing her shawl back in place, she let her hand glide down Leina's arm. "Though not all men need to be tall and muscular to be enjoyed, a personality like his could really work wonders on a woman's self esteem. But…before you two go out to sample the town I must talk business with you," Jessica got out of her seat and moved in close and conspiratorial.

A shudder, a dark and cold bur in her stomach radiated outward and stole from her alcohol buzz. Did Jessica have to ruin her good time? "He more than good enough for me. I've seen how brawny men act, and I'd rather have a soft and warm heart than what those other men have to offer," she fought against that coldness, "but what do you have to say?" Gathering up her shield and blade, best to never be without until after her next bout, she really hoped Jessica didn't ruin her day with another request.

"Well bad news is I'm out of people that owe me that are out of time," Jessica pushed her chair in and hung over it. Fluffing her hair, she pulled a coin from her bag and set it on the table, a silver, "And you've only paid me about a quarter of what you owe. So I'll ask you again, think you might be willing to take on one of the other options? Just a night out, some food and wine and conversation is all nothing more. Or! If you you're not fibbing about him being a healer, I have some friends that could use it. Those church people charge to much, and my friends aren't always the…reputable sort."

Just how bad were these friends of hers, and why Jessica had bad friends like that Leina was tempted to ask. "I won't betray him like that. Even if it were just an evening out it's not something I'll do. I'll get your money, and I won't bother him with this. It's my mess and I'll get myself out of it," Leina didn't want to get angry but felt it coming. No compromises on that matter, NONE. Taking money from men for her time, even if it was innocent didn't suit right with Leina, not at all. She could see Shinji walking out of the back, a woman in a red dress and purple shawl, looked real familiar at his side, she felt a little anger again. "Now who is this on?" she had to watch those thieves at all times!

Passing behind Leina, softly and oh so seductive, "Just think about it. One night out would be worth more than a dozen of those rubes you brought in. And with that braid and with what waif over there on his side. Only fair if he can play you can to right?" With a small shoulder squeeze, Jessica waved and headed out into the blinding light of afternoon.

Quite unexpectedly, rather than play off talking to the new woman, Shinji brought her over to Leina. "Leina-san, this is Nyx-san, she used to work in your family's keep apparently. And I was wondering if you remember her," Shinji spoke slowly and calmly. The girl at his side kept her head down, unable or unwilling to look at Leina's face. Thankfully the dining area was almost empty at this point, so Shinji's soft probing and pushing didn't cause any odd catcalls or comments. It did look like a man bringing his mistress in to meet the wife. "Go ahead, Nyx-san, it'll do you good to talk," he looked pleadingly at Leina.

Nyx? Nyx! Leina remembered now! "You're the woman that fought against Elina in the first round of the tournament!" she had nearly forgotten! The girl had been powerful, but that staff left Leina having far to many bad dreams. Power was not worth that type of abuse, especially if it wasn't really yours. Nyx was a paper tiger, a ruse that was just the pawn of her own attempts at revenge. But something else, that sad face, that depression…it was familiar to her on another level. "D-did you really use to work at our keep? Elina's personal maid correct?" what happened to the girl, Leina just couldn't recall!

"Yes I did," the girl's voice had almost no energy to it, a somber and broken song. "I worked there until your sister's spoiled nature got my mother killed. I just want you to know that your sister was…maybe is a bad person. You never treated me poorly, I hardly saw you, but I cannot forgive your sister for what she did," she turned to Shinji for aid, her confidence nearly gone.

Elina had caused a death?! Leina took a step back, stunned and ashamed. Ashamed of her earlier jealousy and at her sisters acts. This wasn't Shinji trying to hid yet another woman from her, but a hurt woman trying to get closure on a past wrong. "I am deeply sorry for my sister's actions. In her youth she was," Leina had to admit, "impulsive and spoiled. I don't know how to try and make amends for her actions, but know my heart greaves for you. C-can I do anything?" she had no idea. It had been Elina as a young child, and even Leina knew the young Elina had been brash and rotten. Elina had matured and gotten over such petty dalliances now though! Elina was better!

"N-no there isn't. I just wanted you to know that. You likely hardly remember me…but I remember you, Leina Vance. And you're right, Shinji, I feel better just confessing it," Nyx gushed before rushing off to the kitchen area. Hardly a threat to anybody but herself, the girl had no confidence whatsoever.

Linking arms with Leina, Shinji shrugged a little as she took the lead and they left. "Sorry about that, Leina-san. But, I thought it would do her good to confront SOMEBODY from the Vance family. She's a very," he paused to think of the proper word, "delicate woman." That was painting Nyx highly, but neither Leina or Shinji commented on it. No, they just walked hand in hand down the paved boulevards of the city's trading district.

"Let's just enjoy the day, you and me," Leina was already forgetting about the bad parts. Jessica could be dealt with, even if it meant biting the bullet and asking for aid. She had time though, and she was smart enough to find her own solutions. He'd not judge her if she did need some help, he never judged. Only Leina judged herself, and yet that was the harshest judge of all. So many others wanted what was hers, how did she compare to them? Better/worse it was all in Leina's mind, and that was not a good place to be when somebody came asking for money that one owed.

Weapon shops and armor dealers were visited, Shinji knew she'd want to see them and oh did she ever. Ymir was still going to be doing all the work on her blade, but Leina loved to see the fine craftsmanship. For his sake, Leina went through a small topiary of lush and beautiful flowers, she felt silly enjoying it as much as she did. Flowers were girly and she was hardly that, a burly and unsophisticated noble that took more to the blade than the pen was hardly fitting of flowery things. But for today it didn't matter, it was just Shinji and her enjoying their time together. Nobody else existed as he bought her a rose and put it behind her ear.

Eventually as the sun started setting they found a bathhouse that allowed couples. Shinji used the money he made at the café, he pleaded with the old matron for it, to allow them in. Never having her back washed before, Leina had been in for a treat. Pampered and loved for a solid hour, the two made every use of the time together. No Melona fear, no battles, just a woman and her man. It did Leina's mind good, ate at her tension and dread.

So when the left, her hair still damp, she clung tightly to Shinji and waited. He could be devious at times, and she knew him. He'd try to soften a blow for her by giving her the most lovely day before dropping the news. What was it…he had to go back to his Tokyo now? Couldn't come back so she'd never seen Gainos again? Or was it something worse? "You've already told me about that witch, so what else bothers you?" Leina swayed Shinji in her arms.

Like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar, Shinji pouted and tried to rebuff the accusation but couldn't. "I told you I saw Claudette-san the other day yes? She came for healing…and to give me this," Shinji handed Leina the marriage documents. "I'd be her husband in paper…but in heart I'd be yours. But I don't want to do it if it means Claudette-san suffers or you don't want to. It's your choice Leina-chan," he confessed the issue he was worried about.

Father offered Claudette to Shinji as his wife? "But we are to be married! N-not you and my sister!" Leina could see between the lines though. It would make father happy, give her what she wanted, but Claudette…what of her? It was as Shinji said, just Claudette's name in paper, she'd be the true wife. But her aloof and strict sister, could they do that to her?

Before they could talk about it though, the view globes sprung to live. Elina and Tomoe were seen in them. Leina's attention was instantly captivated, her sister and Tomoe. She missed that woman deeply, a spiritual bond was formed with her, and Leina missed it. The battle was hard and fierce. Tomoe's skill against Elina's cunning and speed. But that changed as Tomoe spoke…both Shinji and Leina realized what Tomoe meant but Elina didn't. 'I've slept with and broke bread with, Leina!'

Elina went into a frenzy of heavy claws swipes and frantic lance blows. A few moments of silent chanting and Tomoe clutched her head only to chant herself and glow blue. In the end, Tomoe's sword training was superior and Elina was on the back side of a blade and on the ground. It left Leina torn! She wanted to see her sister, but also Tomoe.

"I-I'll go see Tomoe-san," Shinji suddenly paled almost looking sick. Pulling a small vial from his side, "T-take this for Elina-san." The date was over, they had other things to tend to. Leina rushed to her sister's side, Holy Milk at the ready to cure the wounds…but Elina was unconscious after the blow. She'd have to find out about Tomoe's healing later. But why had he looked so worried, the battle was over and nobody died, so why so fearful?

X-X

By the time Tomoe returned to her temporary home she was exhausted, both mentally and physically. To think that Leina's sister would misunderstand her humble and earnest feelings as something so basic, and to respond so violently. If only the power of the angels could heal the mind as well as the body, then maybe Elina might know peace. Leina was a friend, Tomoe's strongest spiritual bond and friend not some…some… Well maybe Tomoe did have moments of thoughts about Leina in a way that transcended simple friendship, same went for the young Shinji as well.

"But until after this issue with the Queen is resolved or Leina-san loses," Tomoe gripped her blade tightly. This city was just so lonely, her LIFE was lonely! Aside from Shizuka, Tomoe had nobody anymore. Not after the destruction of the shrine on orders of the queen by those Kouma ninja. Maybe she could convince Shizuka to make a visit to the church to visit Shinji. "She would seem to need little need to see him," Tomoe tittered. It was cute to see her friend so coquettish and infatuated with the man. He was darling in his own right, but it was adorable to see the always so self-assured Shizuka second guess herself. Maybe it would get Shizuka to open up to her again, be friends again and not closed off.

With the faint candle light of the shrine lighting her way, Tomoe pictured a little evening of reward. A nice glass of sake, some good food, and pleasant conversation with two of her favorite people. "If only it could be all four of us again, those were good days," she remembered those days well. Just Shizuka, Leina, Shinji, and herself walking the roads on the way to the city, they were simple and glorious days. "Shizuka-kun, did you watch my victory over the young Vance?" Tomoe asked hopefully. Silence greeted her, just the soft footfalls of her socked feet.

"Shizuka-kun, are you asleep?" Tomoe opened the door to Shizuka's sleeping area. It wasn't a bedroom, just a small room where Shizuka laid her bedding down. No woman, no bedroll, just a small burning oil lamp and a letter. What is this? Her heart started to race as she envisioned captivity or something worse. It wouldn't be the first time the queen struck from the shadows, but the woman Irma was already bested the day before! Reading her name in Shizuka's clumsy handwriting, Tomoe gingerly picked up the missive. Her mouth was dry, tongue fat and heavy in her mouth as she broke the wax seal, "Kami-sama please let her be alright."

'Tomoe meet me in the graveyard on the north end of town, the one in the noble's district. Shizuka'

The simple note dropped and fluttered to the ground, Tomoe's fingers suddenly numb and ham-fisted. Whimpering low, "Why would she do this now of all times?" A hundred different options and reasons churned through her mind, some good and others bad. But why a graveyard, it made no sense! Reaffixing her headband to keep her hair back, Tomoe recollected her blade and on tired legs rushed off again into the night. Maybe a trick or joke, Shizuka was quite fond of tomfoolery. Would her friend be waiting for her with the young man they both fancied, only Shizuka more openly and Tomoe hesitantly?

Torchlights blazed as she moved out of her wooded shrine to the upper class district of the city. Several men and women recognized her and rose up tankards of ale to her success as Tomoe passed. Maybe it was a party and not something dark as her inner mind kept warning her of. Shizuka had been so distant and strange since they got to the city, matching how Tomoe treated Leina. Somehow though, Tomoe doubted what she was rushing towards would be good, her spirit could not be centered, no peace of mind.

Slight of breathe and sweating faintly from both her run and the result of her last battle, Tomoe pushed the rusty gate open to the graveyard. It squealed, needing to be oiled and repaired, but opened without any real resistance. Her left hand held a talisman, and the right the hilt of her honored weapon. "Shizuka-kun, are you here? I came as quickly as I could," reluctance of breath and trepidation stole what should have been a friendly greeting.

"I knew you would, Tomoe," Shizuka's voice wafted on the damp air. The pungent smell of death was all encompassing from open graves, tombs, and mausoleums. It wasn't the chipper and flirtatious tone that Shizuka oft used though, it was muted and void of warmth. A mocking laugh filled the air, "The always prompt and pious head miko Tomoe. Never would she do wrong, never would she strike in anger, or be full of passion. No those are for normal people…emotions she doesn't understand."

The voice seemed to be coming from all around her, Tomoe couldn't get a bead on where it originated! Drawing her blade out just an inch, she closed her eyes and focused. "Why are you saying these things, Shizuka-kun? I understand emotion just as much as you! Are we not both friends? Are we not friends also with Leina-san and Shinji-kun?" she could faintly hear motion. The shifting of metal on cloth? A kunai! In a flash Tomoe's blade flashed out and deflected two sudden incoming projectiles! An attack…no she'd not believe it, "What is going on?"

"Friends? No, they're not my friends. Just a means to an end and a little fun and money," Shizuka mocked. Dashing in from behind Tomoe, short swords drawn, Shizuka slashed at the miko's back savagely. Sparks flew out as blades clashed, Tomoe spinning around in time to just deflect the blow. Rolling with the impact, Shizuka vanished again into the darkness of the graves. Breathing slightly heavier, "But you'd never have noticed unless I told you. I've grown tired of watching you fawn over that Vance woman and her brat. Best to take you out now as planned from the start. Before you can recover."

A tear in her garb and a thin line of blood on her arm was proof enough to Tomoe that Shizuka wasn't pretending to attack. But she couldn't just believe her longtime companion was against her! "Stop this nonsense Shizuka-kun! We've broken bread together, slept in the same patch of dirt! If you've wanted me dead you'd have had every opportunity before now!" despite herself Tomoe threw out several talisman. They weren't for offense but illumination, pushing back the darkness to show Shizuka stalking.

Spitting in annoyance, Shizuka threw another three kunai a Tomoe as she rushed in. "I wanted you to see me coming! After seeing you simpering and flaying about like some girl with a crush. Pretending to be some princess or porcelain doll, I had to see you break in your last moments!" Shizuka clashed with Tomoe. Pressing the flat of her blade against her arm, Shizuka's eyes were alive with malice as she dropped Tomoe to her knees. "Now this is fitting, you on your knees! But whose legs would your head be between?" oh the wicked gleam was diabolical.

"Don't s-say such things!" Tomoe grimaced as Shizuka bore down on her. Rolling backward, the blade nearly splitting her head in twain, as Shizuka's weaker hand slashed at her stomach cutting her belt. This wasn't her friend, but Tomoe couldn't sense any pervading spirit or tonic, just pure unbridled Shizuka. It was never her intent to be seen as some pious or important person, just herself! Taking her blade with both hands, Tomoe lashed forward! If she could defeat Shizuka, disarm her, maybe she'd get the answers she needed. Distressed yet resolved, "Tell me what this is really about, Shizuka-kun, are you upset of my feelings for them?"

Dashing in with a quick two horizontal slashes, easily parried by the skilled yet tiring Tomoe, Shizuka was on the receiving end of Tomoe's 'warrior's kick'. Only through skill and raw determination did the shinobi not fall over. Sliding along loam, hunched over and with spittle down her cheek, Shizuka bore her teeth like a dog. "Feelings? You mean the dreams you moan about at night or when you call out their names when you think I'm asleep?" the forced grin through the pain was a wicked sight. "The Kouma were fools to worry about you, but we do err on the side of caution," Shizuka spat out.

"The Kouma? You've still with the…you've…" Tomoe nearly broke. Those horrible and corrupt ninja that destroyed her shrine and hurt or killed her fellow shrine maidens, Shizuka was still in their number! Barely deflecting a flurry of focused attacks on her chest, her outfit in tatters and only her bindings left to shield her modesty, Tomoe shifted her stance. Besieged in mind and body, Tomoe had to act or lose everything. For those that fell to the Kouma she couldn't stand aside and lose here. Throwing two talisman at Shizuka, they burst into light and locked her in place, "I trusted you…all this time you were my confidant…"

Swiping at her blue spectral cage, Shizuka stormed, "And that's why you fail! To soft, to simpering of heart! If you won you'd just be a puppet to whoever gets you to spread that tight pink cunny of yours! Best you die with SOME honor left!" The flames intensified around her as she swung at them with futility.

Her sword edge was parallel with her head eyes closed as Tomoe drew in the necessary spiritual energy needed. In a split second, her hand shifted back, the blade leveled at Shizuka, and Tomoe flew forward with the grace of a crane and speed of an eagle. "Their revenge shall be meted out!" she bit back tears as she plunged through her cage. Resistance, not of weapon but of flesh and bone as she pierced it. The blow pushed Shizuka off her stride, it didn't go through the heart as intended due to the shift, it lanced a lung and pillowed out of Shizuka's back.

Blue flame died down, Shizuka wrapped her arms around Tomoe in sisterhood and smiled. "I-I knew you could do it," a trickle of blood escaped her lips. Body quivered and grabbed onto the tattered remains at Tomoe's back. Coughing hard as Tomoe lowered her to the ground, a slick and heavy pop as the katana was removed, "You'll…need this strength…to win. Always…to s-soft. B-but if you can k-kill a friend…" Shizuka caressed Tomoe's cheek, the already pale woman was now almost translucent.

"N-no…no-no-no…you fibber!" Tomoe realized it now! It had all been a ploy! Shizuka had forced this…it was all a trick! All those words were just to rile her, to get her to attack Shizuka as an enemy! Holding Shizuka close, already feeling the coldness stalking in. "Some other way, couldn't it have been some other way? You cannot go now! Not when I see you as you are…and know of your…" feelings for the young Shinji. Shinji! He could heal Shizuka! Lurching to go, Tomoe found Shizuka had strength yet in her, "Be still as I go get Shinji-kun to fix this mess!"

Maladroitly undoing her headband, Shizuka forced it into Tomoe's hands. "I h-had to g-get you to-to act as I know y-you can," harsh whispers and panting was all Shizuka could muster. Spasmodic hand clutching kept Tomoe from moving away, "I've always though…you…friend…w-win T-Tomoe…w-wi…" And with one last gasp, Shizuka jerked one last time and fell silent.

One hand holding Shizuka's headband, the other Shizuka, Tomoe hugged her friend and sobbed. "I will win, and you'll be there for it!" Tomoe lifted Shizuka off her feet. Finding an open tomb, she gently laid the cooling body in an already open spot. She'd not risk some robber or necromancer getting hold of Shizuka before she could get Shinji to her! He had brought Leina back before once, he could do it again! Synching the band around her arm, she was off in a flash.

Wounds ached horribly, bleeding fresh as she tore them open larger in her haste but it didn't stop her. Where to go first though? Each passing moment could mean less chance of Shinji resurrecting Shizuka. It had been just minutes when he did his trick with Leina, even if she hadn't really died, what could time do to effect it? The church! That was where he slept and it was night now, later evening! Rooftop tiles split and broke as she threw herself against them rushing. Diving off the last roof, she rolled when she hit the ground and went back sprinting to the door of the church. Throwing open the doors, "I demand to see Ikari Shinji-kun!"

The clutter of people in the main hall, most sleeping woke up and yelled out angrily for the audacity of being woken up. Rushing up to the frantic sword maiden, the young Nowa was smiling but confused as she approached, "Oh it's you! What are you doing here so late? I can't sleep myself, I feel funny." Lou patted Nowa's cheek in the animal's showing of compassion.

Grabbing the young half elf by the shoulder's, Tomoe's intensity jilted the young woman, "Where is Shinji-kun? He's here right?" Shaking the girl as she didn't answer immediately, Tomoe was almost in a blind panic. Her inner power radiated outward sensing the girl's strife, "I can sense you're unsettled, I apologize, but it is a matter of life or death, young one. Please tell me where he is."

"O-out with Leina," Nowa was able to barely get out despite Tomoe's actions. Stumbling backward when Tomoe let go of her, she rubbed her neck and shoulders. "He should have been back by now, Master went out looking for him. Told me to stay here in case he came back," she sounded confused but apologetic.

With a heavy heart and growing frustration, Tomoe sighed so deeply her chest rattled and ached. "Sorry for my abruptness. I'll…good evening," she rushed back out into the streets. It wasn't how she wanted to, but Tomoe had to take drastic actions. Running on fumes of energy, body ready to give out, she forced herself to contact Yui Ikari. If anybody could lead her to Shinji, it was the boy's mother. "Please…I must save her!" she psychically cried. A few moments later the chill of the spirits surrounded her and answered her. Shinji was close, heading down a road alone…even better.

In the past few weeks, Tomoe had gotten on very good terms with the soul of Yui. Hours spent chatting with the amazingly intelligent woman, frighteningly so to the point where Tomoe had trouble understanding her. But the woman was compassionate and kind, just like her son was. So it hurt both Tomoe and Yui to go over Shinji's past. Abandoned to a family that treated him as an unwanted burden, forced to suffer outrageous pain in battle, mistreated and scared by those around him…and then he came here. Yui never wanted her son to go back to that place…that Tokyo-3. But she knew he couldn't let others suffer for his benefit. Over stories and accounting of his life before, and her time with Shinji now, well Tomoe felt herself praying for his happiness, and a small part of it. Was it love, yes. Was she IN love with him, infatuation, or something else? Tomoe didn't know.

But now she was going to force potentially more pain on his troubled brow. "I know if he cannot save her, he will blame himself. But I cannot let it go without trying!" Tomoe allowed herself to see through Yui's eyes. Her own pupils burned a soulful blue as she cornered in on her pray. He let out a startled yelp as she silently jumped down behind him, scooped him into her arms, and kept on running. "Be still, Shinji-kun, I mean you no harm! But I am deftly in need of your skills! Shizuka is hurt, needs you…" she hustled and was thankful when he relaxed in her arms.

"I was trying to find you after your fight with Elina-kun," Shinji finally said after he collected himself. His hands went to her shoulders and arms, golden light poured out. "W-what is wrong with Shizuka-san? Why are you worse now than you were after the match?" he asked with growing urgency. His healing powers worked their miraculous magic on Tomoe's battered and bruised body.

Forcing herself not to recognize the bliss she felt or the moisture gliding down her leg. It wasn't time to think of such matters, her mind to focused on her mad task. "She did something very foolish for a good aim. She meant to steel my will for the battles ahead, but did so in the worst way," no longer did her lungs ache. Nothing hurt, so she ran faster and faster, whenever she thought she'd strain herself a sliver of light left Shinji's hands and it was bliss. Shizuka's words of her longing for Shinji and Leina blossomed in her mind as she vaulted the gates of the graveyard.

Tumbling from Tomoe's arms once they entered a tomb embossed with angels playing harps, Shinji rolled. Getting to his feet, "Tomoe-san, are you sure this is the right place?" Shinji's voice echoed in the tight confines of the single room. No body was there in the casket. A stain of deep crimson, a chisel and hammer in its place of the cheapest make were the only things inside. Looking from Tomoe to the crypt, and to some blood stains leading out of the tomb, Shinji was shaking. "W-what happened? Where is she?" Shinji then rushed to Tomoe who fell.

"G-gone? H-how…no…I was careful!" Tomoe's strength failed her. Grave robbers had been watching them and waited for her to leave? Gone…Shizuka was gone and it was HER fault! HERS! Latching onto Shinji as a lifeline, she crushed herself against him in gut wrenching sobs. "I failed her…I've failed her," she fell to her knees unable to stand. The time it took to get Shinji and get back, she'd never find the culprits! All that was left was to honor her departed friend's last wish. But for now it was mourning.

Strong arms lifted her off the ground, strong yet gentle. Shinji carried her back to the shrine, murmuring sweet and soothing sounds to calm her. Laying out her bedding, he went to leave, but she kept his hand locked in hers. "T-Tomoe-san?" he asked near breaking himself.

"D-don't leave me tonight, I…I can't bear being alone right now," Tomoe gently pulled him closer to her. He offered just a moment of resistance and joined her on the bedding. There, Tomoe realized that it wasn't just she that lost Shizuka, lost a dear friend, but Shinji as well. They held one another as sleep forced its way onto them. But in the morning, Tomoe's resolve was already setting…she'd win the Queen's Blade at all costs.

X-X

Flying above the city casually sniffing the air, Tiina found everything to be a marvel! Truly those who walked on the ground and many marvelous things! But for every wonderment was a confusion or something she didn't understand. She knew a little of course, her kingdom did trade with the surface world from time to time, but on the whole she was a stranger in a strange land. But that wouldn't matter, she'd find her prince and he'd help her to understand!

"But I have to find him first," Tiina blushed as she envisioned her first meeting with the man that saved her. It was why she made the deal with the Demon Monkey Necromancer, to find a love on the land. With so few men in her tribe and being the youngest daughter of the Seabed King, it was unlikely she'd be wed. Her elder sisters hadn't even started courtship yet, what chance did she have. They were so much more outgoing than she was, more outspoken. She, well she was to timid to try speaking to anybody.

Shifting her land legs back to her tail, it made it easier to swim through the air, Tiina gracefully descended to above the building tops. "But when I find him, I'll change! Or when the next Queen's Blade starts I'll participate this time!" it had been part of the deal. For her new legs, her first attempt to break out of the chains of shyness that crippled her, she vowed to participate in the Queen's Blade. Sadly the she had been caught as she attempted to sign up. Eating some fish laced with sleeping spice and her mind went numb. What happened to her she remembered, thankfully it wasn't much more than visual appraisal, but she remembered it all. Including her prince and his squire that saved her!

"Apples for sale! Fresh apples!" A man called out from a cart below. Several children ran up and distracted him and took a few while his back was turned. Other merchants were there, selling more odds and ends that Tiina didn't know what they were for.

Food, she was powerfully hungry but leery. Last person that offered her food had led to her enslavement! That evil woman, how she planned to keep the spell on and sell Tiina as a doll. Tiina would never forget that face! But this was a merchant, not some fresh faced man that made Tiina's tail wiggle. Tall dark and handsome, well Tiina fell for it and she'd not do it again! Flying down to the man, she summoned the holy water ball and sat upon it. "Excuse me, could I purchase some of those? I'll even pay for the ones those children took," she was ready to fly off at a moments notice, her voice whisper thin.

"I-I-I y-yeah sure yo-you can," the man drank in the sight of the hovering mermaid, "t-two copper a piece." His eyes danced over her woman's form, the permanent moisture about her and her white top just hinted at the full glory behind it. Stammering like a love struck fool, "Don't worry about those kids ma'am. They're poor…got no money or parents. A few apples aren't…aren't a deal."

Money, curses she didn't have human money! But if she didn't pay this man he'd be cross with her, just like father had been when she left! Yell at her, call her stupid, maybe hit her even! Thinking frantically as he continued to look accusingly at her, well she thought he was anyway, she remembered her pearls! Drawing out two large coin sized pearls, "Will this be enough to cover the cost?"

These pearls came from her the time she cried after escaping the city after her salvation. Like all mermaids her tears turned to pearls upon hitting fresh air, but she captured them. Remembering how her father said the topsiders would accept them in trade, she kept them with the sea shell that magnified her voice. They were to be a reward to her prince once she found him, and she would! She vowed it, and vow her love for him!

Taking the precious stones into his hands and gawking at them, the man just babbled. "S-sure…t-take as many as you want!" he quickly stuffed them into his pockets and held out several apples. Before he could work the courage up to ask her for her name, Tiina flew off leaving the man with a tent in his trousers and a whooping story to tell over some ale.

With two apples, one half eaten already, Tiina flew quickly away before the man could change his mind. Dealing with these topsiders was hard, far harder than she expected but it was worth trying! Anything bet living her whole life in her father's castle behind closed doors pining. Once she finished her meal, she'd have to remember that man for later, she resumed her search. It was slow going, but she was finally able to remember his scent.

It amazed her how much more things smelled in the fresh air as opposed to under the sea. So much more fragment and vibrant, but at the same time disgusting and foul! Her prince was a mellow and calming one, one she could smell all day! With practice she'd been able to shut out other smells, focus on what she wanted and lock out the nastiness of the city. Flying above the peoples reach, some tried jumping up at her as she passed making her flinch away, she caught wind of him. "Its only a little, but he's been this way!" Tiina cooed confidently to herself. What would she say to him when she meet him? Ask him his name for a start, just calling him prince wasn't going to do it. She doubted he was royalty, but old stories from childhood flavored her mind.

There walking down the road, the buildings were small and shoddy, was the scent. A man, taller than she remembered walked with a full cloak on. "Darling!" she called out and flew into him as fast as she could. Just a little overzealous and anxious to meet him after so long, she'd dreamed of this moment! Wrapping her arms around him, she zipped him into the air with her and dampened his cloak, "I've been searching everywhere for you!"

Down below Tiina a frenzied voice called out, "Master! Master come back with Master Alleyne! We're having a date!" It came from a girl that was closer to the size that Tiina remembered her prince to be. Climbing up a building, the girl jumped and waved a staff around wildly as a furry thing pranced on her shoulder.

"Let me go!" Alleyne called out in sudden and rare panic. High in the sky, the elf actually clung tightly to Tiina's arms. Her staff dropped, caught by Nowa below, but Alleyne's body was ridged as stone. "Wait, don't drop me, don't…wait!" she shifted and saw the face of her captor, "the mermaid?!"

It was the squire not the prince, Tiina's mood sunk like a stone into a trench. For a brief moment her grip slackened and the woman, and elf if her memory served, slipped down almost out of her grip. That's when the pain happened, Alleyne's fingers bit deeply into Tiina's sea blue armbands and flesh. "Ouch! Don't squeeze so hard it hurts," she whimpered as she slowly started to descend back to the rooftop. Her drop stopped the moment Alleyne's feet reached the ground, getting close might be a bad idea. She had scared that woman pretty bad. Timid as ever, "S-sorry about that, I thought you were him. The one that saved me."

"I've ne'r been so high before, it gave my life a fright!" Alleyne sank to her legs and clung to her staff tightly. Rolling around to sit, she gestured for Nowa to stand down, "This…Nowa is what started all our madness. And why you're being spoiled today. And it is NOT a date, a date is between a romantic pairing." She didn't sound self-assured or confident, exasperated and tired.

Bowing at the waist, Nowa examined Alleyne playfully before scampering under Tiina and the small rain shower that followed her. "Oh! I get it now, she's the lady Shinji saved with his staff. Why we're in town, hunting the people that did it. Right?" Nowa was sounding a lot livelier than Alleyne was for sure.

Shinji, her prince's name was Shinji! Twirling in the air and doing a loop, Tiina's heart soared! Her tail darted about and accidentally smacked the girl in the face. "S-sorry! I can't control my tail as much on…" seeing Nowa wiping off the water, she panicked! They'd be angry at her for hitting her friend, so she couldn't stay. Shinji wasn't with them anyway, and the squire did say it was a date…so he was somewhere else!

Flying back off into the sky to hunt more scent trails, Tiine's resolve was emboldened by her small victory! Maybe she'd follow those two from a distance, see where they lead her. "But I'll find him! Now that I know his name I can ask people about him!" she sang softly. Before she knew it she was singing one of the love ballads of her people…and all below her couples found themselves just a little more enamored with each other. Her voice was a weapon, a powerful one fueled by her emotions and wants…and she sang of all her hopes and dreams for the day she found her prince. And as she flew, another view globe opened up…and a winged girl and one with a cute apron and scythe were seen.

Oh well, she wasn't involved this time, next Queen's Blade she would though with her prince in her corner!

X-X

Notes

Well this chapter was a lot darker and went a bit longer than expected. That last bit with Tiina was meant to bring her back into the fold and to be a bit more light hearted. I know I said I wanted this story to be darker than my normal…but to much dark is drives me away from WANTING to write. I like more upbeat and happy, but can't always be.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a good year end. Sorry for the delays, I'll try to keep good on it. On a side sad note…I was unable to adopt the two kittens I wanted. So now its just pathfinder with people and 500 dollars of hotsauce for 150 bucks! I love my hot sauce!

Thanks for reading and supporting me all this time. You all reading and commenting really helps me stay motivated.

Later

Mercaba


	20. Chapter 20

Standard Disclaimer

Man its seems every week we get more snow and it takes so much more effort to get things done. Had another lovely Valentines Day of getting candy and fatter, but enjoyable. Back to writing this lil story and its nearing the climax of the second act so things will start getting wrapped up.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 20

So this was what love actually felt like, Shizuka thought. Snuggling her naked body up against Shinji's under the blankets, she moaned happily. The noon soon glared through the lone window in what was Alleyne and Nowa's room, they had been at it since Shinji snuck her up some breakfast. God he was good at making her feel bliss, best she ever had in her whole life. It wasn't that he was the biggest or thickest, but he knew how to use what he had and the emotional surge…well no faking for her today.

Half laying on the man, Shizuka kissed his cheek lightly. "As much as I'd want another go…I'm thinking that nun will start to suspect something if you don't get back down stairs," she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. Her hand went down and gave him a few strokes, Shinji's own hand was casually massaging her breast and rock hard nipple. That sensation of elation and electric joy rippled down her spine, "Keep doing that and you and I are leaving this town forever to find a nice house all our own."

"I-uh…oh sorry! I was a little absent minded for a moment," Shinji quickly pulled his hand away from its task. Sitting up abruptly, the sheet fell off showing his bare chest. Hardly the stuff to make women normally wet their panties, he did have a nice amount of definition after all his exercise and training. Gently rolling out from under her, Shinji drank in the sight of the lovely pale woman. Leaning in to kiss her, Shinji blinked when Shizuka gently held up a hand to stop him. She never let him kiss her on the lips if she could prevent it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shinji reached for his clothing, "So what will you do now?"

Do now? Well Shizuka hadn't really thought much beyond last night and her gentle push to Tomoe. Straddling the boy, his heat was intoxicating, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sank her chin into the side of his neck. "I can't just stay here and let you pamper me, I'll have to find something to do. Though being your woman is a full time job. You never do get tired do you," she could feel her womb tingling. Holy Milk, every time he went off it was Holy Milk. Did he not want to get her pregnant or did he just want her stronger, Shizuka didn't know. All she knew was the sensation was addictive.

Caressing her cheek with his hand, a mixture of adoration, respect, and affection, Shinji snaked what he called 'boxers' with his foot and pulled them on. His world did have some marvelous undergarments. "W-would you mind doing me a favor then, if you've nothing else planned?" Shinji just wasn't the type to ask for things. Even doing their many couplings this morning it was always what Shizuka wanted. Well not EVERYTHING, as Shizuka never would have asked Shinji to stick his tongue THERE of all places. Squirming as Shizuka's hands started wandering again, "If you don't want to I'd understand…"

"Love, you can ask me to do anything you want and if its in my power I'll do it," Shizuka fell back on the bed. Flexing her bottom, the memory of Shinji's tongue darting into it left her flush. She was the dirty one, not him, and yet he did such a depraved thing. And yet she saw him wanting to kiss her like a lover, she wouldn't let him sully himself. Though she got such a thrill those times he snuck in under her guard and did it. A man she'd kill for if needed, she'd truly do anything for this man. "You saved my life, actually you brought me BACK to life, Shin-chan. You have the saying 'the life you save you're responsible for' back in your world?" she ran a finger down his spine.

Tensing up and wiggling as she touched him, Shinji yelped and jumped off the bed. Finding his clothing, Shizuka threw it about in her mad desire to feel him when he first arrived, he started getting dressed. "I didn't save you to…to make you feel indebted to me! You saved me in that cave with _her_," the word was spoken with as much hate as he could muster. Synching the belt of elven make, "I care to much about you to…to ever force you to do anything. But Alleyne and Leina." He paused and looked down as if he did something horrible.

Sliding off the bed, the floor creaked under her weight but the sun felt marvelous on her naked skin. Her hair hung free and wild without the bandana, "Your world truly is an odd place, Shin-chan. What you and I did is natural here, even if you're married or with somebody else. Sex is just a part of life, though with you it is something special." She showed off her flexibility by picking up her own garments with her leg and stretched it up over her head. Letting her glistening and dribbling flower flash before his blushing face, she melted a little. "Or maybe you're the one that is to innocent and your world is like ours," she smirked.

"I'm just not used to it is all," Shinji bashfully looked away and finished dressing. A note fell out of his pocket and flittered under the bed, Shizuka kicked it deeper under. "In my world its one man and one woman, that's just how it is. And here I feel like I'm betraying all of you, leading you one or something," Shinji rubbed his arm as if cold despite the smoldering heat of the room. "A-anyway," he was quick to change the subject back, "they're doing things that they're keeping secret from me. Alleyne is hunting some crime boss and Leina…she's just keeping something from me and is with this woman I just don't trust. Could you, I don't know…watch after them?"

Hearing the trumpets outside blaring, Shizuka sauntered over to the window and bent over. Let him get another little peek at what he unlimited access too, Shizuka would always tease him. A spiritual sister to Misato, Shizuka just loved teasing Shinji as he was so easy to fluster. "I can keep an eye on my bed-sisters," she wiggled her bum. The yelp and fall made her laugh, how could he be so pure! After all that happened to him, the good and bad he was still so pure. And she…she would sully that and pollute him with her taint. Hiding her frown she saw the viewing orbs flare to life.

Nanael was in one of them and Airi was in another. Apparently the next match was demon versus angel. Aldra could come up with some odd pairings, but this would be good. The pair went right at one another in dangerous speeds, both seeming to want to end the fight as fast as possible.

Rubbing the back of his head, Shinji joined Shizuka at the window. "Thank you Shizuka-c-chan," she had ordered him to call her that in private. Shinji wasn't the type to deny it seemed. "So its Nanael-san and…" Shinji swallowed hard apparently recognizing the other woman. "Leina-san fought that one as did I a little," Shinji pointed at Airi, "I hope Nanael-san is safe. She's an odd woman, masks her insecurity with false bravado I think, but she's not bad at heart." Shinji's hand went to Shizuka's waist and casually tugged her garb down to cover Shizuka's pink flower.

As Nanael used her telekinesis to hurl her mighty blade at Airi, Shizuka twirled about and sat on the window sill. While Shinji had covered her lower half, her bust was still exposed as she hadn't adjusted her top yet. Yes, drink it in love, they loved his caress and she was still able to cut glass with her nubs it seemed. "You have so many interesting tales from your travels with Leina-kun. Think we'll have our own now that we're a matching set?" she threw her head back and puffed her chest out.

"I'd like to think so, I really do. If you want, I can take you back with me to my world. I'd like you to see it at least once before I come back," he didn't say his other fear of that though. What would happen if he couldn't come back, he'd not make the choice for them. Still watching the fight, Shinji hadn't noticed Shizuka's little show yet. "Nanael-san is spilling a lot of her milk. She'll be asking me to refill it I bet when she gets back," he sounded none to happy about that. Guess he wasn't totally selfless or maybe he was getting frustrated with Nanael's constant demands.

Let the angel try and force Shinji into something, Shizuka would put an end to that. Nanael might be the key to getting Shinji back to his world and saving it, but she'd not abuse him with her around. Shizuka's life had new meaning now, a new purpose. Up until Tomoe's sword pierced her, spilled her blood and ended her life, that had been Shizuka's purpose. To get Tomoe stronger, to push her friend to the heights Tomoe should be at. Then this boy, no man, came to her life. A naive and silly man, one she could beat effortlessly if she wanted. A man not suited for the harsh reality of this world, she had to protect him, keep him from hurting himself. And anything that tried to hamper or do wrong to her savior would rue the day. Melona would suffer, oh would that bitch suffer.

"You won't be able to keep me from going with you to see that world of yours. I have to see the place that created you, and those bitches that you lived with," Shizuka sighed dejectedly and covered her bust. He was to worried about that insipid angel getting hurt to fall for her tease. "Tomoe told me a lot about them, aside what you said, and those people don't know what they've lost," she flexed her fist. Was he perfect, hell no he wasn't, but Shizuka loved him and she realized it fully now. Hugging him from behind, she started watching again.

Airi was on the offensive now, wildly swinging her scythe and throwing off balls of fire. The uneven winged angel deftly dodged though from above, milk spilling on the odd crystals in the room they fought in.

Jerking in her hold, Shinji went stiff but not in lust. "T-Tomoe-san? A-are you going to ever tell her you're alive? She was so devastated at losing you. If she wasn't so broken by it, she'd have known I was lying. I-I can't lie well. And how does she know about my friends in Tokyo-3?" he still called them friends. His head dipped down a little, "She almost didn't let me leave this morning. But she said she had to train, asked me to come back and visit. She's so focused now it's a little scary."

Using her telekinesis, Nanael swapped Airi's scythe out of the infernal temptresses hands and went in for the kill. A flying dive bomb with her heavy gauntleted foot struck Airi in the head sending the red headed maid backwards and onto the ground. For a moment it looked like she was about to get up, but Airi fell back down after getting half up. One hand reached outward for her scythe and then fell. A brief second later Airi vanished completely, first her clothing, then her undergarments, and finally her. Nanael's cheer was loud and abrasive.

"I don't know how you can call those people friends, but I guess I can't say much myself. Tomoe was my only true friend until our paths crossed," Shizuka put a few kunai into their holders. She'd go out and see to ghosting those two as Shinji requested, if for no reason than to give her something to do. Kicking her sword back up and into her hand, "As for telling Tomoe, I'll have to wait until after the tournament is over. Wouldn't do good to spoil the progress she's made. Sorry for having you do that too. As for how she knew…I…uh…don't know?" Shit she wasn't supposed to talk about the spirit in that staff!

Not wanting to push the issue, Shinji just picked up the mighty weapon that contained his mother's soul and cradled it unknowingly. "Well I better get downstairs and help Melpha-san with the afternoon chores. Did I tell you I found out what Melona said was a lie? I spoke to her before I came up here, a few guided questions about what the pope and she did…well either she's the best actress your world has, or Melona was just trying to get under my skin," by how he was speaking Shizuka guessed the bitch had succeeded.

"That big titted nun won't have sex in her life unless you give it to her. And I think you should," Shizuka put he armguard on. "This world is full of vile men and women that would just take from everybody they can. But you're different, one of the few decent men here. Odds of her finding one she'd allow herself to be with is doubtful. And we can all see she'd spread her legs for you in a heartbeat," it was plastered over Melpha's face. God Shizuka wondered how the woman walked with such large breasts, and she had thought her own were fairly sizable!

Heading to the door, Shinji's face red with the little detail Shizuka dropped. "I've met a lot of good men and women in my travels here. I think you're being a little harsh. The farmers and people in the small towns are wonderful for the most part," Shinji defended those who couldn't defend themselves. Opening the door, he peeked out to see if anybody was there. Thankfully Alleyne and Nowa were apparently out hunting for Tomoe for some reason, and the other church people still hated Shinji for his powers so nobody was there. Leaning in to kiss her again, Shinji frowned when Shizuka pushed him back, "D…did I do something wrong?"

That hurt look on his face, it was so sappy it made Shizuka just shake her head. "You're right the simpler people are good. But I never knew those people, Love. The type I dealt with till I befriended Tomoe weren't good men and women. Hell until I proved I was as skilled as I am, I was just a simple retainer and a bed warmer for…Shinji, I'm not a clean woman. What happened to you didn't sully you because it wasn't something you wanted. I willingly did horrible things for those in my clan. I…I'm a dirty woman. I've killed, I've…I've…the things I did for my masters in the Kouma…I can't let you…" god she was crying! This wasn't what she wanted! He wasn't supposed to know this, he'd push her away, as she deserved.

Her parents gave her up at birth to the Kouma. A concubine for one of the minor heads of the clan. She willingly trained her body for the man, he had been kind when in a good mood so it made it easier. But still, she was at his beck and call whenever he felt the itch. But it kept her belly full of food, and clothing on her back. Not a bad life, just it made her feel cheep and dirty. Then she had showed her skill with the blade and her life changed. A bodyguard not a warm body to have whenever and however he wanted. It would have stayed that way had not a clan lead saw her practicing and promoted her to higher ranks and no longer needing to spread her legs.

"I don't want to…nobody knows of this…not even Tomoe," Shizuka felt horrible. Sniveling and crying like a little baby, but she just slipped! She gushed the whole tale to him, expecting this morning to be the only time he'd ever make love to her. And it had been making love, not just fucking like she did with her old master. "I willingly did such things, polluted myself, I can't let you k-kiss me. Its to pure a…" she found Shinji was quicker than expected.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close, Shinji showed he didn't agree with the self abuse she was heaping on herself. Kissing her amorously, his tongue darting in her stunned mouth, he showed with actions not words his stance on things. He didn't find her dirty or wrong, he accepted her past just as she accepted his. They weren't gods of purity, they were just a man and a woman. Shizuka melted into the kiss, not the first he gave her but the first true one she accepted full heartedly.

After he separated from her, that bashfulness still fully blossoming on his face, Shinji just held her hands in his. "We're not perfect, Shizuka-san. You did what you had to in order to survive. I don't think anything less of you, never will. I don't understand things here, likely never will. But I know myself, and I know I l-love you as I do the others," it was so hard for him to say it. "N-now I better get going b-before I do something stupider," he went to leave but Shizuka pulled him in for one last chaste pressing of lips.

He just had a way with words sometimes, Shizuka felt her heart soar light as a bird. After he left, stumbling and lightheaded himself, she traced her lips with her fingers. "Who would have thought I'd be here like this," she never had. It was part of why she was so willing to die for Tomoe. What did she have to live for besides Tomoe? Well now she had a little something else. She could accept that.

"Now lets see what he was hiding," Shizuka pulled the papers Shinji had spilled without knowing. Damn it was in the odd language Leina wrote in and not her own. She could read it, a little, but it was broken and hard for her. "Never the sharpest knife in the lot," she did her best to read it. Something about marriage to a Vance? "So this is the papers to get Shinji and Leina officially married?! Why isn't…why hasn't he turned them in yet?" she balked.

Reading more, her brow creased with frustration at not understanding it better. "Married…Vance…Claudette? That's her sister…" she nodded. Ok so this was the paper to get Shinji and Leina married, and they were to be delivered to Claudette after being signed? "He's likely thinking he's done bad with sleeping with me and the others wanting a piece of him too. Well I can start paying him back now I think," she scrawled Shinji's name on the paper and rolled it up. "I think I'll make a little pit stop at the Vance abode before I go hunting Leina down," she smiled as she set about her plans.

It had been easy to find the Vance siblings, and with Claudette busy nursing Elina, Shizuka had no trouble adding the signed marriage certificate into a stack of other papers! Good deed done for the day, Shizuka got herself a nice bottle of sake, and went about finding Leina.

X-X

The day was not shaping up in any regard how Alleyne wanted to. Despite knowing where Shinji had slept last night, she had not slept well since he was not at the church. Always the nagging fear that maybe Nowa had been wrong about who had come to see him. But she had faith in her pupil so Alleyne didn't rush off to find Tomoe and just let it go. It left her sleep plagued with dreams and nightmares leaving her fatigued and logy. Her actions the previous day had born good fruit though, the type she couldn't let slip by unfortunately.

Deeper into the seething realm of the cities underbelly of corruption, all to root out the Crimson Sorceress. So while Shinji was off with Tomoe for whatever reason the sword maiden had for collecting her husband, Alleyne was being shown stock. Men and women of various nationalities and builds were on display. Some appeared cognizant and willing to be bought and sold to the highest bidder, and others had the deadpan and soulless expression that Tiina and Nowa had. Those poor souls, they were led into the viewing room with collars and chains about them. Prices were given to her, and Alleyne balked at how low some of them were. Living beings being sold for less than the cost of a high grade wine!

But she had made progress in gaining faith with those who ran the organization. She had 'sampled' one of the male slaves that she hinting she might exchange for Shinji. In reality she had just taken the mindless man into a room, stripped him, and had him run in place to get sweaty and then left him there. The woman that she was dealing with seemed to fall for the ruse, and had a note for her from 'her lady'. Today she was going to meeting with this owner about the higher quality and more expensive stock for sale, but she had to bring Nowa back with her. It was time to start showing Nowa to prospective buyers. So Alleyne needed to get Tomoe to the buyers block.

Walking through the forest that surrounded Tomoe's temporary home, Alleyne was trying to reign in her emotions. "Tomoe, are you here? I've come to talk to you about our plan," Alleyne called out with a hand cupped to her mouth. Shinji had returned to her that morning, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. But he had been the barer of 'bad' news, he claimed Shizuka was dead. His face though, Alleyne knew her husband to well, and he wasn't telling the full truth. He had his reasons though, so she let it slide. The faint sounds of sword on wood were heard, Alleyne's senses prickled, "Tomoe?"

The call was answered with the a falling tree gliding towards the forest elf's location. Alleyne sprung backwards to avoid the mighty projectile that came crashing forward. Riding aside the falling tree, Tomoe sprung off the side of it and came down on Alleyne with a mighty overhead slash. Sword met staff in a furious blow, yet Tomoe's face was serene an peaceful. "Alleyne-san, you're early than expected and yet you don't have Nowa-chan or Shinji-kun with you," she seemed to pout.

"Nowa is waiting for me at a small bakery right now. I want to insure she isn't distracted and well fed for today," Alleyne grunted. Deflecting Tomoe's blade, Alleyne spun her staff brutishly at Tomoe's side to drive her back. Her opponent deftly twirled out of the way and sheathed blade with a small bow, it was a greeting! This woman had indeed changed since the last time Alleyne had met her. Still regal and poised, yet some of the innocence was gone. Tentatively putting her staff away, weary of a feint, Alleyne approached the woman with care. Seeing no hostile actions, "Would you be able to go to the bidding house today to go along with the plan? They work on bond payments, so you only need to promise to pay more than the others and you'd 'work' out payments later."

Tomoe's head bobbed just the slightest as she passed Alleyne on her way back to the shrine. "I shall assist in this effort. But I am adamant that Shinji-kun be removed from any plans you have for this. I have lost one of my most dear friends already, and he has suffered just as greatly. I shant see him pained again," Tomoe sat on the edge of it and set her sword at her side. A firmness with smoldering intensity creased her features.

"So he was telling the truth in his words. You have my sympathies for your loss. I know if I were to lose either Nowa or Shinji I would be troubled as well," Alleyne slowly sat down at Tomoe's side. Was Shizuka truly gone, was that why Shinji had that odd air about him, or had Tomoe pressed him in her weakened state and he succumbed to it. "He can never deny any of us when we ask…" she muttered as she played with the fringe of her tunic.

Leaning back on her hands, Tomoe's ears were just as keen as Alleyne's it seemed. "All I sought from Shinji-kun was emotional support in my time of sorrow. We shared a bed mat together, he was every the gentleman that we both know him to be. Neither of us were in any mood for romance, and at the moment my time is better spent training for my victory in the tournament. Though, if he be willing…he is a man I could easily care for in such a manner. Though it would make matters between Leina-san and me peculiar for a time," Tomoe sipped her tea.

Well that was one strike against Alleyne's thoughts regarding Shinji's mood. "Unlike the young Vance, I know my husband's feelings for me are true, and I've no qualm if you sought succor. Mayhap it just be my kind sees such differently. But I did not come here to dig into your issues. I shall see you tonight then," she bowed her head lightly and leapt off the shrine's ledge. As she moved to leave though, Tomoe's hand grabbed her staff and held it firm. Glancing over her shoulder at the firmly set expression of Tomoe, "What else might you need of me? I must go or Nowa might get distracted and head off on her own."

"He is precious to me, Alleyne-san. I cannot go to Leina-san until she is beaten, so Shinji-kun be my only true friend in this city of sin and secrecy. Do not bring him to harm needlessly. You seek danger with this issue with the slaver, do so carefully. We be not friends but comrades in arms, but I do not with harm to come to you either. That being said, I will side with him over you, as I will side with Leina-san over him. Please do not force me to show such allegiances," Tomoe then released her hold.

Nodding only once, Alleyne felt no need for words. Something truly had changed in Tomoe, the warmth of soul seemed to have drained from her. Losing friends and family, Alleyne knew that sting well enough so she didn't need to push. Over her years of life, Alleyne had seen many go to the great unknown before her. She had not been an only child, but she was the sole member of her family now. Tomoe was sick with grief, and her options for peace were limited. Leina was a rival at the moment, Shizuka was gone, and the closest person to her was Shinji. Alleyne would not prohibit a suffering woman from attempting to alleviate her pain. Though it seemed Tomoe was more focused on winning than anything, grief did make for a strong driving point.

"Master Alleyne! Master Alleyne they gave me extra today!" Nowa came running down the cobblestone street. Waving her arm about widely, the other was holding a crop of apples to her exposed tummy, Nowa scampered about with that delirious smile on her face. Handing over some of her extra lunch, "Are we still going to go to…that place?" That was as close to reluctance Nowa ever seemed to get with Alleyne, a questioning glance and reluctance to mention definite details.

Holding her arm out for Lou, Alleyne felt the creature's nails bit into her flesh as he crawled up to her shoulder. "Sadly we must Nowa, but this might be one of the last times you will need to undergo that dreadful condition. But I will not force you. If you are hesitant or reluctant to go we may abandon this quest of ours now. Speak now or finish your meal and prepare," Alleyne had to be firm. There was no room now for doubt, if Nowa wanted out they had to stop now as she would not force Nowa to act. Scribbling a few reluctant details down on a scratch of paper, Alleyne handed it to Lou. Since the last meeting with the slavers, she started making these precautionary notes. Things were going easy, almost to easy, so she wanted Shinji to know some of the details if needed.

"I'm ready to go, Master! I just don't like being unable to act is all. You don' t think they'll…touch me down there again do you? It was wonderful to sleep with Shinji and you like that, but I still feel funny when I think about it," Nowa handed Alleyne some apples. Happily chomping on the fruit she kept for herself, the girl had the heart of a saint. For all the abuse and work she had been doing all for Alleyne's sake, all Nowa wanted was just to sleep next to her favorite people. Well for now, Nowa was asking a few guiding questions again about the private sparing. Nowa was hearing things, likely from those church people, about what Shinji and she were really doing in the mornings.

Biting into the apple, tart just as she liked, Alleyne savored the juice and ate quickly. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Alleyne wasn't above talking with her mouth full, "I pray you do not have to, Nowa. I doubt it will be necessary at this point. But after tonight's missions, we shall all have a nice sit down and talk about your wants. I cannot and will not forbid you from being with Shinji as such. But if you go into this as I have, know you cannot back out less you lose honor. Those spars…Nowa…are not martial combat, but marital pairings." There she said it, no more fibbing or lying about it.

The last of Nowa's apples fell to the ground with a thud as it hit the stone path of the upper class district. But it wasn't anger or reprisal on her face but wonderment and joy. "Oh Master I'm so happy for you! I was worried you were avoiding it because of me. I heard those church ladies saying Shinji was forcing you to bad things. But from what you said…and you'll honestly let us…if we want…" there was that enthusiasm and curiosity again!

"Kaishi," Alleyne saw people she almost recognized coming. It was time to put thoughts of Nowa and Shinji's approaching wedding night to the side. Nowa would jump in with both feet without hesitation, and Shinji did seem to care deeply for Nowa. It was friendship, a powerful and binding friendship, so he'd do Nowa well. He'd be the positive reinforcement to Alleyne's own strictness. An odd family, but Alleyne had been without family long enough. A husband, and soon sister/wife in Nowa, not a bad family. And in time a child, she cared not for being banished by the elders, she had no need for them anyway. "Now, Lou, do not take this to Shinji unless I do not return to you. Watch from up on that ledge," she pointed up at the nearby building, "and if by the high moon I have not left take it to him."

Lou screeched out his acceptance of his mission, but he had his own protest. Lou was Nowa's friend, not pet, and he didn't take much to seeing the girl as she was. Nobody did, Shinji had appeared quite agitated and angry when Alleyne had shown him the condition and how he could turn it on and off. After this meeting though, Alleyne was going to have Tomoe undo the damage. It was to dangerous to leave Nowa with that state.

Pulling her hood up, as well as Nowa's, Alleyne pushed that small nub of fear down. She was just being paranoid is all, that Tiina had left her feeling just a little bit exposed. Heading up to the mansions mighty double doors, the site for actual buying and selling, Alleyne performed the secret knock on the door. When the tiny window in the door opened, "I've come to see the tapestries." She thumbed back at Nowa with head flinch.

"Ah yes, the tapestries, you've been expected," a richly voiced man answered. Opening the door, the man was indeed finely attired with a thin mustache and expensive clothing Shinji would have recognized as butler's attire. Shutting the door behind the two, the man gestured with one hand down a hall. "You will find a fitting room for your companion, and my mistress will join you in the adjoining room. Help yourself to any of the amenities you might wish," he lead them down the lavish hallway.

Paintings of lurid and tantalizing subjects intermixed with more traditional art, Alleyne had no real appreciation for such. The nature ones looked nice to her, made her long for her forest and a life of ease in comparison to this craft. Others, the ones of men and women in acts of passion, left her more frazzled. Shinji and she had done many of acts on display, others she might inquire about. Her leaves were getting moist, not good. "Thank you for your time. I shall be able to see those wishing to buy her correct? As I told your mistress before, I won't let her be sold to any of my enemies," she didn't know if she could trust this man.

Opening the door for Nowa, the man was muscular but moved uncoordinatedly. Likely a purchase for his size and stature and not his fighting skills. "You will need to ask my master of that. I am not told of those matters, I'm afraid," he bowed and shut the door after Nowa entered. Moving to the door right next to that which he had shut, he opened it and gestured for Alleyne to enter. The room was full of lavish couches, a table with a feast upon it, and a small army of bottles of various sizes and colors. Quite the receiving room indeed. As Alleyne walked in, clearly amazed, the man smiled softly, "Enjoy your visit madam."

Seating herself a plush green couch close to the offerings of food and drink, Alleyne gave the man a condescending glance. He shut the door and she turned her nose up at the bribe. "They must think me a fool to take any offered food," she sniffed it for hints of potions. Nothing, they seemed legit and free of mind altering elixirs. But how was Nowa, the room had been empty when she saw her lead inside it. Pressing her ear to the wall, Alleyne heard nothing, so she sat back down yet tensely. She didn't have to wait long for her host to make her arrival. Alleyne had just took a nice plan of attack if needed when the door opened.

In a svelte dark blue gown with silvery bits, the woman had a very curvy with striking red hair and yet still wearing the white bunny mask. "Ah so you are the elf wishing to sell her daughter and get herself a high quality replacement. So nice to finally met you. Half-breeds are a rarity and the list to purchase her is quite long," the woman had common quality in her speech, not the elegant voice Alleyne expected. Sitting in the wooden chair across from Alleyne, the woman poured herself some wine and a glass for Alleyne.

"I won't sell her to just anybody. While I have no love for her, I won't have her exposing me to those who would use her against me," Alleyne took her glass and waited. She'd not drink until after this woman drank too. Eyes danced over the woman, evaluating her. From what Shinji said of the woman Jessica at Leina's inn, it was striking. The same large bust, matching hair, and the lack of elegancy and poise. Could he have been right? But Leina had said she'd played cards with the woman the same night Alleyne saw this woman at the last house. The woman drank, so Alleyne did as well, and nearly coughed at the potency of the wine, "This is quite good, Madam…?"

Not sipping but pounding down her drink, the woman threw her head back and laughed richly. "I only drink the best when I drink. No reason to hold back, Alleyne," the woman poured herself another drink. Moving over to Alleyne's couch, she gently went and pulled off Alleyne's hood. "There much better. I wanted to get a nice look at you. You're going to sell for so much, you and your little companion over there," and like that the woman jabbed a small needle into Alleyne's arm.

It had been so fast, the drink a faint to distract her, that Alleyne hadn't noticed how causally the woman used her name! As the prick registered in her mind, Alleyne could already feel her arm going numb. "You'll find me a dangerous opponent woman," Alleyne swung her paralyzed arm at the woman and struck her mask off. Green eyed and beautiful, just as Shinji explained Jessica to be…but how? Getting to her feet, she kicked at the woman's chest. The attack missed, but the woman had to dive for cover. "Even without my arm I can beat you, Jessica!" she would worry about the truth later.

The door opened again, Alleyne twirled to see the new foe, but she saw yet another deep blue gown with gold bits on it. "Sorry, elf, but I'm currently Jessica, my sister has the day off. We both wanted to be here to see to you though. The dumb elf that didn't know we've been playing her from the start. How stupid do you take us for? The Vance girl let slip about you and that cash cow you both fuck," the new woman yanked Nowa before her with knife to neck. "Now relax and stay quiet or we'll only have one for sale. Let the poison work its way into you, or we'll show you why they call us sorceresses," the other woman went to join her sister.

Identical twins…that's how they could be in multiple places at the same time! Making sole step towards Nowa and the woman, what their real names were Alleyne WOULD learn. "If you hurt her in anyway…" Alleyne stopped when she saw a trickle of blood again. The numbness spread from her arm to her chest and down. "You haven't…won yet…" Alleyne felt darkness creeping in. A bad day indeed, but she'd have the last laugh. Lou would do his duty, maybe even Tomoe herself, this wasn't a defeat!

"Hoping for your husband to save you? We have plans for him. Men are so easy to goad with promises of all the bodies they can have. And after you're gone, and Vance broken and sold off to one of her father's enemies…he'll fall in line," the twins stood side by side as Alleyne fell to the ground. Oh how they laughed and laughed, and all that did was infuriate Alleyne all the more. They used Leina to get information, but she had to admit, she had been quite lax in her plans. No matter, she'd have the last laugh. Then darkness overtook her.

X-X

Her body ached, her stomach was empty, and she was dog tired as Nanael slowly flew across the city. Unlike her opponent, she hadn't had the luxury of vanishing from existence! Some people had all the luck, Nanael wasn't happy in the slightest. But she had won her fight, so that meant she had some money coming her way, a good meal, and she was going to have her servant finally do his duties. No more procrastinating or excuses. She demanded pampering and spoiling, and Shinji was going to do so!

Lowering her altitude down to the doorway to the grand church, even Nanael's wings weren't doing well. Molting, she was molting! "Stupid fights, why did the high angel need me to do this anyway," Nanael whined as she tried to open the door. Her grumbling stomach countered much of her telekinetic powers, but slowly it did creak and sway open for her. "Melpha! Shinji! Your benevolent master needs food, wine, and my tunic fixed!" she called out noisily as she entered.

The trainees had left for outdoor drills, the worshippers mostly gone, and only a few devote pilgrims still in the grand hall praying. They all stopped to look at her, bowing in submission to the living embodiment of their religion. Of course Nanael let them worship her, and she waved at the few men that were of better looking quality. The women, well Nanael still wished for a world of just human men and their angelic betters. Human women were annoying, annoying and powerful! Not wanting to let the dirty humans touch her though, she took to hovering over them. If the men took baths, maybe she'd take them as vassals as well.

"Oh, holy angel, you've returned to us!" Melpha came into the room with food in her hands. It was one of those odd things Shinji made on a plate. Heading to the pulpit, Melpha set the food down as she clasped her hands together in prayer before the angel. Head bowed, speaking in reverent tones, "Congratulations on your victory over the demon. You again show your divine grace and power to us all."

Swiping the sandwich off the plate, Nanael didn't mind taking Melpha's lunch, what the nun owned was Nanael's. Taking a bite, her jaw hurt with the flavor overwhelming it. "Well it's only natural for a superior to win out over one such a dreg. Now where is my other vassal? I need a massage and my wounds treated," Nanael rotated her arm to work a kink out. How much longer would she need to stay on this plane, it was to much a punishment. Feeling her nearly empty jar of milk on her side, "And I need this refilled as soon as possible."

"Well, Shinji ran off after that pet the elves keep can over to him. I don't know when he'll return," Melpha reluctantly told. Her stomach rumbled in aggravation from being denied food, so Melpha moved her hands over it and did her best to suppress the sounds. Rubbing herself through her habit, Melpha added, "But I can see to your wounds if you need. It would be an honor to treat you. As for the Holy Milk, we do have some that hasn't been retrieved by the p-pope yet."

Seeing the last few bites of the sandwich remained, and the bitter pill of conscious took hold, Nanael handed it over to Melpha. Her graciousness and generosity would be the end of her someday. Flying down to the ground, "Well see to the pains then. I'll have to go and find Shinji after. He's likely with Leina, and I'm wanting to see her anyway." Her tiny wing flapped harder than before as she sat on the pulpit, a few feathers coming free. Squirming as Melpha started to touch and probe her with wandering hands, and then the large bust started rubbing against her back. Twirling around as the warmth seeped in, Nanael smacked those massive udders, "Keep those off me! Damn things are obscene!"

"I-I'm sorry, your grace. I just wanted to insure you were tended to," Melpha jerked back instinctively. Her hands went to the wound, the flesh still jiggling from the blow. Hoisting herself up, her habit splitting from the girth. "W-was there anything else I could do for you then? I-if you don't want me to heal you further. I could…" she trailed off without knowing how to continue.

Lost in the newly opened cleavage Melpha was showing, Nanael wasn't so sore anymore. "I'll want a bath this evening, and either Shinji or you will be scrubbing me clean. Just being in this city is making my tunic dirty and my wings smell bad," Nanael bristled and flew off the alter knocking over cups and candles. Flying away backwards, eyes still on her best female vassal, "Just keep those things away from me. Men might be stupid enough to fall for them, but they upset me! You better have some oils and soaps too when I get back!"

Deftly twisting in the air, Nanael flew off down the aisle towards the exit. Damn men were fixated on the stupid blond! So what if she had hug utters, and long blond hair! Nanael was superior to these human stock and yet they weren't watching her fly away. Well damnation for them then! She still had her little pet Shinji. He'd refill her jar, get her strength back, and then he'd pamper her like he did that elf! Nanael had watched the two in their morning 'training' and was quite envious. Shinji played that elf like a musical instrument, and Nanael wanted in! Nobody on this planet had the right to tell Nanael what to do, and she wouldn't let them do so any longer!

Going through the high vaulted arch of the door, Nanael took the sky. One of her greater joys in life, flying in the sky. When no other angels were around to remind her of her handicap, it was great sensation of bliss. On her own, or with just humans, her diminutive wing didn't bother her, didn't remind her that the other angels mocked and spurned her. Closing her eyes, she just flew higher and higher over the city. Nothing to worry about up here, it was her domain! She could just bask in the wind in her face and…she slammed her face into something hard and nearly fell down.

"Watch where you're flying up here you stupid…stupid…what are YOU?" Nanael finally opened her eyes to see who she hit. It hadn't been a building, to warm and squishy. What she saw was infuriating and confusing! A woman with a fish tail flying through the air, and her human half was more voluptuous than she was! Regaining her composure, Nanael flew circles around aerial intruder, "A fish, magic, and not knowing the rules of flight!" Well it had been her fault for flying with eyes closed, but only angels had the right to fly so casually!

Summoning a large ball before her, the mermaid wrapped her arms around it defensively. "I'm Tiina and I'm a mermaid, and I didn't know there were rules for flying. S-sorry. I'll just be on my way, I have somebody I must find and I finally have a good scent to go off of!" Tiina's tail swatted at the air and pushed her away from Nanael.

Spitting as Tiina flew off, the orb of water shrinking as she got further away, Nanael just turned her nose up. "Stupid woman not knowing how to show proper respect. Whatever, she's not worth my time anyway," she complained as she resumed flying. She had to find Leina first to gauge the competition for the remaining rounds of combat. And Leina had been with her when she saw that woman with the biggest breasts she'd ever seen. And maybe Leina might have a plan for dealing with what she had sensed in that arena. Those statues were created with angelic magic, but with the faint taint of demonic energy. A fallen angel was somewhere around them. That was something Nanael couldn't deal with on her own.

From her vantage point high over the city, Nanael eyed that familiar crop of blond hair and the mix of metal and flesh. "There she is! Why is she outside with a child?" Nanael quipped as she circled down in lazy circles. As she got lower, the heat billowing up was getting worse and worse. "Oh gods I hate furnaces, and I recognize that girl!" Nanael remembered Leina's last fight. The 'child' next to her was actually Ymir. "Leina! How have you been?" Nanael had to admit she kind of did like Leina. Girl was skilled yet easy to get to work for her.

"I was thinking of putting some dwarven runes on this. It'd increase the strength of the blade and allow you to channel energies easier," Ymir continued to hammer on her axe. Moving the repaired blade from the heat and into a waiting bucket of water, the seam went up in a plumb that surrounded Nanael.

Gagging and falling to the ground, she fortunately dodged the source of her discomfort, Nanael rolled on the ground and fanned herself with her hand. "You trying to kill me or something? You need to look above you before you do stuff like that!" she angel's tongue hung out of her mouth as she flashed the two her spread eagle legs. Her skin felt moist and itchy from the steam, she needed a bath something fierce!

Slowly approaching the downed angel, Leina had her sword in hand. "Nanael, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be recovering from you fight against Airi?" she held her hand out to pull Nanael up. Dusting her hands free, she went back to Ymir and watched the blacksmith work. Casually teasing, "If you're here for food, sorry we ate supper already."

Her rump higher in the air, Nanael flew quite disgracefully as she rolled her eyes. "I'm here for my vassal. He is here isn't he?" she scanned the backyard for her man. After watching all the times Shinji and Alleyne had at each other, Nanael was ready to get in on the action. Humans did have a nifty way about breeding, and it seemed way to much fun. Not seeing him at Leina's feet, where a good man should be, "My servant at the church said he had left, where else would he go than to see you?"

"Stop talking so loud you're distracting me!" Ymir yelled. Moving the blade back to the furnace, her tiny body hammered with expert skill and massive strength. The concentration radiated out of the petite girl as her hair lost its curly nature due to the heat. After a loud clang of hammer on steel, "And her man was never here today. Just use talking about how I can modify her sword."

Leading Nanael away from the working dwarf, Leina fixed the straps as her armor started to slip. "Shinji's not been here right now, he was over for lunch though. Then Ymir and I needed to focus on my sword. He works part-time at a restaurant so we can enjoy some of the more expensive stuff in town though," Leina found the ground to be interesting to gaze at. Grabbing her sword, she gave it a few expert swings, some anger edging into her. "Oh, keep your voice down while Ymir is working. Since Cattleya left the city I need her happy so she can repair my sword. Never know, we might be fighting each other in the next round," Leina pointed the tip of her blade at Nanael.

Oh that was the blacksmiths name! Nanael couldn't remember it, it hadn't been important enough for her to care. "She didn't leave town," Nanael lowered her legs so she didn't flash everybody her polka dotted panties. Gently pushing Leina's blade away from her face, "I saw her and her son encased in crystal in the queen's treasure room. Which has me worried, as that's angelic magic. I thought I was the only angel down here right now involved with the tournament. Wonder if that's the real reason the head angel had me join and not that swamp witch."

Nanael hadn't been expecting Leina to suddenly grab her tunic and pull her down violently. Grabbing the straps of the holy tunic, Leina was intensely focused. "You saw Cattleya and Lana at the palace and they were imprisoned? Why didn't you save them?" Leina shook Nanael fiercely. Throwing the angel away from her, Nanael flying into the air away from the volatile human, Leina's chin dipped against her chest and her hands throbbed. "Just what is going on here? Things aren't as clear cut as I expected. It's not just us proving who is the best, treachery and deceit are everywhere!" she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Well it wasn't really my concern at the time. I was fighting that demon if you hadn't noticed. My milk spilled on a few crystals and they started to break. Proof that its angelic magic. I can't take on another angel, not after a fight and starving like I am," Nanael rubbed her belly. The sandwich had been good, but she hadn't had any real meal in ages! Slowly moving up and back to the skyline, "I'll need all of you to help me if it is an angel or worse a fallen angel. And I'll need my vassal to get me a lot more Holy Milk. Case your primitive ape mind didn't know it, Holy Milk is actually something that makes us weaker when we touch it."

Nanael never really knew the reason for it, but that was one of the few lessons she took to heart. While at her side it augmented and boosted her powers and strength, but if she was covered in it…well it sapped her in equal measure. It was funny how the humans and lesser beings coveted it so much, they were paying such money for their garbage and took care of removing it for them! It was a sin though that the Head Angel put the curse of needing the milk for Nanael to fight at full strength.

"Nanael get back here! You have to tell me all you know about Cattleya and this…don't run away!" Leina called out as Nanael fled. The mighty wandering warrior rushed along under Nanael for as long as she could, but eventually the angel went over some buildings and she was left behind.

Grumbling and rubbing her stomach, tearing one of the many cuts Airi had put into her clothing, Nanael was not happy. "I won my fight, but who cares! I give them important information, and they complain! Stupid humans, why can't they ever be happy for me!" she just couldn't understand humanity. With nothing else to do, and no way of knowing where Shinji was, Nanael went to her bookie and collected her winnings. At least they cared about her, cheered her even for making them so much money with what they said was an 'underdog victory' so she made a lot of money. "I'll get some food and then that nun will scrub me from head to toes!" Nanael thrust her fist proudly into the air.

And that's exactly what she did. She got a few coins worth of food, the gold colored ones as she liked the silver and copper ones better. After she stuffed herself with food and drank far more than she should have. But she hadn't collided with that fish-bitch again as she flew back so it wasn't an issue. Melpha was there waiting for her, and escorted her to a building not far from the church where a bath waited. The nun did her job well, very well, and Nanael found herself playing around with her. Those udders made great pillows too, and soon enough Nanael was sleeping on the woman murmuring into those flesh bags. Melpha had tried to object, but Nanael's orders were absolute, and when the angel spoke Melpha listened.

X-X

"Maybe I should go get Leina-san after all," Shinji started to doubt his plan. After getting Lou's missive and seeing his furry buddy in a very upset state, Shinji rushed off to help. He had been helping Melpha clean the church when it happened, and he left in such a hurry he'd have to apologize to the kind woman. Thank god Melona had only been trying to mess with his head regarding her. "I'd never forgive myself if something actually bad happened to her because of me," he again drew his hand back from the tent flap.

After that vile slime had hinted at abusing Melpha, Shinji had been horrified. But after a few carefully guided questions, his conscious was alleviated. Melpha looked at him strangely after his odd little request, 'how big of a bite out of this banana can you take'? But she did, she'd never refuse him it seemed, and she was so embarrassed and red faced just from that any notion of her having any real sexual contact was mute. Even if her chastity was intact, Shinji couldn't ask her to go out with him on this mission. What if she got hurt? If something was able to get the jump on Alleyne and Nowa, it had to be dangerous.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Shinji drew back the tarp to Menace's tent and walked in. It was dark, only a few low burning torches illuminated the large pavilion. "I miss electricity, I think I miss that creature comfort most," Shinji tiptoed deeper in. In a corner he could see a gaggle of humans sitting mutely and waving about, each had a talisman on their head. Whispering as he crawled over a few animal fur carpets, "Menace-sama's been recruiting again." She had done that little trick to both Leina and him, only with him it seemed his powers gave him an immunity. Maybe he'd heal them later, but right now he needed Menace's help.

"W-what do I do now…I'm…lonely," Menace's wispy voice wafted through the tent. Holding a new mace, thankfully not animated, in one of her bandages she swung it with frustrated energy. Stepping closer to Shinji, she stopped and adjusted her eyes, "I-is that you…you finally came to me my servant!" It took Menace all of ten seconds to recover from her shock, and to use her bandages to propel herself half-way across the tent and envelope Shinji with her actual arms. Rubbing her cheek against his, "I knew you'd come, I just knew it! I've been so lonely without Setora around!"

This was new, Menace was warm powerfully warm, Shinji realized as she tried to meld herself against him. If only he didn't have to worry about Leina's condition in that tournament he'd have gone for her instead. But with so many of the others having just fought, Leina was due and soon. If she lost because of helping Alleyne, well Shinji could kiss their ever getting along right out of existence. So he gingerly pushed Menace back, his hands on her shoulders, "M-Menace-sama I came with news for you. R-remember those men that t-tried to-to…you know." Why was it so hard to say these words!

If he had to guess, judging on Menace's actions, if she remembered those would-be rapist and slavers, he'd have gone with yes. Menace's bandages went out wildly, the new mace smashing into a support pole and splintered it. The other three held so the tent only deflated a little. "Where are they, my servant, where are those that need to be punished," back was the regal tone that denoted her true heritage. Oh she still held him close, and the look in her eye was a strange mixture of desire and rage.

Freeing himself totally from her, Shinji had to admit his gambit of leading Menace to those slavers was paying off. "Y-yes I know where they are. They have friends of mine and are hiding in a mansion. I can lead you there. B-but we have to be careful or they might escape," Shinji clarified. Taking her hand, it was smooth and soft, he started leading the woman out of the tent. Pulling his cloak over his head, he counted on Menace's beautiful yet exotic features to stand out to contrast him. When she shifted, moving to his side and hooking her elbow with his like lovers, he stumbled only to be caught by her bandages.

"You need to be careful, pet, or you'll hurt yourself. But if you hurt yourself you can just heal yourself with those lovely powers," Menace whispered in his ear hotly. Rubbing her body against his, Menace let him lead but just barely. After a small lick to his out ear, "After we finish with them, I think it is time you give me another hot oil massage. I'll enjoy it so much better with all of my senses back. And then we can plan the resurgence of Amara."

He'd deal with this little problem later, Shinji had to save Alleyne so he'd accept this hurdle. "I-if that is what you require Menace-sama, but lets get your revenge first. T-to get in I have a small plan," Shinji lead Menace out of the middle class and into the high class district. Rich men and women stopped to see the passing dignitary, her poise and grace on display despite her more ditsy nature. Now the hard part, without much time to think of a better plan, Shinji was just going to use a modified version of Alleyne's. Clearing his throat as he felt Menace's breast brush against his head, "I-I was thinking…we pretend I'm bringing you in to sell you. We get in and then attack."

Scratching at her cheek, Menace's brow and lips turned in confusion. "Why don't we just break in and kill all of them? Or I could burn down the building!" she sounded to really enjoy the latter idea. Literally lifting Shinji up with her bandages, she shifted him to her other side as they approached some high class men and women of the night. With on hand around his waist, Menace wasn't allowing anybody to look. Tickling Shinji's chin with a bandage she relented, "But you're smart so I guess if you add making me some food, I'll pretend. I love to pretend…it adds spice to the act."

"T-thank you for accepting my idea," Shinji went ridged. One of her bandages went to the apex of his legs and rubbed, the act she was talking about was infiltration of another sort! Seeing the details written about in Alleyne's note, a large two story building with a few men walking around as guards he pointed and said, "That's the building there. I think if we knock on the door, try not to raise suspicion…"

"I've found you, my prince!" a voice from the air called out. Menace twirled about, letting Shinji go as she readied herself for an attack. She wasn't the target though, as the flying blue and white bullet struck home in Shinji's chest and the pair crumpled to the ground. For a moment the woman appeared to have a fish tail, but it shifted to an elegant dress and legs. Pressed against the prone man, Tiina dry humped ferociously, "I've been hunting for you for days, my Prince…no Shinji! And I finally found you!"

What was this then!? Shinji's head boggled as the brick road smashed against it. Alleyne had mentioned she had been accosted by the mermaid they rescued, but Shinji never expected to actually see her again! "T-Tiina-san is that you?" Shinji had to prop her up. She was so exuberant, yet Shinji could see the jealousy in Menace was rising by the second. Trying to keep Menace from attacking or storming off, "Menace-sama, this is Tiina-san. I freed her from the same slavers we're going after now. W-would you like to get revenge on them too?" Oh god he hoped she did, but he didn't know this woman at all!

Grabbing Tiina's limbs, Menace ripped her off of her servant roughly. "Well anybody would want revenge against such scum. But will that change your plan for us getting in?" Menace held the timid looking woman and examined her. Pulling her in close, Menace's hand went out and cupped one of Tiina's full breasts like a fruit. Nodding she smiled, "You've a lovely body, not as good as mine, but lovely. Would you like to serve my kingdom of Amara?"

"Sorry I can't abandon my father's kingdom, even if I am out of the sea. I'm a princess you see," Tiina timidly confessed. The bandages holding her slipped off and fell to the ground with a wet splat. Walking shakily over to Shinji, she helped him off the ground and used him as a shield between Menace and herself. Draping her arms over his shoulders, "And I'd very much like teach that unsightly woman a lesson. And then we can…can…"

So both of them wanted him to fulfill duties that he hadn't expected or intended. "We can celebrate after we succeed, alright? They have two of my friends, and we have to be careful," Shinji filled Tiina in on the plan. Getting a good look at the mermaid, Shinji had to admit she looked every bit the princess as Menace did queen. Men should be treating these women as the blessings they were, but they just didn't. Maybe Shizuka was right and he just wouldn't ever fully understand how things worked. Fixing his hood again, Shinji nodded as Tiina agreed to the plan, "Just play along with me when we get to the door. When we get in we go room to room and person to person. We can't let them raise an alarm or they might hurt the others."

"Lets make a game of it Tiina," Menace took to royalty well it seemed. Taking Shinji's left arm she let him escort her, "Whoever kills the most of them gets my servant first. If we tie we have a spar between ourselves." She again tickled Shinji as she pressed her hand to her chin and smiled.

Summoning a small ball of water, Tiina's expression went dark. "While I don't agree on killing. One must be ready to accept such a fate the moment they try to steal another's freewill. I accept Queen Menace," Tiina took Shinji's right arm. Leave it to royalty to get along so quickly.

"Just be quiet and play along for the moment you two," Shinji pushed them off to his left side. Their would be no killing, he'd see to that. These men and women should face justice of law not death. But he'd let them remain unconscious and hobbled as punishment. Knocking on the door, he held his finger up for quiet, "Hello, I've two to sell."

The small wooden window on the door opened, and the same man Alleyne saw answered. "We don't do that here, you should know…shit you've the top two on her list!" the window shut and the door opened with a rush. The man grabbed Shinji's wrist and pulled him inside, Menace and Tiina followed close behind. Shutting and locking the door, the man let out a long whistle, "No wonder you're here. Sorry about the rude welcome. For the money each of these bitches will bring in, only she would be able to pay you. They must have sent you. Didn't they tell you the proper greeting code?"

His hand was numb from the firm grip this man had latched onto him, but Shinji shook it off. Moving to position the man between his heavy hitters and himself, Shinji blushed. He could see through Tiina's white water slick top in the light and under Menace's gold armor. Not the place to get aroused! Alleyne was counting on him, he had to act fast! "They didn't tell me any…" the man dropped as both women attacked, "thing." Menace had her bandages around the man's neck and mouth as Tiina's ball of water slammed against his back.

"And," Menace smirked as her bandages tightened until they heard a snap, "I score first blood." She shoved the body against the door with disdain and gave the body a good swift kick. "Nobody speaks poorly of the Queen of Amara," and just like that she was back to flighty, "Now how should I be rewarded after I win." She batted her eyelashes at Shinji and played with the clear cloth hanging over her panties.

Moving over to the man, Shinji healed his neck. "Now how do we want to go about this? Those stairs go down and those up. Three floors to go over," Shinji gestured to the stairwells. They didn't see him heal the man, he masking his intents by moving the man to a corner. Freeing his staff from his back, he was ready to do his own fighting too. That was part of why he didn't involve Leina as well, he shamefully accepted. He didn't want to always rely on them, he wanted to be able to solve problems on his own. Getting his own support and saving Alleyne, it'd be a point of redemption for him.

"Do we split up or stick together?" Tiina hovered over to the stairs down. Her feet didn't touch the ground, she was just floating an inch over the carpet. Peeking down the hallway, candelabra were lit and the rich wooden walls adorned with paintings was easily seen and for the moment empty. "I think we should stay together, just in case," she eyed Shinji with hope.

Rushing to the stairs going up, Menace's bandages smashed her mace against a large vase. "I'm going for the high score. I'll bring you souvenirs," she blew a kiss to Shinji. Vaulting up the stairs, she bounded using her bandages silently.

Following Tiina, Shinji hoped Menace didn't find anybody, he slide in front of her. "Sorry for this, Tiina-san. I want to save my friends. You've met them the other day," Shinji took the lead and walked down carefully. His staff was in both hands, as he swallowed hard. It was darker as they went down, the wood replaced with cold and damn stone. Tiina was sticking close, to close for comfort, "So have you been enjoying your time in the city since we saved you?"

Either she didn't know what personal space was, or Tiina might be afraid as she literally hung over Shinji. "Well I was looking for you mostly, my prince. I have to thank you for what you did. I saw some nice people, I sold some pearls for food, and slept in a really lovely pond. But I've dreamed of meeting you since that day. I came to the land of the ground walkers to find my husband," she preened as her hand went down his back. "You're a lot more handsome than I remember too," she teased.

Whispering softly, "I hear somebody, we can talk later," Shinji turned as she spoke. And he thought Rei was pale, Tiina was practically pure white! Living underwater must really put a hindrance on getting sun. And did she say she was looking for a husband?! He was already wed to Alleyne and soon Leina. He'd take the risk, not accept Claudette's request. It was wrong of him to marry a woman for anything other than love, convenience was a horrible reason. Getting off the stairs, Shinji saw a door open, one with a heavy looking lock and very thick. "Let's check that one first," he could barely hear himself.

The two moved in unison, Shinji peeked between his legs at Tiina and saw her floating again. She was letting him drag her hovering body along with him. Well it made it a lot quieter he guessed. He'd save them, he was done being just support to those he loved, he could help them! Inching closer to the open door, his foot not coming off the ground, he listened intently to the voices in the room. Men, two of them were talking.

"A half-breed, never had one of those. Shame we can't here her moan and cry out. I love it when they beg. But this one is just…its creepy looking. Think she'll even get wet?" the man asked his laughing buddy. The sound of clothing coming off, rustling and raucous laughter. "After this is the other one, after the Lady sees to her. Now THAT one will be fun. Big tits, tight ass, and that stoic and harsh expression, I love this job," he sealed his fate.

Nodding towards Tiina and the man on the left, a tall and muscular man with a turgid erections, he then pointed at himself and at the man that was busy unshackling Nowa. Offhandedly Shinji couldn't help but notice he was actually larger than both excited men. Holding three fingers up, he counted down to the combined strike. In perfect union, on the three count, both sprung, "You can't touch her!" Shinji's staff swept the leg. His target fell backward with a held, and gurgled as Shinji slammed the head of his staff on the man's chest. It wasn't hard enough to crush him, he'd learned enough control, but the man passed out in pain.

Tiina showed another unique ability of hers as she had just rushed in close and started singing a wordless song. It was somber and low, sadness permeated it. Just listening to it, Shinji found his eyes drooping, as the other man did in fact pass out and fall backward. Throwing the man's clothing over him, Tiina was flush, "M-my voice…my songs have powers it seems. I rather not hurt right now if I don't have to."

Finding Nowa's clothing and staff in the corner, Shinji quickly dressed the woman before saying the code word to wake her up. Gently tapping her face, "Nowa-chan, Nowa-chan are you alright?" Fate must have really wanted him on his back that day, as Nowa sprang out of her daze and toppled him to the ground.

She was crying, but happy tears, "I knew either master Alleyne or you would save me!" Nowa sat on his chest and dabbed at her tiny sparkles of tears. Accepting Tiina's help up, she was back to being smiles, "You! I remember you from the other day! The fish lady!"

"I'm not a fish lady, I'm a mermaid!" Tiina actually came off as indignant. Their hushed whispers filled the room with excitement. Pulling Shinji off the ground, and hugging him against her, "We should hurry up and finish our business here. With that other woman off doing who knows what, we might not have much time."

Watching as Nowa actually lingered over the man that was just put to sleep, Shinji wondered if she'd attack him. When she didn't, he knew Nowa truly was still innocent. "We'll get Alleyne-sama next and get out of here," Shinji walked along side of Nowa. He couldn't tell his sparing buddy, one he knew was better than he was, what to do. Nowa had ever reason to want to help. Shutting the door to Nowa's chambers shut, the trio shimmied over to the next. Cracking the door, he gazed inside and his blood ran cold.

Alleyne was strung up by her arms to shackles in the ceiling. Her body was fully exposed and covered with thin red lines. Sweat dribbled off her and mingled with her blood, but she didn't cry out as the whip came down again. "You will tell me how his powers work. And you'll give me the leverage I need to get Vance to break. Be good and I won't sell you to a brothel," the woman Shinji recognized as Jessica asked.

"I knew she was up to no good, I just knew it," Shinji pushed the door open more as the whip cracked again. It was strange though. Leina was with Jessica when Alleyne claimed to see her. But here she was now, claiming she had aims for Leina and himself. "Nowa do you want to…" Shinji turned to see if Nowa wanted to go with him, when he saw the truth. Behind Nowa and Tiina another woman looking like Jessica stood with crossed arms. Twins…that's how Jessica always had an alibi!

Calling out but holding her hands up, "Sister we have guests. He came earlier than expected. And he brought a gift, the mermaid." The woman clicked her tongue mockingly. Laughing out loudly, "Don't move, any of you or my sister will kill that elf in there."

"Shinji! Save Nowa and leave me! Don't let these women win!" Alleyne's voice called out. "I was mistaken, took them to lightly guh," a heavy thwack and a grunt of pain. Shinji saw the woman had slammed her fist into Alleyne's stomach.

The woman in the hallway, drew a small knife and held it out, "He can't do that. We both know it. He can't leave anybody to die. All those stories from your dear Leina are telling enough. You can't stand death, wouldn't even kill us for what we plan for all of the women here. The half-breed is already sold to a circus. I'll sell the mermaid to a friend of mine that loves fucking strange monsters. And for the bitch in there…" The woman's head burst open like a ripe melon, Menace's mace splintered her head right open.

"He might be to soft to deal with you as needed, but I'm not," Menace pulled back her bandage holding the mace. Picking up the body, of the woman, Menace broke into a run and hurled it at the other woman inside the room with Alleyne. "You're next!" she bellowed.

Following quickly behind Menace, Shinji felt his stomach loosen. He'd never get used to seeing such gore. "Alleyne-sama we're get you free in a minute!" he yelled as the body went flying. Not how he had planned, but it would work!

"No! Janice! You'll…you'll pay for this!" the woman called as she ran to a far corner. Her finger pressed against some hidden button and the wall shifted around her. Nowa ran off to try and find the way in, but couldn't. Shinji cured Alleyne as Menace took to smashing the wall with her mace breaking through. It took a few moments, but soon she was off running towards the escaping woman. Alleyne crumpled into Shinji's arms as he held her. He took a moment to heal the fallen Janice. She didn't wake up until they got her to the constable. After that though, nobody was in the mood for romance, tired both physically and emotionally, the quartet slept in a room provided to them by the sheriff. It was the least he could do, he said. The Crimson Lady was exposed now, it wouldn't be long until the other was found. For the heroes of the day though, they could relax.

X-X

Walking out of the forth hotel of the day, Leina didn't know if she should be happy or upset with the man at her side. On one side he had done something incredibly rash and dangerous. Alleyne and Nowa had been training since they could walk to defend themselves, Alleyne being one of the most skilled women Leina ever faced. Something that troubled them should have sent Shinji out to get her to assist in the rescue. Yet he didn't, he went to that mummy woman of all people! His excuse was good though, she was all pins and needles about her upcoming bout.

On the other hand though, Leina was proud of her man. He actually helped bring down a notorious crime boss! Sure judging by his story it was mostly Menace and this strange mermaid woman Tiina doing the fighting. But it had been his plan to get them inside, and his quick thinking that got to Nowa and Alleyne before anything permanent could have been done to them. However his little success brought to light something Leina had denied up until now, Jessica's involvement. Or whatever her real name was.

"I still can't believe Jessica had a twin and that both of them were…who knows what they were really planning," Leina bemoaned. And yet Shinji had suspected her, and rightly so. Leina missed it, and she felt ashamed because of it. Her shame came out in passive aggression though, and she was taking it out on Shinji. Keeping her arms crossed as she walked, not holding his as she was oft to, she pointed out at another of the potential living places. Hip bumping Shinji, she couldn't be to upset with him, "But you can see why I didn't believe you right off. Every time Alleyne said she saw her, I was with the other."

Stumbling from the rather forceful collision, Shinji accidentally put an inch wide hole into the street with his staff. "I have to admit I was astonished to see Anju coming up on our little raiding party," Shinji did stand close to Leina. He fumbled with his staff, a tell that he had something he wanted to ask but was holding off. Leading Leina closer to the church, either intentionally or not Leina couldn't tell, he let his hood fall back as the late morning sun graced his face. Seeing something off to the side, Shinji's head jerked for a moment before settling, "I was in such a rush though, I almost rushed them myself. But…Leina-san, they said they had plans for you. Did something happen you never told me about?"

He would ask about that now wouldn't he! Leina's pride swelled inside her like a tide upon a beachhead. Thinking back on all Jessica said now with the new facts in play, Leina could piece a totally new picture. "They conned me into a deep debt," Leina took a step away from Shinji. All her effort, all her suffering and work had been for nothing! Jessica would never let her repay her with those men and women she brought in. Those poor people that had just as cheated as she had been. What happened to them? Her hands trembled, Shinji took it, and she batted him off. "All those days of me running errands for her had been me working it off," she hoped 'Jessica' didn't hurt those she brought in.

"You-you could have asked me for help, Leina-san. You've done so much for me, I'd rather help you than anybody else," Shinji quickly replied. He was uncertain, every act he made to get close to Leina she just brushed it off or pushed him away. Yet he kept trying, unwilling to give up on making amends. Finding a bench, he gestured to it with a half-smile. It was under a blossoming tree with lovely floral bouquet at its base. When he sat, he audibly sighed in relief when Leina joined him, "I know I shouldn't worry. You can take care of yourself perfectly fine. But what if she tricked you into something…else?"

'Something else?' Leina's mind went dark as 'Jessica' had offered just that to her. "I'd never have gone off with those other men! Unlike YOU I'm content with just being with one person," her anger was rising. Shame and fears swelled together, but while she should have admitted it she just lashed out in frustration. Shifting away from him and the rather lovely setting he brought her too, she was beside herself! She wanted to apologize, to admit she had done wrong, but she just couldn't! Sniffing back emotion, "While you were off with other women, I've been going through muck and hunting for people. I wanted to pay my own way, not depend on you or anybody! I left my home to make my own way, not rely on anybody!"

A laugh cut off Shinji's aborted reply, thick and sarcastic as always. Echidna effortlessly sat between Shinji and Leina on the bench. "For somebody that was one step away from the whore house, she does prattle on doesn't she," Echidna let her fingers dance down Leina's arm. After her little caress of Leina, she wrapped an arm around Shinji and drew him in close. Leaning in close to the man, she spoke as scintillatingly as possible, "All they needed to do was spike her food or the wine she was drinking and gone are her aspirations."

"I'd have known!" Leina did not want to hear from Echidna of all people! How many sleepless nights did she have thanks to the depraved woman that was fawning over her man! Getting off the bench, she rounded on the two. Her eyebrow twitched in jealousy as Echidna all but pulled Shinji to her, Leina wanted to do that but was just too overwhelmed. Pointing a finger at Shinji accusingly, "She couldn't have gotten anything like that into my food. I was perfectly safe! And what is going on between you two now? Can't take my eyes off you for a few minutes or you'll drag another girl along. Maybe those church people are right!" Her face went pale after she screamed her accusation. His face…it just went sallow and hurt. Congratulations, mission complete. She made him feel how she did, but for the wrong reason.

Softly pushing Echidna away from him, Shinji stood up back stepped from the two. "Leina-san, I'm sorry. I only want you happy and safe. I'm not trying to put you down or say you can't protect yourself. You can, we all can see how skilled you are. Things have just been moving so fast. I went to Menace-sama for help because I didn't want to stress you while you've the tournament. Alleyne and I didn't mean to make Tiina-san so fixated. As for Echidna-san…she just likes to t-tease is all," the strength was out of his voice though. Just a hallow and listless comment.

Snapping her fingers, Echidna stood up and flinched her head towards Shinji. Standing with her bust pressed lightly against Leina's armor, the snake enthusiast didn't have her trademark grin. "I'll give you that little tirade, princess, because you're likely in shock. Just how close you came to losing your freewill. All because you have to have everything your way. I'm the same, I know how you feel. But even I know at times comrades and companions are needed. Both in and out of bed," she pressed her palm to Leina's cheek. Then a moment later she slapped hard, "But I also owe Puppy-kun, and he won't let me pay him how I want to. Isn't that right kitten?"

Leina hardly recognized the pain of the smack, she was deep within herself. One of his biggest fears, and she rammed it down his throat. "Shinji I'm so-," her voice caught went soft and evaporated like mist in the wind. Shinji was being held, but not amorously by a svelte woman with brown skin, blue hair, and pinkish-red eyes. One of the woman's foot hooked between Shinji's and kept his off the ground. An arm went painfully around his neck and another pushed his lower abdomen out.

"No-no-no Irma! I said hold him like a lover not a hostage," Echidna clicked her tongue. Moving Irma's arms to be a lot less painful looking, she nodded at her own handy work. It was a gross pantomime of a behind the back hug, neither involved appeared to be enjoying it in the slightest. Rolling her eyes, even Echidna wasn't buying it. "Irma, didn't I say you have to repay him for all he's done for you? We don't need to keep tabs on this one anymore, and the frigged ex-Virgin isn't playing detective, a little slap and tickle is an easy option. Some women realize that sex and love can go hand and hand," she cast a baleful eye at Leina.

She would not be mocked by this woman! "I know that! I'm just not sure I like the idea of sharing my husband with every woman we come across!" she shoved Echidna. Putting her hand squarely on Echidna's chest, she shoved hard, and then bore down on the frightened Shinji. "Your name is Irma, right? I saw your fight with Risty, it was good. But don't make me try you personally right now. Let him go now," Leina couldn't place the girl's emotion.

"Ikari, I will pay back my debt to you. But I don't believe Echidna's method is for me," Irma's deadpan voice sent chills down Leina's spine. Shoving her captive lad into Leina, who wrapped her arms protectively around him. Leaping to the tree, petals fell in a storm of soft pinks and white, she held the branch with one hand. "I do thank you for your efforts. Vance, you best not test Echidna further. She is not being as honest as she should," and like that the woman leapt away.

Gripping her own chin with her thumb and for knuckle, Echidna licked her lips. "That girl needs to be punished for speaking to much. Love, if she is too much hassle, my offer to take you as my new apprentice in ALL things is still open," then Echidna joined Irma in dashing away. Only when Echidna jumped, the tree was unaffected. The difference in skill between the two was obvious, Echidna was a spectral force while Irma was more focused chaos.

Left alone again with Shinji, after the sudden and disturbing visit from Echidna, but then again when did Echidna show up and now disturb, Leina felt like a heel. She reached out but pulled back her hand, "Shinji, about what I said before. I-I didn't mean it. Just with everything going on around us, my head is all mixed up. Nanael told me she saw Cattleya and Lana trapped, you mentioned what happened to Shizuka, and this whole Jessica mess…add it to the stress of the Queen's Blade." It was an excuse, but a good one she had to admit. It didn't make the shame go away though.

"You're right, and I know you didn't mean it," Shinji said with little enthusiasm. Falling in step with Leina as they started walking again, he didn't pick his head up. They stayed to the side of the walkway, Leina was getting a lot of looks from the populace. Cries of support and affirmations of support sprinkled down like a spring rain. "A lot of things are going on all around us," he trailed the braid with an odd bitterness. She wasn't the only one with stress, he seemed to try to say, "And I'm sorry about Echidna and Irma. You know how she gets at times. She's just teasing. Oh! I was going to give you back those papers of marriage to Claudette, but I lost them. I don't want to have a fake wedding to you…I want a real one. If I'm not to much trouble, n-now."

She heard it in his voice, that broken and worried tremor a miss-tuned piano, he wasn't used to the attention he was getting and Leina knew it. But he was to trusting! How could he trust Echidna to be just teasing him, Leina knew better. Looking down at herself, the unease of what that snake-woman had done to her burnt shame in her memories. If only she could just get Tomoe and Shinji and leave. There were other fights to have, to prove herself with. Maybe this was a mistake. She didn't want to be queen, but here she was aiming for it. And what was it costing her? Her girlfriend sat alone after slaying her companion, and Leina was pushing Shinji away with her frustration and misunderstanding.

"Of course I still want to marry you, ya silly lug. And I'm not that upset about the other women. I know you care for me, it's just strange is all. My father's…well they don't walk around the keep so much," Leina had to admit. She heard the talk, maids, servants, and a few that just stayed in a corner of the keep without being seen. Though just hearing Shinji say that despite all the better women flaunting themselves for him, Shinji wanted her. Finally reaching out for him, her hand stalled as the summoners appeared before them, "I guess you were right about my next fight. If I went with you I'd be to tired for this." Leina kissed Shinji's cheek, "Wish me luck?"

Without hesitation, Shinji grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, "As much as I can give you. I'll stay here and watch." Despite his accolades and words, that haunted aura just surrounded him. He held his hand out matching Leina's as she headed off to her next battle.

"I need this right now," Leina pulled out her upgraded blade. The runes and enchantments Ymir put into it began to glow. Oh this fight came at the best time, Leina had a lot of stress to work off, and her opponent was going to get her full wrath! Her boots felt the swift change from hard cobblestone to hard dirt and rocks. After the sense of vertigo left her, teleportation left her stomach queasy and feeling distended, she saw herself in a standard arena. No attendees were there, of course, with the suddenness of the battles it was hard to have an audience. Not that it mattered with the view globes, she saw herself looking at herself in them. "Now who will I test this on?"

Flying languidly and unevenly, Nanael had dark circles under her eyes and was scratching her belly. "I'm not ready for this. To much booze and where the hell was my vassal! My jar is almost…Leina?" Nanael screeched. Her legs continued to flow while her back didn't, so she spun head over heels. Pulling herself up off the ground, her face caked with dirt, Nanael pulled her weapon out and used it as a support to stand. Shaking her head like a dog, "Thank the Head Angel it's you. You'll give me some time to get prep HEY!" She flew backwards as fast as she could, her armguard sparking from the blow.

"I've been waiting for a chance to 'talk' with you, angel! Lording your position and knowledge over us," Leina didn't delay. Dust clouded behind her grieves as she rushed headlong at the floundering angel. Forcing Shinji to be her vassal, another word for slave, just because she was the only one that could help him. Extortion! That's what it was! Spinning to give herself momentum, Leina slash hard and precise, "Can't go easy on you either. The rules prohibit it! Submit or fight!"

Just barely bringing her mighty heavenly blade up to absorb the hit, but it pushed Nanael back to the ground. Dirt clotted her wings as she ground rolled with the impact. "Hey! Go easy on me, Leina! I had a long night with my vassal and my jar is almost empty! Two fights so close together, it's not f-" Nanael rolled as Leina pressed her advantage.

The blade felt light as air, and an extension of her own body! Leina loved the changes to her mother's cherished blade. "You can't fib! Shinji was off with Alleyne and those others! He wasn't with you!" Leina's leapt into the air. Nanael's greatest strength was her mobility and flight. If she could get off the ground, get back into the air, Leina doubted she'd win. Even weakened, an angel was a dangerous foe. Flying above her and sending that inhumanly large sword Leina's way, well it would make victory difficult.

Seeing Leina coming down on her, sword point aimed at her stomach, Nanael panicked and waved her arms about instead of moving. "Shinji? I meant that big titted Melpha! Don't kill me!" Nanael grabbed her jar of milk and curled into a ball. The blade buried itself three inches deep into the ground in the small gap Nanael's body made.

"Don't abuse that woman either! She's…she's innocent," Leina leaned forward. Taking the edge to Nanael's neck, she held it close. "Submit, angel, submit or be hurt," Leina was actually proud of how tough she sounded. It was a bluff, she'd never hurt a downed opponent like this, but she had to make Nanael believe it. The angel answered by fainting dead away. Holding her blade up high, Leina cheered, "That wasn't enough! Shinji, you best be ready!" Her smile went wide as she laughed. The momentary fear of Shinji being gone when she returned was for nothing, he was there waiting. And she worked off a lot of her stress in her new inn. It was a lot nicer than her old one, the bed was big and soft, and it was close to the church. Another battle down, soon it would either Tomoe, Claudette, or Risty against her.

Shinji would be with her though, she knew that. Stroking her hair in the moment after, her body was finally at peace. The fear of being unable to pay Jessica back gone, the nerves of her next fight diminished, and now just the reward. She'd make amends for how she treated him, her pride needed to be curtailed. For now, it was time to sleep.

X-X

Notes

And that for the most part is the majority of the Crimson Lady saga for now. I tried hinting at the fact that Leina was seeing 'Jessica' while Alleyne was hunting her, but I guess I went to subtle with it. And Leina is getting harder to write sadly. I still love the character but she's in such a bad spot. She's daughter of nobility, so she's custom to having what she wants generally, and here is Shinji who is conflicted…but nobody else they know is. He tries to be supportive, and Leina's pride and upbringing are making things hard for her.

So don't be to hard on Leina alright…she doesn't like sharing is all.

Anyway hope you liked this chapter, things get high octane as we move on towards the finale! Only three fights left till the grand championship!

Later

Mercaba


	21. Chapter 21

Standard Disclaimer

Man work's been really kicking it up a notch lately, lots of extra work for me and people looking at me to lead the thing a bit more than wanted. Passed up on the house, liking apartment life to much at the moment. And as for the question of writing at work…if I've no work to do while on shift I'll write a little, that is NOT the situation right now.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 21

Maybe it wasn't Shinji's smartest decision, but he stuck by the evening revelry anyway. He wanted to share in Leina's victory over Nanael, even if it meant Nanael had to be placated to keep her from turning on them. The battle had been quick and elegant, just as Leina always was, and it left Shinji dazzled by her increased skill. Whenever Shinji thought he'd seen the apex of Leina's prowess she showed him not to underestimate her. Aside from wanting to be with Leina to shower her with deserved praise, Shinji also wanted to praise Alleyne for her successful thwarting of the Crimson Lady. Since it had been a team victory, that meant more than just Alleyne wanted in.

So Shinji's initial plan of a nice evening of celebration with his elfin wife and soon to be human wife, it became a party instead. Nowa heard about it when Shinji asked Alleyne after Leina's victory. It was best to get Alleyne to accept it before asking Leina about it. Well of course Nowa wanted to go to after hearing. Nowa's boisterous voice reached Tiina's very keen ears and the mermaid princess wanted in on the action. But Tiina wouldn't want her allegiance to Menace to end with subterfuge so…Tiina invited Menace. So much for a romantic evening and the hopeful burying the hatchet between Leina and Alleyne.

"More wine! This is my victory party, and only two more to go until I'm in the running for being the new queen!" Leina was already three sails to the wind. Men and women let out joyous cheers at Leina's boast, and more than a few of them tried stealing peeks through the armor. Wrapping an arm around Shinji's neck, the drunken noble rubbed her cheek against his, "Have to admit though, Shinji, that fighting Nanael didn't really burn off my energy. You'll have to give me a private party tonight."

Never one for public displays of affection, Shinji gingerly pushed Leina back a little bit. Oh he was intoxicated by her scent, and her mood was infectious, but others were watching! "Leina-san, you shouldn't say things in places like this. You'll upset the owner," Shinji didn't want his part-time boss upset with him. They had been at the inn/bar for over an hour now and the party didn't show any signs of slowing down. Spotting something he defiantly didn't like, Shinji gasped out, "Alleyne-sama, is it alright for Nowa-san to drink?"

Her barrette on the table, her hair tossed over one shoulder, Alleyne had a rosy gloss over her own cheeks. "She will be fine, as long as we keep tabs on her intake. It is a celebration is it not over our destroying that slaver organization? A tournament is one thing, but to take down the most notorious slaver lord is something else," now it was Alleyne's turn to tug on Shinji. Pulling Leina's hand off, Alleyne lead him to a chair to sit, "And with the reward money I was given, we have no need for funds for a long time."

"That bitch's sister escaped though. Going to hunt down that scum for trying to sell us royal sisters into bondage. The only bondage that is allowed is with us in control," Menace flanked Shinji's seat at the large round table. One hand going to his thigh, one of her bandages wrapped around his ankle to keep him from fleeing. "You still didn't pay me for my services that night, servant. Tiina and I worked hard in saving these two. You should work equally hard in repaying us," oh how she tittered, going so far as to kiss the head of her mace seductively.

Maybe he should go to the kitchen and help Nyx make some food. The inn wasn't that populated, most were out at more lively bars, but it was a nice excuse. "Menace-sama, I thought you wanted revenge for what they tried to do to you. But I will…do what you request of me, if it's within reason," Shinji flinched while looking at Leina. She was downing her third full bottle, and didn't seem to notice Menace's open flirtation. Thank god for that, Menace was an unknown element, and Shinji didn't want to get on the royal bad side. And while he found her quite ravishing, Shinji hoped she was just teasing.

"This is so yummy!" Nowa waved her arms about frantically. One hand had a large mutton chop and the other a flagon of hard cider. Weaving back and forth in her chair, across the table from Shinji, she hiccupped and got a wide smile. "I'm so glad you thought of this, Shinji! We can all be friends, and I don't have to worry about that odd spell anymore!" Nowa's head wobbled like doll with loose strings.

Yes they were going to hunt Tomoe down in the morning to remove that terrifying conditioning. "That is first thing in the morning, Nowa-san. I think we all hate seeing you like that," Shinji did for sure as did Alleyne. But in seeing Tomoe, what would Shinji do? She was so devastated at the perceived death of Shizuka, who Shinji knew was alive still! Hell he was tempted to invite her along after things went straight to hell, but thought better. Fewer peopling knowing about the shinobi were better. Leaning forward, looking past Menace…who kept thrusting her bust further out in an odd game, Shinji asked the last member of the group, "Are you having fun Tiina-sama? Not to loud for you is it?"

Opting to sit on her ball of water and utilizing her human legs, Tiina had been staring at Leina for a good five minutes. "Oh I'm quite fine Sir Shinji. This drink is quite good and the food unique. Living on fish for most of my life its rare to have mammal flesh. And I just adore more time with my royal sister here. I look forward to the day my father's kingdom signs a pact with the restored Amara," she batted her eyes and was ever the diplomat. But she turned back to Leina, "Is she going to be alright, she seems…unfit for you."

"W-what you mean unfit for him? Shinji is MY man before any of you…you harpies came about. Nights on the road, small inns, and just enjoying a good talk! Now you're all horning in on him…but I'll be the bigger woman and not get angry," Leina didn't sound happy. Moving around the table, setting her bottle down between Menace and Shinji, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucking against him as her legs started to give out, "He's to nice. Needs to be more dominant to keep others from coming. And…" she sat on his lap, "and he makes a great seat."

Rolling her eyes, Alleyne moved her chair away from the amorous Vance and her kicking legs. "Yes we know your opinion of the matter. I found a nice missive in my bedding this morning from Echidna about just HOW much you like our company," Alleyne's neutral tones lanced the air. The table silenced quickly, all eyes falling on Leina and therefore Shinji. Taking a light drink, the amber liquid spilled down her lips and onto her tunic without resistance. Grabbing the twin braid, Alleyne took it off and set it on the table, "Accusing him of duplicity, throwing his fears in his face, and all because you can't have all of what you want. A child unwilling to share her most cherished toy. And that is what you think of it isn't it…a toy."

"Alleyne-sama, it was an accident. A heated conversation with Echidna-san, you know how she can be," Shinji didn't want to think about that fight yesterday. Yes Leina said things that stung Shinji deeply, one of his bigger fears, slapped across his face. What if all these women liked him was actually only due to his powers acting without his want. Unconsciously changing them and forcing them to like him when they'd never would otherwise. It'd be like being in Tokyo-3 again, surrounded by people that only cared for him because of something he could do and not himself. Lowering his head, his face full of Leina's exposed flesh he did not get a thrill from it, "C-can we not talk about that and keep things happy?"

They had enough to be worried about, he didn't want to bring the evening down. Cattleya and her son were held captive. The other sister from those twins was still off and plotting who knows what. More battles were needed to be fought, Melona was holding everybody hostage. More troubles than they had boons right now, and Shinji didn't want to add to their issues. Alleviating problems and making things better, that's what he wanted to do.

"Sir Shinji is correct!" Tiina happily jumped off her ball and pulled a shell off her belt. Pinching her throat a few times she let out a few wordless sounds escape her mouth as she readied her voice. Sauntering over the Nowa, Tiina nuzzled the girl that was impossible not to love, and locked eyes with Shinji. A bashfulness that suited the mermaid princess perfectly encased her, "I-if you'd like. I-I might sing for all of us…for you." It wasn't a question of who was her audience.

Her legs stopped kicking, but Leina hugged Shinji tighter. Softly so he could be the only one to hear, "I'm sorry…I fuck everything up. All I'm good for is fighting and causing trouble. Princesses and high elves…what chance do I have against them? Second daughter to a Duke…not even that attractive. Do you…regret your promise to me?" Leina was a child sitting on her father's lap, legs curled up and head down, hugging on for dear life. "I don't know how you couldn't…but I'm glad you don't," she just hung their.

"Sure you can sing for all of us, Tiina-sama. Something happy," Shinji felt his heart icing over. Leina was just like he was still, so worried and afraid of rejection. Even after his promise to marry her, and her acceptance, they had fears. Shinji knew he wasn't much compared to other men. All he had going was his powers that he hadn't asked for, story of his life, and yet these powerful and brilliant women cared. As Tiina's song started, emotion rich and heavy as if it could be plucked from the very air, filled his senses, Shinji hugged Leina back. They were all mesmerized by the song, yet Shinji replied to Leina, "I'll never regret it, Leina. I love you…you love me…we need to trust each other."

A hand went over Shinji's and Leina's as well, Alleyne didn't look at them but she had heard him all the same. "I have no qualms with you Vance, when you think with your mind and not your arrogance. Many have I fought before, and you be among the top. Just you think to little and act to much. My husband trusts you, I shall do the same if you trust me as well. Let us have no more of this business as we almost had," Alleyne gave both a squeeze.

Listening to Tiina sing, Alleyne holding his left hand and Leina his right Shinji just basked in the beautiful melodies. "I wish it could always be this peaceful for us. I doubt either of you do, you'd be bored. But times like this…I can forget the bad and just," he closed his eyes and enjoyed. Truly magnificent in tone and pitch, Tiina's song was soulful and nurturing. Soon the whole bar was listening to her.

The mermaid sang directly to Shinji while gently embracing Nowa as a friend. Menace, likely feeling either left out or emboldened joined making for a rather unique duo. While Tiina was soft and melodic, Menace was rich and powerful of voice yet the complemented quite harmoniously. Though as Tiina just serenaded Shinji with voice, Menace was more of the up and coming type. Sensually caressing Shinji about the neck and shoulders, more than a few catcalls for her to do the same to them were ignored.

When the song ended, Shinji found he had a tear in his eye. "Music where I come from doesn't compare to either of you. T-thank you for letting us enjoy i…" Shinji quickly found himself on the ground. Menace sitting on his chest, Leina spilled off him and rolling. Whatever power the music had on others, it made Menace hungry for something not food. Savaging the prone lad with deep and probing kisses, all of which tasted of wine and meat, Menace had to be dragged off him with her hands grasping for him.

"Not yet I need a little more from my servant! It's been so long since I felt this good! With Setora gone I've been so lonely, with my life back in my veins and not at the mercy of that witch I…I need more!" Menace whined as Alleyne and Nowa each took an arm. She pleaded with her eyes yet latched onto Shinji's legs with her bandages and drug him with her. "I can't stand another night alone, you understand?" she batted her eyes at Shinji and Tiina who was helping him up.

Pressing herself to Shinji's back, Tiina helped herself to a little caress of the firmness of his chest. "It is hard for noble born to be alone for long. I too have missed companionship of my sisters and father. Though…if it were with Sir Shinji I think we…if you'd be so inclined," she babbled until she couldn't speak further. Just hugging him from behind, the twin royals begged the assembled.

"Take Nowa with you to keep an eye on them. Vance and I need to have some words between us. This standing grudge will not stand, husband. I know not why she has become so somber in her victory, yet I will discover it. Though save some of your vigor for the morning spar. I shall not give you all away," Alleyne kissed Shinji's cheek and helped Leina up. The two wives nodded at one another, Leina re-affixing the band of hair to her waist. She appeared ready to say something, but Alleyne held her hand up. "In the morning, you shall meet us both at the Vance apartment. Until then, do not pamper them to much," Alleyne lead Leina out of and into the night.

What the hell were they thinking! Shinji wanted to know, but had no idea why Alleyne would just LET this happen?! "Um…so what would you three like to do now?" Shinji could tell with Menace but not the others. Nowa was still so innocent and pure, it made Shinji worried going further with her would change her nature. He hardly knew Tiina enough to think she'd want anything other than more conversation and maybe a card game. Menace…Menace wanted to be pampered to the extreme and beyond. Shinji wanted to show his appreciation, but this was a bit more. Life had become so odd with his new romantic complexities, he wasn't complaining but it was hard to fathom.

Thankfully Nowa kept the group playing and enjoying one another for most of the night. A band kicked off after Tiina got the musical ball rolling and Shinji taught them a few of Tokyo-3's dances, well what little he could remember and actually do. Menace did the same for ancient Amara, though they looked like strip-teases…and Shinji realized just how much Menace truly wished to make love to him. Sadly the motions of Tiina's mermaid dancing was enough to knock over tables and make a mess of things.

They retired to a large private room upstairs, Nyx had stopped to chat with them for a good hour. She was getting better with opening up to others, it helped that she knew Shinji, Nowa was a bastion of warmth, and Tiina was polite and almost as shy as Nyx was. Booze took Menace out after she all but demanded Shinji make love to her, alcohol's blessing was on Shinji's side for once. Tiina and Nowa took a bed themselves, Tiina was to frazzled to sleep in Shinji's, thankfully. And Shinji took to sleeping next to Menace, who's wandering hands found themselves in his pants within twenty minutes…it was a long night, but a good night.

X-X

"How could I have lost to a human female of all things!" Nanael yelled as she downed yet another tankard. On the other side of the bar she could hear a party going on, she hated it! When she was unhappy, everybody should be unhappy as well. Nobody deserved to be in a good mood when a nearby angel was sad. "Give me another, girl," Nanael dropped another of the gold coins on the table. Nyx had been keeping her supplied with the lovely intoxicant since she sat down.

Torn between serving Nanael and something else, Nyx quickly set the drink down and backed away quickly. "W-will you need anything else right now, miss? I have other d-duties to do on the other side of the café you see," she looked over at a large group of people. The girls red dress and purple accents flared out magnificently as she twirled about.

Waving her hand off, Nanael didn't want the company of females right now, "Get going. I'll help myself if I need more." Bad timing! She had lost thanks to bad timing! Her jar had been nearly empty at the time thanks to her vassal being dragged off for some reason. Didn't help that rather than let Melpha fill her up with reserves Nanael had the woman bathe and massage her. Grabbing the bottle Nyx left, Nanael bit the top off and drank straight from it, "He better be at the church today though. I hurt all over thanks to that woman of his. Why does everybody else get to use him and me his owner doesn't?"

That's what Shinji was right? He was something to be owned and used. Those other women seemed to fawn over the opportunity to use him. Nice man, Nanael preferred her men to be docile and subservient. Shinji was close to perfect, yet he denied her from time to time. Cooking, cleaning, and mending her clothing was great, and his duty keeping her jar full was his all important task. However he still hadn't utilized those finely honed tasks he worked on that elf and Leina on her yet. Why was he being so difficult! Weren't all these human men and women supposedly lead by their crotches?

"But no! I have to have the one human that is shy when perfection is given to him!" Nanael tipped her head back with the bottle. Sweet amber drained down her throat and washed away more of her care. Then a song was being sung on the other side of the café, a lovely and memorable song. "Not as good as the angelic choir," she muttered bitterly. How long had it been since she had heard her peoples holy melodies? Long, much to long, and a powerful sense of homesickness washed over the forlorn angel. "Going back to the chapel," Nanael dropped more of her betting winnings on the table and flew out.

Using a window rather than the door, a second voice joined the first in song, Nanael stopped for a moment to listen just a little longer. "It's not fair," she felt that stupid stinging in her eyes. Maybe she should join those humans that were singing, they'd welcome their better wouldn't they? But no, she'd not show weakness to these lesser creatures. Driving through the air towards the church, Nanael's mind was flooded with intoxicant and remorse. She had failed her duty, the other angels would mock her even more now! They'd not be content to just tease her and ridicule Nanael for her uneven wings, they'd remind her of this failure to.

"But I at least have my two servants! They don't have that!" Nanael was emboldened by that. She knew humans had good uses, Leina being a good example of heroic humans. Shinji and Melpha proof that humans knew there place and could support her as they should. The other angels simply thought humans were good only for praising them and nothing else. Dipping lower over the city, Nanael saw them moving about in their short lives, these humans. Men, big and strapping, were moving about making her mouth water. Yet she wanted practice with her servant before she went out to bring more into her sway.

It wasn't fear of intimacy or anything like that, well that's what she told herself anyway. Just seeing what Shinji did to Alleyne and Leina, Nanael wasn't above spying on her vassal, made Nanael want to experience it too. "Well if he's at the church now he's going to have to do what I say or I'm not helping him get to this Tokyo place! If he's gone, Melpha is going to scrub me however I want!" Nanael threw the doors open to the church and left them ajar. "Shinji! Melpha I need you now!" and it hurt Nanael to realize she truly did need them. Some angel she was, beaten by a woman and now needing humans to ease her troubled brow.

"Holy angel I'm in here!" Melpha almost screamed from her private chambers. A panic was present in that voice, uncertainty and fear that countered her natural bashfulness and shyness.

Oh-ho? What was this? Was Shinji finally giving in to his human nature and attacking that busty woman? Well Nanael wanted to see that! She'd been trying to get the two of them to have at each other since that first night they almost did! Having her two vassals serve her together would be the ultimate treat! Flying towards the woman's room, a few poor women and children woke up to watch her move. A child giggled as one of Nanael's feathers molted and the child grabbed it as a holy token. "Whatever, they'll grow back," she left the feather glowing in the main chapel. Pressing her ear to the door she listened for the moans to start, those delicious moans Shinji worked out of those others. Yet they didn't come. Did they fail again? "And what are you two up to now…something perv…who are you?" Nanael was astonished to see a stranger in Melpha's room.

Rushing away from the man, Melpha fixed her hair and readjusted her bodice, clasping onto Nanael's hands, Melpha smiled in relief. "I have waited your return Holy Angel, we both have. This is the holy father of our church, and he wishes to speak to both of us. But as you weren't here…he was wanting to talk to me of other matters that I have been failing in," her head dipped into her ample support cushions. Leading Nanael back towards the intruder, Melpha gave Nanael her chair without hesitation.

"Ah yes the angel, it's an honor to be in your presence," the Pope said with a dismissive hand gesture. Crossing his legs and rearranging his frock, the man kept his eyes on Melpha. "We will talk of your lack of progress later, I might need to insist you take my training lest we lose the opportunity. For now we can discuss something more relevant. The queen," the word came out as a curse.

Talk about gaudy and presumptuous! Wasn't the pope supposed to be the extreme leader of this church that praised her kind, so why the attitude? Nanael didn't like the man instantly, old men weren't really useful. But the matter of the queen was important, "Ah yeah, that fallen angel! I haven't had any real time to tell you Melpha, but your queen has been corrupted. I saw in her inner sanctum signs of angelic powers tainted with the dark." Maybe she could still salvage this horrible debacle she found herself in! The Head Angel wanted her to watch for the Swamp Witch and learn why the queen was so steadily winning. Maybe just maybe this wasn't a wash!

"A-a fallen angel!? We can't have that! We-we must save the city. The unfortunates need this place to live happily. I cannot abide something so wicked running afoul here," Melpha's eyes light up with divine righteousness. Standing at Nanael's side, Melpha rubbed her arm buckler with a hint of apprehension. She wasn't a warrior, but she wasn't letting down either by appearances.

Grabbing hold of one of Melpha's breasts, Nanael gave it a massive hoist and earned a yelp from the woman. Not the first time she'd felt up the priestess and it wouldn't be the last, yet Nanael still felt that all-consuming jealousy. "Calm down or you'll get yourself hurt. We need my other vassal before we can go after something like a fallen angel. We'd need holy milk, as much as we can get. Maybe we can get some of those insufferable fighters that flock around him to help too. Leina would be a great start, she'd do anything he'd ask. Same goes for you to I bet," Nanael continued to sample the wears.

"It is as the angel says. We need holy milk, that boy will need to do what we need. And that is why you must follow my orders. Yet you let yourself be accosted by women. Is that why you don't do what is needed to get him under thumb?" the pope leaned in and observed Nanael's work. Rubbing his forefinger under his nose, bits of beard moved about wildly, he was quite entranced. Rocking back, he tilted his head back and forth, "As for these other fighters, that is a good idea. You can send them after that foul being, wave after wave of them. And when the queen is weakened we can strike the final blow."

Gasping aloud, and falling backward after to much stimulation, Melpha collapsed to her knees panting. Between her deep droughts of air, "You can't mean to-to kill her can you? What if the queen is merely possessed? We should try saving her first, and it sounds as if you wish to sacrifice those brave souls to this cause. Your eminence is there no other way?" Melpha knee-walked closer to the man and took his hand in hers pressing it to her forehead in penitence.

"Stop doing that! You're my vassal not his! I am the embodiment of your faith am I not? Praise ME not him," Nanael grabbed Melpha and literally lifted her into the air. Holding Melpha against her like a child, Nanael's eyes were blazed with holy righteousness. Mixture of loneliness, depression, and the wine left Nanael not willing to part with either of her servants. "This girl is mine, and as your superior you will NOT take liberties with her. Only my other servant can touch her as I do. And you WILL let him won't you? I want a show from the two of you…bet he'd love to play with these disgusting things," Nanael poked her tongue out at Melpha's growths.

Standing up and stomping his foot, the pope raged and swiped out at Nanael, "You can't do that! Do you know how long I've been tending to that one? All her simpering and wavering, the constant poking and alluding? I almost…" And like that the man straightened up and was calm again, the rage a moment ago vanished like early morning dew. "Apologies. Of course the h-holy angel is correct. Melpha is your thrall as is…the boy. Yet we must still use him to purify the queen of her malady. If you excuse me…I'll go and…" the man tried fleeing but Nanael grabbed his shoulder as he tried escaping.

"You were hoping to get into her pants weren't you old man," Nanael's smile was wicked. It made perfect sense now! He was a man, Melpha was his subordinate, and unlike her vassal this man didn't mind taking things that didn't belong to him. Setting Melpha down, Nanael flew about the pope and hovered right before him. That haughtiness that left the others feeling sick in Nanael's presence was streaming from her, "Admit it, you wanted to puff-puff those tits of hers didn't you? Have her show you those holy poses she makes me practice with her. Bet you've been watching. She's mine, male, and you'll not touch her. Only those I deem worth can, and right now it's just my little jar filler."

Stumbling backward, fear etched into his face, the pope back peddled to the door. Stammering as he worked the door open, "I don't know what you speak of. All I wanted was to insure she had the proper skills to manipulate and control the boy. Normally such male healers are destroyed, not milked. We have a need for him now, and can't let him flee. I only wished to insure we weren't losing something important. That is…all." His head lowered in humility, the pope held his left hand to right shoulder in humility.

"Get going, I know what you wanted. You humans are just lead by that little rod aren't you," Nanael dismissed the man. She felt a tiny tug at her side, but when she turned to see if the pope had the gall to touch her, the door was already shutting. "And you!" Nanael yelled at the blushing priestess, "you wouldn't really have let that old man touch you would you? If you want a man just tell Shinji to. He's smitten with you and can't deny anybody! You should see what he gets up to with some women! I need to press harder too!" Nanael yelped as she found herself encased between Melpha's breasts.

Hugging Nanael in her clevage, Melpha just waved the angel about wildly. "I am so happy you think so highly of my Holy Angel! Truly you were sent to be a boon to my faith, and I feel so blessed by it!" Melpha continued to sway about. Nanael resisted, air was needed to breath and Melpha's hold while pleasant deprived all of oxygen. After a lucky hit on one of her peaks, she yelped cutely and let Nanael go free. "S-sorry about that. Just a little overwhelmed to hear you say such praise of me. A-as for his holiness and S-Shinji…do you really think those things?" now was her turn for embracement.

Fixing her tunic and hair, Nanael was lightheaded from near hyperventilation. "Yes I meant it. That old man would have fucked you rotten. And I can't have that. I want my vassals together and with me, not off having side flings. As for Shinji, he's just a tool isn't he? Just have to use proper leverage on him and he'll do what you want. I could teach you if you wanted, but you'll have to bathe me first," Nanael suddenly wanted Shinji there. It had been so long since she felt good, very long, and her mood was deepening. Fallen angels, that pope, her jar that she'd learn was missing in little under an hour, and her eventual ridicule from her peers…she needed something to weaken the blow.

"Of course your grace, and we can discuss our plans for saving the queen with the help of those other women! I heard from some of the patrons today of a fair haired 'monster' woman in the woods. Mayhap she can help us as well," Melpha took to gathering supplies instantly. It was late, but the church had powers of control over the city. If the high priestess needed a late night bath, she got what she wanted. Melpha however rarely if ever flexed that muscle, and the woman at the counter was more than happy to assist the woman most saw as a saint. Nanael was soon whisked away in small scrubs with a brush and the bliss of having her plumage tended to with gentle hands.

She'd teach Melpha the finer points of seduction later, how hard would it be to teach something like that. Surely humans were easy to goad right? And when she was ready she'd go to the woods, that monster woman sounded like Melona. Shinji mentioned something about that slime, Nanael couldn't remember what. But if the Swamp Witch was the queen's enemy, she'd be an ally right?

X-X

After seeing to Elina's condition, still sleeping from a long night of angry drinking, Claudette fancied herself a small walk around the family grounds in the capital. Well manicured yet small gardens with some unique and rare trees. In her hand were the small dolls of her sisters. Elina had celebrated Leina's victory the other day with some revelry of her own, since she didn't know Leina's location. Sadly being without Leina left Elina sad and her mood deteriorated to a less than agreeable state. Claudette carried her sister to bed that night and slept along side her to keep her safe.

Now she was wide eyed and feeling something she was not oft to, unease. While waiting for Elena to wake, she found something she hadn't prepared herself for, a certain document. "So he took me as his wife. I will have to leave here, leave Elina and stay with her husband now. It was a pain in her heart she'd not wish to bear with, but knowing she'd be able to live with Leina made it bearable. Though what would be expected of her as a wife? Would she be like the women her father kept in the keep, a lady in waiting? Well tended and cared for, provided she spread her legs when the man wanted?

"From what I remember of him though," Claudette doubted she'd be at his beck and call. Picking a rose off of the bush, a thorn pricking her finger, Claudette winced and watched the bead of blood form. Blood…would she bleed down there if he did choose to claim her? It was part of the ceremony of matrimony for many religions, maybe his would cause it. "I never thought of myself in that way," her hand traced to just over her womb and paused. What would it be like? Did she care? What if she wasn't good or he was TO good?

Such thoughts plagued her as she thought of what to tell Elina. "Maybe she'll insist on living with us," Claudette liked that idea. One big family again, where she could stand in the darkness and watch over her cherished sisters, and tend to her fathers wish. "I will honor your desire, step-mother," Claudette clenched her fist and made her finger throb. Placing the rose in her hair just above her circlet, she felt silly. She wasn't supposed to have pretty things, she was a warrior and an assassin when needed. Leina was more suited for wedding dresses, and Elina the finer things in life. Who was she? The bitch of a maid that forgot the poultice to prevent pregnancy, hardly fitting her rank.

But she would ease her father's troubles as was her step-mother's wish. "The lady Vance was always good to me," she held no ill will for either her real of step parents. But soon her father would strike the city, even now her agents were in key locations ready to aid in the assault. How many innocents would die so Leina could sit the thrown, so her father could rule through Leina? Thunderclap shifted on her back, the guard tapping the back of her head, "Leina is still in the running for queen regardless of the attack." She didn't want to go through with this coup. Innocent lives were at stake for a power grab, one the players involved didn't want.

Taking the rose off her brow, Claudette crushed it in her hand and let the petals scatter. Such beauty wasn't suitable for one as dirty as she. Her hands were soiled, her mind full of nasty secrets, and now her body sold off to the man who loved her sister to gain his support. "But he is a good man, and would do good for her," and maybe herself a nagging thought popped in. Her time with the man hadn't been bad, he had astonished her with his bravery despite his lack of skill. Drawing her cherished blade, "How easily I could have slain him, yet he stood to protect that bandit."

A bandit that robbed her home, stole her father's things, and weaseled her way into Leina's good graces. That was when she saw the summoning master appear before her, its cloak already open and waiting to bring her to her next battle. "Maybe it'll be against her, and I can get satisfaction," Claudette wasn't one for revenge, but this time she'd make an exception. All of her current problems with her sisters stemmed from Risty! It was Risty that put the idea of leaving for good in Leina's mind, gave Leina courage, and made Elina sad.

"Such a nauseating sensation as always," Claudette rubbed her stomach with her free hand. Teleportation left her queasy and lightheaded, and she rightly believed it always would. When her vision cleared though, she nearly dropped her blade as she realized where she was standing. Sticking the blade into the ground, hand on the pummel, "I'm…home?" Claudette saw the familiar spires of the Vance Keep, and the signs of her father's army assembling. They were ready to strike, days away if not shorter!

Standing up on the parapet was the man she knew as father, the man she vowed to obey, and who she was tempted to betray. He was busy organizing the formations for battle, clad regalia fitting a conqueror.

As Risty reached out, ready to call out to the man, her opponent's weapon came into view aimed at her face. A moment of hesitation would have ended the match right there, but Claudette's battle training took over and she threw herself backward. One of the spikes brushed against her cheek as she fell. Thunderclap in her hand, Claudette rolled quickly to the side to avoid the upcoming secondary foot which sent earth flying.

"And here I was hoping for an easy victory," Risty was already circling the recovering Claudette. After her initial attack the view globes came to life and startled the Duke. His plan was being broadcast all over now, Claudette and Risty were in the middle of his army fighting. Slamming her mace against her shield mockingly, Risty's carrion black robe flittered about, "No snake venom in me to slow me down this time, this time I crush you."

The best defense was a better offense had always been Claudette's standing, so she rushed right in. Swinging Thunderclap with one hand, the weapon struck home against Risty's mace and the two mighty weapons cracked like the weather event her sword took its name from. But Claudette hadn't expected her swing to work anyway, so she continued with a spinning backhand to Risty's cheek. A satisfying crunch and pain worked down Claudette's hand to her elbow. First blood was hers. "You talk to much. Is that how you got Leina to aid you, talk?" Claudette continued her spin until she was facing Risty again.

"Oh she would have followed anybody willing to give her the encouragement. With family like hers though, not surprising she didn't have any. An incestuous younger sister and an emotionless husk for an older," Risty spat out blood. The woman's chin was red and marred with the imprint of Claudette's glove. Faking a lunge, Risty caught Claudette's counter attack with her shield and left the taller woman off stride. Rushing in with her shoulder, colliding with the woman's heavy metal chest piece, Claudette went toppling down. "And what do we have here? No faith in either Leina or your strength so you're trying to steal power? Nobles will kill any for their wants won't they?" Risty gripped her mace with both hands.

Rolling backward and kicking out at Risty's face, Claudette's foot connected with the over extended arm of the bandit. "You are…different than when we fought before the gate of the capitol," Claudette could sense it in the woman. That Risty had fought for fun, no real threat to continued life. The same couldn't be said this time, Claudette could feel the bloodlust in her. "And I do not agree with Duke Vance's plans, but a solder obeys," Claudette would not be talked down to by a thief. Spinning Thunderclap around, she lashed out with a wicked under handed side slash.

Chucks of wood splintered off Risty's shield from the force of the blow and the woman's right foot left the ground for a few moments. Righting herself though, Risty just licked her lips as she drew a dagger from her belt. "Was my man going to be your prize then? Don't think my subordinates didn't see the certificate that you turned in yesterday? Taking what doesn't belong to you and claiming you earned it. Pitiful," she hurled the dagger with expert precision.

"I should have known you'd have sided with the queen. Bandits always look for excuses and those who offer power for cheap. And yes, he is mine prize. One you won't know the touch or feel of," Claudette needed to unbalance Risty. This wasn't what she expected, this woman would cheat to win. Having caught the dagger by the handle, just barely, Claudette could see it was coated with some form of poison. Whirling it back at Risty, Claudette used the distraction to her benefit. Both the words and the projectile were enough for Claudette to point her blade skyward. "Thunder-slash!" she felt the prickling electricity course through the blade and then swung it with all her might.

Try as Risty might to avoid it, the arcing bolt found home and in a flash she was down on the ground smoking. "C-cheating…b-bit…" she couched and curled up in a ball. The stench of burnt hair, urine, and ozone filled the air over Risty's blackened patch of ground. And the orbs went still, the battle was over.

Her body to taxed to hold the blade after such use of it powers, Claudette left it as she rushed to her approaching father. It was over, they had to abandon this farce now or many more would die in vein. Grasping out to the man, "Your plan is exposed, a swift and secret attack is no longer an option. The queen will be able to reinforce herself now. Many will die if we continue. St-stop this." She could hardly see, how much had that blow sapped from her!

Holding Claudette at a distance, the Duke's face did not show any emotion of warmth for his victorious daughter. "We had planned on losing forces, but if we have that man on our side it will only be the queens forces that die. You have secured him correct? A tool to our victory," he held his hand up to rally his forces. They cried out proudly, some to Claudette's win and others to the upcoming battle.

"You cannot mean that! I swore to your wife I'd ease your burden, but this will only worsen it. Even if you were to defeat the queen, it will only cause you more trouble," Claudette's feet were wobbling as the Duke brushed past her. He was standing over the downed Risty with a strange look. Couldn't he see it? If he staged this war, win or lose it would just cause him endless problems. What was wrong with what he had? Wasn't it enough? Wealth, land, a populace that he ruled over, and many benefits. "Assassins would come for you, other armies would attack. Without the Queen's Blade, which your wife believed in, we would have anarchy," she didn't wish to see needless bloodletting.

Approaching Claudette, the man almost appeared to be accepting of her plea, but then he slapped her hard. "What would you know of my grand designs? You probably staged this whole thing to expose me to the queen. While my current plan will have to be halted, I've not the men to attack her, now that my lead general is dismissed permanently. Maybe I'll over that healer Elina to join our ranks now that you've proved useless. Leave, Claudette, you are not welcome in my lands any longer," he turned his back to her, rage threatening to overtake him.

She was stripped of her title and her standing!? Claudette didn't feel the pain of the blow, the man was weak compared to those she fought. But the emotional blow was neigh crippling. "You can't…my only aim is your best interests! This siege would have only caused pain and…" Claudette's voice died in her throat. The patch of black earth was empty, Risty was up again. Had she heard the queen announce her victory? No…no she didn't! The battle wasn't finished! It was all a trap! Rushing after her father, she pushed him out of the way just in time as Risty's mace came down towards him.

"Damn, and here I thought we'd end this little usurper before he tried something again," Risty mocked. Her mace took Claudette swear in the back and the woman went rolling across the ground and toppled her father. "How cute, you think you can protect him as broken as you are," Risty grabbed Claudette's chin hard, "I'll break your sister next. Long live the queen!"

The next thing Claudette saw was the flat of Risty's boot as it came rushing at her. No pain, the blow knocked her unconscious to quickly. When she next opened her eyes, she felt worlds better, in body anyway. She was on a fluffy bed, her body had no traces of the pain she felt before, she could see who she had to thank for that at her bedside. "You…how did I get her?" her husband had healed her. She'd thank him later, after talking to Elina. Her talk with him in the church had been eye opening and heart warming. He wanted her to marry for love, to be happy, and yet he married her. Did he think he could…that they could grow to love one another?

"Leina and I found you laying outside her inn. You were hurt badly, we brought you in as Leina went off to confirm what we saw in that battle. What happened after the globes went dark? They say Risty-san actually won," Shinji was hovering over her with such concern.

Would it be bad to be weak, this boy was weak and yet here he was concerned for her. If only more people were like him, concerned for others. "I shall tell you later, husband. For now let us sleep. My mind is not ready for the task," she saw him go ridged as she pulled him towards her. With none of her plush toys around, Claudette took the first cute thing she could find into her arms and held it. It was a weakness to cry, but she wanted to so bad after what her father had just done. She was abandoned by the man, only Elina was suited now to follow him. Leina was gone, and Claudette didn't blame her. She was exiled…

"Would you…hold me, husband. I am…" Claudette couldn't say it. It wasn't necessary, this boy seemed to sense her distress and hugged her softly. With her headdress off he stroked her hair as she had oft wished to do to Elina, and Claudette clung to him as a lifeline. What purpose did she have now that she was without her command or title? Well she had a new title now didn't she? She was a wife.

X-X

In a daze, Leina walked about the city's trade district without seeing anything beyond her feet. How blind had she been to the world around her, how naive was she in reality? Everybody had plans within plans, an ulterior motive that was the real reason they acted. Well aside from her close circle of friends and fiancé. Now it was up to her to make some of the hard choices that she had been putting off. Her very future was in her hands. What she wanted most of all, what she'd be willing to give up, and what her relationships would be like moving forward. It all weighed heavily on her shoulders as she walked.

A lazy afternoon played on by, merchants sold discounted pictures and caricatures of Claudette. As the loser Claudette's worth dropped substantially in the eyes of the populace. No longer a contender for being the next queen, Claudette was just the general in the now exposed Duke Vance's army. It didn't hurt sales though, many men an women wouldn't mind. They weren't buying the products out of love for Claudette, they bought it as a memento or sexual aid. Same could be said for all the other losers in the tournament. One moment they were lauded in song and fame, the next they were discarded as trash.

"Will that be Tomoe's fate?" Leina hated to think of it. Tomoe was a dear friend, and yet Leina was fated to face her in combat. They were the only two yet to fight in the semi-finals, and Leina had no intention of losing now. Spotting a woman selling large colored paintings of both Tomoe and herself, she was tempted to buy one. Having no money, Leina passed on as a child no older than ten bought one and ran off it with it. After besting Tomoe, Leina would have to fight Risty. Fight her idol, it would be hard.

Bumping into Leina, a man and a woman leaving one of the sellers of losers, collected themselves and their dropped items and blanched. "Hey watch it bit…Leina!" it was a man Leina had seen at her old inn. The woman was an unknown, but dressed in a manner higher than the man did. Grabbing Leina's hand, he caressed it as if he'd done it a hundred times, "How have you been! I haven't heard from you since you changed inn's. Why did you go and do that, the nights are all so much boring now!"

"Are we going to do this? I told you before not to talk to people like this, Erime! Every four years the city gets flooded with would-be queens only to spit them back out again," the woman eyed Leina tiredly. Shrugging as Leina balked, the woman didn't care about her slam. "No offense, hun, but we've lived here for quite a few Queen's Blades, and seen your type come and go. Brains but not brawn. Even if you won, things won't change. You'd just be a pawn of the ministers or something," she took Erime's hand and dragged a little.

Trembling a little in anger, memories of Alleyne and her conversation last night flittered like ashes stoked from a fire. "So what if I'm not the most knowledgeable in the arts of state craft! At least I follow my dreams to this point. C-can you say the same?" she remembered the man a little. He had played cards with her more than once, she beat him most of the time. Not a bad man, he did like to steal peeks but that was it. Not wanting to admit to why she left that dreadful place though, "As for leaving the inn, I found better accommodations closer to the church my fiancé is at."

"Oh that Shinji fellow?" Erime fought to keep his lady from pulling him away, "Nice kid. You two seem good together. Give him my best." And with that the man's arm was given a mighty yank and he tumbled along the way of his companion. Rubbing the back of his head as the departed, "You should have been so cruel to her, love. She's a good kid, and she did get to the semi's."

Watching the pair leave, Leina felt a spike of jealousy. A single man and a single woman in partnership. No ancient mummy queen's, mermaid princesses, elfin rangers, or the like to complicate their relationship. Gripping her hand hard, the imprint of her hilt impressed into her palm. "I promised Alleyne I'd get my answer today. And I will. No more waffling or waiving about. Better to drink the whole medicine in one gulp than spread it out in small sips," Leina muttered.

Finding a nice bench by a fountain, the prideful warrior woman sat down. Leaning forward, chin to palm and elbow to leg, she watched children playing. It was a game using sticks as swords and pot lids as shields. A game she remembered playing in her youth while her trainers weren't around. Mock fighting, a young girl puffed her chest out and proclaimed herself the wandering warrior and fought her friends. They were pretending to be in the Queen's Blade.

"She says she wishes I stay, but…" Leina blew her hair out of her face. Alleyne had taken her out of the bar last night to have a few words with her in private. Of course it was in regards to Leina's attitude while snuggling up to Shinji. Depression had sank in again! Why was she so quick to fall from the high and start doubting again? He loved her! Leina never doubted that, now, but that nagging suspicion always came back. Those others were better, they'd steal more and more of him, leaving her with scraps and not the lions share she had now. Drumming her fingers against her cheek, "Can I live with that if it happened?"

That was the question Alleyne had forced upon her. Leina's attitude shifts were draining and hurtful. Lashing out at Shinji for her own fears was not fair to him or those around him. He didn't do the same to her, he was infinitely patient with her and gave her every liberty. Hell, Leina KNEW he'd have helped her instantly if she'd asked to solve the Jennifer problem. But she didn't ask, her pride wouldn't let her. Yet when she saw him struggling with Echidna's teasing, a woman Leina knew would tease everybody, she attacked him with his most vulnerable point.

'Either accept that my husband will follow elfish law and have additional lovers, or remove yourself from him. This is not a game, Vance, it is all of our futures. We are willing to share, you seem incapable but only almost. Make up your mind if you can suffer us others with him, or you may make your play to try and take him from us, from me," Alleyne's ultimatum had been pretty clear. Not said in anger or jest, just pure and unadulterated honesty. Alleyne even went so far as to say she enjoyed Leina's company when she was thinking clearly!

If only her father hadn't been exposed for the plotting man he was, Leina would have been more able to commit her mind to the task of thinking about this mess. "I had no idea he'd have tried to conquer the city and depose the queen," she wiggled her sword deeper into a crack in the ground. Waking up that morning in a small bed, Alleyne snoring in the adjacent one, Leina rushed off after watching Claudette seemingly win only to learn she lost when she confirmed the view of her father's war machine!

Standing up, Leina heard a man gasp out loudly, "Don't move yet please! I'm…I'm almost finished!" A young man in paint splattered tunic and pants was furiously working on an easel not to far from Leina's right. "C-could you set back down in the pose you were in?" he pleaded, his dirty hair covered half his face.

"You're painting me?" Leina gasped and sat back down as requested. Looking about her, she saw that the afternoon sun had shifted to the gentle red of early evening. She'd been sitting at that fountain for a few hours! The children were long gone, their fake swords discarded where they had played. "Sure, but I don't have a lot of time left," she hoped she didn't zone out again. Watching the man work, Leina took in what she saw of him. A man likely a year or two older than she was. Tall and thin, but not lanky, an attractive man. Could she leave Shinji and be with a man like this? Would this man be sensitive and caring, soft and meek, adorable yet frustrating, would he complete her as Shinji could for her?

Sweat poured down the man's brow as the brush feverously moved across the unseen canvas. A small assembly of onlookers started to pool around him as he worked. Coins tossed at his feet started to pile up into a nice sum, and more people started to actually look at Leina. "Aaaaaaand done!" he drawled out triumphantly! Leaning back, his back popped so loud Leina actually heard it. Spinning the painting around, he held it from the top and bottom with a flourish, "What do you think?"

"Its…I'm…beautiful," Leina gasped as she stood up. Her own body ached from the prolonged period idle. A fighter's body wanted to move and stretch, yet she stood docile so long. What a typical wife would do, stay behind and let the man work. A wife she'd not have to be if she stayed with Shinji and accepted things. Taking the offered painting, Leina couldn't believe it, it was a trick, the man was trying to exaggerate her features to get her to buy his work. "Why didn't you make it accurate? I don't look this…" she shifted it to the side and just marveled.

Gathering up his utensils, the man shrugged as he wiped his stained hands across his smattered slacks. "That is as accurate as I could make it. I'm not an expert so I could only capture some of your loveliness. But why is a woman of your quality sitting alone here when you could be off at some fancy ball or something?" he gathered the coins and pocketed them without hesitation.

A con maybe, after Jessica's subterfuge Leina wasn't so willing to trust strangers. "You're trying to flatter me. But to what end?" did he want to get money or was it something more basic? Flatter her with this illusion of herself to trick her into bed? Handing the painting back, Leina's doubt raised when he gently took her wrist in his hand and pushed back. What was this man's game? "After all your work, you just give it away?" Leina doubted that.

"Well I'd like to ask you out for a meal, but I doubt you'd accept. I'm just a painter. And yes I do paintings for money, I did yours for free. You didn't ask, and its not good enough for what you're used to. But if you'd…I could take you for a nice meal…maybe paint you in a more removed place. I have a studio I work out of with other artists," he rolled on his feet, his shabby hair danced in the wind. Such innocence and light in his eyes made it hard to distrust him.

A test, that's what this was, wasn't it. Shinji had other women, this could be her other man. He was attractive, seemed genuine in his desires, not pushy or hard putting. Maybe this could be the end of one thing and the start of another. Alleyne's face and request flared into brilliant all encompassing light in her mind. What did Leina really want, and what was she willing to do to get it. It time to stop being a child about her relationship. Yes it was odd, yes she wanted ALL of Shinji's love, and she didn't think that was selfish of her.

"I'm flattered you'd ask, and more so for the painting. But…I'm in love with somebody else. We're to be married soon, if I'd stop doubting our intentions," Leina tried again to hand the painting back. When his grip only intensified and his smile lost some of that earnestness, Leina felt bad for him. "I'm sorry…it took me awhile to realize that even if I can't have all I want, I can be happy with what I have," she'd learn to accept. No more doubting, no more switching her feelings on the matter. It was time to accept her relationship with all the good and bad.

Taking Leina's hand, the man kissed the back of it once, "He is a lucky man. And I've no doubt he'll treasure you for the gem you are miss. Enjoy the painting as a wedding gift to the two of you?" With a bow, the man turned on his heels and started walking.

Reaching out quickly, Leina grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around. She couldn't let it end like that, good men were hard to find and this poor man was one. Kissing his cheek softly, "Good luck to you Mr. Painter. I'm not worthy of this work of yours, I'm not worthy of a lot of things I've been give in life. But its up to me to make myself worthy of it." She let go of the man, her lips felt rough from the man's scraggly beard. It wasn't the same as kissing Shinji, it wasn't as nice.

The painter rubbed his cheek with a faint sense of awe as he walked off, leaving Leina to her own devices. Her stomach rumbled, time for Shinji to cook her something delicious. Time for her to tell him she was sorry. Nothing was perfect, and she was finally willing to accept things whole heartedly. No more going back on herself, doubting his affections, or doubting his honesty. He said he loved her and would always, Leina believed him. It was time to show that in actions and not words as she had.

When she got back to the church to collect him, Leina found Melpha walking to and fro in a huff. Seemed Shinji had been in his old room for most of the day in a funk, and Melpha was thinking of a way to brighten his spirits. Coincidentally Melpha had planned on asking Shinji out for dinner, so neither would have to cook. Leina took her first step in accepting things, and offered to take BOTH of them out for a well deserved meal. Leina could see that Melpha would have offered Shinji something else to ease his mind. She also knew that Shinji would decline, even if he wanted to for her sake.

But would it be so bad if Shinji spread his feelings about with the kind hearted priestess? Leina didn't think so anymore, she had started seeing things from Alleyne's perspective. Emotions weren't a finite thing, they could and should be shared freely. Tomoe…Shinji wouldn't mind if Leina continued to be Tomoe's friend, maybe just maybe…Leina's face burn red with the images in her head. What she had done with Echidna only with Tomoe instead! Sinful, but not dirty!

"Shinji hope you're hungry! I'm taking both Melpha and you out for…what's wrong?" Leina asked as she entered Shinji's old room. No Alleyne, Nowa, or Tiina. Just a very distraught and frazzled Shinji. First thing that came to Leina's mind filled her mind red with rage and bloodlust, "That bitch found you again? I'll kill her for sure this…"

Shinji grabbed Leina's arm and held it tightly. "N-not that Leina-san. But you'll…you'll be very angry with me. I almost…" he sighed and hugged Leina tightly. Whimpering in fear of reprisal or anger, "B-before Shizuka-san died, she forged my name on the wedding certificate with Claudette-san! I doubt the people here could tell my handwriting from another 'olive', or maybe they just didn't care…but…but…" He was pulsating in agitation next to her.

"It's alright, Shinji. It's fine. We'll…well we won't worry about it. Claudette is my sister, and it'll be odd, but she was denied much in life. Maybe this is a chance for her to get something better," Leina just hugged Shinji tighter until he relaxed. Claudette married to Shinji! But that was to be her place not somebody…NO! STOP! She just went over this. Accept what couldn't be changed, embrace what she liked…even if it meant being in a co-relationship with her elder sister. It was a hard stretch, but she could and would try.

X-X

It would only be a matter of time before she got to fight again, and Aldra couldn't wait for it. Boredom, that's generally what being the queen was like for her. Endless parades of bureaucrats trying to vie for power or promises, back handed deals, or bribing. It was tedious and boring. But sometimes, just sometimes, it was fun. The tournament always made her happy, got her blood up, and gave her something to look forward to! Who would it be, the last of the Hinamoto that escaped her purge, the daughter of the conniving duke, or her newly christened leader of the fang? Oh she got anxious just thinking about it.

"My Queen, I have news of the purge of the heretics the south. Sigui and her patrol have been successful in wiping out the cult of the Swamp Witch. That woman shows great promise," a tired looking man in dirty armor stated as he knelt. After proper respect was given, the man was obviously pained as he leaned back up with his hand over his chest. "They fought hard, a few prisoners have been caught and they are bringing them in now. It will be a few days till they return. We lost a few of our forces though," struggling to stand, the man stumbled yet kept his balance.

Waving her hand dismissively, Aldra couldn't keep her away from the upcoming battle. With a yawn, the man stuttered at her lack of care, "Your continued service to our great nation is always appreciated. The grand church is always in our good graces." Aldra hated the church! How had they gotten so much might without her knowing it! The standing forces of the crusade and inquisition were enough to almost rival her standing army! Had Vance courted the church and gained their favor, his coup wouldn't have to have been a secret to be successful. Shifting in her seat, drawing her blade she traced its edge with her thumb, "Was their anything else? Or did you have word on the little matter I asked you about?"

"Nothing else my Queen. As for your request about the male healer in our ranks, the pope has stressed desire to keep him under observation longer," the man openly bleed on the floor. Soft plinks of liquid dripped from him, not mortally wounded yet he was far from well. His hand fell numbly to his side and it the stream trickled down arm, "I have not been able to see the man. He is kept under strict watch by inquisition forces and Dame Melpha's personal watch." A warmth came over the man as he spoke Melpha's name with such reverence and gentleness.

That damn priestess! Aldra kept a viewing of that woman's sound defeat by the hands of the shrine maiden. "Please tell his holiness that all I want is to have the man moved into the castle. If it is necessary one of your order can move in to keep eyes on him. His lover wishes him to be closer. Inform the Pope that this is very important to me," Aldra leaned forward. What little faux warmth she had was lost in her denial. Filthy peasants getting in her way and denying her. "You may go," she waved off the man.

Two guards rushed to the man's side, loyal agents of the Fang, grabbed the man by the elbows as he sagged. They helped him leave Aldra's meeting chamber and back to the church and a waiting healer. Once the door shut, Risty stepped out of the shadows and stood at the queen's side.

"You heard the man. The pope is being stubborn with your man, my faithful dear," Aldra stood up and fixed her hair. Leading Risty deeper into the keep, towards her cherished room of torment, Aldra didn't like seeing Risty sad. "If we have to stage his death, we will do so to make you happy," Aldra wanted her subordinates happy. If her underlings were happy they performed better, and Risty was very skilled in her work. To lose such a skilled leader of the Fang because the pope held onto that man wasn't acceptable.

But that healer was a threat, so it was better to keep him under thumb as well. Two birds with one stone. Risty would keep the man as her trophy, would make Risty work harder, and would allow Aldra to keep eyes on the man who could produce something that could harm her.

Opening the double doors to the inner chamber, Risty kept her head down. "I understand my queen. But I don't know if I am worthy of him or your good graces. I failed to kill my target. I've progressed into the next round, and will not fail in it, but I didn't do as you wished," Risty shut the door after they both entered.

"Now-now Risty, his plot was exposed and now our spies tell his forces are disbanding. Likely his promises of power and rewards for aiding him are blowing up in his face. If it proceeds further, we might be able to strike him and end the corrupt Vance's hold over that region," Aldra felt her bloodlust growing. Caressing some of the amber statues, the cold touch of them was comforting. An almost complete collection, Aldra did regret some of those that escaped her. She had wanted Menace added to her display. But somehow that man brought the mummy back to life. The power of angels, she had to have it at her command! "Are you sure this man will be happy here?" would she need to entice him with others?

Standing before the statue of Lana and Cattleya, Risty examined the defiant pose the boy had as he was stoned. "Shinji and I have deep bonds of love and companionship. I know he will be happy here with me, once he is free of the taint he is living under now. My women have reports of him constantly surrounded and bothered by people. He will be much happier here with me," she forced herself away from the boy. Clutching her head, wobbling a little as something warred inside her mind, Risty fell against statue of a woman that was captured two Queen's Blades past.

"They are quite taken with you, I am pleased at how well you have integrated with them," Aldra was a little worried about that. The women of the Fang had taken to Risty much quicker and deeper than they had the previous leader. It would be a shame if Risty had to be removed if the Fang turned more loyal to the ex-bandit than her. If it had to be done, it had to be done though. Nobody could challenge her and be allowed to continue living, not until she found her sister. Everything was for her sister, and one day Aldra would find her! "Only three more battles until I am again named queen, Risty. And then we shall purge this place and get what we are looking for. Raise your head, we strive for the betterment of our kind," Aldra wouldn't lose, she couldn't lose.

X-X

Notes

Things are wrapping up at the same time they're escalating. The end is near, and people are finding their drive and needs. This is the last of the 'wishy-washy' Leina, she might have a moment or two of weakness but never to the same degree.

Hope you're still enjoying the story and were its going. I have to admit following the official QB timeline is a bit limiting and restricting. In the first arc it was a lot more open for me to do what I wanted, this is a bit more leading. In the next arc it will be more of my ideas and less forced. Hope you enjoy it all…

Later

Mercaba


	22. Chapter 22

Standard Disclaimer

Summer has started! Pool is open and that means I have to try and be in it as much as possible! ACEN 2014 was very cool and as always expensive and physically exhausting, hence the later chapter. Sorry about that, but life has just been eating time from me lately. And mr guest reviewer…I'm a full time computer programmer so summer means nothing but pool for me, no extra or less time sadly. Illinois has very little time for avid swimmers like myself

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 22

Sitting in her new room, much smaller and lower quality than the house she lived in with Elina, Claudette felt uncertain. She had been a wife for two days now and her husband had asked nothing of her. Was she going to fail at this as she had failed to server her father? That first night she slept in the same bed as another person, she hadn't been ready to receive him. Now though, she had mentally prepared herself for the task. He didn't love her, Claudette knew that, Shinji loved Leina. But to finalize the ritual of marriage one time was required, the man had to take ownership of his property. So here they sat in her room, just sitting.

"Claudette-san, are you alright? You're just looking at your hands," Shinji asked. He sat in a chair across from Claudette who was on the bed. The woman's hands were gnarled fists clenched tightly just above her knees. Shinji, for his part, was bashfully doing his best to not gawk at her, but he was having a hard time with the intimate nature of the meeting place. "You asked me over to talk about our…marriage, but since I got here all you've done is talk about Leina-san. You could talk to her yourself you know," he offered gently.

Talk to Leina? How could she ever hope to do something so brazen? Claudette was the tool of the man that wielded her, nothing else. Her whole life was spent training and performing her father's will, and now she was cast aside by that man. "Husband you must realize I am unworthy to speak to my half-sisters. They are higher caliber people than I. All ones of my station can hope to do is serve them, as I will serve you now. I will watch over and protect Leina and yourself from now on," she put her hand to her breast and bowed. This was her new station now, this man's protector, assassin, and maybe lover.

With a sigh and a quick head shake, Shinji got out of the chair in the featureless room and moved to the bed. Plopping down next to Claudette, but leaving enough space to not set the wrong mood, Shinji fumbled with his hands. "Claudette-san, this marriage…it isn't what you really want is it? It was unexpected for both of us, I won't lie. I knew I couldn't marry Leina-san despite how much I wanted to, but you…tell me how you really feel about this?" he gently took her hand and held it.

For a moment, just a moment, Claudette's heart skipped a beat in fear. When he sat next to her, she was sure he was going to just take her. But he didn't…she had been right about this man. He was perfect for Leina, caring and kind. Not like the men in her father's forces who had taken to grabbing maids whenever they felt the need and forcing themselves on them. Squeezing that smaller hand, he was so small compared to her…gods she must be grotesque to him, she swallowed her despair. "I am pleased that I can still share in my sister's life and honor my father's last wish of me. I have no illusions that you have no feelings for me, and likely never will. Marriages are not for emotion as you stated to me before. For nobles they are a tool. As I am lower stock than Elina and Leina, I have little val…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Shinji yelled suddenly cutting off Claudette's verbal debasement. The smaller man quickly grabbed Claudette's shoulders, his face shifted from its neutral to bitterness leaning on fear. "You're a wonderful woman, Claudette-san! This whole…caste system is so strange to me, but I can see it. You…I see myself so much in you its scary Claudette-san. Before I came here…before I met you wonderful women, my father's opinion was all I wanted. I did so many things that terrified me, that I didn't want to mostly to gain his favor. I think…I think that's how you see your father. Am I right?' his fingers relented on their tight grip.

For a moment Claudette said nothing, what could she really say to this man? It was a wife's place to be docile and accommodating, at least in a marriage such as theirs. Looking out the sole window of her room, she could hear Leina through the window doing her exercises, they were now both in the same inn. The intensity in those sad eyes, those pained eyes, was for her, and it loosened Claudette's tongue. "I lived my life for my father and his departed wife's last request of me. For him I would have done anything, I did many things I am not proud of for him. To be wed to a man that feels nothing for me, something I did not expect in my life, was a shock. But I will no shirk that duty, from this day forth I am yours to command," her voice did not betray her inner fear.

Pushing her down on the bed, Shinji hovered over Claudette pensively drinking in the sight of her. "I was wrong, Claudette-san, I learned that here. My desire to have my father's approval was wrong. He didn't care about me, just as your father doesn't care enough about you. If he did he'd never…NEVER ask you to do things you didn't want to. From what Leina-san says and what I've seen myself…you're a wonderful woman. Smart, strong, determined, and so much more…I don't deserve your loyalty. Not like this. You don't want this, and I feel horrible putting you into this position. But you won't…won't go against this will you. If I wanted to make love to you now you'd let me, if I hit you…you'd let me…and you shouldn't." Shinji's eyes moistened.

"You are not what I expected of Leina's lover, nor my own," Claudette gently cupped Shinji's cheek. Such tenderness and raw emotion, she was amazed by it. This wasn't a man that came from her world, never had she known that more than now. Only some other place could make a man that was so vulnerable. Slowly her hand went behind his neck and pulled him closer to her. His words about her father and her loyalty to him struck a cord, the truth was stunning. This man was like her, had done horrible things for a man that didn't care, he understood. Swallowing hard she lost herself in his eyes for a moment, "What would you have of me then, if not be my father's instrument…be yours?"

Whether he was trying to pull away or just fidgeting, Shinji pushed against Claudette's iron grip and found himself trapped. A small half smile, he responded with, "I'd have you be your own person. Do what you want and find your own happiness. Only in coming here did I learn that I was wrong about my need for my father's approval. Maybe this is a chance for…" Shinji found himself unable to speak as Claudette sealed his lips. It was a clumsy kiss, more a pressing of lips together with to much force, that was until Shinji opened his mouth.

Unprepared, Claudette was unprepared for the oral assault she suffered. When the man, her husband, slipped his tongue into her mouth she was paralyzed from the experience. She had kissed him as she knew of no other way to express herself. Words were to obtrusive, and this was likely the only time she'd get to be 'close' to the man that was her husband in paper only. He wanted to her be happy in her own way, so fitter to the man that had told her to marry for love not obligation. Oh how his kiss seared into her mind, that maddening itch his healing had tone spiked harder and more demanding in her mind. Pulling him closer…she needed more of him, more of his touch!

As Claudette began some very painful and inexperienced dry humping against her husband, Shinji broke the kiss off. Her armor had so man edges and cut into his flesh in horrible angles. "W-we shouldn't do this now, Cl-Claudette-san. You said you had to go talk to Elina," he didn't add those funny surnames to Elina. Panting and red faced, Shinji was easy pickings for the stronger woman. All she had to do was press and she'd have what she didn't know she wanted. "I'll…go with you if you want. I want to learn more about you since…you…if you'd have me…" he mumbled and found himself on his back as Claudette spun around.

"True we must go to Elina and I must tell her the truth of my being disowned," Claudette's fire died a little. But being over him, the power she felt surge through her…she could get to enjoy this. Maybe being a wife wasn't so bad, being this man's wife could truly be enjoyable. As long as she had a master, somebody to serve she'd not be truly lost. And the fire in her belly, the moistness she felt trickling down her thigh was far from bad. An odd impulse, physically longing was foreign to her, Claudette nibbled on Shinji's lower lip, "When we get back though, will you finalize the marriage ritual and claim me? I know it will only be the once as you care for others and not me…but it is tradi…"

Shinji took the initiative this time and kissed her, not nearly has hard or as long, but it was sweet as wine. Gently but with intent, Shinji pushed the larger woman off him as he got free of her and off the bed. "I do care for you Claudette-san, I said it to the others when we got to the capital, you just weren't their for it. I do…love all of you, I feel dirty at times, like I'm abusing you all. But I won't deny it. You've all helped me, fought for me, and I can see each of you as truly magnificent people. And you…I see myself…the me from before. Just…well I've nowhere near your beauty," he giggled a little.

"B-beauty?" Claudette got off the bed and it squeaked as she did. It was a far cry from the posh four poster bed she had at the old family home in the capital, but it'd serve her fine. More of Leina's training could be heard in the other room, the woman had to keep herself ready for the next round as it was due any time, Claudette grabbed her own blade. Nothing would befall this man while she was there, she was his protector and would die before he was hurt. Her cheeks reddened from the unexpected compliment, she had never considered he might see her as attractive. Why would he? She was gargantuan, heavily muscled, and…well wasn't she ugly? "You don't need to candy your words for me husband. I know that I am far from the vision my sisters are let alone your elfin bride," she was substandard at best.

Putting his cloak on, obscuring his face, Shinji held his staff close to his chest and shuffled a little. "That is another thing you and I share. Low self-esteem. You're a beautiful woman, Claudette-san…so many women in this world are. You need to give yourself a lot more credit. I'm…I don't know why so many men in this world don't appreciate it, but if you were visit Tokyo-3…men would flock to you," Shinji opened the door and quickly escaped out of it.

"Beautiful," Claudette took a moment to look at herself in the small mirror in her room. How could she be considered beautiful? Her husband had odd standards of beauty, but she'd accept what he said as his personal bias. Listening as Shinji spoke softly to Leina, Claudette smirked. Silly man thought he was being secretive, Claudette had been trained for to long to not hear him clear as day. Spying, killing, destruction, and other traits that sullied her hands and soul…all to advance her father's goals. And now she was cast aside, adrift, alone…no not alone. She had her new duty, her new lord, and she'd serve him however he wished. Shinji was telling Leina he was worried about her, that he was going to go with Claudette to see Elina. Strapping Thunderclap to her back, she mouthed, "Beautiful" and felt that warmth spread. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Joining Shinji in the hallway of the inn, her arm around his waist, Leina held the man tightly. "Tell Elina hello for me. I'd go with you, but my battle with Tomoe is going to happen any time now…and if I'm not ready I won't win. Now don't you get any more women to fall for you while you're over there…I don't think I want to share you with my whole family," Leina kissed Shinji's cheek and ruffled his hair.

And as quickly as her mind was recovering from the sudden landfall it suffered, Claudette found herself lost again. "I shall do as you ask," she said in her cold and emotionless way. Leina, her cherished sister, Claudette didn't know how to talk to her normally? How could she talk to that woman as an equal when her whole life Leina had been superior? Leina was the heir, the one that would be queen, and Claudette was just the servant that killed at her father's command. And how effortlessly Leina held that man to her, how open she was with her feelings…Claudette was envious. Envy was new to her, but it left its bitter stink in her mind all the same. Claudette would never be Leina's equal, always inferior and just a killer.

"Now get going Shinji Vance and come back to me soon…we have to have our honeymoon right? Well I guess that will have to wait until we go to that Tokyo-3 place of yours! I can't wait," Leina continued to hug her 'husband'. They had a small spin, hugging each other tightly, Claudette tried not to feel bitter at the openness she saw. After long and amorous embrace, their lips danced against one anothers, Leina pushed Shinji away both flushed, "Get going, Shinji. W-we can continue later…husband."

Holding her hand as he walked away, they stayed joined in a moment of bliss before they separated and hands still reaching out for the other, the two had matching smiles of impossible happiness. "We'll be back soon, Leina-chan," it came out whimsical and sappy. Love was something that was hard for others to view, especially that of newlyweds. Joining Claudette at the stairs, Shinji came down from his emotional high and went straight into embarrassment. "Sorry about that, just we've…well since this all happened…we'll we've wanted to be together for so long. Claudette-san…thank you," Shinji gushed and held Claudette's hand.

"I live to serve you my husband, it brings me joy to give you joy," Claudette found her voice lacking its normal conviction. Covetous, when had she become so demanding? The few days she spent with this man, his attention to her and care worked into her mind like a poison. She…she actually was starting to care for him beyond just the simple order. It was surprisingly easy to do! They walked to her old temporary home in the city and chatted brokenly.

Neither was really comfortable with the new addition their lives had, but still both of them found themselves comfortable with the other. The more the spoke, the more Claudette did see how this man was so similar to her in how he treated his own father. Standing outside the house, Shinji had a few issues with Elina and didn't want to go in and ruin the moment, Claudette was beside herself. She…was she actually developing genuine feelings for this man? It wasn't just her last order, a sacrifice to get Shinji's aid for her father, not anymore. Alone with him…she felt she could let the walls down, if only a little. He'd not judge her, not hold her secrets against her, she could…could she really trust this man? She felt she could…by the gods she felt she could.

Elina didn't take Claudette's announcement well, Elina didn't want to be the only Vance sister still capable of performing their father's will…but it was a hard truth. Leina didn't want to be his surrogate leader, Claudette was banished and now a wife, that left Elina alone. And that hurt Claudette, she never wanted to cause her darling Elina strife but that was how it was. Shinji was their however when she left the dwelling to offer comfort and understanding. Things Claudette never had before, and took to like water found in the desert. Yes, this could be a mutually beneficial arrangement. But she had to prepare her body to receive him and finalize the wedding ceremony. One time only…he didn't love her like he did Leina, so she'd not know his touch after the first and only time, right?

X-X

"Remember Nowa, not a word of this to Shinji when we get back. This is something that must remain a secret," Alleyne reminded her ward. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the duo had been stalking the 'pope' for a good hour. Melona was an illusive target, and had given them the slip the last two days of stalking. Changing forms randomly, going into alleys to 'play' with men and women and changing into their forms after she killed them. This time though they'd not be tricked. Signaling Nowa to get ready to make another jump, "And what did I see you two doing this morning while I came back from my bathing?"

Nearly dropping her staff, Lou caught it with his hands and hung off Nowa's arm with his tail, the half-elf smiled guiltily. "Well you said I could be his wife too…so after our practice he healed a scrap on my knee…and I felt odd…my leaves were tingling and falling off…I don't know WHY I did that, but I felt like I needed to," Nowa's was positively beaming. The incident in question was Now straddling a prone Shinji, hands on his chest, and she wiggled her pert rump against his protruding member. Thankfully they were both clothed when Alleyne ventured into the shared room.

Knowing of the vexing nature of those powers her husband had, they were how she lied to herself to accept Shinji as her husband, Alleyne just nodded. "In the future, be more discrete Nowa, thirty points. We share our living space with those of the church and they look poorly on my husband. If they think he is taking advantage of you things may shift for the worse," Alleyne admonished. Nowa would be with Shinji in time, Alleyne accepted this now. It wasn't something she truly wanted, being co-wives with her pupil and friend. But Nowa was growing and maturing, she'd want a mate and Shinji would suit her well. Just as he suited Alleyne perfectly.

Crawling to the edge of the roof and peering down at Melona who was now in the guise of a young man, Nowa let out a low growl. "Why can't we tell Shinji what we're doing? Isn't this the woman that did horrible things to him? What those people at that house wanted to do to us?" venom poured from the girl's tone, an extreme rarity for the eternal sunshine she was oft emitting.

"It is cause of what she can do and her threat to him. She holds us all hostage over him, and he lives in fear of our lives and honor," Alleyne found that endearing. Her husband would never be the most skilled of fighters, Nowa would always be his better, but he put such weight on his shoulders for them. Well this was what she had trained her life for, fighting for justice and the denouncement of evil. "We shall end that foul creatures life, or at least drive her away. I shall not let her abuse him. Revenge for what she did to him in the past and does now, that is our goal," she slide off the roof as Melona rounded a corner.

Sadly the duo couldn't prevent what Melona did as the slime moved to her destination. To expose themselves while Melona had escape alternatives would ruin everything. Melona would go into hiding, or worse do as she had claimed and get them all arrested or worse. So the man that Melona had seduced and brought into the alley, a good natured man by the sound of things, had lost his life to the slime's tendrils.

With Nowa at her side, Alleyne moved through the throng of city dwellers while keeping her eyes on her target. Melona stole food from a cart, pick pocketed a woman, and was an agent of chaos as they moved through the merchant district to the poor quarter. Several times they almost lost the monster, but caught sight of something missing or broken to keep them on the trail. A trail that ended in a stone building that was different than the squatters huts and destitute homes. An old temple maybe, small and abandoned, the aura of sick and dangerous likely keeping the homeless away from it.

"Excellent, it seems this place only has one entrance and only windows on the upper floor," Alleyne gripped her staff tightly. This was what she was good for, this was what she yearned for. Vengeance for those that were slighted and pained. "Beloved this is for you," she took off her cloak. It would only get in the way, slow her down. Right now Shinji was seeing to Claudette Vance, his new wife apparently. She'd never understand the ways of humans or the importance they put on paperwork. Shinji loved Leina, but was married to Claudette for political means…she understood that. Leaning against the left side of the door she had Nowa go to right, "Are you ready?"

Putting a rock, one of the fallen bricks from the temple, on their cloaks, Nowa nodded. "Will this make Shinji happy? I don't like seeing him sad or afraid. He…when he is asleep…" Nowa's head dipped as her concentration evaporated.

"NOWA keep your mind about you! This will be a life or death fight, a cornered beast fights stronger, ten points!" Alleyne whispered harshly. Yet her own mind was just as conflicted. Those dreams, what was causing them? It was a rare blessing to be able to sleep in the same bed as her husband, he had to placate the church so much. But when they did, on rare occasions his dreams…Alleyne heard him talking in his sleep. Calling out strange names in panic, crying as he dreamt of Melona's cave, or being hunted by some force. Steeling away her feelings for the moment, emotions in a fight could be the death of a fighter, "On three Nowa, One…two…"

On the unspoken three, the two twirled into the darkened room of the destroyed temple. It was one big room, cloud blocked sun gleamed in through the one window behind them but did little to illuminate. Not that they needed much light to see, gift of their blood, they saw they were expected. Rushing to flank the sitting and smiling Melona, the slime made no effort to defend herself.

Tittering as she rubbed her belly, the remains of the man's heart she ate floated in her translucent body. "So you finally stopped pretending to be good at hunting people? I had to slow down a few times, thought I'd lose you. And where is the fun in that?" Melona oozed off the toppled pulpit and stood. Shifting her form to match Alleyne's she gave herself a grope. "Going to be fun to be you and have my pet pleasure me. Well until I skewer him," Melona lashed out with a rubber arm.

"You shall do no such thing, as I'll end your life here!" Alleyne deflected the parody of her arm with ease. Rushing in under the over extended arm, she swung at where she had seen that heart. Her staff went through Melona's body and connected with it and batted the heart out like a ball. As satisfying as that hit had been though, Melona showed no care. Jumping back as Melona swung down at her, Alleyne saw the stone floor crack and splinter from the force. Grunting, "Face me with your from, I don't like seeing my visage besmirched."

Opening her mouth to speak, Melona found Nowa's staff emerging from her mouth and cutting off the air. "Stop pretending to be Master! Stop being such bad things to people!" Nowa commanded. Swinging her staff to the right, taking half of the face with it, Melona let it hang freely at her side.

Speaking through the broken mouth, garbling and spluttering, Melona whirled around and backhanded the young half-elf hard. "Such a young girl. Maybe I'll keep you alive to play with you for a while. You smell so virgin fresh. A treat I'll enjoy taking from you. Maybe I'll even let you play with my pet. I do enjoy watching him suffer. And raping you will make him hurt so exquisitely," Melona shifted to match Nowa's body perfectly.

"Nowa, are you alright," Alleyne called out hastily. Rushing to distract their foe, a mighty kick to the back sent Melona down. She followed it up with her Eagle's Strike, raining down blows as best she could. Nowa was in a heap against the wall, blood trickling down her mouth, the wall had in impact creator from where she hit it. Broken bones most likely, but nothing life threatening. Melona didn't kill unless she wanted to, not when she could play with her toys. Ending her barrage of attacks with her staff in what was the center of 'Nowa's' chest, "My husband could not rape Nowa, rape is only when unwilling and Nowa does is quite willing it seems."

Turning into Shinji then, only without clothing on, Melona giggled madly. "Then how about I give her what she wants now then? And what about you? I can service both of you…and I will after I beat you. Then I'll let you choke on his prick," Melona shoved Alleyne off and got off the ground. Waggling her faux member about proudly it split into two of equal size, then mutated. Growing bulges, mouths, and ending with an edge akin to a spear point, she laughed harder. "Not like seeing my familiarity with my toy's body? I've had every orifice he has, and even made a few new ones. And when I get him back. He'll have to be punished severely. I told him what would happen if he sent you after me."

"Foul demon! I'll see you dead for what you did to him!" Alleyne lost her cool. It was what she warned Nowa about, but couldn't contain her rage. That face, she had never seen Shinji look so vile and repulsive as she did right now, Melona was distorting everything about her husband that she could. Swinging out with all her might, it enraged her all the more to see Melona countering with an elongated parody of Shinji's member. Aiming at the neck, she felt Melona stab her arm as she connected and set the head flying. Blood pour from the wound and it felt light liquid agony, but she knew it was a minor cut only, "We shall not be your captive any longer."

The head rolled and thumped, bits of slime rolled and fell from it as it bounced, but the body didn't show any signs of stopping. Lashing out with both tendril arms, she reverted to her natural state. "But you are my prisoners already! You just don't know it yet. And that's even more fun! I'll keep you alive long enough to see my punishment enacted. Then I'll sell you or kill you. Don't know what will hurt him more. Bad pets need to be punished or they act out," she formed a new head and her eyes danced with perverted delight.

Readying herself for another attack, Alleyne was unprepared for the window above her to explode inward above her. Stained glass shards rained down on her, making tiny cuts and slashes on her exposed skin, her body was a roadmap of agony from it. But what she saw was a boon and not a herald of her doom. Tiina was flying straight at Melona with Menace in her arms. Those two had been tailing them this whole time?

Leaping out of her ride's embrace, Menace struck with dreadful force. "I told you before, Melona, that I wouldn't allow you to hurt my servant! And what he said you've done to him…" Menace's hands and bandages were a maelstrom of movements. The long lost art of Amara hand to hand fighting was equal parts dance and deadly precision. And while Menace kept the slime's attention, Tiina flew about where the second floor would have been and aimed her water ball.

"My royal sister told me what you've done to Sir Shinji, it is unforgivable! To do such to him when he hasn't even t-" Tiina's face went red, her mind going to places not best suited for combat. Opening her mouth though she began to sing and the effects on Melona were instant. Vibrations and ripples beset the slimes body, the form started to become less solid and more watery. "He saved me and now its my turn to return the favor! Then…then I'll take him for my husband!" Tiina stopped her song for but a moment.

With the battle going on without her, Alleyne shambled over to the recovering Nowa. Lou was patting the girl's face trying to wake her up, and it seemed to be working. "Nowa, wake up or you'll have none of the spoils of this victory," and it was a foregone conclusion now! With so many besetting the slime, it was only a matter of time before they won! And if she wasn't punch drunk, she thought she heard the insufferable mermaid was already planning a reward for her actions. Who would have thought her husband would be so sought after. Maybe Leina was a little right to be selfish and want him for her own.

"I want to…to help too," Nowa got up on unsteady legs and leaned heavily against Alleyne. Her injuries were superficial, but enough to leave the girl groggy and unbalanced. Once she reclaimed her staff though, that fire was back in her eyes and the two joined the royal duo in beating down Melona.

After a sound beating, Melona lay on the ground, no longer smiling or gloating. The spasms from Tiina's song were making the body convulse and jerk. Alleyne stood over the broken body and felt content. Holding her hand out in solidarity to Menace, Alleyne wouldn't have thought the day would come she'd shake hands with the undead…well previously undead. "You fight well, Queen Menace, and your support is much appreciated Princess Tiina," Alleyne knew to show proper respect when needed.

"And yet it took all of you to beat her," Risty said from the door, flanked by members of the Assassins of the Fang. Walking into the room, she headed to the quartet and slammed her mace into Melona's face sending slime everywhere. "Check the vestibule girls, that is likely where is keeping the pope," Risty flinched her head at the only standing structure in the room. Scoffing as she waved slime off her mace, "Hardly a fight worthy of merit. But you did save me the trouble of killing her myself."

If she hadn't been in such pain, Alleyne would have challenged the gall of the new intruder. "What has become of you? An agent of the queen…to think we once broke bread and were allies. Shinji spoke of your comments, I shall tell him to avoi…" Alleyne fell to her knees as Risty slammed her fist into her gut. The air escaped her lungs and seemed content to not return. Risty had truly changed, this wasn't the fun loving bandit queen she had fought with before. This wasn't the Risty that her husband accidentally made love to either, this was something far darker.

"Ma'am, it is as you said. The pope is here and heavily bonded. He is malnourished. Should we summon one of the women of the church to tend to him?" the woman holding the actual pope asked.

As Risty went to speak, the last bits of Melona reformed as best she could. "Yes…take him to the healers…take him to my pet…and say hello to my…stronger…ha," Risty slammed her mace into Melona again silencing Melona's inferior twin forever.

The four watched as Risty fled quickly with the pope with her. Alleyne and Nowa found assistance in the arms of their new allies. Melona had made another twin?! That meant the more powerful form of her was still out there, and she was exposed now! They had to get to Shinji, inform him of what…the agents of the Fang were still there, and they blocked the door. Questioning, they were going to be held for questioning?! "What is Risty after…why did she come here?" Alleyne asked the two women that refused to let them pass. They didn't answer, only saying their leader has plans within plans.

X-X

Her body was fluid, it was water, she was a taught and dangerous weapon. Tomoe continued to go through her katas with grace and perfection again and again. Proudly wearing Shizuka's headband in place of her old one, her hair had turned stark white. Better, she had to be better than she was before. Victory was essential now, not just a good to have. Shizuka had been right, she had been to soft before, her resolve to weak for the task ahead.

Kicking one of the shrine's trees, Tomoe knocked a score of leaves free from their roost. In one motion she pulled out her blade and bisected the lot of them, and re-sheathed her cherished weapon. "Still not good enough. Leina-san will be my next opponent, and she is not resting on her Loral's waiting for me," but for the moment she needed a short break. Since the sun rose she had been training nonstop, if the call for arms came now she'd be to fatigued to truly fight.

Her morning tea, neglected since it was set down by her breakfast, was cold and waiting for her. Sipping it, Tomoe gagged but chocked it down. "By the spirits I loath lukewarm tea," but she had nobody to blame but herself. Sitting down, the wood creaked under her weight, she reached for the cold rice and thought better. "Maybe I shall visit Shinji-kun, see how he is recovering from…" from Shizuka's death.

Days since her friend died, Tomoe still felt that harsh needle in her heart. "I should have been a better friend to her," Tomoe regretted. While she had made quick friends with Leina, their existed that small wall between Shizuka and her. Damn old prejudices of clans! And now Shizuka was gone, leaving Tomoe with the goal. Find out why the queen had her shrine attacked and destroyed, take power, and show to the world Hinomoto's strength. Sipping more of the noxious tea with a grimace, "Maybe I shall have him with me. This city do not care for our type. Would he enjoy that Yui-san?"

That woman's soul had visited her frequently since Shizuka's death, Tomoe knew much of the woman now. They didn't always talk, interacting with the spirits was not the same as with people, but they did when they could. Shinji truly did take after his mother, not that the boy knew it. Yui was adamant he not know, to know his mother was trapped eternally out of his grasp, never able to interact with him…only able to watch. Yes, Tomoe agreed it would be much more cruel to know that fate than not.

Sound graced Tomoe's heightened senses, everything about her had prospered since she dropped the mantle of naiveté. Two people were approached, but she heard three muffled voices, curious. One male, two female, openly talking not hiding, not enemies unless it was a trick. Not taking the chance, Tomoe slide off the lip of the shrine silently and stole into the woods to observe. Her heart betrayed her for a moment when she saw her company, she'd not have to go looking for Shinji as he had come to her.

"Look I know humans are all about this! And as my vassals I'm ordering you two to do it tonight! I want to see first hand how capable you are, and if your worthy of me. Or do you not want to go home bad enough?" Nanael demanded as she lazily flew. Her companions nervously looked at one another, Shinji pushed a low hanging branch out of Melpha's way. Flying right before the two, face to face with the pair, "See how he dotes on you already? You're already one step away from going at it like he does with that elf and Leina!"

Her hand going to her cover her heart, moving aside mounds of bust, Melpha was fully flustered and nearly fell. "S-Shinji is simply being kind is all Holy Angel! And we-we shouldn't talk about such things so openly! We are hunting this monster that we heard of," Melpha's voice warbled but she didn't take her eyes of Shinji. Even at a distance Tomoe could see the adoration in that gaze, the longing.

"I'm pretty sure its Tomoe-san that those rumors are talking about," Shinji was quick to change the topic. Ever the shy one, he didn't seem pleased to be discussing Nanael's demands he bed the top heavy priestess or herself for Nanael's help. Approaching the shrine, Shinji pointed at the cup and bowl Tomoe had left. "She's not been eating…maybe I should make something for her when she gets back," he picked up the cup and sniffed it, "cold."

Flying around Shinji's back, putting her arms against his shoulders and neck, Nanael leaned heavily against him. "Should you be helping that sword girl that much? Isn't she going to be fighting Leina next? Thought you'd show favoritism to the girl you're giving it too. Or are you wanting to get her in the sack with you? Maybe that would be good to see…since you don't seem to like those gargantuan melons she has," Nanael pointed at Melpha's still jiggling mass. Oh how Melpha's face went ashen, but only Tomoe saw it.

Springing off the tree, Tomoe wanted to test her honed skills. With the speed of a jungle cat, and the stealth of one as well, Tomoe advanced on the insipid and callous angel. Drawing her sword she put it to Nanael's back without the girl even knowing. "Had I wished, angel, I could have ended you right there," Tomoe wanted to knock that girl down. Using her position to force such timid and peaceful souls as Melpha and Shinji to do her bidding. "And as for your question, Shinji-san shows no favoritism to those he calls friends. And knows that neither Leina-san or myself would wish for anything but a fair fight," she heard Shinji gasp.

"Y-your hair, Tomoe-san, what happened? Are you alright?" Shinji scrambled over to her. Able to move beyond his timid nature when needed, he took some of her hair in his hands gently and stroked it. Letting it slip through his fingers, he radiated concern and worry, "I'm sorry I haven't visited more, but things have been awkward the last few days with Leina-san and her sisters. I…" He'd have continued to apologize had Tomoe not taken his hands and shook her head.

After silencing his concerns with her simple gesture, she rounded Nanael and Melpha, scrutinizing them. "Why have you come here? Shinji-san comes out of concern and friendship, but I know you do not see me as friend angel, only a tool. And you, we hardly know of each other outside of our battle…where you showed strength of conviction yet lewd fighting style," Tomoe didn't know what to make of Melpha. The priestess was sound of conviction but the memory of those poses was burned into Tomoe's mind.

Hiding behind Nanael's smaller wing, Melpha couldn't maintain eye contact with the victor of their match. "The holy poses are…different I admit. Neither myself or Shinji like how they look much. But you cannot deny their power," her confession was rushed and shameful. Both Nanael and Tomoe turned to Shinji after it, Shinji found his feet a good thing to examine. But while Nanael grinned like a Cheshire cat, Tomoe balked. Fumbling with her hands though, Melpha continued unabated, "And we came to investigate rumors of a monster in the woods. Shinji suspected you, but the Holy Angel thought it was something else. We came seeking aid in battle."

Shinji was doing those odd poses too? Tomoe's mind went to a dangerous place she only rarely visited. Normally, and shamefully it was Leina in it…Tomoe had no distinction between men and women in how her feelings were dealt out. But thinking of Shinji thrusting…bending…shoving his body as Melpha had done, well a tingle worked into her nethers. Shizuka had said the love of a good man was rare and should be sought after, and Tomoe did intend to make good on Shizuka's words. But as quickly as that dull throb worked up her spine it died as realization struck, "Wait a moment! Angel, if you doth not suspect it was I here, and you know of Leina-san's location. Who did you think was here?" Lust was replaced with rage.

"Well you know, that slime. She's a real powerhouse when it comes to fighting. And we think that the Queen is either demonic or a fallen angel. We'll nee-urk!" Nanael found herself thrown on the ground. In a deft show of strength and skill, Tomoe had grabbed the flying target and slammed her to the ground. One foot on Nanael's chest, Tomoe had her sword out again and pointed right at Nanael's throat. Coughing hoarsely, "What the fuck has gotten into you, miko? Why did you do that?"

Locking both Shinji and Melpha in their places with a piercing gaze, Tomoe had a seal out and between her fingers. "You dare intend to take Shinji-san back to that horrid beast that would enslave him? For that I should kill you where you lay, but that would only make matters for him worse," oh but it was tempting. Nanael was helpless, and a nuisance. If Tomoe knew they could get another angel to help them, to perform that ritual to send Shinji back…her blade would be covered in celestial blood! Pushing down hard on Nanael though, getting a good squeal out of her, Tomoe turned to Shinji, "Did you know that was who she was seeking?"

Shaken, Shinji just back peddle until he fell onto the shrine porch, "N-no, I didn't think much of it once she said where she wanted to go. I knew you were here." He drew his staff close to his chest, an unreadable mask covered his features, and for a moment the ersatz eyes of his staff glowed in a manner only Tomoe could see. Pressing on, recovering from his not to hidden fears, "But what they said about this queen is still true. The holy milk did react to her spell, if Nanael-san saw it correctly. And if what I read in Melpha's holy tome is correct it would be something of celestial origin. Very powerful, dangerous."

Helping Nanael off the ground, Melpha dusted off the soiled angel's clothing. "I haven't read what Shinji has, but my grandmother did speak of it. Old legends and rumors of how the Holy Milk is detrimental to certain beings. We couldn't fight such a foe on our own, so we hoped to recruit those like minded allies we could. I'm…I'm sure the Holy Angel meant only for the best in looking for that creature," but something was off with Melpha. She didn't say Nanael's moniker with the same reverence, the same love, as she had before. Had Nanael not told Melpha about who she had targeted either?

"Speak for yourself and not for her," Tomoe paced as a hungry animal would eying its next meal. She wanted to respect Melpha for the kind and soulful woman she was, but to willingly take a victim after into the maw of the very one that assaulted them was to much. What they said about the queen was troublesome, a foe Tomoe wasn't sure she could best herself, but would have to try. After being Leina, it would be Risty, and finally the queen herself. Allies though, and Shinji's healing powers along with the milk, well that could turn the tide, "What do you know of that angel's plans?"

Head hung low, Melpha's hands were clasped over where her navel was, "I knew that she sought a monster, not the exact nature of it. I would not have brought Shinji to face that creature if I had known. He…" Melpha looked over at Shinji with a mixture of regret, sorry, love, and worry, "He calls out in his sleep at times. Calling her name in such ways it rends my heart." A confession Melpha wished not make, but was wretched out of her by circumstance. "C-can we leave now Holy Angel…we gave our request and I must prepare for services," Melpha was already hustling away.

"Y-yeah we'll go for now. Vassal you talk to her a bit more, get her to help us," Nanael ordered and quickly flew up out of Tomoe's reach. Flying after Melpha who was apparently running, "Slow down you big titted cow! Just because you admitted to watching him sleep isn't reason to make me fly faster!" And the two vanished into the woods leaving the two 'olives' alone.

For a few minutes they pair just sat there on the shrine and enjoyed the others presence. At times words weren't needed, silence and the Tomoe's hand over Shinji's said more than any language could. Friends who had suffered together, shared loss, and comfortable with the other. It was Shinji that finally did break the cicada chirping peace, "Would you like me to make you something better for lunch?" He was already crawling deeper into the building.

"If you like, I would not refuse one of your meals," Tomoe was quick to follow. Her one link left at the moment, this man was her anchor in the city of liars and rivals. Their wasn't much for him to work with, but Tomoe did prefer the simpler life over the gaudy, it was what she knew. Shizuka was gone, Leina her opponent, and her goal laid before her…but what of Shinji? Leina was to soft, as she had been before, to be queen or the guardian of the wellspring of potential in her midst. "Shinji-kun, might I inquire something personal?" she asked as he pulled some pots around.

Holding a larger pot in one hand and a smaller in the other, he settled on the smaller. "Sure thing, Tomoe-san, I was expecting it actually," he had that somberness that was remiss not to see. Damn angel had really unsettled him it seemed.

Moving in close, the smell of Shinji's elfin cloak was of apples and summer, Tomoe loved that smell. Could she do it, could she truly strive for this goal? She had no choice but to, "What would you think of Leina-san's ability to be queen? We do fight for who will be the next ruler. Do you think she would be a fit matriarch?" Tomoe didn't believe Leina would be. To head strong and brash, good talents in a warrior but not a leader of people.

Shoulders sagging in relief, Shinji continued to mull about the small cooking area. "I think she'd do her best," it was a diplomatic answer as any. "So would you for that matter…if I had to pick though, I do think you would make a better queen. Leina does her best, but she likes to jump in head first and loves adventuring to much. She'd not like being queen I think. Where is the challenge in making laws and that," he actually laughed a little.

"Tis true she is sagely named the wandering warrior for a reason. And I agree she would do her best, but we cannot…I cannot let her be queen, Shinji-kun. My people have suffered greatly under the current queen, and I must rectify that. The world must be shown the power of Hinomoto so such abuses don't continue," she was glad Shinji saw her point. Leina was a great and powerful woman, but her head was not made for the political, not everybody was. Now the other important question, the one she was a little leery of asking, "And what do you think of her ability to protect," she paused unable to bluntly ask, "the less powerful if she became queen? Would she keep them safe or would she make a mistake?"

Could she protect Shinji and be queen at the same time. Melona had proven evil was going to be drawn to this man. The Swamp Witch had staked a claim on him, wanted his powers to fuel her ambitions. Others have shown want as well. His cursed powers would forever make him a target of those that wanted power and riches. Fitting that he cared not for his own self but others, it steeled Tomoe's resolve.

Stirring the food, Shinji went still for a long moment. "I think she'd do her best to keep the commoners safe. Leina-san isn't like her father or Elina. She would do all she could to keep them safe from harm," Shinji had a gentle grace about him. He truly did love Leina, but when he looked at Tomoe he still had that look when he smiled at her. "Just as you would," Shinji's confession was broad.

"Yes I will, I will protect what is important," Tomoe had her answer. Leina couldn't be trusted to lead, or keep Shinji safe. She would have to beat her cherished friend, and if needed take Shinji from her. Shizuka's lesson was powerful, the strong needed to marshal and protect the weak, even if that meant becoming a demon to do it. For the greater good she would be that demon, so as Shinji cooked…Tomoe hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his head. "I am so pleased to have met your acquaintance Shinji. Both Leina-san and you have become so dear to me, both of you," she would do what was necessary.

She didn't release him as he cooked, just basked in his warmth. When it came time to eat, the food was delicious and she felt her strength return. When the time for the fight came she'd be ready. And when she won, she'd take that man to her bed chamber and her heart. And when it came time for Nanael to ship him to Tokyo-3, she'd try to convince him not to return. This world was to harsh for one such as he.

X-X

"Leina you are not using enough strength on the edge, you'll need to have your blade repaired again at this rate," Claudette admonished. The sisters currently sat outside behind their inn, their swords in pieces and repair tooling all about. Claudette's mighty Thunderclap was radiant while Leina's own alchemy infused blade was already in need of a little polish. Watching Leina work, Claudette's firm resolve lessened just a smidge, "Better."

This was far from what Leina expected to happen to her as she neared the finals of the tournament, but she was not complaining. Far from it, relearning who her eldest sister was had become something of a boon. "It's easier to do this myself then have Ymir do it. She prattles on far to much," and Leina didn't like the dwarf's ego. Still giddy at Shinji's new name, Leina hastily reassembled her sword after the sharpening as complete. But once that was done, it was just her and Claudette sitting outside in silence, "S-so, how did your walk with Shinji go this morning? You two seem to be getting along better."

Ever stoic, Claudette stood up and put her weapon at her side for good measure. Not letting her emotions show, "My talk with our husband was informative. He spoke of his own interactions with his father and how they paralleled mine own." Claudette would make everybody fight for even the tiniest shred of information. Doing a few leg stretches, the taller woman seemed restless. "Again he as demonstrated how well suited he is for you. A shame that in time you will marry for political reasons. Previous queens had all had queens. Only do to Aldra's apparent age has she not been wed. That is if you win."

"I don't want to think about that right now. I'd rather just be single in public eye if that's what it takes," Leina didn't want another husband. Even if it wasn't in writing, she was Shinji's wife now, and she didn't mind the price. The more time she spent with Claudette, the more Leina learned of the woman's skills outside of battle. Cunning, resourceful, and a tactical genius, quite the qualities of a queen Leina thought. Nobody said she couldn't appoint a queen in her stead when she won, right? But right now she didn't want to talk about politics or dark things, it was a rare meeting with her sister, "So tell me what you think of Tomoe? I'll be fighting her next."

Quick drawing her blade, Claudette went through a few maneuvers against an invisible assailant. "Agile and flexible, able to adapt her attacks on the fly, and her spiritualism is an unknown quantity. Not an opponent to be taken lightly. Be weary of her speed, or she'll be upon you before you've time to defend," Claudette's weapon bristled with electricity for a moment then went inert. Sticking it into the ground, Claudette kept her hand on it and looked to the city, "He is late. We saw those church women return hours ago. And that elf is still gone as well. Should have sent tails on him."

Oh this was rich, her sister was worried about Shinji. Good! Leina was trying her best to be accepting of her new stance on sharing her husband. Her husband…she was married now! If her heart had wings they would be those of an eagle and it would soar to the sky! After the tournament came the honeymoon in that Tokyo-3 place. Then they'd journey together along the lands! "You don't need to be worried about him. Tomoe wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. She is likely keeping him for company at the moment, they both took the death of that shinobi hard," Leina admitted. She wasn't close to Shizuka, but still sad whenever somebody had to die needlessly.

"But word should be given, from what you tell me and what I know of his powers, anybody could be after him. The church will not easily give him up to us, they stand to lose much. Do not think casually of the church Leina. They are of equal power to the queen almost and what your father can muster," Claudette dropped her head in sorrow. The wound was still fresh, barely scabbed over on her mind. "Leina, can I ask you something…something that I am reluctant to?" Claudette pushed her blade deeper into the ground as she leaned on it.

Reaffixing her bindings, the straps were getting a little lose, Leina's fighters sense was tingling. It was coming soon, those summon guardians would be coming for her soon, she could just tell. "Go ahead and ask. I might not be the most knowledgeable of things, but I'll do my best," she didn't notice Claudette's unease. It was good Shinji wasn't here to see her fidgeting and nervous before the battle. Tomoe, last time they had a serious fight hadn't gone over so well. Hell every fight they had was riddled with strangeness.

With a mighty sigh, Claudette ripped her blade out of the ground with a clod of dirt around it. "There is no easy way to breach this topic, not with how you feel, so I shall just be blunt. I am unskilled when it comes to…womanly things. To finalize the rite of marriage, my husband must claim me. Do…do I have to do anything? I know the basics, I am not daft, but beyond that?" she had an very uncharacteristic coyness about her. Rubbing her exposed arm, uncertainty marring her regal features, she just waited for Leina's response.

"Wha-AH!" Leina spun around so fast to Claudette's question she fell over in a heap on the ground. Did Claudette really just ask about sex? Sex with her husband? Wait…technically Shinji WAS Claudette's husband, and their were some odd things about things not being official until the couple did have sex, but wasn't it just for show with them? Claudette couldn't actually want to, but if not with Shinji would Claudette ever know the touch of a man? Leina didn't know what Claudette's feelings for romance and the like wear, hell she still hardly knew her distant sister. Shaking her hand, she landed badly on it and it had a kink in it, "You're worried about being with him that way? H-have you two talked about it?"

Trying her best to not show her discomfiture Claudette kept staring at the setting sun. "We have spoken of many things, but he has not pressed this issue. But I will not shirk my duty in this nature. So I ask you, as you two have actually engaged in such," a small tick had developed on Claudette's temple. Was she actually apprehensive about this? The mighty leader of the Vance forces intimidated by a mere slip of a man? A man she could lift with on hand with ease?

For a moment Leina didn't know how to respond, then she burst out laughing. Falling onto her back, rich and powerful laughter pealed out of her in waves. "This is to much! I never thought you of all people would be nervous about something like that. F-for starters if you don't want to make love to Shinji, you don't have to. He will never force you to, if you do…well I've made my peace with such things. Tell him, honestly, what you feel and go from there. If he is apprehensive say he has my blessing. I wouldn't want you to be in a loveless marriage if you do seek it. And…as for the act itself…he'll know what to do," Leina gazed up at the azure sky that was bordering purple with night.

"You have…changed Leina. A time ago I would never thought you'd be willing to be so open about something you consider yours. I am pleased, and will take your…they are here," Claudette's hand was on her blade. The queen's agents were there and ready to transport Leina. That moment of humanity of weakness was gone from Claudette and back was the firm guise of a trained and practicing killer. Never taking her eye of the monstrous form, "Be careful and we shall all speak of this upon your return."

Rolling backwards, Leina sprung off the ground propelled by her hands. "I'll not lose now," she said to herself and actually ran into the portal. When her vision cleared, Leina found herself standing in a strange place she'd never been before. Destroyed wooden structures, uprooted trees, and massive destruction was all around her. A battle site, one that was rife with pain and sorrow. "Where am I?" she asked aloud not thinking of where Tomoe was.

"My old home," Tomoe called out loudly and landed a powerful kick to Leina's back. Flipping back, catlike reflexes as they were, she stood defensively, her hair glimmered in the light of the moon. "The queen has brought us to my home to rub her misdeeds in my face. But such will not work on me any longer. I have learned to suppress, I can be heartless when needed, and I need it now to defeat you and then become queen," Tomoe threw three talisman. They took shame of birds and flew straight towards Leina.

Cutting the first in half, the blue flame engulfed her arm with searing pain. "Tomoe what happened to you?" Leina wasn't ready for this! Tomoe's hair and body language was so different than before! The loving and gentle woman was gone, replaced with a feral beast! Rolling and jumping away from the other two flaming birds, they exploded behind her and sent her scrambling. Buffering the flames away with her shield, Leina caught a glancing blow to her arm as Tomoe was not relenting.

Swinging the blood off her blade, Tomoe held it in one hand and another talisman in the other. "I have learned the truth, that one must remove all emotion to become strong. I shall become an Oni, willing to do whatever it takes to become the next queen. Even if it means killing you here," Tomoe's sword was a dervish. Slashes and strikes moving so fast it was hard to even see them. "I must win now or Shizuka's death was in vein," she bellowed without emotion.

Losing, she was losing! Leina couldn't even see a means to attack through all of Tomoe's flurry. Her shield was being whittled away and yet all she could do was block and counter. "I accept what's happened, Tomoe. Life is precious but at times it must go. But you need emotion or you're nothing but a machine. The Tomoe I know, the Tomoe I care about would never be so hateful!" Leina shoved her shield forward. Tomoe faltered, and stumbled back, Leina lashed out! A quick horizontal strike followed by a half dragon's tail cut those papers Tomoe used and garnered a lovely slash across her stomach.

"What would you know of life? Sheltered and cherished all your life, a spoiled princess that has had everything given to her," Tomoe was quick to recover. Gripping her hilt with both hands, she spun around in a full circle, side stepping Leina's next blow and slamming against her opponents back armor. Putting her blade into the sheath, Tomoe readied for a killing blow. Low and dangerous, "You would be a puppet queen if you win. Shinji would be lost to the Swamp Witch or another. It is best he go to his home and never return."

So this was it, this was what it came down to. One final exchange between Tomoe and her. Tomoe didn't mean what she was saying, Leina didn't believe it. Sorrow and loss made people do and say bad things. Never would Leina doubt Tomoe's gentle soul was lost forever. Readying herself for a full dragon's tail, Leina launched forward when Tomoe took to the air. "I'll carry your wishes forward!" Leina hollered as they both struck.

Energies collided and fought against one another, Leina felt her whole body going numb as she pressed against Tomoe's assault. Her drive to win was mighty though, she would show she wasn't the pampered girl she had been at the start. She had earned what she was and become. Risty would be her next opponent, she'd make Risty proud! She'd forgive Tomoe for her anger! She'd show everybody she was the best! And when the light died down, Tomoe was laying on the ground gasping for air, her sword out of her hand.

"I understand you, Leina…I finally understand," Tomoe smiled briefly before she fainted. The battle over, Tomoe vanished and a moment later Leina as back at her inn, confused and tired, but victorious. One two more fights, Risty and Aldra remained for her.

X-X

Watching Leina's victory over Tomoe, Shinji was torn again. On the one hand his wife had one another round, on the other a dear friend had lost. Tomoe had suffered much to reach that battle, sacrificed much, and now she had lost. What made things worse was how Tomoe suffered the perceived death of Shizuka, who was at Shinji's side right now. The two of them were standing outside a small bar with an outside patio, Shizuka had a small bottle of sake in hand. "I almost expected Leina-san to lose that. Tomoe-san was, well, I've never seen her so furious," Shinji felt Shizuka shift at his side.

Arm draped over Shinji's shoulder, Shizuka stood behind him off to one side, her hand clenched his clothing tight. She had hardly released her hold since the fight began, "Well she might not have won. But she would have put the fear of the gods into anybody watching." Sipping her drink, Shizuka wiggled the bottle in front of Shinji's face tantalizingly. In her sing-song voice, "Sure I can't tempt you with a drink, Puppy-chan? Not still angry with me about my little accident?"

"Well I am still a little angry at you, but you meant well. And after some time with Claudette-san, I think it's for the best right now," Shinji started leading Shizuka out of the bar. People moved out of Shinji's way, most took one look at his face, scoffed, and hurriedly moved. Racism had its perks at time, those types were quick to move out of the way. Though a few did say curt things to Shizuka or demeaning things, she put the fear of god into them. Getting out of the small fenced in area, the cheers of the crowd still going wild, "She's…she is a lot like a girl I know from Tokyo-3, and myself. I hope she gets over it in time."

For a change, Shizuka was unsteady from her drinking, not surprising as she'd been hammering the stuff since she met up with Shinji. They had met up after Shinji left Tomoe on his way back to Leina, Shizuka had a little update for him. She'd seen the events at the old temple and how the others were not being arrested but detained while the Pope's health was verified. "Well, if you give her what you give me, I doubt that emotionless brick will want to leave. How such a sweet face can do such lurid stuff. Now, what about those others?" she pranced about the lad. Men gawked at the open display of affection

Man it was hard not to react to her words and body language, but Shinji did his best to. Shizuka just oozed sensuality and confidence, her garb accentuated her lifestyle perfectly. "I don't think Claudette-san really wants that type of relationship. She just needs somebody to answer to, a commanding officer or goal. Military type I guess, Ayanami-san is a lot like her. And can we not…you know talk about that stuff in public?" Shinji didn't like the looks others were giving them. Were these people judging him, either good or bad, for what Shizuka was teasing? Then the new question of why should he care came to mind, but old habits died hard.

"I would keep it private, but you're to fun to tease," she rubbed her palm under Shinji's chin and tittered. Coming to the break in the road, Shizuka's unsteady walk became less so, sobering up somewhat. The shinobi took two steps towards Tomoe's shrine and stopped, "She wasn't hurt too badly, more her pride I bet. She likely feels she failed me, failed herself. Maybe showing myself now wouldn't be the best."

Let those disapproving or watching bastards say what they would, Shinji wasn't going to let Shizuka suffer alone. Never would he be comfortable with casual contact again, Melona saw to that, but he could put that reluctance away when needed. Hugging Shizuka from behind, the head of his staff rubbed against the back of his own as he pulled hard. "She'll forgive you when you do show yourself to her. Just expect her to be a little upset at first. Tomoe-san is to kind to hold it against you for long. You tease to hard, but we know you're a good person," Shinji felt Shizuka spin in his arms. Ever since his admission to her after she told him her history, Shizuka had been more amorous if that was possible.

"Only a good person to those that deserve it," Shizuka's expression was unreadable bordering dark for a brief moment. Then she elicited a yelp out of the boy as she pulled him against her exposed chest and wiggled. Bucking against him for a few moments, she pushed him back just enough to dart in and impart a wet, sloppy, and probing exchange. A few catcalls from the aisle way came from men and women of the night, likely assuming one of them was in their number. Pushing Shinji back, away from her, "Get going Puppy-kun or you and I are getting a room for the night and you won't be healing Leina-kun. I'll go check on your elf, maybe peek in on Tomoe-san. I'll see you later."

In a blink of an eye, Shinji saw Shizuka and then he didn't. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he called out hoping she was still nearby to hear. Her past had been horrible, her present lonely and hard, Shinji did not want Shizuka to suffer more. Twirling on his heels, Shinji saw some of the women of the night waving at him, signaling him to come over, he waved them off. He was no way needing their services, not that he judged them for it. Heading back to the inn, he let his mind wander.

"I can see why Leina-chan loves this so much," Shinji just walked about idly. It would be a little time before Leina was back at her inn and ready for him. Never did the participants return from those fights ready and willing to see him, they needed some private time to relax and come down from the battle high. So Shinji walked to the church and headed up to his 'room', now more Alleyne and Nowa's. Finding the book Melpha got for him, Shinji opened it and flipped back to the pages going over the ritual to send him home. "So they finally exposed…her…and saved the actual pope. Thank god," now maybe he could relax and sleep at night without those damn dreams.

Ancient paper crinkled under his fingers as he flipped the pages. Expertly painted images of angels and their human worshippers was on display, the words correlated with the scroll Nanael dropped, and the rest was fairly straightforward. "But that means I still need Nanael-san to help me with this," Shinji shuddered. There was teasing and then there was Nanael's blatant harassment. Were all angel's like that, or was Nanael different? Oh he hoped Nanael was a special case, as her demanding he service her and Melpha…it was just different.

"If only they had television or printed books here," Shinji had to think that would curtail this worlds usage of sex as entertainment. Having more things to do, mentally engaging would give people more to do when the sun set and options limited. Setting the book back down, hiding it under Alleyne's bed, Shinji stood up and popped his back. Gazing out the window of the city, it was so dark and empty looking, just like Tokyo-3 did after the power outage. He agreed with Asuka, it appeared dead, empty, yet he knew better. Enough tiny lights existed, inns and taverns most likely, showed life was still going on.

Laying his staff on Nowa's bed, Shinji fixed the girl's unmade covers and fluffed her pillow. "She's so upbeat and happy. I pray that never changes," Shinji didn't try to think of what Nowa nearly did. Married for life, how the elves did things, and how Nowa would. If they did succumb to their wants, he wouldn't lie about his feelings for Nowa, what happened if she didn't go with him to Tokyo-3? "The time is coming short. Leina-chan is nearly q-queen," damn Tomoe's fears came back. Leina just didn't the type to be queen, yet she was two fights away from it.

"Could a queen come with me, no she couldn't," Shinji headed to the door out of the steeple room. Not so soon after becoming queen could Leina leave to go with him. But that would mean…days maybe months of her without him? Well if Nanael could be believed that time passed differently between plains. Leina would have Claudette and Elina, maybe even Tomoe and others that didn't want to journey with him as company. Listening to the spies that followed him all the time scamper to get out of sight, Shinji just sighed. Bitterly, "After all this time they still don't trust me. Only Melpha-sama does."

Letting the sounds of their motions go without comment or care, Shinji just held the handrail and descended. Let them hate him or fear him, Shinji had full trust in Melpha to keep those others from acting. Then there was Echidna and her promise to keep an eye out on him, Shinji fully put his faith that wild elf would do whatever she wanted. And right now She wanted to keep an eye on him, Shinji was flattered and humbled by it. All these mighty and splendid people associated with him, he would honor and aid them in all things.

"But I better tell Melpha-sama that I'm heading over to Leina-san for the night, or she'll worry," Shinji loathed causing problems for Melpha. That compassionate woman kept the wolves of the church at bay, gave not only him but Alleyne and Nowa a place to live, all for his help in aiding others. It made Melpha's obvious infatuation harder to accept, he respected and cared about the woman so much for her actions it made him uneasy. She was above him on so many levels, she was so selfless, and well…he wasn't! He had two wives, and others vying for his affection! He let them, he cared about them! Didn't Melpha deserve better than him, didn't she deserve something just as special as her? "I'm not though, she is the epitome of what her religion preaches, I'm just a man," he muttered and opened the door to Melpha and his room.

As it opened, the door squeaked as Shinji's hand fell away from it. A lie, it had to be a lie or a trick what he was seeing! Wet sloppy sounds emanated from Melpha who was on her knees on the ground beside her bed. The 'pope' sat there with on hand on her head guiding her actions all the while smiling at Shinji in the doorway. "If you had just listened to me when her arrived you'd not be as you are now. Now use your tongue more, watch those teeth, and let me see those breasts. He'll want to see them. Right?" the aged voice asked while never taking 'his' eyes off the guest at the door.

"Wha…Melpha-sama what are…" Shinji's brain short circuited for a moment at what he was seeing. Melpha was servicing the pope, but the pope was…was…Shinji's head spasmed as pure unadulterated rage flowed through him. Melona, it was Melona again! That damned contestable bitch of a thing was..was… "Stop what you're doing right now damn it! How dare you force Melpha-sama to do that!" he reached for his staff only to remember he left it upstairs!

Pulling the small and wrinkled prick out of her mouth, Melpha turned to see Shinji with a horrified expression of pure loathing on her face. "S-Shinji?! You weren't supposed to see mmph!" Melpha's mouth was soon refilled. Her eyes bugged wide as the pope's hands reached down and tore open her gown revealing her rather elaborate celestial energy honing charms.

"Force her?" the voice shifted to Melona's yet kept the aged face. Fingers extended to a fit around Melpha's whole head and continued to force the now reluctant woman to continue her task. Laughing loudly, Melona waggled a finger at the statuesque man. "She came to me asking for tutelage, pet. What that bitch angel said really struck a cord with her out at that shrine. Thank you for showing me where that one is, I'll visit her later. After she got back and ditched the whore…well she pleaded with me to…make her desirable to you." As she spoke, Melona alternated the speed she forced Melpha to act.

Rushing closer into the room, Shinji shut the door so any acolytes that might pass wouldn't see. Nobody needed to see this, Melpha deserved her pride intact. "Let her go now, and maybe I won't have my friends hunt you to the ends of the earth," but what could he do to enforce that little threat. Damn those sounds Melona was making, it sickened and further enraged the boy. Melpha had to be gagging now, tears streaming down her face! Not again! This damn thing couldn't be allowed to get away with this again!

Shifting her form back to it's natural state, the phallus slamming into Melpha's mouth replaced with a pinkish tendril, Melona lost her smile. Flat and emotionlessly she replied, "Do anything and I'll rip her heart out of her chest and show you her virginal blood. I had hoped to have more time, I knew you'd come in eventually. I had hoped to be enjoying the main course by then. My ruse was exposed so today was the last day. Either by force or thankfully the dumb bitch came to me…I was going to have this. Deep breathe dear as its time to see how much he values your life." Melona sealed Melpha's head with slime, Melpha's hands quickly went to it and futilely started to claw at it.

"W-what do you want from me? Don't do this to her, she doesn't deserve to have you even look at her!" Shinji spat out. Desperately thinking of something…anything he could do to stop the affront to all things good he was seeing. At least he got there before Melona could go further, but wasn't this debasement more than enough? He could see Melpha staring at him, fear etched into her bulbous eyes and open mouth. How much time did she have? Stomping his foot down hard, "Speak damn it! Or at least let her go…don't do this to her, please."

Hoisting Melpha off the ground, head still enveloped in an airtight seal, Melona freely waved the woman about. "Maybe I should play with her more, think she'd like that? I could take your form, say how much I love her and fuck her using your body. Think she'd love that, you naughty pet? I tried to be good to you, warn you not to do something stupid…and yet here we are. And your damn angel still wants me to help kill the queen. And I do want that child dead to. But you…you need to be punished again. Get down on your knees, your rightful place," Melona's melodious voice filled the small room with a poisonous intent.

Doing as she said, Shinji knelt down and had an epiphany. "We don't need your help. Nanael is just gullible is all. P-please let her breathe," Shinji croaked. Melpha's body was bucking harder and harder as she tried to free herself, her bladder releasing in fear of death. Shinji's self hatred spiked…he had caused this! Had he been honest, forthcoming with Melpha this wouldn't have happened. She might die if his plan failed, and all because she loved him and he couldn't admit his own feelings.

He did love Melpha, but didn't feel worthy of Leina let alone others. So he hid from it, lied to himself saying it was just Melpha being infatuated and would change in time. The others teased him and joked he could take Melpha whenever he wanted. Was that true? Likely, but he didn't want to see that before. It was selfish of him to think of others when his plate was so full. But she was so kind to him, treated him as an equal, a literal saint among the church, timid and soft…as he had been before Melona got her hands on him.

He started summoning holy power…it was time to test out what Melpha had taught Nanael and him.

"Oh look at you, pervert! Getting excited at her big tits are you? Liking what you see? She thought you thought her ugly, but I know better. My pet is stupid! Unable to make decisions on his own, needs to have a leash on or you make mistakes. Just like now. And now she'll die seeing you at me fee…" Melona raised Melpha higher into the air laughing all the way.

It was now or never, and Shinji put every fiber of his being into this. Drawing more focused power than he had ever before, Leina had received more of it when Shinji saved her but it had been wild and frantic. This was precise and trained. "Holy Pose: Celestial Punishment!" from his knees Shinji fell backward. Thrusting his crotch into the air, one hand grabbing his member he gave it a pull as trained. In a brief moment of somberness, Shinji had to agree totally with Melpha that the poses were just to embarrassing to use when not essential.

With the frantic boy as its focal point, a brilliant ball of golden light emerged hovering over his chest. It pulsated and quivered for a brief moment then shot out as a solid beam striking Melona right in chest and disappeared inside her. Nothing happened at first, Shinji fell from his pose to his back, sweat dripping from him.

"What was…what was that supposed to do you…y-y-y-y…" Melona then proceeded to scream in inhuman octaves. Melpha was tossed from her grip landing thankfully on the bed, gagging and frantic for air. Melona's skin just bubbled and sizzled, her 'flesh' cracked in places letting holy light bloom out of them and then be resealed. Spinning around in a frenzy of motions and twirls, her tendrils lashed out and knocked books off shelves and holy artifacts to the ground. Louder and louder the scream became, almost deafening, until Melona dove out the window and into the night. Howling, still howling as she left, cursing and swearing revenge as she did.

Panting on the ground, Shinji felt a unique mixture of extreme fatigue and a powerful lust he'd known once before. He ached, physically ached for release but was to tired to even more. "M-Melpha-sama…are…are you alright?" his question hung in the open air for a few moments. Silence greeted him, the uneven coughing even stopping. Had it been all for nothing, had he been to late? Melpha had said that pose was severely taxing, but he had no idea it was THAT bad. Fighting off the fatigue that settled in, "Please…please say something…please!"

"I'm so ashamed of myself," Melpha's weak voice responded to his plea. Crawling on her hands and knees to Shinji, the woman didn't bother to hide her shame. Bitter tears escaped her lovely face, but she only hugged herself and stayed far from the downed man. So softly it was almost inaudible, "I was so afraid you didn't like me…that what the Holy Angel said was true…that you found me hideous. I know you've said otherwise before…but you're so kind. You would lie to…and he…or she…said it would make you happy…would make you love me as you love those others."

Reaching out blindly for her, Shinji didn't have the strength to sit up. "I'm to blame for this too, Melpha-sama. If I had been earnest, not hide from you and myself…I'm sorry I got you involved with that thing," he felt his own sorrow growing. She had to hate him now, hate him for bringing such shame onto her. But he understood what she was feeling, what she had gone through. Melona had done the same to him…and he had to act now.

Forcing his over exerted body to the limit, he sat up and crawled over to the sobbing Melpha and held her. Closing his eyes, the comforting embrace of sleep was coming and he couldn't fight it, "I do care for you, Melpha-sama. But I wanted you to have somebody special…somebody better than me. Someone you deserve. I didn't want this for you." Against all odds he felt the woman shift and climb partially onto him, sharing his embrace.

"H-hold me, please, I…I don't want to talk about it right now, so could you please just," Melpha clung tightly to her anchor. He didn't speak, he had nothing to say really, he just did what she asked and what he would have done anyway. They both fell asleep there right on the floor, and when they woke up they'd deal with the change. They couldn't put the genie back in the bottle, both had done and said more than could be retracted. And both had scars from their silence. Melpha for not speaking out officially, and Shinji for not addressing what was known but not told.

But their would be vengeance…Shinji would find that damn slime and finish the job.

X-X

Notes

Little dark, but I believe it believable for both characters. I said at the start of this story I wanted it to be darker, and the QB story is inheriantly so…but I wanted to add my own flare to it. Initially I had a lot darker vision that did get brightened as time went on. I kept not wanting to put the characters in bad spots…but that detracts from the goal and vision I had.

Initially Leina was going to get tricked by Jessica at the end and go on 'just a dinner' with a client. That client was going to drug her food and blind folder…then get murdered by Echidna who takes advantage of the situation and uses that as a way of helping Shinji keep her safe. Lil things like that.

Again sorry for the delays in writing but work and conventions took a lot of time out of me. Hope you liked the chapter and continue to support this oddity. Not all of you like the dark parts, some think I've gotten to light and should go EVEN darker…others are fine. Can't please everybody sadly as you've vastly divergent wishes. But I am thinking of throwing a few side stories in from time to time…just little bits of 'off cannon' stuff from even my story. Ideas welcome, PM them please if they go a bit red.

Later

Mercaba


	23. Chapter 23

Standard Disclaimer

Family issues and a lot of work have kept me busy instead of writing, but nothing can be done about either of those. Unless one of you readers is a millionare that wouldn't mind gifting me some funds…didn't think so. Jezabel is still a lil crazy but handling the move well. Pool is amazing…and Witch and the Hundred Knight is almost done!

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 23

Normally when Shinji and Leina had time to themselves Shinji was beside himself with contentment. Today however that little streak had been broken. Leina had nothing to do with it though, it was everybody else! Oh the date, if it could even be called that now was debatable, started off wonderful. He made her breakfast in bed and rubbed her feet as she ate it. It was a small reward for a hard fought battle…and after her feet her rubbed her legs, her stomach…and well Leina wanted a thorough rubbing. Making love to her still was magical.

When they had finished their third romp, Shinji forced the issue of leaving the inn. Leina admitted she'd have enjoyed just staying in and relaxing. In hindsight Shinji should have took her up on that. But he wanted to treat her to lunch at the café and check in on Nyx, so they left out into the city. Claudette was there as they left, now that left Shinji a little unsettled. Had she been listening to them in their throws of newlywed bliss? God that would have been mollifying if it was true. The moment they got outside though, things went downhill fast. People were waiting and cheering, everywhere they went they were followed!

The town center was full of people selling effigies of Leina, Risty, and of course the queen. Men approached Leina with flowers and gifts, women came asking questions about how she kept her hair so well…and if the armor chaffed her breasts. Questions rained down like leaves in fall, compliments drowned out Shinji's attempts at talking to her. And the looks he got from all those would be brown nosers was livid and hate filled. Was it because he was an 'olive' or that he was closer to the potential queen than they were?

Whatever reason they had for hating Shinji, they made it well known! And it got worse when the stalkers from the church burst in to insure Shinji wasn't 'corrupting' them. Thinking of the church lead Shinji's mind back to Melpha, and that dampened his spirits even more. He had to talk to the woman today, they had to address the elephant in the room less Melona come back impersonating him to do her harm again. Leina had kissed him so hard though when he confessed to defeating the bitch. He had to tell Leina about the event, Melpha's oral violation left out of course.

Leina proved she wasn't going to take shit from anybody though as they approached Nyx's current workplace. A man had 'accidentally' knocked Shinji away from Leina with excessive force. He had a replica of Leina's blade, bought from Ymir he admitted, and wanted her to sign it. Oh and he wanted to treat her to a nice meal and some wine. Proving her alpha-woman mentality, Leina cut the shoddy blade in half, helped Shinji up and chased off the man. Nobody was going to get between her and her husband, nobody.

The café was even worse, once people saw Leina enter, every table was soon filled with people trying to score points with the fighter. Two more fights and Leina would be queen, and nobles were lining up to get brownie points. That meant Shinji had to help cook meals instead of just Leina and his. But it was a small price to pay for Leina's reward for her hard work. "I just hope this isn't the start of something bad. Yes she'll be queen, but I just hope she isn't always so…" Shinji just shrugged as he finished the dishes.

"Well the current queen doesn't seem to have that many people around her. Maybe it will die down?" Nyx offered meekly. Her hair tied up in a nice ponytail, she stood close to her cooking partner with a content smile. Handing over a bottle of wine, she brushed her hands over his as she did. Looking down at her fingers, she played with them a little, "So if she does become queen…what will that make you? W-will you still work here?"

Blinking a few times, Shinji's hands stopped as they finished the presentation of the food. "I…I haven't thought about that. I don't think I'll be appointed to anything, but I don't know if they'll let me work here. Maybe I'll just work at their kitchen instead," he hadn't even considered what he'd do! If Leina became queen, what did that mean for him? Waving at the new staff that were hired since the café became so popular, Shinji handed over his apron. The small efforts he made to keep things cleaner were catching on fast. Noticing the look of fear and abandonment, so similar to how he felt when he first thought of quitting Nerv and didn't see Misato, "Think you'd want a job there too? Be better pay I bet."

"Y-you'd really hire me to work in the castle!" Nyx's eyes brightened and her smile just exploded. Leaping on the boy, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling affectionately, she swayed about giggling. "Oh that would just be lovely I wouldn't have to put up with all of her rules there I bet!" Nyx let go of her coworker as the manager waved a big wooden spoon at her. "B-best get back to work. Have fun with Leina, Shinji…and thanks again for coming today," she bashfully waved and went back to work.

Some people were just to easy to make happy, not that Shinji found a problem with that. Gathering up the plates, Shinji fought though the throng of people to Leina's table…and sulked a little. That bottle of wine he had, Leina had three bottles already at her table no doubt given to her by would be suitors. "Your meal is ready madam," Shinji set the plates down with a flourish. His wife…Leina was his wife…he still felt so giddy about that. Just like he did when he thought of Alleyne being his wife. Taking the seat she fought to keep open for him, "S-sorry for the delay."

"If all these people weren't following us around it wouldn't have taken so long I bet," Leina tickled Shinji under his chin. Her hand went a little sluggishly and clumsily, testament to the empty wine bottles. But her smile was genuine now as she dug into the food. "Not the best time out we had, going to have to put an end to all these fakers tailing me around. I will not be bought like some common street walker!" she spilled the bottle Shinji had provided.

Acting fast, Shinji fixed the spilling booze but at least half the bottle was lost. "You feeling alright Leina-chan?" Shinji asked cautiously. Eating slowly, Shinji knew she drank when she could, but she never was this bad so fast. Maybe somebody put something into her wine when she wasn't looking. Damn bastards trying to manipulate her or drug her just to gain favor! Reaching out with his hand, he took hold of hers and let a trickle of his powers ebb into her just in case. "What would you like to do after this…assuming we can do anything with this crowd following you," he could see them all watching them and judging him.

"I'd not be against going back to the inn and continuing were we left off. But I should…I should talk with Claudette about my fight with Risty," Leina seemed to sober up after Shinji's little touch. If she noticed it though she didn't show, just continued to hold his hand as they ate. Eating in comfort, they just chatted about the city and how it would be good when the tournament was over. Queen or not, Leina was ready to make a trip to survey the rest of the kingdom, after the honeymoon in Tokyo-3 of course. "Shinji…what would you think of…of Claudette as queen?" she whispered as pulled Shinji close.

Walking out of the café, the people giving them a few moments of peace before they assaulted Leina again, Shinji felt his own buzz working. He favored himself a single glass of wine himself over the meal, and he was a lightweight. "C-Claudette-san as queen? Well she's…she's smart and knows about that type of thing I bet. B-but she lost already didn't she?" he leaned closer to her. Even with the sun beating down on them, making them a hot sweaty mess, Leina smelled wonderful.

"Just thinking out loud is all, Shinji, I don't think I want to be queen. I want to…to just wander the world with you," Leina tugged Shinji closer to her. Putting him in front of him, Leina draped her arms over him and scowled at the would be men that followed them. Propping her chin up on his head, Leina wiggled Shinji with her arms, "Guess it wouldn't just be us. Alleyne would never let that happen. But she's…she'd be a good traveling companion too. Maybe even Risty and Tomoe can come with us on occasion."

Letting the intoxicating aroma and heat permeate him, Shinji hated the sight of the inn coming into view. It meant the date would be over, Leina would talk to his 'official' wife about her next fight, and he'd have to go back to the church. The church and its beautiful yet naive caretaker… "That would be great…better than this place. It's a nice city, but I miss the nights on the grass under the stars with you," maybe the could go back to Alleyne's forest for awhile. All of them together, exploring the world together. Would they ever be allowed that blessing? What with Melona and that Swamp Witch, Shinji somehow doubted it.

Twirling her man around in her arms, Leina planted a firm kiss on him, showing the levels of improvement she had made since they first started their courtship. Setting Shinji back down on the ground, she had lifted him into the air midway through the embrace, "I was hoping you'd say that. I thought it would be different here, it is lovely but…" She took a backward step from him regretfully. "I better get going in or we'll…not that I don't want to…but…I've come to far to make a mistake now," her face was adorned with a lovely blush.

"Yeah…we'll have time for this, for us, a-after," Shinji fought so hard to not follow after her. Even though they made love that morning, he still felt that need to go with her. Call it newlywed bliss, longing, or anything you'd like but both lovers were just burning. A wave and a forced spin, Shinji was walking back to the church. Maybe Leina would run after him, she was more prone to selfishness than he was, but he heard the door shut and a few men and women groan. Leina was dedicated to her craft. A small fear of some of those leeches attacking him for being close to Leina kept Shinji from going back.

Standing himself outside the church far sooner than he wanted to, Shinji summoned up his courage to face Melpha and entered. Seeing the woman at the pulpit reading, Shinji found his courage failed him. Hiding behind a pillar, he snuck to the stairs and headed up to Alleyne and Nowa's room. Maybe he could talk to them about this, about the recovered Pope or…damn he cursed his fear. "Alleyne-san are you…" Shinji's question went unasked. The room was still empty, they hadn't come back yet? "Shizuka did say Risty had questions for them," maybe they were catching up or something.

He needed to talk to Risty a bit too, maybe tomorrow. "But if they're not here…maybe Shizuka went to talk to Tomoe after all?" Shinji shut the door and started back down. Nothing left to do, no place to hide, best to bight the bullet and talk to Melpha. But he didn't want to! What could he say to her, how could he apologize for…for what he caused? He hadn't done it himself, he knew that, but misunderstandings and hiding his feelings lead Melpha to an extreme decision. "Maybe it would be best if I wait till…" later, never, somebody else to force…

"Sir Shinji," Melpha gasped as she approached on the stairs. Quickly looking down, apparently she hadn't expected him to be there, as she just froze up. "I-uh…I was going to clean your friends' room…I can do it…later…I should-should um…" she turned to fast and started to topple forward. Her bosom added just that extra momentum to force her off balance, letting out a yelp as she fell down, she never hit the first step though. Shinji grabbed her arm and the banister keeping the woman from a possible life ending fall.

For a moment he just held her and strained against the force of gravity. Then summing up more power he over exerted her arms and pulled the woman from her near horizontal position into his arms. "Melpha-sama are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" he gasped as his own heart spiked. How easy somebody could get hurt or die, somebody important. She hadn't let go of him yet, actually hugging him harder, "M-Melpha-sama?"

"I'm…not hurt S-Shinji. I'm…I know you don't want to see me right now. You were gone by the time I woke up…I'll try not to bother y-you," Melpha stammered. In one agonizing push she tried to flee back down the stairs only to have Shinji's hand not release her. Tugging on it, but not looking back, "I-I should leave you to whatever you need to. And I'll have a n-new bed brought upstairs for you…so could you please let-let go of me?"

Was it wrong of him, it felt wrong, but Shinji couldn't help himself. With a mighty tug, he again found Melpha's body against his, only this time he couldn't see her. Eyes closed, Shinji stunned the woman with a fierce kiss, his tongue darted into her mouth is practiced ease. He loved Leina and Alleyne with all his heart, he cared deeply for all the women he had met and shared time with…well not all but many. Was it wrong to do this to Melpha? She wasn't a body, though she did have a vivacious, she was a kind hearted and adorable woman. His hands slipped down to the small of her back and held her closer, the stun was wearing off as she clumsily started to reciprocate.

Melpha, the angels she prayed to bless her heart, just wasn't to good at the whole art of kissing. Her tongue went into Shinji's mouth and sat their like a beached whale, but the panting she was emitting was quite impressive. As Shinji's hand actually cupped her bum and gave it a squeeze, she squeaked and pulled away. "S-Shinji, w-we shouldn't do this…" she looked down at her bust, it was impossibly spread across Shinji's chest. His face went ashen, fear and shame spread across it, but them Melpha whimpered, "Here…somebody might see us and think you're…that you used your powers on me. L-can we go to my-our room?"

For that one heart stopping moment, Shinji felt as if he was the most horrid person. Melpha gets abused by Melona and then the next day he forces himself on her? He'd never have been able to live with the shame. The fact that they both confessed their feelings for one another the previous day wasn't lost on him, but a lot can happen in a day. Falling in step along with Melpha, it wouldn't do good for the nuns and priests to see them to close, Shinji was confused. Were they going to…or was it just to talk? "M-Melpha-sama, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. It's just I couldn't stand to see you so down on yourself," Shinji's own voice was so low he hardly heard it.

Her fingers brushed against Shinji's, as if she considered holding his hand but thought better. They were still in public and people were moving about. Clasping her hands in mock prayer before her bellybutton, "I was so afraid you'd not want to see me after what I did. I'm not…not as pure as I used to be. With what that abhorrent woman said, how she said it would make you love me…but you're not that shallow. Just a physical act…you are not so petty." Melpha waved at a few inquisition solders that headed out into the streets.

My those swords looked sharp, and they way they looked at him, Shinji bet many of them would love to use them on him. If they suspected he was going to hurt Melpha in anyway they'd have him in pieces before anybody could intervene. All those in the church saw Melpha as the saint she was, and yet Shinji saw her on her knees sucking off Melona in hopes to entice him. HIM of all people, he had done nothing to garner such tenderness from this blessed woman, but he wasn't going to let it go to waste or not meet her half way. Shutting the door to Melpha's room, Shinji didn't know what he was expecting to happen, but he locked the door regardless.

"My feelings for you have not changed, Sir Shinji. If anything they have grown after…but after what I've done…does that change h-how you feel?" Melpha's fingers tumbled over one another as she sat on that large bed.

Shouldn't his heart have stopped beating so fast, yet it wasn't. Sitting down next to her, Shinji noticed she shifted closer to him as he did. Taking her hand in his, both to stop her fumbling and to calm himself, "You deserve better than me, Melpha-sama. You deserve a man or woman…hell even an angel all for yourself that you shouldn't have to share. You know I'm with Alleyne and Leina…others." Shinji couldn't tell anybody about Shizuka yet, or all those others his heart beat for, the reasons he fought so hard for.

"I don't want anybody else!" Melpha sudden shouted out, turned to face him. Her hands went to his shoulders and held him so tenderly. Sniffing hard, her eyes went a little red, "Somebody that understands my problems, who sees me as a woman and not…not just some nun or source of power. It doesn't matter to me that I cannot have you all to myself, the angels teach that sharing love is what matters…and would you…could you…if only once…" she leaned in closer and closer with each word.

Maybe it was a mistake or maybe it wasn't, but Shinji wanted Melpha happy. The only church woman that didn't see him as a demon, who did so much for him and his friends. Leaning in to kiss her again, Shinji found he actually couldn't get close enough! Looking down he saw her bust was large enough to keep them from reaching one another with how they were sitting. Such impossibly large breasts, in Tokyo-3 he would have assumed they were the result of cosmetic surgery, here it was just all real. Laughing a little, "I don't know why you are so selfless, Melpha-sama…but that's part of why I love you."

Opening her eyes as Shinji laughed, Melpha actually looked down to see the cause. "Y-you love me? Even with these…disgusting…" she hefted her bust up. "All my life…since they started growing they've caused me nothing but trouble. Boys would laugh at me, girls teased me…but my grandmother said it was a gift from the angels. Wouldn't you rather…they smaller?" she asked hushed.

Sliding off the bed, Shinji still chuckled softly. "The men in this world truly are foolish. Melpha-sa…Melpha-chan those are…well they're beautiful just like you are," yes they where huge but it wasn't grotesque. Hell Cattleya was larger than Melpha was even! Feeling his member painfully push against his pants, Shinji owed up to needing to wait. Helping Melpha out of her habit, she shuddered and meekly looked away. The laungerie she wore under was covered in gold and power augmenting charms. Swallowing hard, his tongue was thick with anticipation, "H-how does this come off?" It was a full bodied piece.

"Y-you can just t-tear it. Its already torn from…from my moving. I've m-more," if she could get any more embarrassed she'd have been fully red. When Shinji did as she suggested, she yelped and hugged her arms around her bust making them look even larger. "S-Shinji?" she asked in confusion as Shinji leaned in towards her flower, "W-what are you…ooh!" His tongue entered her already moistened flower and her whole body shuddered.

Cherishing her, make her forget the pain of the other day, the shame…Shinji lavished his attention on her and drank up the sweet nectar she gushed. Using one of his fingers to further stimulate her, he toyed with her petals and dabbed her bud with his tongue. Melpha was already panting hard and letting out such sounds, he paused a moment to look up at her. The last of the days sun poured in through the window and surrounded her, truly a heavenly body. Her hands clutched at his head, Melpha bit down on her lips to keep her moans internal. "M-may…Melpha-chan…could I…" Shinji stopped his asking.

It wouldn't matter what he asked, Melpha would let him do anything he wanted to her. But that wasn't what mattered to him, Shinji simple gave her flower another lick and she went over the edge. Climaxing from just foreplay, Melpha was sensitive from a life of longing and loneliness. Pushing Melpha to the bed, Shinji tore open the top of her garment letting her bust free. "Truly magnificent Melpha-chan," Shinji admitted. Then he beset both fully hard and puffy nipples with either his fingers or tongue. Suckling like a baby, Melpha finally lost the ability to maintain her composer and openly moaned. Thankfully her room was far enough away from the training chambers nobody should hear.

"S-Sh-Shinji I feel so…I…I feel so strange! Its magnificent…my whole body…my-my breasts haven't felt this…" Melpha gushed out as another climax sent her body ridged. A deep guttural groan left her as Shinji clamped down on her left nipple with his teeth. Pulling away with just the right force, he let it go and it snapped back. Despite their size they were firm and supple, not flab. "S-should I…" she looked at his crotch, she had trained for it.

Shaking his head, Shinji undid the tie on his pants and they fell to the ground. His member sprang up finally free from the confines. "Today is for you Melpha-chan, just you," Shinji crawled back and lined himself up. His longing was so painful, but Shinji couldn't help himself, "Are you sure you want this Melpha-chan. W-we can stop now if you want." Oh he'd be in such agony if she did, but Shinji couldn't help being himself. If she regretted it, if she resented him for this, well Alleyne, Nowa, and he would be looking for new lodging as he'd never be able to look at Melpha again.

"P-please," was all Melpha could say her own needs shutting down her higher mental functions. And one moment they were apart, the next they were one, and Melpha again climaxed a little from just the insertion. When Shinji stopped after he entered her, "M-my barrier was broken…so they could collect the Water of Life," she confessed.

It didn't matter to Shinji that he hadn't pierced her maidenhead, he had just had that moment of fear. Fear that Melpha had been further abused at some time in the past, some brute taking this sacred woman for granted. "You've suffered a lot in life…" Shinji slowly started to gyrate. Damn she was a vice, strangling him for everything it could. She was so drenched though, her eyes rolled up as she grabbed at the bedding, her body convulsion with each pass. This woman deserved so much joy in life, Shinji was happy he could do something for her. When he climaxed for the first time, pure holy milk as usual, Melpha screamed so loud it hurt his ears. Damn she was sensitive.

For the next two hours Shinji pampered and loved Melpha as much as he could. It wouldn't be just once, they both confessed their affection over and over as they continued to make love. It would be strange, but what wasn't strange about the situation already for Shinji? Well into the night, Shinji pulled out his flaccid member, Melpha literally passing out from the pleasure, Shinji kissed her cheek and rolled over to join her in sleep. That's when he heard the clapping.

"Puppy you really can give it to a woman. Such a cute face and yet so capable. I've counted about twenty climaxes for that prude. Made me want to join you. But I'm on the clock," Echidna walked over to the bed. Grabbing Shinji's member, she gave it a few quick pumps and covered her hand with Holy Milk. "It's a sin to waste something so precious," she licked the powerful salve right out of her palm. Sitting on the bed, she ruffed Shinji's head as he squirmed and tried to cover himself.

"Echidna-san…what are you? Did anybody else see you come here?" Shinji was mollified! Echidna had been watching them? It was all missionary, Shinji toying and playing with Melpha to maximize her enjoyment. But he had never been watched before! And by Echidna of all people, he didn't know what to make…her teasing was bad enough before! "W-what did you need from me?" he felt his abused member twitch as she sucked her fingers clean of Holy Milk.

Putting her finger under his chin, Echidna forced the lad to look at him, oh how those eyes danced with delight…it would be teasing for years most likely. "Oh I came here to tell you about what I saw. Oh and to offer you a deal. Your elf wife and her ward, and those royal pains in the ass are imprisoned. Don't know who through them in the jail, but right now they are segregated from the men. I can get them out…but it'll cost you Puppy," she leaned in dangerously close.

"W-what would…anything I'll do anything for you to help!" already Shinji was thinking he'd have to advance his plans. Talking to Risty no longer about her request, but ask about Alleyne and the others! She worked for the queen, maybe she could explain things! Things had shifted from cozy and a wonderful afterglow to cold mind shattering horror so fast! "Echidna-san, what would you ask to help them?" anything was worth saving them.

Smiling she pulled back and stood up. "You would do anything wouldn't you? You know what, skip it. I said I'd keep an eye on them and I failed, what almost happened to Leina…only you and I can touch that one. Just after this is all over…think you can do that for Irma? She…she had the same thing that you and I suffered happen. She needs to know some men are more than brutes. I won't force it though, just give it a thought?' And like that Echidna walked out leaving Shinji confused and worried. He'd worry about Irma and Echidna later, first was sleep and then talk to Risty!

X-X

"Nowa, when we get out of here, how about we return to the forest?" Alleyne said calmly from the dirty bench. Sitting in a dingy cell, mold and mildew covered the stone walls and floor making it slimy and horrid smelling. Maybe the smell came from the bucket they had for a toilet, or possibly from the cells further down with the males. Alleyne was wanting to get her husband, her apprentice, and the few likable women they met and head back to the safety and civility of the woods. At least there the racism was open and politics simple. The wooden bench that served as seat and bet strained under her weight, "Would you object to that?"

Standing under the small window, its half foot opening was laden with iron bars, Nowa's frown was slight. "Yeah, I miss my hut and our training. This place smells bad, and what those people said to me is confusing," Nowa sat next to Alleyne with a pain filled grimace. The wounds she received from Melona had gone untended and the girl did much to mask her injury and disquiet, but Alleyne knew the signs all to well. Unarmed yet allowed to keep their personal clothing, Nowa's was dirty and blood splattered, "H-how are you two doing?"

"Lay down Nowa, it will help your back to keep it flat," Alleyne got off the bench and forced the girl to lay. Even if the bench was splintered and covered with mosses, it was better than the floor and its glossy sheen of filth. Approaching the barred gates, Alleyne could see her fellow companions across the small way. Menace had her arms drawn out to extremes with shackles on her wrists and ankles. The mermaid princess sat dejected on the ground in bewildered fear and shock. Both had silver bangles around their necks that had odd runes engraved in them, likely repressing each's magic powers. Grabbing an iron bar, "How are you two doing over there? Has anybody spoken to you yet?"

Feebly and weakly, one of Menace's bandages twitched and tried to strike at the wall again only to crumple futile without impact. "This accursed necklace is keeping me from using my full powers. And she can't free my hands to break us out. These curs will fill the full wrath of Amara when I am free! Then I'm taking my servant and going back to the desert, you are more than welcome to come with us, Tiina," Menace did not have her casual flippancy, just regal and justified anger.

"How long do you think they'll keep us here? It's been half a day already," Tiina got off the bench. Her legs didn't carry her with the grace they oft did, unused and without her magic the girl was for the first time fully dependent on her terrestrial legs. Tugging on the silver necklace she grimaced, "This is no way to treat a princess let along a queen like my royal sister. You…Alleyne, why would these people do this to us? All we did was destroy that vile slime, and yet we are imprisoned! And…what those guards said. Will they really put us in with those…" Tiina's face paled more, with the moisture that always clung to her made the woman positively ill-looking.

Judging the time since the battle to be almost a full day, the sun starting to rise again, Alleyne hoped Shinji noticed them missing soon. It was a decision she stuck with, keeping him in the dark of her hunting of Melona, but maybe a note wouldn't have been bad. He'd have never wanted them to risk life and limb to get revenge on that bitch, but it was a gift to him. For the man that asked for nothing yet continued to give to her, Alleyne wanted…no needed to do something for him. And yet she was going to have to ask Shinji to tend to Nowa before any hope of giving to him. Nowa was in pain, more than a muscle cramp, her vertebrae was cracked and the girl was abhorrently pale. For the love and joy Shinji gave, Alleyne would someday find a manner to repay him.

"I doubt they will put us in with them. This reeks of political or maybe selfish aims. They have nothing to hold us with, but the queen doesn't take her own laws into importance," Alleyne pulled hard on the bars. Nothing changed, her fingers strained and ached yet the bars remained unmoved. Giving Nowa a quick look, the girl was sleeping listlessly, Alleyne's ears perked at a squealing door opening. "I'm sure we'll have some answers soon," she flinched her head towards the sounds of approaching feet.

Followed by two of her uniquely garbed members of the Fang, Risty peeked into both cells with a callous grin, her lips dabbed in a dark lipstick. "I apologize for the necessity of the cells. You were found with the Pope and the church would have us question you regarding him. Care to enlighten me upon how you found the leader of the second largest standing military?" Risty turned to Alleyne's pen and her lips curled up showing the whites of her teeth.

"You know what brought us there. You even saw the protean horror and caved its head in," Alleyne should have suspected Risty was to blame for this. The woman was different than before, the warrior woman that fought with her at the gates and celebrated with her in the merchants house was not here. Pacing in the small claustrophobic nightmare her cell was, Alleyne couldn't help but notice the two aids were laughing soundlessly. Grabbing onto the bars again, putting her face between them, "Why do you keep us captive, Risty, the real reason?"

The clanking of chains, grunting and yowling like a cat, Menace bucked and struggled against her bindings. "You came in and stole my prey! I was supposed to be the one that made Melona pay for what she did to my servant. Yet you came in after the fight was over, with your little girls to surround you…and keep us in here? Tell me why I should let you live after I get out of here, and I will," something about being confined caused a change in Menace. The flighty and flirty girl was replaced with one sweating and unbalanced, fear maybe…ancient memory perhaps, regardless Menace was a wild animal.

"Calm yourself my sister, calm hearts and minds," Tiina let her hand trail down Menace's back. The touch or maybe the whimsical tones worked in soothing the savage beast. A trail of water enveloped Menace wherever Tiina touched. Still holding, relaxing the enraged queen, "But she has a point miss. We did not know that your pope was present. I wanted to help her get vengeance against that vile woman for what she did to Sir Shinji and no doubt countless others. If you let us go, we will overlook this violation against us. But if you don't, my father will hear of this, and he will not react kindly."

With a flinch towards Tiina and Menace's cell, Risty took Alleyne's and slammed her mace against the bars sending Alleyne falling back. "You are to remain here while the Queen's Blade is underway. The queen does not want any unexpected and unwanted support for Leina. That one continues to win battle after battle, her victory over Tomoe was unexpected. Play nice and we will keep you segregated from the others. Don't…and you shall have the honor of being the plaything to curs in the other cells," Risty threatened.

"Let Nowa go then, she cannot hinder your master. She is in great pain, her back hurt terribly from our fight with the slime. My husband can ease that pain, ease her suffering. You would not deny her that would you?" Alleyne pleaded. It was also a small concealed test, referring to Shinji as her husband, gauging maybe just maybe Risty wasn't being so earnest with her reasons. Shinji had told her about the evening he spent with the noble bandit, Alleyne didn't mind it and found it enduring that it bothered Shinji so much. He wasn't unfaithful, it was silly to think him capable of that. Getting back to the bars, Alleyne honed her senses on Risty, "He could tend to her, ease her pain. He could keep him company while Leina fights, and until we can leave here. Nowa, my husband, and I…will leave this city."

"Mistress maybe we should just move them into the solitary cells now, or arrange a…" the woman was silenced when Risty raised a hand. That single motion put the ever vigilant woman into her place and at Risty's side, mute and strong jawed.

With her free hand, Risty grabbed one of the cells bars and playfully worked it up and down. "Tricky little elf, smart little elf. An elf that has what I was promised by my queen for services rendered. You would like to just vanish, take what is mine and vanish into that damn forest of yours? After the next battle, when I destroy Leina, I will tend to him. Ease his pain of loss. His elfin bride abandoning him, and his human lover accidentally slain. He will trust me, why wouldn't he, didn't he say his affection for all of us was high? You shall just be a memory…as for Nowa…I will have some water of life brought for her. It would be a shame for her to be in pain when she becomes a woman. Or will you play nice? All of you?" Risty smirked at the confined party.

"Y-you will let us go if we promise not to associate with Sir Shinji?" Tiina asked approaching the bar cautiously. With the moisture dripping off over her in sheets, she swallowed hard and clasped her hands together in worry. Looking over Risty's shoulders right into Alleyne's eyes, the girl had a terrible poker face, "You would really do that?"

Laughing jovially, Risty just threw her head back, and the hood that covered it fell back. The echoes of that maniacal laughter was thick and painful. "You would be escorted, in shackles, to the nearest ocean princess and let loose. I am not a fool. Though you nobles likely think all peasants are feeble minded sacks of disease and hormones. Well, I'll let you think about the offer. I have a meeting with my little friend tomorrow. He has asked to see me…I wonder what about?" Risty touched her finger to her lip and winked. Oh she had plans, and that look, so haughty and needy left little to question. She left as did her aids, the men and women in the adjoining rooms were silent as the leader of the Fang passed, even they wouldn't tempt fate.

"She will not let us out of here. We have to find a way to get those necklaces off of you and plan an escape," Alleyne muttered after Risty had gone. It was quiet evident that the new pawn of the queen had little care about letting them go. It was all a nice little package for the woman, all her perceived rivals and foes in one place. Kneeling by Nowa, Alleyne put a hand to her girl's forehead, it was warm far more so than was normal. A fever or infection from some of her injuries mayhap. Even Alleyne's wounds went untended, yet she was hardly as injured as Nowa was. What befell Risty, the woman would have never acted this way before! Listening to the growing banter in the nearby cells, "Is there anything you can do about them?"

Grabbing the iron shackles that confined her, Menace just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I can barely move, let alone break this gaudy thing. But that woman will get what is coming to her, the curse she is under is eating more and more of her," at that Menace smiled. Shaking her metal chest guard off, Menace's pink nips stood proud and mighty before the others. "Fan me with that please, it's to humid in here," catcalls from people that could see into Menace's cell were mighty.

Wait, an idea! "Toss that to me, Tiina, it might be a way out of here!" Alleyne had to hope. Maybe it could be sharpened or used as a wedge to break a bar or something! Risty's plan had a lot of merit, Shinji trusted the woman, why wouldn't he? Risty fought alongside of all of them in the past, broke bread, and was one of Leina's most cherished acquaintances. Holding her hand out through the bar, Alleyne watched as Tiina looked to Menace for an 'ok' before handing it over. Yanking the gold covered semi-circle through the bars, Alleyne started to examine it, "Menace you had this all along and…" It could work, if given time!

"I'll tend to you, keep you cool. They have lowered my powers not cancelled them," Tiina went back to the complaining queen. Dribbling water down from her fingertips, a crude shower, Menace tittered and writhed in it. Oh how those calls escalated, Menace didn't care as she was pampered as she wanted. "I think I can make it warm for you if you ever want. And when we leave here, I believe I shall take you up on your offer to leave this city, if it was offered to all of us," Tiina told Alleyne with growing desperation.

Straining her fingers against one of the metal scale, Alleyne pried one off at the cost of one of her fingernails. "Gods that hurt, but this is sharp enough," Alleyne tossed the chest guard back. It was uneven and small, but with a little time it could be made into a weapon. "Wait, did you say you can make that fluid hot? How hot? Hot enough to cause that metal to widen?" Alleyne knew enough of metallurgy to see hope in this! Metal grew when heated, maybe enough for Menace to free a hand? It would scald and burn, but freedom was of more import than trivial and passing agitation.

"Now that would be an interesting trick to see," a voice called out from the window peering out into the castle courtyard. A shadow, nothing more, cast its female shape into the room. Soft and hushed, "I stop watching you for a few moments and you get imprisoned? I'll never get to…"

Rushing to the window, after stowing the scale into the folds of her tunic, Alleyne couldn't identify the voice. But it wasn't threatening them or calling out for the guards to take what Alleyne had just gotten. The dull pain in her finger was forgotten at that moment, "Who are you, will you help us get out of here?" It was a familiar voice, but too hard to place. Stupid window was easily ten feet off the ground, Alleyne couldn't see anything either. Whispering harshly, "Nowa is hurt, possibly sick, can you get…can you get to Shinji? See if he can get that salve for her?"

"I'll see what I can do. It isn't easy to move around the castle you see. As for…I'm sure I can wiggle some out of him. Be safe, play along with that red headed slut, and maybe we can get out of this without much problem," the voice called out and the shadow vanished.

Weak from lack of food and painful wounds, lack of good sleep, and just finished with this city, Alleyne had a moment of hope. It could have been Echidna acting on some rare impulse to help, that strange protégé of the wild elf, or any number of others. Alleyne wouldn't put all her hopes on that voice though. Tearing off some of her tunic she tossed it over to Tiina to wet. Applying the makeshift washcloth to Nowa's head, Alleyne started to sharpen the scale as Tiina fanned Menace. They chatted as best they could to pass the time. Alleyne learned much of the undersea kingdom as she imparted tales from the forest. From time to time Menace would recall ancient tall tales of Amara in its prime. All through it, Alleyne grew to like that royal pair, and plan her escape.

X-X

Panting and gripping Thunderclap with both hands, Claudette was impressed mightily with Leina's performance. "You will need to go faster when you face the bandit. Her strength is greater than most, she almost doesn't need that mace of hers to be a threat," Claudette warned as she lashed out. Drawing her blade behind her, she reaffirmed her grip and swung a mighty overhead strike down towards her sister.

"I forgot you fought her before, she said Echidna poisoned her and you nearly struck her down," Leina gasped out. A moment later Leina's knee was grinding into the dirt as Claudette's blow slammed into her. Sparks flew out, the clang of metal on metal echoed in the early morning air. Kicking out with her non-pinned leg, Leina nicked Claudette's shin and sent the taller woman stumbling. Springing from her kneeling position, Leina slashed expertly, "You nearly attacked Shinji as well!"

Just barely drawing Thunderclap up to deflect Leina's blade, Claudette sent her sister off balance enough to recover. For a moment she thought of summoning her lighting, but the glow of Leina's blade put that idea away. Ymir's enhancements did much to regulate the flow of energy, as such, Claudette just stuck her blade into the ground. The battle was over, less they go into levels of fighting that might have actually hurt one another. "You've improved since our last fight," still couldn't call Leina her name. Old habits die hard.

"And you still are as strong as an ox and as fast as a viper," Leina actually laughed. Falling backward onto her rump, the red cloth she used to hide her dignity fluttered and gracefully splayed out on the ground. Patting the patch of dirt next to her, coaxing Claudette to sit, Leina reclined in the makeshift battleground. It was the lawn behind the inn, cordoned off from the rest of the city and allowed a little privacy. Yet they both heard cheering from city folk watching from buildings around them. Under her breath, "Cursed people. They only watch because they think I might win. Can never get a moments peace with Shinji with them following us."

Not taking Leina's offer of sitting, it wasn't proper, Claudette did stand stoically over the relaxing woman. Offering Leina that strange sleeve of water that came from her husband's original armor, "Drink, being dehydrated could spell your defeat if the battle comes soon." Always business, never familiar, it just made things easier for Claudette. One couldn't live their whole life in the shadows of their superior siblings and then be expected to treat them like equals. Yet both Leina and she were no longer under the yolk of their father.

"Thanks, this thing saved my life just about as much as he has," Leina took the sleeve and drank heavily from it. Falling back, laying in the grassy loam, Leina cooed out happily. "I do love a good match in the morning. Love something else good in the morning too…but think that might not be best. Risty, she won't be an easy match. If I'm distracted," Leina re-synched the old plugsuit arm before handing it to Claudette again. "So, have you two…" she shrugged suggestively.

Leina had changed, Claudette again was marveling at the show of maturity her sister was showing. When Leina first tried to run away from her responsibilities, Claudette feared the girl would never grow up. Well Leina had, but in a manner Claudette hadn't anticipated, some surprises were good after all. She debated taking a drink herself, then set the water down, it was for Leina not her. "If you are referring to what I heard from your room two mornings ago…we have not. It is not unexpected, he wishes to have married you not I. It is possible it might take time before we finalize our paring," she didn't mind, she would serve her new husband however he wished.

"He's shy, his world is a lot different than ours. I think I might have preferred it his way here, but I've come to accept such won't be," Leina watched the clouds pass with a soft smile. Playing with the braid at her side, she giggled as she tickled her nose with it. Running her fingers along the braid she sighed, "But that bashfulness is part of his charm as well. Just push and he'll fold under you. He's to accommodating to deny you. And, again, if you say that I WANT you two…" Leina just put her hands behind her head and her eyes started to shut.

Watching as her sister lay defenseless on the ground, nary a worry or fear on her immaculate face, Claudette envied her. Ripping her blade out of the ground again, Claudette headed for the door leading back inside the inn, "He truly is a confusing man. Had he been a soldier of the army I'd have likely…Never mind. Rest well, be prepared, and don't let your guard down when you do fight that bandit. Remember what she was doing when she met you, robbing us." Claudette continued to watch Leina lay for a few moments. The slow rise and fall of that armored breastplate signified the woman had fallen asleep.

"Keep watch over her, do not a single hair of her head be harmed. And when she goes out into the city, you are to keep those annoyances away from her and my husband," Claudette said once she was inside. Color her impressed when the platoon of women that came to her with the missive that put her into Shinji's care retained loyalty. With most of her forces now gone, her expulsion from the Vance forces stripped her, at the time she thought, all her subordinates. Yet Elina's old bodyguards retained their allegiance.

Kneeling on one knee, Aloria's colors had changed though. No longer in the Vance colors alone, Aloria and her troupe now had augments of purple matching Shinji's staff. That color was now also Claudette's in a showing of her marriage. "I will have my two most trusted watch over Lady Vance as she sleeps, ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you though?" Aloria glanced up with a slim smile. No longer under the yolk of the Duke, the women that served Claudette did so now out of want not obligation so the atmosphere wasn't so stifling.

"You may stand first, Aloria, we are equals now not master and servant. We both serve Lady Vance unofficially," Claudette came off gruff. Moving through the inn, the commoners quickly moved out of the gargantuan woman's path. Scurrying like bugs she thought, fearful she'd strike them down, yet some had that condescending look of them. Those sniveling men and women who had knowledge smirked and judged her. A woman cast out from her family, devoid of power, and now the wife of a lowly 'olive'. Claudette cared little for their ilk. Finding her room not as she left it, Claudette picked up a trio of plush dolls on her bed, "Where have these come from?"

Leaning forward, her longer hair spilling over her shoulders, Aloria fluffed the dolls Claudette held. "I do believe your husband got them for you. The one of Lady Leina was quite costly as she is still in the running," Aloria fluttered her eyes enviously at Claudette. Moving to the window, she propped her thigh up on it and gazed out over the city. Oh how the jealousy came out in an oddly friendly way, "Giving you gifts such as these, he is an odd man. Do you even like cute things like these?"

"What he gives as gifts is his own business. It is a wife's duty to accept them in the manner they were given," Claudette squeezed the dolls tightly. How did he…did he know of her appreciation of cute things? And even to go so far as to get her a new Elina doll? Claudette did know of Shinji's less than glowing feelings for Elina, he had told of the story at the merchant's home. Then she noticed something else, a quick look about her room. Clean and orderly, not something Claudette put much care into. He'd have seen her collection! Not many, but Claudette did have a few cute things she kept. He saw them and…Claudette sat on her bed as her legs went weak. Seeing Aloria looking at her, "You speak highly of him, something you wish to confess?"

Shaking her head, Aloria's smile did the speaking for her. "Well he is coming up castle road right now. That purple staff of his is a sore giveaway of his identity to those that know him. And we, the others and I, wonder how he is? After he saved us, none of us have ever felt such longing for a man before. He's your husband…he's been with others…how-how is it? I've only had the unfortunate pleasure of being on hand when one of the old captains had the need," she drew her leg up to her chest and squeezed it. Some secret memory spilled in her mind, a dark and foreboding thing best left to the dark of the minds eye.

Why was she of all people being asked this!? Claudette didn't know the touch of a man any more than that of a woman! Until her abandonment by her father, her life was that of a warrior not a woman! Yet now she was supposed to be a dainty and womanly creature? Impossible! She needed more time, needed to study, needed…needed something! Turning sharply on her comrade, "That is not something that should be discussed so openly. My husband is…shy," Claudette stole Leina's word. Getting off the bed, her legs still tingling, "But if you wished to impose your gratitude for his saving your lives, you might try doing so directly." Claudette had seen both men and women soldiers taking subordinates to their tents in the past. But somehow she doubted that odd man, her husband, would be so flippant.

Hopping off the ledge, a slight mistiness in her eyes, Aloria nodded with some inner conviction. "Yes he is, isn't he. Quite a nice change for a man. Not the first to be that way, just something about his nature…if you are not opposed to us, to my trying to speak to him?" Aloria asked with hope. Ever since Claudette's expulsion the pair had started supporting one another more and more. "Though if he is to be the queen's hidden man, a mere slip of a bodyguard might not be something he's interested in. What do you think?" she plucked the effigy of Claudette out of the prone woman's arms.

"He is timid and easily lead by sentiment and caring. People such as he get used and tossed aside once they don't have a use anymore," Claudette spoke from personal experience. Had not just happened to her, wasn't that what Shinji said his own father did to him? Yes, Shinji could relate to Claudette's position. Setting the dolls down carefully, Claudette put a comforting hand on Aloria's shoulder, "We shall not let him suffer alone if Leina's new position as queen sets him adrift."

Pushing the plush image of Claudette back into the real deals arms, Aloria nodded fiercely. "We owe him a life debt, and we owe you the same. Elina left us to die, yet you gave us purpose after he brought us back. Pay back what you get. Some people get used to much," Aloria said it in a way and looked just the right strange way to show it wasn't Shinji she was talking about. Opening the door to the hallway, "Speak to your husband, our silly foreigner, we'll watch Lady Vance for you. Maybe it is time for you to be selfish, you've suffered enough Claudette." The door shut before Claudette could respond.

"That woman speaks to openly about things she knows little of," Claudette bristled. Asking her questions yet knowing the answer, Claudette would have to watch Aloria closer. Gathering her new positions, she moved them to the dresser, just in case, before sitting back down on her creaking bed. But Claudette wished for allies, and that troupe of women made fine subordinates. Trying her best to ignore the sounds of approaching feet, the door to Leina's room opened and closed just as quickly. Those soft footfalls, such a lightweight he was, the door opened to her room, and she was amazed at how her own mind locked up.

Standing in the doorframe, unwilling to enter without admission, "Am I bothering you Claudette-san?" He held his staff awkwardly, something was troubling him, yet he'd not say it or even enter without her permission. She bade him enter with a simple hand gesture, unable to find words with what Aloria and Leina said dancing in her head. He shuffled in and shut the door. "D-did you like the gifts? I saw your collection when I cleaned your…well when I did your laundry," Shinji blushed wonderfully. Claudette's small collection of cute things had been in her underwear drawer.

"They were unnecessary but appreciated all the same. And you cannot bother me, as it is my duty to aid you in all things," Claudette saw his face scrunch up in disdain. He didn't want her to talk down of herself, to treat herself as lesser from her new position. What world did he really come from? Maybe Claudette would have liked to see it after all. Watching the man shuffle about the small room, the sounds of early afternoon wafted through the window, "What vexes you so? You reek of troubles and worries."

Propping his staff against the wall, Shinji scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess I've not gotten any better at hiding that, have I? Well," he sat down next to Claudette, since no other chairs existed. He gave a good foot between them, not one to overstep his bounds, Shinji just sat there and looked at his hands. "I heard Alleyne and Nowa are being held at the castle. I tried talking to Risty-san, see what is happening, but…she's so busy I have to wait for her to have an opening. Haven't seen Tomoe-san either. I'm getting so worried about them, I mean Risty-san wouldn't let something bad happen would she?" Shinji shifted his head enough to catch sight of Claudette's exposed leg. Something else was bothering him to, he was even more adverse to seeing skin than normal.

"You are wise to doubt, husband," it was too hard to call him by name right now. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she forced him to twist and see her. That look on his face, shame and worry, knowing him it was likely another woman issue. Well she'd not draw it out of him, not her place to care. But oddly a small fire stoked in her. She WAS his wife, she did NEED to fulfill her oath, and she COULD press, right? Wasn't that what Leina said she could do?. Fear was not something she wanted to encounter, or allow to take roost in her and all she had to do was extend her hand to remove it. Keeping her hands on his shoulder, "I have some loyal in the city, I'll have them look into this. Now…we have to attend to ourselves correct?" She sniffed and could smell…was that incense she smelled?

Trembling a little as Claudette continued to slowly advance on him. "You'd do that for me, Claudette-san? I did get some of Risty-san's friends to set up an audience with her for me. But you'd…and well…are you sure we need to? You don't have to do that on my account," Shinji found himself pressed against the bed with Claudette hovering over him.

So soft. So delicate, just like Elina is, all she had to do was take it. Leina gave her blessing, and Shinji always wanted to help her. This would ease her fears, cement her place at her new husbands side, give her the stability she needed. Yet, here he was, gazing up at her confused yet softly. Touching his cheek, holding it as she took off her headdress, her hair spilling over him. She made up her mind. She'd not let this honor debt escape her, her last order, the only thing her father deemed her still worth doing. "I wish for this, Leina has said she will let us. Now, let us not worry of others, just us for now. For what you've done for me already," let him make what he would of that, he had done both tangible and intangible things, "let me repay you."

At first he resisted, claiming she didn't have to do something she didn't want. Claudette pressed, as Leina instructed her to do. For a moment Claudette doubted it would bear fruit, that if she had to press any harder it would go beyond simple coaxing and into something she'd be reluctant. But slowly, so slowly he wilted. And when he did perform his husbandly duties, Claudette found herself ill prepared for the sensations. When she woke after, the next morning…gods had it been all day?! Could her need have been so dire and unknown as to keep them segregated from others ALL DAY? She held that tiny body against her, enveloping him from behind…oh yes she would keep her husband safe, come all costs. The power she felt radiating through her, she felt on top of the world.

X-X

Examining the amber enchased miko, Risty could see a rich beauty in that regal yet defiant pose. Standing before her queen her friend, Risty couldn't help but notice the new addition to Aldra's trophy collection. It was wrong to not give Aldra her full attention, but Risty's mind was bisected by her thoughts. Leina, that odd woman so full of life and vibrancy, she was going to fight Leina again and soon! Oh and she had a little guest waiting for her in her room, just as Aldra promised.

Caressing the hard yet smooth texture of Tomoe's prison, Risty had to admit she enjoyed the feeling. "My queen, I thought you were going to offer her leadership over Hinomoto, what happened to cause this?" Risty was never fully privy to Aldra's intentions. It wasn't her place to question the aims and goals of her queen, Risty just needed to satisfy her duty in rooting out corruption and malcontents. Gazing out at the others in the room, Risty felt another ripple of a headache when she saw Lana again. Forgetting…she was forgetting something! Every time she looked at that boy something poked at the back of her mind.

"She declined my offer, preferring to remain loyal to the empress of that land. We may have to march on that land. I will not be denied my needs," the petite woman joined Risty. Kneeling down, she spied a glimpse though the tears in Tomoe's tattered clothing. A single half grunted laugh, "Traditional in all things it seems, I should have guessed as such. But to think she would lose to Leina Vance. Interesting, the one I least suspected will be against you. Yet I have my full faith in you." That gloved hand set itself against the small of Risty's back.

Oddly enough, that simple touch eased Risty's headache from a throb to a dull annoyance. Following behind Aldra as she headed to her throne, Risty clicked her tongue though. "You'd wage open war against Hinomoto? What about that country bothers you so much, if I may ask. First you struck out against this one's shrine, then you offer her service, and now open war?" Risty would beat Leina so she'd not need to address that. Rolling on the balls of her feet, she oh so wanted a nice fight. The battle with Claudette hadn't been nearly as well performed as she wanted. And that image of Leina…it eased some part of her.

Sitting down, setting her blade across her lap, Aldra leaned on one upended palm. Sounded almost bored Aldra shrugged, "I guess you have the right to know, being my left hand after all. I believe my sister is in that region. Being the only country nearby outside of my control, it makes sense that is the only reason why I haven't found her." Those slender child's fingers grasped the hilt of the might blade and hefted it into the air and pointed it casually at Risty.

"A-a sister? Wouldn't it be easy to find a child so young yet so powerful?" Risty gasped. Who had known the queen had a sister!? It wasn't like the queen was plain looking or anything either, a woman of Aldra's age yet childlike body should have been easy to find. Wincing as her head started to throb again, stupid headaches were coming more frequently. Maybe she'd have Shinji heal her of them, he could do it so effortlessly. Despite herself her powerful brain spoke without hindrance, "How could you have been separated from her? H-how long ago was that?"

The queen's eyes darted to both sides of Risty, seeing unknown spies watching, she grimaced and slammed the flat of her blade down. "Yes I've a sister, one that doesn't share my…gift for aging. She has other gifts, well she did before she vanished in those woods," Aldra tugged on her eye patch listlessly as her tone went soft and airy. Then a smile, genuine and true, "Why I hate the church. We were cursed at birth for being cross breeds, much like your man, we are seen as having demonic blood. It didn't matter as we had each other…that changed that one day she vanished from me. That's before I became queen, and set about finding her."

"I'm sorry for overstepping my bounds, my queen. Without knowing I cannot serve you to the best of my abilities," Risty bowed her head solemnly. Children…children alone and needing protection…children. What was she forgetting! The more she tried to think of it, the more the fog of confusion swelled and the headache rose! Shinji, she needed to see a friendly face, one she could trust. "Did you require anything further of me at the moment?" oh she hoped Aldra didn't.

With a small dismissing hand gesture, that wholesome smile shifted to something darker, "I do not. And do not worry. I trust you will carry out my orders. You can summon the watchers whenever you wish to end the life of that Vance woman. Until then enjoy my present to you."

"Thank you," Risty slammed her closed fist to her chest. The sensation quickly spread through her and sent ripples of joy down her spine and legs. Her subordinates had told her Shinji had been admitted to her room as she was summoned to the queen's room. She'd talk to Shinji, get his approval, and then defeat Leina. Aldra just had an odd way of talking, didn't truly mean for her to kill Leina. Claudette had been the threat, Leina was to free spirited to take the mantle of noble. Gliding through the halls, the members of the Fang she saw gave her wide smiles, she threw open the doors to her private room, "Took your time getting here. Though I'm partially to blame for that."

Sitting in one of the plush chairs in the otherwise featureless room, Shinji jerked out of some stupor. "Oh! Risty-san, sorry for being…I'm not quite myself today. H-how are you? I've so much I want to talk to you about," Shinji stammered and tumbled over his own words. Moving to get out of his seat, he relented back when Risty held a hand out to him, it was still sitting time. Laying his staff on the ground, he'd had it on his lap, his uneasiness didn't cease, "Did I take you from something?"

"Why so nervous, Shinji, you've never been so skittish around me. Not since we had our evening," Risty sat across from Shinji. Damn she wasn't well versed in this little social events. Give her a mace and a shield and she'd show people grace of form. Put her in a sitting room with a man and she felt her chest warm and her head go blank. Yet she could see something was off about Shinji, it was almost like he appeared back on that hill outside the city. "Did something…did you find the other half of Melona?" oh that got her rage up.

On hearing the slime's name, Shinji actually lost some of his disquiet and held himself a little higher. "Actually I did run into her. I-I used a Holy Pose to hurt her and drive her out of the church. Haven't seen her since that day. It-it was the day that Alleyne and Nowa…how are they Risty-san?" Shinji's pride drown quickly. Between the two of them was a small table, a pot of tea sat steaming and two cups, compliments of one of Risty's agents.

A hurt beast would likely go into hiding, Risty would get her women to track down that prey and end it. Laughing jovially, yet her own nerves were still growing frayed, "Glad to hear she's getting what is coming to her. But if you've taken care of that slime, why are you so…not thinking I'm going to jump you are you? My offer to you still stands, but I can't force it." She'd destroy anybody that tried to, the soft center of her little group of…a pulse of pure pain rocked her body. Clutching her head she pitched forward and to her knees, Shinji was at her side instantly.

"Risty-san, w-what is wrong, can I help?" Shinji helped guide her back to her chair. Soft touches, simple yet welcome touches Risty so longed for. Kneeling before her, looking her right in the eye, more sorrow and confusion existed there than Risty wished to see. Taking Risty's hand in his, Shinji's hands started to glow and he closed his eyes. Humming as his warm healing started to cause each to tingle in places best spoken of only in private, "This doing any good?"

Good, it was bliss on tap. Risty never had much in life that was good, bandits didn't garner soft beds and kindness. "Marvelous," she fussed as that tingle started to become a dull throb. The rich merchants and the indulgent nobles knew of these things, not people like her, or this man at her side. Suffering and abuse, being used simply for wanting to help others, that was the law of the land. Those who didn't cut first were cut. Her mind fogging over, the pain replaced with longing, she reached out and put a hand at the base of Shinji's neck, "You are a gift, a true marvel. I won't…we can't…" No pain just confusion, what was this wall in her mind!

"Risty-san, a-about our friends?" Shinji stammered and tried to jerk away. Something about that hand, the words Risty said, put Shinji into a fright. When her hands clamped down, he became to become a bit frantic, "I heard they were jailed, that you know of it. That is a lie right? We're all friends right, you wouldn't let them be kept in jail."

Wanting that softness again, Risty was shocked out of her reprieve at Shinji's fear. Was he afraid of her? Why would he ever be, he loved her right? Blinking the few tear of joy the absence of pain brought her, "It is only temporary. Just questioning what they know of the pope's capture. I had them moved to private rooms, much like rooms in an inn. Nothing to worry about, you trust me right?" Yet she didn't see him relax, something was wrong. At times it took a strong hand to get an answer. Putting her other hand on the other side of Shinji's neck, he was trapped, "Tell me, what has you so squirrelly? This isn't like you."

"It's…it's just a misunderstanding is all, p-please let me go?" Shinji pleaded as he grabbed Risty's hand futilely. He didn't try to pry them off, he just gripped them for support. "I had an accident with Claudette-san. You know of…well things with her are complicated. Yesterday, I was worried about Alleyne, Menace, and the others. But also, Claudette-san has become a ghost of herself since that fight you had with her. I tried talking to her, being there for her, but I didn't…I wasn't expecting her to…" Shinji stammered a little and just sunk his head. "It was a little frightening, her intensity," he closed his eyes and eased into Risty's hand.

They'd take him from her, Risty realized. Claudette knew a weapon when she saw one, and if used that way Shinji was a mighty sword. Wants for romance were replaced with the need for answers and violence. Kissing his forehead, Risty found it funny how much she enjoyed that. In her bandit camp, nobody kissed, it was just off with the cloths, on with the act, and off they went. It was just that, an act. But with him it had been something else, something those doe eyed farm girls dreamed of and the few books she had read detailed. And Claudette Vance was trying to spoil that. Letting Shinji go, Risty stood up, "I'll see if I can't get you some food and have a meeting planned for you and those others." A lie, but it would ease him. It was as Aldra said, this man was to be hidden away less factions try and steal and use him against them.

"Thanks, Risty-san, I left the church and inn without eating. The people at the church…heard…well they heard, and they've all but chased me out. I had to jump out a window, and the inn with Claudette is strange. After this is all over…I think I'll be happy to wander again. Things were simpler then, maybe we can check out that orphanage you help with," Shinji smiled and sniffed back hard. Oh how his eyes danced, big wide orbs of water shining back at her, yet more light was there now than before.

It was as if she took a fist to the chest without any physical pain, Risty just nodded as she walked out of the room. "Get him one of my specials, make it a triple. I want him asleep. I'm off to end the tournament," Risty informed the guard she had placed. Orphanage, her orphanage? That should mean something, it was supposed to! But she couldn't remember, so many things she realized were blank or muddled. For a moment she contemplated going back to Shinji and asking him to try healing him again. Her mind cleared up when he did, maybe if he focused on it he could clear all of…

The guardian was standing before her, Leina was waiting. Those twin tailed fore braids with the metal hoops, that image was in her head so pronounced it drove her on. This would help! Leina, what was Leina to her, she couldn't remember. Important, but friend or enemy? Who was her real friends and foes? Stumbling through the teleportation void into the arena, Risty was more lost than found. Shinji and Leina, they held the answer she needed, yet the queen demanded obedience! Wait…she was the noble bandit, not some pawn! NO! She was the leader of the Fang! Bandit! Fang! Bandit! Fang!

"WRAAaa!" she let out a mighty war call as the frustration overtook her and she rushed forward. Battle would ease her mind, and when she won, she'd get her answers from Leina, Shinji, or Aldra! Without pomp or witty retort, Risty drove across the arena at the smiling Leina and slammed her mace down with all her might. Leina back stepped away from the blow yet took some shrapnel to the face from the splintered ground. Lips curled back in a grimace of anger and frustration, "This ends today!" For good or ill she'd end the confusion!

Rationally confused by the massively aggressive Risty, Leina stayed on the defensive. "Risty, why are you so angry, calm down. What's going on with you, working for the queen? Imprisoning Alleyne?" Leina strafed around the bandit. Knees locked in defensive position, shield at the ready, Leina took a few probing strikes.

Feeling the leather strap strain against her arm, Risty gripped the handle of her buckler tight. This was the very image of what she'd always dreamed of as a child, and that clashed with the poisoned words Aldra laced her brain with. Rushing forward, her full might behind her shield, she rammed into Leina like a battering ram. "The queen speaks the truth! Those spoiled and worthless people need to be pruned!" Risty slammed again and again with her shield. With a back hand swipe with her shield arm, Risty clipped the top of Leina's shield, over took it, and bounced off the top of Leina's head.

"The queen? What does this have to do with us? Risty, I'm…" Leina tried talking but her unbalance tripped her over. Rolling out of the way of Risty's mighty boot and subsequent mace slam, Leina was struggling. Oft the offensive fighter, Leina was not doing well under the onslaught of Risty's brute strength and speed. Using her sword to get off the ground, "D-did Shinji talk to you? He's been wanting to. Thinking…after this…we go with you…help your orphans after we get back from his world." Leina panted heavily and favored her left leg.

Another head spike, black lighting down her brain and into the core of her being. This wasn't a foe, this was a headstrong yet impressive warrior friend! No! She was a privileged waif, given all Risty was denied all her life! Leina only took from others, just like all the others…gritting her teeth, Risty wanted the pain to go! It hurt to think, it hurt to live, it just hurt! Tossing her shield aside, she gripped the mace with both hands and charged ready to strike. "Don't try and confuse me, don't talk, just fight!" she spat out.

"But if we keep going, you'll get hurt," Leina pulled out a small coin and held it out. A light in her eyes, same as Shinji's, shimmered out as that tiny coin shined in her hand. Calling out to Risty, "I wanted to give this back to you! It was a lucky coin. It brought me to so many adventures, met so many people, and gave me confidence. I owe you so much Risty, I respect you so much. Wiping off the sweat and dirt that covered her face, "Let us not fight in anger, but as friends."

Risty's body was wracked with convulsions at the comment. That coin, she gave it to Leina outside the Vance estate! Friend. She met with Alleyne and that impossibly happy Nowa outside the city, more friends. Shinji was with them, friend…lover. The fog started to clear up, but then the image of Aldra's anger face popped up. Gripping her mace hard she tried to shut it out the confusion, she charged Leina, the final blow to determine the winner.

She swung with all her might, good or bad, friend or foe, it didn't matter at that moment, just the strike. And she felt no connection with her hand, just a piercing sensation in her side…Leina's blade. Blood poured out of her, yet with that pain and life essence came clarity. Friend…her friend. Risty fell to the ground, looking at the coin and the running Leina. Not life threatening, but damn painful… "L-Leina…I'm sorry, I…" Risty tried saying but then felt the cold chill wrap around her again.

"You failed me pawn, but I never had much faith in a rogue dog killer. Yet maybe if I just use you directly," that odd twin voice rocked in her mind, and Risty felt her mind and body separate. She was now just a spectator.

X-X

Huffing and in pain, Leina didn't know what she was seeing but was sure she didn't like it. One moment Risty is hurt but acting herself again, the next a black miasma is surrounding her and flowing into her mouth and nose. It didn't take a mystic to know something was happening that was NOT in Risty's best interest or Leina's. Added to Leina's concern was that wound, while not very deep, was seeping out. "Risty, Risty what is happening to you now?" Leina hated this confusing stuff.

"I am getting my second wind is all, Vance, you better be ready," Risty's voice was devoid of all emotion. The passionate and vibrant personality was gone, a peculiar double voice haunted Risty's droning one. Moving in odd angles, at first haltingly and resistant, Risty tossed her mace away and flexed her fingers into tight fists. Rubbing the edge of her right hand into the wound, covering it in blood, she licked it off, "Delicious."

Fast, she had to end this fast or whatever was controlling her idol might do irreparable damage. Shifting the way she held her sword, no good adding more cuts, Leina steeled her will. "I don't know who you are, but you are NOT Risty," Leina put the coin back into the pouch Shinji sewed for her. He could fix Risty's wound, but…he was already at the castle. Wait, that was even better! He'd be watching of course, so he'd be there for her instantly right? Diving in, a lesson she learned from Tomoe, Leina swung her foot out at the back of Risty's knee.

"So that is how this one operates," Risty's voice lost more of its original quality as the other voice took over. Eyes glowing, Risty leapt over Leina's leg and landed on the Wandering Warrior with an extended elbow. Taking Leina to the ground, Risty grabbed Leina's sword arm and drew it behind her back painfully. "Such power, such strength, so much more than that tiny body. I might keep this one after all, Aldra is losing her focus," Risty whispered into Leina's ear.

Eyes popping open in pain and shock, Leina gasped out in a short burst of excruciating agony. The queen, but not! Whatever had taken over Risty was claiming to have done so to the queen as well! Having been possessed before, thank you Menace, Leina didn't even question the possibility. She did know how to help solve it though. Fight both emotionally and physically. But Risty was so strong! Claudette's warnings were all true, Risty didn't need a weapon to be dangerous even when wounded! Closing her eyes, forcing the sensation of pain to leave her mind, Leina fought back with all her might.

"I'll save you this time, Risty, then you can tell me about what happened," Leina grunted into the dirty tiles of the arena. Shoving with all her might against the ground, nothing happened at first as Risty literally sat on Leina's back, but then surge of power went through her and Risty toppled. Sweet release came to her as Risty's hold lessoned and Leina pulled her sore arm back. Sword nowhere nearby, Leina got up and hid behind her shield, "I'm going to have to hurt you, but Shinji will be able to help you get over it." Oh how she was going to enjoy a nice pampering after this. The fight hadn't been her longest, but by far one of the most painful.

Laughing hard, Risty rolled along the ground and vaulted back to her feet. "The little man this one coveted so much? I think not, Vance. Going to have that one dealt with. I can't allow Holy Milk around. Was going to use this one to get him close and end him. Now the church wants to burn him as a heratic…I think it's time we made peace with those angel worshippers," Risty head faked and rushed in. As Leina fell for the trick, Risty slammed her mighty fist into the woman's exposed side twice.

The straps on her back were straining and Leina heard one snap, damn Risty punched hard. Dropping her shield, this was a fist fight now and not a normal battle, "You'll not hurt him, I won't allow it!" Leina tried thinking of Alleyne's staff and mimicked the actions with her arm. Using her left hand to off balance Risty, Leina elbowed the larger woman right below the ribcage. He couldn't be hurt! Shinji…she couldn't lose him now that they were married! He had ran off early that morning, something odd happened between Claudette and him. Leina didn't have to guess with how content Claudette was during their time bathing, but they didn't talk about it. His plans to talk to Risty had been known, but this was something else!

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Risty rubbed at her tummy and smeared more blood around. Pale and gaunt, the longer the battle went the worse Risty appeared, not that the spirit controlling the body appeared to care. Flicking some of the fluid into Leina's eyes, Risty charged and took the newlywed to the ground, fingers clenching around Leina's throat almost crushingly so. Laughing, mouth open wide and disturbingly, "So this is it? This is the one that would have challenged me for this kingdom? A sap in love and unable to save even herself. But your little male will join you soon, very soon."

Vision going dark, head foggy, Leina clawed at Risty's fingers hoping to get even a mote of air into her lungs. Oh how they burned and panic laced her, bucking her whole body against Risty's trying to get any reprieve but none came. Her bladder let loose, fear started to overtake her. Not like this, she couldn't die like this! He was watching her, cheering her own, Tomoe was watching, even her sisters were watching! Not like this…she was supposed to win, abdicate to Claudette…live a long happy life with her husband, have his child, not…not this.

"Not you again! You will not best me slime!" Risty yelled out suddenly and her grip went slack. In one fluid move, Leina tore her neck free and slammed her gauntlet hand against Risty's face. Rolled over onto her back, Risty was babbling about something, some other attack that nobody could see. Her fancy dress became the handles Leina grabbed and used as leverage to slam her head into Risty again and again. Then her eyes rolled back, mouth hung open, and that black vapor flowed out in a glut of toxic expulsion. Clumsily almost drunkenly, "Wha-Leina-w-what happened? S-submit."

That one word, that one last word was all it took for the view globes to focus on Leina and the city went up in a cheer so loud Leina could hear it in the arena. Helping Risty off the ground, after gathering their gear, Leina was struggling to keep the weight from forcing her down. "Risty, what happened? You, or whatever was controlling you, what was that? What did you do to Shinji?" Leina dragged/limped her way towards a guardian portal. Hoping the teleportation would take her to Risty's previous location and not her inn, Leina was disappointed when the vertigo left. Back at the inn, Claudette taking Risty from her hands.

"I hope you have some of Puppy's little drink, Leina, we're not going to have any time to sit on your laurels," Echidna warned. Helping Claudette to put Risty on a bed, she pointed at the blue mop of hair that was in the corner and to Risty's wound. "Tend to that, Irma, we have business and time is sadly not with us. I so hate missing out on foreplay," even in crisis she could joke.

Handing Leina some water, Claudette had a wet towel and was already cleaning her younger sister off. Quick and brutishly, "Echidna has bad news. Something has changed in the church. Either the recovered pope or if that elf can be believed, they plan to execute Shinji as a heretic. If they catch him, they will burn him, and if that doesn't work behead." Claudette, after cleaning Leina, lead the woman to a chair to sit down, "And we have no clue when the queen will force your next fight. Likely sooner than later while you are still exhausted."

Sitting heavily in the chair, it squealed out in protest under the combined weight of person and armor, Leina drank heavily. Another fight so soon after this one? No time alone with Shinji, no reward, nothing but the final and the fear of what was happening at the castle. "We have to…get moving. Risty, you said you were going to hand him over or kill him yourself while you were…" Leina tried to stand but just couldn't. Already she could feel the battle fatigue coming over her.

"I got this from the nun that caused this mess," Echidna passed a small vial over to Leina with a smile. Putting some herbs on Risty's wound, Echidna helped herself to a feeling between those bronze legs as she did. "You'd be amazed at the way Puppy got her voice to rise, sadly the idiots there heard her. They think he corrupted her, and they will not take her word to the contrary. So…we go get him, you beat the queen, and we find where that damned angel went and get out of here for awhile. And you WILL pay me back for that Water of Life, just like he is going to pay me back for this little rescue," but that joking sensual quality of Echidna's tone was gone. Was she actually worried?

So Shinji had been with Melpha, about time that nun acted Leina mentally chuckled. At the moment, Leina wouldn't wonder how Melpha did it. Popping the top of the glass tube, Leina drank half of the water and felt her body rejuvenate, different than Holy Milk, less permanent and more like a jolt of coffee in the morning. Strength returning, "Wait, you don't know where Nanael is? Shinji said she was pushing him towards that nun every moment she could. I would have thought she'd have been watching taking notes!" A good man was hard to find, and Leina believed Shinji to be a very good man. One she wanted safe and in her arms right now.

"Thanks," Risty offered weakly as Leina handed the vial over with the other half, "And keep your hands to yourself elf. I'm nobodies toy." Risty shrugged off Echidna's wandering hands, and drank the water down.

Finishing applying the poultice, Irma got a grunt out of the woman as she applied excessive force, "Not according to what she said. You'd have let that man play you like some instrument if wanted. To fall so far for a mere ma…" Irma swallowed hard as Echidna laced her with a playful yet terrifying expression. "Sorry, I misspoke. I do not know the man as well as you do," Irma quickly apologized.

Getting up and gathering Thunderclap, Claudette moved to the door and nearly broke it open. "I will get Elina and make our way towards the arena. When the thief gets better I recommend she follow as we leave Echidna and her pawn to head to the castle. If we can split the queen's attention we will have a chance. Keep your eyes open for that angel though, she will be needed," Claudette strode out and into the night.

"I'm ready for a vacation, a good meal, and a stiff drink in any order," Leina just continued to recline in her chair. But it was nearly over, one more fight and it was over. She'd be queen, she would show herself as the best! Hell she had beaten Risty, the woman that gave her the confidence and desire to strike out on her own. Taking the coin out of that pocket, lovingly crafted by her husband now hunted by the queen and church, and tossed it to Risty. "For you. I owe you so much for my being here. For everything I've seen, experienced, and know now," Leina cherished it all and Risty helped start the path she walked.

Not catching the coin, it bounced off her exposed chest…Echidna insisted on inspecting and Risty had no fight left at the moment, Risty laughed. "You did it yourself, I just gave you a push. But no resting yet, we've a queen to dethrone, and a prince to save. And I don't know about you…but I want another merchant's house party. And I want to sleep for a year. I've…I've a lot to answer for. I remember, remember what I did when she had control over me. Not even control…more goading…gods I feel so stupid…HEY!"

Fondling Risty, Echidna didn't care about the woman's words. "Well Irma we should leave these two to continue their bonding. But know I'll take from both of you, each of you owe me. And this is just the down payment," Risty let out a squeal/moan at whatever Echidna did. Leina didn't know, wasn't able to see, her gaze was up on the ceiling.

"Just wait for us Shinji, we'll save you," Leina clutched her blade, that silly man of hers always needed saving. She'd do it though, she'd go through hell and back for him. Then it would be time to relax for awhile.

X-X

Notes

Ok…I know some of you 'well maybe just one of you' are excited about this story. But PLEASE stop demanding I write it. Life is a complex thing, and I've had a lot of bad stuff happen that's been breaking my head a bit. And have my hobby thrown into my face with demands and constant pleading is NOT HELPING! Sorry…just I do this out of appreciation and fun not for gain so when I can't write because real life happens, having that rubbed in my face doesn't help me much.

Anyway, moving on towards the end of Season-2 of this lil ditty. Things are ramping up in all sorts of ways. Hope you're still enjoying it and believing it possible.

Later

Mercaba


	24. Chapter 24

Standard Disclaimer

Man I've been sick and depressed for a lil while so I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much. Thanks for all the kind words about 'taking my time' with this and I will keep trying to get something out in speedy returns. Summer is winding down and yet the weather hasn't gotten to hot, but get in that pool and enjoy it while you can!

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 24

Shinji's head snapped to the side as a hard slap roused him from his sleep. The pain faded quickly yet the surprise and shock remained. It was dark already, when had he fallen asleep? Sitting up, his hands gripping at the silk sheets he had been laying on, he saw a woman wearing the garb of Risty's subordinates. "W-what's going on?" his heart was already beating fast. The woman did not look happy, a firm and disproving expression firmly etched in her face.

"Get up and get moving. The church is on its way for you, and those loyal to the queen are going to hand you over to them," the woman said flatly. Tossing his staff to him, the woman stopped to listen to something she heard. Yanking Shinji off the bed harshly she dragged him to the door. Whispering as she creaked the door open, "You were given a powerful alcohol with your meal. Lady Risty is quite taken with you, I don't see why, so she wanted you to stay."

Fixing his clothing, pulling his hood up, Shinji stopped and gasped audibly. "What, Risty-san had me drugged? But why? I would stay and talk to her, she's my friend. And I have to hear more about where Alleyne-sama and the others are," he tried peeking through he door too. The woman pushed him back roughly and towered over him glaring. Something was happening around him, yet he was so lost to it! Why would Risty do anything like this, she hadn't been the type to act like this before. Taking a step away from the woman, clutching his staff, "Please tell me what is going on, please."

Shutting the door, the woman leaned back against it and dipped her head. For a moment the frustration left her and she nodded, "Fine, but it'll have to be quick." Pulling out her daggers, she played with them to alleviate her own fears. She tensed up as some yelling in the hall outside the door followed by running past it. "Lady Risty lost to Leina in the semi-finals. During the fight something happened between the queen and Risty. It's put a schism in Fang. Some are loyal to the queen and others Lady Risty. I'm loyal to Risty, she's treated me better than anybody I've ever known. As such I'm keeping you alive as that's what she wants," she was straight and to the point.

"T-thank you ma'am. I didn't know things could get so messed up so fast," Shinji's mind boggled. Internal politics and conflicting loyalties, no place was free from such things he surmised. But what did that mean for Risty then? "Will Risty-san be safe if she's not in the queen's employ anymore? If-if the church is after me, will she get in trouble for harboring me?" he couldn't face that! He had to leave fast, this whole inquisition force after him could just ruin things for all his friends. If they thought he corrupted them, would the church kill or imprison them?

Dropping her dagger, she plucked it out of free-fall in a show of dexterity. "You…care about Lady Risty's plight?" she asked aloud then shook her head. "Doesn't matter, things are bad. I'll run distraction for you with some of the others loyal to Lady Risty. You'll find your other friends in the prison. With the final due any moment now you should find it easy to sneak in and get them out. But you better leave the city with them. If you get caught, we can't help you. For what it is worth too, Lady Risty hasn't returned from the last fight. She was last seen being taken by Vance," the woman opened the door and sheathed her blade.

"She's with Leina-chan," Shinji felt a rush of relief. If Leina had Risty, she was safe, both of them. But he had missed the fight, was Leina hurt what about Risty? Right now that didn't matter, getting his friends and escaping was the imperative. After that he could get to Leina and see about helping her out, and maybe they could plan something about the church. If Leina won the final and became queen, maybe she could put a stop to that little death march coming for him. "Miss, what is you name?" he had to know the name of his current protector.

The bronze skinned woman with short cropped blond hair and green eyes just scowled. "You don't need to know that. You and I aren't friends. I'm doing this for Lady Risty not you. She loves you, despite all the other men and women that she could have she loves you," something in how she said it spoke quite tellingly. Woman said Risty's name with such reverence and care, about the only thing she did. Throwing the door open, she strode out and cast one last look at the boy, "Treat her well as she deserves." And like that she walked off to distract as she claimed to.

Swallowing the bitter pill of depression down, it wasn't time for being in a funk he could hate himself later. "That woman loves Risty-san," and yet Risty loved him. Damn his relationship situation was fucked up, loving and being loved by so many. But again, he accepted his life and those in it, they'd work something out later. If there was a later. Getting caught would free up a lot of his problems by ending his life. Hunching over, Shinji stole out into the hall way, nobody was around, "I won't disappoint them. They need me."

If Alleyne, Nowa, Menace, and Tiina were really in the jail, some lie of Risty's, he had to get them out. Shizuka might have already done something, but if he didn't confirm it for himself and they were still jailed…he'd let the church just take him. Making his way downward whenever the opportunity arrived, Shinji found himself diving into small rooms and hallways as the rare patrol came by. Just like the woman said though, most were talking candidly about the final bout. Nobody seemed to think Leina had a chance, Shinji knew she'd win though.

Finding a guard yawning outside a heavy metal enforced door, Shinji hoped he finally found the entrance to the prison. Noticing the big key ring hanging on the guy's belt, Shinji took a deep breath. "Just remember what Alleyne-sama taught me. No unnecessary movements, don't overstress the attack, use just the right amount of power. I can do this," he whispered. Twirling into the corridor, the man saw him and snapped to attention, "Sorry about this!" Before the man could call out alarm, Shinji slammed the head of his staff into the man's gut twice. The guard grunted, spat a big ball of sick, and fell to the ground.

"You'll be fine, but I really need to get in there," Shinji saw the man still breathing. Spending a moment to heal him, just in case he caused some internal injuries, he plucked the key ring off of the man's belt. If this wasn't the prison, Shinji didn't know what to do next. Time was of the essence, and wasting it was tantamount to suicide. Fumbling with the keys, finding one that didn't match the others, he slid it into the lock and opened it. When the lock clicked, Shinji was shocked when the door burst open, sending him to the ground, and twin explosions of pain erupted in his stomach, curved blades worked into his body and a bandage went over his mouth to keep him from screaming in pain.

Gasping loudly, Echidna yanked her blades out of Shinji's body quickly, the blood plinked on the ground. "Puppy, what are you doing here? Menace let him go," she let her weapons drop to the ground as she helped pull Shinji to a seated position. Laughing a little unevenly, she admired her deadly handiwork. Anybody else would have been dead in moments, thankfully she hadn't went a decapitation. "You ruined our little escape plan, Puppy. We've been waiting for that guard to open the door for the last hour," she pulled him off the ground and into a hug.

Healing his wounds, Shinji was glad the bandage muffled his shriek. Damn did Echidna know how to make a painful wound. He wasn't stupid, knew Echidna wasn't the cleanest of people and had killed before, this was more evidence to it. And in this world, Shinji didn't hold Echidna's past against her, some people just had to be put down, Melona was one of them. Struggling against the binding, Shinji felt himself yanked out of Echidna's grasp and against Menace's warm and exposed skin. Menace's exuberance was palpable as she dry humped against him…not the time for it.

"I knew my vassal would come to my rescue, and so warm against me. Can you feel my heart beating for you my pet?" Menace cooed as she smoothed the poor boy. Finally removing her bandage from his mouth, she held his face to her chest and put her chin atop his head, "Elf, you could have killed him if he wasn't a healer. Nobody hurts my property, nobody."

Bursting out of the prison, Nowa slung over her back and unconscious, Alleyne was frantic. "My husband is here! Beloved, you must see to Nowa now! She's gotten worse since we've been in here. And what were you talking about Menace, who hurt him?" Alleyne used her staff as a perch for Nowa. The normal reserved and stoic elf was beside herself with fret. Laying Nowa at his feet, Alleyne yanked him away from Menace to being over the pale girl.

For a moment Shinji just stared at the panting Nowa. Pale, deathly pale and breathing shallow and painfully, the girl was one step away from the great beyond. "What happened to you all? I was told Risty-san kept you in prison, was trying to find out why. She knocked me out with some spiked juice and I wake up and hear the church is coming," Shinji laid his hands on the his friends. Summoning his powers, Shinji felt them pulse through Nowa. Mending the broken ribs, the punctured lung, removing the fluid, and removing the damages…it was taxing and great. "She must have been hurting so..umph" Shinji found himself on his back again.

"Stupid yet darling man, you had me worried after what Echidna told us," Alleyne let her guard down in a rare display. Peppering Shinji's face with feather light kisses, she ended with a light smack to his face. A snickering Echidna and a pouting Menace pulled the amorous and worried elf off the man. "We met this one on our way out. Somebody has been helping get our gear for the last few hours. Thought it was Echidna but it wasn't. Tiina's songs seduced the inner guards and put them to sleep. But she didn't get a key to the door when she snuck in," Alleyne fired a nasty glare at Echidna.

Shutting the door, Tiina gasped pleasantly at the sight of the last piece of their escape plan. "Oh Lord Shinji you're the one that opened the door? I was growing tired of singing the song of sleep, a sad cost of using it. I should have known it was you that came to my aid again!" she encased the boy in her arms, drenching him instantly. Tittering and hosting a healthy blush, "We were worried about your safety, the wild elf here said the church people are after you, and that the lady that imprisoned us was possessed by a demon."

"Possessed, Risty-san was possessed?" Shinji asked as he gently freed himself from the mermaids embrace. Now wasn't the time for victory celebrations and hugs, they still had to escape the Agents of the Fang and the approaching inquisition. Taking the role as Nowa's carrier, the half-elf was still sleeping but the color had returned to her and she was now murmuring contently, Shinji took Alleyne's idea and used his staff as a ledge for the girl. Following behind the others as the sorted out their weapons, "So what now? How can we get out of here with all those people looking for me?"

Lost in some memory, Echidna stared at the blood on her blades with disdain. Flicking the weapon, forcing most of the fluid off, she flaunted herself before Alleyne. "Well if we can keep the doting wife here from smothering you, or the ex-agent of the swamp witch from screwing you right here and now, we can escape through the queen's trophy room. It was how I got in, no guards, and some sights I think you'll want to see. As for those women and men…we kill them as much as you let us and that's that. About what I did to you though…" for a moment Echidna lost her impish nature.

Shaking his head, Shinji wouldn't let the woman hang in suffering. "It's ok, Echidna-san. You do what you have to do to survive. If they stayed in there, who knows what would have happened," Shinji shuddered to think. Beautiful women held helplessly in with many desperate and lonely men…criminals. If Risty truly was possessed at the time, it would not have ended well for them. "I don't judge you for what you did, what you do. You're…um…did I say to much?" Shinji found Echidna suddenly right in front of his face.

Going in for a deep sensuous kiss, her tongue dancing in Shinji's mouth expertly, Echidna moaned erotically into his mouth. After a few sort tantalizing seconds, "You truly are a marvel Puppy. Payment for this little rescue is all done. I can see what that ex-virgin sees in you. Might have to steal you away. But that's for later, and I won't be the only one, so I hope you've got the stamina for the long line." Signaling for quite, the assassin went off ahead of them.

"She is right, my vassal, we will need to be amply rewarded for our efforts. But for now I wish to get my revenge on those that imprisoned my royal sister and myself," Menace patted Shinji's cheek and headed off after Echidna.

Flanking Shinji on the left, Tiina taking the right, Alleyne was back to her masked self. "I tell you not to take risks and this is what you do, break into the castle to free me. I don't know what to say but 10 points. And I love you all the more for your stupid heroism. Now let us go, the final battle between Aldra and Leina will soon happen, and then we must be away to that Tokyo-3 place of yours before those stupid church people get to us," she had her staff in hand and firm determination radiating from her core.

"I am ready to leave this foul place, Lord Shinji, Lady Menace, and your servants being most of the good I've seen here," Tiina played with her blew wrist guards. They followed close, but not to close to the leading Echidna as the elf slipped past guards and servants. No deaths, just unconscious, guess Shinji was rubbing off on the elf after all. When the got to the biggest and most elaborate door, Echidna and Menace snuck in and out of sight, Tiina opened it for Shinji and Alleyne, and they all stood wide eyed and stunned.

Laying either unconscious or dead on the ground, Echidna had her ass in the air and Menace was springing around the room of amber statues of men, women, and things. "So you finally get here, I was growing tired of waiting, my pet. I had to put that one down fast, to dangerous, but this traitorous bitch I'll split apart! You like fucking things right you dusty bitch? I'll split you in two!" Melona laughed as she pressed her attack.

"Melona, not now…we don't…" Shinji frantically took in the room. People incased in amber crystals. He recognized Cattleya and Lana instantly! A fight now…they didn't have time for it but it couldn't be avoided. This time it would be the last fight with the bitch she died now! Setting Nowa down gently, Shinji nodded to Alleyne and Tiina, it was time to end this!

X-X

A gentle smack to the side of her head brought Leina back to the realm of the conscious. "Huh-what?" she grabbed for her sword in her confusion. No demon, armed guard, or other unseemly attacker graced her vision just Risty. She must have dozed off in that damned uncomfortable chair, still felt like if she blinked she'd fall back asleep. Standing up, less she truly succumb, Leina noticed it was dark, night had fallen. Stretching as best she could, grinding her chest against her armor, she pouted, "Guess we should get moving to the arena."

"I'd rather sleep for another day or two, but I won't let you face this last challenge alone," Risty roped a friendly arm around Leina's neck. Leaning just a little against the smaller woman, proof Risty wasn't in top form, the duo shambled out of the inn into the streets. Chasing off a few of the gawkers Risty waggled her mace threateningly, "Look Leina, about what happened during our fight, what I said about Shinji and…"

Holding her hand up for silence, Leina didn't need to hear anymore. "Its fine, Risty, really it is. I know you care for him, seems more care for him than don't. I've accepted that. Would rather people talk to us rather than try and steal him," she did give Risty a dirty look, "as for the other. That wasn't you. But do you know WHAT controlled you?" Leina did want to know that, as that was her true opponent. Whatever entity controlled Risty also alluded to controlling the queen as well. Knowing that Risty loved her husband, well that just gave Leina gloating points over her idol didn't it?

Laughing loudly, then wincing and grabbing at her side, Risty half grimaced and half grinned. "Wow you've matured since I first met you. Gone is the girl that wet herself at Melona's attack, and here stands a woman willing to let her man be with others. Glad as hell to know you Vance," Risty slapped Leina's back. Even while wounded that little love smack sent Leina tumbling forward hopping a step to catch her balance.

"Don't remind me of that!" Leina bemoaned mollified by the tale. Her first foray against something other than bandits hadn't been her crowning moment in life. But she had come a long way from that cocky yet semi-talented fighter. All that remained now was one last fight, then it was her honeymoon in another world. Heading towards the arena though, storm clouds were forming threatening a massive deluge. Win or lose the last battle was coming for her, for all of them. Halting her progressing, Risty bouncing off her shoulder, "Will you come with us to this Tokyo-3 place after its all over?"

Standing at the steps that led up the arena, the smart townsfolk left them alone now, Risty turned away from Leina and cast her eyes up at the thunderheads. "I'd want to, I really do. But I need to see to my orphanage. I don't even know how you'll be able to go Queen Leina Vance," Risty twisted her neck to peek at Leina with one eye. Was that sorrow, regret, or jealousy there? Something was, and it wasn't one of the finer emotions humans were capable of. Kicking at a wayward rock, she continued, "And after all I've done for our current queen, I don't feel right to be with anybody right now. I've a lot to answer for."

"Is-is that you Miss Vance?" a timid voice called out approaching the duo. Fighting through the crowd that had gathered at a respectable distance, one brave or foolish woman broke free and ran to them. Garbed in her homemade battle garb, deep red with the purple shawl, Nyx was panting from her ordeal, "It is you! I saw the last fight and thought…well I've overheard a few things."

Putting a hand on Risty's arm, staying the mighty bandit from chasing off the fearful creature, Leina nodded. "Ah Nyx, Shinji told me he offered you a role at the castle. He's there now, being chased by church people and likely some of the queen's men. Go see if you can help and consider yourself hired," Leina also accepted the secondary signing bonus. Timid girl couldn't hide her emotions nearly as well as she thought she could. Shinji didn't notice, or maybe he just tried not to, but Leina saw it. With a head shack in the castle's direction, she laughed as the girl all but ran off, "That girl…I'll have to punish Elina for what she did to her."

"Elina has a lot to answer for, what she did to that one least of all," Risty oddly touched her stomach with a soft smile. In unison the pair headed back towards the arena in silence. It grew in size and imposition as they approached, a dark idol promising either obscene joys or hellish pains. The last fight against what Nanael said was a fallen angel, what had possessed Risty, would not be a fair fight. Walking past the guards to the fighters quarters, they found Claudette and Elina waiting for them as well as a host of Claudette's private guards. "Got a small army in here. Going to try and staging a coop again?" Risty teased the vigilante Claudette.

With Thunderclap over her shoulder, Claudette rose a single eyebrow in contestation. "Though I am not still in my father's employ it would do you best not speak so lightly of what you nay almost did," Claudette sank Thunderclap into the ground and split stone. In a swift motion, Claudette sidestepped Risty and knelt before Leina. "Word is the church is at the castle gates seeking entrance. My spies inside the keep though say that some infighting is occurring keeping the doors shut. Some of the Fang are loyal still to this one and are sabotaging things to give us all time," Claudette informed the group.

"Then I'm glad I'm here. Maybe I can call out Aldra rather than wait for her to challenge me. Sooner we start the sooner we are done," Leina readied her blade. Oh she was ready for a little break now, ready to be pampered and feed delicacies and drink the finest of wines. Shinji at her side, doing most of the pampering of course, they could forget this mess of intrigue and combat for awhile. Sure the others would be there, just gave Leina time to get to know them better. She was looking forward to her reunion with Tomoe, it was long overdue. "Elina, we will have words after this is over about a great many things, so be ready," Leina pointed her cherished blade at the throat of her younger sister.

Clasping her hands together lovingly, Elina didn't take the motion as a threat but as an invitation. "Whatever you say, Leina! We do have so much to do and say together," the woman gushed before licking the end of one of her gauntlet's claws. About to pounce lovingly or threateningly, both were one and the same for her, Elina found Risty's shield in her face followed by a hand on her collar dragging her. "Don't you touch me you dirty bitch, can't you see this is a moment for sisters?" she spat out like a hellcat.

"Taking this one to the arena now before she can do anymore harm," Risty threw Elina over her shoulder. The girl fought and struggled until Risty gave her behind a good solid spank. Following up the initial smack with two others, Risty grinned feral, "Could get to like that. She needs discipline that only a mother can provide, just like my fresh bandits. You two have your words and I'll hold a space for you Claudette." Waving jovially at the sisters, Risty headed past the guards and to the arena proper. Already the sounds of the growing masses could be heard chanting Leina's name.

Rubbing her exposed shoulder, Leina just watched Risty go and listened to the crowd. Her name, they were chanting for her, expecting great things from her. She never wanted much from her life, knew little of the hardships of the world when she started too. Power, prestige, riches, and authority were banes to her, things she wished to have little of. Now she was an hour away from being crowned queen of the realm, if she won. All she really wanted was a good drink, her man at her side, and the occasional good fight. Let justice be met and faced honestly and without hesitation or fear.

"You're hesitating, what is wrong?" Claudette paced the small stone enclosure of the preparation room. Weapons of all kinds hung on the wall as well as bits and pieces of armor for those that didn't have or broke their old. Whispering a few words to the women that served both Leina and her, Claudette gestured to the door and they left with a salute and words of encouragement. At Leina's side, no longer behind her, "I've sent them to find the angel and aid in securing the castle for our arrival. Now tell me what ails you, you cannot have doubt when going into this match. Aldra will not simple beat you if you lose." The match against the queen was imprisonment to the losers, or worse.

It wasn't the fight she was worried about, but what came after. Leina took a deep breath and turned to Claudette. When the larger woman returned the gesture, Leina took a moment to observe her half-sister. Strange, never before did Leina realize just how beautiful and yet different Claudette appeared. Elina and she did look like sisters, yet Claudette had their father's eyes and that was about it for familiarity. She hardly knew Claudette outside of the stern woman that did so much for so little. Over the past few days they had started to mend that, but it was still such a vast chasm of unknown. What if Claudette didn't want to become queen, Leina had nobody else to give it to that she trusted. Tomoe would never accept it, it would be an affront to her honor.

"Would you, in my place if I win, become the next queen?" Leina just asked flat out. It would be best to know the truth right now, not go into the fight with that fear or concern. If she had to go without Shinji for a few months, Leina would accept it. That odd time displacement Nanael tried to explain just confused Leina. All she knew was time passed slower in Tokyo-3. Seeing the shocked expression, one of the few time Leina saw raw emotion on Claudette's face, Leina had been expecting that. Drawing her blade, and giving it a few practice taps against her shield, "I never wanted to rule, why I left home. You though would make a great ruler. So would you, in my place if I win, become the new queen?"

Bowing to one knee, Claudette took Leina's hand and put it to her forehead. "I would. But that would make my husband king would it not?" releasing Leina's hand, Claudette was back to her feet. A sly smile, condescending or serious, she yanked thunderclap from the ground. "Be best if the people not know that their new queen is married to the heretics the church is hunting," she spat out the church's name.

"I never thought of…he would be king," Leina gushed feeling silly for forgetting. The marriage between Shinji and Claudette had been done as farce. Claudette had been gifted to Shinji to get his allegiance, they just used it for the more emotional reason instead. Her husband king and yet she was not his queen, funny that. "If the queen would not have a king, I'd gladly take the mantle as his handler of your brow," Leina joked as she headed for the doorway. Who was king didn't matter if Leina lost this fight, or if Shinji got captured. No more delays, delays meant nobody got what they wanted. Without looking back she offered one last, "Be ready for anything, win or lose we make a break for the castle after the fight, your highness."

Claudette made a sound between an affirmation and a snort, Leina took it as a compliment and headed out. Once she was through the portcullis the gate slammed shut behind her, no going back now. The stands were packed, they must have been expecting this too, and banners hosting her name were being held high. If she was favored to win or not Leina didn't know, but the people wanted her to win regardless.

The throne was empty though, no Aldra, so Leina strode out to the center of the arena and bellowed a war cry as fiercely as she could. "Queen Aldra! I challenge you! Come out and face me!" Leina's throat hurt from the strain yet it silenced the crowd. Her voice echoed in the stillness, then answering her call the winds picked up and bit and tore at her with tiny pebbles from the arena floor. Already the adrenaline was starting to build. "Watch me Shinji, watch me win this, and then we can finally have some peace," she was ready to be alone with her lover, her husband.

"So the young Vance calls me out does she? Hoping to give your insipid band some time to escape my forces? A shame they won't make it. But like I told you before when you fought my pawn, you'll be with them all to soon," Aldra materialized before Leina out of a summon guardian. Waiting on no ceremony, Aldra rushed with demonic speed and massive cleaver drawn. Leina had just a split second to bring up her shield only to be flung rolling along the ground. Now that Leina was downed, Aldra addressed the crowd, "Your queen defends her title today!"

How was that tiny body so fast and strong! Leina's arm already ached from the single blow and her shield lost one of its tongs! No matter, don't get scared now, focus. Getting back to her feet, she watched the tiny terror skipping back and forth as she approached. Alleyne could see blows without even open eyes, the elf could sense and predict her opponents moves…Leina could do that too. Eyes closed, Leina imagined the best and most savage attack, one for the throat, and ducked. Feeling the wind over her head, she knew she guessed right. In the perfect spot for a kick, Leina remembered Tomoe's warriors kick…and replicated it perfectly.

Sent flying backward from the mighty armored boot, Aldra landed on one knee and skittered back from the blow. "Interesting, you've more talent than expected. Will make the victory all the more savory," Aldra gloated and again charged inward. Pulling her mighty cleaver back for a blow, Aldra played her opponent expertly. When Leina pulled her shield up to block, Aldra demonstrated she could teleport without aid of a guardian, and delivered a sharp kick to the back of Leina's unprotected neck.

Pitching to the side, kicking up dust and dirt as she grinded against the unforgiving floor, Leina saw darkness. Was this it, a quick few blows and she was downed from a sudden and devastating blow? No strength left to get up though, it would be so easy to just…rest. It was hard to breath, the pain was so intense it was almost pleasant! Would anybody fault her for losing here? She beat Risty, got to the final round…a good showing right? Shinji wouldn't judge, who could say she didn't do her best.

"Get up Leina! You're better than this!" Risty's voice cut through the fog of Leina's pain, the mist of submission faded.

She was better than this! She would prove she was the best! Getting back up, using her sword as a prop, Leina saw Aldra hadn't counted her out quite yet. But that smirk, Aldra didn't think Leina had much left to give. Oh she was wrong, midget was going to get a surprise. Pointing her blade into the air, Leina took a chance. Claudette's weapon was enchanted to catch lightning, hadn't Ymir enchanted her sword as well. "Thunder clap strike!" she sent a torrent of electricity from the overhead clouds at the queen. The blow struck and the woman left dazed which Leina capitalized on and rushed inward, time to end this! Delivering her Dragon's Tail to the shocked queen, Leina sent the matriarch to the ground.

"Amazing," Aldra gasped out, her body smoldering. Rolling on her back, Aldra laughed weakly as she sat up. "But no matter how strong you are, Vance. The queen has the power of the cursed eye," and like that Aldra opened it. A golden light erupted from the socket and before the stunned crowd Leina Vance was petrified.

X-X

This was not shaping up to being the easiest fight she ever had, quite the opposite. Alleyne and her companions found the proper form of Melona to be neigh overwhelming. Those eyes seemed to be just for show as attacks from behind were as effortlessly dodged as those from the front. Weapons just slid through without any seeming damage, yet her tendrils would either slam or cut effortlessly. Thankfully Shinji was quick to heal any serious injury, which left them at a stalemate. Only it was a losing battle, if they got knocked out, Shinji's power didn't wake them up just mended the wound as evident by the sleeping Echidna.

"I'm having so much fun playing with your toys, pet, but I do have places to go. I need to re-break you in before handing you over to Werbellia," Melona teased out in Leina's voice. Taking on the guise of the woman just now making it to the arena for the finals, Melona made full use of her morphing powers. Slamming the 'blade' into Shinji's leg, embedding it into the ground, she rolled back and away from his staff swing. "Naughty pets have to watch as I put down their things, now do I start with the ones still up or do I finish off the sleeping darlings. Maybe the traitor first," Melona eyed the unconscious Menace.

If only she had a few moments to wake Nowa up or even Echidna things would be easier, Alleyne cursed. Leaping into the air, she aimed her staff at the shield the image of her co-wife had. "You shall not win here filth! It ends here for you," Alleyne rallied herself up. The staff pierced through the shield and the spongy body, clinking off the ground. Exposed, she was terribly exposed being so close! How could they hurt this thing when nothing seemed to matter to it! Diving to the side, Melona's attack cut more of her cape, at least she got Melona's attention.

"W-what should I sing now? My sleeping song isn't working on her and the one that disrupted her before isn't working either?" Tiina was beside herself. Hiding behind one of the larger crystals, the girl went through many songs trying to disrupt the slime's powers to no avail. She squeaked out as a trio of slime darts embedded themselves near her hand. Flying across the ground she got to Shinji's side and yanked on the slime pillar in his leg. Struggling, red faced from exertion, "Maybe we should try and escape? Think of a plan or something?"

Escape wasn't an option now, they couldn't get all three of the unconscious allies before Melona got to one of them. Alleyne would not leave an ally behind, she'd never live down the shame. "We will not be defeated by this witch. She has a weakness, we just have to find it. Husband, can you use those poses on her?" Alleyne deflected a few darts aimed her way. Saving the mummy, Alleyne couldn't believe it! Menace was once a servant of the Swamp Witch, an enslaver of minds, and yet Alleyne considered her an ally. Talking to the odd girl while they were incarcerated Alleyne learned a few little things about the ex-queen. Girl was flighty yet intelligent, spoiled yet regal, and the important thing was while she had been undead under the thrall of the Swamp Witch, not fully but still partially.

"I can't concentrate with this thing in my leg to do it, or get into the right position," Shinji grunted as blood continued to pour from his leg. Grabbing his staff, Shinji in a show of desperation, slammed it down on his own leg mangling it. The spike shattered and oozed back to Melona leaving a crumpled and broke mass of flesh. After a loud shout of guttural pain, blood dribbling out his mouth, Shinji willed himself to stay awake through it all and healed it back to pristine. Panting hard, "T-Tiina-san, can you make her colder…liquids harden and go slower…might give us an edge."

He was being overexerted! Alleyne was almost beside herself seeing her husband beaten and bloody. Melona was playing with them, playing with him more than anybody. It was a game, they were losing and he was suffering for it! Drawing out as much pain from him as possible to break his will, and they were the pawns! Gripping her staff, Alleyne tossed her hat away, and rushed to Shinji's side. "Can you stand on that, and what is this about cold?" she had to protect him. Funny though she felt his hand on her back and his healing powers rush through her. Fitting, when she went to his aid he aided her as well.

"You look better with a tether pet, my things all look better when on their knees," Melona formed into Nowa just without a stitch on. Groping herself and eying Alleyne with a disgusting smile, the slime continued her psychological assault. It worked as Alleyne balked, and an elongated slime tendril slammed against the elf's side sending her bouncing off Tomoe's crystal. Using the staff she did make, Melona sent Tiina into the air and Shinji rolling on the ground. Laughing wickedly Melona stalked Shinji as he back peddled. Grabbing his staff and whipping it away from him, "Don't think I'll let you get that little magic trick off again. Try it and see how fast I feed you their organs!"

He was unarmed! She could grab him and escape! Gritting her teeth, her side felt numb yet she could still control it. Losing here, losing him as Leina had, Alleyne wouldn't let that stand! Using her staff as a crutch she got back to her feet and spat out a wad of blood. "Tiina do as he said! We have to hurry. If that doesn't work try waking those others," Alleyne ordered through gritted teeth. Her vision was getting dark rimmed, exertion and pain were taking their toll, going on raw determination Alleyne hurled herself towards the image of her pupil.

"You won't get me again, anything you do to us can be fixed!" Shinji rebelled. An underhanded swipe from Melona sent him rolling down the floor of Aldra's trophy room. He bounced off a crystal holding some sort of cat-human, and into a scythe on the ground that had been propped against it. Arming himself with the discarded weapon, his hands bloody from attempting to free his leg earlier, started to glow softly. Vaulting to his feet as a trio of Melona's fingers elongated into spears, he got to his feet and pointed the blade at the slime. "Any time now Tiina-san, please?" he pleaded.

Tiina's song started to fill the domed room with its energetic yet deep lyrics. Winds started to whip around, breath came out in puffs of steam as the temperature dropped. As Tiina started to increase in tempo the scythe in Shinji's hands continued to glow brighter and brighter. Before he could use it to make a single attack, a woman appeared holding it, first came the body, then the undergarments, and finally the French maid outfit. Airi blinked a few times, stunned at having a body again, yanked her weapon from Shinji's prone hands.

"This either got better or worse," Alleyne bemoaned. The spirit that attacked her forest and turned a lot of it into swamp was back. Of all the weapons Shinji had to grab, that scythe just had to be the one closest to him. With the cold biting into her, Tiina's beautiful song was quickly changing the environment from warm and balmy to frigid and dry. Slamming her staff, a wild blow, Alleyne felt something she hadn't since the start happened, a connection. Her staff actually smashed into Melona's arm and made a few cracks, "Shinji, Tiina its working!"

Flying away from Shinji, Airi cradled her scythe to her body and took in the room. "My isn't this something. I owe you for waking me back up, but you're fighting with my friend here," Airi flew higher into the air. Giving Menace a few quick pokes with the butt of her staff, "Get up Menace, tell me what's going on."

Grabbing the cracked arm, Melona reverted to her normal form with a grimace of pain and insanity. "Airi get that stupid singing bitch up there! We can take them all out and steal my pet back for Werbellia," Melona pointed at Tiina. Again and again she slashed and slammed at Shinji's spry body. Crystals fell over, some broke off hunks, from her thunderous blows.

"Press the attack Shinji, use anything you can!" Alleyne ordered her husband. Now while the slime was distracted and angry they could finish her off! This mess was finally almost over, and she was ready to leave. Raining down as many blows as she could, more cracks and splinters, some of them even taking hunks of the slime with them, Alleyne felt that rush of victory coming. "I told you I'd defeat you, for all the harm you've done!" to others and her husband Alleyne had to dispense justice.

Flying into the room from one of the higher windows, a confused and annoyed Nanael lazily came to a halt. "There you guys are! I've been looking for you everywhere. It's crazy out there. Leina is fighting Aldra, a bunch of those crazy church people are out there trying to get into the castle. And now I see you fighting in here with all these crystals!" Nanael was indignant. Flying in an intercept course for Airi, Nanael had her mighty telekinetic sword out. "You can stop right there demon, I'm not here for you," Nanael sneered at the skimpy dressed maid.

"Menace-sama throw me my staff please!" Shinji called out to the waking queen as he charged Melona. Either it was an unconscious effort or Menace was better when she was tired, the queen used her bandage to toss Shinji's weapon into his hands as he rushed the slime. "Alleyne-sama!" Shinji called out his wife's name as he slammed his staff downward.

Finally that smile was on her face, she hadn't felt like she had smiled in ages. Joining her husband in a downward slash, the pair shattered the iced over Melona. Slivers of the slime went everywhere blowing outward in a disturbing show of Melona's form. Bits maintained their humanoid appearance while others were just hunks of pink and white.

Flying away from Nanael, her hand hovered before her open mouth, Airi gasped aloud. Grabbing a small hunk of the frozen Melona, "Retreat is the better part of valor. Thank you for giving me life again human, I'll remember that. And tell that delicious Leina I'll see her again." Hovering backward, Airi did her little fading trick taking a portion of Melona with her.

"So what is this all about?" Nanael asked as she flew down to the recovering humans, "and could you shut up! It's freezing down here!" Rubbing her exposed arms, the angel showed the effects of cold on the body. Grabbing her human vassal, Nanael shivered against him stealing as much warmth as possible. Her teeth chattering, "Head angel sent me to help fight Delmora, even gave me more holy milk to free these people." Hoisting up a bulging water skin, she gestured to the amber prisons.

Scooping Nowa off the ground, holding her like a baby, Alleyne felt drained of all energy. Escaping from prison, fighting Melona, and now this…it was tiring and she was needing to sleep. "If you're supposed to free them, then do so angel. We're tired and ready for a break," Alleyne shook Nowa gently. Oh how Nowa looked better, she had been so worried. The injuries Nowa received in the first fight had been far worse than Alleyne thought. But her foolish husband risked being caught to save them, and in such was there for Nowa in her hour of need. Gently rousing the girl, "Wake up Nowa, you've slept enough."

With Nanael hovering behind him, Shinji woke Echidna who shook her head free of the funk she had been knocked into. "You can free the people from these crystals, Nanael? Oh and did you see Melpha-sama since you've been back?" Shinji's hand glowed faintly. Sinking back to the ground, sitting cross legged, he yawned mightily. Wiping the tear that came from his yawn, "And we'll need to perform the transportation ritual as soon as Leina-chan finishes her match. Will you be ready?"

"Working me like a common dog the moment I get here, this better be worth it," Nanael pouted and flew off. Since Tiina had finished her song the warmth of the season was slowly forcing its way back into the room. Flying about the room, sprinkling Holy Milk on all of the statues, Nanael grumbled and whined about her thankless work and how she was going to demand repayment. A scant few moments after the potent solution hit the figures they splintered and cracked open like eggs. People woke in a daze, more than a few fell straight to sleep. "Well now what do you need me to do you slave drivers?" Nanael wiped her brow from her taxing job of glorified sprinkler.

Sitting down next to Shinji, letting Nowa's legs fall over his lap she kept the girl's head in her lap. "Go see to Leina, she might need you. We'll take care of things here, get ready for whatever is needed to teleport us," Alleyne yawned as well. Damn she felt tired, but she couldn't sleep yet! They weren't safe, not with those church people coming, yet she was so ready to just pass out. Watching as the wakened Tomoe pleaded with Nanael to take her along to Leina's side, Alleyne leaned against Shinji. Kissing his cheek softly, "Foolish husband coming for me, but without your plan we'd still be fighting that thing. I do love thee so."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Shinji snuggled up close to Alleyne and nodded. "You'd do the same for me, I have to at least try to meet you halfway," Shinji murmured. They were both far from at their apex of energy. In the midst of Aldra's plundered treasure room, the human and elf husband and wife leaned on one another. Menace and Tiina joined them, Menace molding to Shinji's back, and Tiina took his free side. The group just sat in the wreckage of their victory. Echidna rolled over and just lay in front of them.

Echidna was laying with her head lined up with hers, so Alleyne found the mirth in the girls eyes funny. "For one that was unconscious the whole fight, you look content enough. Maybe next time not get defeated so quickly and actually help us?" Alleyne would have said more but erred on caution. If Echidna had any tricks up her sleeve, Alleyne didn't want to know them. Watching as Cattleya, Lana, and Owen fell into one another's arms, Alleyne rubbed her belly. Maybe that would be Shinji, her, and their child someday. A mother, something she never thought about before. Yet now, it was a nice idea, a symbol of their feelings for one another.

"That is so nice to see, maybe someday we…" Shinji flinched his head at the crying family reunion. Alleyne took his hand and they both gave it a squeeze. There was much left to do before they got to escape, barring the door from Fang and Church, readying the ceremony, and waiting for Leina to show up. But for now they would take a moment to recover. Watching the fight on the globe, all of the weary fighters hoped and prayed for Leina's victory.

X-X

"You're really heavy! How much further do I have to carry you anyway?" Nanael complained as she strained to keep Tomoe in the air. Arms jutting underneath Tomoe's like hooks, the angel was struggling to make forward progress while maintaining altitude. Descending into the arena, the fight between Aldra and Leina seemed to be taking a turn. No longer was Aldra dominating the fight, Leina had shifted the momentum with a bevy of attacks gleamed from other fighters. Finding some familiar mops of hair, Nanael almost dropped her passenger, "Hey look it's uh…the violent one and the bandit!"

Tomoe was trying to recover from her time in hibernation, it wasn't what she had expected. There was nothing but dreams, odd and yet interesting dreams. She had dreamt of her shrine in its prime, of Shizuka and her in strange new travels, and bashfully she even had some of Leina, Shinji, and her being a family. A family, something she had never known since being taken into the shrine, raised to be its champion, it was a strange thought. And when the children came, well after they were conceived which was a strange dream in its own right, left Tomoe floored. Life, her body could conceive life. But then that dream was taken from her as freedom came back. All she knew was she had to see to Leina.

"Leina-san has the advantage! The battle is almost won!" Tomoe was amazed at the show! Leina had pulled off her warrior's kick expertly, a stunning show of skill and adaptability. Grasping onto Nanael's arm, feeling herself slipping, Tomoe snaked a hold around the angel's wrist with one hand and her blade with another. Dangling in the air, she tore her eyes from the battle to glare at the red faced and sweating angel. Yelling in a mixture of fear and anger, "Just take us down already if you cannot keep us up here. Leina-san's sisters and Risty-kun are right below us anyway!"

But why would Risty be with Claudette and Elina, wasn't Risty in the queen's employ? Tomoe knew a lot had happened since her defeat, but to what degree she just didn't know. Regardless she had to apologize to Leina for her actions, and congratulate her friend on a battle hard fought and won. Apologies would be offered for the selfish desire to take Shinji, and her continued plan to convince him to leave this world. But where was the man, shouldn't he be with the sisters?

"Nanael, where is Shinji-kun, shouldn't he be here with the others?" Tomoe asked. Thankfully the span between feet and floor was shrinking, a bit to fast for Tomoe's peace of mind but she'd adapt. After her question, Nanael slipped and plummeted a good twenty feet, to just above the spectators who didn't even notice them. Growling, "Must you frighten me so, do you get some perverse enjoyment from it?"

Laughing a little, as much as the strain would allow, Nanael controlled her descent, "Well I'm not used to carrying dead weight so you should be happy. And the Holy Milk I have left is heavy too. Anyway my Vassal was back in the castle we just left from. And NO I am not taking you back and bringing you both here. Didn't you see him? A lot of those fighters were over there, but with all the people freed he might have been harder to see." Setting Tomoe on the ground, Nanael heaved a mighty sigh of relief. Rotating her shoulders the angel looked as if she had lost the weight of the world off her shoulders.

"He was back there? I thought Leina's fighting was what…" Tomoe whipped back to the castle. He had been back there? Why was he at the castle, what did she leave him to? In her rush and confusion, what did Tomoe leave behind? No matter, one issue at a time, she would see Leina become queen and then they could both head to the castle. Rushing down the last of the stairs to the other Vance sisters and the bandit, "How fairs things? What has happened since Leina-san and I fought?" She tugged on Claudette's arm.

Broken out of her fixation on the fight, neigh mesmerized, Claudette blinked her confusion and befuddlement out. "Tomoe? When did you get here? Can't you see for yourself that Leina is actually about to win this battle?" Claudette pointed at the arena floor. Leina had just delivered her personally created Dragon's tail sending Aldra rolling to the ground and disarmed. The crowd went wild with delight and cheers, the battle was neigh over. Giving Leina a small head nod, the most Claudette seemed capable of giving others, she continued, "After this we have to rush to the castle. The church is after my husband, and we need to hasten the trip to his home. Oh you found the angel?"

"What about me?" Nanael asked while she fanned herself. Stealing an unattended mug of ale, she downed it in one mighty gulp. Unprepared, Nanael soon found both Claudette and Risty grabbing her shoulders and clamping down. Indignantly complaining, "Hey let go of me, I'm above you damn meatbags! I am not something you can just manhandle!"

Poking Nanael in the throat gently yet threateningly, Risty leaned heavily on the angel, "You're not escaping us this time. After this fight we'll need you to do whatever it is you need to do to send us to that Tokyo place." Wrapping her muscular arm around the back of Nanael's shoulders, Risty propelled the angel to the lip of the arena. There would be no escape for the flighty creature, not while Risty had strength left in her arms. To Tomoe though the bandit actually had a cheeky grin, "See that they've cleared out her little trophy room. Whatever possesses the queen did the same to me, only Leina helped free me from it."

"Well I am glad I no longer need fear…" Tomoe's voice lost all its power. Stone, Leina had been turned to stone?! How was that possible, the woman had been winning, hell she had basically won! Yet there Aldra stood now, her hand holding down the eye patch and let its terrible golden light out. Cheater, that was not a human power, it was that foul spirit that lived within the girl that tipped the scales of battle. Clutching her blade, Tomoe was tempted to vault the wall and take to battle herself! Calling out amid the growing unrest, "Foul traitor! You shall not win this day! Release her now."

It took Claudette wrapping her arms around Elina's waist to keep the younger sister from charging headlong into the thick of things. "You fucking bitch release my sister now! Claudette let me go! She's weak we can beat her now if we go now, then Leina wins by default! Let GO!" Elina clawed and bucked viciously against the confines of the elder. Her razor sharp nails dug into Claudette's hand drawing crimson as the wildcat rebelled with every fiber of her being.

It wasn't just the fighters that saw the event, saw victory stolen from Leina, the crowd saw it and sympathized. Flagons of mead and ale flew through the air at the queen. Food and gambling slips balled up bounced along the ground and struck the woman's feet. Calls of 'cheater' and 'demon' were the rallying cries of the populous as they demanded to know what happened and how things transpired. Bitter and angry, betrayed, the whole of the arena demanded an explanation!

What they got was the queen dusted herself off and brushed herself clean of some of the drink that actually hit her. "Ungrateful curs are put down. Not that I need any of you," Aldra reached for her eye again, her teeth bore like the demon they called her. A blue aura radiated out from her, a miasma of white pulsated out of her as she opened it and in a growing dome of gold grew out from her and encased the whole of the arena. Oh how she cackled as her petty justice was meted out. Her laughter's echo accompanied her, "A good populace is seen and not heard."

"That…was close," Nanael's arms were held out defensively before her face. A blue protective barrier, thrown up in haste, sapped much of her strength left Nanael falling to her knees. Weakly, fearfully, turning to her allies that she shielded accidentally, "What do we do now? We can't beat Delmora on our own! We're going to retreat right…right…?" Her head sank as Claudette and Risty were already leaping over the wall.

Stopping the help Nanael off the dirty ground, Tomoe was resolved to fight to the d*ath. "You have that Milk correct? As you protected us from her magic, all I ask of you is to fly over her and try and douse Leina with it when you can, it might free her. Leave the fight to us," Tomoe allowed. If the milk was what freed her from the queen's powers, maybe it would do the same for Leina, and that meant the battle wasn't over yet! Joining the fray, Claudette was already engaging Aldra, Tomoe joined the triangle around their opponent. "You treat us like pawns creature, try and cheat for power. Leina will defeat you, she will be queen," Tomoe had been wrong before. Leina could be a good queen, her own aims were wrong and her spirit betrayed her hence her defeat.

"More bugs to be crushed. The fallen daughter of the traitorous duke, my ex-commander of the fang, and the Hinomoto priestess that refused power. What do you have to offer, all of you were all beaten by the one that I've already…what is this!?" Aldra's taunt was cut short. Forcing Claudette off with a savage push, Aldra ducked under Risty's mace with ease. Twisting with inhuman speed to go toe to toe with Tomoe the one-eyed child sneered, "What is this power in your weapons! Tell me of this magic!" Aldra raged and hunched over like a defensive animal.

Wishing she had her talismans, Tomoe noticed her sword was glowing brightly. Sadly her time incarcerated didn't fix her ruined clothing or replace her tattered spiritual wards. Yet this power surging through her was familiar and soothing, "It is a power you will never know demon," Tomoe taunted. It was Leina's spirit, Tomoe felt that surge of friendship and compassion! Even when incased in stone Leina was aiding them, it filled Tomoe with even more shame. To think she had doubted Leina's intention, in her sorrow over Shizuka she had made a mistake.

"Go ahead strike me with that power then! A single blow will mean that one loses and I am queen again. No strike or get out of my way!" Aldra clawed with one hand and slashed with another. Surrounded by the three, she tested each looking for a weak link in the chain. But each time her attack was met with the gold infused weapons and was repelled. Growling, Aldra dove at Risty and knocked the girl to her back, hands on rod of the mace, "I am queen here, and I will be until I find my sister!"

A stunning kick took Aldra in the side of the head and sent her rolling along the ground. Leina stood tall and proud, if you overlooked the Holy Milk cascading down her body in tiny white rivers. "I am not defeated yet! Face me fairly!" Leina launched herself after the tiny body.

Keeping close, supportively, Tomoe offered a silent blessing off to Nanael for actually doing well for a change. "Leina-san, we will support you as you need. I was wrong about so much, and am glad," Tomoe didn't wish to unbalance or distract her friend. Time would exist for their mending of their friendship, after Aldra was deposed.

"Little one, release your wards on me, or we will lose! You will never find your sister if you lose!" the darker and more masculine of Aldra's twin voices demanded. Grabbing her head, Aldra let out a massive scream, and fell to her hands and knees. Dark energies pulsated out of that body in waves as the body bucked and rippled. Pushing her hands off the ground with a savage growl Aldra knelt as she turned to her planned victim. Now just masculine in voice, "Yes, this is what I need to beat you. Full control!" Like a bullet, Aldra tore off at Leina leaving a trail along the ground.

Stunned, Tomoe could only watch open mouth as Leina was poetry in motion. Every blow Aldra made, even in her faster pace was countered or deterred. In pure awe, "She has reached a new level of proficiency." If Leina had such power when they fought, Tomoe knew she'd have been defeated in moments. Thunderous blow after blow was exchanged, the trio of supporters could only watch as Leina sent Aldra again back to the ground this time battered and bloody. "Submit demon, release that vessel," Tomoe started drawing a symbol on the ground.

"This body is to weak!" the voice cried out as a dark miasma wafted out of the girl's mouth and formed a humanoid body. It was male, and angry. "Foolish human, you cannot defeat an angel! You will be my new vessel. That one is no longer useful to me. So easy to goad, all I had to do was take her sister and instill the need for vengeance. I think all I need do for you is hold that male above you and you'd do as I said, just like that one!" Delmora pointed a clawed hand at Risty.

Flying overhead, Nanael laughed aloud as she dumped the contents of her pouch over the reconstituted fallen angel. "I've finally did what the Head Angel wanted! Attack him now, he's weak!" Nanael didn't bother taking her own blade out though. This was for the humans to do, and Nanael wasn't going to do anything else.

Summoning her spiritual energy in a binding ritual, Tomoe felt her body going light and full of energy. "Foul demon, you have already defiled the sanctity the Queen's Blade. But no longer, today we take it back from you!" she charged outward with her sword glowing blue. Delmora was stunned from the sudden dosage of milk was struck right in the chest. Being incorporeal though the blade when through the creature but left it pulsating blue. Rolling along the ground she jumped to her feet and turned back.

"For ruining our plans! For Leina and my husband!" Claudette let loose a mighty bolt of lightning. Rippling and jumping webs of electricity coursed over the now fallen Delmora. The haughty and proud nature hadn't lasted long under the combined assault of the two.

And for the final blow, Leina ran inward and delivered one final Dragon's Tail. Knocking Delmora into the air, Leina bounced the creature about to and fro with each hit. "This ends now!" Leina, strained and overtaxed let Delmora fall to the ground. The body stayed laying there for a moment, then dissolved into mist. Once the mist was gone, everybody heard the odd ripping sound as Aldra aged from her tiny child form into her natural aged form and her clothing tore to conform to it.

Shambling over to the downed ex-queen, Tomoe checked for a pulse. "Poor thing, all you wanted was your family and it lead you astray. We will go to Hinomoto together to look for her when you are well," Tomoe would aid the unfortunate woman. It wasn't Aldra's fault, not if such a powerful spirit had used her as a physical vessel. "All hail the new queen, all hail queen Leina Vance!" Tomoe called out to the recovered audience.

All the globes showed Leina, haggard and bloody yet proud, waving at them. Wild cheers erupted from the saved populace. Clearing her throat Leina signaled for silence, "I claim this victory and honor those who fought before me! As your new queen, my first order is…to abdicate the throne to my sister Claudette Vance who will server you far better than I!" That left the audience stunned and silent. Never before had that happened, a new queen instantly giving away the title.

"You…you don't wish to be queen?" Tomoe asked as she hoisted the nude Aldra on her back. Not good to leave women so vulnerable alone. She hadn't expected Leina to give up the throne! Claudette, the woman that served as general of the Vance army would be queen? What did that mean? She'd let the time sink in and her mind accept all of it before worrying about it. "N-now what do we do?" Tomoe was still feeling out of the loop.

Appearing behind the group, Irma tapped on Tomoe's shoulder. "You follow me through the hidden passages in the castle to avoid the mob of church inquisition is what you do. Or have you abandoned that man to fate?" she pointed at a hallway she had likely come from. That put a damper on the celebration, they still had one last issue to deal with. Leina grabbed Nanael and the troupe ran off behind Irma through hidden and secret passages.

X-X

She had won! Leina was the winner of the tournament! Shinji was beside himself with pride for his wife. But as much as he wanted to celebrate and relax with her and everybody else, the pounding on the door kept much of his joy at bay. The church was literally outside the door to the queen's treasure room trying to find a way in. That was a big problem, Nanael could fly into the room from the roof but the others couldn't! He wouldn't leave without Leina, Shinji just wouldn't!

"H-how are things going over here?" Shinji asked timidly. Since freeing her own staff, Shinji had seen a strange change in Nyx and it was disconcerting. A gout of flame burst out of the staff and incinerated a shard of the frozen Melona. Such heat from that fire nearly burnt Shinji's clothing, damn staff was powerful. Eyeing Alleyne gently rousing Nowa, Shinji held a hand out to his wife to keep her calm. Nyx was worrying people, Alleyne more than most. Bending at the knees, he shifted the ashes, "Is that the last of them?"

Throwing her head back hard and laughing maniacally, Nyx stood proudly with her chest puffed out. "Of course that's the last of them! Fucking slime cannot handle MY power!" she cackled loudly. Others in the room, those who had been incased longer than others were still in a daze. Others saw their saviors needing aid and were barring the door from the encroaching inquisition forces. Roping an arm around the kneeling Shinji, Nyx pulled him against her leg, in her best attempt at sultry, "And you, I have so much to thank you for…shall we start now?"

What was this? Nyx was never so off before, or this forward. Shifting through the ashes of with his staff, Shinji stiffened as Nyx trailed his spine with her fingers. That staff had a strange effect on her, just like when he first met her, Shinji didn't know what to think of the ruby dressed woman. "You don't have to thank me, Nyx-san. You've done enough in taking care of her," Shinji didn't see any chunks of Melona left. The maid had taken a small piece away, but with so little left it would be a long time until that bitch hurt anybody again.

"B-but what if I want to though? You've been, you've been one of my first real friends," Nyx lost some of her faux enthusiasm. Shifting her demonic staff away from her, pointing it at the ground, the woman appeared much like the person Shinji cooked next to. Kneeling at Shinji's side, she leaned against him lightly, "Sorry, s-sometimes when I use Funikura, he punishes me if I don't act a certain way. I have to be outstanding and flamboyant or he gets angry. Though with him hurt, and my new courage…I think I can be myself more." Her hand stayed on Shinji's shoulder.

What she had to do for power, Nyx had spoken vaguely about it before, now Shinji knew what she had to do for it. While he didn't know the true nature of his staff, still thought it was somehow Unit-01, Nyx had a demon as hers. Eyeing the staff angrily, "Don't worry Nyx-san, I'm sure it won't abuse you again." If it did, Shinji might have to see if he could hurt it to. Nyx had a hard enough life without her staff abusing her as well. While he wasn't particularly close to Nyx, they were friends and he wanted good things for her. Shifting through the ashes for any remainders of the slime, and finding none, Shinji relaxed. "Thanks for taking care of this for us too, I really owe you," Shinji patted Nyx's arm.

"Y-y-you don't have to thank me S-Shinji. I want to help you. You've really helped me a lot with my-my self-esteem," Nyx shuffled at his side a little. Sitting down and letting Funikura down, it slithered a bit but stopped, she sighed happily. Looking up at Shinji as he stood up, "Are you sure I can go with you and your friends to this Tokyo-3 place? I wouldn't want to impose on all of you."

Dusting himself off, Shinji wanted none of the Melona ash on him, he let out a single laugh, "Of course you can. The queen is…well I guess the queen is my wife so I'm sure you'll be fine getting a position here if I ask." He didn't want to flex that particular muscle, was leery of Claudette right now, but he could ask to get Nyx put in as the head chef. Girl was a glorious cook, but what would he have to do to get it? The previous night with Claudette, hazy memories of it plagued him, it wasn't as bad as Melona at all…but something about their coupling reminded him of it. Claudette was in charge at all times once they got started, no questioning or hesitation.

"Puppy, we have finished making the symbol as you told us, want to come inspect it? Or are you going to claim this one right here and now?" Echidna teased as she gave Shinji's bum a hard squeeze. Using the stunned nature of both timid wallflowers, the snake enthusiast lead Shinji towards the circle in the center of the trophy room. An eldridge symbol on the ground, replicated perfectly from a small drawing Shinji gave them. Leaning on Shinji's back, Kelta roaming between Shinji's legs, "Do we get a prize for getting it right?"

Pushing Echidna off of her husband, Alleyne was not in a sharing mood with her old rival. "Your prize is getting to accompany us to this land of his, you have not done much else to warrant the reward you seek," Alleyne's tone was firm and dark. Chasing off Echidna with her resolve, the first wife of Shinji was wanting some time alone. Once Echidna smirked once and sauntered off back to Nyx, "What will we do if the others cannot get in the room? Your world is in peril correct, if only those here can go…will you?" The question was between the lines, 'will you leave Leina to save your world?'

"I can't doom my friends for my selfishness," Shinji examined the symbol bitterly. His old friends and quasi-family in Misato were hopefully still alive. He could stop the problems they were facing, saving a whole world by doing something very simple. Selfishness didn't begin to describe somebody that wouldn't stop that with a few words. "If they can't get here and Nanael does, we go without them. It's only for a short time anyway. And when we get back we can find each other again," Shinji found Alleyne smiling at him. Damn she was beautiful, inside and out Shinji realized he loved that elf so powerfully. It was different than Leina, but no less as powerful.

Joining the pair in inspecting the symbol, Nowa was back to her smiling and cheerful self. Nuzzling Lou a little, "So what will we do in your world when we get there? Will it hurt to teleport? Master why are you glaring?" Since she had woke up, the half-elf had been a fount of energy and was practically bouncing around the room. Moving from recovering group to group, the girl was causing everybody to grin. Looping an arm around Alleyne's waist, nuzzling contently, "We get to travel to a new world! I'm so excited!"

"Nowa! Five points!" Alleyne bristled and actually deflated a little. Fixing her barrette as Nowa's exuberance shifted it, the elf gently tried to free herself from the amorous hold of her ward. Giving up as Nowa didn't relax her hold, "Yes we are going to a new world, and you must be careful over there. Things will be different and you must listen to either Shinji or myself. Understand?"

Half listening to Alleyne admonish Nowa about her exuberance and how the trip will go down, Shinji felt that anxiety growing. What if Tokyo-3 was destroyed like his dreams, what if his comrades were gone while he enjoyed life here? If somebody got hurt or died while he was here, suffering yet enjoying life, what did that mean? Even if everything was fine, how would Misato take the fact he was married two times over now?

"Shinji! They've gotten battering rams and are breaking down the door," Cattleya ran over to the happily elfin family. Lana and Owen joined her as the gargantuan woman pointed to the splintering door. Time was running out, they'd be in the room before long. Without Nanael this was all for naught, Shinji would plead with those church goers to leave the others alone if they just took him. Hefting her might weapon over her shoulder, "Do we attack them if they come in or no? With all of the previous queens prisoners with us, we could stop them." Her hand went to Lana's head and rubbed it affectionately.

Flexing his large bicep, Owen ruffled Lana's giggling head and winked at Shinji, "We can't have our heroes not getting their reward. I owe you for getting my wife's warrior spirit back, and instilling Lana with the courage to defend us all." Scooping Lana off the ground, the boy giggled and was overjoyed to be with his parents again.

Shaking his head, Shinji wouldn't have it. "No, if Nanael doesn't get here to get us out of here…I'll let them take me. They'd think I've corrupted you, right Alleyne-sama, you said it yourself," Shinji saw Alleyne about to contradict him. Back when he had met her, Alleyne said she had taken out a male healer before due to his corruption. Holding Alleyne's hand, he felt her twitch as he spoke, "I won't have you getting hurt or killed over me. I'll submit to them and maybe we can talk them out of things." But after he made love to Melpha, he doubted they'd trust him.

"Well maybe we can't kill them, but maybe we can stall them long enough for you to escape then?" Cattleya said with a finger to her chin. Her massive chest wobbled as she moved back and forth in thought. Owen and Shinji had to avert their eyes less be mesmerized by the metronome effect. Everything stopped though when they heard the sound of stone grinding against stone, something was opening. Cattleya bounced impossibly due to the size of her massive chest, her mighty blade at the ready, "Lana get behind us!"

Walking through a hidden door in the wall, Irma held up a hand showing no weapon or threat. "Took longer to get through the city than expe…" a human bullet knocked Irma to the ground, "ted. And this one has been fretting the whole time since I mentioned the inquisition forces." Holding her hand up, the lithe assassin of the Fang, held her hand up and waited for Risty to yank her off the ground.

"Let go of me you behemoth! I can fly on my own" Nanael made her precious known by crying out shrilly. Being held by the arms, Claudette had her arms wrapped up from under Nanael's armpits, the angel strained against her confines. "Oh hey you got the summon symbol made already! Thank the Head Angel as I forgo…t," Nanael's head bounced as Risty slapped the back of it lightly.

Knocked out of Alleyne and Nowa's arms, Shinji found himself on the ground with a mighty weight on his chest. It was a comforting and known mass, and Shinji just rubbed the missiles head affectionate. "I missed you two Leina-san…or should I say Queen Leina Vance?" Shinji joked as Leina rubbed her head against his chest. His wife was the queen, if only for a minute, he was so proud of her. "I know you're tired, we all are. Menace-sama and Tiina-san are sleeping themselves. But we have to go fast. Nanael-sama, are you ready?" Shinji looked over Leina's head at the angel.

"She better be. The angel has said she knew what to do," Claudette finally released the angel and strode over to the amorous pair. Nudging Leina with her foot, Claudette wasn't one to wait for things. When Leina continued to rub her cheek against Shinji's chest, the elder sister grabbed Leina by the shoulders and picked her up. Twirling the younger woman around, "We do not have time for this. The inquisition forces are trying to break in. And until I am officially sworn in I have no power to leverage against them."

Pouting cutely, Leina's shoulders sagged, and her sword and shield clanged together. "You're right. We'll have plenty of time to recovery in his homeland. Are we ready to go?" Leina turned back to the others. Oh how her eyes and face were alive with pride and love. Their long and hard journey was almost over, and it was time for a vacation. A real honeymoon for them, all of them. Letting out a cute yelp, Leina found herself accosted by Elina groping her, "S-Stop that Elina! We-we have to hurry and-and…STOP IT!"

"W-where is Tomoe-san" Shinji asked as Nanael flew by and examined the symbol. Alleyne excused herself to go wake up the others and get those protecting the splintering door. Meeting eyes with Risty, Shinji froze up until the woman herself looked away. He hadn't seen the fight with Risty and Leina, but he could tell something was different with her. Back to being the boisterous and happy woman he had met and initially fell for. "She not coming?" Shinji looked over at the covered Shizuka. They hadn't much private time to talk since they got into the trophy room, but Shizuka had expected to come clean when Tomoe showed up!

In a show of repentance, as only she could, Risty roped an arm around Shinji and tickled his sides. "What are we not good enough for you, my little man? I know you're more than enough for me, but with so many women here I think we can tire even you out," Risty laughed and pulled Shinji's head to the side of her bust. Giving him a good head rub, "She was seeing to the recovered Aldra. And I think she'll try and help us from outside. We asked if she wanted to come with us to this Tokyo place, but she side she had to stay and help rebuild Hinomoto."

"She's not coming!?" Shinji yelped and looked right over to the robe garbed Shizuka! He knew how Shizuka was in pain mentally over what she had to do to Tomoe, but he didn't want to go to Tokyo-3 without her! All of them, Shinji wanted all of them to go to Tokyo-3 with him! Shower them with rewards and pampering for services rendered! All the pain and suffering, they went through it all together and they all deserved the reward!

A large splintering, wood and stone breaking and caving in thundered through the room. Time was running out. More of the recovered prisoners of Delmora were rushing to the door to aid their rescuers, but time was running out.

Woken from their slumber by the rallying cries of the inquisition, Tiina and Menace joined the others at the summoning circle. "Oh I'm sorry for falling asleep Sir Shinji, but those spells take it out of me. Are-are we almost ready to go?" Tiina looked at the assorted women with trepidation. Maybe a lot more women than Tiina was expecting was looking at her questioningly.

"Tiina is an ally of ours, and that woman in rags…Shinji promised to let her come with us. He said she is a mute with a sickness that can be cured in his world," Alleyne said with a hint of skepticism.

Freeing herself from Elina's embrace, Leina wrapped her arms protectively around Shinji. "Oh that was the mermaid we freed in the city! I guess we can bring her with us. And why don't you just heal that woman instead of bringing her with us, Shinji?" Leina laid her chin on Shinji's head.

"I'm to stress out right now to do it," Shinji lied. It helped that he couldn't see Leina's face, he could never lie to her face. Gently leading Leina and the others to the summoning circle, Shinji flinched every time the door thundered and splintered. "W-well who is all coming with us to see my world?" Shinji felt his nerves growing. What if his visions were true and his world doomed, what if while he was off (mostly) enjoying himself they suffered? Could he live with that?

Walking into the summon circle, Echidna, Irma who held onto her master, Tiina, the garbed Shizuka, and Nyx stood behind Nanael. Latching onto Shinji were those that claimed to be his wives or had acted the part. Leina, Alleyne, Risty, Nowa, and Menace stood behind Shinji.

"Ok, vassal, if I remember right. You need to suck on my finger as I say the incantation. Those touching either you or me will go with us. So everybody grab on, but easy on the wings you barbarians…they're sensitive. And you!" she pointed at Shinji angrily as she shoved a finger into his mouth as he knelt before her. Cooing as he accidentally suckled on it, "You so owe me and I WILL collect that payment when we get over there."

He could tell there was something latently sexual about his nursing Nanael's finger. Nodding at the woman, the need for expediency kept his partings short. For a moment he turned to his actual wife and Leina's sister, "We'll be back as soon as we can. Take care."

"Oh guardian angels of the way, open the path to this wayward child's home so he reunited with the realm that spawned him!" Nanael tittered again as Shinji suckled on her finger. As the door to the throne room splintered in, Cattleya and Owen helping the defense of their saviors, but time was running out. The symbol that Echidna and Alleyne had made started to glow a brilliant blue and pulsate brighter and brighter.

As the light started going painfully bright, Shinji panicked at what he saw. Elina had that smile on her face, wicked and evil, and he noticed she had her spear at the ready. God no, she wasn't going to ruin this was she? Not now, not when they were so close!

And then Elina's spear flew through the air, lancing Shinji in the side and forcing him to pitch forward. Pain exploded in body as he rocked forward, the pressure from the hands on his back went lax. Tumbling forward, dragging Nanael with him and those on her back. They formed a pile, that didn't consist of the others…and then the light went blinding and he felt weightless.

How long that darkness surrounded him, Shinji didn't know. It felt like being back in the angel that had eaten him so many months ago. Then, eye's opening wide, Shinji shot up and nearly smashed his head against Misato's. The soothing beeping of the medical monitors filled the room. Softness he hadn't felt in ages, the hospital bed was far more comfortable than the ground he had slept on so many nights. "M-Misato-san? I'm…I'm back? I'M BACK!" he wrapped his arms around Misato and held her tightly.

"Well good morning to you too sleepy head. You've been sleeping for the last three days little man. You had us all so worried when the angel vanished. And such a gory return, trying to impress us?" Misato pet Shinji's head motherly. Rocking the boy that held her fiercely, the woman to had tears in her eyes, "Had us all worried when you vanished like that. Going to have to punish you for that."

Pushing himself away from Misato, tears of joy in his eyes, Shinji hadn't expect how seeing Misato again would be. She had been like a mother or sister to him, a solid friend in a world that seemed to hate him. Seeing her again after all this time, it just overwhelmed him. "Sorry, sorry about that. W-where are the others? Who-who made it back with me?" Shinji looked around the room for those who teleported with him.

The room was empty, nobody else was there. Nobody.

"What are you talking about Shinji-kun?" Misato asked uneasily. Pulling Shinji back into a hug, not letting him see her face. "When Unit-01 came back and covered the street in its…I don't know what you'd call it. Nobody was with you, the plug just had you in it," she rubbed his hair affectionately.

His body went cold, nobody made it back with him? "But…but what about Nanael, she should have at least came with me! She brought me over! Nyx-san, and Echidna…Tiina-san they were holding her! They should have at least made it! Where is Ayanami-san…I can end the angel threat if I can see Ayanami-san!" Shinji was panicking! This wasn't what was supposed to happen…this was wrong!

Misato gently pushed away from Shinji and quickly headed to the door. "Calm down Shinji-kun, you must have had a really vivid dream. We'll talk about this later after you relax for a few minutes…I'll have some food sent up for you. Bet you're starved," Misato quickly fled the room.

Moving to the room on adjacent to Shinji's, Misato walked in and observed the one sided glass. Ritsuko was sitting there watching and recording it all. "So…what do you think? Are those women telling the truth or have they done something to him?" Misato sighed heavily.

"I don't know Misato, but that one named Tiina has a damn fish tail, one has elf ears, and the one he mentioned has fucking wings! Something happened to Shinji while the angel vanished. We need to observe them more, keep those others away from him. Just keep playing up the dream angle. We'll get through this," Ritsuko comforted her friend. Having found Shinji's entry plug full of women, and not normal women, was not expected. Until they had answers, they'd play it off as a delusion. Shinji was back, Unit-01 was back, and they had all the time in the world to understand this.

X-X

And that's the end of Act – 2! The first battle of the Queen's Blade as ended! On the whole I felt a little railroaded by the plot of Queen's Blade this time, maybe for Rebellion I'll play it a little less on the mark for official cannon. Give myself some more leeway to act.

Hope you like it and are ready for a chapter or two in Tokyo-3 as prep for the next full arc gets started and going. Hope you enjoyed and hope you're having a good end of summer.

As for the rather personal questions in the reviews. Apartments have pools…did you not know this? And I've a Fifth Edition Call of Cthulhu book for ages, game still works since its pen and paper he he.

Later!

Mercaba


	25. Chapter 25

Standard Disclaimer

Been sick for awhile now, finally getting better. Work has been grueling with me working extra hours so time for writing is bad. But its getting better and I'm here with the first of the few Tokyo-3 chapters! Remember I'm going more for 'realistic' so this chapter is a bit of the whole 'culture shock' element. On the lighter side I'm trying to get a house! Wish me luck.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 25

"Alright, looks like you're just a little lower than your last time, Shinji. You can get out, clean yourself off, and I'll see you in the break room in about a half hour," Misato tried to keep her voice steady. Just looking at that face, the lack of all warmth, Misato was torn! To tell him or not to tell him, she didn't know. On one side, Ritsuko had a point that maybe keeping those odd women a secret was a good idea. But she didn't want to, if just to get Shinji to smile a little more. His haunted expression the day before when she brought him his food, it never went away. But he didn't tell her why, outside of those names. Watching Shinji climb out of the test plug, she did smile a little when Asuka met him at the door, "Unexpected."

Reading her monitor, Ritsuko touched the screen in a few places with a pensive look yet only made non-committal noises. When Misato actually put her hand on the woman's shoulder did Ritsuko break from her little daze. "Oh sorry, these readings are…they're different than before. His bio-rhythms are all different. Physically speaking he's so drastically improved. Cardiovascular, muscular, and even some of the damage from the Fifth's angel is gone. That is impossible for the time he was gone," she just couldn't keep the frustration out of her body language.

"Maybe those women were telling the truth then and he's been with them for months," Misato couldn't believe she was starting to accept that insane premise. Only once, she only talked to those women one time, and that was enough for Misato to never want to again. They weren't speaking Japanese, Misato knew that, but their words were morphing in her mind so she could understand it. It felt greasy in her mind, an oil slick on her sanity. Magic, such things were impossible! Hunching over the chair, Misato gripped it hard, "Would explain how that Nanael one literally vanished from the cell."

Checking the room real quick for anybody else that might be listening, Ritsuko had put the rule of keeping the imprisoned women a secret. Only the higher ups, Asuka, and the security guards knew that Shinji's entry plug had more than one occupant. Asuka had been the one to take out the plug and open it, only reason why she knew of them. "Look, nobody saw that 'angel' vanish first hand. We only saw it from the security camera. Everything else could just be…gross DNA manipulation?" she always reached for a scientific answer.

"So that Tiina girl's fishtail is the newest fad in cosmetic surgery?" Misato might not be the smartest person, but she was not an idiot. Pacing in the room, she feared what those women knew. The human mind rebelled against things that were foreign to its nature, tried to make it something it could accept and believe in. Yet the harder she thought about Shinji's little travel mates, the harder her head ached. Forget the fact the fish girl was perpetually moist, made the security guards very distracted, Misato hated how Ritsuko just didn't try to accept it. "Maybe they're telling the truth. As hard as it is for us to accept, maybe what they're telling us is real," she crushing reality of it was massive.

Worlds existed beyond their own. Worlds that employed magic, had mystical beings from stories and games. And Shinji might have gone to it. He met some odd collection of women, impossibly beautiful women, with drastically different personalities and abilities. And those women alluded that not only did Shinji gain some new sort of ability, and it wasn't all smiles and roses. What happened to him, what were those women not telling? That's what kept Misato away from them, made her afraid. What could have happened to Shinji in this odd place? Gainos, what sort of name is that for a world anyway?

"Listen to yourself Misato? Just listen to what you're saying," Ritsuko ordered as she spun. Dark circles under her eyes, commander's orders to learn all she could about the strangers and Shinji kept the good doctor awake long beyond her capacity. Drinking more coffee, she yawned big and loud, "There has to be a scientific answer for what we've seen. I've just haven't had the chance to find it yet. Magic is scientifically impossible, Misato. Three days, Shinji was gone for three days, and whoever took him used drugs and hypnotic suggestion on him."

If that was true, why had Commander Ikari forbade Shinji from talking to Ayanami, Misato wanted to ask. 'He left his wife to save everybody.' Misato remembered the pale girl with the purplish hair saying. Rei was an angel? If you told her the right phrase, the attacks would stop. Sounded insane, but the brunette in the reveling red dress had a ring that moved on its own and made fire! For somebody not believing what the strangers were saying, why did they believe that one part and keep Shinji away from Rei?

Checking her watch, she could head to the break room and wait for Shinji there, Misato popped a crick in her shoulder. "Where IS Ayanami, Ritsuko?" the unasked question was in the air. Why were they keeping Shinji and Rei apart, they were friends weren't they?

"Commander's orders, if Ikari-kun has been compromised he might have been programmed to attack. Since Asuka doesn't listen to us and already following him around, we just have to keep eyes on them," Ritsuko rubbed at her eyes. So tired, the woman was on the last leg of exhaustion and tittering on the brink of falling over. Knocking her cup over, thankfully it was mostly empty, she swore loudly, "Fuck it! Misato, just take him home and keep an eye on him. We'll see the truth soon enough."

To continue arguing or to just let it go for now, Misato retreated lest she push things to far. Ritsuko was speaking from a logical position, where her mind wanted to be. Yet her brain was different than Ritsuko's, she could accept the bizarre easier than the scientist. "Get some sleep Ritsuko. Maybe we should try talking to them again rather than keeping them under guard," Misato waved offhandedly as she left the room. The women weren't in a jail cell, a converted on-site apartment, with guards outside the only entrance. Under twenty-four hour surveillance, they were playing the part of being technically limited perfectly.

"If they're telling the truth, he has a wife?" Misato couldn't believe that! Finding the break room empty, Misato plopped down on the bench and leaned against the wall. "The timid and shy boy I've come to know with a wife? I can't see it," that was the sticking point for Misato. That Shizuka woman said Shinji left his wife to save them, but Shinji couldn't look a girl in the eye without blushing, how could he be married? Coldness wrapped around her chest, if it was real…if they were telling the truth what did that mean? Going over all the points she heard and knew first hand, Misato lost track of time.

Asuka's rich voice filled the corridor signaling her imminent arrival, "Stop dragging your feet. I want to get home and have some good food for a change. So you better be ready to cook me something good." Somehow the words weren't angry or demanding, more worried mixed with joy. Oh how Misato remembered seeing that girl mask her fear poorly the day after the angel vanished from sight. "See she's waiting already," Asuka grabbed Shinji's shoulder and gave it a shove.

"S-sorry just still pretty tired. I don't know why either," Shinji shambled forward due to Asuka's little exuberance. Standing a little taller than Misato remembered, now an inch taller than Asuka, Shinji had a small smile on his face that warmed when he saw Misato. Rubbing at his stomach, "I'm hungry too, but could we order out today instead? I don't think I can…cook today."

Off the bench and over to Shinji in seconds, Misato wrapped him in a hug. She nearly lost him in that last angel, maybe she did if those women were right, but right now he was safe in her arms. Ruffling his hair, she noticed he didn't react the same way as before, "I think we can suffer another day of delivery. A victory party for your little wayward pilot. We'll start cracking the wipe on you tomorrow though." She let her finger go under his chin and flip it up. His eyes got glassy at it, such a simple thing and he was so moved. Another point in the bucket Misato wanted empty.

"Don't go spoiling him! He makes a big mistake because his score WAS a little higher than mine. Scares us all, vanishes, and then makes such a giant mess when he comes back? He needs punishment," Asuka forced Misato and Shinji apart. Standing between the two, Asuka actually glared at Misato for a moment. Spinning back on Shinji, her finger jutted out to his throat, "Tomorrow though, you make me breakfast."

Actually laughing, Shinji followed behind to the two women at a slow pace. Shifting in his clothing every so often he kept tugging at the fabrics. "I think I can try doing that, Asuka. Anything you want Misato-san?" Shinji leaned a little forward. Maybe Asuka didn't see it, not knowing Shinji's tells as well, but Misato just knew something was eating the kid alive. Masking his worries, putting that accommodating and quick to change topics away from him, Shinji was alive with tells.

"Anything you make will be fine, Shinji. And…" Misato stopped herself. Talking about this with Asuka around wouldn't do. Shinji would deflect or the suddenly very attentive little Soryu would keep him from saying anything. When he was alone, that's when Misato would talk to him. Get him to tell her about his side of things. Letting Asuka fill the air with her non-stop recounting of the last few days for Shinji's benefit, Misato couldn't believe what she was seeing. Asuka was so close to Shinji and he wasn't nearly as bothered as he was a week ago. A week for her, maybe months for Shinji.

Turning off her emotional mind, Misato let her tactical one take over for her as they drove home. Personality shifts, unfamiliarity with normally accustomed things, and that constant irritated twitch Shinji had, Misato saw it all. Drugs couldn't do that, not if they only had three days, and the toxicology report was pristine! Shinji's blood work was spotless, better than previous reports even. Lowered cholesterol, slightly higher sodium, and far different. They weren't lying, those women were telling the truth and Ritsuko was just in denial.

"Welcome home, Shinji-kun, little messier than you left it," Misato opened the door and let him walk in first. Asuka brushed past both of them, siting she was going to call for food, but Misato watched. He went slowly, taking everything in for the first time again. Months, it had been months for Shinji since was last here. Yet Misato was lying to him! Making him think it was all in his head…it was wrong of her. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Misato cringed when he jumped at her touch, "Shinji-kun…just relax and let it come naturally to you alright. You had an incident, but we're here for you, I'm here for you. And when you want to talk, anytime just come to me." She hugged him, and was stunned when he put a hand on her arm and nodded. He was different, changed. But how much, and for better or ill, Misato didn't know yet.

After a few moments of just basking in Misato's hug, Shinji freed himself and forced himself to face her. "I can't believe it was all a dream, Misato-san. I…everything that happened. I just can't accept it didn't happen," the question was asked without words. He was asking Misato to confirm or deny it again. Sniffing hard and rubbing his arm under his nose, "Ritsuko-san said it was…asphyxiation playing with my mind. A dream, but it felt so real!"

Orders, she was ordered to keep the dream excuse alive, but she didn't want to! Asuka and she both were to keep him in the dark about the women in captivity, to make him think nothing happened. "I'm sure it did, Shinji-kun, I'm sure it did. What happened to you, I wish it didn't happen. But we'll see you through it alright?" she gave him another quick hug to keep him from seeing her conflicted emotions. If he saw doubt, it would only make him doubt more.

Letting him go back to Asuka, Misato watched the pair all night. Each little thing that she saw gave more credence to the idea he'd been gone ages longer than three days. He didn't know what drawer the chopsticks were in, what station the shows he watched were on, small things…little things. Just how anybody would be after being gone for a long time. Asuka kept him from being to lost, Misato though couldn't keep her mind at ease. Tomorrow, she'd talk to those women tomorrow about what they claim happened. If she had more information, maybe she could help Shinji come to terms with the shift better. He was home now, and after they found out what to do with those women, it would be the end of it.

After a rather long and eerily vocal evening from Asuka, she kept Shinji active all night, Misato found herself lying awake in her bed. Sleep just wouldn't come to her, fourth night of being sleepless, only now she had a different reason. Fearing Shinji dead in the belly of some Angel, she cried herself to sleep the first night and then just lay there for the others. Then he came back, but not alone, and now she was trying to come to terms with her orders. When she heard the shuffling outside her door, she jerked up and reached about wildly. Knocking Pen-Pen awake, the bird warked and the figure outside her door stopped. Once Pen-Pen stopped, Misato heard the footfalls again.

"Bathroom or something else," Misato got out of her futon. Depression did terrible things to people, and Misato would NOT let it take Shinji from her. Slowly, she stalked to her door and opened it as soundlessly as possible. Out on the veranda she could see a body, without the long hair meant she was stalking the lone male in the apartment. Shaggier hair too, he was needing a little cut soon. "What are you doing up, Shinji-kun," she asked to herself. Just observing him for now, she was ready to act if he made any indication he was going to jump.

Out on the veranda though, Shinji just looked up at the night sky and let out a mournful better laugh. More sob than giggle, Shinji, "Leina-san…Alleyne…" he shook his head hard, "I miss you." Crumpling down against the cement divide, Shinji just sat there for a good twenty minutes before getting back up and shuffling off to his room.

All of it, Misato watched it all. "Who is this Leina Alleyne person?" Misato wondered, was that his wife? Shinji's wife, gods, something Misato never thought she'd have to think about for a good number of years. Standing outside his room, she listened to him toss and turn and finally go to sleep. Asuka slept the sleep of the just, a content smile on her face Misato saw. Back in her own bed, she had her first question for those women. And based on what they said, Misato might just have to break her orders.

X-X

Waking with a lurch, Shinji grabbed at his sheets and panted hard. Nightmares, still with the nightmares! Only this was just him being hunted by that face made of fire. Sitting up, reaching over for Leina, his hand bounced off his wall instead. The pain helped him to wake up and see the glow of his alarm clock, only five in the morning. "Maybe they couldn't come," Shinji swung his legs over the side of the bed. That had to be it, Nanael had been wrong about how to bring the others through the portal. He refused to believe it had been a dream, call him insane if you liked he'd never disbelieve.

"But I can't prove any of it," he looked at his hands and flexed them. His powers of healing, did he still have them? Getting out of bed, he put on some fresh cloths and took in the alien feel of everything. How odd, it only took a few months to forget the blessings of his own world. Grabbing the doorframe, he stopped and took a few calming breaths. How was everybody else doing, good he hoped. How much time had actually passed over there, were they good? Where they waiting for him to come back…how long until they stopped?

Heading into the dirty apartment, Shinji mulled about picking up after his flat mates. They didn't change, they had been safe and those dreams he had were lies. "I'm so glad," all his fears were without merit. The reunion, he had wanted to introduce everybody to Misato, maybe have them meet Asuka too. Would they have gotten along? After he cleaned up the living room, more an exercise in remembering where everything was at. Grabbing the old newspaper, he sat and read, "I forgot all of this." When his hand started to tremble, he willed it to stop. To relax would be to break down, to drown in bitterness and loneliness again. Those true friends, honest companions, they were gone and it wasn't like he could find that angel to teleport back again.

"Keep it together, don't cry, not now," he clenched his eyes shut hard. If he started now both Asuka and Misato would hear and come to see. They'd push the idea that it was all a delusion, a variant of his life flashing before his eyes. His breath was even stuttering, "I'm fine…fine. Maybe if I talk to Ayanami I can prove everything." If he used his powers they'd have to believe him! But if they failed, if he tried to heal somebody and it didn't work…would that prove it HAD been all a dream? "Nanael-san said we were a world that didn't have much magic," he set the paper down, didn't notice how he tore it.

With the sun streaming in the window, Pen-Pen waddled out of Misato's room and warked. "Breakfast for everybody, right," Shinji sniffed and kept back his tears again. Last night he broke down, thankfully nobody had seen him. Last thing he wanted was for somebody to try and get him to talk about it. So much happened in Gainos, good and bad, he wouldn't know where to start. Following Pen-Pen into the kitchen, Shinji re-familiarized himself with the placement of his tools. Hands occupied, mind occupied, and no hyperventilating! Alleyne would give him such a poor score for being so emotional! Pulling out the ingredients, "But while I'm here…they're forgetting about me. M-moving on. They're supposed to be here."

"Wark!" Pen-Pen squawked at Shinji's side when the avian saw the tin of sardines in his hand. The smart bird flapped its wings and knocked the tin from the boy's hands, scooped it up and waddled off to dine.

Dabbing his eyes, Shinji felt that familiar sting he'd been feeling ever since he realized he came alone. "It's great to see everybody is safe, but…" it wasn't how things were supposed to go. Cooking up a storm, his hands were just as skilled now as they had been before. His time cooking with lesser quality tools and ingredients made him appreciate what he had now all the more. "Meeting with Touji and Kensuke today, was hoping to heal Mari-chan but…" his hands, did they have that cursed power now?

"You're up already?" Asuka asked shuffling into the kitchen in her fluffy red robe. Actually coming up behind the boy and peeking over his shoulder, she hummed contently. With a twirl, her robe brushing against Shinji's leg, "Now this is more like it. A good breakfast is the best way to start a day off. When are those spores going to be over, I don't intend to be here for it?" Her coffee mug in hand she helped herself to some of the pot already waiting for her.

For a moment he panicked, she'd notice and everything would fall apart before he could get a firm grip on it! But when he heard the chair pull out, he signed. Salvaging the food as best he could, his lapse into anxiety didn't ruin it. "Couldn't sleep to well, bad dreams," she'd never ask about it, she never did so why lie. Fixing her up a plate and one for himself, he put the heat down to simmer so Misato's was still fresh when she opted to wake. Handing Asuka hers, he saw the question bubble up in her eyes then vanish, "Cleaned up the apartment a little to. Touji and Kensuke are going to get here around ten. So I'll have time for laundry if you need me to get any done."

"So we've a few hours before they get here," Asuka mumbled to herself before sampling the dish. Her hand fell away from the chopsticks and her eyes fluttered, "Wow you…this is a lot better!" Eating with gusto, the every passionate German danced over her plate sampling all of the different things. "When did you get so much better with western breakfast foods?" she stopped eating to ask.

Well he got a lot better cooking in inns across the country side and the capital for several months. She'd not accept that so he just went with, "Well I paid more attention to it today I guess. So what are you planning to do today?" She had already told him about what happened while he was in the angel, so he didn't want to relieve that pain. Picking at his own food, he wasn't quite hungry, but he choked it down.

Swishing down her breakfast with her coffee, Asuka paused and ran her finger over the rim of the cup. "Probably talk with Hikari, go out shopping or something," something was toying with her, bugging her. Girl had that flicker in her eye that promised either pleasure or pain for Shinji, all this time and he could still recognize that twitch. A piece of her omelet hung in the air, "Say Shinji, tell me about that dream you had? You told Misato right, tell me."

"W-why do you want to know something like that?" Shinji stammered. The cup in his hand surged in from his jerk and knocked the bottle of soy sauce over and made a nice little mess. Misato had made a point to NOT mention his dream outside of it was over. Finding everything but Asuka more fitting to focus on, his head danced about the room, "Not much to say really. Dreams are…dreams you know."

Cold and calculated, Asuka just set her cup down and leaned forward. Resting her chin on her crossed hands, the cat that ate the canary, "You can't say it like that and expect me NOT to want details! You were dreaming for days, come on entertain me! It's boring, and..." For a moment the impish look vanished, the venire dropped away and the honest concern peeked through like a child behind a set of curtains, "So come on spill. Might do you good."

"Well if you want to know I guess I could tell you the abridged version," Shinji righted what he knocked over. Concern, that was honest concern he saw for a moment! Being with Leina and the others made understanding women just a trifle bit easier, or at least seeing past the fake fronts. Elina was a lot harder to read than Asuka, and a lot harder to like, and Shizuka's masks were exquisitely crafted to mask all emotion so this was something else! Hearing the sound of Misato waking, lulled by the smell of fresh fruits and breakfast confections, "You want to hear now or without Misato-san around?" Asuka would never relax with Misato around, just like Alleyne some people can't let their guard down in public.

Hearing the approaching woman, Asuka's mouth opened and shut as a quizzical expression crested her brow. Following the sound of Misato's approach with her head, "When did you get so sneaky? And yeah, you'll tell me about this after your stooge friends leave and she's at Nerv." Grabbing her mug, Asuka shuffled off to the bathroom for her morning routine.

"Yes your highness," Shinji snickered at the shut door, just like Menace-sama. Asuka was an odd amalgam of some of those wonderful women he left behind. Haughty and proud like Menace, sadistic and calculating like Elina, and soft and guarded like Alleyne. Damn eyes were stinging again, but he fought it down by the time Misato shambled into the room, "Morning, Misato-san, sleep well?" Keep focus off him, keep it moving and away from his own issues.

Grabbing her waiting can of Yebisu, Shinji would never forget that, Misato's zombie like gaunt complexion didn't vanish until the whole can was chugged. With her patented whooping cheer, she woman reached across the table and patted Shinji's head, "Oh man you know how I like to start the day, Shinji-kun!" Falling back into her chair, she sat cross legged and reached for the second can that was still chilled and waiting. Enjoying this one slower, "Princess already in the bath? She's been a pill since your little disappearing act."

Dashing out of his chair to the stove, Shinji assembled Misato's breakfast hastily. "She's going to be off with Hokari-san, and since you work today best to get in quick I guess," Shinji handed her the plate and eyed the door. Maybe he could escape this, talking to Misato. Would it be like Asuka, would Misato press for details about his time in Gainos, calling it a dream. But then he saw it, Misato eyed him over the rim of her can and looked expectantly to the chair, an unspoken request. Either he sit of his own volition or she'd make an issue of it. Owing up to fate, he sat back down, "You don't mind of Touji and Kensuke come over today do you? They called last night to ask if they could."

"As long as you keep them out of places they shouldn't go, they're fine. Do you good," Misato rolled the can between her palms. Just like Asuka, Misato had that air about her screaming for more details. Only Misato was more skilled about going about getting it. Motherly at times like Cattleya, teasing nature of Risty on good days and Echidna on bad, and the tactical mind of Claudette the woman was not something to take lightly. Picking at her food, she paused after the first bite and then assaulted it, "You sleep good, no dreams or anything. You can talk to me about them if you want. I want you to, when you're ready." The offer was placed, no demand, so apparently the motherly side of Misato won out for now.

Nodding and taking his plates to the sink, Shinji just nodded and scampered off to his room. It was happening again, being surrounded emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. They meant well, and he accepted that, but they didn't understand. How could they? Insane, they'd call him insane for his belief that it was real. Gone, it was all gone. Sure he'd keep trying to find Ayanami, invoke the right to end the challenges as Nanael mentioned. And if it worked plead with his, dare he call her friend, acquaintance to send him back. If she didn't or couldn't, that was the end of it. Without an angel, the winged or unnatural, he had no way back to the world he wished to go back to.

Hearing the apartment moving about, a small fight between Asuka and Misato about something he couldn't hear was the only proof he wasn't alone. First it was Misato calling out she was going, then Asuka a little while later. Alone in the apartment, Shinji idly flipped through his school books. It didn't take long to remember what he had learned from school. Rusty of course, but not gone. "Nowa would do good to have something like this," he shut the book and tried to shut the memories out. He couldn't of course, they battered his psyche with hopes, dreams, and pleasant memories. The clock ticked away and with it the knowledge that a minute here was far more for those on the other side.

He embarrassed himself horribly when Touji and Kensuke did show up, boys weren't supposed to hug other boys. But Shinji did, they had been his best friends until he met the Leina and the others. Thankfully the events from the angel were easily blamed for his rather dramatic welcome. After that oddity, the welcome home party for the boy started in earnest. Video games, Shinji have lost all skill with them and being thoroughly trashed, junk food, and some movies Touji brought over. A great reunion, not that the two other boys knew how important it was for Shinji. To them it was a victory celebration for another angel down, for Shinji a long awaited meeting.

"See you in school tomorrow, Shin-man. Thanks again for everything, and Mari-chan is wanting you to visit again," Touji called out as the door shut on the two.

Tomorrow, an endless sea of tomorrows where those important to him were somewhere far away. Cleaning up the little mess that was made, Shinji fell onto the couch and turned off the DVD player and back to the news. Mumbling, "In a month or two how much time will have passed?" that's what stung the most. They fought so hard to get their happiness, against lords, nobles, slavers, and the Swamp Witch and his reward was going home. It had been his initial hope, after he learned he was actually alive, but it changed over the course of the journey. Alone, he could cook a simple supper or a bigger one for the eventual return of Asuka and Misato, or he could have another break down.

"It's only been a few days but I miss them," Shinji felt his shoulder twitch as he started to lower the walls down. Had to get it out quick or he'd be seen and…he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thin and long fingers, a girl's hand, then he felt the couch cushion shift as somebody sat next to him. Eyes going wide, breath hung in his mouth, he saw Asuka gazing into his eyes with concern he'd never noticed before, "A-Asuka? I didn't hear the door!" When had she gotten here, when had she got in?

Grabbing his hand awkwardly and unfamiliarly, Asuka was firm yet friendly, "I called it off. Needed to see how you were really doing, baka. Listened to you and those idiots all day. Now you tell me what is bringing this all on." Asuka increased her grip, no escape for her captive unless he chewed is arm off.

"D-don't tell anybody else, they'd…you'll think I'm crazy," Shinji started. He just couldn't keep it in though, he had to tell somebody about it or it would never cease consuming him. So for the next two hours Shinji told his slightly condensed and edited story. Asuka didn't need to know how close he came to some of those lovely women, she'd just call him a pervert or something, but one point she forced out of him. The cave, he tried to gloss over Melona's cave yet Asuka honed in on it and forced it out. From arrival to escape, Shinji told while they sat and for a brief time he cooked and they ate. No talks of marriages or quasi-marriages was given to keep his cheeks from blooming or being smacked, but the friendships and allies made where.

When he had finished, Asuka sat there with closed eyes. "That's…a lot to take in. A whole lot to take in, but Shinji…" the door opened and Misato's welcoming call interrupted them. With a sigh and a head dip, "Go see her, she'll be fawning all over you one way or the other." She pushed the boy off to see Misato.

Better, he felt better to have at least told somebody and they didn't immediately laugh at him. But to think Asuka would have been the one, he never would have. Maybe he had been wrong about her, maybe he had been wrong about a lot of things. But before the trip across the wilds, he had been a different person. Now, now he had to learn how to adapt again, if he couldn't go back that was.

X-X

Pacing the room for the umpteenth time, Shizuka didn't know how to take her current predicament. Several days of incarceration in the nicest prison cell she'd ever been in, also the forth so maybe there wasn't much comparison. Definitely not how she expected her arrival in Shinji's world to be. So many of the devices they saw he had explained vaguely to them over the nights spent sleeping under the stars, didn't help them to use them though. Standing in what they learned was the restroom, Shizuka helped herself to another glass of water.

"Never knew water could be so clear and sweet," the ninja asked before drinking it down. She could do without the odd sound that came from the lights, but it was far easier than magic or fire that was for sure. "Don't know how Shinji could adapt so well from going from this to how we had things," she said to her fellow prisoners. Their cell was made up of four rooms with only one door among them that separated the toilet from the rest. Nyx and Tiina slept in one room while Shizuka and Echidna took the other. Nanael had opted to head back to the heavens to tell the others about their comrades about the situation, or so she said.

Drawing back the curtain to the bath, Echidna lazily looked up at the pale woman, "Oh what? Yeah this place is just made to make you lazy and complacent. The wonders of technology." The wild elf pulled the wet cloth back over her eyes and continued to work tension out of herself and moan sensuously. Kelta swam along the top of the steaming bathwater. Petting her snake idly, "Make any progress in finding a way out of here?"

"How can you do that now? We've came here to save these people and they keep us in this place! We don't even know what they've done to Shinji!" Shizuka whirled around. Was she the only one not fixated on the newness of this world and fixated on the real reason they were there? A dream of Tomoe in trouble, Shizuka hated dreams like that! Thankfully in the dream her being there gave the Miko the power to win over her ordeal. The glass in her hand cracked under the strain of her hand, things here were really fragile, "Nyx is incensed with those books, Tiina mesmerized by that odd box, and you've been in that bath all the time!"

Standing up, the water spilling all down her in rivulets, Kelta swimming to her leg and taking his customary place, she giggled. "So I take it you've not found a way out of here," she grabbed one of the towels and cooed as she dabbed it against herself. Using the end of the towel as a shawl, Echidna teased Shizuka by batting it around expertly. Picking up her armor, she shrugged, and put it back down. "We've accepted that until they want to let us out or talk to us we're at there mercy. Said mercy is quite delightful, which you'd realize if you relax. These towels are so fluffy. Wait…" Echidna went from playful to serious and went to the mirror and stared at it intensely.

"Wait for what!" Shizuka was actually startled from the shift. Echidna hardly acted seriously, and to go from so mocking to intense put Shizuka off her stride. And how was she supposed to relax, they didn't know where Shinji was, Nanael was gone, and they were surrounded by strange things they didn't understand! A bad situation if she ever saw one, not something she could just slide by! When Echidna put hand up and shushed her that got Shizuka's ire up. Actually trembling in rage, "Don't tell me to be quiet! Nanael said she'd be back once Shinji talks to the angel that can save his people. I don't see her, so that means…I don't know but I don't like it!"

Tapping on the glass mirror, Echidna laughed and gave herself a nice grope. "You know that fake blond woman that takes blood from us with those tools?" Echidna sauntered over to her armor and actually put it on finally. Batting at Shizuka who was pulsating at the door, Echidna joined Tiina in the communal room. It featured a plush couch, a leather chair, and a television not that they knew the names as such. Sitting by Tiina, wrapping an arm around the concentrating woman's shoulders, "I overheard her on the other side of that glass. Puppy's been taken to his home, and being lied to about us. They're making him think it was a dream. The woman he lives with is going to see us today."

"Wait…other side of the mirror?" Tiina squirmed under Echidna's embrace. Dripping over the expensive seating, the mermaid dropped the remote she had learned how to use. Her finger went to her mouth, "E-Echidna please it's hard to concentrate…d-do-don't…." The hand groping her chest continued to fondle without care until her eyes scrunched up and her legs popped back to a fish tail. Pouting and throwing Echidna's hand off, "There is so little magic here its hard to keep my legs! And what was this about people behind the mirror?"

Sitting in the chair, Shizuka grabbed one of the few magazines provided, she flipped through it and vaguely understood the words. Peeking over the glossy paper, it was so slick and different than their scrolls, "I thought I heard sounds in there. They're watching us?" They were at a massive disadvantage here in terms of knowledge and technology. Normal locks she'd have picked ages ago, the one on the door here she didn't even understand how it worked to get started!

"Of course they've been since day one!" Echidna laughed and flicked the water she got from Tiina off her hand. Running a finger along the scaled tail she was fixated in the moving fish-bits. Putting her legs up on the table, she rested her head back on the couch. Rolling her head to the side to look at the reading Nyx, "There is always at least two people watching us. One solder and one scholar by the sounds of their talking. That blond is the superior here and she's worried about us. Though she did say Puppy woke up earlier than we did. Guess the lack of magic here kept us sleeping longer."

He was safe, he was with his companions here, that made Shizuka relax. "You said they're going to try talking to us today? The longer we stay here the worse things might get for Tomoe-san," Shizuka wanted to ease that girl's troubles. That ploy was needed to get the timid Miko to accept her mantle, to give her the strength Tomoe needed to reign over them. Now though Shizuka could go back to her friend and relieve that guilt. Plus she had WANTED to enjoy her time in this place, and with her favorite little man, not sit in an odd room. Tossing the magazine back, "Wait, you've been in that room all this time knowing they've been watching?! You were, when I went in there you were…"

Rolling onto her side, kicking her legs up on Tiina's tail, Echidna ignored the mermaid's cries of annoyance. "Well I have to try and get my fun somehow. And listening to them salivating on the other side of the glass is great. If I can get one of them to snap and try coming over," Echidna just rolled her hand over.

"But I can't have people look at me while I…I…that is wrong," Tiina fussed eventually relented to being Echidna's foot rest. Summoning the water ball, she just tossed it from one hand to the other in agitation. Gathering the remote again the tech-savvy woman flipped to a news station and pointed at it, "Amazing how they transfer information! It's like the view-globes but it uses electricity instead of magic. Yet they have so many images that don't make sense." Tiina had by far watched television the most, and had commented on everything from cooking shows, to sports, and nearly passed out when she saw an adult movie play.

Having lived in the dojo for most her life, Shizuka was used to being seen in less than her best. Though she didn't like it, it was something she had come to accept in life. Knowing Echidna was trying to entice a guard over to either fuck or kill left her feeling unnerved. Depression was starting to set in, it was a no-win situation. "Even if we get out of here. We'd never find him would we? The size of the city he said he lived in, and those weapons the guards have when that woman comes. Guns of a like we've hardly started to make," Shizuka hated no-win situations.

"We could contact him. These books I've been reading state the guards, sorry police here, will help find lost people. If we get out we could…find one of them and have them help us," Nyx said looking up from her stack of books. At the rate of one book per two hours, the timid lass was churning through the printed media they were given. Holding her hand out, her staff now a tiny coin sized crawling thing, wrapped around her finger, "As for the mirror, if they can see us, can we break through it?"

A metallic click and a hiss from the sole entry point to the room broke the conversation up. Sliding to the side, the door opened and a woman in a red jacket and a barrette much like Alleyne's walked into the room with an armed guard. "I would rather you didn't do anything drastic ladies. You should know that they HAVE been ordered only to watch when privacy isn't an issue. We've mostly been watching you through hidden camera's in the rooms," Misato told the troupe. With a hand wave to the man, he leaned against the wall pensively. "You can relax that thing Makoto, they're friends," it came off questioningly.

"If you say so, Katsuragi-san. But say the word and I'm good to go. As per orders tranq darts," the man, Makoto if Shizuka heard right, didn't look particularly accustomed to the weapon. She had to admit he was a bit cute.

Crossing her leg, intentionally flashing the man her cloth undergarments, Shizuka took from Echidna's book of flustering. "Katsuragi, Misato Katsuragi? The one that Shinji said was his guardian over here?" Shizuka heard that name more than once. A few times it was in stories Shinji told, others was nightmare visions from Shinji's plagued mind. Turning over the chair, she tossed small can at the reading Nyx, "Get over here girl. We'll need you for this too." Nyx was the smarter of the two polite girls, and putting this woman off might spell disaster.

Looking at Echidna who smiled and sat back up, Nyx alternated between the seat the wild elf was petting and the floor. With a heavy heart the girl sat down and was instantly wrapped up in Echidna's embrace. Said elf now had a handful of both Tiina and Nyx's chests. "Y-you said Misato? Shinji talked a lot about you while we were working. He was right you are beautiful," Nyx tried to keep from moaning.

"He-he talked about me?" Misato started with a faint flush, which she shook her head out of. Coughing into her palm, trying not to rise to Echidna's actions, the woman shifted in her seat to look more at Nyx and Shizuka. Hands crossed, "Never mind that for now. I'm here today to talk about you four. I would say five but your fifth seems to have…"

Scoffing Shizuka kicked her foot, "Nanael used her angelic heritage to go back to the heavens. You know how low ranking angels are. You have one overseeing that odd challenge thing right? You have let Shinji talk to the angel right?" That had to be wrong though, Nanael would be back if he had. So why was this woman here to talk to them? Good or bad, what was the purpose of this incarceration and the talk?

"She's here to talk to us about what happened to him, aren't you?" Tiina asked after flinching. Face fully flushed, Echidna's actions making for two very pronounced points under her white garb, her tail flapped around wildly. Knocking the table over with a crash, her panting increased as she tried to distance herself yet left a moisture trail. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to break it! It's just…just…what did you want to-to…"

"Stop that/What are you doing/Enough Echidna" Misato, Nyx, and Shizuka all called at the same time. Holding her hands up in defeat, Echidna made a point to dribble some of Tiina's moisture into her mouth and winked at Makoto. "Sorry, when I get nervous I get a bit feisty, and since we learned direct contact is needed for the teleport who knows what trouble Irma is getting into back home. Though I think I would love to take you to one of those rooms woman, sex is a great stress reliever. You've got a great body on you," she licked her lips again.

Nearly falling out of her chair, Misato's jacket shifted allowing Shizuka and Nyx to see she wasn't as defenseless as she wanted to appear. A weapon that looked bigger than the one the man at the door had hung at her side. Fixing herself in the chair, Misato leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees, "That's right. I want to know what happened to him since you first saw him. Tell me everything. Where you're from, what happened, why you're here. And if you could keep the molestations to a minimum and if you'd stop trying to solicit my friend and myself that would be lovely."

"Are you sure you want to hear everything? Not all of it is rosy and cheerful. Most of it in fact is quite harsh. Gainos is a harder place to live than this place I think, if this prison cell is any indication," Shizuka gestured to the extravagance around her. A cell was a cell, but this was more luxurious than any inn she'd stayed at. Pulling a knife out from one of her hidden pouches, she saw the look of fear on her face, "Tools of the trade," she said off handed and started to file her nails.

Her face going full red, eyes clenched shut in abstract concentration, Tiina formed her legs again with an audible pop and sigh. "I wasn't with Sir Shinji much, but he did save me from some slavers, and helped me so much," Tiina gushed. Pulling a pearl earring from her left lobe, an inch in size, she tossed it over to Misato. "It is customary to give a dowry when requesting to have one marry yes? As his guardian you'd be the person to ask correct?" Tiina opted to go off the rails of the conversation.

"D-dowry? Marriage?" Misato parroted as she twirled the expensive bauble in her hand. Setting it down amid the rubble of the table, she just dabbed her temple that was starting to sweat. Taking her hat off she tossed it to Makoto, "And yes, I am his guardian so I need to know everything. I've seen enough to believe you, not that everybody else will. So tell me what you know." Misato soon found herself overwhelmed with information.

Each woman told a story. What they knew of Shinji's exploits before they met him, how they interacted with him, and the events they knew of. Some was news for the residents of Gainos, but for the most part they were just talking to Misato and Makoto. Going into Shinji's love life made the man drop his gun and sputter out incredulously. The tale of Melona made Misato rush to a garbage pail and expunge her breakfast. Echidna helped Misato back to her chair, and to sample the wears, not that Misato could stop her. After it was all said and done, Misato's eyes were glassy and she was unreadable, "I'll see about getting you four out of here. I don't know where Ayanami is. But until I do…I can't bring him here. I have to…have to go now." The two residents of Tokyo-3 fled the room.

"Well, she did ask. It's never pretty when things like that happen. But we survived…we're better for it," Shizuka missed Shinji more than ever at that moment though. Stranded with women she didn't really know, her true friends either thinking she was dead or a dream, she felt powerfully lonely. That's when she felt Echidna's hand on hers, "W-wha?" Echidna moved in and gave the camera a good show as the two lonely women found a little solace.

X-X

"There you have it Gendo, those women are telling the same story as your son did yesterday. They tell a bit more detailed version I admit, but it's not hard to read between the lines of his account to allow for it," Kozo tugged at his collar. Pacing back and forth in front of Gendo's desk, the older man felt very uncomfortable. While he knew the necessity for it, spying on his subordinates never felt right to him. Yesterday's microphone recording of Shinji telling Asuka his edited version of his accounts, well it asked a few questions. Those few oddities were confirmed and added to by Katsuragi's questioning today. Gazing down at the arcane artwork on the floor, "What do we do now then?"

Seated at his desk, Gendo shut off the monitor, reclined in his chair, and pushed his glasses back up with a grunt. Reaching into his desk for something the sound of wood grinding on wood filled the air before he spoke, "We keep them separated at all times. Ayanami will be sequestered to base at all times. She'll have private testing, we can still keep…" Gendo shook as Kozo stomped his foot breaking the man's stride.

"That won't work and you know it, Gendo," Kozo was firm and apologetic. It wasn't that Kozo didn't understand what Gendo was planning or thinking, he just saw the futility of it. For years they had planned the betterment of humanity. From even before Second Impact the plan had been unfolding, first Seele's, then Yui's, and now Gendo's. But none of those plans took into account what they learned today. So much time and planning, the sacrifices made for the end, and the loss of life to reach their goal were for naught. Leaning over Gendo's desk, he grabbed the pulled out bottle of imported whisky, "Not only does your son know that phrase, but he told Soryu, and we both know Katsuragi will ask him about it."

Taking his glasses off, Gendo rubbed at his temples before slamming his palm down on the desk with a resounding slap. Barking out angrily, "We've come too far to stop now! Now that some oddity happened is no reason to pull up stakes now! All we have to do is…is…s-something." Broken, Gendo's head dipped to his chin and he slammed his palm a few more times in frustration. "We just can't give up on this! Yui is waiting…we can still try," but the fire was out, Gendo was no fool.

"Its over. For good or ill, somebody will say those words to Ayanami and whatever it means for our plans will happen," Kozo unscrewed the lid and poured two shots into the glasses. Picking up his, he looked at the amber liquid with sorrow. Never again would they see Yui, humanity wouldn't be unified, they had failed. Unless they were willing to remove two of the three pilots and the tactical head of the organization, a death knell, they'd suffer what that girl Nanael would bring. Tossing the fiery liquid down his throat he winced, "We have to accept it. Unless you can explain how that winged girl vanished, and the oddities Akagi is finding in those women."

Shoving the blood work and x-rays off the table, they spilled out everywhere noisily, Gendo took his drink as well. Standing up brusquely, Gendo yanked the bottle from Kozo's hand, "They could be tricks. Seele has done some strange things, we don't fully understand what Ayanami is, and as for that girl vanishing…" He petered out, people could only rebel against things they knew, if only vaguely. But what they saw from those cameras was beyond their ability to understand. Magic, true magic was not something they ever saw or understood and yet they saw it. Pouring himself another shot, "So what do we do then?"

Getting himself another drink as well, Kozo could already feel the effects. He didn't drink much, not at his age, so the potent fluid worked fast. Just holding it for the moment, "Well we let those women go first. After hearing both sides of that story, I feel we can allow it. Shinji-kun has suffered enough over there, in that Gainos place. It's wrong to keep a man from his wife." Kozo gave Gendo a knowing look. Wasn't trying to get Yui back both of their main goals since that terrible accident? Well now getting Yui back was impossible, so why keep Shinji from his own wife or was it wives?

"You do it, I'm not in the mood to see anything. And if we can't bring her back, I guess the next step is to set her free," Gendo held his glass out to Kozo. Red rimmed eyes and more tired than he looked in ages, Gendo would have kept his hand out for hours waiting for Kozo to share the drink. When the clinked together he instantly downed it, "Take care of everything regarding the Third Child and these women. I'll talk to Ayanami."

Joining Gendo in the salute to their failed dream, Kozo winced again as the burn went from throat to stomach. "Will you say goodbye to him when he leaves?" Kozo asked knowing the answer. He wasn't surprised when Gendo shook his head no. A father terrified of his son, a son terrified of his father. Both were far more alike than anybody other than he could ever know. Screwing the top back on the bottle, he hoped the man didn't drain the whole thing on his own. Leaving Gendo to mourn in private, Kozo headed out of the office and towards the temporary cell for the visitors.

"A world of magic and intrigue, an interesting place for Yui's child to end up," Kozo waxed. The tales he had heard about Shinji's absence did fill the old man with pride though. That boy was truly the child of Yui, bringing help and affecting all he came across. It wasn't without pain though, and Shinji wore that storm and survived it. "Damn proud of that kid," Kozo felt a sting in his eye but kept himself dry. Gendo's plan…their plan needed him to be broken and willing to accept the Third Impact, yet he overcame it all. "You're dismissed," Kozo sent the two guards at the door away. It was time to meet the quasi-in-laws.

Using his badge he unlocked the door permanently and strode in, seeing the brunette in the odd red dress, he waved, "Ah, you must be Nyx-kun, correct?" He peeked about for the others, wondering where they were hiding. Not seeing them he sat down as the timid girl eyed him wearily, "I don't mean you any harm. In fact I'm here to let you four go." He instantly felt two hands on his shoulders and tensed up. Firm grips, expectant holds, Kozo felt his heart lurch and his bladder tense up.

"Glad to hear that. Makes things easier for everybody," a smooth and silky voice to Kozo's left sang into his ear.

A small tickle of tongue to ear, far more stimulating than anything the old man had felt in ages, "But what if we want more than just to be turned out on the street. What if we want a little help?"

Seeing the blue haired mermaid peeking out from the doorframe, Kozo re-evaluated his plan. Just walking into this room without a big plan might have been a mistake. One at a time might have been better. "So you two must be Echidna and Shizuka," he started with the probing tongue and went to the honeyed voice. The two women, in one motion, jumped up and sat on the arm of the chair draping their legs over Kozo's keeping him in place. Had he been younger he'd have had quite the different reaction, "What help might you be needing? Likely more appropriate clothing for our city, some housing, or are you looking for somebody in particular?"

"C-clothing? What is wrong with our clothing?" Tiina asked as she walked into the room joining the others. Grabbing at the frilly hem of her very small dress, Tiina dripped everywhere she went as she sat down. Playing with an odd shell, "We might not have your typical attire, but these are royal robes, surely they are acceptable."

Running a hand across Kozo's chest, Echidna felt up the material of the uniform. "Sorry, old man, but I wore a uniform once and it didn't work well for me. I were my own now, and he loves his home," Echidna pet her hissing article of clothing. Grabbing Kozo's chin lightly, she wiggled the man's head, "And I think you know what we'd like to find."

"Shinji-kun, correct?" Kozo asked as his heart rate spiked. Wow if Shinji lived with these women he must have fast ride to adulthood! His little friend hadn't risen in years, and yet it was threatening to do so. Leaning away from the probing hands of the dark skinned woman, "As for your clothing…well I wasn't going to offer uniforms. I don't think we'd have ones that would fit some of you." Did that world specialize in large busts or something, Kozo wondered. The timid girl on the couch was the smallest and yet she was quite voluptuous.

Ruffling the man's hair, Shizuka spun off him and Echidna moved to sit in the man's lap wrapping her arms around his neck toyingly. Making a show to show her small dagger, she made it vanish with a flourish and a bow. They were showing who was in control here, and nobody was going to think otherwise. "Yes, we'd love to found that little cutie. As for my dress, I think I want to see him as I am now. Maybe we can get some new threads afterward," Shizuka bounced on her heels and was quite the metronome.

"C-could we leave now to see him? This place is new and strange to us. I'd like to have somebody I trust explain things to me," Nyx stood up and set her book down. A small gout of fire erupted from a ring around her left hand and she pinched it. Gazing at the ring, "I don't care what you think right now, you've hardly the power to do anything but annoy anybody!"

When the other women didn't comment to Nyx talking to her ring, Kozo let it slide as a known oddity. A demon that shrank in size due to the lack of magic in their world, amazing. His time as a teacher had opened his mind to alternative thinking, but this was something else. Not knowing where to put his hands, this woman was a wild animal, Kozo kept them over his head. "We can go whenever you are ready. I'll have a car ready anytime you like. Likely Shinji-kun is at school right now, so you've some time before he is released. Might I tempt you with a restaurant maybe something to drink?" these were Shinji's comrades in arms his friends.

"I humbly accept your offer. I Princess of the water realms will accept your pledge of fealty. Food, drink, and transport to where Sir Shinji is, would be much appreciated," Tiina bowed her head and her hair spilled everywhere. Water cascaded all over the women and the prone vice commander. When her head flung back the smile was truly regal and awe-inspiring. Practically singing, "I knew he wasn't telling us lies about the graciousness of his world."

Wiping his face clean of the water, it was slick and warm, Kozo finally succumb to the curse of males. It was that radiant smile, mimicked by Nyx and Shizuka that did it. Flustered as Echidna wiggled against it before sliding off like liquid, Kozo gazed at the lump as an adolescent would. "He spoke of us? I would have thought he'd have not much good to say of us. We did cause the poor man a lot of grief and pain in his life. But seeing you four, knowing of the others he left behind, it does my heart good. Now let's go and feast. Tell me about yourselves. I overheard you talking to Katsuragi-kun, but until I deliver you to see the young Ikari-kun I'd like to know more."

"Finally we are making some progress here. No offense to you, but we haven't had the most welcome of receptions here," Shizuka followed close to Kozo. Offering her hand out to the man, Shizuka shook it with a little extra force, "And he spoke of all of you. You took him for granted, abused him, and well I'm not so willing to just accept everything. But this is a start. You know are name, so why don't you tell us yours?"

"Kozo Fuyutski, my dear, and I agree," he said leading the women down the halls of Nerv, he radioed for a car to be pulled around, Kozo wasn't stunned to see everybody bewildered. Tech's, guards, and the like just gazed in wonder at the oddities that walked by them. Beauty mixed with the surreal, they'd be the talk of the base for quite a long time, and a few cellphone photos would be circulated for decades.

A large SUV was waiting for them when they got to the parking garage, and Kozo opened the door for the stunned women. A car must be new to them, so Kozo got in first to show it was safe. They talked of banal thing, mostly Kozo explaining the technological wonders that the women didn't understand. It took his Nerv badge to get the women past the gruff doorman at the restaurant due to 'dress regulations'. When the bill came, Kozo was glad he had a credit card as those women could all drink, and they drank richly. After the food and drink were had, Kozo took the inebriated women to the Katsuragi apartment and to the door. When it opened and he saw Shinji standing there…well Kozo felt air as they threw him out of the way and beset the poor boy instantly.

"You take care of this, Ikari-kun. And sorry for the deception, we'll tell you about the why later so don't blame Katsuragi. She was ordered to keep it secret," Kozo doubted Shinji even heard him. The reunion brought a tear to the old man's eye. Maybe this was for the best after all, maybe it was.

X-X

Holding a bag of junk food and drinks, Touji shook them all up as he waved at an unexpected girl standing at his destination. "Hey class-rep, you here for Shin-man's little party too?" he tried to not sound as excited as he felt. Something about those freckles and that hairstyle just did it for Touji. Nudging Kensuke in the side, the smaller boy was busy loading a new tape in his camera, "We were worried about how he looked yesterday at school so thought we'd have another little pick me up for him."

Waiting at the door, Hikari spun around and went wide eyed at the sudden arrival of her fellow classmates. "You can call me my name outside of class you know. I'm not the class representative all the time. And no, Asuka called me over. She wasn't in school today either if either of you cared to notice. Something odd happened and she wanted me over. After the oddities of that last angel, I don't know what it could mean," Hikari tugged on her hair bashfully.

"Yeah that angel really was different. Never had one just up and vanish before," Kensuke mumbled as he held the clean tape in his mouth. The friends of the pilots tried not to talk much about the angels much, cast fear on the survivability of said friends. When the angel vanished for three days, and nobody saw Shinji for it, well they all feared the worst. Upon the reemergence of the ball and its sudden destruction as Unit-01 tore through it, well they all felt a weight drop. Putting the new tape in, "You don't mind us being here do you?"

Pushing the call button again, Hikari swayed uncomfortably under Touji's steady gaze, "We'll try to stay out of your way. It doesn't sound like Asuka is very happy with Ikari-kun right now. If her call is any indication."

Touji wondered if Asuka was every happy, girl just screamed bitch all the time, twenty-four seven. Hoisting his bag of goodies, "We'll tend to the returning hero as you tend the bitter shrew." It was a real shame Asuka's personality didn't match her outer casing. Real beauty of a girl, but Touji just loathed the inner controller. When the door opened, Touji presented his present to the host, who was always Shinji since those women he lived with never deemed themselves worthy of manual labor. "Hey Shin-man, we come baring gifts!"

"He's out getting some food," Asuka barked after swiping the offering. Glaring from the doorframe, Asuka exuded an air of confusion and anger. With a flinch of her head, her hair flung over her shoulder and to her back. With a hiking of her thumb, "Come in, just don't do or say anything to the dark skinned one or I won't be held responsible. Oh and don't mind the water EVERYWHERE. We can't help it." Asuka stomped back into the apartment leaving the bewildered guests out in the hall alone.

Rushing after her friend, Hikari called out after her and disappeared into the apartment, "Asuka wait up! What are you talking about?"

Muddled and just a little annoyed that his gift was stolen so fast, "What crawled up her snatch? I swear she gets crazier every time I see her." With a shrug he kicked his shoes off and joined the others inside. Kensuke was quickly behind him, as they rounded the small hall into the living room and came to a full stop. "K-Kensuke…pinch me please," Touji couldn't believe his eyes, such things were just not possible.

"What are you talking a-bout," Kensuke drawled out as he to saw the insanity. The camera slowly went up to his eye and he started to record everything for prosperity. Finding Hikari in equally stunned silence, the trio of students didn't know how to take the trio of other worldly women sitting about the room. Nyx, Tiina, and Echidna were idling about in their own ways. Nyx with some magazines, Tiina watching television, and Echidna was licking her lips with eyes gleaming with delight at the new additions. Maybe the camera gave Kensuke that extra level of separation as his tongue started to work first, "W-who are these people? We miss something?"

Sauntering out of her chair, Echidna pranced exotically towards the prone Hikari. "Oh we're good friends with Shinji. Going to be staying for a few days as we get our travel plans in order. And you are just adorable," Echidna leaned in close to Hikari. Oh how those eyes ate up the timid flower that was Hikari Hokari. Her fingers got tantalizingly close to touching the girl's face but never actually touched, and when Asuka chucked a book at her, Echidna pirouetted away. "Touchy-touchy little girl. Jealousy doesn't suit you," she sang tauntingly.

"Oh you're Shinji's friends! I have food cooking in case you showed up, I should go check!" Nyx got up suddenly. A few uncertain glances at the two boys, down at her red dressed clad legs, she balled her hands and ran off to the safety of the kitchen.

Grabbing Hikari's arm and yanking the stunned girl away from danger, Asuka all but threw the girl behind her. Hissing venomantly, "I told you to stay away from my friend you…you…" Asuka's fire died out as Echidna stood up to full height and towered over her. Kelta hissed and flicked his tongue at her. Back peddling, colliding with Hikari, "You don't scare me! Just because your story is true, doesn't mean you're better than anybody! Let's go to my room, Hikari, leave these two with the skank!" And with that parting barb, Asuka fled the room and propelled Hikari like a shield to her room.

"H-hello ma'am, I'm Touji Suzuhara," the jock all but shrieked as the dark skinned woman noticed them. Woman must have been an exhibitionist or something with that odd garb she was wearing! Even women in the movies he downloaded had more skin covered unless they were doing the act. Yet those ears, they were longer than normal, cos-play maybe? Bowing his head, head perfectly level with her exposed flesh, "S-sorry for Soryu's behavior, she can be a bitch from time to time."

Joining Echidna, Tiina seemed to flow as she examined the new additions, "Welcome, and don't take the young Asuka's outburst to heart. The culture here is different to us, and well she didn't take kindly to our activities last night. Though at times Echidna here can come across as to forward for some's liking. And I do believe you came on to strongly to Misato. She did flee this morning quite suddenly." Tiina dripped all over the place, gleaming in the florescent light.

"Something happened to Katsuragi-san?" Kensuke couldn't keep his camera off Tiina. Her clothing was translucent with the permanent water adhering to it, and he wanted to insure he never forgot the image. When Echidna forced the boy to shift his view to her, she smiled so sweetly in the camera's lens it caused the boy to drop it into her hands. Suddenly unarmed and skittish, "I-uh, sorry for filming you two if you don't like it. Most people don't mind it. I can d-delete the footage if you want."

Dangerous, that Echidna woman just screamed dangerous to Touji despite her beauty. She moved just to fluidly, such precise and perfect motions couldn't be coincidental. "S-something happened to Misato-san? You said you know Shin-man, f-from where?" Touji felt himself herded to the chairs by the television. The sounds of cooking and succulent smells filled the room as Nyx worked, but Touji and Kensuke weren't thinking of food right now. Just the women on the couch as they were on the chairs. Where WAS Shinji? Yesterday when they saw him, he hadn't mentioned a quartet of models at his apartment!

"Oh nothing bad happened to that woman, other than she confirmed what I suspected about her. Taught her a few things after she realized she couldn't escape it," Echidna pet Kelta with a content sigh. Puffing her chest out, she let a hand trial down her exposed midline. Kicking her legs out on the table, she cooed as she grabbed ahold of Tiina, anybody in ranger was in danger. "As for the other issue. The little girl wasn't ready to hear Shizuka and Puppy together. Though if she asked she could have joined him or me I'm betting," Echidna used just the right inflexion to give the wrong impression.

Bringing a tray of cookies out and setting them on the table, Nyx groaned when the only seat again was by Echidna. Taking it but just out of the snake's reach, Nyx held herself against the armrest, "I hope you don't mind sweets. With the supplies we have it was all I could make right now. Shinji is out getting us some better stock to use." Now this was more up Touji's alley, timid and bashful yet in such a revealing outfit. A duet of conflicting imagery.

"I love cookies, miss. So you all know Shinji? You work for Nerv?" Touji couldn't take his eyes off of them! Leaning in for a cookie, he snuck a peek along the neckline of red dress, wow she had a nice set of…he felt a foot on his shoulder and started to sweat. Slowly changing his field of view to the one that was resting a leg on the back of his neck, he saw the knowing slit eyes of Echidna. Trying to pull his head back he felt her push down, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to…" and the pressure elevated. Wow that woman knew he was looking!?

Grabbing herself a cookie the blue haired woman dribbled a little on the tray, "Oh we're friends from…overseas. He'll explain to you about it when he gets here. And yes we are dear friends with Sir Shinji." Regally the woman sampled the cookie delicately and with refinery that was far exceeding eating a simple cookie. Scrunching her eyes shut, the woman's head twitched just a little, "These are delectable Nyx. Now we know your name, but your friend here hasn't said much. What brings you here today?"

"Kensuke Aida, ma'am! I'm…Kensuke Aida," Kensuke gushed quickly grabbed a cookie, one that had a dribble of Tiina's moisture on it and popped it in his mouth. "Wow, these are really good. Delicious in fact! And we came to make sure Shinji was doing alright. Yesterday at school he was all weird, and he wasn't in today so we were worried. We didn't know he was only seeing to friends. What brings you three here?" Kensuke was always better and social oddities than Touji was.

Shifting in her seat, mimicking Nyx in sliding out of Echidna's grasp, Tiina played with a small ball in her hand. "Our visit is only a brief one. You see, I'm engaged to Sir Shinji, and soon we'll be going back to where we belong. He just has to see an an," Tiina shivered as Echidna ran a hand down her spine, "I mean we're just visiting briefly." She took another cookie and just held it.

"Fiancé? Are you really engaged to Shin-man? This an arranged marriage or something? He's never said anything about it before," Touji wouldn't have minded that. Getting a dainty and gorgeous wife out of the ether because his dad set it up for him. Though he'd rather get with Hikari, having something like this wouldn't be bad either. But something else bugged him, did she say they weren't staying long. That didn't men she was here to marry Shinji and then leave WITH him right? "So this is the first meeting or something, going to come back later or something?" Touji didn't want Shinji to leave, Shinji was his best bud!

Tittering huskily, Echidna didn't bother with the cookies, she did grab a can of Yebisu that had been nestled in between the couch cushions. Popping the top she took a sip, "Oh don't mind her. She WANTS to be engaged just hasn't asked Puppy about it yet. She can't even sleep in the same room as him, too nervous of his prowess, so what good as a wife would she be? Though he did play Shizuka like that instrument of his, if I was a virgin I'd be intimidated too. Maybe tonight I'll drag both of you two wall flowers in and have him break you in."

Touji's dropped the cookie and felt his jaw slowly open as he simply lost all strength of body. "You're kidding…right?" Touji couldn't believe what he was hearing! These women were at least a good four or five years older, and that Echidna well Touji wouldn't guess. Shinji wasn't the type to in the matter of days do anything with an unknown girl! Hell Shinji didn't know the first thing about girls, neither did Touji but he had to at least act like he did. Seeing both Tiina and Nyx blush though, Touji and Kensuke just balked, "That can't be! He's only…and you're so…"

"No wonder he had such a time with Leina and fret so much about that nun," Echidna laughed and drained more of her can. The sound of the door opening broke her out of her revelry, her large ears twitched subtly, moved in to realistic manner to be fake. Rolling backward as if she were made of air, she back flipped behind the couch in a show of dexterity far outpacing a normal person. "Speak of the devil, he's back. Now you girls going to keep playing coy or are you going to actually act on it?" she goaded and scampered off.

Laughing unevenly, Kensuke ate another cookie without much delicacy. "Wow that woman is quite the joker. I thought Katsuragi-san was the teaser, but that one is something else," disbelief was everywhere. No way either Touji or Kensuke could believe Shinji was sticking it to these new and crazy exotic women! It defied logic and common sense! Shaking his head hard, trying to knock the crazy out, "So are you friends of Misato then?"

"Touji, Kensuke what are you two doing here?" Shinji asked loudly yet with an air of friendliness to show he wasn't upset with their presence. With a pale woman on his arm and a full head taller than him, Shinji was not pushing her off or even showing any indication he was embarrassed. With Echidna stalking behind them though, Shinji did twitch at some unseen touch, "H-have you met Tiina-san, Nyx-san, and Echidna-san? Didn't give you any troubles did they?"

Now who was this natural beauty! Wearing something he'd seen Misato wear before, Touji boggled as the buttons strained to keep the contents confined. "We met them and they're quite funny people. And she makes delicious cookies," Touji didn't really taste his but everybody else loved them. An elaborate joke, this whole thing just had to be staged! "So what's the joke then Shin-man. Misato-san pay for this or something?" it was time to end the farce, Touji's slacks were taught enough.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked taking the bags from Shizuka who gave his cheek a light kiss. Flustered at the public display, Shinji scratched the back of his head as the shinobi circled the room like a vulture.

In a wide hand gesture to the quartet of lovelies, Kensuke stood up and laughed, "These four! I mean are they actresses or something? Such elaborate costumes, and the water effects on Tiina here are…I mean we know Katsuragi-san likes to joke, but this is a bit much isn't it?' He fixed his glasses and fiddled with his camera now without tape.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Let us tell them as you go make us some supper," Shizuka gave Shinji's butt a swat and shoved him into the kitchen. Pacing the room, Shizuka sized up the two lads proceeded to shock their unprepared minds with the agreed upon tale. Certain parts were left out, namely the darker parts, but enough to leave both boys stunned and looking at Shinji in a new light. He was…really was…with some of these girls? Touji was proud and happy for his buddy, but the question did exist of 'was he staying or leaving?'

X-X

Notes

So this is the first of the few Tokyo-3 chapters. Trying something a little different with Gendo this time. Less the 'I'm the lord of all things evil' and more 'hiding insecurities behind a guise of utter dick'. Again trying to go for more 'wtf this is future land' for this chapter to make it a little more believable. I don't see Shizuka or Echidna picking the locks of a 21'st century cell the first time they encounter it, they'd not know how the mechanics work at first.

Anyway, sorry for the time delays but work is kicking into high gear, illness, and potential home ownership steals time. Hope you enjoyed!

Later

Mercaba


	26. Chapter 26

Standard Disclaimer

So Thanksgiving is over and Christmas rolls towards us at breakneck speeds. Stupid financial obligations. Family makes me go for visits too so its hard to find time. Sorry for the delay on this but Thanksgiving and the new WOW expansion sucked a lot of time. I'm only human!

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter 26

Shizuka had to admit Shinji's world had a lot going for it that hers didn't. It was soft, and curved, the edges filed down and buffered so people didn't get hurt. Everything was created with comfort in mind, safety was key, and everyone considered incompetent. For a person like her, and she bet Echidna, this world was ripe for the plucking and most people just as gullible and controllable as back home. Maybe more so, that box that Nyx and Tiina watched was a mind numbing monstrosity. If she had to name one thing she hated most of this place was the smells. Some places were so sweet it was noxious, others were so foul it was impossible to breathe. All of her companions agreed to that thought, even Shinji commented on it.

Two days since their acquisition of new clothing, that had been hilarious for the shinobi, Shizuka, Shinji, and Echidna were walking the hallways of that organization Shinji had worked for. HAD worked for, she was insisting on reminding that woman he used to live with. Misato Katsuragi was no longer Shinji's guardian, that was her job now, hers and others. Garbed in a nice white blouse and black skirt, she had to admit, the clothing of this world left much to be desired. It was so plain and boring, yet for Echidna and Tiina far to constricting in the chest. Beds were nice though, so fluffy and warm…oh how she loved sharing that with her love. That young girl though, and Katsuragi, didn't like seeing that though.

"Misato-san said we could find Ayanami-san around here somewhere," Shinji said offhand as they walked. Checking door numbers against a small print out he had, Shinji scratched the side of his cheek. Wasn't hard to guess why he was worried. They had spent far more time in Tokyo-3 than they intended, and most of them had people back in Gainos they were worried about. His hand gripped Shizuka's a little tighter as she tugged him towards her. Smiling softly up at her he whispered, "T-thanks for coming with me. A-and sorry about Asuka this morning. G-guess we were louder than we expected."

Shifting her hand from his to clamping down on his shoulder, Shizuka felt playful. "Well we come from a place where its common to show the one you love how you do it. And I can't keep my voice down when my personal beast ravages me," it was so cute to see him squirm. Love, wow she never thought she would ever truly love a man, but here she was. It felt terrifying and terrific at the same time. And it wasn't just her that had enjoyed that comfy bed of his, Echidna was there as well. Tiina and Nyx looking on enviously but too timid to act, well more for them. The previous nights 'date' had been wonderful to. Learning of this world, a museum, Shizuka was amazed at how this country's ancient culture mimicked her own so well.

Looking around nervously, still quite the timid man despite his prowess, Shinji looked at a few workers who stood aghast at what they heard. "Shizuka-san, here things are different remember. People will look badly on you…since I'm younger," Shinji warned. He didn't move away, didn't sound like he was upset for himself, just concerned for her image. Red faced and burying his nose in the scribbles Misato gave him when they got on base, "T-think Echidna-san is ok? Akagi-san seems to interested in blood samples."

"Not everyday you meet an elf, especially a wild elf, they're rare even in Gainos," Shizuka could care less what these people thought. Not like they were going to be staying in this world any longer than they needed. It was to different, to foreign for her. How Shinji adapted to what had to be a savage wilderness amazed Shizuka.

More proof that her little man was something special. Waving at a man who openly gawked at them, she liked the more open nature people had here. She knew men found her attractive, knew she had power over them if wanted, and felt the cold metal of her weapons hidden on her. Oh sure she saw that metal scanning machine, seemed like magic to her, but she'd many ways to sneak in what she needed. "And if that woman thinks she can do anything to that Elf, well," Shizuka spun a kunai around her finger and drew it playfully across Shinji's throat.

Not afraid for a moment, Shinji actually giggled at how close he was to death. If she wanted she could have just ended him, yet he smiled warmly at her, trusted her. Only Tomoe had trusted her so completely before. "Guess you're right. Echidna-san and you don't have much to fear here other than guns," those did give both pause. Yes this world did have a threat that Gainos didn't, much more refined and powerful weapons. Eyes dancing a little, Shinji rapped his free hand on a door, "Here it is! We can talk to Ayanami-san now." Opening the door, Shinji gestured for Shizuka to enter, ever the gentleman, something Shizuka hadn't experienced from anybody else.

Just a bodyguard, a warm body, or a trained killer to her clan, to Tomoe and Shinji a valued friend. And yet she had betrayed Tomoe, she had her good reasons for it, but Shizuka had to get back and see how her gullible friend was going. The odd dream she had where Tomoe called out to her, it felt so real so truthful. Walking into the small room, a cot, a dresser, and a pale girl sitting there reading looked up at her with that familiar mop of blue hair. "Nanael? No…" girl looked far to small and lacking in annoying energy. Grabbing the hilt of the kunai, Shizuka would kill anybody that threatened her or Shinji, "You must be the angel of this world."

"I was ordered to assist you, Ikari-kun," Rei said simply. Closing her book, she set it on her lap and put her hands atop it. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she never took her eyes off Shizuka, a pensive and defensive quality about it. Sizing up an enemy, an unknown, maybe a threat. Clearing her throat, "I was not expecting one of the foreigners to be with you. The report states this one is trained in assassination."

Stepping into the room and shutting the door, Shinji flipped the overhead light on. It bathed the room in a harsh white light far brighter than the small reading lamp by Rei's bed. "Ayanami-san! I've missed you," he rushed over and brought the girl into a light embrace, "did you say report?" Shinji stopped his action after a moment, realizing what he had done, quickly backed away from the girl. "S-sorry, just after a while I never thought I'd see people here again," Shinji found Rei looking questioningly at him and Shizuka actual smirking.

"You best watch out girl, he's a real demon in the sack. He looks are adorable and harmless, but if he gets his claws into you," Shizuka tossed her weapon from hand to hand. What was this little show, the pale girl actually looked frazzled! To the untrained Rei would have come off as uncaring or unaffected, but to her it was clear as day! The clenching of hands, intake of breath, eyes unable to focus, girl was beside herself. To add to the girl's unrest, Shizuka wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and draped them on his chest, hugging him close, "And of course they'd write a report on us. From what you said of this world, we must be something different. But you aren't what I was expecting girl."

Putting the book on the stand, Rei stood up and advanced on the pair but kept her distance. "It was part of the report. Though I will have to disappoint, I do not have powers as you expect," Rei's cheeks were just that questionable pink. Was it embarrassment, envy, or just frazzled at the sudden affront to her person? Pacing around the duo as an animal would, Rei's eyes locked onto the metal in Shizuka's hand, "Why are you threatening him?"

"She's not threatening me, Ayanami-san. I trust Shizuka-san with my life. And you read about the rite to end the angels attacks?" Shinji tried to free himself from Shizuka but couldn't. Each time he grabbed a hand, Shizuka would counter, a little game of hers and she was not one to lose. Sighing and accepting defeat, Shinji leaned back into Shizuka's embrace and she cooed in contentment. "And Shizuka-san could you…not talk about that stuff. It's private."

Tickling Shinji's stomach, Shizuka continued to watch Rei's actions subtly. Oh that young girl didn't like seeing this intimacy at all, but was riddled with confusion. Biting Shinji's ear, "But how can it be private if the others heard us last night, and Echidna was watching. Or did you not know she was at the door?" She near lost her hold on him as he lurched in her hand, guess he hadn't. To Shinji, much to Shizuka's utter delight, liked to keep their coupling private, intimate, an actual thing of emotion not just pleasure. "As for this rite, why not just give it a try and see if it works?" nothing happened unless they tried. She did finally let him go and push him towards the albino, she missed that heat instantly.

"Do you have any problem if I actually tried, Ayanami-san?" Shinji took a few shaky steps closer to the girl. Staying a safe distance away, no repeats of his earlier exuberance remained, Shinji rocked on the balls of his feet. This wasn't what they expected, they had believed Nanael! If the angel was wrong, what did that mean for them?

Eyes on Shinji, Rei made the boy the right angle in a triangle of the three. "I was told to assist you. The commander has said to offer you all aid possible," was that a little innuendo in there? Shizuka's eyebrow rose. Ayanami was not the husk she had thought she'd meet. From Shinji's stories, Shizuka expected far less. Maybe nearly losing Shinji made the girl think differently about life. Gods knew it did the same for her, when Shinji had been taken and when Tomoe was missing…fear makes you think. Rei took that step closer to Shinji, breaking the illusion of neutrality, "What do you need of me?"

"Just for you to listen," Shinji licked his lips as he pulled out another piece of paper. Eying Shizuka as he unfolded is, "Nanael said it wasn't really a set phrase or anything, and the books the church had was basically the same." Getting down on one knee, Shinji took hold of Rei's hand timidly, both teens let out tufts of queasy air. Being one to share, Shizuka found it cute but a little much. Taking a deep breath, Shinji put Rei's finger into his mouth lightly, "Oh angel of the test, I beseech you to end these trials as we no longer wish to advance beyond our form!"

At first nothing happened, nothing at all, and Shizuka opened her mouth and let out a mighty, "Fuck! That damn stupid angel! Where is she when I want to wrap…" Then the light above them flickered and exploded, bits of glass showered down to their sides, not hitting them but scaring the life out of them just a little. Next the light at Rei's bed popped like a kernel of corn left alone on a hot stove. In the darkness Rei's body started to glow light blue…faint at first then brighter…brighter…and then it faded back to darkness. Rushing to the door, Shizuka threw it open as a pounded on it emanated throughout the room, "Did it work, did it?" She asked as the light streamed in from the hall.

"Nope!" Nanael said as she flew in and tackled Shinji to the ground, "Started to but stopped midway through. Head Angel sent me to check on why it hadn't happened yet." Oh she wasn't even playing coy, Shinji under her, she rubbed her hips at Shinji's side and hopped just a little, "You SO owe me for this vassal! Been watching you give it to that one…you're MY pet not hers! Oh so you're the angel here…sheesh you're a mess!" Nanael actually looked over at Rei and grimaced a little.

Now Shizuka knew Shinji was with other women, didn't care really as she got her cup filled to overflowing, but she would NOT abide Nanael. Nobody called him pet, nobody stressed ownership, Melona did that, and never again would Shizuka fail to let that happen again. Yanking the amorous angel off Shinji, "What the hell are you going on about? Why did it fail?" None of the beautiful fighters would ever like Nanael, and it was painfully clear Nanael thought herself above them.

"She's broken!" Nanael slapped Shizuka with her gauntleted hand. Yanking Shinji off the ground, Nanael observed and examined Rei closely. Poking Rei's chest, Shinji moved to stop but Nanael just pushed him to the side. "She's all messed up, she's going to have to come back to the heaven's with me to be healed. Even with your powers, there isn't enough mana in this realm to fuel the healing needed. And she's a little busty for a young body isn't she?" Nanael grimaced at the girl, not liking more attractive women about her.

Stepping between Shinji and Nanael, Rei took the opinion of all that interacted with the angel, dislike. "What is your intention here, how did you get in?" Rei sought Shizuka as a potential ally. Had to give credit where it was due, Rei knew who was friend and foe in an instant.

"I told you!" Nanael flew over Rei's head and yanked Shinji into her embrace and hugged him like a toy. "The head angel sent me to see why the rite was all messed up, and the reason is you, girl. You're all messed up! So you're going to come with me to the heavens to get healed. Then you can come back and fix this mess," Nanael teased Shizuka by waggling Shinji over her and accidentally dropped him. Pouting as the ninja caught him and quickly put him behind her, "So lets get this started."

Now Shizuka wasn't a friend of Rei's, hell she hardly knew the young girl, but she trusted Nanael even less. "How long will that take, you won't do anything bad to that girl will you?" circling Nanael as she hovered closer to the ground, back to scrutinizing Rei.

"It'll take a few days, but don't forget time runs different over there! I'll be back with her before you even know it! A day for you guys max! And I've news that things over in Gainos are going fine. I've told the others what happened and they're all waiting. So the more time you waste here the longer they go without over there," Nanael gently touched Rei's face, making her turn her head to the side. "So you ready to go girl?" Nanael's wings fluffed about and a feather fell out of them.

Going to Shinji and Shizuka for knowledge, Rei put her life in their hands as was the order given to her. "Ikari-kun, can she be trusted?" was all Rei asked away from the prying ears of the noisy angel.

"Nanael is selfish at times and spoiled, but she isn't bad," Shinji said with a shrug. Not a glowing recommendation but the truth. "She has never done anything to hurt us, and has helped more than not. And if she says it shouldn't take long…can we risk human life for just a day or two? If we have to keep fighting the angels, one of us might…" Shinji had no more to say. It was evident what he was supposing.

With a nod, Rei's hand reached out and touched Shinji's cheek for just a moment and went to Nanael. "Let us begin, if we must," she found Nanael wrapping her arms around her and taking to the air.

"When I get back Vassal its time you finally give me what I've been waiting for. No more delays. In one day, two tops…you best be ready to do your duties," Nanael waggled a finger at the man before vanishing into the air with Rei in tow. They didn't see Nanael and Rei again the next day…

Heading to the lab, Shizuka kept a hand around Shinji's waist, his expression soured with the failure of the ritual and the sudden vanishing of his 'friend'. "They'll be back before you know it. And it gives you time to show us more of this city of yours. Nyx wants to see that library of yours, Tiina that concert, Echidna and I just like relaxing with you. And you have to say goodbye to your friends here," Shizuka tried to brighten up the mood. Seeing him sad, she hated that, but she couldn't do anything about it!

"I know, and Nanael will help Ayanami-san. If she says Ayanami is sick," what else could that have meant, "I have to assume she meant it. And with my powers so limited here…" Shinji's hands glowed faintly as he focused and strained to pull what little healing he could. "I can help Touji's sister," Shinji opened the door to Ritsuko's lab and his arms fell limply at his side.

Eyes fluttering quickly, Shizuka had to rub them to insure she was really seeing and not hallucinating. When the vision refused to leave or even change, Shizuka just grabbed Shinji and pulled him into the room and shut the door. "And you were worried about Echidna?" she leaned on Shinji's shoulder and gestured to the scene before them.

On one of the examination tables, legs in stirrups and spread eagle, one Maya Ibuki was yowling out madly in passion. Clothing was strewn about everywhere, Echidna's green top, torn from her chest not fitting in it, and the elf was on her knees lapping at the confined girl. "Oh you're early, I was having fun with this little cutie pie. How did things go over with that angel girl?" her face was glistening with delight and Maya's juices.

Over cries from the girl of 'don't stop', Shizuka wondered if the girl realized she had company, Shinji just went fully red faced and turned away. "We'll let you finish…won't even ask how this happened, lets go Shinji," she lead the boy out of the room as Maya's cries rose to a fevered pitch, guess Echidna wanted to have a little fun at her tormentors expense. Ten minutes later, a sheepish Maya walked out…noticed Shizuka smiling and a mollified Shinji, eeped and ran off to the showers. Echidna came out with her torn top on without care, and they told her. Echidna just hugged Shinji and informed him that they'd get back when they could.

X-X

Pulling his shoes on, Shinji felt the trickle of unease work down him. While he had practiced his healing a little since his reuniting with his comrades from Gainos and it had worked, could he do what he wished now? Healing a cut, a bruise, and Misato's hangover headache was something simple, Mari Suzuhara's lower spine? Hell getting Touji to allow him to do his little test was going to be an uphill battle he bet, but he had to try. Summoning the power to do his little trick here truly was a lot harder, in Gainos it was as easy as breathing, here it was as if he was atop a tall mountain gasping for air.

"Are we ready to go?" Tiina asked softly her hand trailing down Shinji's spine. Even she was showing signs of struggling to maintain her powers, not a good thing. Where before she was coated in a thing glaze of water now she was just a little cooler than most. Yet she showed no negative emotions about it, smiling sweetly and utter compassion, Tiina was overjoyed with her life at present. Hoisting up the lunch Shinji made, "This is going to be so exciting, a date with just us." After the time at the hospital, that was the plan.

Walking to the door with a book in hand, Nyx's hair was disheveled and knotted, "Sorry for missing…up all night reading these. Tomorrow maybe?" It had been planned to be a three person outing, but Nyx's fixation with Tokyo-3's glut of new information had been to much for her to resist. Books, documentaries on television, and recently Misato showed the woman how to use the internet had left Nyx in information overload.

"That's fine Nyx-san! Tomorrow I can take you to the library at my school or even one of the city's," Shinji didn't mind. He had enough on his mind, no Nanael or Rei meant more time passage for Leina, Alleyne, Nowa, and many other friends. Were they safe? Nanael had told him she'd informed them of what was going on, but could she be trusted? Shizuka and Echidna had been trying their best to keep his mind off things, but he felt that was abusive of him. Let them all enjoy a day to themselves, he had begged Misato to take them out on the town. "I've left some food and the instructions to the microwave for you. Asuka should be back in a few hours if you need anything," he was avoiding Asuka a lot lately.

Snuggling up to Shinji's arm, Tiina's hair flowed like water as her deep blue shirt barely contained her girth. "Shall we be off then? It's a lovely day, I'd hate to lose much of it," oh her voice was prime form today. Easy to gauge, anybody could tell Tiina's mood thanks to her powerfully emotive voice. And right now it was cloud nine level joy. With a small bend of knees, "Lady Nyx, with your leave?" The two more passive women seemed to have clung together while Shizuka and Echidna did the same with each other.

"You have my number if you need it," Shinji just hoped Nyx understood how phones worked. Leaving the girl behind, a cookbook in her hand and that horrible monster on her shoulder, Shinji and Tiina took to the streets. Going slow and steady, Tiina's legs weren't as stable as they were back in Gainos, Shinji lead the way. Patting the back of her hand, he marveled at the slickness again, "How are you enjoying Tokyo-3 so far Tiina-san? It is a bit different than the capitol." A massive understatement, and the culture shock for them had to be just as bad as it had been for him.

Marveling at the giant pillars of steel and glass, Tiina didn't let anything get her down or at least she didn't let others see it. "I wish I could fly up to see them from a different view, but with the mana so light I'd be afraid I'd fall," she did coo as a random cat ran up to her. It sniffed her hand, licked it, and ran off after a quick pet. Tugging on the hem of her skirt, "Clothing here is a lot more constrictive to. But it is marvelous in its texture."

"Never thought of it like that," Shinji actually was stunned. Tiina really was having a ball with the trip to Tokyo-3. A small part of Shinji wondered if it was because she was with him and Leina was far away. Only a week, had it only been a week since he'd seen his wives and other friends? It felt so brief yet at times horribly long away. Everybody was worried, he knew that, but they masked it well. Shizuka worried about Tomoe, Echidna had Irma's disappearance to contend with, Tiina's family would be worried she vanished, but Nyx…Nyx had nobody back there to miss. "Was their anything you'd like to do beside our little date today? We don't know how much time we have left," oh how he hoped it was hours and not days. Were they safe, were they happy, did they miss him?

Towering over Shinji, Tiina's balled fist went to her mouth demurely as a rosy blush befell her. "Well after today I don't think they'll be anything I'll miss," she let her wish be known. The apartment knew what Shinji and Shizuka did, hard not to with the sounds that she was capable of. Asuka walked in on it once, and had to have told Misato. Well Tiina wasn't upset but envious it seemed. "But if we have some extra time, I wonder if we could go to one of your oceans. I can't conceive of a world without some mermaids in them," Tiina commented with a hint of longing. Even she missed her family.

"We can see what we can do about that," Shinji hoped he could give even a little of the joy back to those that helped him. She cared about him, maybe even loved him, and Shinji cared for her as well. It wasn't hard, easy as slipping into a pair of slacks actually. All those with him from Gainos held special places in his heart, he was just worried about those left behind, a worrier to the end. Sucking up his concerns, he suppressed them for now, today was for Tiina. The lonely mermaid who had nearly lost everything to find somebody to care for her, and flew into his life after he saved her. With renewed vigor, "Anything you've questions about?"

Watching the people gape at her as they walked, Tiina drew closer to Shinji but not purely out of amorous intent. "Well firstly, why are people staring at us like they are? Am I breaking some social stigma?" the princess had to carry herself with poise and grace at all times. People were entranced by her, amazed that such beauty could exist, sensing something ethereal about her. And many wondered why such a unique specimen of the female species would deem a smaller boy her paramour.

"Well here, it is odd for a woman such as yourself being with somebody as young as me. Normally we don't date that far from our own ages. That and you're very…beautiful Tiina-san," Shinji confessed easily. While the words didn't flow out easy, they would be his bane, the sentiment shown through clearly. He didn't care about the age difference, he saw her as a talented and wondrous woman, and he enjoyed her company. Childlike yet intelligent, shy yet confident, Tiina was a masterful painting of duality and he knew she deserved to be in a museum.

Oh and she was strong too! As she beamed a thousand watt smile at Shinji and literally lifted him off the ground. Making a hasty retreat as many people stopped to watch, a few taking pictures of the azure haired beauty making amorous glances at the boy easily five years her junior. Giggling and laughing, the pair ran at a swift pace, both forgetting the worries as best they could as they went. Neither were totally successful, and they knew it, but for now it was fine. Shinji had others he cared about and worried for, Tiina had her family that had no idea what happened to her. And as they played, time flew by for them. But worrying would not save them, would do nothing, and if they squandered the time they had here, what was it all for?

"If you can't handle the smell, let me know," Shinji warned as they both bent over breathing heavy outside the hospital. It felt wrong to feel happy like this, to be enjoying this time, but Shinji did his best to. Leina would be upset with him to be dower over something he had no control over, Alleyne would scold him for wasting time. They would be waiting for him, and when he got back he'd make up the time. Pulling a small vial of perfume out, carefully pilfered from Misato's room, "Put a drop of this under your nose if it gets bad." He handed over the vial and enclose it in her hand.

Holding the tiny glass bottle like a talisman, she opened the clamshell she used to magnify her voice and deposited it. "Thank you, Sir Shinji, this has been," she stopped and just smiled. Shaking her head, the golden bangles holding her hair bounced to and fro, making quite the delightful chiming. Linking arms with his again, Tiina was escorted through the hospital to the reception desk. Waving at a few small children that were playing in the lobby, they dropped the ball they were using and just openly stared.

"She's a princess/So pretty!" the young boy and girl said before rushing off afraid they'd offend the celebrity.

Watching the pair run to a hallway, stop look back, and then wave, Shinji felt his grin grow. Tiina, hell everybody that came with him had that effect on people. Somehow people could tell they weren't normal, they were special, different than others. "Hello, I'm here to see Mari Suzuhara, I was told she was going to be with her brother today?" he told the male receptionist. Special, that's what summed them all up, and from the gaze the man was giving Tiina it stood out so much more.

"I-uh…yeah today is her visitation day. I've a check in for her brother about twenty minutes ago," the man quickly viewed his sheets before turning back to Tiina and Shinji. The man was mesmerized, nothing dirty or lewd just pure hypnotized by her poise and grace. Sliding the paperwork across the small opening, "Sign in please, and I'll need some form of identification…m-miss?"

Hand going to cheek as Shinji signed, Tiina fidgeted nervously, "I-I'm sorry, I'm just visiting and I don't have any. Will I have to wait outside?" Panicking a little, Tiina hadn't been left alone since they got to Tokyo-3 and it showed. Always with either the other women, Shinji, or known Nerv personnel she wasn't liking the idea of being forced to wait alone. A stranger in a strange land left alone and ignorant would make many stop and pause.

"Not an issue Tiina-san," Shinji assured her. Taking his Nerv ID badge out, one of the few times he was glad nobody questioned that symbol, he slide it over with the check-in sheet. When the nurse saw the badge he started to sweat a little, Shinji just shrugged hoping the nurse wasn't thinking it a threat. "We won't be long, could you please make an exception?" they always did. Abuse of power, he hated it, but after his time in Gainos he knew it was a necessary evil at times. The church kept the healers under control to protect them from abuse, even if they did flaunt them a little.

Holding the badge, that tiny piece of plastic, the man easily one hundred pounds heavier than Shinji, blinked rapidly and nodded. Worry ebbed out of him, barely contained, "Sure thing Ikari-san. Sorry for wasting your time, but it is normal procedure is all. You and your friend, the room you're looking for is on the third floor, room 3-A14." He handed back the id and buzzed the door open for them. Eyes still locked on Tiina, the safe bastion between the two.

"That was amazing Sir Shinji! I didn't know you were so important over here," Tiina said in a hushed whisper. How she could read the signs was a mystery Shinji chalked up to his ability to understand their language.

It wasn't him, it was the organization, and he knew it. "Think of that badge as being more of a symbol of the Fang," it made him quiver to think that. People feared Nerv just as people feared the Fang, they were above the law, those associated with them were dangerous people. Opening the door the stairwell he felt sick to his stomach, more so. "They're just afraid of what Nerv will do if they don't do what they say," it was a bitter pill to swallow, yet Tiina just held his hand softly and gave it a squeeze.

The room was easy to fine, just two rooms down from the stairs, and the pair stood outside it for a few minutes listening. Touji was there of course, talking to his sister about the day he met all of beauties from Gainos. Funny to hear from somebody about how amazed they were, how Touji's mind had halted. When Mari asked if it would be possible to have them visit, such descriptions had to garner a small bit of interest, Tiina and Shinji entered.

"Wha-Shinji what are…Tiina-san!?" Touji nearly fell off his chair. With Shinji rushing to his side to catch him sliding out of it. Gripping Shinji's wrist and the armrest, Touji just boggled at the two of them for a moment in pure disbelief. Just sitting there for a moment, Touji's mouth opened and closed a few times without words, "What are you two doing here? Mari this is one of the girls I was just telling you about."

Not the first time he had seen Mari, Shinji always felt that deep ping of regret. An adorable ten year old girl had been hospitalized due to his inabilities. But it was time for him to fix that, to fix her. He couldn't get her time back, but he could get her out. "Well, I've something to ask both of you actually. And Tiina-san is here to back up my claim," Shinji pulled a chair out for Tiina to sit down. It was rude to ask Tiina to do this, but she understood. Magic didn't really exist here, and to heal Mari they had to convince them. What better than to show Tiina's true nature.

"You should have told us you were coming, Shinji-san, I would have had my bath earlier! I must smell awful," Mari pulled her blanket up to her chin in a pout. Slapping at Touji's arm, "Did you ask them to do this, brother?"

As Touji went into full on denial mode, Shinji went into his story again. Having told it so many times now, he was an expert in giving the edited account. They didn't need to know the full details, his waking in Gainos, his finding and saving Leina, their trip to the capitol, and a little of his powers. Not going into the deep details, those would be even harder to believe, and some were to personal, but as he finished he saw Mari absorbed on the story and heavy skepticism from Touji. "So what I want to ask…would you let me try and heal Mari-chan?" he had no doubt Mari would allow it, but Touji was the harder sell.

"Sorry Shin-man, but it's a nice story and all but I can't let you touch my sister like that. I mean you honestly want me to believe in magic, that this woman is a mermaid?" Touji gestured to Tiina with a growing agitation. When Shinji nodded to her though, Tiina let her magic slide and in a puff of smoke her legs were gone, replaced with her fish tail. Touji this time did slide out of his chair. "What the fuck?" he just boggled.

Standing up, Shinji took that as acceptance, and clapped his hands together. Pulling out some earplugs, he put them in as planned. With her legs back to normal, Tiina had just enough mana about her to sing and sing she did. Soft and melancholy it worked its powers on those that could hear it, sleep. And as Touji lay on the ground, Shinji forced his body to work. Grasping at hairs flying in the air was how it felt, his body was just like Tiina's in the end, slick and covered with perspiration, yet it worked. The golden glow came to his hands as he tentatively touched her back and felt the trouble. Not a doctor, he had no way of knowing how bad the damage was, but it felt horrid and bleak to him. Correcting all he could, he felt content when he pulled his hands back.

"I think…we better go Tiina-san," Shinji felt weak and exhausted but also quite randy. His slacks were tented so he bent forward to mask it. Now wasn't the time for that, this wasn't the place, but oh did Tiina look and smell delicious…it was date time now. They heard from Touji the next day that Mari was walking again, a miracle.

X-X

Tiina was amazed by Shinji's world and all the strangeness in it. Having come from the sea to the mainland, Tokyo-3 was less a shock to her than the other girls. When everything was different than what you were used to, how does one gauge such differences? Walking arm and arm with him, past trees and well manicured gardens, she loved this civic park idea. A shame only the rich got to enjoy such rarities back in her world it seemed. "Shall we stop here, my legs are getting a little tired and those benches look lovely," she pointed at a metal table and chair set.

"I was bout to ask if you wanted to, I could use a sit down myself," Shinji fibbed just a little. Tiina could tell when he lied, he got a small twitch by his eye. Such a dear man, he only lied to make her life better, if her observations were even half true. Holding out her chair for her, he seated her and set the lunchbox down on the table. Insuring the people near them couldn't hear, "How are they doing? It must be hard for you."

If she had to list her dislikes for this world that would be the paramount of them, the lack of mana. Everything was harder here for her to do in her human form. If she didn't concentrate hard her old tail would pop back out. If the people in Gainos thought her strange, just imagine a world where elves, undead, monsters, and mermaids didn't exist! That was part of the reason she tried to put her dislike for that Nerv place behind her. They didn't know any better, but some of them…she never would like strong military presence. Her father didn't need one to control their nation, why was such needed here?

"This looks lovely, tis a shame Menace couldn't be here with us," Tiina picked up a small sandwich. Food here was just exquisite compared to before. Decadence rained down from the skies here. A nice vacation, but just mentioning her royal sister left a growing rift in her. Their friends were not with them, Menace had been such a dear queen, and her family might be noticing her absence now. Sampling the food, her eyes clenched shut as the flavor overwhelmed her, "Better and better Sir Shinji! I am ever so glad I could come here with you." She knew he wasn't her first pick, but she was chosen and that was far more than she expected in the ocean.

Pouring them some tea, Shinji dabbed at some sweat from his temple, he'd been doing that since they left the hospital. "I'm glad at least some of you could come too. If nobody came I'd probably thought I was crazy! Hopefully it lives up to some of the expectations, I did say a lot of extreme things," he self debased. Eating some of the food, they let the breeze caress them, until Shinji noticed how it knocked the hair off Tiina's ears. Wiping his mouth clean, "You might want to fix that. Y-you said you didn't want anybody staring."

"People might say odd things and ruin the day for us," Tiina quickly went about putting her hair over her enlarged ears again. If that was the price she had to pay for this day with Shinji alone it was far under priced. Once she was content the wind wouldn't dislodge her masking again, "What would you like to do after this, S-Shinji?" She knew what she wanted, she was ready. The day was getting on, this meal more a supper than a lunch, next came night. And at night…men and women of the surface world…she shuddered pleasurably.

Knowing his world better than she did, Shinji shamefully looking away from her as they pecked and nibbled. They would, people would point and stare, call her a freak, take pictures. Anything that was different here was looked on with scorn and disgust. "You must think us pretty backwards. We have all this….stuff," he gestured to the buildings and cars, "but we are far less accepting of differences." As her hand reached for his, Shinji caught it and held it with a grin, "As for what next, how about a boat ride? They go until it gets dark and I've always wanted to try a paddle boat."

Suddenly quick lacking in the breath department, Tiina fanned herself. The clothing of this world was something constricting too, it was so tight across the chest it kept her from breathing as well as she'd like. "Y-you'd take me on a boat ride?" she saw them as they walked and was entranced by them. Couples with oars in a small lake, being near water just calmed her, reminded her of home. Putting her uneaten food back in the box, not that hungry anymore she wanted to move. Well she was hungry but for something else…something new to her! Hard not to be reminded of it when Shizuka had been quite loud.

Joining Tiina in putting the food away, Shinji closed the box and re-wrapped it. "Of course, you seem interested in them as well," Shinji helped her off the chair and let her lean on him. It was easier to walk with aid, she could let herself drop a little concentration that way. Paying for the boat, the young woman tending the rental booth nearly burst when seeing Tiina. "Sorry if they're making you uncomfortable. It's like I said before. Women of your quality aren't often seen with guys like me," he helped her into the boat before climbing in himself.

"Then I am glad we are going back to Gainos once the angel returns. If this world can't understand how love transcends it doesn't have much use for me," Tiina reclined in the boat. With the sides higher, she let her legs revert and sighed in relaxation. It was true, staring into his eyes, the tranquil yet haunted eyes, Tiina didn't doubt any longer. At first it was hero worship, he had saved her, and then went off valiantly to save the Elf, one of his wives, and her ward. Next came the battles at the arena and castle…so brave. And yet he was kind and gentle, peaceful, didn't talk down to her, treated her as an equal if not better. Well…her sisters may have their own husbands; she had no qualms sharing this man who she actually CHOSE to be with.

His steady rowing about the lake took a nasty turn as the earnestness of Tiina's comment struck home. "I guess you have a point. Over there people either don't care about it, hate me because I'm a healer, or hate me because I'm an olive," he was a litter bitter, but not without reason. Tiina was better received than he had been by the majority. Reclaiming the oar, Shinji took a deep breath and closed his eyes, after sighing through his teeth. "Sorry that was rude of me, it wasn't your fault how they reacted to me. You treat me like a person and not some…freak," he batted his eyelids to try and mask the moisture that had accrued there.

"You're so sensitive, like glass, I love that about you Sir Shinji…no just Shinji," Tiina would have reached out to him but her tail took up to much space. Menace had mentioned how healers are hunted or enslaved, and he was both. Free now, and she'd keep him that way, and she bet the others with her and back home would too. Letting her hand trail in the water, it was cold and fresh, gave her courage to do what she wished. Willing her legs back, she shifted in the boat so she sat between Shinji's legs with her back to him, then let her tail back out. Without having to see him, she had the courage, "And I do…Shinji…I love you. I k-know you're with others…married twice…but that doesn't matter to me! Even if I'm just a third wif…"

In a deft move, Shinji dropped the oars, softly yet firmly forced Tiina to shift her head and kissed her deeply. His tongue darted into her unexpected mouth, skilled and electric. Tiina was reminded of the eels she saw swimming, that motion was how his tongue worked. Sadly she couldn't mimic it, but gave it her damnedest try. After the kiss ended, far shorter than Tiina wanted, Shinji rested his forehead against hers, "Never say that. Never sell yourself short Tiina-chan. Numbers don't matter…feelings do. Gods I feel shallow saying this with Leina and Alleyne…with them so far awa…"

She didn't want to hear anymore, didn't need to. He was right, for them anyway, that numbers didn't matter. If feelings were true to hell with what others would think or say or do! It was their lives, let them live it however they wanted! And living with a person you love, even if their were others, beat living alone. So she mimicked his kiss, and yelped into his mouth as his hand found her breast and massaged it expertly. Her nipple pressed against the thin fabric, this was far better than her few times doing it herself. Breaking the kiss, "Can we please go back to your home…it doesn't feel right to continue this here…Love." She'd think of a cute name for him later, much like Echidna and Shizuka had for him.

"Are you really…" he swallowed after gazing into her eyes. What he saw there squelched all doubt he had. He had to laugh though when after peeking for people watching them, Tiina took to the water and pushed the boat back to the wharf fast enough to leave a small swell. Helping her out, Shinji helped dry her off as they all but skipped to the apartment. "You're not just doing this because of how healing…effects me are you. I…I care a lot for you Tiina-chan. You're adorable, smart, carin…" Tiina put a finger to Shinji's lips shutting up his gushing.

Hand in hand they walked, "I should be asking you the same, Shinji." Calling him 'sir' didn't feel right anymore, it denoted he was better than her…a superior. He wasn't, Shinji was an equal, they were all equal. Finding it hard to be as close to him as she wanted, her height made that hard, she felt her heart about to explode with how fast and hard it was beating! "With your choices, I'm hardly the best. Just some spoiled princess that ran from home, almost got caught by the necromancer, did get caught by that slaver…Nyx, Leina, Menace, what am I compared to them?" she asked stopping outside the stairs to the apartment?

"You're you, and I'm me. You're unique, lovely, and I dragged you far from you home and family. I won't lie and say I love you more than others…I don't know if I can quantify my feelings, but I do care deeply for you," Shinji just couldn't lie. And Tiina didn't want him too. So when he extended his hand, meekly and afraid she took it and yanked him into a hug.

After another chaste kiss to the cheek, Tiina rubbed her cheek against his, "I wouldn't believe you if you said that to me now. You've known those others longer, endured more with them. But in time…" She gasped as Shinji lifted her off the ground. Despite his size he was quite strong it seemed, and she felt giddy! He took her to the apartment, it was empty. Perfect. And when he took her to his room, their clothing didn't stay on for but a moment. That's when she noticed something fearful, "S-Shinji is that your…your…" She pointed fearfully at his erect member.

"Y-yeah, is-is something wrong? Is it smaller than male mermaids?" Shinji hovered over her naked body, one hand teasing a nipple and the other holding himself up.

Smaller? Heavens no it was gargantuan compared to the male mermaid! "Our species…well its a lot smaller. In my normal form my…" she was burning red with embarrassment. She couldn't talk about that! Mermaid sex was very tame by human standards. The male would inject his member, oft maxing out at three inches in extreme rare cases, they'd hold one another for a few moments…and that was it. Being underwater really forced adaptation. "You're…scary," she opted for earnestness. Did her new legs come with something that would accommodate THAT?

Eyes looking frantic, Shinji was near his breaking point but he nodded and swallowed hard. "L-let me check," he squirmed back. For a moment Tiina was flustered and confused. How could he check something like…and she felt his fingers enter her. Deeper and more pleasurable than anything she'd ever felt with her tail. Her human maidenhead was fresh and untouched period. Pushing himself up high enough to see her, Shinji was smiling, pulling his fingers out of her they were dripping, "You're human right now, Tiina-chan. But if you want…we could just cuddle. I c-can take care of this later." His hand gestured to his ridged member as it bounced as he moved.

"No…well…can't we do both?" Tiina could be brave when needed! She had fought against that demon! She had planned to be in the Queen's Blade! A little thing…well a big thing like…and he entered her and her body went limp. Eyes seeing nothing but white, Tiina wasn't expecting such pleasure. Her few times self teasing herself had been painful. Humans really were made to bread! Her toes curled, she didn't know it but she had climaxed just at him entering her. That damn pervert Necromancer had to have done it on purpose making her so sensitive!

Pulling out half way, Shinji looked on with concern, not that Tiina saw it. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. "Tiina-chan are you alright, do you want me to stop?" he would, she realized. Despite all the troubles his magic caused him, he'd suffer if she needed him too. Without words, she didn't know what to say anyway, she just shucked backwards and let that same tremble work over her. His hands went back to her chest and toyed and teased with her bringing her to a fervor. "If you're sure, or want to stop, just let me know," he said and then captured her nipple with his mouth.

Stop? What was that…she could just float on this stream of bliss forever. This wasn't what she was expecting at all, human coupling was beyond her kins thoughts. That or maybe the Necromancer tweaked her to make her a plaything…his loss. Holding onto his back she just lost herself in it. Time lost meaning, everything did except for him and er. Every so often she felt his hot essence burst into her, and she nearly fainted as the power flowed through her. Guessing that he still produced Holy Milk even here…Tiina was lost. Some time later she woke up, and found herself back in her normal form, covered in a blanket, and yet she still heard the panting murmurings of a lover embrace.

"That's right Puppy…I can't…more…more…" Echidna sat on Shinji's lap and bounced. She bit hard onto his neck to keep from screaming, but Tiina saw it plain as day. Echidna was almost as deep into the throws as she had been. Oh the elf might try to play off being hard and cold, but with the man she loved the elf let her guard down…and she watched the pair and pretended to be asleep. She had her first time with him, and their would be others. Let Echidna have hers in peace as well. But she took mental notes, all those sinful things they did, Tiina would want it to. They licked each other, they touched, the coupled as if nothing else mattered but each other. Had they been like that, Shinji and Tiina, and she had just been to lost in the moment of romance, love, and lust…yes. She liked to think they were like that too.

X-X

As Shinji and Tiina were leaving the hospital Misato was walking out of the diet building, her crew behind her, Misato did love flaunting her power from time to time. She wasn't above a little scare tactic or two to get results, bureaucracy was such a horrible thing when flaunted. So she flashed her Nerv badge at the bored looking woman, her older and balder male manager, and finally she got some temporary ID's for her temporary flatmates. Now that had been fun, if not a little unnerving to watch, the photo session. Shizuka almost attacked the device, not understanding it, while Echidna had to be stopped from taking saucy pictures.

Misato didn't know what she thought of these women, something was just off with them. Well that was obvious when Ritsuko's reports were taking into account. But Misato wasn't a geneticist, so all the scientific data about Echidna's blood makeup just flew over Misato's head. Mentally though, Misato was speculative of those women. Could they be trusted, to a point yes, but from observation alone it was true the two women with Kaji and her were not dainty white souls.

"So what would you like to do now? I'm up for a good meal and a nice drink. How about it ladies?" Kaji clapped his hands together and smiled. Acting as Misato's wingman, they were on the info gathering offensive. Both had their reasons for it, both had much to gain, and both trusted one another enough for the mission. Keeping close, but not to close, Kaji wasn't taking chances yet played expertly. Tugging his tie down a little, freeing his neck from the tightness, "We could try calling Shinji-kun if you wanted."

Shizuka and Echidna flanked Kaji, Shizuka on the right and Echidna the left, both leaned forward and shared a private smile. Something passed between them and they laughed lightly. It was Shizuka in her pilfered black shoulder-less evening gown that answered, "Love is off doing his thing today, and he has Tiina with him. That girl has been practically begging us for some alone time with him. Best not get in her way. Even with how little magic she can use here, those songs pack a strong punch."

"Doing his thing?" Misato asked from behind the trio. She watched, she was good at watching and planning, always had been. Shinji had been acting squirrelly for the last few days, not a shocking thing really. Taking his story and theirs into account, Shinji would be affected by his return home. Having Asuka walk in on…them, well Misato wouldn't know what to do either. She did NOT want to think of her quasi-brother/son sticking it to a woman. "Kaji, I'm all good for food. If they are back at the apartment, be wrong to put our food wants on them. Probably watching some sappy movie or something," Tiina had been quite enraptured by television if Misato remembered.

Pausing her forward motion, Echidna waited for Misato to catch up before linking elbows. That look, it was pure unadulterated playfulness with a hint of malice. Not a woman to trifle with or take lightly…not a woman that Misato trusted had Shinji's best interest at heart. "Oh you don't have to worry about them watching that box. She's been watching enough other things, been wanting in for far longer I think. But what can you expect from a pent up and secluded princess given freedom?" Echidna blew hot air in Misato's ear.

"Same thing you would a girl from a catholic school," Kaji said off-handed then stopped. Wait, were they insinuating that Tiina and Shinji were back at the apartment going at each other? For a moment Kaji turned back to Misato, uncertainty etched over him, "What you think Katsuragi?"

What did she think? Well she wanted that angel to bring Rei back and take these women away. Let life get back to some semblance of normal, get Shinji some therapy, and move on. That little teleportation and electrical mayhem had been caught on camera, examined, and Ritsuko nearly fainted. That Nanael girl had literally appeared out of thin air, pattern blue detected, and then TOOK Rei away just as fast. More proof that their stories were real, not that Misato needed anymore. In a few days Nerv wouldn't have a purpose, would have to find a new one, and these women that came with Shinji would be gone. Sorry ladies, he wasn't going back to that primitive hellhole, not her boy.

"I need something to drink," Misato said more to herself than anybody else. It was going to be hard on him, but Shinji need to put this madness behind him. He'd be angry, he'd be upset at her, but it was for his own good. Heading into a nice bistro, she'd eaten there after work more than once, Misato waved at the nice collage boy that stood at the host stand. "Table for four this time, friends," she waved at the Kaji and Shizuka who fell behind them. The question she had was, how much of a fight would these women put up to try and force Shinji back with them?

Her hand on the small of Kaji's back, Shizuka was almost glowing in the low light of the bistro. Woman was a head turner that was for sure. "Such ease of living here, it is amazing. You want food, you get food. But underneath the polish is the same old people isn't it," Shizuka winked at Kaji. Oh it looked genuine and flirty, but Misato saw it more as a ploy or mocking. Was that woman toying with THEM and not the other way around? No, she couldn't be. Letting Kaji pull her seat out, she bowed her head just enough to show respect before sitting and moving her chair in herself. "Though I do admit it is nice to not be ridiculed for skin tone for a change," she smirked.

"Speak for yourself shinobi, I get gawked at by these people the moment they see me. Give them a moment and I bet the colorful comments about my ears start happening again," Echidna actually played the seating game for Misato. Letting her hand, open palmed, gently caress the back of Misato's exposed neck. "Knife ear, tree lover, wild…well maybe wild is more accurate," she gave everybody a knowing glance. Now this woman WAS playing with everybody, especially since she had her damn snake around her neck. And her top was showing stress at the seams! Just what did that woman do to get such a bustline?

Taking a few minutes to go over the menu, Misato and Kaji explained what the items were and what they were made of to the foreigners. Next came the drink order, Misato ordered for everybody and Kaji let her. Get those strange women some nice strong drinks in them, far more than either were expecting, and get some nice drunken answers. What did they really want with Shinji? Were they hiding anything from their stories? Orders made, drinks on the table, Misato was feeling that itch of aggravation as Echidna flirted with the serving girl leaving the poor woman flustered and rushing away.

"Must you do that with EVERYTHING that comes your way?" Misato finally had to say to the wild elf. Ritsuko was livid with Echidna for what happened with Maya! After viewing the security footage, Misato was leery of being alone with the snake enthusiast. A simple question, 'what are these stirrups for?' got Maya to show the elf their usage. Ten minutes later they knew more about Maya's preferences and Echidna's skill than they wanted. Things were at that woman's pace and want, or get out of her way. Drinking her rum and coke which burnt down her throat she tossed out, "I swear all you do is flirt."

Sniffing the air over her Long Island ice tea, Echidna dunked a finger in and sensuously sucked the liquid off it. "Oh, I have my fun. I have to get paid for my cooperation and service. I just find pleasure and pain are equally enjoyable," she played her finger dunk trick again. Raising her eyebrow, was she trying to be enticing, Echidna took half the drink in one gulp, "Though with some it's not flirting. Puppy could have me if he ever wanted."

"Can we not talk about my ward having sex please? I know things might be different where you're from, but here that doesn't happen," shouldn't happen at least. Misato had been woken up by Shizuka and Shinji's little…girl had to be faking it! She had never felt that good when Kaji and she were together and Kaji was a very consummate performer! Listening to Kaji and Shizuka talking softly, excellent he was keeping that one occupied, "And maybe the reason you say 'wanted' is because you know he'd never touch you. The Shinji Ikari I know would never just fuck for fun…he's to soft for that."

Tittering, honest to god laughter so light it was bell chimes, Echidna threw her head back and her body just convulsed with laughter. Her bust swelled with each room filling belt of joy was mesmerizing. Finishing her first glass Echidna set the empty glass down as if it were water, "Trying to say I'm dirty? Well when you've lived as long as I have you stop caring about that. But Puppy and I have an understanding you can't comprehend little girl. But you are right…he doesn't fuck, he makes love." For a moment, just a moment a raw emotion of envy…sorrow crested that woman's eyes.

"Keep your voice down! We're out in public," Misato could see others paying them more attention than she liked. Did this woman not care if people heard her talking so candidly? Signaling for another drink for Echidna, Misato smiled mentally. That's right, drink all you want, its sweet and tasty, get nice and drunk! Blinking rapidly as Shizuka caressed Kaji's cheek and the man actually swooned into it a little, Misato had a doubt. It was the outsiders being played right, Shizuka's glass was empty too! "Anyway, tell me more about this understanding. I'm interested in hearing about what really happened over there. Reports are one thing, but just between us women…" Misato played the friend game. Dangerous with a live snake, she just had to look at Maya for proof. Poor girl was enamored by Echidna.

Reaching over to Misato, sitting next to her made it easy, Echidna rubbed the back of her hand along Misato's thigh. "Oh you're so darling, makes me want to eat you right up," she licked her lips for emphasis. Picking up her new drink, she pressed it against her neck and let the condensation trickle down. "What is between us is private though. You know what happened, what we'll tell you anyway. I've no doubt you've asked him about it as well. What you want…is closure. We're taking what you thought was yours, and we will. Worried we're bad for him, maybe even using him. Or maybe you just want him for yourself," she tickled under Misato's chin.

"Don't touch me!" Misato yelled and stood up fast. Her chair fell over, the restaurant fell silent and all eyes turned to her. Never did Misato want this thing to touch Shinji or her! People like Echidna were just selfish users, that took and abused to get what they wanted and left those battered and scared people behind! Their server ran over with plates of food and helped calm things down.

Embarrassed and frazzled, Misato righted her chair and sat down. More under control, "I don't want you touching me. I don't trust you. I've known of your type before. You don't care about anybody but yourself. Either of you. If what you say about Shinji's activities back in that Gainos place…you don't care about him! Just using him." If she had to accept Gainos and Magic existed…Shinji's odd powers were part of the package.

"She is going to make it difficult isn't she," Shizuka twirled her drink about and pounded it. Skillfully cutting into her steak, she tossed a mouthful into Kaji's stunned open mouth. Pointing her chopstick at Kaji, "He's been hinting at our 'real' relationship with Love as well. They still don't get it, sad really. Fun evening, but you've both a lot to learn about playing with people." She ate with the demure qualities of a high class debutant…an act everything they had been doing was an act!

Suddenly very unsure of herself or the people with her, Misato owed up to her exposure. "So what if I am? Look at it from our perspective for a minute? One day one of our pilots and my ward vanishes into a monster attacking our city. A few days later he comes back claiming he's been gone for months. Oh and despite being timid and having massive trust issues he has four women, talks of others, that he's in a relationship it. Add to it, if I'm to believe what you say, he has some power that makes him a walking gold mine. And you want me to believe YOU that you've only his best interests at heart?" Misato tore into her food with gusto. The time for playing spy games over, they were better, so just lay the cards out.

"Katsuragi, maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this," Kaji moved his chair away from Shizuka. A hangdog look about him, Kaji took a hit to the pride from his being manipulated by who he thought was the manipulated.

Enjoying her meal, Shizuka continued to show skill with the knife that was borderline frightening. After dabbing her lips with a napkin, "She has every right to be worried. Of all the people he spoke of, it was her that he spoke of most positively. The rest, I don't care for at all, no offense Kaji." Shizuka offered the man a small shoulder shake, no love lost or gained. Pulling her gown down deeply, showing Kaji and Misato that she didn't wear a bra, a lovely scar stood out in contrast to her pale skin. "I owe him my life. He either brought me back or back from the brink, and even if I hadn't I'd still want to be with him. Those powers make him more a target than a reward," she let the top slap back into place.

"Nyx and Puppy make better food than this," Echidna's fancy food didn't suit her palate as she literally spat it back on her plate. Ending her next drink, "As for my connection…it's not as dire as Shizuka here, or maybe just not so personal. He saved a ward of mine, a dear girl. Helped me on more than one occasion. Won't say his Holy Milk and all its healing joy aren't enjoyable. We haven't…let's just say I won't push him like I like pushing others. It is all on him."

She couldn't accept this! Shinji was an impressionable child forced into a horrible situation and didn't know better. "Sorry but I won't help you to take him back to that place. It's not safe for him there, and you know it. If so many people want him or want him dead, you'd not want him to go back either!" Misato tried to keep her voice down but it was hard. All the bad things that happened to Shinji, both in Tokyo-3 and that other world…couldn't he just have it easy for a while? "Maybe you're both serious and care, maybe it's more lies, but I can't and won't change on this. He stays here, end of story," she would fight for that!

"Don't," was all Echidna said to Shizuka before she got out of her seat. The potent booze had no effect on her it seemed. Leading Misato out of the bistro, Echidna teased the host on the way out. "That was your man in there right. What would you do for him…and not in that way?" Echidna's hand went right to Misato's legs. In an alley, away from prying eyes and ears, "I would kill for him, but he doesn't want that. I almost did to keep that wife of his safe from her own stupidity. And he wants to go back, back to her, Alleyne, that insanely happy half-elf…and with us. So if you try to give him trouble." Echidna's fingers daintily trailed across Misato's neck.

Normally Misato would have been intimidated by such, hard not to be really. A woman she knew was a trained killer just threatened her for gods sake! But no, it fueled her anger, "Yes Kaji and I did share something special, maybe will again don't know. Would I go that far for him? No, because here it's not expected." Part of why Misato didn't want Shinji leaving, Gainos was a dangerous place. Taking a page from Echidna's book, Misato pinched the woman's nipple hard, "And you say you care about Shinji, but all I see is you flaunting and teasing everybody and everything around you. Prove if…tell him point blank that you care for him…see what he does. I bet you…I BET you that you can't or he doesn't believe you.

Misato winced in pain as Echidna's snake bore its fangs and hissed at her, but she stayed clamped on. "Sure, I didn't want to force the issue with him. As both of us have had others forcing something we didn't want on us…but if you doubt our feelings," Echidna just walked off. Leaving Misato to follow or not, her choice.

When the pair got to the apartment, Echidna opened the door with a hidden dagger and made a straight line to Shinji's room. There Misato and Echidna found Shinji in the buff covering a spent and murmuring Tiina. "To much for her, I've heard mermaids are odd like that," Echidna showed no care for his state of dress. "You healed somebody didn't you…I can smell it…but I don't care about that…Puppy…make love to me?" tenderness and open in a way very few have ever heard or thought her capable.

Misato just watched as the pair fell into each other, Shinji caressed her cheek gently. "I didn't think you…thought of me…" that was all Shinji said, his eyes glistening. Something was there, something beyond words, and Misato witnessed it and swallowed that bitter pill. He did care for them, all of them, and it wasn't a school boy crush, or confusing lust with love…but she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. And the sounds she heard that night…she called Kaji up the next day. Ok, guess either Shinji was quite skilled, those healing powers of his gave him an advantage, or maybe just the women of Gainos were overly sensitive.

X-X

Picking up a few more books on chemistry and first aid, Shinji walked through the bookstore in a haze. Somewhere nearby Nyx was pouring over the occult section, he eventually found her in the romance one. Two more days of no Nanael and no Rei, he was starting to get really nervous. More time had passed in Tokyo-3 than had passed with him in Gainos! Just how much, he couldn't tell, was terrified to learn. While his emotions were still burning bright and hot…what of theirs? Oh he trusted them, but a small part of him felt it was wrong of him. If literally years passed for Leina, would he begrudge her if she found another man or woman?

"It's wrong of me to want her to wait, but I can't help it," Shinji found a few more books to buy. Getting a nice library of texts to take back with him, he had hopes of providing a nice technological jump for the people there. More knowledge would help move the people beyond the simple or painful lives they had. Starting his search for today's date, Shinji stalled and his head dipped. Seeing an interesting stain on the ground, his mind went to one of the tattoos on Risty's leg, they were similar. Gritting his teeth he grunted out a hush whisper, "She's fine, they're all fine! Nanael said she told them…"

That didn't help though. Duality was quite the harsh mistress, and Shinji was at her mercy. Here he was enjoying fine food and wonderful company, the vacation he promised all of them. Yet most of those that garnered such a prize were denied it because of that spoiled younger sister! Oh Shinji was going to have some harsh words for Elina! A few days apart wasn't a bad thing, for him. For them though it was…was…Shinji felt his sorrow growing. And he saw his emotions were shared by some of his compatriots. But they couldn't DO anything but wait and enjoy each other while they did.

"Nyx-san you find anything you'd like?" Shinji sniffed hard and put his best face forward. They were all suffering, well except Nyx it seemed, so why shove it in others faces. If Leina moved on, if Alleyne chose to change her ways regarding elven marriage…he would accept it. It wasn't fair to those who waited longer, it would be soul crushing but he wouldn't hurt them for it! He loved them to much to blame them for not wanting years of loneliness while he was here. Grabbing one of the books off of Nyx's stack, Shinji's eyes widened and blushed, "Nyx-san! You…is this yours?"

Snatching the book out of Shinji's hands, Nyx held it to her chest to mask the cover. "Y-you weren't supposed to see that…" now Shinji thought she said yet under her breath. It was an aid in the ways of lovemaking, and had quite the spicy cover. Stuffing the book in between cookbooks, math books, and a few books on magic she accepting Shinji's help up. Clad in one of Asuka's sundresses, modified by Nyx's excellent sewing skills, she looked at peace with herself. With her stack held close, she frowned, "Won't this cost a lot of money? Are you sure you want to waste it on me?"

"Not a waste at all, Nyx-san," Shinji assured the timid girl. Without that horrid staff influencing her, oh it was wrapped around her finger like a ring, Nyx was making progress in self-esteem. "I'm not going to be staying here, so why keep my savings? Not like it can help me when we go back. And you deserve something for everything that's happened to you," and she did. Poor girl suffered a lot in life, at least she could get some relief. And it was true too, the yen wasn't going to be of use to him in Gainos. Maybe he could buy a gold bar or something, a small one of course, and that could help. But he doubted it.

Smiling at her treasure trove of books, Nyx hugged the paperbacks tightly, "Oh thank you so much! I've never owned much." An understatement to say anything. Shinji knew her past, Nyx's clothing had always been handmade, she lived hand to mouth in terms of food, and her living conditions had always been sketchy. Add to it what Elina did to Nyx's mother…Shinji felt a powerful connection to that. Abandoned, how many of these women had a similar childhood as his if not worse. "C-can we go back to the apartment after this? I want to try some of the recipes in this book for supper today," Nyx got in line with Shinji.

"Guess that means I won't get to make my special for you, but I'd be glad," Shinji loved seeing Nyx smile. It suited her, and yet she did it so little. After his brief reunion with Rei, Shinji saw much of Rei in Nyx. Both had glorious yet limited smiles. Back at the apartment though, things were growing to a fevered pitch. Misato had, he learned the next morning, saw the results of Tiina and his evening. Asuka AND Misato heard the results of both Shizuka and Echidna…gods how they must see them. Perverts, he suspected, but they just didn't know. "I'm looking forward to it," he lied…going back and seeing those accusing eyes was hard.

Their lives weren't something that could fully be explained in words, not here not in Tokyo-3. They were a product of the lives they lived in Gainos, on the road and on the lamb from those that hunted them. A different place, things were altered there. Oh Shinji still felt a little overwhelmed and more than a little unworthy of the affection he received, but he tried to match it mote for mote and return it. Those accursed powers of his he accredited to his seeming ability to please his lovers. Tiina had literally fainted during the act, she had by far been the most susceptible to physicality. And when Echidna asked so earnestly, not to have sex but to share a true moment…well Echidna and he shared that pain of shared experience. She was not dirty to him, her job was what it was, what happened to her was not her fault, just like she thought of him.

"Next," a bored middle aged man asked for Shinji to step forward. Taking the books, from both Nyx and Shinji, the man lazily scanned the first few. "Quite the range you've got going here. Making your own library or something?" he quipped as he went through the myriad of topics. He let out a whistle when he hit the one hidden in Nyx's stack. Leaning over the counter, eyeing the two underage buyers he waggled it, "Is this all a trick young man. All these books just to get this so you and your girlfriend can try some things?"

Nyx waved her hands, her tresses moved wildly and her purple frock nearly fell off, "No-no, we're not…well we are friends but we've…" She cowed in on herself as her courage wilted under the stern man's expression. Clasping her hand over the wiggling Funikura, she bit her lip for a moment, then put that hand to her chest. "What is wrong with wanting knowledge? We may or may not need that. I know he is skilled, I want to be better. Not just for him, but for myself. Will that be a problem?" oh how those eyes were defiant.

For a moment the man just scowled at the two disapproving, but then a toothy grin split his face and he shook his head. "Kids these days are so much faster than we were back in the day. Just be careful, or you'll be parents far to young," he started bagging the books.

"Thank you sir," Shinji let out his breath and his shoulders relaxed. One less worry, one more good person they've met. Paying for the books, he asked for a separate bag to put Nyx's into so she could keep them herself. Just holding that bag, owning something of her own, it brought such a light out of her. Heading out of the store, walking peacefully alongside the woman he had come to be great friends with. They walked in silence for a good way, Nyx with her content smile, he was pretty sure but he asked, "So how have things been for you here? Not as wonderful as I made it out to be, but not bad?"

Swaying her bags, that smile never left her face, Nyx tilted her head slightly. "It's lovely here. True it isn't exactly what you said, but it is very close. Tiina and I are making good friends…though I don't talk much with Shizuka or Echidna they scare me a little. But your friends are nice! That Misato woman is funny, and her alcohol is top notch. I could do without Soryu though, reminds me a little to much of Elina," that did take some of the smile away.

They didn't talk again until they got to the apartment, they didn't need to. Nyx had said her peace, and it was as Shinji thought. Nyx would always be timid without the forceful hand of Funikura, but she wasn't the dog on a leash anymore. Shizuka and Echidna were far to open and extreme for her nature, but Tiina was the perfectly open and kind girl for Nyx to get along with. As they took their shoes off, Shinji was stunned when Nyx kissed his cheek, and bashfully ran off. He never wanted a fat head about his relationships, so he was still a little amazed that she had thought of him maybe beyond friend.

"Shinji-kun, we need to talk, all three of us," Misato stood in the hallway by the door. Nyx ran past her, Misato let the girl go, not a good sign. Her face was hard, it was stern, and was pure military mode. "Asuka and I have to say a few things to you. Things are going to have to change, we gave you time to adjust…now it's time for ground rules," Misato waved Shinji into the living room.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected this, Shinji knew it was coming. Asuka was sitting in chair, Misato took the couch and patted it showing Shinji where he was supposed to go. His relations with the others…they had to be upset with it. The walls were thin as Asuka had said, and aside himself they weren't quite. Sitting with heavy heart, Shinji hoped it went over well, "Is this about what happened the other night?"

"You're damned right it is!" Asuka yelled as she kicked her crossed leg. Her hair done up fancy, her face showed hints of makeup! What was this? Leaning forward, her fancier clothing did more to contrast her words, "I do not want to worry about going to sleep anymore. Waking up with one of those 'women' wailing like a banshee? What are you freaks up to? I thought you were better than that!"

Putting a hand on Shinji's shoulder, it wasn't in comfort but to keep him in place. "Shinji-kun, it has to stop. You're to young to do that kind of thing here. When they leave, I don't want to worry about you bringing some random girl over. I know you care for them, I don't doubt that, but it just can't go on. It'll be harder for you if you let it go on," Misato was firm, she was unmoving.

"I'm not staying here," Shinji said with finality. So this was what it was…he had hoped it wouldn't come to this but that was a fools paradise. Misato expected him to let the others go back to Gainos and for him to stay here. His elbows on his knees, he rested his chin on his upturned palms, "You mean well, I understand that. But I have a life over there that I won't leave behind. Misato-san, you took me in, made me feel welcome, and I appreciate that. I care about you, both of you."

Shinji looked at Asuka and saw the stunned look on her face. "At times I was unsure if you cared at all, Asuka I thought you hated me at times. But after my time with them…over there…I learned to see things differently. If we couldn't stop the angels I would stay, I wouldn't leave it all to you, but…once Ayanami comes back and stops it…what do I have to stay here for?" he asked earnestly.

"What about…" Asuka started and then stopped a pensive look overcame her. Getting out of the chair, she just paced back and forth for a moment, her brow furrowed and lines etched across her face. When she stopped, her back to the two of them, Asuka's head swiveled around her neck to the extreme, "What do I have to stay here for…if what you say is true…what good is Unit-02 going to be? My life…my reason for being…taken…by you and your damn…"

Getting out off of the couch, Misato took a few steps closer to Asuka but stopped to look at Shinji. Something was going according to the plan they had. A scripted event that went off the rails by Shinji's finality and unexpected revelation. What purpose did Nerv have now if the angels were gone? What good were the Eva's without forces to battle? What DID Shinji have to stay for, when Asuka and Misato accepted the tale of Gainos?

"Asuka, we talked about this, you're supposed to…" Misato hissed at Asuka, her co-conspirator. It was falling apart, Misato's little illusionary family and she grasped at it as it fell from her fingers. "Shinji, you have plenty here, you as well Asuka! You've friends, Nerv will still have usage, the Eva's can be used…" against what though? Human targets most likely.

Standing up, Shinji thought he understood now. Wrapping his hands around Misato's waist he hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry Misato-san, you've been very kind to me. But I can't stay here. If I can make visits back I will…but I've a life there," oddly enough Shinji felt his hands tingling…his powers were responding to something. Thinking it something worrisome, with her drinking he couldn't help but think liver cancer. So he focused and felt his powers react…yes some cancerous cells…but the real shock was her uterus…and he healed it.

Both Asuka and Misato boggled at the glowing yellow light, Misato fell to her knees panting. "Shinji-kun what have you…" her hands went to her stomach and rubbed at it. Pulling her shirt down, tearing it off along with the lacy undergarment, both Asuka and she gasped. "M-my scar is gone?! What did you…" Misato turned around and nearly smothered Shinji in her embrace. Tears started trickling down, "I don't want you to go…but…but…you are."

"But if you leave I'll be alone again," was all Asuka said as her eyes started to swell. But the scene before her was to conclusive, Misato had gave in. Rushing past the two she slammed the door shut.

Sniffing hard, her hand still rubbing her belly with the knowledge that she was not the same she had been that morning. "You'll have to leave Shinji. People will…if word gets out of what you can do…it'll be worse for you here than over there. Everybody will try and…I'm going to miss you so much," she rubbed her head against his. She was losing a son or a brother, and then they both cried. It was going to be a parting, an ending. The only piece left unknown was Asuka. The meal was great, Nyx outdoing herself, yet nobody was very talkative around the table. Everybody knew something was changing. And it was just a little bit longer until it came to it apex.

X-X

Notes

So this is the second to last chapter in Tokyo-3 for this visit back. Might have another return trip after the rebellion stuff, don't know. Trying to show how each of the dimensional travelers are trying to make the best of a bad situation while still really wanting to go back. Hope it wasn't to heavy handed, but at times it takes a hammer.

Hope you enjoyed and hope you have a happy 'insert random seasonal day'!

Later

Mercaba


	27. Chapter 27

Standard Disclaimer

First chapter of this for the new year and the end of the Tokyo-3 sabbatical! Cat is still at the apartment, thinking of getting in on some kickstarters for the Conan board game…and life is pretty bland. My project extended its want for me from Feb to July. Good to be wanted I guess.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 27

"Think we'll have enough?" Nyx asked as she started up more treats. Shinji and she had been cooking since they woke up, but didn't have much to really show for it. Complicated and delicate desserts were the initial cooking, as those took time to cool and set. Sitting at table, Shizuka and Echidna sampled what offerings were presented to them. Envy, oh how did Nyx envy how Echidna and Shizuka acted with Shinji. It just wasn't in her to be so flippant and open, she wasn't brave enough to risk it. Opening the fridge, gods this world had some wonders, "Should we start making more hearty foods?"

Standing over a bowl of melting chocolate, one of Nyx's new found favorite treats, Shinji tapped the spoon to his lips. Making a little mess accidentally, "I think we've enough sweets now. So yeah, we can get going on more…more…" Shinji stalled as Echidna sauntered over to her and laid a fat one on him, licking the melted goo off her lips as she did. "Echidna-san, w-was that really…I'll make a mess," Shinji was flustered.

Laughing loudly, Shizuka slapped her palms on the table as Echidna sat back down, "It's wrong to waste food though isn't it, Love? And watching you two cook is a little boring, so we have to get our fun where we can." Shizuka and Echidna didn't take to reading like Nyx did, nor enjoy watching television like Tiina. Pulling out a sharpening stone, the shinobi started sharpening her blade as she had been doing more often.

"Are you bored of me already Puppy? And after last night where you said so much, I'm wounded," oh Echidna teased. Different, Nyx noticed Echidna was acting so different to Shinji. Something happened between them that shifted the woman that was always so cold and domineering over others to now having such a soft edge. Petting Kelta, the snake lounged in its favorite place around her waist, "Or do you just not like an audience?" Nyx felt Echidna turn to her with that knowing expression, a small mouse before the ravenous snake.

Pulling out some lettuce and bread, Nyx didn't want to think about it. He was a friend, well that's how he thought of her most likely. Nyx knew it, Shinji had been her one true friend since they started working together. Odd considering when they first met she lit him on fire, but since then he'd been so dear to her! Of course she'd want more, but was to afraid of it! Tiina had gushed to her about what transpired between Shinji and the mermaid. Envy, jealousy, and depression swirled about her. "So, have you heard from the angel recently? Didn't she say only a day or two, we've been here for a few weeks now," Nyx tried to keep positive, to keep her voice from betraying her.

"Nanael-san and Ayanami-san are still gone," Shinji said as the room descended into silence. It had only been a little over a full week since Nanael took Rei off to be healed, but that was more than enough. "Years have passed since we left, years. I really hope Nanael-san isn't dragging things out longer than they need to," Shinji grabbed a side of beef and started cutting.

Giving Nyx a look laden with anger and disappointment, Shizuka got up and walked right over to the timid girl. "I'm sure that brain dead angel is working as fast as she can. She wants her vassal, remember?" oh she sounded nice and fun but that look soured. Taking her sword, Shizuka ran it across her neck in a very telling show, woman was pissed! "But you do bring up a point we need to talk about, Love. We weren't expecting so much time to pass. When we get back…would you mind if, I know I said I'd always watch over you but…" Shizuka's face begged Nyx to try something.

Cowing down, Nyx took the bowl she was preparing closer to the fridge, away from all of them. A mistake, damn it she made another big mistake! All of them were worried about the others back in Gainos, all but her. And she just had to remind all of them before this little going-away party and recovery party. Great, way to make her friend feel better. Using those vastly sharper utensils than she was used to, Nyx was seriously contemplating just staying here. Shinji didn't need her, and maybe in this new place she could make a new life for herself.

"The shinobi has a point," Echidna wasn't going to let Nyx off the hook. Those two women were sworn guardians now, of mind as well as body. Trailing Nyx, Echidna sat up on the counter with her legs spread wide, Kelta hissed and bore his fangs. Leaning in close, she just stared right in Nyx's face and smiled, "I was thinking Irma would only be left to her own devices for a few weeks maybe a month max. Years though…I'll have to find her. When we get back, we have to make a plan on what we need do, or…" She trailed off, petting Kelta she had a moment of raw emotion, concern.

And just like that the subtle threats vanished as Shinji turned around. Cold cuts on a tray with fixing for sandwiches, the lad carried the tray to the table unknowing of his personal shinobi and assassin's ire was raised. "I was thinking about that to. If you two wanted, you could deal with that first if you wanted. Depending on where we show back up, Alleyne-sama or Leina-chan will be around. Or if we show up in the capital I can just go to Claudette-san and she can help me. I know you want to find Tomoe-san and Irma-san," Shinji offered simply enough.

"What and leave you to the whims of that mermaid that's taken to bathing with you or the closet voyeur over here?" Echidna grabbed some meat off the tray. Not bothering with bread she popped some in her mouth and feed the rest to Kelta. Wiggling her way over to the fridge, showing off her taught and firm behind, she grabbed a can of Yebisu and popped the top. "Have to say I'll miss some of the luxuries here," she tossed another can to Shizuka and nodded.

Joining the tanned wild elf in a late morning drink, Shizuka circled around Nyx like a shark. Eying her speculatively, with disdain, "Think you could keep him safe, girl? Without that staff you don't have much power. And when you do have it, you've one hell of a trigger. Going from waif to violent fire throwing hell spawn is worrisome." She drank, and grabbed some lettuce and a slice of tomato from the bowl, wrapped the tomato up, and gobbled it up.

"I can do it!" Nyx found herself rebelling! Wait, if she wanted to stay here she shouldn't be agreeing to going back as his guard. But she wanted to stay with him, she came here to be with him! Taking the bowl to the table, doing her best to not let the oppressive nature of the others affect her, she set it down next to the tray. "Tiina and I can easily keep him out of trouble. People probably forgot out him! And if Claudette Vance is queen she's likely added some changes!" Nyx found her courage growing. Even without her demonic staff turned ring she wasn't helpless!

They all bristled again, Nyx's comment lancing them deeply. "Well she is right. I'm sure a lot of people have forgotten about me over there. Put a cloak on or something and we'll be able to easily got to Alleyne's forest or the castle," Shinji speed over to the stove and started cooking more. Hands busy, he just had to keep his hands busy. "And I've gotten Misato-san to agree to let me try taking Unit-01 with me. Ritsuko-san said it was showing signs of only working with me anyway," Shinji's voice was brittle and on the verge of breaking.

As Nyx was about to go over to him she felt something sharp poke her back. It wasn't enough to break or even hurt her skin, just enough to let her know it was there. About to yelp, she found a hand over her mouth snuffing her voice out. That's when she heard it, Shizuka's dark and venomous voice, "He is worried enough as it is, girl. We all are, all but you, worried about what's happening over there. And yet you just keep throwing it in our faces! For all I know Tomoe-san and the shrine have been destroyed! Do you think we like to be reminded of this? Best watch your tongue." Shizuka let go and was all smiles again, the kunai vanished.

"I'll…go check on Tiina," Nyx felt something twist in her. It wasn't fear or depression, but anger. A knotted ball of aggravation that grew with the condescending nature of the two women in her presence. They were NOT better than she was, especially in a world like this! Hell, in Tokyo-3 Nyx was better suited to life than they were, she could at least help with day to day activities! Storming off to the living room, Nyx found Tiina watching a nature documentary. Falling into a chair, her legs crossed and her red gown bouncing, "They're not better than me. I'll show them."

Enraptured by the footage of earth's oceans, Tiina was leaning forward with a hand to her lower chin. "My, doesn't this planet have lovely oceans. A shame we couldn't find any mermaids in them. Hard to think of so vast a sea has not even one of my kind," her fish tail flapped about sadly. Ah yes, the fabled trip Tiina, Shinji, Katsuragi, and a few of their friends took two days ago. Nyx stayed behind to read, she wasn't a big fan of swimming, she didn't know how to. So she didn't get to see Tiina in her element. Accidentally knocking the coffee table about, her tail was quite lively, "I hope my family is safe. Do you think the others would mind if I made a quick trip to see them when we get back?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'd be fine with you checking in with your family," Nyx found a chance! It would just be Shinji and her!? If all the others ran off to check on personal issues, that would leave Shinji and her together alone! Maybe she could tell him of her feelings, small and fragile but real. Unlike the others, she had no family to worry about or fear for. All she had was in this small house, so small but cherished. "Don't worry about it, Tiina, just be fast if you can. We'll be either with the queen or the elves I think," Nyx didn't know what she wanted more. Shinji had arranged for Nyx to be the head cook for Claudette, but she had always wanted to see the Elven city.

Turning down the television, hearing something that worried her, Tiina shifted her focus to her darling friend. "Would you like to come with me? I've ways to help you breath underwater if I have access to higher amounts of mana. You'd love to see the coral reefs, they're ever so colorful," Tiina flopped over closer to Nyx. Like a fish on land, Tiina didn't have much mobility, and the couch grunted in strain as she did her little hop. Taking Nyx's hand in hers, Tiina's face was light up in a beautiful expression, "I'd love for both Shinji and you to meet my family."

"Maybe someday, but you should break the news to them first that you're in love with a human…and technically married to him," Nyx felt her eyes tearing up. Wrong, she was wrong. Nyx did have more than just Shinji in her life now, Tiina was her second friend! A princess, unlike the Vance siblings, that cared about her. Blinking quickly, well versed in keeping her emotions hidden from all, "You ready for the party. You were there when Shinji healed the girl right?" The party was for Mari's full recovery and release from the hospital and Shinji's departure.

Holding Nyx's hand for a few more moments, Tiina observed closely for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, a darling little girl. I hope she wasn't to confused by the feelings those powers of his bring out of people, she was a bit too young to fully comprehend it. And I've come to think these people aren't to bad. They are a bit prejudice, but not something we've not seen before. That being said, I am ready to return home. We don't belong here, and while a nice visit, not a place for us to stay," she kept her voice level and low.

Freeing her hand, "Yeah, we don't belong here," Nyx grabbed one of her many books and opened it. Tiina suspected didn't she? No matter, it took courage to stay behind, but more to go back and face the world she left. Staying would be admitting defeat, and Nyx was through running. Finding her page, she had hidden that vexing red-book inside her cookbook. If, and she mentally stressed if, she was to ever be with Shinji as man and woman and not just friends she wanted to be ready. Hearing laughter from the other room, Nyx swallowed regret as Tiina got up (human legs back) and rushed to see the cause and her voice joined in on the fun.

Reading as they continued to have fun, she didn't dare go in with them. She'd say something wrong again, upset him again, and that would put those two dangerous women on her. So when Shinji called for her, Nyx just called out, "I'm almost done reading. I'll be in a second." But she didn't. When she was ready she'd make peace. Hopefully Katsuragi would take them out again for a night of drinking, leaving Shinji alone with Tiina and her. If that Asuka girl wasn't around, then Nyx would make her move, Asuka was a bothersome type. Time moved on, much of Nyx's book got read and her legs rubbed unconsciously together as she warmed up and she hoped they couldn't smell it.

Before long people started showing up for the party. First it was a taller boy and his little sister, Nyx had to admit the boy was cute. Taller with a darker skin, the olives did have such divergent skin tones, but he was just a little to forthcoming for Nyx's liking. Not dense, Nyx knew a wanting eye when she saw one and this Touji was eying everybody. Next came some of the military people, Nyx could have done without those. Being imprisoned was one of her biggest fears, and they had locked her up. Another boy and girl showed up, more of Shinji's friends. Loud, the small home was so loud once they were all there. Music was played from that technology, food was eaten, games played, and drink imbibed. And Nyx watched it all from behind a glass. Wow this world had great drinks, rum and coke was delicious!

"I'm not worse than they are, just afraid of me I bet," Nyx slurred as she watched Echidna tease Shinji in front of his friends. The wild elf finally let the walls down and let somebody in for more than just a fling? What did Echidna know of loss and pain? Nyx knew it better than most! Shinji understood that, shared her pain of losing a mother and being cast aside! Swigging another drink, she watched the boy with the glasses stealing looks at Tiina while not playing the video game with the tiny version of Elina. Maybe she should just go to bed, she didn't feel welcome here. Grumbling as sorrow ate at her, "Not like they'd notice me here."

"I'd notice you leaving, Nyx-san," Shinji came over to her with a plate with a sandwich and a piece of cake. Handing it over with a plastic fork, Shinji leaned against the wall by her, "Not having any fun? Parties never really were my thing to. Last one I was at was when we reached the capital. Feels so long ago." His eyes went glassy for a moment, and he shook it off. "Want to play with Asuka, Hikari, and Kensuke? Maybe talk with Ibuki-san, she's quite open," Shinji offered as he tried to help.

Kiss him, taking him right here in front of everybody, Nyx's alcohol addled mind yelled out. Dropped the food on the ground, her half-filled glass spilled all over and drenched her dress. Grabbing Shinji's head, one hand on each cheek, "I love you. You know that right. My first real friend, helped me…cared about me…just wanted you to know that." And as he blossomed red, and Nyx could hear Asuka yelling about the mess, Nyx went in for the strike. He tasted sweet, likely from the food he ate, and she clumsily pawed at him. That's when everything went blank…in the morning she woke up on the couch with a big tear in her dress, Tiina on the floor, and a big mess about the apartment. Maybe she hit the rum a little to hard.

X-X

Walking outside in the muggy air, Asuka felt her skin crawl with the humidity. It made her itchy and feel dirty adding to her already high annoyance factor. "Wish it would just rain already, this sucks," she moaned to her friend. Hikari and she were on their way home from school, no Shinji of course. Stupid idiot had basically dropped out already. Just thinking about that boy made Asuka's mind go all kerfuffle. Not wanting to be confronted with him yet, "Want to do something? Window shop, arcade, movie, food?"

"I've got to take care of Nozomi today, dad has the afternoon shift," Hikari confessed. Her father was just a security guard which gave him odd hours and lower pay. Rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead, Hikari blanched at the sweat that little act garnered. Shaking it off, "And yeah I could do without all this heat. And I could go for some sleep. That little party yesterday went on a little later than I'm used to staying up."

Glaring at Hikari for bringing up that little farce, Asuka 'accidentally' bumped into the girl. Like dominos, Hikari stumbled, fumbled with her satchel, and dumped it on the ground spilling papers everywhere. Great just great, chaos theory at its best. "Gee thanks Asuka. Going to help me pick all this up, maybe tell me why you're on edge today?" Hikari could be quite domineering at times. Already bending at the knees she gathered up papers.

"Fine, just because you can't handle a little stumble I'll help," Asuka didn't want to but owed up to causing it. Grabbing the books and leaving the tiny papers to Hikari, Asuka wasn't prepared for the glossy sheen sticking out of the math book. Hikari's eyes went wide as she went to open the book, so Asuka sprung to her feet to avoid interception. "And what are you hiding here, does Hikari have a boy she's…" Asuka opened the book and found the picture staring back at her and sucked in her breath. A picture of Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, Asuka, and the class-rep from the party…Misato had taken it.

Snatching the book and the slamming it shut on the glossy party photos, Hikari frantically balled the papers together and smashed them into her bag. "He's leaving, Asuka, and I will miss him. I never did get to know Ikari-kun very well, he was to shy. But I know he was a nice guy, and I want a memory of him," Hikari managed to squeak out. Maybe there was something more there, or maybe just Hikari being frustrated, but Asuka stood over her glowering. "D-don't you want to have some good times to look back on? Or did you attack that woman last night for nothing?" Hikari cringed under the might of the German.

"Why do you think I want to remember that jerk!? Just up and going with those…those freaks," Asuka stomped her foot and tore into some of Hikari's papers. He was leaving her, after coming back he was leaving her! He couldn't do that to her, it wasn't fair! But seeing that girl, Nyx, a insipid sniveling little coward that would cow down to anything Asuka said if cornered…and those others. What was so good about them, what was so good about that Gainos place! Hell if she went there she'd be running the place with her knowledge and skill. If she went there…if she went… "Hikari," Asuka was struck by divine inspiration!

Finally done gathering her rumpled school work, Hikari gave her armpits a quick look and her face scrunched up in anger at the findings. "Now I'm all dirty, I hate this," she pouted as a few other commuters pointed and laughed. Kids would be cruel when given the option. Meekly hiding behind Asuka, "What is up Asuka, you have that look about you. Like you're planning something strange, like that play you wanted to do." Hikari did have previous Asuka knowledge, quite skilled in handling the firebrand in fact.

Stopping at a street light, Asuka bore down on a boy that was about to talk to them. The boy just shut his mouth and walked off with hands stuffed firmly in pockets. "I'm going to go with him back to that Gainos place," Asuka expected an outburst and was ready for it. Holding a hand up the moment Hikari opened her mouth, Asuka wasn't ready for a rebuff yet. Her mind was already filling out the finer details of this little plan. "Not permanently. They say time goes differently over there. I need time to come to terms with Nerv losing its purpose. I go there for a few weeks and when I come back it's only a few hours or a day I lose here," and oddly enough it was partially true.

Her whole life had been lead being a pilot, being the best of the Children to be chosen. Then the last angel happened. She had lost, goaded Shinji into nearly dying, and his return with his extra planer knowledge. Now Wonder Girl was off being trained to stop all the angel attacks. Asuka's purpose was about to be gone, as she would not be a hired killer. Her training was to save humanity not smash it. So where was the next challenge, what did she have to stay here for truly? Her father, she hated that fake. Nerv owed her not the other way around. Hikari was nice but a visit here and there would be fine. Shinji…

"You're not doing this for Ikari-kun are you, Asuka? I thought you might have liked him, starting that fight with that Nyx woman clinched that. But if what they're saying is true, it's not safe there," Hikari tugged on her collar. They were to split ways here, yet Asuka laid a big one on her and the girl felt compelled to stay. Grabbing Asuka's wrist with one hand, "Tell me this isn't some whim, that you're not feeling jealous or something."

Shoving Hikari's hand off, Asuka took a step away and onto the street. "I'm not doing this for him! I just need some time to think. And I need time. I can't get that here, and if half of what they say is true I'll be treated like royalty over there," Asuka took a few more steps back. Hikari wasn't buying it, nor should she Asuka realized. It was a whim she just thought of, but as she dwelled on it the better sounding it became! "Shinji knows the ruling class, I'll just go for a few days to sort my mind out and then I'll be back. You won't even notice me gone," Asuka nodded and waved before running off.

Reaching out, Hikari begged, "Asuka wait! Let's talk about this for a bit!" But Hikari didn't follow, and Asuka was already across the street.

Running full tilt down the street, Asuka didn't want to hear about anything right now. This idea was taking up her mind, it had merit actually! What did she have to stay here for, well how better to learn what she'd miss then by leaving? A few days, maybe a week or two over in that primitive throwback land would help her to think. With the warm wind on her face, Asuka felt herself dripping with perspiration. Yes, yes this had some benefit. Time away from Misato, Nerv, and Kaji would be great.

"Shinji I'm home, and you better not be…be…oh damn it!" Asuka found that waif sitting on the couch in naught but her undergarments. Did this all they did over there, was sex everything over there or something? "What are you doing on my chair dressed like that? You'll stain it!" Asuka didn't want to think of sitting on those tainted girl's juices.

Needle and thread in hand, Nyx was dutifully went about fixing her torn dress. "Oh, uh…Soryu you're home. I'm just fixing my dress that got torn last night," Nyx held up her work and showed the tear. Tearing the thread apart with her teeth, Nyx tied a knot in it with skill of somebody that did this act countless times.

Jumping to conclusions, Asuka glanced about the apartment for signs of life. "Shinji isn't here, those other girls gone too?" Asuka didn't hear anything. Her ire slowly draining, Asuka tapped her foot as she took in Nyx's form. Trim stomach, nice cup size, and her legs were toned and full, a beautiful girl covered in a shawl of timid and over exaggeration. "Why bother fixing that when you can just have that idiot go buy you a new one?" Asuka turned the television on.

"I don't want him to spend much on me. He already got me a lot of books, and that's good enough for me," Nyx set her silk dress on her lap. Smiling softly to herself, Nyx rubbed the fabric to her face. Letting it pool over her exposed legs, she shifted in the cool air of the apartment, "And I made this dress myself, I'm…proud of it. It is a bit showy, but I had my reasons for it." She took the ring off her finger and shook it about quite violently.

A soft click of the door opening, "Nyx-san you said you needed red thread right?" Shinji jogged into the room only to come skidding to a halt. "W-why are you not wearing…I left cloths out for-A-Asuka did you have her do that?" Shinji dropped his spools of thread that rolled over to Nyx's chair. In a deft move, Nyx plucked the spool off the ground as soon as it got close to her. Pointing at Nyx, Shinji's mouth just opened and closed a few times, eyes drinking in the girl who shied behind her work.

"Stop gawking at her you perv," Asuka got up reluctantly. If she was going to do this she had to do it now. Even though her body wanted to rest a little, to cool off, Asuka grabbed Shinji's elbow and drug him off to the kitchen. "And no I didn't make her do that, I just got home myself," she wasn't going to apologize for tearing that dress. It had been an accident, she just tried to pull Nyx away from Shinji and the girl went all nutso on her! Lashing out in a sudden and unexpected fight, Asuka had to put Nyx's drunk ass down. Once in the fairly secure and privacy of the kitchen, "So did you think of how you'll be stealing Unit-01 with you?"

Still facing the living room, Shinji just pinched his nose. "Nyx-san is bad with alcohol so her little outburst yesterday isn't that unexpected. And why do you want to know?" Shinji finally was able to tear himself away from Nyx's little display. Upon noticing just how close Asuka was, Shinji tried to escape her only to have Asuka rope an arm around his neck and pull him in closer. She didn't answer in words just tightening around the neck and grinding his head against her side, classic Asuka use of force. "I think all I have to do is touch it. Like those that will teleport with me, if I touch it, hopefully it'll come with me and turn back into my staff," Shinji's hands fumbled about but finally came to a rest on her back and knee.

"Oh yeah that staff, you claim to be skilled with it. Show me," Asuka let him go. His hands were to warm and firm for her liking. It felt nice, all to nice on her to feel him like that. He wasn't Kaji, Shinji wasn't supposed to get such a rise out of her, but he was. Ever since she nearly lost him in that goo she had been thinking this way. Taking the broom, she unscrewed it out of the base and tossed it to him. "You and me on the roof, now. You're going to show me this style of yours," Asuka had to demonstrate to herself that he was still under her.

Holding the handle reluctantly, Shinji just looked at her questioningly, "Asuka what is wrong with you today? What is this all about?" He followed her pensively to the roof, but Shinji had that scolded puppy look about him. Asuka knew that look, it was his 'I'll do it but I don't want to' expression. "First the anger at the party yesterday, today this…when I first got back I thought we…I don't know connected a little," Shinji opened the door to the roof for Asuka, ever the consummate gentleman.

"I'm going with you back to that Gainos place, Shinji. And this is me showing you I can handle it. I don't care who taught you, a few months is nothing compared to my training," Asuka cracked her knuckles. Already the adrenaline was rising in her, limbs felt lighter, heart rate increasing, yes she could do this. And yet Shinji looked calm and detached, he couldn't be trained. "I won't take no for an answer on this," Asuka didn't even give Shinji a moment to respond. Launching into a quick one-two combo at his stomach, she hadn't expected him to side step her.

Whirling around Asuka's back, Shinji pushed her forward using the impromptu staff to do it, "I could hurt you with this! Can't we just fight with our hands or grapple or something?" Shinji twirled the staff around and pointed the end at Asuka, the spiraled end aimed right at her belly button. Asuka just launched another volley of strikes, Shinji flipped her off her legs with quick upward flick of his staff. "If you come, Asuka, you could get hurt or worse. I don't think you should come," Shinji stood over her with his hand extended down to her.

"You don't think I should?" Asuka asked as she took his hand. Looking down on her, he was mocking her! Instead of letting him pull her up, she yanked him down and finally landed some blows right into his gut. He spit up a little on her, not a play hit, not a spar, Asuka lashed out as hard as she could. His spittle was on her shoulder, and she just rolled him off. "And don't you have healing powers, you can just heal me after I beat you down," Asuka would not be talked down to. She was going, she was going to keep an eye on him, and once she knew her feelings about him and wants in life she'd either stay or leave.

Rolling onto his back, Shinji grunted and just lay there for a moment. "Is this the only way Asuka? I don't like hurting my friends, but if this is the only way you'll listen to me," Shinji twirled his legs around to gain momentum. In a flurry of motion, Shinji was back on his feet and dashing at Asuka. She was unprepared, the staff butt slammed into her left elbow and then knee, knocked her down to kneeling. "Alleyne-sama's training is better than you could imagine," Shinji's arm extended all the way for a powerful strike.

"Wait what?" Asuka's eyes opened wide in shock. He overcame her defenses as if she were a novice, and she knew what was going to happen. If he swung at her now she'd be floored, she winced as the blow started flying at her. Eyes closing she couldn't help but yelp, "STOP!" And he did, the staff tapped against her cheek softly, "W-what?"

Putting his hands on her shoulder, Shinji's hands glowed as he healed what damage he did. "Melona wouldn't have stopped. She'd have skewered you. For as much as I love it over there, there is just as equal evil. I care about you to much to let you go, Asuka. I'm sorry," Shinji stunned both of them by kissing Asuka's cheek and walking away.

"This isn't over…get…get back," Asuka found she had no strength left to argue. He beat her, stick Shinji had beat her and with so little effort! And those women teased him saying he was such lesser than they were. No, it couldn't end that way, she would NOT be bested like this! She HAD to go now, maybe that Alleyne could train her too! But how could she get there. She had to be touching Unit-02, he'd never agree to it! "But if I could get to that angel or wonder girl before he does," stupid talk. How could she get to them first when Shinji and those harpies were waiting with baited breath for them?

As Asuka was getting off the ground, a high pitched and annoyed voice split the air, "I could have sworn I felt him here! Stupid vassal, where are you. And I lost Ayanami and Hatchi already!" A blue haired woman in a tunic was floating down, her wings unbalanced and her hands gloved in massive metal gauntlets.

They were back, the angel and Rei were back! Fast she had to act fast before things got out of hand, "Hey you're looking for Shinji right? I can help you find him if you help me first!" Asuka found Nanael an easy target to manipulate. Just promise her what she wanted, and the angel danced to Asuka's tune. Rushing off back to Nerv, Asuka was standing before Unit-02 and wearing her plug-suit just in case. "Ok, if you send me Gainos and wait here, Shinji will show up. All you have to do, send me and my Unit-02 over," Asuka demanded.

"You're not lying? That purple thing looks familiar…been so long since I last saw it and him. You better not be lying or I'll find you and make you pay. I'm so wanting my vassal to do his duties I can taste it!" Nanael crossed her arms and fumed.

Excellent, this will work! "He'll be here within the hour, no doubt," hell Asuka bet Shinji was minutes away from being here. A few minutes of difference would only be a few hours right, and she remembered the names well enough to find Shinji's wife…wives? Kneeling before Nanael, one hand on Unit-02, Asuka felt the sense of vertigo as white light surrounded her and she fell and fell and fell. When she opened her eyes again, she was laying on the plains outside of a city and her hands were covered in orange and red gauntlets of the most vicious design…excellent. "Now to find these people," Asuka was glad she changed to her plugsuit before the transfer. At least she didn't need to worry about clothing.

X-X

Either he was about to die or maybe life really was about to change, Kaji didn't know what he feared more. While the idea of living had always been good to him, living to a ripe old age hadn't been. And once Misato learned of his duplicitous nature she might not be so keen to continue sharing her time with him. "Going to miss her if she does cut ties," Kaji did love that woman, but humanity trumped his wishes. Walking down the empty halls of the deepest bowels of Nerv while Asuka and Shinji made their way to the roof of their apartment, Kaji had a meeting with the commanders. Walking into the tank room, "You wanted to see me, Sirs?"

"You're late," Gendo said simply enough, a sidearm pointed right at the door. The grim face, Gendo's permanent scowl, showed no remorse and no leeway. As Kaji put his hands up in surrender, Gendo did something unexpected he put the weapon back inside his jacket. "Seele is in a panic, we have to be extra careful for the next few days," Gendo turned back around to the tank.

Kozo just shrugged slowly, his age catching up with him, and leaned against the bay of computers now silent. "We just got out of a meeting with the ruling council. They hadn't told us until today, but their tank is just like ours and they're demanding we owe up to it," he gestured to the now empty tank. Where once floated countless bodies suspended in LCL now was just bubbles and waste material. Grabbing a chair, Kozo through decorum to the wind and sat down and fanned himself, "It's all over now. We still have Lilith, but for how much longer we don't know."

"Wait, you didn't do this yourself?" Kaji expounded. Stepping into the orange light room, all illumination coming from the tank, the men had a filter that colored them in pseudo-sunset. Kaji had thought that the men, maybe even Ritsuko, purged the tank not it faltering on its own. Plus hearing that Seele lost its at present unknown stock of clones, dare Ryouji dream it truly was over. Pointing at Gendo's hand, "What about…" he flinched his head at the chrysalis.

Slowly taking his glove off, Gendo showed the spy the small bulge in his hand. Still there, growing and pulsating with horrid eldritch horror, Gendo put the glove back on. "We still have the primary sources, but we lost all of our own works. We'd have to start from scratch on everything except the actual Evangelion units. Assuming that angel doesn't return with Rei to remove even them," Gendo was beaten and he sounded it.

"So what does that mean for us now, will Seele try to get Adam and Lilith?" Kaji felt the weight of his sidearm all the more. Caged animals were the most unpredictable, they might lick your hand or bite it depending on their temperament. Who could judge the mentality of a bunch of rich men that wanted immortality? Starting from scratch to, who would be alive long enough for that of the initial cabal of conspirators?

Unbuttoning his vest, Fuyutski just shook his head and grinned. "Without the Mass Production line any attack on us would fail. And they have the potential fear of more angels right now. If Seele wanted to make a move it would have to wait until the angels are gone. And that is just to get Lilith and Unit-01. So we're safe for now, and assuming things go off as expected we'll be out of business in a few days," Kozo actually sounded happy about that. Reclining in his old chair, the aged teacher closed his eyes and slid further down. "Maybe it's time I retire," he muttered.

"Akagi confirmed that since the Third's return, Unit-01 only responds to him now as well. As such Major Katsuragi has authorize he take it when he leaves. We are losing all our dragons. All our plans and strategies are crumbling," Gendo pounded his fist against the plexiglass. Half a life dedicated to a goal that was unfurling around him, Gendo wasn't taking it well. Taking his glasses off, Kaji got to see Gendo's tired and sunken eyes. "And if we believe what we heard from that angel," nobody doubted Nanael wasn't an angel after she triggered the angel alarm, "my scenario was based on a farce."

Human, Kaji had never seen the king bastard look more human than right now. For a moment he actually felt sorrow for the man. To give oneself to something so completely, to abandon your own child for it, and then learn it was all for nothing. Ouch, that was one big bitch. "What about Unit-02 and Unit-00? The world won't sit on Nerv having this kind of power without an appropriate threat. Going to decommission them?" Kaji joined Kozo in a sit. Only Gendo stayed standing looking into the empty tank.

"We'll put them in cryostasis until the UN comes up with something for them. Ayanami will unlikely resume her role as pilot if she returns, and Soryu's decline in use won't matter anymore. Nerv was made to confront the angels, with no angels we'll soon be shuttered," Gendo laid flat out. What need was there for secrecy when those secrets were all being removed. Reaching into his jacket again, Kaji tensed up, but when Gendo turned back around he just had a hip flask in his hand, "It was all for nothing."

Watching Gendo take a hit from the metal decanter and pass it to the other old man, Kaji couldn't believe it. "So I guess that's it then. I'll just go back to the UN then," they knew he was a double agent, why hide it now, "and let them know they've no fear anymore." Kozo took a swig and handed it over to Kaji. For a moment he feared, what if it was poisoned, those men punching their own tickets before the shit hit the fan. Sniffing it, high quality brandy, Kaji took a small sip, "You two weren't at the going away party. Lose the invite?"

"Oh we got them, but it's not our place to go. This world isn't for us anymore, we'd have just brought everybody down or put them on edge," Kozo took the decanter back. Taking another swig he sealed it and set it down by the computer. His skin stretched and thinned as he moved, that aged look he had no longer gave him distinction but showed he was nearing his end. Without the cause, Kozo had nothing left to care or live for. Smiling though he slapped his knee once, "But if you see Ikari-kun or any of those lovely ladies he is with, wish him our best," Kozo eyed the back of Gendo's head and sighed bitterly.

Wait, Gendo wasn't going to let Shinji get any closure on this, they were just going to hide down here and let those old wounds fester? "Sir, he may never come back again. Can you really let him go like this?" hell Kaji was sad to know he'd not see that boy again. Shinji was a nice kid, would have done great for Asuka had things been different. Stomping his foot down hard, Kaji couldn't let that go if he could help it, "Doesn't he deserve better than that?"

"The Third Child doesn't need to hear words," Gendo stated simply. Twirling about, he rubbed his nose and reached for and missed the flask. "He has others to coddle him, to support him. Anything done would be a farce, or just an act. I don't know him, he doesn't know me. So all it would be would be empty words," Gendo lurched forward and grabbed the decanter and unscrewed it open. Taking a heavy drought, he rubbed the dribble off his lips and just drummed his fingers on it.

Coward, this man was a coward and afraid of seeing or hearing what his son free of the yolk he'd been forced to live with might say. "Well if that is all, I've business to take care of, Sirs," he saluted one last time and fled the room. To think people used to think Gendo some demi-god among men, to think he had feared Gendo's reprisal. "To think we gave him such power, when he was terrified of his own son," Kaji got into the lift and let it take him up. Time to check in with his favorite lady and her new friends. Ritsuko wanted to have another check-up with those foreign ladies.

"I can't believe this!" Ritsuko's voice echoed out of the examination room. When Kaji got in, she was pacing like a mad woman before the mermaid. That tail always bugged Kaji's mind, a needle of impossibility forced into reality. The elf and ninja woman both sat, both garbed in hospital gowns, chuckled at some unknown joke. Twirling a small glass vial of some white fluid, "Misato you don't understand! Her readings have all improved since her last physical, it's not possible! What happened, Tiina-kun, since our last physical what happened to you?"

Waving at Misato, who was trying her best not to laugh, Kaji tensed as he approached her. Would she push him off or let him in close, Misato was going to get the attention she deserved now. "What have I missed, and why is she acting like she found the fountain of youth?" he risked it and wrapped a hand around Misato's waist. She didn't rebuff him, and he let the tension leave him.

"Oh you missed that woman learning what we've been telling her all along. And if you keep poking that siren like that she WILL sing and you might not like it. Then again last few times we've heard her sing it's been the inverse," Shizuka was holding back her laughter as well. They knew something, and Ritsuko and Kaji were the only ones in the dark. Tiina looked ready to pop in humiliation. Just what type of tests was Ritsuko performing on them. Sliding off the table, Shizuka gave Misato and Kaji a show of her backside, as she took the vial from Ritsuko, "And you should think of where you got this from."

Ok, that woman had a backside that didn't quit, and it was near perfect! But Kaji's notice got Misato's attention and she stomped on his foot. No cheating allowed, and he'd accept that. "So where did she get it? Looks like moo-juice to me," Kaji took the vial as Shizuka offered it. Examining the liquid, it was white without impurity, looked just like milk to him.

"You do have the juice part right, just where it came from is different," Echidna moved to Tiina's side and shooed Ritsuko away. Plopping down next to the Tiina, Echidna saddled up close and started fondling the woman's large chest. "These are obscenely big, do they all grow this bug underwater?" she leaned in close and nibbled on Tiina's ear.

The room stopped as Echidna openly seduced Tiina before them. Shaking off the shock, Ritsuko took the vial back from Kaji. "So is this something she secretes to help her ovulate then? I mean it was found in her…wait…no…" Ritsuko dropped the jar but caught it before it hit the ground. Accepting Kaji's help back up, she held his hand and they shared a look of confusion. "You're not telling me that…is this really?" Ritsuko pointed at the jar.

"S-sir Shinji and I shared a moment this morning…a-and that's what…" Tiina wobbled as Echidna continued to assault her. Unable or unwilling to move, her tail did thrash about wildly, Tiina's voice rose higher and higher.

That's when Misato, Shizuka, and Echidna started laughing openly. They knew what that fluid had been and what caused it, and were toying with Ritsuko! Kaji couldn't believe it, he had read the report of Shinji's exploits, but to see a geneticist flipping shit over it, well that ended his speculation. "Wow, still hard for me to think of Shinji being with women like that. Especially women so…" that's when things shifted and Kaji yelped. Shizuka was at his side, her smile and laughing vanishing like smoke, her expression was cold and void. Echidna had that same look, and even stopped her groping leaving Tiina free to join in, so he added, "L-lovely."

"They're a bit touchy today, Kaji," Misato warned as she patted Shizuka's arm. Leading the woman away from Kaji, Misato tied the back of Shizuka's gown. "He doesn't mean anything bad, he…he's like I am. It's hard to accept, different cultures. Look, I love Shinji-kun, he's family to me. But young men like him and women like you just don't hook up over here. You'd all be on the arms of some wealthy or powerful man or woman. But here she is…Shinji seeping out of her and Ritsuko scooping it up," Misato started snickering again yet she had tears in her eyes.

Rushing over as Misato's laughter did in fact turn into a few quick and brutal sobs, Kaji embraced her. She was losing what she had considered a son for almost a year, and had to accept all the good and bad of that lengthy report. "He'll be fine over there, Misato. He has these women to look after him," Kaji knew they'd defend him to the end. Giving her shoulder a squeeze, "Now, why don't you tell us about…that." That jar actually had Shinji's excretion, wow, far way from the timid boy he teased about sleeping with Misato months ago.

"I don't know how to fully quantify it," Ritsuko already had her microscope out and was looking it. The examination was over, and the foreign women almost ignored. "It augments and modifies cells in a way gene therapy wishes it could. If I cut an arm off and had enough of this to coat the wound, it would grow back! Its…impossible," but that just gave the scientist something to work towards. "More…can I get more of this?" Ritsuko turned to the women with a fervor, a mad gleam.

Helping Tiina off the bench, Shizuka blocked Kaji's view of Echidna who disrobed without care. "You're asking for more Holy Milk. Which comes when Love heals enough…so do you want him to heal you and then let him service you. Or are you going to have him do what that church made him do?" ok, this one was the most protective it sounded. Tiina was flustered and donning her bangles, Echidna was helped Kelta back into place, and yet Shizuka focused on Ritsuko's request.

"Shizuka-san," Kaji would be polite here as that girl was to intense for him, "I think she's just overwhelmed. We've never seen something like this before, and she gets excited is all." At least Kaji hoped that, thinking of the woman he once shared some tender moments with bedding Shinji…well Kaji was open but not THAT open. Misato at his side started to snicker again, great she was either snapping or she was about to have a giggle fit.

Paling as the realization of what she was saying struck home, Ritsuko did her great fish impression and open and shut her mouth a few times. "I-uh-well I forgot about that little fact. If you wouldn't mind, if you were to? Gods this is embarrassing," Ritsuko confessed her bluster.

Rushing into the room, eyes going right to Echidna and her face going full bore red, Maya stood holding the door handle. "Echidna-sama you're here?! I mean..uh-yeah, Sempai Unit-02 has vanished!" Maya's announcement took the room by storm and everything went from general frenzy to full on fubar.

X-X

Tugging his collar from his neck, Shinji could imagine steam pouring up from the opening. Felt like he was about to burst into flames, but that all ended the moment he walked into the apartment. Sweet relief from modern technology, A/C was one of mankind's greatest inventions he thought. "I'll miss it," he said to himself as he shut the door. Miss it if he could, that was. Leaning against the door, he banished the world behind his eyelids and bounced his head against the door in frustrations. Years! Years have passed in Gainos now, and yet Nanael and Rei were still gone!

"It's not just me anymore either," Shinji felt the pain his knocking start to swell. Ok, time to stop the self-abuse, it wouldn't solve anything. It was just how things were going to be, he left after one Queen's Blade and he'd be showing up when the next was likely to start again. Tiina was going to rush off to see family, Shizuka off to check on Tomoe, and Echidna vanishing to acquire Irma. He had Nyx with him on his treck to find Elina and Alleyne. Thinking of Nyx, Shinji opened his eyes and again he was reminded of the glory of technology. "Nyx-san sorry about that. Asuka needed to see me about something," Shinji called out and walked into the living room.

The sounds from the television shifted as Shinji left the tiny hallway that lead from the door to the common room. Soft female voices, possibly moans, became a familiar news reporter talking. Just what had she been watching with her face all red, her body anxiously twitching, and yeah she was still in her newly acquired undergarments. "Oh, d-did you take care of it? Was it something important?" she had a very frustrated quality about her. Something had been interrupted, something private.

"D-did you want me to give you a few minutes?" Shinji knew what he stepped in on, wasn't shocking or surprising. Nyx confessed to him, the illusion dispelled and reality shown clear. And if Shinji had to listen to people having at each other each night he bet his hormones would be just as riled up. What did he really think of Nyx? Kind, timid, abused, Shinji wanted to protect and help her. But at times she was wild, violent, and passionate beyond anything anyone believed the woman possible. That staff of hers, that abusive and controlling dick of a staff. Oh Shinji wouldn't let it have its way anymore. "I could start supper if you'd like to," he paused as the both looked away, "finish."

Leather rubbing against rubber was all Shinji heard as Nyx was to ashamed to talk. Not many people liked being caught in the act, especially by the person you confessed to. After the soft sound of silk against silk, Nyx's broken reply of, "I-I'm fine, Shinji. I thought you two were going to that Nerv place to check on the others. S-so tell me, what did she need? Soryu seemed more agitated than normal today." She took two shaky steps closer to her friend, now wearing her mended gown.

"She wanted us to take her to Gainos when we went back," Shinji always favored honesty. Unable to lie convincingly at all, it just made things easier. Taking her extended hand, the glove she wore was oh so soft, Shinji clenched lightly. Now this was a woman HE could protect, unlike all the others saving him. When fear seized her, Asuka's similarity to Elina the likely cause, Shinji quickly sought to quell it. "I told her no. She fought back, demanded I fight her so she could show how she'd not be at risk," Shinji just shrugged. Nyx didn't need to know that he soundly and quite easily bested Asuka.

Not moving her head up from her front row view of their hands, Nyx made what could only be defined as a happy noise. Swishing a bit back and forth, the purple shawl danced about like Kelta, she just started to slowly move towards the kitchen and dragging Shinji with her. "We could cook something if you want. I'm sure she'll be upset and leave us alone for a while. This way when she's back she can have something to calm her. And I'm glad you did what you did. I don't know if I'd like her to come with us, sorry," not all of her old fears were gone, likely never would.

"As much as I love it there, I realize it's not the safest place," Shinji confessed as they both retired to 'their' room. They were the chefs, they were the purveyors of tasty treats, and they did it together wonderfully. Grabbing his apron and one of his spares, he handed it over to Nyx. Of course she took the 'kiss the cook' one, Nyx could do subtle very well. Finally disengaging from her, Shinji grabbed some random food items, he had no menu ready. Gods he could smell her, she HAD been working herself, that smell was unmaskable. "Asuka will be upset, at losing, and not getting her way. I doubt we see her until tomorrow," and that made him sad. He didn't want their last memories of each other to be that roof.

More frazzled than Shinji, Nyx just opened the random items he handed her without looking. Some lettuce, a chocolate bar, some chicken, and a bottle of soy sauce were all set on the edge of the counter. What a wonderful dish that would be. "She does get angry, but she doesn't get as bad as SHE did," Nyx pulled out some cutlery. Eyes going dim and far seeing, she started chopping the lettuce with skill. "Not at all as bad as she got," Nyx diced the chicken next with that cold detached voice.

"Nyx-san, Elina can't hurt you anymore. You're free of her," Shinji wasn't going to let Elina get away with such abuse anymore. In the past he let Elina's actions go without punishment due to Leina. His wife loved her sister dearly, and Shinji wanted to give the benefit of the doubt. But to many times did the youngest Vance sister hurt and abuse for it not to be part of her character. A sound in the living room distracted him, the veranda door was opening. But nobody was home except them, so unless Asuka jumped off the roof to get in, who could it be. "Be back in a moment," he didn't want to leave Nyx alone, not when she got like this, but he had to.

Walking into the living room again, he was greeted with the billowing curtains that they used to block out the sun when the day was ending. Open, the veranda sliding glass door WAS open, "Hello, who is it?" his hands flexed and he was more aware his staff was gone. A burglar, maybe a pervert, or maybe just maybe somebody that wanted to take out the pilots? Calling out loudly, summing his courage up as Nyx didn't have her magic to protect herself, "Announce yourself or I'll have to defend myself!"

"Shinji-kun!" the voice was familiar but deeper than Shinji remembered. It called out in a whimsical joy as the flying body jetted across the floor and collided with Shinji's stomach. Arms going around his waist, taking him off the ground yet they didn't fall. Hovering off the ground, twin wings beating softly, a warm body nuzzled affectionate against Shinji's, and long legs split between his own and rubbed in a rather well-oiled machine. "I've missed you so much. Memories of our time together helped me get through the training," that fanciful voice, melancholy and soft…so familiar yet just different enough.

Once the pain in his stomach left him and his air came back in, Shinji realized it. Eyes opening, that face so close to his was big as life and twice as lovely. "Rei-san! You're, you're back!" Shinji couldn't contain his joy. Wrapping his arms around her, the two twirled in the air, a dance in zero gravity. But she was older! When their spin had him on the bottom Rei's new and longer hair dabbled on his face, it was slightly longer than Asuka's now! They found purchase with their feet again, and Shinji took a step back to fully examine this new nymph before him, yet their fingers remained connected.

"My training has ended, I am now officially an angel and not just a nephalem," Rei blushed and fixed her hair. Now taller than Shinji, Rei was clad in a tunic much like Nanael wore, she had filled out a little more but not by much. Rei hadn't needed much more anyway in that way of development. No longer emotionless, she had a gentle smile that was warm and doting yet still maintaining much of Rei's old repression. Twisting at the waist, showing a slip of alabaster skin through the v-cut of her tunic, "Meet my associate, Hachiel, we both are Nanael's subordinates."

Flying into the room and landing before the two, another angel curtsied politely and bowed her head. "Well I'm more in charge of watching over Nanael and insure she doesn't do her training poorly. Rei here has become quite powerful, more so than she can control properly yet. Though considering your creation it is not unexpected," Hachiel had a regal voice, like all angels it as nearly musical. Briskly stepping between the reunited pair, the new angel eyed Shinji carefully, "So you are Nanael's vassal correct? If so by holy law that makes your Rei and my vassal by association. But we're not here for that."

"E-ending the angel attacks, y-yes," Shinji quickly fell to his knees. Tears of joy were swelling up inside him. Back Rei was finally back and they could all go back soon! He'd talk to Rei, if she stayed in Gainos for a time to learn of her training and how she was doing. Taking Rei's hand, it was softer than he remembered, "O-oh angel of the test, I beseech you to end this trial," her finger was in his mouth. And he saw her other was touching palming her cheek and she cheeks rosy in embarrassment.

Unlike the previous time they attempted this, the result was instantaneous. Shinji felt a swell of holy energy course through him courtesy of Rei's finger, it was similar to using the Holy Poses. Her iris and pupils vanished in a sea of golden light that illuminated the room fully. Floating off the ground, the finger nearly leaving Shinji's mouth, Rei opened her own and then it started. Signing, Rei started singing! It was her docile voice but it was so loud, a duality of confusion, words Shinji couldn't understand, angelic if such a thing existed, was so beautiful it bought tears to Shinji's eyes. Rei was finally enveloped in a sphere of light that started right at her core and expanded outward into infinity. Shinji would never know that when that layer of light hit his father it ate Adam away and evaporated Lilith.

"It is done," Rei was breathless yet she gasped it out. Falling to the ground into the waiting embrace of Shinji, Rei cuddled up next to him. "This world will no longer have to worry about the angels. We no longer have reason to stay here," she had one hand on his chest, but she was panting and not making amorous moves, more exhaustion.

At Rei's side, equally watching Shinji and the angel in training, Hachiel nodded. "You have performed admirably. Before long you will be the one tasked with holding Nanael's leash," she tittered and helped shoulder the burden of the weakened Ayanami. Letting Shinji lead the way, they set the girl on the couch, and Hachiel sat next to Rei. Fanning Rei with her left wing, "She was so dedicated to being healed and training for this day. Not just for the worlds sake, but for you as well. As we healed her mind she spoke quite oft of you." Rei was in no condition to comment or hide it so she just bashfully curled up.

"What was that Shinji," Nyx ran into the room, taking in the state of the room and all its disheveled nature. Gasping and falling to her rump, Nyx pointed at the angels next to him, "A-angels! Was that-was that why we were waiting? C-can we go back now?" Nyx had flour all over her face, and soy sauce stained her dress, guess she had an accident from Rei's golden halo.

Doing his best to not rattle Rei to much, Shinji shifted out from under her weight and shifted it to Hachiel. "I do believe so. We just need to let Rei rest a little, and we can head to Nerv to get the others," Shinji headed to his room. Sitting in a corner was his planned cargo. One bag had all of the girls weapons and attire as well as his own modified plugsuit and the sleeve. A gift from Ritsuko, much better than his plan, was in another backpack, a laptop computer with enough flash drives of PDF's contained just about any knowledge he might need as well as a solar charger and a hand crank charger just in case. And finally an assortment of gifts for those left behind "We're going back, we're finally going back," his smile threatened to split his head in half.

"Do we go and tell…" Nyx walked into the room and stopped. Seeing Shinji gathering all his gear up, Nyx helped him by picked up the last item, a nice collapsible tent. With the tent-bag slung over her shoulder, "Do we tell Soryu about this, it is time for a final goodbye." Time had always been against them, but this was important and they both knew it.

Asuka wouldn't be ready for him yet, likely still angry about being bested, but Shinji cared to much about his friend to leave without a final goodbye. "Yeah, I'll go say goodbye to her. Could you get Rei-san something to eat and drink? I think she's still a vegetarian," unless that changed it was the safe move to make. He made his way to the door, and found Nyx unmoving, that pensive worried air ebbing out of her as a foul cloud. Owing up to his own feelings, she was a close friend…maybe she could be more maybe not, he kissed her cheek. "Sorry we didn't have time to talk about us as we travel t-together," it would be just them until they found others wouldn't it.

"I-uh-I-I-y-yeah," Nyx nearly fell over thanks to that little peck. Unexpected and very much appreciated, Nyx was walking on air as she followed behind Shinji.

Setting his bags down by the door, Shinji saw Rei lazily looking at him from the couch but she couldn't get up. "I'll be back in a moment. Going to go say goodbye to Asuka," Rei could travel back whenever she wanted so it wasn't as if she had to do so. Rushing out of the apartment and up to the roof, Shinji was stunned to find nothing. "Hello, Asuka are you still up here?" he called out as his heart started thumping harder and harder. Breathing so fast he was getting light headed, he scowered the roof for her and came up with nothing but a feather, a short feather…Nanael's feather. "Nanael was here?" but if she was why hadn't she stayed, and where was Asuka?

"Please don't be related, please just be a big pigeon feather or something…please," Shinji hoped beyond hope that it was true. Rushing back down to the apartment, Shinji found Rei and Hachiel dining on some of Nyx's odd concoction, Rei looking much better. "Asuka is gone, she either went off to blow off some steam or…" they had the party, that would have to do. Asuka knew he cared, she was his friend, but he just couldn't wait any longer. "When you're ready Rei-san, we can go," Shinji wouldn't force her to go until she was ready. Maybe Asuka would come back and he could say his farewell to her.

Asuka never came back, they waited half an hour for her to but in the end Rei recovered before she did. Hachiel took hold of Nyx with hooked arms under Nyx's armpits, while Rei hugged Shinji from behind and they took to the sky. Let those below see the odd sight, Shinji didn't much care. He was going back to where he wanted to be. Maybe he'd visit again, likely would if things got to hot over in Gainos for him again. And he did want Misato to meet Leina, Alleyne, Nowa, and all the others that didn't get to come this trip. That is, if they were fine and waiting for him, Shinji prayed so hard that things were good for them.

X-X

Rushing to the command bridge, Misato's mind shifted from her relaxation mode to tactician. "I want security questioned and footage reviewed in under ten minutes. We don't just LOSE an Eva while I'm here. I don't care WHAT oddities are happening," she billowed at underlings and they went running. Thoughts of mermaids, elves, and ninjas were gone, replaced with military espionage and theft. What people could do with an Eva was debatable without pilots and using the city power. "Ritsuko, what is the worst case scenario if Unit-02 fell in the wrong hands?" she stepped onto the bridge and the bunnies scattered.

"In a worst case scenario they have the ability to start and run it and it destroys the city. Lesser, they arm the auto-destruct and take out a big portion of it, least they reverse engineer it and make something from it," Ritsuko to had lost her fascination she had before. Hard to think about the vile of fluid in her labcoat when their lives were possibly in danger. Calling out to the bay of workers, "Makoto does the radar show anything out of the ordinary. Planes, military helicopters, anything?"

Misato didn't want to hear from across the room or even without confirming it herself. Well that unnerved the poor man to have Misato standing over him, leaning over his shoulder. "Are these pattern blues?" she pointed with a growing sense of alarm. Angels, three very faint blue patterns, could it be Rei returning? But then why was Unit-02 gone, that didn't make sense. "Why haven't you told us about this?" she put her hand on the man's shoulder. She felt him jump and squirm, not good.

"W-well ma'am, it's been so faint and one has been on base for over two hours without moving. I figured it was a system glitch," Makoto confessed sharply. Pointing at the monitor as two of the barely visible blue patterns were nearing the base at a slow pace and muttered, "And since they're so small they couldn't be handled with the Eva's anyway. I've alerted people arm themselves in preparation."

Shigeru rushed over, a light rifle in his hands, "Ma'am, we're all ready to go. Did you want to command us from here?" Unease was there, his legs were wiggling, his face had a forced and nearly believable grimness. Oh he'd go if ordered, but this wasn't what the tech was trained for, and it did Misato proud to see her subordinates were willing.

"No, you are to bring all members of the strike force to the command bridge. I'm hoping that this is our long in the waiting Ayanami's return. Unit-02's disappearance takes priority right now. We wait here as we go over the footage, and confront the two approaching targets. If they veer off course, or grow in size, we will confront them here. If it IS a threat having all forces here ready to take it down would be better than spreading ourselves thin," Misato kept slapping her palm down on Makoto as she ordered. Oh how she hoped it was Ayanami, but why three? That odd angel that vanished and took Rei would be two, so who was three?

Grabbing hold of Misato's wrist, Kaji gave Makoto an apologetic shrug and pulled Misato away from him. Makoto waved it off, then went on to rub his shoulder. "Katsuragi, you need to calm down. You nearly broke Aoba-kun's shoulder back there. I had those women put in protective custody, have you tried calling in Asuka or Ikari-kun?" he was smooth as silk, calming, contrary to the mood everybody else seemed to take up like a well-worn coat.

"Damn it! I forgot about that," Misato hissed. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she did peek at Makoto and saw him working through pain. Oops, forgot about her own strength, she didn't keep her body fit for nothing. Flipping the phone open, she hit Shinji's number which sat proudly at number three on her list. One was the base, two was Ritsuko, and fourth was Kaji. "It's ringing," she muttered as it continued to ring. With each annoying buzz of that device Misato's brow twitched in unison. It went to voicemail, fine whatever he could be fucking that Nyx woman. Trying Asuka, "She better answer," oh she hoped.

Nothing, neither called. Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad. Two blue patterns, maybe they were angels carrying Shinji and Asuka over! "Or maybe Asuka got tired of hearing and denying she likes him and jumped in on the fun," Misato tossed her phone at the ground in frustration. Everybody turned at that, bad move, way to make everybody else scared. "Sorry, telemarketer, hate those guys and now is the worst time. Ibuki-kun get me another phone," Misato ordered. Ok, stop and think about things calmly. Hard to do with so much going on. One, Unit-02 was gone. Two, three pattern blues detected. Three an odd light flashed in the room that everybody reported. One plus Two plus Three didn't have a notable answer. Good or bad, what was it to be?

Maya rushed off and Kaji maintained at Misato's side. A squad of little over twenty security guards decked out in heavy Kevlar and armed heavily, joined the fun. Flanking the door that showed the most likely point of access for the two blue patterns, they waited. It took longer than they wanted, their nerves getting more and more frayed as each moment passed. Pulling out her sidearm, Misato got behind the front row of men, those with the riot shields. "Alright, wait until I give the word! Ready, aim!" Misato swallowed and waited. What was it to be, the end of fear or the end of life?

"I hope Nanael-san is here, but why would she come here on her own?" Shinji asked as he walked onto the command bridge. With a trio of ladies with him and laden with his gear, Shinji and his troupe were ready to leave. "Oh Misa-AH!" Shinji grabbing Nyx and threw themselves to the ground and covered her. The angels took to the sky and out of the killzone. When nothing happened Shinji, who was still covering Nyx, "What-what is going on here?"

Letting out a wild laugh, Kaji put his own g*n back in the holster. "Shinji-kun you gave us all a might fright. Who are your new friends up there?" Kaji stepped past the men and women ready to drop them. Helping Shinji off the ground, Misato doing the same for Nyx, "That explains the three pattern blues doesn't it Misato?"

"It explains two of them, not the third," Misato couldn't believe it. Shinji tried to protect this woman she helped up. No thought for himself, instantly going to protect her. He'd do the same for any of them wouldn't he, her little man had really changed. "And why are their two new angels here and not Ayanami and that odd one that took her away?" Misato felt the need to hug Shinji. So she did. Taking him away from Kaji, she just wrapped her arms around him and just squeezed. Warm and safe, just as she wanted him.

Flying down to the ground with a dainty flourish, Rei saluted Misato as she had oft done before. "Major Katsuragi, I apologize for my delayed return. But it did take four years for my full recovery and training," Rei informed with a small irritated twitch. Not enjoying the show of ownership, Rei gave Misato a few more minutes before freeing Shinji from that death grip. "As for the third pattern, that would be Nanael-san. We separated once we arrived," Rei dusted Shinji off and left him to gather his discarded bags.

"Rei that's you? But you're so…so…big!" Misato proved equal opportunity hugger. Lunging on the fresh angel, Misato lifted her off the ground and gave a mighty squeeze. If Rei was back, that meant they likely already ended the angel threat! Twirling around so fast, Misato saw Rei's eyes spinning, "You look so mature! Did you already try to hit on Shinji-kun?" She doubted it, but Rei sounded more human than before.

Walking in on the show, Shizuka laughed loudly, "Told you it was the angels showing up finally." Grabbing one of the bags off Shinji's back, Shizuka shouldered it and stood under the still flying new angel. "And who are you, not another airhead I hope?" Shizuka paced. The other solders dispersed, the alarm turned off.

"Wait how did you three get out?" Misato stopped her assault on the holy creature and let Rei down. Rei just continued to spin until she nearly fell, only to be caught by Echidna and was thistly accosted again. Did they learn how to pick locks that fast? First few days they were here they didn't know anything of technology and now they were walking about as if they had no walls? As Tiina was about to talk, Misato held her hand up, "You know what I don't care, it doesn't matter. Where is Asuka, Shinji? I have bad news for her, Unit-02 has vanished."

What happened next was not something Misato could have anticipated. Shinji went pale, horribly dreadfully pail. "I told you, I told you. We have to hurry!" such urgency in his voice was only heard before in battle. Taking Nyx's bag, Shizuka with the others, Shinji tore off running towards the Eva holding bay. "Asuka must have gotten Nanael-san to send her to Gainos! I told her I wouldn't, she…" he couldn't talk anymore as his running stole all the air.

"Asuka did what?" Misato yelled as she ran after them. But she couldn't keep up, damn amazons had stamina to spare, well Shizuka and Echidna as the others were panting alongside of her. Asuka had left to that medieval hellhole? Why would she do that, unless she had more feelings for Shinji than she let be known. Or, maybe it was just a new challenge. Asuka did parrot Shinji's comment of 'what do I have to stay for'. And with Asuka that did have more merit. Born and raised to be a pilot, and now pilots weren't needed. Panting heavily at the side of Unit-01, Misato saw Shinji yelling up at Nanael.

Jumping up at the sleeping angel, Shinji tried to grab hold of her as she flashed everybody her polka dotted underwear. "Wake up Nanael-sama! WAKE UP! We need to talk!" Shinji yelled. Tiina however took matters into her own hands and tossed that tiny ball of water that she always had with her. Guess not just Shinji was anxious to go back.

"Uh, what? Oh guess that red-head was right after all, you did come to me!" Nanael wiped the drool off her chin. Flying down to the ground, she roped around Shinji and landed firmly. When everybody gave her rather nasty exchanges, "What?"

Taking the other bag off Shinji, Echidna rolled her eyes. Pulling her gear out of the bag, she put on a show of exchanging her clothing for those nearby. "You messed up angel. And now we have to rush back faster than we wanted. That little girl you sent over there isn't ready for the reality of our world," she winked at Shinji and gave herself a little grope both above and below. Pulling her armor on tight, "Well it's been fun, but I guess the vacation is over until we get another chance to visit."

Giving Misato a side hug, Shinji sniffed hard and walked over to Unit-01 and sat on its leg. "I'll come back when I can, Misato-san. T-this isn't goodbye for good, just for now. When I come again I'll have more of my friends with me to show you. A-and my wives," he was crying already. Boy just had a glass heart. But that didn't matter, as he was surrounded by women that cared about him and would support him. "Rei-san are you ready to take us back?" he swallowed hard.

"I will be back shortly, Katsuragi-kun. I can freely travel between realms now, and shall keep you posted on our travels. And if he wishes bring him over for visits," Rei flew over to Shinji's side and stood before him. Putting her finger in Shinji's mouth, Nanael and the other angel grabbing onto Rei's wings. "I am ready to go, let us see to Soryu's safety," Rei's cheeks tinged.

Taking two shallow steps closer to them, a white circle starting to grow under them, Misato reached out. "N-no, don't go! Don't leave me alone again!" she couldn't have them all gone! Asuka was gone, Shinji was leaving and that would mean she'd be alone. Her family gone, her alone…no…no she didn't want that! Taking another step closer, Misato felt a hand on her shoulder keeping her from joining, "Kaji, don't stop me! Shinji-kun don't go! Don't!"

But it was no good, the light grew bigger and bigger and with a blinding flash all the travelers and Unit-01 were gone. Whirling on Kaji in a fury, Misato beat her fists on his chest, "Why did you stop me! They're gone…both of them." Her legs went out and she fell forward into Kaji's arm, oh how she hated him. This day s*cked! All fun and games and now…now…she was sobbing.

"You're not alone, Katsuragi, I'm here if you'll have me," Kaji stroked her hair and held her up. She took his hand and found her footing again. They stayed there for a full half hour just looking at the spot Unit-01 had once stood. Gone, it was gone as they were. What was happening to them now? Safe, hopefully they were safe. How could they not be though, with so many powerful protectors, with the very queen on their side, how bad could it be for them?

X-X

Notes

And thus ends the short sebaticle in Tokyo-3 and the set up for the Rebellion arc. My take on Rebellion will be a bit different of course thanks to all the setup I've done previously and here. So I hope you look forward to it.

Later

Mercaba


	28. Chapter 28

Standard Notes

Maybe getting a house again! New project has me doing the same thing only doing it all myself and without assistance. Easy-peasy! Weather is…well its still cold and annoying.

X-X

Wandering Pilot

Chapter – 28

The forest to the south of the small hamlet they were at was sparse but Shizuka managed to keep off the ground as best she could. Leaping from branch to branch, some of the smaller ones groaned in protest but held, she tailed her prey. Ah the smell of nature, the wind on her face, and the honing and using of her skills truly was best. Shinji's world had many wonders, most she couldn't fully appreciate, but Shizuka preferred her own world to his. Keeping her eyes on her target, that mop of blue hair made it easy, Shizuka got distracted by the snapping of a branch to the east.

Hunters, townsfolk, or maybe something wicked, Shizuka drew several kunai and held them. "Just show me one reason," she whispered to her weapon. She'd strike down anything that was a threat, or even appeared it. With the mana back to useful levels, Shizuka knew Shinji could heal anything so did over the top. Alternating between the direction her unknown quantity was, and the angel…best to check into it. With no tree in that direction, Shizuka leapt to the ground and rolled on the soft peaty loam. Rolling to her fear, she effortlessly slid into foliage and moved without sound. "That angel, why is she dragging him out here?" Shizuka didn't know how to take Rei.

"I shouldn't be out here with you! My-my husband…he knows, he has to know!" a timid woman called out to the roguish man with her. As she was undoing her top, pulling the few laces the young woman wasn't being very honest with her words. Looking about the small glade they used for their pairing, the woman yanked the burly and quite hairy man to her, "He'll be upset. He could…could try and kill you!"

Smiling, showing his teeth weren't all still in his mouth, the man dropped his bow and quiver to the ground. Yanking the woman to his side, he just smoothed her mouth with his, "Oh don't worry bout that stupid butcher. I get him enough meat that he couldn't risk…" They embraced again, clumsy and full of energy.

Watching the two she recognized from town fall to a bed of leaves, Shizuka nearly burst out laughing. That woman, Lisa if she remembered right, was playing! "She wants to be found," she scoffed and as the man dropped his pants she left to her quarry. Some people liked to take risks just to alleviate the boredom, and that woman found cheating on her husband the best game of all. Hell when they arrived to barter for some supplies the woman even hit on Shinji, that didn't go over well. Snickering, "He didn't even realize it and Echidna scared her off."

Echidna had left that morning, much to the wild elf's dismay. Never had Shizuka ever thought she'd see that warrior ever look so…normal. But the veteran of more fights than Shizuka had days of life had changed subtly. Disciple or lover though, Echidna had to choose which to go after and she chose Irma. "Was funny to see her flustered," Shizuka jumped back up to the trees. The fake cries of the woman grew louder in her ears, did her current man know she was pretending or was that part of the game?

Now where was her beloved and his odd friend? They were quieter than the maid, but they weren't silent. Soft talking carried well in the moist forest, and Shizuka heard Shinji's mellow tones after straining her ears. Taking off fast, Shizuka was beside herself with worry. Echidna was gone, Tiina was leaving, and Nanael was already recalled which left only Nyx as Shinji's guardian. Shizuka didn't trust Nyx to take care of herself let alone one of Shizuka's two friends. But Tomoe, Shizuka needed to check on that foolishly selfless woman!

Deeper and deeper into the woods, it became denser as she moved, Shizuka found a nice and sturdy branch right over the top of her lover. Now what were they doing out here in the woods away from everybody? Shinji might not have noticed it, but Shizuka saw the telltale signs of emotion in the pale angel. Was this to be the angel's first time, or was it something less dramatic? "Maybe she's going to try and take him back," that left a chill from toes to head.

"Rei-san, what did you need to tell me so far away from the others?" Shinji leaned against his staff. Picking at some of the leaves on the ground, the lad had a smile that screamed content. Two days back in Gainos he hadn't panicked or forced anything yet. Guess once time wasn't flying past him he relaxed enough. Their first day had been used traveling to the small town they were staying at, in a barn thanks to the town not having an inn. Echidna and he found straw made them sweat something fierce, Tiina just HAD to help with that. In the morning, after she dressed and collected the extra Holy Milk, Echidna left. Now Rei had lead Shinji into this forest while Nyx and Tiina stayed at the barn.

Letting her wings flutter and flap in the stillness, Rei drew her impressive wingspan around herself like a shawl. "I did not want the others to hear, and I dislike how commoners in town look at me," Rei took a few steps around forest. Leaning against a tree, opposite where Shizuka hid, Rei looked right up at the shinobi and just stared at her. Not showing any indication she saw the spy, "I feel I should inform Katsuragi-san about what the commander had planned. But we just reunited, I have missed you quite dearly. I have learned much since I was cured by the Head Angel, and have much to say and apologize for."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Rei-san. What happened before, I won't say I understand it all. But it's not your fault. And if you have to go back to Tokyo-3 for a little while that's fine! Hopefully I'll be able to find Asuka before you get back," Shinji wiggled his staff. It bore a hole into the dirt effortlessly, he was nervous and worried. Shizuka knew that little tick of his, he didn't want this angel to leave. Not surprising really, Shinji had spoken of his few 'friends' while they traveled before. And it wasn't as if they had more than a few moments to talk to one another in a long time, years for one and months for the other. Stupid time displacement.

Her wings unfurled as Rei flew over to Shinji, enveloping the lad with them, Rei rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel I do need to apologize. In the past you tried to aid me, to befriend me, but I shunned all but the commander. His plan, had it gone to fruition, would have damned that whole world. Now thanks to you, I've had the yolk removed from me, been healed, and yet I'm going to leave you again. I wish I didn't have to, but somebody must be told of what I know," Rei hugged the boy harder.

"Then apology accepted, Rei-san," Shinji tentatively hugged Rei around the waist. The two rocked back and forth gently. Leaving on hand on the small of her back, Shinji moved another to Rei's head and ran his fingers through those blue locks. Blinking back a few tears, "You better hurry, Rei-san. If you don't go now it'll just be harder on both of us. We'll-we'll be able to catch up once you get back. Right?" Angels were given free reign over the world, but man knew little of the true aims of the holy race of women.

Giving his cheek a peck, Rei reluctantly backed away from him. Angelic was the exact word to describe her smile, soft and private. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Be safe, and be weary. From what the Head Angel told me, the Swamp Witch has grown in power since you were last here. Be safe," Rei flapped her wings a few more time and took to the air. Rei's gaze locked onto Shizuka as she flew past, no words exchanged but none were needed. Nanael had claimed Shinji as a vassal, as Rei was Nanael's apprentice it apparently meant Shinji was her vassal as well. Interesting laws the angels had, and Rei was leaving him in her care.

"And I'm leaving too. Maybe I should stay until we fine Vance or Alleyne," Shizuka watched Rei's assent. Stupid angel's just taking what they wanted and leaving the mess to those behind. Leaping down silently behind Shinji, Shizuka had that gnawing doubt. He was so defenseless at times! That staff was a monster, those healing powers marvelous, but he just lacked the fighter's instinct! "And what was that about?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. He leapt in her arms and nearly clipped her jaw with his head. Oh how his heart was beating so fast in his chest, she could feel it. "You're to easy to get the jump on, Love," she admonished.

Spinning in her arms as best he could, his staff rolling from his hands to the ground, "Shizuka-san! How long were you here? D-did you hear?" Shinji looked up at her and as she pulled him closer his throat was nestled in the uncanny valley of her chest. Back in her normal attire, Shizuka had fun teasing and showing herself off.

"Oh I was around long enough for that angel to give me the evil eye as she flew off. Can't say I understand all of what's going on. Celestials have their own rules, and I've never been one to study that stuff. I've always been the more physical type," she joked. Capitalizing on her prize's condition she closed her eyes and leaned in. Oh he still tasted like honey to her, and that tongue made her legs weak. Breaking the kiss before she couldn't help herself from needing more, "So it's just us now. The witch, the mermaid, Love, and me, quite the assemble isn't it."

Fixing his hood, Shizuka had knocked it off during their quick moment, Shinji gathered his staff, "Soon to just be Nyx and me. Tiina wants to see her family and you're going after Tomoe-san, right?" Shinji stopped as a low cry filled the forest air, a woman's voice. Reading his staff for anything, "What was that?" He stepped towards the threat.

"Just a woman acting to much, glad I don't have to do that," Shizuka recognized that voice. With Shinji at her side they pair headed back towards the tree line. Patting Shinji's arm, "As for Tomoe-san, I was thinking I could wait until we find Vance or that elf of yours. Have you decided on which you're going to head towards?" The capital was a little further away but on main roads, the elfish forest was a more winding path through mountain and dessert. If those stupid maps the priest had could be trusted, they were had a vague idea where they were.

"I'll kill you! I trusted you and this is how you repay me!" a high-pitched voice, nasally and piercing erupted to the west of them. Close and coming closer, the leaves and breaking branches proof that it frantic and crazed. Running after a man without his trousers on, a man with a meat cleaver was wielding it menacingly as a nude woman chase after both. "How dare you touch my wife you pig! Get back here so I can cut it off!" the man yelled again as they approached the walking pair.

Grabbing Shinji's shoulder as he tried to interfere, "Just let it happen, Love. Getting in the way of that won't help anybody or anything. Nature has to run its course." Shizuka watched the trio approaching them and readied her sword just in case. One reaps what they sow, and that woman was smiling! Smiling at how her husband was chasing after a hunter with a mad zeal in his eye. If they got close to them, Shizuka would drop them all. Shinji was just to soft, wanted to stop it, "And don't go exposing yourself. Cheaters get caught, they have to pay."

"But…but…" Shinji just stopped resisting and hung his head. They didn't want him exposing his healing powers again. Moving in secret was the best, and if he went about leaving a path of odd stories the church would be on him again. Kicking at the dirt, "You have a point. That man and woman…" Shinji just watched as the butcher enacted his revenge. In the span of twenty seconds the hunter tripped, the butcher was on him, and the cleaver was covered with thick syrupy blood.

Getting off the adultery, the man whirled on his wife, the mad zeal still there, rubbing his forearm against his head, "And you! How long has this been going on? I work all day to make a life for us, give you all those things you want. And this is how you repay me, by whoring yourself to anybody…everybody!? Get back to the house, we'll see how you like it rough!" The man grabbed his wife by the hair and dragged her.

"It goes against your nature, Love, but you have to let it go. That man took something, and that woman was playing with others feelings. You heal him…it'll just happen again and that butcher's story will get out," Shizuka forced Shinji to walk away from the body. It was hacked to pieces, no way the man could have survived.

He resisted at first, but eventually Shinji caved in and let Shizuka lead him away. "You don't feel like that man does do you…when I'm with others?" Shinji passed his staff from hand to hand nervously. "And…I thought you were going to go after Tomoe-san. I know you're worried about her, you-you talk in your sleep," Shinji confessed. They didn't always get to sleep in the same bed, but when they did Shizuka held onto the boy for dear life. Clearing his throat, Shinji looked back at the body, "You can go, Shizuka-san. Nyx and I'll be safe. With our staves, and keeping a low profile…we'll be fine."

"You're almost too much for me, Love, so I've no problem sharing you. Never thought I'd be with anybody, thought my life was going to be over at the Queen's Blade. So don't you worry, you're not like that woman, using others as a game. As for leaving you with that…" Shizuka didn't know what to take of Nyx. That staff was back to its old size, but so far it hadn't accosted Nyx in its horrific display yet, nor had Nyx shown her more aggressive side. Oh she wanted to run off to Hinamoto and see to her friend, reveal her duplicity. But…Shinji would be so vulnerable!

Waving at Tiina and Nyx as the pair were outside the barn, Shinji's tone softened, "You don't have to worry about that thing doing anything to her. We'll be fine, and it's not like you'll be gone for too long right? Right?" Shinji bashfully looked up at her, fear and worry ebbing out of him, heart on his sleeve as always.

Bolts of fire and jets of water blossomed into the air courtesy of the twin casters hiding behind the barn. Having mana flowing through them again, the sorceresses' were flexing their magic muscles. Feeling the heat from here, Nyx was back to being a threat, Shizuka clenched her fist tight. "Just like with Echidna, you need me for anything, you summon that angel and you MAKE her get me. Don't go doing anything to draw attention to yourself, keep safe, and when I'm done I better not find a string of pregnant warriors. I want to be the first," she kissed Shinji's cheek as Rei had done and ran off.

No good to let Shinji see her a mess. Fear and worry, she stole into the barn, got her bag, and ran off. When she got back to him she'd get her fill! "Maybe I'll even bring Tomoe-sama, bet she could use a stiff hard one," she sniffed hard and prayed…for the first time in ages prayed she'd see him safe and sound soon.

X-X

Giddy but sad, Nyx wasn't used to feeling such divergent emotions at once. Standing at the outskirts of the small town they had slept at, they were about to part ways with Tiina. While Nyx wasn't upset that Shizuka had left earlier in the day and Echidna even earlier, but Tiina was something different. Holding Funikura horizontally, she felt the demon twitch in her hand sensing her conflicting emotions. Would it lash out at her again, what would Shinji do in response? No! Be strong, she had to be strong now for not only her sake but her companions!

"I'll make sure to go as fast as possible, Shinji, Nyx," Tiina dabbed at her eyes as a few tears spilled out. They transformed into pearls in her hands and she giggled mournfully. Holding out the perfect spheres, "You can have these, they're worthless for us in my father's kingdom. It's strange to have so much mana again, I was almost getting used to your world's lack of it." Closing Shinji's fist around the glut of wealth, Tiina just held his hand after. Turning to Nyx, a brilliant smile radiated her sisterly affection, "Now you be safe. That staff of yours is quite dubious, but I have faith in you."

Emotions surged through her, Nyx wasn't used to people caring about her. Lunging forward, the timid girl wrapped her arms around the full figured mermaid and hugged her hard. "I'll miss you while you're gone, Tiina. Come back to us soon as you can. B-but how will you find us? Those others have a whole network of people they can talk to, w-what about you?" Nyx felt like crying herself. Silly, she had never had permanent fixtures in her life, always leaving her or betraying her, so why did this hurt so?

"Oh! That's right, I have something," Shinji gasped and set his bag down. Searching through it, his cloak obscured his face. Townsfolk approached cautiously, never getting to close but always keeping an eye on them. The people never really talked to them, aside the couple that rented out the barn, to skittish. But they were drawn to the beauty of Tiina, her regal presence was hard to mask. Pulling out a small box, one of the oddities from his world, Shinji handed it to the one hand not pinned to Tiina's body. "It's not much, but it's a locator. It'll beep louder the closer to my computer it gets. Ritsuko-san said it had a couple hundred mile range. So if you head towards the capitol or the forest you'll find us!" Shinji went back to repacking.

Sniffing hard, she knew she looked horrid in her state but she couldn't help it! "S-say hi to your family for me. And I hope things go well when you tell them about…" Nyx finally let go of Tiina and stood behind Shinji. While not as strict as the Elves, it was quite the drastic action to bed somebody, especially in Tiina's case. Using the Demon Necromancer to get legs AND take a human as her mate, well royal scandals were made from less. Again Funikura wiggled and a few of the tendrils enlarged and fear grew in her, "W-well we should be moving too. Getting to the next city by night fall will take some time."

Sensing Nyx's distress or just wanting to himself, Shinji put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't get in trouble if you can help it, Tiina-chan. And come back to me…to us as soon as you can. Hopefully I'll be able to visit your family someday soon," Shinji sniffed back as well. Partings were never easy, not for the current trio it seemed. Shouldering his bag, Shinji and Nyx just stood as Tiina's legs reverted to her fish tail and the air temperature dropped. Reaching out with one hand, Shinji's eyes glistened, "A few days ago seems so far away already. Everybody is leaving."

"Only for a short time, G-Guppy," Tiina tried out her own little pet word. Something cultural, Tiina explained it to both Shinji and Nyx, but its significance was quite lost on the top dwellers. Flying over to the two, Tiina roped both into one handed hugs, only she did kiss Shinji quite amorously. Now they could hear people talking, a crowd was gathering in the early afternoon sun. They had lost interest in the hung butcher and the strangers were making quite the stir. Breaking away with a gasp, sucking in as much air as she could her tongue lolled out of her mouth for a moment, "I'll be back!"

Waving at Tiina as she took the sky, the water ball large and swirling around her, Nyx slammed Funikura against the ground. Giving it a fierce gaze, "Let's go before they try stopping us or anything. Alright?" Nyx took Shinji's arm in hers and headed down the dirt road towards destiny . They both watched Tiina as she flew away growing smaller and smaller, neither talking. A friend was leaving again, the third in such a short time. The forest fell away and sweeping plains and rolling hills replaced it, farms and farm houses, and all the lovely smells of nature became the norm. With a pleasant sigh, "I'm so glad I came with you, that I didn't stay in your world."

"I was worried you'd stay back there, but I'm glad you made your own choice in the matter," Shinji said after a thoughtful pause. He covered the hand Nyx used to grab his elbow and gave it a playful shake. Breathing in deep, "I won't say everything here is better than Tokyo-3, I'll miss my bed for sure. But that smell, this sky, and traveling companions make me not care about lacking A/C." Shinji cutely looked away from Nyx as he mentioned his likes, bashful to the last.

It was like being back in the small restaurant again! Just Shinji and her talking and enjoying each other's company. Only difference this time was he wasn't going to be leaving her at the end of the shift to go back to the church. No, he was going to stay with her, and without Tiina and Echidna to get in the way tonight. Nyx swallowed hard as the image forced its way into her mind. Would he consider it? After what Funikura had done to her, he might think her to loose or dirty to consider. Once people realized her staff was actually a demon, opinions always colored for the worse. Tainted, soiled, and possessed were often said behind hands or in hushed whispers.

But with Funikura she had power, she was invincible with her staff! And with the scars still present, the baleful eye hadn't threatened to assault her yet. "Would you like to stop for some early supper or would you like to try for the town?" Nyx flinched her head towards the next town that dotted the roads. If the view was accurate it was a small town, only a handful of houses really not much of a village. Would they find a place to sleep there?

"I could go for a little something if you can. And if you want I can tend to your feet," Shinji was as delicate as he could be. Already plopping down on the side of the road, pulling out some of their cooking utensils, Shinji separated food from pots. Pulling grass out of the ground, making a small circle of dirt to make a fire in, he tossed a few sticks in its place. "Y-your shoes," Shinji pointed at the high heels Nyx wore, "while they look very nice aren't good for walking on dirt roads. It must hurt."

Pointing her finger at the kindling, Nyx felt the surge of power go from Funikura and out her hand. The spindle erupted in a glorious blue flame, but she put to much power into it and saw it envelope Shinji's hand. "S-sorry! I just wanted to help!" Nyx dropped her staff and fell to her knees at his side. Grabbing the burnt appendage, she saw the burn already fading. Control, she had to learn proper control! "I've never had to scale back before," in battle bigger was better, but this wasn't combat. Pulling her shoes off as she sat next to Shinji, the blisters already apparent, she just grabbed for the cooking pots.

"You'll learn control. It took me awhile to get the hang of using my staff so I didn't just crush everything when I hit it," Shinji rubbed at his forearm and the end of the burn. Pulling out a few strips of beef he had, thanks to Echidna stealing it from the town, Shinji skewered them on sticks. "So where did you want to go, Nyx-san? The elf forest or the capitol? If what Shizuka said is right about our location we have long and easy or short and challenging. I'm good for either," he was heading to one known location of a wife and technically another. Assuming Claudette was still in the capitol.

Taking the skewers, Nyx stuck them in the ground at a safe distance from the fire. They'd cook slowly and not burn, sear in the taste and juices. Once a cook always a cook, Nyx took pride in that. Spinning from kneeling to sitting next to Shinji, Nyx leaned against him. He didn't push her off, didn't show any signs of resisting, oh how she loved that. "How about we go to the elves first. It's closer, and I'm sure you want to see your elf-wife. W-will you let me stay with you when you…when you find her?" she loved watching the fire burn. It was chaotic and powerful, wild and uncontrollable. How she wished she was.

Leaning against her, head to head, Shinji put an arm around her waist gently. "Of course you can, Nyx-san. You can travel with me as long as you want, I want you to," he poked the fire with a thicker stick.

"Then I will," Nyx's heart leapt in her chest. 'I want you' was how Nyx heard that, even though she knew it wasn't the way he intended it. Her legs rubbed together, warmth spread out of her as she felt yearning grow. Brave, if she was brave she could just take him! Echidna did, she had seen the wild elf all but drag Shinji to the stall in the barn the previous night. She could do that, she was capable and strong! Just like that fire, she was a force of nature! Grabbing a darkened skewer she nibbled on it, perfection. "You like yours medium right?" she remembered others preferred meals, one of her skills.

A rock flew overhead and bounced harmlessly into the plains. "Told you I smelled something, honey. My nose and stomach never lie," a dirty shirtless man said. He scratched at his leg with a dull looking long dagger. Drawing his mostly toothless woman against him, she at least was clothed and had a small buckler on her hand and a better full sword, he grinned at them. "Now if you don't want trouble, you'll back away from the food and your bags, we'll be taking those," he pointed his chipped blade at Shinji and Nyx's things.

"Like my darling said, this is a robbery. Now don't give us any trouble and we won't have to kill…hey why you have a hood on. Take it off," the woman sounded more intelligent but her accent was thick. They parted and flanked the dining pair, each pointing the business end of their weapons at them.

Getting up fast, leaving his staff at his feet, Shinji held his hands at chest level open palmed. "Look, we don't want any trouble. We can share some of our food with you if you're hungry. But our gear is ours and we won't part with it," Shinji slowly took his hood off showing his different complexion.

"Like he said, we don't want to hurt you. But helping those hungry is something we'd be willing to do," Nyx did take Funikura up with her. These people, dirty rotten thieves, she hated people like them! Abusing power, looking down at her as if she were trash, she wasn't! She wasn't trash! Her knuckles popped as she gripped her implement of wrath hard. Planting the butt of the staff into the ground, "So put those weapons down and let's go about this civilly."

Laughing the man flipped his dagger in his hand and from left to right, "Looks like we're going to have some trouble here Honey. We said we want all the food AND your stuff. But maybe you don't understand us, Olives and their jabbering feeble minds. And look at that girl, what a gaudy outfit. Would look better on you, Honey. How about you take that off too," he licked his blade.

"What, you want me to wear that ugly thing? It's so tacky and showy, girl must have made it herself! Trying to pretend to not be street trash or something? Now the olive…he looks familiar somehow. Thinking we take him to town, he might have a bounty on his head," the woman took a step closer to Nyx.

Everything happened in a sudden flurry of actions and confusion. The woman dove for Nyx and Shinji's training took over. He spun in front of Nyx and knocked the sword out of the woman's hand with a solid smack to the woman's wrist. As the sword fell, the man showed his deftness with the dagger as he threw it with expert skill right into Shinji's back. Both attacks were aimed at Nyx, the man laughed as the woman gasped as Shinji tumbled to his knees.

"Stupid! We get more money for them alive than dead! You'll have to drag the body now, so what do we do with her? I don't think we could even sell her, not with that plaAAAH!" the woman screamed out in horrible pain. Her body engulfed in flame, she fell to the ground arms flailing in spastic jerks and flinging bits of smoldering flesh as everything burned.

Gripping Funikura with both hands, Nyx's eyes popped wide with rage. "How DARE you hurt him?" Nyx bellowed. Stomping closer to the stunned man, each step she made left a burning footfall behind her. Flame encased her, surrounded her and fanned out in waves burning the grass and leaving charred remains. Laughing loud and maniacally, "What, I'm not good enough for sale am I? I'm a nothing am I? What about now!" Shoving Funikura in the man's face, the tentacles wrapped around the man's head and burrowed into the skull, entering in the mouth and eyes, the demon fed.

Power, she was a mighty Valkyrie, just like the stories her mother told her before that bitch Elina took the woman from her! Cackling madly, Nyx missed this feeling of utter superiority! As Funikura dropped the man, she turned to see Shinji yanking the dagger out of his back. Oh yes, he was going to be hers! All she wanted was hers for…for…and like that the power drained from her. "If I did that I'd be just like her," Nyx dropped Funikura and fell to her knees sobbing. She'd lost control again! Wasn't that what those women were afraid of, her losing control.

Crawling over to her, Shinji comforted her as best he could. "It'll be fine, Nyx-san. You didn't damage any of our stuff. As for them…they made their choice when they decided to be bandits," Shinji rocked her gently as she continued to wail. It took over an hour for her to calm down, to think clearly. He wasn't hurt, their gear was spared her rage, and she wasn't going to be abandoned. Food was ruined, but that was a small price. Shinji healed her injured feet and then they slowly made their way towards the town, Nyx didn't say a word.

X-X

Walking into the center of 'town', Shinji couldn't help but notice it was not the bastion of civilization they hoped. A handful of houses and another barn, only this one was empty and falling apart, did not scream hospitable. "I don't see anybody. Think we should knock on one of the doors?" Shinji asked the silent Nyx. She hadn't said anything since her breakdown on the road, and he bet he knew why. Losing control was nothing to be reminded of, let alone in front of a friend. Using his bent finger, he gently raised her head, "You feeling better?"

"Huh, what? Oh!" Nyx jerked as her mind was forcefully pulled back from wherever it kept her. Hiding her blasted staff behind her back, trying to hide the fact the scars were healing, Nyx nodded her head quickly. Coughing forcefully, "Yeah, we could try and get room and board at one of these houses. It'll be dark soon. After what happened, I'm sure you're hungry and the roads will only get more dangerous at night."

They didn't need to fear bandits, Shinji knew that, but they did need to fear her lashing out again. Standing in the center of the handful of wooden houses, some showing weather damage, Shinji hoped to hear or see somebody coming in from a day's work. "We'll be fine, Nyx-san, you can relax. It was an accident, you were just trying to keep us and our things safe," he tried to calm her again. But with Nyx, Shinji realized, she wouldn't be earnest if it meant something bad. Just like him, Shinji thought bitterly, she hated being a source of negativity for others.

"You're right, we'll be fine," Nyx didn't stand as close as she did before. After she stopped crying, she just stood more aloof and distant. Stepping away from him when he reached out, Nyx peered between two houses as motion grabbed both of their attention. "Is that somebody? Did you want to talk to them?" she pointed at a grey haired man leading a tired horse down the muddy path. Moving behind Shinji, now putting a hand on his back, "He looks…off."

Off was right, Shinji had to agree, so he nodded but didn't say. Securing his hood on, no good letting people see his 'olive' nature before they spoke, he waved at the old man. The man was balding with a crown of grey hair, muscles sagged and his face was withered and battered by age. This was NOT how he expected his return to Gainos would be. Everybody leaving, none of the people he was pining to see around. Fears and worries spiked…did they wait for him or did they move on? What if Alleyne wasn't at the elf forest, Leina or Claudette not accessible in the capitol, or the others gone. But right now Nyx needed him, so he had to focus.

"Hello there, do you have a moment to talk?" Shinji called out to the man. Walking towards the man, hand outstretched, Shinji tried to be as open and nonthreatening as possible. Never knew how somebody would respond to strangers, especially after the last group of people they had met. The man, glazed expression not fading, just walked past Shinji to the rickety barn and vanished inside. "I guess he doesn't," Shinji actually laughed a little as Nyx smiled. Great, just great, maybe this was a ghost town?

A door to one of the houses, in better condition than most, opened and a younger man laughed. "He's crazy, that old fart. Every day he takes that nearly dead nag of his out to his old field and just stands there," the new man was eating an apple in large bits. This man wasn't much younger than the other, salt and pepper hair, stress lines deeply etched like trenches in his face, had overalls on but no shirt. Cleaning his hands on his pants, he stuck a hand out, "Jonas, what brings you to our little quarter of hell?"

"Just making our way through is all," Shinji winced at the man's squeezing his hand. Guy had strength despite his age, somewhere between his father and the sub-commander he ventured. No reason to let this man know their plans, wouldn't do good for anybody. Gesturing for Nyx to come over, having her stand alone in the center of houses made him worried, "But with it getting late we were hoping we'd find an inn or someplace to sleep here tonight. Roads aren't to safe, we were attacked a few hours ago."

Right on Shinji's back, her taller frame just peeking out from over the top of his head Nyx added, "Y-yeah. But it doesn't look like you have one in this town. Is there another town close by we could reach by nightfall?" Her hand clenched at Shinji's tunic and held on.

"Not that you'd get to before dark, and we never had an inn even during the heyday of our little establishment," Jonas pulled a hunk of chew tobacco from his pocket. Taking a bite out of the hunk directly, he held it out to the others in offering. When neither took any he just shrugged and put back. Spitting away from the pair, "Besides my place and Sebastian's you'll find all the houses empty now. Might not be the best kept but if that's fine for you, feel free. Be nice to have young blood around again."

Something about this man didn't seem totally sane to Shinji, but he kept his opinions to himself at the moment. "If you're sure you don't mind if we use one of them, that'd be great. W-would you like some company for supper then? We could cook something for in exchange for one of the houses," Shinji couldn't help but notice Jonas's eyes were restless. Never once staying in place for long, always looking about for signs of something…anything. Made Shinji wonder, if the town was empty how long had it been since 'Jonas' last saw a woman?

Hoisting her bag in front of her, Nyx pulled the lid open to show some of the contents, "We even have the fixings. You wouldn't have to give us anything for it. Well aside use of your firepit if the others don't have one." Once she showed the last of the beef, Nyx went right back to hiding behind Shinji, those hands holding in manic fear.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to intrude on you or your family," Shinji didn't like how he was eyeing Nyx. Was it just Jonas or was that even his name. Things had changed in Gainos since they were last here, it wasn't quite as welcoming or maybe they were just in a worse part. Whatever it was, Shinji longed for the welcoming atmosphere of Melpha or the friendliness of Risty right now. Waving his hand around the quad, "And did you have any one of these you'd recommend we use? Hate to go someplace you'd rather we didn't." Oh and he was going to barricade the door of whatever house they used.

Stepping back into his house, Jonas gave a welcoming sweep of his hand inside. "Well my neighbors used to be a young couple so you'll likely find a nice bed big enough for the two of you. As for family, my wife passed giving birth to my son, and he's been conscripted," he shut the door after Nyx entered. With light streaming in through a few of the slits in the wall and the large window in the sitting room, both dimensional travelers got a nice look at the man's living condition.

"Conscripted, how long ago was that?" Shinji stepped carefully. Jonas had a lot of things in this house of his. Most of it looked newer than Shinji would expect. A trap maybe? Jonas playing on travelers like him, or maybe he was behind the bandits before? Paranoia, only two days back in Gainos and he was paranoid of strangers. It was hard not to be given the strangeness of events. Finding the stonework chimney, Shinji set his bag down and pulled out the his cooking gear again. "It's been awhile since we've been in this part of the country, what's been going on?" Shinji signaled Nyx to his side.

Oh she didn't need his invitation to stay by him, Nyx leaned her staff against Shinji's by the wall and pulled out a bit more of the beef. "Do you have any water nearby, a nice stew would be nice. I feel a chill in the air," she rubbed her arm and unconsciously flashed Shinji some of her sizable cleavage. Oh she didn't know she was doing it, she was keeping her gaze on Jonas who was pulling a chair out and sitting down. She was just as worried as Shinji was.

Reaching into the darkness under his table, Jonas grabbed something and yanked it out. Both Nyx and Shinji cringe as the man looked away, but when he pulled out a small fiddle they sighed. "Got a pot of water to your left. Not the best, but I have little need for it lately," he put the bow to the strings and let out a bad screech. Tuning the instrument as the pair worked on putting ingredients into the pot, he finally got it set, "And the Queen's army has been taking the children from our farms for the last three years. Only a few at first, but two years ago they Queen's forces came for the rest, took my son with them. Since then we old timers have either died or left."

"Wars? With who?" Nyx asked as she set the pot over the fire. Sitting on the ground next to Shinji, she grabbed for his hand and refused to let go of it. Shinji could feel her pulse churning in the woman, terrified she was absolutely terrified! Letting Shinji start the fire this time, she jerked when it popped and snapped, the zippo lighter compliments of Kaji worked wonders.

Laughing as he played, Jonas had a few black rotted teeth in that mouth of his, "How the hell would I know that? Not like they tell us what they're taking our youngling's for. All I know is they're gone and I doubt they come back. Either killed in some foreign land or off seeking a better life…I'll never see my kids again." The playing stopped for a moment as Jonas looked out the window, lost in some memory.

"After we eat we'll go to that house and block the door, sound good?" Shinji whispered to Nyx who nodded. The further away they got from this man the better, safe and slightly crazy, or just an act it didn't matter. Nyx didn't want to be around the man, and Shinji would honor that. This was the part in all those odd horror movies Asuka made him watch that made them question the intelligence of the characters. Tugging off his hood, it was getting to hot by the fir for it, "And do you mean Queen Claudette Vance? That doesn't sound like something she would do with the Queen's Blade coming soon." War, why would Claudette start a war?

Again the screech of an ill cord caused Shinji to clench his teeth, but Jonas just shrugged. "E-yum Claudette…but I think the last name is something else…Ikar, Eyekar, I can't remember some odd name. As for those fights, haven't seen any in a long time. Miss those, seeing those women up in those globes, seeing them get their clothing damaged," he laughed and his belly jiggled widely.

"But there should be qualifying rounds for the tournament, those start out several months before the actual tournament," Nyx said as she grabbed at her dress. Having fought in the damned thing, Shinji and Nyx could only look worriedly at one another. Things were definitely not the way they expected it to be. Wars, no qualifying rounds for the tournament, what else could be off? Sipping the broth, Nyx smiled and filled the chipped wooden bowls she found by the chimney, "Hope you're hungry sir." She handed the man a bowl and spoon.

A hungry look for something other than food, Shinji saw it on Jonas's face when Nyx got close. Ready to act if he tried anything, Shinji held his bowl with both hands. "Well that is something to puzzle over. We were hoping to see the fights this year. We couldn't last time, and as our…honeymoon we thought it would be nice to visit the capitol during the festivities," Shinji made his story and stuck with it. Newlyweds on a trip or religious pilgrimage would explain all the questions. Sipping the broth, Shinji felt that full flavored taste fill his mouth. Simple food cooked well, Nyx was brilliant at it.

"S-Shinji," Nyx cooed out and went full red before bashfully sitting at his side. She held the bowl at the apex of her legs and just twirled her spoon around it for a few moments. "Y-yes we'll look into that after we leave he elf forest," well she made the decision on where they were going.

Draining the broth in one gulp, a brown trickle down his cheek, "Married? You have that look about you. Shame, real shame." Standing up, and setting the fiddle down, the large man walked about the small room. What he meant by that, he didn't say, they just finished eating in peace and when they stood, Jonas opened the door for them. "Sleep well kids, and don't worry about making too much noise. I can sleep through anything," he winked at them and shut the door quickly after they walked through it.

Rushing to the building next door, just knowing Jonas was watching them, Shinji opened the door for Nyx and slammed it shut. "Ok, I don't know about you, but he was pretty creepy wasn't he?" Shinji found some furniture to block the door with. Once he was confident in the barricade, Shinji examined the mostly empty farmhouse. His voice echoed in the small rooms. A few chairs, a table, a cabinet that was empty, and in the only room upstairs was a small room with a pot and the other room had a tattered bed. It was roughly the size of his bed back in Tokyo-3…meaning a single. But in this world it would be a double wouldn't it. Would Nyx want to sleep in the same bed or would he be on the ground?

"This is a nice home, I wonder what happened to them. If they took the husband, did the wife go with him or…" Nyx looked out the window at Jonas's home. Did she leave or was the phantom woman taken? They'd never know, they didn't want to know. They just shut the window and latched it shut. If anybody broke in they'd hear, and if they heard any burglar would meet with a hot surprise. Using Funikura to light a small blaze in the fire pit, "I-I know you didn't mean it like you said. B-but to me, S-Shinji…this DOES feel like a marriage. Just you and me…in a nice little house. Peaceful, safe…well almost safe. And I went and ruined it. I tell those others I can keep myself under control and I go from crazy to terrified. You must be so let down."

Setting their bags upstairs, by the bed, Shinji took a deep breath. Nyx needed far more confidence in herself, he knew that. It hurt him to see her so down on herself, so self-hating, like looking in a mirror. "Nyx-san, why don't you come up here? Safer up here," he knew what he was asking. It was late already, and they were tired from the weeks of lax exercise in Tokyo-3. But it was the first step in what Nyx wanted and Shinji was worried about. That man in the last town, the hunter, Shinji worried one day he'd be viewed like that man. He always would, but he'd not hide from the world.

"A-are you sure?" Nyx asked peeking around the corner of the doorway. Her eyes had dark circles under them. Tired and haggard from the oddness of the day, she didn't look to be to amorous. Though, Shinji knew if he even hinted at it she'd willingly do anything he asked. "I mean, if you want I could sleep on the floor. I'm used to…to-to-to-to," she stammered as Shinji grabbed her.

Taking her wrist gently, Shinji pulled her to him and spooned her on the bed. Sniffing her hair, and willing himself not to react to the warm body squirming against him, "We'll have plenty of nights on hard ground, Nyx-c-chan, why suffer when we don't have to." He smoothed her hair and felt her tremble, relax, and after ten agonizing seconds were he almost snapped fall asleep. Not how he expected his first few nights back in Gainos to be, but it wasn't bad. No sign of Asuka, no Queen's Blade, and his destination set…he was going to see Alleyne-sama soon he hoped…and he fell asleep.

X-X

It had been a shaky start, but Nyx was absolutely loving life since Shinji and she started traveling alone. Waking up with his arms around her waist, that comfortable heat and security, was something she never knew before. It had been worrisome to wake and find the front door opened a crack, stopped by the barricade, but it could have been the wind and not the creepy Jonas. They didn't stay around to check if on the man or his compatriot. They had places to go and their feet were going to carry them. Traveling the roads with somebody was much different than when she walked alone from the Vance barony to the capitol.

Nyx's original trip had been hellish, but her determination for revenge had fueled her travels. Funikura had started his horrible training of her, and she began to bask in the joys of power over others back then. So many men and women that looked down on her had been burnt down in rages, while she tried to do good for others it often didn't end right. Avoiding towns when she could, sleeping under bridges when Funikura let her, she had found traveling tiring and hard. Now it was quite the opposite, fear was gone and other people actually were more joyful to meet.

After that first odd yet exhilarating evening, Nyx never slept alongside somebody before, the pair had shared sleeping space three more times. Each time Nyx was sure was going to finally be the time they moved beyond just sleeping. Comfortable with the idea now, it wasn't a fearful event. If he could sleep next to her, trust her to be touching, he wasn't disgusted with her or her past. The first night had been on the soft grassy ground, they didn't make it to a city. Shinji was sad the second night as they slept in the vacated home of a friend of his named Cattleya. Where the woman and her family were, nobody in the town knew. And last night had been another great night under the stars. She placed Shinji's staff over Funikura to keep the demon pinned. Funikura was getting more and more agitated with her.

Oh Nyx wasn't foreign to why Funikura was getting anxious and angry at her. Her staff demanded she be bold and dynamic, take what she and it wanted at all times. Showing weakness meant punishment, and terrible assaults. Her body knew such sensation she wished she never knew, slithering tentacles in places she wished to never have touched. Funikura's vile yet potent magical elixir forced into her orifices against her will. Yet as she slept next to Shinji, waiting with baited breath for him to take her and yet he didn't…she felt her own wanting growing. She started going so far as to get herself hurt a little more to make him heal her, knowing what it'd do. Shamefully yet powerfully compelling, last night as he slept Nyx rubbed Shinji into a mighty pillar. Not enough to make a mess, just to instill that lust in him.

"It was so warm too," Nyx looked at her hand with a mixed sense of humiliation and control. She caused him to get so hard and hot in her hand her! Cleaning out the pan they used for lunch, Nyx tried not to listen to the sounds of Shinji skinning a rabbit. It was such a cute little creature, but despite its appearance it tasted delicious. The fur Shinji was saving was going to be used as padding in her shoes, he was so dear. Watching his back ripple and move, Nyx felt her legs rubbing together, oh this was so vexing! Biting her lower lip, "I've never wanted something that's been so close before," literally a hairsbreadth away last night!

Looking over his shoulder at her, far enough away so the smell didn't bother her, "You say something Nyx-san?" Their post lunch break was almost over, yet one of the traps Shinji set had gone off delaying them. His hands covered in the blood of the rabbit, Shinji's bitterness over his own carnivorous nature was clear in his frown. Pouring water from that arm sleeve of his over his hands, he cleaned off, "We about ready to go? If I remember last time I was around these parts, we should hit the forest just before noon tomorrow." Shaking his hands dry, Shinji stuffed the meat into containers he brought with him from Tokyo-3 and into his bag.

"Oh nothing really. Just thinking it's different traveling with somebody. Since I left my home in the Vance lands I only traveled alone. This is much better," Nyx confessed. Taking the bits of fur that she had been drying off their little racks, she got off the ground. Funikura was thrashing under Shinji's staff, it was furious at her! Demanded she act on her wants, take what she wanted and from whom. It wanted her to throw Shinji to the ground and just ride him. But that would make her like Funikura, and Nyx would rather die! Holding the still warm and soft fur out to Shinji, "So I just put these in my shoes around the edges?"

Finishing his packing, Shinji took one and rubbed it playfully against Nyx's cheek, "Yup, nice and soft. Should cut down on the blisters and help your heel, worked for Leina-san. Once we get to the capitol we should get you some better shoes." Tickling under Nyx's nose with the fur Shinji laughed as the girl sneezed cutely, before putting the fur back in her hand. Bending at the knees he grabbed his staff off of Funikura and just stared at the demon for a moment. "You behave yourself now," he warned the wiggling purple creature.

"That's right you did this for the middle Vance sister to," Nyx knew Leina's name but didn't want to say it. Leina was Shinji's wife, well in a spiritual sense, and thinking of wives made Nyx realize she'd never be married. It wasn't something she ever expected, a serf didn't get much in life especially one set to tend Elina. Picking up Funikura she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, tonight she WOULD make good on her wants. It couldn't just be her, Shinji had to be feeling something by now. Maybe she wasn't as attractive or desirable as the others, but she was something! Getting back on the road with him, "Would you put it in for me, I'd hate to mess it up."

Getting down on one knee, Shinji slid her shoe off and held it, "S-sure thing, Nyx-san. I can't make it stay in place. So if it shifts just put it where it f-feels best." Her leg was outstretched, showing a clear view right up her dress and see her toned thigh. Eyes fluttering, Shinji flushed and looked down at the shoe. To 'steady' herself, Nyx put her foot on Shinji's shoulder as he padded her shoe. "I don't…don't think there is another town between here and the forest so it'll be another n-night outside, that alright?" he repeated the process with the other shoe.

"I prefer it actually. The soft grass, the smell of nature…b-being closer to you," Nyx admitted. If she was bold he reacted, and by the looks of it he really liked her legs. Strong women could just make him do what they wanted, Nyx reasoned. Not surprising once she considered who he travelled with once he got to Gainos, nothing but the strongest of the strong! Feeling the fur on her feet she tittered at the sensation, "Much nicer. Shall we go then?" She pulled him up off the ground and held him, showing her dominance over him. Oh it was intoxicating to have somebody that doting on her.

Watching her walk in the padded shoes closely, Shinji nodded and they were off again, "Just let me know if anything goes wrong with those. Last time they were boots, I don't know how shoes like those will take to it." Not shaking her off, but taking more of a supportive hold than amorous, Shinji and she continued the slow paced trek across the plains. After a few minutes of silence, Shinji bashfully admitted, "I like sleeping outside better to. Something about the closeness of it, the freedom of it all."

Oh her heart went aflutter at that, he agreed with her! Nyx could barely contain her emotions, her face split open in a stupid grin that just wouldn't leave for the next hour. Life really had changed for the better since she participated in the Queen's Blade. Friends, better jobs, no Elina, and maybe just maybe love. As they walked, making small conversation as they went about, Nyx felt trepidation as the sun started waxing towards the horizon. Once it was dark, they'd make camp again and…and…

"Do you see something up the road ahead? Coming our way?" Shinji lost his own tenderness. A roving cloud, several lengths long and headed by horses was coming their way. It took up the whole road and some off the side, they had no place to really hide from it. Hustling off the road, dragging the prone Nyx with her, Shinji got down behind some tall grass, "I've didn't think that's a patrol or anything, but better to be safe than sorry right?" He hovered over her, hiding her red dress with his earthen cloak, she lay on the ground as he straddled her and hung over her.

She couldn't breathe, Nyx felt her ability to think glaze over as she felt that pressure on her back. He was protecting her from whatever was coming, but she felt HIM. Concentrate…focus…if this was something dangerous like a church patrol or enemy force it would end bad. But that had to be his…his…it was right against her bum! Unconsciously she wiggled to test if it was and by the angels she thought it was! "W-what do we do if it's hostile?" she whimpered, but it came out more pleasurable than fearful. Biting her lower lip again her mind was silver glass.

"If we can-can hide we hide, if not we fight as we run away. I'd rather not kill if we can help it," Shinji grunted. He was panting harder, either due to the approaching horses or Nyx's continual rubbing. As the horses drew even closer, Shinji let his body draw closer to Nyx, making them meld with the ground better, and giving Nyx more room to antagonize him. Once the unknown force was only twenty feet away, the duo saw the Queen's colors on the side of the horses, and Shinji got up, "Hello! Hello! Are you agents of Queen Claudette?"

One of the vanguard horses broke off from the main forces which all started slowing once a potential threat was spotted. "Hold! HOLD!" a female voice yelled out. The front forces were all women while the rear defense was men. Taking off her helmet, a familiar face graced the duo, "Lord Shinji…is it…is it really you?" Aloria gapped as she all but threw herself off the horse. Closing the grass in moments, Aloria grabbed Shinji in the mother of bear hugs and spun him around, "It is you, you've returned to us after four years!"

"W-who are you and what are you doing out here with so many forces?" Nyx was quick to get to Shinji's side. Who was this woman, and why was she so friendly with Shinji? A complement of twenty or so horsemen and women in the middle of nowhere, this was wrong.

Once he was let down, Shinji staged dizzily back a few steps and Nyx grabbed him to steady him. "Nyx-san, this is Aloria, one of Claudette-san's subordinates. We fought at the capitol's gate when we first made it there. How have you been? How are the others, Claudette-san, Leina-san?" Shinji shook his head free of fog.

"Why are we stopping Aloria?/Who is this olive?/Just cut them down so we can continue home!" several of the men in the back called out in indignation. Horses stuck the ground, neighed out angrily, and more than one set of eyes were on the sudden arrivals.

Aloria turned on her forces, the few women that looked questioningly and the men that had the audacity to cry out. "Know your place grunt! You are in the presence of the king of the realm if you didn't know! And you weren't talking about wasting time when we saved your sorry asses from that raid of the Swamp Witch's monsters!" Aloria barked at them and the troupe silenced. Back to Shinji she smiled broadly again, "Oh I wish we had time to stop, but her highness demanded we save the remains of those men and bring them back for questioning. Personally I've been lonely…wishing you were back. As for the others, well her majesty has been organizing the conquests for unification, as for Lady Leina…she parted company with us ages ago sadly. I don't know where she currently is."

"W-what about Elina?" Nyx couldn't help but ask. Knowing Shinji was still considered king was an oddity. Shouldn't Claudette have cancelled that once she became queen, or at the least kept it a secret? The king had no power, just a figure head to support the queen, but it would attention to him.

Bristling slightly, Aloria hugged Shinji again and sighed sadly, "Lady Elina has become the new head of the Fang. We don't speak lightly of her, nor should you miss. So are you headed to the capitol, Lord Shinji? We could double up on a horse." She patted her mount showing both Nyx and Shinji which horse he would be riding.

"Sadly we have one place to go before we go to the capitol. I want to check on Alleyne-sama in the elf-forest first. Maybe Leina-san is there seeking training or something. I'll see you when I get there though," Shinji back stepped as if punched. Leina was missing, Elina given a position of high power, and conquest armies…the Vance's sisters were keeping busy.

Kissing both cheeks before remounting her horse, "Well when you arrive you will find your welcome most enjoyable. Don't think my troupe forgot how you saved all of us. We owe you and have been wanting to thank you for what you've done for Lady Claudette and ourselves for ages. You will find we are very appreciative." Giving the young lad a come-hither stare, batting her eyelashes she waved and they started off. Each passing solder saluted their leaders husband as they did, Shinji did his best not to embarrass himself.

In the cloud of dust kicked up by the horses, the two drifters were dirt covered and coughing. Getting back on the road after the soldiers were a small dot on the horizon, they continued both dreading their inner most fears. Nyx couldn't fathom why or how somebody as vicious and cruel as Elina could be given more power! Leader of the assassin's of the Fang, Elina Vance…a suitable fit for such a devious girl. As the sun started to hid behind the horizon, the smell of something moist and foul filled their noses, a marsh was nearby. They were closing in on their goal, but in the night they'd likely stumble into a quagmire or worse so they camped.

Shinji had been silent as Nyx cooked, and after they ate, she took his hand. Staring up at the night sky, Nyx felt her heart in her throat, choking her with unease. "S-Shinji…c-could we…m-make…I mean I know you've been with and I've been defiled by Funi…" she turned to him and pressed him to the ground. Rubbing her chest up his she found him paralyzed beneath her. His arms around her waist, hands resting on the small of her back. "Make love to me," she commanded and closed the distance.

They didn't fall asleep until after midnight, Nyx found the pleasure of actual coupling intoxicating. It washed away the filthy memories of Funikura's violations. Pleasure, not just something for Funikura's enjoyment, she felt…alive…loved…bliss. He had been so careful in taking off her dress and stalkings. Kissing her clavicle and neck nearly put her over the edge alone. Soft and gentle was better than brutal and unforgiving…not to say Shinji stayed soft. But it was leagues away from anything she felt before. Laying on her back, looking up into the sky under the sea of stars she felt she joined them as the Holy Milk flooded into her. Then she took over, as her mind fogged over…a rage but a different variety.

After those first two sweet and sensual acts, her other half took over. Only vague memories from that time existed, she was a masochist and she forced him to…to…it wasn't supposed to be a two way road but she made him put it…it was so dirty! In the morning though, he kissed her and didn't hold it against her. Oh yes, this man she'd kill for, this life was worth protecting. And she would, Funikura and she would set to burn what tried to take what was hers now.

X-X

The more the trees popped up through the muddy and swampy land, the more Shinji felt his feet dragging. It was mushy to keep on the road, which was double hard on Nyx thanks to her shoes, but it was better than the marsh. Was it natural progression of the swamp Airi made or was it another attack, Shinji didn't know. Soon they'd be in the elven forest, they'd either find Alleyne or somebody that could tell them where was hopefully. If not, these few days of traveling were worthless. Well not totally worthless, Shinji held Nyx's hand comfortingly.

"I didn't think the forest would be so muddy," Nyx whined. Kicking more caked on mud off her heel, she stumbled and feel into Shinji's arms. Staying there for a moment, she breathed his scent in deeply, before reluctantly using her staff to help keep stable. Leaning heavily on Funikura, who thankfully was playing nice, "At least it seems to be getting better as the trees get thicker. Do you think we'll be well received by the elves?"

Some of them would remember him, others he wasn't so sure on. The elders had used Nowa as a bait to see if he was corrupt, a horrible thing to do just because his friend was a half-breed. But then they used his healing powers and were willing to let him KEEP Nowa if he stayed. Shinji didn't care much for the other forest elves, but he did fear one of them. Alleyne, he was terrified of seeing her just as much as he longed to be with her again. Was she angry at him, miss him, hate him, long for him, or what? In his mind he went over what he was going to say to her countless times. Nothing worked well, he saw to many outcomes.

"Last time I was here they didn't let me into the actual city. But they did let me stay at Alleyne-sama's training camp while Leina-san recovered," Shinji was even more fearful of when he saw Leina again. Keeping a hold of Nyx's elbow just in case she fell again, Shinji blushed as more of the previous night's events replayed in his mind. It helped distract him from the approaching fate. If she was angry at him or even there, Shinji would deal with Alleyne when it happened. Nyx was with him now, and she was a whole bag of confusing. "You feeling alright after…we didn't really talk about it," Shinji pressed lightly.

Now he wasn't innocent anymore in the ways of lovemaking and the like, but last night had been many firsts. Risty and Claudette had some kinks, Echidna was a whole world of uniqueness, but Nyx was something different entirely. Going from totally submissive to overpoweringly dominate and back…and never before did Shinji…Even Echidna didn't ask him to take her there, it WAS dirty…but Nyx just screamed like a wild cat. A kitten at times and a fierce tigress at others, Nyx had each side of the coin covered. To think she wanted him to…why did she want it on her face it was demeaning!?

"I still feel like I'm dreaming. Afraid I'll wake up back at the Vance keep with all those mocking faces. It was more than I've ever hoped, so different than when Funikura used to…" Nyx trailed off. Talking of the staff caused it to wiggle and respond, never a good thing. Taking a fugitive step on a patch of ground that was lighter in color, Nyx found it was thankfully dry, "S-sorry if what I asked at times was odd. Just I don't know how often we will be able to m-make l-love like that so I wanted to experience what I could."

Live life to the fullest while you have the chance, Shinji had to appreciate Nyx's viewpoint. Even if he worried he hurt her more than pleased with that one little act. Well if it did hurt her, his powers must have helped with it. Kissing her cheek, anything to give her more self-esteem and show he cared, "What I've learned is its best to be honest with your wants. It was a little hard for me, I'm not used to some of those things. Making you feel demeaned or anything isn't what I wanted, but since you…" wow her face did look like the Holy Milk rejuvenated it. Nyx was radiant, glowing from every pore. If she was happy with the oddities, Shinji was a giver when he could.

Moving deeper into the forest, the pair stood closer together as they watched the trees for signs of life. Quiet, it was far too quiet for a forest of its size. No animals, no birds, and even the insects were few and far between. This was not the forest Shinji trained in so long ago. Darker too, the canopy of leaves blocked out more light than they liked, anything could be hiding around them. Taking up there respective weapons, the marched defensively and let the quite conversation stop. Giving away where they were wasn't worth it. Would the elves attack Nyx and capture him, was Alleyne so upset with him that she'd strike them all down?

"Put your weapons down and state why you are here," a rich yet youthful voice echoed out of the forest. It was booming so it couldn't be pinpointed. "I mean you no harm if you come in peace. But this forest is protected, no agent of the queen is welcome here!" anger flared up in those words, protectiveness wrapped in bitterness.

Nodding at Nyx, Shinji put his staff down and took a step back from it and she did the same. "We've come to see if Alleyne-sama of the forest elves is here. I've come to see her, and she is my friend and companion," Shinji called out. Spinning around, looking for any sign of motion or variation of color. It was a woman talking to them, but not a voice he recognized. Since Nyx could cast spells without Funikura, and Shinji had his own powers if needed they were hardly defenseless without their staves. He couldn't see anything, "As for the queen, we've been gone for a while and know nothing of what's happening in this country." Best to give little info, or he could make things more complex without trying.

"What do we do if she attacks us?" Nyx did lose her edge whenever she was away from her staff. Clinging to his back, either an act of weakness or in genuine worry, Nyx pressed herself against him and hindered his movements something fierce.

Rounding a larger tree, a woman with a heavy armored chest plate, gauntlets, and legs yet with a dark blue skirt and flowing light purple hair stood between the pair and their weapons. "I won't attack you unless you give me reason. Agents of the queen have been looking for me and other resistance members. Why have you come looking for master Alleyne?" the woman didn't draw her blade but kept her hand on it.

"The queen is after you? What is going on here, what could you have done that would get Claudette-san to send people after you?" Shinji took his hood off. Holding his hands up as his motion caused the woman to pull her sword partially from the scabbard, he didn't want any unwanted bloodshed. She was a beautiful woman, Shinji admitted that. But then again nearly every warrior woman in this world was beyond Tokyo-3's standard of beauty. Though something about her looked queerly familiar, Shinji just couldn't place it. More importantly though, "You said master Alleyne? She's here?" The woman wasn't an elf…what was the deal?

Stepping back, the woman gave a quick peek down at the weapons at her feet. "You really don't know about what's been happening do you. The queen is after me for leading a rebellion against her. She's been hunting me since I escaped her attack on my home. I came here seeking aid from my sword trainer, the last forest elf the great Alleyne," she said with pride. Bending at the knee she grabbed both staffs and picked them up. "A demon staff and…I don't quite know, such odd weapons you two have. But then again those from Hinamoto are oft equipped with unique gear," she tossed them both to the unarmed.

"Last of the forest elves? What are you talking about?" Nyx gushed out. The woman caressed the faded scars on Funikura and fell into staring into the creatures one eye. This woman accepted a demon staff and wasn't instantly on the offensive, not a member of the church! At least that was one less worry. "A-and who are you…it's not easy to get a Vance to acknowledge you, I'd like to know who we're talking to," Nyx finally tore herself away from Funikura's face.

A regal pose, the woman put her hand to her chest and bowed her head, "Where are my manners, my name is Annelotte Kreutze and I'm with the rebel army. We strive to take down the tyrant Claudette Vance-Ikari and return the lands she stole and reinstate the Queen's Blade. If you hold no allegiance to her tyranny you may join us. We've need of people in cities that can provide information to us. That is unless you think you might have any actual skill that might aid us." She put her hand out with a smile, open and caring.

"Claudette is still using my name?! I would…" Shinji gaped and fell into the trap. He had foolishly accepted the show of friendship without looking at Annelotte's other hand. She hadn't removed her hand from her sword, and the moment he spoke her eyes flashed bright and unearthly for a moment and she was on him. A flash of light as her sword bounced off Shinji's staff, "W-what is going on? I thought we were friends here!"

Swinging overhand with both hands, Annelotte again collided with Shinji's defenses, "You said 'my name'! I heard the queen's husband was an Olive, I never thought I'd be able to meet him." As she bore down on Shinji, her might considerable, she took a deft move and kicked out at his stomach. With the force of a mule, she sent Shinji rolling to the ground. Hunching forward the mighty warrior, alternated between Nyx and Shinji. "Glad I exposed you! The Queen hardly goes by that name, the court keeps the existence of the king a secret. But some spies found out about you. Maybe I can use you as leverage," Annelotte stabbed downward.

"I don't know what's going on here!" Shinji yelled. It was a gambit, but Shinji had to take it. Knowing Annelotte was trying to force him into rolling, likely into Nyx and tripping her, Shinji stayed still. Pain, pain so deep that Shinji's jaw was numb from clenching it so tightly. Annelotte's blade pierced his side and embedded in the ground. The look on her face was one of pure astonishment and fear, wasn't expecting a hit were you, and Shinji took the advantage. Rolling through the blade, more tearing and ripping as the pain nearly knocked him out, Shinji pressed his staff against her metal leggings and took her down. Crawling atop her, staff firmly on her chest he saw the fear shift from for his life to her own, "I…don't know…what is happening here! Where is Alleyne-sama?"

Leaping down from a tree, Alleyne put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Watching you act the fool to lull my third pupil into her defeat. Annelotte twenty-five points…husband I'll award you fifty for using those powers of yours and for not hurting her," Alleyne was as dispassionate sounding as ever.

"Alleyne-sama!" Shinji instantly threw his staff off of Annelotte and was on his feet. There she was, just as achingly beautiful and passive as when he left. Tears sprang to his eyes, funny…she hadn't seen him in longer and yet he was showing more than she. Just like her, part of why he loved her, she was so in control. "Alleyne-sama I've missed you so much. I've so much to tell you, but…but what is happening here, what of the other elves, are you angry at me…this woman…w-what?" Shinji stopped his yammering as Alleyne slapped him hard. His cheek stung, but he didn't care, a small price.

Smacking Shinji another time, Alleyne then dove into his arms hungrily. Lifting him off the ground, her arms dancing around his back, Alleyne was nearly breathless. "I've missed you as well husband. Questions can wait, your duties…my duties…" she embraced him again. In full view of Annelotte and Nyx, Alleyne and Shinji re-consummated their marriage on the forest floor. After their passion was momentarily spent, Alleyne showed a rare display of embarrassment. "Annelotte…I spoke of my husband before. This is he. Our pasts are intertwined, but I had hoped you'd have stopped Claudette before…we have much to discuss," it would have done better if she wasn't in her full bloom of nudity.

Snuggling close to his wife, Shinji listened to Alleyne's story. After Shinji and the others didn't show back up in a few months and Nanael told them what happened, the group split. Alleyne and Nowa went back to the forest and didn't hear of the others. Leina had stopped by once years ago, but never again. When the Swamp Witch attacked during what Alleyne learned was called a Lovely Lady hunt, the other elves were killed and a powerful curse put on her. Nowa left for a cure never to come back, that had been before Annelotte came to her wounded and chased by agents of the fang.

Wrapped in Shinji's cloak, Alleyne leaned against her returned husband. "And after I aided in healing her, I trained her in the way of the sword. She left to start her little rebellion and I waited…for this day," she took Shinji's hand and kissed his fingers as he did the same. "And when you do show up…I find you already atop another apprentice of mine, and making trouble. Annelotte, you have nothing to fear from my husband, he is not aligned with the current queen."

"I-I still think I should use him to get something out of her. But if you say I can trust him," Annelotte couldn't really look at them. It must be hard to see your stoic combat instructor being passive and meek beneath her husband, then sit in the buff with him. Or maybe she wasn't comfortable with Shinji's state of undress…Nyx had wondered off during the story and they could hear something that was quite personal on the humid forest air. "If he is this healer you claim, couldn't he remove your curse and let you join us?" Annelotte peaked at the pair.

A fear so great it threatened to consume him was gone, Alleyne forgave him. And she hadn't lost an ounce of her feelings for him. "I'll try," Shinji said without even a moment's hesitation or comment from Alleyne. Still holding her hands, Shinji's started to glow as he felt for the curse. It was odd, when he found it, the curse wasn't like the impurities he found before. It was alive, it moved and evaded him, likely why he hadn't accidentally cured her. He could hear Alleyne panting, and not in pain, as his powers washed over her. But he couldn't catch the stupid thing, oily and slick it just oozed away. More power…more and more…and then it happened.

The curse transferred…it entered him through their hands but mutated. It wasn't the same, it was changed, but into what he didn't know. He'd think later…his brain was so flush with lust as was Alleyne's that they went right into their second round of reuniting sex, and when the woke up…Annelotte and Nyx were talking like friends over a late supper. Oops, guess they went a little overboard, but they were newlyweds again so they'd have to accept it.

X-X

Notes

And we are officially back in Gainos and I'm trying to ease our way into the Rebellion story. Our returning heroes don't know whats going on and trying to learn. Trying to make Nyx a combination of powerful yet meek…since she does have the whole split personalities stuff.

Most of this chapter is of course my own little take on things, much like how Wandering Pilot started, seeing how that works. Its fun to make the world odd and dark yet potentially not. Hope you enjoyed it.

Later

Mercaba


End file.
